Cronicas de Mimir: Hijos del Crepúsculo
by CronicasMimir
Summary: Un año después de lo ocurrido en Crónicas de Mimir, el grupo vuelve a reunirse ante los rumores de un ejército misterioso, enfermedades extrañas y desapariciones. ¿Podrán detener el avance del mal y restaurar el mundo?
1. Resumen CdM

**Resumen de Crónicas de Mimir:**

_Hace un año…_

Tyra parte de su hogar en el Mar de Mitra, a pesar de los consejos de su maestro Ethan. Su objetivo es localizar a su hermano Calik, y también averiguar quién es ella y el motivo por el que los hombres águila atacaron su aldea cuando era una niña.

En las inmediaciones de Lugar Maldito, un desierto donde se reúne la peor calaña de Mimir, es tomada por una bruja, y se organiza una batida para atraparla. Huyendo de estos mercenarios, conoce a Torom Derdim y a Zul. Estos dos se habían conocido poco antes, en un enfrentamiento contra Omino, un mercenario muy poderoso con el que Zul parece tener una cuenta pendiente. Al grupo se une una ladrona halfling llamada Lidda y dos hermanos misteriosos, Koru y Sikoth. También en el Lugar Maldito, conocen a Jason "pies de fuego". Camino a Ravenloft, a Elia Luminen, una hechicera que busca al asesino de su padre. A pesar del primer encuentro un poco tenso entre Tyra y Elia, la maga se une al grupo hasta su llegada a la Villa de Keel.

En la ciudad, conocen a Gesher, un amigo del maestro de Tyra. Este hombre les explica todo sobre la existencia de la pluma de Oth, un misterioso artefacto dividido en 8 piezas (y algunas de estas, subdivididas a su vez), que concede cualquier deseo que se le pida. El grupo se une para encontrarlas, por distintos motivos, para ver cumplido su deseo o para evitar que la pluma de Oth caiga en malas manos.

A la par, el motivo real por el que Lidda se une al grupo es por la búsqueda de un ser extraño: Leviath, el Angelis –humanos con alas que vivían recluídos en una enorme ciudad flotante- de alas negras; un mago invocador, excluído por su propia gente debido al color de sus alas, que se vale de Elia para conseguir un pacto con un espíritu y es el responsable de la matanza de un grupo de ladrones en las inmediaciones del Lugar Maldito, por el cual culpan a Tyra de bruja y comienzan a persegurle.  
Este personaje era responsable de diezmar las filas del gremio de ladrones más grande de toda Mimir: el Nido de las Arañas, cuya base más grande estaba en la ciudad de Ravenloft, al cual pertenece la halfling y en donde ostenta el rango máximo al que puede aspirar un miembro común del Nido.

La primera pieza que encuentran es el sable de Horth, el sable oxidado que Jason encontró un año antes en un templo en ruinas en la ciudad de Keel. Este sable, además, reacciona ante las otras piezas de la pluma, permitiendo su localización. La siguiente pieza que encuentran se haya sumergida en el lago Elyon: se trata de un fragmento del espejo de Lathia.

Acosados en todo momento por Calik, los ninjas y también por misteriosos tipos, el grupo consigue continuar la búsqueda más allá del continente. En su periplo por las islas, conocen a Ludovico Agustín Powelki Crépitienanse, un personaje clave en la historia de la pluma de Oth.

El caballero, a las órdenes del rey Aghamen V de Keel, había sabido de la existencia del grupo, que llevaban una travesía en búsqueda de las piezas de la pluma y que poseían algunas. Su destino en ese momento era navegar hacía el Archipiélago de Ion. Se unió a ellos hasta la llegada a la isla de Bakuan. Ludovico se aleja del grupo para completar la primera misión de juntar la pluma que le encomendó su majestad: Encontrar la pieza de Odla.

Por azares del destino, durante el viaje a las islas, Leviath se aparece ante el grupo buscando a Elia.  
Valiéndose de esto y que aparentemente la apariencia de Lidda evocaba recuerdos sensibles en el angelis, la halfling se valió de sus mejores artimañas –y pociones de control mental bastante costosas- para capturarlo y llevarlo al gremio, donde posteriormente sería ejecutado por ella misma, Gunter Nuevededos –el líder del Nido- y Gilean Sparskmith, el único hechicero halfling del lugar y amante de Lidda.  
Esto casi le cuesta la vida a la pequeña ladrona, ya que en medio de su agonía Leviath logra realizar una ultima invocación a sus aliados, donde les manda destruir la ciudad Angelis y a sus habitantes que tanto le habían despreciado. Lidda es atravesada por el poder de estos espectros, y pasan un par de semanas antes de que se reincorpore con los demás, quienes por los hechos anteriores desconfían de ella e inclusive la atan durante el viaje.

Mientras, en isla Bakuan, el grupo consigue hacerse con el espejo de la diosa Lathia, que tiene el poder de mostrar el futuro (solo a una persona, a Zul). En la isla de Axia, sin embargo, caen en la trampa de Calik y quedan atrapados por un poderoso hechizo convocado por Énevan, el hermano gemelo de Calik y líder del Clan del Agua quién logró hacerse de una pieza de la pluma que había permanecido oculta.

Una noche fría, de regreso al gremio, Gilean es emboscado por las Asesinas Ciegas, un grupo rival al gremio cuyos miembros eran mujeres ciegas, de cabellos blancos y corazones fríos gracias a tratamientos mágicos sumamente dolorosos. Hace tiempo el halfling había sido una pieza clave para que el Nido casi arrasara con ellas, y Werther, la cabecilla de las asesinas, vio en esto una excelente oportunidad para asestar un golpe bajo en su renovada guerra contra el Nido de las Arañas.

El grupo logra escapar de milagro, y se dirigen a tierra firme otra vez. En una parada obligada en la isla de Arean, vuelven a reencontrarse con Ludovico, quien ha terminado la misión encomendada. El caballero decide unirse al grupo. El grupo entonces contrae una deuda con él, por arreglar el barco.  
Mientras tomaban un descanso por la isla de Ypsilón son víctimas de una cuartada de piratas. Ocurre también una ruptura entre Torom y Zul. Éste último deja el grupo siendo arrastrado por Omino y aquel ser de voz dual a un camino lleno de oscuridad.

Todos, sumamente desconcertados y convencidos que no hay otra pieza de la pluma deciden dejar el océano y desembarcan cerca de los caminos que les guiarían a las frías montañas de Oth, donde se enfrentan a las inclemencias del tiempo y una serie de misterios. Justo cuando las dejan atrás, Lidda es informada del secuestro de Gilean por parte de las asesinas ciegas. A pesar de que necesita ir a rescatarle, permanece en el grupo, pues los acontecimientos se precipitan: encuentran al príncipe Orfeo, hijo de Aghamen y Ludovico. Es aquí cuando Ludovico, que no puede recordar nada sobre la muerte de su amada, Camile, descubre la verdad. Camile, que se ha convertido en un demonio, ataca el castillo de Aghamen. Ahí hizo un trato con Calik, donde este último se adueñó de la pieza de Odla. Ludovico le da la pieza de Sibel como collar a Lidda. A pesar de salvar a Aghamen, Camile logró llevarse la vida del joven Orfeo. Ahí Aghamen les tele trasportó a los 2, y Muctuc detuvo a Ludovico. Después de una breve pelea entre los jóvenes y Calik, Camile hizo que el ex caballero entrara en una ilusión.

Durante la pelea contra Calik, éste les dice que Tyra debe regresar a Celes, su lugar natal, en tres meses. Lidda quiere ir a Ravenloft para averiguar qué ha sido de Gilean, entonces el grupo la acompaña. Camino a la ciudad de los ladrones pasan por Gren, donde vive en maestro de Elia, Renhart Millen, quien se niega a darles información sobre la pluma, pero avisa de una organización secreta, la "Liga de Oth", que está evitando que encuentren las piezas de ésta. Elia necesita aumentar su poder y parte en busca de Kinrina, una semi ninfa-elfa druida que habita los bosques, con el poder de comunicarse con los espíritus. La nueva maestra de la hechicera es también amiga de Ludovico y también al mismo tiempo de Calik, de quién espera un hijo. Antes de marcharse, Elia le da a Jason la pieza de la diosa Elia, que resulta ser la medalla que siempre la acompaña.

En Ravenloft, averiguan que la pieza de Ikah está dividida en varios fragmentos: uno de ellos, perteneció a un halfling llamado Nibel, maestro de Ludovico, quién solo se las dará si él les acompaña.

Poco después, gracias a un movimiento de Dazaja (un espíritu unido a Ludovico por una promesa) lleva a los jóvenes hasta la ilusión en la que Camille tenía atrapado al caballero. Logran escapar de la ilusión y liberar a Ludovico, quién a partir de ahora empieza a sentirse más enfermo.

Aprovechando esa situación, Nibel manda a 30 mercenarios como señuelo para hablar con Dazaja. Luego habla con Ludovico en el pueblo de Golmet, y después de mostrarse descontento al ver que su discípulo va hacía la muerte como si no le importara la vida, le da su parte de la pieza de Ikah, que consiguió por el padre de Ludovico. En eso también se encuentran con Alice, la identidad de viajes de Aghamen, que le pidió a Calik el anillo maldito a Camile y la pieza de Odla (infectada con energía caótica); ambas cosas terminaron en poder de Ludovico. El grupo se encontró luego con el antiguo mago de la realeza, Archenius, que muere quitando parte de la energía caótica a la pieza de Odla.

Tyra está a punto de cumplir el plazo, y parte hacia Celes, acompañada por todo el grupo. Camino a la aldea, se une al grupo un extraño hombre llamado Candras. Zul, quién se ha unido a Omino y a Muctut, ataca al grupo. En este momento, Elia regresa justo a tiempo para ayudarles y se reincorpora al grupo. Tras seguir una pista falsa, el grupo descansa en un monasterio: es entonces cuando Lidda recibe información sobre el paradero de Gilean. Se unen al gremio de los ladrones para rescatar a su líder. Tras esta aventura, continúan su viaje.

Ya en Celes, el grupo es testigo de un acontecimiento extraordinario: Tyra es dividida en tres partes. Una parte, Tyra, la pelirroja, desaparece. Aryt, que es rubia, que se une al grupo de Omino, Zul y Muctut; y por último, Lyra, su personalidad más dulce y serena, de cabello moreno. Además, consiguen la pieza de la pluma que corresponde a Ikah, dios de la dualidad. El poder de esta pieza es la tele transportación. Allí, Torom recibe un desafío: debe encontrar el templo de Ikah y llegar a él para salvar a Tyra.

Tras esto llegan a Elfild. Ludovico se preocupa al enterarse que Aghamen va a dejar su corona, pues sabe que cierto asesino lo matará cuando lo haga. El asesino resulta ser era él mismo, pretendiendo cumplir su promesa con Dazaja (el plan sólo lo sabían Cristina y su hijo adoptado Jen; y para hacer el plan más creíble, Jen muere a manos del fantasma de Gustavo, padre de Ludovico [que hizo un "contrato de paz" con Cristina]). Finalmente Dazaja no puede matar a Aghamen, pues en su otra vida era la hermana que siempre quiso proteger; y al usar a Tesle (la pieza de Odla) contaminada, Ludovico queda inconciente tratando de contener la energía caótica con toda su energía. Aghamen muere quitándole esa energía y Dazaja es encerrado por Camile en el espejo de Lathia, protegiendo a Ludovico. Durante esta aventura, algunos del grupo descubren la verdad sobre Ludovico: es el ensamblador de la pluma, y al momento de unir las piezas morirá.

En otro lugar, Zul se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error, y regresa al grupo a tiempo para devolverles el espejo de Lathia. Torom se enfrenta al fin a Omino, un error del pasado; y también Elia consigue derrotar a Chrysos, asesino de su padre, aunque el precio que paga es la muerte de su maestro Renhart. Jason descubre la verdad sobre Medea, y los dos juntos derrotan a la líder de las asesinas ciegas. Tras destruir la Fortaleza Ruhe, Lidda descubre que está embarazada de Gilean, y muy a su pesar, no participará en el tramo final, aunque antes de que se marchen, trata de convencer a Ludovico para que no ensamble la pluma.

Aún queda una pieza por conseguir: la de Reivaj. Es entonces cuando el grupo descubre que dentro del espejo de Lathia se encuentra esta última pieza, además de los espíritus de Tyra y Dazaja. En este mundo, consiguen la pluma de Reivaj, aunque no pueden sacar a Tyra del espejo.

Después de conseguir la pieza de Reivaj, llegan a la última aventura para ensamblar la pieza: El misterio de Wreel, Cameén Miric y la pieza del caos, donde se unen al grupo Cristina, Gustavo y Sir Rilian. Ahí descubren que Ludovico era la "pieza humana" del caos y que debían encontrar la "pieza objeto"; también se enteran de Cameén, un niño semidemonio que terminó siendo Muctuc; todos se enteran que Ludovico morirá al ensamblar la pluma. Camile mata a Gustavo con los guanteletes de la verdadera muerte, con lo que Muctuc logra que Ludovico invoque el poder del "Juicio Final" (zidae padul), poder de la forma arma de la "pieza humana" del caos. Tras el milagro de traer a Sibel por una canción de Cristina, logran salvarse de una muerte segura.

Pero la historia no quedó ahí, pues Ludovico no tenía su alma completa (él era parte del alma de Muctut); él no quería vivir los estragos de ello, y por eso quería ensamblar la pluma de Oth. A pesar de eso, entre Cristina, la diosa Sibel, Torom, Jason y los recuerdos de los demás, logran convencer a Ludovico de que intente seguir, con el riesgo de perder sus recuerdos, y tener una vida con Cristina, a quien se había dado cuenta que amaba.

Ludovico se enfrentó a Camile dejándole claro que, aunque la quería, estaba muy lastimado como para seguir. Al caer Camile, Muctuc entra en acción. Tras varios enfrentamientos (uno de ellos para liberar a un Rilian dominado por Muctuc), Ludovico termina ensamblando la pluma de Oth gracias a que Muctuc logra usar la brújula del caos sobre él. Pero en el momento del ensamble, Camile le da en el corazón a Ludovico, en un ritual para poder reemplazar su alma por la de él en el ensamblamiento de la pluma (contaminada, pues Ludovico no alcanzó a sacarle la energía caótica al espejo de Lathia). En aquel momento, el alma de Muctuc y la de Ludovico se vuelven a unir, quedando las dos en el cuerpo de Ludovico. Muctuc toma posesión de éste y pide a la pluma que traiga a la madre chaos, al mismo tiempo que Cristina pide que Ludovico vuelva.

La última vez que vieron a Ludovico, fue antes de la explosión de la Pluma de Oth, donde se suicidaba para poder liberar a este mundo de Muctuc. No se sabe cuál de los dos deseos pedidos se concedió.

Tras el entierro "simbólico" de Camille y Ludovico, el grupo se dispone a separarse por un tiempo. Torom, acompañado por los hermanos, Elia, Zul y Lyra, parten para rescatar a Tyra, a quién encuentran en el templo de Ikah. Torom y Tyra se prometen en matrimonio, y buscan un lugar tranquilo donde vivir. Zul marcha con ellos, feliz de haber encontrado un lugar en el mundo. Elia acoge a los hermanos y a Lyra en su casa de Gren, donde la maga tiene que resolver asuntos pendientes, Lidda permanece con el gremio de los ladrones y Jason parte en busca de cumplir una promesa que hizo a la agonizante Medea.

Pero todos se prometen lo siguiente: En el momento en el que vuelvan a tener noticias de Muctut o Chaos, volverán a reunirse…

Quizá sea antes de lo que habían pensado…


	2. Capítulo 1 El sendero de Sibel

***Crónicas de Mimir II: Hijos del Crepúsculo* **

_**Prólogo**_

_(De Zeldas)_

Hace muchos años el mundo de Mimir fue creado bajo la tutela de Siete grandes dioses, todos ellos procedentes de la Madre Chaos, cumpliendo con una función cada uno en el momento del génesis: Odla, cultivó la roja tierra; Lathia, forjó la bóveda celeste, Sibel proporcionó el agua, la fuente de la vida; Reivaj dio el calor creando el sol y el fuego; Elia, brindó la caricia del viento; Horth, moldeó a los primeros seres vivos, desde la más pequeña hormiga hasta el más alto árbol e Ikah, proveyó a cada criatura un alma única.

Sin embargo, una profunda confusión se había ocultado entre tanta belleza y perfección divina. Deidades envidiosas, bajo los lazos de una Chaos irritada por el abandono de sus hijos, llenaron de odio el corazón de los mortales invadiendo con asfixiantes sentimientos la esfera de Mimir con criaturas sobrehumanas y seres oscuros. Hubo una guerra santa que amenazó en destruir el globo. No fue sino hasta que Ikah y Horth, dos de los dioses creadores, bajaron del cielo y decidieron darle fin a toda esta masacre encerrando la esencia de Chaos y brindando un respiro de paz a sus criaturas que si bien no todas perecieron quedaron diezmadas por la tragedia. De ahí en adelante comenzó un nuevo tiempo "Era de Cristal", una evolución constante pero frágil para Mimir, esperando ser rota de nuevo por el origen del todo y la nada…

En esta época se desarrolla la historia de Crónicas de Mimir que cuenta las aventuras de varios jóvenes cuyos destinos se cruzaron, a pesar de llevar una vida distinta e intereses propios. Sus historias se enlazaron al conocer la leyenda del tesoro conocido como la "Pluma de Oth", de la que se dice posee el poder de cumplir un deseo, sin importar cual fuese. La Pluma, según la leyenda, había sido bendecida por los Siete grandes dioses que crearon el mundo de Mimir y que al parecer tuvo relación con el encierro del Chaos.

Todos ellos creyeron que se trataba de un mito; sin embargo conforme fueron avanzando en su camino, confirmaron que no era del todo falso. Para tener acceso al sagrado místico deberían embarcarse en una continua búsqueda de las Siete piezas de la pluma que se hallaban despedazadas y esparcidas por todo el mundo. Cada pieza poseía el nombre así como una virtud peculiar y única de uno de los Siete grandes dioses.

Sin embargo, no sólo el viaje y experimentar situaciones de alto peligro que llevarían más de una vez de poner en peligro sus vidas eran los únicos requerimientos…

* * *

**_"Crónicas de Mimir II:  
Hijos del crepúsculo"_**

Dos personas caminaban por la noche, un sendero iluminado por la gran luna llena de un aparentemente tranquilo Mimir. Pero sus expresiones no daban un buen augurio. Entre hierba que llegaba al metro de altura, una luminosa hacha cortaba el césped para poder pasar, la mujer que tenía el hacha en la mano, parecía serena en sus movimientos.

- ¿Tú crees que Senma nos halla dicho la verdad? – preguntó el segundo caminante, un hombre de expresión alegre, pero que ahora parecía haber perdido algo de su alegría  
- Espero que sí – dijo la mujer – él sabe perfectamente que si me miente le corto la cabeza  
- eeeeeh… ¡Como se me pudo olvidar tal gran detalle! ¡Mentirle a Lady Juna es perder la vida!  
- Que bueno que lo recuerdes Rilian – dijo ella con una sonrisa que hasta parecía inocente  
- Pero sabes que yo nunca te mentiría… ¡Porque soy un caballero! Un caballero nunca le mentiría a una dama, sino fuera por su seguridad ¿ya sabes? Siempre has sido como mi hermana  
- ¿Y que tiene que ver que sea como tu hermana a que un caballero no le mienta a una dama?  
- eeeeh… cof, cof – Sir Rilian hizo como si se concentrara – porque eres una dama especial, compañera de aventuras y desventuras ¡La gran Juna!  
- Calla Rilian… estamos cerca…

Como Sir Nadja les había dicho a los dos caballeros, en las fronteras norte de Gren, un lugar algo escondido y recóndito en los bosques, se encontraba una cueva bastante singular. Rilian frunció el ceño.

- Hay talismanes mágicos que protegen el lugar – susurró Juna a Rilian – la piedra que nos dio Senma rebela eso…  
- Hay algo peor… - dijo seriamente Rilian – este lugar huele muy mal…

Rilian se concentró, Juna notó que iba a ocupar uno de sus poderes síquicos para mirar hacía adentro del sector.

- Es una biblioteca – dijo Rilian – muy grande… parece que Senma nos dio la dirección de la biblioteca de la orden.  
- Sin un hechicero que pueda contra los talismanes no tenemos como…

En ese momento, Rilian saca un par de talismanes del bolsillo.

- Son talismanes para romper talismanes de protección – explicó Rilian - casi me costaron un ojo con una vieja bruja de las frontera  
- ¿Y desde cuando estas tan preparado?  
- Recuerda que estuve dominado por Muctuc mucho tiempo – dijo Rilian – tengo cierta noción de cómo hace las cosas… pensé que los talismanes podrían protegerme, pero él fue más fuerte…

Rilian entrecerró los ojos, Juna sabía que le dolía mucho haber sido dominado por Muctuc y haber estado en el momento del ensamblaje de la pluma de Oth sin poder hacer nada por Ludovico. Pero ahora, debían seguir adelante, por su amigo que los había dejado por protegerlos.

- No nos conviene entrar de frente – dijo Juna – además de que no sabemos si esos talismanes protegen presencias, si alguno de los líderes de la orden esta ahí adentro, no saldremos vivos  
- Somos caballeros de Labrem – dijo Rilian – no careemos tan fácil, yo te protegeré Juna  
- Como si alguna vez lo hubiera necesitado… - dijo sarcásticamente Juna

Sir Rilian miró pensativo la cueva "ahí debe estar" se dijo a si mismo.

- Ya debemos devolvernos – dijo Juna – entrar en este momento sería un ataque muy apresura…

Ni siquiera alcanzo a gritarle algo, cuando Sir Rilian puso los talismanes sobre la barrera mágica y esta empezó a brillar, perdió la vista por un segundo.

- ¡Rilian! – gritó Juna finalmente, pero Rilian no se movió, este se había concentrado en crear una barrera para protegerlos de ciertos ataques que le llegaron.  
- Esos ataques no nos harán cosquillas muchacho – dijo finalmente Rilian – sé que no puedes hacer más sin tu maestro

No había respuesta, al ver que Juna estaba bien, Sir Rilian sacó la barrera y los dos evitaban las bolas mágicas casi sin preocuparse.

- ¡Aparece! – gritó Rilian – sé que eres el discípulo de Muctuc, te conozco, hable contigo cuando él me dominaba  
- No os quiero lastimar Sir Rilian – se escucho una voz – por favor, váyanse de aquí, mi deber es proteger este lugar con mi vida.  
- Deberías preocuparte más por tu salud que por la mía y la de Juna – dijo Sir Rilian tranquilamente – solo quiero información de tu parte  
- Tumba soy y tumba seré con los secretos de mi maestro – replicó inmediatamente  
- ¿Qué me has estado ocultando Rilian? – preguntó Juna  
- Yo solo sabía que el discípulo de Muctuc cuidaba la biblioteca de la orden – dijo Rilian – por eso sospeche que sería él el que nos atacaría.

Rilian se acercó un par de pasos hacía la cueva, ciertos taques mágicos le llegaban, pero con una simple barrera los eliminaba como si nada. Juna tomó su hacha y miró la retaguardia. Tras eso, Rilian junto dos dedos y se los puso en la frente.

- No intentes escapar – pensó Rilian – aun no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para evitarme  
- Si intenta hurgar en los secretos de mi maestro en mi mente, me mataré  
- Tranquilo, no rebelaré tu identidad ni hurgaré en tu mente… Orfeo…  
- ¡Váyase de aquí! ¡Váyase!  
- Cálmate Orfeo… Tío Rilian no te hará nada malo. Me hubiera gustado comprarte un dulce u algo así, pero no sabía que encontraría la biblioteca.  
- ¿Ah? ¡Váyase!  
- Tú eres la única persona que puede responder las preguntas que tengo.  
- Ya le dije, tumba seré y tumba soy de los secretos de mi maestro.  
- No me la hagas difícil niño, no tengo toda la noche y Juna se pondrá impaciente.

No hubo respuesta, Rilian sonrió. Sintió un par de pasos tímidos al frente de él, era un joven con una túnica blanca, de no más de 14 años con un libro abrazado en el pecho, estaba cabizbajo, así que no eran visibles sus ojos, su pelo negro le llegaba hasta la cintura.

- Eres muy bueno para ser tan joven, sino fuera caballero estaría frito como pescado apanado con tus hechizos – dijo Sir Rilian fuertemente, como para que Juna escuchara, Orfeo solo frunció el ceño ante eso.  
- Por honra de mi maestro, pido por favor que se retiren, no quiero usar lo que esta más allá de mi para detenerlos.

Rilian notó en ese momento que el suelo de la biblioteca estaba con varias escrituras mágicas, en idioma del caos, era obvio que hablaba de activar aquel código.

- Sinceramente – dijo síquicamente Sir Rilian – No puedo dejar al heredero de la corona así como así  
- Mi familia ya no es la heredera de nada, mi madre dejó la corona – pensó Orfeo, aprovechando la comunicación síquica – por favor, Sir Rilian, váyase.

Una mano se poso en su nuca, era la mano de Sir Rilian.

- …No te dejaré…

El pequeño sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba, como que aquella mano no lo dejaba moverse. Estaba aterrado, muy aterrado, cerró los ojos, había protegido bien la biblioteca hasta ahora, pero él no era rival para un caballero de Labrem del calibre de Rilian. Se acordó de que su maestro le había dicho que Sir Rilian era el caballero con más poder interior, a pesar de aparentar ser de los más débiles. Rilian lo soltó.

- ¿ah? – dijo Orfeo abriendo los ojos  
- ¡Rilian! – gritó Juna, corriendo hacía allá  
- ¡No te acerques! – gritó Rilian, sintiendo el filo de una daga en su cuello, pero a pesar de eso, sonriendo – es bueno verte… Muctuc…  
- Sabes perfectamente – susurró este – que no puedes tocar a Orfeo…  
- Sabía perfectamente que tocándolo te vería – dijo Rilian sonriendo, mientras veía que Orfeo corría hacía el interior de la cueva – condena mi vida si quieres ahora.

Para sorpresa de Rilian, Muctuc sacó la daga de su cuello y se puso al frente de él.

- Ludovico me pide que los deje ir a los dos… dale gracias a él que tengo algo de clemencia  
- Oh ¿Y le haces caso? Vaya novedad…  
- Ludovico… este idiota nos hará tener migraña…  
- ¿Qué quieres te que diga viejo? Así siempre ha sido Rilian, solo déjalos ir , que sepan que estamos vivos no es algo importante de tu plan ¿no?

Rilian abrió los ojos sorprendido, esto era más de lo que quería saber, solo venía a comprobar su sospecha de que Ludovico y Muctuc estuvieran vivos, la siguiente era saber si Muctuc dominaba el cuerpo de Ludovico…

- Ludovico… me pides algo no muy conveniente…  
- Viejo, solo bórrales la memoria, no te cuesta nada...

Juna se paró al lado de Rilian, miró a Ludovico ese momento. Estaba erguido en una perfecta posición recta, cabizbajo hablando consigo mismo como si no le importara nada.

- Aun no aprendes Ludovico… - levantó su mano - si hubiera querido que no supieran, no lo sabrían, no habrían ni siquiera encontrado esta entrada en el bosque… Orfeo…  
- Maestro…

Se vio el pequeño con una vela en el fondo, casi entrando a la biblioteca, la cual la inclinó como para que cayera un algo de esperma. Al notar eso, Juna intento pasar a través de Muctuc usando su hacha, pero este la detuvo con un simple campo mágico, la dama no se quedó en eso, le pegó de nuevo al campo de fuerza, haciendo retroceder al mago un paso. Este último sonrió como si todo esto fuera un chiste, sacando una espada y enfrentando esta ante el hacha de Lady Juna.

- Juna… por favor… Muctuc no tiene mucha paciencia…

Orfeo caminaba rápidamente hacía otro sector con la vela, Juna lo miraba fijamente como iba completando ciertas partes de las líneas en el suelo. Aunque realmente Juna solo supiera donde se estaba moviendo con el sonido de sus pies, ya que su vista estaba media nublada desde muy joven.

- Juna… Rilian…

Juna si lo había notado, Rilian había quedado inmóvil de un momento a otro, el primer círculo mágico era para paralizarlo a él, según razonó Juna, el segundo lo más probable es que era para ella.

- Juna, Muctuc los va a…  
- No sé si realmente eres Ludovico o no – dijo Lady Juna – pero sabes que yo no acepto clemencia de nadie  
- Juna….

El que había dicho eso no era ni Ludovico, ni Muctuc, sino Sir Rilian. Juna lo miró de reojo, este estaba con los ojos blancos ¿¡Qué clase de hechizo eran los de estas escrituras!? En el suelo brillaban con una tenue luz roja, como si palpitaran.

- Lo siento, Juna – susurró Rilian

Un fuerte viento inundó el lugar, Juna solo pudo notar que Muctuc tuvo que hacer un rápido movimiento para poder proteger la biblioteca de este. La caballero clavó el hacha en el suelo, ya que sentía que cualquier momento este viendo la mandaba a volar. Rilian y Muctuc levantaron la mano derecha al mismo tiempo.

- AAAAAAHHHHHH – los dos hombres gritaron, como concentrando energías

El viento fue más fuerte, Juna se agarró de su hacha, de un momento a otro todo brilló y fue blanco para ella.

Silencio, silencio… hasta que escuchó unos pájaros cantar, unas figuras la miraban como preocupadas.

**Capítulo 1: El sendero de Sibel.**  
**Por Minaya**

//…Silencio… silencio…//  
//…Chaos ¿Estas ahí? Madre…//  
//…Aun no, aun no, aun falta energía…//  
//…La siento, la siento, ella esta…//  
//…No hay que desesperarse hermano, ya estará…//  
//…Lo sé hermana…//  
//…Ya vendrá…//  
//…Ya estaremos…//  
//…Hijos del crepúsculo, levanten sus mentones…//  
//…La nueva era, esta a nuestros pies…//

Otra tumba se tuvo que cavar en la Cuna de Sibel, Cristina miraba impotente aquella escena ¿¡Qué estaba pasando!?. Madam Leila se había puesto a investigar, cada vez los muertos en la cuna era más, primero los viejos enfermos, después iba a los más jóvenes. Tan así estaba el asunto, que ya casi no recibían pacientes nuevos.

- Parece que los dioses nos están abandonando… - decía uno de los médicos  
- Sibel se ha enojado con nosotros – decían ciertos pacientes - ¡Hemos deshonrado a Sibel!  
- La Cuna tiene un límite, esta en decadencia… - decían otros  
- ¡Sibel! ¿Por qué?

Madam Leila cerró un libro de la biblioteca escondida, Cristina esperaba afuera con algo de impaciencia.

- ¿No debías atender a 3 personas hoy?  
- 2 murieron esta mañana y ya termine con la otra… - dijo tristemente Cristina  
- …Entiendo…  
- ¿Ya sabe que esta pasando?  
- La Cuna esta perdiendo su energía – dijo Madam Leila intentando estar lo más tranquila, pero ya llevaba varios cafés en el cuerpo intentando encontrar algo – no puedo detectar la razón, pero creo saber una solución…  
- ¡Es mejor de lo que pensaba! – dijo Cristina alegremente  
- No es tan fácil… - Madam Leila entrecerró los ojos

En eso, un par de golpes y unos gritos interrumpieron a Madam Leila, parecía como si arrastraran a alguien.

- ¡Qué no estoy enfermo!  
- ¡Qué te calles enano!  
- ¡Quiero irme!  
- ¡A callar!  
- Señor Senma, le dijimos que nosotras íbamos a buscar a Madam Leila, que no se preocupara…  
- No se preocupe, conozco la cuna de Sibel…  
- ¡Suéltame viejooooo!  
- ¡Cállate enano!

Cristina se asomo algo curiosa, vio como Senma, alias Sir Nadja, le daba un coscorrón a un joven que no pasaba los 15 años. Se acercó un par de pasos, Madam Leila la siguió.

- ¿Qué tanto escándalo? – dijo Madam Leila – no ve que no estamos en buenos tiempos y ahora tendré que usar pastillas para curar mi dolor de cabeza…  
- Mis disculpas – dijo Senma inclinándose un poco

Sir Nadja estaba algo cambiado de lo que recordaba Cristina. Bueno, era obvio, hace más de 10 años que no lo veía. Este tenía un curioso pelo morado corto, una mirada elegante, casi 2 metros de alto y más de 40 años encima. Era el niño Senma de la historia de Wreel, antiguo amigo de Cameén Miric. Quizá una de las personas que más ansiaba ver para preguntarle por aquellos sucesos. Pero ahora, la situación de la Cuna de Sibel era lo más importante.

- Necesito un gran favor de usted Madam Leila  
- No es buen momento para pedir favores…  
- Solo necesito que analice a este niño – dijo agarrando al joven de 14 años por la ropa, el cual estaba intentando escapar.  
- ¡Qué le dije, que le digo, que le dije que no estoy enfermo!  
- ¡Ya calla!  
- ¿Puedes verlo Cristina? – preguntó Madam Leila a ella – Cristina es confiable y buena examinando. Creo que ella podría.  
- La pequeña Cristina ya es toda una bella dama al servicio de la gente – dijo Senma mirando a Cristina – gusto en verla  
- …También es un gusto… - dijo Cristina algo sonrojada mirando al lado, la mirada de Senma la ponía algo nerviosa  
- ¡Ya déjenme en paz!  
- ¡Tú calla!

Casi arrastrando al niño por el suelo, Senma lo dejo en una sala con Cristina. El muchacho vio que había unos peluches y algunos rompecabezas para niños.

- ¿Qué acaso creen que soy bebé? – dijo el muchacho avergonzado de todo esto

Cristina solo se rió, Senma se apoyó en la salida.

- Mis disculpas, estas salan son para atender niños hasta los 14 años, pero siempre los mayores se enojan – respondió Cristina – además no veo que tengas más de 14  
- Tengo 14, casi 15 años – dijo mirando hacía el lado – soy todo un hombre  
- Cuando te conocí estabas llorando como una nena porque estabas perdido – dijo Senma sarcástico – y me dijiste que hace poco habías cumplido 14…

El muchacho se sonrojó más y bajó la cabeza.

- Mami… - dijo finalmente para si mismo

Cristina pudo mirarlo mejor en ese momento, el muchacho tenía un brazo completamente vendado. No siquiera se asomaba la mano, no se venía que hubiera una mano en esas vendas, es como si su brazo fuera un peso muerto.

- Mi nombre es Cristina Tdara – dijo Cristina amablemente - ¿Y el tuyo?  
- Agustín de Emrem  
- Gusto en conocerte Agustín – Cristina sonrió  
- Eeeeeh… - Agustín se sonrojó un poco, no se había parado a mirar que la mujer que lo atendía era tan hermosa  
- Hay que ser lento… - dijo Senma, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando Agustín  
- Mami… - se dijo a si mismo de nuevo Agustín, rojo como tomate  
- Bien, Agustín – dijo finalmente Cristina – necesito que te desnudes para poder examinarte bien  
- ¿¡Des… qué!? – dijo Agustín asustado

Senma no pudo aguantar la risa en su interior, casi se ahogo solo viendo la cara de desconcertado de Agustín.

- ¡¡Usted no ayuda en nada!! – gritó Agustín a Senma  
- Solo quiero que le revises su brazo – dijo Senma poniéndose serio finalmente, aunque secándose unas lágrimas por la risa  
- Entiendo… - dijo Cristina

Agustín, no muy contento, se sacó las vendas que cubrían su brazo. Cristina no pudo ocultar el asombro al ver que el brazo de este muchacho no tenía huesos y era gris oscuro. Lo tocó, su textura era rugosa, con un par de bellos locos por ahí, hizo que le tomaba el pulso… El brazo estaba vivo, completamente vivo. Siguió tocándolo suavemente con los dedos.

- ¿Sientes que te toco? – preguntó Cristina  
- …Sí… - contestó Agustín, el cual se veía muy nervioso.

Cristina se paró y fue a sacar algo de ciertos cajones que estaban a la derecha de la habitación. Llegó con un pequeño bisturí.

- Calma muchacho, no te haré nada – decía mientras Agustín tragaba saliva – cierra los ojos por favor

Agustín cerró los ojos, ahí Cristina le hizo un pequeño corte con el bisturí.

- ¿Sientes algo?  
- No…  
- ¿Seguro?  
- Eeeeh… si

Cristina sacó cierto líquido y cerró la pequeña herida que le hizo, esta se curó inmediatamente.

- Señor Senma – dijo finalmente Cristina - ¿Usted que sospecha de esto?  
- Me daba la impresión que el brazo de Agustín tiene energía del Chaos atrapada de una manera que desconozco… por eso no siente dolor cuando lo lástimas, pero si siente cuando lo tocas. Obviamente, no podía asegurar nada hasta que una profesional lo viera.  
- Madam Leila me había comentado que usted acertaba ha estas cosas casi como un profesional… - dijo Cristina sonriendo, después miró a Agustín – Agustín, ¿Tienes alguna idea de como ocurrió esto con tu brazo?  
- Mi brazo siempre ha sido así – dijo Agustín – mis padres me comentaron que nací con esto.  
- También siento otra energía alrededor de tu brazo… - Cristina cerró los ojos

Senma levantó una ceja, sabía que podía haber algo que solo la gente especializada podría ver.

- Es una energía muy cálida, parece ser dos almas – dijo Cristina - ¿Son ellas las que te protegen de la energía del Chaos?

Agustín intentó evitar la vista de Cristina.

- Es una energía cariñosa, amable, pura – dijo Cristina tomando la mano enferma de Agustín - ¿Estas almas hicieron un sacrificio para poder protegerte no?

El muchacho levantó los hombros como si Cristina lo hubiera acorralado.

- Cuando tenía 10 casi me mata este brazo, por eso mis padres se sacrificaron para poder protegerme… - dijo Agustín intentando calmarse – igual, nadie tiene una solución para algo así… nadie…

Cristina abrazó a Agustín en ese momento, sí, siempre había sabido lo que tenía.

- No debes llorar entonces – dijo Cristina – ellos querían que siguieras tu vida ¿no? Sonríe por ellos – el pequeño afirmó con su cabeza - y… igual necesito que te desnudes  
- ¿¡Ah!? – dijo Agustín, mientras Senma sacaba la cabeza del cuarto para reírse libremente  
-Debo revisar si es que la energía de tu brazo no ha producido efectos en tu cuerpo – dijo Cristina – es una energía muy fuerte…  
- Mami… - se dijo a si mismo Agustín

Al final de cuentas, Agustín era un joven sano, la protección que le daban los espíritus de sus padres era muy potente. Cristina notó que Senma solo quería asegurar algo que ya sabía… Agustín se vistió agradeciendo que todo esto hubiera terminado bien.

- He notado que hay problemas acá – comentó Senma a Cristina  
- Si, la cuna esta perdiendo sus poderes – contestó Cristina – lo cual complica mucho los tratamientos… ya que todo aquí esta basado en los poderes curativos del lugar.  
- Madam Leila debe estar algo estresada… - dijo Senma - ¿No le ha comentado del recorrido de Sibel?  
- No… - dijo Cristina  
- Bueno, se lo escuche hace tiempo – dijo Senma – se dice que Sibel le pidió a sus hermanos que hicieran unas pruebas para ver si realmente la gente de la cuna quisiera recobrarla en algún tiempo de crisis…  
- Oh… - dijo Cristina – es extraño que no me halla comentado…  
- Es algo peligroso, debe intentar ver otras maneras antes de esa… creo

Cristina observó al retirado caballero algo dudosa. Si, al llegar a Mimir y saber que el rey Aghamen ya no estaba en el poder, Sir Nadja abandonó los caballeros de Labrem, volviendo a ser simplemente Senma, algo que dejó muy enojados a los demás caballeros, pero estaba en su derecho, había jurado ante su majestad Aghamen, no ante Mimir.

- ¿Y qué más sabe sobre el recorrido de Sibel? – preguntó Cristina  
- Bueno, se dice que cualquier cantor curador puede hacerlo, hasta uno que no halla concretado los 15 años de tranquilidad. Solo son pruebas para saber su coraje y sus ganas de salvar la cuna de Sibel.  
- Oh… - dijo Cristina interesada

Ella se paró pensativa, se quedó mirando una ventana.

- …El recorrido de Sibel…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

- El recorrido de Sibel es una misión muy peligrosa – dijo Madam Leila cuando Cristina le preguntó – a la única persona que mandaría a eso sería a Ludovico, si es que aun estuviera con nosotros.  
- Entiendo... – dijo Cristina – pero Madam Leila, debemos hacer algo, es decir, la gente…  
- Cada cantor curador es un tesoro en la cuna de Sibel, mientras ellos estén y su corazón quiera mantenerla, ella estará… Ustedes son un trozo de la bendición de Sibel  
- ¿¡Y de qué sirve si la gente se muere!?

Madam Leila apretó los dientes, era extraño que Cristina le levantara la voz a alguien, la entrada de la cuna de Sibel estaba a la vista por una de las ventanas cercanas.

- Cada vez son más… y más… - dijo Cristina con los ojos húmedos – los que pierden la lucha por la vida, los que la cuna no puede soportar ¿¡Sabe la impotencia!? Como curadora, sé que a veces la gente debe morir, que la vida tiene su límite… pero… pero…  
- Un guerrero debe esperar sentado mientras curan al enfermo, impotente por no poder hacer nada en ese momento…

Cristina miró a quién lo interrumpió, Senma estaba a un par de metros, caminó hacía ellas mientras hablaba.

- Un enfermero, se siente impotente en una batalla, ver como la gente que curó, cae sin remedio por una espada sin compasión… Pero proteger con la espada y proteger con la medicina siempre ha sido más efectivo con un corazón fuerte y tenaz. Ya que los dos pueden dar aires a un alma caída. ¿Va a dejar que un corazón así se desmorone mi respetada Madam Leila?

Madam Leila evitó la vista del ex caballero, Cristina lo miró agradeciendo.

- Cristina – dijo Madam Leila – desde que Ludovico se fue, no has hecho más que concentrarte en tus labores de la cuna ¿No?  
- Aún me cuesta no pensar en él… – dijo Cristina – pero sé que su deseo es que luchara por lo que yo creo. Yo creo que la Cuna debe ser salvada, por la gente que lucha por su vida, por ser feliz. ¿No es lindo ver cuando un paciente se va de la cuna sano? Saber que se va a su casa, pensando que en el siguiente día se levantará con energías.  
- Pequeña… - Madam Leila se volteó hacía ella - ¿Realmente crees que a los pacientes les gustaría que alguien como tú se arriesgara por ellos? Estarías haciendo lo mismo que Ludovico, tirarse por un precipicio, tú no estas hecha para viajes ni aventuras… No sabes el susto que nos dio cuando escapaste. ¿Crees que eso desearía Ludovico?

"_- ¿Usted seguirá viajando? – preguntó Ludovico mirando la escalera que se había caído después de eso  
- …Ese es mi plan… - dijo Cristina  
- Pero ¿No la necesitan más en la Cuna de Sibel? – preguntó Ludovico sin mirarla_

Cristina miró hacía el lado contrario del que estaba mirando Ludovico, sabía lo que indirectamente le estaba diciendo.

- Las reglas de una cantora curadora pueden matarla – dijo finalmente Ludovico – si viaja en un mundo como este…  
- Lo sé – respondió Cristina – soy débil y no puedo usar mis poderes sobre mi misma… pero ¿Uno no debe tomar riesgos a veces?

Ludovico caminó hacía el lugar donde estaba originalmente, Cristina lentamente lo siguió, le costaba caminar un poco en el techo.

- Los riesgos – dijo Ludovico sentándose – se toman cuando uno quiere algo… sino hay algo por detrás, no sirve tomar un riesgo tan grande  
- Ludovico… - dijo Cristina llegando a su lado  
- Sino tiene un objetivo claro – dijo Ludovico – vuelva a la cuna"

- El dijo… que los riesgos se tomaban cuando uno quería algo – dijo Cristina decidida

Madam Leila cerró los ojos, Senma sonrió.

- Un corazón fuerte nunca miente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace años que la extensa mansión Rimm no conoce la dicha. Tras sus gruesas paredes se esconden tantos secretos como agua tiene el mar, los que terminaron por alejar a cada miembro de la familia. Tan fragmentada estaba, que ya nadie se aparecía para el cumpleaños del viejo Octavio, el patriarca del clan; la única que lo saludó esa mañana fue su hermana menor Elena, que vivía con él.

- Buenos días, hermano- dijo Elena después de abrir la puerta de la enorme recámara- Feliz cumpleaños- La mujer madura, que hablaba simulando simpatía, llevaba ropa de viaje, cosa que su hermano mayor notó de inmediato  
- ¿Vas a algún lado?- preguntó desde la cama donde descansaba. Sin necesidad de incorporarse siempre imponía respeto  
- Ehh... sí- respondió ella susurrando- Tengo que ver unas cosas en la oficina  
- Ahh... ya veo- El viejo Octavio trató de acomodarse la almohada, tratando luego de sentarse en la cama- Entonces dime qué haces con ese pañuelo al cuello- Señalaba un pañuelo púrpura, con una esencia distinta a la que acostumbraba a llevar la mujer. Octavio sabía perfectamente lo que ese pañuelo simbolizaba- De por casualidad... no estarás pensando otra vez en buscarla... ¿verdad?

Elena entonces apretó el bastón con fuerza, aquel bastón que siempre terminaba usando como arma, ahora le ayudaba a quitarse la rabia.

- No, hermano- respondió ella en un susurro  
- ¿Entonces... quieres llevar sólo un recuerdo de la bastarda?  
- No la llames así  
- Yo la llamo como quiero, ¿Estamos?

A pesar de que en sociedad siempre se mostraban como dos personas unidas, la verdad era que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo tirándose veneno. Elena trataba de guardar la compostura, pero dados los constantes ataques de parte de su hermano, siempre llegaba a un punto de quiebre en el que incluso llegaba a ser más cruel que él.

- Entonces yo puedo llamar igual a tu muerta Isabel- Una mueca en el rostro de Octavio le hizo a su hermana insistir- Después de todo... un bastardo es un hijo no reconocido por su padre... ¿Y no fue acaso eso lo que hiciste con ella? ¿No reconocerla como tu hija después de que se fuera con el espía?

Elena podía sentir la sangre de su hermano hirviendo en cólera. Cada vez que alguien tocaba el tema, Octavio terminaba por retirarse del lugar con el rostro rojo de furia; aquel tema era tabú.

- Hace algún tiempo conocí a tu nieta... y déjame decirte que la imagen que tiene de ti no es muy alejada de la realidad- siguió-, algo así como entre déspota y patético. Deberías agradecerme que todavía vivo en este lugar...  
-¡¡Cállate!!- El viejo Octavio agarró la palangana que tenía en el velador y con furia la lanzó hacía su hermana, pero falló el blanco  
- Cuidado, hermanito, que podría acusarte de asesinato...- Elena finalmente se dirigió a la manilla y empujando la puerta hacia sí terminó diciendo- Pásalo bien... solo

Al cruzar la puerta de entrada al caserón, la mujer respiró profundo, se ordenó la cuestionada pañoleta, se pasó la mano por su castaño cabello y caminó airosa, como si otro enemigo hubiera caído frente a la Dama de Hielo. Nadie, ni siquiera su hermano mayor, le iba a dañar el recuerdo de ella; no iba a permitir que tocara a Maura y saliera ileso.

Después de salir de la casa, Elena subió a su carruaje e indicó su destino: el centro de Tartra, donde se encontraba su oficina. Hace años ya que no trabajaba en los cuarteles generales de la Liga de Oth; a pesar de hacer visitas a Keel frecuentemente, prefería trabajar como jefa subrogante de zona (Elena siempre disfrutó del poder, y sabiendo que había gente más alta que ella en Keel, prefirió irse donde pudiera mandar a su antojo). Mientras viajaba, leía papeles que indicaban los resultados de una investigación muy de su interés, tanto así que ni se dedicó a molestar a su chofer con lo lento que viajaba.

Los caballos frenaron frente a un edificio considerablemente alto en medio de la ciudad. La fachada mostraba un departamento habitacional cualquiera, tratando de levantar la menor cantidad de sospechas de los vecinos. La mujer salió del carruaje, no dirigió palabra alguna a los guardias y avanzó a paso seguro hacia las escaleras. Al llegar al segundo piso se le acercó un hombre bajito, que daba tres pasos por cada paso de la mujer, y trataba de seguirla mientras le hablaba.

- Buenos días madame Rimm- Elena giró el rostro con molestia hacia el tipo  
- ¿Eres nuevo?- el hombre asintió con la cabeza- Soy señorita. Si te vuelvo a escuchar "señora"…  
- Sí, mademoiselle- respondió éste  
- Actualízame- ordenó  
- Sí- El hombre estaba particularmente nervioso. Al girar para subir al tercer piso casi choca con otro hombre, lo que lo puso aún más alterado- Llegó la resolución del caso Millen. Se decidió proceder  
- Bien- respondió ella con placer  
- Los aspirantes al nivel 10 están casi listos…  
- ¿Otra cosa relevante?- A cada palabra, Elena sonaba más petulante  
- Mañana nos visitará el Supremo- Llegaban al último piso, cerca de la oficina de la mujer-… y hay una mujer esperando hablar con usted- Elena frenó en seco  
- ¿Mujer?- Lo miró como si pudiera freírlo con la mirada- ¿Qué… mujer?  
- Dijo que la conocía, y que tenía que hablar urgente con usted. Yo decidí dejarla pasar… sé que a usted no le gusta que deje pasar a gente desconocida pero pensé que con las medidas de seguridad no podría usar magia, y no traía ningún arma así que…

¡Paf! se escuchó en todo el cuarto piso, Elena había cerrado la puerta de su oficina frente a las narices de su asistente… una vez más. El hombre comenzó a respirar agitadamente y corrió hasta su escritorio, esperando conservar su trabajo después de que su jefa saliera.

Después de cerrar con seguro la puerta de su oficina y tomar su bastón con firmeza, la Dama de Hielo miró hacia el sillón donde sentaba a sus visitas, encontrando a una fémina relativamente joven, de cabellos negros como el ébano y mirada de cristal. En su vida no había visto a aquella persona, así que estaba dispuesta a blandir su bastón en cualquier momento, un solo movimiento sospechoso y acabaría con ella…

- Quién eres- preguntó imperando una respuesta rápida  
- ¿No me reconoces?- Los ojos celestes de la muchacha se dirigieron a Elena, que reconoció entonces una voz familiar- Volví  
- Tú... tú…

La gran estatua de Sibel se levantaba imponente sobre la entrada, Agustín salió de la sombra de este, ya que un frío viento otoñal se asomaba aunque el sol aun calentaba un poco. Sacó un abrigo de su bolso y se acercó a Senma. Senma movía una moneda entre sus dedos de la mano izquierda con curiosa habilidad. Cristina se asomó por las escaleras de la cuna de Sibel.

- ¿Lady Cristina nos acompañará? – dijo Agustín casi embobado  
- Si, pero ella es una dama decente, así que no la mires con esos ojos – dijo sarcástico Senma  
- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! – dijo Agustín completamente sonrojado.  
- Cristina… - dijo Madam Leila mientras unos muchachos ponían ciertas provisiones en un caballo – si es que te arrepientes, no hay rencor, puedes volver a la cuna.  
- No se preocupe Madam Leila  
- En los escritos no esta definida la ultima prueba del sendero, solo se sabe que cerca de Gren esta la prueba de Elia y Odla… después de esta, le di a Senma la ubicación de la prueba de Lathia y Horth. Las demás, tendrás que descubrirlas tu sola  
- Si… muchas gracias -  
- A Senma lo conocí en mi juventud – dijo Madam Leila – es un caballero confiable, te protegerá mientras pueda, pero las pruebas debes pasarlas tú.  
- Sé que con esto lograré que hallan más sonrisas en la cuna – dijo Cristina – lo sé…

"¿Qué piensas Ludovico? ¿Vale la pena el riesgo de Cristina?"

Empezó la caminata, Agustín y Sir Nadja iban caminando, Cristina arriba del caballo.

"Es como si llevaran un cordero al matadero ¿Qué pasa Ludovico? ¿Por qué tan callado?"

Cristina miró el cielo, como si se sintiera observada, pero nada había.

"Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso viejo, no me molestes"  
"Je… je…"  
"Por mi la detendría en este momento y la encerraría en la Cuna de Sibel. Donde hace lo que mejor sabe hacer"  
"Siento miedo en ti ¿Tienes miedo de que deje de ser tuya?"  
"Aunque sienta ese miedo, sé que ella ya no es mía. Estoy muerto para ella, si nos volvemos a encontrar ya no será lo mismo. Igual para los demás, solo soy un recuerdo."  
"Porque ya no eres el que amaba…"  
"Ni ninguno…"  
"Somos los dos…"

Levanto su mano, como un intento de agarrar el cuerpo de ella en su vista, sin sentido, hizo como si la agarrara en el aire, abrió su mano, mirándola como un iluso por un momento.

"…Los tesoros se nos escapan como el viento…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era casi medio día, de 4 días a que partieron, Agustín caminaba con mucha energía, Senma iba tranquilo, como si nada le preocupara. Cristina ya se sentía algo cansada, a pesar de estar arriba de un caballo "Soy ridícula" pensaba.

- ¿Pasa algo lady Cristina? – preguntó Agustín  
- Nada… - dijo Cristina - ¿Cuánto falta para Gren?  
- Un día de caminata – dijo Sir Nadja- quizá menos si este niño no se dedicara a mirar todo lo que encuentra  
- Perdón – dijo Agustín en tono enojado – es que Mimir es un lugar extraño, en Ayanim no hay bosques tan frondosos, es más desierto…  
- ¿Eres de afuera de Mimir? – preguntó Cristina interesada  
- Aja – afirmó Agustín – pero mis padres eran originarios de Mimir, me acuerdo que me contaban a veces cosas de los bosques y a mi me costaba creerles que existían grandes ríos o tantos árboles juntos… Pero aun no he visto lo más sorprendente  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- El Mar – dijo Agustín – es difícil creer que halla una masa de agua gigante, lo vi en un par de dibujos en algunos libros, pero mi madre siempre me decía que no era lo mismo estar al frente del mar… ver el reino de Sibel en todo su esplendor.

Definitivamente, si Agustín intentara ser maduro, no le saldría, tenía una cara soñadora y un tono de voz que aun mostraba un dejo infantil. Cristina pensó que seria entretenido viajar este año con él, porque le cambiaría la voz y empezaría ha ser todo un hombre. Ver aquella evolución, siempre había sido algo interesante, aunque extrañaría su peculiar ternura.

- ¿Veremos el mar no? – preguntó Agustín mirando a Senma  
- Es probable – contestó Senma – no dudo que la prueba del sendero de Sibel de la misma diosa Sibel no sea en un lugar cercano al Mar  
- ¡Oh! Entonces conoceré esos carruajes del agua.  
- Se llaman barcos.  
- ¡Si! ¡Barcos! ¡Conoceré a los barcos!

Con un par de saltitos, Agustín se adelanto alegre al frente del grupo.

- A pesar de perder a sus padres y llevar aquel brazo como peso – pensó Cristina – su alma es muy sana.  
- ¿Uh?

Agustín se detuvo unos segundos, un movimiento en la hierba le llamó la atención. Una figura humana se movió hacía él… más que moverse, se caía hacía él. Senma logró atrapar al individuo antes de que terminara en el suelo.

- Nadja… - dijo este, antes de de perder la consciencia  
- Rilian…

Sir Rilian llevaba en ese momento en sus hombros a una también inconciente lady Juna, Cristina dijo que para poder atenderlos había que acampar cerca.

- Lady Juna esta bien – dijo Cristina – solo tiene unos golpes en la cabeza que fácilmente puedo curar… No puedo decir lo mismo de Sir Rilian.  
- ¿Algo especial tiene Rilian? – preguntó Senma, el cual parecía muy aliviado al saber que Lady Juna, su esposa, estaba bien.  
- No tiene pupilas – dijo Cristina – no puedo comprobarlo hasta que despierte… pero parece que… tiene un cuadro de apago de consciencia.  
- ¿Apago de consciencia? – comentó Agustín – eso suena como si de repente te sacaran los recuerdos de la cabeza  
- Comprendo – Senma cerró los ojos, para mover la cabeza y abrirlos para mirar a Agustín – Cristina se refiere a una pequeña enfermedad del alma que sufren muy seguido los psíquicos cuando usan su poder a un límite muy difícil, Rilian es un psíquico bastante descuidado, así que pasa en esas cosas… Se trata de que para que el mismo individuo no empiece ha usar su energía elemental del alma y cuerpo, la misma alma corta el proceso haciendo un "apagón" en la parte consciente.  
- Me sorprende que halla logrado caminar con Juna a los hombros después de que le ocurriera eso.. – comentó Cristina  
- Yo siempre he dicho que Rilian y Cameén eran los caballeros de "los milagros suicidas" – Senma tomó de nuevo su moneda y empezó a jugar con ella entre los dedos, pero ahora de la mano derecha. – Si es que arriesgan su pellejo, salvaban al mundo y para colmo, quedaban ilesos.

Cristina bajo un poco la vista, se acordó de Ludovico "No quedó ileso la última vez".

- Es probable que Sir Rilian tenga que ir a la Cuna de Sibel después que despierte – dijo Cristina – si no es el primer cuadro de estos que sufre, a su edad puede tener secuelas que le afecten su capacidad mental.  
- Si es por secuelas, al tonto de Rodrick ya no le quedan neuronas cuerdas  
- ¡Lady Juna! – dijo Cristina al notar que ella había sido la del comentario  
- Querida… estas bien - dijo Senma mirando a su esposa, la cual evito su mirada, aun estaba enojada porque él había abandonado los caballeros de Labrem, el ex caballero hizo como si fuera gracia, no era tiempo para discutir tales temas - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Lady Juna apoyó su cabeza sobre una mano y la otra en el suelo, se sentó, como si le costara mantener un poco el equilibrio. Senma decidió no esperar la respuesta en primera, Cristina se alejó para hacerle un té a la caballero, Agustín la siguió.

- Senma… - dijo Lady Juna – nos encontramos… con Cameén.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Los dos están vivos… - Lady Juna tosió un poco – Rilian lo comprobó a su manera…  
- Casi matándolos a los 2… - Senma solo pudo entrecerrar los ojos y mirar con molestia a Rilian  
- Gracias a Rilian quede viva… Cameén es muy fuerte ahora, demasiado – lady Juna apoyó su espalda sobre un árbol cercano – te lo digo a ti, porque no sé si Lady Cristina este lista como para saber algo así.  
- Me dejas en una situación complicada…

Ahí, Cristina llegó con el té.

- Después me cuentas todo con detalle querida – dijo Senma – lo que importa ahora es que descanses…

Al preguntar que le había contado Lady Juna a Senma, este se limitó a responder que él les había dado un cierto paradero de un lugar con gente seguidora del chaos y que ahí les habían preparado un estilo de emboscada. Bastante poderosa, para haber derrotado a 2 caballeros de Labrem.

Demasiado, solo pensar en un ser que tuviera los poderes de Cameén Miric y Ludovico Powelki preocupaba en sobremanera a Senma. "Mis presentimientos no estaban tan errados" se limitó a pensar, ya que cuando había llegado a Mimir, había sentido un escalofrío en la espalda, como si sintiera que algo malo viniera.

…Un fin, un gran cambio, un termino de algo o un termino de todo…

Senma aprovechó de ver el mapa donde tenía marcado su actual destino. Notó que en el mismo cerro estaba la famosa biblioteca del Caos y el santuario escondido de la primera prueba. No era un buen augurio, debía estar preparado, quizá con algo de inteligencia podría enfrentar a Cameén y Ludovico "Por algo dicen que soy el caballero más fuerte de los de Labrem". Cerró el mapa "pensar mucho tampoco es conveniente, es muy probable que él nos este observando ahora"

- ¡Que rico! – dijo Agustín probando la comida de Cristina – nunca pensé que alguien cocinara tan bien en un viaje  
- No creo que sea para tanto – dijo Cristina algo sonrojada  
- Seh – afirmó Agustín – si probar la comida de Senma es como comer lodo.  
- Aprende a cocinar si quieres algo mejor, proyecto de hombre – contestó Senma  
- ¿¡Cómo que proyecto!?  
- Las habilidades culinarias de la pequeña Cristina son buenas – comentó Lady Juna, interrumpiendo la inminente discusión entre Senma y Agustín – aunque, si mi memoria no me falla, tu también cocinas bien Senma.  
- Es que el enano solo quiere alagar a Cristina y no se le ocurrió otra cosa – dijo Senma antes de meter algo de comida a su boca  
- ¡Hey! – Agustín no pudo sonrojarse más en ese momento

Cristina y Lady Juna empezaron a reír muy fuerte, nadie se percató en ese momento que Sir Rilian abría sus ojos.

- ¿Iom ed iuq ec-tse`? Lathia esseéd am

Senma entrecerró los ojos, miró a Juna.

- Cuando ellos duerman, debes contarme todo lo que ocurrió – susurró hacía ella  
- Sí…

La noche terminó tranquila, a pesar de haber despertado, Sir Rilian se durmió de nuevo antes de que se percataran de su rato consciencia. Cristina y Agustín se durmieron temprano.

- Entonces… sería conveniente no pasar por Gren e ir directamente a la prueba mañana – concluyó Senma al escuchar toda la historia de Juna – sea lo que sea que le halla hecho Rilian a Cameén, no puede ser algo simple si lograron escapar de él. Por ende, aún no debe tener completas sus fuerzas. Pero también existe la posibilidad que los halla dejado escapar…  
- Además que se ve que no puede usar bien sus poderes – dijo Juna – tener dos personalidades debe ser algo complicado  
- Una fusión de almas es un proceso extraño, por ende, yo no sé nada – dijo Senma – quizá Cristina sepa pero… no sabemos que hará si sabe que Cameén esta vivo.  
- Puedo aprovechar de investigar un poco en la Cuna de Sibel y en la biblioteca real – dijo Lady Juna – como debo ir a dejar a Rilian allá, lo más probable y después volver a Keel a avisar su estado, es difícil que crean que lo hago por algo especial.  
- Sería bueno Juna – dijo Senma – no puedo abandonar a Cristina ahora... también pon atención a los lugares sagrados, si la Cuna de Sibel esta perdiendo energías, no dudo que otro lugar como ese también.  
- Comprendo… así, debo pedirte el caballo – dijo Lady Juna - no es que no pueda llevar a Rilian, pero Rilian en este momento es peor que un saco con piedras.  
- Es de Cristina, pero no creo que se niegue – comentó Senma – además, el tramo que nos queda es dentro del bosque, donde tener caballos no es bueno. Pensaba dejarlo en Gren en un principio… - sonrió – me arreglaste un pequeño problema, después de la prueba solo tendré que comprar otro caballo en Gren.  
- Siempre hemos coordinado bien planes sin saber los del otro Senma…

Lady Juna y Senma se miraron, el suave fuego de la fogata le daba unos brillos anaranjados al pelo de Juna. Si, no era una joven, pero su belleza y elegancia estaban casi intactos, a pesar del tiempo pasado. Ella tenía el pelo blanco, porque casi fue una asesina ciega, pero gracias a aquel hombre con que se casó después, el mismo que miraba ahora, en vez de matar, salvó muchas vidas en el honor de la caballería. Este acercó un poco sus labios hacía los de ella, pero se detuvo como para mirarla y pedirle permiso, ella accedió acercando los de ella. Un suave y tranquilizador beso, sin más pretensiones que un poco de cariño entre ellos. Al final de este, Senma apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, acarició sus mejillas lentamente, para terminar mirando hacía el lado. Senma la apoyo en su pecho, Juna cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida en los brazos de él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Todos a levantarseeee! – gritó Cristina un poco después del amanecer, se acercó a la tienda donde estaba Agustín y empezó a golpear una olla con una cuchara – Este niño no despierta ni con un terremoto – suspiró - ¡A levantarse! – empezó a golpear más fuerte la olla

Agustín abrió un ojo, reclamó un poco a si mismo y decidió levantarse finalmente después de 1 minuto de escuchar a Cristina.

- Cálmese señorita – dijo Senma a Cristina mientras salía de su tienda – hoy iremos a la prueba, así que debe descansar un poco  
- ¿A la prueba hoy?  
- Si, calcule distancias – Senma sacó un mapa – y nos sale más conveniente entrar por estos lados, corremos el peligro que si nos perdemos se nos acaben las provisiones, pero no creo, nunca me he perdido en ese bosque  
- …Usted es el que sabe… - dijo Cristina algo insegura  
- Obviamente, me debe decir si se siente lista  
- ¡Por supuesto! – Cristina tomó un aire – no podemos perder tiempo, la cuna de Sibel necesita que termine esto.

"Si… Cristina esta segura ¿No harás nada?"  
"No sé, no creo"  
"¿No querías detenerla?"  
"Si es lo que quiere, no es mi deber detenerla"  
" …Jeje… ¿No serás que prefieres que muera en las pruebas antes de perderla?"

- AAAAAAAHHHHH – grande fue el bostezo de Agustín – como quisiera tener tanta energía como ustedes…  
- ¿Y cómo amaneció Rilian? – preguntó Senma  
- No despierta – contestó Lady Juna – parece que esta vez si quedo bloqueado…

Senma se puso pensativo, a pesar de dar ironías de lo descuidado que era Rilian, en el fondo sabía que Rilian no correría un riesgo tan grande por nada. Pretendía preguntarle si despertaba, ya que había algo más que "información", algo le dijo eso en la noche.

"Y generalmente tus presentimientos son acertados, mi buen Senma"

Miró hacía el cerro, desayunó lo más tranquilo que pudo. Juna notó algo su preocupación, pero no le dijo nada, ya que sabía porque era "tus presentimientos son reales ¿No Senma?". Juna decidió partir después del desayuno, más no podía hacerse, pero por sus miradas se dijeron todo "Hay que moverse caballeros de Labrem".

Mientras caminaban por los bosques, Cristina sintió un momento de arrepentimiento, pero se refregó la cabeza, lo había decidido. Cuando paso eso, se tropezó con una rama.

- Tenga cuidado – Senma la tomó del brazo y le ayudo a equilibrarse

Pasaron como 3 horas de caminata, era difícil avanzar, Senma intentaba mantener el camino lo más despejado que podía. Agustín miraba curioso, pero ya algo de susto se sembraba en su sangre.

- ¿No sienten algo raro? – preguntó Agustín  
- No – contestó Cristina - ¿Te sientes mal?  
- ¡Nooo! – dijo nerviosamente Agustín – estoy perfectamente

Agustín se tocó el brazo "muerto", sentía algo extraño en él.

- No debo preocupar a Cristina ahora – pensó Agustín – igual, que a veces se sienta extraño mi brazo, no es algo poco común… papá… mamá…  
- Aquí es – Senma se detuvo, una pequeña cueva que con suerte cabían dos personas horizontalmente, se veía detrás de las ramas – ustedes 2 vayan adelante, yo iré atrás por cualquier cosa…

Era una cueva larga, Senma prendió una antorcha y se la pasó a Agustín. En cierto momento, el camino empezó a abrirse.

- Deténganse – ordenó Senma

Sacó una moneda de su bolsillo, la lanzó de manera vertical, para agarrarla con el dedo corazón y el índice y lanzarla horizontalmente. Un "crack" se escuchó en el fondo, una pasa salió de las paredes y aterrizó en el suelo. Si hubieran pasado, habrían sido aplastados.

- Era una trampa simple – dijo Senma – pero tengan los ojos abiertos…  
- Ojos abiertos… - Agustín abrió sus ojos un poco, intento no parpadear por un par de minutos hasta que sintió sus ojos secos

Se encontraron un par de veces con lo mismo, Senma iba dejando diferentes marcas por el camino, para no perderse. "Estamos yendo en círculos" pensó al encontrarse con otra de las marcas "bueno, no podría ser tan fácil la prueba".

- Cristina – Senma estaba pensativo – si cierras los ojos ¿qué sientes?  
- … - Cristina cerró los ojos – siento… un movimiento, como de un líquido… podrían ser… las napas subterráneas…  
- El agua de Sibel tiene varias representaciones en la tierra de Odla ¿no? – empezó a analizar Senma – en el aire, el agua viaja como vapor, haciendo que sea húmedo ¿No?

Cristina caminó hacía la parte donde el pasillo se ensanchaba.

- Odla no puede estar en todos los lugares donde esta Elia – pensó, haciendo referencia entre la tierra y el aire – por eso eligieron una cueva, el un lugar donde Odla y Elia se pueden manifestar juntos… - cerró los ojos – Sibel esta presente en la humedad, en el agua que es llevaba bajo tierra… los dioses se unen en la creación de un mundo… pero ¿De que me sirve saber esto?

"La sagrada agua de Sibel es cuidada por todos sus hermanos, por eso es considerada la hermana menor. El vapor por Elia, el líquido por Odla, las nubes por Lathia, en los seres vivos por Horth, en las lágrimas del alma por Ikah, mientras Reivaj le da la energía para volar o caer al suelo. Es un elemento esencial al cual se le dan cuidados"

"Pero si Sibel necesitara poder seguir sola ¿Cómo lo haría? Necesita el suelo de Odla para el agua, el aire de Elia para el vapor, el cielo de Lathia para las nubes, los seres vivos para transporte y en las manifestaciones del alma. El Gran Mar tiene un suelo proporcionado por Odla.¡Necesita el calor de Reivaj para cambiar de estado! Depende de los otros dioses, pero por eso, Sibel puede estar en cualquier parte"

"…Saber sentir, el agua en la tierra…" Cristina abrió los brazos "…el vapor en el aire…"  
"… Saber sentir su ritmo…" Cristina cerró los ojos "…sentir sus latidos…"

Fue un silencio profundo, se escuchaban gotas caer, el aire fue cada vez más húmedo.

"Odla ¿Estas ahí? Elia… ¿Estas?... Soy su hermana, la que llaman en la tierra Sibel ¿Se acuerdan del favor que les pedí?"

Un poco de agua empezó a salir del suelo, como elevándose.

"…La prueba ha empezado…"

- ¿Quién eres?

Senma no se había percatado, hasta se sorprendió que fuera Agustín el primero que se diera cuenta, un niño con un libro en la mano… Aquel niño…

- ¿Orfeo…? – a pesar de no conocerlo, las descripciones dadas por Rilian le daban lo suficiente como para intuirlo  
- Váyanse, por favor

Orfeo dio unos pasos hacía atrás, levantó su mano, Senma reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerlo con la mano.

- Pero qué… -

El joven recién aparecido sonrió, Senma sintió como si una membrana lo atrapara, lo amordazara, miró con un dejo de terror hacía donde había salido esa membrana.

- E-e-el brazo… - dijo sin terminar la frase, era el brazo de Agustín  
- Lo-o-siento… - dijo Agustín

"Sibel vuela con el viento"  
"Sibel camina por la piedra"  
"Sibel confecciona con Lathia las nubes"  
"Sibel esta en los cuerpos"  
"Sibel abre sus alas en el fuego"  
"Sibel le da un respiro al alma"

El agua de las napas subterráneas empezó a sentirse más fuerte, Cristina estaba completamente concentrada, Senma sintió que se le mojaba la cabeza

- Váyanse… - dijo Orfeo – este lugar se va a inundar…  
- No… - dijo el atrapado Senma – porque Cristina pasará la prueba

El brazo de Agustín tumbó a Senma en el suelo.

- ¡No! – gritó Agustín  
- ¡Intenta controlar tu brazo! – le gritó Senma a Agustín – ayuda a tus padres

El joven empezó a sudar más fuerte, el aire estaba más húmero y en el suelo empezaba a salir agua. Cristina abrió los ojos.

"No deliberadamente el agua es líquido  
No deliberadamente el agua esta como vapor  
Todo tiene un ritmo  
Si puedes controlar el ritmo del agua que tiene Odla  
Del agua que tiene Elia..."

Empezó a cantar.

"Toma un respiro"  
"Dime que piensas"  
"Olas del respiro, mi corazón se agita"  
"No puedo parar"  
"Corre, corre por el suelo"  
"El agua de Odla no se quiere calmar"

Senma se agachó, movió estrepitosamente hacía el lado, Agustín cerró los ojos, se empezó a concentrar.

- Papá… Mamá… no desperezcan, por favor

Un viento húmedo cruzó la cueva, Orfeo levantó su mano, el brazo de Agustín se movió con Senma.

- Si piensas que con esto me derrotarás… - dijo Senma – estas equivocado jovencito…

"Aire, aire, ni siquiera en él hay calma"  
"Porque es momento de lucha"  
"Aquí no hay cielo, pero tampoco infierno"  
"Sólido-Gaseoso-Líquido"  
"Odla-Elia-Sibel"

Cristina cantó más fuerte, parecía como si el agua se detuviera, pero al segundo el cause fue más fuerte. Senma recitó un par de magias, en su mano apareció una cimitarra.

- Perdón Agustín – Senma cortó un poco del brazo para poder salir  
- AAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhh…  
- ¡Agustín! – Cristina despertó del trance

El agua empezaba a romper las paredes de la cueva.

- ¡No pare o moriremos todos!

Cristina no miró, pero decidió seguir cantando, pero la duda seguía latente en su corazón ¿Qué le paso a Agustín?

"No sigas el cause"  
"Toma el cause de tu destino"  
"Con espíritu se puede"  
"El cause parece más fuerte"  
"Dime, dime que no fallarás"  
"Por la gente, que ocupa la bendición de Sibel en llorar"

Al liberarse, Senma intentó acercarse a Orfeo, pero el brazo de Agustín le impedía cualquier movimiento ¿Cómo podía ser?

- Mientras él este, nadie me hará nada… - dijo Orfeo – es mi sirviente, aunque no es consciente de eso…

Agustín estaba en el suelo, proteger a Orfeo con su brazo le estaba costando la energía hasta para mantenerse en pie. Senma no quería atacarlo a él ¿Qué podía hacer?, miró a Orfeo furioso.

- No sé que habrán hecho contigo… – dijo Senma – pero esta es de las más grandes crueldades que existen  
- Un sirviente es un sirviente – dijo Orfeo – eso decía mi madre

El caudal ya parecía estarse estabilizando, pero la humedad estaba en aumento.

"Cristina… Cristina…" se decía a si misma Cristina "El ritmo, mantén el ritmo"

"Las olas, la tranquilidad"  
"El ritmo que esta en todos lados"  
"Hijos de Sibel, sigan el ritmo"

Cristina levantó la mano, Orfeo se movió un poco y activo una escritura mágica que estaba en el suelo.

- ¡Maldición!

Senma corrió a agarrar a Agustín.

- Déjeme… - dijo Agustín – yo solo…  
- ¡Tú te callas! – gritó Senma  
- Sí… - se dijo a si mismo Agustín, con unas lágrimas en los ojos – siempre he estado enfermo…

Pam pam…  
Pam Pam Pam…

Cristina empezó a girar rápidamente.

"Bendición de Sibel"

Se detuvo en el giro, Senma iba corriendo hacía ella, pero al final, la humedad del aire no lo dejo respirar.

"…Odla, Elia…"  
"…Necesito la energía de mis aguas que tienen…"  
"…Mis hijos ya están poniendo el corazón en eso…"

Cristina sintió mojada su ropa, su pelo, su piel… ¿Acaso no había pasado la prueba?....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gren, atardecer… Lyra veía unos quehaceres de la casa Luminen. Alguien tocó la puerta. Un hombre que parecía pasar más de los 40, con una mujer en brazos. Lyra se asustó al ver que el hombre tenía un ojo como infectado. Al fondo, notó un muchacho de espaldas, como ocultando algo, lo curioso es que los tres estaban completamente empapados.

- ¿Esta es la casa de Elia Luminen?  
- Si-i… - contestó tímidamente Lyra  
- Por favor, recíbanla, a ella la conocen…  
- ¿Cristina? – exclamó Lyra al ver la cara de la mujer

El muchacho de al fondo levantó los hombros, como si estuviera aguantando algo. ¿Llorar?

- Dígale que este tranquila, que paso la prueba…la marca de Sibel que apareció en su brazo es la prueba…Pero que nosotros no podremos, continuar con ella… Si es que puede conseguir otro grupo de viaje…

Dejo a Cristina delicadamente en un sillón cercano, salió rápidamente.

- Dígale que es un brote de inseuster ella entenderá y que… la siguiente prueba, del cielo llegará… solo debe viajar…

Al otro día, Cristina solo pudo llorar al escuchar eso. Inseuster es como se le llama en el mundo de la medicina de Sibel un ataque de energía extraña a cierta parte del cuerpo, ocasionando efectos impredecibles. Una clase de Inseuster controlado era lo que tenía Agustín… Cristina estaba extrañada, el Inseuster no es contagioso. Senma estaba siendo precavido.

…Las energías se están moviendo de forma extraña…  
…Caos, Caos, ya estas haciéndote presente…


	3. Capítulo 2: Sobre los muertos…

**Capítulo 2: Sobre los muertos…**

**por Nayru**

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?  
- Bien, muchas gracias Lyra

La llegada de Cristina a la casa, en vez de traer problemas, llenaba de alegría (y nostalgia) al grupo de jóvenes. Habían decidido que se quedara allí por un tiempo para recobrar fuerzas, y ya le habían advertido que no viajaría sola.

- Pero ustedes tienen sus propios asuntos- dijo en tono de reclamo-, no se preocupen por mi  
- Con todo respeto- le respondía Koru-, cómo se le ocurre irse de aquí sola, ¿está loca?- Cristina estaba con la boca semiabierta- ¿No sabe acaso los peligros que una doncella como usted corre si va… saltando por ahí?  
- Ehh… tal vez sólo camine- replicó la aludida  
- De todas formas. Usted no usa armas, no puede defenderse  
- Koru tiene razón- Elia se sentó al lado de Cristina- Cuando estés bien repuesta nosotros mismos te acompañaremos a… donde tengas que ir. Mientras tanto es mejor que te quedes, por si acaso a ese símbolo se le ocurre reaccionar de manera extraña

Cristina se miró el brazo, teniendo el presentimiento de que nada malo iba a pasar, pero no quiso comentarlo.

- Dormirás en mi pieza- continuó la maga- Es una habitación pequeña, pero acogedora  
- Venga, yo la ayudo a subir sus cosas- Sikoth tomó su mochila y la cargó en su espalda  
- Muchísimas gracias, muchachos- Cristina sonrió lo más que pudo y siguió a Sikoth al segundo piso  
- Cristina ya no es la misma de antes- le comentó Lyra a Elia- Es… como si una parte de ella se hubiera muerto…  
- Lyra…

Y siguió a la cantora por la escalera con claras señas de tristeza. Aparentemente Lyra se estaba volviendo muy susceptible a los sentimientos de quienes la rodeaban y Cristina, que aunque no quisiera irradiaba un aura de pena, le afectaba en mayor medida.

- Koru- Elia le llamó mientras veía subir a su amiga  
- ¿Si?  
- Emm... ¿no te molestaría dormir en el sillón?

Koru era el único que no dormía en el segundo piso; tendía un colchón en el living de la casa y se tapaba con frazadas. Pero con la llegada de Cristina la casa se quedaba sin camas.

- ¿Ni siquiera estamos casados y ya me mandas a dormir al sillón?- La mirada fulminante de la maga lo hizo ponerse serio- Ehh... no hay problema, no hay problema  
- Bien, así me gusta  
- Aunque si quieres hacerme un huequito en la colcha no me quejo...- susurró, provocando un manotazo de la joven en la cabeza

Los días en la casa Luminen se habían vuelto, en parte, una rutina, aunque cada semana tenía un sabor distinto. Lyra y Sikoth eran los que salían más temprano de la casa: ella, a trabajar en la pastelería; él, a la universidad de magia, a trabajar en el despacho de maestro Urikuri traduciendo textos. Elia despertaba temprano y se quedaba leyendo en casa, y salía cerca del mediodía a preparar su clase en casa de Renhart, mientras Koru preparaba el almuerzo (sí, Koru cocinando). En la tarde Sikoth y Lyra se quedaban a cuidar la casa, mientras Koru salía a la biblioteca o iba a la casa del maestro de Elia a dar clases. Todos ganaban un sueldo decente y aportaban en la casa con lo necesario.

Al llegar Cristina, la joven cantora se quedó de ama de casa y preparaba desayuno, almuerzo y cena para todos; aquello le subía mucho el ánimo. En tanto, la rutina no se modificó mucho y parecía que la vida entre los cinco marchaba sobre ruedas…

… por ahora…

********************  
Noche, luna nueva y oscuridad. El crepitar de un fuego se escucha en cada rincón del salón, pareciera que no hay ni un alma. No obstante, de pronto se dibuja una alargada y maciza figura en el suelo. Entre las sombras se esconde otro sujeto, flaco y anciano, pero con un aura intimidante.

- Sabio Brand, me mandaste a llamar- El sujeto alto se acercó más  
- Sí, General Dacost- respondió el anciano, sentado en un sillón- Voy a ser directo: quiero que subas al tercer nivel ahora ya  
- Pero... - el hombre se mostraba dubitativo- todavía no estoy preparado  
- Quiero encargarte una misión- prosiguió el anciano-, últimamente eres mi único hombre de confianza  
- Dígame  
- Estás conciente de la resolución del caso Millen, ¿verdad?  
- Sí, señor- respondió- El Círculo lo declaró culpable de obstrucción y de revelar datos al enemigo  
- Y sabes la relación entre el enemigo y uno de los miembros del Círculo  
- Sí: Rimm. Su sobrina-nieta está en el grupo de asesinos de Millen  
- Bien, estás informado- Brand se acomodó en el sillón- Pues, por si no lo sabes, pretendemos atacar de sorpresa a los integrantes del grupo. Cuatro están en Gren, dos en Sijan y tres en Kierkegard. Falta poco para comenzar y queremos hacer esto limpiamente  
- Quiere que vigile a Rimm, ¿verdad?  
- Exacto. "La sangre pesa más que el agua'' y aunque ella reniegue de la muchacha, no me da confianza. Podría recaer en cualquier momento  
- No hemos sabido de algún contacto entre... - replicó Dacost  
- ¿Y tú crees que no ha hablado con ella?- interrumpió Brand- Millen negó una y otra vez su contacto con el grupo y mira lo que le pasó: asesinado por ellos, ¡Por su propia discípula! Lo van a pagar caro; se atrevieron a armar la Pluma de Oth frente a nuestras narices y además mataron a uno de los nuestros, aunque nos haya traicionado

El anciano se puso de pie; no medía más de 150 centímetros, y aún así una energía sumamente poderosa hacía que el caballero Dacost no pudiera acercársele.

- Nadie engaña a Maximiliano Brand y se sale con la suya- dijo finalmente con rencor  
- Entiendo, sabio- una mueca extraña, tal vez de satisfacción, se dibujó en el rostro del caballero- Me encargaré entonces de Rimm. Con su permiso  
- Espero no me defraudes, Dacost

Haciendo una reverencia frente al supremo de la Liga de Oth, el General Dacost se retiró del salón con un millón de dudas. Algo no le encajaba en toda la historia que mostraron en el informe, y a pesar de haber mostrado su coraje en muchísimas batallas, no fue lo suficientemente valiente para sugerir por qué no mejor estar atentos a una inminente venida de Chaos por el ensamblado de la pluma en vez de perseguir a un grupo de niñatos por los caprichos de un viejo poderoso.

En ese mismo momento, a kilómetros al sur, Koru no es capaz de conciliar el sueño… de hecho, hace semanas que no es capaz de dormir. De cierta forma el estar quieto en un lugar lo ha hecho meditar aquellas cosas que había dejado postergadas por la acción. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no descansaba plácidamente en una cama, hace tiempo que no podía levantarse a la hora que quisiera, hace tiempo que no dejaba de huir…

… porque toda su vida había estado huyendo, de su mente, de sus propios problemas, de los guardias al robar, de todo y de todos. Cuando se topó con Sikoth huía, y después de conocerlo huían juntos. Era extrovertido y bromista, y poco le importaban muchas cosas; y hasta que no siguiera huyendo las cosas seguirían siendo así.

Esa noche en particular le había dado por recordar su niñez. Imágenes sueltas navegaban por su cabeza mostrándole retazos de lo que fue su vida pasada, marcada por una sola cosa: el enorme cariño de su madre. Nunca entendió por qué su padre era completamente distinto con él, que lo trataba con desprecio (o tal vez de manera muy estricta) y jamás demostró ni una migaja de afecto. Koru no recuerda haber vivido en una casa de madera como la de Elia, o en una aldea tranquila como las gemelas; y debía reconocer que sentía un poco de celos por Sikoth, que vivió con una familia cariñosa y unida. Cada cosa que tiene que ver con su niñez siempre lo vincula a algo oscuro, sombrío… y todavía no es capaz de recordar la razón.

El joven sabe que probablemente tampoco duerma esa noche, así que prefiere gastar el tiempo que no gastó antes en meditar. Entonces sale del living donde duerme, camina unos metros y cruza la puerta que da al patio de la casa. Decide tirarse en el pasto un poco húmedo, y mira las estrellas, como buscando una respuesta, como si ellas le dieran una pista de lo que debería recordar.

- Veamos Koru- se dice- Dónde estabas hace más de 10 años…

Koru cierra los ojos, respira profundo, y comienza a ver ante sus ojos lo sucedido tiempo atrás…

_... Corría como si huyera del fin del mundo, a más no poder. Sus rústicos zapatos estaban gastados y hasta sentía las plantas de sus pies rozar el suelo. Sabía que si no paraba en ese momento moriría de cansancio, porque tampoco se había detenido a comer; pero su madre fue explícita: "Corre, hijo, corre hasta que ya no puedas sentir tus pies", y no quería defraudarla._

Koru no sabía por qué huía, pero sí tenía bien claro de quiénes: los Hijos del Crepúsculo. Semanas antes el pequeño en ese entonces todavía estaba en casa, y luego apareció en una habitación lúgubre, alumbrada por un par de velas y de piso de piedra. No sabía por qué, pero lo tenían aislado en ese lugar desde unas semanas atrás. Cuando se lo llevaron su madre lloró, su padre tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Era de noche y Koru esperaba irse a dormir. Cuando dieran las campanadas sabía que tenía que estar acostado durmiendo, o lo castigarían, así que se preparó para dormir. De repente alguien abrió la puerta y asustado se tiró a la cama y se tapó lo más rápido posible.

- Koru, querido- escuchó que le decía una voz- soy yo- El muchacho seguía haciéndose el dormido- Soy mamá

"¿Mamá?" Koru se destapó, y al ver que su mamá cerraba la puerta de la habitación corrió hacia ella y dejó que la mujer lo estrechara entre sus brazos. Su madre le dio un par de besos y lo miró detenidamente.

- Pareciera que hubieran sido meses…  
- Mamá, sólo fueron unos días- Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Ven- ella le tomó la mano y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación- No tenemos mucho tiempo…  
- … mucho tiempo para qué  
- Hijo- La mujer se dio vuelta y tomó el rostro de Koru en sus manos- Tienes que salir de aquí, y tienes que hacerlo ahora  
- ¿Por qué?

- Mamá…  
- ¿Recuerdas que tu padre dijo que lo llenarías de orgullo?  
- Sí- murmuró él  
- ¿Recuerdas que dijo que había que entregar hasta la vida por la causa? ¿Por la madre?  
- Si  
- Pues yo no quiero que entregues "tu" vida 

No quería seguir, le daba miedo toparse con algo no deseado. Sabía que la historia se ponía cada vez más amarga y si la repasaba en su cabeza entera podía arrepentirse. Decidió entonces, una vez más, huir y dejar de pensar en ello.

Cuando Koru volvió a dormir ya eran las 4 de la madrugada, y no era el único despierto.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- la voz de Elia sonaba suave pero clara  
- Despejándome en el patio- respondió él moviendo la mano alrededor de su cabeza- ¿Me echaste de menos?  
- Sí, se me hizo raro no escucharte roncar  
- Oye, yo no ronco

En eso llegó Riwl ululando y se posó en el hombro de su dueño, que se sentó en el sillón. El búho acariciaba su cabeza contra la de Koru.

- ¿No puedes dormir tampoco?- le dijo la hechicera  
- No. En realidad yo no duermo mucho- contestaba- Soy un pájaro nocturno- dijo entonces abriendo los ojos- ¿Y tú, qué te pasa?  
- Estoy preocupada- confesó ella- Hoy volví a ver siluetas extrañas cuando compré pan  
- Elia, tranquilízate- Riwl había volado al hombro de la muchacha- No hemos tenido ningún ataque durante todo este tiempo  
- O sea tú dices que baje la guardia...  
- No, nada de eso- rebatió Koru- Es que... cada cierto tiempo dices que ves a personas sospechosas y nada pasa. Si nos hubieran querido atacar lo hubieran hecho hace un buen rato, ¿no crees?- Elia asintió- Tal vez están vigilando, ¡Pues que vigilen! Mientras no nos hagan nada todo va a estar bien. Y si no es así, y es parte de tu imaginación, tienes que relajarte un poco  
- Si...

El muchacho hizo volar a Riwl y se recostó en el sillón a lo largo, tapándose luego con una frazada. No estaba muy cómodo, pero había dormido en peores lugares, quizás se estaba acostumbrando a las comodidades de un hogar.

- Koru...  
- ¿Si?- habló de debajo de la frazada  
- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije una vez sobre Riwl?

Cómo olvidarlo. Aquella ocasión, a bordo de la Santa Lila, mientras llevaba el timón, Elia se le acercó a charlar un rato y mientras acariciaba al búho le dijo:

"… el rumor en sí dice que estos búhos pueden viajar libremente hacia el mundo de los muertos… y devolver a la vida personas que han fallecido…"

Su oferta seguía en pie. Si encontraba la forma de revivir a Circe lo haría a como diera lugar, aunque ahora último viera a Sikoth un poco más contento.

- Si- le dijo  
- Encontré el libro donde leí sobre su especie... y también sobre el mito que te conté- el antiguo ladrón puso más atención- Si quieres mañana lo puedo traer

La felicidad que lo invadía en ese momento dejó oculta la amargura de sus recuerdos. Había quedado tan desilusionado cuando conversó con Kinrina que pensó en desistir de su idea, y al llegar a Gren buscó alguna publicación sobre la especie de Riwl, sin resultado... Pero ahora... ahora estaba un paso más cerca…

Tal vez, con una pequeña esperanza… podrían volver las cosas a como estaban antes…

- ¿No hay nada más que te preocupe?- preguntó ella  
- Buenas noches- pero Koru no parecía tener interés en hablar  
- Buenas noches  
- … gracias, Elia  
- De nada, muchacho

********************

Al otro día las cosas iban como antes, con la única diferencia de que Elia estaba desayunando más temprano que de costumbre. Cristina le preparó café y tostadas que, a regañadientes, la hechicera aceptó.

- ¿Por qué estás desayunando tan temprano?-le preguntó Sikoth tallándose los ojos  
- Tengo que salir a Tartra- respondió ella leyendo una libreta; días antes le había dicho que era una bitácora de su maestro  
- ¿Para… qué? ¿No fuiste hace dos semanas atrás?- Sikoth no solía ser tan preguntón, pero no pudo evitar tratar de despejar sus dudas  
- Debo comprar un ingrediente para una nueva poción- Elia seguía leyendo detenidamente, sin mirar al muchacho- plumas de aventis- entonces sus ojos ambarinos se dirigieron a los de él- Aquí no hay y ayer me dijeron que podía encontrar en Tartra- Sorbió un poco de café-, por eso voy para allá… y mientras más temprano vaya, mas temprano volveré para la clase de hoy  
- Ahh… ya veo- El joven miró entonces un par de papeles al lado de la maga- Oye… esa no es la caligrafía de…  
- Sí, Tyra. Apareció esta carta hoy afuera- Y ocultó las hojas detrás de su hombro- Les manda saludos y… ehh… Ah! Me dice que Torom te va a mandar una carta luego para pedirte ayuda con algo  
- Entiendo… cosas de mujeres- Elia sonrió mostrando los dientes

La hechicera entonces repasó toda la carta nuevamente:

_"Mi estimada Elia:_

Hola, querida muchacha, es increíble que el tiempo pase tan rápido, ¿no crees? estas últimas semanas han sido como una ráfaga de viento, no puedo creer que haya pasado ya más de medio año desde la última vez que nos hemos visto, aunque en cierta forma paradójica también se ha hecho lento pues tengo unas inmensas ganas de verte y abrazarte, amiga mía.

Pero mientras se cumple eso, cuéntame ¿cómo va todo por ahí? La última carta que nos envió el pícaro de Koru quejándose de que trabajabas delegando a él tus funciones como ama de casa nos hizo reír a borbotones pero también hasta cierto punto me ha dejado preocupada. Dice que eres la primera en levantarte y la última en acostarte. "Parece un gracioso mapache, sólo espero el momento de tener estiradas las manos cuando la doncella caiga rendida de cansancio" dice él. ¿Se te han cargado mucho tus ocupaciones con la escuela?, sea como sea deseo de todo corazón que conserves esa lozanía y esa sonrisa tan sana que tenía mucho que no te veía.

¿Qué por qué digo lo de tu sonrisa?, verás, pues cierto muchacho galante (si adivinaste, ¡es Koru!) me hizo llegar a escondidas un retratito tuyo. No lo vayas a retar, ¿eh? Si bien es cierto que te ves cansada no pasa desapercibido que tu sonrisa es "el sol de primavera en plena tormenta". Ahora que lo pienso el buen señor ha rectificado su conducta de rebelde sin causa y espero que no siga incitando a ciertas cosas raras a Lyra y a Sikoth a quienes te confío mucho, como siempre, sólo espero no deje ese humor envidiable, jeje.

Por cierto, pasando a cosas más serias, respóndeme con toda sinceridad: ¿cómo vamos con ese corazón?, si bien he cierto que lo hemos platicado una y mil veces no puedo dejar de pensar el cómo te sientes después de todo lo ocurrido con Jason (he tenido contacto con él aún y parece estar bien, creo). Sé perfectamente que eres una chica decidida, fuerte y siempre lucharás por todo y todos los que han sido importantes en tu vida y si bien desde hace mucho me comentaste que te has hecho a la idea de que soportar su ausencia y aceptar que las cosas pasaron por alguna razón, me gustaría saber como te sientes anímicamente. Si bien es cierto que las mil y una ocupaciones que tienes pueden haberte ayudado a despejar tu mente sabes que hay situaciones que nunca se olvidan. Como te lo dije antes, nunca fui muy experta en el ámbito del amor (¿te acuerdas que ni yo misma sabía que era lo que sentía por Torom y tú me ayudaste a abrir mi caja de emociones?) y te lo reitero de nuevo: Jason para mi es un gran muchacho, un amigo, un hermano con muchísimas cualidades con sus respectivos defectos pero, con toda franqueza hay alguien más para ti quien te entregará todo. Guarda dentro de ti ese hermoso sentimiento y transfórmalo. Que la tumba de tu primer amor renazca la flor de un amor fraternal que perdure para siempre.

¡Como me encantaría estar frente a ti, Elia!, las palabras no son mi mejor conducto de expresión. No puedo comparar mi madurez con la tuya, pero si puedo compartirte la felicidad que yo siento en estos instantes y que ojala tú me brindes la tuya, querida hermana… ahora miro el azul del cielo y doy gracias a los dioses de que el destino me permitió conocerte.

Hablando del color azul… ¿Te cuento un secreto?, pronto habrá un festival por esta villa en conmemoración a la diosa de la luz. Torom y yo queremos darle una sorpresa a Zul, ¿por qué? Si te fijas luz al revés es Zul jejeje. Como él no sabe ciertamente cuando es la fecha de su cumpleaños pensamos celebrarle ese día. No será algo mayúsculo pero si algo que espero nunca lo olvide, es tan bueno con nosotros aunque igual nos hace burlas que nos llega a poner los pelos de punta. El pobre trabaja mucho el un cementerio como sabes, aunque a él no le desagrada la idea de estar ahí; Torom por su parte continúa con sus clases de esgrima en un pequeño dojo y esporádicamente algo de magia. Algunos chicos de la comunidad que al parecer tienen intenciones de cursar en Gren, yo he procurado ayudarle un poco en esto pero la mayor parte del tiempo me he resguardado en la paz de mi hogar, que consta de una pequeña casita que nos alquiló el alcalde de este pacífico lugar y que afortunadamente podemos tener en pie. Bueno, ya te contaré como nos fue, así que espera pronto otra carta mía, estate atenta que últimamente me han llegado rumores que se ha perdido el correo. ¿Has sabido algo de Lidda?, hace mucho le escribí pero no he recibido razón de ella.

En fin, Señorita Maga, me despido entonces de ti de manera momentánea. Por favor, salúdame mucho a mi pequeña Lyra y dile que me ha gustado mucho que me haya enviado la receta del pastel de castañas. Sé que le hubiera encantado enviarme una de sus exquisitas creaciones para probarla pero corremos el riesgo que el cartero se lo embolse antes o no llegue en buen estado. Igualmente dale un abrazo a mi cuñado favorito y que también pronto le escribiré ya que hay algo que Torom desea consultarle, aprovechando sin abusar de sus grandes dotes como políglota, igualmente cuando tengas tiempo él te pediría que le echases un vistazo, dos pares de ojos pueden ver mejor que sólo uno ¿cierto? Y por supuesto, dale un beso a mi hermano mayor favorito que igualmente espero que pueda atrapar a la dama de sus sueños (él sabe a que me refiero).

Cuídate mucho, muchacha de los ojos ámbar. Cariños para ti de parte de un chico lobo, el saludo militar de un muchacho ojiverde y una pelirroja quien te quiere como una hermana.

Tú amiga por siempre.  
Tyra

PD: Zul pregunta que cómo es que Koru ha sacado en decir esas frases como la de tu sonrisa, se ha echado a reír hasta las lágrimas y tachado al pobre de exageradamente cursi.  
PD2: ¿Sabes?, pensándolo bien y mirando tu retrato, involuntariamente te imaginé al lado de mi hermano mayor favorito. No se ven nada mal ustedes dos juntos, nada mal, jeje. Se lo comenté a Torom y me sonrío totalmente de acuerdo conmigo. Con un poco de suerte tal vez convenza a estos dos chicos que vayamos pronto a visitarlos a Gren.  
PD3: Por cierto, te suplico por favor que cuando tengas tiempo hables con Lyra…me enteré que últimamente no ha tenido sueños muy gratos y que ha sentido algo extraño en el ambiente…y yo también… "

Unos diez minutos después Elia salió de la casa, encargando a Cristina el almuerzo y diciéndole a Koru dónde encontrar el libro sobre Riwl. Éste fue después de almuerzo a la casa de Renhart a buscarlo y esperó hasta volver a la casa para hojearlo un buen rato, hasta encontrarse con la ilustración de un ave muy similar a su búho. Entonces comenzó a leer detenidamente:

_''El mito del Frag, el Fénix y la Firia_

Uno de aquellos mitos perdidos por derivas históricas es el de las ''aves de los muertos", aves que se dice pueden transitar libremente entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos. Durante mucho tiempo se hizo correr el rumor de que estas aves tenían la capacidad de traer el alma de una persona muerta, lo que provocó la masiva búsqueda de ellas y, desgraciadamente, su extinción.

Si bien nunca se ha logrado probar la existencia del Fénix, la existencia del Frag y la Firia está constatada en el Museo Natural de Tartra. El Frag es un ave pequeña, de pico romo, similar a una paloma, mientras que la Firia es una especie de búho, de plumas largas en la cola, cuatro de ellas rojas...''

- Así que eres una firia- dijo el muchacho mirando a Riwl- ¿será verdad que puedes viajar adonde están los muertos?  
- Yo no creería mucho esas cosas- opinó Cristina que iba pasando por la sala- Hay una infinidad de mitos que hablan de traer a los muertos a la vida  
"Como el de las ninfas" pensó Koru  
- Pero...- quiso rectificar ella- al menos si hubiera una evidencia de eso… algún testimonio…

En eso apareció de manera translúcida un hombre de unos cuarenta años, cabello ondulado y, si hubiera estado más materializado, se podrían ver sus ojos ámbar.

- Elia...- llamaba en medio del recibidor. En eso el hombre miró a Koru y se sorprendió- Tú, te me haces familiar... ¿No nos vimos en Aleia?  
- Sí- respondió el aludido, que lo reconoció de inmediato-, estaba al lado de su hija  
- Ah... El muchacho de la "primera vez"  
- Y la última- habló Koru a tono de broma- No pienso volver a pelear contra un aventis en mi vida  
- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Cristina asombrada  
- Mark Luminen, bella dama- dijo el fantasma haciendo una reverencia- Muchacho- Le habló a Koru- Dónde está mi hija  
- Salió a comprar a... ¿Tartra? Creo que así se llama el lugar  
- No tengo mucho tiempo- Mark comenzó a hablar más rápido- Dile que las consecuencias de la pluma están comenzando a verse: el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos se están empezando a unir y que...

Y desapareció, tan rápido como había aparecido. Ni siquiera Cristina (que era más entendida en el tema) comprendía bien lo que había pasado como para explicárselo bien a Elia cuando llegara. La hechicera ya había arribado decepcionada a la casa.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasó?- preguntó el joven al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la cara de pena y rabia de la maga  
- Me robaron…- murmuró ella cabizbaja  
- ¿Qué?- Elia entró al recibidor y se dejó caer en el sillón, mirando el cielo de la casa- ¿Y qué te robaron?- Koru miró el brazalete que siempre llevaba con ella y al darse cuenta que todavía estaba allí se alivió  
- La libreta… la libreta donde mi maestro anotó unas cosas. Bien absurdo; si fuera ladrona me hubiera robado el brazalete y las pumas que conseguí, me costaron un ojo de la cara- ella lo miró a él y luego a Cristina- Y a ustedes… ¿que les pasa?  
- Elia…- trataba de hablar Cristina  
- Qué…  
- Se apareció tu papá- habló Koru, las pupilas de Elia se hicieron pequeñas- Aquí, en la sala. Cristina y yo lo vimos  
- E... era translúcido, pero lo pudimos ver claramente

Elia no entendía nada. Su padre se había ido al mundo de los muertos definitivamente, probablemente se había reunido con su mamá, y no había razón aparente para quedarse en Mimir. "Su contrato de paz fue cumplido" pensó, "¿Cómo entonces se apareció aquí, y mucho más hacerse visible?".

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?  
- Ehh… - habló la curadora de Sibel, respiró con fuerza y se animo a hablar- Dijo que el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos estaba empezando a unirse  
- ¿Qué?  
- Dijo que era… consecuencia de la pluma- el rostro de Cristina volvió a ensombrecerse como cuando llegó  
- ¿Y es eso posible?  
- No lo sé- confesó Cristina- Es primera vez en mi vida que escucho algo semejante. Sólo podría pasar si hubiera un desequilibrio no sólo en Mimir…  
-… también en todo el universo- terminó la hechicera

A los tres les empezó a invadir un miedo. ¿Sería posible?... No, era mejor no pensar en eso. Cuando le contaron a Sikoth y Lyra ellos sintieron lo mismo, y decidieron inconscientemente hacer lo mismo que los otros: simplemente no tocar el tema, y tratar de vivir lo más normal posible… por ahora…

*****************

Cuatro de la madrugada en Gren; las luces de una casa todavía están encendidas. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por allí pensaría que las velas se quedaron encendidas; sin embargo, Anabella Ferrante, la vecina de la casa, sabía que las velas las había dejado la hija de los Luminen, y que probablemente estaba estudiando altas horas de la noche.

Anabella no se equivocaba. En efecto era Elia quien estaba en la mesa del comedor con las velas aún encendidas, pero no estudiaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba profunda y pausadamente y murmuraba cosas. La otra persona en la sala, Koru, roncaba de vez en cuando, y eso la desconcentraba en su meditación. Finalmente logró despejar su mente, todo su cuerpo sentía un hormigueo constante y no escuchaba nada excepto su respiración. Entonces abrió los ojos y vio todo en blanco y negro, se puso se pie y al notar que tenía una extraña ligereza miró hacia donde estaba sentada, encontrando su cuerpo en la misma posición de momentos atrás.

- Lo logré- se dijo  
- No necesitabas el desdoblamiento- escuchó decir detrás de ella, reconociendo a su padre- Además es peligroso, cualquier alma podría tomar posesión de tu cuerpo en este instante… incluso el que tienes encerrado en tu brazalete  
- Cómo sabes que…  
- Soy misterioso, ¿verdad?- Levantaba las cejas- De repente puedo ver y sentir cosas, y una de esas cosas es una presencia en tu brazalete. A propósito: es un gusto volver a verte, mi niña  
- Yo también, papá- el rostro de la hechicera se enterneció- No tienes mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?- Mark asintió- Qué pasa, por qué estás aquí, ¿no deberías…  
- Ah… le dije a ese …. Que te diera el mensaje- decía apuntando el sillón donde Koru dormía  
- ¿Papá!  
- Bien, pongámonos serios- Mark se acercó a su hija- Estoy en un periodo de transición entre este mundo y el de los muertos. Ya es la segunda vez que pasa, la primera vez fue hace un mes atrás  
-Cómo es que pasa esto  
- No lo sé. Por lo que me he dado cuenta, es como si ambos mundos se superpusieran entre sí. Normalmente no pasa eso; ambos territorios están separados por el limbo, donde se encuentran los fantasmas o almas que tienen cuentas pendientes  
- ¿El limbo evita que los dos mundos colisionen, se junten?  
- Mmm… no tan así- respondió él- Es el "espacio de transición de ambas dimensiones". Una especie de puente. Más que separar, los une  
- Ya veo- Elia se acercó a su cuerpo inerte; comenzaba a sentir una baja de temperatura-… ¿y sabes por qué puede estar ocurriendo esto?  
- Ustedes armaron la pluma, ¿verdad?- ella asintió- y sabes que esa es la llave para traer a Chaos a…  
- Cómo sabes que Chaos podría venir si…  
- Hija, toda la Liga lo sabe, es parte de su existencia. Yo no sé lo que pasó durante el ensamblado, pero pudo haber ocurrido algún error, una falla. Además… sabiendo la Liga lo que podía pasar, no hicieron nada. ¿No te parece sospechoso?  
- Tú piensas que…  
- Debo irme- cortó Mark- 3 cosas. La primera: Sí, creo que hay gente oscura metida en la Liga- Elia sonrió de satisfacción- La segunda: Si pretendes meterte dentro de la Liga a investigar te pido por favor que no cometas la misma estupidez que hice yo. No saco nada con prohibírtelo, así que sólo me queda pedirte que lo pienses bien- La maga mostraba decepción- La última: cuídate mucho, toma los resguardos necesarios, todos, para que los "fantasmas del pasado" no ataquen tu presente; tu madre está orgullosa de ti y Renhart también, y te amamos demasiado  
- Yo también los amo, papá  
- Pero más a mi, ¿cierto?- La maga asintió resignada; ni muerto su padre dejaría de ser un niño con ella. De repente su cuerpo empezó a temblar y se sintió demasiado helada- Entra, has estado mucho tiempo afuera- Simuló darle un beso en la frente y comenzó a desaparecer- Adiós mi niña, talvez nos volvamos a ver…  
- Estaré esperando entonces…

Elia se acercó a su cuerpo y cerró sus ojos, empezando a sentir su respiración nuevamente, su corazón a mil por hora y una fría, húmeda gota de agua correr por su espina dorsal. Sus miembros estaban adormecidos, estaba empapada en sudor y poco a poco recuperaba el calor corporal. Solo alcanzó a apagar la vela frente suyo y abrir sus ojos un par de segundos antes de desplomarse en la mesa.

A la mañana siguiente Lyra se asustó al encontrar a su amiga durmiendo sentada y no poder despertarla, y corrió a pedir ayuda a Cristina que todavía no bajaba del segundo piso.

- Calma, está bien- dijo la joven al examinarla- Tiene la temperatura baja y signos de haber estado fuera de su cuerpo mucho tiempo  
- Cómo va eso- preguntó Sikoth que estaba al lado de su novia  
- Hizo un desdoblamiento- Cristina miró a los presentes-, separó su alma de su cuerpo. Y al parecer esta muchachita es algo inexperta en el tema, porque se quedó demasiado tiempo fuera de su cuerpo y ahora está más helada que el agua en invierno  
- Qué hacemos entonces- preguntó preocupara la shinobi  
- Hay que cubrirla con frazadas para que descanse y recupere calor…

En eso Koru llega por el otro lado, corre la silla y toma a Elia en brazos, llevándosela al colchón al lado del sillón y tendiéndola delicadamente, para luego taparla con la ropa de cama y añadir su frazada encima.

- Con eso estará bien, ¿no creen?- Koru miraba a los tres- No creo que se venga a morir de hipotermia en su propia casa, sería demasiada ironía  
- Yo creo que con que esté en cama el día de hoy será suficiente- sentenció Cristina- Aunque… de que se salvó de algo más grave, se salvó

Ahí estaba, volviendo a tomarse las cosas a la ligera, huyendo de sus preocupaciones y de sus miedos. Estaba conciente, Lyra no era la única persona que se asustó cuando vio a Elia inerte en la mesa…

"Soy un cobarde… ¿Podré cambiar algún día? ¿Tendré alguna esperanza?"

Y como una respuesta inconsciente, se le vinieron a la cabeza las últimas palabras que escuchó de su madre:

_"Mientras estés vivo y puedas hacer cosas… todo es posible, solo confía en tí"_


	4. Cap 3 Nuestro pequeño paraíso

**Capitulo 3: Nuestro pequeño paraíso, destruido…**

**por Saku**

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada y el único residuo de vida que pudiese sentirse en el aire era el tenue croar de las ranas y el chirrido de los insectos. La humedad del ambiente comenzaba a calarles los huesos a los jóvenes asaltantes; el panteón de la cuidad no era el mejor lugar para pasar la noche, pero si uno de los más ricos en productos comerciables, pues las tumbas estaban llenas de los tesoros con los que los difuntos más disfrutaron de su vida, y los cuales, en su mayoría, eran bastante valiosos.

En la oscuridad de la noche, los asaltantes casi no podían distinguirse las caras, y tallándose las manos con ímpetu, uno miró al otro y le dijo:

-oye... ¿ya sabes del rumor?

-no –respondió el otro sin dejar las faenas con la pala - ¿de cuál hablas?

-dicen que por aquí ronda un espíritu... -señaló él compañero en un tono lúgubre.

-¿qué dices, es un panteón, por supuesto que rondan espíritus –dijo, continuando con aun más empeño su labor

-pero este espíritu no es normal -replicó el otro mirando alrededor -dicen... que es el espíritu de un demonio...

-tonterías... -exclamó su compañero sin mirarlo.

Aquellos dos siguieron su labor cerca de cinco minutos más sin detenerse, hasta que finalmente la pala chocó contra algo que sonaba hueco

Ambos hombres se miraron sonriendo. Habían llegado al féretro, y haciendo uso de palanca lo abrieron con cautela, sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen levantar la tapa por completo y dejar que el cuerpo del difunto se iluminara con la tenue luz nocturna, algo los interrumpió de manera discreta...

-¿van a profanar una tumba...? -se oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí, confirmando con la mirada que efectivamente, ambos lo habían escuchado, y ninguno de los dos lo había dicho.

-si lo hacen... -siguió la voz- no tendré piedad....

Los jóvenes se volvieron, y lo que observaron, no les gustó en nada. Era un ser extraño para ellos, media alrededor de un metro ochenta y sus cabellos despeinados lo hacían lucir desaliñado. Lucía una capa de tonos oscuros y en la mano derecha sostenía una especie de esfera con luz extraña, mientras que la otra se mantenía oculta en su espalda. A pesar de eso, lo más extraño era que su fleco no permitía que sus ojos brillase, y encima de su cabeza había algo muy peculiar....

-¡el demonio! ¡es-es, el demonio!

-¡dije que eran tonterías! –reclamó el otro no muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¡Corre, corre!

Ambos comenzaron a correr, pero antes de que pudieran seguir su camino, algo calló de un árbol cercano impidiéndoles el paso.

-no vuelvan a acercarse a estos territorios... nunca...

Los jóvenes gritaron y se dieron vuelta, corriendo en la dirección opuesta y saltando la barda que permitía la entrada al cementerio sin aminorar el paso un solo instante.

El ente que los seguía solo observó divertido como las siluetas de los jóvenes se hacía lejana.

-jejeje, eso nunca falla -dijo el extraño que había asustado a los hombres -hacer esto me resulta entretenido, jeje -dijo en tono burlón. y acomodándose el cabello dejó ver con claridad su rostro.

Se trataba de Zul, quien tenía bajada la capucha, y poseía una esfera de luz que no resultaba más que un candelabro lleno de luciérnagas

Se acercó a la tumba semi desenterrada y miró el fondo.

-¿estás bien pequeña? -preguntó, al parecer al viento, pero no era del todo así.

-ellos quería profanar mi tumba -dijo a su lado un alma

-si así es, pero no lo lograron -respondió sonriendo -deberías descansar en paz, ya nada malo va pasar.

-¿seguro? -preguntó la niña

-je, te lo prometo -respondió guiñiendole un ojo amigablemente.

La esencia de la niña, al igual que su imagen se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco del lugar, un trabajo extra que Zul realizaba siempre con gusto, a pesar de que no todos los espíritus se hicieran visibles ante él.

-mejor que ella se vaya de este lugar antes de que el ambiente empeore…

*+*+*+*+*

Eran pasadas las 10 primeras horas del día, los primeros visitantes del lugar eran personas que venían a pedir a los dioses por sus familiares y amigos ya fallecidos. Sin percatarse ninguno de ellos, en uno de los árboles que ya hacen parte del entorno del lugar, un par de ojos los vigilaban, esperando encontrar el momento indicado para salir.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido en el pueblo, Zul no se había permitido demostrar que era hibrido a nadie del pueblo, era demasiado arriesgado y complicado para que alguien más (excepto Tyra y Torom), lo supiera. Las únicas veces que demostraba que era semi hibrido, estaban limitadas a su casa, y sus noches de vigilancia en el trabajo; cuando estaba prácticamente solo.

Habiendo cambiándose de Pantalón (pues el que tenía puesto permitía salir su cola), y con la capucha de los ropajes bien puesta, partió al campo de tiro, tenía alrededor de cinco meses entrenado con arco y la flecha, y por poco tiempo que tuviera, era una disciplina que, por sus habilidades hibridas, dominaba con maestría; a veces incluso, superando a sus superiores en experiencia, y aunque en muy contadas y reducidas ocasiones, también a su maestro, el hombre más hábil con arcos y flechas en todo Kierkegard.

Zul ya había obtenido un grado de nivel cinco, lo cual lo hacía acreedor de un arco y un carcaj con el símbolo que se hallaba fácilmente en Kierkegard, pues era el escudo de la ciudad y el cementerio.

Las clases de tiro con arco (que eran paga "extra" del trabajo, pues nadie quería pasar la noche en vela cuidando un cementerio), consistían en un sencillo pero deliciosos desayuno y tres horas de entrenamiento sin descanso mayor de los diez minutos entre hora y hora. Tras finalizar la jornada, todos los alumnos sin importar su nivel, ayudaban a recoger y limpiar el área, reparar los elementos rotos y/o descompuestos, de tardar más de una hora haciendo esta ultima labor (que era disciplina indispensable para todos), el maestro dejaba marchar a sus discípulos con la promesa de que en sus casas repararían lo faltante.

Zul terminó exitosamente sus faenas, ya había aprendido a hacer flechas sencillas, pero buena calidad. También sabía repara su propio arco, y donde y como conseguir más cuerda para el mismo. Cuando terminaba, tenía tiempo de ayudar a los demás a recoger las flechas rotas que quedaban regadas por el área de tiro y guardar en un sótano especial los blancos, las carretas, los arcos de algunos compañeros entre otras cosas.

Dio la hora de regresar a casa, y pasaban del medio día, el chico hibrido se hallaba tranquilo, pero un poco desgastado, como cuando se termina de ejecutar un deporte placentero, pero ya ha sido suficiente por un día. Caminó alrededor del lago del pueblo, y pasó cerca del mercado del lugar. El olor a panes frescos estaba desapareciendo y el pescado del día que sobraba olía a podrido. Caminó cerca de veinte o treinta minutos a paso lento y pausado. En su mano izquierda llevaba un par de flechas torcidas, mientras que con la derecha sostenía el cinto que amarraba a su pecho su carcaj y su arco.

A lo lejos percibió un aroma delicioso, proveniente de el lugar al que se dirigía. Sonrió, deseoso de llegar aun más rápido, y se relamió los labios saboreando el guiso y las carnes que ya hervían. Entonces levantó la vista y vislumbró no muy lejos su casa; de ahí provenía aquel exquisito aroma.

Caminó aun más rápido, y por poco no saluda al vecino que salió a su jardín para barrer un poco el polvo. Llegó a la simple cerca de madera que limitaba su acceso a la casa y observó que el buzón manual que había hecho Tyra a base de brezo y ramas de un árbol fuerte estaba semi abierto.

Miró dentro del y metió la mano para sacar lo que había visto.

-cartas –dijo en voz alta para sí –que extraño –continuó, dando vuelta a los sobres y poniéndolos contra la luz del sol –no tiene remitente…

Estuvo a punto de abrir uno de ellos, pero entonces su hambre y la briza que impulsaba el aroma de la comida lo golpeo y lo obligó a abrir la puerta de la cerca, para correr hacia la entrada principal.

Se limpió las botas nuevas -que tan solo un par de días antes le habían regalado Tyra y Torom como obsequio de cumpleaños- contra el tapete improvisado ubicado en la entrada, y tocó la puerta dos veces antes de abrirla como era su costumbre

-ya vine –anunció asomando la cabeza al interior del lugar

-¡Bienvenido! - Respondió la voz de una mujer al fondo, más exactos desde el lugar que hacía de cocina. Un tufillo a estofado llegó hasta la nariz del joven mestizo. - Pasa, Zul. Ya pronto la comida estará lista.

El chico lobo sintió el delicioso aroma del estofado, y no pudo evitar salivar con solo sentirlo.

-Hola Tyra -saludó al pasar -¿y Torom? debo suponer que no ha llegado

La chica salió del sitio, con un mantel colgado en el brazo, tres platos hondos y algunas copas. Zul se apresuró a ayudarla para poner la mesa. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento y saludo, el muchacho solo se limitó a sonreír entre agradecido y apenado, no era el mejor tratándose de muestras de cariño.

- Aún no, pero no tarda en llegar. Ya ves que últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo en esa escuela. No puede quitarse a los niños encima que les fascina contemplar sus trucos de magia.

-¡ja! -exclamó un tanto altanero y a la vez divertido - tiene tiempo para todos menos para nosotros, es un ingrato –bromeó

Tyra sonrió por la broma, se secó las manos con una pequeña toalla de algodón.

-¡oh, por cierto! -dijo buscando algo en su bolcillo –había esto en el buzón –y colocó en la mesa el par de cartas, ambas envueltas en sobres amarillentos

Tyra tomó asiento en una de las sillas y contempló las cartas.

- Gracias.- Tomó curiosa una. –Hace tiempo que no recibíamos una.- Miró los sellos. - No tiene remitente.

-Eso mismo noté yo. -señaló un Zul igualmente extrañado. –Voy a abrir una –anunció- y creo que esta es la mía. –dijo mirando su nombre en el reverso.

Tyra asintió en silencio.

Zul tomó el sobre y lo abrió de un lado, volteó el mismo y la carta cayó sobre la mesa, examinó su contenido antes de leerlo en voz alta.

-"Estimado Zul, -comenzó –espero me recuerdes, pero esta carta te la manda un viejo amigo. ¿Cómo están todos, bien? supe que vives con Tyra y Torom y que residen en el pueblo de Kierkegard. Perdona mi descortesía por no presentarme con propiedad. (Ya era hora) -afirmó Zul, dejando por un momento la lectura de la carta -Soy Jasón, o como también me decían, Pies de Fuego.

En ese instante volteó la mirada a Tyra un tanto extrañado pero alegre.

Tyra no pudo evitar soltar un murmullo de admiración y su sonrisa se intensificó.

-¡Vaya!, por fin tenemos noticias de él. No sé porque tanto misterio- Con un movimiento de sus manos le pidió a Zul que continuará.- ¿Qué se cuenta nuestro caballero?

-ya voy, ya voy -comentó tratando de apaciguar al insistencia de Tyra y reanudando la lectura –"el motivo por el que les envío esto, más que saludarlos es advertirles -"¿advertirnos de que?" pensó Zul - , más no alarmarlos. He recibido noticias de que se le ha puesto precio a la cabeza de Torom"… -Sorprendido miró a Tyra una vez más

A la pelirroja se le borró todo rictus de alegría. Se puso tan pálida que hasta los rosetones de sus mejillas se volvieron amarillos. – Pero no entiendo.- Comenzó a murmurar quedamente. Se le había quedado seca la boca.

Miró con cierta incredulidad a Zul, este le ofreció la carta a Tyra para que terminara de leerla.

-ve, si gustas -dijo acercándole la carta.

La muchacha lo recibió. No era necesario pues conocía la sensatez de su amigo. Aún así releyó las letras cuidadosamente y su palidez se intensificó

-Pero ¿porqué?.- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

En aquel momento llegó Torom, la presencia del ex mercenario sacó del trance a ambos.

-¡ah! ¡Hola Torom! -saludó Zul con una sonrisa un tanto forzada

- ¡Hola!- Saludó él cargando un paquete pequeño, se acercó a su amigo para darle la mano y después tomó del talle a Tyra para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Quién te dio esos bizcochos de chocolate que traes en la mano? -preguntó Zul contemplando el paquete que cargaba su amigo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…? Ah, olvídalo –rectifico Torom –estoy tan acostumbrado a tratarte como un igual, que me olvido de tus habilidades.

Zul sonrió ante ese comentario.

-Las madres de unos alumnos de la escuela hicieron favor de dármelos. - Dejó el paquete en la mesa, el olor era delicioso.

Tyra, pestañeó. Trató de reponerse, había visto que Zul también había intentado disimular y no quiso quedarse atrás.

-¡Pues qué bien!, iré a serviros el caldo y el estofado. -Dio media vuelta y fue a perderse en la cocina.

Zul observó a su amigo sentarse en la mesa.

-¿Estás cansado? –preguntó un tanto serio

- No, más bien hambriento.- Respondió él acomodándose el cabello pletórico. - ¿A ti como te fue hoy?

Zul no respondió, se sentó a la mesa a contemplar de frente a su amigo, temía decirle la verdad, pero debía hacerlo cuanto antes... pero ahora no, mejor después de la comida...

-Bien, mi maestro dice que soy todo un prodigio para ser un novato en esto del arco y la flecha –comentó orgulloso –además encontré un par de ladrones que logré espantar como a eso de las tres pasadas de la noche.

- ¿Una nueva travesura o saliste de la oscuridad como siempre lo haces con sonrisa macabra y simulando que vas a lanzar una esfera de luz?- Comentó Torom bromeando y atrapando un mendrugo de pan que había en una cesta.

-jejejeje -rió divertido -si, así fue. La mayoría de los que entran ahí saben de la "leyenda del demonio" y con solo ver mi cabeza descubierta se echan a correr -dijo sonriendo

En eso apareció Tyra con la olla. Comenzó a servir los platos y llenó las copas de un zumo de frutas.

- ¿Leyendas y demonios? ¡Caray!.- Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, había escuchado la conversación.- Un día le provocarás un paro cardiaco a alguien.

-¡jajaja! pues nada que no se merezcan, los espíritus no pueden descansar en paz por culpa de todos aquellos que profanan tumbas -dijo sonriendo - además... ellos no son el único problema que he notado… -comentó un poco más serio

Tyra se sentó al lado de su esposo y lo miró de nuevo como cuando le había leído la carta. Torom por su parte comenzaba a meter la cuchara en la sopa.

-¿Algo malo? –Inquirió advirtiendo el tono de voz que había usado Zul.

-ah, pues... -intentó desviar el tema un momento, pero ya era algo tarde -no lo sabe ninguno de los dos, porque no se han dado cuenta... pero cosas extrañas están pasando.

Torom dejó de cucharear. En vez de eso decidió tomar agua para aclararse la voz. Arrugó la frente y lo perforó con sus ojos verdes. Comenzó a poner su talante muy serio. -¿A qué exactamente te refieres?.

Zul intentó desviar la mirada, no había sido su intención echar a perder la comida de Torom, pero esto era algo importante, y decidió seguir serio igual que él.

-Los espíritus que aun habitan en el cementerio han desaparecido noche tras noche con mucha frecuencia. Y sin razón alguna aparentemente. -dijo en tono serio, y prosiguió -me refiero a que están a mitad de una plática conmigo, y algo los arranca de este mundo en contra de su voluntad...

Tyra cerró los ojos. No había probado bocado.

- Es extraño -Dijo con un hilo de voz- Jamás había escuchado algo así. Tengo entendido que las almas de gente fallecida desaparecen de la faz de la tierra y rompen cualquier ligadura con el mundo de los mortales cuando hallan la paz.

-pero no se marchan abruptamente... -señaló Zul -ellos mismos piden quedarse cuando son jalados. Lo peor que es que yo solo puedo ver o escuchar como ese "algo" se los lleva.

El ex mercenario volvió a tomar una hogaza de pan y comió el migajón. Al terminar volteó a mirar a Zul.

- Entonces eso es un asunto serio. Supongo que si Elia estaría con nosotros nos daría una idea de lo que está pasando- Hizo una pausa y se puso de pie. - Zul, Tyra. ¿Hay algo más que me quieran decir? Siento que esto de la cuestión de espíritus no es lo único grave. Lo puedo sentirlo en sus miradas

-Si... -respondió Zul -hay algo más... -dijo, y señaló el par de cartas que ya hacían sobre la mesa

Tyra bajó la mirada y suspiró. Tomó la carta abierta y miró a Zul.

- Apenas Zul y yo nos enteramos- dijo en un susurro.- Y creo que él tiene razón, cosas graves están sucediendo. –la maga le acercó la carta a su marido

Zul solo asintió con la cabeza.

Torom recogió la carta. La desdobló y comenzó a leer. En un momento se detuvo y miró a sus compañeros:

-¡¿Jason?!, vaya que ese si es un milagro.- Al no recibir respuesta siguió con la lectura. Al llegar al final se quedó de piedra.

-Tampoco entendemos el porqué de todo esto -señaló Zul -algo grave está ocurriendo... y no se trata de nosotros, o unos simples espíritus, todo Mimir ha comenzado a cambiar.

Torom volvió a tomar asiento. Tyra le apretó el brazo.

- ¿No tienes idea alguna de porque del aviso de Jason, verdad?

- Créeme que lo ignoro. Dudo mucho que sigan apareciendo nuestros rostros como antes ¿Zul, qué opinas?

-lLa verdad no tengo idea, pero si a algo estamos acostumbrados es que nos busquen enemigos y nos ataquen hasta el cansancio, jeje... -dijo intentado animarlos, sin embargo, su mirada cambió a una con vigor y sensatez, continuó -y quien se meta contigo, Torom, se mete conmigo también.

El muchacho le sonrió, con ello le agradecía el gesto de camarería.

- No serviría de nada decirte que no quiero que alguno de ustedes dos corra peligro por mi causa. ¿Sería inútil, verdad? jeje

-no lo dudes, ex mercenario -respondió el hibridó –además, estoy ansioso por mostrar mis habilidades con el arco en el campo de batalla –señaló tomando su arco y apuntándolo hacia la cara impávida de Torom.

- Gracias, ex cazador de recompensa. Pero me ayudarías en no apuntarme esa flecha a mí mismo, por favor - Dijo Torom soltando una carcajada

El trió rió con fuertes voces y continuaron comiendo esta vez con más ánimos que los anteriores, todos disfrutaron tanto de la comida que incluso los hombres repitieron

+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeó y se tocó la frente. No estaba cansado, pero tampoco lleno de energías. Al sentarse se percató del entorno de su alrededor, un cielo oscuro y estrellado; brillante y sin fin. Debajo de él, lo mismo, pero con una sutil diferencia, pequeñas ondas de agua a modo de suelo.

Finalmente se levantó, comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. A lo lejos vio una estrella que centellaba de un color y forma distinta que todas las demás, llamó su atención y quiso acercarse.

Para su sorpresa, la estrella se hacía cada vez más grande, y en lugar de estar muy lejos, parecía venir hacia él, y así era. Se detuvo, dudando de su impresión y la miró, pero esta no se detenía, crecía con demasiada rapidez para pensar que estaba quieta y quedarse ahí de pie en medio de la nada. Comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían y tan lejos como podía, pero en lugar de avanzar, parecía que retrocedía y que atraía a la estrella hacia él.

Comenzó a sentir su calor y a escuchar el sonido que producía al acercarse, continuó corriendo, pero fue en vano, tropezó y resultó absorbido pero no se quemó, en su lugar, abrió los ojos en otro sitio, el cual lucia vacio y carente de vida.

Escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas y siguió el sonido, cuando llegó a el, supo quién era.

-Torom... ¿a dónde va? –preguntó siguiéndolo. Avanzó hacía él llamándolo, pero el ex mercenario no parecía escucharlo. A la impresión del chico lobo, huía de fantasmas invisibles.

-¡Hey! ¡Tonto, te estoy hablando! -chilló un poco divertido, pero cuando Torom se detuvo, irradió una sensación muy diferente a la que solía poseer, tanto, que incluso Zul lo sintió muy diferente, no parecía la misma persona.

-¿Torom? -preguntó caminando con tranquilidad hacia él -¿Qué te pasa?.

Torom dio media vuelta, aquella visión impactó a Zul muchísimo, pues el rostro de su amigo lucia crítico, bañado en sudor y con lagrimas en los ojos. Los labios le temblaban al más mínimo movimiento. Al final, Torom dio un par de pasos balanceándose como un borracho noctambulo, pero la impresión no dejó a Zul hacer algo.

-Zul... -susurró, y tocó algo en su propio pecho. Al hacerlo, le generó dolor y una mueca se dibujó en su rostro.

Zul bajó los ojos para mirar el punto que había tocado Torom, observó con horror. En el pecho de su compañero había una espada gigante incrustada, la cual manchaba de sangre las ropas y cuerpo de su compañero.

-¡¡¡¡TOROM!!!! -gimió Zul

-¡Ah...! -exclamó con ojos abiertos, había estado durmiendo.

Se despertó con los ojos llenos de espanto. Se talló con esmero para despejar la nubosidad de sus pupilas grises. Se levantó quitándose las sábanas blancas que ahora estaban empapadas por el sudor que perlaba todo su cuerpo.

-Fue un sueño... -se dijo a sí mismo como un consuelo -Parecía muy real...

De pronto, unos golpes en la pared que daba a su cabecera se dejaron escuchar. Alguien llamaba de la otra habitación, la que pertenecía al matrimonio.

- ¿Zul?- La voz de Torom sonaba hueca y extrañada.- ¿Sucede algo?

-No es nada. –se excusó el hibrido –Perdón, he tenido un mal sueño. No fue mi intención despertarlos, estoy bien.

- Pero, si gritaste muy angustiado. ¿En serio te hayas bien?- Siguió diciendo Torom.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien -mintió, pues aun temblaba un poco -Disculpa. Solo vuelvan a dormir, lo siento.

No hubo respuesta, escuchó el rechinar de la litera y unos pasos. Escuchó que se abría la puerta de la habitación contigua y pronto alguien tocaba la de su cuarto.

-Pase. -dijo con tono tímido

Desde afuera giró la perilla con cierta prudencia. Era como pensaba el ex mercenario. Penetró lentamente en aquel sitio y miró a Zul desde la entrada, después se dignó a cerrar la puerta y dio unos pasos hacia adelante. Portaba solo sus pantalones y una especie de bata que se cerraba con un cinto pero podía verse parte de su torso desnudo

-¿Qué tienes en la frente?- Dijo después de un silencio, señalándole con el dedo índice y acercándose preocupado.- Estás sangrando.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó confundido, se llevó la mano a la frente y pudo confirmar por si mismo que era verdad. Un hilito de sangre caía desde su frente hasta cerca de uno de sus ojos. – No sé como pasó esto. -Se excusó, y miró a Torom, la luz proyectada desde su ventana hacía que sus ojos brillaran en la abundante oscuridad. –Lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarlos a ti y a Tyra. -comentó muy apenado.

Torom agitó la mano como si quitará importancia al asunto.

- No es tanto eso, simplemente que no habrás soñado algo tan bueno, si hasta sigues temblando.- Torom le ofreció un pañuelo que había en la cómoda. - ¿Se puede saber qué cosa pudo haberte asustado tanto?

Zul no quería preocuparlo, puesto que la razón del sueño tal vez se debía a la advertencia mandada por Jasón a Torom esa misma tarde, pensó que era la ansiedad y los nervios lo que había ocasionado tan funesto sueño.

-No fue nada -mintió -No quiero hablar de ello. –Se quitó la sangre con el paño y limpió un poco del sudor de su rostro.

Torom frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos. Lentamente dejó libre un suspiro y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Bien, no quiero invadir tu privacidad, sólo toma en cuenta que Tyra y yo siempre estaremos contigo y sea como sea nos preocupas.

-ustedes también me preocupan, Torom -dijo intentando lucir más tranquilo -pero siento que algo no está bien últimamente...

- ¿Es lo que nos has dicho de los espíritus de los muertos que han desaparecido de manera extraña y por la carta de Jason? –Se acarició el mentón pensativo.

Zul asintió con un meneo de su cabeza

- Debo admitir que es inquietante. No había pasado algún hecho de esta naturaleza desde que en Wreel...- El ojiverde calló un momento.- Será mejor que escribamos a Elia y le contemos lo sucedido, igual podría darnos un consejo. Ella es experta en esto.

-esperaba que hubiésemos dejado ya todo eso atrás, pero creo que me equivoqué... -comentó sereno -¿sabes dónde está Elia?

- Ella y Tyra se han estado enviado correspondencia. Siguen en Gren. -En eso se escuchó que volvían a tocar la puerta. Torom se apresuró a abrirla, era Tyra que traía consigo una taza de té.

-Buenas noches. -Saludó Zul, puesto que en el último medio año se había vuelto bastante cortés y cuidadoso con sus palabras, sobre todo con la presencia de Tyra.

- Hola.- saludó ella sonriendo dulcemente y ofreciéndole la taza. Tenía todo el cabello rojo suelto y desparramado hasta los tobillos y su frágil silueta envuelta por otro batín similar al que traía Torom -La hice para ti, espero no esté muy dulce. ¿Ya más tranquilo?

Zul tomó la taza y sopló un poco encima de la misma para alejar el vapor.

-Sí, muchas gracias, no debías molestarte -dijo alagado y avergonzado.

Ella negó con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que no le molestaba.

Bebió un trago y suspiro.

-simple, como me gusta. -comentó sonriendo y animando la cola y las orejas.

La pareja sonrió. Tyra entonces comentó:

- Perdón, escuché algo de Elia, ¿pasa algo malo con ella?

- En absoluto- Torom la tranquilizó.- Comentábamos que los sucesos que últimamente ha sido testigo Zul y la carta de Jason no son mera coincidencia y sería algo bueno comentarle a Elia, a ver si podría orientarnos.

-Coincido con Torom -señaló bebiendo otro poco del té. -No sé si sea cosas mía, pero no me siento seguro.

- Espero que estas cosas no tengan algo que ver con…- La pelirroja se abrazó a sí misma y su cara se puso pálida- Con alguien como Calik u Omino.

Torom y Zul se voltearon a ver

-Espero entonces que solo sea mi intuición -dijo Zul intentando calmarla.

-Sea como sea, será mejor comentarlo con los demás muchachos.- Dijo Torom.

-Ya no tengo el espejo de Lathia, así que no se que pasará –calló un momento y miró la taza de té en sus manos -¿crees que deberíamos irnos de Kierkegard? - preguntó un poco angustiado.

Torom se sorprendió un poco.

- No veo una razón para hacerlo, aunque… ¿qué piensas tú?

Tyra perforó con su mirada el rostro de Zul, también le había desconcertado lo que decía el chico lobo.

Zul se sintió un poco agredido por la mirada de ambos. Por su parte, Tyra sentía que la pesadilla de Zul en verdad le había perturbado y se preguntó a si misma porque.

-no, no estoy diciendo que lo hagamos, perdón. Creo que el clima me está afectando demasiado -Se disculpo. -Bueno, voy a llevar la taza a la cocina, regresen a la cama, mañana lo discutiremos mejor, por ahora creo que ya es muy tarde -dijo a prisa y saliendo del cuarto.

- Creo que Zul nos está ocultando algo.- Dijo Torom mirando como su amigo desaparecía. –Tyra asintió.

- Creo que si algún día debemos salir de aquí, será antes de que pase alguna tragedia, ¿no crees?

Zul llegó a la cocina, sus oídos tan sensibles habían captado lo que ambos decían

-no quiero preocuparlos ni ser molestia. -susurró con la taza en las manos -pero tampoco quiero que les pase algo o quedarme solo de nuevo... –Escuchó de nuevo unos pasos.

-¡buh!, ¿quién dijo que sería una molestia?- Le asustó Torom quien lo había ido a alcanzar. -¿sabes que creo que te pasa?

-¿eh? ¿Qué? -preguntó intentado disimular su sorpresa

- Que te consigas una novia. –Dijo Torom con sonrisa maliciosa, borrando la cara de preocupación que tenía antes

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó frenético.

- O mejor una esposa. Así creo que dejarás de tener pesadillas y la pasarías mejor, ¿no crees?- Sonrió poniendo cara de mustio.

-Déjate de eso, yo no quiero esposa ni nada -dijo mirándolo con molestia

- Deja de molestarlo, Torom.- Exclamó una Tyra desde el pasillo

- Bueno, mala idea, entonces… ¡¿no me digas que deseas un esposo?!- Torom hizo que ahora se sorprendía.

-¡¡¿QUE COSA?!! -chilló el hibrido

Su gritó resultó tan fuerte que entre Tyra y Torom terminaron por taparle la boca para que no despertara a nadie (o a nadie más…)

- ¡Tranquilos los dos! –Pidió Tyra. Torom solo se aguantó las ganas de reír y Zul seguía echando chispas hasta que se calmó, fue cuando ambos le retiraron las manos de la boca.

-¡ah, claro! -señaló Zul -como tú te la pasas con ella tooooda la bendita noche sudando y gritando crees que yo necesito también eso, ¿verdad? -dijo Zul con una mirada entre maliciosa y molesta

- ¡¿Qué, qué?!- ahora Torom fue el que gritó. Tyra sólo se puso roja como su cabello.-

-¿crees que no me doy cuenta? ¿Crees que no se que montón de cochinadas has hecho? -dijo en la misma actitud - y ni se diga cuando tengo que ir al trabajo, tooooooodo el día te la has de echar, ¿verdad? si aun cuando regreso a casa aun se siente el olor de tus fluidos en el maldito aire -exclamó malicioso

Tyra no aguantó más el sonrojo y se fue corriendo a su recámara. Torom no sabía que decir.

- ¡Envidioso! – balbuceó

-¿Qué? ¿envidia yo? ¡nunca!-reclamó molesto -¡es por traumas como los que me has dejado tu que no quiero tener esposa!

-oh es cierto, que quieres esposo, ¿verdad?

-¡ay...! ¡Que no! -dijo golpeando la cara de Torom ligeramente con su codo

- Me preguntó cómo será eso, ¿más escándalo o qué?

-¡ah! ¡Cállate! -reclamó y le presionó más el rostro.

Torom se echó a reír, sabía que le había ganado a Zul

El mestizó entonces se dio cuenta de su mala actitud para con sus amigos.

-creo que me he pasado con Tyra... -suspiró Zul

- Mínimo que te mereces es que use su hijutsu y te queme el trasero

Zul suspiró y bajó las orejas un poco apenado, luego volteó los brillantes ojos de hibrido al rostro de Torom y le dijo:

-tú si te lo merecías - le puso uno de sus pies híbridos encima.

En eso salió Tyra ya más relajada. Zul y Torom voltearon a verla y ella entre sus manos traía un poco de fuego. Los miraba con malicia.

-Tyra... -susurró Zul -lo siento mucho, no ha sido mi intención

La muchacha se acercó más y más, la llama seguía creciendo, de pronto se puso seria y apuntó hacia los dos muchachos.

- em… Tyra- Torom tragó saliva.

Tyra al ver la cara de susto de los dos, no aguantó y se echó a reír, dispersando su magia. Ambos hombres suspiraron al mismo tiempo, aliviados.

-por un momento pensé que ya no tendría cola... -dijo un aliviado Zul

- Creo que no debo ponerme tan sensible, lamento si nos has pegado el ojo por nuestra causa - Le guiñó un ojo a Zul y se acercó a tomarle la mano a Torom.- Pero quien sabe, igual en un tiempo escuches también el gimoteo de un bebé.- Dicho esto echó una carcajada y se llevo a Torom dentro de sus habitaciones.

Zul miró a la pareja despedirse en la oscuridad, y entre ellos imaginó a un pequeño niño caminando entre la unión de sus manos.

*+*+*+*+*

La noche estaba tranquila, el ruido de los animales noctámbulos estaba extinto, o nulo; de tal forma que la suave brisa de aquellas horas era tan audible como los pasos de un gigante que corre.

Todo estaba en paz… demasiada paz…

En el cementerio de Kierkegar la situación se hallaba (irónicamente) igual de muerta. Ni aun el más escandaloso grillo sonaba en esa noche. Aun así, el cuidador, Zul, se mantenía alerta como era su costumbre, pero incluso él se veía afectado por la tranquilidad del ambiente y de vez en cuando cabeceaba un poco.

El aire tenía un poco del común pero familiar aroma a lluvia lejana, mientras el color del cielo se teñía de un rojizo opaco, como señal de la humedad del clima.

De repente, una fuerte e inesperada ventisca azotó el área, el aire corrió con tanta velocidad, que Zul sintió que el árbol en el que se hallaba iba a caer de lado en cualquier momento; para su sorpresa, no fue así, y la ventisca concluyó tan rápido como terminó.

Fue entonces cuando llegó lo más inesperado, en el centro del lago, una gran nube se posó lo bastante ceca como para pensar que estaba siendo guiada, esto llamó la atención de Zul y de los poquísimos seres o personas que pudieran seguir despiertos a esas horas.

El cielo pareció moverse con velocidad y el tiempo se detuvo, como un instante de paz lejana, el cielo se tornó completamente oscuro y parpadeó con un rayo. La colosal nube entonces se iluminó, y el lago reflejó en el todo lo que la nube mostraba. De nuevo la paz y la serenidad, pero algo no estaba bien, algo no era claro para Zul, porque apenas regresó la oscuridad, sus agudas pupilas pudieron advertir que pequeños brillitos de luz caían desde la nube con discreción.

Demasiado curioso para ocupar su cargo en el cementerio, se alejó por un momento, llevaba en su espalda atados el carcaj y el arco con flechas de su propiedad, mientras que en una mano, llevaba su común bambú, que empleaba en esta ocasión para ayudarse a saltar. Llego hasta un techo lo suficientemente elevado como para admirar con precisión el invisible espectáculo en medio del lago y observó con detenimiento.

Lo único que lograba diferenciar eran pequeñas motas de luz cayendo desde la nube.

¿Qué era todo eso? No era magia ni nada parecido, pues al contacto con el agua del lago se extinguían para siempre y no dejaban rastro de sí; sin embargo, curiosamente comenzaron a aumentar en cantidad y en diámetro recorrido, pues comenzaron cayendo de apocas en pocas, con un área aproximada de cinco metros de diámetro, pero ese diámetro no se detenía, y Zul lo advirtió.

En poco tiempo, las motas de luz comenzaron a caer en los botes y barquitos atados a las tranquilas orillas del lago, y al contacto con la madera o cualquier otro elemento que no fuese agua centellaban y ocasionaban una pequeña explosión que ocasionaba un fuego pequeño.

Era extraño y poco alarmante en un principio, pero a medida que la cantidad de motillas de luz aumentaba era imposible dejarlas pasar por desapercibidas, pues una ola colosal de fuego comenzaba a armarse cerca del lago.

Zul se estremeció al notar todo esto, y es que el avance de este pequeño pero letal ataque mágico no se detenía.

En un principio pensó en huir y encontrar una forma de apagar los primeros y silenciosos incendios, y así lo hizo; corrió lo más rápido que pudo en búsqueda de una fuente de agua y la halló, un dique cercano que no dudó en abrir apuntando con sus flechas al punto más débil, haciendo caer el agua a modo de lluvia y bañando apenas una pequeña parte del lugar. Para su mala suerte, esto no era suficiente, y aquellas luces devoraban a su paso cada material disponible.

Las casas comenzaron a arder en llamas y el gente despertaba con un techo semi derruido por el fuego. Los niños lloraban y los ancianos gemían, todos por que el fuego estaba devorando a un paso veloz sus casas y en ocasiones sus cuerpos. Por más que trató, Zul no pudo hacer algo práctico para detener todo esto; incluso él, se había visto varias veces rodeado por el fuego de estas pequeñas bolillas.

Fue entonces cuando su temor más grande surgió.

"Torom y Tyra"

En el camino de regreso a su casa no dejó de ver nunca la destrucción continua e incesante del lugar, el agua no era suficiente, y no había casa que no se hallara afectada.

En un establo los rechinidos de los caballos alarmaban a todos los lugareños que trataban de ayudar a las bestias a escapar, Zul entonces tomó de la crin a un corcel negro que estaba descarriado y dando un salto solo posible por un hibrido subió a su montura y empleó toda su fuerza y agilidad para guiar al animal asustado en dirección a su casa.

Corriendo a toda prisa, el animal bufaba y centellaba asustado, por doquiera que mirase, se vea el caos y la destrucción absoluta, Zul debió tener mucho cuidado, pues la gente y los animales a su alrededor corrían frenéticos, asustando aun más al caballo.

A la distancia, Zul pudo reconocer la larga cabellera de su amigo, llegó a hacia él, pero el ajetreo de la gente era tal que al intentar detener al caballo, este se sacudió y casi tira al hibrido de su montura.

-¡¿Dónde está Tyra?! –exclamó extendiendo la mano para que Torom subiese.

-¡En casa, yo iba en camino a buscarte! –señaló el mercenario.

Zul tranquilizó un poco al animal y continuaron su camino en dirección a su casa.

Al llegar observaron que era el sitio menos afectado, pues Tyra empleaba ágilmente su magia para ayudar en lo que podía. Zul bajó rápidamente del caballo y llegó con ella para tomarla de la cintura y levantarla hacia el animal.

-No podemos hacer nada aquí –Señaló Zul

-¡No podemos dejar morir a esta gente! –Exclamó una desesperada Tyra. Estaba manchada de cenizas y en sus ojos se asomaban un par de lágrimas sinceras.

-Nosotros tampoco podemos morir –dijo Torom intentando reconfortar a su esposa.

-Y ustedes menos –Señaló Zul. El mercenario y la ninja lo miraron confundidos –no me esperen. –Indicó con una sonrisa.

Al hacer esto, le dio una nalgada al caballo incitándolo a correr lo más pronto que podía. Zul solo los escuchó a ambos gritar su nombre mientras el animal asustado corría en dirección opuesta a la suya. Puesto que Zul regresaba hacia su casa.

Al llegar a la puerta miró su hogar rodeado de llamas que se incrementaban a cada instante, se acomodó tanto la capucha de sus vestidos, como la de su típica túnica que empleaba en el trabajo y entró al lugar. Tras haber ingresado al sitio, Torom y Tyra volvían para ver como se auto sacrificaba aparentemente sin sentido.

-¡Zul! –chilló Torom desde arriba del caballo.

Bajó del animal y corrió a la entrada de la casa en llamas, pero antes de que pudiera entrar, los pilares de la puerta cayeron sobre esta impidiendo su entrada por la puerta principal. Torom ahora solo podía mirar atreves de los restos de su puerta como Zul corría por entre las llamas hasta desaparecer.

-¡Regresa, Zul!

El hibrido se veía abucheado por el calor a su alrededor, corriendo frenéticamente hasta su habitación en llamas buscó un mueble que tenía parte del tejado caído y en llamas sobre el, como pudo apagó las llamas que envolvían el mismo y corrió los restos de la leña, ocasionándose quemaduras en las manos.

El calor se intensificaba a cada instante, y el humo ya comenzaba a asfixiarlo. Abrió uno de los cajones del mueble que había salvado y tomó un objeto entre sus manos, guardándolo en sus ropas. Incluso su siempre nítida y confiable visión se veía nublada en aquel momento. Vaciló un par de pasos hacia la puerta, pero una parte del techo cayó sobre él, oprimiéndolo en un infierno tanto por el fuego como por la confusión causada.

Rodó y se quitó las llamas de encima, Observó a su alrededor en búsqueda de una salida adecuada. Pero lo único que divisaba eran las llamas y el inminente calor y el humo que lo asfixiaban. Comenzó a perder la conciencia y entre serró los ojos, confundido y deshidratado, solo un sonido a la distancia pudo regresarlo a la realidad.

-¡¡Zul!! ¡Corre, por aquí!

Era Torom, el ex mercenario lo esperaba desde la puerta trasera, atreves de la cocina. Zul pasó por entre los cuartos y las llamas y llegó con su amigo.

Torom lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó casi arrastrado. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la casa, Tyra aguardaba con un rostro muy angustiado y el caballo a su lado.

-Te dije que no me esperaran… -susurró Zul.

-¡Idiota! –reclamó sacudiéndole los vestigios de fuego que aún le quedaban encima. -¡nunca debiste volver! ¡¿Por qué volviste?!

-Por esto…

Zul movió su mano derecha dejando ver entre sus ropas un objeto rectangular. Torom pudo leer "Tercera niebla" poco antes de que Zul cayese desplomado al suelo por la falta de aire en sus pulmones y la deshidratación de su cuerpo.


	5. Capítulo 4 Ángel

**Capítulo 4. Ángel.**

**por Zeldas**

Torom logró detener a su amigo antes que se fuese de narices y se golpease fuertemente sobre el enlosado. Alzó a Zul como si se tratase de una frágil pluma para alejarlo principalmente de las llamas que en menor medida seguían crepitando agresivas y unos metros más allá, sorteando incluso la cerca que también estaba sucumbiendo por las motas de fuego lo acomodó en el suelo boca arriba para que recibiera oxígeno para que el humo tóxico que tenía acumulado en los pulmones no siguiese siendo un suplicio.

Tyra, dejando al caballo, se lanzó a la carrera hacía el arroyuelo que pasaba cerca de la línea de las casas donde había pertenecido la suya. Atrapó una pequeña cubeta de fierro y la llenó de agua. Igual con las mismas prisas se acercó a los jóvenes e hincándose ante un casi desarmado Zul, que no podía dejar de toser violentamente, se quitó la pañoleta negra que se había puesto sobre su cabeza y la remojó un poco con cierta duda. De hecho ella lo habría humidificado pero…

- No tiene ninguna quemadura grave, gracias a Odla. Sólo está más sucio por las cenizas.- Comentó Torom interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Lo había estado examinado detenidamente y se quitó su bata de dormir para cubrirle los pies quedando sólo en pantalones junto con las botas. Por salir de prisa en búsqueda de su amigo no tuvo el tiempo ni la precaución de cambiarse. La chica, por fortuna se había vestido con una de esas faldas y blusas campiranas.

La Celeniana asintió y miró como sólo la piel de las manos del mestizo se hallaban rojizas y un poco inflamadas. Procuró entonces refrescarlas para disminuir la hinchazón procurando no romper las ampollas que se estaban formando.

- Por un momento pensé que se había vuelto loco al entrar así…de esa forma tan idiota. – El ojiverde apretó con enfado la comisura de sus labios y amenazó con el puño al chico lobo que poco a poco se recuperaba.- ¡Cuando dejes de toser te voy a partir la cara y te patearé el trasero!-

- Torom, esto significa mucho para él y para mi hermana Lyra.- Terció la ninja con calma señalando el libro que aún permanecía en poder del mestizo.- No lo juzgues tan duramente.

- P…cof-cof…Per…cof…dón…cof-cof- Intentó disculparse el aludido. No era su intención preocuparlos pero para él "Tercera Niebla" era el único recuerdo en físico que le quedaba de su padre Ludovico.

- Como sea. No fue una manera muy inteligente que digamos. - Cortó Torom levantándose más sereno. Los cabellos negros le llegaban a los hombros y por un momento le tapó el ojo derecho como le solía cubrir antes- Te saliste con la tuya y al menos me alegro que te libraras de una buena chamuscada, señor suicida.

Zul esbozó una sonrisa al recordar el antiguo look de su amigo y también al notar sinceridad y alivio en sus las palabras. Como pudo levantó el dedo pulgar derecho en señal de camarería para con él.

- Nunca cambies.- Le dijo éste correspondiendo el gesto y yendo a recuperar el caballo.

El chico lobo todavía duró un largo rato con la seca y dura tos, era tan fuerte que incluso la ojiverde tenía que alzar la voz para preguntarle como se sentía. Aunque ese no era el único ruido azorante cercano que los invadía. El gimotear triste de varios niños, adultos y ancianos al ver totalmente impotentes como sus hogares perecían y dolor físico que sentían al tratar sus heridas hacían todos juntos un concierto lúgubre. El patrimonio de una vida totalmente pérdida por quien sabe que cosa rara.

Algunos incluso, sobretodo jóvenes varones se habían atrevido a entrar a sus casas y salvar aunque fuese una manta para poder pasar lo que restaba de la noche. Otros lanzaban desesperadamente al mobiliario sendas cubas de agua extraídas de los pozos y del lago sin mucho éxito, incluso una niña pequeña había llenado la taza rosada que había pertenecido a una de sus perdidas muñecas.

De hecho los pequeños barcos que yacían varados seguían incendiándose aunque en menor medida ante la mirada desconsolada de los sus dueños: los pescadores y comerciantes provenientes de otras regiones. Todavía podía verse como se desvivían por sacar los canastos quemados de pescado y legumbres.

- Torom.- Llamó Tyra a su esposo que permanecía inmóvil y pensativo, intentando distraerse para no seguir mirando el dramático espectáculo.- ¿Qué haremos ahora?, este fuego no fue concebido por la naturaleza…es a causa de una fuerza que jamás había sentido antes.

- Fue provocado.- Susurró Zul por lo debajo ya con mejor respiración y con un apósito húmedo en su frente. – No teníamos ninguna oportunidad contra eso.

La pareja se le quedó viendo.

- ¿Sabes cómo surgió?

El muchacho les relató lo que brevemente presenció cuando estaba en el cementerio, desde la extraña nube que se posó sobre el centro del lago hasta cuando fue a buscarlos. Al terminar sólo pudo notar que Torom, que seguía serio y sin hablar, puso una cara larga y que se sacaba algo del pantalón. Al punto reconoció que era la carta enviada por Jason. El muchacho la desdobló para sumirse en su lectura y después la volvió a guardar. Zul y Tyra se dieron cuenta que parecía que llegaba a una especie de hipótesis.

- ¿Torom?

- ¿Puedes ya levantarte, Zul?- Inquirió escueto Derdim. Su amigo asintió un poco confuso.

- Sí, aunque no siento muy bien mis piernas.

- Entonces te tocará montar el caballo.- Dijo acomodando bien la montura del equino.- Ahora vuelvo, espérenme.

Antes que la ninja le preguntase cualquier cosa rodeó la cerca y fue a perderse en la parte trasera de la casa en donde las llamas ya no parecían ser tan amenazantes.

- ¡¿A dónde vas, animal?! –El chico de ojos grises se puso de pie de un salto pero no pudo dar tres pasos cuando sintió que todo el cuerpo le flaqueaba, su amiga contuvo una nueva caída. - ¡Y a mí me tacha de imprudente!

- Ya lo escuchaste, en un momento vuelve. Mientras mejor será que te subas a él- Murmuró ésta llevándolo hacía el potro. Ella después de pensárselo un momento comprendió las intenciones de Torom.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando el mercenario ya estaba de vuelta cargando con un baúl hecho de puro metal de que llevaba de una de las asas y dos objetos larguísimos que estaban envueltos en telas de manta y que tenían como segunda capa algo de tierra. Aún así podía adivinarse que uno era más delgado que el otro en su contextura y fue ese que entregó a Tyra.

Puso entonces la valija que también estaba llena de gránulos y hojarasca de la cual quitó un poco al dar un fuerte soplo y procedió a abrirla. Zul apenas pudo ver que ahí estaban guardado un grueso morral rojo cerrado de la boca con una cuerda. Torom la desamarró y extrajo del interior una blanca camisa sin botones con la que se atavió en un momento y volviéndola a cerrar procedió a dársela a su compañero quien la tomó sin saber bien que hacer, muy confundido.

- ¿Me puedes decir que te propones?

- Tal vez no lo más heroico pero creo que más sensato. Partiremos hacía al sur en este preciso instante.

- ¿El sur?, no es acaso ahí donde esta…-

- Si, la ciudad de Gren. Si nos apresuramos llegaremos en una semana.- Dijo tajante Torom ya incluso cargando el carcaj de Zul junto con el arco y la vara de bambú, acomodándolas en la montura, después se cargó lo que tenía envuelto en la espalda, Zul supo entonces que se trataba de su vieja espada dorada

- Esto va en serio…

- Tú mismo dijiste que has notado un ambiente inusual contando con la advertencia de Jason y las consecuencias de esta noche no son meras cosas casuales, así que será mejor pedir opiniones de viva voz a Elia y los demás chicos.

**"Y mis pesadillas creo que también"** Pensó para sí Zul sintiendo como una gotita de sudor le pasaba por la frente hasta la punta de la nariz.

- Nuestra llegada tal vez no les caiga tan bien, claro no a nuestros amigos sino a los que habitan por ahí y supieron de nuestras andanzas, después de todo fuimos prófugos y reconocerán nuestros rostros.- Señaló la Celeniana. - Elia me contó en sus cartas que la gente les miraba con miedo y recelo. Si bien se han ganado su confianza, algunos cuando nos vean pensarán que estamos tramando algo.

- No pensaba que entráramos en ese sitio una vez que lo alcancemos. Sugiero que podríamos enviar una nota a la casa de Elia advirtiéndole de nuestra presencia o bien entraríamos por separado para evitar mayores riesgos. Claro, ¿están de acuerdo?

- Supongo que no hay más remedio.- Asintió Tyra parcamente.

- Pues siendo así…- Zul comenzó a rascarse la nuca pensante y haciendo que su mirada se cubriese de un halo de optimismo contagiando al ex mercenario.- Será como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no, amigo?

- Sí, como en los viejos tiempos.

La alcaldía de Kierkegard dejaba de ser un sitio para cumplir las funciones de un albergue temporal. Aunque igualmente tenía graves daños por el incendio, se seguía manteniendo de pie al contrario de las demás edificaciones. Varias familias se conformaban con echarse a dormir a las puertas cuidando de no ser aplastados por la multitud que comenzaba a congregarse a gran escala.

Detrás de un repintado escritorio, el alcalde escuchaba que todos hablaban a gritos y atropelladamente. Era un señor calvo, tan delgado como una caña y con abundante barba castaña que compensaba todo el pelo que le faltaba. Al igual que todos, a excepción de algunos alguaciles y su secretario, estaba con una camisola de franela, su atuendo para dormir.

- Les suplico que guarden la compostura.- Dijo después de un rato, intentando apaciguar los ánimos que seguían violentos, pero ante una situación tan difícil sabía que tendrían que estar sosegados, al menos él para coordinar el salvamento y reconstrucción del pueblo.- ¿Alguien sabe de dónde provino el fuego?

- ¡A lo mejor los ninjas nos atacaron!- Clamó el portero, un viejo que le faltaban casi todos los dientes delanteros.

- ¡Imposible! – Negó uno de los que fungía como policía.- ¡Si ellos nos habrían dejado sin cabeza a todos y no estaríamos aquí discutiendo!

- ¡Entonces fue un rayo!- Exclamó la atractiva recepcionista detrás de un corpulento moreno que hizo que se callara.

- ¡Eso suena más estúpido! ¡¿Qué no viste que todas las casas fueron arrasadas por el fuego?!

- ¡De seguro fue el demonio del cementerio! – Aventuró ahora jefe de intendencia que estaba pálido como una cera y se tronaba los dedos con nerviosismo. - ¡La leyenda que habla de él entonces es cierta!

- ¡Patrañas!- Chilló una señora regordeta, era la esposa del alcalde y estaba sumamente enfadada, tanto que le dio un golpe al escritorio con el puño derramando el frasco de tintero sobre algunos papeles.- ¡Esos son puros cuentos para que los chiquillos se vayan a la cama!

- Señora, hay muchos testigos de que ese demonio en verdad existe.- Dijo mirando el secretario, anudándose el nudo de la corbata. Era otro aparte del alcalde que se mostraba inalterable.

- ¡Es verdad!- Gritó el único adolescente que estaba presente haciendo causa común con el intendente, era sobrino de uno de los funcionarios.- Yo una vez vi cerca del muro del panteón a un mamarracho que era alto, con mucho pelo y orejas grandes, peludas, como los lobos. Tenía una bola de luz en la mano.

- ¡¿Y cómo fue que andabas tú fuera de la casa a tan altas horas de la noche?! – Le increpó el tío jalándole de un brazo violentamente. - ¡¿Con qué en malos pasos otra vez, eh?!

- ¡Silencio!- Gritó el alcalde erigiéndose de su silla ante la nueva explosión de discusiones. Fue tan ronco y amenazante que todos se callaron la boca, nadie se atrevió siquiera a cuchichear. Si bien era cierto que era una persona muy amable cuando se enfadaba causaba cierto pavor entre sus colaboradores y más que se antes de fungir como político había sido comandante en el ejército.- Bien, así está mejor.- Dijo volviendo a sentarse y se dirigió al jovencito, le había llamado la atención lo que estaba diciendo.- Volvamos al último punto, ¿dices que viste a alguien con una esfera luminosa cerca del cementerio?

- Emm…sí, señor.

- Dudo mucho que algún monstruo o híbrido se halla colado esta noche las inmediaciones de la villa. Si así hubiera pasado las otras poblaciones que nos rodean también hubiera sufrido ataques, mucho antes que nosotros y no ha sido así. Tampoco hay ningún indicio de ningún incendio forestal…entonces es más seguro es que todo fue premeditado.

- ¿Menciona que fue provocado entonces, señor?- Preguntó uno de los alguaciles con poca sorpresa, en sí era la principal sospecha.

- Me aventuraría a decir que todo esto fue obra de alguien que vive aquí.- El regidor suspiró y miró a su gente.- ¿Quién de nuestros pobladores tiene nociones de magia?

- El único que maneja algún tipo de fuerza sobrenatural era el nuevo joven profesor de esgrima. – Se apresuró a responder el secretario después de haberse echado un poco de atomizador refrescante en la boca ya que se le había quedado seca. – Del viejo Dojo de Sotha-Sama.

- ¿Derdim?- El calvo alzó las cejas un poco sorprendido.- ¡Ah sí!, el chico nuevo que vino a verme hace algunos meses para alquilarle unas de las casas del arroyo. Venía junto con una joven muy bonita de ojos verdes, su esposa me parece. Hace algunos meses para alquilarle una de las casas del arroyo.

- Déjeme decirle que aquí hay gato encerrado, señor.- Comentó el comisario, un varón rubio, de baja estatura y de mal genio.- Si este niñato, sobrino del tesorero, dijo haber visto a un excéntrico individuo en el sitio donde descansan los muertos me supongo que el cuidador debió haberlo visto o saber quien es el tal "demonio". Y lo curioso es que ese vigilante vive con Derdim en la misma casa, son grandes amigos si mal no me parece.

El alcalde torció el gesto y sin dudarlo tomó una decisión.

- Señores alguaciles, es imprescindible que vayan a casa de Derdim y me traigan aquí junto con su esposa y el velador del cementerio. Si ellos tuvieron algo que ver con esta tragedia recibirán su castigo. Se lo encargo, comisario.

- ¡A la orden!- Espetó el rubio haciéndoles señas a sus hombres para que lo siguiesen.

Los guardias salieron corriendo de la oficina procurando llevar sus espadas y llevando a rastras a sus potros hacía el norte.

Pero no encontrarían rastro ya alguno de los tres jóvenes que hacía rato y que habían tomado la delantera y en la dirección contraria dejando así el pueblo que los había acogido casi por un año.

Zul a pesar de estar alegando que estaba bien seguía sin apearse del caballo, de todas formas estaba casi somnoliento, mientras que a su lado, iba la pareja. Ambos iban tomados de la mano en medio del sendero cubiertos con la oscuridad de una suave y templada madrugada. No portaban luz alguna y ni siquiera Torom se había molestado en encender uno de aquellos brillos dorados que tanto lo caracterizaban.

Ninguno de los dos se volteó a ver, ni se hablaron. No hacía falta, sabían perfectamente lo que pensaba el otro. Sabían perfectamente que al haber abandonado Kierkegard de esa manera los señalarían como sospechosos por la magia del pelinegro y no serviría de nada que se quedaran en aquel sitio, tal vez si ese ataque tenía algo que ver con ellos esa gente no tendría porqué sufrir cosas peores.

Llegando a un pequeño sitio arbolado y según Tyra que no sentía ninguna presencia ajena a ellos tres decidieron tomar un breve descanso. En sí el día anterior y esa noche con tantas emociones no pegaron el ojo para nada, primero había sido el aviso de Jason, los malos sueños del mestizo y luego el cuadro de fuego. No estaban tan exhaustos pero sabían que su organismo tarde o temprano les echaría en cara la falta de consideración para consigo mismos.

La pelirroja agitó sus manos sobre un puñado de hojas y ramas secas que previamente había recogido una vez que se detuvieron. Su intención era crear un diminuto foco de calor. Algunas chispas salieron de sus dedos pero no obtuvo las lenguas de fuego esperadas. Así como nacían se apagaban.

Extrañada volvió a repetir el método, dos, tres veces. Nada. Frunció el ceño incrédula. Zul, estaba tomando un trago de agua y se estaba ya arropando a un lado de un tronco nudoso al otro lado y enfrente de ella y Torom se ocupaba de dejar libre al caballo de su montura y sacaba las pocas pertenencias que había sacado junto con el baúl, entre ellos una cobija que había enrollado y que ahora agitaba al viento para sacarle las pelusas y el polvo que se le había impregnado en el camino.

- Tiene mucho tiempo que dejamos de ser esos chicos exploradores que dormían en la intemperie.- Sonrió él acercándosele. Parecía ya más tranquilo y práctico- Será divertido volver a poner la cabeza en el suelo. ¿Qué te pasa?-

- Vale, es raro.- Comentó Tyra mirándose las manos que volteaba al derecho y al revés - A lo mejor por dejar de ser chica scout olvidé como usar mi magia como para encender un pequeño fogón u hoy me constipé por tanto fuego que vi.

- Eso no se te ocurrió cuando pretendías quemarle el trasero a ese traumado soltero.- Dijo señalando a Zul que se estaba ya acomodado dispuesto a roncar como un bendito. Tyra puso cara de cierto enfado fingido y al intentar de nuevo logró encender la fogata.

- No sólo a él sino a ti también por ser tan modesto y un completo pícaro. Los dos merecían terminar carbonizados por entrar casi en detalles y ventilar ciertas cosas íntimas que…bueno… ¡ya sabes!

- Eh, tranquila.- El muchacho se sentó a su lado para luego atraparla con su cuerpo y abrazarla.- Algo tenía que pegarme ese bromista sinvergüenza.

- Sí, claro. Aparte del humor si él o tú tuviese sendos rosetones adornando sus mejillas, los labios inflamados por colorete y zapatillas que hiciesen juego con vestidos de crinolina, ten por seguro que él otro acabaría por enamorarse y proclamar que serían la pareja perfecta.

- ¡Vaya que sí exageras, chica celosa!- Torom no puedo echarse a reír ante todo eso, tanto que casi se le botaban las lágrimas – Mira que Zul tiene una gallarda personalidad pero por más que le busques no es mi tipo en absoluto y no me lo quiero imaginar en su versión femenina. Además, te recuerdo que me enamoré de alguien quien precisamente no usaba ropa femenina ni usaba maquillaje, en cambio llevaba una horrenda máscara de plata y dos falcatas que amenazaron en cortarme los cuartos de la manera más tremenda que te puedas imaginar.

-Alguien horrible sin duda.- La Celeniana se cruzó los brazos aparentemente ofendida.

- En efecto, se trataba de una monstruosa bruja que se contaba que el color de sus cabellos se debía a la sangre que le chupaba a los niños y a los viajeros que cautivaba.

- Pues sí, esfuérzate otro tramo más y te estarás volviendo el gemelo de Zul, al menos en lo irónico, sí.

El antiguo mercenario no pudo evitarlo y apretó contra sí a su esposa tomándola de la cintura y apoyando su nariz y frente contra la de ella. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron como otras veces lo habían hecho pero con la misma fuerza cuando se conocieron, cuando comenzaron a sentir emociones el uno por el otro y por supuesto cuando unieron sus vidas por completo.

- Eres una pequeña tonta ¿lo sabes?- Le susurró mirándola seriamente, con una gravedad que ella conocía muy bien.- Si eres lo que más quiero, señora Derdim "ojos de ángel".

Tyra no pudo responderle con palabras, en cambio la calidez de su rostro fue un signo inequívoco, a pesar de saber que su amor era mutuo no se acostumbraba a esos gestos, para ella todo era novedad de parte de él y habían tenido poco tiempo de hacérselos cuando encontraron la paz después de aquél odiseo viaje.

Sus labios se acercaron para besarse con suavidad y sed. Ella le acarició la mejilla donde reposaba la antaña cicatriz que le deformaba el rostro y que ya no le importaba mostrar, Torom en cambio se aferraba con cariño a su nuca y su espalda para evitar que se alejase de él acariciando exquisitamente la melena roja. Faltando el oxígeno tuvieron que alejarse con cierta pena. Se volvieron a mirar profundamente cayendo en una ensoñación que tanto les gustaba y comenzaron a acariciar con ternura el cuerpo de su compañero.

- ¡Ya van a comenzar con sus porquerías!- Se escuchó de pronto la voz irritada de Zul que sacó a Tyra de su ensimismamiento y a Torom…

- ¡Auch! - Chilló al sentir como una piedra envuelta en barro le daba directo en la cabeza.

- ¡Váyanse a donde no los pueda oler ni oír o dejen dormir de una buen vez, carajo!

- ¡No seas idiota, Zul!- Gimió el ojiverde sobándose el chipote que le había salido y deseoso de ponerle una tunda, pero el abrazo de su esposa se lo impidió.

La shinobi no pudo aguantar reírse, tanto que le comenzó a doler el estómago.

- Perdona.- Se disculpó cuando pudo recuperar el habla mientras inclinaba la cabeza. – Duerme por favor, ya lo haremos nosotros en un momento.

- Disculpada pues. Sé que no tienes la culpa de tener a un marido tan…- Iba a decir una palabrota pero la mirada de su amigo le intimidó un poco-… ¡Bah!, él ya sabe que es. Debería ponerse a pensar que haremos de aquí en adelante. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.- Deseó la chica aún divertida mirando como Zul se acomodaba y metía hasta el último pelo dentro de su improvisada bolsa de dormir, dejando eso sí un poco descubiertas sus orejas.

- ¡Desgraciado! ¡Ya me las pagarás!- Torom se aguantó el coraje torciendo la cobija que había dejado a sus pies.

- Calma, tiene razón. Mientras no tengamos alguna idea de lo que ha ocurrido en Kierkegard…- Dijo bajando la voz que hasta el joven tuvo que acercarse para oírla. – No podremos andar en plena libertad como antes, en distraernos.

- Lo sé - La miró con cariño y le tomó del mentón ahora cambiando a una voz maliciosa.- Aunque de lo último no estoy tan de acuerdo.

Ella copió la mueca que él hacía y sin dejarla jaló la frazada para cubrirlo a él y a ella misma, invitándole a recostarse. Una vez tumbados se volvieron a acurrucar como estaban antes, entrelazando sus brazos para dormir abrazados como era ya su costumbre.

- Entonces ya buscaremos ese tiempo.- Le guiñó un ojo y él aspirando el típico perfume a flores de ella le plantó un beso en la frente.

- Siendo así también llegará el momento adecuado para que te preocupes por tus poderes.- Dijo él que retomó el instante cuando ella intentaba prender la fogata. Ella se volvió para mirarlo.- Si nos dirigimos a Gren como habíamos quedado podemos encontrarnos con Elia y de seguro ella podrá tener alguna idea que es lo que te está ocurriendo. Y no olvides tampoco a Lyra, será de gran ayuda para ti y te caería muy bien verla.

- Probablemente sea que todo eso de la carta de Jason y lo que contó Zul de los espíritus me halla puesto algo nerviosa.- Intentó ella encontrar alguna explicación.- De hecho, cuando cayó ese raro fuego he intenté apagarlo, no pude…fue tan repentino y me sentí frustrada, más al ver como los demás del pueblo sufrían. En otros tiempos hubiese sido sencillo sofocar tal calamidad. Lo mismo cuando quise refrescar las leves lesiones de nuestro niño Azulito.

Torom sonrió al escuchar el apodo de cariño de su amigo y después midió lo que le estaba contando. Es cierto que él había sido testigo de cómo antes de que se convirtiera en su mujer, era capaz de manipular la naturaleza con semejante destreza y rara vez fallaba. De hecho podría considerar que esa noche sus intentos por salvar su hogar habían sido un rotundo fracaso, aunque a decir verdad cuando solían practicar con sus armas y hechizos había notado un cierto bajo rendimiento en ella, no en su habilidad sino en su poder de elementos, sobretodo al querer controlar el agua. Supuso que tal cosa se debía a la larga inactividad que tuvo cuando fue separada en cuerpo y alma y claro, encerrada en el espejo, probablemente eso redujo sus cualidades de hijutsu.

_"¿Será por que como dice Zul, cosas raras están pasando de nuevo en Mimir? ¿Eso estará afectando a los hechiceros?"_

Incluso pensó en él mismo, pero no. Si era bien cierto que ya tenía igual un largo período de que no peleaba a muerte su influencia en poder manipular la luz y la oscuridad seguían tan lozanos como siempre. Cerró un momento los ojos, intentó hallar de primer momento alguna raíz causal, compensar si aquella balanza de energías seguía en equilibrio. Negativo, al menos nada agitaba su corazón. Ya creía que todos los infartos que le pudieran haber dado se los había llevado el buen Ludovico…

- Será mejor pues esperar a ver a las expertas en esto. También junto con ellas y Sikoth y Koru podremos saber que hay de Jason y si igual retomar el contacto con Lidda que anda un poco retirada de esto - Rebatió de nuevo el joven abriendo los ojos con serenidad. Estiró su brazo derecho para acercar la espada de oro que le pertenecía y la situó más cerca de él. Tyra ya hacía hecho lo mismo con la katana, que era el otro envoltorio que Torom le había entregado – Por lo tanto no te eches la culpa de algo que se salió de tus posibilidades. Ya actuaremos.

- ¿Crees que esto sea pasajero?- Preguntó Tyra asintiendo ya sin aflicción, acopiando coraje de acero. Para ella era más fácil no dejarse abatir, algo bueno le había dejado Calik con su entrenamiento.

- Y si no es así, hay que estar listos.

La muchacha volvió a ponerse de parte del sentido común de su marido. No pudo entonces evitar un suave bostezo, acomodó su cabeza en el hombro masculino y poco a poco, sintiéndose protegida se quedó dormida al igual que Torom quien se dejo llevar por la calidez femenina. Tenían que reposar, habían sido varias cosas por una noche, temprano tenían que partir en busca de respuestas, en busca de sus amigos y seguir manteniendo ese lazo infinito que los seguía uniendo.

- ¡Ah!-

A cientos de kilómetros Lyra despertaba con mucha opresión en el corazón y la respiración entrecortada. Hacía rato que intentaba escapar de una ensoñación fatídica y apenas lo lograba.

Había visto claramente y con sumo agrado en un principio miles de luciérnagas volando por los cielos y alrededor de un pacífico poblado que estaba en medio de un festín a mitad de una noche. Las motas de luz se miraban alegres, resplandecientes y hechizaban con sus pigmentos a cualquiera que las viesen. Pero cuando los pequeños insectos coloridos se posaban sobre los tejados de las moradas y sus huéspedes, éstos se cubrían de lumbre. Podía jurar que podía oler el metal y la madera quemada, acompañada de un tufo a carne humana y la grasa de sus huesos…Ella se había visto así misma que se encontraba dentro de ese sueño junto con sus amigos y su hermana Tyra lanzando su hijutsu de agua. Ambas intentaban apagar el fuego pero, no lo conseguían y formaban parte de la gran pira ante la mirada aterrorizada de sus colegas quienes corrían con su misma suerte o caían bajo el influjo del corte de una espada sangrante que surgía de un montículo de nubes.

Cuando volvió a la realidad sintió que todas las sábanas, el cojín y la colcha se encontraban muy empapadas. Miró sus manos y comprendió que había invocado el poder del agua sin haberlo deseado, se había adentrado tanto en la pesadilla que creyó que fue real. Se las restregó confundida y se levantó. Encendió las tres únicas velas del candelabro que estaba en el tocador para alumbrar la parte de la habitación.

Ese cuarto había pertenecido a los difuntos padres de Elia y, que ésta misma le había ofrecido a ella ocupar. Al principio no quería aceptarlo pensando que estaba abusando de la hospitalidad de la Greniana y no se sentiría muy cómoda en dormir en un lugar grande. La maga decidió entonces dividir la habitación con una pared provisional y uno de ellos fue a pasar a ser el sitio de descanso de la ninja y la otra del hermano menor a pesar de las burlas de Koru de que eran una pareja muy anticuada y que a su punto de vista ya deberían dormir juntos lo que le valió quedarse en el living.

Lyra, cavilante, se cambio de pijama y secó la cama, lo que le hizo quitarle el sueño definitivamente y una vez todo en orden no quiso volver a recostarse. Tomó uno de los cuadernillos que estaban al lado del candelabro decidió leer algo para distraerse. Entre los fajos de hojas se hallaban plasmadas algunas partituras para tocar en la lira, que un compañero de Elia, un maestro de música de la escuela, le había obsequiado como agradecimiento por haber cuidado de su hija enferma y a la cual le había preparado algunos panecillos rellenos de pasas.

En eso estaba tarareando mentalmente las notas y claves cuando encontró otra página en donde estaba escrita una pequeña historia.

Al reconocerla hizo un gesto de pena al recordar al autor de la misma, era un empedernido aficionado y algo creyente de los dioses: Edward Midrel, su amigo y compañero en la pastelería, nieto de la dueña. Era un joven rubio de su misma edad que estudiaba también para médico por la tardes.

- ¿Por qué habré dejado que Edward les leyera esto a los niños del hospital?- Suspiró a leer el contenido, no es que fuese algo burdo o malo pero a ella no le causaba mucha gracia.

[i] "...Algunas centurias antes de que el tiempo empezara a ser medido; hubo una guerra entre el Bien y el Mal por la hegemonía en los corazones de los dioses.

Como ha sido siempre el Mal tiene mucho más asidero en casi cualquier superficie, incluida en la de las emociones.

Es así que a punto de vencer el Mal, hubo un momento, un segundo, un quiebre, una brecha que detuvo todo, incluso esta terrible guerra... Un enemigo común del Bien y Mal en conjunto, una existencia tan terrible que de propagarse, arrasaría con todo. Así fue que la nominaron la "Nada más Absoluta..."

Apareció lejos, en el horizonte de la existencia y por eso, sumado a lo concentrado en su respectivo contrincante, fue que ni Bien ni Mal pudieron verla antes. En ese momento, ya sin posibilidad de reaccionar de otra manera que no fuese instintiva, con la Nada sobre ellos, se libro el primer combate...la primera batalla de lo que sería llamado "El Camino del Fin"

Pasaba el tiempo y la Nada lo consumía todo, cada batalla, por aislada o bien llevada que fuese, acaba en victoria para la Nada...hasta que llegó el ultimo día, ya sin energía y casi sin Esencia, el Bien y el Mal embistieron juntos, concentrando toda su fuerza, toda su energía vital, en un solo punto... y lograron, finalmente, hendir a la Nada. Lamentablemente no les quedaba ya resto puesto que estaban muy malheridos para aprovechar la abertura que habían logrado hacerle a su terrible enemigo.

Fue justamente de esa herida, mezcla de Energías, Fuerzas y Esencias que nació el primer Humano, desde la misma Gea, con un aro de Niebla girando en rededor y una capa de hojas otoñales como única cobertura.

Primero abrió los ojos; unos ojos oscuros, profundos, tan sensibles al nuevo mundo que contemplaban como cualquier dandelion a la brisa matinal. Luego su cuerpo se desperezo completamente y miro la situación de la que se encontraba en medio; los tres gigantes más poderosos de la existencia en las instancias finales de una batalla que decidiría el futuro de la realidad toda.

El Bien y el Mal, a punto de morir, lo miraron, directo a los ojos y tras un flequillo de hilos lunares, se encontraron con unos ojos llenos de algo que no conocían, el mismo algo que hizo extender a este humano un brazo directo a la Nada y más concretamente a la herida que habían abierto previamente…En ese instante, antes de que el golpe final de la Nada cayese sobre el Bien y el Mal para terminarlos, en una milésima, la Niebla cobró forma y cuerpo en el extremo de aquel brazo extendido, formando un Arco y uno de estos hilos lunares hizo las veces de cuerda…

La Nada, ignorando tan ínfimo Ser y mas aún, un Arquero sin proyectil alguno, continuo haciendo descender ese golpe definitivo sobre sus enemigos…

El humano cerró los ojos, gritó, rugió y tensó la cuerda, lo tensó cuando no podía más, cuando las fuerzas le flaquearon y aún cuando le sangraba la mano que tiraba de la cuerda y los músculos del brazo se entumecían…y allí, cuando la sangre hizo contacto con la cuerda, aquella Magia que llenaba sus ojos, se volvió proyectil; una flecha refulgentemente roja con destellos azules, portadora toda ella del Amor que somos capaces de sentir los humanos y tras aquella transmutación que duro una milésima solamente, el Arquero soltó la flecha que voló alta y lejana, brillante y legendaria como un Ave Fénix; acabando con la Nada mas Absoluta, con el Amor más Sincero.

El Bien y Mal, viéndose salvados y a la vez viendo a su salvador desfallecer ante tremendo esfuerzo, le dieron parte de su energía para que no muriese.

El Arquero vivió muchos, muchos, muchos años más, aunque jamás olvidó su nacimiento ni su procedencia, al morir, solo en un bosque se dice que se vio una flecha que ascendía hacia el cielo desde la tierra y se fraccionaba en miles de millones de pedazos que se extendieron por el mundo, dando paso a la raza como la conocemos hoy en día…"

- La Nada…el Caos.- Tristemente alguna parte de todo eso le recordaba a Maese Ludovico. – Pero prometí ya no volver a llorar por él.- Se dijo así misma conteniendo los deseos de sollozar y también las ganas de mirar el retrato a lápiz que hizo del rostro del ex caballero y que estaba en el único buró del cuarto al lado de la ventana.

Decidió a salir a dar una pequeña vuelta "Despacio y sin ruido". Se trenzó el cabello que también se había secado, sacó del armario una cobija para no congelarse y salió de ahí.

Comenzó a bajar los escalones, cuidando de no hacer demasiada presión con los pies ya que no faltaba uno que protestara. Antes de llegar a la planta baja percibió la débil luz de una lámpara y la silueta de alguien que estaba sentado frente al comedor ante una montaña de papeles y libros. Por su posición Lyra adivinó que se había quedado dormido.

- ¿Elia?- Pensó la ojiverde creyendo que era su amiga, pero pronto se dio cuenta que esa presencia, la forma del cuerpo y esos negros cabellos revueltos y aplastados contra una enciclopedia no pertenecían a la maga.

Sikoth, se había quedado dormido al estar haciendo traducciones.

La chica sonriendo se acercó a él. Con sumo tacto le acarició los cabellos y le quitaba las gafas que habían quedado no precisamente sobre los ojos sino que ahora le picaban la nariz. Tuvo el impulso de despertarlo pero se veía tan bien así que no tuvo valor para hacerlo.

Le hubiese encantado quedarse así hasta el amanecer hasta que ocurrió…

De pronto la imagen de su novio perdió color. Todo se volvió blanco y negro. Tuvo la sensación de querer gritar para pedir ayuda, pero su garganta se cerró. Un zumbido taladró sus oídos y su cabeza hasta el borde de la locura haciéndola perder la noción del tiempo y espacio en donde se encontraba en el presente. Lo último que vio fue como Sikoth se diluía entre una espesa niebla helada.

Sus ojos ya eran tan blancos como esa bruma. Los iris con motes verdes y grises se desvanecieron y junto con eso toda manifestación de bondad en su faz y estaban completamente fijos sobre el muchacho, veían sin ver. Los labios estaban rígidos, serios. Los pómulos parecían lisos como el hierro y todo el cuerpo endurecido, áspero tanto que si una bola de acero le golpease no hubiera podido moverla ni un centímetro.

Aproximó las palmas sobre la espalda de Sikoth. Conforme la acercaba más y más un anillo de fulgor bermejo rodeó las puntas de los dedos y uñas hasta que se concentraron en la piel, causando que se encendieran cada uno de ellos al rojo vivo. Lo que tocaran quedaría calcinado en un santiamén…

- ¿Lyra?- La voz de un adormecido Koru se escuchó de pronto a sus espaldas.

La muchacha sintió que algo le arrancaban del pecho o como que un cuchillo le hubiera cortado de adentro hacía afuera, un pequeño dolor acompañado de un viento caliente.

- Cuñadita, te estoy hablando.- Aún algo atontado, el muchacho le puso una mano en el hombro y le sacudió un poco. No le veía el rostro por lo que no pudo ver esa bruma que la envolvía, igualmente tampoco los brazos.

- ¿Eh?- La dulce joven recuperó el color natural de sus ojos. Había jurado que cuando Koru le llamó había también oído el sonido de una campana o el chocar suave de algo cristalino, igualmente le pareció ver que la luna llena le brindaba luz a su confusión. - ¿Qué pasó?

- Eso es lo que quería preguntarte.- Koru retiró su mano y se tallo la cara. Hablaba bajito- ¿No crees que es muy tarde para estar contemplando a mi hermano?

- Bu-bue-bueno, es que-que yo…- Las mejillas de una balbuceante Lyra se tiñeron de carmín. La verdad no recordaba que rayos estaba haciendo, ese pequeño lapso ya estaba borrado de ella, así que recuperó su habitual forma de ser - Pen-pensé que e-era E-Elia que se-seguía es-estu-dian-dian-do.

- Jejeje. Tranquila, ya sé que Sikoth está tan guapo que no te cansas de verlo.- Hizo un guiño muy ladino.- Cuando se casen no tendrás que salirte de tu cuarto para admirarlo, lo tendrás todo solito para ti.

- ¿Ah?

- Aunque ten cuidado, que mira que Elia me dijo que la chica de la librería se lo anda comiendo con la mirada y creo que también algunas novicias que viven al lado de la catedral piensan dejar sus votos para pedirle una cita. Hasta las hermanas mayores de los alumnos a quienes doy clases me piden que se los presente y yo…

Koru no continuó con la cantaleta pues un coscorrón que le proporcionó una aparecida muchacha de ojos ámbar.

- Si que eres la personificación ambulante de la prudencia, Koru.- Dijo Elia con las pupilas chispeantes y la boca torcida. - Te dije que nada de esto a nadie.

- Ay, y eso que pensé que contigo me habría salvado de los porrazos que dan las suegras.- Sollozó el chico sobándose la cabeza.

- Ya viste que es peor.- Volvió a amenazar la Greniana ahora con pellizcarle.- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas, Lyra?

- Nada, sólo que le decía a Koru que tuve un pequeña pesadilla y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño. Salí con la intención de tomar el fresco y vi luz en el comedor.- Comentó la ojiverde enroscando la punta de su morena trenza todavía algo sonrojada.- Pensé que eras tú que seguía estudiando y resultó que era Sikoth.

Elia recordó una de las posdatas de la carta de Tyra en la cual le hablaba de ciertos malos sueños que su hermana había tenido y le rogaba que le preguntase si tenía algún problema, iba a interrogarle hasta que un suspiro proveniente de Sikoth se lo impidió. Éste de por sí ya había escuchado un poco del alboroto en su subconsciente dormido y ya quitaba su rostro de libro que estaba traduciendo y se restregaba los párpados.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están todos levantados?- Se le hizo raro ver a las dos chicas y a su hermano a pocos pasos de él. Bostezó un poco pero como era muy educado se cubrió la boca - No me digan que ya amaneció.

-No todavía falta para el amanecer.- Musitó Lyra afable, haciendo que Sikoth le sonriera.

- Fenomenal, Koru. Ya sólo falta que despiertes a Cristina.- Acusó Elia señalando el segundo piso donde descansaba la cantora curadora.

- Yo estaba hablando bajito, pero tú llegaste a regañarme.

- Ya díganme, si aún no clarea que hacen aquí. Parece reunión.- El hermano menor de pronto se puso reflexivo y después intranquilo.- ¿Algo malo?

- No, solamente yo venía a tomar un vaso con agua y en eso escuché que Koru estaba molestando a Lyra.- Comenzó a explicar Elia.

- Yo no la estaba molestando, sólo le decía que…- Koru sintió que le daban un fuerte pisotón.- ¡Ay ya pues!, sólo le preguntaba a mi cuñada favorita… -

- ¿Cómo que cuñada favorita?, ¿vas a seguir?

- Bueno, bueno.- El muchacho se fue del otro lado de la mesa escapando de otro capón y rectificó. – Le preguntaba a mi única cuñada que hacía aquí tan tarde. Desperté y la vi detrás de ti, hermano.

-¿Eh? – Sikoth parecía divertido ante los embates que tenían aquellos dos y se relajó. Se viró hacía la shinobi - ¿Eso es cierto, Lyra?

La doncella asintió y le contó lo mismo que le estaba diciendo a Elia omitiendo lo de su mal sueño objetando que no tenía muchos deseos de volver a echarse a dormir. Sikoth vio que traía una cobija entre sus brazos y se conmovió al ver que la muchacha había tenido la intención de abrigarlo con ella sin despertarlo.

- Me quedé perdido sin darme cuenta, afortunadamente antes de es terminé las transcripciones. Últimamente el profesor Urikuri me confiado más trabajo y no puedo decepcionarle más que aparte de tomar experiencia necesito el dinero.- Comentó cerrando los libros sin perder de vista a la chica.

- Se ve que quieres ganar más, pues has tomado labores extra.- Dijo Elia ajustándose el cordón del batín y las pantuflas - No sé en que piensas gastarlo pero te recomiendo que no te presiones o terminarás enfermo e incapaz para realizar lo que te propones.

- Mira quien lo dice.- Farfulló Koru que antes de que la maga reaccionara ya se estaba acomodando de nuevo en el sillón y deseaba las buenas noches y en vez de decir "hasta mañana" decía "hasta al rato".

- Bueno, entonces será mejor que todos volvamos a la cama y tú que te metas a ella, Sikoth.- Entrecerró los ojos la hechicera bromeando tener un don maternal. El joven le dijo que lo haría en seguida cuando terminara de guardar los gruesos libros- Me despido pues, hasta al rato, como dice Koru.

- Hasta el rato.- Dijeron a la vez Sikoth y Lyra con cierta alegría.

- No demores mucho en irte a tu cuarto, ¿eh, Lyra?- Dijo Elia mientras se perdía escaleras arriba llevándose consigo el vaso de agua que había ido a buscar y se introducía en su habitación.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger tus cosas?- Inquirió la muchacha apilando los cuadernos de su compañero, pero él la detuvo tomándole de las manos.

- Preferiría que te fueses a acostar y descanses.- Le musitó con afecto plantándole un delicado beso en ambos dorsos, como un caballero.

- Em, pues nos vemos, Sikoth.- Se despidió la ninja del muchacho con el mismo rubor en las mejillas que siempre le lograba sacar y le tendía la cobija.- Hace algo de frío.

- Hasta en un rato, entonces.- Susurró aceptando el cobertor y mirando como ella casi corría y le decía adiós con un guiño.

Tyra levantó sus párpados, lenta, sutilmente. Enderezó su columna hacía adelante, tanto que su cabeza quedó gacha, suspendida como un zombie. Se había despegado de un Torom completamente sumido en sus sueños. Los largos cabellos algo desordenados le cayeron con cierta violencia en la frente, cubriendo sus senos, su vientre. Permaneció así unos momentos en esa posición cuando con otro movimiento echó su cabeza ahora hacía atrás despejando su frente, dando así la cara al cielo.

Usualmente la bóveda de Lathia estaba cuajada de estrellas pero al parecer éstas habían escapado asustadas ocultándose detrás de varios nubarrones. No había brillo alguno, incluso parecía que la luna no quería salir, no quería alumbrar ese par de ojos carentes de pedazos de color, de vida…eran lechosos, completamente calinos, parecían pertenecer a alguien de ultratumba.

Los labios también habían perdido rastro de humedad, aparecían secos aunque seguían siendo atractivos al igual que los demás elementos que componían el rostro, sin embargo eran inexpresivos, helados, ausentes. Tyra estaba inconsciente…al mismo tiempo que Lyra…

La muchacha alzó por arriba de su cabeza los cinco dedos de su mano izquierda, tan alto como sus articulaciones y huesos se lo permitieron. Después lentamente descendió esas mismas falanges hacía Torom Derdim.

Los ojos blancos como cataratas siguieron el movimiento de cada dedo, cada uno parecía tener vida y se movían como si estuvieran tocando las cuerdas de una lira. Se detuvieron al hacer contacto con la tráquea del ex mercenario y rodearon por completo su cuello con disposición a asfixiarlo. Con su fuerza con un solo apretón se lo hubiera roto.

Sin embargo, en vez de eso, la dueña de la mano hizo que bajara al pecho del hombre. Pronto sintió el palpitar de su corazón tranquilo. Y en ese momento el sonido del repiquetear de una campanilla se galopó en sus oídos y en su mente sacándola de ese estado de trance. Los iris verde-grises regresaron pintando los ojos de Tyra así como su color natural y sin saber de nada de lo que estaba haciendo cayó de nuevo sumida en el sopor del sueño a un lado de su amado sin hacer el más mínimo ruido que pudiese haber detectado Zul.

A la mañana siguiente, al disponerse en camino nadie se percató de nada…

La madrugada al norte de Mimir era mucho más fría que cualquier otra zona. Desde la explanada donde se encontraba la estación principal, punto de encuentro de varios viajeros, a la que se ascendía por una serpenteante carretera. Ahí se veían las débiles y parpadeantes luces de las calles de la ciudadela de Sorin, que se derramaba sobre el estrecho valle, sobre ellas, oscuras e imponentes, se elevaban la torre de la iglesia del pueblo.

Varios hombres se encaminaron a un pequeño edificio que ostentaba el dudoso nombre de cantina, donde un mostrador y unas mesas de madera, rodeadas de sillas de asiento de neas, dieron alberge a cualquier parroquiano que entrase por la desvencijada puerta. Unos anaqueles de cristal, con botellas alineadas como en parada militar y una vieja cafetera chamuscada que perdía vapor por todos sus poros conformaban todo su mobiliario.

El humo de las pipas y cigarrillos, las toses secas de los fumadores y el aroma del café y de los licores, convirtieron a la cantina en escasos segundos, en un lugar vivo. Se hablaba de negocios, del tiempo, de las cosechas y de las mujeres. Entre voces graves y profundas que taladraban junto con el frío que entraba por los resquicios de puertas y ventanas, entró un sujeto con guantes y pantalones de pana, botas puntiagudas y una caperuza renegrida. Se dirigió a la barra y pidió su sempiterno café con leche y un pequeño vaso de licor. Unos de los presentes, al reconocer que era el cobrador se fueron acercando para pagarle el precio del viaje, unas cuantas monedas como pago por su permanencia ahí y volvían a su tertulia. En algunas ocasiones alguien le daba un moneda de oro que no podía cambiar y con el cigarro en los labios, siempre decía "Ya me pagaras luego cuando vuelvas, u otro día que vengas". Entre aquellas personas de campo, era impensable el no pagar una deuda.

La cantina se fue animando y algunos estaban indecisos entre pedir otro café o una copa de aguardiente seco y aromático, cuando el tipo había terminado sus bebidas otro se le acercó cuando supo que ya nadie más le prestaba atención. También iba con capuchón que le cubría toda la cara y guantes de lana. Ambos al parecer nadie quería que les vieran ni un pedazo de pellejo.

- ¿Has escuchado el nuevo rumor?-

- ¿Cuál de todos?- Terció el que estaba enfrente, limpiándose de los restos del café con su propia manga. Su voz parecía una mezcla de gente común y corriente y el aullido de un gato.

- Ya sabes, caza de personas.

- Esa si que no es nueva. Es todo un deporte en ir tras los huesos y cabezas de brujas, mercenarios, huidos de la justicia y claro, los cochinos que se creen de linaje puro y quieren borrarnos por ser una vergüenza. ¿Y ahora de quien se trata al que quieren poner como adorno en la sala?

- No tiene nada que ver con nosotros para que no te pongas de nenaza. Mira, es uno de aquellos que hace más de un año intentaba capturar los leales a la corona.- Comentó el otro viendo que el otro no se iba con rodeos. Al mencionar acerca de la realeza el de la voz gatuna dejo entrever por sólo unos segundos un par de ojillos delineados, largos y grises. - Incluso aparecieron un montón de carteles mostrando sus rostros.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Otra vez ese grupo de ladrones, brujas y traidores de la naturaleza?

El informante sonrió ahora, victorioso. Sabía que había picado la curiosidad del otro y fue ahora quién enseñó sus ojos de lagarto y sendos colmillos translúcidos de los cuales emergía una lengua delgada como una espiga, representativa de los reptiles. Los dos eran híbridos.

- Lo más raro, es que ahora no se ha desplegado tanta señal de alarma como en ese entonces e incluso, como les dije antes, sólo parece que buscan a uno o dos en específico, de los demás no tengo idea. Han puesto mucho misterio y hay muy poca información. Yo sólo sé el nombre de uno: Torom Derdim.

- ¿Los perros de Aghamen siguen todavía tras de su pista? – Se veía que al mestizo, hijo de los yaguars y humanos no le había simpatizado mucho el Rey y sus seguidores.

- Te digo, aquí huele algo raro…y no, esa orden de captura no viene del palacio, ni del supremo cuerpo del Ejército de Keel. De hecho nadie sabe a ciencia cierta de donde proviene tal solicitud pero ofrecen más que una simple recompensa. Para agregarle, sólo muy un par de grupos del bajo mundo se les ha encomendado la tarea, no quieren que se divulgue para que ese humano se entere y llegue a escapar.

- Tú eres entonces un privilegiado en saber tanto.- Hizo como que rugía un poco. - Anda que a mi también me extraña tu conducta chismorrera ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto a mi?

- No era sólo para hacerte plática, conozco la ambición de tu jefe y la de sus subordinados también. Así que supuse que no estaría mal darte el mapa para que encuentren una gran mina.

- Favoreciéndote con una jugosa comisión para que dejes de atrapar ratones y vayas a beber leche a tus anchas ¿verdad?, el famoso juego del quid pro quo- Movió una de sus zarpas previamente camufladas -¿Por qué no vas tú?

- No me gustan los riesgos como a ustedes y si lo que decían que esos niños eran el mismo demonio no quiero acabar en la tumba tan pronto. Es buena oportunidad, Karín-

El otro no pudo negarlo. Igual le gustaban los retos por más alocados o arriesgados que fueran. La banda de su jefe era algo imprudente, pero para nada cobardes, siempre dispuestos a probar suerte en novedades, además ya tenían rato que no se divertían.

- Ya veré entonces. ¿Alguna cosa más que alcance con esto?- Le dijo aventándole discretamente todo el bolso de cuero con 50 monedas de oro. Lo que cobró esa noche.

- Kierkegard…- Contestó el felino sacando una y mordiéndola para comprobar su autenticidad. Una vez satisfecho se la guardó y se puso de pie - Y cuando "cobres" quiero más.-

- Eso depende de Abad.

- Es un gusto hacer negocios. ¡Ah! No te quedes aquí mucho tiempo o los humanos te olerán- Dijo despidiéndose con la mano como si espantara moscas y buscando la salida.

-Ya sé, ya sé. Ve rápido a buscar ratones en los basureros antes que te ganen mis primos - Contestó mirando a través del los ventanales cuyos vidrios estaban opacados por el bao de los ahí congregados. Ya comenzaba a amanecer.

Las primeras luces comenzaron a iluminar débilmente el cielo también de Gren, aunque su luz no fuera suficiente para iluminar las sombras que poblaban el sitio y que las luces de las lámparas de petróleo no habían conseguido despejar.

Saliendo a paso rápido pero cerrando la puerta de la casa de los Luminen con delicadeza, Lyra, portaba una cajita donde guardaba su instrumento musical preferido y con un vestido verde puesto, zapatillas y el pelo recogido con un lacito. Había madrugado antes incluso que la maga.

Era domingo, su día libre. No iría a la pastelería de Madame pero si al asilo central como era su costumbre dar un poco de felicidad a sus moradores, adoraba tanto charlar con esas personas y arrancar sonrisas.

En su andar contempló que la plaza central estaba todavía en silencio, aún había muy poca actividad en los vendedores que armaban sus puestos de venta, pronto atravesó la calle principal en donde se veía la reluciente catedral que empezaba a emitir pequeños destellos saludando el nuevo día.

De pronto se acordó lo que le contó Koru de las novicias y no pudo sentir un dejo de recelo. Tenía que admitir que aparte de que Sikoth era un joven muy noble, intelectual, serio y modesto, era muy apuesto. No dudaba de su cariño para con ella pero en cierta manera había sentido algo de celos.

En un rato ya se hallaba en el amplio vestíbulo de un apagado edificio. Estaba ocupado por ancianos y lo calentaba una estufa de carbón que había en uno de sus rincones. Un viejo reloj, que estaba mas tiempo parado que en funcionamiento, juntos con unos viejos mapas de las líneas de los ríos ante los cuales los viajeros trazaban con su mirada viajes imaginarios, siguiendo las líneas azules, mas algún cartel de anuncio, viejo y ajado, vestían la desnudez de las paredes pintadas de un blanco poco alegre. A lo largo de las paredes en asientos de madera devastada, pintados de verde, suavizados por el roce durante años de las posaderas de los viajeros, esas personas también hablaban, aunque su conversación era distinta a los del bar, centrándose en los hijos, las enfermedades y los últimos cotilleos.

Junto con las enfermeras y otros voluntarios, Lyra, después de ayudarles a ofrecerles una fruta pelada o papilla en la boca a los que ya no podían moverse, se disponía a tocarles las nuevas melodías para hacer del medio día una delicia.

Cuando se disponía a recoger sus cosas y regresar a su casa, por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver que alguien de pequeña estatura pasaba a su lado y se quedaba quieto. Supuso que era uno de los nietos de uno de los pacientes de la estancia y que creía que necesitaba algo.

- ¿Te puedo ayud…? – Comenzó a decir pero la mitad de la oración se le cortó. Abrió sus hermosos ojos bicolores como platos y se llevó las manos a la boca, retrocediendo asustada.

En efecto a unos escasos metros estaba un pequeño niño de siete años que la miraba, igualmente boquiabierto y sumamente asustado. Dijo unas palabras que la shinobi no alcanzó a oír pero supuso que hablaba al ver el movimiento de sus labios. Pero lo que asustaba a la muchacha es que a través del cuerpo de ese chiquillo podía verse el suelo, las puertas, paredes y demás personas.  
Era tan translúcido como el vidrio de una botella.

"¿Un espectro?" Rememoró la situación que Cristina les había contando.

Pero lo más curioso es que comenzó a ver a más "gente" como él. Comenzaban a salir de las paredes, atravesando puertas y muebles, como si no estuvieran ahí. Lyra se convencía que eran fantasmas pero no levitaban…aparte creyó ver también que sus ropas parecían no de esa época sino que eran antiguas, de hace de cientos de años y también surgían construcciones que jamás ella había visto en persona, sólo en los libros de historia de Sikoth y Elia…pero…por otra parte creía que sentía que esa moda no era ajena a ella…

- Te ves pálida, pequeña.- Una anciana de amables ojos canela que se le había acercado le tocó la frente, lo que hizo que se echará para atrás. Obviamente la buena mujer no podía contemplar lo que Lyra- ¿Te sientes mal? Deberías regresar a tu casa y echarte a descansar.

No pudo responder, figuras y monumentos seguían saliendo. Todavía incluso ese niño la miraba con horror, como si ella fuese el espíritu perdido en el limbo.

- ¿Me escuchas? Parece que has visto a un muerto.

No tuvo respuesta pues Lyra ya se había desmayado…¨

_"¿Qué te parece, Ludovico? No es increíble que no sólo el mundo de los muertos se esté uniendo con el de los vivos, sino que también otras dimensiones con sus respectivos tiempos se están haciendo presentes en el entorno de estos niños._

Ludovico se quedó pensando un momento.

_"¿Para qué lo preguntas si ya lo sabías viejo...? Si ya lo tenías presupuestado..."_

"..."

"…Viejo, hay que comer"

"Yo no sentí el estómago"

"¿Cómo rayos no sientes las tripas si tenemos las mismas?"

"Eres tan bueno en hacerte el tonto, Ludovico…"

No importaba el frío del amanecer. Lento el paso entre la humedad de la hierba mojada, olía a humedad, se sentía humedad, el pelo estaba mojado. Ella se lo acarició, pensando en que realmente ya no importaba, tendría que aguantar un resfrío más entre los varios que había tenido. Empezaba el amanecer, sería un día algo cálido al norte de Mimir. Un viento la hizo abrazarse y mover algo la hierba de aquella llanura. Las montañas de Oth se veían imponentes en el fondo.

- ¿Estás?

- No, no estoy… ¿Qué cree?

Ella sonrió casi divertida, casi por suerte había descubierto el paradero de este personaje. No le era indiferente su ironía, ya había peleado con él antes y con su antiguo compañero.

- Dazaja, parece que no has hablado con mucha gente desde aquel día…

El fantasma apareció entre la hierba, no se hizo completamente visible a la primera, dio un par de vueltas alrededor de ella.

- Los años pasan en usted Lady Juna… para mí son indiferentes…

- No me recalques eso, fantasma. – Juna se ordenó algo el pelo – Que por lo menos yo me podré ir al cielo.

- ¿Y quién dice que será así? – Dazaja se sobó el mentón – Yo pensaba eso cuando pequeño, pero… a pesar de que hay fantasmas que se van de este mundo, parece que mi atadura se hace más fuerte

- Nunca te han querido allá, Dazaja, admítelo… - Juna empezó con una ironía - ¿O será que con tu poder evitas irte?

- ¡Si! Por supuesto. – Dijo Dazaja siguiendo la ironía – Me divierto tanto vagando solo en este mundo que parece que mi cuerpo rebosa de alegría… si quedara algo de él.

- No vengo a conversar de tus problemas mi buen Dazaja – Interrumpió Lady Juna

- Me lo imaginaba – Dazaja por fin se hizo completamente visible - ¿Qué quiere mylady?

- ¿Tú sabes lo de Ludovico y Cameén…?

La expresión del fantasma cambió completamente, parecía que una cierta tristeza lo envolvió de un momento a otro, Lady Juna sintió algo de pena, pero se detuvo en decirle cualquier cosa, lo dejo hablar.

- Lo sé – Dijo Dazaja – Lo supe desde siempre… aquel día, en Wreel… Se me hizo todo extraño. Investigué un poco y dí con su paradero… Ludovico y Cameén son uno y están en un proceso de fusión de almas.

- ¿Por qué no estas con él entonces? – Preguntó Juna – Ustedes dos nunca se separaron.

- No puedo perdonarle que Aghamen halla muerto por él. – Respondió Dazaja – No se me hacía grato seguir un viaje con él después de eso… aunque – Dazaja miró su mano, Juna intentó tomársela, pero la atravesó.

- Según supe, su majestad se sacrificó por él.- Juna lo miró a los ojos – No veo por que debas tener rencor…

- No es eso. – Dijo Dazaja – Es que después me di cuenta que era por otra cosa.

Juna parpadeó un momento, pensó que no sería bueno seguir con ese tema.

- Como sea…. – Juna dio un paso hacía atrás – Tengo una proposición para ti.

- Dígame, dama – Dazaja entrecerró la mirada

- Ludovico y Cameén Miric están en un proceso de fusión de almas. – Dijo Juna – Pero… Según tengo entendido, mientras pasa eso, aún se mantienen las debilidades críticas. Y Ludovico tenía una relacionada contigo.

- Bueno, si… - Dazaja se corrió hacía atrás - Yo siempre he podido poseerlo fácilmente, lo hice tantas veces que su alma casi me acepta como parte de él.

- Aja… - Dijo Juna – Según leí, hay una ligera posibilidad de que puedas separar las dos partes del alma.

Dazaja dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la caballero, dando vueltas en su pensamiento lo que decía.

- Hay su posibilidad. – Dazaja terminó al frente de ella después de dar vueltas – Pero sería un daño muy severo a su alma… además, no sé cuan fuerte es la parte de Muctuc en el alma.

- Eres un fantasma poderoso Dazaja, por algo estas tan amarrado acá. – Dijo Juna – Además, puedes tomarlo por sorpresa… no te pido que lo hagas por toda la vida de Ludovico, sólo por un tiempo, hasta tener la forma de solucionarlo. Poder hacerlo, sería una gran victoria frente a la Orden. No es un movimiento que me guste, pero…

- Comprendo. – Dijo Dazaja – Los caballeros siempre están en esa disyuntiva, Ludovico la veía muy seguido "hacer lo correcto o hacer lo eficaz"

- En el fondo de mi quiero recuperar a mi amigo. – Dijo Juna – Pero la fusión de almas, sin la bendición de Ikah, es la única manera en la que Ludovico puede seguir existiendo. Si él quiere seguir con el proceso, es comprensible, es su único camino viable para seguir existiendo…

- ¿Comprendes el daño que le estaría haciendo? – Interrumpió Dazaja a Lady Juna – Su mayor miedo eran perder los recuerdos, si logro separarlos a él y a Muctuc en este momento… quizá sea peor que dejarlos juntos… para él.

- Dazaja…

- No puedo hacerle daño a Ludovico. – dijo Dazaja – Es de las personas que elegí proteger. Si lo ataco de esa manera, ya no sé que me pasaría.

- Comprendo Dazaja… disculpa si te pedí algo muy atrevido.

- Pero… hay una manera – Juna parpadeó confundida, no pensó escuchar una iniciativa así de Dazaja – Si es que consigo unas alas de ángel, podría ir al mundo de los muertos, sin importar haber cumplido o no lo que tengo que hacer. También con ellas, no me afectará la atadura del medallón para matar gente que tengo, por ende, no estaré mal por hacerle eso a Ludovico.

- Conseguir alas de ángel… - A Juna no le gustaba esa parte del plan

- No diría esto sino fuera porque sé que los dos conocemos a un ángel – Dazaja sonrió un poco.

- Nunca le pediría aquello. – Juna evitó la mirada de Dazaja – Quitarle las alas a un ángel es quitarle su esencia…

- Conversaré con él – dijo Dazaja empezando a desaparecer – Será entretenido esto…

- ¡No! ¡Espera! Dazaja… - No pudo, el fantasma ya se había ido. Pensó en el ángel que conocía – Espero que no aceptes… por favor.

*******************************************************


	6. Capítulo 5 Familia

**Capítulo 5. Familia**

**por Roskat**

Jason Wade estaba escribiendo, sentado en un estrecho escritorio. La pluma se detuvo en un párrafo que le costaba empezar. Alzó la mirada hacia la ventana, para contemplar la fría noche. El cristal le devolvió su imagen. Bajó enseguida los ojos y regresó a la carta:

"Siento miedo, miedo por estas niñas. En el último año, solo he conseguido reunir a una de las pobres semillas con sus parientes. Sin embargo, cada vez resulta más penoso localizar a los familiares. Sin contar con aquellas que sabemos que son ninjas, el resto tiene recuerdos vagos de lugares y personas que ya no existen. Las guerras e invasiones han acabado con todo. Sin embargo, lo peor no son estas catástrofes, sino la maldad humana. En dos ocasiones ya he encontrado a los padres de las niñas, pero estos se niegan a aceptarlas. Para ellos, sus hijas murieron, y estas que les traigo son monstruos. Su aspecto les recuerda a las asesinas ciegas que se llevaron a sus niñas y mataron a muchos otros niños por el camino. No, cada vez resulta más difícil esta tarea... Ojalá Medea me hubiera advertido de lo díficil que sería..."

Detuvo la pluma cuando unos tímidos golpes en la puerta le distrajeron.

- Pasa, está abierta.

El chico de Keel se puso en pie para recibir a su visita, que resultó ser una chiquilla de unos 8 años. Con paso vacilante, se detuvo en el centro de la habitación. Tenía el cabello y el rostro albinos, un ojo verde y otro glauco, totalmente inútil.

- Siento molestarte, hermano Jason. - dijo, con voz susurrante. Jason sonrió y le indicó que se sentara.

La habitación era estrecha e incómoda. Estaban en una pequeña casa propiedad de un miembro de la orden de Horth. Jason había cedido el mejor cuarto a las niñas que acompañaba, y él se había quedado con lo que en tiempos atrás era la habitación de un criado. La niña buscó donde sentarse, y al final no tuvo más remedio que acomodarse en una esquina de la cama. Jason ocupó de nuevo su sitio en el escritorio, aunque le dio la vuelta a la silla para hablar cara a su invitada.

- Tú nunca molestas, Cleo.

Como muchas de las semillas, Cleo no recordaba su nombre, y fue Jason quién escogió el suyo. Cleo era además una de las mayores del grupo, y a pesar de tener 8 años, su cuerpo y comportamiento la hacían parecer a veces una anciana. El ojo verde era expresivo, y en ese momento Jason supo que la muchacha estaba triste.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? - preguntó Jason.

- Hermano Jason... - Ante este apelativo, Jason volvió a repetirle que podía llamarle por su nombre, pero Cleo no lo corrigió: - ¿Crees que aceptarán a Ariadna?

El anterior aspirante a caballero se encogió de hombros. Cleo le acompañaba porque ella y Ariadna estaban tan unidas como si fueran hermanas. Ante la posibilidad de un fracaso, Jason esperaba que la mayor supiera consolar a la más pequeña. El chico trató de aparentar calma y optimismo, al dar respuesta a la pregunta de la niña:

- No se sabe nunca cómo va a reaccionar una familia. Está en mis manos convencerles, darles información, explicar la verdad... pero no se puede obligar a nadie a hacer lo que no quiere.

- Pero, son sus hijas, y ellos nos rechazan.

Jason había logrado encontrar a la madre de Cleo. Esta señora estaba enloquecida, por culpa del ataque de las asesinas ciegas. Al ver a Cleo, en lugar de alegrarse por encontrar a su hija, la señora empezó a chillar de puro terror, y hasta llegó a azotarla. Jason tuvo que llevársela de ahí.

A pesar de la escena, Cleo no lloró.

- Quizás en un futuro se arrepientan de ello.

- ¿A ti te han rechazado, Jason?

- Sí, y también mi propia familia. Pero comprendí que la familia también puede estar formada por las personas que quieres, sean o no de tu sangre.

- Eso es muy bonito. Ojala pudiera creerte.

Jason se rascó la cabeza, en un gesto habitual que había sustituido a su manía de morderse las uñas. Mientras meditaba, la tinta se secó y la luz del candil descendió de intensidad.

- Piensa un momento en las personas que te rodean: a mi acabas de llamarme así, hermano Jason, y también llamabais hermana a Medea. La madre Mayerling, que se preocupa por vosotras, la hermana Sgriana, Eranta, Ahalia... Todas ellas os acogieron en el santuario de Sirine y puedo dar fe que sois lo más importante en su vida. Ninguno de nosotros somos parientes de sangre, pero nos apreciamos y ayudamos. Aunque digas que no crees, tienes las pruebas delante. - Jason sonrió. - Pase lo que pase, Ariadna siempre nos tendrá.

A pesar de sus palabras, Cleo seguía sin creerle. Sonrió un poco y dijo:

- ¿Y tu familia, quién es?

- Vosotras, por supuesto. También Mayerling, aunque me ordene como un sirviente y me tenga prohibida la entrada al convento. - Jason sonrió. - Tengo hermanos: Koru, Sikoth, Zul, Torom... Las bellas Tyra y Lyra, Elia... Hasta tengo algo parecido a una tía cascarrabias, en Sijan.

Cleo volvió a sonreír, un poco más abiertamente. Conocía todos aquellos nombres, pues Jason solía entretenerlas en los viajes con historias de sus amigos. En ese momento, sonaron más golpes en la puerta. Jason bromeó con que aquello parecía una reunión clandestina. Una niña aún más pequeña que Cleo pasó a la habitación. Arrastraba consigo una muñeca de trapo.

- No puedo dormir... - declaró la pequeña. Como Cleo, tenía un rasgo humano aún: conservaba parte de la vista y también un mechón castaño. - Por favor, hermano Jason, ¿podría escuchar alguna de tus historias?

- Claro que sí, encantado. Aunque ya os he contado todo mi repertorio. - Jason esperó a que Ariadna se pusiera cómoda, al lado de Cleo. Esta pasó los brazos por encima de sus hombros y se quedaron quietas, expectantes.

- Escoge tú la historia, Ariadna, la que más te guste. - le dijo Cleo.

Jason sabía cual era. Conocía a las niñas tan bien que podía recitar una lista de gustos y preferencias de cada una de ellas. A Cleo le gustaba la historia de como escaparon de la isla, la trampa de Enevan. Jason sabía por tanto cuál diría Ariadna, y por eso se preparó para aparentar alegría y buen humor. Por mucho tiempo que pasara, por mucho que contara las historias de Sir Cameen, siempre recordaría el rostro de Ludovico, y los últimos instantes en que le vio con vida.

- ¡Cómo Sir Cameen derrotó a Yocen y salvó a la aldea de Isig!

- Como gustéis, señoritas...

**************

Apenas tres días después, Jason regresaba al santuario de Sirine. Un caballo viejo arrastraba el pequeño carruaje, cuyo pescante ocupaba el muchacho. Detrás, había un par de bultos cubiertos por una manta. Jason miró por encima de su hombro: por fin la pequeña Ariadna se había quedado dormida, y con ella, Cleo.

"Otro fracaso" había escrito esa mañana, en el diario que llevaba desde que había dejado a sus amigos. "El único familiar vivo de Ariadna ha reconocido que podría ser su sobrina, pero me ha ofrecido dinero por llevarla al bosque y matarla. Me dijo que sería lo mejor para ella, y que estaba dispuesto a pagarme por tan "tremendo trabajo". A duras penas, he contenido las ganas de romperle su aristócrata nariz de un puñetazo. Lo peor ha sido que, cuando le he dicho a Ariadna que aquel hombre no era familiar suyo, se ha puesto a llorar..."

Haciendo cálculos, quedaban aún 8 niñas en el santuario, sin contar con Cleo y Ariadna. De ellas, tres ya recordaban de donde provenían, pero habían sido rechazadas por sus parientes. Quedaba otra niña que aún no sabía de donde provenía, y las otras cuatro, que eran de origen ninja a juzgar por sus recuerdos y comentarios. Lai, la mayor de todo el grupo, era la única que conservaba la vista sin problemas. A cambio, había quedado desfigurada con cicatrices y el cabello blanco. "Los ninjas no serán fáciles... Pedí a Tyra que me diera toda la información posible, pero no ha logrado la suficiente información... No la culpo, tiene sus propios problemas".

El camino estaba embarrado, y las patas del viejo caballo resbalaban, obligando a Jason a marchar más despacio de lo que hubiese querido. El cielo anunciaba tormenta, y el aire estaba cargado de electricidad. Si no se daban prisa, la tormenta les pillaría antes de llegar al santuario de Sirine. "Si me desvío, quizá llegue a Sijan poco después del anochecer." En Sijan, tendría sin duda una habitación reservada en "El ombligo de Karonte", pero al instante rechazó la idea. Lidda ya le había advertido que no quería que la molestara a menudo, sobre todo ahora que el gremio no atravesaba por su mejor momento...

Un ciervo se cruzó en el camino de Jason. Instintivamente, el chico tiró de las riendas hasta detener al caballo. El animal le miró con los enormes ojos marrones abiertos de par en par. Sus cuernos, de ocho puntas cada uno, apuntaron hacia el cielo, y luego, cambiaron de dirección. Dio un salto y desapareció entre la arboleda. El chico de Keel permaneció muy quieto, con el corazón latiendo de forma furiosa, como si le hubiesen salido piernas y quisiera él también saltar de su pecho.

No fue el único animal que cruzó la carretera. Enseguida le siguieron pájaros, ardillas, ratones, hurones... hasta el chico fue testigo de la visión de cuatro serpientes y docenas de arañas correteando entre el barro. Asustado, Jason se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada. Ninguna de las niñas se había despertado. Entonces, el viento cambió de dirección, y por fin Jason descubrió que estaba ahuyentando a los animales.

Olía a humo.

No se oía nada más que el viento, agitando las hojas. Sin dejar de apretar el mango de madera tosca de su espada, Jason se puso en pie y volvió a esperar. Olía a algo más que humo. Reconocía ese hedor: sangre y fuego, una mezcla que una vez has olido, ya no se puede olvidar. Le echó un ojo a las niñas, mientras silbaba una melodía. De estar solo, Jason habría dado un salto y, a la carrera, habría llegado al foco del incendio, para ayudar a quien lo necesitara. Pero no con las dos niñas ciegas. Huggin se posó en su hombro y Jason le dictó una orden, clara y directa. Cuando el halcón empezó a recorrer el cielo en la dirección del olor, Jason tomó otra vez las riendas.

- Lo siento, caballo, vas a tener que acelerar un poco. - Agitó las riendas y gritó "arre" con todas sus fuerzas.

Confiaba alcanzar Sijan antes del anochecer.

******************

"Mala, mala señal"

Jason jugueteaba con un fragmento de flecha. Hizo girar las plumas rojas y negras, y volvió a murmurar para sí que aquello no podía traer nada bueno. Al menos, el caballo se había portado: una hora después del anochecer, habían llegado a la ciudad de Sijan. El chico y las dos niñas se habían cambiado de ropas. Ellas vestían el hábito de la orden de las hermanas, con su velo cubriendo los rostros y el cabello bien cubierto. Jason llevaba puesta la túnica de novicio que empleaba para aparentar respetabilidad. De todas formas, en aquella posada sabían de sobra quién era y a quién iba a ver.

Cuando entraron en la ciudad, Huggin ya les estaba esperando. Fue el halcón quién le trajo esa flecha, señal inequívoca de que había vuelto a pasar. Si no hubiera sido por esto, Jason no se hubiera atrevido a hablar con el posadero.

Nada más entrar en "El ombligo de Karonte", Jason pidió habitación para tres personas. Firmó en el libro, y entonces el posadero dijo:

- Bienvenido, señor... Lunar Pardillo. Tenemos la 101, para usted y las dos señoritas. - ¿Desea alguna cosa más?

Jason iba ya camino de la habitación, cuando se giró y dijo, arrojando una moneda de plata al mostrador:

- Sí, me apetece un poco de sopa... Creo que la especialidad de la casa es la sopa de setas enanas.

Y allí estaba, esperando a que trajeran la "sopa". Jason también pidió cena para las chicas, quienes comieron con poco apetito y se volvieron a quedar dormidas. El chico había tenido la sensación de que Cleo sabía el motivo por el que se habían quedado a pernoctar en Sijan, aunque no dijo nada. Ariadna estaba tan triste, que apenas sabía ya donde estaba o a donde iban. Solo lloraba. Jason fingió que no se daba cuenta de su silencioso llanto tras el velo. Deseaba consolarla, como hizo el día anterior, y sin embargo, recordaba las palabras de Mayerling. Le había pedido que fuera más frío con las niñas. "Son tu debilidad, Jason, y tienes que convertir tu debilidad en fortaleza. Que las niñas puedan seguir adelante con tu apoyo pero sin tu ayuda es tan importante para ellas como para ti".

Sonaron golpes en la puerta, y Jason salió a atender. Se esperaba un arranque de violencia, pues en una ocasión anterior, había recibido un puñetazo y una patada. Pero en su lugar, le recibieron los ojos fríos de Gilean.

- Buenas noches, "Lunar Pardillo". Anda, ven a por tu plato de sopa... - Gilean le sonrió y estrechó su mano, pero a Jason le pareció que tenía el rostro tenso.

- No puedo dejar la habitación... Las niñas...

- No te preocupes, hay hombres de confianza. Nadie se acercará.

La entrada secreta a la sede del gremio estaba en una de las alacenas. Gilean empujó un bote de sal, y abrió la compuerta. Jason entró de un salto y se dejó caer en el interior de la estancia. En otras ocasiones, la sala principal del gremio estaba llena de ladrones, buscadores de fortunas o mercenarios. En los últimos tiempos, sin embargo, los ladrones acudían menos la sede porque la mayoría estaba investigando. Gilean vio enseguida el fragmento de pluma que llevaba Jason, y comentó:

- Ha vuelto a suceder...

- Muy cerca, además. A unas cuatro horas de aquí, en dirección oeste. ¿Se sabe algo?

- Solo rumores. Todos los hombres que ha enviado a las zonas saqueadas no han demostrado nada.

Jason sabía el motivo por el que Gilean era frío con él, o al menos lo suponía. El halfling estaba molesto con Jason por arrebatarle la oportunidad de acabar con Werther, la líder de las asesinas ciegas. La mayoría de los ladrones tenían ese sentimiento: el chico del lunar les había arrebatado la posibilidad de torturar a la peor de las enemigas del gremio... Pero Gilean también le respetaba, por el mismo motivo. Por eso, antes de abrir la última puerta, el halfling advirtió al chico:

- Hoy está de mal humor, y tu broma de las "setas enanas" no le ha gustado nada.

Jason sonrió y pasó a la habitación. Esta vez, sí que esquivó la patada antes de producirse. Doblando el cuerpo y dando un salto digno de un acróbata, acabó en el centro de la habitación.

- No está mal. - musitó Lidda "Aguijón". Jason iba a agradecer el cumplido, cuando la ladrona se movió con agilidad. Le golpeó en la espinilla con una vara. - Aunque aún te falta mucho...

Jason cojeó hasta sentarse en una silla de madera. Se frotó la pierna, mientras reía para sí.

- Eso sin duda... - observó a Lidda. La halfling no había cambiado nada, en sí seguía hasta vistiendo igual, y eso que apenas salía del refugio de los ladrones. El embarazo no le había dejado deformidad alguna, solo un pequeño brillo en los ojos que antes no tenía, pero que solo mostraba cuando tenía delante a sus pequeños.

Lidda se llevó las manos a la cadera.

- ¿Qué demonios eres, un maldito monje?

Jason aún no se había quitado el disfraz de novicio. Buscó en la mesa y encontró un vaso y una jarra llena de té recién hecho. "Preferiría una cerveza".

- Tú ahora eres una madre, y nadie te ha dicho nada. Eso que llevas me recuerda a las panaderas de Villa de Keel.

Con un gesto de rabia, Lidda se quitó el delantal con volantes.

- Es lo único que tengo para evitar que estás máquinas de vomitar me dejen perdida. - Lidda señaló a una cuna, colocada cerca del fuego. - Bueno, dime... ¿Qué te ha traído a Sijan? Gilean y yo estamos muy ocupados, no podemos atender a invitados sorpresa.

- Lo entiendo, y realmente no quería ser una molestia. - Jason le tendió el fragmento de la flecha. Lidda no lo tomó, aunque su ceja se arqueó. - Ha vuelto a pasar, y esta vez, más cerca.

- ¿Dónde?

- Unos 400 kilometros de aquí, hacia el oeste.

Lidda tomó el fragmento de la pluma y lo dejó sobre una bandeja.

- Habrá sido una de las pequeñas aldeas en la falda del monte Yxión.

- En todos los sitios que he visitado en los últimos meses, hay rumores: hablan de enfermedades que ni la Cuna de Sibel puede con ellas, de lugares sagrados que pierden poder, espíritus que aparecen y desaparecen, pero sobre todo... - Jason se aclaró la garganta. - En una posada, me contaron que cuatro asesinas ciegas mataron a todo el consejo de la ciudad de Nuede. - Jason bebió el té.

- Bueno, eso no es novedad. Werther te advirtió que había más semillas y asesinas ciegas sueltas por el mundo. - Lidda quiso añadir algo más, pero entonces, un chupete salió volando de la cuna y la habitación se llenó del sonido de los llantos de un bebé. Corriendo, Lidda tomó en brazos al pequeño, al que paseó arriba y abajo. - Si no me doy prisa, despierta al otro, y entonces se acabó la tranqui...

De repente, Jason ya no estaba sentado en la silla. El chico estaba justo a su lado. Le tendió el chupete, tras limpiarlo con su túnica.

- Lo sé. Pero hay algo que me preocupa de las asesinas ciegas...

- Ya no se ocultan. - Lidda se mordió los labios. - Antes, eran expertas en asesinar a escondidas, en misiones secretas. Rara vez dejan supervivientes, como ya sabrás. Sin embargo, ahora atacan a plena luz del día, sin miedo. He enviado a algunos del gremio para investigar esos lugares, pero de momento no tenemos noticias. Quizá sea solo un signo de debilidad.

Jason volvió a sentarse y recuperó su taza de té. En ese momento, otro chupete salió despedido de la cuna y, esta vez, el chico no tuvo que moverse del asiento para cogerlo: le dio en plena cabeza. Antes de que rompiera a llorar, Lidda soltó al pequeño que tenía en brazos en el regazo de Jason y corrió a la cuna.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar: no estaba acostumbrado a que Lidda tuviera un gesto de confianza con él de esa manera. El chico sostuvo al bebé: era tan pequeño que cabía perfectamente entre sus manos humanas. Tenía los ojos almendrados rasgados, la nariz de Lidda y también la mata de cabello castaño, donde asomaban dos diminutas orejas puntiagudas. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a Jason con sorpresa. El vestido era blanco, sencillo, y por el detalle de la cinta rosa supo Jason que tenía entre sus manos a una niña.

- Que guapa eres. - comentó en murmullos. - Y que seria... Oye, mira, te voy a hacer un truco. - y trabó los ojos al mismo tiempo que sacaba la lengua y la torcía. La pequeña se echó a reír. Jason le susurró algo al oído y la acunó con las manos.

- ¿Qué le has dicho, eh? - preguntó Lidda.

- Le he deseado que sea como su madre, aunque con mejores modales. No sé el nombre de tus pequeños.

- No lo has preguntado. La que tienes en brazos se llama Faye, y este mocoso de piel dura se llama Yain.

Jason dejó de jugar con la pequeña, para observar al niño que Lidda tenía en brazos: tenía los ojos y el cabello más oscuros que su hermana, mismo tamaño y mismas orejas... pero la mirada era feroz y decidida. "Este va a ser el futuro aguijón del gremio, seguro".

- Yo propuse el nombre de Ludovico para él, pero Gilean pensó que podría darle mala suerte.

Durante unos segundos, solo se escuchó el crepitar del fuego y alguna voz, proveniente de la posada encima de sus cabezas.

- Lidda... Yo...

- No hace falta que te pongas sentimental. - Lidda dejó a Yain en la cuna y se acercó a Jason para coger a Fayen.

- No sabes la de veces que pienso, una y otra vez, que si hubiera podido, si hubiera tenido suficiente poder o agallas, o resolución, quizá él estaría vivo. - Jason se llevó la mano y se rascó la cabeza. Lidda negó con la cabeza. Dejó a Fayen junto a su hermano, y meció la cuna en silencio, hasta que dijo:

- Creo que no eres el único que se siente así. - Lidda se sentó en un taburete, a su lado, y tomó una taza limpia. - Anda, cuéntame lo último que sepas de todos esos criajos.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rozando ya la medianoche, Lidda se despidió de Jason. La halfling le había contado lo que habían averiguado sobre los últimos ataques de las asesinas ciegas y el misterioso ejército que surgía y desaparecía como la luna. Jason, por su parte, tuvo que pedirle un favor. Estaba preocupado por el cartel que había visto en uno de sus viajes, y también le habían llegado rumores. Reprodujo para Lidda los pocos detalles que pudo ver del cartel, dañado por la lluvia. La ladrona solo sabía que nadie del gremio estaba implicado, al menos oficialmente. "Algo ha cambiado, ni ha bromeado con la posibilidad de forrarnos a costa de Torom", pensó Jason. Se sintió un poco más tranquilo, sabiendo que podía contar con Lidda y el gremio.

Gilean tuvo que recordarles que Lidda debía aprovechar que los pequeños dormían para imitarles. El halfling acompañó a Jason hasta la salida, y allí, tras un apretón de manos, le dijo:

- Hay un recital en la posada, te aconsejo ir a verlo, si no tienes sueño.

- ¿Los ladrones sois aficionados a la poesía?

Gilean se echó a reír y le dio un golpe a Jason en el hombro.

- Di que vas de mi parte, y te invitarán a una cerveza.

Jason, en otra noche, habría rechazado la oferta; pero no lo hizo esta vez. Se sentía cansado, pero también necesitaba beber algo, pensar con tranquilidad, antes de regresar a la habitación. Ver el rostro de Ariadne, tenso por el llanto y las pesadillas, le remordía la conciencia. Así que se sentó en la barra, en el único sitio libre que encontró, y pidió una cerveza. No comprendió porqué la camarera le miraba como si fuera un fantasma en lugar de un chico, hasta que dijo:

- No sabía que Gilean tenía amigos en el clero.

Jason alzó la cerveza como si brindara.

- Hay que tener amigos hasta en el infierno. - y se bebió media jarra de un trago.

Sobre el escenario, se escenificaba una obra cómica, solo con dos actores (un hombre y una mujer, por las voces). Jason escuchó, sin mostrar interés. El fragmento que interpretaban era de una comedia sentimental, sobre el amor pecaminoso entre un chico muy joven y una señora casada. El actor principal, que interpretaba al joven, dijo un par de frases ingeniosas, a las que la dama contestaba con igual genio. Jason se echó a reír. Pidió otra cerveza, y se dispuso a pagar, cuando la camarera dijo:

- No, señor, le han invitado a esta y a diez más.

- ¿Quién? - Jason echó un vistazo alrededor. De repente, creyó que uno de sus amigos estaba por allí.

- Todo el gremio. Únicamente me han dicho que quién mató a la bruja albina merece miles de litros de cerveza. - la chica le guiñó el ojo y le dirigió una sonrisa seductora. Jason, sin embargo, no le prestó atención.

Miró alrededor, buscando en el rostro de los reunidos uno familiar. Por un segundo, creyó la posibilidad de que Koru (invitarle a cerveza sería propio de él) estaba por allí. Pero no, debía ser alguien del gremio, o relacionado con él. Desde que Nuevededos estaba recuperándose del ataque, los ladrones eran más desconfiados y no hablaban con él aún cuando Jason les dirigiera el saludo. Lidda no le había presentado a nadie del gremio, y Jason solo conocía a estas alturas a la hermana de Lidda y a Gilean. Entonces, se fijó en los actores que estaban sobre el escenario. Los dos vestían unas extrañas máscaras: el hombre, una de color negro con rasgos masculinos cincelados en blanco, y la mujer, una máscara femenina, blanca como la porcelana, y los rasgos marcados de negro. Esas máscaras eran difíciles de olvidar, y más teniendo en cuenta que las había visto también en Sijan, hacía más o menos un año.

Miró la cerveza, sopesó las posibilidades que había que estuviera envenenada, y al final, ante la sed, bebió un largo trago.

Cuando iba por la quinta ronda, mientras volvía a pensar en los peores días de su vida (la muerte de Medea, la de Ludovico, la de sus padres...) se dio cuenta que el ruido de los aplausos y las risas habían desaparecido. Alzó la mirada, y se encontró con el local vacío. La gente se había marchado tras acabar la actuación. La camarera que le había servido colocaba los taburetes sobre la barra. Jason se levantó de un salto.

- Ah, no te preocupes, puedes quedarte un rato más. Yo aún tengo que limpiar vasos...

- Si quieres, te ayudo...

- No, tan borracho como estás, podrías acabar con la vajilla.

Esto no lo dijo la camarera, quien se echó a reír. Quién había hablado era el actor, el de la máscara negra, solo que ya no vestía los ropajes anticuados de la obra, sino otro atuendo, más práctico y moderno. Lo único que mostraba del rostro eran los ojos, violetas y rasgados. Al instante, Jason luchó para mantenerse todo lo sobrio posible.

- No estoy borracho. - aseguró Jason. - Usted es ese tipo, el que nos dio la pista para encontrar una pieza... Su nombre era...

- Ironía. - el elfo sonrió bajo la máscara y sus ojos violetas chispearon como centellas. Se fijó primero en un lugar del rostro de Jason y amplió la sonrisa, gesto que se podía adivinar por el movimiento de la máscara. - Tú eres el chico del lunar, aquel que llaman "Pies de Fuego".

- Me puedes llamar Jason, a secas. ¿Ironía es un nombre?

- Mucho más bonito que Jason, desde luego. - Ironía se dirigió a la chica y le pidió dos chupitos de licor. Mientras hacía esto, dejó un arma envuelta en cuero sobre el mostrador. - Entonces no lo sabía, pero luego escuché hablar de ti a algunos tipos de la posada. Me interesa mucho esa historia.

- A mí me interesa más por qué no te quitas la máscara, y por qué nos ayudaste en esa ocasión. - Jason rechazó el licor que le ofrecía. Ironía volvió a sonreír bajo la máscara.

- Bah, no seas así. Entonces, solo fue porque le debía un favor enorme a alguien. Que yo sepa, os vino muy bien. - Ironía se bebió su chupito. Mientras hacía esto, Jason posó la mirada en el objeto que había dejado bien a la vista, en el mostrador. - Pero esa historia la conocemos los dos. A mi me interesa más la otra.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas - Jason señaló el objeto envuelto en cuero. - Eso es de una asesina ciega.

- Ah, sí. Una bastarda, que me acorraló en Neogranda. Pude acabar con ella en un santiamén, y este es un recuerdo. Te decía que me gustaría mucho escuchar tu historia.

Jason sabía lo que Ironía quería escuchar, pero tenía muy pocas ganas. Lástima que el alcohol le estuviera haciendo efecto. Se frotó los ojos y volvió a sentarse.

- Ya sabes: la muerte de Werther, la líder de las asesinas ciegas. - golpeó el estilete para reforzar sus palabras.

- ¿Qué interés tienes? - preguntó Jason.

- Es que quiero escribir una canción épica. Vamos, serás un héroe conocido en todo Mimir. - Ironía hizo un gesto como el que se saca un papel del bolsillo y empieza a anotar. Al ver que Jason ni siquiera trataba de sonreír, escanció el licor en los pequeños vasos. - Me hubiera gustado arrancarle esa fea cabeza, hubiera sido un bonito espectáculo...

Jason volvió a ponerse de pie. Olvidando la sensación de peligro que le había puesto en alerta, apuró el licor, dejó el vaso en la barra y, tratando de tener compostura, dijo:

- Señor, lo siento mucho. Parece que ya conoce lo más jugoso del cuento, no hay más. Si me disculpa, mañana parto temprano.

Con la espalda erguida y controlando en todo momento el vaivén de las piernas, Jason logró salir de la posada... al exterior. Estaba demasiado concentrado en salir de allí, tanto que no vio que la puerta a la que se dirigía era la del exterior, no la del interior de la posada. Volver a entrar para enfrentarse a Ironía no le apetecía nada. Jason se metió las manos en las mangas de la túnica y caminó hacia la puerta principal. Estaría cerrada, pero quizá el posadero sería tan amable de abrirle.

Por fortuna para él, la noche era fresca pero no helada. El aire terminó de despejarle la mente, y de la borrachera solo quedó un regusto en la boca del estómago. Al día siguiente, tendría que comer hojas de menta y lavarse tres veces para que Mayerling no volviera a reprenderle. "Ella también es como una madre para mí... una madre controladora y maniática". Se arrepintió de pensar así. Mayerling era una de las personas más buenas que había conocido, con una infinita paciencia y mil veces más sabiduría que un dios. Sin embargo, desde que Jason estaba a sus órdenes, había recibido algún que otro recado extraño. Además, como "empleado" suyo y miembro de la orden de Horth, tenía que cumplir determinados preceptos: no beber, no andar con mujeres, no jugar (apostando dinero, se entendía), no derrochar, etc... El Jason de hacía un año no habría tenido tantos problemas en cumplir esas obligaciones; pero ahora sentía la necesidad de hacer todo eso y más.

"Al fin y al cabo, tengo 20 años, soy un chico joven, libre, normalillo, al que le apetece hacer lo que hacen los chicos de mi edad. No me quejo: me gusta cumplir con el deseo de Medea y ayudar a las niñas, pero tarde o temprano terminaré con ellas. ¿Y entonces, qué?" Jason se detuvo. Sintió náuseas y, con agilidad a pesar de la borrachera, vomitó en un rincón. Se limpió la cara con la manga de la túnica y se puso en pie. Al hacerlo, vio su rostro reflejado en las aguas infectas de un abrevadero. "Ya no puedo ser caballero. Así que tendré que buscar otra cosa... ¿Qué te parece la vida de granjero?"

- Ni hablar...

Miró de nuevo el agua. Vio su reflejo, pero también vio algo más. Había una sombra extraña, en el tejado de la posada. Jason fingió que estaba mareado por la cerveza, hasta asegurarse de que no se trataba de un simple huésped de "El ombligo de Karonte". Puesto que se trataba de una posada discreta, no tenía ni balcones ni patios, así que quién fuera, estaría de pie sobre las tejas.

Jason dio un salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo. Un espadón enorme partió el abrevadero y el poste para los caballos por la mitad. El individuo debía medir más de dos metros, y su cuerpo parecía pesado, duro y compacto como una roca. Al girarse, sus ojos de piedra se encontraron con los de Jason. El chico estaba ya de pie, maldiciéndose por haber dejado la espada en la habitación.

La luz de la luna llena se reflejó en el rostro de roca, en el cuerpo que imitaba una armadura de caballero aunque hecha de granito. Como semejante bestia había cruzado Sijan sin llamar la atención, se preguntó Jason. El chico dio un paso hacia atrás, sopesando las posibilidades de llegar al interior de la posada por el otro lado; cuando la bestia volvió a atacar lanzando su espadón.

A pesar del corpachón, el enemigo se movía con agilidad... aunque no tanta como la de Jason. Un arma tampoco le habría servido de mucho: la espada que tenía era vulgar y frágil, habría durado poco. Jason no tenía más remedio. "Este ser es un golem, y los golems pueden ser rápidos, pero tienen un tiempo límite. Además, no corren mucho".

Jason echó a correr. A través de la noche oscura, las calles de la ciudad de Sijan se habían transformado en un mundo gris, donde no quedaba nadie más vivo que Jason y el golem. El chico torció en una esquina, corrió por un largo pasillo que parecía un mercado, y se encontró con un muro de tres metros de altura. Murmuró un taco para él mismo: el golem ya le estaba dando alcance. "Ni correr, ni saltar, creo".

La cerveza volvía a abrirse paso en sus entrañas. Soportó el mareo, tomó impulso y saltó el muro, con amplio margen para hacer una pirueta y caer de pie en el otro lado. Aún así, no se detuvo. Al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó como la pared caía derribada.

En ese momento, las piernas de Jason Wade decidieron que ya era hora: su amo había estado bebiendo como un cosaco, y ellas estaban cansadas. Resbaló y acabó rodando por el suelo. Antes de poder evitarlo, volvió a vomitar sobre el suelo. Se miró la mano, y vio que tenía manchas rojizas. "Maldita sea, no, ahora, no".

Iba a tener que luchar. No podía huir más, pero sin armas no podría aguantar mucho. Aguardó a la llegada del golem, con el cuerpo en tensión y dispuesto al menos a golpearle entre los ojos. "Solo hay una forma de derrotar un golem: destruyendo el símbolo de su creador, que normalmente suele ir en la frente. Si consigo borrarlo..."

A su alrededor, no había más que cajas vacías del mercadillo y piedras. Jason tomó una de las cajas como si fuera un escudo, y en la otra mano, sostuvo una de las piedras más grandes que encontró. El golem hacía un ruido al andar, como pisadas de mil personas. Era extraordinario que nadie en la ciudad lo hubiera escuchado.

Allí estaba, con su espada en alto. Jason aguardó el momento propicio: el golem se acercó a toda velocidad, alzó el filo y acometió con él contra el joven. El keeliano saltó, protegiéndose con la caja, y se quedó de pie sobre la espada. El golem le miró como si un mosquito se hubiera atrevido a posarse sobre su bien más preciado. Balanceó la espada de un lado a otro, para derribar a Jason. Este saltó otra vez, y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el centro de la frente del monstruo. Una grieta se abrió en la faz, pero el golem siguió de pie. De un puñetazo, astilló la caja y arrojó a Jason al otro lado del callejón, justo en medio de un montón de basura.

Unos rayos de mil colores cruzaron el pasillo del mercado y se clavaron en el corazón de la bestia. El golem emitió unos rugidos, de rabia y desesperación. Trató de golpear por última vez con su espada contra el indefenso Jason, cuando un dardo largo de plata se clavó en la brecha abierta por Jason. Herido de muerte, el golem estalló en mil pedazos.

El humo le entraba en los ojos, y apenas podía ver. Escuchó una voz que creyó reconocer, preguntando algo así como "¿y este chico fue el que mató a Werther?", y después, silencio. Jason sintió que tiraban de su brazo, y, apartando el resto de ceniza que tenía sobre los ojos, se encontró con Gilean.

- Agh, que mal aspecto tienes... - comentó el halfling.

- Muchas gracias. - Jason logró sostenerse sin ayuda. Le zumbaba la cabeza, le dolía el estomágo, y, lo peor: tenía el cuerpo cubierto de ronchas de color cereza. - Ay, maldición.

- Este golem tenía el símbolo de su maestro en el corazón y en la frente. A menos que se golpeen al mismo tiempo, no podías derrotarle. - Gilean se agachó al lado de los restos. Tomó un fragmento del golem y murmuró para sí: - Vaya, que curioso... La orden del maestro está partida, solo leo la última frase: Si fracasa, hay que ir a por los demás. - Gilean se puso en pie.

- Los demás... - Jason abrió los ojos por la sorpresa: - Maldita sea, hay que... debo...

Gilean tuvo los reflejos suficientes para esquivar la última vaharada de vómito de Jason.

- Lunar Pardillo, si no soportas la cerveza, no deberías beberla.

Jason apretó los dientes y dijo con ira:

- No ha sido la cerveza, es el maldito licor... ¡llevaba azúcar! Ese Ironía, cuando le vea...

- Eso te enseñará a no irte de juerga con cualquiera. - Gilean se guardó el resto del corazón de golem en su bolsillo. - Debemos avisar a tus compañeros de este ataque. Puedo usar a Krak, y tú puedes enviar a tu halcón.

- Debería ir a Gren, Elia y los demás estarán en peligro... - Jason sintió náuseas, pero ya había expulsado la escasa cena.

- En tus condiciones, no llegarás lejos. Regresemos a la posada, toma algo caliente mientras escribimos las notas, y ya mañana decidirás.

Jason asintió. Antes de partir, el chico vio algo por el rabillo del ojo. Lo cogió y se lo guardó muy rápido, para que Gilean no viera lo que había encontrado.

El mango roto del estilete de una asesina ciega.

******************

_En Gren._

Sobre la hoja, las letras, de color rojo brillante, se deshacían en una nube espesa de polvo. Con mucho cuidado, colocó el libro sobre el atril y enterró la nariz entre las páginas. Hacía ya tiempo que se había acostumbrado al olor de aquellos libros, a su edad que superaba en siglos a la suya. Rodeado de las montañas de papeles amarillentos y lomos desgastados, el chico parecía más joven, casi un recién llegado a este mundo.

El libro que examinaba, además, tenía una particularidad: los dibujos de las esquinas se movían, y soltaban insultos a aquel que abriera las tapas. Por ese motivo, el chico, que podía leer el complicado idioma, tenía que trabajar con unas pesadas orejeras.

Pronto, las palabras de aquel manuscrito se abrieron paso en su mente: era un texto que hablaba del origen de la vida en este mundo, pero explicado sin hacer mención a los dioses. Hablaban de diminutos seres que vivían en el agua, y como estos seres fueron cambiando: primero, solo una mancha, luego, una mancha con ojos, y después... En la última página del capítulo, era un pez con escamas de plata. El traductor sonrió, y escribió la última frase, ansioso por continuar con el siguiente capítulo... cuando una manaza tiró de una de las orejeras y la soltó de repente. Del susto, el chico hizo un rayón en el folio, y hasta el pez se rió de él, haciendo bailar la luz de las velas sobre sus escamas.

- Koru...

Sikoth se quitó las orejeras y cerró el libro. Koru, con Riwl en su hombro, estaba en ese momento diciendo:

- Eso, tu madre, pez. - Koru se echó a reír. - ¿Qué haces aquí aún?

- ¿Cómo que "aún? Si todavía tengo un par de horas de traba... - Sikoth levantó la mirada y buscó el reloj de arena del maestro Urikuri, su jefe. Cuando lo encontró, sobre una pila de libros al fondo, vio horrorizado que la arena que ocupaba la mitad superior era de color púrpura. - Ay...

- Señor Cyrith, su turno ha terminado. - dijo una voz cavernosa en el fondo. Los dos hermanos se pusieron de pie para ver al pequeño mago, entre los pesados tomos. El mago llevaba una especie de lupa gigante, y con ellas les contempló. Su ojo, en proporción con su pequeña cara, parecía el de un cíclope.

- Lo siento, señor Urikuri... - Sikoth empezó a recoger todas sus cosas: la pluma, el tintero, y las gafas, que guardó en un estuche. Su hermano se reía, de pie a su lado. Riwl emitió su típico ulular, que a veces parecía una carcajada.

- ¡Qué lo siente, dice! - el mago caminó hacia los dos hermanos. Se dirigió a Koru con camaradería: - Que humilde es su hermano. El que lo siente soy yo, que, a pesar de estudiar durante años lenguas incomprensibles y recorrer todo Mimir, no podría traducir ni la mitad de rápido que este joven. Anda, muchacho, no la hagas esperar mucho. - y le lanzó a Sikoth una bolsita de terciopelo. Tintineó entre sus dedos como si hubiera campanillas dentro.

- Koru, ocúpate de comprar todo esto. - le tendió a su hermano una lista de papel y la bolsita de dinero. - ¡Yo iré dentro de un rato!

- De acuerdo, pero no entretengas mucho a mi cuñada, eh. - Koru no supo si Sikoth había escuchado esto último, pues el chico había empezado a correr por la larga biblioteca y ya estaba cruzando la puerta. Del exterior, le llegó el sonido de las campanas de la catedral.

Marcaban las siete.

Sikoth corrió por el campus de Gren, en una dirección concreta, saltándose vallas y arbustos. No había perdido la agilidad de ladrón, a pesar del aspecto de estudiante despistado que tenía últimamente. Conocía los atajos para llegar a la pastelería en menos de diez minutos. Por fortuna para él, la pastelería aún no había cerrado: había mucha gente a su alrededor, la mayoría estudiantes de magia. Se agolpaban contra el mostrador, buscando la mirada de la chica que había detrás. Sikoth se detuvo y esperó apoyado en una farola. En otras ocasiones, con la pastelería más tranquila, hubiera pasado y se habría tomado algo con la dueña mientras Lyra se cambiaba de ropa.

La ciudad de Gren se iluminó por las luces de la catedral. En el interior de la pastelería, la dueña empezó a dar palmadas para tranquilizar al público. Lyra se sonrojó ante la broma de un cliente, y giró la vista hacia el escaparate. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de Sikoth, y este le saludó. Lyra le guiñó el ojo y movió los labios: "Enseguida salgo, espérame".

Por supuesto que lo haría.

*****************

Elia Luminen y Lyra pusieron la mesa, mientras Sikoth iba a la bodega a por un buen vino y Koru echaba el toque final de sal al estofado. Esa noche, Sikoth había dicho que tenía una noticia que dar. Para anunciarla, entre él y Koru habían preparado el mejor plato de su repertorio: estofado de conejo; y de postre, tartaletas de frutas de la pastelería de Lyra.

Mientras ponían los platos en orden, Elia comentó:

- Quizá la sorpresa tenga que ver con cierto anillo...

- ¡Elia! - Lyra se sonrojó intensamente.

- Pues no se me ocurre otra cosa. Su jefe no puede ascenderle, a menos que se decida a ingresar en la escuela. - Elia dejó un plato sobre el lugar que ocuparía Cristina. La invitada había querido ayudar, pero Elia la había convencido de descansar. Se la veía aún decaída y débil, después de su extraño viaje. Elia miró por encima de su hombro, y vio a Koru, en la puerta de la cocina. El chico observaba a Lyra, con una mirada extraña. Al ver que Elia le había descubierto, Koru dio una palmada.

- El asado ya está. Cuando suba el chef con el vino, empezaré a servir, señoritas. - Koru había regresado a su estilo habitual. - Ey, cuñada, estás muy guapa hoy...

Para mostrar que esto era verdad y no una broma, Koru tomó la mano de Lyra y la hizo girar, mientras decía:

- Este vestido es nuevo.

- Sikoth me lo ha regalado. Creo que tuvo ayuda, me sorprende que acertara con la talla. - Lyra miró a Elia, pero la maga se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

- Yo solo le acompañé a una costurera que conozco; él ya tenía una idea muy clara de lo que quería. Este vestido tiene un corte diferente, no es para nada corriente en Gren. - Elia observó a Lyra con atención, pero sobre todo, a Koru.

Era cierto que nadie en Gren llevaría un vestido así. Allí, las mujeres preferían corpiños, blusas sencillas, faldas amplias... El vestido de Lyra era de un brillante color musgo, a juego con sus ojos, carecía de mangas, el escote en uve por delante y por detrás, y el talle alto. Los volantes de la falda empezaban en la cadera, y caían hasta los tobillos formando una espiral.

- Yo diría... - intervino entonces Cristina, que había tomado asiento cerca de la chimenea. - Diría que es un vestido propio de alguna región del suroeste. No sabía que Sikoth y tú eráis de por ahí...

Koru dejó a Lyra, a la que había hecho girar una vez más durante la conversación, y sonrió. A estas alturas de convivencia, Elia había observado a los hermanos. Sabía que Koru podía fingir tan bien como un actor sobre el escenario. Para fingir cada sentimiento, tenía una sonrisa especial. Ahora, la que lucía mientras anunciaba que debían llamar a Sikoth, era la de "quiero despistaros". Sus ojos, sin embargo, no podían ocultar la verdad: algo en el vestido de Lyra y el comentario de Cristina le habían inquietado.

- Del sur, este, oeste... Hemos viajado mucho. Ah, Sikoth, por fin.

El chico hizo su aparición, con una botella cubierta con una capa de polvo. La limpió con un trapo mientras le pedía permiso a Elia para abrir la botella, un vino espumoso de nombre complicado y precio innombrable. La maga declaró que, si por ella fuera, les regalaría la bodega entera. Renhart sabía mucho de vinos, pero Elia encontraba más interesante otras muchas tareas, como observar a los allí presentes.

Koru corrió a servir el estofado. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Sikoth apretó el corcho de la botella y tiró de él. Al principio, se negaba a salir. Sikoth rechazó la ayuda de su hermano, y al final, Cristina dijo:

- Bueno, nos tenéis en ascuas... ¿Qué estamos celebrando?

Sikoth respondió a la pregunta de Cristina con una sonrisa. Tiró entonces con más fuerza y el tampón salió disparado hacia el techo de la sala. Cayó justo en medio de la mesa.

- Lyra y yo hemos comprado una casa. - anunció al fin.

Sirvió las copas, en medio del aluvión de felicitaciones y preguntas. Lyra, toda colorada, explicó los detalles:

- Hace meses, vi una casa cerca de la pastelería, camino al hospital... Es una casa pequeña, con un bonito jardín, invernadero y balcones. Sikoth preguntó por ella, y se enteró que había pertenecido a un mago ya fallecido y que su familia estaba dispuesta a venderla a un buen precio.

- Podéis quedaros aquí todo el tiempo que queráis, no hacía falta que buscaráis un lugar para vivir. - dijo Elia, tratando de no entristecerse ante la perspectiva de vivir sola.

- Lo sabemos, y te damos las gracias. - Sikoth le pasó el brazo por los hombros. - Has sido muy amable, pero creo que debemos pensar en nosotros y el futuro. No podemos vivir siempre contigo... Seguro que algún día, querrás llenar la casa de niños y no de invitados molestos. - Elia respondió con una risotada. Sikoth pidió al grupo que se sentara. - Además, abusaremos de tu hospitalidad más tiempo: la casa necesita muchas reformas. Ahora, disfrutemos con este asado.

En ese momento, Koru, que no había dicho nada desde el descorche de la botella, decidió hablar:

- ¿Y podrás pagarla, durante mucho tiempo?

- Sí, claro. Urikuri me ha prometido trabajo hasta "que se me caigan las pestañas". - Sikoth volvió escanciar el vino a sus compañeras más cercanas.

- Estarías muy feo... Parecerías un pez.

Se rieron todos en la mesa con la frase de Koru, pero el joven volvió a sonreír como antes. "Ahora, sus ojos están preocupados" pensó Elia.

Tras la cena, las chicas fueron expulsadas de la cocina y el comedor. Sikoth anunció que ellos se ocuparían de recoger. Al final, las tres se quedaron en el patio, disfrutando de una noche de otoño plácida. Parecía que el verano se había alargado, un paso más, y se había comido parte del otoño, pues la temperatura era agradable. Riwl había salido en busca de roedores, lejos de su hogar fabricado por Koru: el hueco del árbol. Elia enseñó a Cristina como el búho tenía la costumbre de traer objetos brillantes de lo más variopinto.

En el interior de la cocina, Koru tenía los brazos metidos hasta el codo en un barreño, lleno de espuma. Sacaba los platos uno a uno, tras refregarlos, y los dejaba sobre una estructura de metal. A Sikoth siempre le había parecido extraña la habilidad de Koru para limpiar y ordenar, y más todavía cuando se daba cuenta que su hermano perdía toda noción de realidad y parecía estar lejos. Le producía mucha inquietud ver como sus ojos se volvían opacos y la expresión de la cara, neutra, como una estatua.

A pesar de eso, siempre había sido muy preciso.

- Hermano, ¿te preocupa algo?

- No, nada. Estoy bien. - dijo Koru, con la voz sin tono alguno.- ¿Por qué?

- Es que estás fregando solo por un lado. - Sikoth le tendió un plato que estaba secando, y efectivamente, un lado aún tenía grasa y restos de patatas.

Con un gesto de fastidio, Koru arrojó el plato de nuevo a la fuente. Se disculpó y regresó a la tarea. Sikoth siguió secando, en silencio. El chico podía traducir los textos más complicados de la biblioteca de Gren en cuestión de minutos, pero jamás entendería todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Koru. Al final, haciendo un esfuerzo, dijo:

- Estas molesto, por lo de la casa.

- Puede... - fue la escueta respuesta de Koru.

- No te preocupes: Es pequeña, pero tiene una habitación reservada para ti. - Sikoth recibió un plato empapado de las manos de Koru, esta vez perfecto. Lo secó y lo colocó en la mesa, junto a las copas ya limpias.

- No es por eso. - Koru resopló. Dejó la tarea, y se atrevió a levantar la mirada. - Parece que soy el único que se entera de lo que ocurre alrededor. Cristina no está aquí por casualidad, no es una simple visita: ella nos contó lo que ocurre en la cuna de Sibel. El padre de Elia aparece para advertirnos… Tarde o temprano, el deseo de Muctut se hará realidad, y tendremos que irnos. Y tú, vas y te compras una casa. Justo ahora... – Koru hacía un esfuerzo para no levantar la voz y atraer la atención de las chicas, que seguían hablando en el jardín.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo pensar en el futuro? Yo estoy harto de huir, Koru... - su mirada se detuvo en el cortaplumas que su hermano llevaba siempre encima. - No deseo más que una vida tranquila. ¿Es mucho pedir? Llevo huyendo desde los...

- Y yo soy el culpable, ¿no? - le interrumpió, con un hilo de voz.

- Ah, Koru... - Sikoth dejó el trapo de secar. - Mira, no te preocupes: todo saldrá bien. Lyra y yo nos casaremos, tendremos una casa, un buen trabajo...

- Nosotros, nosotros, nosotros... - Koru imitó la voz de Sikoth, subiendo unas octavas. - Me molesta mucho que, desde que estás con ella, solo hablas como si fueras dos personas. Actúas de un modo muy extraño, Sikoth. No comprendes lo que sucede, te niegas a verlo. Antes, no eras así. - Koru apretó los puños. - Además, ese vestido...

La expresión de Sikoth pasó del desconcierto por las palabras de Koru, a la ira. Todo el color que había conseguido esos meses de paz, se tornó en palidez.

- Ese vestido... Se parece mucho a los vestidos de fiesta de las mujeres de la región de Nas-Nas, de donde provienes. ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Crees que podrás construir una familia?

- ¡Sí! ¡Koru, es normal desear una familia! ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? - Sikoth, en un arrebato, había levantado los brazos, y golpeó las copas de cristal. Dos de ellas rodaron por la mesa y se rompieron contra el suelo, entre los dos hermanos.

Cuando sonó el estrépito de cristal, las chicas entraron en la cocina corriendo. Koru se quitó una esquirla de cristal de la nariz, y empezó a sangrar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Elia fue hasta Koru y le pasó un trapo limpio. Sikoth se apartó, con la cabeza agachada.

- Lo siento. Estaba secando y se han resbalado...

- Sikoth, cada día estás más torpe. - Koru se apartó de Elia y fue hasta el pilón de agua.

- Yo... será mejor que me vaya a dar una vuelta. - Sikoth se giró, esquivó a Lyra que acudía a él para preguntarle qué le sucedía, y salió por la puerta trasera. Lyra le llamó, pero el chico ni se volvió para despedirse. Lyra hizo el amago de ir tras él, cuando Cristina la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

- Creo que necesita algo de tranquilidad.

***************

La casa era hermosa, sobre todo cuando la luz de la luna llena iluminaba los ventanales del invernadero y se reflejaba en las pequeñas flores blancas que habían crecido sin control en el jardín. Era hermosa, a pesar de que la chimenea se había derrumbado, había humedad en el interior, y le faltaban parte de las tejas. Cuando la vio, no vio un montón de ruinas, como le dijo el vendedor, sino posibilidades. Una casa a medio construir para rehacer una vida medio torcida.

Ideal para Sikoth y Lyra.

El muchacho cruzó la verja oxidada, y cerró tras él. Rememoró el momento en el que le había enseñado a Lyra el lugar. El brillo de felicidad de la ex-ninja había merecido la pena. Enseguida, ella se dio cuenta que la cocina necesitaba una ampliación, pues quería practicar mucho sus nuevas habilidades; y también contaron con que el desván, con una bonita vista de Gren y mucha luz, sería el lugar perfecto para que Sikoth pudiera trabajar en casa. Estaba todo planeado, y por primera vez en toda su vida, Sikoth sintió que encajaba dentro de lo que la gente calificaba de "normal".

Y sin embargo, algo dentro de todos ellos había estado oculto, agazapado. Claro que sabía lo que significaba el relato de Cristina. La sanadora no les había contado mucho, pero la mención de Sir Rilian, de su enfermedad y la aparición de Senma, nada de eso hacía presagiar nada bueno. Los acontecimientos en Wreel, cuando unieron la pluma, habitaban en el interior de Sikoth. No pasaba día en el que no recordara lo que allí vivieron.

"¿Cómo les habrá ido a los otros?" se preguntó, mirando el cielo estrellado. "Torom y Tyra se casaron, y Zul vive con ellos. ¡Trabajando de guardián en un cementerio! Yo me lo imaginaba en un espectáculo de variedades, pero supongo que su sentido del humor solo lo entendemos nosotros. Jason a estas alturas debe estar a punto de presentarse para caballero, aunque en las pocas cartas que ha mandado no lo menciona. Elia está muy seria últimamente, sobre todo desde que contactó con su padre... Pero Koru..."

Arrancó una mata de hierba que no tenía flores. "Y yo soy el culpable, ¿no?". Sikoth retorció los hierbajos. "Ese vestido... de la región de Nas-Nas". Sikoth apretó hasta que la salvia verde le manchó las manos.

El vestido, en efecto, se parecía al que llevaban las mujeres, en la región llamada "tundra de cristal", o más científicamente, Nas-Nas. Allí, hacía buen tiempo todo el año, y había fiestas, muchas fiestas. Los hombres vestían bombachos y kaftanes de vivos colores. Las mujeres, en días de fiesta, se ponían vestidos escotados con volantes, y flores en el pelo. Recordaba a su madre y a su hermana con esos atuendos. Recordaba a su padre, un hombre callado pero afable que tenía fama de dar buenos consejos. Sikoth recordaba cada día de esa vida, pero hasta ahora, para ayudar a Koru a superar su culpa, no lo había compartido con nadie. Ni siquiera con Lyra.

- Deseo formar una familia, Koru, y ser feliz. Si las manchas se transformaron en peces, ¿por qué yo no puedo convertirme en un greniano más?

Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Sikoth se sentó en el suelo, y antes de darse cuenta, había entrecerrado los ojos. Vio una mancha, de color pálido, que luego crecía y crecía... Le salieron dos ojos negros, pequeños como los ojos de los ratones. A partir de ahí, la mancha se alargó, y se transformó en un pez de plata. Hablaba en la lengua de Chaos, y Sikoth, aún medio en sueños, musitó la traducción.

Se despertó de golpe, tumbado boca abajo entre la alta hierba del jardín. Pero no se incorporó. Un sonido metálico, proveniente de la verja, le hizo quedarse donde estaba. No se encontraba solo. Alguien había abierto la verja y esta, con la acción del viento, rechinaba sobre sus goznes.

Apretó el cuerpo contra el suelo, húmedo. Había llovido un poco mientras dormitaba, quizá por eso había soñado con el pez de la ilustración. Aguardó, atento a los sonidos que le llegaban amortiguados: hierba aplastada, más metal, y el crepitar del fuego.

Olió el aire, y entonces ya no pudo quedarse quieto. Debía salir de allí, inmediatamente: quién fuera, estaba prendiendo fuego a su nuevo hogar.

Sikoth se puso en pie, y trató de buscar el origen del fuego o el criminal que andaba por allí. A la luz de la luna llena, lo único que vio fue una inmensa mole de piedra, frente al invernadero. Al instante, la mole se giró y sus ojos de fuego se posaron en Sikoth.

Un golem, hecho de piedra volcánica. A los pies de la criatura, las hierbas eran reducidas a cenizas y los vapores rodeaban el inmenso cuerpo. El golem se giró despacio, y caminó en dirección al chico. Sikoth dio un paso atrás. La verja se había cerrado con un fuerte estrépito, y ya no podía escapar por allí. El único lugar que le quedaba era la puerta principal de la casa, que daba a la calle. Sin embargo, si esa cosa entraba en el interior, acabaría por incendiarlo. Y no podía consentirlo.

Había leído que los golem eran criaturas creadas por medios mágicos. Se hacían con distintos materiales, sobre todo rocas y barro. Otra característica es que no eran más que marionetas: necesitaban una orden, escrita en la frente, para poder moverse. Una vez cumplido su objetivo, desaparecían sin más. Sikoth contuvo las ganas de huir y se quedó donde estaba. El golem avanzó hacia él, mientras alzaba sus puños a unos tres metros por encima de la cabeza del muchacho.

Sikoth no se había movido, porque necesitaba concentración. Era aún un aprendiz, y tardaba el triple de tiempo en decir sus hechizos que Elia, su mentora en este arte. Recitó todos los versos en la forma correcta, tan deprisa como pudo pero sin restar efectividad. El tiempo se detuvo, mientras los puños avanzaban quemando el aire. Entonces, Sikoth levantó ambas manos y gritó la orden. La humedad condensada por la lluvia se arremolinó alrededor del gigante de piedra, donde produjo un sonido parecido al del agua al rozar una superficie muy caliente. Sikoth retrocedió. Era el momento del segundo hechizo: un dardo de hielo, largo como una espada, surgió entre sus dedos y se clavó en la frente de la criatura.

Por unos segundos, Sikoth se permitió el felicitarse a sí mismo. No había probado sus habilidades mágicas en un campo de batalla hasta ahora, pero lo había hecho bastante bien. "Si siempre fuera así, no me importaría volver a la vida de ladrón" pensó, con una sonrisa. Cuando viera a Koru, se lo contaría...

El golem no se autodestruyó. El dibujo de su frente siguió intacto, y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos llamas ardientes. Sikoth saltó a un lado, y luego a otro, esquivando las oleadas de fuego que arremetían contra él. Pronto, todo el jardín empezó a arder.

En medio de la humareda, el golem se movía con mayor agilidad, como si el calor le diera fuerzas. Sikoth empezó a ver nublado, por culpa del fuego, y empezó a toser. El golem le localizó. Levantó uno de los puños y golpeó a Sikoth. El joven voló por el aire y su cuerpo atravesó las ventanas del invernadero. Medio inconsciente, Sikoth se encontró sangrando y rodeado por un denso anillo de fuego.

- Terra yu onis – gritó alguien en el exterior.

Lyra había derribado la verja, y se abalanzó sobre el golem, al mismo tiempo que Elia llamaba a Sibel para extinguir todo el fuego. Koru, en lugar de luchar contra la bestia, atravesó el agujero abierto entre los cristales del invernadero. Se protegió de las llamas usando el escudo, y llegó hasta el cuerpo de su hermano. En el exterior, Lyra hizo que su cuerpo volviera a recordar lo que era la vida de un ninja. Giró sus alabardas de plata, saltó entre las llamas, y quebró al mismo tiempo la cabeza y el pecho de aquel monstruo. Cuando se posó en el suelo, el fuego ya estaba extinguido, y Koru, con cortes en las piernas y las ropas humeantes, llevaba en brazos el cuerpo de Sikoth.

****************

Cristina se quedó ronca esa noche. Durante tres horas, empleó todos los cánticos de curación de Sibel, pero por algún motivo, no logró sanar por completo a Sikoth. Al final, estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Koru la sostuvo, y le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento:

- Ya está, por lo menos no sangra.

- Pero... - Cristina contempló a Sikoth. Horas antes, había parecido tan joven y feliz, que verlo tan cerca de la muerte le dolía. - El poder de Sibel está debilitado, lo siento, yo...- Cristina levantó la mirada. Se calló, porque Koru no la escuchaba.

Koru estaba sentado en la cabecera de la cama, con su frente apoyada en la frente vendada de su hermano. Vio que sus labios se movían, y sus manos apretaban las manos de Sikoth. Cristina no se atrevió a preguntarle que le decía. Había visto esa escena más veces en su corta vida de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Koru le estaba pidiendo a Sikoth que le perdonara.

Salió de la habitación, y se encontró con Elia y Lyra. La ex-ninja tenía los ojos tan enrojecidos que el verde del iris destacaba más que nunca.

- Está grave, pero aún está vivo. Quizá mañana pueda volver a intentarlo... - anunció Cristina. Lyra se llevó las manos al rostro y le susurró gracias varias veces. Habían tenido suerte de contar con una sanadora. Elia había salvado la vida de Sikoth en los primeros minutos, pero para sus heridas necesitaban un buen médico. Hubieran tardado demasiado en localizar uno en Gren.

- Muchas gracias, Cristina. - dijo la maga. Acercó una silla a la sanadora, y entonces preguntó: - ¿Cómo está Koru?

- Afectado, con quemaduras y heridas. No ha querido que le curara, como es lógico. - Cristina sintió como Lyra le ponía un chal sobre los hombros.

- No debí dejar que se fuera solo... - dijo Lyra, sentándose al lado de Cristina.

Elia desvió la mirada. Desde que habían vuelto a casa, la maga había estado muy callada, con la mirada inquieta y en tensión. Cuando Lyra le preguntó, la única respuesta que recibió fue que debieron tratar de encontrar el mensaje del amo del golem, para averiguar si había sido un ataque al azar o había algo más.

- ¿Qué otra cosa puede haber? - Lyra tocó sus guantaletes. Los sentía pesados, después de tanto tiempo sin usarlos. - Seguro que ha sido algo relacionado con Chaos...

- En ese caso, nos habría atacado a todos nosotros, no solo a Sikoth... - Elia se cruzó de brazos.

La puerta del dormitorio de Sikoth se abrió, y un Koru con el rostro más pálido que nunca dio un par de pasos hacia ellas. En su hombro, en lugar de Riwl, había otra ave. Lyra fue la primera en reconocerla, y entonces gritó:

- ¡Huggin!

El halcón cruzó el aire y se posó en el hombro de su antigua dueña. Hasta el rostro del animal parecía serio. Koru alargó una nota de papel a Elia, mientras decía:

- Parece que esta ha sido la noche del golem. - musitó el chico. Ante la mirada de incomprensión de Lyra y Cristina, y, sobre todo, por la de sorpresa de Elia (quién leyó la nota en un segundo), Koru explicó: - Es de Jason. Un golem de granito le ha atacado esta noche en Sijan. Está bien, pero cree, por la orden que tenía el golem, que van detrás de nosotros.

- No es seguro quedarse en Gren. Ya no. - Elia se puso en pie. Arrugó la nota con la letra de Jason y se la guardó en el bolsillo. - Debemos marcharnos, rápido, antes de que amanezca.

- Pe... pero... - Lyra se puso en pie. - Cristina está agotada, Sikoth, malherido, y yo no puedo irme sin despedirme de...

- ¡No hay tiempo para tonterías! - Elia se sorprendió por el tono duro de su voz. Le recordó a su maestro Renhart cuando perdía la paciencia con algún alumno despistado. - Perdona. Esto es muy serio. Por las características de estos dos golem, esto no lo ha hecho un mago chapucero de tres al cuarto. - Elia se mordió los labios. - Lo siento, pero si nos quedamos, la próxima vez puede ser en un aula, en el hospital o en tu pastelería, y entonces, alguien más saldrá herido. Debemos dejar Gren. - la maga buscó apoyo en Koru. El chico asintió:

- Las heridas de Sikoth están cerradas, pero está muy débil y aún tiene quemaduras. Podrá aguantar un par de horas de trote, pero no mucho más. Por mi parte, estoy dispuesto.

- Yo también, estoy lista. - Cristina se puso en pie. Si quería encontrar las otras pruebas, debía empezar a moverse. Senma le había dicho que solo viajando las encontraría.

Lyra acertó a pedir que, al menos, le dejara escribir unas cartas de despedida, a lo que Elia le pidió que no le dijera a donde se dirigían ni el motivo. Cuando todo estuvo organizado, la maga dijo:

- De acuerdo. Creo que lo mejor será reunirnos con Torom, Tyra y Zul en Kierkegard. Quizá a ellos les ha pasado algo similar. - Elia pensó a toda velocidad.

- En la nota, Jason dice que sale hacia Gren. Deberíamos mandarle a Huggin para decirle lo que ha pasado y que no venga... - comentó Koru.

- Huggin no llegará a tiempo. - dijo Elia. - Id vosotros, de momento. Nos encontraremos antes de llegar. Si ocurre algo, ya os avisaré.

- ¿Pero, a dónde vas tú sola? - preguntó Koru.

- Tengo que resolver un asunto en Gren antes de partir, ahora mismo. La orden de magia es más estricta y, si me voy sin decir nada, tendré demasiados problemas. Iré a ver a un amigo del consejo y, cuando acabe, nos reuniremos con vosotros.

- ¿Reuniremos? - Koru trataba de descifrar la expresión de Elia. La maga estaba más misteriosa que nunca.

- Yo me ocuparé de ir al santuario de Sirine y alcanzar a Jason. - Elia le guiñó el ojo, buscando complicidad. Koru sonrió solo un poco. Al ver la cara tan desanimada, la maga dijo, dándole un golpecito en el hombro. - Cúrate esos cortes, lo primero. En la caseta del jardín hay un pequeño carro. Cuida bien de Sikoth, Lyra y Cristina. Tú eres el mayor, te toca cuidar de nuestros pequeños.

- Preferiría tener otros más tranquilos. - trató de bromear Koru. Sus ojos tenían aún esa mirada de perro herido que se le había quedado tras la marcha de Sikoth. Elia iba a decirle algo más para animarle, cuando Koru añadió: - A ser posible, con tus ojos.

Elia, en un gesto que Koru no supo interpretar (risa, tristeza, ¿resignación?) le dio un golpecito en la mejilla, y se apartó de él. Tomó su capa, la capucha y la mochila, y salió por la puerta trasera del jardín.

_Amanecía en Gren..._

Era ya más del mediodía, cuando Jason se despertó sudando y con el corazón latiendo a mil. Casi ni recordaba cómo había regresado a Sirine, aunque pronto reconoció los contornos familiares de su cabaña.

La noche anterior, tras tomarse una medicina que llevaba siempre para el caso de intoxicación, Jason se encontraba algo débil. Escribió las cartas para avisar a Torom y a Elia, y envió a Krak (prestado por Gilean) y a Huggin a los dos lugares. Después, despertó a Cleo y Ariadna. Como no era seguro llevar el carro tras tomar la medicina, Lidda mandó a uno de los ladrones del gremio que les acompañara, a través de un atajo que conocía. Durante el viaje, Jason estuvo despertando y durmiendo de forma intermitente. Ariadna, ante un intruso en su rutina, se había acurrucado al lado de Jason. Cleo, en su actitud de proteger a la pequeña Ariadna, permaneció despierta y bien quieta al lado de los otros dos. Su ojo verde brillaba en la oscuridad como una pequeña esmeralda.

Cuando llegaron a Sirine, en medio de la noche más espesa, Jason solo se enteró de que Mayerling estaba en el monasterio principal de la orden. Dejó a las niñas y ya, lo último que recordaba antes de darle otro sorbo a la medicina, era el estar tumbado en la cama con la mano limpia de ronchas.

Ya despierto, Jason miró a su alrededor. No había nadie allí. Su cabaña estaba igual que cuando se marchó: desordenada y polvorienta. Se levantó y echó un vistazo al exterior.

Para despejarse rápido, en el exterior de la cabaña, se echó un cubo de agua fría por encima del cuerpo. Se lavó a conciencia, se secó todo lo rápido que pudo y se puso ropa limpia. Dejó el hábito de novicio en un rincón: estaba demasiado roto y sucio para llevarlo. En su lugar, prefirió sus ropas más sencillas: un pantalón de tela fuerte color marrón, la túnica corinto, con los botones metálicos en los hombros y en el pecho. Estaba abrochándose estos últimos cuando Huggin entró por la ventana y se posó en su lugar favorito: una estructura que imitaba a un árbol, en un rincón de la sala.

- Vaya... Has sido muy rápido. - Jason se acercó: el halcón no tenía ninguna nota prendida. Era raro que Elia no le respondiera. Preocupado, decidió prescindir del desayuno. - Descansa aquí. Dentro de cinco horas estaré en las colinas de Zalanai, allí nos veremos.

Jason buscó en el armario, hasta hallar un par de botas que parecían nuevas. Dudó, y, tras calzarse las anteriores, echó otro par en la bolsa de viaje, junto con un nuevo hábito de novicio. Se recogió en cabello en una prieta coleta. Por último, aferró el medallón dorado y volvió a colocarlo alrededor del cuello. Cerró el candado y se miró en el trozo de espejo que usaba para afeitarse. "Voy a pasar mucho tiempo con esto puesto" pensó.

Tomó la espada, la miró con desagrado, se enganchó la vaina de cuero en la cintura y abrió la puerta, dispuesto a dar la primera zancada.

Dispuesto a empezar a correr, Jason atravesó el umbral. Se detuvo a tiempo, cuando una figura en la puerta se lo impidió. Jason evitó el golpe agarrándose a la jamba de la puerta. No atropelló a la chica que había aparecido de repente, de puro milagro.

Era Elia, de pie, con la mano en la cadera, y la otra apoyada aún en el pomo de la puerta. Sonrió al ver a Jason.

- Buenos días.

Jason estaba tan aturdido por la aparición de la maga, que su primer impulso fue mirar a su propia cama, a su espalda, por si acaso era un sueño y aún estaba durmiendo. Elia se echó a reír.

- Perdona, tenía que haberte avisado. - Elia sonrió.

Jason reaccionó al fin. Primero, abrazó a Elia con tanto ímpetu que la levantó en el aire. A la maga, esta reacción le sacó una sonrisa aún más amplia.

- ¡Menuda coincidencia! - dijo el chico cuando la soltó. - Supongo que Huggin habrá sufrido algún percance y no ha podido entregaros la nota... No importa. ¿Los demás, también están contigo, o siguen en Gren? Ellos...

- No, en cuanto recibimos tu nota, nos pusimos en marcha. – Elia se apartó, algo acalorada. – ¿Te importa si paso un momento? Estoy algo cansada…

- Te preparé un té, y creo que tengo algo para desayunar…

Si Jason sentía que su cabaña era pequeña, con dos personas se convertía en un lugar minúsculo. Mientras cocía el agua y buscaba algo en los botes para poner como alimento, Elia se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor. La cama estaba sin hacer, había una especie de árbol artificial en un rincón, no había chimenea ni adornos. Lo que sí había, eran libros apiñados en pilas en los rincones, bajo la cama y bajo el armario. Este mueble, cuya puerta entreabierta le permitió ver que era allí donde Jason guardaba su ropa, era el único miembro del mobiliario, además de la cama. Elia se sentó en una esquina de esta. Justo enfrente, había un gran mapa clavado en la pared.

- Es un mapa de Mimir. - dijo la maga. - ¿Qué son esas flechas que tiene clavadas?

Jason dejó de luchar contra uno de los botes de conserva y contestó:

- Son flechas de plumas rojas y negras. Desde hace casi un año, una especie de ejército clandestino está arrasando pequeñas aldeas aisladas. - Jason notó que Elia no estaba del todo cómoda. Se la veía seria, pero por algún motivo, no quería darle a Jason la mala noticia. Por eso, el chico siguió hablando: - Cada vez que escucho alguna noticia relacionada, marco el lugar. Sé que no es gran cosa, pero lo cierto es que creo que los ataques siguen una pauta.

- ¿Ah, si?

- Eso creo. - Jason señaló una de las flechas: - Esta de aquí es la primera aldea atacada de la que se tiene noticia. No dejaron nada detrás, solo ruinas. En ella vivían unas cincuenta personas. Esta aldea era famosa por la carne de sus cerdos y algunos productos agrícolas. Ya sabes, trigo, maíz, etc... - Jason regresó al intento de abrir el bote, y esta vez lo consiguió.

- ¿Y tú teoría es?

- Es una tontería. - el té empezó a hervir. Jason tomó algunas tazas, escogió las menos desportilladas y empezó a derramar el agua caliente y a colar las hojas de té. - Es una técnica militar muy antigua. Antes, cuando un pueblo se preparaba para invadir a otro, atacaba primero unos lugares aislados, donde aprovisionarse bien de todo tipo de alimentos y también de esclavos. Cuando estén listos, atacarán, y esta vez no será una simple aldea... Será una ciudad. - Jason le dio una taza a Elia. – Si yo, con un viejo tomo militar, he sacado esta conclusión, en las ciudades ya estarán prevenidos. Pero tú no has venido a escuchar historias disparatadas. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Elia aceptó la taza y bebió. A pesar del aspecto sucio del lugar y de las tazas desportilladas, la maga reconoció que estaba bueno. El desorden y la suciedad le hicieron recordar a Koru. El chico no tendría ese lugar en esas condiciones.

- Jason, anoche, también atacaron a Sikoth. Está grave, pero sobrevivirá. - le interrumpió Elia antes de que llegara a hablar. - Fue un golem, como a ti. No es una simple coincidencia. Además, hace unos días, un caballero de Labrem apareció en mi casa con Cristina en brazos.

- ¿La señorita Cristina? – Jason dejó la taza. Aún tenía el estómago revuelto por culpa del azúcar del día anterior.

- Y aún hay más… Mi padre, o más bien, su espíritu, se puso en contacto conmigo para advertirme que el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos se están fusionando. Cualquier cosa puede ocurrir a partir de ahora.

- Ha empezado, supongo. No te mentiría si te dijera que, de una forma egoísta, he deseado que la pluma fallara y no cumpliera ningún deseo. – Jason encontró entonces un tarro con galletas y se las tendió a Elia. La maga tomó una, pero estaba dura y ni siquiera llegó a morderla. – No estoy acostumbrado a tener visitas, perdona. – Jason tiró el jarro entero en un cubilete, con gesto de asco.- ¿El golem sólo atacó a Sikoth? Vosotras, ¿estáis bien?

- Sí. Supongo que sería porque Sikoth salió solo y desarmado. En Gren llevamos una vida muy tranquila. – Elia se terminó el té. – Debieron salir al amanecer, camino de Kierkegard. Allí, nos reuniremos con Torom, Tyra y Zul.

- No sé yo... Hace unas semanas, vi un cartel de búsqueda y captura de Torom. Al principio, pensé que era un resto de cuando nos buscaban a todos nosotros... Pero en ese cartel, había un dibujo de Torom con el cabello retirado y la cicatriz bien a la vista. Entonces, Huggin estaba cumpliendo un encargo, y decidí mandarles una carta con esa información, aunque no sé si les llegó o no... Creo que Torom, al enterarse de eso, quizá pensara abandonar Kierkegard...

- ¿El cartel no especificaba por qué le están buscando? - preguntó Elia.

- Puede, pero lo arranqué de un poste en ciudad Evergra, tras una tormenta. La tinta estaba corrida y poco o más se podía ver excepto el dibujo, el nombre de Torom al lado de una cantidad y unos símbolos extraños. Le pedí ayuda a Lidda, seguro que si hay una recompensa al nombre de Torom, ella...

El grito de un pájaro interrumpió la conversación. Krak entró como una exhalación y soltó un rollo de pergamino en la cama. Picoteó el trozo de galleta dura que la maga había dejado.

Elia tomó el pergamino, adelantándose a Jason. La maga empezó a leerlo y, cuando terminó, dijo:

- Es la carta que enviaste a Kierkegard, no la contestación. - Elia miró a Krak, y examinó sus patas, en busca de alguna pista. Lo único que halló fueron restos de ceniza.

- No puede ser... Entonces, ¿Krak no les ha encontrado? Eso quiere decir que...

- Esta noche también ha sido la del golem para alguien más. - Elia se mordió el labio. - Hoy...

- Hace un año que unimos la pluma. - dijo Jason. - Maldita sea, ¿crees que estarán...?

- No lo creo. - Elia se puso en pie. El cansancio había desaparecido, al menos había sido sustituido por el miedo. Su mente empezó a calibrar qué debían hacer, cuando Jason, consultando el mapa, dijo:

- Elia, ya sé. Huggin puede localizar a Tyra, puesto que era su antigua dueña. Él se ocupará de hacerles llegar el mensaje a Torom, Zul y Tyra, estén donde estén. - Jason señaló un lugar en el mapa. - Gren es la población más lejana, y tú misma me has dicho que Sikoth está grave. Koru irá lo más deprisa que pueda, pero sin poner en riesgo a su hermano, así que aún estarán por esta zona. Enviaremos a Krak para que les encuentre. El lugar de reunión ha cambiado: debemos quedar en una ciudad donde podamos mezclarnos con los demás sin llamar la atención. Y solo se me ocurre una...

Elia también miraba el mapa. Jason golpeaba un punto minúsculo, justo en la frontera del Lugar Maldito con los territorios del Sercorre, al este de Mimir. La capital de la zona se llamaba Cides, y, al estar en la frontera y ser un sitio de paso, era un lugar concurrido donde se podía ver a todo tipo de gentes de Mimir y de otros lugares más lejanos. Elia sonrió.

- Provisionalmente, se puede hacer. Podemos acercarnos allí los dos, y preparar la llegada del resto.

Jason escribió las nuevas notas, con las últimas noticias y también el nuevo lugar donde debían ir. Cuando terminó, le dio una nota a Huggin y otra a Krak. El cuervo voló en dirección a Gren, y el halcón, tras meditar la petición de Jason, partió en la dirección contraria a Krak. Jason tomó de nuevo su mochila, y entonces preguntó:

- Cuando has dicho que llegaremos antes, ¿a qué te referías? - Jason se asomó al exterior de la cabaña. No había ni caballos ni huellas en la entrada de la casa. - ¿Cómo has venido, Elia?

- Un truco de la vieja escuela. – Elia sacó unas plumas de un bolsillo. Jason reconoció, por el color gris, que pertenecían a Huggin. – Solo puedo trasladarme a los lugares donde haya estado el halcón, y de momento solo me atreví a arrancarle tres. Huggin estuvo con Tyra cerca del Lugar Maldito. Iremos a ese lugar, y luego viajaremos a Cides.

Jason cerró la puerta tras de sí, y empezó a dar vueltas a la llave. Elia le preguntó porqué no dormía en el santuario, a lo que, todo colorado, Jason contestó que Mayerling no se fiaba de él. Elia dejó de preguntarle por eso, y entonces, vio la espada del chico.

- Pero… ¿por qué no llevas la espada de Ludovico?

El chico de Keel se puso aún más rojo que antes, pero este color no se debía a la vergüenza únicamente. También a la rabia, que la maga leyó en sus ojos. Contestó un escueto "la perdí", y no dijo nada más sobre el tema. Parecía que tenía problemas también con la cerradura de la cabaña, que no terminaba de girar.

- Tú no llevas el Báculo. - apostilló Jason.

- Un buen mago evoluciona. Ya no lo necesito. – Elia contestó con una sonrisa. Le hacía gracia ver que aún tenían cierta camaradería. - Además, Jason, siento decirlo, pero te recordaba con más carne en los huesos. Deberías pedirle a Lyra que te cocine algo decente...

- Tú, en cambio, sigues tan guapa como siempre. - Jason le guiñó el ojo y logró, por fin, que la puerta se cerrara del todo. Elia le agradeció el cumplido, y le preguntó si estaba ya todo.

- Creo que sí. Cuando estemos en Cides, le mandaré una carta a Mayerling, para que no se asuste. - Jason suspiró y dejó caer los hombros, un gesto que provocó una ligera sonrisa en Elia, y le trajo recuerdos. - Se pondrá hecha una furia, pero en fin...

Como Jason estaba con los hombros caídos, Elia vio que tenía una cadena dorada alrededor del cuello. Iba a preguntarle por eso, cuando percibió una vibración que emanaba de aquel colgante. Jason llevaba un elemento mágico, un poder que Elia reconoció enseguida. La maga disimuló, y le dijo al chico que solo tenía que darle la mano y entonces se trasladarían al lugar deseado. Mientras hacían esto, Elia pensó para sí: "¿Qué tipo de relación tienes tú con Kinrina, y por qué llevas ese medallón?"

Demasiadas preocupaciones para tan pocas horas. Quizá, cuando las aguas se calmaran, la maga tendría una charla con el aspirante a caballero. Se concentró en el hechizo, haciendo girar la pluma de Huggin de lado a lado, musitando para sí. Un halo de luz de color dorado les rodeó, y, cuando cesó, el porche de la pequeña cabaña volvía estar vacío.


	7. Capítulo 6 Notas encantadoras

**Capítulo 6: Notas encantadoras y noticias preocupantes**

**por Sabel**

Lidda abrió los ojos de golpe. Ya hacía unas horas que la medianoche había pasado, y desde entonces su sueño fue intermitente; aun soñolienta, se sentó en la cama para despejarse.  
Al quitarse los largos cabellos de la cara, descubrió qué le había despertado: el dedo donde llevara el anillo le dolía un poco, como si le hubiera dado un calambre. Casi de inmediato, bajó de la cama de un brinco y fue rápidamente a revisar las cunas.

Respiró aliviada: Yain dormía como si fuera una piedra, aunque Faye estaba un poco inquieta. Canturreando una canción de cuna, la halfling meció a su pequeña hasta que de nuevo quedó profundamente dormida.  
Sus finos oídos escucharon voces susurrantes al otro lado de la puerta, por lo cual tomó su bata de noche y salio al pasillo.

-Creí que estabas dormida- los ojos brillantes de Gilean le recibieron afuera

-¿Estás bien?- Lidda le abrazó- Sé que algo pasó, y no fue nada bueno

-Descuida, pequeño Aguijón. No era nada que no pudiéramos controlar.

-¿Sabes que nunca has sido bueno para fingir cuando algo te preocupa, Trino?

-Y tu siempre has sido demasiado buena para averiguar cosas que no deberías saber- respondió el pelirrojo, con una chispeante sonrisa

-Tiene que ver con ellos- Gilean le apartó ligeramente- Al parecer alguien ha enviado una serie de golems para atacarles… no te preocupes, ellos están bien, han logrado destruirlos.

-Chispa me comentaba que enviaron un mensaje con Krak, pero…

La irrupción del aludido cuervo en el lugar interrumpió a Trino. El animal se posó en el brazo extendido de Lidda y de inmediato extendió una pata, haciendo ruiditos de alegría al ver de nuevo a su dueña.

-Míralo, el muy listo ha ido directo al grano por una vez en su vida- Gilean miraba perspicaz al cuervo, que seguía gorjeando mientras Lidda leía la nota.

- Ya déjalo, se te van a subir los humos- la halfling esperó que el cuervo dejara de esponjarse para amarrar de nuevo la nota en su pata- Vete de una vez, o se darán cuenta de tu pequeña escala extra.

- ¿Y qué noticias hay?

-Los chiquillos han comenzado a moverse- la pequeña ladrona se cruzó de brazos, pensativa- un tanto más tarde de lo que deberían… pero era de esperarse. Yo también querría vivir una vida normal después de todo lo que ocurrió hace un año.

-Enfrentar la muerte de alguien que quieres no es algo fácil de olvidar… menos cuando sabes que tienes que salir adelante y lo único que quieres es estar tranquilo- por un instante, un chispazo de tristeza cruzó los ojos violetas del pelirrojo

-Aún son novatos, y me preocupa que se enreden más en el anzuelo que han comenzado a tenderles- el hechicero se mesó los cabellos

-Descuida cariño, tengo algo en mente- Lidda miró a su viejo amigo- ¿Estarías dispuesto a ir en mi lugar? Yo no puedo moverme de aquí, menos después del incidente con aquel elfo de pacotilla. Nuevededos estará más histérico en estos días.

-Me cobraré con creces el favor en un futuro, no lo olvides- el pelirrojo sonrió picaramente- Por mí está bien, mi libro de canciones ha estado muy vacío últimamente.

-¿Cobrarte el favor? Vamos, te mueres de ganas por ir en mi lugar- Lidda le dio un golpecito en las costillas- Además, es buen momento de reunir al viejo grupo, ¿no crees? Estoy segura que Mataorcos estará feliz de desempolvar esa vieja hacha suya

-Y Rizo Plateado de estar ahí para evitar que se mate por imprudente- concluyó el de los ojos violetas, tomando sus pocos pertrechos- ¿A dónde dices que debo irme?

-A Cides, te enviaré cerca de la ciudad. Seguramente ellos irán apresurados y tu debes estar ahí antes- Gilean se arremangó la túnica- Los reconocerás fácilmente, Lunar Pardillo estará con ellos.

-Mejor aún, espero que no esté demasiado molesto por el licor de ciruelas que le di hace unas horas- agregó el pelirrojo, acomodando la enorme pluma de su gorro antes de irse.

= = = = = = = = = = = =

Comenzaba a amanecer en Cides cuando Elia y Jason llegaban a la posada principal, llamada "El Carnero Rampante". Aprovecharon para desayunar, asearse y dormir un poco después de enviar la carta para Mayerling.

Una vez descansados, los chicos fueron a reabastecerse de provisiones, ropas, agua y componentes para los hechizos de Elia, aprovechando para conocer la bulliciosa ciudad.  
Cides, al estar en una ruta comercial y en las fronteras de Mimir, era el punto de reunión de muchísima gente de todo tipo. A ambos les trajo cierta nostalgia al recordar las historias que Zul y Torom contaban de Ravenloft, y como en ese entonces conocieron a la pequeña halfling.

Jason aprovechó para darle santo y seña a la maga sobre el estado de la ladrona y su nueva familia, ante lo cual Elia sonrió tierna y divertida: no terminaba de imaginar a Lidda con ese delantal de volantes y cargando un par de críos… de hecho, el imaginar cuál habría sido su expresión al enterarse de que serían gemelos les hizo desternillarse de risa un buen rato. Pasaban cerca de una sastrería cuando el ex-caballero percibió con el rabillo del ojo a una figura que los observaba, pero al girarse para ver no encontró a nadie.

= = = = = = = = = = =  
_Sugerencia musical: .org/soundtracks/dl/ ... 12_3 _

Ya caía la tarde cuando los chicos emprendían el regreso a la posada. Acababan de recibir otra carta de los chicos, quienes llegarían en dos días al ritmo que llevaban: Sikoth ya estaba más repuesto e insistía en caminar solo, al igual que la señorita Cristina.

-Me pregunto si se toparán con el grupo de Tyra en el camino – Jason calló ante el gruñido que salió de su estómago- Pero de momento estoy que me muero de hambre

-Entonces vamos a la posada, deben estar sirviendo ya la cena- Elia revisó el pequeño mapa de la ciudad que habían conseguido en el mercado- Además he escuchado que suele haber espectáculos a esta hora.

Dicho y hecho, estando a escasos metros del Carnero Rampante, escucharon una encantadora melodía tocada con guitarras, a lo cual apretaron el paso para conseguir un buen lugar… principalmente para comer, porque la música que salía de la posada parecía atraer a la gente como si fuera miel para las moscas.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro y bien acomodados, prestaron más atención al espectáculo: parecía un grupo de improvisación, entre los que destacaban varios bardos y sobretodo, quien cantaba la parte principal de la melodía. Los elfos no eran comunes en Mimir, y menos uno tan moreno como él: era alto, de cabellos rojizos que le llegaban hasta la cintura y una pulcra perilla del mismo color. Vestía ropas finas de color azul marino: un pantalón bombacho con un chaleco a juego, debajo del cual asomaba una camisa con volantes de color crema. Lo más llamativo del atuendo era su gorro, una especie de boina con una gran pluma esponjosa del mismo color de la camisa, que se movía al son de la melodiosa y potente voz que salía de su garganta.

Conforme transcurría el tiempo, llegaba y llegaba más gente, al punto que la entrada se atiborró de caras y oídos que escuchaban al elfo, como embobados. Los aplausos y murmullos crecientes se vertieron en la sala cuando la gente se dio cuenta que el guitarrista ya no cantaba, pese a que se seguían escuchando dos voces que cantaban.

-¡Es increíble- Jason miraba asombrado al escenario- ¿¡Cómo puede cantar con dos voces!?

-Seguramente estará usando algún hechizo que le permita hacer eso- Elia bebió un poco de agua

-No sabia que los bardos tuvieran capacidad mágica

-La tienen, pero es un extra del cantante para atraer más gente. Su voz ya es hipnotizante por si sola.

Algo de cierto parecía haber en las palabras de la maga, ya que todos en la taberna hacían lo mismo: tamborileaban en la mesa, tarareaban por lo bajo, golpeaban el piso con una pierna, algunos inclusive se palmoteaban las piernas intentando seguir el ritmo y melodía de la canción.

Finalmente los artistas terminaron su interpretación. Por unos instantes, el lugar permaneció en silencio, pero una ovación aun mas estruendosa surgió progresivamente de la multitud mientras se hacían reverencias de agradecimiento y se pasaban los gorros para recoger las monedas que fluían como las aguas de un arroyo caudaloso.  
Jason se había acercado a la barra por más estofado cuando el elfo se acercó a él, sonriente y agradeciendo las monedas que el chico depositó en el gorro con amables palabras.

-Espero que el licor de ciruelas no te haya causado dolores de cabeza, Lunar Pardillo- susurró apenas el elfo, haciendo que Jason se girara apresurado

-¡¡¡Tú!!!- el bardo le hizo una seña para que bajara la voz- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ironía?

-Vengo en el lugar de alguien que no puede acompañarlos, pero no le digas nada aún- le respondió con una amplia sonrisa- Aguijón no quiere que sepan que la conozco, prefiere recibirlos en el gremio después.

-Si que tienen una forma extraña de actuar ustedes- Jason se encogió de hombros, aun mirando al elfo con cierto rencor.

-Vamos, debo presentarme con tu hermosa compañía- el pelirrojo pagó una ronda de bebidas extra- Fue una noche buena y es indicio de que el viaje será mejor.

Elia definitivamente no esperaban ver a Jason regresar con el mismo bardo que cantaba, menos cargado de comida y bebida que el artista depositó ante ella antes de presentarse, con una amplia reverencia:

-Mi nombre es Zalakain Arvine: bardo de profesión, aventurero de ocasión y caballero de vocación. Permitidme saludarle como se debe, bella damisela.

La cara de Jason no fue nada grata mientras el elfo besaba las mano de la maga, con una gran sonrisa que abarcaba sus chispeantes ojos color violeta, antes de sentarse con ellos a compartir la cena.

= = = = = = = = = = =

-¿Y por qué dices que te interesa unirte a nosotros?- Jason le miraba desconfiado mientras caminaban rumbo a los cuartos que habían rentado, haciéndose pasar por hermano de Elia.

-Tenía tiempo sin venir a Mimir y quiero recorrerla- el elfo miró un momento hacia atrás- pero he escuchado noticias algo inquietantes y sé que viajar en grupo es mejor. Ambos saldremos ganando: además tengan por seguro que no nos faltará dinero en el viaje gracias a mis artes.

-¿Sabes algo sobre lo que ha pasado últimamente?- preguntó Elia, con las mejillas coloradas, cuando Zalakain le sonrió ampliamente

-Mi bella dama, otro aspecto de mi profesión es hacer que la gente se entere de las últimas noticias del mundo, y lo que he escuchado no augura tiempos buenos.

-¿Es sobre las villas atacadas cierto?

-Así es, pero una persona tan astuta como tú ya debe saber cuál es el propósito tras todo eso- el bardo miró a Jason suspicaz- Se rumora que Keel, Sijan, Kierkergard y Ravenloft son los lugares en la mira para un próximo ataque.

-¿Crees que tenga relación con los golems, Elia?

-No estoy segura- el rostro de la chica reflejaba preocupación cuando llegaron al cuarto- pero es algo bastante probable por lo que…

-Vamos, todos adentro- susurró Jason abriendo la puerta con un movimiento rápido.

-¿Qué…?

El chico de Keel se quedó absolutamente quieto después de cerrar la puerta, y pidió a Elia y a Zalakain que callaran un momento. Elia contuvo la respiración. En la habitación, no había más ruido que el de su propia respiración. ¿Alguien les había localizado?

- Estamos solos. - susurró el elfo

- Sí, claro. - Jason se llevó la mano al pecho. Miró a Elia y le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Zalakain también se acercó, pero Jason le dijo: - Esto es una charla privada, por favor.

- Estaré abajo en el bar. – el bardo se marchó, no sin antes dedicarle a Elia un guiño seductor. Elia sonrió para sí, como quien se sonríe ante el juego de un niño.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Jason extrajo el medallón que había llevado oculto bajo las ropas. Se trataba de uno simple, redondo con una gema, probablemente falsa, en el centro. La cadena se enrollaba alrededor del cuello de Jason y se cerraba con un candado, todo ello de color dorado. El chico se lo enseñó a la maga, que pudo comprobar como el latón vibraba.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Elia.

- Es un regalo, de Kinrina Adrassel, aunque sospecho que ya lo sabrás. – Jason volvió a guardarlo. - Lo siento, Elia, no puedo quedarme en Cides. Le prometí que si me necesitaba para cualquier ocasión, acudiría en su ayuda… Y acaba de llamarme.

- Te acompaño.

- No, debes quedarte y ayudar al resto del grupo. - Jason miró hacia la puerta. Si fuera un jugador, habría apostado cualquiera de sus escasas monedas a que Zalakain estaba detrás de la puerta, escuchando. Al menos, el elfo tenía experiencia espiando: Jason solo podía suponerlo por instinto, pues no había ninguna prueba. - Lamento mucho dejarte aquí sola, y más con determinada compañía.

- En un par de días, llegaran el resto. Te esperaremos aquí. – Elia, para tranquilizar a Jason, añadió: - Si ella te llama, es porque realmente te necesita, así que ve a socorrerla. Cuando acabes, regresa con nosotros y nos pondremos en marcha. - Elia sacó la última pluma que le había arrancado a Huggin. La conservaba por si acaso necesitaban huir, pero la situación había cambiado: - ¿Te ha dicho donde está?

- En las inmediaciones de la montaña de Oth.

- Te llevaré allí con esta pluma. Pero, prométeme por tu honor de caballero, que regresarás a ayudarnos también a nosotros, sano y salvo.

Jason sonrió para sí. Aceptó la pluma y, dijo, antes de que la maga iniciara el conjuro:

- Ya no soy un caballero, pero intentaré regresar.

Elia cerró los ojos, recitó el conjuro, y, cuando la luz dorada desapareció, se atrevió a abrirlos de nuevo. Estaba sola en la habitación.  
Del otro lado de la puerta, Zalakain toqueteaba inconsciente el mango de su espada mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Sabía que Elia pensaría en acudir a él si necesitaba algo, pese a la vaga advertencia del chico.

Lidda tenía razón: por lo que le había contado, Jason se había vuelto muy perspicaz en los últimos años, y estaba completamente seguro de que sabía sobre su pequeño espionaje, aunque no lo había demostrado. También percibió el poder mágico de la chica, que era mejor que el descrito noches atrás por su vieja amiga.  
Algo de especial debían tener estos chicos, ya que el destino le había conducido a toparse con ellos, y si algo le indicaba que estaba tomando decisiones correctas eran las vibraciones que emitía su espada.

Ciertamente esa arma era única, pensó el elfo antes de echarse a dormir: nunca le había fallado, y estaba seguro de que viajar con estos chicos en lugar de Lidda sería lo mejor que podría hacer en estos días, tanto para ellos como especialmente lo sería para él.


	8. Capítulo 7 Lejania

**Capítulo 7. Lejanía**

**por Metal**

Sabía que si no se daba prisa, sus planes se vendrían abajo.

Se acomodó el pelo y se echó la capa azul celeste sobre la camisa y los pantalones negros que ya se hallaban empolvados. Quiso arreglar el desperfecto de su atuendo sacudiendose vigorosamente y pasó un trapo a su calzado que estaba en las mismas condiciones. Al estar ya presentable miró hacia la cima de una colina: Erigida estaba una construcción de paredes bajas conformando un monasterio. Era su objetivo.

Eran las puertas de un casi derruido convento. Dió algunos firmes golpes en la oxidada plancha. "Si me vieran aquí se reirian de mí, pero ni hablar, desperfectos del oficio". Tuvo que esperar un rato para que unos ojos cubiertos por la espesura de un velo se asomaran a través de la rendija. Susurrante, el recién llegado intercambió unas palabras y en seguida les abrieron la puerta que sonó con un punzante chirrido. Una mujer de baja estatura, cubierta con un largo velo de la cabeza a los pies, se echó a un lado esperando a que el visitante pasara y entonces atrancó la puerta con la ayuda de otra religiosa que parecía mucho más joven al menos en su forma de moverse y le invitaba con una seña, sin hablar debido a su voto de silencio, a que pasara a esperar en un salón muy reducido y que a duras penas era iluminado por un candil.

Antes que pudiese sentarse se presentó una mujer más alta que las demás que había visto en el encuadrado patio. Portaba un hábito muy blanco que se miró bien a pesar de la escasa luz. También le llamó mucho la atención su mirada tan rasgada y oscura, era tan profunda y el velo no podía ocultarle el brillo que emitían.

Pronto hizo una galante reverencia, algo muy común de un fino caballero. La buena mujer se inclinó con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su vientre.

- ¿Abadesa Mayerling?-

- Su servidora- Contestó afablemente mientras lo inviutaba a pasar a otra estancia, pasando a través de un túnel que tenía impregnado un olor a galletas.

La oficina de la abadesa le pareció mucho más sencillo que la sala de espera. Las paredes entabicadas no estaban recubiertas con ningún tapiz o enlosado, de hecho el único toque de elegancia se encontraba en el suelo: una alfombra color avena muy vieja pero muy limpia, ni muy gruesa ni muy delgada para sumir los pies y no quejarse de calor o el frío de cualquier estación del año.

El visitante tomó asiento en una de las dos sillas que daban de frente con el escritorio. Mayerling hizo lo propio del otro lado en su propio sitio, el silencio era tan prominente en las demás salas que muy bien se podría escuchaba hasta el roce de las telas que conformaban el hábito de la religiosa en los mismos. Antes que el hombre pudiese hablar entró otra hermana portando en un pequeño platito una taza de té de canela que le ofreció y buenamente aceptó; no tenía en absoluto ni una pizca de sed o con ganas de beber algo pero sabía que al rechazarlo hubiese sido un insulto y eso era lo último que quería hacer a pesar de que era muy bueno para hacer esa clase de deferencias.

- Espero no haberla molestado con mi presencia, Abadesa.- Dijo después de darle las gracias a la novicia y daba un sorbo a su té mostrando gratitud por la sencilla bebida.

- En absoluto, todo quien visita este monasterio con el corazón son bienvenidos, sobretodos aquellos que no tengo el placer de conocerles y dicen tener un asunto muy importante que tratar conmigo y más que ha hecho un viaje tan largo desde la lejana Keel.

Dejando a un lado el té, se echó hacía atrás apoyando totalmente recto en el respaldo de la silla sostuvo la mirada de la sacerdotisa por varios segundos y sin más esbozó una sonrisa de cierta pena mostrando una dentadura impecable.

- Lamento mucho mi poca falta de cortesía para con usted. Soy Deneuve de Samos, soldado encubierto de uno de los escuadrones del Ejército Keeliano y humilde seguidor de Horth aunque no pertenezco a su orden de manera oficial. De pequeño tuve la inquietud de ser novicio pero mi padre me enfiló al camino de ser oficial de armas, no por ello dejé a un lado mis creencias por el dios de la vida, un laico empedernido por así decirlo -

La madre superiora sonrió ante las palabras que parecían ser pronunciadas por un adolescente pero esta vez habían sido por un hombre ya adulto.

-Comprendo, no se preocupe. En esta orden no se necesita que todos estén confinados a la vida del monasterio. Muchos que son esposos y padres de familia pertenecen a nuestras filas. Para el buen Horth el vivir la vida con intensidad es lo más importante sin importar la condición en que sus hijos se encuentren siempre con respeto y amor-

-Ese último punto que ha señalado es precisamente lo que me ha traído hasta aquí, madre: la familia – Deneuve detuvo su hablar y levantó la mirada hacía el pequeño tragaluz que había en el techo.

Mayerling no hizo siquiera intento de inquirirle pues, el supuesto soldado, refugiándose en otro sorbo a la taza le narró que hace años, en una excursión familiar había perdido a su hija mayor en una emboscada producida por una especie de brujas albinas y ciegas.

- Su madre no ha podido superar aquella gran angustia, le he jurado que encontraría a nuestra pequeña y he seguido en esa interminable búsqueda aprovechando a veces mi condición de soldado para tener acceso a cierta información que a veces no se suele dar a los ciudadanos comunes, ya ve, luego los ladrones que capturamos nos brindan santo y seña de muchos acontecimientos. Gracias a eso hace poco me llegaron las noticias de que un gran grupo de asesinas ciegas en el este de Mimir había caído y algunas niñas fueron salvadas…-

La superiora sabía de sobra aquella historia. Espero a que el hombre escalara a la punta de la charla.

- Y esas niñas, según mis informes fueron traídas al sitio que usted dirije. Espero no estar equivocado.-

- No, no lo está.- Mayerling ahora sonaba más seria.- Supongo entonces que usted tiene la esperanza de encontrar a su hija entre aquellas que fueron rescatadas. Debo antes advertirle que si bien o no una de ellas sea a la que busca con tanto afán, pero tome en cuenta que la orden de las asesinas ciegas estaba distribuido por varios sectores de nuestro continente. Cientos de pequeñas fueron arrancadas de sus hogares y muchas fueron convertidas o muertas de manera terrible, me imagino que sabe algo de cómo llevaban a cabo sus procesos, de hecho algunas de ellas no recuerdan de donde provienen o quienes eran sus progenitores. Probablemente si usted me dijera algo más de su hija…

El soldado agachó la cabeza. Permaneció un rato en esa posición para después decir en un susurro, con harta melancolía:

- Su nombre es Lai…

La Abadesa se mostró muy sorprendida. Hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

- No comprendo, Lai recuerda que provenia de una aldea de ninjas y usted es soldado....

- Pero ¿Lai está con vida?, ¿está aquí?- Deneuve se levantó y tiró la taza, derramando algo de té por el escritorio de Mayerling quien en un acto reflejo quitó los papeles que tenía ahí y le pedía calma y una explicación. Se tranquilizó un poco aunque sentía que le temblaban las manos.

- Como le decía desde un principio y no le he mentido, soy un soldado encubierto- Sacó un pañuelo y secó los restos del liquido caliente y volvió a sentarse para seguir explicando.- Mi verdadera profesión en realidad es que antes de ingresar al ejército era el der ser un shinobi, milady.

- Entonces su nombre es tan solo uno ficticio para protegerse- Tanteó la religiosa, el otro la alabó.

- Es usted una mujer muy sabia y admirable. Así que por razones de seguridad, tanto de usted como de la mía no puedo decirle el real.

- ¿Puede asegurarme que la niña es suya?-

- No sé como quiera que lo haga, pero por mi honor puedo afirmarle que Lai lleva mi sangre.

Mayerling se echó para atrás y meditó un poco no sin mirar a Deneuve, lo hacía como si quisiera vaciarlo.

- Eso no tendría que convencerme a mí, sino al encargado y el salvador de las niñas: El hermano Jason Wade.

- ¿Jason Wade?- El pseudo soldado parecía extrañado, eso si que no se lo esperaba en sí, pero mantuvo la calma.

- Veo que le suena el nombre.

- Como dije no voy a mentirle.- Dijo tranquilamente.- Sí, conozco a ese muchacho "Pies de Fuego" y déjeme decirle que no hemos tenido una buena relación en el pasado…en Keel, se metía en muchos problemas con los centinelas de ahí. Sus delitos fueron robar un mendrugo de pan para los niños de la calle… – Mayerling se quedó un poco más tranquila al escuchar aquello. Aún así el hombre midió sus palabras antes de decir.- Pero si con él con quien debo resolver este asunto de la manera más cordial, así será. No la acosaré de más preguntas con respecto a Lai, pero...¿Podría hacerme el favor de decirme como podría localizarlo?

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Diez minutos después abandonaba el recinto. Lo que le había dicho Mayerling seguía rondando por su cabeza. Había querido dejar una bolsa repleta de monedas de oro para la manutención del sitio, pero la buena mujer no se lo aceptó.

- Si que me costó ser amable pero veo que no es malo serlo a veces…- Pensó él volviendose a ajustar la ropa.

Caminó algo satisfecho y cuando el monasterio dejó de verse, sintió que un viento helado le hablaba al oído. Alguien estaba ahí pero no era visible.

- Es risible como te comportaste tan respetuoso, Calik Ugishi.- Era una voz cargada de cierto humor pedante, Calik cruzó los ojos lleno de fastidio al reconocerlo.- Mezclaste mentiras con verdades pero no te ví con ganas de sacar tus herramientas de tortura. Pero ahora que veo has cambiado mucho tu carácter sádico y prepotente, la edad te está suavizando-

-¿Ya vienes a molestar, Candras?- al mencionar aquel nombre el susodicho apareció a la vista.- Ni siquiera muerto me dejas en paz.

El peliazul se quejó sin dejar de reír.

- Deberías agradecerme el hecho de que tu cuerpo no se hiciese mil pedazos, en cambio yo ofrecí el mio para romper el sello de la entrada en donde reposaba el Escudo de Reivaj y darle más tiempo a los niños para que se hicieran con él.

- Y por eso ahora viene tu alma a acompañarme. Sí que todavía tienes asuntos pendientes.

- Es probable, pero dame crédito y seguiré ayudandote si quieres.- Comentó el hechicero flotando alredor de Calik, mientras este caminaba.- Ahora que dices de asuntos pendientes…¿No crees que a lo mejor a Ludovico le haya pasado lo mismo que a mi de quedarse aun en este mundo y no lo hayan aceptado en el infierno?

Candras estaba seguro que Calik reaccionaría de manera brutal, de hecho quería sonsacarle un poco pero…no fue así.

- ¿De quién hablas?- Preguntó indiferente.

- Anda, no te hagas el idiota que a ti nunca te quedaría, ya lo tienes por naturaleza-

- Mira, no estoy de humor para jugar a las adivinanzas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no sé quien es ese tal Ludovico.- Dicho y hecho se adelantó dejando atrás al fantasma comenzó a silbar una canción.

Al adivino le agarró la duda, parecía que el rubio no recordaba al legendario "San Espada". Igual regresando al meollo del asunto, el shinobi no le parecía ser tan agresivo como antes.

"¿Qué demonios le habrá hecho la diosa de la muerte? ¿O acaso ha sido por su hijo?"

- Bueno, cambiando de tema.- Volvió a acercarse al shinobi y ya con más seriedad y sin ganas de molerlo dijo: - Supe que el líder del Clan del Agua dejó las islas de Ion y ha comenzado a provocar algunas pequeñas guerrillas contra otras tribus ninjas, incluída la tuya, Ugishi.-

- Ah, sí. Ese desgraciado de Énevan…- Murmuró entre dientes Calik pero seguía igual de helado. – Por fin se animó a salir de su madriguera y ha venido a buscar lo que una vez, hace años perdió. Es una reverenda lástima pues ya me le he adelantado.- Y señaló hacia tras, en el punto donde estaba el monasterio.

- Lo sé y si que juegas sucio, ninja. Pero ten cuidado, ya sabes que tu hermanito ya ha comenzado a lanzar sus hechizos contra ciertas poblaciones para encontrar a "su niña Lai", algún día a ver si no se le ocurre tocar tus dominios o Keel. Hace poco, dos noches atrás convocó una nube y una lluvia de fuego, destruyó casi todo.

- ¿En dónde?

- Kierkegard, en el sureste.

Calik no hizo comentario alguno, sólo se frotó el mentón. Candras seguía de chismoso.

-Nadie sabe que fue él. Es curioso, el hecho parece tener cierta similitud con el misterioso ejército que aparece y desaparece al compás de la luna. ¿No te han dictado la suprema corte que debes investigar esa pequeñez?

- Me han llegado rumores, pero tal vez ahora que vuelva me lo hagan saber de manera más extensa.-

- A ver si no fallas…mira tú que no lograste capturar a ciertos mocositos…-

El shinobi no lo escuchó o fingió no escucharlo.

"Maldita sea…y desde aquella explosión no he sabido nada del mentado Muctut, sólo debo hacer lo que Aryt me ha pedido…"

Un grito agudo irrumpió sobre sus cabezas. Ya llevaban casi tres días que tuvieron que dejar Kierkegar.

Zul logró identificarlo mucho antes que la pareja. Ese algo era plateado con pico fino y garras en bronce; cruzó el aire y voló en círculos y planeo hasta donde estaba la muchacha quien ya lo esperaba con el antebrazo preparado cuando lo reconoció. Era Huggin que por fin pudo localizarla.

- Tanto tiempo querido compañero, me alegra mucho verte. – Tyra estaba muy entusiasmada le habló al halcón con cariño. Deslizó sus dedos por todo el cotorno del ave. Huggin se relajó a recibir la caricia de la mujer y escrutarla con sus ojos azules, igualmente parecía haberla extrañado y estaba entusiasmado en volver a verla. Después fue a posarse sobre Torom quien igual lo saludó con afecto y comentó que se veía cansado y por último en la cabeza de Zul para picotearle y tirándole un poco de sus cabellos.

- ¡Hey pollo que me despeinas!- Comentó el híbrido agarrándolo de las alas y siguiéndole el juego hasta que se fijó que portaba una hoja de papel enrollada en la pata derecha.- Traes una nota.

- Jason nos ha de querer notificar de otra cosa, espero no sigan siendo malas noticias- Torom desamarró el hilo rojo que prendía de Huggin y comenzó a leer, más bien en vez de nota parecía una breve carta, muy parecida a la que había recibido en su casa.

- Pues al parecer no son nada buenas- Señaló la pelirroja al advertir que el mercenario se ponía pálido.

- Y tienes razón. Nuestro destino ya no es Gren.- Recuperó la compostura y le extendió la hoja. Zul se adelantó a Tyra y al acabar de leer la hizo cachitos y escupió una mota de saliva.

- ¡Un Golem ha atacado a Jason!

- ¿Qué?- Tyra pidió explicaciones mientras recolectaba los pedazos e intentaba leerlos.

- No sólo a él, también a Sikoth y dicen que quedó mal herido pero que sobrevivirá.- Dijo Torom. Su esposa pensó como estaría su cuñado y Lyra.

- Eso está peor, pero espera… ¿Cómo que "dicen"?

- Sí, Jason está junto con Elia, ella fue a su encuentro. Comenta que lo atacaron en Sijan y envió igual una nota advirtiendo a los demás, a nosotros también pero no nos llegó por lo del incendio…todos ellos decidieron que irían a buscarnos pero como no recibieron respuesta de nuestra parte acordaron otro punto de encuentro en el oeste y mandaron a Huggin a buscarte. Al parecer Koru trae un carro y sin hacer malos cálculos pronto llegarán a Cides.

- No entiendo, ¿por qué diatres atacarían solo a ellos dos?- Zul pateó una piedra furioso.- De plano no existen las coincidencias, primero lo de las almas en el cementerio, luego que van por tu cabeza Torom, la lluvia rara esa y atacan a esos dos. Para colmo Cristina se aparece igual en Gren y anda con ellos…-

- ¿Cristina?- Tyra arrugó la nariz y se agarró de las riendas del caballo. Si que era una mayúscula sorpresa.

- Ya Jason no explicó de la presencia de ella, pero la situación por donde se le quiera mirar si parece ser más grave de lo que suponíamos. Démonos prisa para alcanzar Cides, conozco un poco el sitio ya que una vez hice un trabajo ahí. Dudo que nos cruzemos en el camino con el grupo de Koru y Sikoth ya que van más adelantados pero podemos cortar camino.

- Caminando no creo que lleguemos pronto y tampoco sería bueno que los tres montemos a este pobre penco- Observó Zul mirando al caballo.

- A una hora de aquí está la estación de tren y llegaremos mañana antes de la media noche. No habrá problema ya que tenemos suficiente para pagar pasaje - Torom agitó la bolsa de su pantalón y se escucharon el titineo de monedas.- Si acaso nos andan buscando iremos encubiertos pero sin llamar mucho la atención, no nos descubrirán ya que viaja mucha gente de dentro y fuera de Mimir. Jason y Elia están en la posada "El Carnero Rampante".

- Sería mucho más divertido si fuesemos escondidos en el carro de la leña como buenos fugitivos.-

- En ese caso el único que haría eso sería yo, Zul.- Sonrió Torom dándole una palmada al hombro apresurándole y después interpeló a su mujer.- Ya, monta de una vez. Acuérdate que todavía tienes las quemaduras. ¿Vamos, Tyra?

-…-

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Se viró por completo al no recibir respuesta e ignorando los rezongos de Zul. Le apretó la mano notando que ella estaba casi como ausente mirando un punto entre la arboleda.

- ¿Escuchas ese chirrido?- Inquirió ella sin apartar su atención al ángulo que estaba contemplando y después se agachó toda completa para pegar su oreja al suelo.

Torom arqueó las cejas y agudizo sus oídos. No podía escuchar nada pero pasando unos breves segundos le llegó un ruido sordo como si una decena de tambores metálicos chocaran entre si. En eso Huggin se apartó del lado de Zul donde había permanecido y se posó junto con ellos. Comenzó a emitir un ulular de alarma y a batir sus alas de plata. La tierra comenzó a vibrar tan fuerte que hasta las piedras volaron a sus cuerpos como proyectiles. Tyra se levantó y divisó una figura que los superaba en estatura y que acechaba a la derecha de Zul. Así a lo lejos parecía ser un espejo ambulante.

- ¡Cuidado!

Era un golem de metal provisto con una gran hacha había aparecido de la nada y con un solo pisotón hizo que todos los huesos y visceras del caballo se salieran totalmente en pedazos desde su sitio. Zul tuvo el tiempo suficiente de pegar un gran salto agarrando su vara, el carcaj, arco y flechas y caer de pie detrás de un Torom y una Tyra tentando cada quien la empuñadura de la dorada Osvítit y la plateada Delta y desenvainándolas.

Su sombra lograba cubrir a los tres y algo más de la luz del día. Sus ojos metálicos brillaban en rojo sangre y los posó sobre Torom Derdim quien inmediatamente se percató que lo buscaba a él. El hombre metálico caminó dos pasos hacía él provocando de nuevo que la tierra se removiese. Movió su brazo y decidió conectar un golpe con el filo del hacha directo a la cabeza del joven quien pegó un salto hacía atrás evitando el corte.

- Ya decía yo que faltaba nuestro propio golem, aunque se ve bien torpe- Gritó Zul mordiéndose los labios aunque no aparecía muy sorprendido.

- Tal vez fue enviado la misma noche cuando atacaron a los chicos, pero como salimos de Kierkegard apresuradamente fue a buscarnos y hasta ahora nos encontró.- Exclamó Tyra alzando la voz ante el rugido de los movimientos del golem.

- ¡Más bien me encontró!- Torom iba de un lado a otro burlando los ataques, intentó conectar varios ataques con la espada de oro pero solo le lograba sacarle chispas. Los otros dos confirmaron que tal armatoste sólo se concentraba en darle al mercenario.

- No podemos quedarnos así. – La pelirroja arrancandose una parte de su falda hasta arriba de las rodillas para que no le estorbase decidió ir a ayudar a su marido.- ¡Zul! ¡Tenemos que destruir la marca que tiene en la frente y en el pecho al mismo tiempo!

Ambos se fueron contra el golem a una señal. Incluso hasta Huggin se unió al ataque intentando tapar la visión del gigante que alzaba el otro brazo para quitárselo pero era muy veloz para él. El halcón parecía un mísero mosquito zumbando. Tyra se encamaró con unos ágiles saltos desde la pierna hasta el hombro del golem y entonces dirigió su katana a la frente pero igual que con la arma de Torom sólo pudo rozarlo. Zul calculó el momento de igual pegarle al mismo momento que Tyra clavaba su espada, pero consciente que su vara de bambú no ayudaría extrajó una de sus flechas, la acomodó, tensó el arco y disparó pero la punta rebotó. Lo único que si consiguieron fue que el golem soltase un alarido de protesta y dirigó esta vez su mano hacia los dos. El híbrido y la ninja pudieron quitarse antes que los golpeara.

- ¡Eso no funcionará! - Gritó Torom esquivando el colosal pie y otro intento de hachazo.- ¡Hay que debilitar la solidez del metal de su cuerpo!

- Si tan sólo hubiese un río por aquí, sería sencillo hacer que entrase a él, como es tan pesado ni se movería.- Comenzó a decir Zul buscando a su alrededor.

"Ya está" Tyra chasqueó los dedos y siguiendo los pensamientos de Zul clavó la katana en el suelo. Alzó sus manos y comenzó a trazar circulos en el aire. "Espero esta vez mi hijutsu no me falle". Pensó concentrándose y orando.

Torom captó la intención de la konouchi y logró ponerse de frente a ella. Abrió a lo máximo su mano izquierda y lanzó una bola de luz a la cara del golem para deslumbrarlo. La intensidad sería máxima por el reflejo de su propio cuerpo. El titán volvió a lanzar ese grito gutural y antes de volver a acertar su hacha apenas alcanzó a ver como Torom se volvía a quitar de su camino y un rayo bicolor de luz roja y otra azul se formaba en el aire y se dirigía a él.

- ¡Kebab na oris! - Clamó la muchacha al terminar de crispar su puño derecho para alzar dos dedos de su mano. Había arrojado un hechizo de fuego que cayó como un vendaval sobre la marioneta. Una vez empapándolo volvió la chica a trazar círculos muy rápidamente convocando ahora agua quien afortunadamente no falló en salir.- ¡Senkinshi yu onis!

La proyección de los elementos provocó que el cuerpo del golem sufriese un cambio en su temperatura y por lo tanto en su física. Zul volvió a lanzar una flecha dando en la frente de manera directa y sin fallar un milímetro sincronizando con un fuerte golpe que propinó el mercenario con Osvivit al pecho logrando atravesarlo y el gigante desapareció entre un espeso vapor.

Al ergirse, Torom encontró una parte del mensaje que llevaba el golem. Acomodándose sus guantes gruesos para protegerse del calor quemante que aún desprendía lo cogío. Solo se podía leer su nombre y la palabra "muerte".

**********

Koru manejaba la carreta con destreza, de vez en cuando, cada hora miraba hacía la parte de atrás para saber como iba su hermano y después volvía manos a la obra. Una vez que habían salido de Gren se las ingenió para pedir "prestado un caballo pura sangre", aunque a decir verdad se lo había robado de un establo. De vez en cuando tenían que parar para que descansara el corcel y tenían que caminar para llegar más rápido a Kierkegard. Sikoth estaba aún muy lastimado pero ya no se presentaba tan grave pero decidieron convidarle de todo tipo de atenciones. Pero la última carta de Jason les había obligado a apurar el paso.

Les faltaba muy poco para pernoctar en Cides. Sikoth estaba reposando en la parte de atrás, cubierto por unas mantas, al lado de las pertenencias del grupo. Cristina había empleado otro cántico para ayudarle en su recuperación pero se hallaba exhausta y ya descansaba. Lyra, en cambio, se mantenía callada posando de vez en cuando sus ojos verdes en Sikoth y luego en Koru. No lo había mencionado pero después de la cena ya había notado cierta tensión en el aura de los hermanos, a ella no podían engañarle pues claramente al ver salir a Sikoth de la casa de Elia sin ninguna explicación y ver como Koru se lavaba la nariz no fue sino debido a una discusión. Su intución la puso en alerta y supo que ella en cierta manera era una de las causas de la disputa entre los dos jóvenes.

Cuando era más punzante su pensamiento, sintió que Cristina, gentil como siempre le daba golpecitos suaves en su cabeza preguntandole si podía ayudarle en algo. La chica sintió escalofríos, ese modo de caricia sólo se lo había hecho Ludovico. Aparte no se sentía muy cómoda, lo que en realidad le hubiera pasado a la cantora le causaba escalofríos. No la sentía igual de viva como antes pero jamás le tendría miedo o algo negativo contra ella.

- No es nada, señorita.- Respondió aunque no muy convincente pero no quiso mentirle.- Solo que sigo preocupada por el estado de salud de Sikoth y por Jason. A ambos casi los mata un Golem y demás, la última nota que no llegó de Sijan deja entrever que probablemente a mi hermana también le haya tocado su mala noche en Kierkegard.

La cantora de Siren asintió y comentó escueta, queriendo darle algo de fuerza a la ex ninja, aunque sentía que a ella misma le faltaba.

- Tyra es una muchacha muy fuerte y de Torom y Zul ni se diga. Tenga confianza.

Lyra asintió y le dio las gracias pero aún se guardó las dudas que merodeaban su corazón con respecto a los hermanos. De repente se acordó de las penalidades por las que había pasado Cristina y se sintió muy egoísta en estar pensando solo en sus problemas. No sabía que podría hacer en ese instante para ayudarla pero se hizo el firme propósito que la apoyaría y encontraría el momento adecuado para demostrárselo.

Eran las once de la mañana cuando avistó desde las alturas el hogar con toque natural que compartía con Kinrina en los campos del norte. Hizo que su dragón tocara tierra a una muy prudente distancia, cerca de un pequeño cerro. Si era cierto el rumor que alguien desconocido para él estaba buscando a la druida tenía que andarse con cierta discreta cautela.

Despidió a su dragón y comenzó a ascender. A pocos metros se detuvo pues vió cierto movimiento a las afueras de su casa. Miró en la puerta a Kinrina. Se veía tan bella como siempre aunque a Calik no le gustaba mucho la túnica gris que portaba en ese momento pues siempre pensó que todo alrededor de ella era pura vida, sana y llena de color. Pero dejó de admirarla al advertir al otro individuo que estaba de espaldas: era un tipo muy alto con cabello rubio más oscuro y alborotado que el suyo. Traía puestos un pantalón como café, botas bajas y una capucha que no dejo ver lo demás de su vestuario. Calik apenas se dio cuenta que traía una aljaba pero no parecía tener intención de usarla.

Quiso acercarse un poco más pero escuchó los llantos de un bebé que salían del interior del aposento y comprendió que probablemente Darkhart lo había sentido llegar. Regreso sus pasos y apenas alcanzó a ver que Kinrina dejó que aquel hombre pasara y clausuró la puerta con fuerza.

- Vaya, tío. ¿Quién será?- Pensó el rubio y luego se echo a reír suavemente.- A lo mejor una de las amistades de Rina. No me acordaba que ella es más sociable que yo, pero está bien…además casi siempre la he dejado sola como ahora hago con mi hijo…-

Estaba convencido ue la relación que siempre había llevado con la druida era de total libertad, sin celos o prejuicios, pero, al seguir escuchando los llantos del pequeño le afectaba. Le dolía no poder tener a Darkhart en sus brazos, pero era por el fruto de sus acciones. Al verlo nacer se preguntó si todavía sus creencias que había tenido desde que derrotó a Ares seguían siendo las correctas. Por una parte prefería no escrutar más, pero por otra…

Decidió seguir usando la supuesta razón que tenía y se quitó la espina momentáneamente. Tomó su actitud fría y esquiva y se alejó de la casa sin ni siquiera mirar atrás, estaba seguro que en esa reunión él no pintaba para nada. Decidió concentrarse en los demás asuntos pendientes y volvería en un par de días. Tenía que volver al castillo y estarse atento a los movimientos de Énevan. Si su hermano gemelo estaba de regreso en el continente eso le estaría supondriendo un grave problema para su misión.

Y sin saber porqué entre ninjas, armas, dioses imaginó a su hijo y a Lai...nunca la había visto pero de pronto le dieron muchas ganas de conocerla...


	9. Capítulo 8 Primeros pasos

**Capítulo 8.- Primeros pasos**  
**por Mital-Riumo**

El silencio era sobrecogedor. Un silencio urbano, de pisadas apresuradas, de suelo mojado por la nieve derretida, de susurros, bostezos y suspiros de cansancio. El silencio del amanecer, del comienzo del día de labor, el despertar de las mujeres que se asomaban para ver si sus maridos volvían, tanto los que habían salido de caza como los que salían con sus rebaños, o los que había bajado un par de días atrás a la falda de la montaña para proveerse de algunos enseres. Un silencio lleno de vida, de ruido.

Ella, desacostumbrada a ese tipo de silencio, no fue capaz de apreciarlo y solo notó el ruido. Y a medida que fueron pasando los minutos, al oír a los niños llorar al despertarse, a las mujeres asomándose, y los cajones y barriles vacíos siendo arrastrados fuera de la taberna, solo lograba controlarse a sí misma lo justo como para que su propio niño no se asustara. Había estado en pueblos con anterioridad, sí, pero nunca llegaba a entrar realmente en ellos. Eran visitas breves, concisas, para llevar algo en particular y recoger el pago, generalmente algún libro que devolvía en cuanto tenía oportunidad. Parecían haber pasado siglos desde aquello, y apenas eran un par de años, cuando el mundo parecía ser normal.

Dio un paso y abrazó a su hijo, que iba envuelto en el paño que ataba a su espalda, con el brazo que llevaba el bastón, y ajustó el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza, sus orejas, y su larga cabellera. Siguió andando, paso a paso, y se internó en la villa.

Al tratarse de un pueblo de pocos habitantes y de anchas vías era difícil chocarse con alguien. Buscó a tientas un lugar en el que pararse, en el que sentarse como una mercader a ofrecer lo que tenía. Necesitaba dinero para viajar (ah, sí, viajar...) y no tenía muchos medios para conseguirlo, salvo aquel. Finalmente tomó asiento sobre la manta que había tomado para su viaje y extendió el contenido del saquillo que colgaba de su cinturón. Y comenzó la función.

-¿Qué vendes, hija?

-Amuletos de protección para alejar los demonios, los malos espíritus, las enfermedades... o para atraer bendiciones.

-¿Y crees de verdad que eso vaya a servir de algo?

-A mí me han servido para llegar hasta aquí -sonrió, una sonrisa tímida.

-Entonces puede que te compre alguno. A ver si mi mujer deja de refunfuñar tanto de una vez...

-¡Oye, tú, pelandusca! ¡Este es un pueblo decente, no está hecho para que vengan rameras a manchar nuestro buen nombre!

Se estaba mareando. Difícilmente había podido concentrarse en el hombre que se había acercado a comprar con el ruido que hacían los demás alrededor, que poco a poco comenzaban a formar un corro a su alrededor, asfixiándola, y ahora... las mujeres llegaban a quejarse. Ruidosos pueblerinos.

-Disculpe, señora, no era mi...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?

-Una suelta de esas que se venden en las calles, pero con el descaro de presentarse a plena luz del día.

-¡No me lo digas!

-¡Sí te lo digo!

-¡Vete a tu casa, mujer, y deja a la pobre extrranjera en paz!

-¡Tú hablas porque ves una cara bonita!

-Disculpen...

-¿Qué me he perdido?

-No te lo vas a creer...

-¡Niña! ¿Qué haces en la calle a esta hora? ¡Tendrías que estar yendo a la escuela!

-Es que...

-¿En serio?

-¡Así como lo oyes!

Controlaba su mareo, era capaz de ello, pero nada más. Si el ruido continuaba el niño empezaría a llorar, y entonces tendría que buscar la manera de alejar a toda esa gente para calmarlo, antes de llamar la atención de nadie... Ah, maldición, ¿por qué habría decidido marcharse?

_Era su cabaña en la montaña, de ellos, y estaban juntos. Llevaban algunos días sin verse, pero al fin él había vuelto, y aprovechaban los momentos en los que el niño dormía para compartir su intimidad, para verse..._

-Kinrina...

-¿Sí, Calik?

-Te... echaba de menos.

La semielfa controló su asombro. Siempre resultaba extraño oír a Calik decir esa clase de cosas.

-Yo también a ti -respondió.- Y él también, aunque no puede decírtelo.

-Rina, yo...

-¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Kinrina se levantó de golpe, se envolvió con una manta, y se acercó a la improvisada cuna de madera en la que dormía su hijo. Lloraba a pleno pulmón, demostrando claramente a su madre el miedo y el nerviosismo que lo invadían.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar y olvidé...

-No te preocupes -Kinrina cortó la disculpa del rubio mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos, con una sonrisa.- También puede ser que, por la edad, no pueda controlar lo que siente y con qué intensidad.

-No es muy agradable pensar en eso teniendo en cuenta que soy su padre.

-Todos los niños se llevan mal con sus padres, ¿no? Pero, con el tiempo, consiguen entenderse, y comprenden...

-...Los sacrificios que hicieron por sus hijos. -La druidesa se giró, aún con el niño en brazos, para mirar al ninja. Éste se había dado la vuelta en la cama, quedando de espaldas a ella.- Parece que es duro ser padre.

-Sí.

Ella se acercó a la cama y se sentó, sin dejar de mecer suavemente al niño. Calik, por el otro lado, se levantó sin hacer ruido y salió de la habitación, para volver poco después con un candil encendido. Aún en la penumbra la austeridad era notoria: solo una cama, la cuna y un arcón ocupaban la estancia. La única ventana estaba cerrada con contraventanas de madera, para evitar el viento frío, aunque la llegada de la primavera ya permitía dormir sin mantener encendida una chimenea toda la noche. Para Kinrina había sido duro, incluso terrible, pero comprendía la necesidad y se había esforzado para adaptarse a ello durante el invierno. Ahora parecía que estaría mucho tiempo viviendo de una forma más cercana a la que acostumbraba, para su alivio. Cercanía a la naturaleza, posibilidad de salir a caminar, pasear, ver los alrededores...

Suspiró en ese momento, recordando lo que quería y debía comentarle a Calik. Sin embargo, al girarse y verlo de espaldas a ella, tan tranquilo, sumido en sus meditaciones, sintió que no era el momento adecuado... Aunque probablemente no hubiera ningún momento más adelante.

-¿Kinrina? -La arrancó él de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí, Calik?

-Voy a apagar la vela.

-Espera. Voy a dejar al niño.

Más tarde, más tarde hablarían...

-¡Uaaaaaaaah!

Como siempre, el niño la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

La multitud se dispersó ligeramente al oír el llanto de la criatura, dejándole espacio libre a la madre, y cesaron los murmullos. El hombre que antes había intentado comprarle algo a Kinrina miró a su mujer con reproche, aleccionándola en silencio por ofender a una pobre madre soltera.

Kinrina los ignoró a todos, y tomando a Dakhart en sus brazos comenzó a mecerlo y a hacerle carantoñas, esperando calmarlo antes de que llegara su hora de comer.

-Puede llevárselo -le dijo en voz queda a su cliente.- No se preocupe por pagarlo.

-No digas eso, muchacha.

-Por favor. Cójalo y retírese.

Una mezcla de miradas extrañadas, molestas y asombradas se posó sobre ella. El hombre, sin ánimos de discutir a esas horas de la mañana, se limitó a coger el amuleto y guardarlo. Kinrina no se molestó en recoger su mercancía, esperando que los mirones se fueran al ver que estaba ocupada con el pequeño, y confiando en que nadie tendría tan poca vergüenza como para intentar robar algo de, aparentemente, tan poco valor. Para su mala -o buena- fortuna, se equivocó totalmente, y pronto una joven mujer se acercó a ella.

-¿Son amuletos?

-Sí.

-¿De protección?

-Sí.

-¿Y de qué protegen?

Kinrina tuvo que inspirar profundamente y tragar una vez antes de contestar. No se sentía muy paciente ese día, en ese momento.

-Dolores, demonios, maldiciones... ¿Qué se te ocurre, chica?

-¿Dolores... de parto?

Kinrina sonrió, y sujetando a Dakhart con un brazo, le tendió uno de los amuletos a la chica.

-Lo único que pido a cambio -dijo, antes de dárselo- es lo que sea que me puedas dar.

La chica, sin pensárselo mucho, soltó lo que llevaba en su mano izquierda, y dos monedas tintinearon al caer al suelo. Luego se marchó corriendo con el amuleto en la mano, dando paso a los que seguían curioseando.

Con Dakhart más calmado, y los pueblerinos también, la druidesa sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima. Quizá las cosas podían mejorar, al fin, con respecto al día anterior.

_-¿A qué has venido? -Inquirió con frialdad a su visitante. Estaba más preocupada por el llanto de su hijo._

-¿Es que no piensas saludarme adecuadamente?

Suspiró, volviendo a darse la vuelta para ir a la otra habitación, aquella donde dormían. En ese momento deseó que Calik estuviera allí para poder contar con su apoyo, y cayó en la cuenta de que seguramente estaba rondando la zona... Claro, como siempre, el pequeño notaba esas cosas antes que ella.

-¿Es tu hijo? -Siguió preguntando el hombre.- Es un niño muy inquieto, no se parece a ti. ¿O es que se encuentra mal?

-Sí, es sensible a los demonios, así que cuanto antes te vayas antes se recuperará.

-Lástima, entonces, porque va a tener que esperarse. -Sonrió, una sonrisa claramente falsa.- Yo no me iré hasta que haya dicho lo que he venido a decirte, Kin'rina.

Un escalofrío la recorrió por dentro mientras pensaba en cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la habían llamado así. Su verdadero nombre, o su nombre bien pronunciado, era algo que no había oído desde que sus compañeros fallecieran, más de veinte años atrás.

Con Dakhart en sus brazos volvió a la otra habitación de la pequeña cabaña. Por lo pronto, el niño no parecía querer calmarse, así que comenzó a mecerlo con suavidad mientras se sentaba en una de las tres sillas que había. Su visitante no necesitó que se lo dijeran para imitarla.

-¿Vas a decirme ahora a qué has venido?

-A verte y a mostrarte lo que significa eso. Aunque ahora mismo me interesa más conocerlo a él. -Señaló al niño.- Ya veo de quién sacó sus rasgos.

Kinrina no se había fijado hasta ese momento, tomándolo solo como el parecido que su hijo tenía a Calik: el color de cabello, el tono de piel, la nariz y otras cosas; en cambio, los ojos y las orejas claramente eran herencia suya, aunque también podría interpretarse como el rubio decía. Después de todo, él era un verdadero elfo.

-Y le has puesto el nombre de tu abuelo...

-Mera coincidencia.

-Eso te gustaría creer, pero en el fondo la sangre tira, ¿cierto? Aunque lo que tú tienes es un pequeño monstruito con sangre humana.

-Lo que tengo enfrente es un monstruo bastante grande con cara de elfo. -La pelirroja suspiró, cansada ya.- ¿Qué quieres, Hadarassiel? ¿A qué has venido ahora?

-¡Soy tu padre, maldita sea! ¡Me debes un mínimo respeto!

-¡Yo no le debo ningún respeto a nadie, y mucho menos a ti!

El niño, que ya se estaba adormilando, volvió a llorar, con más fuerza que antes. Mordiéndose el labio arrepentida, Kinrina se esforzó en calmarse y se levantó para comenzar a pasear por la habitación, sin dejar de mecer al niño. Hadarassiel permaneció en su sitio mientras la observaba.

-No eres tonta, así que debes saber a qué he venido. La Madre está con nosotros, y yo debo ponerme a sus pies. -Kinrina no se dignó a mirarlo cuando lo oyó comenzar a hablar.- Sus Hijos están aquí... Y lo que siempre he deseado también.

-Bien por ti. Puedes marcharte.

-No me estás escuchando... -Hadarassiel sacudió la cabeza.- ¿No quieres estar con tu familia al fin? ¿Estar conmigo, con tu padre?

-Ya no es edad para esa clase de proposiciones. Yo ya tengo mi propia familia.

-Entonces yo me quedaré con Hion, supongo. A pesar de haber venido expresamente a verte, y con todo lo que te he extrañado...

-¿Hion?

Dakhart había vuelto a dormirse, y Kinrina fue a dejarlo a su improvisada cuna. Volvió con su misma expresión vacía, con sus pasos tranquilos, y se sentó otra vez frente a su padre. Hadarassiel la observó hacer todo esto con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

-Has venido a advertirme -dijo finalmente ella, reanudando la conversación.

-Sé cómo trata Hion a los druidas, y tú no dejas de ser mi hija.

-No hacía falta que te molestaras. Ya no soy una druidesa.

-¿Y lo sabe tu maestro? -Kinrina apartó la mirada, muy a su pesar. Hadarassiel interpretó en seguida su gesto.- Esas cosas no se pueden hacer. Si al menos no me vas a respetar a mí, respétalo a él.

-Lo hago. Simplemente no se ha dado el tiempo oportuno para volver allí.

-Ya... -El rubio se puso de pie, sin apartar la mirada de su hija.- Kinrina, debes saber que, seas lo que seas y hagas lo que hagas, Hion no va a perder más tiempo y está dispuesto a todo para recuperar lo que es suyo, así que corres peligro de igual modo.

-Ya te he dicho que...

-Y sigues siendo mi hija, y yo te quiero -interrumpió Hadarassiel, sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase.- Y serás aep Hadarassiel hasta que mueras. Ese lazo no puede romperse. -Kinrina esperó, indignada por cómo esa última frase casi había sonado como una amenaza.- No quiero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en circunstancias poco favorables, o... en una situación como esta.

-Yo espero simplemente no volver a verte, así que no debes preocuparte por nada. Adiós, Hadarassiel.

-Arassiel -corrigió él.- Desde hace algunos años soy Arassiel hijo de Dakhart.

-¡Mé katarate isthi, Hadarassiel aep Dakhart!

Llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin darse cuenta apenas. Estaba en el exacto lugar en el que se había visto la última vez, y todo gracias a Elia y su magia. La única duda que tenía era cómo iba a volver, porque aunque la hechicera le había ofrecido un método, él no era un mago como para poder ponerlo en práctica, y no sabía si acaso Kinrina pudiera...

Pensando en la semielfa decidió echar un vistazo a su alrededor, buscándola, pero sin éxito. Confuso, el chico del lunar se rascó la cabeza, intentando dilucidar el motivo de su ausencia. Quizá era simplemente que se había retrasado, o quizá él se había equivocado de lugar, o quizá, simplemente, había llegado antes de tiempo... Aunque, claro, si debía ir a buscarla a otro sitio, ¿cómo la encontraría? Entre las capacidades que su sangre híbrida le otorgaba no se encontraba un olfato fino, como tenía Zul, con lo útil que resultaría...

Huggin asustó a Jasón cuando se levantó de su hombro, sin previo aviso, y dio un par de vueltas en círculo sobre su cabeza. El espadachín lo observó, comprendiendo al instante, y lo siguió sin dudar cuando el ave comenzó a alejarse, sintiéndose tentado de darse un palmetazo en la cara por no haber caído antes en la cuenta de algo tan simple. ¿Quién mejor que el halcón para encontrar a una druida?

La carrera apenas le tomó unos minutos, aunque el chico no fue consciente en ese momento de que había corrido con libertad, y que a un humano normal ese trayecto le hubiese llevado cerca de media hora. Lo único que le importó fue haber llegado, haberla encontrado, porque eso significaba que tardarían menos en volver a Cides. Mientras se acercaba no pudo evitar una sonrisa: Kinrina lo esperaba sentada bajo un árbol, con su hijo apoyado en el brazo, derecho, dormido, y el izquierdo tendido hacia Huggin. Pensó en Lai, en Cleo, y en todas las otras niñas, e intentó imaginarlas en una escena similar con sus padres, cuando solo tenían unos meses de vida, antes de que les arrebataran su hogar. Sintió un hormigueo en el estómago, y se tuvo que reconocer para sí mismo que su cuerpo reaccionaba antes que él ante la ninfa a la que se acercaba, aunque sus pretensiones fueran nulas.

La semielfa le obsequió una sonrisa a modo de saludo al verlo avanzar.

-No has tardado mucho en llegar.

-Gracias a Elia. -Jasón extendió un brazo y el halcón acudió a la llamada de su amo.- Pensé que pasaría algo grave, algo urgente -chasqueó la lengua, intentando no sonar decepcionado o molesto, nada que fuera rudo-, como un ataque, por ejemplo.

-¿Quién se tomaría la molestia de escalar las montañas para atacar un puñado de villas que a duras penas pueden ocuparse de su propia subsistencia? -El chico no se planteó contestar, como tampoco se planteaba discutir sus pequeñas investigaciones con la druidesa.- Lo único extraño que ha pasado aquí, según he oído, han sido terremotos y desprendimientos en varias zonas, algo aparentemente "nunca visto con anterioridad".

-¿Ah, sí? -Kinrina lo miró enarcando una ceja, pero con la sonrisa inmutable en su rostro. Estaba claro, para cualquiera, que Jasón se encontraba impaciente y poco dispuesto a mantener charlas sobre cualquier cuento de pueblo. La única solución era ir al grano lo antes posible.- ¿Para qué me ha llamado, señora Kinrina?

-Señorita, gracias. No estoy casada ni creo que vaya a estarlo en el futuro próximo. Y puedes tutearme, de todos modos; no me gusta que me traten de "usted". -La semininfa volvió a dejar al niño e el paño que llevaba a la espalda para poder recoger sus cosas.- Te llamé porque quiero que seas mi escolta, en cierto modo. Necesito que me ayudes a proteger a mi hijo durante el viaje que debo hacer.

-¿Viaje? ¿Adónde?

-Hay un lugar al que tengo que ir, fuera de las fronteras de Mimir. Obviamente no puedo dejar a Dakhart solo, el viaje no es corto, y... -_Y no sé si algún indeseado me seguirá la pista solo por diversión._

-Por mí no hay problema, pero...

-Pero me lo debes -puntualizó la druidesa. El joven del lunar apartó la mirada, recordando a alguien que no perdía oportunidad para cobrar lo que el debían.

-Antes de eso tendré que volver a Cides... al lugar donde está Elia esperando. Acordamos reunirnos todos allí para discutir ciertos asuntos de importancia, y le prometí que iría cuando terminara con mi... "contrato", así que...

-¿"Todos"?

-Lyra, Sikoth, Koru, Torom, Tyra...

-Está bien, está bien. Solo te pediré que, cuando vuestra reunión haya acabado, partamos sin dilación, y que nadie más se mezcle en esto. -Ahora fue el turno de Jasón de enarcar una ceja.- No quiero deberle nada a nadie, ni mezclarlos en mis asuntos.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?

-Tú solo me harás compañía -replicó Kinrina con una sonrisa.- Aunque, si quieres algo más, tendrás que ganártelo.

Jasón tragó saliva, esforzándose por recordar el castigo que le pondría Mayerling si se dejaba llevar por su libido. Intentando relajarse, procuró cambiar de tema.

-Me pregunto cómo estarán Zul, Tyra y Torom ahora, con todo y esa orden de búsqueda...

Chucuchucu chucu chu chuuuuuuuuuuuuu –dijo para sí mismo un hombre alto, pelo rubio y ojos miel; miraba como el tren con parada en Cides estaba casi por partir. Esperaba en la fila para poder pagar el pasaje cuando vio a un par de jóvenes que conocía más una bella jovencita de pelo rojo que iba con ellos. Disimuló no conocerlos durente unos segundos.

-¿Contaste las monedas, Torom? –Preguntó Zul –Que si nos falta 1 cobre tu cabeza servirá como parte de pago.

- Sí, las conté 4 veces, no tienes que repetirlo. Vamos a llegar a Cides en tren.

- Aunque aún encuentro mejor idea ir de fugitivos –replicó Zul.

- Vamos, viajar cómodos por primera vez no nos hará mal –dijo Torom-. ¿O no, Tyra?

- Claro –dijo Tyra.

- Aún encuentro que es mucho gasto… -dijo Zul.

- Pero ahora hemos trabajado –dijo Torom–, no somos viajeros que no ganan ni un duro.

- Eso sí… -dijo Zul–. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si no podemos volver a trabajar en mucho tiempo?, es decir… después de todo lo que pasó… bueno…

-Bueno, sí…

Habían ya 5 personas detrás de ellos esperando, después de todo lo del Golem solo querían descansar, pero el detalle que había dicho Zul no era menor.

-Bien señorita, quiero 4 pasajes… -dijo el hombre que estaba al frente–. Sí, cuatro, para mí, para el encapuchado –apuntó a Zul–, para el niño de la cara lastimada –apunto a Torom– y para la niña bonita – apuntó a Tyra.

-¿¡Ah!?

- ¡Hola! –Dijo el hombre.

- ¿¡Sir Rilian!? –Dijeron Torom y Zul.

-Hola, hace tiempo que no los veía, jóvenes –dijo Rilian mientras esperaba su vuelto-. ¿Van  
a Cides, no? Yo también voy, siempre quise probar el tren desde que Cameén me comentó que instalaron hace 5 años uno aquí en Mimir.

-¿Nos pago el pasaje? –Preguntó Zul.

-Si, los veía con problemas de dinero –dijo Sir Rilian–. Además, andaba con una moneda de oro.

-Si, pero… -dijo Zul-, ¿le debemos pagar después?

-¿Pagar después? –Preguntó Rilian como iluso-. ¿Por qué?

Zul se había acordado de que Ludovico cobraba por todo, así que no perdió oportunidad de preguntar, pero Rilian parecía no tener intenciones de que le devolvieran el dinero.

-No se preocupen por detalles tan pequeños –dijo Rilian–. ¡Disfruten el treeen! Chucuchucu chucu chu chuuuuuuuuuuuuu... - Ahí miró a Tyra mientras recogía el vuelto–. Discúlpeme por no presentarme, mi nombre es Rodrick, pero me dicen Sir Rilian, gusto en conocerla…

- Gracias… -dijo Tyra–. Yo soy Tyra.

-Mucho gusto –decía Rilian mientras empezaron a caminar a la sala donde esperarían que partiera el tren.

-Qué bueno que lo encontramos –dijo Zul-. ¿Y por qué va a Cides?

-A ver un circo –respondió Sir Rilian.

-¿Un circo?

-Aja –siguió Rilian–, al "Circo de la alegría".

Sentado frente a la mesa, con la cara enterrada entre los brazos, Calik esperaba. Y esperaba, y esperaba y esperaba, intentando no pensar.

Aquella mañana se había despertado tarde, dejándose llevar por la comodidad que sentía cada vez que volvía a, como él lo sentía, su hogar. Tener a Kinrina a su lado, a su hijo, y poder desechar durante algunas horas las preocupaciones que se amontonaban fuera de esa casa, lo que él no controlaba y debía aprender a manejar. Y qué desagradable había sido descubrir que "lo controlado" había decidido mezclarse, sin avisar, con "lo no controlado". Su primer impulso, tras levantarse, había sido abrir las contraventanas para que entrara más luz y poder registrar mejor las dos habitaciones de la cabaña. Pero el simple hecho de no oír llorar a Dakhart ya le hacía temer lo peor.

Angustiado, había abierto la puerta y mirado al exterior, esperando verla en las inmediaciones, pero nada.

Sentía que le palpitaba la cabeza, que comenzaba a perder la cordura, cuando vio la nota debajo de la vela, escrita con tanta premura que la pluma seguía ahí y el tintero seguía abierto. Tragando saliva se acercó, cerrando la puerta a su espalda, y leyó el breve mensaje.

"Tengo que ir a hacer algo importante. Me llevo al niño, así que no me esperes.

Si trajiste los dulces de menta que te pedí ve a dejarlos al sitio de siempre.

Intentaré tardar lo menos posible.

Te quiero."

Sí, era muy fácil irse dejando una nota, pero no lo era tanto el asumir un mensaje tan ambiguo.

Durante el transcurso de la mañana meditó sobre el contenido del papel y su falta de previsión. El aroma que siempre acompañaba a la semininfa, ese perfume que mezclaba frutas y flores, aún se notaba en la tibieza de la cabaña, con tanta fuerza como si ella estuviera allí. Lo único que le cupo en la cabeza fue que, aprovechando eso, ella lo hiciera dormir de más. El motivo sería, simplemente, para irse sin llamar su atención, y solo se molestaría en semejante triquiñuela si esas "cosas que hacer" fueran en algún lugar lejano y de varias semanas de duración.

Y así estaba, pensando, mientras notaba casi sin querer como ella se iba alejando cada vez más, sin saber con certeza si la volvería a ver, y sabiendo que, de querer él, podría alcanzarla y retenerla o averiguar sus motivos. Pero ella no lo querría.

Finalmente, con hastío, se levantó y recogió una pequeña bolsa del cuarto, saliendo poco después de la cabaña. Iría a dejar los malditos caramelos, si acaso eso le ayudaba a distraerse.

Y cuando volviera al mundo de "lo no controlado" se las arreglaría para encontrar a ese tipo, el que el día anterior había estado allí, y le sacaría todo lo que pudiera, hasta las entrañas si hacía falta. No cabía duda de que algo tenía que ver en la extraña actitud de Kinrina.

Maldijo su suerte mientras contenía un estornudo todo lo posible. A la vez, sin perder la compostura, tensó el arco, junto a su rostro, con la cuerda rozando su mejilla, pero sin llegar a dejar una marca. Esperaba.

No hizo ningún movimiento para mostrar su júbilo cuando la presa se puso a tiro, sino que esperó un poco más, hasta que la presa estuviera relajada, y lo notara a él, su respiración, como parte natural del bosque. No disparó hasta que se dio el hecho.

El cervatillo intentó huir, pero para cuando se dio la vuelta la flecha ya estaba sobre él, y se clavó inmisericorde en su pata derecha, impidiéndole huir, haciéndolo sangrar profusamente.

Arassiel solo se permitió estornudar en ese momento.

-¡Achús!

-Salud.

-Extraño es oírte decir eso.

-Extraño es verte estornudar en el bosque.

-Alguien debe estar hablando mal de mí. Oh, y gracias de todos modos.

-Creo que lo llaman "educación" o "cortesía"; no soy muy ducho en esos temas.

Arassiel sonrió como solía, de forma mecánica y vacía, mientras comenzaba a caminar tras el rastro de sangre del animal.

-Con esa herida avanzará un buen trecho, pero cuando se pare no se volverá a levantar -explicó como si tuviera un alumno.- Por eso adoro este arco.

-No deberías adorar semejantes cosas.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

Se paró, se sentó en el suelo, y comenzó a destensar la cuerda.

-Puedes comenzar.

-Has perdido dos días enteros. Me has hecho perder dos días enteros. ¿Sabes ya cómo vas a compensarlos?

-Trabajando el doble.

-Cuádruple. El doble por cada día perdido.

-Para mí sigue siendo el doble.

-Tampoco se espera que lo entiendas, solo que lo hagas.

El elfo sonrió de forma sarcástica, casi desafiante.

-Gracias por su generosidad, oh, mi gran señor Hion.

-Sí, hoy me siento dadivoso. -Hion comenzó a andar por el paso que había abandonado Arassiel.- ¿Viste a quien querías ver?

-Sí, la vi.

-¿Y?

-Está bien. Está todo muy bien.

-Entonces ya podemos ir a ver a tu maestro, aunque ve preparando tus disculpas por esta pérdida de tiempo.

-Entendido.

Hion asintió con la cabeza, agitando ligeramente sus cabellos grises, y siguió caminando. El rubio se estiró perezosamente antes de seguirlo, con intención de cobrar su presa.

"No seas estúpido", había dicho ella. Era la primera vez que lo insultaba de verdad, con palabras malsonantes, a pesar de que nunca se habían llegado a entender. Pero él ya se sentía viejo, era viejo, y no tenía ganas de soportar chiquilladas. Era hora de empezar a hacerse respetar, al menos por ella, que le debía la vida.

-Y esperemos que lo entienda pronto -murmuró en voz baja.


	10. Capítulo 9 Ángeles de la tierra

"Mamá, mamá. Hoy soñé con alguien que no conozco"  
"¿Cómo es eso?"  
"Me sentía pequeño, me llevaba en los brazos… como si… intentara protegerme de algo. Tenía una mirada algo triste, pero siempre me sonreía. Parecía muy fuerte, sus ojos eran ne…"  
"Ya sé quién es…"  
"¿Uh?"  
"Es tu verdadero padre, el que te trajo hasta nosotros"  
"¿Mi verdadero padre…?"

/// 7811 d. C – Castillo Real – Mimir ///

- ¡Ha desaparecido!

Gritó la reina Siria, el pequeño príncipe nacido hace poco había sido raptado de su cuna. Corrió hacía el salón real, dónde estaba su majestad Aghamen. Aghamen abrió los ojos más de lo común al ver entrar a su esposa agitada.

- ¡El pequeño! ¡El pequeño ha desaparecido!

Aghamen se levantó de su trono sin decir nada, a los dos pasos, solo empezó a reír fuertemente.

- Pe..pero… - la reina Siria estaba impactada  
- No importa querida… - dijo Aghamen, siguiendo su acto de hombre – es lo que él a deseado.  
- Pero ese niño… – Siria cruzó los brazos  
- Alguien como Sir Cameén no podrá entender a la primera, como cualquier caballero, – Aghamen miró la ventana – que a veces es mejor dejar que la gente muera… ese niño no podrá vivir más de 10 años así. Solo sufrirá…

Ahí cerró los ojos, se acordó de su última conversación al respecto con Sir Cameén. "Déjalo vivir, debe tener la oportunidad de vivir" "¿Vivir? ¿De qué forma? Ni siquiera los mejores doctores de Mimir pueden curarlo, solo viviría una vida de encierro… Y debilidad." El caballero no respondió, estaba con tantos problemas en ese momento, especialmente por Camile…

La noche era estrellada, como si quisiera iluminarle el sendero al caballero, Aghamen miró fijamente la Luna.

- Que Lathia te ampare con buenos cielos Ludovico…

/// 7811 d.O - Cercanías del Castillo Real – Mimir

Caminaba un hombre encapuchado por los senderos que rodeaban el castillo. Un bebé dormía en sus brazos tranquilamente, parecía tener más confianza que su protector en vivir. Lathia les había iluminado el sendero con una gran luna, las estrellas tintineaban, como si estuvieran en una fiesta. Pero no era así abajo, el peso de la consciencia arremetía con todo en la cabeza de ese hombre. A pesar de eso, no iba a dejar que ese pequeño perdiera la oportunidad de vivir.

"En 10 años podría encontrar la cura, si, en 10 años podría encontrar la cura…"

No podía dejarlo en ningún lugar de Mimir, el rey iba a saber su paradero rápidamente. Por ende, había buscado algún lugar, fuera de este, donde pudieran buscar la cura.

- ¡Hey! ¡Aquí!

Justo en esos tiempos, una luz entre tanta tormenta le había llegado, una pareja de 2 curanderos de Mimir decidían viajar a Ayanim. Dos personajes que había conocido en sus aventuras como caballero. Dos almas caritativas, no sabría decir cual de los dos era más santo.

- ¡Quiero ver al pequeño! – dijo la mujer, algo regordeta, pelo negro y ojos castaños, acercándose al caballero

El pequeño despertó repentinamente al ser tocado por ella y empezó a llorar, el caballero lo tomó de nuevo y lo tranquilizó. Al final, este quedó en las manos de la mujer. El hombre, de pelo café, ojos miel y de contextura parecida a su esposa, se acercó en eso…

- Si, su enfermedad es un Inseuster – pronunció – ni en Ayanim, donde están más adelantados en estos artes, tienen la cura  
-Comprendo  
- Es muy lindo, mira, sonríe por todo

A pesar de aun tener sueño, el niño parecía reaccionar a cualquier acción con una sonrisa juguetona.

- ¿No les molesta este favor…? – pronunció finalmente el caballero  
- ¡Para nada! – dijo la mujer – es un hermoso niño… como los que me hubieran gustado tener. ¡Mira! – pone delicadamente su dedo índice sobre la nariz del niño - ¡Si tiene la misma nariz que su padre!

Solo pudo sonreír, se sentía algo incómodo haciendo esto, nunca lo hubiera querido pero… no estaba en condiciones de cuidar a un niño en este momento.

- Así ¿Y cómo se llama?  
- Bueno… realmente la madre no le puso ninguno y yo… bueno, no he pensado nada  
- ¿Cómo puedes haber esperado un hijo sin pensar su nombre? Yo siempre pienso nombres para mis hijos, aunque no pueda tener… Leonardo, Maria Antonieta, Isrram…  
- Usted será su madre ahora… así que creo que…  
- ¡Le pondremos el nombre de su padre! – interrumpió la mujer, mientras el niño reía - ¿O no pequeño? ¡Tu padre es genial! Y muy, muy guapo…  
- No creo que sea conveniente…  
- ¡No te sientas apenado! Si estará con nosotros por cosas del destino, no porque seas mal padre.  
- Realmente… no sé como sería como padre…  
- Entonces te llamaremos…  
- Agustín – dijo el caballero  
- ¿Y por qué Agustín? – pronunciaron el matrimonio  
- Es mi segundo nombre… - explicó – me llamo "Ludovico Agustín Powelki Crépitienanse"  
- AAhh… ya entendí la idea – dijo la mujer levantando un poco al pequeño – te llamarás "Agustín Ludovico de Emrem Ijemer", el nombre por tu padre de carne y los apellidos por tus padres desde ahora.

Los señores de Emrem, el corazón de Ludovico siempre estaría agradecido de ellos. Se llevaron a su hijo en un momento complicado y lograron que sobreviviera más de 10 años.

Nunca se podría perdonar no haber hecho nada por los mellizos, por Agustín y por Orfeo. Mientras él vagaba en su corazón, los dos crecían, lloraban y reían, consideraban a otro su padre y quizá, lo odiaban por haberlos abandonado…

"Lo único que no se puede reciclar, es el tiempo perdido"

"No se puede volver a empezar de nuevo"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 9: Ángeles de la tierra**

¿Alguna vez han conocido a un ángel? Es muy probable, pero no lo has sentido. Entre nosotros, caminan más ángeles de los que creemos, no son más que los humanos, no son más que los híbridos. ¿Cuántos serán? ¿Tres de cada mil personas?. Pueden ser menos, pueden ser más ¿Acaso importa eso ahora?

Pero no son cualquier tipo de ángel, son los hijos de los ángeles caídos. Ángeles que perdieron sus alas por desafiar más allá de los cielos, que fueron castigados con caer a la tierra. Simples mortales son los ángeles caídos, simples viajeros de este mundo, ángeles que pagaron su pecado perdiendo sus alas y trabajando en la tierra para los ángeles de diferentes dioses.

No se podía evitar, que al convertirse en humanos, los ángeles caídos se enamoraran de humanos, que tuvieran descendencia. A pesar de ser despojados de sus alas, la esencia de ángel estaba en ellos, Lathia no podía castigar a sus hijos por la culpa de sus padres, dejo a su descendencia tener alas.

Majestuosas alas de ángeles que casi nunca pueden volar, porque en la tierra podrían ser tratados de extraños y no pueden resistir tanto vuelo como sus pares del cielo. Los "ángeles de la tierra", así son llamados. ¿Pensarás que son híbridos? No, los ángeles nunca los consideraran híbridos.

"Los ángeles, los tritones y los humanos no son tan distantes, todos vienen de la misma rama de esencia, compuesta y moldeada por distintos dioses. Pero los únicos conscientes de eso son los ángeles."

"Abre tus alas ángel de la tierra, ser regalado por los creadores de la vida a Lathia, caminante común de la tierra de Odla, abre tus alas y vuela en los cielos de tu dios."

- ¿Te acuerdas aquel día?  
- ¿Cuál?  
- Cuando abrió sus alas…  
- Desde ahí supe que tenía que tener cuidado Ludovico… porque, un ángel es un ser que puede sacar mucho poder de sus interior, mucho poder…  
- Pero cuando no abre sus alas es vulnerable.  
-Si, pero un poder así no puede ser ignorado. Quizá sea el ángel de tierra más poderoso existente en Mimir en estos momentos, cuando abre sus alas puede ser una gran molestia.  
- ¿Por qué le diste esta misión a Orfeo entonces?  
- Orfeo tiene el poder necesario para realizarla. Sé que puede dominar a aquel ángel de tierra cuando abra sus alas y hacerlo su sirviente. Es su especialidad…  
- Eres demasiado ambicioso… querer tener a un ángel en tus filas…  
- No creo que te enoje que tenga un ángel en mis filas Ludovico. Realmente, te enoja que sea ese ángel.

- eeehhh… - interrumpió una voz el pensamiento de los dos  
- Dígame, soy todo oídos – dijo Muctuc al allegado

El allegado era un joven de pelo negro, no pasaba los 15 años pero si los 14, generalmente intentaba mostrarse seguro de si mismo, pero no le salía ni aunque quisiera. Muctuc sonrió amablemente y espero un par de segundos a que se desenredara la lengua y le dijera lo que quería.

- Quería… pedirle un favor…  
- No soy alguien que tenga tiempo para dar favores joven Agustín – dijo Muctuc calmadamente, mirando la luna de aquella noche  
- Realmente, me gustaría… hablar con el señor Ludovico – siguió Agustín – cuando tenga tiempo, obviamente. Es decir, si es él mi padre verdadero, por lo menos me gustaría hablar una vez con él antes de que terminaran eso de la fusión de almas u algo así que me explico Orfeo.  
- Comprendo… - dijo Muctuc, pensando – Mañana tengo algo de tiempo  
- ¿No que mañana hay una ceremonia organizada por Fohlo…?  
- …Mañana tengo tiempo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡El circo ha llegado!

En medio de la plaza de la ciudad de Cides, un personaje con ropas de colores chillotes y la nariz pintada de rojo sacó una pelota pequeña de su manga, se la mostró a un niño que paró de caminar. El muchacho miró la pelota ilusionado, mientras el hombre sonreía, tenía completamente la cara pintada. Tiró la pelota al cielo.

- Dicen los cuentos de hadas. – dijo el hombre mientras la pelota volaba al cielo – que cuando las sonrisas empiezan a disminuir, un circo llega a diluir aquello. ¡Aquel circo ha llegado! ¡El circo de la alegría ha llegado a Mimir!

Agarró aquella pelota que lanzó cuando cayó completamente, dio 2 pasos hacía atrás y se apoyó sobre una estatua que estaba cerca.

- Pero aquella estatua no estaba… - susurró la madre del niño  
- ¡No me toques! – gritó la estatua de repente, sorprendiendo a los más grandes - ¡Pervertido!  
- Pero hermosa Mirabella – dijo el payaso sacando una rosa de su manga – si sabes que eres lo más… más… emm… ¿Bonito? ¿sagrado? ¿hermoso? ¡No hay palabras para describir lo que eres para mi!  
- No te creo, eso se lo dices a cualquiera  
- Pero, pero…

La mujer estatua caminaba en círculos, mientras el payaso intentaba sacar de su manga algo para darle. En aquello salían palomas, perros, plumas, pañuelos, flores marchitas entre cosas varias.

- Entonces… tendré que cantar una canción – el hombre afino un poco – lalala…

Subió a una piedra que si había estado desde siempre en la plaza.

- Mimimimiiiiiiiii – siguió afinando – meeeeee – empezó a cantar – duele el estómago pensando en tiiii  
- ¿No es el corazón?  
- Lasañaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
- ¿Ah?  
- No, me equivoque de canción…  
- …Imbécil…  
- Es-es-ssss – siguió el hombre – mi estómago es mi otro yo, por ende, a veces se expresa solo… Se llama José, pero presentarlo sería algo asqueroso.  
- ¿Ah?  
- José dice que prefiere la lasaña antes que a ti, pero yo pienso lo contrario. Para mi eres más buena que la lasaña, eres única, lasaña hay muchas.  
- Oh ¿Y en que se basa para decir que la lasaña es mejor que yo?  
- Porque no cree que te puede digerir  
- eeeeh… ¡Imbécil! – la mujer estatua se da la vuelta y sale caminando enojada  
- ¡Mirabella! ¡Mirabella! – gritó el hombre – Maldición, siempre me haces esto José… - ahí miró al publico – Quizá no pueda conquistar a Mirabella gracias a José, pero sé que él no evitará que puedan ir al circo – mete su mano a la manga y lanza de ellas papeles al aire - ¡Sean todos bienvenidos al circo de la alegría!, mañana, después de que el sol llegue a su máxima altura, podrán ver a la mayor atracción del circo, la hermosa y gran ángel de la alegría, Sofia.

Los papeles volaban mientras que un par de palomas también, en ellos, estaba un ángel pintado en tinta. Nadie entendía porque era necesario que hicieran esto, la venida de este circo había sido anunciada a viva voz por un par de bardos hace como una semana.

Lyra tomó uno de los papeles que volaban, pero Koru se lo quitó en una instante.

- ¡Koru! - dijo Sikoth  
- Woa, un ángel – Koru disimuló no escucharla – quién lo hubiera pensado  
- Bueno – Cristina tomó otro papel – el circo de la Alegría es muy conocido en Oicor, es curioso que estén por acá en Mimir  
- ¿Y es buen circo? – preguntó Lyra algo curioso, había escuchado de los circos, pero verlos no era algo que pasara muy seguido  
- No he estado en sus funciones, pero las canciones cuentan que es de lo mejor que hay – respondió Cristina – bueno, todas las obras de Sir Rilian tienen buena fama en Oicor  
- ¿Una obra de Sir Rilian? – Sikoth pestaño un momento - ¿El mismo que conocemos?  
- Si, – respondió Cristina – me decía que era de sus obras favoritas, hizo muchas cosas en Oicor…  
- Los caballeros de Labrem parecen ser gente impresionante – dijo Sikoth  
- No sé si impresionantes – comentó Koru – pero me gusto la idea del circo

No había tiempo de pensar en circos, buscaron un lugar donde poder pasar la noche. Pero en las calles solo se escuchaba sobre el circo, era como estar en otra dimensión ¿qué acaso la gente no sabía de otra cosa?. Koru pedía por favor que encontraran a los demás que fuera.

¿O solo querían perderse un tiempo en la alegría del circo…?

- No hay lugar – Koru salió algo cansado de la última posada – tendremos que dormir afuera de nuevo, parece que cuando nos enviaron a Krak con la nota de que viniéramos a Cides, no calcularon lo que pasaría con el circo

Cristina se entristeció un poco, a pesar de que le habían dado lo mejor que podían los muchachos, no podía negar que su espalda estaba algo adolorida… además, el paso de los días, sin saber nada sobre la cuna ni de las pruebas del Sendero de Sibel, la preocupaban. ¿Qué sería de Madam Leila? ¿De los enfermos? ¿De Referig? ¿Del cocinero? ¿De las gemelas Alid y Naid?... Extrañaba un poco a las personas con las que había compartido toda su vida, pero debía seguir fuerte, lo que estaba haciendo era por la cuna de Sibel.

- ¿Pasa algo Cristina? – preguntó Lyra al verla un poco cabizbaja  
- Nada – mintió Cristina – hay que ver donde acampar… y ver que comemos mañana

Cristina también tenía otro problema, era la primera vez en su vida que estaba enferma del estómago. Desde eso, se había preocupado de ser la primera en despertar y preparar el desayuno. La comida que preparaban los muchachos no era mala, pero el excesivo aceite y poca preocupación por las cantidades, le habían hecho mal al estómago de Cristina que estaba acostumbrado al buen comer. Cada vez se sentía más inútil y sentía más en su cabeza la frase que le había dicho Ludovico.

"_- Las reglas de una cantora curadora pueden matarla – dijo finalmente Ludovico – si viaja en un mundo como este…"_

Con suerte podía hacerse un par de hierbas en la mañana para poder controlar un poco su estómago, pero sabía que sin un día de descanso decente, no sabría cuanto duraría "No puedo usar mis poderes sobre mí, lo sé…"

- ¡Hey! ¡Conozco a esa cabellera enojona café!  
- ¡A quién llamas cabellera enojona café! – gritó una mujer, la que pronto Lyra, Cristina y Sikoth captaron que era Elia  
- ¡Ven! ¡Si hasta respondió! – siguió Koru con su broma, pero se acercó a saludarla  
- Esas no son maneras de llamar a una dama – dijo una voz masculina al lado de Elia

Koru entrecerró los ojos ante el nuevo acompañante de Elia, corrió el torso hacía atrás.

- ¿¡Qué le has hecho a Jason Elia!? – hizo con voz de aterrado Koru – Sabía que la gente cambiaba, pero esto fue exagerado

El hombre al lado de Elia solo se limitó a dar unas carcajadas ante lo dicho por Koru, mientras Elia algo enojada le decía que perdonara a este idiota.

- No soy Lunar pardillo, no se preocupe, según escuche esta cambiado, pero no tanto – se inclinó un poco – disculpen mi mala educación, mi nombre es Zalakain Arvine: bardo de profesión, aventurero de ocasión y caballero de vocación.

Tomó la mano de Lyra, la miró a los ojos elegantemente y después la beso suavemente.

- ¿A quién tengo el agrado de conocer?  
- Ly-y-y-yra – respondió Lyra algo sonrojada – aa-a-aaasí me llamo…  
- Hermosa sonrisa – dijo Zalakain tomando ahora la mano de Lyra para después dejarla suavemente en su lugar, para saludar ahora a Cristina.  
- ¿Y usted? Que entre tanta bella damisela me confundo. – tomó la mano de Cristina  
- Cristina Tdara – respondió tranquilamente Cristina, tomando un poco de sus pantalones, levantándolos levemente como si fuera un vestido, haciendo la reverencia de una dama. Algo que hacía comúnmente cuando grandes personajes visitaban la cuna de Sibel para conocerla – Cantora curadora de la Cuna de Sibel  
- Oh – dijo Zalakain, hace tiempo que una dama no podía seguirle el juego de galantería. Le dio un suave beso en la mano – gustoso en conocerla, he escuchado maravillas de las habilidades de ustedes más allá de estas fronteras. – soltó su mano.  
- El gusto es mío, galante caballero – esta frase también la decía siempre en las visitas de la Cuna, pero no significaba que no fuera verdad.

Zalakain dobló lentamente, como si no quisiera dejar de mirarlas pero a la vez quería.

- ¡Ah! – dijo Zalakain – discúlpenme jóvenes, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?  
- Koru – dijo Koru apuntándose a si mismo – Sikoth – dijo apuntando a Sikoth, el cual no parecía muy contento con el saludo de Zalakain a la chicas – hermanos – dijo moviendo el dedo de tan manera que pareciera apuntar a los 2  
- Aaah, excelente. Espero que seamos buenos compañeros.  
- Seh…  
- ¡Hey! – dijo Koru - ¿qué haces tú aquí?  
- Viene de parte de Lidda – explicó Elia  
- Pero Aguijón no quiere que lo sepan, - Zalakain habló calmadamente - así que ustedes me aceptaron porque canto bien y así podemos conseguir dinero.  
- Entendido – a Koru le empezó a caer mejor el bardo - ¿Y cómo esta la vieja Tomatito?  
- ¿Tomatito? – Zalakain no podía imaginarse bien porque la llamaban así, pero se dio una idea entre unas pequeñas rizas que no pudo evitar – bien, hasta usa delantal de cocina ahora.  
- ¡Lidda como ama de casa! – dijo Koru – eso tengo que verlo…

Zalakain había escuchado de la boca de Lidda de estos muchachos como para darse una idea, pero poco de la señorita Cristina Tdara, solo que la había conocido en la cuna de Sibel, pero parecía que a Lidda no le agradaba mucho hablar de lo que pasaron ahí. Además de que ella parecía muy diferente a las otras muchachas, en el sentido de que una mujer de clase alta saliera a un viaje como estos, no era algo de menos a averiguar.

- Nosotros tenemos dos piezas en una posada… - dijo Elia al ver el problema, pero aliviándose que Sikoth estaba mejor, - los 2 últimos días habían sido un caos en Cides, ahí pueden Cristina y Sikoth descansar esta noche  
- Que descanse Lyra ahí – dijo Sikoth – yo ya estoy bien.  
- Comprendo… - dijo Elia

Cristina se sentía algo más aliviada, ya que podría dormir aunque fuera una noche en una buena posada. Miró a la gente que cruzaba hablando del circo, empezó a ver borroso.

- Señorita – dijo Zalakain – parece que se siente mal ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?  
- No se preocupe, ya me tome algo – dijo lo más tranquila que podía Cristina – debo ser fuerte…

Zalakain cerró los ojos y le tomó la mano a Cristina un poco.

- Ser fuerte no significa no decir los problemas – mostró una elegante sonrisa – cuando uno viaja con un grupo, si oculta mucho sus problemas, puede estallar. Por favor, si tiene algo, confié en sus compañeros  
- Gracias… - Cristina cerró los ojos – bueno… yo…

Un repentino mareo hizo casi caer a Cristina sino fuera porque Zalakain la tomó en sus brazos.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Lyra preocupada  
- Tiene fiebre – concluyó Elia tocando la frente de Cristina – llévenla a la posada…

Cristina abrió un poco los ojos, logró aclarar un poco su vista después de unos pocos pestañeos.

- Perdón… - dijo finalmente  
- Tranquila – dijo Koru – no eres el viejo Juego Sucio como para soportar una enfermedad y no decir nada por medio camino…  
- Mientras discuten, buscaré a un doctor… - dijo Sikoth empezando a caminar entre la gente  
- Cristina… - Lyra miraba a Cristina preocupada  
- Esperen – dijo Zalakain pasándole con cuidado a la cantora a Koru -

Zalakain se paró arriba de unas cajas que parecían firmes, pareció invocar un pequeño hechizo a su boca.

- ¡Damas y Caballeros! – dijo sin gritar, pero con una voz muy fuerte provocada por el hechizo - ¡Aquí le debo informar que necesitamos un buen doctor urgente para una bella dama enferma! – se inclinó un poco - ¡Cualquier ayuda será agradecida!  
- Pero yo puedo… - Elia lo dijo tarde, nunca le había dejado claro a Zalakain que ella podía curar una fiebre, aunque realmente los planes de Zalakain eran otros. Había visto entre la gente a un grupo que según las descripciones de Aguijón, podrían ayudarle.

Todos los transeúntes empezaron ha hablar fuertemente, como preguntándose entre ellos que hacer o comentando el acto de Zalakain.

- No son un médico, pero puedo conseguir uno… - dijo una voz al frente de Zalakain  
- ¡Sir Rilian! – dijo Lyra, pero su vista cambió de dirección  
- ¡Torom, Tyra, Zul! – dijo Koru alegremente  
- Después se saludan calmadamente… - interrumpió Sir Rilian - ¿Hablas de una dama enferma?  
- Si – respondió Sikoth – Cristina  
- Síganme

Todos estaban muy callados, no sabían por donde empezar, tanto que contar, tan cambiados que parecían algunos… Pero ahora debían ver la situación de Cristina.

- Pero esto es… - dijo Sikoth  
- La carpa del circo – dijo Torom  
- Mi esposa atenderá a Cristina, ella sabe medicina – interrumpió Sir Rilian a los sorprendidos forasteros – cuando ella salga a función, la cuidaré yo. Según vimos, solo tiene una pequeña indigestión. – Sir Rilian sonrió al ver el alivio del grupo - Pueden quedarse a ver la función si quieren  
- Es un alivio saber que Cristina esta bien – dijo Zalakain – ahora que me acuerdo su esposa ,según cuentan, es el ángel Sofía.  
- Aja  
- ¿No es un ángelis? – preguntó Elia  
- No – Rilian negó con la cabeza también – Sofía es un ángel de tierra, se podría decir que es un híbrido humano-ángel…  
- ¿Y eso no es peligroso para un caballero…? – preguntó Sikoth  
- Por algo ella y yo no nos hemos casado oficialmente – ahí Rilian puso sus dedos en modo de silencio – y no anden repartiendo eso en Mimir, que me echan de caballero si se llega a confirmar en la corte.  
- ¡Por fin podemos parar! – dijo Koru – y ahora tengo que decirlo…  
- ¿decir qué? – Sikoth esperaba alguna payasada de su hermano  
- ¡Por fin te veo la cara Torom! – dijo abrazándolo como si fuera su gran amigo – ¡yo ya pensaba que no tenías ese ojo! ¡Zul! ¡Sigues igual! Consíguete una novia…  
- ¡Tú no hables! – dijo Zul – bueno… aunque después de lo cursi…  
- ¿Qué cursi?  
- ¡Lyra! – dijo Tyra que por fin sacaba voz – es bueno verte de nuevo hermana  
- ¡Si!  
- Elia… amiga…

Elia sonrió y aprovechó de abrazar a su amiga, los saludos y bromas empezaron a surgir por todos lados, entre "Que linda es la cicatriz de Torom" a "¿Sikoth y Lyra duermen por separado?", pasando por "El niño tenebroso ¡Zul del cementerio!", que debían ir a visitar a Tomatito todos juntos, sin contar las repetidas bromas hacía Koru sobre Elia y viceversa.

Se olvidaron por un rato de sus viajes y preocupaciones, solo faltaba Jason, Lidda y… bueno, Ludovico no iba a volver, para completar el grupo de la aventura de la Pluma.

- ¿No se va a presentar? – preguntó Rilian acercándose a Zalakain, este contestó negando con la cabeza  
- Ellos son viejos compañeros, no quiero interrumpir esta alegría que tienen – Zalakain cerró los ojos – no hay más alegría que ver de nuevo a tu grupo de aventura casi completo.  
- Si… - dijo Rilian – pero es probable que este nunca se vuelva a completar…  
- ¿Probable? – preguntó Zalakain  
- Nada – dijo Rilian – solo que un viejo amigo mío, que ya no esta, era parte de ellos  
- ¿Hablas de Ludovico? – dijo Zalakain - escuché un par de murmullos de él  
- Si, el buen Ludovico…

En ese momento, Rilian se lo imagino como estaría con ese grupo, conociéndolo, los vería un poco menos retirado de lo que estaban Zalakain y él, aprovechando ciertas frases para decir alguna que otra de sus típicas ironías. También recordó algo de sus tiempos donde él, Sir Cameén y Lady Juna trabajaban juntos para completar el entrenamiento de Labrem.

"Siempre quise que al volver a Mimir, los caballeros tuviéramos una reunión como esta, simple, pero feliz"

- ¡Maestre Rilian! – el payaso que vieron en la calle se acercó a Rilian - ¡Ya esta lleno y podemos empezar la función! José y yo estamos ansiosos  
- Dile al buen José que se calme – dijo Sir Rilian, después miró al grupo – pasen, déjense llevar un momento por el circo de la alegría  
- Sir Rilian… - dijo Lyra antes de entrar a la carpa - ¿Puedo cuidar a Cristina? No me siento tranquila sino…  
- Comprendo – dijo Rilian – vaya, lástima que se pierda la función.

Cada primera función en un reino del circo de la alegría, comienza con la bienvenida de Sir Rilian. Tan conocido se hizo aquello, que al saber que esta era la ciudad elegida para ser la primera función, gente de muchos lados de Mimir, hasta de otros reinos, vino, ignorando los malos augurios, los movimientos de ejércitos, todo lo malo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué magia traía este circo por detrás? Muchos le preguntaron alguna vez a Sir Rilian y este solo contestaba

_ "La magia de la alegría"_

No importa lo que pasará ni donde fueran, si estaban a la mitad de la batalla, todo lo que rodeaba al circo, era alegría. Treguas se habían hecho en guerras para sus funciones, paz habían logrado entre reinos en otras ¿Realmente solo la alegría traería eso?

- Por lástima – pensó Rilian un momento – la alegría no puede evitar el Apocalipsis, Sofía, Mirabella, José, Leonardo… mi pequeña Igrine, no debieron haber venido.

Pero ya era tarde, todo el mundo sabía que el circo de la Alegría había aterrizado en Mimir, su convalecencia en la cuna de Sibel le había costado eso. Rilian se cambio la ropa, se puso algo que se podría parecer a un terno blanco, con un monóculo, tal maestro de ceremonias.

- Damas, caballeros, pequeños artistas – dijo Rilian entrando al escenario – animales, jóvenes sonrientes y no tanto, amantes y no amantes, no importa quién sea, ni la raza ni de dónde venga – movió su mano hacía el lado y todo se oscureció, Rilian abre sus manos, haciendo iluminar su cara – aquí no es magia ni ilusión, solo es pasión, pasión por obtener… – se apagó de nuevo todo, después se prendió, Rilian estaba al frente de Tyra, con una rosa – …obtener una sonrisa.

Tyra tomó la rosa más roja que un tomate maduro, a Torom no le hizo gracia eso.

- Toda suya, no se preocupe – murmuró Rilian, antes de dar un salto hacía atrás con un giro, terminando parado en el suelo. - ¡Bienvenidos todos al circo de la alegría!

La gente empezó a aplaudir, mientras elefantes, leones y otros animales entraban al escenario, varios trapecistas hicieron un par de vueltas por los cielos, la gente no sabía que mirar en ese momento.

- ¡El suelo! – gritó Koru

De repente, el suelo era un espacio, estrellas y planetas se venían en él. La gente estaba asustada, algo aterrada

- Como buen ilusionista – pensó Zalakain – nos hace ver maravillas  
- Tranquilos – dijo Rilian al ver la conmoción de la gente – el circo trae cosas que no podemos ver a diario. – de repente, sintieron que las pequeñas estrellas del piso empezaban a subir - ¿No han soñado alguna vez con tocar las estrellas?

Los niños y las mujeres fueron los primeros en intentarlo, cuando tocaban las pequeñas luces, se iluminaban por completo y sentían un pequeño cosquilleo, una pequeña riza.

- ¿Acaso a las estrellas les da cosquillas? – murmuraban algunos al tocar las luces  
- ¡Mamá! ¡Toque una estrella! – decía una niña con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Toque una estrella!

Zul tocó una, la sensación era especial, como si la estrella realmente fuera un ser vivo, al pestañar un par de veces, vio a una figura delante de él.

- ¿Dazzy? – dijo Zul al captar quién era  
- eeeh… - al implicado no le dio mucha gracia eso  
- ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Zul  
- Yo… - Dazaja cerró los ojos y después miró al escenario – como todos, vine a ver al ángel…

En aquel momento, una pequeña ángel, que no debía tener más de 7 años de edad, apareció en el escenario. Abrió sus alas e iluminaron más que todas las estrellas.

- Ingrine… - murmuró Sir Rilian

La pequeña tenía el pelo rubio, ojos de color miel, piel blanca, saltaba a pasitos cortitos de un lado a otro, hasta bajar donde estaba Rilian.

- ¡Otro ángel! – gritaron algunos  
- ¡Que ternura! ¡Es solo una pequeña!

Ella abrazo a Rilian fuertemente.

- Papá… - murmuró ella

Los dos empezaron a brillar, tanto que deslumbraron a la gente, la cual no vio nada, hasta un par de segundos después.

- Espero que les halla gustado el acto inaugural del circo de la Alegría en Mimir – dijo Sir Rilian, haciéndole cariño a su hija que estaba parada en el suelo - ¡Que empiece la función maestro Leonardo!

La gente aplaudió lo más que pudo, nunca antes habían visto algo así, ni se lo abrían imaginado. Así empezaba la leyenda del circo de la Alegría a hacerse realidad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cristina abría los ojos, frente a ella un par de ojos miel la miraban preocupada, miró hacía el lado, estaba una bella mujer que la había acompañado desde Gren. Parpadeó un poco.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó una suave voz – mi pluma parece que te ayudó…  
- Pluma… - Cristina entrecerró los ojos - ¿Una pluma de ángel?  
- Ajá

La vista se aclaró por completo para Cristina, las personas que estaban con ella eran Lyra y un ángel.

- Tranquila, soy Sofía, mi esposo debe haberte hablado de mí

Cristina se sentó en la cama y la miró maravillada. Si, era un ángel, ni siquiera en la cuna de Sibel se veían ángeles, a pesar de que llegaban rarezas de todo estilo. Las alas eran blancas y hermosas, como si tuvieran su propio brillo divino. Lyra se había quedado mucho rato embobada mirándolas también, recién había logrado dejar de mirarlas hace poco.

- Mis plumas pueden curar enfermedades menores – dijo tranquilamente Sofía – Rilian me pidió usar una en ti, porque necesitabas curarte rápido  
- Muchas gracias – respondió Cristina inclinándose un poco -  
- Igual, mis plumas no recuperan las fuerzas, así que descansa hoy – siguió Sofía – Rilian vendrá cuando me toque salir en la función.  
- Gracias… - Cristina estaba algo avergonzada, Lyra la miró con cariño y la hizo sonreír un poco  
- Rilian me comentó que estaba de viaje por el sendero de Sibel… - comentó Sofía – realmente es admirable usted  
- Gracias, solo estoy comenzando, no es nada… - Cristina realmente no sabía que decir  
- Mi esposo dice que el espíritu es el inicio de las grandes cosas – Sofía sonrió

Realmente, era tan extraño como reconfortante estar al lado de un ángel, como que este tuviera un aura tranquilizadora, ¿Sería de ahí que viniera la magia del circo? Quién sabe.

- Emmm… - Cristina rompió el silencio que se mantuvo un rato - ¿Sir Rilian esta mejor? La última vez que lo vi tuvo un corte de consciencia, parece que se recuperó rápido  
- Rilian tiende a ser descuidado – dijo Sofía – pero se recupera rápido, tiene esa habilidad  
- Que bueno… - Cristina pensó en preguntarle si le había dicho algo de cómo estaba la Cuna de Sibel, pero era mejor preguntarle directamente a Rilian - ¿Y por qué están acá?  
- Mimir se ve que pasa por un mal tiempo y el circo de la alegría se dedica a ir a lugares donde esta pasando algo grave – contestó Sofía – a pesar de que por primera ves… a Rilian no le gustó que viniéramos.  
- ¿Cómo? – Cristina y Lyra no pudieron aguantar la curiosidad  
- Rilian… él nos dijo que no viniéramos, pero a la ves, fue el que nos enseño el significado de llevar alegría a donde no hay – dijo Sofía – yo me enamoré de su sonrisa cuando decía "No solo hay que defender la vida de la gente, sino también su corazón". Pero últimamente sonríe muy poco de esa forma, - miró hacía abajo – algo le pasa, lo sé…

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Sofía, se limpió rápidamente.

- Disculpen, no debería hablarle de esto mientras se recupera – dijo Sofía  
- No se preocupe…

En ese momento, un apresurado Rilian entró a la habitación.

- Es tu turno Sofía – dijo Rilian sacándose el monóculo  
- Sí, ya voy querido – Sofía se levantó, se inclinó un poco en modo de despedida y salió

Rilian se sentó en la misma silla que había estado Sofía, miró a Cristina bien y sonrió.

- Cuide, no se exija mucho – dijo Rilian – los muchachos pasaron un buen susto por usted  
- Entiendo…

Silencio, Cristina quería preguntarle por la cuna de Sibel, a su vez que Rilian peleaba en su interior, acordándose de su estadía en la Cuna de Sibel, donde Madam Leila le había pedido no contar lo de Ludovico a Cristina.

"No sabemos como va a reaccionar ni que va ha hacer. Si la situación de Ludovico es la que me cuentas, que ella sepa como está puede ser más peligroso que hacer el sendero de Sibel"  
"Pero algún día tendrá que saberlo…"  
"Si, es verdad, pero mejor que sea después del sendero…"

"Después del sendero…" retumbaba en su cabeza. No era fácil, él era de pensar de que Cristina tenía que saber la situación de Ludovico, pero… Realmente, nadie podía predecir la reacción de alguien enamorado. Miró a Cristina.

- En la cuna – Rilian adelantó la pregunta de Cristina – están muy preocupados, pero confían en su decisión… La extrañan bastante, me pidieron que si es que la veía, que le dijera eso. Que la apoyan desde allá y lucharán porque no muera más gente, para que pueda hacer el recorrido de Sibel más tranquila.  
- Son tan buenos… - pensó Cristina, después hablo - Gracias Sir Rilian, no sabe cuanto alivio me dan sus palabras.  
- También dicen que si decide volver, la recibirán con brazos abiertos – siguió Rilian – Realmente la quieren allá.  
- Si… - Cristina entrecerró los ojos

Rilian le puso la mano en la nuca, tan hombre dándole ánimo a una niña, Cristina se acordó que Ludovico hacía eso cuando se la encontraba triste en la cuna de Sibel. En aquellos tiempos donde tuvo que empezar a atender gente, aceptar que esta a veces perdía la esperanza, que a veces esta moría… No era fácil para ella, aunque fuera enfermera, le costaba menos ver un cuerpo desnudo que a una persona perder la esperanza.

"Por eso su sonrisa debe traer esperanzas a este mundo" Ludovico le dijo aquella ves.

Era verdad, ya que la gente que llegaba a la cuna de Sibel, muchas veces ni eso tenía, por eso cada paciente era un caso muy distinto. Cristina debía entender que no todo era curable, pero que si se podía mejorar la vida de la gente.

"Habrán muchas caídas, pero cuando vea que recuperó la esperanza y que salió caminando de la cuna con una sonrisa, aunque sea un paciente, aunque sea solo uno, entenderá a lo que me refiero".

- ¿Estas cansada Cristina? – pregunto Lyra, ahí Cristina notó que Sir Rilian había sacado la mano de su cabeza.  
- No-oooo – dijo Cristina poniéndose algo roja  
- Jaja – Sir Rilian intentó no reír – a veces Cameén me decía que usted se sonrojaba muy seguido… decía algo como "parece como que esta niña estuviera cubierta de agua caliente todo el día"

Cristina, aún algo sonrojada, se rió algo entrecortado de ese comentario, debía admitir que nunca fue de lo más… por así decirlo, cauta al no demostrar que algo le gustaba Sir Cameén o el Señor Ludovico, o Ludovico.

"Fue largo el paso a llamarlo Ludovico solamente ¿no?"

- ¿Ha sabido algo de Sir Nadja y Agustín? – preguntó Cristina, Rilian negó con la cabeza – me tienen preocupada, después de aquello…  
- Converse con Juna hace poco, ella va a intentar investigar algo – dijo Rilian – pero hay tantos movimientos en Mimir ahora, que se nos hace difícil a los pocos caballeros de Labrem que quedamos cubrir todo, verá algo, pero ahora ella esta investigando algo sobre un ejercito sin nombre. Quizá si Cameén y Nadja estuvieran podríamos cubrir la mayoría de las situaciones…  
- Debe ser complicado – dijo Lyra – es decir, - bajo un poco la cabeza – nosotros tuvimos la esperanza de que después de lo que pasó en Wreel… pudiéramos vivir en paz  
- Esta bien – dijo Sir Rilian – tuvieron un viaje duro, es lógico que deban descansar… los caballeros trabajamos todo este año en la situación de Wreel e investigar a la orden de los hijos del crepúsculo. Pecamos en concentrarnos mucho en esa asociación, lo que ocurre en Mimir ahora tiene varios ejes, así que nos estamos moviendo como podemos… Más detalles no podría darle.  
- Comprendo, los caballeros no pueden andar diciendo todo – dijo Cristina – pero… ¿La orden que ha estado buscando? ¿Tiene alguna idea?  
- La orden ha sido bastante cautelosa – Rilian pensó un poco su respuesta – en si, más que hacer cosas, observa que puede sacar de cada situación, están juntando, están ayudando a provocar.  
- Oh… - Lyra miró el suelo y pensó "no debimos pensar que todo era paz"  
- Solo le diré una cosa y al mismo tiempo le pediré que no intente nada con la orden – dijo Rilian – según averigüé con Juna, la orden sabe o esta cerca – Sir Rilian empezó ha hablar más lento, sabía que lo que iba a decir – la ubicación exacta de la esencia del dios Chaos.

Lyra se acercó las manos a la boca, uno de sus mayores miedos se veía venir en cierto sentido.

- El deseo de la pluma era para despertar a la esencia, darle su primer empuje, algo no menor – concluyó Cristina, la que extrañamente estaba más tranquila que Lyra – Eso significa que…

_ "El ensamblador es el enviado del caos para proteger que nadie se haga de la pluma hasta que este lista la entrada de la madre" _

- ¿Qué tengan pistas fue porque Muctuc estuvo con ellos? – preguntó Cristina  
- Es probable – dijo Rilian – Se dice que el ensamblador es el encargado de traer a chaos al mundo, por lo tanto, la misma energía de chaos le da pistas a él de cómo traerlo. Tener a Muctuc en sus filas, fue una gran ventaja para la orden en ese sentido.  
- Pero ahora que él no esta… - comentó Lyra  
- Es probable… – Rilian respiró profundo, porque sabía que lo que decía Lyra no era verdad – …que les halla dejado el camino trazado o una pista muy directa. Lo más seguro es que Cameén también halla tenido sus pistas, pero por lo que hemos investigado de su vida, no dijo mucho.  
- Aslam – dijo segura Cristina – si Ludovico sabía algo, es muy probable que Aslam lo supiera.  
- Aslam… - Sir Rilian se frotó el mentón  
- Es poco sabido – dijo Cristina – ya que Ludovico siempre fue muy secretista, pero Aslam es su heredero directo, lo dejó estipulado en un papel que dejo en la Cuna de Sibel.  
- Madam Leila me comentó eso – dijo Rilian – Pero ser el heredero no significa que sepa los secretos que tenía Ludovico.  
- No lo sabrá todo, pero creo que es el más indicado para investigar el pasado de Ludovico, si dejo alguna pista de Chaos. Fueron pocas las personas de confianza de Ludovico, me mencionó que una era usted y la otra Aslam.  
- Aja – dijo Sir Rilian – en si, por eso yo debía investigar sobre su pasado, pero los 12 años que estuve en Oicor me dan un gran vació, a pesar de que nos escribimos un par de cartas… intentaré ir a ver a Aslam, si sabe, será de mucha ayuda.  
- Debían ser buenos amigos para escribirse cartas – dijo Lyra  
- Je, si usted lo dice – dijo Sir Rilian

Realmente, Rilian sabía mucho más de lo que decía. No había consultado a Aslam porque las pistas de Chaos Ludovico las había mandado en sus cartas a él. Se le era difícil descifrar lo que Ludovico le decía en cada una de ellas, pero después de sentarse un mes, pudo concluir muchas cosas. Pero Ludovico siempre le pidió mantener bajo llave estos secretos.

- Mejor duerma ahora… - dijo Rilian a Cristina – hay mucho que hacer, pero hacerlo sin fuerzas podrá ser peor. – ahí miró a Lyra - ¿No quiere algo señorita?  
- Naaada – dijo Lyra algo nerviosa, no se preocupe  
- Vamos, no me venga con esa – dijo Rilian – tenemos algo de té, algunas galletas, no sea así, esta muy flaca usted, no se valla a quedar en los huesos que a su novio no le gustará  
- Eeh… bueno… - dijo finalmente Lyra

Rilian se levantó sonriente a la cocinilla que estaba en las afueras, tenía yazca, pedernal y algunos palos para poder poner el agua, vio donde tenía las galletas que había preparado Sofía en la tarde. Lyra miró a Cristina, la cual ya parecía empezar a dormirse, la tapó un poco más. Sintió un poco de tranquilidad en ese momento, por lo menos el problema de Cristina ya lo tenían solucionado… En cierto sentido la comprendía, ella también se había enfermado su par de veces en el primer viaje.

- ¡Sir Rilian! – Leonardo apareció sudando - ¡Un demonio ha entrado en la actuación de Sophia!  
- ¿Qué? – Rilian dejó caer las galletas en el suelo, iba a empezar a correr, pero miró a Lyra primero, Cristina parecía empezar a despertar – Proteja a la señorita Cristina, intentaré que el demonio no llegue acá  
- ¡Si! – dijo lo más segura que pudo Lyra  
- Leonardo, saca a la gente  
- Imposible, piensan que es parte de espectáculo  
- ¿¡Ah!?

Mientras Sofía empezó su espectáculo, dando vueltas por el cielo de la carpa, mostrando como sus alas brillaban, saludando a la gente que la miraba maravillada.

"Es realmente hermosa, es realmente encantadora" las alas de ángel siempre maravillaban a la gente, Sofía nunca tenía que hacer mucho, además de saber danzar una bella canción que tocaba Mirabella mientras lo hacía, saber hacer elegantes movimientos, saber sonreír sinceramente.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Alguien del público había notado a un hombre sentado en el trapecio, como si fuera un columpio. A lo lejos, se veía que tenía una máscara con una sonrisa demoníaca, mitad feliz y mitad triste, tenía pantalones negros, no muy apretados ni muy holgados, botas que parecían seguir la misma línea, llevaba algo para llevar una espada en la cintura, además de una camisa morada holgada, un pelo negro oscuro, que le llegaba casi al hombro.

Recomendación musical:  
/files/144270417/0 ...

Aquel hombre movió el trapecio, para después dejarse caer hacía atrás, dando una vuelta por debajo de este, para después tomarlo con las dos manos, para lanzarse y terminar parado sobre él. Saludo al público con una inclinación, sin tomar las cuerdas para ello. Ahí, se inclinó hacía delante, dejándose caer. La mayoría del público dio un grito ahogado, no habían redes de protección en la actuación de Sofía. A la mitad de la caída giró, apareciendo un par de alas como de dragón.

- U-u-un ¡Un demonio!

Logró elevarse cuando casi toco el suelo. Llegó al lado de Sofía.

- ¿Quiere bailar conmigo? Bella Sofía – le ofreció la mano, Sofía estaba pasmada, Mirabella seguía tocando casi por inercia.

Zul notó que Dazaja desapareció, Elia también, ahí, Zul pudo ver que Torom estaba temblando.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Zul  
- Aquel tipo – dijo Torom temblando, intentaba evitarlo, pero no podía – no tiene… presencia  
- ¿Qué? – exclamaron los demás

Sofía voló hacía atrás, intentando alejarse, pero este le tomó la mano.

- ¿Huye de mí?

El hombre la acercó, Sofía empezó a mover sus alas como pudo, pero las de él eran más fuertes, la tomó de la cintura. Mirabella intentó parar de tocar, pero no pudo ¿qué estaba pasando?, empezó a bailar con ella, él era extraño, atrayente, pero al mismo tiempo muy misterioso, era una aura seductora que hacía tiempo no sentía algo parecido. Pero ella ya no era una niña como para caer en esas cosas, su corazón ya era de alguien, no iba entrar en aquel hechizo. Él le toco la mejilla, le limpió una lágrima que tenía por el susto.

- Es muy fuerte usted…  
- ¡Suéltala!

Una lanza voladora casi atravesó el ala del demonio, obligándolo a volar hacía atrás. El lanzador de esta lo miró furioso.

- …Al que quería ver…  
- No tiene presencia – se dijo a si mismo pasmado Rilian - será…

El demonio soltó a Sofía, Rilian llamó a su lanza (la cual tiene la propiedad de volver a su dueño después de ser lanzada), el primero bajo rápidamente, desenvainando su espada, para llegar a un directo choque entre la lanza y la espada de los dos. Se intercambiaron varios movimientos.

- Ni siquiera noto los movimientos – exclamó Koru, Elia entrecerró las cejas, tenía mal presentimiento – los dos actúan bien  
- Pero… - Elia pensó un momento – según decían, Sir Rilian solo actuaba al principio  
- Eso es una pelea verdadera… - dijo Torom – Rilian esta peleando en serio

Miraron de nuevo la pelea, Torom tenía razón. Zalakin sintió una vibración en su espada.

- ¡Hay que ir a ayudar a Sir Rilian! – Zul bajó al escenario como en tres saltos, Koru admiró su habilidad, a Sikoth le costó un poco más que al resto. Elia bajo después, intentando pensar que se podría hacer frente a este tipo de criaturas, Zalakain afinó un poco su voz, era hora de usar su magia bárdica.

Leonardo y los demás intentaban moverse entre la gente, pero costaba convérsenlas de que no era una actuación de Sir Rilian. Mientras les hablaban, se empezaba a crear una conmoción en el público.

Zul sacó su arco y apuntó hacía el demonio intentando darle, pero el demonio esquivó la flecha con mucha facilidad. Al acercarse Torom y Koru, el demonio se elevó, Torom lanzo un hechizo de Luz para intentar aturdirlo, pero pareció no afectarle.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Rilian - ¡Ayuden a sacar a la gente!

No tuvieron tiempo de contestar, el demonio empezó a dar vueltas en círculos arriba en la carpa, Zul no lograba darle con ninguna flecha, era muy rápido, Elia intentó con una hechizo de viento, pero este igual lograba dominar el vuelo. Zalakain ya había empezado a cantar, dándole fuerzas a los demás.

- ¡Maldición! – dijo Koru – no podemos alcanzarlo

Mientras Koru decía eso, Sikoth vio que Torom empezaba a subir a algunas escaleras que estaban para alcanzar los trapecios, pero Sir Rilian lo detuvo.

- Si nunca has subido a uno, mejor lo no hagas – dijo Rilian, tocándole el hombro a Torom para después empezar a subir él

Torom apretó los dientes, no le gustaba no poder hacer nada. La máscara del demonio cambio de forma, las dos partes sonreían ahora.

- Rilian siempre ha sido tan chistoso…

Justo cuando pensaba eso, notó que una flecha de Zul se le acercaba, pero esta no la esquivó, la recibió en la máscara.

- ¡Le di! – gritó de alegría Zul

La máscara se partió, pero en vez de salir la cara del demonio, había otra debajo de esta. Era muy parecida, pero esta tenía movimiento, parecía tener expresiones, empezó a reírse, Zul quedó aterrado ante eso. Sin poder reaccionar.

- Eeeeh-eh-eeeeh…

Zul vio como una bola de fuego junto a un hechizo de viento le llegaban al demonio en seco, pero solo con un movimiento de mano los sacó. Tyra y Elia habían intentado lanzarle un ataque en conjunto, pero pareció que eran solo cosquillas para él. Rilian subió a uno de los trapecios que estaban a la altura de este, empezó a columpiarse para poder llegar a donde estaba.

- ¿Por qué haces eso Rilian?  
- ¡Cállate!

Rilian lanzaba su lanza como podía y la llamaba casi de inmediato, para que no llegara al suelo, pasaba de trapecio en trapecio, con un equilibrio admirable. Torom se dedico a vigilar a Tyra, Elia y Zul, mientras intentaban ayudar a Sir Rilian con sus proyectiles, Koru y Sikoth empezaron a recoger las flechas de Zul que quedaban cerca para que pudiera reutilizarlas. Sofía miraba asustada, temía que algo le hiciera el demonio a Rilian.

- ¡Hemos evacuado a la gente joven Rilian! – gritó Leonardo con un hechizo amplificador de voz  
- Perfecto – gritó Rilian, aunque sabía que Leonardo no lo escucharía - ¡Gracias!

Después de lanzar de nuevo su jabalina, Rilian sacó sus pies del trapecio, dejándose caer. Dazaja apareció donde había estado el público.

- Hace tiempo que no vemos sus alas ¿No?, Lady Juna – se dijo a si mismo

Más grandes y brillantes que las alas de Sofía aparecieron unas en la espalda de Rilian. Dio un giro completo por el cielo, agarró su lanza, la hizo girar un poco, sin perder el tiempo voló hacía el demonio, el cual retrocedió ágilmente, evitando a Sir Rilian. Rilian notó esto, dando un pasó hacía atrás, intentando paralizarse las alas con un truco mental.

- ¡Bingo!

Las alas del demonio se paralizaron, este empezó a caer en picada al suelo. Torom, Sikoth y Koru empezaron a correr para intentar atraparlo. Zalakain vio la expresión de la máscara un momento, todavía sonreía.

- ¡No vayan! ¡Es una trampa! – dejo de cantar el bardo

Antes de estar a 3 metros de altura, las alas del demonio se empezaron a mover de nuevo, haciendo tal viento que hizo caer a Koru y Sikoth, Torom logró quedarse en el parado gracias a que enterró su espada en el suelo justo a tiempo. La flechas de Zul no podían hacer efecto con ese vendaval, Elia intentó detenerlo con un hechizo contrario al de crear viento, logró pararlo un poco, pero el demonio ya estaba inalcanzable. Rilian había bajado un poco. En emboscada, el demonio fue directamente hacía él. En ves de intentar evitarlo, Rilian empezó a mover sus alas como haciendo viento para detenerlo, Elia empezó un hechizo para poder ayudarlo, Rilian acercó sus manos a su cabeza.

- Aaaaammm… - dijo Rilian cerrando los ojos

Un círculo de energía se formó alrededor de Rilian, abrió sus ojos, los cuales estaban blancos.

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! – gritó Sir Rilian

Aquel círculo se completó y brilló fuertemente, un rayo de luz gigante salió de él, golpeando de lleno al demonio. Nadie pudo verlo, ya que el rayo lo cubría entero y era muy brillante. Al terminar este, dejó un agujero en el suelo. Torom, el cual fue el primero en recuperar la vista después de ser deslumbrados, se acercó, en ese momento el demonio se paró, pero no de cualquier manera, sino que levantó de manera casi mágica su cuerpo recto. Torom dio un paso atrás de la impresión. Sin perder tiempo, el demonio se empezó a elevar, pero no con tanta maestría.

- Es el momento – le dijo Zalakain a Zul  
- ¿El momento para qué…?  
- Para que te ayude a darle – dijo Zalakain con una gran sonrisa

Empezó a cantar una canción rápidamente, Zul tomó su arco y una flecha. Sintió extrañamente más liviano el arco, como si… como si pudiera darle a cualquier cosa en este momento. Apuntó al demonio, apretó los dientes. La flecha salió con cierto brillo, como si fuera el doble de rápida. Zul abrió los ojos, ahora había logrado correr en algo la máscara con la flecha, el demonio se tapó la cara con la mano y comenzó a elevarse más rápido.

- ¿¡A dónde vas!? – gritó Rilian, comenzando a perseguir al demonio

El demonio se le adelantó en el vuelo a Rilian, los dos aumentaron la velocidad de repente, ya las flechas de Zul no llegaban, tampoco los hechizos de Elia y Tyra. El demonio se detuvo y puso su espada en el cuello de Sir Rilian.

- ¡Came-én! – susurró Rilian sorprendido, al ver la mitad de la máscara descubierta  
- ¿Por qué te sorprende? – dijo Cameén sonriendo – ya sabías que era yo…

Si, tenía sus sospechas, pero en una batalla dedicarse a pensar eso no era conveniente. Mientras estuvo en la Cuna de Sibel, le preguntó a Madam Leila sobre como sería la situación de Ludovico.

"Según me cuentas, los dos son almas rotas" dijo Madam Leila "que se han vuelto a juntar… realmente, en la cuna de Sibel solo ha habido 2 casos así, uno lo leí y otro lo atendí yo misma. En si, en los dos casos se vieron avances parecidos en la fusión de las almas, una demora de a lo menos 5 años, con distintas fases… No creo que puedas entenderme todas las fases que tiene una fusión de almas, pero, te daré una advertencia que puede servirte. Al año, las almas desarrollaron una tercera personalidad, esta tercera personalidad es la que realmente será la personalidad definitiva después de la fusión. Esta personalidad puede controlar los poderes de las 2 otras, además de ser la encargada de que tomar de cada una. Pero en un principio, en los primeros meses, intentará hacerse algunos detalles distintos, para formar un ser único, no solo algo basado de las 2 partes"

"Nunca un alma rota volverá ha ser la misma, 2 vidas muy distintas se han juntado para ser un ser. No es como el principio, existe pasado, existen sentimientos distintos…

Todo lo que se refiere a memoria del cuerpo, permanecerá la del cuerpo ocupado, excepto si existió también una fusión de cuerpos, algo menos común.  
El pasado, los recuerdos no se pueden cambiar, permanecerán los dos. Aunque ciertos recuerdos poco relevantes tenderán a ser olvidados.  
La energía en suma será la misma, ya que si no es por mano de Ikah, no se puede crear más de ella. Es probable que después de este proceso, el alma disminuya su capacidad de existir. Pero nada que no cubra una vida humana.  
Los conocimientos serán elegidos los más avanzados de cada una, siendo aquí un gasto importante de energía, pero a la vez, un beneficio intelectual, 2 vidas de aprendizaje no se tienen siempre. Si una parte fue mago, se entregarán su poder mágico, si la otra parte fue guerrera, entregará su control del cuerpo.  
Los ideales serán discutidos y analizados por la tercera personalidad, los que le parezca tener quedarán, según la situación actual y como se lo presenten las otras. Igual los sentimientos. No se discute que mientras más fuertes, más posibilidades tienen, pero no significa que quedarán"

"Sin una guía, la creación de la tercera personalidad es un asunto delicado. Al principio es un ser sin presencia, ya que es un ser que casi no es, un principio muy básico de algo, casi como un niño que busca su ser yo. Pero no igual que uno, ya que tiene las experiencias y el poder de las otras partes para desarrollarse más rápido, para elegir más rápido.

Aunque igual que un ser humano cualquiera intentará no ser igual a sus otros yo…"

Cameén hizo más grande sus sonrisa, como disfrutando la sorpresa de Rilian. Abajo miraban expectantes, nadie podía ver el rostro del demonio, pero se veía que Rilian si lo había visto.

- Estamos impacientes Rilian – dijo Cameén – queremos que cumplas los designios que te encargaron los dioses pronto

El caballero de Labrem apretó los dientes, miró a Cameén con furia.

- Los dioses lo han dicho, no te pido nada que no debas – dijo Cameén – quiero ver como continúa esto, parece del todo entretenido. ¿Acaso vas a evitar que siga mi entretención mi buen Rilian? El circo puede pagar caro tus actos…  
- Hijo de… - dijo Rilian, pero Cameén movió un poco su espada, raspándole el cuello  
- Eres tan entretenido Rodrick, me agradas – sacó su espada y acercó su cara a él, para mirarlo a los ojos – nos veremos.

Rilian sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, después una parálisis casi completa, de a poco, mientras empezaba a caer, se le nubló la vista. Cameén tapó su cara con la máscara.

- ¡Sir Rilian!

Rápidamente, Elia hizo un hechizo para que Sir Rilian cayera suavemente, Cameén desapareció como en un pestañeo.

******************************

- ¡Querido! – gritó Sofía acercándose a Rilian

Rilian movió sus ojos como pudo para poder tranquilizar a Sofía, la parálisis que le había hecho Cameén era completa y le costaba hasta eso. Torom salió de la carpa a mirar el cielo a ver donde estaba el demonio, pero nada.

- ¡Yo puedo ayudar!  
- ¡Lyra, Cristina! – dijo Sikoth al ver a Lyra y a Cristina entrar a la carpa  
- Lo siento… - dijo Lyra – ella quería venir…

El caballero solo se limitó a intentar sonreí ante la respuesta de Lyra.

- No intente moverse – dijo Cristina acercándose – puede empeorar la parálisis

Los demás se sentaron y respiraron un momento, miraban preocupados mientras Cristina atendía a Rilian.

- Se ve mejor la señorita – dijo Zalakain  
- Fue la pluma de ángel – dijo Lyra ante eso - realmente la alivió  
- ¿Por qué no le diste a las alas Zul? – dijo Koru – ahí lo hubiéramos atrapado  
- No sé… - dijo Zul – realmente, es que quería ver su cara…  
- Así fue mejor – dijo Elia sentándose en el suelo – esas alas eran mágicas, no iban a ser afectadas por una flecha  
- Oh – exclamaron la mayoría, bueno, era obvio que solo Elia podría percatar eso entre ellos

Rilian, muy al contrario de lo que le decía Cristina intentó hablar.

- El demo… nio – dijo Sir Rilian – no… vol… verá… des… can… sen… aho…ra…

Perdió un momento la respiración, Cristina lo empezó a retar. Pero Sir Rilian tenía razón, debían dormir. El lugar no había sido destruido a pesar de todo y en el circo podían preparar unas camas mucho mejores que dormir en el suelo. No fue una noche muy tranquila, aun había mucho que ver, aún había mucho que conversar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Zul fue, extrañamente, el primero en despertar en la mañana, se estiró, aun las quemaduras le dolían un poco, pero nada que realmente necesitara atención según él. Se levantó y vio a algunos de los artistas circenses practicando malabarismo o distintas disciplinas, se quedó mirando al traga fuego mientras hacía un ave fénix con su aliento. Realmente este circo era impresionante. De un momento a otro, de su mano calló el libro, era la tercera niebla.

- Je – pensó Zul tomándolo del suelo – desde aquel día he dormido con él para no perderlo de nuevo…

De repente, del libro calló un papel, parpadeó y lo tomó, después miró el libro, la tapa parecía haberse… ¿Abierto?. En forma simple, la tapa dura del libro tenía un pequeño compartimiento que su manecilla había pasado desapercibida para Zul, donde guardaba ese papel. Lo abrió…

- Es… - dijo Zul a si mismo - ¡Una carta de Juego Sucio!

Leyó los primeros párrafos, pero antes de terminar, decidió ir a contarle a los demás, esto no podía pasar desapercibido.

Zul no lo había notado, pero desde que se había quedado mirando a los artistas del circo, los demás se había levantado y empezado a conversar con un desayuno que Leonardo decidió darles por ser amigos del maestro Rilian. Cristina también había recién llegado, ya que estuvo atendiendo a Rilian.

- Sir Rilian esta bien – dijo Cristina ante la mirada de los demás – ya pasó la parálisis, solo debe recobrar sus fuerzas para poder volver a ocultar sus alas.  
- Que bueno… - dijo aliviada Lyra  
- Bien, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en la situación actual – dijo Elia – como nos han prestado una pizarra, podemos ver que nos ha pasado… según lo comentado, esto es lo

En la pizarra, Torom había anotado estos puntos:

"-La perdida de energía de los lugares sagrados  
-Desaparición de Sir Nadja y Agustín, antiguos acompañantes de Cristina.  
-La aparición de Mark, padre de Elia, se crea unión entre el mundo de los muertos y este.  
- Incendio en el pueblo de Kierkegar.  
- Carteles que dicen que se busca a Torom.  
-Asesinatos por parte de las asesinas ciegas. Con forma distinta, ahora parecen hacerlo sin remordimiento a llamar la atención  
- Ataque de Golems en Sijan, en Gren y camino a Cides, a miembros del grupo  
- Desde hace un año: aparición de un ejercito clandestino, Jason tiene en un mapa anotado sus movimientos. Se rumora que Keel, Sijan, Kierkegar y Ravenloft son los lugares en la mira para un próximo ataque.  
- Ataque de un demonio-humano al Circo de la Alegría en Cides"

- Con esto podemos concluir que el asunto esta mal… - dijo Koru – han pasado cosas, pero no sabemos el porque…  
- Esto sin contar que se puede sospechar que Chaos viene – dijo Torom – ya que el deseo en Wreel nunca quedó completamente claro

Zul parecía desesperarse un poco, pero sentía que no debía interrumpir.

- Podemos concluir con esto que alguien o algo nos persigue – dijo Sikoth – puede ser una o más instituciones o personas, especialmente a Torom que es el único con "cartel especial"  
- Sir Rilian nos comentó – dijo Cristina – que es probable que lo que ocurre tenga varios ejes… y que esta completamente seguro que la orden a la cual pertenecía Cameén aún sigue en movimiento… y que es probable que sepan donde… esta… la esencia de chaos

Todos miraron a Cristina algo aterrados al decir eso, Torom agregó el punto "búsqueda de la esencia del chaos por parte de una orden"

- ¿Con eso se podría concluir que el deseo de Muctuc fue concedido en Wreel? – preguntó Tyra  
- De lo poco que sé, joven damisela – dijo Zalakain, el cual ya se había presentado ante Tyra en la mañana, dejando a Torom bastante… molesto – yo creo que sí, ya que las escrituras dicen que para traer a Chaos hay que tener la llave, es decir, la pluma de oth. Si ya están buscando la esencia, es que la pudieron liberar  
- De eso no tenemos muchas pistas… - dijo Elia - ¿Cuándo podríamos hablar con Sir Rilian Cristina?  
- En unas horas – dijo Cristina – ahora esta durmiendo, al despertar estará completo.  
- Oigan… - dijo Zul  
- ¿Qué pasa Zul? – preguntó Torom - ¿tienes algún comentario sobre la situación?  
- Bueno, no…  
- Después lo vemos entonces – dijo Elia – ahora debemos ver que hacemos…  
- Eh… pues…  
- ¿Saben? – Koru tomó la palabra antes de que Zul pudiera decir algo – creo que lo mejor es ir a Sijan  
- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Sikoth  
- En si, de todos los puntos tratados poco sabemos… - siguió Koru – a lo más podremos saber algo sobre chaos y el demonio por parte de Sir Rilian. El único punto que tiene alguna ubicación para guiarnos es investigar sobre el ejercito clandestino ¿no?  
- ¿Y como decidiste que debíamos ir a Sijan? – preguntó Elia cortante  
- ¿Quién no quiere ver a Lidda y a sus pequeños? – contestó Koru con una gran sonrisa – solo imaginarla con delantal se me hace genial  
- Aguijón no estará muy contenta… - dijo Zalakain – en la primera impresión jeje…  
- Será bonito volver a ver a la señorita Lidda – dijo Cristina – desde su visita a la Cuna que no sé de ella  
- Pero antes creo que es conveniente que esperemos que llegue Jason - comentó Sikoth – ya que es el único que no ha llegado…  
- Le diré a la gente del circo que si ve a alguien como él, que lo diga… - comentó Elia  
- Si, es conveniente saber cualquier cosa que sepa él… Además de por fin saber algo de él - comentó Torom  
- Emm… - Zul aún no podía formular bien como decir lo que tenía atascado en la boca  
- Creo que no podré ir con ustedes a Sijan – dijo Elia después de meditar un poco  
- ¿Cómo? – dijeron los demás al unísono  
- Yo iré a Gren, a investigar por mi cuenta a la biblioteca… No es conveniente que en Gren volvamos todos, sería sospechoso  
- Igual no quisiéramos que te pasara algo – dijo Koru  
- Gracias Koru – contestó Elia – pero es conveniente intentar no llamar la atención  
- Sé que eres fuerte – dijo Tyra – pero recuerda que cualquier cosa que te pase, puedes contar siempre con nosotros…  
- Gracias… - dijo Elia  
- Y nos empezamos a separar de nuevo… - comentó Koru  
- Es para mejor… - se dijo Elia a si misma – es para mejor…  
- Ejem… - dijo Zul  
- ¿Se siente mal o algo? – preguntó Cristina a Zul – parece como si estuviera conteniendo algo…  
- ¡¡En el libro de Ludovico había una carta de él!! – gritó finalmente Zul, dejándolos a todos callados.  
- ¿Una carta de Ludovico?

Zul puso el papel sobre la mesa, Cristina lo tomó, eran 5 hojas, 2 de texto y 3 con dibujos mágicos. Las miró, puso cara nostálgica.

- Si… es su letra

Al ver que Cristina no podría leer una carta de Ludovico, Sikoth se la pidió amablemente, para leerla al grupo.

"Estimados jóvenes de la travesía de la pluma de Oth:

Mi alma desearía que no leyeran esta carta, porque si la leen, mi misión ha fallado. No me sorprendería, mi enemigo es Muctuc, uno de los más temibles hombres en las filas de la orden de los hermanos del crepúsculo.

En este momento, solo veo sonrisas en ustedes por el regreso de Zul (si, siempre supe su nombre), las cuales me recuerdan a mis tiempos de caballero, cuando llegaba de una larga aventura a ver a mis conocidos. Algo que me hace pensar si realmente seguir con esta locura es lo correcto. Pero eso no es lo que debo escribirles en este momento.

Estoy en la batalla más complicada de mi vida, una donde mi habilidad de la espada no me sirve, solo mi inteligencia y quizá algo de suerte. Debo ensamblar la pluma de Oth para lograr que Chaos no venga ha este mundo y evitar que más ensambladores de la pluma de oth existan en la faz de Mimir. Por ello, debo ofrecer mi vida para ensamblar la pluma, logrando con esto liberar a Mimir de la más segura amenaza de Apocalipsis. Es una locura, lo sé, es probable que mientras lean ya se hallan enterado de eso y ya mi tumba este cavada.

Soy realista, sé que es más fácil que pierda ante Muctuc, pero igual pienso seguir con esto, sin importar que perder sea lo más factible. Estoy acorralado, o voy yo, o la orden me lleva, no tengo muchos caminos por donde elegir. Pero eso no significa que no me prepare para eso, el cual es el propósito de esta carta. Odio ya no poder pelear esta batalla, hasta hubiera querido no tener que involucrarlos, pero como decía el viejo Labrem "En algún momento debes pasar la espada al que sigue".

Si Muctuc gana, la batalla que continuará no será del todo simple, la orden no será piadosa con nadie. Deberán moverse más rápido de lo que lo hemos hecho, deberán tener mucha más habilidad y astucia para poder defender lo que quieren. Por lo menos en eso creo poder ayudarles.

Con esta nota deben ir 3 papeles más, los cuales son círculos mágicos de bolsillo, por decirlo de alguna manera, papeles que sirven para guardar cosas. Estos se toman con las dos manos y se recita en la mente una frase dicha por el que creo el papel.

El que tiene una estrella, digan Alice.  
El que tiene un corazón, digan Camile.  
El que tenga una gota, digan Cristina."

Sin poder soportar la curiosidad, Koru y Zul tomaron dos de los papeles, el último lo tomó Lyra. Hicieron lo que Ludovico dijo en la carta.

"Aparecerán tres objetos, un silbato en forma de wyvern, un tercio de un medallón de una mano y una llave dorada.

El silbato de forma de Wyvern les servirá para llamar a mi Wyvern, Jer. Es probable que ahora viva en las montañas de Oth. Esta bien entrenado y obedecerá al que toque este silbato por orden que yo le di la última vez que lo vi. Por favor, no lo pierdan, no me gustaría que alguien le hiciera algo malo de Jer. Jer puede llevar alrededor de 10 personas máximo, entre pies y lomo, él ya viene con montadura para jinete, pero no sé como esta. No necesitan saber mucho de montura por el entrenamiento que le di, solo díganle la ciudad donde ir. Denle dulces de menta, parece que le gustaron.

El tercio del medallón de una mano es lo que los caballeros de Labrem llamamos "El juramento de Lealtad". Para cada generación de caballeros, Labrem marca su mano en un medallón y le da un pedazo a cada caballero. Este es el pedazo mío del medallón. Al presentarlo ante los demás caballeros de Labrem, por juramento, ellos deberán contar todo lo que saben ante el que tenga el medallón, excepto si se ha hecho una promesa de honor a otra persona de no hablar, pero ellos nombraran "hay algo importante que no puedo decir". Tengan cuidado con este objeto, que caiga en malas manos puede hacer que obliguen por este juramento a hablar a mis compañeros de caballería, que lo más probable estén en Mimir cuando ocurra esto. También pregúntenle a mis compañeros las reglas completas del juramento, pueden ser algo tenebrosas sino se cumplen.

Por último, la llave. Esa llave abre el cuarto de los tesoros que conseguí en mis años de caballería. Aquella pieza también esta en un círculo mágico de bolsillo, pero más poderoso. Pero aquel no lo tengo en este momento, sino que se lo di a Aslam, que es mi heredero. Si encuentran a Aslam, podrán obtener las armas, libros y diferentes objetos que obtuve como caballero. En especial les pueden servir unas botellas azules de la estantería más baja, en ellas hay elixires curativos muy poderosos. Tomen lo que gustéis de ahí, mientras sea con el propósito de defender Mimir.

Sin más que desearles lo mejor en esta batalla, me despido.  
Atte.

Ludovico.

P.D: En el cuarto también encontraran cosas para armar un hogar, ya que están varios de los regalos que recibimos Camile y yo adelantados por nuestro supuesto casamiento, los cuales no pude devolver. Hay una cuna que les puede servir, sería lindo saber que si dormiría un pequeño ahí.  
P.D.2: Aún me deben el barco…  
P.D.3: Si necesitan el barco, solo vayan al mismo puerto donde partimos, ahí busquen a un muchacho llamado Chad, él les dirá donde esta si le muestran el medallón. No, no se me olvido el barco.  
P.D.4: Es aconsejable que hablen con Sir Rilian si es posible. Él tiene una información más detallada sobre Chaos.  
P.D.5: Solo usen a Jer en emergencias, se podría decir que no pasaran muy desapercibidos volando en un Wyvern tan "silencioso" como él. No aterricen en bosques con druidas peligrosos que no les irá bien…  
P.D.6: ¡Maldición! Disculpen tanta posdata, es que tenía que escribir más y no encuentro nada para borrar…"

Todos quedaron en silencio unos momentos, Lyra no pudo soportar mucho la emoción al ver que realmente Ludovico predijo esta situación e igual hizo lo posible para ayudarlos "Pero no lloraré, prometí no volver a llorar por él". Torom tomó el medallón.

- Gracias Ludovico, – dijo en el momento de tomarlo – bien, no debemos desaprovechar lo que nos dio.  
- ¡Por supuesto! – Koru tomó inmediatamente la llave dorada, pero Sikoth se la quitó hábilmente de la manos – tanta práctica no has perdido hermano…

Zul tomó el silbato, le daba curiosidad llamar al Wyvern de Sir Cameén San Espada, ya que antes de que se uniera Ludovico había escuchado un par de historias con él. No se acordaba si las había escuchado por Jason o por quién sabe quién.

- Toma la carta Lyra – dijo Sikoth – creo que te gustará tenerla  
- Gra-gracias Sikoth – Lyra la tomó con cariño  
- A pesar de todo – dijo Cristina – Ludovico pensó la manera de poder seguir peleando con ustedes ¿No es bonito?  
- Si… - dijo Tyra, aunque todos pensaron que faltaba Jason en esa reunión.

Un pequeño silencio, por un momento. Después, no había mucho tiempo que perder.

- Hay que ver que hacemos hoy entonces – dijo Torom  
- Yo aconsejo juntar provisiones – dijo Zalakain – preparar el viaje. Por la simple razón que según esa carta, hay que esperar que Sir Rilian se recupere por algo.  
- Que Koru y Elia vayan a comprar provisiones – saltó Zul  
- Jeje – Elia ya sabía a que iba Zul – creo que seremos muy pocos para llevar todas las cosas  
- No se preocupe, soy una mula de carga – dijo Koru - muuu  
- ¿No que muuu dicen las vacas? – preguntó Zalakain  
- tiene razón…  
- Igual con el carro y los caballos que tenemos podemos llevar más cosas – comentó Tyra – Lyra y yo podemos ayudarte Elia en hacer una lista de lo que podemos llevar.  
- Entonces las chicas menos Cristina y Koru se encargaran de las compras… - dijo Zalakain – cuida de no pasarte hombre  
- Miren quién me lo dice…  
- Yo veré como esta Sir Rilian – dijo Cristina – a pesar de que Sofía sabe medicina, es aconsejable que lo vea un día más por lo menos.  
- Avísanos cuando despierte – dijo Torom – yo, Zul y Sikoth aprovecharemos de entrenar un poco mientras, ¿Se encuentran en buenas condiciones? – Zul y Sikoth afirmaron -. No sé si quiere acompañarnos señor Zalakain  
- Zalakain solamente, por favor – dijo Zalakain – veré, quizá usar más mi voz por las calles, aunque después de la estadía del circo no es mucho lo que se pueda obtener.  
- Partiremos mañana – dijo Torom – espero que no sea molestia para la gente del circo.  
- No creo – Cristina cerró los ojos – ellos están muy agradecidos por la ayuda que le dieron a Sir Rilian, igual les preguntaré.

Se separaron los grupos. En el entrenamiento, Sikoth notó que su habilidad con la cimitarra había disminuido bastante, al ser maestro Torom pudo ayudarle a arreglar ciertos errores provocados con la falta de practica "si seguimos así en el viaje, recuperarás tu nivel rápidamente". Sikoth no quería volver a pelear, pero Torom tenía razón, no sería más rápido aprender la magia necesaria para este viaje que recuperar su nivel en espada. Ahora era el momento de tomar las armas. Zul parecía algo desconcentrado por la carta de Ludovico aún, hasta le hubiera gustado quedársela, pero él ya tenía el libro, no era muy amable pedirle la carta a Lyra. Igual, se sintió bien "casi quemarse la cola sirvió para salvar lo que les había dejado Ludovico".

Las compras fueron bastante largas, casi cubrieron toda la tarde. Koru no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con las muchachas siempre en lo que compraban. "Fue  
Más molestoso traerlo que dejarlo" decía Elia de vez en cuando.

Cristina estuvo sentada al lado de Sir Rilian una hora hasta que abrió los ojos, este sonrió casi como un niño pequeño saliendo de una locura (era probable que estuviera acostumbrado a que lo retaran por cualquier situación).

- Haré algunas pruebas – dijo amablemente Cristina  
- Si puedo moverme – dijo Rilian levantando su brazo  
- Le dije que haré algunas pruebas – respondió seriamente Cristina  
- Como quiera…  
- Mire mi dedo – Cristina puso el dedo índice al frente de Sir Rilian y lo empezó a acercar lentamente hacía los ojos – intente que no se vean dos dedos… - Sir Rilian lo logró perfectamente – bien… ahora tomare su mano – Cristina empezó a tocarle las articulaciones de las manos para ver como se movían. – aja… - Cristina entrecerró los ojos – ahora intente sentarse lentamen…

Rilian hizo un movimiento rápido y se sentó. Cristina lo miró pasmada un momento, la cara de esta se empezó a enojar lentamente mientras Sir Rilian empezó a agitar sus alas de tal manera como perrito feliz esperando un hueso.

- ¡Podría habérsele parado el corazón! – gritó Cristina - ¡No me asuste de esa manera!  
- Mejor sigue lo que te dice Cristina querido – dijo Sofía que estaba en la puerta de la pieza  
- Es que estar sin moverme me deprime – dijo Rilian – además que es incómodo dormir con alas…

A pesar de todo, Cristina no pudo evitar reírse, cuando lo atendían de una enfermedad, siempre Sir Rilian había sido peor que un niño pequeño. Rilian siguió agitando levemente sus alas frente a eso.

- ¿Ves? – dijo Rilian a Sofía – la hice reír

Sofía solo sonrió, hace un tiempo que extrañaba a ese Rilian payaso del cual se había enamorado.

- Veamos sus piernas – dijo finalmente Cristina, tomando un pequeño martillo y pegándole en las articulaciones para ver que pasaba, reaccionaban bastante bien, Sir Rilian estaba, para su suerte, sano. - Esta bien, solo debe descansar…  
- ¿¡Descansar!? – a Rilian no le gustó esa idea – me cansé de descansar en la Cuna de Sibel.  
- Agradece que no te dio algo peor Rilian – dijo Sofía  
- Si, lo sé… - dijo Rilian  
- Además, si aun no puedes ocultar tus alas no es conveniente que salgas  
- Si…  
- ¿Es por el juramento de caballería?  
- Aja… - dijo Sir Rilian – uno no puede ser caballero siendo hibrido. En si, si es que se descubre antes de serlo, eres expulsado, pero si se descubre cuando eres caballero, es condena de muerte  
- Oh…  
- No se preocupe – dijo sir Rilian – Cameén y yo sabíamos que debíamos ser discretos con nuestra sangre híbrida y a que nos arriesgábamos si nos descubrían.  
- Pero Ludovico no tenía alas ni nada de por el estilo…  
- ¿Usted no tiene que depilarse escamas de vez en cuando? – preguntó Rilian  
- Eeeeh… - dijo Cristina – bueno, sí…  
- Ludovico también tenía el mismo problema y si que sufría por eso jeje, yo le decía que a veces era peor que una mujer con eso, – dijo Rilian – sinceramente, me sale más fácil ocultar mis alas.  
- AAh…

Sir Rilian se levantó de la cama.

- Estaré en la zona del circo – dijo Rilian – no saldré más allá, necesito estirarme un poco…  
- ¿Puede esperarme afuera de este carruaje? – dijo Cristina – los muchachos deben hacerle algunas preguntas.

Rilian se paró frente al carruaje mientras Cristina iba a buscar a la gente, solo estaban los chicos en entrenamiento y Zalakain.

- Creo que sería mejor preguntarle ahora – dijo Zalakain – sir Rilian es un caballero, quizá este pensando irse cuando sus alas bajen

Torom miró el medallón y se acordó de una frase de la carta "También pregúntenle a mis compañeros las reglas completas del juramento, pueden ser algo tenebrosas sino se cumplen."

- Vamos… - fue lo único que dijo Torom

Sir Rilian no pudo ocultar la sorpresa al saber sobre la carta y ver el medallón.

- ¿Están seguros que quieren usar el juramento de la Lealtad? – preguntó Sir Rilian  
- Si nos puede contar todo lo que sabe sin eso… - dijo Zul prediciendo que lo del juramento no era algo muy bonito  
- Siéndoles sincero, no puedo hacerlo normalmente – dijo Sir Rilian – porque los caballeros de Labrem tenemos una regla de silencio ante los civiles "Si es información que pueda alarmar a la gente o que realmente pueda distorsionar hacía el mal su vida, callar. Solo decir si la situación amerita"  
- ¿Y ahora la situación no lo amerita? – preguntó Sikoth  
- No se nos han acabado los recursos a los caballeros de Labrem, mientras podamos mantener la paz entre la gente, hacemos lo posible por no alarmarla – siguió Sir Rilian – "defender la paz de las tierras es fundamental" recitaba Labrem

Ahora por fin se hacían una idea de porque los caballeros de Labrem eran conocidos por ser los que tenían más reglas. Realmente Sir Rilian tenía una regla para todo.

- Sofía – dijo Sir Rilian sentándose en una caja – tráeme mi bolso de viaje – ahí miró a Torom, el cual tenía el medallón – Veamos… les explicaré las reglas del juramento de Lealtad. La persona que lleva el medallón jurará ante mi completo silencio sobre la información que le daré bajo juramento y me dirá las personas que él estima que deben saber esta información. Si por algún motivo esta información debe ser revelada a alguien más que no sea de la lista, se da la opción de escribir el nombre de esa persona detrás del medallón, así yo seré notificado de aquello. Pero si se sabe que fue rebelada por alguno de los de la lista o él mismo a alguien que no escribió en el medallón, el que hizo el juramento perderá un sentido… primero será el gusto, después la vista, continuando por el tacto y el oído. Si ya por quinta vez no cumple el juramento, morirá.

En ese momento, todos quedaron algo pasmados, Sir Rilian lo decía bastante seriamente.

- No es necesario que lo hagas Torom… - dijo Zul – sabes que ya buscan tu cabeza…  
- Puedo hacerlo yo – dijo Cristina – si dudas Torom  
- No dudo… - dijo Torom – en si, no lo sabrá más que nosotros mismos…

Cristina tomó las manos de Torom y lo miró a los ojos.

- Tú ya tienes alguien a quién cuidar en este mundo – dijo Cristina – no puedes arriesgar tu vida así. Mi misión es importante también, lo sé, pero el sendero de Sibel no esta restringido a un elegido ni nada así, si hay alguien más valiente en los hijos de Sibel podrá hacerlo. Mientras que tú has sido elegido por ella ¿Crees que ella soportaría esto?. No digo desconfiar en tus compañeros ni en tu grupo, pero debemos estar preparados ante todo. Como curadora, no puedo dejar que hagas algo así con lo que tienes que defender.  
- Cristina…  
- Sinceramente… - dijo Zul – yo…

Cristina sonrió ante Zul.

- Yo quiero proteger a la gente – dijo Cristina – esa es mi misión, no estoy arriesgando mi vida acá muchachos, sé que si Ludovico confió en ustedes, puedo hacerlo yo también.  
- Dejar a una dama hacer esto no es muy de caballero – dijo Zalakain  
- Desobedecer a una dama anda por ahí también – dijo Sir Rilian sonriendo – ustedes deciden… pero yo no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.  
- El sendero de Sibel es una prueba de decisión – dijo Cristina – decisión por querer defender a los demás – tomó el medallón de las manos de Torom – No soy fuerte, pero aquí no es eso, quiero poder ayudar en ese sentido.  
- Aun no me convence todo esto – dijo seriamente Zalakain - ¡No la dejaré!  
- Pero...  
- Es verdad – dijo Zul – usted es buena persona, por algo Ludovico la quería tanto ¡Sino la protegemos no estaríamos tranquilos!  
- Igual como lo que usted dijo de mi y Tyra – dijo Torom – muchas personas la quieren. No podemos dejar que se arriesgue ya más de lo que le esta costando hacer este viaje.  
- Sino fuera por ti, no sé como estaría mi cuerpo ahora – dijo Sikoth  
- Sinceramente – terminó Zul la frase – prefiero ser ignorante de lo que sabe Sir Rilian que tomar un juramento peligroso.  
- Exacto – dijo Sikoth  
- Tienen razón – dijo Torom – no quiero que nadie se arriesgue y aun tenemos algo de tiempo para obtener la información  
- Es verdad – afirmo Zalakain  
- Comprendo – dijo Cristina – entonces no usaremos el Juramento de lealtad  
- Bravo – Sir Rilian empezó a aplaudir, lo miraron expectantes – je, pasaron la prueba del juramento de Lealtad.  
-¿¡Ah!?  
- El juramento de la lealtad no es para ofrecer tu vida a cambio de información – dijo Sir Rilian – ni alguna locura como esa, sino para ver cuanto aprecian la información, según el momento se ve como deben pasar. Ahora ustedes recién están empezando una aventura y lo más importante debe ser que todos estén sanos. Además, arriesgarse de esa manera tomando en cuenta que hay alguien nuevo en su grupo – miró a Zalakain – es muy difícil… obtuve alguna información del señor semi-elfo, ¿O no Zalakain Arvine? Sus historias con "MataOrcos","Rizo Plateado", Soñadora del Fuego y "Aguijón de Araña" no son tan desconocidas para los caballeros. Además, Ludovico me dijo en una carta que hacerse amigo de Aguijón no era algo tan fácil y menos de confianza. Por conclusión, no es alguien que no sea de fiar.  
- Me sorprende, tomando que las leyendas no hablan de mucha inteligencia por parte de suya… - comentó Zalakain  
- Es que hacerme el idiota me sale mejor que a Ludovico – rió Rilian un poco con su comentario – Labrem nos decía que debíamos ser informados, más que inteligentes… pero siguiendo con la explicación. – tomó un respiro- Apuesto que hasta algunas dudas de ustedes mismos tenían, igual, somos seres débiles y podemos ser atraídos por los poderes oscuros – Zul miró el suelo ante ese comentario – con lo que me han dicho, sé que aprecian la vida antes de la información y no piensan dejar que alguno de sus compañeros pague eso, ya son leales a ellos y eso es lo que tengo que ver acá. No necesito que se arriesguen de tal manera para saber que guardarán un secreto de caballería.  
- Sir Rilian… - dijo Cristina  
- Además, no creo que Ludovico me perdonaría ponerles la soga al cuello de esa manera – Rilian sonrió – hey, no me miren con esa cara de idiotas ahora, pregúntenme que mañana no les diré nada.

Ahí Sofía llego con el bolso de Rilian.

- Gracias querida… - Rilian sacó una piedra del bolso, era la parte del medallón que le pertenecía a él, con la vista, pidió a Torom que dejara la parte de Ludovico en el suelo, hizo lo mismo con la suya, encajándola, un campo de energía mágica los rodeó. – bien…ahora que el campo no dejen que nos escuchen, pregunten…  
- Veamos – Sikoth puso en su mente la pizarra - La perdida de energía de los lugares sagrados, como la cuna de Sibel ¿Tiene alguna idea de su origen?  
- Estamos casi seguros que es la orden de los hermanos del crepúsculo, es decir – Rilian respiró un momento – la orden en la cual pertenecía Muctuc, Ludovico me mencionó una vez que para despertar a Chaos debían pedir el deseo, encontrar la esencia y juntar energía, ya que Chaos esta debilitada. La energía de los lugares sagrados es una energía casi en el aire, muy fácil de obtener, energía libre, se podría decir, por lo tanto, basta tener unos cuantos métodos no muy complicados de magia, aunque debo admitir que para mi siguen siendo jeroglíficos, para poder juntar la energía de ellos. Aunque, sabemos que no es suficiente y que deben tener otros métodos quizá no muy ortodoxos. Es posible que Born sepa más de eso, ya que él investigo sobre la orden mientras estuvo en Mimir con Labrem… El más probable de los caballeros que tenga alguna idea es Nadja, ya que él tuvo mucho contacto con la orden en su tiempo, pero la desaparición de este nos complica algo saber más… bueno, tampoco era muy fácil sacarle información.  
- Sobre Agustín y Sir Nadja… - dijo Cristina  
- Mucho más de lo que le conté no sé – dijo Rilian – lo que sí, Madam Leila me comentó en la cuna de Sibel algo que quizá te hallas dado cuenta tu Cristina

Cristina miró un momento a Sir Rilian con tristeza

- Que los espíritus que protegían a Agustín del Inseuster realmente no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para mantenerlo… - dijo Cristina  
- Sospechábamos hace tiempo que en la orden de los hermanos del crepúsculo – continuó Sir Rilian – existe un especialista en control de Inseuster, es decir, especialista en control de energías extrañas. Cameén podría explicar mejor esto, pero entre los que controlan energía existen los maestros de la presencia, los maestros del control de distintos tipos de energía, entre otros. Algo colaborado por los datos que Madam Leila me dio sobre pacientes con esto, que de repente se iban y después volvían sin aquella parte que estaba infestada, sin contar que estaban con la memoria borrada.  
- Estaban entrenando a un especialista en eso en la orden ¿No? – preguntó Zalakain  
- Madam Leila nunca me dijo eso… - Cristina miró hacía el lado - ¿Pero que significa que Sir Nadja hubiera tenido el ojo infectado?  
- ¿¡Nadja estaba infectado!? – dijo con sorpresa Rilian – eso es malo…  
- ¿A que se refiere? – preguntó Torom  
- En si es bueno porque si lograron infectar a Nadja significa que ya terminó el entrenamiento del controlado de Inseuster, así que Agustín no perderá el brazo ni Nadja el ojo, – dijo Rilian – ya que si este puede infectar a alguien, es que logró controlar esa energía casi a la perfección.  
- Oh…  
- En conclusión – dijo Cristina algo triste – es muy probable que Sir Nadja y Agustín estén obligados a obedecer a esa persona.  
- Correcto… - respondió Rilian, aunque al mismo tiempo pensó "Nadja y Ludovico del lado de la orden, será complicado pelear ahora"  
- ¿Ha escuchado sobre la aparición de muertos y desaparición de estos?  
- He escuchado, pero eso lo esta viendo Born en este momento. – dijo Sir Rilian – él estuvo en algunas aventuras con gente que sabe espiritismo y esas cosas, así que esta más capacitado para investigar. Nadja también podría, sabe mucho de planos… pero yendo a lo que sé yo, hay una ligera posibilidad que sea un desequilibrio causado por el despertar de la esencia del Chaos. O también provocado para poder encontrar más energía. Pero no es nada que pueda asegurarles con certeza  
- Sobre el incendio en el pueblo de Kierkegar… - dijo Torom  
- Hasta ahora nos ha parecido un accidente casi aislado del movimiento de la orden de que les hablo – Sir Rilian se frotó el mentón – Born me habló en una carta la posibilidad de que tuviera una conexión con alguna población de ninjas, nada que les pueda firmar realmente  
- Ninjas… - dijo Torom para sí, pensando en Calik.  
- Carteles que dicen que se busca a Torom. – dijo Zul – es decir, antes nos buscaban a todos, pero ahora solo a Torom  
- Sinceramente los caballeros no podemos preocuparnos de algo tan personal como eso – dijo Sir Rilian – pero para la próxima que vaya a la corte veré si puedo encontrar quién ha pedido su cabeza  
- Gracias – dijo Torom  
-Ahora… - dijo Sikoth – sino se me olvida, los asesinatos por parte de las asesinas ciegas.  
- No es secreto que ahora las asesinas ciegas no están tan silenciosas como antes, desde la caída de su líder… - dijo Sir Rilian – bien, Juna ha investigado eso, le mandaré una nota para cuando los vea les de detalles. Ella casi fue una asesina ciega – se acordaron de las niñas que cuidaba Jason – así que tuvo y tiene bastante contacto con el tema. Lo que si, por no haber estado en Mimir por mucho tiempo, ha tenido que meterse de lleno ya que no sabe lo que paso bien en estos años de ausencia… les daré una nota con un timbre para cuando hablen con ella no tengan que usar el juramento de la lealtad y pasar otra prueba… Perdón si no puedo darles información directamente, ella me pidió guardar silencio sobre esto.  
- No se preocupe – dijo Cristina – Gracias a usted por la información.  
- veamos… que más… - dijo Torom – no creo que sepa, pero últimamente nos han atacado unos Golems al grupo  
- ¿Golems? – dijo Rilian sorprendido – eso solo me dice que realmente los quieren enterrado bastantes metros bajo tierra…  
- Eso no es mucho… - dijo Zul  
- No hay mucha gente que controle Golems en este mundo – dijo Sir Rilian – así que quizá preguntando podría saberlo, después de esto debo ir a la corte, a ver si encuentro algo…  
- Me lo esperaba… - comentó Sikoth – también lo de los Golems es algo bastante aislado…  
- Realmente – interrumpió Rilian – que aparezca un Golem atacando a alguien no es menor, pero ahora solo somos 3 caballeros y no pudimos tomar un tema así.  
- Se entiende… - Zalakain se acarició su barbilla – de lo último que comentaron era de un ejercito clandestino  
- Si, Born me mostró un mapa con sus movimientos, tácticas de guerra algo anticuadas, pero igual me llama la atención esos movimientos – Rilian miró el medallón – es decir, si hacen abiertamente un movimiento tan obvio ¿No será que tengan alguna sorpresa al final?  
- ¿Y qué podemos hacer ante eso?  
- Seguirles atentamente el juego – dijo Rilian – ser observadores y captar que pasa. Eso puede significar que planean algo o simplemente… usan una estrategia básica, pero muy eficiente y no se complican demasiado en eso. No creo que ellos los busquen a ustedes, así que pueden investigar más tranquilos sobre eso. Igual pueden hablar con Born y Juna, ellos hacen equipo en este tema.

Definitivamente, ya habían notado que el tema que investigaba Sir Rilian era el tema de la orden, para lo demás se desviaba a los otros caballeros, por ende, era probable que de los últimos puntos si pudiera contarles bastante.

- Sobre el demonio que ataco ayer… - dijo Zul – vio su cara ¿No?

Rilian no comentó nada un por un par de segundos.

- Por juramento no puedo decir la identidad del demonio, mis disculpas – dijo Sir Rilian – pero sí, sé quién es y les puedo decir que es parte de la orden de los hermanos del crepúsculo. Les aconsejo no intentar nada con ese demonio hasta que sean más fuertes o puedan sacar algo de los tesoros de Ludovico. Este es quizá el demonio más poderoso que existe en la orden, en la anterior batalla solo estaba jugando con nosotros.  
- ¿qué quería entonces?  
- Quiere algo de mi – dijo Sir Rilian – Sinceramente, no sé bien que haré...  
- ¡Podemos ayudarlo! – dijo Zul – es decir, ¡Todos juntos podemos!  
- Ayer no pudimos ni hacerle cosquillas Zul – dijo Sikoth – el único que le dio algo de batalla fue Sir Rilian.  
- Tranquilos – dijo Sir Rilian – muy al contrario de lo que creen, es probable que no me mate… Este demonio tiende más a la negociación que a la batalla. Él esta interesado en algo que tengo que hacer. Pero les puedo dar algunas pistas si es que tienen que enfrentarse a él, este demonio tiene 3 personalidades…

La expresión de Cristina cambió a asombro y después a intriga ¿3 personalidades? Ese era un caso muy difícil.

- La primera personalidad es un mago – siguió Sir Rilian – la segunda es un guerrero y la última es como un warlock, un intermedio entre mago y guerrero. La que nos enfrentamos fue la tercera.  
- Aaah… - dijo Torom – ¿y eso de que no tiene presencia? Aun me intriga.  
- mmm – Rilian no sabía muy bien como explicar eso sin nombrar que se trataba de una fusión de almas – veamos… se podría decir que es una personalidad intermedia entre las otras dos, que no esta completamente definida  
- Eso es extraño – dijo Cristina – no me acuerdo que casos en que pasara algo así  
- Madam Leila – pensó Rilian – me dijo que Cristina no había visto algo así aun…  
- Entonces, más que eso no podríamos saber del demonio… - concluyó Torom  
- Su magia es principalmente oscuras, pero eso no significa que no domine muchas más… sus alas eran hechas por magia de creación – siguió Sir Rilian – solo tengan cuidado, no va tras ustedes… por mientras.  
- Si…  
- Siguiendo – Zalakain intentó avanzar algo más rápido el tema – la carta de Ludovico decía que sabría algo sobre chaos…

Rilian cerró los ojos.

- Como sabrán – dijo como introducción – Ludovico era el ensamblador de la pluma de Oth, "El enviado del caos para proteger que nadie se haga de la pluma hasta que este lista la entrada de la madre", al igual que a Muctuc, los dos recibieron pistas de que como vendría chaos… él me mando unas cartas explicándome lo que Chaos le decía

Desde ahí, Rilian le explico como eran las cartas que Ludovico le mandaba. En ellas Ludovico le contaba las pistas que se le daban en visiones para poder traer a chaos y como era este. Entre estos detalles el importante era que…

"La esencia de chaos no es una sola"

- Ludovico en sí, solo tenía idea de dos partes de aquella esencia, - explico Rilian - las pistas divinas del mismo Chaos, le habían dicho que una estaba en Mimir y la otra en otro reino quizá no tan lejano. Él no estaba seguro de que la pista de esas dos partes era la totalidad de Chaos, hasta sospechaba que la esencia de Chaos estuviera repartida en varios reinos, tal Pluma de Oth por Mimir. En su último año de vida se le reveló como estaba repartida la esencia, pero aquella última carta me llego destrozada

Ahí, Sir Rilian mostró un grupo de papeles rotos y los puso en el suelo como formando un rompecabezas.

"Rodrick

Ya sé la verdad (corte de hoja) chaos nacerá (corte de hoja) pluma d (corte de hoja) am tiene la (corte de hoja) na es la (corte de hoja) morir.

Atte  
Ludovi (corte de hoja)"

- sabía que la carta debía tener por lo menos tres párrafos, - dijo finalmente Rilian- así que lo que quedaba de ella no era más que frases que quizá no podrían llevarme a nada, fue una lástima  
- Ludovico sabía todo eso mientras estaba con nosotros… - dijo Sikoth – si hubiéramos sabido…  
- Es probable que él halla pensado que no estaban listos para saberlo – concluyó Zalakain – Hasta lo que veo, él era como su superior en la aventura, así que debe haber visto que no estaban lo suficientemente maduros para entender su misión.  
- Me acuerdo que cuando nos explicó que debía morir solo nos negamos como niños… - pensó Zul – bueno, nos costo aceptarlo, pero no lo hicimos de buena gana…  
- Mientras estuvo con ustedes, Ludovico me envió 3 cartas – dijo Sir Rilian – en ellas me comentaba que realmente los sentía algo perdidos en esta aventura, como que por algo empezaron y después siguieron… por la inercia

"(…)Necesitan un golpe fuerte para poder entender en que se metieron. No están en una aventura donde se resuelva el pasado de sus vidas ni que consigan dinero para poder mantenerse, no ven que están en una aventura donde se puede poner en riesgo algo más grande, el mundo completo, quizá esta dimensión.

Pero primero deben resolver sus problemas personales, madurar un poco, ver que no es tan fácil seguir un sueño, aceptarse a si mismo como son, ver sus defectos y debilidades. Quizá pueda ser tarde para mi, pero creo que este grupo puede llegar a hacer grandes cosas.  
Después de todo aquello, entenderán los pasos que di con más calma. Varios fueron equivocados y lo serán, lo sé, no tengo un pasado fácil de llevar Rodrick, tu sabes más detalles de él de lo que me gustaría que supieras. Verán que a veces se necesita jugar todo lo que se tiene para lograr lo que se propone, no es tan bizarro tener un sueño, pero hay que saber que hay miles de piedras en el camino.

"Un verdadero caballero defiende con su corazón y su espada la sonrisa de la gente hoy y mañana" decía Labrem con sabiduría. Lástima que para defender el mañana a veces hay que arriesgar demasiado hoy, sin tener idea de los resultados.(…)"

- Me siento un idiota ahora – dijo Zul rascándose la cabeza  
- No tienes porque sentirte así – dijo Cristina – a pesar de todo, de lo inmaduros que eran, Ludovico no perdió la esperanza en ustedes, solo sabía que aun no estaban listos para comprenderlo.  
- Por suerte Lyra no esta – comentó Sikoth – es probable que se hubiera puesto a llorar  
- ¿Nada más? – preguntó Rilian  
- No, nada… - dijo Cristina inclinándose un poco – muchas gracias

Sir Rilian tomó su medallón del suelo.

- Bien, eso es todo – dio Sir Rilian – confío en que guardaran la información que les di, tengan cuidado a quién le dan esta información. La orden ya sabe que manejo esta información, así que es probable que hagan una represalia ante mi, eviten que les pase eso a ustedes.  
- Entendido – dijo Torom tomando el medallón de Ludovico  
- Hablando – Rilian empezó a agitar sus alas como perrito moviendo su cola otra vez - ¿Hay comida? No he almorzado, ni desayunado… ni sé que hora es…  
- Perdón querido, ya te traigo comida – dijo Sofía corriendo hacía algo parecido a una cocina que tenían  
- ¡Quiero arroz con huevos! – gritó Rilian  
- ¡Solo quedó estofado del almuerzo! – gritó Sofía  
- Buu – dijo Rilian – bueno, si es lo que hay, hay que aprovechar  
- ¡Hey! – gritó una voz conocida del fondo - ¿qué pasa?  
- ¡Koru! – dijo Zul - ¡Hey! ¡Vienen con Jason!

Todos los presentes sonrieron, por fin el grupo entero estaba junto.

- Disculpen la demora… - dijo Jason después de todos los saludos pertinentes – a pesar de ser el que corre más rápido llegue al final  
- Es comprensible – dijo Zul – mientras no desaparezcas más de lo que pareces ¿Qué comes? Estas más flaco que Torom cuando lo conocí

Jason solo rió un poco, extrañaba algo al buen Zul.

- Ahora debe descansar – dijo Cristina – es un largo viaje  
- Si… - comentó Jason – gracias… pero igual me gustaría, escucharlos a todos.  
- ¡Por supuesto! Hay muchas cosas que contar – dijo Zul – además de lo de la carta de Ludovico…  
- Hablando de eso… Koru… - dijo Torom - ¿Y las muchachas?  
- Elia se quedó hablando un momento con ellas – dijo Koru – pero compramos varias cosas… tenemos para viajar 1 mes sin problemas de alimentación  
- Excelente – replicó Zul  
- Esperemos a las muchachas – dijo Torom – hay mucho que contar  
- ¿Contar de qué?  
- Muchas cosas… muchas cosas…

Koru espero impaciente que llegaran Tyra, Lyra y Elia para poder saber lo que los demás habían escuchado, mientras Jason esperaba para poder leer la carta de Ludovico el mismo. Rilian ya se había retirado a comer a otro sector.

- Woa… - dijo Koru – entonces nos conviene descansar ahora y después movernos con rapidez  
- Sir Rilian ha sido amable y nos dejo estar acá por hoy, pero el mismo dijo que mañana se tendría que ir – dijo Cristina aludiendo a una pequeña conversación que tuvo antes de que Rilian se retirara.  
- Preferiría partir más rápido – replicó Zul – si nos atacan de nuevo no podemos responder por el circo  
- Pero esta Sir Rilian para proteger el circo ¿No? – dijo Koru  
- No debemos fiarnos de Sir Rilian siempre – replicó Torom – es fuerte, pero en este momento esta lastimado  
- Me comprometí a atender a Sir Rilian por hoy – dijo Cristina – además que Leonardo nos tiene considerados para la cena de la noche.

Después de eso, Jason se sentó a leer la carta de Ludovico tranquilamente, después de escuchar a sus amigos hablarle y contarle de sus vidas. La leyó un par de veces y solo pudo concluir una cosa, esto lo convencía más de que estaba más vivo que muerto, pero aun era una corazonada que no valía la pena escucharla.

"Gracias por pensar en nosotros" fue lo único que concluyó, al final.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Qué estas haciendo Rilian?, me aburro, ya es hora…"  
"Deja que respire, la paliza que le diste puede hacer que no lo haga del todo bien"  
"Rodrick, es la primera vez que no puede ocultar sus alas"  
"¡Me aburró!"

Cerró los ojos. Sir Rilian logró hacer desaparecer sus alas en ese momento.

"¿Qué piensas? ¿Esperas el momento?"  
"¡Qué emoción! ¡Suspenso!"  
"Esa no es la mirada común de Rodrick, no la es…"

Sir Rilian tocó su pecho, entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo sientes en tu corazón?"  
"Se viene lo interesante ¡Genial!"  
"Rodrick…"

- Maestre Rilian – dijo Leonardo, sorprendiendo a un distraído Rilian – han traído una carta desde la corte. Le dije que no estaba pero que pronto se la pasaría cuando volviera.

Rilian tomó la carta, mientras la leía, su vista se entrecerraba más y más, Leonardo lo miraba completamente preocupado.

- ¿Pasa algo maestre? – preguntó Leonardo  
- Han demostrado que soy hibrido en la corte – dijo cortante Rilian  
- ¿Qué? – Leonardo se puso blanco  
- Me han citado para conversar mi condena – dijo Rilian – lo más probable es que quieren que les pague una millonada por mi vida e intentaran exiliarme de Mimir en vez de la condena a muerte que es lo escrito.  
- Bueno, matar a un caballero nunca ha sido lo más popular – dijo Leonardo – intentarán de hacer pensar que ha traicionado a Mimir u algo así… ¿Qué hará?  
- Iré y aceptaré la condena como esta escrito – dijo seguro Rilian – no moriré por ser hibrido, sino por mentir de mi sangre.  
- Pero Sofía… Ingrine… - dijo Leonardo

El caballero solo pudo arrugar la carta con la mano ante lo que decía Leonardo, le dolía, le dolía demasiado dejarlas.

- Así son las reglas de caballería – cerró los ojos, evitando llorar – nunca prohibían al hibrido ser caballero, solo decían que pasaba si se sabía.  
- Si decide escapar algún día… podemos ayudarlo – dijo Leonardo – sabe que será un golpe fuerte para el circo  
- Si lo sé – dijo Rilian – pero deben seguir… el circo de la alegría debe seguir dando sonrisas  
- ¿Cree que podamos hacerlo con el corazón destrozado? – pregunto Leonardo  
- Creo que son fuertes, lo harán y las sonrisas los curarán, lo sé…

"¡Viene! ¡Pronto se viene!"  
"¿Pasa algo Ludovico?"  
"No me agrada esto… no me agrada…"

"No quiero abandonar Mimir ahora" pensó Rilian en ese momento "¿Por qué Lathia? ¿Acaso debo escapar? No, prometí nunca escapar de nada, a mi mismo, desde lo que ocurrió con Camile, no escaparé de nada"

"Dale fuerza a la gente de Mimir de mi parte, Lathia"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerca de donde estaba la gran carpa del circo de la alegría, hay un pequeño lago rodeado por un bosque. El lago Xmshe, puesto por un aventurero proveniente de Oicor que salvó la ciudad de Cides hace más de 1000 años. La leyenda cuenta que Xmshe aun sigue en aquel lago observando que pasa, ya que a veces se ve a un hombre de una gran espada caminar por ese pequeño bosque.

Cristina estaba sentada en una piedra a la orilla de ese lago, Sir Rilian le había dicho que descansara mejor, para que pudiera viajar tranquila. Ella decidió ver el lago, le gustaba el agua.

"A veces los descendientes de la tierra de Sibel extrañan algo al mar… Como los Ángeles de tierra tienden a mirar el cielo"

"Maldición, me salió una escama en la entrepierna" pensó Cristina "Es incómoda…"

Una pequeña brisa inundó el lugar, Cristina tuvo que ponerse la mano en la cara par poder evitar que su cabello le interrumpiera la visión. Cerró un momento los ojos, sintió el silbido de Elia en el aire, como movía en las superficies el agua del lago. Un momento de calma, un segundo, nada más.

"¿Qué será de la prueba?, han pasado semanas, quién sabe cuantas vidas en la cuna de Sibel se hallan cobrado por esta espera"  
"Recordando las palabras de Rilian, parecía cierta insistencia en que igual podría volver… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no quieren salvarse?"  
"A veces el miedo por perder un diamante en mano para tener otro es grande"

Cristina abrió un poco sus ojos, al frente vio unos ojos violetas, después notó su barba en su perilla, cuando este le sonrió.

- Disculpe – dijo Zalakain con respeto – es que se veía muy bella así, no quería interrumpirle.  
- Ah… gracias… - dijo Cristina algo alagada  
- Me extraño no verla, pero pensé que al ser de la gente de la Cuna de Sibel le gustaría venir al lago. Además como los demás están entrenando y no quise interrumpir el paseo por el bosque de Elia y Koru… Pensé que venir a verla no sería mala idea.  
- Si que saca buenas deducciones – dijo Cristina  
- No tanto, solo escuche que era de la cuna y que era cantora curadora – respondió Zalakain al halago – con un poco de cultura, se deduce que usted es hibrido de sirena. Quizá los únicos híbridos algo aceptados en Mimir por lo que hacen en la Cuna de Sibel.  
- Si… - dijo Cristina, mirando a Zalakain y después al lago – además, necesitaba un rato de tranquilidad.  
- Para una señorita como usted un viaje así debe ser duro – dijo Zalakain – Como le dije, cualquier cosa debe confiar en la gente que la acompaña  
- Gracias – dijo Cristina – pero no sé, veo con tantos problemas a estos muchachos, pero igual son muy tiernos conmigo… Aunque realmente no me conocían tanto, en su anterior viaje solo estuve 2 veces con ellos…  
- Pero si es de esas señoritas que dan cariño solo con la mirada – dijo Zalakain – no tiene porque avergonzarse.  
- Si usted lo dice… – dijo Cristina  
- Por favor, no dude de su belleza y carisma tanto – Zalakain la miró a los ojos -  
- Realmente – pensó Cristina – a veces pienso que me recibieron por mi relación con Ludovico…  
- Además, escuché a Sir Rilian decir su edad y aun me sorprende que no siga casada u algo así – exclamó Zalakain – una cantora curadora de la cuna de Sibel debe ser como un sueño para nobles jóvenes.  
- Eh… - Cristina se puso roja completamente ante ese comentario y miró el suelo – bueno…  
- ¡¡Disculpe!! – dijo Zalakain pegándose un poco en la cara como castigándose – si la he molestado en algo es mi pecado  
- No, no es nada – dijo Cristina contando con los dedos – solo me recordó que… me han ofrecido matrimonio ocho veces  
- ¿¡Ocho!? – Zalakain no oculto la impresión – entonces no deben haber sido dignos de su corazón…  
- No sé – Cristina miró el suelo – a veces pienso que haberle dado una oportunidad a algunos… no habría sido una equivocación.

"A veces llegaban viejos que eran hace poco viudos"  
"Otras llegaban jóvenes que se habían deslumbrado al verla"  
"De repente eran padres que buscaban alguna dama digna para sus hijos"  
"Pero… cuando llegaba él, nunca fue eso. Para él había siempre sido la niña a proteger, la niña a quién darle un regalo del viaje, alguna curiosidad, darle una palmada en la cabeza y verla sonreír"  
"Hasta al final, cuando se fue… Ahí recién, la trato como a una mujer"

- ¿Pero su corazón latía hacía otro lado no?  
- Si… - susurró Cristina  
- No veo el predicamento – dijo Zalakain – quizá los semielfos tenemos mucha vida más que otros para visualizar el tiempo, pero… usted esta en la flor de su vida aún y si el corazón no le ha dicho que esa persona es, es probable que no sea.  
- Tiene razón – dijo Cristina – pero el que mi corazón dijo, ya se fue de este mundo, no quiere olvidarlo

"¿Por qué olvidarlo se ha hecho tan difícil? ¿Por qué? Solo quiero poder seguir viviendo en este mundo y ser feliz"  
"Como él quería… como él quería…"

- No tiene porque olvidarlo – Zalakain cerró un poco los ojos, se acordó un poco de su amada, la persona a la que amo con su alma, los entrecerró – Solo tiene que, decirle a su corazón que le de oportunidad a alguien más. Olvidar a alguien que el corazón te ha hecho latir no es bueno, porque el corazón no olvida, siempre hay que tener presente lo que te dio, para seguir caminando y sonriendo en el futuro.

Zalakain entonó un poco y empezó a recitar unas frases.

"Mirar un tierno ayer.  
Mirar lo que se fue.  
Lágrimas aparecen  
Sin sentido aparente"

"Lágrimas sinceras  
Se resbalan en la mejilla  
¿Son de tristeza?  
¿Son de alegría?"

"Nunca lo sabré  
Nunca lo entenderé  
Un viaje haré  
Para verlas volar  
En el ayer"

"Mientras camino  
Ellas no parecen tristes  
Vuelan en el cielo  
Con hermosos recuerdos"

Cristina intentó no llorar, pero igual lloró un poco, sonrió en cierto momento.

"Lindos recuerdos  
De risas en ese momento  
Dan fuerzas en el camino  
Y piensas que la vida  
Tiene más sentido"

"Una perdida necesita ser llorada  
No porque se ha ido  
No porque no viviré lo vivido  
Sino por la alegría de recordar  
Lo pasado, lo sentido…"

- Dicen que las lágrimas vienen del alma – dijo finalmente Zalakain – y que pueden levantarla cuando esta afligida, aliviarla, refrescarla…  
- Tiene razón – Cristina sacó un pañuelo y se levantó, la brisa seguía moviendo sus cabellos, ellas no hizo nada al respecto. Empezó a recitar también.

"Siento el mar en mi corazón  
En busca de un sentido  
No quiere seguir el camino  
Que la vida le ha escogido"

"Sin importar el destino  
Cree que debe seguir con ese latido  
Fuerte cause ha seguido  
La ida de mi ser querido"

"Aun siento que vive  
Aún siento que me mira  
Aún siento que me quiere  
Aún siento que respira…"

"¿Me ves del cielo?  
¿Lloras porque aún te recuerdo?  
No sé de olvido en ti"

"Abro los ojos en mis sueños  
Me veo  
En la mirada  
De sus ojos"

Cerró los ojos, Cristina subió un poco el volumen de su voz.

"Al sentir perderme en ti  
Despierto sin ti  
Para continuar mi vivir"

"Pero quiero sonreír  
Quiero pensar que sonríes al verme  
En un caminar con sentido  
De vivir, de sentir"

Terminó de recitar, pero no abrió los ojos, solo pensó un poco "Es verdad, al final, llorar sirve para llevar más esto. Debo vivir, salvar la Cuna de Sibel y seguir, no sé si encuentre a alguien más pero…"

"Mis pasos deben ser dados con firmeza"

Sintió algo de frío, como si una sombra le tapara el calor del sol, abrió los ojos.

Arriba de ella, más exactamente sobre el lago, estaba Sir Rilian volando. El caballero estaba vestido de otra manera, Cristina hizo una memoria de libros que había leído "Era una armadura de los guardianes de Lathia", una hombrera de metal en el hombro izquierdo, varios paños que simulaban una camisa pero dejaban moverse a las alas, pantalón café claro y botas café oscuro con detalles dorados. Sin contar que llevaba su lanza que se le otorgó en Oicor en la mano.

- Es fuerte señorita, me alegra – dijo Sir Rilian

"Cuando sepa, será fuerte" pensó Rilian "eso me deja tranquilo… si, en la Cuna estaban equivocados, creo que ella podrá seguir con esto. No es necesario que se detenga el Sendero de Sibel"

Rilian bajo a nivel del agua, pero sin tocarla, el movimiento de sus alas perturbó un poco el lago.

- Por designios los dioses – dijo Rilian – me han dado esta misión. Ser juez de la segunda prueba del Sendero de Sibel

Levantó su lanza y la apunto hacía Cristina.

- Deberá pelear contra mí en esta prueba – dijo Rilian  
- ¿¡Qué!? – Exclamaron Zalakain y Cristina al mismo tiempo.

***************************

Rilian bajó su lanza y miró a Cristina.

- Tiene solamente hoy para decidir si hacer la prueba

Cristina miró el cielo, empezó a atardecer, no era mucho tiempo.

- Yo la ayudaré si quiere seguir – dijo Zalakain, aunque no muy seguro al acordarse del poder decir Rilian en la batalla contra el demonio  
- Debe ser sola – dijo cortante Rilian  
- ¡Es una dama! – dijo Zalakain – un caballero no puede dejar que haga eso, menos pelear contra ella.  
- Una prueba escrita por los dioses es una prueba escrita por los dioses – casi recitó Rilian – Si ella quiere seguir con su misión debe cumplirla.  
- Pero…

Zalakain se mordió la lengua conocía mujeres muy poderosas que podrían contra esto, pero… Lo poco que sabía de Cristina y se veía de ella, era que no llevar una batalla sola. Viéndola a ella ahora, se veía preocupada, indecisa, Zalakain puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Qué piensa? – le preguntó Zalakain  
- Debo hacer… lo - dijo finalmente Cristina, Zalakain solo cambió su cara a preocupación – sé que pelear no es lo mío pero, quiero salvar a la gente de la cuna de Sibel…  
- Cristina…

Zalakain soltó los hombros de Cristina, le tomó las manos.

- Entiéndame que no puedo dejarla hacer esto - dijo Zalakain – quien sabe si…

Cristina acercó sus manos y las de él a ella y las beso.

- Gracias por todo, Zalakain

Zalakain soltó las manos, mientras Cristina bajó las suyas y caminó hacía la orilla del lago.

"¿Qué es más caballeroso? ¿Dejar seguir un sueño o pensar en lo seguro?"  
"Los sueños no son seguros, si quieres seguir y conseguir algo… Debes enfrentar muchas piedras y quizá caer en varias"

Mientras paso al lado del oído de Zalakain, Cristina la dijo muy despacio "No creo que Sir Rilian quiera matarme".

- Lo haré – dijo llegando a la orilla del lago, al escuchar eso, Zalakain cerró los puños, apretándolos más y más  
- Por cualquier cosa estaré aquí – dijo Zalakain, sin poder mirar directamente la escena

Rilian sonrió y se elevo unos metros.

- Como quiera…

En picada fue directo Rilian hacía Cristina, la cual solo pudo reaccionar haciendo un escuda casi inconciente.

- ¡Aaaaah! – pensó Cristina – nunca pensé que podría hacer en la batalla…

Rilian golpeaba el escuda con todas sus fuerzas, como si intentará romperlo. Zalakain apretó sus dientes, tomó su espada.

- ¡No! – Gritó Cristina

"Un lago, hay un lago… puedo intentar, usar el agua de él"

Cristina entonó y empezó a cantar con la mayor fuerza que podía. Zalakain vio un movimiento de las aguas del lago.

- ¡Demasiado tarde! – gritó Rilian

Rilian golpeó el escudo rompiéndolo como un espejo, para después ir a golpear a Cristina.

- ¡Cristina! – gritó Zalakain, pero cuando lo hizo, Sir Rilian había llegado a ella… - ¿Qué? – y ella no estaba  
- No desapareció – se dijo Rilian a si mismo  
"Caballero, no tienes porque ser condescendiente con el que hace el sendero. Si realmente tiene la decisión necesaria, encontrará los poderes de Sibel para enfrentarte"

- El vapor…

Rilian logró elevarse antes de que una gran ola de agua lo atrapara, Zalakain se subió a un árbol para no terminar de la misma manera, pero temió por unos momentos que ellos se cayeran. Miró de ahí, vio a Cristina al otro lado del lago.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – Zalakain abrió los ojos muy sorprendido

El caballero de Labrem quedó en la altura, donde no era difícil evitar las no tan tranquilas aguas.

- Su poder es increíble – pensó Rilian – pero no por eso me ganará.

Rilian concentró su mente, alrededor de su lanza apareció una luz como un rayo y lo lanzó directamente hacía Cristina.

- Ludovico me comentó una vez del poder de los híbridos de sirena de hacerse vapor – pensó Sir Rilian – es algo impresionante, pero solo pueden hacerlo 10 veces en la vida ¿valdrá la pena que se hubiera gastado una ahora?

La lanza cruzo todas las aguas, pero gracias a la distancia Cristina alcanzo a reaccionar, Rilian puso su mano como si fuera a apuntar algo con el dedo índice y el corazón, después apunto con ellos hacía el cielo, concentro su poder y empezó a mover la lanza. Cristina estaba atrapada entre una lanza que volaba y le rozaba, no alcanzaba a reaccionar mientras esta la llenaba de tajos.

- ¡Cristina! – gritó Zalakain, el cual ya estaba a mitad de camino para llegar cerca de ella, cuando un miró invisible lo detuvo, miró a Rilian - ¡Maldición! – le pegó un golpe al muro con rabia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en el bosque, 3 personas caminaban.

- Ahora la guardia de Rilian esta baja ahora Orfeo  
- Si maestro, haré lo mejor que pueda – Orfeo abrazó el libro que tenía en su pecho fuertemente, no podía disimilar el nerviosismo  
- ¿Realmente puedes Orfeo? – preguntó el otro hombre  
- Senma, sé que puede – Muctuc miró al implicado  
- Lo digo porque si falla podría ser la muerte inminente de Rilian – dijo Senma o Sir Nadja – y eso no es agradable

A Orfeo le temblaban un poco las piernas, realmente ni siquiera podría decir que tenía la seguridad muy en alto. No le gustaría realmente acabar con la vida del caballero si fallaba en el plan, sabía que era el mejor amigo de Sir Ludovico.

- Es la única oportunidad que hay – dijo Muctuc tranquilamente – confío que Orfeo podrá con esto – miró a Orfeo - ¿No?  
- Si-i – dijo Orfeo

Muctuc cerró los ojos, puso su mano sobre la nuca de Orfeo.

- Recuerda que no has entrenado todos estos años por nada

Empezó a caminar hacía el lado contrario al lago.

- ¿Vas a ver a Agustín? – preguntó Nadja  
- Si – dijo Muctuc – quiere hablar con Ludovico hoy… hay que darle una oportunidad  
- Si… - dijo Nadja – entonces yo me quedo con Orfeo…

Nadja entrecerró los ojos, miró hacía la dirección del lago.

- No te agrada, lo sé Nadja – pensó Muctuc – lo sé….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Rilian no le agradaba que Cristina no reaccionara, para nada. En si, era el más adolorido por tener que hacerle daño a ella, una mujer con todas las buenas intenciones. Pero así eran las reglas, así eran…

- ¿Qué hago? – pensó Cristina una y otra vez - ¿Qué hago?

Abrió la boca para cantar, pero el dolor de los tajos que hacía la lanza la detenía.

- ¡Detente! – gritó Zalakain - ¡La vas a matar desgraciado!

Solo entrecerró los ojos, creía que Cristina podría pasar la prueba.

- ¡Demuéstrame que lo que creo es verdad! – gritó Sir Rilian - ¡Demuéstrame que puedes con esta prueba!

Cristina apretó los dientes, Sir Rilian tenía razón, tenía que soportar el dolor y poder cantar… Cayó al suelo, sus piernas ya no querían más guerra con la lanza. Abrió la boca, soportando el dolor.

¿Qué es ser débil?  
¿No tomar una espada?  
¿No saber pelear?  
¿Qué es ser débil?  
Soy débil ¿Y qué?  
Pero peleo con lo que tengo.  
Porque esto no puede terminar ahora.

Logró entonar una canción y sacar un escuda al frente de la lanza, lo cual detuvo la concentración de Rilian para controlarla. Rilian ocupo su poder propio para devolverla a su mano. Mientras Cristina se levantó casi tambaleando.

- ¡El agua! – pensó sin razonar - ¡Debo llegar al lago! ¡Debo sumergirme en él!

Queriendo correr, pero realmente cojeando, se dirigió a zambullirse al lago, Rilian tomó su lanza y apuntó hacía ella.

- ¡Eso si que no!  
- ¡Cristinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritó de nuevo Zalakain, mordiéndose su lengua e intentando romper la pared u encontrar un agujero en ella.

Otro lanzamiento directo, pero esto solo de fuerza, la lanza fue directo a Cristina.

- ¡El lago! – seguía pensando Cristina sin mirar la lanza - ¡Debo llegar al lago!

Un par de cabellos volaron, las pupilas de Zalakain se achicaron. La lanza solo rozó el cabello de Cristina, ella siguió caminando, solo mirando su objetivo, Sir Rilian decidió bajar él mismo en picada, agarrando la pierna de Cristina antes de que ella lograra zambullirse completamente.

- Se lo peligroso que son lo híbridos sirena en el agua – dijo Sir Rilian tratando de tomar a Cristina de una forma más elegante, pero esta no se dejaba. – por eso….

Rilian se empezó a elevar, intuitivamente Cristina se afirmó de él para que no caer. Subían y subían, Cristina se aterró ¡Rilian la llevaba al cielo!, dio un grito ahogado, siento de repente perder la respiración. No era fácil mantenerse en el cielo, se mareo de un momento a otro.

- Las nubes… - pensó Cristina – quizá las nubes…

Empezó a ver borroso, intento cantar de nuevo, extrañamente las nubes empezaron a hacer círculos alrededor de los dos, pero el aleteo de Rilian era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo.

- Buen intento… - dijo Sir Rilian

El caballero saco las manos de la cantante de él y simplemente, la dejo caer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elia llego del bosque junto a Koru, tenía un mal presentimiento, muy malo. Los demás estaban tomando un descanso después de entrenar toda la tarde.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Koru – tiene una cara más larga de lo común  
- Siento energías extrañas en el aire – dijo Elia – como si… como si…  
- Esperen… - dijo Lyra - ¿Y Cristina?  
- ¡¡Zalakain!! – gritó Koru en ese momento - ¡Donde esta ese desgraciado!

Todos se miraron, nadie parecía tener la respuesta, Sofía apareció en ese momento.

- ¿Pasa algo jóvenes? – preguntó ella – se ven algo acongojados…  
- Si… - contesto Torom – ¿Sabe donde esta Cristina?  
- Dijo que iba a ver el lago Xmshe – contestó Sofía con una gran sonrisa  
- ¿Y de Zalakain?  
- Dijo que iba a acompañar a la señorita Cristina a ver el lago Xmshe – contestó Sofía con la misma sonrisa.  
- ¿¡Quéééééééééééééééééé!? – dijo Koru – Pe..pe… ¡Ni nos dimos cuenta y se fue detrás de Cristina!  
- Que es amable el señor Zalakain – dijo Lyra – no quería que Cristina estuviera sola y fue a verla para protegerla  
- Eeh… - dijo Sikoth – creo que Koru no va ha eso  
- A mi me da la impresión que exageran – dijo Elia – además que…  
- Bien ¿A dónde esta el lago? – preguntó Jason sacando su espada  
- ¿No me escuchaste?  
- Me imagino Elia – dijo Jason – lo más probable es que Koru esta exagerando, pero creo que por ahí dicen que prevenir no tiene nada de malo.  
- Debe ser porque esta celoso ya que Zalakain puede decírselo a las chicas – dijo Zul sobándose el mentón  
- ¡Y tú no hables! – respondió Koru al comentario de Zul  
- ¡Mi caso es distinto! ¡Los enamorados hacen mal al olfato! – siguió Zul  
- Pero si solo en los viajes no nos aseamos todos los días… - dijo Tyra perpleja  
- Creo que se refiere a otra cosa querida… - dijo Torom con su mano en la cara en símbolo de "ya no puede ser más estúpido esto"

De un momento a otro, Lyra vio que Sikoth se puso blanco, pasmado.

- ¿Pasa algo Sikoth? – preguntó Koru  
- ¿¡Cristina!? – gritó Sikoth apuntando al cielo

Vieron a Cristina caer del cielo, no pensaron más y corrieron hacía allá.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Aun no terminaba la caída? Cristina sintió que los segundos que duro esa caída parecieran una eternidad ¿Acaso los segundos antes de la muerte son así? Sabía que no podía pelear, lo sabía en su interior. Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. ¡No podía hacer nada ahora! Se había quedado sin aire, sin voz.

- El cantar no solo tiene que ser vocal  
- ¿Ah? – Cristina sintió despertar  
- Tampoco tiene que necesariamente pelear usted… solo déme el poder para pelear  
- Da… za… ja…

No tenía nada que perder, intentó cantar a sus adentros, cantar sin aire, invocar algo, se dijo a si misma "lo que sirva, lo que sirva". No pensó, solo sintió un brillo a su alrededor.

"Sibel, me ganaré la dicha de que me muestres el camino, lo sé"

¿Y el golpe? Cristina se detuvo suavemente, abrió los ojos casi pensando que estaría en las puertas del mundo de los muertos, pero no, solo vio el cielo y a Sir Rilian volando en él. Estaba en los brazos de alguien, lo observó. Era un muchacho de 16 años, pero negro largo, mirada oscura y seria. Parecía volar sobre el agua.

- ¿Dazaja?  
- Creo que estaría permitido Rodrick – dijo Dazaja – que si ella me da la energía, yo la ayude…

Sir Rilian había estaba bajando, terminó lentamente sobrevolando el lago. Zalakain sintió que el muro se deshacía.

- Ya no es necesario – dijo Sir Rilian – si ella logró formar la técnica de las alas de vapor en esta situación, no necesito más pruebas.

Cristina miró a Dazaja, detrás de él habían un par de alas, como decía Sir Rilian, que parecían hechas de vapor.

- Felicidades, señorita – dijo Rilian cerrando los ojos.  
- Pe-e-eero – dijo Cristina – yo no he…  
- La prueba decía pelear contra mí, no decía ganarme – contestó Sir Rilian – tuvo la decisión de tomar todo lo que tenía en sus manos para lograrlo, sin importar su gran desventaja, ya que no tiene especialidad en combate.  
- Sir Rilian… - dijo Cristina

Rilian sonrió ligeramente, después de un segundo agrando la sonrisa.

- Mejor será que le curamos esas heridas antes que se infecten – dijo Rilian

Dazaja dejo a Cristina en la orilla del río y se retiró antes de que esta pudiera decirle algo, Cristina sonrió.

"Gracias Dazaja" pensó Cristina mientras Sir Rilian sacaba una botella.

- ¡Cristina! – dijo Zalakain  
- ¿Ves que podía hacerlo? – dijo Rilian a Zalakain, Zalakain sonrió aliviado – A veces es duro creer en la gente.

Sir Rilian abrió la botella y le pidió a Zalakain que le ayudara a aplicarle el liquido que la contenía a Cristina.

- Es un elixir para curar heridas – dijo Rilian – los hace mi suegra, son muy buenos  
- Woa… - Cristina miraba como sus heridas se curaban rápidamente, casi instantáneo – su suegra es impresionante  
- Si – pensó Rilian – pero la vieja me cobra un ojo de la cara cada vez que le pido algo…  
- ¡Cristina!

El primero del grupo en llegar fue Jason, seguido de cerca por Zul.

- Parece que llegaron algo tarde… - dijo Rilian levantándose  
- ¡Dónde esta Zalakain! – gritó Koru al llegar  
- Vivo y compuesto ¿Me quiere para algo caballero? – preguntó Zalakain  
- mmm… - Koru miró a Cristina – realmente que nos des una explicación no sería mala idea

Todos miraron a Cristina, se aliviaron al verla bien, escucharon atentamente la explicación de Zalakain mientras Elia se dedicó a ponerle el elixir a Cristina en sus heridas. Al terminar la explicación, Cristina decidió pararse.

- Si quieres podemos llevarla al circo para que descanse – dijo Jason a Cristina  
- No – dijo Cristina – estoy bien

Cristina se acercó a Sir Rilian, el cual estaba observando el atardecer en ese momento.

- Gracias Sir Rilian – dijo Cristina – note que no peleó con todas sus fuerzas y que confió en mi a pesar de todo.  
- Tiene un corazón fuerte – dijo Rilian – en cierto sentido me alegra que sea la que halla decidido hacer el sendero de Sibel  
- ¿Sabe algo de la siguiente prueba? – preguntó Cristina

Rilian negó con la cabeza

- Cada evaluador ve como hace la prueba – dijo Sir Rilian, cerró los ojos – es probable que el tercer evaluador no halla sido ni siquiera elegido aún, pero sé que será la prueba más cruel…  
- Comprendo, cuando me encuentre con él – dijo Cristina – no dudaré, lo sé.  
- Cristina… – Rilian puso su mano sobre la nuca de ella

El caballero bajo su mano, se concentró un poco.

- …Horth – dijo Rilian – Lathia, - empezó a brillar – aquí les comunico que el alma de esta joven ha pasado la prueba que se le ha impuesto, pido por…  
- ¿Sir Rilian?

Zalakain sintió que su espada empezaba a vibrar, miró hacía Sir Rilian.

- ¿Podría ser…? – pensó Zalakain  
- ¡Cuidado Cristina!

Cristina saltó hacía atrás, un aura morada empezó a rodear a Sir Rilian. Pero además de eso, le había extrañado otra cosa… el gritó de cuidado parecía ser de Sir Nadja.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? – la cara de Orfeo estaba completamente en rabia, la acción que había hecho Sir Nadja podría haberle parado todo el plan - ¡A callar!

Senma cayó directo del árbol en que se había subido para que su grito alcanzara a Cristina al suelo, un par de árboles al lado de donde estaba Orfeo. Quedó inconciente, el poder de Orfeo para controlar el Inseuster de su ojo era muy efectivo.

- …Maldición, maldición, maldición… - Orfeo apretó los dientes, levantó su mano derecha que tenía un aura morada muy fuerte – casi pierdo la concentración, - cerró los ojos - concéntrate Orfeo, ¡Concéntrate! Debes poder controlar el Inseuster que implantaste en Sir Rilian ¡El maestro quiere eso! ¡Hay que hacerlo! ¡Holalo mutho Chaos! ¡Whud mutho Chaos! ¡Od ma fetoh!

Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Orfeo. Siguió recitando palabras mágicas

Lodwud ojfáhakij toc chaos, todmo cu viohqu  
Vengan espíritus del caos, denme la fuerza

Jaodko, Maote, maote od ki sehuqéd  
Siente, miedo en tu corazón…

Jahlo ki tojojfohused u cu mutho Chaos  
Sirve tu desesperación a la madre caos

Sus ojos se volvieron blancos, su mano izquierda apretó el libro que siempre llevaba en su pecho, varios rayos salieron del círculo mágico, su larga cabellera empezó a elevarse un poco, sonrió.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zalakain fue el primero en ponerse al frente de Cristina, seguido por Torom y Jason, los tres listos con sus espadas.

- Sigue temblando… - pensó Zalakain mirando su espada

Cristina quedó aterrada, Sir Rilian estaba hincado en el suelo, jadeaba, miraba el suelo, como luchando contra de algo.

- Esto es energía del caos – dijo Torom –  
- ¡Hay que ayudar a Sir Rilian! – gritó Zul

Zul intentó acercarse, pero la energía era tan fuerte que lo repelía. Las alas de Rilian poco a poco se estaban volviendo moradas.

- AaaaAaaaaaagh… - gimió Rilian como de dolor

Cristina se despabiló e intentó cantar algo, pero Sir Rilian empezó a elevarse, tomó su lanza.

- ¡Viene hacía nosotros! – gritó Koru

Gracias al movimiento rápido de las piernas de la mayoría de los chicos, lograron salvarse y salvar a Cristina que casi no podía moverse rápido.

- ¡Sir Rilian! – gritó Cristina

Este levantó la mano como para lanzar un poder, pero después se tocó el pecho, como intentando respirar o parar algo de adentro.

- AAaAAAAaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhrrrrrrrrrrr

Empezó a mover sus alas, provocando una ráfaga de viento que casi deja en el suelo a la mayoría, Lyra tuvo que enterrar su alabarda para poder mantenerse.

- Hay que pelear – dijo Torom – intentar detenerlo  
- ¡Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo! – gritó Koru

De los brazos de Rilian salieron un par de rayos, Sikoth recibió uno en el pie y Torom logró reflejarlo con su espada.

- El bosque… - dijo Elia esquivando otro rayo  
- ¿Cómo? – Zul era el que estaba más cerca para escucharla  
- Del bosque viene una energía, del norte de este – Elia hizo un escuda para poder decir sus conclusiones – esto lo esta provocando alguien, eso es obvio…  
- Provocando…

Zul se aventuró a pasar por debajo de Sir Rilian, pero este pareció ser dominado completamente por un momento y bajo a atacarlo, pero fue empujado por el más veloz del grupo.

- ¡Sea lo que sea que diga Elia! – gritó Jason cuando empujó a Sir Rilian - ¡Hazlo!

Zul siguió corriendo, solo escuchando un grito por parte de Jason, Rilian lo había golpeado tal mosca fuera con un matamoscas.

Ya estaba empezando la noche, en Mimir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Agustín…

Agustín había estado esperando casi toda la tarde, sabía que era al terminar el atardecer, pero igual se sentía algo ansioso. Quería hablar con su padre, con aquella persona que tan bien hablaba su madre adoptiva.

- ¿Padre?

Ludovico se sintió extraño ante aquella frase de Agustín. Desde aquellos tiempos en que Lyra y Zul lo llamaron padre, nadie más lo había hecho. Orfeo solo se había limitado de decirle "Sir Ludovico" en todo este año.

- Se podría decir que soy yo – dijo serenamente Ludovico  
- La expresión que veo en mis sueños… es como la que tienes – dijo Agustín – eres tú, lo sé.

Se rascó un poco la cabeza el hombre mayor, se le hacía extraña la conclusión de este muchacho.

- Eres un niño de corazonadas parece – dijo Ludovico  
- Si, bueno, mi mamá siempre decía que debía confiar un poco en mi corazón – dijo Agustín – y mi papá que debía ser despierto… aunque nunca lo fui realmente, soy bien idiota  
- a mi me pareces inteligente  
- ¿uh?  
- Al contrario de Orfeo, que piensa más las cosas – dijo Ludovico – he visto en ti una inteligencia más emocional… puedes captar la diferencia entre mi, Muctuc y Cameén con solo una corazonada, hasta has podido acercarte algo a Orfeo, tomando que desde la muerte de su madre no ha querido tener amigos.  
- No sé, Orfeo siempre me deja como imbécil – dijo Agustín – desde que sabemos que somos hermanos, parece como si supiera todo y yo nada.  
- Orfeo ha tenido una educación muy estricta – contestó Ludovico – quizá más que lo que cualquier persona de su edad podría haber tenido. Por eso sabe muchas cosas…  
- Pero, siendo sincero – dijo Agustín – a veces pienso que Orfeo no siente, es decir, nunca ha querido ni siquiera salir a caminar un rato afuera, siempre lee libros, entrena sus artes mágicas, hace pociones… parece que eso fuera su vida.  
- Así es Orfeo – dijo Ludovico – se concentra en lo que Muctuc le dice – miró hacía el lado – Muctuc sabe que no me agrada el entrenamiento duro que lleva Orfeo, siento que tiene muy poca vida para ser así pero…

Ludovico se acordó de su entrenamiento de asesino, Orfeo tenía esa misma aura que el trasmitía antes de conocer a Camile, ese sentimiento que lo único en la vida que importaba era ser eficiente. Pero muy al contrario de él, Orfeo ponía ciertas expresiones de tristeza de vez en cuando.

- ¿Tú fuiste el que le dijo a Orfeo que Rilian era amigo mío? – preguntó Ludovico, interrumpiéndose a si mismo su frase  
- Se lo escuché al señor Senma una vez – dijo Agustín – cuando supe lo del plan del señor Muctuc se lo comenté

Las sospechas de Ludovico no estaban tan erradas, Orfeo sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal desde que Agustín le había dicho.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Ludovico  
- ¿uh?  
- En todo este año, desde la muerte de Aghamen – Ludovico puso su mano sobre la nuca de Agustín – Orfeo parecía cada vez entender menos el significado de las cosas que hacía… me parece que estas logrando abrirle un poco los ojos  
- Oh… - Agustín se sonrojó – y yo pensaba que lo estaba haciendo mal  
- No creo que ni el viejo Muctuc quiera que Orfeo sea insensible… - comentó Ludovico  
- Aunque… – dijo Agustín - no pedí hablar con usted por el tema de Orfeo  
- ¿Por qué entonces? – preguntó Ludovico  
- Quisiera saber… - dijo Agustín – sobre mi madre

La tristeza se marcó más sobre la mirada de Ludovico. Miró hacía los lados un poco.

- Tu madre… te seré sincero, no te diré que era una santa ni nada de eso – empezó final – era una persona alegre, pero que fue muy castigada por la vida.  
- ¿Castigada? – preguntó Agustín  
- Tenía una mirada curiosa – continuó Ludovico – pero que parecía como si hubiera sido desgarrada por mil vidas anteriores

"Lo cual no era mentira…"

- Pero una decisión de hierro, para poder sonreír al frente mío – dijo Ludovico – y poder traicionarme por sus espaldas  
- ¿Era una mala mujer? – Agustín pestaño  
- No sé como veas a una mala mujer – dijo Ludovico – si ella era mala, yo tampoco podría considerarme muy bueno. Ella era una persona que debía mentir mucho, para poder mantener su vida, era más una forma de supervivencia.

Al final de cuentas, debía ser rey y quería ser mujer. Lo amaba, pero a la vez quería un huracán, lo prohibido le atraía tanto, la adrenalina de ello parecía ser su droga preferida… o mejor dicho, su perfume que embriagaba.

- ¿Pero ustedes se amaban? – preguntó Agustín  
- Fue quizá lo único que supe seguro de ella – dijo Ludovico – y yo…

Ella me enseño lo difícil que era llevar un corazón con más de un latido fuerte. Nunca olvidaré su sonrisa pícara cuando despertaba en la cama. La odié, la odie demasiado, pero también la ame con la misma fuerza.

- Sí, la quería, tanto como la odié, la quería…  
- Comprendo – dijo Agustín – ya sé porque Lady Cristina parecía quererlo tanto  
- ¿ah?  
- Porque al final, no mintió a su corazón

El corazón puede cambiar de rumbo o no querer serlo, puede amar a dos personas. A veces hay que no escuchar una parte de sus gritos para seguir, aunque duelan al final.

- ¿Sabe? – dijo Agustín – es muy posible que no pase, pero me hubiera agradado que lady Cristina hubiera sido mi segunda madrastra

Ludovico sonrió, Agustín también. "Que soso" pensó Ludovico "¿Así sonrío yo?"

- Todavía no es imposible  
- ¿Cómo? – Agustín parpadeó un par de veces  
- Le dije al viejo… diga, Muctuc – dijo Ludovico – que quería ir a buscar a Cristina después del sendero de Sibel, me dejo hacerlo.

La cara de Agustín se iluminó, ya estaba ansioso ¡Quería que el Sendero de Sibel terminara ya! Pero no podían, recién estaba en la segunda prueba.

- Por eso – pensó Ludovico mirando a la dirección donde estaba el lago – debes lograrlo Cristina, lo sé…

Se escucharon un par de pasos en la hierba, Agustín se puso nervioso.

- Mami… - dijo Agustín  
- No te muevas – dijo Ludovico

El bosque ya estaba casi completamente oscuro, Ludovico avanzó sin hacer ningún ruido por este. Un hibrido se había parado, estuvo corriendo unos segundos, pero algo le llamó la atención.

- Ese olor… - pensó

Se quedo meditando unos segundos, la brisa y el silencio del bosque lo inundó por unos instantes.

- ¡No te desconcentres Zul! El grupo depende de ti ahora…

Siguió caminando por los bosques

- Azulillo… - pensó Ludovico, seriamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason agradeció caer correctamente después de aquel golpe de Sir Rilian. Sikoth y Torom saltaron encima de Rilian para intentar que se elevara, pero estuvieron cerca de recibir un golpe parecido al de Jason. Antes de que cualquier otro llegara, Rilian movió sus alas provocando un viento para que no se acercaran.

- ¡Idiota! – gritó Koru a Elia - ¿Cómo se te ocurre mandar al único que lanza flechas al bosque?  
- ¡Cállate! – le respondió Elia - ¡Si no trajo el arco!  
- Buen punto…

Koru y Elia rápidamente se corrieron hacia los lados gracias a unos nuevos rayos que eran provocados por Sir Rilian.

- No esta intentando atacarnos – concluyó finalmente Torom – solo esta intentando no ser poseído por eso.  
- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – le preguntó Tyra

Torom entrecerró sus cejas por no encontrar una respuesta a la primera en su cabeza.

- Si…i… - dijo Cristina – si logran bajarlo 1 minuto, puedo hacer algo  
- Pero Cristina – dijo Lyra preocupada – estas débil  
- No se nos ocurre más en este momento – dijo Zalakain – espero que pueda hacerlo señorita

Cristina afirmó, estaba débil, pero aun con algo de la adrenalina de la anterior batalla.

- Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggggg – Rilian se retorció en el aire  
- Ahora a ver como bajarlo… - dijo Koru al escuchar la idea  
- Si pueden bajarlo como antes puedo utilizar un escuda y retenerlo – dijo Elia – no sé si dure 1 minuto eso si…  
- Yo puedo ayudar en eso – Zalakain sonrió al lado de Elia

Elia solo afirmó, sabía que la especialidad de los bardos en batalla era dar energías a las demás personas.

- Koru – dijo Torom – ¿Puedes reflejar rayos con tu escudo?

Koru elevó su escudo y este reflejó uno de los rayos, aunque este saltó hacía atrás en ese intento.

- Si quieres matarme intentándolo… - dijo Koru  
- Habrá que hacerlo…

Saltaron hacía los lados evitando un par de rayos más, Rilian parecía elevarse. Koru practico un par de veces con los rayos.

- Si lo molestan así – gritó Tyra – lo único que hará es elevarse más  
- ¿Puede…? – pensó Zalakain un momento, miró a Cristina - ¿Darle alas a alguien para que suba?  
- ¿Alas? – preguntaron los que escucharon  
- Creo que sí – dijo Cristina -  
- Bien – dijo Zalakain – ahora hay que decidir a quién  
- ¡Obvio que tú! – gritó Koru  
- Yo debo quedarme a ayudar a la señorita Elia – dijo Zalakain  
- Eh… mmm – Koru quedó pensativo - ¡Jason entonces!  
- ¿Y yo por…?  
- Hubiera sido lindo ver a Sikoth con alas….  
- ¡Eso no es lo que importa! – justo se corrieron ante un rayo, Rilian seguía respirando con dificultad  
- No sé que sea esto - dijo Cristina – pero si no nos apuramos, no podré curarlo

Jason miró a Cristina, esta afirmó con la cabeza, este también. Cristina empezó a cantar, fue tan extraño para Jason ver como 2 alas como de vapor aparecían en su espalda.

- Las leyendas dicen que son las alas de los ángeles de Sibel – explicó Zalakain – los que vuelan en las nubes mirando la tierra.

¿Y ahora como volaba? Gran predicamento, pero sintió que podía moverlas a voluntad, se veía tan extraño. Koru y Torom reflejaban los rayos que llegaban mientras Cristina hacía el hechizo.

- ¡Ahora!

Sikoth desde un árbol en que se había subido lanzo una piedra hacía Sir Rilian, el cual la recibió casi en la cara. Con eso comprobaron que no estaba peleando a su completo poder.

- ¡Yo te sigo pasando piedras! – dijo Lyra a Sikoth

Con eso armaron como podían un frente de ataque, de lo poco que podía explicar Torom, el plan era simplemente que Jason estuviera arriba de Rilian, así que el primer impulso al ser atacado por magias y piedras sería intentar bajar. El plan tenía la gran dificultad de que Rilian podría pasar por Jason casi sin problemas con una emboscada.

- Concéntrate Jason – pensó el mismo  
- No debes pensar mucho para usar las alas de vapor – dijo algo en la cabeza de Jason  
- ¿Dazaja?  
- Las alas de vapor – siguió Dazaja – se controlan por objetivo, solo piensa "quiero girar ahí" o "quiero retroceder". No debes saber de vuelo con ellas

Pestaño un par de momentos, si era verdad, solo tenía que pensar…

"Quiero llegar a la altura de Sir Rilian"  
Las alas empezaron a moverse y él a elevarse. Era extraño, se quedó perplejo mirando hacía abajo.

- ¡No mires tanto hacía abajo idiota! – dijo Dazaja - ¡Te vas a marear!

Jason cerró los ojos y miró hacía Rilian, después subió un poco más. Escuchó a Zalakain empezar a cantar

- ¡Ya!

Tyra lanzó un hechizo de fuego, seguido por unos cuantas piedras de Sikoth, Elia empezó a concentrar su poder para el escuda que tenía que hacer, mientras Torom y Koru reflejaban los rayos. Jason estaba arriba de Sir Rilian.

En primera Rilian intentó subir, pero Jason tras un movimiento loco de espada logró mantenerlo.

-Parece como si intentara ayudarnos también… - pensó Jason, al ver que Rilian no le hizo una emboscada  
- ¡Intenta lanzar más arriba las piedras Sikoth! Gritó Koru  
- ¿Y crees que los brazos no se cansan? – Sikoth lanzó la piedra que le pasaba Lyra lo más fuerte que podía.  
- No esta resultando – se dijo Torom a si mismo – no baja nada…  
- ¡Jason! – gritó Koru - ¡Mueve las alas y has algo!  
- ¡Como si fuera tan simple!

Jason se mordió la lengua, evitando un par de rayos que iban hacía arriba, no debía ponerse quejumbroso en una situación como esta ¡Qué le hubiera dicho Ludovico!, ni idea realmente… Elia ya estaba lista para aplicar el escuda cuando sir Rilian llegara al suelo, mientras los otros estaban entre rayos, hechizos y piedras.

- uno… dos… - se dijo a si mismo Jason - ¡tres!

Sin pensarlo mucho, Jason se lanzó en emboscada hacía Rilian.

- ¡Toma sus alas y júntalas! – gritó Zalakain -

Jason justo cayó sobre la espalda de Rilian, tomó las alas pero no logró juntarlas, pero si logró el objetivo, que llegaran al suelo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Aaaah!

Orfeo recibió el susto de su vida al ver que de repente apareció un hibrido con grandes orejas. Pero no cayó ni soltó el libro.

- Rayos – pensó – perdí la concentración

El hibrido la quedó mirando unos momentos, seguía buscando algo. Orfeo se asustó un poco, abrazó el libro que siempre llevaba con más fuerza.

"Maldición" pensó Orfeo "deje a Sir Nadja inconciente"

El hibridó miró a Orfeo con extrañeza y parpadeó.

-¿que demonios hace aquí una niña? ¡Este lugar es peligroso, chiquilla!  
- ¿Ni…ña? – Orfeo palideció – aaaaaaahh – empezó a susurrar para si – onoseme fuehacerleelhechizoparaqueloshibridosnomeolierancomoniñanononomimadreenestemomentomecastigariaconmil  
añossinpostreaaaaaaaahhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaayahoraquehagosinsirnadjanisiquieraelmaestroelseñorludovicoy  
agustinestanaquinoooonooonoquieranoquieroaaaaahhhhhhh – respiró – ya Orfeo, debes ser valiente

Zul se acercó a ella, e ignorando lo que dijo (porque igualmente no lo entendió), la tomó de una muñeca y la jaló sobre si.

-¡¡Es peligroso que estés aquí, vente conmigo!! -exclamó tirando de su muñeca con fuerza, pero de manera inconsciente.  
- Yo estoy bien, no necesito ayuda – dijo seriamente Orfeo, intentando liberarse de Zul  
-¡¡Claro que no!! -reclamó Zul -¡Eres una chiquilla apenas, o te vienes conmigo o te vienes! -Zul le tomó con ambas manos y la jaló con más fuerza; esta vez parecía intencional.

Al tomarle las dos manos, Orfeo soltó el libro que tenía y se cayó en uno de sus pies

- AAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhh - gritó Orfeo de dolor

Zul se asustó con la reacción de la niña, no había sido su intención lastimarla.

-¿oye, estas bien?  
- aaaaaahhhhayqueseryonoquieroirmeconéldondeestaelmaestro – Orfeo hablaba cada vez más rápido, Zul no sabía si realmente respiraba cuando hacía eso – yosolasoyindefensaquierovolveralabibliotecadondetodoestranquilonoquieroestaraaaquiiquierovolveraestudiar  
algoseguroestehibridomedamiedomaaaestrooooooaaaaaahhhhdondeestaaaaaaaaahhhhaaaaahhhhaaaaa

Zul ya estaba mareado con tantas palabras. Se sintió culpable por haberla lastimado y comprendió que solo era una niña asustada.

-oye... -dijo inclinándose a la altura de Orfeo. -Perdóname, nunca quise lastimarte ¿eh... estas llorando?  
- Eh, no – Orfeo se limpió las lágrimas que se le habían asomado – soy valiente, no debo llorar, como cualquier niño – Zul sintió que esa frase debía ser una broma

Orfeo se paró rápidamente, limpió un poco su ropa, tomó su libro y lo abrazó. Zul se sorprendió muchísimo, pero las lagrimas de mujer eran su debilidad. La rodeó con ternura apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Orfeo.

-shhh..... tranquila... esta bien, no tienes que ser tan dura contigo. Deja de llorar, si quieres. Si no, sigue llorando, no pasa nada.

Orfeo se quedó sin palabras un momento ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? Ni siquiera su maestro la había abrazado de esa manera.

De repente, Zul vio todo oscuro, lo último que vio fue que soltaba a Orfeo y esta lo miraba, algo sonrojada y bastante sorprendida.

- Sir Ludovico… - dijo Orfeo, al ver que él evitaba que Zul cayera completamente al suelo.  
- Tranquila – dijo Ludovico – no lo voy a matar  
- ¿¡Y cre-eeee que me im-por-ta eso!? – no se veía para nada seguridad en esas palabras de Orfeo  
- Calma pequeña – dijo Ludovico dejando en el suelo a Zul – espero que esta lección te sirva para no ser tan descuidada  
- ¡Sir Nadja esta bien! – gritó Agustín - ahora esta despertando  
- Comprendo – dijo Orfeo bajando el mentón  
- Vamos nos – dijo Ludovico – nada se lo comerá en este bosque

Ludovico empezó a caminar, Orfeo se quedó mirando a Zul un momento.

- ¿Sabe como se llama? – preguntó Orfeo

Ludovico miró hacía el bosque, donde nadie le viera su expresión.

- Azul…. – respondió sonriendo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cristina empezó a cantar para curar a un Sir Rilian que pareció no reaccionar a la primera. Elia lo revisaba mientras Cristina cantaba.

- Parece que nada lo esta intentando controlar ahora – dijo Elia

La cantora elevó la voz y se concentró más en curarlo.

- Parece ser un pre- inseuster – concluyó Elia  
- ¿Pre? – preguntó Lyra  
- Todavía no se había manifestado – le respondió Elia – se podría decir que lo salvamos de una infección de energía  
- Eso es bueno… - dijo Tyra

Al notar que ya no había peligro con Sir Rilian, Torom había ido al bosque a buscar a Zul con Koru y Jason, sin alas, obviamente. Los tres caminaban en el bosque logrando ver con un hechizo de luz de Torom, encontrando a Zul en el suelo. Al despertar, Zul solo dijo "tuve un sueño del toco cursi", para después caminar frotándose el cuello.

Torom se quedó pensativo, pero al ver a su amigo algo adolorido, decidió no investigar más "será mejor que él y Cristina se repongan, tuvimos suerte, aquel mago se retiró justo a tiempo".

Rilian abrió los ojos.

- ¿qué… paso…? – preguntó algo mareado, Cristina terminó de cantar, cayendo en los brazos de Zalakain  
- Muchas cosas… - respondió Zalakain tomando a Cristina – pero ahora es el momento de irse

Llegaron al circo, Sofía se asustó un poco al ver que Rilian estaba algo despeinado, prepararon algo de comida y dejaron a Cristina dormir.

- Gracias señorita… - pensó Rilian

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era el amanecer, Cristina había despertado muy temprano, se levantó y vio como todos dormían placidamente.

- Esperaba que despertara… pero no pensé que fuera tan temprano  
- Me gusta despertar temprano – Cristina miró el cielo mientras respondía – siento que él me viene a hablar cuando lo hago

Rilian solo pudo sonreír ante lo que le decía Cristina "Realmente lo extraña, no le destroces el corazón Cameén…"

- Yo me debo ir temprano, así que…

El caballero sacó sus alas y tomó la mano de Cristina, brilló unos segundos, ella notó que la marca formada en la primera prueba brillaba también.

- …le digo que ha pasado esta prueba con honores - terminó Rilian

Cristina respiró profundo, no sabía si agradecerle o no al caballero.

- Pueden quedarse esta semana en el circo si desean – pronunció Rilian – Sofía y los demás estarán felices de atenderlos, pero en una semana terminan las funciones en Cides.  
- Entiendo…  
- Tome – Rilian le dio una caja a Cristina  
- ¿Y esto? – preguntó Cristina  
- Es un obsequio por el favor que me hicieron – dijo Sir Rilian mientras Cristina abría la caja y veía unos aros – estos aros contienen las alas de mi padre  
- Pero… - dijo Cristina  
- Mi padre fue un ángel caído – Rilian no dejó hablar a Cristina – que recuperó el favor de Lathia, así que se le fueron devuelta sus alas, pero al querer seguir en la tierra con mi madre, decidió que era mejor guardarlas en un objeto mágico. El que se ponga esos aros podrá usar las alas de mi padre.  
- Pero este es un tesoro para usted – dijo Cristina – no puedo aceptar algo así

Rilian cerró la caja, miró a Cristina.

- Mientras lo usen para defender a Mimir… - dijo Rilian como nostálgico – esta bien…  
- …Sir Rilian…  
- Debo ir a la corte – dijo Rilian – me despide de los demás

Le dio un pequeño beso en su mano, inclinándose tal caballero ante una reina. Empezó su caminata, el que quizá sería su último viaje por Mimir. Cristina vio que al lado de los aros estaba la nota que les prometió para hablar con Lady Juna.

- Gracias, Sir Rilian.


	11. Capítulo 10 Deudas impagas

_Hace una semana…_

Caminaba a paso seguro por las calles de Wreel, indiferente a las ruinas que se alzaban en cada cuadra. Se detuvo de repente en una casa destruida en ciertos sectores, pero que conservaba su estructura. Adentrándose buscó de inmediato una puerta que diera a una habitación subterránea y, al abrirla, mostró satisfacción al encontrar a un sujeto sentado en el fondo de la pieza.

- Tenía que verlo para creer- El sujeto en la puerta se acercó al sentado y miró detenidamente sus ojos- Ja, y ahora tus cuencas están llenas  
- No molestes- Muctut mostraba cierta hostilidad con el recién llegado; sabía que a veces le daba por tomarse demasiadas atribuciones, y que por eso había que ponerlo en su lugar  
- ¿El híbrido de sirena sigue metido ahí?- Muctut movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo- Pero no se va a escapar, ¿verdad?  
- No, lo amarré bien – abrió un poco los ojos, como concentrándose, para terminar volviendo a una expresión pasiva  
- Bien...

El tipo caminó hacia el tragaluz y se quedó mirando los escombros de enfrente. Traía una capucha y su rostro no podía verse, pero un mechón de su cabello, oscuro como la noche, se asomó sobre su pecho. La mano que apoyaba en la ventana era blanca y sus uñas largas como garras, que acariciaban de vez en cuando el cristal.

- Vine a informarte que la primera "cosecha" está lista- habló el extraño sin voltearse  
- ¿No hicieron reclamos?- preguntó Muctut  
- Algunos titubearon, pero todos entienden que hay que hacerlo por la Madre  
- En este momento no podemos aceptar titubeos, Fohlohje  
- Lo se- Muctut sabía que su compañero acababa de esbozar una enorme sonrisa; Fohlohje amaba "cumplir con el propósito"- Ellos ya pagaron por haber dudado con cumplir. Aunque…  
- Qué…  
- Si seguimos a este ritmo, se nos acabarán las fuentes  
- No entiendo- Muctut se puso de pie con una mirada de extrañeza  
- Si nos apegábamos al plan, debíamos esperar ocho años más antes de tomar la cosecha siguiente- Fohlohje miró por sobre su hombro al antiguo cuerpo de Ludovico- Pero ahora más que nunca necesitamos energía para la madre, así que comencé a censar la cantidad de fuentes… y noté que pronto se nos acabarán dentro de la orden. Así que pensé en obtener por otros lugares  
- Pensé que tenía que decírtelo- Muctut se apoyó en la silla y miró a Fohlohje detenidamente- ¿Ya pensaste dónde?  
- Sí- respondió el encapuchado- Comenzaremos por Keel y alrededores; allí nadie notará las faltas  
- Si, me parece lo correcto… todavía debemos movernos con cautela, o podemos estropearlo todo

Fohlohje se movió hacia la puerta de salida y, apoyándose en el dintel de la puerta, sacó un reloj de plata que marcaba el mediodía.

- ¿Cómo vas con tu misión?  
- Ahí- respondió Muctut entre las sombras- Esta noche iré tras otra pista, supongo que cada vez estoy más cerca  
- No puedes fallar…  
- Lo sé, tú tampoco- le recordó también  
- Bien…

Y antes de salir del dormitorio el encapuchado volteó por última vez hacia lo profundo de la habitación.

- Entonces te espero mañana para la ceremonia del Ukamodke  
- Tal vez no vaya… depende de mis energías  
- Hazlo por la Madre- le dijo- Piensa en ella y todas tus energías volverán- y se marchó por donde mismo salió

A Muctut le provocaban ganas de vomitar la parsimonia con la que hablaba Fohlohje cuando se trataba de Chaos. Siempre odió que su cursi retórica estuviera al nivel de esos sacerdotes de iglesia o de líderes carismáticos; y aunque tenía que reconocer que era bueno haciendo discursos, no soportaba tener que tragarse palabras bonitas cada vez que se lo topaba.

- Viejo… - escucho en sus pensamientos Muctuc - ¿necesariamente hay que ir?

**  
Capítulo 10: Deudas impagas**

**por Nayru**

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que el grupo entero se reunió en Cides. Desde entonces, cada uno tomó una misión para ayudar a esclarecer los hechos extraños sucedidos en Mimir, así como para detener una posible venida de Chaos, que, desgraciadamente, parece más probable. Tratan de no descansar mucho y aprovechar todo el tiempo para avanzar, no traen caballos, y sería imposible viajar en el tren todos juntos (aunque Zul haya vuelto a proponer viajar de contrabando). En algún momento Jason pensó en el truco de Elia, pero no estaba, y tal vez sería difícil transportar a 9 personas, así que desechó la idea de plano.

Habían acordado pasar por las ciudades que posiblemente pudieran sufrir de ataques del "ejército misterioso", hasta llegar a Aslam, el sobrino de Ludovico. La siguiente parada, según el mapa de Jason, era Sijan, pero debían traspasar dos ciudades antes de llegar a la cofradía y ver a "Tomatito" con sus gemelos. Una de ellas era Krig, que más que ciudad era un poblado popular por la vida nocturna (era costumbre encontrar borrachos y prostitutas en ciertas zonas). Pensaron en no pasar por allí, pero en cuanto la indigestión de Cristina empeoró tuvieron que hacer una escala, por lo menos para que guardara reposo decentemente.

Y durante el trayecto se confiaron de la primavera, y se les oscureció el cielo antes de tiempo. Tuvieron que acampar como en los viejos tiempos, turnándose para hacer guardia, y el primer elegido había sido Koru, por su hermano. El muchacho acató la decisión sin chistar y montó guardia arriba de un árbol, con la espada y el escudo en la espalda, mientras jugaba con una moneda haciendo un truco para esconderla y devolverla a su mano. De repente empezó a tararear una melodía que no sabía dónde había escuchado, y luego le siguió la letra, para finalmente ponerse a escucharla completa en su cabeza…

_Come wander with me, love  
Come wander with me  
Away from this sad world  
Come wander with me*_

Dentro de su subconsciente tenía guardada aquella canción y no sabía por qué, pero ahora que la recordaba, se había dado cuenta que le traía una infinita paz el escucharla.

- Hermano, ¿estás bien?- le escuchó decir a Sikoth de lejos

Era la hora del cambio de guardia. Cada día que pasaba Koru estaba más distraído, como si ocupara su mente en pensamientos lejanos. Sikoth lo notó, y a pesar de hacérselo saber en la tarde no se quiso confiar, así que pretendía mandar a su hermano a acostar lo antes posible.

- Sí, no te preocupes- le contestó desde las alturas- ¿Por qué preguntas?  
- Es por lo que te hablé en la tarde- Sikoth se veía preocupado- ¿Acaso echas de menos dormir en una cama?  
- Colchón, hermano, col-chón- señaló Koru- Nada de eso  
- Entonces…  
- Estoy preocupado  
- Por qué  
- Por ti  
- ¿Eh?

Koru bajó del árbol y le lanzó una bola de papel al de ojos azabache, que recibió sin problemas. Al estirarla, se encontró con la pulcra caligrafía de Elia.

- Llegó hace un par de noches mientras hacía guardia. Léela

Sikoth pasó rápidamente los ojos por las líneas, deteniéndose en las palabras "amenaza", "Sikoth, Jasón y Torom" y "Horth".

- ¿Cómo Elia averiguó todo esto?  
- Tal vez preguntó a alguien en Gren  
- Tú crees que...  
- No lo sé- respondió el mayor- No sé qué conexión tienen Torom y Jasón con Horth. Pero sabemos que tu mamá fue sacerdotisa de la orden de Horth  
- Pero... según la carta- le exponía el menor-, nosotros tres deberíamos representar una amenaza por nuestra conexión con ese dios. Yo no veo amenaza en ser hijo de una sacerdotisa, ¿tú si?  
- Mmm... yo tampoco, pero... tal vez el ser hijo de una sacerdotisa quiere decir más que simplemente eso, ser hijo de alguien  
- Hay que conversar esto entonces con ellos dos...  
- No- declaró tajantemente Koru  
- Cómo que no  
- No, no podemos hablar esto con nadie. No al menos antes de tener la suficiente información...  
- Te estás poniendo como Elia, hermano  
- ¿Ves? Eso pasa por juntarse con la chusma... eh... digo, con las mujeres- Koru hacía un ademán con su mano derecha- No te das cuenta y ya sales vestido con falda y tacones  
- A mi me da la impresión de otra cosa  
- Qué, ¿que me gusta?- comenzó a negar con la cabeza- Nah, olvídate. Tener a una mujer como esa al lado es... es como un dolor de cabeza, y además no quiero maltratar a mi corazoncito  
- Entonces deja de coquetearle  
- Ay, pero si es solo un juego, y ella lo sabe

La cara de santurrón le quedaba perfecta a Koru en ese momento. Sikoth decidió finalmente dejar el tema y terminó diciéndole:

- Ya vete a dormir, y no te preocupes tanto por mí  
- Oye- le dijo su hermano mayor volteando el torso  
- ¿Si?  
- Me alegra verte repuesto del todo  
- Gracias hermano

*La canción corresponde a "Come wander with me" de Jeff Alexander, pueden escuchar parte de la canción en .com/watch?v=bH1TkRJFSZk

Había tardado poco en llegar a Gren gracias a otro viejo truco de magia; de hecho, mientras el grupo llegaba a Krig, ella ya estaba muy cerca de Gren. Estaba recién amaneciendo, y no pudo evitar notar el espeso humo que comenzaba a verse en el cielo. Tenía un mal presentimiento…

- No… no creo que…

Corrió hasta llegar a la entrada de la ciudad y con una opresión en su corazón apareció por la avenida principal, encaminándose de inmediato a su casa y dándose cuenta que el humo provenía muy cerca de allí. Dobló en una esquina y la escena la impactó: Su casa estaba intacta, gracias a la barrera protectora que dejó puesta al salir, sin embargo el antejardín ardía en llamas… no sólo eso, la casa de Anabella también estaba siendo alcanzada por el fuego.

- ¡Ana!- gritó- ¡Ana, dónde estás!

No veía a su vecina por ninguna parte y eso la preocupó aún más. "No estará dentro, ¿verdad?". El fuego ardía cada vez más fuerte y estaba agarrando el segundo piso de la casa Ferrante. Se concentró e invocó una lluvia pesada para tratar de apagar el fuego, pero fue en vano.

-¡¡Ana!!- chilló desesperada

De pronto se asomó por la callecita una mujer regordeta, de cabello rubio y ojos claros, notoriamente exhausta. Era ella.

- ¡Elia, niña, qué haces aquí!  
- Eso no importa

A la hechicera se le ocurrió de repente "ahogar" el fuego no con agua, sino con tierra, con arena.

- Ana, perdóname, pero es la única forma que se me ocurre par ayudarte  
- Qué vas a hacer…

Elia llamó entonces a la tierra que había en los alrededores, formando una nube de arena, que dejó caer en varios puntos de la casa. El fuego había bajado considerablemente, y sólo en ese momento llamó a Sibel para que una lluvia terminara por extinguir las llamas que quedaban. La amenaza se había ido, pero la mitad de la casa de su vecina había sido destruida.

- Elia…  
- Esto fue provocado- se le adelantó la maga- ¿verdad?- Anabella asintió  
- Vi unos hombres tratando de meterse a tu casa, pero afortunadamente la barrera que pusiste se los impidió, y los muy imbéciles pretendieron prenderle fuego…  
- Para desactivar la barrera- contestó- A veces, cuando son barreras poco estables, basta con cambiar la temperatura del suelo para hacerlas desaparecer

La muchacha se acercó a su vecina, quien fuera su segunda madre, y mostró su tristeza.

- Ana… perdóname, fue mi culpa  
- No digas estupideces, niña- pero la mujer dio una bofetada al aire y sonrió- Cualquiera que trate de meterse a un lugar a la fuerza, sin justificación, lo hace sólo por maldad- Ana pasó su mano por el rostro de la joven- Así que no es tu culpa. Aunque ahora no tengo dónde dormir  
- Te quedas en mi casa. Así aprovechas para cuidarla  
- Cómo, ¿ya te vas? ¿Y para qué volviste entonces?  
- Vine a terminar unos asuntos, y no estaré todo el tiempo aquí. Debo viajar de vez en cuando; mientras… tú puedes cuidar la casa. Te juro que haré lo posible para reconstruir tu casa después de esto  
- ¿Después de qué?- preguntó la mujer, pero Elia no quería responderle  
- Después del trabajo que tengo que hacer  
- Ya veo…  
- Ah, una cosa, Ana- Elia retiró la barrera protectora y empujó a Ana adentro- Dos en realidad. La primera, nunca saques la barrera… por… ya sabes  
- Si, podrían volver a venir- le respondió  
- Aja. Y la segunda…- Elia se acercó al oído de la de cabellos claros- Si ves a mi papá de repente… no te asustes  
- ¡¿Tu papá?!- exclamó ella  
- Shh- dijo Elia con un dedo en los labios- De repente sale a… penar, a hacer travesuras- No quiso decirle la verdadera razón de su aparición, no quería alarmarla después de lo que había pasado, así que prefirió ocultar información

Ocultar… lo mismo que estaba haciendo con sus amigos, incluso con sus mejores amigas…

_Mientras la mayoría estaba dentro del circo hablando con el recuperado Sir Rilian, las mellizas y la maga se habían quedado afuera. Ninguna de las tres quería decir la primera palabra._

- ¿Por qué no vas con nosotros?- dijo de súbito Lyra. La muchacha nunca fue buena ocultando sus sentimientos  
- No es por Jason, ¿verdad?- preguntó esta vez Tyra  
- Muchachas...- Elia miraba a ambas hermanas como si fueran la misma persona. Sabía por lo mismo que, si bien ambas personas tenían personalidades diferentes, sentían de la misma forma la repentina despedida- No, no es por Jason- respondió la maga- Lo que dije allá adentro era cierto. Creo que es más útil si termino de buscar información en las bibliotecas de Renhart y de la ciudad por ahora  
- A eso te quedabas hasta tarde despierta ¿verdad?- Había un dejo de molestia en las palabras de Lyra- ¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda?  
- Porque ustedes debían descansar- respondió Elia- Tú, Sikoth y Koru eran mis invitados, no los iba a tener trabajando- A pesar de la explicación, la muchacha morena seguía apenada- Hace un tiempo tenía la bitácora de mi maestro, pero me la robaron, y ahora será más difícil encontrar información sobre la Liga y la Orden del crepúsculo  
- ¿Pero no crees que es peligroso que te quedes allá?- preguntó Tyra- ¿No vienen escapando de un ataque? Elia, es mejor que vengas con nosotros  
- Insisto, muchachas; estaré bien- La maga miraba a sus hermanas pidiendo que la entendieran- Les prometo que volveré con ustedes en cuanto termine, pero... yo siento que necesito hacer esto, que esta es la mejor forma en que puedo ayudarles. Si vamos a enfrentarnos a una posible llegada de Chaos, la información será clave para ganar o perder, y yo puedo aportarles con eso

Lo que Elia decía les dejaba un amargo sabor de boca, pero las hermanas sabían que era obstinada y no lograrían convencerla de quedarse. Así fue como no les quedó otra opción más que aceptar lo que escuchaban, y hacerse a la idea de que no verían a la greniana por bastante tiempo.

- Entonces tienes que comunicarte con nosotras periódicamente- imperó Tyra-, mandar cartas de vez en cuando  
- Nada de excusas, ¿verdad?- preguntó la maga sonriendo  
- Nada de excusas- contestó Lyra- Y si necesitas ayuda tienes que pedírnosla, ¿bien?

Aquella última oración quedó dándole vueltas en la cabeza a la maga. ¿No estaba, precisamente, no dejando que la ayudaran al no decir palabra de lo que iba a hacer? Cualquier persona le hubiera dicho que sí, pero... No, tenía que hacerlo, era la única en el grupo con una oportunidad tan grande como esa y debía aprovecharla. Lo haría por ellos, por quienes se habían transformado en su familia, por los quería defender a toda costa.

Cuando entró a su hogar, dejó a Ana y le dijo que siguiera viviendo allí como lo haría normalmente, que no le preocupaba que gastara la comida que quedó y que no se preocupara por llevar cosas de su casa para que se sintiera más cómoda. Pretendía ir a la biblioteca de Gren, tal y como le había dicho a sus amigos, y cuando salió al antejardín escuchó claramente que una voz profunda le dijo:

- Eres dura de cabeza, Elia. Eres una porfiada…  
- Papá…- susurró sin voltear- Tú sabes por qué lo hago…  
- Sólo pido a los dioses que cuiden de ti, y que no cometas los mismos errores que yo… no quiero verte morir por la misma razón que yo  
- Trataré de no hacerlo…  
- … Te amo, mi niña  
- Yo también papá

Y al darse vuelta pudo verlo claramente. Le lanzó un beso, él también, pensando que tal ve esa sería la última vez que se verían. Elia no tenía intenciones de volver a su casa, y si todo salía bien, volvería a ver a su padre en el otro mundo; si no... no lo volvería a ver jamás…

- ¿Estaremos en contacto?  
- Claro mi niña…

Y se fue. Elia sintió cómo una lágrima caía por su mejilla, pero se la secó rápidamente y respiró profundo, para encaminarse a la biblioteca y seguir trabajando…

**********************************

Esa misma tarde Elena Rimm viajaba preocupada; su rostro crispado denotaba molestia e irritación, pero más que nada... mostraba derrota, y eso la enfurecía.

La última vez que habló con ella la había presentado al departamento con el nombre de "Paulina" a secas. Le explicó a los inferiores que era riesgoso que supieran su apellido; a los superiores tuvo que confesarles que fue encontrada vagando en el Lugar Maldito con claras señas de maltrato, con lo cual perdió la memoria. Ante la pregunta de qué fue de ella y cómo aprendió la disciplina del contacto con los espíritus, Elena se declaró ignorante. Tenía que hacerlo, no estaba en condiciones de dar explicaciones...

- Si dices cualquier cosa, todos se van a enterar de lo que pasó en Elidor. No creo que tus superiores quieran saber que le debes a los rebeldes que armaron la pluma

No tenía otra opción más que aceptar a Paulina a su lado las 24 horas del día, o toda la liga se iría contra ella. Después de todo, era una especie de venganza por haber dejado sola a la hija renegada de Renhart, y no estaba dispuesta a tener más problemas.

Cuando bajó del carruaje y cruzó la verja, Elena sólo pensaba en descansar y no meditar más en la "intrusa" que iba a tener metida en su vida. Sin embargo, al llegar al vestíbulo la criada de la casa se le cruzó en el camino.

- Señorita Rimm...  
- Qué quieres- le contestaba de mala gana-, hoy no voy a cenar  
- No es eso...- La mujer estaba nerviosa- Tiene visita  
- ¿A esta hora? Dile que estoy cansada, que venga mañana...  
- Es la abadesa, señorita- Elena se crispó- ¿Que le digo?  
- ... Nada, Mariela. Yo voy

Y dándole la capa, la cartera y su carpeta de cuero a la criada, la mujer se adentró en el recibidor, mirando detenidamente la majestuosa figura de Mayerling sentada en un sillón, con una mueca de amargura en sus labios. Abrió la boca para hablar, sabiendo lo que le costaba hablar del tema.

- Han pasado veinticinco años desde ese día  
- Veinticinco amargos años  
- Desde que mi Maura se fue  
- De que desapareció y te dejó  
- Nos dejó... Sin ti nunca habría tenido las fuerzas para tenerla sola...  
- Nunca estuviste sola, siempre me tuviste a tu lado para todo

Las amigas se miraron con compasión y tristeza, para luego abrazarse mutuamente. Para entonces, ninguna pudo evitar llorar desconsoladamente.

- Ella siempre fue tan hija mía como tuya. Madre no es sólo la que trae al mundo... también la que cría, y en eso estuvimos las dos  
- ¿Pero dolerá igual a mí que a ti?  
- Ambas fuimos madres...  
- Tienes razón, ambas sufrimos por igual  
- Todavía sufrimos por igual...

*******************

La bohemia podía respirarse aún en los adoquines de las calles de Krig; Zul fue el que más sufrió con el olor a alcohol y vómito, y maldecía de vez en cuando lo desagradable que era tener un olfato tan desarrollado como el suyo en ese instante. Caminaron un par de cuadras antes de llegar a la primera hostal y se sorprendieron por lo barato, aunque segundos después lo entendieron al ver pasar una rata por las piernas de Cristina, que gritó asustada.

- ¿Ven?- reclamó Zal- No me hacen caso, les dije que ese lugar era de mala muerte  
- Pero no podemos pagar algo tan lujoso- le dijo Torom  
- Sólo necesitamos una cama, nada más- habló Sikoth  
- Claro, y el resto dormimos en el piso- ironizó Zul, todavía molesto por el aroma  
- Zul tiene razón- dijo Cristina- Si ya me convencieron de dormir en una cama, mínimo que durmamos todos en una  
- ¿Todos en una?- bromeó Koru- Vaya, y yo que la hacía bien recatada  
- ¡Koru!- exclamó Tyra  
- Pero si gastamos más de ese dinero tal vez no podamos seguir durmiendo en camas- señaló Jason  
- Lyra, ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Sikoth  
- Bueno- habló suavemente, como solía hacerlo- No nos queda mucho dinero del que podemos gastar, pero yo creo que ustedes- señaló a los hombres- deben estar cansados de tanto cargar las cosas. Así que pienso que... Lo mejor será gastar por lo menos en...- y comenzó a contar a los integrantes- ... cinco camas  
- ¿Cinco?- preguntó su novio  
- Buena idea- dijo alegre Zal- Dormiremos de a dos para pagar menos piezas- A algunos pareció no gustarles mucho la idea- Si alguna damisela desea algún centinela de sueños, con gusto la acompañaré en su lecho  
- Ehh... no, gracias- respondió enojado el antiguo mercenario, alejando a Zal de las muchachas- Tú dormirás con... con Zul  
- Ay no- se quejó Zul-, me da pena- e hizo un gesto como si se ruborizara  
- Entonces duermes conmigo- le dijo Torom- Tú- señaló a Zal-, dormirás con Jason  
- Genial, seremos compañeros de cama, señor Pardillo- le dijo el elfo a Jason que tenía un tic en la mejilla, abrazándolo por los hombros  
- Yo dormiré con Lyra, si no te molesta- dijo Tyra a Sikoth  
- No hay problema- le respondió éste-, está en buenas manos. Entonces yo duermo con mi hermano. Y usted, señorita Cristina, dormirá cómoda en una cama completamente para usted. ¿Le parece?  
- Si a nadie le molesta...- la cantora de Sibel miró a los presentes- Lo aceptaré. A regañadientes, pero lo haré

Resuelto el problema de dinero, fueron a buscar una posada barata (y decente) con recomendación de Zal, y pidieron una habitación común con 5 camas. Partirían al alba, y Cristina aprovecharía descansar lo necesario. Torom y Tyra daban un paseo por los alrededores, Lyra dormía al igual que Cristina, y algunos tenían ganas de salir a pasear.

- Oye Zal- le decía Koru desde el camarote- ¿Sabes dónde puedo tomar buena cerveza por aquí?  
- Jeje- El elfo sonrió- Quiere pasarla bien, ¿no?  
- Claro- le respondió-, hace tiempo que no salgo a divertirme  
- Hermano...- dijo Sikoth a modo de advertencia  
- ¿Qué? Tal vez sea la última vez que pueda divertirme- Koru se puso de pie y caminó a la ventana- Con todas las cosas que están pasando, cuando lleguemos a Sijan probablemente la situación empeore, y estemos igual que hace un año atrás. Quiero, tal vez por última vez, tomar una buena jarra de cerveza ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?  
- Así se habla- lo apoyó Zal  
- Está bien...- rezongó Sikoth finalmente- Ve, pero vuelve temprano, a fin de cuentas hicimos esto para descansar  
- Bueno, bueno- Koru le desordenó el cabello a su hermano- ¿No me quieres acompañar?  
- No, gracias. Quiero dormir temprano- le contestó un poco enfadado  
- ¿Tú, Zal?  
- Yo paso, necesito descansar mis cuerdas vocales  
- ¿Zul?  
- Nah... gracias  
- ¿Jason?  
- Mmm... Puedo acompañarte, pero yo no voy a beber- En ese momento el muchacho miró a Zal, que se reía recordando lo sucedido en Sijan unas semanas atrás

Sólo Jason acompañó a Koru a una taberna al otro lado del pueblo, donde vendían la mejor cerveza morena de la región. Le ofreció a Pies de fuego un sorbo, pero éste, en cuanto sintió el aroma de la cebada, tuvo ganas de vomitar. Conversaron de los temas que pudieron (había mucha gente esa noche, y no desearon tocar el tema de la orden), entre ellos de las mujeres, el trabajo (los que habían hecho antes de partir), y lo bien que deberían estarlo pasando a sus edades. No se dieron cuenta cuando ya estaban cerca de la medianoche.

Salieron del bar en medio de un espectáculo de bailarinas del desierto y se encaminaron hacia la posada, y a Jason le pareció extraño que con ellos salieran dos sujetos, más aún, que esos mismos dos sujetos los hayan estado mirando disimuladamente (en realidad el muchacho no les quitó nunca un ojo de encima). Decidió llevar a Koru por una ruta alternativa y dar vuelta a la manzana, para ver si los tipos sólo coincidieron en su trayecto o de verdad los estaban siguiendo…

Pero dieron la vuelta tal y como ellos lo habían hecho. A esa altura ya estaba seguro de que venía siguiéndolos. Tomó a Koru por el codo y lo arrastró a un establo.

- So...- le exclamó el ladrón- calma, hombre, que a mi me siguen gustando las mujeres  
- No bromees- Jason se asustó un poco-, si a mí también- Su expresión cambió- Nos vienen siguiendo  
- ¿Estás seguro?  
- Vamos a verlo ahora

A los segundos después aparecieron los dos tipos que salieron con ellos; pretendían inspeccionar el lugar.

- Maldición- susurró Jason- ¿Traes tu arma?  
- No mi espada- le respondió Koru-, pero con esto bastará- dijo sacando la cortapluma que acostumbraba traer en el bolsillo  
- Bromeas, ¿cierto?  
- No- Jason no sabía si la cara de chiste que traía Koru le podía dar siquiera un poco de confianza

Pero no hubo tiempo para meditar, porque comenzó a llegar humo donde estaban y una bocanada de aire caliente les alertó que alguien había prendido fuego a la paja.

- ¿Listo para salir?- preguntó el ladrón, Jason asintió de inmediato- Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Y saltaron fuera del establo, preparados para defenderse. Uno de los sujetos saltó hacia ellos y esperando recibir un espadazo, Pies de fuego interpuso su arma, pero en cambio el desconocido levantó su mano y susurró una palabra, para dar paso a una ráfaga de viento caliente.

Para su fortuna, Koru lo jaló de la camisa hacia el lado impidiendo que se le quemaran los ojos. Aprovechó entonces para abanicar su espada contra el enemigo, pero éste frenó su ataque con un bastón. Koru saltó por la espalda pretendiendo sacarle la capucha, pero el segundo sujeto lo golpeó con una ráfaga de viento por la espalda, tirándolo al suelo. El primer desconocido iba a golpearle con el bastón, pero Jason lo hizo retroceder unos pasos y mientras Koru se ponía de pie, el segundo lanzó una flecha de fuego que casi toca al antes aspirante a caballero.

Fue en ese momento que el ladrón y pies de fuego se echaron a correr hacia un lugar más despejado, seguidos de cerca por los atacantes. Llegados a lo que parecía una plaza de juegos se detuvieron y aguardaron la llegada de los otros dos en posición de ataque.

El primer sujeto giró su bastón en el aire y mandó un rayo de fuego directamente a Koru, que era el más desprotegido, pero éste saltó justo unos metros hacia el lado esquivando el golpe.

- ¡Vamos! Te quiero cerca- Le dijo haciéndolo venir con las manos

El desconocido no se hizo el desentendido y corrió hacia él con una bola de energía en la mano, pero al tratar de lanzarla Koru corrió hacia él y desviando el brazo del tipo mandó a volar la bola a tierra. El ladrón trató de cortar el estómago del encapuchado pero éste retrocedió y le mandó una bola de energía directo en la cara.

- ¡Aarghhh!- gritó de dolor cubriéndose el rostro

El desconocido se acercó con intenciones de arremeter, pero al levantar el bastón con ambas manos recibió un combo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Koru aprovechó de patearle la mano para que soltara el bastón y sacarle la capucha, encontrándose con un sujeto de unos treinta años.

- ¡Qué diablos quieren!- exclamó poniéndole la cortapluma en el cuello- ¡Quién te mandó!

Mientras tanto Jason peleaba con el segundo sujeto, particularmente rápido. Cada ataque del joven era anticipado por su enemigo que, hasta ese momento, sólo se había dedicado a esquivar golpes.

- ¿Quienes son?- preguntó pies de fuego  
- Ya lo sabes- le respondió el segundo sujeto esquivando un mandoble- Hemos venido a cobrarles  
- Cobrarnos qué- se escuchó decir a Koru, que todavía amenazaba al primer desconocido  
- Ustedes mataron a Renhart Millen- contestó el sujeto hincado  
- ¿Qué?- dijeron Jason y Koru al unísono. El primero había dejado de atacar a su enemigo mientras miraba al segundo confundido  
- Nosotros no hemos matado a ese hombre…- decía Jason  
- Mienten- dijo el segundo tipo que lanzó una ráfaga de viento hacia Jason, desestabilizándolo y haciéndolo caer- Ustedes mataron a Millen y huyeron  
- ¡No es cierto!- Koru hablaba furioso desde el otro lado de la plaza- Nosotros no lo hicimos

En ese instante Koru recordó la conversación que había tenido con Elia en el bosque, cerca del lago Xmshe. Ella le había mencionado algo acerca de un posible ataque…

_- Koru...  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el aludido  
- Debo hablar contigo- los ambarinos ojos de Elia se veían angustiados-, a solas_

El ladrón jubilado y la maga salieron fuera de la carpa hacia los alrededores del bosque. Caminaron un largo trecho pudiendo ver de vez en cuando el lago; la luz era tenue, el aire frío, y sin embargo algo en el ambiente era extremadamente acogedor. El tema era complicado para ella y no sabía por dónde partir, así que decidió ir al grano.

- Koru... ya sabes que no voy a ir con ustedes por ahora  
- Si…  
- Y necesito que me ayudes con algo  
- A ver- Koru detuvo su caminar llevándose una mano en la cabeza- Primero, no me trago el cuento de que vas a quedarte en Gren investigando, así que me dices ahora mismo la verdad, y después me dices en qué te soy útil ¿si?- Por primera vez Elia veía un notorio enfado en el rostro de Koru, sin muecas extrañas, sin sonrisas falsas, sin máscaras  
- Bien...- la muchacha respiró profundo- Hace unas semanas me enrolé en la Liga

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos decía nada; a él le impactó la noticia, a ella el cómo la dio.

- Explícame  
- ¿Recuerdas que una vez te agradecí que me fueras a buscar a casa de mi maestro?  
- Sí- respondió él  
- En parte fue por la gente sospechosa que vi durante semanas rondando la casa de mi maestro, que rondaban mi casa también- Elia trataba de hablar lo más tranquila posible- Y hace casi un mes atrás encontré el despacho de Renhart revuelto  
- Entiendo  
- Eso no es todo- explicaba la maga- ¿Recuerdas que días después de que llegara Cristina a la casa, ese día que dijiste que apareció mi papá… te acuerdas que mencioné que me habían robado?  
- Creo que sí  
- Lo que me robaron, una especie de bitácora, parece que tiene escrito algo especial. No en vano me la robaron, cuando traía otras cosas más valiosas  
- Puede ser…- Koru cruzó las piernas- ¿Pero estás segura que sólo te robaron eso?  
- Sí  
- ¿Y no crees que en realidad quisieron robarte otra cosa en vez de la libreta?  
- Mmm… no creo. La libreta la traía en un bolsillo aparte  
- Bien- Koru se acercó un poco a Elia- Supongamos que te robaron esa libreta porque había algo interesante, que raramente tú no encontraste antes. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la Liga?  
- Excelente pregunta, muchacho- Elia chasqueó los dedos- Las únicas personas que sabían de la existencia de esa libreta era gente de la Liga y él… y yo que la encontré. ¿Quién más tendría interés en esa cosa sino ellos mismos?

Se escucharon pisadas livianas, probablemente de algún roedor, así que decidieron ponerse en marcha nuevamente.

- Sólo la Liga puede querer esa libreta- continuó Elia- Y además, piensa: días después de ese robo, ocurre mágicamente un ataque por golems a Sikoth, Torom y Jason al mismo tiempo. ¿No crees que es sospechoso?  
- …- El rostro del muchacho se turbó- ¿Tú crees que esos ataques fueron mandados por ellos?  
- Es mi principal sospecha- le contestó ella- Además, la última vez que vi a… a Elena, supe indirectamente que…  
- Qué  
- Quieren atacarnos- Elia mostraba angustia- Todavía no sé las razones, pero tienen planeado emboscarnos. Por eso decidí enrolarme, para quitarles ese peso de encima y avisarles los movimientos de la Liga  
- ¿Y no es riesgoso? ¿Cómo le hiciste para entrar sin problemas?  
- Con ayuda de Elena  
- ¿Y te vas a fiar de la ayuda de ella?  
- No te preocupes… Yo tengo mis métodos de "protección"  
- No me gusta como suena eso  
- A mi tampoco, pero es lo que hay. Todo sea por ustedes

Se cruzaron las miradas. Koru la miraba dubitativo, con una ceja levantada, y Elia atinaba a sonreír por la comisura de los labios tratando de no reír por lo dicho. De repente se escucharon pasos de personas hacia donde estaban ellos, así que debían cortar la conversación pronto.

- En qué te soy útil entonces- preguntó Koru  
- El grupo no debe saber que voy a trabajar explícitamente con la Liga o se preocuparán- le explicaba la hechicera-, así que tú recibirás cualquier mensaje "demasiado sospechoso" con Riwl  
- Ah, entonces me tendrás de cartero…  
- Mmm… dejémoslo mejor en "primer mensajero"… en mi "hombre de confianza", ¿Te gusta más?  
- "Mi hombre…" me gustó como sonó eso- susurró Koru con cara de soñador, cara que se borró con el golpe en la cabeza que recibió de la maga- ¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Jason? Tiene a Huggin, ¿no?  
- Porque él no dejaría que hiciera tal locura, se preocupa demasiado por mí  
- ¿Y por qué me lo pides a mi entonces? ¿Acaso yo no me preocupo por ti?  
- Si te preocupas… Pero tú, en vez de achacarte con malas noticias, tratas de verle el lado amable a las cosas- le respondió amablemente- Y en estos momentos necesitamos buenas vibras. ¿Me ayudarás?  
- No me queda de otra, si me lo pides con esa cara- le respondió Koru finalmente- Vamos a esperar que Riwl soporte viajes tan largos  
- Tengo la intención de que no sean muy largos…

¿Sería posible que la muerte de Renhart fuese una excusa de la Liga para atacarlos? Elia le había dicho varias veces el temor que tenía a que fuesen buscados por la Liga por haber armado la pluma, y que le pareció extraño que no hubiese reacción alguna por parte de ellos luego de la explosión en Wreel. Podrían aceptar ser "reprimidos" por aquello… pero de eso a ser castigados por la muerte de Renhart… Chrysos le había dado muerte. Lo había hecho su rehén, atrajo al grupo, y lo mató frente a los ojos de Elia… o al menos eso era lo que había contado ella…

En ese preciso instante Koru tenía una madeja de ideas enredada entre lo que fue, lo que pudo ser y lo que podría ser, y hacía lo posible por diferenciar la realidad de sus suposiciones. Jason se dio cuenta, y le gritó de inmediato lo que necesitaba oír.

- No puedes ser tan idiota como para dudar de ella, ¿o si?- Jason estaba enojado- Yo vi el cuerpo de su maestro, con mis propios ojos, y tenía incrustada un hacha en su pecho… y hasta donde sabemos, nuestra amiga no usa un hacha y en cambio, otro personaje sí lo hacía…  
- Cállate- le gritó el primer encapuchado mientras el segundo se abalanzaba hacia él, lanzando una corriente de aire que Jason esquivó- Ustedes serán llevados a los cuarteles de la Liga, ¡quieran o no!

Contraataque. Jasón se lanzó hacia su contrincante y abanicó su espada una, dos, tres veces sin efecto. El tipo lanzó una ráfaga de viento directo a su pecho, pero la esquivó y haciendo un amague tocó el lado derecho del sujeto cortando su túnica; sin embargo el hombre giró e impactó la espalda de Pies de Fuego de lleno con una ráfaga de viento, lanzándolo metros más adelante. Dio un salto y al caer pretendía encerrarlo en un escuda, pero Jason alcanzó a incorporarse y mandar una estocada justo en el momento en que el sujeto caía encima de él, deteniéndose justo a tiempo. Logró salvarse de la hoja de la espada, pero la frenada en seco le descubrió su cabeza, cuyo rostro era cubierto por una mascarilla de plata.

- Así que eres mujer- el contrincante de Jasón tenía el cabello negro como el ébano, atado en forma de un tomate en la coronilla con un palillo particular. Su cuello era fino, y ahora notaba que sus manos, cada una con un anillo, eran claramente femeninas. La atacante retrocedió de inmediato  
- Ni se notó, fijate- gritó Koru, que todavía tenía amenazado al primer sujeto-, si es muy plana  
- ¿Muy… plana?- susurró para sí la mujer. Iba a responderle, pero prefirió no decir nada  
- ¡Jason!

Desde la calle a espaldas de Jason venía corriendo Zul, y metros más allá Zalakaín, tratando de seguirle el paso. Eran suficientes refuerzos para vencer a un par de magos con intenciones de capturarlos.

Por lo mismo, los dos desconocidos sabían que la situación había cambiado y tenían que escapar. La mujer empujó por el lado a Koru mientras miraba la llegada de sus aliados, con una ráfaga de viento, para luego agarrar a su compañero y hacerlo correr hasta perderse de vista. Jason podía darles alcance, pero ya no quería seguir peleando.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?- preguntó Zul llegando hacia donde estaban  
- Nos querían capturar- contestó Pies de fuego  
- ¿Capturar?- dijo unos segundos después Zal que había llegado  
- La Liga. La Liga de Oth nos quiere capturar- contestó Koru que se acercaba, sobándose la cara  
- ¿Y por qué?- preguntó el híbrido  
- … por matar al maestro de Elia

********************

_Hace tres días… _

Carretera hacia Tartra, son las seis de la tarde y recién comienza a atardecer. Una muchacha viaja en un carruaje público acompañada sólo por una túnica y bolso de viaje; sus ojos ámbar miran hacia fuera, hacia el norte, donde se encuentran sus amigos, su nueva familia. Dos segundos después sus ojos se posan en un libro de pociones que descansa en su regazo. Lee detenidamente hasta que el chofer le informa que han llegado a destino.

- Plaza de armas de Tartra, señorita. Son diez monedas de cobre  
- Gracias- dice pagando la suma de dinero. Al parecer su monedero va bastante abultado y lo oculta de inmediato entre sus pertenencias

La joven baja del carruaje y camina un poco por la plaza tratando de distinguir una figura conocida, pero desiste a los minutos después y decide sentarse en una banca. Algunas palomas se alejan de inmediato de donde está.

- Debe ser por las alas de aventis- se responde  
- ¿Señorita viento?- le susurra alguien por atrás. Da la vuelta y se encuentra con un hombre en vestimenta de chofer- La Dama de Hielo la espera

La muchacha sigue al hombre por varias callejuelas hasta llegar a lo que parece un estacionamiento, llegando a otro carruaje de color rojo, bastante maltrecho. El hombre la invita a subir y ella, un tanto dudosa, decide subirse a él. Adentro se encuentra con su tía abuela que le dedica, como siempre, una mirada de asco.

- Por lo menos eres puntual  
- Tengo más propiedades, por si te interesa saber- le responde Elia, soltándose el cabello; éste cubre la mitad de su pecho- Aunque claro, pecas de prejuiciosa…  
- ¿Y qué hay con eso?- Elena la queda mirando  
- Te pierdes la mitad de las cosas de la vida  
- Eso no te interesa- Elena mira a su chofer y le indica dónde debe ir- A la casa  
- Sí, señorita

Mientras el carruaje avanza por una carretera hacia la mansión Rimm, Elena decide recurrir a su pasatiempo favorito: fastidiar al resto del mundo. Esta vez se lo toma con la "invitada especial".

- Te gustará ver la casa de la familia- le dice-, a la que nunca perteneciste, claro- agrega  
- ¿Es grande?- pregunta la muchacha  
- Muchísimo más grande que la tuya  
- Ahhh…- Elia mira hacia el exterior y ve los árboles pasar uno tras otro- Ahora entiendo por qué mamá se fue de ahí. Tan grande era su casa que nunca percibió calor de hogar- Elena decide no responder- Por eso también construyó con papá una casa de madera tan chiquita. ¿No crees, Elena?- Mira a su tía abuela- La madera es mucho más acogedora que el cemento, lástima que tú no entiendas eso… nunca lo has sentido así- Jaque mate; ahora es la mujer la que mira afuera- ¿Dije algo que te molestara?  
- No, para nada- responde sin voltear- Te quedarás en la casa sólo el tiempo necesario. Luego de eso te irás de inmediato  
- No te preocupes, a mí tampoco me gusta estar tan cerca de ti  
- Perfecto

La maga notó que bien delante iba otra carreta, aparentemente hacia la misma dirección que ellos, y al ver que no había más casas alrededor le llamó la atención.

- ¿Ellos van también?- pregunta  
- Sí  
- Van para despistar. Supongo entonces que sí nos están siguiendo- Elia mira a Elena que sólo desviaba la mirada- ¿Piensan capturarnos de por casualidad?  
- No te incumbe  
- Pero claro que me incube- reclama ella- si es a mí a quien quieren, junto con mis amigos  
- No te vas a salvar sólo por estar trabajando con nosotros. Tarde o temprano te capturarán igual…  
- Y créeme, yo me defenderé- Elia empuña una mano-, y ellos también

De repente sufre un lapsus mental, y recuerda los ataques de golems hacia Torom, Sikoth y Jason. Piensa entonces en preguntarle a Elena, ¿sería capaz de responder por amenazas?

- Al menos pudieron dejar avisado, ¿no?- dice ella- No sé, mandar una carta diciendo "Estimados señores, les avisamos que se hará efectivo su castigo por haber armado la pluma de oth. Por favor espere al golem que tratará de decapitarlo"  
- Por favor, mocosa- Elena se molesta- Nosotros no usamos golems en nuestros procedimientos. Sería como… como si usara un garrote en vez de un báculo. Nosotros usamos métodos más… refinados  
- Ahh… o sea que quien quiera que fue el que los mandó es un primate, ¿no?  
- Claro que no- Elena se vuelve hacia Elia y le dije por lo bajo, disfrutando cada palabra- Eso quiere decir… que los quieren tan muertos que no les importa que pase con sus cuerpos  
- Ohh… entiendo- En el horizonte se asoma una casona- ¿No sabes quién pudo haber sido?  
- Tendrás que pagar esa información  
- ¿Disculpa? Tú me debes un favor- La de ojos ámbar mira con altanería a su tía abuela, que se muerde el labio  
- No sabemos de ese ataque… - explica- Pero sí sé que andan buscando a los seguidores de Horth  
- ¿El dios Horth?  
- Quién más va a ser- Elena mira con desdén a la muchacha y luego vuelve a enfocarse en el horizonte- Al parecer los seguidores de Horth representan una amenaza  
- ¿Quiénes los buscan?  
- Oh... ya llegamos

El carruaje dobla hacia la entrada de la extensa mansión Rimm. Unos metros más allá deja a Elena y a Elia (obligada a bajar).

- Vas a usar el cuarto de huéspedes, y te voy a pedir que no subas al segundo piso- comienza a decir rápidamente la mujer- La biblioteca está a fondo del living y vas a levantarte todos los días a las 5 de la mañana, aunque no vayas a Tartra  
- Entiendo…  
- Y aunque no quieras, vas a tener que lidiar con Paulina, así que trabajarás con ella cada vez que vayas a los cuarteles  
- Bien, no hay problema- Elia no tenía intenciones de contrariar  
- Y después de que termines tu trabajo, te quiero fuera de mi casa  
- No te preocupes, Elena- Elia se voltea antes de subir las escaleras; el sol le da de lleno en el rostro- No tengo intenciones de quedarme un día más en este lugar

Minutos después, en su cuarto, Elia escribe una carta apresurada que destina a Koru, y se promete volver a escribir unos días más para avisar que sus sospechas, que la Liga irá tras ellos, es cierta.

*********************

En un despacho estaban dos sujetos de pie, con la cabeza gacha, siendo gritoneados por la Dama de Hielo.

- ¡Cuántas veces les dijeron que tenían que capturarlos sin llamar la atención!- espetaba enrabiada  
- Señora…- dijo el hombre  
- Señorita, tonto- le susurró fríamente su compañera femenina  
- Ehh… señorita Rimm- rectificó- Lo hicimos como usted dijo… Eee… es decir, como ordenó el señor Tander- El hombre, a pesar de su edad, estaba nervioso  
- ¡Silencio!- Elena golpeó la mesa- ¿Acaso Tander tiene que andarles explicando cómo proceder a capturar dos bestias? ¡Bastaba con dos escudas y un hechizo adormecedor, ineptos!

Se abrió la puerta, entrando dos sujetos. Uno, de contextura mediana, cabello largo canoso amarrado en una cola de caballo y anteojos pequeños de lectura; el otro, de contextura maciza, cabello corto y brazos y torso cubiertos por una armadura roja.

- Tander, Dacost  
- No era necesario que vinieras, Elena- habló el primero, subiéndose lo anteojos- Yo soy el encargado de esta zona  
- Es cierto- apoyó el segundo- No estás encargada de la misión tampoco, puedes retirarte  
- Yo velo por Paulina- les recordó, apuntando a la mujer antes enmascarada; ahora podían notarse sus ojos azules mirando con neutralidad- Recuerden que se las presté para esta misión, así que todavía tengo derecho sobre ella

"¿Derecho sobre mi? Eso quisieras" pensó la de cabellos oscuros

- Está bien- le dijo Dacost- Quédate. Ustedes… -miró a los dos sujetos enviados a Krig- Debieron ser más precavidos. No estamos tratando con niños de diez años, ¡son asesinos, por Lathia!  
- ¿No estás siendo demasiado benevolente con ellos? Renato- preguntó el de anteojos. Dacost miró a los dos sujetos con un dejo de rabia  
- No, Tander… Lo pagarán con turnos de día completo por una semana  
- ¿U… una semana?- tartamudeó el agente- P… pero señor, podemos volver a intentarlo…  
- Cállate, Riff- susurró Paulina  
- Paulina- habló Elena- Tú cumplirás tu castigo en Tartra, en mi base…  
- Puedo pagarlo acá, señorita Rimm- reclamó  
- Es cierto, Elena- secundó el general- Puede quedarse…  
- La necesito para un trabajo especial- interrumpió ella- Así que se va conmigo. Paulina, muévete  
- Si…- La muchacha se cuadró frente a los otros jefes del tercer nivel y, por lo bajo susurró-… señora Rimm- Por lo crispada que salió la mujer madura de la habitación supo que sus palabras fueron escuchadas y sonrió maliciosamente

Unos metros más allá Paulina se acercó a su jefa y habló por lo bajo.

- Ejem. Jefa, le pido permiso para salir esta noche  
- Olvídalo- le contestó Elena con notoria ira- Vas a cumplir tu castigo desde hoy  
- Yo no debería pedirte permiso, ¿recuerdas?  
- Volverás entonces…  
- En cuanto termine, no te preocupes- Paulina se saca entonces la túnica rasgada en el lado derecho y se queda con una túnica sin mangas y rasgada en la espalda; ésta logra develar un traje ajustado de cuero, y en el pecho un corsé rojo- Después de eso cumpliré mi castigo…

Y se fue, sin alcanzar a escuchar el grito de rabia que espetaba la Dama de Hielo que no podía controlar a su nueva hija, hija de la mentira, hija del chantaje, hija de nadie…

********************************

Aprovechando la tranquilidad de la noche, una silueta femenina avanza sigilosamente hacia un fuerte de cuatro grandes torres. Sabe perfectamente cómo entrar sin ser detectada y espera el cambio de guardia para adentrarse a la torre norte, entrar, subir las escaleras y ubicar el despacho del capitán. Debe moverse rápido y tener cuidado de activar las trampas de seguridad.

Mira hacia un lado, mira hacia el otro, y al darse cuenta que no hay nadie camina con soltura hasta el final del pasillo. Dobla a la derecha, atraviesa un dintel de roble y encuentra justo lo que buscaba. Lo toma, lo guarda tras su espalda y sale sigilosamente. Dobla a la izquierda y nota entonces que la trampa que había engañado momentos antes hizo su efecto. Demasiado tarde: dos guardias corren hacia ella.

El primero manda una estocada directa al pecho, pero la fémina esquiva la espada y golpea con su mano izquierda al sujeto en el cuello; éste cae inconsciente. El segundo es un poco más precavido y al momento de atacar protege su cabeza y pecho con su escudo, pero no sirve; la mujer susurra unas palabras mientras enfrenta su mano a los pies del soldado y lo manda a volar tres metros lejos de su compañero. Cerciorándose de que nadie más la haya escuchado se acomoda la mascarilla de plata y camina lentamente, pero de pronto comienza a sonar una alarma y una turba de soldados aproximarse a donde está. Entonces se echa a correr, sabe que sola no podrá contra el batallón entero.

Al llegar a la escalera para bajar nota que veinte soldados más suben a su encuentro, y decide subir a la azotea. Ya arriba se da cuenta que no hay conexión entre las cuatro cúpulas del cuartel... es ella y el abismo.

- Bravo- Un tipo notoriamente más alto en rango que el resto se asoma por la escala. Sus cabellos hasta los hombros de color rojizo se mecen con el viento. Aplaude con sincera satisfacción- Entraste, robaste, y no mataste a ninguno de los guardias. Eres bastante limpia en tu trabajo  
- Gracias- dice ella haciendo una reverencia. Sus penetrantes ojos azules miran los del sujeto y vuelven al abismo  
- Por desgracia se acabó tu suerte- El hombre desenfunda su espada- Entrega lo que sacaste de mi oficina y te dejaré ir  
- Ja, dejarme ir- se cruza de brazos- ¿Tu te crees que nací ayer? No, gracias, no puedo aceptar tu oferta  
- Por qué no  
- Porque es una mentira  
- Entonces entiendes que si te digo que me des lo que robaste o te mueres hablo en serio- El hombre se pone en guardia para atacar  
- Mmm... Yo no sé qué tan cierta sea esa parte de que me voy a morir

El tipo corre hacia ella y comienza a abanicar su espada contra el frágil cuerpo de la mujer. Es rápido, varias veces está a punto de partirla en dos, pero ella se mueve en el momento preciso. En un descuido ella pisa el pie del tipo y está a punto de caer al suelo, pero susurra algo y vuelve a incorporarse... aunque ahora tiene la hoja de metal en su cuello.

- Lo siento- dice el hombre  
- Yo también- dice ella

Y al dar el mandoble final, éste no es capaz de atravesar su lozana piel. Ella lo mira profundamente a los ojos y sonríe victoriosa.

- Eres... una médium  
- Barrera espiritual básica, cómo no te diste cuenta- La mujer da un par de pasos hacia atrás  
- Por eso no llevabas armas... por eso los dejaste a todos inconscientes...  
- Un gusto conocerle, caballero...- mira la blusa de combate del tipo- Atria, pero debo marchar, alguien me espera- hace una reverencia y corre a la escalera  
- ¡Suban!- Pero el caballero Atria ordena que la tropa suba a la azotea, y aunque pudiera aumentar su fuerza espiritual, la mujer no podrá evitar que la capturen- A ver, muchacha, cómo vas a escaparte de ésta

Ella sólo sonríe, saca una botellita y la alza frente a ella.

- Salud- se toma el contenido de ella-, y buenas noches

Se echa a correr hacia el borde de la azotea y frente a Atria y sus hombres se lanza al vacío. El caballero lo lamenta mientras corre a verla, pero fuera de todo su entendimiento divisa un estallido de luz y dos alas de ave, elegantes, de una tonalidad cafesosa, crecen tras la espalda de la mujer que planea por el cielo, perdiéndose luego en un frondoso bosque.

- ¿Qué hacemos capitán?- pregunta un soldado  
- Déjala, no la vamos a encontrar allá adentro  
- Pero...  
- Que esto le sirva a los imbéciles en Keel- Atria aprieta su puño con fuerza- cómo nos dejan al cuidado de la libreta de Millen sin ninguna protección mágica. "Ahorro de recursos''... Bah. Cuándo van a entender que si se trata de proteger una cosa no se escatiman recursos. Últimamente la Liga esta llena de idiotas...

Ya van quince minutos desde que saltó del edificio y escapó exitosamente; ahora sólo camina en la noche, y no va sola.

- ¿Qué alguien te espera? ¿Elena? Ja- Un hombre de unos treinta años, alto, de brazos fuertes pero movimientos refinados camina al lado de la ladrona. Si no fuera por su translúcido parecer, tendría el cabello negro y la piel morena- Te arriesgaste a venir para acá a esto, y a buscar esa mugrosa libreta que ya has leído como diez veces seguidas  
- Yo tengo mis razones- responde ella mientras se arregla su peinado. Al notar lo ofendido que quedó su compañero se muestra más amable- Sigo creyendo que en esa libreta hay algo más que sólo palabras. Renhart no era de los que escribía bitácoras por mero gusto  
- Ah...  
- Por alguna razón robaron precisamente esta libreta, ¿no crees?  
- Mmm... puede ser- musitó él tocando su translúcido mentón- Para mí sigue siendo mero sentimentalismo  
- Puede ser…  
- No te hagas la ruda, Elia

La mujer paró y miró detenidamente al fantasma, mostrando clara molestia.

- No vuelvas a llamarme así, Caruman. Mientras tenga esta pinta no soy Elia, ¿Entendiste?  
- Entendido, Paulina

*******************

La noche anterior el grupo volvió a hacer turnos, aunque ahora estaban dentro de la posada. Uno se paraba fuera de la habitación, y otro, miraba las ventanas. Jason tenía la sospecha de que no volverían a atacar, por ahora, pero era mejor tomar precauciones ahora que ya sabían su ubicación.

- ¿Crees que vuelvan realmente?- le preguntó Zal  
- No lo sé- contestó Pies de Fuego- En una de esas encontramos pegados carteles de "se busca" de nuevo por las ciudades

Afortunadamente estaba equivocado, porque la tranquilidad mañanera que habían visto antes volvía a hacerse presente ese día. Salieron de a grupos, y decidieron juntarse en el otro extremo de la ciudad para partir hacia Sijan. Caminaban a paso prudente cuando de entre los árboles salió disparada una masa grisácea, dirigida hacia Koru.

- ¡Riwl!- exclamó recibiendo su firia en el brazo izquierdo- Oh, traes carta

En efecto, traía amarrada a una pata dos hojas, una más grande que la otra. La pequeña estaba marcada con una K capital y la grande con una G. Koru entendió el simbolismo y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, escondió en la manga de su camisa la hoja pequeña, entregando la grande a Torom- Éste la tomó y la leyó rápidamente.

- Malas noticias, muchachos- declaró luego  
- Qué, qué pasó ahora- dijo Zul  
- Pues… Elia nos asegura que la Liga nos está buscando, y las razones son las mismas que nos dijeron ustedes- miró a Jason y a Koru- Un poco tarde llegó la carta. Aunque dice que nos seguirán atacando, en secreto, sin informar a nadie del tema  
- Entonces no veremos carteles ni nada así- dedujo Sikoth  
- Aja- contestó el antiguo mercenario- Dice otra cosa  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Tyra  
- El ataque de los golems definitivamente no fue de la Liga- le respondió- Dice que lo investigó, y la Liga no usa Golems para capturar presas. Sospecha de algo, pero no quiere hablar a menos que esté completamente segura  
- ¿Dice algo más?- preguntó Koru  
- Pues…- Torom releyó la carta- Dice que casi se le quema la casa- se escuchó la exclamación de Lyra, Tyra y Cristina- y que tiene de invitada a Ana, su vecina, que a ella sí se le quemó  
- Oh… pobrecita- lamentó Lyra

Torom entonces puso atención en la posdata que había escrita en la parte más baja del papel.

- Hay otra cosa… pero no entiendo bien- decía- Es como si la pluma se hubiera doblado por escribir muy fuerte. Creo que dice que en una aldea cerca de Keel desaparecieron diez niños, que le llamó la atención porque no hubo ferias ni algún evento…  
- ¿Y explica la razón?- preguntó Jason  
- No- respondió- pero le pareció sospechoso, y nos pide que estemos atentos  
- ¿No hay nada mas?- cuestionó Jason  
- Nop, nada más- respondió Torom  
- Bien. Entonces vámonos

Y el grupo siguió caminando, esta vez con más prisa, tratando de llegar a destino lo más rápido posible. En un momento, disimuladamente, Koru se apartó del grupo y leyó el trozo de papel que estaba marcado con una K, y que era dirigido a él. Lo abrió, y de inmediato notó que había grandes manchones de tinta en él, además de ciertos cortes en el papel por la pluma.

_"¡¡¡¿CON QUE SOY MUY PLANA?!!! CUANDO TE VEA VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE DIJISTE, HIJO DE LA GRAN…"_

La sorpresa se apoderó de él. No era posible, ¿o si?

_"… Y AL MENOS SÉ ÚTIL EN OCULTAR LO QUE AHORA SABES. "PAULINA" LES SEGUIRÁ TODOS LOS PASOS DE AHORA EN ADELANTE"_

La noticia era increíble. ¿Era Elia la mujer que los atacó la noche anterior? "Entonces… cuando habló de enrolarse en la Liga, hablaba bien en serio" pensó, "Esa mujer está loca, con razón pensó que nadie la dejaría ir". Y como posdata, con poca tinta, había escrito un:

_"Cuídate"_

- Tu también, Elia- susurró Koru, arrugando el papel y guardándoselo en el fondo de su bolsillo, para quemarlo después en la fogata de la noche.

*****************************

- Atria, ha fallado en su misión

Una sala circular, rodeada de siete podios, cada uno ocupado por un hombre de rostro nada agradable. Al centro, un caballero improvisto de armas, se encontraba indefenso ante cada uno de los jueces que dictaban su sentencia. Escuchaba detenidamente, con miedo, con rabia...

- Usted fue encomendado para cuidar uno de los cuatro objetos tomados como evidencia para el juicio contra Renhart Millen y sus asesinos, los jóvenes que buscaron por nueve meses la pluma de Oth. Y obviando el hecho de que nos enfrentamos a enemigos peligrosos, usted colocó en bandeja de plata la prueba, que debe encontrarse en manos malhechoras. ¿Tiene algo que agregar, capitán?  
- Sí, superior Brand

Las voces de asombro no se hicieron esperar. Era primera vez que un acusado pedía réplica en un juicio encabezado por el sabio Brand.

- Hable- le ordenó  
- Señor, es cierto que fallé en mi misión de proteger dicha evidencia. Pero...- "Mide tus palabras, contrólate" pensó- Yo no soy el único culpable

Otra vez murmullos en el salón. Los otros seis jueces hablaban entre sí, pudiéndose escuchar palabras tales como "traidor", "insolente" o "hereje" en sus susurros.

- ¡Orden!- espetó Brand golpeando un mazo en la mesa- ¡Silencio todos! Atria, a qué se refiere con que no es el único culpable, ¿Pretende sumar a alguien más en su responsabilidad?- preguntó haciendo énfasis en el "su"  
- Sí señor  
- ¿Quién?  
- Quién más que usted y los tres integrantes del segundo nivel

Los murmullos anteriores ya se habían transformado en gritos y chillidos, principalmente contra el capitán y sus declaraciones.

- ¡Señor Brand, no puede permitir que le hablen de esa manera!- exclamó uno de los jueces, el más joven, incluso un poco más joven que Atria  
- ¡Cállate, Palakin!- pero el supremo de la Liga no estaba dispuesto a escuchar más estupideces- Capitán, le ordeno que calle y acepte su condena  
- No, señor- le respondió el aludido- Usted debe recordar que cuando pedí ayuda mágica para defender la evidencia se me negó, dizque habían cosas más importantes que averiguar en otras ciudades- Atria sacaba humo hasta por las orejas; Brand no estaba muy lejos de aquello- Además, no sé qué tan importante puede ser una evidencia cuando el juicio estaba prácticamente resuelto…  
- ¡Calla, Atria!  
- ¡La decisión de enjuiciar a ese grupo de pendejos fue tomada casi por unanimidad de los mandamases comandados por usted…  
- Atria…  
- … y yo no voy a hacerme responsable de caprichos suyos!  
- ¡Esteban!- Una voz diferente, más gruesa, se hizo escuchar. Todos voltearon a ver el dueño de ella, encontrándose con Dacost- ¡No le faltes el respeto al sabio Brand!  
- Pero…- alegaba el capitán  
- ¡Es una orden de tu maestro y superior! ¡Obedece!

Atria calló, no por miedo a la autoridad, como solía imponerse Brand, sino por respeto. El general le tendió la mano varias veces y su trabajo le valía la fidelidad de todo el pelotón, incluyéndolo. Dejó que Brand saboreara su victoria, y aceptó la suspensión de sus actividades por dos semanas con amargura.

Al salir del recinto, encontró a su maestro sentado en la plaza de enfrente. Trató de evitar ser visto, pero fue imposible; apenas cruzó la calle el general lo detuvo con una mano.

- Atria…  
- No me diga nada, señor- La mueca del capitán le dolía, sabía que lo que estaba defendiendo era justo- Sé que no debo faltarle el respeto a mis superiores- Atria miraba el suelo, entre decepcionado y enrabiado por la discusión anterior  
- Entonces entiendes por qué tuve que detenerte  
- Sí, señor

Dacost le ofreció la mano, tanto para limar asperezas como para despedirse, y al acercarse para darle un medio abrazo, le susurró:

- Yo también creo que el viejo está trastornado, la diferencia es que no lo publico

Y palmoteándole el hombro, el general lo dejó irse hasta su casa. Tenía dos semanas para descansar, para meditar, para olvidar la injusticia que se había hecho con él. Y para entonces, averiguaría la identidad de la ladrona que se metió en su cuartel, y la haría pagar por ello.


	12. Capitulo 11 Un pasado nuevo

**Capitulo 11: "Un pasado nuevo"**

**por Zul**

El grupo entero se movilizaba ya a las afueras de la cuidad, la carta de Elia tenía un día de haber llegado, y su rumbo seguía dirigido hacia Sijan. Iban en silencio, consientes de que podían estarlos buscando o siguiendo sus huellas. Era un día fresco, pero sin corrientes de aire. El sol estaba casi en su punto y decidieron detenerse a tomar un breve descanso.

Se recostaron bajo los árboles y comieron ligero. Apenas un par de panecillos que habían llevado desde que salieron de la posada. No habían terminado ni bien de comer los más veloces cuando un ensordecedor ruido los alarmó a todos.

-Deben estarnos siguiendo –comentó Zalakin aturdido.  
-¡una emboscada! –exclamó Jasón preparándose a la batalla.  
-¡Tyra! –dijo Torom  
-Si. –respondió esta y se colocó en posición de ataque.

Todos alrededor no perdieron el tiempo, se colocaron en posición de ataque y alistaron sus armas, dispuestos a atacar a lo primero que vieran.

El sonido se intensifico y agudizaron la vista. Una sombra muy grande se dibujaba entre los árboles, parecía algo grade que vociferaba con lentitud. Zul bajó la cabeza y se tapó tanto la nariz como la boca expresando en palabras obscenas lo que sintió. Lyra, a su lado fue la primera en notarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre Zul? –preguntó la hermosa chica.  
-huele a muerte. –dijo con repudio  
-¿Qué..? –preguntó Torom.

Incompleta dejó la pregunta, puto que después, un ser de alrededor de tres metros de alto apareció frente a ellos. El animal vociferó y exhaló espuma blanca de su boca, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y una actitud alarmante.

-¡tengan cuidado! –alarmó Koru al resto.  
-Un momento… -comentó Zalakin.  
- ¡Sikoth, Jason y Koru, ustedes a la derecha…. –ordenó Torom –…, Tyra y Lyra a la izquierda! ¡ Zul, Zalakin, síganme. Cristina, usted manténgase en la retaguardia!  
-¡Esperen! –interrumpió el bardo.

Ya era tarde, los chicos estaban corriendo a sus posiciones, mientras las mujeres se preparaban y Cristina tomada aire para cantar.

-¡ALTO! –gritó Zalakin.

Le prestaron atención, pero de manera muy fluctuante. Zul estaba a punto de matar a la bestia con una flecha cuando Zalakin se interpuso frente al hibrido.

-¡Woo! ¡quítate! ¡¿acaso estás loco?! –Exclamó Zul, había estado a punto de soltar la flecha a un metro de Zalakin.  
-No nos está atacando.

Se dieron un tiempo para mirarlo. El animal exhalaba una especie de acido azufroso de la boca y la lengua se le tendía al lado de la mandíbula decolorada y seca. La espuma se le chorreaba con fuerza. Y su andar era torpe y violento. Finalmente el animal cayó sobre sus piernas y exhaló el último aliento de energía que le quedaba. Sus ojos se nublaron por las lagañas y el vibrante y esforzado movimiento de su tórax se detuvo lentamente.

Koru se aventuró a acercarse al animal. Le picó un costado y miró a los demás.

-Está muerto. –dijo.  
-Se los dije. –comentó Zalakin con aire victorioso.  
-Con razón la peste. –declaró Zul.  
-Murió de viejo, al parecer –señaló Zalakin acercándose al cuerpo del dragón.  
-Bueno, no sería correcto que dejásemos pudriéndose aquí entonces. –afirmó Koru.  
-Tal vez murió de enfermedad.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con el niño encapuchado. –comentó Zalakin  
-¿a quién le dices niño encapuchado? –reprochó Zul.  
-No te has quitado la capucha desde que te conozco y hace un calor terrible aquí, es obvio que te encanta esa capucha.  
- Torom. –llamó Zul ignorando el último comentario del semi elfo. -¿creo que este no se ha enterado, consideras que debo decirle?  
-No se, Zul. Es tu decisión. –contestó Torom.

Las miradas se fijaron en el semi hibrido, Zalakin no tenía idea de que estaban hablando, aunque para ser sinceros ya se sospechaba algo. Nada conciso, conclusiones personales (y descuidos de Zul).

-Ah, que importa. –dijo con fastidio. Se bajó la capucha.

Zalakin parpadeó un par de veces, había escuchado que en Mimir habían híbridos, pero nunca había visto a uno en persona, o más bien… a un medio en persona.

-¿puedes moverlas? –preguntó apuntando de manera inconsciente.  
-Si. –contestó, al hacer eso, la oreja derecha se inclinó levemente. Zalakin no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido.

Cristina, que tampoco había podido percatarse de esto se acercó a Zul y alzando su mano lo más que podía palmeó la cabeza del chico diciendo "gracias por la confianza" en unas sincera sonrisa.

-¿Bueno, debo actuar diferente contigo? –preguntó Zal.  
--¿Qué?  
-¿quieres que chifle? –dijo en Bardo en son de broma.  
-Si lo haces te golpeo –contestó Zul entre verdad y broma.

El grupo entero se echó a reír, Torom se levantó de su lugar cerca del dragón recién fallecido y tomó a Zul del hombro.

-Si le tocas un pelo a mi amante –dijo mirando a Zalakin. –yo te mato personalmente.  
-¿desde cuándo es tu amante Zul? –preguntó Koru adulando el gesto.  
-¿a ti que te importa eso? –rezongó Zul en una actitud "femenina" que nada bien le quedaba.  
-Nos tratamos así en broma, ¿no Zul?  
- Pero por supuesto que sí, cariño. ¿No vez lo mucho que yo te amo? –preguntó y rodeó el cuello de Torom con sus brazos levantando su pierna derecha de forma torpe.

El grupo entero se echo a reír al ver esto, y Torom solo sonrió y se quitó de encima los brazos de Zul.

Al final de un breve análisis de la carne del animal (le abrieron las tripas y examinaron el color y olor del contenido), determinaron que no había muerto por enfermedad o vejez, si no por un hueso atorado en su garganta que le impidió respirar correctamente.

Le hicieron unos cortes y salaron parte de la carne para que durase varios días. La envolvieron en papeles y cada quien guardo una ración personal para un día y medio, además de llevar una bolsa entera como para otro par de días para el equipo completo. A las mujeres les causó pavor mirar como cortaban y descamaban al animal, pero no dudaron en comer la carne cuando le ofrecieron un poco ya cocida. Todos se asombraron al ver que Zul podía comer sin desagrado la carne cruda al meterse un trozo de la misma a la boca habiéndola recién cortado del cuerpo del animal.

No llevaban más de un par de kilómetros recorridos en silencio disfrutando del paisaje cuando una extraña sensación conocida junto a un puñado de aromas golpeó a Zul. Se detuvo para escuchar mejor y quedó rezagado del grupo unos pasos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Zul? –preguntó Tyra a su derecha.  
-Alguien nos sigue… -afirmó.  
-Tal vez es la pareja del dragón muerto, esa especie de animales siempre andan en pareja –comentó Zalakin.  
-No… esta vez es diferente. –respondió Zul. Se inclinó y tocó el suelo con la palma de la mano.  
-¿ocurre algo? –preguntó Torom, lucía preocupado.

El hibrido de lobo levantó las orejas en una dirección incierta, segundos más tarde, todos los demás pudieron sentir un ligero temblor en el suelo.

-Ahora si es una emboscada –gritó Jasón. –Corran en el sentido contrario.  
-¡No, no lo hagan! –señaló Zul poniéndose de pie. –esta es una maniobra distinta, se dirigirán a ellos si lo hacen.  
-Zul, vienen en ese sentido. –exclamó Torom echando a correr.  
-¡no! ¡Ellos no atacan así!

De nuevo, el grupo entero se movilizó, en sentido contrario a de la dirección del temblor, pero el tiempo no fue noble porqué no habían terminado de correr cuando varios híbridos de diversas clases aparecieron frente a ellos cercándoles el camino, e inmediatamente comenzaron su ataque al grupo de chicos, sin darles la más mínima oportunidad de escapar.

- ¡Se los dije! –gritó Zul desde la seguridad del otro lado. Tenía una flecha puesta y lista en el arco y apuntó con certeza a un hibrido lince.

Zalakin sacó la espada, su fuerte no era la batalla, pero sabía defenderse. Torom mandó ataques en diagonal a diestra y siniestra, pero los híbridos se defendían con astucia. Koru estuvo cerca de ser privado por un miembro en más de una ocasión.

Tyra invocó un hechizo de viento para alejar a todos sus enemigos, pero la ráfaga se elevó por los aires y fue absorbida por una fractura en el sueño que causó un hibrido de hiena cuyo ojo izquierdo era totalmente blanco; a modo de burla, le mostró al mano derecha a Tira haciendo un movimiento de negación con el dedo índice. La pelirroja se sorprendió mucho, era poco común que un hibrido manejara la magia tan bien.

Cristina se puso a cantar como podía, pero la pelea era bastante agitada y un hibrido lince le terminó por tapar la boca y levantarla del suelo al darse cuenta de que era una cantora curadora.

-¡Señorita Cristina! –Exclamó un asustado Zalakin.  
-¡Koru! –llamó Torom quien estaba golpeando a un par de híbridos a la vez. –¡llévate a las chicas!  
-¿Qué?  
-¡As caso a lo que dice y llévate también a Lyra! –pidió Sikoth.  
-No los voy a dejar…  
Infortunadamente para Koru, un hibrido lo golpeó en la boca partiéndole un labio. Jasón, quien estaba más cerca de su compañero lo levantó y ayudó a las mujeres a vencer a los híbridos que las acosaban.

Zalakin auxilió a Cristina de la manera más galante que pudo haberse planeado, dio un par de giros en el aire y ensartó su espada de punta fina en el brazo del hibrido con un elegante movimiento, este por instinto soltó a la señorita Cristina y la misma (más por inercia y miedo que por otra cosa), se lanzó a los brazos del semi elfo sorprendiendo al mismo.

Jason, junto con Koru y las hermanas se dieron a la fuga, Zalakin ayudó a la señorita Cristina sin percatarse de que Torom, Zul y Sikoth quedaban por su propia cuenta en medio de la batalla.

Torom terminó rodeado por varios híbridos, alrededor de unos cinco de ellos, y todos con niveles de experiencia y habilidad muy similares al suyo, era una completa desventaja para el ex mercenario. A Sikoth ya lo tenían justo donde lo querían, y al percatarse de esto, Zul (quien ya sabía sobre las formas de ataques híbridos) se abrió paso para auxiliar a sus amigos. Corrió como una sombra entre todos y se deslizó hasta el lugar donde estaba Torom. De manera increíble e irónica tropezó con una raíz en el suelo y calló de boca contra la tierra aun húmeda.

Estaba decidido a ayudar a Torom, pero el ambiente cambio, y en un instante todos los híbridos guardaron cierta compostura por un momento. Zul solo logró agacharse y levantó la mirada impávida, ante el desconcierto y la sorpresa, se encontró con un reflejo que pudo haber sido el suyo.

Los ojos brillantes como una estrella en la noche, las pupilas dilatadas y largas. Una capa larga de color azul oscuro que cubría desde el hocico hasta las espinilleras del ser. Alrededor de dos metros quince centímetros de alto, los latidos de su corazón eran tan profundos que incluso Zul podía escucharlos con solo concentrarse un poco en el inconsciente y repetitivo baile de este. La criatura lo miró indiferente, como quien mira a un desconocido peculiar. Estaba descalzo y en el tobillo izquierdo tenía una pulsera de cintas delgadas y doradas que contrastaba a la perfección con su pelaje. Las grandes patas marcaban el suelo como si de un gigante se tratara y las movió con lentitud para acercarse a Zul.

Sus ojos se detuvieron frente a él, y por un breve instante, se hablaron una lengua invisible que solo conocían los de su tipo.

- Eres semi hibrido -habló el ser.  
- y tu eres uno completo –señaló Zul, trató de parecer firme pero le resultaba algo difícil.  
-No somos lo mismo. En absoluto aunque tu así lo creas.

El hibrido en sus ropajes dio una media vuelta con la cautela de un animal en pleno acecho. Hizo un movimiento rápido con la mano derecha para desatar el nudo que sostenía su túnica en su lugar y la dejó caer para que Zul contemplara su cuerpo por completo.

Si con capa le había parecido impresionante, descubierto, le había pareció una pesadilla arrolladora. Orejas grandes y puntiagudas sobre la cabeza, un pelaje crespo y abundante que nacía desde la cabeza y algunos mechones llegaban hasta cerca del coxis, un pelaje elegante y lúgubre, tan negro, que la luz que se reflejaba sobre el mismo se distorsionaba en brillos azules. El hocico alargado, menos que el de un lobo y más que el de un perro. Las manos eran amplias y varoniles, pero poseían pequeñas zarpas a modo de uñas. Un pectoral marcado y de hombre, pero igualmente peludo. De la misma forma la cola era espesa y larga, pero caída, como la de los lobos, similar a la de Zul. A modo de ropajes solo poseía un pantalón café amarrado a la cintura con un fajín. Dos trenzas, una de entre los pelos del lado derecho y otra del lado izquierdo que caían hasta sus tetillas ocultas entre el pelaje. Un par de cicatrices en el brazo derecho y casi sobre el corazón una más que poseía una forma extraña. Era un perfecto ejemplar de hibrido lobo.

- jefe, los encontramos tratando de huir –respondió el hibrido ocelote.  
- ¿está por el que venimos? –preguntó este. Su voz era profunda y severa, no había una sola nota de debilidad en aquella voz.  
- si, señor.

El hibrido lobo miró a Zul con cierta curiosidad, él era el líder de la "jauría".

-levántenme a este –pidió señalando a Zul.

Un par de sus subordinados obedecieron y levantaron a Zul por los brazos hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y quedó frente al lobo humano; este miró a Zul con un toque de curiosidad y antipatía; Zul, por su parte trataba de permanecer firme ante aquella mirada, pero era la primera vez que veía a un ejemplar de hibrido lobo completo y sin rastro alguno de humanidad, así que la impresión era compleja. Le bajaron la capucha, sus orejas quedaron descubiertas.

-Eres un engendro –dijo el hibrido lobo con sorna.  
-Mi nombre, es Zul –reclamó el niñato.  
- ¡já! ¡y qué valiente me saliste! –se burló. Acercó el rostro a Zul para que este se intimidase más. –bueno, pues mi nombre es Abad, engendro, Zul. Mucho gusto.

Zul sintió la cálida respiración del hibrido y el olor a carne que despedía su boca al hablar, no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza para que el tufillo no le viniera de golpe al rostro.

Abad sonrió con malicia y se apartó de Zul, al hacerlo, jaló una de sus orejas con la intención de burlarse de él, pero tomó la oreja izquierda, y el movimiento del arcillo de Zul lo hizo voltear y examinarlo con detenimiento. Su rostro, fuerte e impresionante se convirtió en una expresión de asombro e incredulidad. Tomó a Zul de la cintura sacándolo de los brazos de sus subordinados y jalándole el arete con fuerza. Zul dejó escapar un quejido de dolor.

- ¡Suéltenlo! –gritó Torom aun aprisionado entre los brazos de otro hibrido.  
- ¡¿Cómo conseguiste esto?! –exclamó Abad. -¿lo robaste, verdad engendro?  
- ¡suéltame! ¡Eso es mío! –reclamó Zul forcejeando por ser liberado.  
-¡eso es mentira! ¡lo robaste! ¿Cavaste en la tumba de mi viejo amigo Hanoph y te lo pusiste? ¡A que si!  
- ¿Hanoph? ¡Hanoph es como mi padre! ¡Yo jamás le haría eso! –gritó soltándose del abrazo de Abad.

Zul cayó al suelo de costado, Abad lo miró sorprendido como si no entendiera que estaba pasando.

-¿Cómo conociste a Hanoph? –preguntó aun más sorprendido.

Zul se talló la oreja y lo miró con coraje.  
- él me crió.  
- ¿Dónde?  
- En el centro de Mimir, no muy lejos del rio Urian.

De repente la situación se tornó extraña, Abad lo miró con extrañes y desconcierto.

- No… no es cierto –dijo en voz baja. Miró a un punto invisible tratando de hacer memoria. -¿Qué edad tienes? –inquirió, su semblante comenzaba a lucir asustado.  
-Casi veinte años…  
-¡no! ¡No es posible! –gruño.

Abad caminó alejándose, tambaleando de forma inconsciente como un borracho.

-¿Por qué me has preguntado todo esto? –quiso saber Zul.  
-Si tu madre era una maestra… -susurró. Miró a Zul antes de continuar.

¿Cómo había sabido el trabajo de la madre de Zul? El joven mestizo entendió lo que quiso decir y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y miró a todos a su alrededor con un pánico de muertes.

-No es cierto… -negó Zul con un movimiento de cabeza, incrédulo ante lo que oía.  
-Ella es clara… Su cabello es castaño y su piel huele a vino y limón.  
-¡Estas adivinando!  
-Mide como uno cincuenta  
-¡Cállate maldito! ¡Tú y yo no estamos emparentados! –exclamó Zul en un acto de desesperación.  
- ¿tienes idea de que poca cantidad de híbridos lobo salen del seno familiar a las afueras de Mimir? ¡Yo era el único de mi clase hace esos veinte años! ¡Tu olor es similar al mío y al de mi padre!  
-¡cállate!  
-¡Seguro que no conoces la historia! –gruñó con fuerza, y la intensidad de su voz hizo temblar todo el lugar.

El grupo entero continuo mirando en silencio, Zul seguía negando con la cabeza y forzaba los puños hasta que las venas de sus manos y tendones se marcaron bajo su piel volviéndose visibles a cualquier ojo.

Al final, Abad retrocedió un par de pasos cubriéndose la boca como un gesto de repulsión y sin dejar de mirar a Zul, todos estaban tan sorprendidos como ellos dos. Zul se hincó de rodillas y se tomó por la cabeza jalándose el pelo y las orejas hasta casi arrancarlas de su lugar.

-Señor –llamó uno de los híbridos del grupo - ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

Abad tardó un poco en contestar.

-Amárrenlos, a todos… -dictó de manera instintiva.

Obedecieron, cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de su vista, Abad levantó del suelo su larga capucha opacada por el tiempo y se la amarró de la forma que siempre acostumbraba, aun con la mirada impávida caminó hacía donde estaba su "base" temporal y se metió bajo las mantas de su cama.

Amarraron a los muchachos de una manera muy peculiar, los amarraron entre sí, con una base de maderas largas a modo de triangulo, de tal forma que sus espaldas daban entre si, pero sus manos no se alcanzaban porque las varas habían sido "plantadas" de forma diagonal, como si entre ellos formasen una pirámide. Zul seguía negando con la cabeza y susurrando como un loco aun después de un par de horas de haber sido atado.

*+*+*+*+*

- ¡no viene ninguno de ellos! –señaló Tyra muy angustiada.  
- los deben haber capturado… -se quejó Jasón.  
- claro que los capturaron –reclamó Koru, ya curado. -¡sabía que no debíamos dejarlos!  
- eran demasiados, Koru. –dijo Jason. –tal vez no fue lo mejor, pero dudo mucho que los maten.

Todos lo miraron desconcertados.

-¡No, Nunca quise decir que los mataran!  
- Bueno, haya o no sido lo correcto, ahora debemos rescatarlos. –comentó Zalakin. –Jamas en mi vida había visto a un hibrido, y no porque hoy me haya atacado una "manada" entera, significa que no salvare a Zul y a los demás.  
-Es cierto. –apoyó Cristina. –debemos ayudarlos. Y me disculpo sinceramente con todos por no haber sido de utilidad.  
- No, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte –señaló Lyra a Cristina. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano. –por el contrario, gracias a ti, nos hemos salvado de muchas.

Cristina le respondió el gesto con una sincera sonrisa.

- Bueno, ahora debemos descansar aunque sea un poco. –dijo Jason. –Ya está anocheciendo, y aunque nos pasemos toda la noche buscando su campamento, ellos nos detectarían y se marcharían en la oscuridad antes de que si quiera nos diésemos cuenta de que estábamos cerca.  
-Si, lo mejor será esperarnos hasta mañana –lamentó Koru.

Las hermanas se miraron entre sí muy desconsoladas, no querían pasar la noche de esa manera, sobre todo porque las personas que más amaban estaban lejos y tal vez en peligro. Pero no tuvieron otra opción, la pelea las había dejado cansadas.

_Tenía una eternidad que no veía a buena parte del grupo que se había ido con Abad y se sintió entre emocionado y nostálgico al verlos y recordar sus rostros, sus anécdotas, sus platicas. Pero ya hacía desde eso, varios años, poco más de una década, y las alianzas, aunque no destruidas, se iban desvaneciendo. Pidió que le permitieran pasar a ver a Abad, demostró que estaba desarmado y que solo quería hablar con su viejo amigo. En un principio temieron dejarle acceder, pero se le informó a Abad de su llegada y al parecer no había problema alguno._

Hanoph, con su clásica y tan peculiar sonrisa llena de bigotes felinos agradeció. Hacía mucho que no veía a Abad, y esperaba que las heridas de su viejo amigo ya hubieran sanado, así como las propias, pues el pasado se había quedado atrás y tenía la esperanza de que las cosas mejorasen un poco. Tal vez no ahora, y tal vez no en esa primera visita después de tantos años, pero sí de a poco en poco.

- Permiso. –anunció Hanoph antes de pasar. Solía ser muy cortés cuando se trataba de asuntos delicados. - ¿Cómo estás? –inquirió al ver a su amigo recostado sobre su rustica cama dándole la espalda.  
- ¿a qué has venido? –inquirió Abad.  
- nunca es tarde para retomar una buena amistad. –Respondió sonriendo de nuevo.- ¿me permites sentarme?

Abad movió la mano apuntando a un banquillo. Hanoph siguió hablando y sonriendo como si le viese el rostro a su amigo.

"Sé que funciona, lo sé, siempre lo he creído, y siempre lo creeré. Siempre"

- Han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos por última vez. ¿Qué ha sido de ti?  
-¿a qué has venido? –preguntó de nuevo sin mirarlo al rostro.  
-vamos Abad, no seas tan malo con tu viejo amigo, Hani. –respondió divertido.  
- Viejo amigo ¿eh? –mencionó Abad.

Se incorporó de su cama y lentamente viró los ojos hacía los de Hanoph. Su cuerpo no había cambiado demasiado, tenía la melena de pelos más larga, y unos bigotes más torcidos de los que Abad recordaba. Los pómulos ya no eran tan varoniles como hacía algunos años, pero su peculiar sonrisa y sus enormes ojos felinos seguían casi intactos. Como si apenas y hubiese pasado el tiempo sobre él.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir sonriendo? –inquirió Abad mirando a su viejo y alejado amigo.  
- ¿y cómo no hacerlo? –respondió Hanoph. – siempre habíamos podido salir de las peores cosas en el pasado, Abad. ¿Por qué de esta no?

Abad bajó la mirada, ¿tantos años desde que se separaron, y no habiendo sido su culpa, Hanoph era el que daba el primer paso para la reconciliación? Claro, el felino siempre había sido el mejor…

-Esta vez no. –respondió Abad de manera seria.  
- Siempre me has seguido. Aun en mis más grandes locuras, Abad. –dijo con una mirada entristecida. –en mis ideas utópicas, siempre estuviste conmigo. Te necesito, amigo.  
-No. –respondió Abad. –dejamos de ser amigos hace mucho tiempo, en aquella noche…  
-No fue tu intención y tampoco tu culpa. –comentó Hanoph. –Yo estaba muy molesto, y me arrepiento de todo lo que dije.  
-No es por eso.  
-¿entonces por qué?  
-Siempre he sido tu sombra.  
-No es verdad. –comentó apresurado. -¿de qué estás hablando?  
-Tú eres el sol de medio día, yo soy la sombra de la luna.  
-Abad… Ese no es el asunto ahora.  
-Claro que si. –exclamó con molestia. –siempre lo ha sido, Hani.

Hubo una pausa en el lugar.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no me llamabas así…  
-Hanophsito…  
-¡está bien, no te pases! –se quejó un poco más serio. –esa si me molesta, y lo sabes.  
-Retírate. –dijo recostándose de nuevo y volteando la mirada para darle la espalda.  
-Pero no hemos terminado de hablar. –exclamó levantándose de su asiento. –acabo de conocer a alguien que creo que debes cono…  
-Cállate. –interrumpió Abad.

Hanoph sonrió al escucharlo decir eso.

-Si, él también dice mucho esa palabra… -señaló un poco más animado.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Con tu permiso. Tal vez luego te lo platique con detalles, Abad. Cuando estés un poco mejor.  
-¿de qué hablas? –Inquirió desconcertado.  
- Digamos que me encontré con una personita que creo que deberías conocer. –dijo a modo de juego. –Pero primero aclara la mente y perdónate, porque yo ya te perdoné, amigo.  
"y te fuiste sin decirme nada más… Después te moriste y no te volví a ver… Maldito Hanopsito, siempre lo supiste todo."

*+*+*+*+*

El sol acababa de salir en el horizonte, los tres jóvenes capturados habían pasado la noche a la intemperie, Sikoth estornudaba bastante a causa del rocío de la mañana y Torom había intentado hablar con Zul a lo largo de casi toda la noche, pero este a penas y contestó algunas cosas por intentar ser condescendiente con su amigo. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, mucho menos había pensado en huir, ninguno de los tres había dormido más de una hora continua en el transcurso de la noche.

Abad salió de su recinto despertando al guardia que se suponía. Debía estar cuidando a los "presos". Lo pateó con molestia y lo mandó por algo. Se acercó a sus "invitados especiales" y los miró como divertidos. Sikoth estornudó.

- Salud. –dijo Abad. Nadie hizo por contestarle. –He decidido soltarlos –declaró delante de los muchachos. –así que, de una vez, largo de mi vista.

Los muchachos seguían desconcertados, y apenas llegaron los demás miembros de la cuadrilla de Abad los desataron con miradas tan asombradas como ellos mismos. Habían herido de muerte a uno de los suyos, a otros cinco más los habían lastima de manera considerable y aun así Abad ordenada que los liberaran.

Los muchachos esperaron a que fuese una trampa, algo así como una casería de blancos en movimiento. Sus armas estaban en el suelo, a unos metros de donde habían sido apresados. Las tomaron con cautela y caminaron sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Abad y compañía. Sin embargo, al prestarle atención a los movimientos de los híbridos, Torom y Sikoth se olvidaron de mirar a Zul.  
-¡Hey! ¡Suéltenme!  
-¡Zul! ¡Suéltenlo! –exclamó Torom, al notar que su amigo había sido apresado por la pandilla de Abad.  
-No. –contestó el hibrido lobo. –Él se queda, es mitad hibrido y me pertenece.  
-Maldito seas… -exclamó Zul, a quien tenían inmovilizado.  
- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Abad mirando a Zul. En los ojos del hibrido completo se veía que el comentario resultaba insultante. -¿Qué dijiste?  
-Que eres un maldito.  
-¿Quieres irte, verdad?

Zul no respondió, miraba fijamente los ojos de Abad, tanto que las pupilas se le alargaban al límite.

-Perfecto –señaló Abad. –tengamos una pelea, engendro.  
-Zul, no aceptes, vámonos. –pidió Torom.  
-Si, ya tuvimos demasiado –comentó Sikoth.  
-Ustedes cállense, humanos, dejen que los híbridos hablen.  
-¿y si me niego? – inquirió Zul.  
-Entonces te quedas tú y también se quedan tus amiguitos.  
-No hagas caso Zul. –dijo Torom. –Los demás deben estar por venir.  
-¿Si no pudieron vencerme a mí y a mi hueste antes que te hace creer que me vencerán esta vez?

Zul meditó un poco su respuesta, si se negaba, sus amigos estarían en peligro. Si aceptaba, tendría que enfrentarse a un rival el doble de pesado que él y con mejores habilidades hibridas desarrolladas, pues su sangre era pura.

-¿Qué dices?  
-Lo haré.  
-No, Zul… -dijo Torom.  
-Pero con una condición. –pidió Zul.  
-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Abad.  
-Pierda o gane, debes dejarlos en paz.  
-¿a ellos?  
-A todos, incluso a los que faltan y se consideren mis amigos. –dijo sereno, pero seguro de sus palabras.  
-¿y si pierdes? –inquirió con sorna en la mirada.  
- Si yo pierdo. –respondió temeroso. –haces lo que quieras conmigo. Mátame incluso si así lo deseas, pero a ellos déjalos en paz.  
Torom lamentó oír esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Zul, Sikoth solo bajó la mirada. Abad simplemente sonrió y se relamió los labios. Se notaba en sus ojos una completa seguridad de que iba a ganar. Con un ademán de mano indicó a sus subordinados que alistaran al muchacho y que atasen de nuevo a sus compañeros. Esa no fue tal vez la mejor elección de Zul, se había portado como un egoísta, pues el fin era capricho del coraje que le recordaba su origen principal que tanto deseaba destruir y borrar. Sin embargo había sido valiente al aceptar un desafío que le sería sumamente difícil de enfrentar.

(Recomendación musical para esta escena: .com/watch?v=BHWARd17_ ... re=related)

_Llevaba poco menos de una semana caminando sin rumbo fijo, cojeaba de una pierna y se apoyaba de una vara para no caer desfallecido por la falta de alimento y descanso. Ya tenía unos minutos desde que detectó un aroma delicioso en el aire, pues eso era lo único que lo impulsaba a seguir caminando, solo por el simple hecho de ser mitad hibrido es que había sobrevivido todo este tiempo._

Divisó un campamento a la distancia, era obvio que el aroma a carne recién cosida venia de aquel lugar. El estomagó se estrujó y sus intestinos reclamaron algo de comida, casi literalmente, se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Ellos no tardaron mucho en detectarlo, de hecho, lo hicieron muchísimo antes de que él siquiera sintiese el aroma de la comida del campamento. Al verlos, como cualquier niño común, sintió miedo, pero. ¿Si él también era un demonio no tenía porque temerles, o si?

-¿Hanoph, ya notaste al pequeño intruso? –preguntó un hibrido de leopardo a su jefe y amigo.  
-Hace algún tiempo estoy sintiendo su aroma. Me intriga ¿tú qué crees?  
-Es un niño, eso es seguro. –respondió. –lo que no se, es que es él.

Hanoph ladeó la cabeza, pues tampoco estaba muy seguro, hacía mucho tiempo que no olfateaba a un semi hibrido, y había olvidado el aroma. Además, este estaba bastante sucio y fatigado, manchado del perfume de las flores que llevaba días pisando sin cesar. Y la poca energía que despedía era triste.

-Será mejor que dejemos comida cerca, por si teme acercarse demasiado. –señaló el hibrido de león.

Los demás obedecieron, pusieron un pequeño traste con comida cerca del campamento, y de una madriguera para no asustar al recién llegado.

La nariz del pequeño percibió el aroma y al ver que no estaba muy cerca del campamento de los "demonios" corrió a tomar la comida e ir a esconderse a la oscuridad de la madriguera. En ella había frio y mucha humedad, en cambio, en el campamento una gran fogata brindaba calor a todos los individuos a su alrededor. Pero eso no importaba ahora, Zul yacía en la madriguera devorando la comida que había "hurtado".

- Hola pequeño. –saludó Hanoph, quien estaba sentado al lado de la entrada de la madriguera. -¿sabe bien no? –preguntó. –nuestro "cheft" es el de pelaje café que ves ahí. Comentó apuntando hacia el campamento –Se llama Barriel, pero le decimos "barrigoel" porque es un hibrido oso y está gordito.

"Este demonio me está hablando. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer…?"

-¿no hablas? –preguntó Hanoph y sacó un biscocho con nueces. – estos son mis favoritos.

Zul no podía quitarle la mirada de encima al biscocho. Ya se había acabado todo lo que comía, y aun así padecía una terrible hambre.

-¿quieres uno? –preguntó Hanoph acercando su mano con el biscocho a la entrada de la madriguera.

Tan pronto pudo, Zul sacó su mano y arrebató el biscocho, metiéndoselo a la boca.

-¡ay! cuidado, me robas la mano. –bromeó Hanoph.

El hibrido de cabellera brillante acercó la cara a la entrada de la madriguera, y a pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver con bastante nitidez a un pequeño niño mestizo de hibrido lobo y humano. El pequeño poseía la cabellera negra muy larga, casi hasta la altura de la entre pierna, pero muy descuidado, sucio y sin lustre. Sus manos eran pequeñas y aun tenia las manchas de la comida. Lo único que portaba como ropa era una especie de bata para dormir que alguna vez fue blanca y que ahora se confundía con el color de la tierra. Las piernas y los brazos delgados por la desnutrición y con múltiples moretones y heridas. El labio bajo con una llaga aun viva. y una mirada tan profunda, oscura y triste, que era fácil ponerse a llorar solo con verla unos instantes.

"Por los dioses…" pensó Hanoph. "¿Cómo demonios dejaron que llegase a esto?"

A pesar de la terrible impresión, mantuvo la calma, y sonriendo con su característica amabilidad movió la cabeza a un lado para parecer más relajado y dijo:

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

El niño dudó un momento. Pero no creía tener otra alternativa, después de todo, se encontraba frente a otro demonio.

-No lo sé…  
- ¿cómo que no lo sabes? –preguntó Hanoph extrañado, pero con un toque simpático. – tú debes de tener un nombre, a ver, dime. ¿había alguna forma en la que alguien te llamara?  
-Pues… me decían de muchas formas.  
-¿Cómo cuales? –inquirió curioso.  
-Demonio, perro, am…  
- Eh, no, pequeño, esas no. –interrumpió un poco alertado. -¿alguna de ellas tiene significado o explicación? Algo… agradable. Por ejemplo, mi nombre es Hanoph, y significa "El sol de medio día" ¿Qué me dices de ti?  
-Am… tengo uno.  
-¡bien! ¿dime, cual es?  
-Zul…  
-¿Qué significa?  
-Nada.  
-No, no, dime que significa. –pidió Alegremente.  
-Eso significa, nada.  
-Oh, ya veo. –comentó un poco apenado. –Discúlpame.

Hubo un lapso de breve silencio, Hanoph jamás se imagino que tan grande fuera la tristeza en ese corazón.

"Le han robado el brillo de sus ojos. Tiene los ojos más triste que jamás he visto y es apenas un niño..."

La mano de Zul sacó a Hanoph de sus pensamientos.

-¿tienes más comida?

El hibrido de león solo sonrió.

-Claro que si, toda la que quieras.

*+*+*+*+

Los demás miembros del grupo se estaban preparando para rescatar a sus compañeros. No estaban muy seguros de lo que estaban haciendo pero n habría muchas alternativas si querían llevar a cabo ese rescate. Jason, Koru y Zalakin se miraron entre si y se sintieron como un trió de idiotas.

-Eh… ¿seguras que tenemos que hacer esto? –inquirió Koru rascándose detrás de la cabeza.  
- Es solo un baño de brezo y lago de barrio. –mencionó Tyra con una mescla algo viscosa y con algunas hiervas recién cortadas en las manos.  
- Yo optaría por echarme el perfume de rosas. –confesó Zalakin. – no es que le tema al ensuciarme o algo, pero seguro es mejor estar bañado de perfume que de lodo.

Cristina y Lyra se echaron a reír al escuchar al bardo.

-yo también creo eso –afirmó Jason levantando la mano.  
- Pero no hay suficiente perfume para todos, y si juntos no pudimos necesitan que obligatoriamente estemos todos por ahí. –comentó la morena.  
-Pero yo puedo quedarme atrás y darles fuerzas con mi canción. –declaró Cristina.  
-Claro. Y la señorita Cristina necesita que un caballero le ayude con su canción y protegerla a ella.

Lyra lo meditó un poco.

-Está bien, creo que entonces bastará con solo el perfume.

Jasón y Koru suspiraron aliviados.

- Bien, ahora vamos – Pidió Tyra. –No debemos darles tiempo de escapar, y n olviden caminar siempre en dirección contraria al viento, así les será más difícil hallarnos.

*+*+*+*+

Zul estaba vestido con un pantalón caqui que le habían prestado para esa batalla, tenía espacio para dejar libre la cola, y era de un corte largo y abombado para mayor comodidad para realizar agiles movimientos, ideales para cualquier hibrido. En el pecho no poseía nada, salvo la piel desnuda solamente y las múltiples y pequeñas cicatrices que la mala niñez le había dejado. En las muñecas se preparaba un nudo con vendas que facilitaban el movimiento de las mismas sin recibir mucho daño. Carecía de botas, pues si iba a ser un torneo justo, Zul debía pisar la tierra descalzo, así que sus patas de lobo estaban expuestas a la intemperie. Debía confesar que se sentía bien no tener que usar botas, pues la ventaja de sus piernas era que no necesitaba zapatos, pues había nacido con unos.  
Torom y Sikoth contemplaban con 2 custodios al lado, atados de manos y pies, pero sentados cómodamente en 1era fila.  
Abad salió de su carpa, iba vestido de manera muy similar a la de Zul. Las armas disponibles para ambos eran de su libre elección, eso era bueno y a la vez malo porque Zul solo dominaba el bastón y la daga para armas de ataque directo. Mientras que Abad sabía usar desde Bolas de púas hasta cimitarras, hachas hasta espadas de toda clase. Optó por usar su par de espadas.  
El encuentro estaba delimitado por un campo mágico que el hechicero del grupo de había preparado, ambos entraban, nadie más entraría mientras la barrera funcionara bien y solo uno de los dos salía.  
Zul entró al área con su bastón como arma. El lugar tenía un diámetro de alrededor de cincuenta metros por otros cincuenta y casi toda el área era llana, a acepción de un par de grupos de arboles y matorrales pequeños. Las ovaciones inundaron el lugar cuando Abad entró con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro. Zul tomó con más fuerza su bastón, estaba inseguro, pero no temía por su vida, sino por la de sus amigos.  
Abad dio el primer ataque. Un par de estocadas al lado que Zul evadió con mucha facilidad, devolvió el ataque a los costados de Abad, Este se defendió con sus armas y el bastón crujió un poco, mal indicio para ser solo el comienzo.  
_  
-Zul, procederé a enseñarte el arte de la defensa. –comentó Hanoph dando vueltas alrededor del pequeño semi hibrido.  
-Pensé que ibas a enseñar a atacar.  
- Se dice "pensé que me ibas a enseñar a atacar" y si, así es. –declaró mirando el cofre con armas y buscando una ideal para su pequeño y más joven discípulo. –pero la defensa es aun más elemental en tu caso.  
-¿Por qué? –inquirió curioso.  
-Porque aun eres pequeño, y tu cuerpo se adapta a la velocidad mejor que a la fuerza._

Zul no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido ante ese comentario y viró los ojos con unas cejas molestas hacia los lados. El físico del niño había cambiado impresionantemente en solo una semana, ahora vestida una playera cómoda y clara y unos pantalones verde oliva hechos a la medida, su cuerpo se había recuperado gracias a la buena alimentación, se mantenía limpio, el pelo lo tenía corto y era algo desarreglado, pero un detalle menos no era nada malo. No llevaba zapatos, un hibrido con patas de animal nunca los necesitaba.

-¡no! No quise ofenderte, estoy siendo sincero. –declaró Hanoph.  
-¿Voy a usar un arma?  
-Si, y elegirás la que más te parezca de de acuerdo a las que te dé a elegir.

El público aplaudió y vitoreó ante la impresión de Zul, abad le superaba no solo en fuerza, como él esperaba, sino también en velocidad, era indiscutible que un hibrido completo superaba a un mestizo. Sin embargo, Torom y Sikoth quedaron bastante asombrados con las capacidades de Zul.

Sin su pesada capa que tapada su espalda y orejas; botas y pantalones que ocultasen su cola, Zul era el doble de ágil y resistente de lo que normalmente se le veía en batalla. Evidentemente, sus pesadas ropas complicaban el desempeño de sus habilidades. A pesar de eso, Zul seguía siendo inferior en experiencia que Abad, y este no le daba tiempo de recuperarse.

Zul se abalanzó sobre su adversario con el bastón en diagonal, Abad los esquivó, un par de estocadas más por parte de Zul, el padre los bloqueó con un movimiento fugaz y seguro, permitiendo un contra ataque al redireccionar el báculo de Zul, este se vio desprotegido, de no ser por su velocidad, evitó una herida de gravedad.

-Eres rápido. –señaló Abad mirando a Zul con seguridad.  
-Me enseñó el mejor… -respondió jadeante el otro.

Esas palabras enfurecieron a Abad, rugió con fuerza y comenzó a correr con sus espadas a ambos lados. Zul se preparó, esperando su ataque, el contacto que hicieron resultó fuerte, ambas espadas de Abad estaban sobre el bastón de Zul, este hacía fuerza para no dejarse vencer por Abad, pero el hibrido lobo era el doble de pesado que el mestizo, y mucho más fuerte de lo que Zul había calculado. Las espadas de Abad bajaron hasta obligarlo a poner su bastón sobre sus clavículas, pero haciendo un rápido y último esfuerzo, Zul se separó de Abad, haciendo derrapar sus pies en el suelo hacia atrás.  
_  
-Si tu enemigo es más fuerte, tú debes ser más rápido. –señaló Hanoph, que posicionaba a Zul para la defensa.  
-Más rápido… bien._

Abad continuó atacando a Zul, se notaba en su mirada que lo estaba disfrutando, con cada estocada que daba aumentaba su locura. Por su parte, Zul se las veía negras, poco tiempo le daban para defenderse, aun menos tenía oportunidad de contra atacar. Ya había recibido un par de cortes en la pierna y un codo, superficiales para su buena suerte. Torom y Sikoth, solo deseaban poder ayudar a su amigo, pero eran dos contra un grupo de cerca de veinte híbridos. Tenían completa desventaja.  
_  
-Si tu enemigo es más rápido, Zul, ¡tú debes ser más astuto! _  
Zul comenzó a alejarse de Abad, por instinto, el hibrido completo persiguió a su hijo. Mientras corrían el muchacho empleó su velocidad para apoyarse en los arboles cercanos y saltar encima de Abad sentándose sobre sus hombros y jalando su mandíbula hacía arriba con su bastón para que no viera por donde pisara. Abad no pudo sostener el peso de Zul con su velocidad y se desplomó abruptamente al suelo. Torom y Sikoth lo celebraron.

Abad levantó la mirada enfurecido, chorreaba un escupitajo interminable de sangre por el hocico, pero era apenas el primer daño considerable que Zul le hacía a su contra parte. El mestizo jadeaba muy agitado y su cuerpo completo estaba bañado en sudor. Había aprovechado la caída de Abad para subirse a uno de los pocos árboles que estaban en el campo de batalla improvisado. Abad también aprovechó ese lapso para descansar un poco; no lo necesitaba, pero un descanso nunca venía mal a nadie.

Zul bajó del árbol y se ocultó tras del mismo.

-Cobarde –exclamó Abad. –Tratas de esconderte detrás de un simple árbol.

Rodeó el tronco del árbol del que había descendido Zul, pero cuando llegó a la parte oculta de este, Zul no estaba.

-¿Qué…?  
-¡Aaaaaaaah!

Fue un golpe directo a la cabeza. No había sido suficiente para noquear a Abad, pero si dejarlo desorientado.

- Maldito tramposo… -se quejó Abad dando vuelta y respondiendo al ataque. -¡¿"Hanophsito" no te enseñó que hacer eso es de cobardes?! –gritó enfadado.

Zul se alejó lo suficiente para contestar a gusto.

-A mí no me enseñó ningún "Hanophsitpo".

Padre e hijo combatían bien, pero a cada ataque directo que Zul intentaba dar, Abad lo devolvía al piso de un manotazo seco al pecho o al rostro. Cada impacto era tan fuerte como el anterior, y aun así Zul seguía levantándose, cada vez un poco más mal herido, pero siempre con la misma energía y dispuesto a seguir.

Jamás esperó que Zul, a quien le había tomado un cariño de hermandad fraternal, sufriese de esa manera el pálido rostro del chico mestizo le oprimía mucho más que las cuerdas que comenzaban a moretear su cuerpo.

Sentía que cada rictus que emitía el rostro de su amigo mostrando dolor era como si le a él le estuvieran clavado con una lanza directamente en el corazón.

"No ibas a poder protegerlo como a un bebé toda tu vida, Torom. Algún día Zul iba a tener que tomar sus propias decisiones y esas decisiones son fuertemente influenciadas por como hemos vivido nuestras vidas…" Se sentía desesperado en no poder actuar, pero en el fondo recordó las palabras de Tyra. La determinación de Zul en vez de debilitarlo le daría fuerza. Tenía que depositar toda su fe en él sobretodo en aquel arduo momento.

"Solo puedes hacer una cosa, y es tener confianza en que hará lo correcto y lo justo. Hay que confiar en los demás, aunque nos cueste."

- Jason también me lo dijo alguna vez.- Susurró para sí el ex mercenario con la cabeza gacha para después para erguirla ganando seguridad.- No puedo protegerlo; él como cada uno de nosotros debe elegir y vivir las experiencias a flor de piel.

*+*+*+*+*+*  
Sir Rilian se acercó al imponente edificio en el centro de la ciudad, Keel era concurrida en aquel momento y las personas no notaban a un humano más entre las filas. Al ingresar un soldado lo recibió y le pidió identificación, al enterarse de quien se trataba, su miraba lució asombrada pero después se derramó la felicidad de su rostro y recordó para que venía aquel gran caballero. Exclamó un apenado y respetuoso "lo siento" pues había escuchado las leyendas e historias heroicas del gran Sir Rilian y los caballeros de Labrem; por desgracia se le habían dado instrucciones de escoltarlo hasta el área central sin chistar y tenía estrictamente prohibido hacer comentario alguno. Sir Rilian, tan amable como de costumbre, solo sonrió con ligereza y siguió al joven.

Llegaron a unas amplias puertas con decorado labrado sobre las mismas. Muy elegantes, pero temibles. El símbolo de la justicia (ciega y bien armada), se levantaba sobre ellas y Sir Rilian esperó a que se abrieran de par en par.

La luz que lo iluminó un momento lo segó débilmente. Un anfiteatro tribunal lo esperaba. Todos los hombres que se hallaban ahí aguardaban a que este entrase y se colocase en medio, a la vista de todos. Esperando a ser juzgado.

Sir Rilian pasó, quedó justo debajo y enfrente de los juzgados, el juez principal le había visto la cara primero que nadie. Hubo cuchicheos por toda la sala al abrirse la puerta, pero al más mínimo respingo del 1er juez, todos callaron las bocas.

-Adelante, pidió el Juez.

Sir Rilian obedeció. El juez revolvió y repasó con la vista unos papeles frente a él, se ajustó los gruesos lentes y revisó.

- Rodrick Fler Dihle, ex "Sir Rilian el hondaro", antiguo caballero de Labrem. –Dijo casi sin pausa. –Se le acusa de haber roto una regla muy importante. ¿está usted consciente de eso? –preguntó cambiando los ojos hacía el ex caballero.  
-Así es, su señoría.  
-He de suponer entonces… -continuó. –que está enterado de dicha regla.  
-Si, su señoría.  
-¿podría por favor recitarla?  
- Si, su señoría. La regla dicta así. "No se presentaran a las pruebas del cuerpo de caballeros menores de 18 años, mujeres, enfermos físicos y mentales, híbridos, ciudadanos de países enemigos, y seres de otras razas que no sean la humana."

El juez recargó su mentón sobre su mano derecha.

-Tenemos pruebas, que demuestran que usted es un hibrido. –dijo mirando más papeles frente a él. -¿usted como se declara?

Rodrick inhaló profundamente antes de contestar.

-Culpable, su señoría.

El cuchicheo estalló por todos lados y de diversas formas.

- ¡Silencio! –anunció el juez. El lugar entero murió al término de su frase. –Debido a su excelente servició para con la Orden de los caballeros de Labrem, se le ha concedido, elegir entre tres opciones de castigo como último gesto de respeto y benevolencia. –comentó retirando los lentes de su rostro. –Debo volver a suponer, que usted es consciente de estas.  
-Con todo respeto su señoría, pero no voy a permitirme ser expulsado de Mimir, ni pagar alguna suma a cambio de mi vida.

En vez del cuchicheo, esta ocasión el silenció imperó unos segundos. La sensación del ambiente era bastante pesada. El juez se detuvo y miró un poco desconcertado a Sir Rilian, pero ese desconcierto no borraba para nada el fuerte carácter que poseía en los rasgos.

-Perdóneme el atrevimiento, señor…  
-Llámeme Rodrick, su señoría.  
- Bien, Maestre Rodrick. ¿A qué se debe su decisión, de omitir estas dos opciones apacibles y dejar la más…? -midió sus palabras un momento, no diría alguna obscenidad delante de tanto público, pero pocas palabras encajaban tan bien en lo que estaba pensando. –Violenta.  
- Bueno. Su señoría. Con todo respeto, creo que no tengo absolutamente nada de lo cual avergonzarme. Si he de morir, será como lo que soy, un hibrido de ángel de tierra, ni más ni menos.

Nuevamente el cuchicheo se apresuró. Esta vez el juez no hizo por callarlo, miraba a Sir Rilian con un aire de respeto y pena muy grande. Ignorando a los demás, continuó hablando sin detenerse por los otros.

-Me parece un gesto muy noble, señor. –confesó el juez. –un gesto muy noble, pero también un hecho muy terrible.

Sir Rilian suspiró un poco.

-¿está usted seguro de que esa es su decisión?  
-Completamente, señoría.

El juez hizo unas anotaciones entre los papeles que poseía cerca, puso una firma sobre una hoja, un par de sellos sobre otra y sobre la misma y se la pasó a su secretario.

-Bien, Sus deseos se cumplirán, Señor Rodrick Fler.

Mienbtras decía esto, el secretario tomaba la hoja y se posicionaba para anunciar la decisión del juez en voz alta.

- Por Orden del Juez y Tribunal del alto mando de Keel. Se ha condenado a Sir Rodrick Fler Dihle, Ex Sir Rilian el honrado, Antiguo caballero de la Orden de Labrem. Culpable del rompimiento de una de las leyes que prohíben a los híbridos y a seres de especies diferentes de la humana llevar a cabo un papel desempeñado en la caballería; por este medio se ha declarado que su castigo será llevado a cabo en una ejecución pública el día de mañana, En la fecha del diecinueveavo día del tercer mes del año 7825 de nuestra era.

Ahora, en lugar de cuchicheos más bien se oían susurros, nunca nadie que hubiese tenido opción había aceptado su culpa y menos aceptado la condena a su muerte. El juez solo miraba a Sir Rilian que se mantenía erigido de orgullo, pero destrozado de tristeza.

-Que los dioses se apiadan de usted… Sir Rilian.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡AGGG!!

Abad acababa de golpear a Zul con el mango de una de sus armas en el ojo derecho, el mestizo se sostenía el ojo izquierdo con ambas manos, estaba hincado de dolor, incluso se podían oír pequeños gemidos similares a los de un perro o un lobo herido.

-¿Qué? –inquirió Abad. -¿Soy demasiado para ti?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero Zul se soltó el ojo y tanteó a su alrededor buscando su arma para defenderse. Abad lo pateó a un lado, riendo de manera sátira. Zul se incorporó de nuevo, con bastante esfuerzo. Al levantar la mirada, develó que un ojo le lloraba lágrimas, y el otro sangre. Se le habían roto los vasos internos del ojo, y esto impedía su correcta visión.

-¿quieres rendirte, verdad? –inquirió Abad; ver a Zul de esa manera, le brindaba cierta satisfacción.

La única respuesta que recibió fue una pose en defensa. Torom estaba muy inseguro, pero trataba de contenerse por dentro.

Abad golpeó a Zul en la cara, el impacto había resultado tan fuerte, que Zul paró un par de metros sobre el suelo. El resto de la banda vitoreó al ver esto. Torom sintió que el corazón se le detenía y Sikoth maldijo dentro de sí.

-_Si tu enemigo es más astuto, entonces sé más listo. _

Zul no sabía que le dolía más, su cuerpo pedía a gritos una pausa; no peleaba así desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde aquella vez en la isla y con Onimo… Abad se acercó riendo y se tonó los nudillos. Zul intentó ponerse en pie, pero Abad colocó su pié sobre la espalda de su prole y lo echó al suelo nuevamente. Tomó su espada y se la clavó a Zul entre el hombro y la clavícula. Este gritó con un rugido y la sangre escapó al retirarse el arma. Abad se sentía victorioso después de aquel movimiento.

-¡ZUL! –gritó Torom, esto era más de lo que podía soportar.  
-Eres un cobarde… -susurró el mestizo.  
-¿Qué? –exclamó Abad.  
-Decides hacerme sufrir, para desahogarte. –susurró Zul. –Por todo lo que te hicieron. Me das lastima…  
-¡Já! ¡Tú me das lastima a mí! Estás ahí en el suelo, revolcado en tu propia inmundicia y solo puedes decir eso. –Dijo Abad.  
-Dices eso, porque eres un infeliz…

La mirada de Abad palideció un instante, pero se recorvó al mirar el brillo de sus armas y cruzarlas en dirección a la espalda de Zul, esta vez no iba a fallar.

-_¿y si mi enemigo es más inteligente? –inquirió el pequeño._

- Entonces solo te queda la experiencia. –comentó Hanoph. Acto seguido, meditó un momento sus palabras. –Bueno… tú eres pequeño aun y no tienes experiencia, así que…  
-¿así que? ¿no estás seguro?  
- ¡No! No es eso, calma Zul. –pidió un poco alterado. –lo que quiero decir, es que si no tienes algo que supere a eso, lo mejor que puedes hacer. Es esperar.  
-¡Me van a matar!  
- ¡No! –Exclamó Habnoph, Zul era el niño más negativo que jamás había conocido. –lo que quiero decir… Es que si no puedes hacer nada más. Tu último y mejor recurso siempre será tu amistad. –sonrió con esos felinos rasgos.  
-¿amistad?  
-Claro. –señaló honesto. –es decir, gente que no pueda vivir sin ti -bromeó un poco.

Zul rió ante ese comentario.

- Por ejemplo, yo soy tu amigo porque sé que no puedes vivir sin mí –jugó Hanoph e imitó una ridícula pose. Zul solo continuó riendo. 

Una alabarda había bloqueado el ataque a Zul. El grupo entero había regresado a sacar a Torom y compañía justo a tiempo.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Los guardias entraron temprano para despertarlo con una cubeta de agua fría. Hubiera estado más helada aun, pero el sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte. Rodrick estaba sentado, los soldados lo soltaron de los grilletes en las muñecas y lo llevaron hasta la plaza pública. Ahí la gente lo miraba con ojos variados, algunos tenían miedo, otros sentían pena, muchos más lo apoyaban. Era un sin fin de miradas que lo contemplaba de diferentes maneras.

El ex caballero de la orden subió a la plataforma improvisada en el centro del lugar, pues hacía mucho que no se llevaba a cabo una ejecución pública en Mimir. Mientras se anunciaba los cargos por los que era culpable y el nombre de los jueces que decidieron su condena entre otros datos, algunas personas abucheaban al vocero real. Un joven que había sido grandemente beneficiado por las buenas acciones de Sir Rilian en el último año, incluso, lanzó una papa a la cabeza de uno de los guardias. Pero fue aprendido por los soldados de inmediato. Los únicos pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Rodrick eran el rostro de su esposa y su bella hija. Recuerdos de su vida fuera y dentro de Mimir, sus compañeros de la orden, las aventuras de caballería. Los buenos tiempos…

Le colocaron una soga alrededor del cuello y lo subieron a un banquillo. Se escuchó un redoble de tambores y el Verdugo esperó la señal para empujar el banquillo y dejar que la gravedad hiciera el resto. Dieron la señal, el guadañero levantó la pierna y pateó el banquillo. Sin embargo, una sombra se posó sobre la vara que sostenía la soga del afamado ex sir Rilian y con unas largas alas como membranas que cubrieron a este y luego se levantaron para volar. Un hombre enmascarado tenía a Sir Rilian en brazos y ante el chillido de horro de los espectadores se levantó en el aire y comenzó a volar.

- Damas, caballeros. Perdónenme la intromisión, seguramente no les molestará que me lleve a este traidor, pues ustedes ya lo iban a desechar.

Se dio la orden de atacar al demonio, pero era demasiado ágil y rápido como para que alguna flecha o roca pudiera darle. Sir Rilian estaba inconsciente, inmerso en un profundo sueño que le había sido inducido. Cameen se llevó finalmente a Sir Rilian, en contra de su voluntad.

Abad se enfureció cuando vio a la bolilla de chiquillos humanos apresar y herir a una gran parte de su tropa. Atacó a Tyra con la energía que aún le quedaba, pero Zalakin llegó en su auxilio. Ambos le dieron pelea al hibrido, pues el cansancio de la batalla contra Zul, aunque no lo había dejado exhausto, aminoraba su desempeño en aquella pelea.

Torom, ya desamarrado y con sus armas en manos se adelantó hacia Abad y desató toda su furia retirada en los últimos minutos. Si había podido darle pelea a Onimo, Adab era algo fácil, más aun debido al cansancio del mismo.

Abad se defendió con destreza, pero Torom terminó por derribarlo y privarle de sus armas, apuntó la espada hacía el cuello de Abad y le miró con odio y fuerza.

- Lárguense de una vez y les perdonaremos la vida. –ordenó Torom. El rostro se le había marcado de cólera, no por nada esa cicatriz en la mejilla daba respeto y miedo a la vez.

Abad movió la mano para señalar una retirada mientras decía "retírense" en vos baja. Torom alejó la espada de su cuello para dejarlo tomar sus espadas, pero antes de levantarse del suelo señaló nuevamente a su enemigo con aquella mirada fulminante y dijo con aire glorioso y fuerte.

-No vuelvas a lastimar a mi amigo de esa forma.  
-¿Qué derecho tienes tú sobre mi hijo?  
- No sé como manejen sus leyes los híbridos, Pero sea o no Zul de tu sangre no te pertenece en lo más mínimo, cuidado con hacerle daño porque te asesinaré si te atreves.

Abad miró la espada y luego miró a Torom. Tragó saliva y se retiró en silencio, sin dejar rastro.

Derdim corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo, lo encontró al lado de Cristina, quien cantaba con su bella voz para curar sus heridas, se le veía mejor, pero igualmente deprimido. Pidió estar a solas con el y lo ayudó con el ojo que aun le sangraba.

- ¿estás bien? –inquirió acercándole sus ropas  
- Yo si ¿Cómo estas tu? –preguntó cabizbajo.  
- No te preocupes, a mi no me ha pasado nada. –declaró poniéndole una mano en el hombro que antes había estado herido. -¿se te ofrece algo?  
- Dame el libro de Tercena niebla, por favor –pidió intentando sonreír.

Torom buscó en un morral que el equipo llevaba. Sacó el libro, envuelto en tela. Zul lo tomó y lo contempló un rato.

- Abad nunca será mi padre. –declaró. –Aunque tengamos la misma sangre, el nunca será mi padre. –Se quitó el arcillo de la oreja y lo colocó encima del libro. –Aunque ya haya perdido a dos padres, no me importa.

Torom le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a su amigo. Ya habían sido demasiados recuerdos por un día.

_- Hanoph. –llamó Zul.  
- Dime.  
- ¿si tu eres mi amigo, puedes ser también mi papá?_

Hanoph se sorprendió al escuchar eso. No pudo evitar sentirse alagado.

- Bueno, pues… Jamás he tenido hijos, pero sería un honor ser tu papá. –señaló. -¡serás mi hijito querido! –bromeó.  
-¡Cállate Hanoph!  
-¡No calles a tu nuevo papá! –dijo golpeando a Zul ligeramente en la cabeza.

Bromearon toda la tarde, hasta la caída del Sol. 


	13. Capítulo 12 El Mundo que se derrumba

**Capítulo 12. "El Mundo que se derrumba"**

**por Zeldas**

El sol emergía lentamente proyectando sus rayos en el territorio cuyas tierras estaba hechas con un oceáno de polvo gris, pero desde los inicios el disco solar nunca no pudo brindar todo de sí para que aquel lugar dejase de ser gélido.

Era Surgnark, el Lugar Maldito: una cárcel para los más peligrosos criminales de Mimir, pero también para los bastardos, lisiados, híbridos a quienes de forma cruda llamaban engendros de la naturaleza... Todos, uno por uno, eran llevados en plena luna nueva a sus cárceles de piedra, pues los "civilizados u seres normales" creían que ni siquiera merecían recibir la caricia de los hermosos rayos de luna. De hecho decían que sólo el viento de la piadosa Elia, la oscuridad de las cavernas proporcionadas por Ikah y las estrellas de Reivaj regaladas a su hermano Horth parecían velar y consolar de una forma su sufrimiento y velar hasta el último de sus miserables días.

Un sitio grotesco, lleno de silencios de muerte y de vez en cuando de ruidos guturales de toda índole acompañados del hedor de los cadáveres que no tuvieron a fortuna de ser sepultados, lo hacían poco agradable para visitar o tener una reunión.

Su capa azul celeste se arrastraba por el suelo cubierto de los gránulos de polvo, dejando las marcas de su tela de manera uniforme. El frío matutino, le golpeaba sin piedad pero los músculos no aparecían absolutamente agarrotados. Calik se había detenido y, firme, miraba con fijeza hacía las cuevas, el último lugar donde respirarían los impuros.

- No sabes cuánto te extraño…– Dijo Calik como si le hablara a alguien de pie junto a él. Ese alguien para él era Kinrina. No había dejado de pensar en la druida.

Estaba ahí no por mera casualidad. Sus dos asistentes más fieles que ahora permanecían junto con él pero a cierta distancia, Nikago y Saniru, enfundados discretamente en sus trajes oscuros, le habían llevado nuevas que no tenían nada que ver con Kinrina como él lo hubiese anhelado, o más bien esperaba algún indicio que le llevase a descubrir la identidad de aquél extraño visitante… La noticia que había recibido era tan solo una petición o más bien una orden de los Hijos del Crespúsculo.

- Hasta que se les da la gana tomarme en cuenta. Y para colmo me han citado en este lugar impuro.-

Harto de sentirse desplazado y un poco asqueado por aquellos despojos de humanos e híbridos que habitaban las cuevas, volvió a darse tiempo para pensar en la druidesa y en su pequeño Darkhart. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo no lo había podido estrechar en sus brazos?, tal vez desde el día que había nacido. Desde aquél aquel anochecer de primavera se dio cuenta que el niño lo rechazaba; no precisamente a él, pero la onda caótica que despedía influenciaba terriblemente en aquella sensible criatura. Kinrina le había dicho que con el paso de las lunas Darkhart, conforme fuese creciendo aprendería a controlar sus emociones y que no se preocupase. Pero aún así para Calik Ugishi comenzó a rondarle una pesada losa llena de culpabilidad y tristeza…por primera vez en sus treinta años de vida.

- Miento…desde que Ludovico estiro la pata, siento que dejé de ser yo.- Se sinceró consigo mismo y sonrió amargamente apretando los puños.- Canalla, nunca aprendiste que el reírse sin sentido era la válvula de la completa estupidez…y me lo pegaste. Me caíste muy mal desde que te conocí, tomando el té con Rina y en calzoncillos casi, ¡muy quitado de la pena el Señor Caballero! - Golpeó la palma de su mano izquierda con los nudillos de su puño derecho con tanto énfasis. Que hasta Nikago y Saniru, algo alarmados íban a acercarse para inquirirle pero viendo después la pasividad de su líder decidieron no mover un músculo.

- Tal vez está dentro de uno de esos ataques de histeria que le dan, hermana.- Susurró Saniru muy quedamente y haciendo la seña de "locura" con el dedo índice poniéndoselo en la sien muy discretamente y moviéndolo en círculos.

- Calla, pedazo de idiota, ¿quieres que te acabe escuchando y luego te castre?- Le amonestó la muchacha con un bufido muy pequeño aunque la mascarilla de plata con figura de águila que cubría su cara hizo que su voz sonase más fuerte.

- Los dos, ábstenganse de emitir sus elogios para conmigo.- Rezongó el rubio, sorprendiéndolos. Seguía de espaldas pero bien que pudo captar todo lo que habían dicho.- Bastante problemas ya tengo para que estén aquí apoyándome.

- Lo sentimos, Maestro. No volverá a suceder. - Los dos hermanos agacharon las cabezas como si fuese perritos falderos, totalmente humillados y esperando mínimo unos buenos puntapies que para su incredulidad no recibieron.

Calik sólo se limitó a seguir en su espacio y pensamiento personal. Estaba tan desinteresado en preocuparse en pensar en un castigo con aquellos "gatos". Ni siquiera quiso sentarse en la arena, ni cubrirse con la capa a pesar de que el frío arraciaba y se puso a observar el sol y unas cuantas estrellas que despedían ocasionales destellos mientras se iba despidiendo.

-¡Qué tonto soy!- Se dio un golpe en la frente de pronto. Cayó en cuenta que bien podía localizar a Kinrina a través de armonizar su energía con la de ella, además era una de sus habilidades de las cuales había echado mano para localizar a sus víctimas, aunque la mujer no era precisamente eso, igual se sentía desesperado en saber como estaba.

Se relajó por completo, intentó sentir la energía vital de ella, pero no pudo penetrar a nivel consciencial porque comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Estaba agotado a pesar de no hacer esfuerzo alguno. Sentía una intensa pesadez en la base de la nuca, mientras terribles punzadas le recorrían la cabeza hasta desembocar atrás de los ojos, sin haber obtenido el menor avance en su investigación. De pronto una serie de flashazos, violentos, como descargas eléctricas empezaron a cruzar por su cerebro, como preludio a una serie de imágenes sin el menor sentido, mostrando una sucesión de escenas desconectadas entre sí, extrañas a diferentes luces de colores. Calik sintió que se sumía en un sueño, lo último que sintió fue la boca seca, juraría que la lengua se le convertía en un trozo de arcilla.

_  
Ahora la boca le sabía a miel y vinagre. Pero a pesar del bisabor húmedo, no era desagradable sino llena de frescura._

A pesar de los cantos de guerra y que se podía respirar el olor a muerte y sangre a cualquier lado que se voltease y cuerpos en lucha entre humanos y bestias infernales. No podia dejar de besarla.

El cuadro no era propicio para aquel momento pero no le interesaba. Cadáveres contorsionados y rostros deformes de angustiante dolor, cuerpos alfilerados de flechas, explosiones provocadas por titanescos conjuros mágicos, almas en pena buscando lo que en vida crerían que existía pare recibirlos una vez adentrados en el umbral de la muerte; el paraíso y el infierno. Era el tapiz perfecto para ilustrar la Primera Gran Guerra.

- Athl... ¿es bueno o malo nacer y morir?.- Habló ella, perforándole con sus ojos cafés separándose poco a poco de él. La pregunta lo sacó de su fuente de cavilaciones.

- No, querida…ninguna de las dos cosas. Tan sólo es parte de la naturaleza de todo ser vivo- Contestó en un suspiro. No reconocía quien era, pero sabía que formaba parte de él, una profunda conexión embriagadora.

- Aún no entiendo porque aún muchos le siguen temiendo...a la muerte…y otros maldicen en haber nacido. - Enfatizó la mujer con un tono neutro, femenino.- Es más, no comprendo la verdadera causa de nuestra lucha…es decir, ¿No se supone que es lo que defienden Ikah y Horth?

- ¿Por qué estas hablando de esa manera?

- Todos ellos dicen que todo debe regresar a donde no hay tiempo ni espacio.- Señaló con una de sus uñas oscuras a un grupo que yacía a lo lejos, batiéndose con el bando contrario. Por alguna razón él no podía ver el cuerpo de su acompañante, sólo sus pupilas y fracciones de su rostro enmarcado por bucles azabaches. -A la Madre sólo le importa que todo vuelva a ser una Pangea, uno sólo con ella, vivir y morir le da igual y tú me dices que es algo esencial.

- Para los seres vivos te he dicho.- El dios de la Guerra ni siquiera se digno a voltear a donde su compañera le indicaba.

- ¿Y nosotros no lo somos? ¿Qué nuestras acciones no nos pertenecen y sólo las hacemos para dirigirlos como ofrenda para Ella?

- En lo infinito, en eso no hay Alpha ni Omega. No importa nuestro destino, sólo que volveremos a ser un solo ser.- Athl advirtió el breve rictus de desaliento de la joven.

- ¿Y para ti que son la vida y la muerte de los mortales?

- ¿Y le preguntas al dios de la Guerra?- Athl sonrió. Su cabello negro hacía juego con su piel moreno y la dentadura perfecta. - Debes saber que para mi la vida de un ser mortal sólo me serviría de eso, como mi fuente de entretenimiento y burla al ver lo imperfectas que muchas pueden llegar a ser, al ver los ideales vacíos y sin sentido, y que su muerte no significaría nada para mí, sólo el desecho de esas vidas miserables que poco o nada podrían llegar a preocuparme y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Le abrazó con ciertas dudas de él hacia tenía varios días que mostraba un talante dudoso e inquieto. Se acercó a ella y le acarició la morena mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. La mujer cerró los ojos y emitió un sonido de cansancio y diciendo que ellos dos no eran iguales exactamente.

- Has estado muy preguntona desde el día que te enfrentaste con los ejércitos de Ikah y Horth. Dime, ¿Qué te hicieron para que te diera el aire de una burda filósofa?

- ¿Eso te parezco?

- Es que, nunca te había escuchado hablar de esa forma. Me hiciste sentir ese absurdo invento que Ikah se sacó de la manga cuando uno no está seguro y tiembla. Eso que llaman…es…es…

- ¿Miedo?

- Si que aprendes rápido.- Le besó los labios, pero sintió que ella no le correspondió. Se echó para atrás y le apretó los hombros. Iba a volver a inquirirle hasta que sintió una sacudida en su espalda: Un aliado del odioso enemigo se acercaba.– Esto lo hablaremos más tarde. Ahora convídate a planear algo que funcione para esos dos dioses mequetrefes que osan en esconderse, ya ves, en su lugar mandan al buen Oth a darnos la cara.

- Pensé que no volverías a dejarme…sola.

- Es momentáneo. – Le mandó otro beso con la palma de la mano intentando no captar su decepción. – No te preocupes, volveré pronto por ti. Eres lo más importante para mí en este mundo que ahora compartimos.- Y se alejó de ella sin decir más, perdiéndose en las brumas sanguiolentas de las batallas. La joven no pudo sentir más deseo que ir tras él y acompañarle.

- ¿No es irónico?- Miró al cielo desistiendo en seguirle al analizar las respuestas a sus preguntas. Pensó que las que había formulado eran en cierta bobas y carentes de sentido pero…Athl había acertado, desde su encuentro con Ikah y Horth en ella algo cambió. Se guardó sus dos espadas de empuñadura larga y triangular con desaliento. - Me quiere y todo le da igual…o todo lo que siente no es para él ni para mi, sólo es para la Nada…la Nada…

Y fijó sus ojos en las armaduras brillantes que seguían despedazándose. Eso ya no comenzaba a agradarle. Al fin y al cabo, ella ya había despedazado varios mundos, era un soldado, tenía que obedecer, era un berseker...que comenzaba a sentir el palpitar de su corazón.

- ¡Eh, Calik!

El sudor le resbalaba por el rostro. Una gota salada penetró en la comisura de sus labios agrietados. El sabor y varios chasquidos de un par de dedos que tronaban a una carta de su cara lo sacaron de su trance. ¿Quién era esa chica morena? ¿Por qué se había visto a sí mismo pero con otro cuerpo diferente?

- ¿Eh?...- Se golpeó en la frente hastiado cuando se digno a mirar a una muchacha vestida con una falda y blusa de estilo campesino. Casi se le metía hasta las narices. - ¿Qué son esas ganas tuyas de estarme molestando, Aryt?

Ella le contestó con una risotada, echándose para atrás. Calik entonces se fijó en los detalles de su atuendo: Tenía el cabello dorado dividido en dos gruesas trenzas sujetas cada una por sendos cordeles de lana. A pesar de la cesta que llevaba en la cabeza y la shakuhachi, una flauta dulce que bailaba en sus dedos, pudo reconocerla.

- Perdona, hermanito. Pero no te veías muy lindo con los ojos en blanco.- La rubia cruzó las largas piernas sobre la roca donde estaba apostada, enfrente de ella. Calik se dio cuenta que él mismo estaba de rodillas y en esa posición vio que los pies de la muchacha calzaban unas sandalias manchadas de tierra bruta del desierto, pero la piel no mostraba magulladura alguna. – Deja de querer verme las piernas, dime, ¿Sigues llorando por el abandono de tu abnegada esposita?

- ¿Tú como carajos sa…?

- Aprende a guardar tus intimidades, que mira que los dejas al alcance de cualquiera, hasta un ninja novato te lo hubiera volado. – Aryt estiró sus blancos brazos y aventó un pellejo de cabra hacia Saniru quien lo atrapó en el aire. Con pereza sacó un papel, lo desdobló con premura agitándolo como si fuese un pañuelo y se entregó a la lectura. Lo repaso dos veces en silencio y a la tercera, soltando una risita se lo leyó en voz alta:

_"Tengo que ir a hacer algo importante. Me llevo al niño, así que no me esperes.  
Si trajiste los dulces de menta que te pedí ve a dejarlos al sitio de siempre.  
Intentaré tardar lo menos posible.  
Te quiero."_

El shinobi enrojeció de rabia y de un manotazo le quitó la nota. Ella hizo que se asustaba en son de broma, posando las manos en su pecho y simulando un infarto.

- Bonita caligrafía y fea despedida. Al parecer estaba insatisfecha con tus conductas estrafalarias y bestiales.- Bostezó un poco mientras Calik soltaba uno que otro improperio inaudible pero lo ignoraba. Volvió a reírse otra vez. – Igual tienes un lenguaje de bruto del siglo pasado o… ¡vaya, Nii-Sama! – Hizo que le faltaba el aire y lo miraba con aire de indignación.- ¿Será que ya no le funcionabas como hombre?

Calik no aguantó más y dejo entrever de las pieles de su guante una kunai en boca, amenazandola con rasgársela.

- ¡Deja de escupir tu veneno, mujer ponzoñosa!, ¡si vuelves a decir algo así te juro que te corto la lengua!

- Anda, disculpa. Me he vuelto así por el mal ejemplo que eres como hermano. – La kunoichi se puso seria entonces. – Pero últimamente has cambiado tu forma de ser, para ser exactos, desde que San Espada la palmó y peor tantito desde que tu hijo nació...y eso te perjudica ante los ojos de la Orden. Están perdiendo la confianza en ti, Ugishi-Sama; muchos creen que te estás convirtiendo en un estorbo…y a los estorbos hay que eliminarlos…

Con un rápido movimiento sacó de su espalda una kusarigama, una hoz unida a una cadena y la lanzó hacía Ugishi. Ágilmente el ninja pudo esquivarla echando su cuerpo para atrás pero no pudo evitar sentir pasar por su cabeza el viento del filo cortante de semejante aparato. Sintió que un líquido oscuro, caliente y pegajoso le salpicaba. Esperó sentir dolor y cerró los ojos. Pensó en el pequeño Darkhart, juró que escuchaba sus tiernos balbuceos siendo acompañados por una naná, el canto melodioso de Kinrina…aquél sonido hermoso y puro que se fue perdiendo entre tinieblas y era igualmente extinguido por la brutal risa de Énevan y el llorar de una niña pequeña. Por último vino a él aquella muchacha con quien había soñado despierto.

- Es por eso que aún sigues siendo tan útil, hermano.- Abrió los ojos y vio que la rubia le hizo un guiño coqueto, mientras aproximaba una hoja de eucalipto doblada a la mitad que se hizo más verde profundo al escanciar el contenido del pellejo que le había aventado al asistente de Calik quien también estaba con palidez de cera: era un licor con un sabor dulzón a grosellas. Lo probó e hizo un gesto beodo y se lo ofreció al ninja con porte conciliador.- Bebe, Nii-Sama. Para que se te vaya el susto. Ustedes también pueden tomar algo.- Les convidó a los hermanos shinobi que tardaron en decidirse en aceptar.

- Bonita forma de servir un trago, semejante rapaza.

- No refunfuñes. Tenía que parecerme a ti. – Se mofó Aryt mientras Calik sin pestañear empinaba el codo y se tomaba el chupito para luego servirse otros cuatro más "hojazos".- Por cierto, no te he dicho: Recibí información que viene un escuadrón asesino. – Sacó una tablilla muy pequeña de piedra muy blanca como porcelana. Calik intuyó que era una misiva pues alcanzó a ver unas letras cuadradas escritas con sangre y algo así como un sello. - Son del Clan de la Arena.

- Están demasiado lejos de sus territorios. Es bastante raro que se hayan atrevido a pisar el noroeste.- Fue su único comentario aunque arqueó las cejas incrédulo. La muchacha le pasó la pedrusca nota. Lo analizó por un rato. – Pero este sello si es de su prole…Dudo que los del Clan del Sol, quienes dominan este sitio tengan tratos con ellos. A menos que…- Calik volvió a revisar el sello paseando las yemas de los dedos con parsimonia -…se hayan pasado la chiveta de que un ninja renegado se haya colado entre sus filas o en su defecto más niñas hayan sido secuestradas por las brujas albinas.

- ¿No tenías tu tratos con las Asesinas Ciegas?- Aryt ladeó la cabeza y se quitó la canasta de la cabeza y se deshacía las leonadas trenzas. Calik tomo un poco de aire. Los otros dos comentaban que el vino estaba exquisito.

- Se rompió desde que traspasaron los límites de nosotros, los de la Niebla. Esa Werther…me alegra que le hayan dado pase directo al infierno, ese chiquillo del lunar…-

- Alá, ahora entiendo porque la visita a las hermanas de la orden de Horth. Aunque a decir verdad no eras tan celoso en resguardar la seguridad de los hijas de tus hombres. – Aryt jugueteó con su mascarilla de plata, que había sacado de una de sus bolsas y se comenzó a quitar las faldas y el blusón amarillo. - A menos que una de las niñas secuestradas estuviese tan ligada a ti…

- No estás muy desencaminada. Te felicito.- El rubio le aplaudió. Casi Nikago y Saniru le imitaban. – En efecto, una de las niñas trae mi sangre, es hija de Énevan.

La rubia se sorprendió un poco.

- ¿La vas a usar como señuelo? Que lindura de muchacho eres…-

- Vieras que no. – Dijo mientras se guardaba la piedra para luego cruzarse de brazos y tambolirear los dedos mostrando impaciencia. Aryt se apresuró a quitarse sus prendas y mostrar que debajo de ellas traía su traje de ninja rojo con el dragón y el tigre en sus muslos y se volvía a recoger el cabello en su típica coleta de látigo. – En fin, no te voy a estar dando explicaciones. ¿Me puedes ya de una vez decir para que me has mandado llamar hasta acá?, estaba algo ocupado aventándole dulces de menta a un wyvern.

- Pensé que estabas muy abstraído dandole maíz a las gallinas de tu palacio…Total. Necesito de tu ayuda, excelencia, o más bien, de tus dotes sobrenaturales.

- Diantres, ¿para qué? como si tú no tuvieras la pinta de bruja experta. Estoy convencido que sólo quieres fastidiarme y que bien puedes arreglarte tu solita.

- Pero…- La ojiverde se acercó de nuevo a él, tan cerca y de manera tan coqueta que Calik sintió su respiración golpeando su mejilla y el lóbulo de su oreja, por primera vez se sintió nervioso y no supo por qué. Aryt lo advirtió y le dijo con voz sensual. - …por más buena hechicera que fuera, mi poder jamás se compararía con el de un dios, ¿no crees?

Ugishi se hizo para atrás violentamente.

- ¿Un dios…?.- Entrechocó sus dientes con cierto disgusto haciendo un chirrido que casi sonaba metálico.

Los iris azules combinados con bermellones parecían que en cualquier momento íban a estallar al igual que las venas de su cuello. Odiaba que le nombraran así, sentía que le habían perforado el hígado. Los otros dos ninjas al ver el estado anímico de su jefe casi echaban el vuelo, incluso hasta algunos dementes de las cavernas comenzaron a aullar lastimeramente, parecía que habían presentido el peligro. En cambio Aryt lo miraba triunfante y con los brazos en jarras. Era difícil que la intimidaran. Calik miró su figura entre sus obnubilados ojos. Ahora que si estaba dispuesto a rebanarle los labios, pero la actitud desafiante de ella lo habían parado en seco.

- Sí, un dios…tú, pequeño pero lo eres al fin y al cabo. – Le señaló con descaro y sin nada de pudor, poniendo dos dedos a una cuarta de su pecho. El shinobi soltó un respingo y abrió la boca para buscar profundas bocanadas de oxígeno.

- ¿Cómo supiste?- Preguntó una vez que recuperó el aliento y queriendo controlar su ritmo cardiaco.

- Que no te importen mis métodos. Confórmate que sólo lo sepa. También sé que te pone de mal humor que te llamen así a pesar de que perdiste tu condición de inmortal, se te cae la moral al parecer.- La chica hizo una pausa y dejo que el viento acariciara su cabello de oro.- Te quitaron tu divinidad por un grave error que cometiste en el pasado y supe que, si logras atrapar al dios de la Dualidad y al dios de la Vida, quienes fueron según tú, la causa de tu caída, los Hijos del Crepúsculo te reestablecerán tu verdadera naturaleza…¿o me equivoco, querido Nii-Sama?

Las palabras de Aryt hicieron que una llaga muy profunda que Calik tenía en su interior comenzase a sangrar. Sintió mucha, mucha melancolía. Se llevó las manos al rostro, se sentía en otra dimensión, en un mundo surrealista. Sentía que la arena se abría por debajo de sus piernas, sentía que lo devoraría.

"¿Por qué ella lo sabe todo?, ¿Un error?, ¿cuál error?"

- No te preocupes, veo que no lo recuerdas...- Aryt comprendió que la cabeza del hombre estaba hecho un torbellino. Miró en su rostro el semblante de un niño angustiado, aterrado. - He encontrado un método muy seguro para que cumplas tu sueño de estar con tu amada Kinrina o con la persona más importante para ti desde tiempos remotos y que olvidaste por haber errado…pero es un precio muy alto el que deberás pagar. No te preocupes, te ayudaré aunque tu deseo es muy egoísta, pero sólo ven y sígueme. No será difícil, de hecho tus ninjas tienen mucho que ver en que nuestra misión se cumpla exitosamente.

Como un pedazo de autómata, Calik se sintió hechizado y la siguió, sintió lo mismo, esa fuerte atracción que tuvo cuando conoció a Kinrina, pero no era tan igual… Pensó si acaso estaba haciendo uso de un embrujo, pero ¿En verdad Aryt tenía en su poder la llave para cumplir todas sus aspiraciones?.

No importaba, si ella le dijo una verdad, entonces también el desenlace lo sería. Ya imaginaba que perdería esta vez.

"No más que lo que me quitó la muerte".

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

- ¡Orfeo! ¡Orfeo! – Llegó un muchacho gritando a un laboratorio.

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Orfeo, asomando su cabeza entre una pila de libros - ¿¡No ves que Sir Nadja esta durmiendo!?

Era un gran laboratorio, con varias cosas, estanterías por todos lados y libros por otro. Sin contar cada cosa rara como objetos

- ¿Y qué hace durmiendo en el laboratorio? – Preguntó Agustín mirando a Sir Nadja que estaba sentado apoyado en un tabique durmiendo – ¡Aaaaaah… ya sé, aún te sientes insegura por la aparición de ese híbrido ¿Se llamaba Zul?

- Azul… - Corrigió Orfeo – Eso dijo el señor Ludovico.

- Aaah… - Dijo Agustín – Yo pensaba que era "Luz" al revés.

- No, es simplemente el nombre de un color en lengua común. – Siguió Orfeo.

- Oh… debo admitir que me complico demasiado con esas cosas. – Agustín cruzó los brazos pensativo - ¿Y qué has hecho hoy, Orfeo?

- Por fallar la misión, el Maestro me encargó unas cuantas pociones para dormir. – Dijo Orfeo mirando una botella que llenaba con líquido – Así que le pedí a Sir Nadja que me ayudara a probarlas.

- Yo pensé que era por lo del híbrido…

- Nunca te afirmé. – Orfeo no dejó de ver la botella, pero ahora la levantaba.

- Creo que no es muy seguro usar a alguien para esas pruebas… - Dijo Agustín mirando a Sir Nadja.

- Pues, como tienen un Inseuster… – Dijo Orfeo dejando la botella en un estante. – Puedo sacarles cualquier veneno de su sangre si tienen algo extraño.

- Si que piensas en todo…

- También puedo pararles el corazón si me da la gana…

- Mami… Orfeo da miedo.

Agustín se quedó un par de segundos observando calladamente lo que Orfeo hacía, estaba muy concentrada. Detrás de la muchacha, notó que ésta dejó su muy protegido libro. Como tal espía, dio un par de pasos para no llamar la atención de ella. Casi botó un vaso que había por ahí, pero logró llegar al libro. Lo abrió lentamente…

- ¡Wooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Exclamó Agustín olvidándose que estaba en una "misión secreta" – Te quedó igual que el híbrido.

Al escuchar eso, a Orfeo casi se le cae una de las botellas que tenia en la mano, la salvó por poco.

- ¿¡Qué haces!? – Gritó furiosa la muchacha.

- Pero si están excelentes los dibujos – Agustín dio unas vueltas a las páginas. – ¡Woooaaa!, si al señor Ludovico lo haces igual… espera… - Empieza a hojear. –… además del dibujo del híbrido tienes solo del señor Ludovico…

- Eh… - Orfeo se había puesto completamente roja. - ¡No te debo explicar nada!

- ¡Oh! – Agustín cerró instintivamente el libro, lo dejó en el mismo lugar y empezó a dar pasos en retroceso. – No he visto nada… nada…

Orfeo siguió llenando las botellas con el mismo rubor en sus mejillas, mirando de reojo a su hermano como perro vigilando su hueso.

- ¡Si están geniales! – Agustín rompió el silencio

- Ya cálla… - Dijo Orfeo

- Y si te gusta el señor Ludovico, no le veo el drama… - Siguió Agustín. – Es un personaje con clase, aunque al híbrido le falta clase.

- ¡Me desconcentras!

- Vamos, no seas tan deprimida…

- ¡Cállate!

- Bien… me callo… me callo…

Al par de segundos…

- ¡Si te quedaron geniales! – Agustín se puso en posición defensiva ante la mueca de Orfeo que casi le lanza una botella, pero se dio cuenta antes de hacerlo. – Pero si… en serio…

- Sólo dibujé al híbrido porque me extrañaron esas orejas largas – Dijo Orfeo continuando con el relleno de las botellas. – Se me hace extraño ya que ninguna especie de lobo que conozco tiene orejas tan grandes, así que decidí dibujarlo para acordarme del tamaño y ver por qué se da eso en los híbridos de mamíferos…

- Oh… - Agustín parecía inocentemente sorprendido - ¿Entonces los dibujos del señor Ludovico son un estudio de anatomía?

Si Orfeo hubiera tenido la fuerza para romper una botella apretándola, lo habría hecho en ese instante.

- ¡No te enojes! – Dijo Agustín en posición defensiva – No dije nada malo… - Pestañeó un par de veces - … Esta vez.

- Bueno… - Orfeo pareció calmarse. – Ya no puedo hacer mucho, ya viste mi libro…

- Orfeo… - Dijo Agustín - ¿Puedo decirte hermanita?

- No…

- Bueno… Orfeo… - Dijo Agustín tosiendo un poco. – Dime… ¿¡De verdad te gusta el señor Ludovico y el híbrido!?

- ¿¡Tienes que ser tan directo!? – Orfeo se puso roja completamente.

- Es que, obvio que me interesa, eres mi familiar más directo, mi hermana. – Contestó Agustín, golpeándose el pecho con su mano sana. – Obviamente los van y vienen de tu corazón son importantes ¡Debes quedar con alguien bueno finalmente!

Agustín se sentó en una mesa donde no había nada.

- Veamos… - Orfeo miró a Agustín algo… sorprendida e intrigada. – … veamos, en si, es normal que a alguien le guste el señor Ludovico a primera vista, porque es alguien con mucho estilo natural, con una mirada que embruja a la primera y unas expresiones muy elegantes, ni hablar de su voz. – Se sobó su mentón. – Pero como eres su hija, se limita solo a un amor platónico… es una lástima… - Cierra su puño en señal de desafío. - ¡Como quisiera ser como él cuando crezca, con ese estilo! - Orfeo solo se limitó a abrir la boca de la impresión. – Sobre el hibrido, bueno… no tiene mala base, pero se ve que es descuidado y no se preocupa nadita de cómo se ve, además que aún tiene voz como de niño y se ve que debe tener como 20 años, eso es malo, te mereces a alguien con una voz más varonil…

- Espera. – Orfeo detuvo a su hermano - ¿Acaso a ti…?

Orfeo se dio vuelta y empezó a susurrar para si algo que Agustín no podía entender, Agustín acercó su oído lo más que pudo.

- Emm… - Agustín se dio cuenta lo que pasaba – Se me olvidaba que en Mimir piensan de otra manera.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Orfeo lo miró intrigada.

- Pues, sé que piensas que soy… "rarito" – Dijo Agustín – Pero realmente, es que en Ayanim hay 2 clases de parejas.

- ¿Cómo dos clases?

- Se puede tener la pareja mujer y la pareja hombre.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Orfeo se veía aterrada.

- Por eso un hombre debe ver buenas oportunidades en otros hombres para tener otra pareja. – Dijo Agustín con seguridad – Pero en Mimir piensan que eso es hereje.

- ¡Aaaaaaaah…! - Orfeo no podía pronunciar palabras, pero ahora le daba algo de miedo a su hermano.

- Pero no te preocupes, hermana, no te quitaré a nadie. – Dijo Agustín golpeándose el pecho. – ¡Eres mi hermana!

- Ehhh… ahh…

- No puedes decirle eso tan de repente, proyecto de hombre. – Sir Nadja bostezó – ¿No ves que en Mimir no están acostumbrados a esas cosas?  
- Pero si los padres de mis amigos tenían la pareja hombre y mujer, casi todos. – Dijo Agustín inocentemente. – Es una buena forma de unir a la gente.

- Si… - Dijo Nadja – Pero debes aprender que la cultura de tu región es bastante distinta, así que si quieres vivir en Mimir, limítate a tener la pareja mujer si no quieres ser discriminado.

- Eso fue cruel… - Dijo Agustín – Pero usted vivió en Ayanim ¿No le ofrecieron ser su pareja algún hombre?

- Si. – Dijo Nadja arreglándose el pelo – Pero Juna ponía su hacha en medio y hasta ahí llegaban…

- Oh… - Se lamentó Agustín – Es una pena.

- "Tampoco quería una pareja hombre… "- Pensó Nadja

- Pero si el señor Ludovico lo sabe – Orfeo salió de su trance – Te va a…

- Oh, si – Nadja se paró – Ludovico es homofóbico.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Agustín quedó blanco.

- Si sabe que su primogénito es… - dijo Nadja – Bueno, ya sabes, ¡auch…!

Agustín se puso algo blanco, no había pensado en tal tamaño detalle.

- Pero creo que será comprensivo, ¿no? – Agustín intentó sonreír un poco. – Es decir, eeeeh… yo me crié en Ayanim.

- Jejejeje.

En la puerta, un hombre de unos más o menos 36 años, reía con la cabeza gacha, los tres se pusieron algo blancos al verlo, pero más Agustín, ya que supo que era su padre.

- Jejeje…

- ¿Maestro? – Preguntó Orfeo

- No se preocupen. – Muctuc hizo el símbolo de paz con la mano. – Ya lo controlamos.

Parecía tranquilo, pero dentro de su mente estaba un ser gritando "¡Lo mataré, lo mataré! ¡No quedará ni un pedazo de él en este mundo!" Mientras Muctuc y Cameén lo amarraban en alguna parte de la mente.

- Está en la parte conflictiva. – Siguió Muctuc. - Pero pronto pasará a la de aceptación.

Dentro de la mente, ya el mismo Ludovico se estaba lamentando de que no pudo criarlos, de que todo esto fue su culpa, de porque no pudo hacer nada y que ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de aquello.

- Ya lo aceptará. – Muctuc sonrió casi amablemente.

- Le debo mi vida… - Dijo Agustín con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No te preocupes, a mi no me importa que te gusten los hombres. – Muctuc hizo casi una mueca. – Pero si se te ocurre casarte con un hombre usaré tus tripas en mis pociones.

- Mami… – Agustín se puso blanco completo. – Eso es peor… ¿Por lo menos puedo ser peluquero?

Todos miraron a Agustín curiosos.

- Bueno, en Ayanim yo era ayudante de peluquería – Dijo Agustín. – Me dijeron que en Mimir no era factible ser peluquero, así que practique algo de barbería antes de venir, es un trabajo simple, pero mi jefe me decía que lo hacía bien.

Ahí, todos miraron a Muctuc, el cual se golpeó la cara.

- Ludovico esta conmovido. – Dijo Muctuc. – Dice que es el sueño de su madre, que se parece mucho a su madre en eso.

- Oh…

- Y que ahora por fin podrá ahorrarse el peluquero.

Nadja solo pudo reírse en este momento, esta familia era muy rara, pero muy rara… Y que Ludovico seguía igual de tacaño, como siempre.

Si, una familia, a pesar de todo, sin importar que fin en compón tuviesen, estaban juntos, ríendo. Todo lo contrario a lo despedazado de lo que giraba al rubio ninja.

Entró cuidando de no tropezar con el foso secreto. Alcanzar la aldea de los ninjas era complicado pero aún más penetrar en una de las casas. Sabía que al dar el primer paso podrían quedar con la espinilla de la pierna atrapada o completamente rota.

- Un truco muy anticuado.- Resopló Aryt saltando como un felino para evitar la hendidura y cayendo en un lugar sólido para sus pies.

Acomodándose un mechón dorado, comenzó a palpar las paredes, una por una fue dándoles un golpe discreto.

- Ya está.- Sonrió debajo de la mascarilla plateada cuando una de las planchas del techo sonó hueca. Hizo un movimiento para deslizarla pero la puerta secreta no se movió. Masculló algo entre dientes y probó en dirección contraria, volvió a soltar una inaudible imprecación hasta que sintió que alguien, su acompañante obligado llegaba a su lado.

"Eh, tranquila. Con maldiciones no lograrás abrirla" Le habló Calik por medio de la vía mental. Apenas podían verse la claridad de sus ojos. La apartó de la cintura y alzándose un poco dio un golpe muy suave con el codo en una de las orillas. El contacto hizo que esta girara de arriba hacia abajo sin hacer ningún chirrido.

- Muy simple.- Comentó escueta la rubia moviéndose para subir y penetrar. El otro la detuvo de la mano con un poco de brusquedad. Ella se lo quitó de un jalón y lo miró acusadoramente.

"Demasiado simple, pero te tardaste por milésimas de segundo en comprender el truco." La shinobi se dio cuenta que Ugishi se mofaba de ella. "Eres muy lista, tu hijutsu es muy poderoso y tienes el don para picar el orgullo, pero Pequeña Trueno era mejor para escabullirse discretamente sin esperar a que como tú le abriesen la puerta como reina en el palacio".

- Y eso lo aprendió de ti, ¿no?

"¿Puedes cerrar el pico y comunicarte conmigo como debe de ser?"

"Vale, vale. Igual de seguro ellos saben que estamos aquí" Rezongó ella siguiendo sus intrucciones.

"Sí, pero debes cubrir tu posición." Continuó él. "Mientras ellos no den con la correcta siéntete a salvo y con los miembros completos. Anda, primero voy yo, no vaya a ser que cometas algo que nos perjudique."

De un salto entró por el estrecho pasadizo. Entró sin dificultad pues movió el cuerpo de manera que encajara bien todo y no se le atoraran las ropas. Si bien podía entrar, bien podría salir. Aryt no estaba muy convencida.

"Tú mismo dijiste que poseo grandes poderes de magia e ilusión, sería fácil volar todo esto." Comentó haciendo lo misma ella.

"Es irónico, te dices prudente pero ahorita estás haciendo todo lo contrario."

Avanzaron en medio de las penumbras. Olisquearon pero sólo percibieron un ligero toque de aceite de oliva quemándose a lo lejos, tal vez una lámpara pero la oscuridad era arrolladora y no encontraron flama alguna.

Pronto el túnel se fue haciendo más ancho y más alto, aún así Calik le advirtió que tuviese cuidado con la cabeza. Avanzaron unos metros más hasta que se detuvo pues otra pared le obstruía el paso para seguir avanzando. Volvió a aplicar presión y esta vez viró hacía la izquierda y siguieron su camino hasta que fueron a dar con unas escaleras.

"El techo no está frágil, podemos subir." Afirmó el ninja inspeccionando cada rincón. Por experiencia sabía que cuando un intruso aparecía cerca de las escalerillas, el dueño de la casa o sus subordinados lo dejaban caer completamente para aplastar al enemigo. Ese tipo de techos usualmente estaba usualmente colgado con una cuerda acompañado de piedras y tejas.

Subieron y una vez en el altillo de la casa, se encontraron que sólo habían dos estantes perfectamente alineados, uno enfrente al otro. En cada división estaba decenas de botellas de varios tamaños, colores y formas. Aryt, curiosa, se acercó y tomó uno de los frascos que era de color ámbar y con un trapo de manta como tapa, se la llevó a la nariz pero la retiró rápidamente con cara de asco.

"Huele a sangre podrida."

"Es sangre femenina. Es una dulce carnada para atraer al ser amado"

"¿Ah?"

"Cuando las mujeres entraban cada mes en su fase de sangrado y estaban enamoradas pero no eran correspondidas, ponían un poco de ello en la sopa o el té del hombre. Son meros mitos de los brujos miembros de este clan, igual si el método no funcionaba como querían le agregaban algunas dosis de avellanas agrias y con tan sólo unas gotas mataban al infeliz."

La muchacha abrió otro con tapa de corcho. Calik le miró por encima del hombro y comentó firmemente convencido:

"Polvo de uñas"

"¿Y eso para que és?" Preguntó ella, igual algo perdida.

"¿Me viste cara de shaman o brujo del amor o qué?"

Antes de que Aryt abriese otra botella, el rubio la derribó con un puntapié en los tobillos. Visualizó la cuchilla de una espada deslizándose por ella, igualmente acompañada de una goma envenenada soplada a través de una cerbatana.

- ¡Oye! ¿No pudiste ser más sutil?- Gritó Aryt enfadada.

- Perdona, pero ¿qué querías que hiciera?- Gruñó él lanzando la misma cuchilla acompañada de una pequeña bola oscura hacia la abertura. Era una bomba de gas que estalló al tener contacto con la pared y para rematar, Calik lanzó una chispa de fuego haciendo que volará buena parte de la casa no sin antes cubrir con su cuerpo el de Aryt.

La situación tuvo efecto. Entre el polvo y llamaradas, Aryt vio entre restos el cuerpo calcinado de un ninja que portaba un traje aqua azulado y a otro que a duras penas se había salvado y escapaba. Furiosa se quitó de encima al ojiazul para ir tras ese otro shinobi que vestía otro traje konouchi del mismo color que el que había muerto, pero Calik la retuvo.

- ¡No te muevas!

- ¡No ves que se escapa!- Protestó ella.

- Mira que hay debajo de nosotros.- Le agitó por los hombros y le jaló el mentón para que mirase.

Ahí estaban en el centro de un círculo pintado en escarlata. Estaba trazado por varios triángulos y curvas que formaban cuerpos extraños y había letras escritas en un idioma arcaico. Calik le explicó:

- Es un sello que puede servir para dos cosas: una para repelernos lejos de aquí, casi siempre nos transportaría a un sitio desolado, la otra es que al intentar salir de él nos mutilaran los seres que duermen dentro de las figuras.- Le señaló las pinturas, algunos correspondían a seres abominables y mitológicos.- Lo malo para nuestros enemigos es que esas cosas no sirven mucho conmigo por mi sangre… pero a ti si te puede afectar.

Se sacó del lado izquierdo de su pecho un saquito blanco con una estrella trazada con tinta morada. Aryt supo que estaba invocando un hechizo de protección y después se lo lanzó pidiéndole que se lo guardara. Una vez que lo hizo vio que él se salía del círculo.

"Eso se lo dio Kinrina"

- Ya puedes moverte. ¡Anda! Tenemos que pasar por todo el circuito.- Calik salió corriendo y brincando tras el ninja de traje azulado con una velocidad extraordinaria.

Lo siguió entonces y vio que el huído se perdía en una pared de piedras. Calik, tranquilo y sin la respiración entrecortada escaló la misma en un dos por tres. Ante él apareció otra y después una tercera. Las tres eran de diferentes dificultades y dimensiones con rocas sobresaliendo unas de otras.

- Es la zona de entrenamiento…bonitos recuerdos.- Comentó la ojiverde al intentarle darle alcance y seguirle el paso al líder de la Niebla. El hombre la escuchó pero no respondió y se lanzó sobre una cuarta pared pero ahora muy lisa y sin ningún punto de apoyo donde se pudiera pisar para darse empuje y soporte para saltarlo.

Aryt sacó sus respectivos shukos, las garras metálicas que acopló a sus nudillos, en cambio Calik usó la empuñadura de Aquila para pisarla y subir. Al pasar al otro lado, lograron evitar con gran habilidad precipitarse a un gran vacío que los esperaba cubierto de picos y después una gran depresión geológica. Bajaron y se mantuvieron de pie contra la pared.

- Ahí va.- Exclamó la chica señalando por dónde iba el ninja enemigo. Iba caminando por una cuerda atravesando los peligrosos relieves. Calik llegó y se colgó del extremo de la misma soga. Caminó y se pegó prácticamente de ella e iba con una facilidad tanto arriba como hacia abajo, y después se lanzó en tirolina para alcanzar el otro extremo y seguir corriendo. Aryt hizo lo mismo aunque con con más trabajo.

"Hubiese más sencillo que invocase un conjuro de viento" Se dijo así misma un poco vacilante. "Pero tenías que hacerte ninja como las otras dos niñas, Aryt"

- Uh, si que no has perdido práctica, Ugishi.- Murmuró el ninja escurridizo que seguía en su plan de escape. Algunos cabellos castaños y ondulados se salieron de su capucha.

Pronto, dejando los declives se metió por el cuerpo de un pozo seco sumamente estrecho. Casi sus pies no tocaron la escalera y llegó sin daños al fondo a pesar de los dos metros de profundidad. Atravesó su interior y salió por otra superficie donde yacía un estanque. Daba por hecho que el líder del Clan de la Niebla igualmente se introduciría por el mismo camino que siguió pero para su sorpresa él casi ya estaba encima de sus huesos.

Al virar la cabeza para comprobar su ventaja, el shinobi ya estaba cruzando a saltos y apenas rozando las placas que flotaban en el estanque.

- ¡Deja de perder el tiempo!- Le gritó éste a punto de insertarle una ninjato por la nuca.

Sin contestarle, hizo un quiebre rápido con la muñeca y le lanzó ocho shurikens que el otro hizo rebotar con el mismo número de estrellas metálicas y alcanzando más velocidad dio un gran salto pasando por encima del otro que se detuvo para agarrar otro camino de huída, pero Calik, previsor, le arrojó varios makibishi, igual estrellas pero más pequeñas y eran frutos secos de una planta acuática. Sus duras y afiladas púas siempre quedan hacia arriba de cualquier forma que caigan. Al tratar de evitar que le perforara las botas, perdió el equilibrio.

- Terra yu onis.- Cantó el ninja cayendo en picada y dando un puñetazo al suelo, haciendo que la tierra se elevara y atrapara totalmente de pies hasta la barbilla, inmovilizándolo de manera definitiva. Calik se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta el sujeto.- Fuiste muy audaz.-

De un tirón le quitó la capucha que cubría toda su cabeza y su identidad. Por las finas facciones y los suaves bucles cafés supo que se trataba de una mujer, una muy conocida para él. Por un breve instante el rubio quedó sin palabras, jamás se hubiera esperado volver a encontrarse con ella. Emitió una mueca de hastío y se inclinó con cierta resistencia en señal de saludo.

- Han pasado más de doce años para que volvieses a convertirte en mi prisionera, princesa Ilitia.-

La atractiva mujer, que no pasaba de los veintiocho años se encaró con él al escuchar su nombre. El negro azabache que llenaban sus ojos emitió un oleaje lleno de rencor y ganas de revancha, sentimientos que después desaparecieron en un instante.

- Parece que fue ayer, Calik.

- ¿Me puedes decir porqué andas metida en ciertos asuntos que no te corresponde, hija del Clan de la Arena?

- Es que asi somos los ninjas, nos metemos donde no nos llaman. Tú eres bueno para eso.

En ese momento llegó Aryt y se mantuvo a cierta distancia. La castaña la miró y se le hizo muy conocida, estuvo incluso a punto de llamarla hasta que Calik se enteró.

- Ni lo intentes, ella no es Tyra.

- ¿Ya la has eliminado?- Preguntó curiosa soportando el frío temple de aquél energúmeno.

- No, es igual de escurridiza como tu amado esposo…querida cuñada.- La obligó a que le diera la cara una vez más.- Te preguntaré una vez más, ¿por qué anda metida tu gente en esta área?

- Sabes perfectamente que Énevan dejó el archipiélago de Ion y regresó al continente desde hace varios meses. No creo que te sea difícil saber cuales son sus intenciones.

- Para seguirme fregando, ya lo sé.- Lanzó un escupitajo a un lado.- Lo que se me hace insólito es que el Clan de la Arena no esté compartiendo hombres con los del Agua. Incluso se me hace muy torpe que sólo en esta aldea se hallaran solamente dos personas: el difunto que dejamos atrás todo chamuscado y tú, princesa.

- Dígamos que estoy en una mision extra oficial.

- ¿Cómo?- El rubio alzó una ceja inquisitivo.- ¿Tu marido no sabe nada de tus andanzas?, perdóname pero no te creo.

Ilitia sin embargo parecía que no mentía, de hecho a Calik le sorprendía que no hubiera forcejeado con la prisión de tierra que la inmovilizaba. "Hubiera invocado agua para hacer todo en lodo y huir". De pronto un gimoteo se escapó de la garganta de ella.

- ¿Ya vas a empezar a pedir piedad?, Ili….- Le llamó por su diminutivo.- Te creía traicionera y ruín pero como cobarde suplicante, jamás. Me decepcionas.

- Sabes que dejé de serlo desde que me arrancaron a Lai de mi lado.- Contestó quedamente. Su cuñado iba a reprenderle pero no se lo permitió.- Y más cuando supe de las intenciones de tu hermano. Ya no sé quién de los dos es el más groseramente vil.-

Ugishi se tentó la barbilla de manera mordaz.

- Vaya, ahora el soso ese me está haciendo competencia, que divertido…-

- ¡No es algo que deba recocigarte!- Ilitia estalló, perdió el color de su piel al pasar a un marcado morado.- ¡Énevan quiso asesinar a Lai! ¡¿Lo sabías?!

-¡Patrañas!- Calik enrojeció, tuvo unas intensas ganas de apretarle el cuello.- Eres pésima para pedir clemencia, mujer, y más para inventar. Sé perfectamente que ese desgraciado me ha adjudicado la culpa de haber secuestrado a Lai. ¡Si me quiere matar por eso!

- ¡Te equivocas!- Ilitia sintió que la tierra comenzaba a abrumarla, que se le rompían casi las costillas pues Calik por la rabia hizo que la apretase más.- Énevan siempre supo que fue cosa de Werther y las Asesinas Ciegas.

- Pues si no sabías, yo tenía tratos con esas albinas. Él esperaba que a través de ellas pudiera tener acceso hacia tu hija para así manipularlo y ganar a guerrilla que ha existido entre nosotros todos estos años.

- Énevan también se entendía con esas brujas… Y puedo asegurarte que más que tú. Atiéndeme…él les entregó a la niña.

- ¡¿Con qué mugre y puñetero fin?!

- Tú eres aliado de Chaos, de la Orden del Crespúsculo, ¿no?, deberías saberlo muy bien. Por alguna razón oscura hace mucho tiempo algunos niños fueron elegidos y reunidos para ser entregados de alguna manera a la que ustedes llaman "Madre".

Calik se pasmó, fue tanto que Aryt decidió reunirse con él. Había escuchado todo y sin preguntarle a su hermano ella misma liberó a Ilitia de su prisión de roca. La mujer cayó el suelo agotada, buscando llenar de oxígeno su maltrecho diafragma y sus pulmones.

- Supe que tienes un hijo…- Dijo ella entre toses.- Por favor, Calik, si se entera también irá por él.

- ¡No, eso no!- Protestó él agachándose y levantándola por una de las mangas de su traje. Pero Aryt hizo que la soltara.

- Ahora también está tras la pista de Relámpago Escarlata.- Continuó más neutra la konouchi madura.- Antes tú la conocías como Pequeña Trueno.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con ella?- Preguntó Calik cuando recuperó un mínimo de temple.

- No sé, pero igual escuché que él también anda tras Torom Derdim, un niño llamado Jason Wade y otro de apellido Cyrith. -

Y le narró lo que supo de cómo Énevan se las ingenió para provocar que varios pueblos quedaran reducidos a cenizas con su inigualable hijutsu. Le nombró con precisión cada poblado. Al mencionar "Kierkegard" se le pusieron los pelos de punta y recordó el informe que le pasó el espíritu de Candras.

"Otra vez Derdim y el soquete de Jason" Mala señal."Igual el tal Cyrith debe ser uno de los niños que correteaban con los dos primeros" El escuchar esos nombre hubiera explotado pero se contuvo de alguna forma. Era mucha información la que estaba asimilando y eso fue en parte un gran bálsamo para entibiarse. Todo eso se mezcló con el asunto de Kinrina, los problemas y revuelos que se suscitaban en el Palacio por el Ejército sin nombre y sin olvidar a la Orden…

Tendría que tomar resolución, una decisión difícil al caso. Lo hizo. Primero iría a buscar por Kinrina y a Darkhart, igual ya había empezado a hacer sus averiguaciones para saber la identidad del rubio desconocido que fue en encuentro de la druida. Pero también tenía como prioridad de ir a por la pequeña Lai, no admitía demora, además estaba lo del Ejército Misterioso. El asunto de Tyra y Lyra, sabía que hacer pero necesitaba primero arreglar lo demás. En cuanto a los críos odiosos, desde cuando les tenía ganas de partirles la crisma, ya tendría tiempo y no fallaría.

"Mayerling debe tenerme ya una respuesta" Calik se cruzó de brazos repasando el asunto."Más vale que sea así o tendré que verme la cara con el mocosete del lunar, Jason….pero antes…"

- ¡Hey, Aryt!- Interpeló a la rubia. ¿Has encontrado la ubicación exacta de ese tipejo que buscamos?

- No, pero anda cerca.- Se adelantó haciendo que Ilitia se incoporara.- Seguramente aquí la señora sepa dónde se oculta, por una buena fuente sé que tiene tratos con él. ¿Cierto, gentil dama?

La castaña sintió que sus piernas temblaban. Supo de quien hablaban y asintió. En otras épocas se hubiera mordido la lengua o se hubiera suicidado. No era ético que un ninja y más una de su clase soltase tanta información, pero sabía que no tenía remedio. Además tenía esperanza de sacar algo bueno de eso, no para su gente, sino para la persona más importante para ella.

- Les diré su escondite, pero requiero algo a cambio.

- No sé si te has dado cuenta de tu situación; no estás en plena condición de solicitar algo.- Calik comenzó con la defensiva. Ilitia se viró a donde estaba Aryt, para razonar mejor con ella.

- Buscas a ese pirata roñoso, el Búho, ¿cierto? Árnýek está en su poder.

Aryt guardó silencio, y le hizo una seña a su hermano que entendió a lo que iba. Comprendió su lenguaje mudo y relajándose se puso a la altura de su cuñada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Que protejas a Lai de Énevan.- Respondió con seguridad la otra.

- ¿Por qué me pides eso? Me conoces, Ili. No soy muy bueno con ese tipo de encargos.

- Pero jamás he visto que te negaras a proteger a los tuyos, incluso a Relámpago Escarlata la salvaste de morir de los aventis, aunque tu confusa locura está tirando de ti con tanta fuerza que casi tú mismo le quitas la vida por que te traicionó. En el fondo yo sé que la quieres más que a ti mismo…

- No afirmes nada. Te sabes bien que yo estuve de acuerdo con esos estúpidos pajarracos y el mamarracho de Chrysos para que atacase la Aldea de Celes. Mi trabajo consistía en convertirla en una máquina de matar y nada más. Me jodió que después Ethan le ablandara el carácter.

- Ese trabajo, supe, que se lo ofrecieron antes a Énevan, incluso a mi padre, Ares…- El ojiazul se echó para atrás, meditando. Ilitia continuó: - Calik, tu hermana estaba en el pueblo de Kierkegard viviendo con Derdim y ese híbrido, el hijo de lobos y humanos, pero por obra de tu hermano ese sitio casi fue devorado por las llamas, ¿acaso no comprendes?, te lanzó un reto. Yo sé que es algo más que una pelea personal, algo más que problemas entre hermanos para ver quien domina todos los clanes de ninjas que circundan todo Mimir. Todo eso que no quieres ver está relacionado con las calamidades que vendrán en un futuro muy cercano.

- Entonces, Énevan es un Hijo del Crespúsculo…

- Con más fuerza y poder que tú, Calik. Él también como tú…es un dios.

"Y Tyra es…"

- ¡Trato hecho! – Le apretó del hombro sin dudar y chasqueó los dedos. Detrás de él aparecieron Nikago y Saniru a quienes les cofió su custodia.- Cuidaré de Lai y averiguaré que se trae tu marido. Y espero por tu bien que todo esto no haya sido una mentira o te juro que te degollaré junto con la niña. ¡Guíanos con el mentado Búho ese!, e igual no se te olvide que serás mi prisionera. Permanecerás en la aldea de la Niebla y ahí esperarás mi decisión de lo que haré con ambas.

Ilitia asintió y se dispuso a acatar la orden sin rechistar.

"Aunque fuese un engaño, sé que jamás la tocarías para hacerle daño, es de tu sangre. Más de lo que tu crees…es tu hija Calik…."

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

- Pero, pero ¡No es necesario, Lyra!

- Señorita Cristina, hágale caso y deje que le ponga ese ünguento. ¡Mire que tiene los pies hechos papilla!

La noche ya los había pillado y entre todos, de manera más organizada juntaron varias ramas, encendieron una generosa fogata, prepararon la cena, levantaban sus tiendas de campaña cercano a una pequeña fontana y descansaban. La más fatigada era Cristina quien, al no estar acostumbrada a caminar por terrenos brutos y subir y bajar por lugares inhóspitos tenía los zapatos perforados y los pies llenos de dolorosos callos. Se había quedado callada aguantando su sufrimiento hasta que la dulce Lyra se percató, seguida del atractivo Zalakaín, que se sobaba discretamente los tobillos.

Los demás jóvenes llegaron a la conclusión de que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por no permitir que la cantora no pasase por tantas incomodidades deberían ser más cuidadosos en su trato con ella desde la limpieza hasta en la preparación de sus alimentos. Inmediatamente le ofrecieron la carpa mejor cuidada y las cobijas más limpias.

Koru intentó no usar tanto aceite, sal y condimentos para no agredir más la salud delicada de Cristina, aunque no siempre lo lograba, de hecho Sikoth tuvo que relevarlo del oficio de cocinero. Al haber sido hijo de un médico, recordaba que era lo recomendable para una persona que no estaba acostumbrada a tantos ajetreos. Igualmente Torom le ayudaba en lo que podía. La mayoría al verlos juntos se sonrieron, sobretodo Zul. En tiempos pasados no podían verse en pintura por aquella rivalidad de amores.

- Y mírenlos, se ven bien angelitos.- Comentaba el mestizo igual ayudándoles. Decía que era el pinche del pinche del cocinero.

Lyra, con ayuda de la pelirroja limpió con cuidado los pies de la cantora y aplicó un cataplasma que ellas preparaban con hierbas medicinales. Eran muy buenas cuando estaban en contacto con la naturaleza. Jason entre tanto se apuraba a montar la tienda de Cristina le pedía al bardo una ayuda extra.

Tyra, después de intercambiar unas palabras con su hermana y con Cristina, anunció que vería como iba la cena. Al entrar a la parte donde su marido, Sikoth y Zul se afanaban sintió un mareo, el retorcijón de sus intestinos y unas ganas intensas de vomitar.

- Esa carne no desprende un humo agradable. Es asqueroso- Se quejó ella tapándose la nariz y a punto de caerse por el vahído pero Koru, que igual iba entrando la sostuvo.

- ¿Bromeas?, te prestó mi nariz para que huelas bien.- Se quejó Zul alzando un cucharón amenazante.

- Está echada a perder.- Siguió diciendo la pelirroja.

- No, yo mismo la conseguí y la lavé.- Sikoth se acercó los trozos de cordero.- Igual Torom me hubiera dicho que estaba putrefacta. Él les agregó las verduras.

- Pues el olor me está haciendo daño.-

- Entiendo que la señorita Cristina no este acoplada al estilo de vida de los viajeros. La comida y la higiene que llevamos no es la misma que en la Cuna de Sible, pero, ¿qué Tyra se enferme?, eso si que es de antología.-

La pelirroja intentó reprenderle a Koru, pero otra vez sintió ese agudo mareo. Logró sostenerse del brazo de Torom que se acercó y la interrogaba preocupado.

- Creo que lo único que necesito es refrescarme un poco.- Comentó escuetamente. – A lo mejor tengo indigestión de la leche que bebimos hoy. Estaba amarga.

- Si estaba fresca. Tyra, necesitas ir con un médico a menos que esperes a que la señorita Cristina te examine, puede que te hayas intoxicado con otra cosa.

- No te preocupes, sólo que…- Tyra sintió náuseas y se retiró unos metros para sacar un pequeño halo de vómito. Torom se asustó y corrió a darle un fragmento de tela para que se limpiase.

- Será mejor que vaya al agua a tomarse un respiro, igual por si acaso tiene fiebre.- Comentó Sikoth a Derdim.- Si gustas yo puedo echarle un vistazo, sé algo de medicina.

El ex mercenario le dijo que se lo consultaría a su esposa y le repitió a Tyra lo que dijo el joven, pues hasta eso parecía que no escuchaba. Estaba pálida.

- ¿Gusta que la acompañe al manatial, Milady?- Zalakaín, al escuchar el alboroto se apartó de Cristina y se acercó haciendo gala de su caballerosidad y tomándole de la mano para sostenerla. Torom hizo cara de desagrado y lo apartó mientras le contestaba en lugar de la Celeniana.

- No, muchas gracias, para eso estoy yo.

- Vale, pero no se enoje que le saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo.

- Será mejor que yo la acompañe. También necesito un poco de agua para asearme.- Intervino Cristina intentándose poner los zapatos, pero el elfo regresando sus pasos la tomó entre brazos y volvió a recostarla en el hatillo donde esta reposando.- Usted tiene esas terribles ampollas y no puedo permitir que tan hermosos pies rocen tan siquiera un poco el suelo hasta que no se hallan curado del todo.

- Pero…- La cantora quiso protestar.

- Maese Zalakaín tiene razón, señorita Cristina.- Lyra tapó el ungüento que le había puesto y se levantó solícita.- Yo iré con mi hermana y le traeré una bandeja de agua para usted.

- Pero tú también te ves muy agotada, Lyra. Pero si vas yo te acompaño- Dijo Sikoth pero la muchacha no le contestó pues en ese momento sintió una vibración extraña. Volteó discretamente y se encontró con que Koru la miraba fijamente.

Koru fingió que no miraba a la morena pero supo que ella se había dado cuenta y enrojeció, pensó que tal vez estaba un poco celoso de que Sikoth siempre estuviese con ella y se le había pasado la mano en observarla así pero no dijo nada. Lyra se torció el cabello y se echó la capa hacia atrás yéndose a sentar a un extremo donde pudiese pasar un poco desapercibida pero tampoco tan desaparecida y miraba constantemente a su hermana con melancolía. Tenía muchas ganas de contarle como se sentía pero supo que no era un óptimo momento…sacó su lira y comenzó a sacar notas de las sencillas cuerdas formando los compases de una suave música ambiental.

- No se preocupen más, Torom me acompañará.- Cortó Tyra muy amablemente apretando el brazo del ojiverde que asintió con la cabeza y le cubría con un chal.

Zul, pellizcando un poco de su ración de la cena y comiéndosela con gusto, cogió una cuba de metal, más animado y de a saltos se unió a la pareja.

- De todos modos para que no haya problemas yo voy con ellos dos para que no se pierdan.

- ¿Cómo está eso de problemas y que nos vayamos a perder?- Inquirió Torom adivinando de antemano lo que pensaba decir el mestizo.

- Eh, pues es que ustedes cuando andan solos…- Zul tomó del otro brazo a la pelirroja y esquivando un codazo de su amigo echó a andar por un vereda y silbando una cancioncilla burlona, tipo de "no te hagas tonto".-... Capaz que se les olvida el agua destinada para la señorita Cristina.

Los demás después de reír suavemente y dando por cuentas que Tyra estaba en buenas manos sigueron en lo suyo y dejando las sobras a Riwl y a Huggin que picoteaban tranquilamente debajo del follaje de los árboles y disfrutando sin mencionar nada una triste canción.

.com/watch?v=NgfHBUp8pbk

Pronto Cristina cayó dormida a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no hacerlo. En sí el olor fresco de las hierbas y maderas la inundó con dulzura en un sueño reparador a pesar de estar recostada entre mantas y en el suelo. Zalakaín charlaba quedamente con Koru, le contaba con lujo de detalles los lugares que más le habían impresionado en sus viajes y las canciones que compuso de ellas. Sikoth quiso estar junto con Lyra pero se quedó aupado junto con el elfo y su hermano sin muchas ganas. Había sentido por al actitud de la joven que necesitaba descansar aunque igual sentía que le estaba rehuyendo…

"Debe estar preocupada por Tyra" Pensó el joven sintiéndose un poco tonto al pensar que su novia lo estaría evitando. Era absurdo, ella no era así."¿O acaso está molesta por que en la noche del golem me fui sin depedirme de ella?"

Busco sus ojos esmeralda que no encontró, su cabello negro y los mechones de su frente le cubrían, además estaba tocando una canción que él no conocía pero que sonaba calmada por lo que no supo bien que hacer a ciencia cierta en un primer reflejo. Fue cuando supo que algo no iba muy bien pues sorprendió a su hermano igual lanzándole miradas efusivas. Quiso ir con ella para preguntarle pero se detuvo, pues Jason se sentó al lado de la morena. Ella se limitaba a contemplar su lira y repasar la carta de Ludovico que dejó para ellos dentro del libro

- Te ves muy desanimada. ¿Estás llorando?

- Oh, no, para nada.- Sonrió ella dejando de tocar y restregándose rápidamente los párpados.- Es tan sólo una mota en el ojo que me resulta molesta.

Jason, muy poco convencido sacó su pañuelo color hueso y con sencillos y bonitos bordados se acercó un poco; era un regalo confeccionado por su madre que llevaba siempre consigo.

- Me parece que no es sólo eso, veo aflicción en tu rostro. Mira, yo sé que no soy Tyra o Elia y que no tengo una pizca de sensibilidad que las caracteriza a ustedes, pero…- Volteó para ver si Sikoth estaba observándolos, pero éste por insistencia de Zalakaín ya no los miraba. Entonces, se adelantó a limpiarle con ternura las nacientes lágrimas haciendo que ella se pusiera un poco colorada.-…somos amigos y si algo te hace sentir mal me gustaría ayudarte en lo que pueda. Y no creas que es una forma de pagar por todo lo que tú y Tyra han hecho por mí, pues la considero como las hermanas que nunca tuve y me duele verlas sufrir y con más, que no lo demuestren.

Lyra cogió entonces el pañuelo y lo torció un poco entre sus delicados dedos. Sintió que sus bellos ojos verdes se volvían más acuosos pero aún asi contenía las ganas de romper en llanto. No quería sentirse débil.

- Es que, yo no quiero ser egoísta y causar problemas…- Comenzó a sincerarse en parte pero no estaba muy convencida de contárselo al Keeliano. Se volteó de espaldas para que nadie viera lo que estaba haciendo. - Ya de por sí tenemos suficientes y quien sabe que más vengan después.

- ¿Y no crees que si te lo callas sería peor? Si hay una manera de solucionarlo ahora yo creo que sería mejor a que el problema se haga más grande.

- Supongo que debe ser como dices…- Dejó escapar un ahogado sollozo, muy apagado que sólo el chico del lunar pudo escuchar, y volvió a refugiarse en su música. Jason conmovido le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Por un momento, al escuchar el lamento de la muchacha pensó que tal vez él no era la persona correcta con quien Lyra debería abrirse pero a decir verdad se había percatado de la lejanía de ésta para con Sikoth y supuso que con él era el problema.

- Anda, tranquila.- La estrechó un poco más fuerte para brindarle ánimo.

- Es que sí te contara…-

- Hazlo si quieres. Pero supongo que te gustaría confíarselo mejor a Sikoth.-

Lyra movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda negando, Jason se desconcertó pero igual supo que sus presentimientos no estaban del todo errados.

- ¿Has tenido un malentendido con él?- Preguntó con voz temblorosa e intentando que fuese con el mayor tacto posible y liberándola del abrazo fraternal.

- No, directamente.- Apretó contra sí su instrumento musical. Sentía que eso la consolaba un poco. El metal platinado con que fue forjado espejeó debilmente.

Le narró entrecortadamente todo lo que sucedió en su vida apacible en Gren. Le contó que Elia era una persona muy paciente y hermosa en todos los sentidos o que hizo que Jason sonriera y estuviese de acuerdo con su punto de vista y como Koru se la pasaba molestándola o cortejándola más bien. También le hablo de trabajo de Sikoth con el maestro Urikuri y de lo feliz que se veía con la nariz metida entre los libros y de ella, la rapidez con que había aprendido a cocinar, al decir esto ella le pidió que sacara del bolso de su capucha una envoltura con un panqué y que lo desenvolviera.

- No tiene azúcar, así puedes comerlo sin temor.- Anunció ella con inocencia mientras Jason miraba el color del horneado.

- ¿Cómo sabes que yo no como cosas dulces?

- Te he observado en las tres comidas que hacemos al día. Me he fijado que no te has llevado nada a la boca toda cosa que haya sido hecho con ese ingrediente y por algo ha de ser. Supuse que te gustaría probar algo distinto, creo que sabe bien, a Sikoth le gustan. No te preocupes si no lo comes ahora, dura varias semanas y no se echa a perder con la temperatura. Puedes quedártelo todo.

Jason le dio las gracias y guardó el pan para después.

La muchacha siguió con su relato al igual que tañaba las cuerdas. No olvidó mencionar su amistad con la anciana, la dueña de la pastelería y su nieto y por supuesto sus días de servicio para el orfanato y el asilo de ancianos. Al terminar esa parte, su cara volvió a ser sombría y triste.

- Todo iba muy bien, la vida nos sonreí decirte, Jason, que hasta Sikoth me compró una casa.

- Eso quiere decir que va en serio contigo, se ve que te ama mucho.- Dijo Pies de Fuego con dulzura. Lyra asintió.

- Yo también le quiero, demasiado, pero…- Calló un momento, una gruesa lágrima le resbaló por la nariz. El Keeliano se quedó intrigado.- La noche que los golems os atacaron, a ti y a él…sucedió algo que no estoy muy segura de cómo explicarlo pero que me hace sentir muy culpable.

- Pero, ¿qué?

Le contó susurrante sus temores. A detalle Jason supo de la cena y como Sikoth a raíz de algo que ella desconocía había abandonado la casa de los Luminen precipitadamente.

- No puedo afirmarlo pero, sonará tonto y sin importancia pero…cuando entramos a la cocina, sentí un aire de ira de Sikoth para Koru y de éste para él un aura cargada de enojo y reproche. Eso me hizo pensar que discutieron y…- Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.- Supongo que yo fui la causa de su pelea.

- Dime.- Jason trató de aclarar un punto.- ¿Koru te ha hecho algo que no te gustase?

- Al contrario.- Se apresuró a decir.- Es un buen hombre que se ha dedicado en todo ese tiempo en cuidarnos y apoyarnos a cada uno de nosotros. Me trata bien y es muy amable conmigo. A lo que quiero llegar es que…siento que por alguna situación relacionada con mi persona se haya enfadado con Sikoth pero eso no es lo que más me ha caído mal, sólo que por ese momento me pasó por la cabeza la curiosidad de saber más de ellos. Jason, me dí cuenta que no conozco a Sikoth realmente…y Koru desea protegerlo a cualquier precio.

- Entiendo a que te refieres. – Jason se quedó pensando en su propio secreto, luego añadió:- Ahora que lo dices de ellos nadie de nosotros sabemos una pizca de su pasado y por algo no nos lo han querido contar. Además hemos aprendido que lo que cuenta es lo que vivimos en estos momentos.

- No me refería a que necesito que él me lo cuente todo, simplemente que siento que algún día yo…puedo herirlo…

- ¿Por qué debías de hacerlo?

El silencio de Lyra erizó el vello de la nuca de Jason. Entonces él se acordó de lo que vió en tiempos de cuando viajaban por reunir los fragmentos de la pluma de Oth. La regresión de Tyra, asistida por Elia les rebeló que no era una simple humana, lo mismo pasó cuando fue dividida en dos por Calik. Hasta él mismo lo supo cuando estuvieron atrapados en la isla de Axia, la pelirroja, que estaba inconsciente había sobrevivido a situaciones que a cualquiera de los demás los hubiera conducido así de fácil a la tumba.

- ¿Nunca han podido encontrar la causa de…esa maldición que las agobia?- De nuevo el silencio de la muchacha hizo que las cosas no fueran al tanteo. Pero intentando animar a la mucha se arriesgó a dar su opinión aunque no estaba muy convencido que fuese la correcta. - A decir verdad, yo dudo mucho que llegases a lastimarle. Mira a Tyra, ella se casó con Torom y se ven felices en su vida en común, no debes dudar que corras con la misma suerte. Sikoth es un gran muchacho y pues creo que deberías hablarlo esto con él.

- Lo sé, pero tengo miedo.-

- ¿A qué le teme, mi bella y dulce dama?

Ambos pegaron un brinco del susto por la intervención del bardo pues estaban muy entrados en la charla, hasta Jason se fue hacía atrás y cayó de culo. Lyra casi le daba un cabezazo al elfo que esquivó apenas y provocando la risa del la shinobi se inclinó varias veces solicitando perdón por su despiste. No es que se burlase de ella, simplemente le causaba ternura.

- ¡Ah, Ironía!, que diga, Zalakaín.- Exclamó el Keeliano indignado, levantándose y aguantándose el dolor de sobarse el trasero por el sentón. - No nos hables así al tiro.

- Reciba mis más cordiales disculpas, Lunar Pardillo. Usted también señorita por meterme donde no me han llamado. – Le tomó la mano y le dio un beso galante, la chica volvió a sentir la cara roja y caliente por ese gesto y ver un brillo chispeante en los rasgados ojos violenta.- No fue mi intención venir a molestar, pero me llamó muchísimo la atención como tocaba la lira y no había escuchado una interpretación así de esa índole.

Le señaló el instrumento y Lyra comprendiendo se lo cedió de manera cordial, invitándole a que lo examinara, cosa que Zal hizo con gusto y placer. Repasó las cuerdas una por una, palpó el metal que dijo que era de excelente calidad. Jason se rascó la cabeza, era su nueva manía aislándose y pensando que pudo haberle dicho de otra manera mejor sus consejos.

"No soy una buena doctora corazón."

Volvió a voltear discretamente en la dirección donde estaban los hermanos. El mayor llamaba a la firia Riwl enseñándole un pedazo de carne que aceptó sin rechistar, ululando felizmente. En cambio Sikoth se empeñaba a recoger algunos platos que utilizaron para la sopa de verduras y proceder a lavarlos pero al ver a Zalakaín tan cerca de Lyra alabándola por su buena mano por los panquecillos que ella repartió como postre, se quedó un poco estático y se puso un poco rojo, quien sabe si de celos o coraje u otra cosa. Jason quiso ir a darle una buena palmada en la espalda y distraerlo con una conversación pero el buen de Zal lo pescó del cuello con un brazo y le despeinó los cabellos.

- Le digo que estaban deliciosos, señorita de Celes. ¿Así me dijo que era su apellido? Bueno, ojalá que ahora vamos de camino a Cides espero se dé la oportunidad de que "tomatito" pueda probarlos y se anime a aprender a cocinar por el bien de Gilean y sus tomatitos, porqué tiene una rara afición por las sopas de setas enanas y también los invitados como nosotros sufrimos tal suplicio, ¿a que sí, Lunar Pardillo?

- Aghh, ¡me estás apretando el cogote, Zalakaín! ¡Dichosa fuerza te cargas!

- Oh, no, Lidda debe ser una excelente mujer y madre. No creo que necesite consejos de ningún tipo.- Exclamó Lyra aguantando un poco las ganas de reír a mirar como Jason se ponía hasta azul de la asfixia y movía los brazos de arriba hacia abajo pero no tan escandalosamente como Zul lo hacía. En sí el elfo y él le habían subido el ánimo. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora y contagiosa. A Ella le había caído muy bien desde un principio y por su inocencia no captaba muy bien los coqueteos naturales del pelirrojo.

- Ande pues, si no puede con ello hágame entonces un favor.- Dijo el pelirrojo soltando a Pies de Fuego que se recargó en un árbol intentando tomar aire. Y haciendo una coqueta reverencia sacó un tubito donde tenía guardados un fajo de hojas enrolladas donde habían tablaturas de música.- ¿Le gustaría tocar una canción de mi autoría?, creo que se escucharía muy bien si es interpretada por usted.

Lyra aceptó de mil amores, siempre y cuando el bardo cantase a lo que accedió encantado. Entonces se acomodó bien el soporte de la lira en la cadera y con sólo de echarle un vistazo a los pentagramas y claves musicales hizo que sus dedos arrancaran las preciadas melodías y entonadas por la afinada voz del elfo.

Cristina escuchaba la música entre sueños pero no despertó y una parte de sí sonrió. Por su parte Sikoth comenzó a dar de vueltas como una fiera apacible pero acorralada bajo la atenta vigilancia de su hermano mayor y de un preocupado Jason.

La música ahora alegre llegaba igualmente hasta donde estaba el mestizo y la pareja. El primero comenzó a palmotear y mover el cuerpo al compás de la música. Le habían entrado unas ganas enormes de bailar. Si Tyra no se hubiera sentido mal la tomaría como pareja de baile.

- Pero prefiero tomarte a ti, cariño.- Le comentó a Torom quien casi le daba un coscorrón y le decía que con sorna "Pero si tú ni sabes bailar"- Pero puedo aprender, todo por ti y te llevaría a esos bailes que celebran los marqueses con fastuosos banquetes de olores deliciosos. Por cierto, ¿Percibes ese aroma, marida mia? – Dijo mientras estaba alzando la nariz y olfateando profundamente, hasta las orejas se le movieron juguetonamente.

- ¿Cuál?- El ex mercenario imitó a su compañero pero no detectó nada y se encogió de hombros.

- Semejante hombre casado eres. Si no te has dado cuenta Tyra tiene un aroma distinto.

Derdim observó a Tyra que estaba con los pies dentro del manantial y enjuágandose la frente para quitarse el dolor de cabeza. Igual buscó con su sentido del olfato su olor. Estuvo un rato pero al final tuvo que admitir que no notaba mucho ese cambio que aseguraba su amigo, sólo una leve variación.

- Su perfume lo percibo igual, aunque un poco más profundo y atrayente.- Dijo él sonrojándose un poco y rascándose la nuca.

Zul se echó a reír. Se abrió un poco la camisa y queriendole hacer una broma, le acercó el pecho a Torom de forma algo provocativa.

- ¿Más que él mio?

- Tu feromonas no son nada atractivas. Creo que si tomas un buen baño puede que cambie de opinión- Dijo el otro sacando el jabón de hierbas y poniéndoselo en la boca lo empujó hacia el agua si vacilar. Cuando el chico de ojos grises salió a tomar aire comenzó a botar agua hasta por las orejas y a lanzar improperios al muchacho que sólo agregaban más puntos a su fulminante risa.

Tyra, cuyo semblante se veía mejor y más despejado había escuchado y se unió a las carcajadas. Se acomodó la falda y la blusa y fue a sentarse al lado de su esposo mientras se acacilaba el cabello mientras le respondía que ya estaba bien y los mareos ya se le habían pasado. Por lo pronto Zul aprovechando ya que estaba empapado comenzó a nadar un rato, el agua estaba tranquila y fresca, lo suficiente para poder chapotear en ella.

- Si que cada día se llevan mejor. Y ahora ¿por qué le hiciste eso?-

- Le agradecía un cumplido que tuvo para contigo.- Le contestó mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se echaba agua en el pelo para remojárselo e hizo lo mismo para limpiarse el rostro. Algunso restos de polvo del camino se lo habían manchado, sobretodo en el área de la cicatriz que se veía más oscuro.

- Muy amable de su parte.- Respondió ella ofreciéndole su toalla y que aceptó con gusto.- ¿Qué clase de galantería?

Él, lo único que hizo fue aspirar el tejido de la comprensa de algodón y le contestó con el brillo del verde hierba de sus pupilas y le daba un beso.

- Que hueles muy bien. Me gustaría que me impregnaras de ti…

Tyra Derdim le correspondió a su esposo con mucha ternura. Aunque por un breve momento, al besarle sintió que posaba sus labios en otra persona….de otro tiempo…pero las caricias de Torom la hicieron olvidar todo lo que no fuera él.

_"¿Puedes verlos, bien, Ludovico?"_

"Claramente, viejo…ahora entiendo como metes tu cizaña en todas partes."

"Esas niñas son nuestros ojos dentro de ese grupo…no se te olvide que sin ellas estaríamos bizcos…"

El Búho no se había atrevido siquiera a moverse cuando escuchó que derrumbaban la puerta de su casa bien amueblada y rica en cosas materiales y después solo percibía el cruel silencio. Seguía con la misma condición de siempre, hasta parecía retrato viviente. Tenía la cara muy flaca, larguirucha, casi huesuda, los ojos redondos eran muy grandes totalmente amarillos, y llevaba unas gafas de todavía mayor tamaño. Su capa era muy rara: de un color café, era muy larga y rajada en algunas partes de forma que parecía plumaje.

- Pero, soy el líder de los piratas de la Perla del Sur, no un simple cobarde enclenque.- Dijo acomodándose los pantalones, echando mano de un a lámpara, un cuchillo oxidado con dientes separados como sierras y una daga que acomodó entre sus dientes dispuesto a expulsar a quien había osado en penetrar en sus dominios sin su permiso y sin pensar en los estúpidos imbéciles que fungían como sus guardias.- No escucho nada de ellos, de seguro se quedaron dormidos o andan revolcándose con las plañideras del pub y los malditos ninjas que contraté ya se han tardado en reportarse.-

Salió de sus aposentos, concentrándose e intentando percibir un sonido, un indicio de los ladrones. Bajó al salón con sumo cuidado, antes de pentrar al hall hechó la cortina de gasa rojiza que daba acceso hacia ella.

Entró pues a la enorme habitación revestido en mármol rojo, con una techumbre empanelada de madera, las paredes estaban provistas de mapas atiguos y modernos así como de cabezas de animales de tierra, aire y mar que fungían como presumidos premios obtenidos de largas y sangrientas cacerías. El resto del refinado sitio lo integraba una larga mesa rectangular con sus respectivas sillas para dar cabida a una veintena de personas, también un bar con los más finos licores exportados de los principales viñedos de Mimir y espejos relucientes forjados en plata.

Inspeccionó cada rincón con cautela, pero ni un ratón respiraba. Hasta que…

Clang, clang.

Dos chasquidos se oyeron nítidos. El pequeño flacucho comprendió de dónde provenían y se llenó de susto al saber de que lugar exacto donde se habían ido a parar el o los ladrones.

- ¡Ay no, maldición!

Echó a correr lo más rápido que podían sus huesudas piernas hacia el sótano de su hogar, en donde sólo había desorden y suciedad, maderas que servirían de leños para la lujosa chimenea que tenía en su recámara y varios barriles llenos de artilugios. Movió con deseperación uno de los barreños que dejó descubierto una trampilla. Voló la puertecilla con una patada y penetró en ella como un poseso.

Pronto llegó con la lengua colgando a una estancia circular tipo bóveda que por su apariencia databa de varios siglos desde que había sido construída. Estaba todo el piso pintado en blanco y el techo en forma de cúpula en negro granito. Y en el centro de cada uno estaba grabado la figura de una misma persona que se hallaba arrodillada y provisto con alas desplegadas y dos espadas, dos veces, con la única diferencia que miraban en direcciones opuestas y en sus espaldas una tenía el sol y otra la luna casi rozándose formando un fenómenos natural y espectacular.

Dualidad, dos…Luz y oscuridad. El Eclipse.

"Ikah, la divinidad perfecta que rige el balance dual del mundo" rezaban unas letras enana pequeña plataforma, un pedestal donde se levantaba algo oscuro y filoso.

El pirata de acomodó las gafas y soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio. Ahí no había nadie. Se guardó las armas y dejó la linterna olvidada en quien sabe donde.

- Sólo estás tú, mi querida Árnýek. Durmiendo como siempre- Dijo con dulzura acercándose en donde reposaba. Árnýek era una espada de gran tamaño, gigantesca, con un zafiro que parecía apagado, un ojo cerrado.- Como me gustaría tomarte; haríamos que Mimir se inclinara ante tu precioso filo y a mis honrosos pies. Sin embargo hasta que no obtenga a Osvítit tendré que aguantarme las ganas de poseerte…pero cuando la cabeza de ese mentecato chiquillo caiga mis sueños se harán realidad. ¡Si ese desgraciado no hubiese nacido yo sería el único orbe de este tiempo!- Cerró el puño y lo apretó enfurecido.- ¡Te maldigo, mocoso!

Seguía con su palabrería hasta que otro repiqueteo de metales llenó sus oídos. Esta vez juraba que escuchaba el sonido de una campana. Volvió a sacar de su vaina su cuchilla de punta de sierra. El repiquetear venía justamente a sus espaldas.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó con sorna. Había visto con nitidez el pasar de una sombra y que ahora que estaba quieta y le miraba profusamente.

- Una amiga.- Respondió una voz femenina que dejó verse. Estaba ataviada de un traje rojo y ajustado y sus cabellos brillaban como el oro. Los brazos los tenía apoyados en las caderas y su cara estaba cubierta por la típíca careta de diosa metálica que le daba un toque más sensual.

- ¡Ah!, miren a quien tenemos de visita.- El Búho se sonrió libidinoso mirando de arriba hacia abajo al comprobar que era una mujer atractiva. Sus cuatrodientes estaban picados y oscuros por una profusa caries. Confiado se guardó de nuevo las armas e hizo ademán de acercarse - Una linda damita, justamente lo que necesitaba para no pasar esta noche a solas y con frío. ¿De qué burdel te han mandado para hacerme compañía, mi niña?

- Lo siento delgaducho, pero para niñera no sirvo.- Contestó en ella haciendo un mohín de asco con la mano.- Consíguete una madre o una nodriza por ti mismo.

El Búho comenzó a reírse efúricamente hasta que sintió que un poderoso viento lo golpeaba seguido de un fuerte mandoble le sacaba todo el aire desde el interior de su estómago. Se revolvió por el suelo con los ojos desorbitados como claras de huevo pero alguien lo levantó en el aire con tan con sólo tomarle de la punta de la ridícula capa. Fue el turno de la rubia en mofarse de él, parecía un nenazo colgado de un clavo. Por el dolor sintió como los vidrios de fondo de botella estallaban en pedacitos y se clavaban en sus ojos haciéndole que llorase por el contacto con los cristales.

- Alá, pequeño pirata, no llores. Sólo que a mi hermano mayor no le gusta que me digan cosas feas. ¿Podrías ser un buen flaquito y decirme donde has dejado a Árnýek? Te juro que le pediré que te limpie las narices delicadamente.- Le puso un dedo en los labios pero después alcanzó a ver el pedestal. El hombrecito quiso balbucear algo pero lo ignoró- ¡Ya!, no te molestes en contestar que ya la ví.

La chica se fue brincoteando a donde estaba la espada. El Búho intentó detenerla pero sintió que lo abrazaban por la espalda y fue cuando vio sólo unos brazos y un torso pero sin cuerpo que hizo presión en su columna lo que le hizo que quisiera gritase de dolor. Pero las fuertes manos hicieron girar su cabeza como tornillo le impidió que agonizara. Todas las articulaciones del cuello crujieron al unísono. Le había roto el cuello. Aryt detuvo su andar  
amonestando al ninja frunciendo el ceño.

- Otro más a tu lista negra, hermanito. ¿No tienes acaso la conciencia asquerosa? -

Una figura alta y con voz varonil salió de las sombras materializándose totalmente. Tiró a un lado el inerte y flacucho cuerpo del pirata y se las limpió con saliva para cubrirlos con sus guanteletes. Puso los brazos en jarra y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

- No era un ser vivo cualquiera, por igual a mi jamás me aceptarían en el cielo o en el infierno. Pero por si te has fijado ni siquiera lo maté, sólo lo inmovilicé mientras sacamos lo que andas buscando, así que apúrate.

Señaló hacia el suelo donde lo había aventado. Aryt miró con desconcierto que el Búho a pesar de tener la cabeza chueca, comenzaba a convulsionarse poco a poco, cada vez más. Pronto comprendió.

"Él era uno de los destinados a ser elegidos por Ikah para ser…"

- ¿Te puedes apurar por favor? Aunque dejé a Ilitia al cuidado de Nikago y Saniru no me fio ni un pelo de ella, mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, mejor- Masculló Calik encrespándose segundo a segundo. La rubia no pudo terminar de cavilar.

- Bien, bien. Pero creo que ella si sabe cumplir con sus promesas- Jaló a Ugishi hacía el soporte en donde se ubicaba el pedestal de mármol.- Es aquí cuando necesito de ti.

Calik le echó un vistazo a la espada oscura. Parecía interesado.

- Siento que he visto un arma similar a esta.- Dijo intentando tocarla y sacarla de un tirón, pero su hermana se lo impidió.

- No podrás empuñarla, solamente si derramas tu sangre sobre ella. Si la tocas así te puede tragar el alma.-

Sin rechistar, Calik obedeció aunque le fastidiaba un poco lo erudita que era ella para esa clase de cosas.

- ¿Tan sólo eso?-

- Así podrás obtenerla. Sí, es lo único.

- ¿Y porqué no lo haces tú o uno de tus compinches?

- Porque yo no tengo la clase de sangre que tu posees, Nii-San.

El hombre sintió el sopor serio con que exclamó la ojiverde esas palabras. Sin dudarlo más se acercó y alzó dos dedos y los decargó fuertemente sobre los nudillos de su muñeca. Perforó la piel y las demás capas de la carne. Paulatinamente una sangre oscura y brillante comenzó a emanar de él. Después repetió el método con su otra muñeca y alzó ambas sobre la empuñadura.

- ¿Cuánta será lo suficiente para llevárnosla?

- Hasta que la bañes totalmente, cuando termines la sacarás del pedestal.

- Espero que sepas lo que en verdad estamos haciendo.- Calik cerró los ojos sintiendo como se vaciaba. El sudor aperló sus sienes y comenzó a sentir un punzante dolor en la espalda, sus tatuajes comenzaron a moverse como si gusanos dentro de un cadáver putrefacto. Apretó los dientes para contener un gemido y la explosión de ardor que estaba sintiendo. Creía que se le estaba escapando la vida.

- Confía en mi, Nii-San.- La shinobi intento hablarle para tranquilizarle.- Además ya te dije que no te dejaría morir. Pero por ahora tú debes luchar, piensa en todo lo que vas a obtener.

A dos pasos de distancia el pirata intentaba erigirse, miraba con desesperación al ninja. Quiso gritarle que se detuviera pero Aryt le aplastó la cara con uno de sus pies.

- Tranquilo, señor tecolote. Le aseguro que su espada estará en muy buenas manos. ¿No es así, querido dios Athl?- Dijo dirigiéndose al ojiazul.

Obtuvo como respuesta el silencio del viento y un grito de terror del pirata… Árnýek comenzó a llenarse de coágulos y de vida. Comenzó a palpitar y a emitir destellos negros. Calik ahora sangraba hasta por los ojos y los labios. Una energía oscura comenzó a envolver la imponente figura del líder ninja.

Varios espirales de magia negra comenzarona formarse desde la hoja de la espada. Giraban como vórtices haciendo un ruido que no se igualaba con los de este mundo. De pronto la espada salió volando directo hacia el ninja como si fuese la pluma de una titánica ave.

No supo cuándo ni como. Pero Calik sintió que caía desvanecido, con el arma entre las manos, casi enterrada a su corazón.

- Ya está hecho.- Suspiró Aryt con cansancio y apenas soteniéndose de rodillas sobre el suelo. El Búho había salido volando quedando aplastado comouna mosca en una de las paredes.- Ahora esta espada esperará al día en que Muctut lo prediga… pero ahora estará en sus manos. Árnýek, la Espada sagrada de la Orden del Eclipse.

Y miró el relieve de Ikah, el señor de las almas.


	14. Capítulo 13 El santuario de Sirine

**Capítulo 13. El santuario de Sirine. **

**por Roskat**

_En el monasterio de Horth._

Dejó encima de la mesa un montón de papeles, en su mayoría cartas con el lacre puesto y cintas con crespones de colores diversos. Mayerling fue pasando rollo a rollo, murmurando para sí. Uno era de la casa real de la Villa de Keel, suponía que para asistir a los actos de bendición de la nueva reina, pues el crespón era dorado. Era más urgente otros crespones: uno azul muy oscuro. La Cuna de Sibel seguía perdiendo fuerza, y alertaba a las hermanas de Horth de enfermedades cada vez más virulentas e incurables.

Mayerling se sentó en la butaca. Se llevó la mano al pecho y empezó a toser. Para evitar ahogarse, se quitó el velo y lo dejó sobre el montón de rollos. Estuvo tosiendo durante al menos unos cinco minutos, y, cuando ya apenas sentía la piel de la garganta, recobró el resuello.

"Ay, Elena, que viejas estamos ya..."

Sobre la mesa, había una jarra de cristal y un par de vasos. Bebió, y entonces vio su reflejo en la única superficie brillante de aquel lugar tan austero. Aún tenía la piel tersa, suponía que por alguna broma de su sangre híbrida, y los ojos brillantes y oscuros como siempre. Pero, ella lo sabía, había envejecido mucho en poco tiempo. Recordó, por un instante, cuando era una joven bella y orgullosa. Antes de que este recuerdo la llevara a una época frívola en su vida, Mayerling lo rechazó con todas sus fuerzas.

La campana que había sobre la puerta vibró, y Mayerling aprovechó el timbre para regresar a su estado natural. Se colocó el velo, mientras ordenaba a la novicia encargada que pasara.

- Señora... El señor Deneuve de Samos la está esperando fuera.

- ¿Quién?

- El señor Deneuve de Samos, de la Villa de Keel, para hablar del asunto de una de las niñas.

Mayerling sonrió bajo el velo.

- Ah, de acuerdo, hazle pasar. Y, hermana, vaya a decirle a la hermana Ción que ya es hora de empezar con los rezos de la tarde.

"Voy a necesitar la ayuda del buen Horth" pensó Mayerling.

El hombre entró en la estancia. Llevaba las mismas ropas que la última vez, y la misma mirada de persona pacífica y decidida, pero Mayerling, como buena sanadora que era, detectó un cambio en su salud. Llevaba guantes y ropas muy abrigadas, y la abadesa tuvo que deducir que, si no se quitaba los guantes, era porque quería ocultar cicatrices o vendas.

Mayerling intercambió con él palabras de bienvenidas que sonaron muy sinceras. El hombre ocupó la butaca de la última vez y, con actitud de quién realmente está interesado, preguntó:

- ¿Sabe ya algo sobre Lai? ¿Cuando podré verla?

Mayerling llenó dos vasos de agua, le ofreció uno a su visitante, quien bebió de un trago, y la abadesa se echó hacia atrás en el asiento.

- Aún no he contactado con el hermano Wade. Partió de forma precipitada y desconozco su paradero, pues se fue de la última dirección que me dio. Tengo dado un aviso, por si alguien de la orden le ve. Conociéndole, supongo que dentro de poco sabré donde está. - Mayerling sonrió. - Lamento mucho no ayudarle más, pero le ofrezco la hospitalidad de este lugar... Seguro que desconoce algunas de sus rarezas.

- Algo he leído sobre los hechizos de protección que lo rodean. - dijo Deneuve de Samos.

- Ahora mismo usted está sentado sobre uno de ellos, señor Calik Ugishi.

Tan pronto como escuchó decir su nombre, Calik dio un respingo, pero no reaccionó de la manera que Mayerling había creído. La abadesa ya tenía puesta la mano bajo un símbolo en su escritorio, un hechizo de traslado que enviaría al agresor, ya muerto, lejos del monasterio. Sin embargo, no lo activó. Durante un largo minuto, los dos se miraron a los ojos. Mayerling, a través del velo, con el gesto firme; Calik con sorpresa y a la vez intrigado.

Al final, el ninja se echó a reír.

- Ha acertado, hermana. Dígame, ¿cómo lo ha hecho?

- El monasterio está lleno de trampas parecidas, para evitar ataques sorpresa y ladrones. - Mayerling señaló la simple alfombra que había en el despacho. Estaban tan deslucidos por el paso del tiempo que el ninja no los había visto, pero había símbolos arkanos en todo el tejido. - Esta alfombra tiene dos hechizos: uno de verdad, por el que cualquier ilusión desaparece a los ojos de quien está sentado aquí.

- ¿Y el otro?

- El segundo es un pacto. Ahora mismo, usted no puede abandonar la alfombra sin antes prometerme lo que yo desee. - Mayerling musitó una breve palabra, rezando a Horth para que funcionase. Desconocía si Calik tenía algún método de librarse del hechizo, pero confiaba en el aspecto algo debilitado del poderoso ninja.

- ¿Y qué es lo que desea?

- Primero, me gustaría saber qué quiere de Lai, y qué intenciones tiene con ella. Después, podemos hacer un trato que sea justo para todas las partes indicadas. - Mayerling tenía que controlar el corazón en su pecho. Estaba a punto de reventarle. La abadesa, sin embargo, mostró aún más serenidad al decir: - Esa niña es como una hija para todas las hermanas de Horth, y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que se la lleve alguien que puede dañarla.

- ¿Qué pasaría si la mato a usted ahora y me voy al santuario de Sirine, a por Lai?

- Que morirías antes de levantar el culo de esa silla. Pruébalo, si no lo crees. - replicó Mayerling. Hasta ese momento, Calik solo había averiguado de la abadesa que era una híbrida, pero ahora supo de que animal era: un híbrido de gato, por el gesto de sus ojos y sus manos, a punto de saltar.

- Ah, abadesa, la había subestimado. - Calik se relajó en la silla. - Pensaba que era una monja mogijata y fácil de engañar. Veo lo equivocado que estaba. Mis disculpas...

Calik cogió una bolsa de monedas y la arrojó sobre el escritorio. Por el sonido que hizo y por una pequeña apertura, Mayerling supuso que estaba llena de monedas de oro.

- Un donativo para la orden. Ahora, dígame... ¿Qué es lo que debo prometerle?

El grupo acampó en un lugar junto al río, y Zul, el encargado de cocinar la cena ese día, metió muchos alimentos en la olla y empezó a remover. A primera vista, parecía que lo hacía sin ton ni son, pero el chico híbrido aseguró que sabía lo que hacía: una caldereta "capaz de reanimar a un muerto".

Sikoth miró preocupado como echaba toda una patata sin pelar, tras lavarla en el río. El chico había comido toda su vida en posadas de mala muerte, cuando la fortuna les sonreía. Tenía el estómago duro, al igual que Koru. Suponía que aquella caldereta estaría buena, pero no sabía si los demás podrían soportarla. En especial, Cristina.

La cantora se había echado al otro lado del fuego, con una manta alrededor. Se la veía más pálida que al resto, y también más delgada. Jason pasó ese momento a su lado y la observó unos segundos. El chico de Keel se dirigió entonces a la improvisada cocina.

- Toma, Zul, las setas que pedías.

- Ah, genial. No sabéis lo ricas que están las setas con este pescado.

Jason sonrió de forma triste.

- Pescado del río, ¿verdad?

- Claro, tontorrón. Si eres capaz de traer un pescado de la costa en menos de una hora, a lo mejor lo echo. - Zul dejó de remover. - La pinta es un poco peculiar, pero creedme, estará buenísimo. A Torom le encanta.

El mercenario, que estaba limpiando la hoja de la espada, asintió, dando la razón al híbrido.

Jason le echó un vistazo a las provisiones. Las chicas habían hecho buenas compras en Cides, pues había verdura, carne reseca y piezas de fruta.

- Zul, lo siento mucho, pero yo no puedo comer pescado.

- ¿Y eso? - el híbrido entonces recordó. - Ah, lo del veneno.

- No sabes lo que me gustaría probarlo, pero no voy a poder. Y la señorita Cristina tampoco...

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... - Zul señaló una pequeña cacerola. - Le he colado un poco del caldo, y le voy a cocer verduras. Supongo que tú también querrás, Come-hierbas.

- Eso es lo más cariñoso que me has dicho en meses, Toby-Zul. - Jason esquivó el golpe de la cuchara de madera que le lanzó Zul.

Tyra, que pasaba ese momento por allí después de un baño en el río, se ofreció a ayudarle. Lyra también apareció, pero tenía el rostro profundamente colorado. Detrás de ella, con un gesto entre divertido y al borde del enfado, estaba Koru.

- Falta Zalakain. - comentó Cristina.

- Cuando se recupere de la patada que le he dado, vendrá. - dijo entonces Koru.

- Ah, que injusticia. - Zalakain no parecía dolorido. Caminaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. - Yo solo quería acompañar a las señoritas al río, como su guardaespaldas...

- A eso lo llamo yo ser un mirón. - Koru se colocó rápidamente entre su hermano y el elfo. Sikoth deseó haber desarrollado un poder capaz de matar a alguien con la mirada. - Tranquilo, hermano, que nadie ha puesto los ojos en tu bella Lyra.

- La próxima vez, le pediré a Lunar Pardillo que me acompañe. Por lo visto, tiene experiencia en acompañar a las señoritas en su hora del baño.

La alusión provocó que Jason escupiera el agua que estaba bebiendo y se pusiera de un color rojo intenso.

- Eso... eso... eso fue un accidente.- trató de justificarse, pero el resto del grupo empezó a reírse, al recordarlo.

Jason recordó ese día, y entonces, sin querer, pensó en Elia. La maga no había dado noticias de vida desde que se fue, aunque según había dicho Koru, parecía estar bien. "Espero que no te estes metiendo sola en la boca del lobo, solo por nosotros". Cuando las risas cesaron, Zul repartió las escudillas y el grupo cenó en medio de más bromas, recordando ese viaje. Parecía increíble que estuvieran de tan buen humor, visto como habían ido las cosas los últimos días. Hasta Cristina, animada por el caldo colado que Zul le había dado, parecía recobrar un poco el color.

Zul les estaba contando sus tretas para evitar que los gamberros hicieran de las suyas en el cementerio, cuando el chico híbrido dijo:

- Y, bueno, Jason, dinos... ¿Por qué llevas esa espada tan chufa? ¿Qué le ha pasado a la que te regaló Ludovico?

Jason levantó la mirada de su escudilla (se había servido unas pocas de las verduras hervidas, y masticaba un trozo de carne seca). Se puso colorado, y trató de eludir la mirada del grupo.

- Yo... la perdí. O más bien, me la robaron.

Todos se callaron, porque la expresión de Jason no era precisamente de diversión.

- ¿Te robaron la espada de Ludovico? - preguntó Cristina, con incredulidad. - El recuerdo de Ludovico, un legado de su padre...

- Lo sé. - Jason suspiró. Había estado tratando de evitar el momento de contar la historia, pero alguna vez tendría que hacerlo. "He estado mintiendo, fingiendo y dudando, mi especialidad". Al menos, ahora tenía oportunidad de contarlo. Decidió tratar de darle un tono cómico, y por eso, dejó la cena a un lado y dijo: - Bueno, está bien. Os lo contaré, pero no quiero risas. Eso va por ti, Zul.

El híbrido imitó la cara de un perro bueno que espera sentado a su amo, y ladró asegurando que no se reiría. Solo Torom vio que tenía los dedos cruzados.

- Hace más o menos unos siete meses, regresaba de una misión que me encomendó Mayerling: llevar una vasija al templo de la diosa de las mareas. Para ir, tenía que cruzar unas marismas muy peligrosas, con unas mareas que suben y bajan de forma traicionera. Iba por tanto, solo, sin caballo ni nada que me atrapara en el suelo.

- ¿Ibas desde Sirine andando? Eso es un viaje muy largo. - dijo entonces Sikoth.

- No. Fui en caballo hasta la entrada de la marisma. - Jason pidió internamente a Horth que le perdonara por decir tantas mentiras seguidas. - Bueno, en resumen: iba yo solo, recorriendo las marismas en busca del templo. Para ello, seguía el único camino seco que había. Fue allí donde, en un lugar donde hay un brazo de mar, me encontré con un carruaje tirado en medio del camino. La marea subía, y ya había ahogado a los caballos. También había cadáveres de personas flotando en medio de cajas y bolsas. En esto que, de repente, escuché el grito de una mujer, pidiendo ayuda.

- Vaya, qué romántico. - comentó Zalakain, con una sonrisa picaresca.

- Ojalá hubiera sido romántico. - musitó Jason. Continuó con la historia. - La chica estaba encerrada en el interior del carruaje. Por un extraño milagro, estaba ilesa, pero congelada y a punto de ahogarse. Yo salté al carruaje, la ayudé a salir, y luego, regresamos a la orilla. No estaba en condiciones ni de andar ni de hablar, así que busqué refugio en una meseta, el único lugar según el mapa que me había dado Mayerling que se mantenía seco durante la noche. Al llegar allí, encendí un fuego, compartí mi cena con ella y le curé un corte encima de la ceja. A todo esto, la muchacha no había dicho ni palabra. Se limitó a mirarme, como si no se creyera que estaba allí, y, tras comer un poco y beber agua, se echó a dormir.

- Estaría en shock, es normal. - dijo Cristina. - ¿No te dijo como se llamaba?

- Sí. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, me agradeció el que la hubiera salvado. Se presentó como Ena Rider. Me dijo que iba a visitar un pariente que vivía en una ciudad cercana, justo donde había dejado mi caballo. El carruaje había llegado allí, perseguido por unos bandidos. A pie por las marismas aún nos quedaba un par de días de marcha, y como los dos íbamos en la misma dirección, me ofrecí a escoltarla hasta la aldea. Ena y yo viajamos esos dos días tranquilamente. Como no hablaba mucho, fui yo el que le daba conversación. Sin saber cómo, me vi contándole historias sobre nosotros, sobre Ludovico. Le enseñé la espada, que siempre llevaba conmigo. Llegamos de nuevo al bosque, y entonces, en agradecimiento por haberla salvado, Ena insistió en cocinar algo para mí: sopa de setas, que recogió en el bosque, y carne que yo mismo cazé.

"Era agradable, después de tanto tiempo, viajar con alguien. Esa noche, la cena me pareció deliciosa, y Ena además la amenizó con canciones y cuentos. Sin embargo, al llegar al final de la última canción, no recuerdo más. Dos días después, unos mercaderes vieron mi fuego apagado y me despertaron echando un cubo de agua fría por encima. No tenía ni dinero ni la espada de Ludovico. Cuando llegué a la ciudad, descubrí que mi "hermana" se había llevado también el caballo, y dijo que yo lo pagaría cuando fuera a la ciudad. Así fue como tuve que quedarme 15 días más, trabajando de mozo de cuadras para pagar la deuda. Después de eso, escribí a Lidda para preguntarle por una ladrona con esas características, pero hasta la fecha, en el gremio no hay nadie que coincida con mi descripción"

- ¿Y la espada, no han tratado de venderla en algún mercado? - preguntó Zalakaín, con ojo experto. - Una espada, que perteneció a un caballero con fama legendaria, debe costar una fortuna, y no sería fácil de vender.

- Lidda me dijo lo mismo. No, en ningún mercado legal o ilegal se ha vendido o comprado una espada como la de Ludovico. - Jason suspiró. - A veces creo que me la quitó para dejarme indefenso, y a lo mejor la arrojó en algún lugar del bosque.

- Es una lástima. - dijo Cristina. - Quizá, con un poco de suerte, vuelvas a encontrarte con esa muchacha.

Jason asintió, dandole gracias por los ánimos, aunque en su interior, deseaba que la cantora le perdonara. Uno de los pocos recuerdos que Ludovico dejó atrás, la espada que había pertenecido a su padre y que tan orgulloso portaba, y Jason no había sido capaz de conservarla más que unos meses. Ni siquiera había llegado a luchar con ella.

"Zul casi se quema por conservar el libro que Ludovico le regaló, y yo, a la primera, pierdo la espada. Supongo que algún día... la recuperaré".

- Bueno, ahora que estamos reunidos y tranquilos, sin amenazas sorpresa de bandas de híbridos ni seres de granito... - empezó a decir Koru. - Hay un asunto del que tenemos que hablar.

- Sobre los golems, ¿no? - interrumpió Torom. - A mi también me preocupa. En las circunstancias de los ataques, hay algo que me tiene intrigado. El golem que nos atacó estaba interesado solo en mí, parecía que solo trataba de apartar a Tyra y a Zul, mientras que me dedicó unos ataques más fuertes que al resto.

- El de Gren también parecía interesado solo en Sikoth. - Koru se cruzó de brazos. - Elia cree que hay algo en vosotros tres que atrajo a esos golems. Pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Jason se rascó la cabeza. Parecía que ese era el nuevo tic del keeliano, pues ya no se mordía las uñas.

- Lo único que tenemos en común es la búsqueda y la unión de la pluma de Oth, pero de ser así, nos habrían perseguido a todos, no solo a nosotros tres. Además, aprovecharon momentos en los que estábamos a solas, como si supieran cuando atacarnos.

- Por no hablar del uso de un golem. - intervino Zalakaín. - Es una magia muy anticuada, y muy bestial, ¿por qué molestarse tanto para eliminaros?

- Tiene que haber algo. - Koru sacó un trozo de papel de su bolsillo. Jason reconoció la letra de Elia, a contraluz con el fuego, pero no dijo nada. - Pues veamos, si no es la pluma de Oth, algo más os une. Elia sugirió que quizá las fechas de nacimiento...

- Torom lo celebra el 30 de Th'Ikah. - dijo Tyra, deseosa de ayudar.

- Yo nací en Th'Horth, creo que el día uno. - dijo Jason. Sikoth abrió y cerró la boca de inmediato. Koru le hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento, y entonces, el chico se atrevió a decir:

- Mi cumpleaños es el 14 del undécimo ciclo lunar. Lo único que coincide, es el año de nacimiento con Jason, aunque yo soy más joven.

- Bueno, otra cosa habrá... Veamos... - Koru pensó en las posibilidades que le había comentado Elia, pero él ya conocía las respuestas: Jason nació en Keel, Torom fue hallado en una aldea llamada Meris-Kharl, y Sikoth en un santuario en la región del Nas-Nas.

- Mi padre era soldado, mi madre fue novicia hasta que se casó. - comentó Jason.

- Mi madre también era religiosa. Sacerdotisa, además. Como os dije hace tiempo, mi padre era médico. - dijo Sikoth, tras unos segundos de silencio.

- Desconozco quiénes fueron mis padres, pero los que me adoptaron eran agricultores. - Torom empezaba a estar cansado de esta conversación. No sacarían nada en claro. Era cierto: lo único que les unía, además de una amistad, eran las plumas de Oth.

Koru vio la lista de posibilidades que le dio Elia, y entonces, leyó la última, y tuvo una revelación. Decidió decirla así, sin vacilar, para ver las reacciones.

- Sikoth estuvo a punto de morir cuando era apenas un bebé.

Lyra se giró hacia Sikoth, para preguntarle si era cierto, pero el rostro de Sikoth reflejó que él no sabía nada de eso. Koru volvió a repetir el gesto de asentimiento, pero Sikoth solo fue capaz de decir que él no se acordaba.

- Yo sí, pero me curé enseguida, al menos eso decía Marcia. - dijo Torom, también sorprendido. El resto del grupo les tocó mirar a Jason. El chico había dejado de rascarse la cabeza.

- Mi madre me dijo que, al nacer, yo estaba tan débil que nadie daba ni una moneda por mi vida. Fue al templo de Horth en la Villa de Keel, y allí el sacerdote hizo una petición y me recuperé de milagro. De hecho, hasta que Werther me hirió con el veneno, no había estado nunca enfermo. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Koru se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Lo encontramos? ¿Puede ser eso? - preguntó Tyra, asombrada por las coincidencias.

- Miles de niños enferman en todo Mimir, y muchos se salvan, al igual que otros muchos mueren. - dijo Cristina. - No tiene mucha importancia...

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero quizá Elia nos pueda decir algo... Cuando regrese. - Jason se levantó. Le picaba mucho la cabeza, y eso solo podía significar una cosa. - Yo, voy un momento a dar una vuelta, pero vuelvo enseguida.

Jason, en cuanto se alejó del círculo de luz, empezó a dar saltos, corriendo lo más lejos que podía. La luz de la hoguera quedó muy lejos, y pudo ver que nadie más lo había seguido. Entonces, tocó el talismán que llevaba al cuello y empezó a rascarse la cabeza, pero esta vez, contra los troncos de los árboles más cercanos.

Una mezcla de vergüenza y oprobio le sacudieron el pecho, como una maza. Sobre todo, después de lo ocurrido en el campamento híbrido. ¿Cuándo debía decirles al resto del grupo lo que había cambiado? ¿Se olerían la verdad algunos, o la ignoraban? En la única en la que podía confiar estaba lejos, y parecía que la confianza ya no era recíproca. Estaba seguro que no iba a provocar repudio ni odio, no era eso... Sin embargo, empezaba a temer la reacción de Zul. El chico híbrido había sufrido toda su vida por su ascendencia, y encima, cuando se conocieron, Jason recordó con vergüenza que le tuvo miedo y desconfianza. Jason, el hipócrita, que estaba ocultando todos los rasgos de híbrido a costa de mentiras y falsedades.

El picor fue remitiendo, poco a poco. Jason se apartó y, tras dar gracias al cielo, volvió a apretar el medallón. Se colocó bien el pelo, y regresó al campamento, con cara de alivio. Al verle entrar en el círculo del fuego, Zul comentó:

- Eso te pasa por comer tanta verdura, que luego...

Jason se echó a reír.

- De vez en cuando, incluso un carnívoro como tú debería probarlas. Mañana me toca cocinar a mi, así que os haré unas berenjenas asadas que os vais a derretir. - Jason se acercó a Torom, quién volvía a leer la carta de Ludovico.

- Estoy pensando... Que quizá deberíamos cogerle algo a Elia del regalo de Ludovico. - Torom dejó la carta para mirar a Jason. - ¿A tí se te ocurre algo?

- ¿A Elia? - Jason se puso a pensar en la última imagen de la maga, y no se le ocurrió nada. - Ni idea...

- Ya me ocupo yo. - intervino Koru. El muchacho estaba cosiendo uno de los talones de su bota, que con tanto ajetreo se había salido. Por cosas del destino, Tyra llevaba encima una aguja, pero no era suficiente para rematar el cuero. Jason le pidió que le dejara intentarlo, tras ver que el chico del búho volvía a pincharse. - Elia es muy friolera, le vendría bien una capa o una túnica bien abrigada.

- Siempre tenía los pies fríos. - murmuró Jason para si, y al instante, al ver la cara de sus amigos, sorprendidos por el comentario, aclaró: - Alguna vez, se los froté para devolverles el calor...

- Anda, déjalo, que no lo estás arreglando. - dijo Torom, tras soltar una prolongada carcajada. - ¿Y vosotros, qué pensáis coger?

Koru dijo que si veía unas buenas botas, o un escudo o una pieza de armadura, a lo mejor eso le serviría. Con el recuerdo de las pesadas ropas de Sir Rolando en la cabeza, Jason siguió cosiendo en silencio. Zul dijo que él cogería oro, que es "lo más útil en este mundo".

- Torom, tú has sido profesor de esgrima en una escuela, y por eso pido tu consejo. - Jason le pasó la bota arreglada a Koru. - ¿Qué crees que alguien, con mi nivel, necesita para mejorar?

Torom reflexionó, con la mirada en las ropas de Jason. Lo primero, y más obvio, era una espada mejor, pero decirlo tras haberles contado que perdió la espada de Ludovico quizá hiriera al aprendiz de caballero. Iba a decir que un casco, pues siempre en todos los combates acababa herido en esa zona. Sin embargo, al mirar hacia la cabeza de Jason, sintió una leve nebulosa, como si algo le cegara, y apartó la vista.

- No, creo que tengo un poco de polvo en el ojo. - aclaró enseguida, tras las preguntas de Koru y Jason sobre si se encontraba bien. - Um... Jason, te vi luchando en Cides, y has mejorado mucho en el ataque, pero sigues siendo un poco desastre en la defensa. Necesitas una cota de mallas, o una túnica gruesa de cuero, para protegerte el pecho de estocadas mortales.

- De acuerdo, si hay de eso en la "cueva del tesoro", te pido que lo guardes para mi.

- ¿Cómo? - Torom iba a preguntarle a qué se refería con eso de que lo guardara, cuando apareció Zalakaín, acompañado de Lyra. Muy de cerca, con el rostro tenso por la ira, Sikoth les seguía. Entre los tres llevaban los cacharros empleados en la cena.

A lo largo de la hora siguiente, Torom no pudo preguntarle a Jason sobre su frase. Establecieron los turnos de la noche, escucharon una canción interpretada por Zalakain, otra oda interpretada por Tyra y Cristina. Después, Torom, tras comprobar el perímetro y recoger todas las pertenencias, se tumbó al lado de su esposa y se quedó profundamente dormido.

El primer turno de esa guardia correspondió a Sikoth. El joven ex-ladrón aprovechó la tranquilidad de la noche para continuar leyendo. Koru, en su precipitada marcha de Gren, solo acertó a coger un par de cosas de la casa de Elia: la manta que habían usado para dormir, yesca, alguna provisión, y la mochila que "el señor Cyrith, traductor" usaba para trabajar. Sikoth desconocía el valor de aquel volumen, y esperaba que Urikuri no se disgustara por su desaparición. Al menos, su hermano había obrado más que bien: en esa mochila estaban sus gafas y sus útiles para escribir, más algunos folios, así que aprovechaba las guardias para continuar con su labor. Al terminar el libro, estaba dispuesto a mandarlo a Gren de nuevo, con la esperanza de que Urikuri se hiciera cargo del siguiente pago de la casa.

En eso estaba, con la nariz metida entre las páginas del libro, cuando sorprendió a Lyra sentada sobre su manta, con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Qué haces levantada? - le preguntó Sikoth. Como la ninja no le respondió, el chico se acercó, preocupado. Tenía los ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, con la pupila fija en un punto situado sobre Sikoth. El chico se acercó, y entonces, la ninja parpadeó.

- Ah, nada... Era solo un sueño...

- ¿No estarás enferma, tu también? - antes de que Lyra se apartara, Sikoth le acarició la frente. - Uf... Será eso que dicen que los gemelos se ponen enfermos a la vez...

- Deja, deja... - colorada, Lyra se apartó un poco. Permitió que Sikoth le pusiera su capa sobre los hombros. - Y tú, ¿estás ya recuperado del todo, no?

- Sí, no tengo ni una herida. Gracias a Cristina. - Sikoth se sentó a su lado en el suelo. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, contemplando las estrellas por encima. El resto de sus compañeros dormían, respirando cada uno de una forma distinta. Zul lanzaba un ligero aullido entre sus dientes, Koru dormía bocabajo y de vez en cuando resoplaba. Jason murmuraba en sueños, Cristina chasqueaba la lengua, Zalakaín soplaba con fuerza y su pluma se movía... Los únicos que dormían en pleno silencio eran Torom y Tyra. Los dos dormían abrazados, cubiertos por la misma manta. Al verles, Sikoth experimentó calma, pero también envidia.

- Lyra, yo... no me he disculpado aún contigo.

- ¿Disculparte? - Lyra le apartó un mechón de pelo negro que ocultó parte del rostro de Sikoth.

- En Gren, cuando me fui, te aparté de mi. No quería...

- No, Sikoth, ni me tocaste. No te preocupes. - Lyra le sonrió y acercó su rostro al suyo para que la mirara a los ojos. - Si tu intención en ese momento hubiera sido hacerme daño, no habría hecho falta ese golem para dejarte malherido. - se echó a reír, con cuidado de no alzar la voz. Sikoth sonrió, aunque siguió triste. - Hay algo que te quería preguntar... ¿Koru y tú no discutisteis por mi, verdad? Es que tengo la sensación de que dije o hice algo que...

- Ah, eso sí que no. Discutimos por otra cosa. Entre hermanos, es normal pelearse. - Sikoth tomó la mano de Lyra entre las suyas. - Koru trató de decirme que no era un buen momento para hacer planes, y yo, que lo sabía pero quería vivir el sueño un poco más, me porté muy mal con él. Tenía razón.

- El sueño no ha acabado, aún podemos volver a él. Algún día regresaremos, tú seguirás con tus traducciones, reconstruiremos la casa, yo seguiré ayudando en la pastelería y en poco tiempo... - Lyra miró de reojo al matrimonio que dormía a unos pasos de ellos.

Sikoth le cogió las mejillas con las manos y la besó, como solía hacer cuando se veían en Gren, a la salida de la pastelería. Cuando se apartaron, fue más bien porque se sentían observados.

- Oye, Sikoth...

- Dime, Lyra.

- ¿Te importaría usar más a menudo las gafas?

Mientras se besaban, habían acabado los dos en el suelo. Sikoth tenía a Lyra sobre él, y aprovechó que tenía el cabello negro cerca para jugar con los mechones de pelo.

- Son incómodas. Veo mejor con ellas, es cierto, pero se pueden romper y son un poco caras... - Sikoth se quedó callado, pues se había quedado atontado con el color de los ojos de su amada.

- Estás más guapo con gafas. - Lyra se las quitó para ponérselas ella. Por un segundo, vio el mundo borroso y lejano, como si lo contemplara bajo un torrente de agua. La mancha borrosa que representaba a Sikoth se movió, en una mueca que pensó que era una sonrisa.

- Si me quedan tan bien como a ti, entonces las llevaré siempre. Pero como alguien se meta conmigo...

- Ya estoy aquí yo para defenderte, pequeño. - Lyra le devolvió las gafas y apoyó el rostro en el pecho de Sikoth. - Hay otra cosa que quería decirte...

- ¿El qué?

- Que hoy he sabido más de tu pasado que en el último año juntos. - Lyra volvió a mirarle. - No sabía que vuestra madre fuera sacerdotisa, ni que estuviste enfermo de niño, ni siquiera estaba segura de la fecha de tu cumpleaños. ¿Pasó y no dijiste nada, ni siquiera a Koru se le ocurrió avisarnos?

- A fuerza de no celebrarlo, se nos olvida, como dijo Jason. - Sikoth se sentó. Lyra no tuvo más remedio que apartarse.

- Hay algo más, no me había dado cuenta, pero es que... cuando hablas de tu pasado, miras a Koru, y esperas a que él diga o haga algo, y entonces afirmas. En el pasado, cuando nos conocimos, no me di cuenta de eso. Eras tan callado, y Koru siempre hablaba por los dos...

"Lyra, tarde o temprano, te hará preguntas. Es una mujer que te quiere, así que intentará saber más de ti y de tu vida."

"¿Y qué hago, hermano? ¿Cómo le cuento... todo, cuando no me permito ni recordar?"

Sikoth se puso en pie.

- Yo... - Sikoth fingió que tenía una mancha de tierra en los pantalones, y se los sacudió. - Voy a seguir con la guardia, deberías descansar un poco antes de la tuya.

Lyra asintió. Llevaba el tiempo suficiente con Sikoth para saber que el chico se definía más por lo que hacía que por lo decía. Si Sikoth se había levantado en ese momento y desviado la conversación, era porque obviamente, no quería tenerla. Lyra volvió a tumbarse, y fingió que estaba dormida mientras escuchaba el rasgueo de la pluma y los susurros de Sikoth. El chico, cuando traducía, no se daba cuenta pero murmuraba para sí algunas de las frases.

Tan hermético, tan cerrado, incluso con la persona que supuestamente le amaba. ¿Cuándo sería capaz de Sikoth de decirle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza? Lyra apretó el rostro contra la manta, tratando de contener las ganas de levantarse y exigirle la verdad. Jason había dicho el día anterior algo que también rondaba su cabeza desde hacía tiempo: ¿Quién era Sikoth antes de aparecer en el Lugar Maldito? Ella tuvo el valor de mostrarles su infancia, superando con ello la barrera que se había impuesto toda la vida. ¿Por qué Sikoth no era capaz de sincerarse con ella? "Es porque no confía en mí", se respondió a sí misma.

Antes de dormirse, Lyra ahogó las lágrimas contra la manta usando tanta fuerza, que, cuando Zul la despertó para su turno, se le quedaron unas arrugas alrededor de los ojos enrojecidos, hasta el amanecer.

************************  
_Lejos de allí…_

¡Tenía que haber sido una pesadilla! Aslam abrió los ojos lentamente los ojos, estaba en una cama dura, una leve luz entraba en una ventanilla. Lo demás, era gris, sintió que le ardían algunas heridas, le dolía el cuello.

¡Tenía que ser una pesadilla! Cayeron un par de lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos, se mordió el labio, quería gritar, pero el susto de pensar de que se escucharía, que confirmaría que todo eso era verdad, lo aterraba.

El sonido de una llave abriendo un cerrojo lo sobresalto más que cualquier cuento de terror que hubiera escuchado en su vida, no quiso mirar, a pesar de que el crujido de la ya sabida puerta de la celda se estaba abriendo.

No era una pesadilla, era verdad.  
Estaba atrapado…  
No sabía ni por quienes ni porque.  
No sabía si lo querían vivo, ni muerto.  
¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?

- Debes huir ahora – una voz femenina, pero firme le hablo, esta puso un bolso sobre él, su bolso de viaje – ellos ya saben que no puedes darle información, así que no es probable que no les importe tu estadía aquí…

Aslam se sentó, guardando la última pizca de esperanza de que esto fuera un sueño, se desvaneció, no quedó, ni un sorbo de esta.

- ¡Reacciona! – la dama le dijo remeciéndolo, ahí Islam vio algo de sus cabellos negros y su máscara plateada. - ¡Es tú única oportunidad!  
- Carol…

_- Aslam Powelki – dijo un encapuchado – único hijo de Antoine Powelki, antiguo ladrón de los desaparecidos suburbios de Lugrubel. Sobrino y heredero de la fortuna de Ludovico Powelki, antiguo renombrado asesino y caballero, ensamblador de la pluma de Oth y confidente de su antigua majestad Aghamen, sin nombrar otros títulos…_

Aslam entrecerró los ojos, se veía que estaba en un interrogatorio.

- Yendo al grano mi buen Aslam – el interrogador quería salir rápido de esto - es altamente sospechable que tu sabes secretos que ocultaba tu difunto tío ¿No es cierto?  
- Dejarlo descansar tranquilo en su tumba no sería mala idea – dijo Aslam entre dientes  
- ¡No seas insolente! – gritó un hombre atrás que Aslam no había visto, dándole un latigazo en la espalda  
- Es de suma importancia – el interrogador movió las manos graneando algo – que nos digas todo lo referente que tu tío haya sabido de la esencia del Chaos  
- ¿Esencia del Chaos? – Aslam parpadeó un momento, Ludovico nunca le había nombrado eso  
- ¡No te hagas el iluso! – el interrogador no tuvo más que pegarle que a una mesa que estaba cerca - ¡Te costará caro! ¡Esta completamente comprobado que tu tío despertó aquella esencia cuando se formó la pluma de Oth! ¡No puede haber pasado otra cosa en Wreel!  
- No sé si mi tío sabía algo – Aslam habló con la verdad  
- ¿Crees que me trago eso?

El interrogador tomó el mentón de Aslam, ahí fue donde notó lo fuerte que estaba amarrado. El interrogador sonrió

- Tienes 5 minutos para hablar… o sino…

Risas, Aslam sintió tantas risas que le pareció que estas venían desde el interior de sus cerebro, risas escabrosas, que le rozaban la mente.

- ¿…Te atreves a callar?

Una voz cruzó entre las rizas, un alarido de dolor, un gemido de auxilio, las pupilas de Aslam se achicaron hasta más no poder del terror.

- ¡Carol!  
- ¿Ahora vas a callar de nuevo?  
- ¡No se nada!

Golpes, ella parecía no escucharlo, rizas malvadas de gente pegándole, tocándola, Aslam apretó los dientes.

- ¡Ella no ha hecho nada!  
- Habla  
- ¡No se nada!

El alarido fue más fuerte, Aslam intentó salir de aquella trampa, no pudo, solo movía algo la silla, entre risas que ya no entendía, palabras hacía él que no podía codificar, solo pensaba en que le estaban haciendo a Carol.

Su corazón se detuvo, al escuchar un gran grito de dolor por parte de ella, un gran grito continuado por un pequeño silencio y risas que se convirtieron en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué te han hecho… - pensó Aslam, perdiendo la consciencia – …Carol? 

- Ella… - la joven de la máscara se detuvo, no sabía que decirle

Aslam no perdió tiempo, se levantó e intentó salir de la celda, la joven la detuvo antes de que cometiera una locura.

- ¡Si sales así te matarán! – fue lo único que le dijo, Aslam bajo la mirada  
- ¡No me puedo ir sin Carol! – Aslam lloró frente a la mujer

Ella se conmovió ante las lágrimas del joven, solo le tomó la mano y le ayudó a pasar por los pasadizos.

- Carol esta aquí – dijo finalmente en una salida – la tiraron acá para quemarla en la tarde

En el suelo estaba Carol, sus ojos estaban blancos, sangre en la boca, con solo unas mechas alborotadas de pelo, ya que lo demás parecía que se lo hubieran arrancado, la cantidad de moretones era inimaginable.

- Carol

Aslam la tomó, la abrazó con una sonrisa desesperanzadora, se levantó.

- Vamos Carol, yo sé que te recuperarás, lo sé…  
- Aslam… - dijo la mujer – lo más probable es que ella…  
- Gracias… - Aslam se levantó, listo para irse - gracias

No quería escuchar razones, solo tomó a su amada y se fue, la mujer enmascarada decidió volver a lo que tenía que hacer, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto o no.

- Debes tener más cuidado al hacer estas cosas… - pensó ella - Paulina…

*****************

El camino que llevaba a Sijan cruzaba un hermoso prado de cultivos. A pesar de que el tiempo no les había acompañado, ese día brillaba el sol y el cielo se mostraba sin una nube. La hierba invitaba a descansar, y el suelo, aún medio húmedo por las lluvias, era suave y cómodo para los caballos y también para los chicos, que preferían caminar. La perspectiva de reencontrarse con Lidda en Sijan les había animado. Koru bromeó con la posibilidad de verla "con ese delantal con volantes", y sobre todo, ejerciendo de madre.

- Si te la imaginas maternal y suave, te equivocas. Tiene tan malas pulgas como siempre. - fue el comentario de Jason, el único del grupo que no parecía emocionado con el viaje. Esa noche, había vuelto a tener sueños funestos sobre un ejército que asolaba todo a su paso.

- Bueno, ya se le despertarán los instintos cuando nos vea llegar. - volvió a bromear Koru.

- Sí, sus instintos asesinos. - aclaró Zul. Como era el que mejor olfato y vista tenía, caminaba el primero, siempre presto a avisar si venía alguien. - Aún me duele el último pezcozón que me dio, y eso que estaba baja de forma.

- Jason, ¿no deberías, ya que estamos cerca, ir al templo de Sirine para ver a las niñas? - preguntó Lyra.

- Quizá, cuando volvamos de Sijan, pero mientras, prefiero evitar el santuario. Si Mayerling está por ahí de casualidad, es capaz de decirme algo por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo...

Tyra, que caminaba un poco más delante, pareció marearse. Torom la sujetó de la cintura, todo preocupado, pero su mujer se recuperó enseguida. Ante las preguntas del resto del grupo, la exninja dijo que le había venido un olor mareante.

- Últimamente estoy muy sensible con eso, no pasa nada...

Zul levantó la vista e interrumpió a Tyra. El chico híbrido había alzado la nariz, y su rostro se deformó por las arrugas provocadas por un feroz gruñido.

- Sí que huele raro... a fuego y sangre. - Zul señaló al este. - En esa dirección.

- Sijan está hacia el norte, entonces no puede ser el ejército...- empezó a decir Sikoth. De repente, Jason pasó a su lado como una corriente de aire. Tan pronto terminó de decir la palabra "ejército", el chico de Keel ya corría en la dirección que había señalado Zul. El resto del grupo se quedó paralizado un instante, tratando de comprender, hasta que Torom reaccionó.

- ¡Subid, rápido! - Torom tiró de Tyra y la montó en la grupa. Sikoth subió detrás de Lyra y dejó que ella manejara las riendas. Zalakaín vaciló, pues solo les quedaba una montura y no podían ir sobre ella Koru, Cristina, Zul y él mismo. El chico híbrido reaccionó con rapidez. Le dijo a Cristina que subiera sobre su espalda, y pronto, el chico con la cantora montada sobre él, partieron detrás del resto del grupo. Zul había pensado rápido: si el único en el grupo que podía alcanzar el santuario casi a la par que Jason era él, entonces necesitaba llevar a la persona más adecuada para curar a quién estuviera herido.

Habían perdido de vista a Jason, pero sabían a donde se dirigía: el santuario de Sirine.

- ¿Por qué han atacado un templo, donde apenas había gente? - preguntó Torom.

- Tal vez buscaban algo. - se atrevió a aventurar Tyra, aunque ella misma se preguntaba qué podía ser. Lo poco que recordaba del lugar era que le protegía una barrera mágica, imposible de quebrar si se tenían intenciones de derramar sangre.

Torom tiró de las riendas. Habían llegado a la entrada del templo de Sirine, rodeada de una densa nube de ceniza gris. El fuego se acababa de extinguir, quizá gracias a la intervención de Lyra. La ninja ya estaba allí, al lado de Sikoth. Los dos juntos, bien concentrados, lograron invocar una ola de agua que extinguió el incendio. Zul había dejado a Cristina en el suelo y se disponía a entrar en el santuario en busca de Jason, a quien no veían por ningún lado. Poco después, llegaron Zalakaín y Koru.

Delante de ellos, Jason reapareció entre las cenizas. Tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de hollín, tanto que ni siquiera los ojos ni los dientes se habían librado del color. Depositó un cuerpo en el suelo, tosió y dijo:

- Aún hay más, debo que... tengo que...

Torom le apresó el hombro y negó con la cabeza. El cuerpo que estaba tendido en el suelo estaba totalmente ennegrecido, más que el propio Jason. Por su tamaño, no debía de tener más de seis u ocho años.

- El fuego lo habrá consumido todo... En este lugar, no queda nada. - Torom obligó a Jason a sentarse, pero el chico de Keel negó con la cabeza.

- No, esto no es real. - Jason se restregó la cara con el brazo, porque le escocían los ojos. En realidad, estaba llorando, pero estaba tan consternado que ni siquiera era capaz de darse cuenta. - Deben estar en algún sitio, seguro que...

Buscó la mirada de los allí presentes: ninguno era capaz de sostenerla. Las paredes del templo de Sirine seguían echando humo, pero el fuego ya no avanzaba.

De repente, Sikoth se dirigió a Jason.

- Tienes razón. ¡Hay alguien vivo allí dentro!

- Hermano, no digas... - le interrumpió Koru, pero Sikoth afirmó con la cabeza.

- Lo percibo, de algún modo... - Sikoth dejó atrás al grupo, y empezó a caminar hacia las ruinas. Le siguieron todos, un poco sorprendidos de la vehemencia del muchacho, pero dispuestos a creerle. Sikoth caminó hasta el interior de lo que parecía una capilla. Allí, lo único que había sobrevivido al fuego era una gran estatua. Representaba al dios Horth, que sostenía el mundo en la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda, protegía un pequeño pájaro. Sikoth se detuvo delante de la estatua y la señaló: -¿No lo oís? ¡Hay alguien ahí dentro!

Y todos escucharon un murmullo muy bajo, tanto que solo una persona con finos oídos pudo estar seguro de que era producido por una persona. Zul gritó que quien fuera se estaba asfixiando. Torom apartó al grupo y golpeó la estatua usando el filo de la espada dorada, mientras que por el otro lado, Jason, Koru y Zul golpeaban con igual contundencia. El pie de la estatua se quebró, y pronto dos figuras cayeron rodando hasta los pies de Lyra. La ninja se agachó de inmediato, al igual que Cristina.

Eran dos niñas, de cabellos y ropajes blancos. La mayor protegía a la más pequeña, abrazándola, y ambas tenían los ojos fuertemente cerrados. La pequeña se deshizo de los brazos de la mayor y alzó la mirada.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta! - gritó. Sus ojos blancos no podían quedarse quietos. Unas manos se posaron en sus hombros, y la niña gritó de terror.

- ¡Ariadna! ¡Soy yo! - Jason abrazó a la pequeña y entonces, Ariadna rompió a llorar. Jason trató de preguntarle qué había pasado, pero la niña solo podía llorar. Jason sintió la mirada de la chica mayor, tendida aún en el suelo. Por un segundo, pensó que sería Cleo, y por eso se llevó una sorpresa. - ¿Lai?

La chica seguía tendida, mientras Cristina aplicaba todo su poder curativo en los profundos cortes que tenía en brazos y piernas. Antes de desmayarse por el dolor, Lai musitó, entre dientes:

- Ellas... vinieron a por sus semillas...

_ ****************_

Había veinte cadáveres. Veinte cuerpos carbonizados que los chicos fueron depositando uno tras otro, sobre una pila de restos del monasterio construida por Zul y Zalakaín. El elfo, quién consideraba indigno el trabajo que manchara sus ropas, había sido el primero en empezar a acumular las maderas. Ni siquiera él era capaz de decir que no a la hora de dar paz a las moradoras del santuario.

Pues eran todas mujeres. Jason las nombraba, a cada una con su nombre. La hermana Angra, la hermana Sgriana, la novicia Ahalia, la niña llamada Calliope, la pequeña que llevaba el nombre de la diosa Lathia, Penélope, Electra, Damaris... Cuando terminó la cuenta, el chico volvió otra vez a empezar.

- ¿Falta alguien, verdad? - preguntó Torom. Jason asintió.

- Una. - Jason bajó del túmulo. Koru y Sikoth habían recorrido las ruinas en busca de cadáveres, pero aseguraron que no habían encontrado ninguno más.

Lai no estaba en condiciones de responder a ninguna pregunta. Había caído en un estado febril, intranquilo. Cristina trataba de curarla con un cántico, pero Lai, en sus sueños aterradores, parecía rechazar la ayuda. Jason se sentó a su lado, apretó una de las manos níveas de la "semilla" y volvió a intentarlo.

- ¿Dónde está Cleo? - preguntó, sin esperanzas. Lai giró la cabeza y miró a Jason con terror.

- No puede responderte. - dijo Cristina. - La pobre ha sufrido mucho, y ha agotado todo su poder para poner a salvo a la más pequeña.

Mientras recogían los cuerpos, se habían dado cuenta que estos tenían heridas profundas en gargantas, piernas y brazos. Más de una de las niñas había muerto antes de arder. La mayoría estaban en la sala que Jason identificó con el comedor. No encontraron rastro alguno de plumas rojas y negras, ni flechas, ni huellas de cascos, ni nada que pudiera indicar una invasión desde fuera.

- Fue alguien que ya estaba dentro del santuario, por eso no le afectó la barrera. - aventuró Koru, recordando lo que había aprendido este último año en Gren.

Lai se había incorporado, y apretó la mano de Jason. La niña empezó a hablar, primero muy bajo, y luego, recuperó un poco la voz para relatar lo que ella había visto.

- Era la hora de la cena, y Ariadna no aparecía por ningún lado. Cleo y yo fuimos a buscarla, nos separamos y yo encontre a Ariadna, dormida en el huerto, y regresé al comedor... Entonces, apareció Cleo. Decía que Ariadna había muerto, que se había ahorcado en su cuarto, y que todas nosotras nos engañábamos. - Lai trató de incorporarse, pero Jason la obligó a seguir rescostada. - Nos miraba como hacían ellas. En las manos tenía un estilete de plata, y todas, una a una, fueron cayendo. No dejaba de gritar que... que era mejor para nosotras estar muertas, que solo podíamos sufrir, que somos monstruos... - Lai empezó a llorar. - Y yo... lo único que pude hacer fue tomar a Ariadna entre mis brazos y sacarla de allí.

- ¿Cómo acabaste dentro de la estatua? - preguntó Tyra.

- Recordé el hechizo de traslado que nos enseñó la hermana Medea... Pero nunca lo había intentado sola. Solo sé que deseé llegar a un lugar donde Cleo no nos hiciera daño... - Lai se encogió y continuó llorando. - Jason, lo siento, lo siento, yo...

- No te disculpes. - Jason le apretó las manos. - No has hecho nada malo, has salvado la vida de Ariadna...

- Pero las otras...

Jason le acarició la cabeza, buscando la mejor manera de trasmitirle lo que quería decir.

- Descansa, ya no hay nada que temer.

Esperaron hasta que Lai volvió a su sueño, más profundo y tranquilo gracias al cántico que entonó Cristina. Ariadna, por fortuna, no se había despertado para escuchar el terrible relato. Jason se frotó los ojos con tanta fuerza que los dejó de color rojizo.

- Un estilete de plata... - dijo entonces Zalakaín. - ¿De dónde pudo sacarlo? ¿Había alguno en el monasterio?

- Debió llevarlo con ella, no hay otra explicación. - dijo Koru. Al instante, se arrepintió de decir aquello. Ante la idea de la traición de Cleo, Jason se puso en pie. Lyra le preguntó si estaba bien, pero Jason se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Declaró que quería estar solo un rato, y que luego volvería para ayudar a incinerar a las víctimas.

Oscurecía lentamente, y dentro de lo que fue la capilla del santuario, Jason se sentó sobre el suelo. Duro y sucio, sin ningún consuelo para él. Contempló los restos de la estatua de Horth, y se le ocurrió pensar que había sido una mano divina la que había salvado a aquellas dos niñas. Un dios bondadoso que las había dejado en el único lugar del santuario donde Cleo no hubiera podido llegar.

Lágrimas negras corrían por su rostro, sucio por culpa de la ceniza. Había fracasado en proteger a las niñas. No había encontrado a sus familias, no les había proporcionado un nuevo hogar, y encima morían de una forma tan cruel y sanguinaria. Cleo, la última vez que la vio, con su único ojo verde vigilante en las tinieblas, había sido una niña tranquila y que quería a Ariadna como si fuera su hermana. Jason le puso ese nombre porque, en una historia de la mitología, Cleo y Ariadna eran divinidades gemelas que cuidaban de los niños recién nacidos. "Cleo era la que cuidaba las almas, y Ariadna el cuerpo de los niños".

Habían sido las asesinas ciegas, eso no había duda, pero Jason no podía pensar con más claridad. Solo deseaba dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, y esta vez, salvar a Medea. Si ella hubiera estado con él, no le habría dejado marchar cuando le atacó el golem, le habría advertido del peligro, y también habría protegido a todas las niñas de las manos de la orden...

"Medea, si me ves desde algún lugar, debes pensar que soy el chico más patético sobre la faz de la tierra. Ni siquiera he podido cumplir una sola de las promesas que te hice"

Una sombra, una de las últimas antes de que el crepúsculo diera paso a la oscuridad, ensombreció los restos de la estatua de Horth. Jason reconoció la figura de inmediato, y por unos segundos, temió a esa persona. Sin embargo, en cuanto se giró, se encontró con la mirada, acuosa y llena de tristeza, de la abadesa Mayerling.

- Buenas noches, Jason. - la abadesa caminó hacia él, con el cuerpo encogido y tembloroso. Jason se levantó de inmediato. Las ropas de la abadesa, blancas e inmaculadas como recién tendidas, devolvieron luz y cordura a aquel lugar tan sombrío. Jason se dio cuenta, entonces, de su rostro sucio, las manos con las uñas rotas y negras. - Lamento mucho... lo ocurrido.

La mano de Mayerling se posó sobre el antiguo altar. El velo estaba ligeramente retirado, y Jason pudo ver el perfil, marfileño y sin arrugas, de la abadesa.

- Yo... - intentó decir Jason, pero no encontró palabras. En su lugar, solo lágrimas, que volvieron a deslizarse por los surcos de su rostro.

- Lo entiendo, hijo. - Mayerling le atrajó hacia ella y le abrazó. - Ten valor, y fe. - le susurró al oído.

Jason se apartó, agradecido y algo sorprendido. Hacia mucho tiempo que una mujer no le abrazaba de un modo maternal, desde su madre. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, mirando lo poco que quedaba de la capilla. Mayerling rezó, dando gracias a Horth por salvar a dos de las niñas, y pidió por el alma de las otras fallecidas. Jason musitó el final de la oración. Cuando terminaron, Mayerling se dirigió a él. Esta vez, sus ojos volvían a ser oscuros y firmes. La oración también había calmado a Jason, lo suficiente para limpiarse el rostro.

- Mi visita al santuario, fuera de la época de purificaciones, se debe a un asunto. - Mayerling tosió, y su voz regresó al tono seguro y serio de siempre. - He recibido la visita de alguien que asegura conocer a Lai, y que está dispuesto a llevarla a su lugar de origen. Sin embargo, yo le he dicho que solo tú puedes decidir si es cierto o no, como guardián de las "semillas".

- ¿A Lai? - Jason vaciló. De esta niña, lo único seguro era su nombre, Lai, y que pertenecía a un aldea ninja. Antes del proceso de mutación, Lai grabó en una piedra su nombre y también un símbolo ninja. El resto de su historia se perdió para siempre, puesto que sufrió las primeras fases del proceso de mutación, la pérdida de la identidad. - ¿Y tiene que ser precisamente ahora? Ha sufrido mucho, no está en condiciones de...

- Lo sé, pero esa persona ha insistido en que es necesario llevarse a Lai, cuanto antes. - Mayerling señaló hacia una columna, en un rincón. Jason vio entonces una sombra, y supo que había estado escuchando en silencio. - Ahora sería un buen momento, señor Ugishi.

Al escuchar el apellido, Jason desenvainó con rapidez y se colocó en posición de ataque. Calik Ugishi salió de su escondite y se paró frente a Jason, a unos metros. Exceptuando una palidez en el rostro que no hacía más que acentuar sus rasgos, el aspecto de Calik era fiel al que tenía en sus recuerdos. Vestía de negro con una capa azul, ropajes que imitaban el estilo de la Villa de Keel. Se notaba que no era su vestimenta habitual, y estaba incómodo.

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, señor Wade.

- Señora... - Jason apretó los dientes. - Este tipejo...

- Sí, sé quien es. Calik Ugishi, líder del Clan de la Niebla. Baja el arma. - Mayerling se colocó entre los dos. A pesar de su aspecto frágil y su caminar tambaleante, cuando habló, logró hacer que los dos oponentes se apartaran. - Os recuerdo que estamos en el Santuario de Sirine, donde no consentiré que se derrame más sangre. Por hoy, ya ha habido suficiente.

Jason bajó la espada, pero no la devolvió a la vaina. Calik sonrió, e hizo un amago de reverencia.

- Señor Wade, la señora abadesa me ha comunicado que solo tú puedes darme el permiso para llevarme a Lai de vuelta con sus padres.

"¿Desde cuando pides tú permiso, Calik?" - pensó Jason.

- Así es. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué demonios has venido ahora, y qué pretendes?

Mayerling le llamó la atención, pero Jason no se disculpó. Calik rió, y luego, en un gesto lleno de buenas intenciones, apartó sus manos de la empuñadura de su arma y las enseñó, enguantadas pero libres, a Jason.

- Lai es la hija de un miembro del clan. Hace unos años, nos fue arrebatada por las llamadas "asesinas ciegas", junto con otras. Cuando supe que habían sido liberadas, y que había un grupo de supervivientes, entre ellas muchas ninjas, me puse en contacto con la abadesa. Es una alegría y un alivio saber que está bien...

- Ahora mismo, Lai no recuerda quién es. Tampoco tiene el mismo aspecto que antes: su rostro está lleno de cicatrices, y no volverá a recuperar el color del cabello ni la piel. ¿Seguro que sus padres lo saben?

- No nos compares con los simples humanos. - Calik trató de ocultar un cierto enojo en la voz, ofendido por la comparación. - No volvemos la espalda a los nuestros tan fácilmente.

- Tenía entendido que las mujeres ninja preferían asesinar a sus hijos que salvarlos del enemigo. - Jason se cruzó de brazos.

- Bah, eso es una costumbre muy anticuada, y no es este el caso. Lai es un miembro de mi clan, y debe regresar. - Calik ya sabía la respuesta de Jason. No hacía falta recurrir a ningún hechizo de telepatía para saber que el chico de Keel no confiaba en él. - ¿No estarás resentido aún por aquella vez, verdad? Creo que me pasé un poco...

Jason emitió algo parecido a un gruñido.

- No es por lo que me hiciste a mí... Si no por lo que le hiciste a Tyra. No puedo perdonarlo, y no te confiaría ni la vida de un cactus aunque fueras el último ser vivo de la tierra.

Mayerling iba a reprender a Jason por su lenguaje, cuando Calik, que había tratado de estar tranquilo, dio un paso de gigante en dirección al chico. Le cogió del cuello de la túnica y tiró de él. En ese momento, Jason vio un lienzo manchado con sangre, en la muñeca del ninja.

- Tú no entiendes ni la mitad, niñato. La historia entre mis hermanas y yo es cosa nuestra.

- Señor Ugishi... - Mayerling estaba empezando a tener la sensación de ser un árbitro en un partido de pelota. Temió un segundo por la integridad de Jason, más bajo y más flacucho que el ninja, pero el chico de Keel no se dejó intimidar.

- ¿Sabe Kinrina que estás por aquí?

Calik le soltó y se apartó.

- Eso tampoco importa. Escucha, Jason, Lai debe regresar conmigo. Con tu permiso o sin él...

- Le recuerdo, señor Ugishi, lo que me prometió antes de salir del monasterio. No se atreverá a desafiarme, ¿verdad? - intervino Mayerling.

Jason conocía el poder de la abadesa, y juraría que este era solo curativo. Sin embargo, sus palabras hicieron que Calik cediera y se apartara aún más de Jason. Mayerling entonces se dirigió a su subordinado, con el mismo tono:

- Sé que ahora no es el mejor momento para hablar de ello, pero tu tarea consiste en encontrar un hogar a las niñas. Para esa tarea, debes ser justo y no tener en cuenta valoraciones personales y subjetivas. Sé que conoces a Calik Ugishi, pero eso solo es una parte de él. Ha aceptado de buen grado considerar tu juicio y respetarlo. Y yo le creo y avalo.

- Siento haberlo olvidado. Mis disculpas, señora abadesa. - admitió Calik, con actitud seria y tranquila. - No volverá a ocurrir. Jason Wade, espero que tengas en cuenta que Lai pertenece a mi aldea, y por tanto, es el mejor lugar, el más seguro, para ella.

Jason meditó la respuesta unos instantes. Su cerebro le gritaba que ni se le ocurriera, que Lai estaba mil veces más segura con él o con Mayerling, antes que con Calik. Pero su corazón, que tantas veces le había obligado a actuar sin pensar, le decía que ese ninja había demostrado algo un poco extraño en él. Para referirse a Lai, había usado su nombre, y no había vacilado ni empleado palabras tan suyas como "niña" o "cría". Jason pensó en Kinrina. La druida no solía hablar mucho de Calik, pero cuando lo hacía, parecía sentir por él algo parecido al cariño y respeto. El hijo de ambos era la mejor prueba para demostrar que, bajo la apariencia de ninja sanguinario, había alguien capaz de querer a los suyos.

- Mayerling parece estar convencida de que eres buena persona, y te avala. Yo, por desgracia, he sido testigo de muchas de tus atrocidades. No puedo confiarte la vida de ninguna de las niñas a mi cargo, sobre todo hoy, que han sufrido una experiencia aterradora. - Jason vio un ramalazo de ira en los ojos azules de Calik, y, antes de que este se atreviera a romper la supuesta promesa que le hizo a Mayerling, añadió: - Sin embargo, como he dicho al principio, Mayerling cree en tu palabra. Vuelve a reunirte conmigo dentro de un tiempo, y traéme alguna prueba de lo que dices. Si Lai y yo te creemos, entonces podrá irse contigo.

- ¿Una prueba? - dijo Calik.

- Así es. Si no, Lai permanecerá con nosotros hasta que aparezca su auténtica familia.

- Sí, en un lugar muy seguro... - Calik observó los restos calcinados de la capilla.

- Vendrá conmigo al monasterio principal. Allí, estarán a salvo. - añadió Mayerling. - Si esa es tu decisión, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Jason.

Jason alargó la mano hacia Calik, y este, tras vacilar, la estrechó. El chico de Keel temió quedarse sin huesos, pero el ninja solo le apretó un poco, al principio, dando a entender que aceptaba, pero a regañadientes.

- Estupendo. Me marcho, entonces. Señora abadesa, señor Wade. - Calik imitó a un caballero de ciudad. Caminó hasta las sombras de las columnas, y entonces se giró de repente, con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro. - Ah, se me olvidaba. Toma. - lanzó un objeto pequeño a Jason y este lo recogió, sin pensar que podía ser alguna trampa o un arma. - Es una campana. Cuando necesites mi ayuda para proteger a Lai o a Kinrina, usála, y tendrás esa ayuda. También, cuando reúna la prueba que me pides, la usaré para comunicarme contigo.

Jason miró detenidamente el regalo. ¿Dónde había visto una campanilla semejante? Era de un metal oscuro, pero que a la luz de la luna captaba un brillo misterioso y nebuloso. Por ser portador de uno, Jason empezaba a reconocer la vibración de la magia oculta en amuletos. Iba a preguntarle a Calik que sucedía exactamente cuando sonaba, cuando el ninja, ya desapareciendo en las sombras, musitó:

- Y esta vez, que no te la roben. Ah, y te agradecería que no le dijeras nada a Lyra ni a Tyra sobre mi visita. Les puede sentar mal que no les haya dedicado un segundo.

- Descuida. Soy mejor hermano que tú, yo no quiero que tengan pesadillas. - Jason, en tensión, esperó a que el ninja desapareciera para dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. Apoyó las manos en el altar, buscando un poco de serenidad para calmar el miedo incontrolable que sentía. La voz de Mayerling le sacó de sus pensamientos:

- Volvamos junto a tus amigos. Me gustaría darles las gracias por su ayuda y también dar paz a mis hermanas.

Jason ofreció su brazo a la frágil abadesa y los dos juntos, rodeados de la oscuridad de la noche, se alejaron de la capilla.

La abadesa había viajado en su carruaje, acompañada de dos mercenarios y otra de las hermanas de la orden, una mujer solo un poco más joven que Mayerling. El grupo ya había advertido la llegada del carruaje, y esperaron a que la abadesa y Jason regresaran para iniciar el entierro.

Antes de la ceremonia, Jason se acercó al improvisado campamento, donde Lyra trataba de hervir agua para una infusión. Ariadna volvía a estar despierta, y llamaba a Jason con un murmullo de voz. Tyra se acercó a ella entonces y le apretó las manos.

- No te preocupes, ya pasó el peligro. - Tyra acarició los cabellos canosos de Ariadna. Esta tenía los ojos secos, pero el gesto de alguien que lleva horas llorando sin consuelo. Sus ojos, con una permanente nube glauca sobre las pupilas, se fijaron en los de Tyra, y la ex-ninja sintió que Ariadna la veía.

- Tu cabello... es rojo. - dijo la pequeña.

- Así es. - Tyra la abrigó con la manta, pero las manos de la niña estaban heladas. - Mi nombre es Tyra Derdim. Mucho gusto en conocerte, Ariadna.

- ¿Tyra? - la niña levantó la vista. - ¿Tyra, la ninja? ¿La que tiene una hermana gemela?

- Sí, mira...- Tyra señaló a Lyra, quién saludó desde el fogón con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿Has oído hablar de mi?

- Jason nos cuenta historias, y en muchas, apareces tú... También un tipo con el pelo negro y con una gran espada, y otro muy alto, al que llamabáis "Juego Sucio"... ¡Y el chico perro que nos sacó de Ruhe! ¿Están todos aquí?

Tyra se dio cuenta entonces que Ariadna solo podía ver un poco más allá de ella, pues Zul había pasado varias veces delante de las dos con maderas y restos para quemar.

- Mi historia favorita es la del pueblo de Ysig, y a Cleo le gustaba mucho...

Ariadna dejó de hablar. Tyra comprendió enseguida, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue rodear a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Empezó a acunarla, y a tararear una canción de cuna, una de las que solía tocar con el arpa en mejores tiempos. Ese cántico logró no solo que Ariadna volviera a dormirse, sino también que los allí presentes sintieran un poco de paz.

Jason no se atrevió a interrumpir la escena. Se quedó de pie, al lado de Torom. El chico de ojos verdes estaba acumulando madera para quemar lo poco que quedaba de los cuerpos de las niñas ciegas y sus cuidadoras. La visión de Tyra con una niña entre sus brazos le hizo vacilar.

- Ariadna... - empezó a decir Jason sin mirarle siquiera. -... es de una villa a unos días de aquí. Su único familiar vivo es su tío, un hombre noble y muy rico, pero que no quiso reconocerla. Según él, porque su sobrina había muerto y no era esa "atrocidad" que yo le decía. Preferí mentir a Ariadna y decirle que ese hombre no era su familia.

- Pobre niña... - musitó Torom.

- Sí, pobre... Ariadna es muy dulce y tranquila. Aparte del cabello y la piel albinos, tiene un problema en la vista. No distingue muchos colores y, cuando sufre o se pone nerviosa, se queda ciega. El médico que la examinó me dijo que con tiempo y cariño se curaría y volvería a ver. - Jason sonrió para sí. Miró a Torom, quién a su vez miraba a su esposa acunando a la niña ciega. - He pensado que podría buscarle otra familia. Me gustaría un matrimonio joven, lleno de energía, y también que supieran cuidar de alguien tan especial como ella... pero sobre todo, que la quisieran. Eso es lo que más necesita.

Torom estaba demasiado absorto para captar el doble sentido de las palabras de Jason. De repente, encajó las piezas, y del susto estuvo a punto de dejar caer el tablón:

- ¿Bromeas, no?

- No soy Koru ni Zalakaín. Ya sabes que jamás bromeo con lo que más me importa. - Jason tenía aún los ojos llorosos, pero parecía muy sereno y tranquilo cuando añadió: - Tú y Tyra seríais unos padres excelentes... Basta con mirar lo bien cuidado que está Zul.

- Pero ahora, nosotros, no... - Torom empezó a tartamudear. Habían hablado muchas veces de la posibilidad de ser padres, y habían deseado tener un hijo.

- Lo entiendo, pero si esto acaba algún día... me gustaría que os lo pensaráis. - Jason tomó el tronco de los brazos de Torom y se lo llevó, cargándolo en la espalda.

Para sorpresa de Jason, durante la cremación de los cuerpos, no derramó ni una lágrima. No sabía si se debía a la presencia de Mayerling, al rezo al dios Horth, a la visión tranquilizadora de Tyra acunando a Ariadna, o el hecho de seguir vivo tras encontrarse de frente con Calik... Pero el chico de Keel guardó la compostura durante la ceremonia.

Mientras la pira ardía, y Cristina acompañada por Zalakaín improvisaban un hermoso cántico, Lyra se apartó de Sikoth y se colocó al lado del keeliano. Sin hablar, la ninja le tendió la mano y Jason se la apretó.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? - le preguntó al chico.

- Estoy todo lo bien que intento, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi. - Jason levantó la mirada hacia las estrellas – A veces, sueño que hablo con Medea, que me dice que se alegra de oír sus risas. Entonces, yo siento paz. Las niñas eran felices en este santuario, donde nadie las hacía daño. Lidda me advirtió que había más asesinas ciegas, y yo preferí pensar que nos dejarían en paz. Que equivocado...

- ¿Vas a ir tras esa niña, Cleo?

- No. - Jason sintió que Lyra se sorprendía. - Ya sé que es lo que debería hacer, pero no tengo ninguna pista de donde está. Si se ha convertido en una asesina ciega, se habrá ido a una nueva fortaleza, más lejos que la región del Silencio. Sería inútil. Además... - entonces el chico vio que Mayerling les estaba observando. A través del velo que le cubría el rostro, sus ojos negros examinaban a los miembros del grupo. - Tengo deberes que atender.

"Demasiados, ya."

- ¿Cómo? ¿Nos abandonas?

- Sí, antes de llegar a Sijan debo marcharme a cumplir una petición. Es una tarea que debo realizar, porque me comprometí a ello. - Jason pensó fugazmente en Kinrina, en la druida y su hijo sentados bajo aquel árbol. "El plazo se acaba pasado mañana. Si no aparezco, entonces ella..." - Además, estoy unido a la orden de Horth por un pacto, y si Mayerling decide que debo permanecer con ella o con Lai y Ariadna, así haré.

Lyra apartó la mano, pero no con gesto de molestia. Jason la miró de reojo y descubrió, algo desconcertado, que la ninja parecía preocupada.

- Haces demasiadas promesas. Jason, algún día tendrás que hacer lo que realmente quieres, no lo que los demás te pidan. Al menos, regresa con nosotros cuando puedas...

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí. - Jason sonrió y le guiñó el ojo izquierdo, el del lunar. - Te voy a pedir que me hagas una promesa: que no vas a llorar más por Sikoth, y que hablarás con él. Eso me haría muy feliz.

Lyra asintió, y Jason le besó ambas mejillas. Vio entonces que Mayerling se ponía en pie y caminaba renqueante hacia su carruaje. El chico se separó de la ninja y, en dos zancadas, se colocó al lado de la sacerdotisa. Ofreció su brazo para ayudarla, y ella lo tomó.

- Esto es demasiado duro. - confesó la abadesa. El velo tenía manchas húmedas, signo de que había llorado durante la ceremonia. - Dime, Jason... ¿Quiénes son los dos chicos de cabello oscuro corto? El de los ojos negros y el que va acompañado de un búho...

- ¿Sikoth y Koru? - Jason miró por encima de su hombro. Los dos hermanos estaban al otro lado del fuego. Koru, mirando el fuego de pie, con Riwl posado sobre su hombro, mientras Sikoth sostenía la mano de Lyra. Los dos hermanos tenían aspecto de cansados, sobre todo Sikoth. El fuego formaba sombras extrañas sobre sus ojos, velados tras los cristales de las gafas, y sobre las mejillas, la boca fruncida y la expresión seria... Parecía un cádaver andante. - Hace mucho tiempo, los dos estuvieron en el monasterio principal. Te los presentó Ludovico.

- No les recordaba, tanta gente junta, de repente... - susurró Mayerling. - ¿Qué puedes decirme de ellos?

- Son hermanos, huérfanos, y hasta hace un par de años, eran ladrones... Aunque yo les conozco y son buenas personas. Koru es algo bromista y parlachín. Sikoth es el hermano menor, más callado y serio. - Jason no sabía que podía haber en ellos que pudiera interesar tanto a Mayerling, pero la abadesa le escuchó con atención. - Madre, tengo una misión que cumplir...

Mayerling le apretó el brazo, con tanta fuerza que Jason vio el moratón antes de que se le formara. La abadesa empezó a toser, y se inclinó peligrosamente hacia delante. Jason la sostuvo, preocupado, y estuvo a punto de llamar a Cristina para que acudiera a atenderla... Cuando Mayerling volvió a apretarle el brazo y obligarle a agacharse.

- Estoy bien. - susurró. - ¿Esa misión no tendrá que ver con esa dichosa elfa, verdad?

- No hable así de ella. Kinrina Adrassel me ofreció su ayuda, y es mi deber pagarlo. Por eso en parte no quería decirle a donde debía ir. Pero pronto regresaré, y si la orden de Horth me pide...

- Jason, no deberías separarte de ellos. Tan pronto como termines, deberás regresar con el grupo. -Mayerling le apretó el brazo. - Debes ir con ellos. No te separes de los hermanos, pase lo que pase.

- ¿Los hermanos? ¿Por qué...?

Mayerling volvió a toser. Tanteó los bolsillos de su hábito. Sacó un pequeño saco con pildoritas del tamaño de una mosca, y se metió una bajo el velo. Tras esto, pareció recuperarse lo suficiente para hablar con autoridad:

- Es la nueva orden: cuando regreses de ayudar a esa mujer, no te separarás de los hermanos hasta que yo te lo diga. ¿Entendido? - Jason asintió, y Mayerling empezó a subir al carro. - Traéme a las niñas, partiremos enseguida.

- Señora, no sé si será seguro... Calik...

- Ha hecho un trato, y lo cumplirá. - Mayerling se acomodó en el carruaje, entre los cojines de algodón. - Si hay cambios con respecto a Lai, te los haré saber de la forma habitual. - la abadesa miró al grupo, quién seguía alrededor de la hoguera. - En realidad, ayudas a Kinrina por que tienes miedo. ¿Ellos no saben lo de tu cambio, cierto?

- No he tenido valor para confesarlo. Horth me acabará castigando por decir tantas mentiras. - Jason esperaba al menos que esto hiciera sonreír a Mayerling, pero la abadesa le contempló con sus profundos ojos.

- Horth es el más compasivo y comprensivo de los dioses mayores. Tus amigos sabrán aceptar la verdad, pero primero tienes que aceptarla tú. - Mayerling se echó sobre los cojines. - Aunque basta de sermones. La hermana de la señora Derdim te lo ha dicho, haces demasiadas promesas y te estás obligando a hacer tareas y cumplir con obligaciones que al final te acabarán aplastando. Elia no sabe nada, ¿a qué no?

- Elia... bueno, tampoco es tan importante. - Jason se rascó la cabeza, nervioso.

- No me refiero a lo del cambio, sino a que cumples con su castigo y con el tuyo por mancillar el monasterio.

- No, es mejor que no lo sepa. No quiero remover esos recuerdos.

Por debajo del velo, Mayerling sonrió, pero Jason no pudo verlo. Ante el silencio, el chico de Keel se alejó del carro y caminó hacia Lai y Ariadna. La mayor ya estaba dispuesta para el viaje. Debía de haber presentido el plan de Mayerling, o simplemente, no quería permanecer más tiempo allí. Como apenas podía caminar, Jason tuvo que llevarla en brazos al carruaje. Ariadna le siguió en silencio, con la mano apretando la de Tyra. El rato en el que Jason estuvo en la capilla, Zul encontró la muñeca de la niña en el huerto, por lo que había escapado de las llamas, aunque no de la ceniza. Tyra la lavó a toda prisa, y se la dio aún húmeda. Desde ese momento, Ariadna no quería separarse de ella.

Jason vaciló. Mientras caminaba hacia el carruaje, dijo en voz muy baja a su acompañante:

- Lai, hoy he tenido noticias. Creo que sé de donde provienes...

La niña ni se movió. Mayerling le había dado su capa, muy gruesa, y con una capucha que le ocultó el rostro. Jason pensó que no le había escuchado, pero de repente, Lai preguntó:

- ¿Crees? ¿No estás seguro?

- No, la verdad es que la persona que me ha hecho llegar el mensaje no es de mi confianza. - Jason volvió a dudar. Pensando en la conversación con Calik, había algo que le había molestado... ¿la actitud de Mayerling? Por si acaso, Jason dijo: - Si recuerdas algo, lo que sea, llama a Huggin de la forma que yo te enseñé, y manda el mensaje solo a través de él. Lo que sea, Lai, aunque parezca un sueño extraño que nadie más encuentra sentido.

La niña le apretó el mismo brazo que minutos antes también había aferrado Mayerling. Esta vez, Jason sintió el dolor aunque solo fue un breve segundo.

- ¿Estaré a salvo? ¿No me hará daño nadie más, verdad?

"Haces demasiadas promesas". Esta frase impidió a Jason responderle lo que de verdad quería decirle. En su lugar, abrazó a Lai y le pidió que se cuidara.

"Si hace falta, mataré a Calik antes de que te toque un solo pelo de tu cabeza con malas intenciones, Lai" pensó.

**************************

Antes de llegar a Sijan, Jason anunció que debía partir otra vez por un encargo. Tuvo que mentir otra vez, y decir que Mayerling le había dado una orden, y que solo les había acompañado un poco porque le venía de camino. Cuando Torom le ofreció uno de los caballos, el chico de Keel lo rechazó, aclarando que él podía ir andando sin problema hasta por los menos la aldea más cercana en la nueva dirección.

Lo único que aceptó fueron más de los pastelillos que Lyra había preparado para él, sin azúcar. Mientras se despedía del grupo, Jason llevó a Koru a un aparte.

- ¿Crees que es buena idea marcharse solo, después de todo lo que nos ha pasado últimamente? - le preguntó el ladrón.

- No, pero no tengo más remedio. No me voy nada tranquilo, por supuesto. Y no es solo por lo de los golems... Me preocupa mucho Elia. Por favor, si vuelves a tener noticias de ella, y te puedes comunicar, dile de mi parte que se deje de juegos y vuelva con nosotros cuanto antes.

Koru sonrió para sí, pensando en lo que la maga le había dicho antes de irse.

- Tranquilo, estará bien. Es una mujer muy capaz de salir de cualquier situación ella sola, no hace falta tomárselo tan en serio.

La mirada furiosa de Jason le cortó la sonrisa.

- Ya, y por ese motivo la dejaste marchar tan tranquilo. Elia es inteligente, fuerte, y sabia; todo eso lo sé; pero también es humana, y joven. Se enfrenta a una organización que lleva siglos, ¿y espera engañarlos? ¿Y si la traicionan? Nosotros no valemos ningún sacrificio, no tiene derecho a decidir. - Jason cerró los puños. Por unos instantes, el primer impulso que tuvo al ver la sonrisa relajada de Koru, fue el de golpearle. Pero eso no solo sería impropio de un supuesto aprendiz de caballero, sino que lo igualaría a Calik. - Ella confía en ti, más que en ninguno de los otros. Espero que esa confianza merezca la pena.

A Koru se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Jason le miraba con cierto resquemor en la mirada, como si estuviera descubriendo en algún lugar de mente, que le odiaba. Koru decidió que no era mal momento para dejarse de chistes y bromas.

- Descuida. Se lo haré saber. Yo también estoy preocupado por ella, pero supongo que, cuando nos necesite, allí estaremos.

Jason asintió, le golpeó el hombro con camaradería, como pidiendo disculpas por el arrebato de mal humor. Antes de partir, a la carrera, se atrevió añadir:

- Ah, toma. - le dio un viejo mapa. Koru lo examinó, sorprendido: - Anoche, me acerqué a mi cabaña, en busca de una casaca limpia. Mi casa estaba revuelta y desordenada, tal y como la dejé, pero recordé que os mencioné este mapa. No es muy especial, pero en él están marcadas por círculos rojos todas las aldeas que han sido atacadas por el ejército misterioso.

- ¿Y los círculos azules? - Koru vio uno de ellos.

- Las ciudades que según Zalakaín y el gremio tienen más posibilidades de ser atacadas. - Jason se rascó la cabeza con saña. - Espero que os sirva de utilidad. Y, ah, otra cosa... Vigila a Sikoth y a Torom, cuida de ellos. Presiento que pronto volveremos a tener noticias de los golems.

- Vaaaale. - Koru ya no sabía que pensar. Un minuto antes, Jason casi le asesina con la mirada, pero ahora estaba preocupado por su hermano y confiaba en él. "Elia tiene razón, todo se lo toma en serio". - Anda, lárgate ya, pesado. No voy a echar de menos esa manía nueva de rascarse la cabeza.

Jason dejó escapar una ligera carcajada, pero sus ojos, de eso estaba seguro Koru, no se rieron en absoluto.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14 **

**por Sabel**

_-¿Zal…?_

_-Mmm… ¿Pasa algo?_

_-Lo siento, no quería despertarte._

_El semielfo entrecerró los ojos ante las primeras luces del amanecer que se filtraban por las rendijas de las viejas persianas de madera. Sintió una cascada de cabello caerle sobre el cuello y una mano delicada que le abrazaba desde atrás, haciéndole pequeñas caricias en el pecho desnudo.  
Zalakain se giró un poco, atrayendo a Soñadora del Fuego hacia él con un beso y un abrazo tierno, en un gesto de buenos días._

_-Descuida, ver un rostro tan bello a primera hora de la mañana siempre ha sido muy grato para mi- la hechicera se acurrucó más en su pecho- Oye… ¿qué tienes? Te noto algo preocupada._

_-Tuve un sueño algo inquietante, es todo…_

_-No sueles inquietarte sin razón alguna- el bardo la apartó un poco, quitándole algunos mechones de espeso cabello negro del rostro- Dime, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué soñaste que te tiene así?_

_-No lo recuerdo con mucha claridad, pero tenía que ver con el asunto de ese tal Ixidor- Soñadora se sentó en la cama, lo cual aprovechó Zalakain para apoyar la cabeza en su vientre- El caso es que llegábamos a su refugio pero de repente el piso desaparecía, todo se volvía negro y el lugar se llenaba de estrellas; los demás desaparecían y sólo estábamos los dos, pero era como si yo no estuviera ahí._

_-Como si solo fueras un espectador._

_-Algo así. Después de eso, tu estabas flotando en medio de todo eso cuando una voz profunda y espectral rompía en terribles carcajadas y… y lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar es que un rayo de luz te atravesaba el pecho._

_-Te preocupas demasiado por ese asunto- antes que la hechicera pudiera replicar, el semielfo continuó- Si, tengo bien claro que Ixidor es una amenaza para el bienestar de mucha gente, que ha tomado un poder considerable y que te aterra fallar en tu última prueba antes de poder convertirte en cabecilla de la Torre de Cynis… pero poco ganas con eso, te va a hacer daño. Mírate, tanta preocupación ha comenzado a afectarte y eso ya no me gusta._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_Soñadora se apartó un poco, permitiendo a Zalakain desperezarse. La hechicera tomó un pequeño peine de concha de caracol, y sentándose atrás de su amante comenzó a peinarle el sedoso cabello pelirrojo, que ya le llegaba debajo de los hombros._

_-Tienes el cabello larguísimo, y esa barba que has comenzado a dejarte se te ve muy bien._

_-Gracias por el cumplido, pero no me cambies el tema. Te decía, últimamente te levantas mucho en las noches, tu rostro está un poco más pálido de lo normal y has dejado de comer esas setas que tanto te gustan._

_-He estado un poco enferma del estómago, creo que el caldo que comimos en el último pueblo me cayó mal._

_-Y bueno, hay algo que todavía me preocupa más- el bardo hizo una pequeña pausa- Desde hace un tiempo me tienes un poquito abandonado._

_-Cariño…_

_-¿Tan malo me he vuelto en las artes del amor? ¿Hice algo que te incomodara? ¿Te lastimé de alguna forma?_

_-¡No, no es eso!- ella replicó, con un dejo de reproche en la voz- Sabes que últimamente no hemos tenido mucha oportunidad de dormir en habitaciones separadas a los demás… y pues nadie tiene por qué enterarse de lo que hacemos en la alcoba._

_-Dime algo, ¿desde hace cuánto tienes ese sueño? Y no me lo ocultes- Zalakain se giró y le quitó el peine de las manos- Sabes que tenemos mucha confianza entre nosotros, y no me gustaría que mintieras, más cuando ese algo te afecta físicamente._

_La hechicera calló unos momentos, mientras meditaba su respuesta. Miró a su amante ponerse de pie, deleitándose con su delgada pero fuerte figura, su abdomen ligeramente marcado, la firmeza de sus glúteos, la gracia con la que guardaba el peine en una bolsa y juntaba la ropa desperdigada por todo el piso del pequeño cuarto._

_-¿Y bien?- el semielfo depositó la ropa de ambos en la cama_

_- Ha sido un sueño recurrente, más desde hace como un ciclo lunar… y si, me preocupa muchísimo en especial por ti y por lo que pueda significar. ¡Llevo pensando tantísimo tiempo en eso, pero no he logrado descifrarlo y yo…!_

_-Tranquila, mi hechicera de hermoso cabello- Zalakain se subió a la cama de nuevo y la atrajo hacia si- Conozco un remedio excelente para curarte de preocupación._

_-Zal…_

_-Los demás pueden esperar- el bardo enterró la cara entre los pechos de su amante- En este momento sólo importamos tú y yo._

_-Oh, está bien, tu y tus remedios ganan- ella rió suavemente, disfrutando las caricias que el semielfo le proporcionaba- Pero antes tengo que decirte algo._

_-¿Qué será tan importante que amerite una pausa en este momento?- el bardo se detuvo, fingiendo un poco de fastidio, como un niño pequeño cuando sus padres le dicen que es hora de dormir._

_-Bueno, seré breve en ese caso- Sombra sonrió, se apartó un poco y tomó las manos de Zalakain- Creo que…_

_Un golpeteo firme pero apresurado en la puerta interrumpió cualquier cosa que pudieran decirse en ese momento. Antes de que pudieran preguntarse quién diablos tenía la idea tan mala de tocar la puerta en una situación así, una voz suave se escuchó del otro lado._

_-Lamento muchísimo si llego en un mal momento- Rizo, el clérigo del grupo, hablaba en voz baja_

_-Pues llegas en uno, pero debe ser algo importante.- Zalakain besó a la hechicera antes de levantarse y comenzar a vestirse- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Lidda acaba de venir corriendo a despertarme también, dice haber visto algo raro en el cielo, arriba de la plaza._

_-¿Algo raro? ¿Te dijo qué era?_

_-Exactamente qué, no- el elfo carraspeó antes de seguir- Pero sospecha que es algo mágico, yo no entendí bien que era pero me dio la impresión de que es algo muy malo, y la experta en estos casos eres tú, Soñadora._

_-¡Vamos! ¿Qué cosa es eso tan malo de lo que hablas?_

_-Lidda dice que caminaba por ahí buscando provisiones cuando sintió algo extraño en el ambiente, miró hacia arriba y vio como unos pequeños puntos rojizos entre las nubes, que giraban pero…_

_-Maldita sea- Soñadora se levantó de un brinco y se vistió rápidamente- Rizo, tienes que ir por los demás y sacar a la gente de aquí tan rápido como puedas; me temo que ese maldito archimago está invocando una Tormenta de Meteoros, y si nos quedamos aquí simplemente no tendremos oportunidad de huir cuando comience a manifestarse el hechizo._

_-Entiendo, trataré de no alarmar a la gente. Nos veremos afuera- el clérigo se alejó apresurado por el pasillo de la posada._

_-Lo siento Zal, creo que esto tendrá que esperar. Debo adelantarme, a ver si puedo detener un poco más los meteoros para ganar tiempo._

_-Cuídate, por favor- el bardo recibió un beso de su amante antes de irse, y la vio salir por la puerta, no sin dedicarle antes una mirada brillante, llena de alegría pero de tristeza a la vez…_

Zalakain se despertó de golpe, con el corazón latiendo muy rápido. En un acto reflejo tomó el sable y lo desenvainó rápidamente, buscando con la mirada algo anormal alrededor: no había nada, el cuarto de la posada estaba tan igual como en la noche anterior; se escuchaban los ronquidos de Zul y Koru a lo lejos, que aun dormían pesadamente. Sin pensarlo mucho, el bardo tocó el colchón tras él, esperando toparse con alguien que no estaba ahí.

Respiró profundamente, envainando el sable antes de tumbarse de nuevo en el lecho de paja. Por un momento había sentido como si Soñadora estuviera con él, pero sabía que eso ya no era posible; con un dejo de tristeza, recorrió mentalmente el perfil femenino que esperaba encontrar a su lado antes de levantarse y comenzar a vestirse.

El grupo viajaba a buen ritmo por los senderos entre el bosque, al paso que llevaban llegarían a Sijan al caer la tarde, y la idea de ver a Lidda de nuevo les animaba bastante. Alrededor del mediodía se habían detenido en un pequeño claro a descansar y a comer algo. Cristina estaba sentada cómodamente en el tocón de un árbol viejo, mientras Tyra revisaba sus pies: comenzaba a acostumbrarse al hecho de caminar por horas y casi al mismo ritmo que los demás, sus pies ya no tenían ampollas pero seguían molestándole en el sitio donde éstas apenas terminaban de sanar.

-¿Cómo se siente, señorita?- Tyra buscaba algo en su mochila

-Mejor, gracias –Cristina sonrió ligeramente- Aunque los pies siguen molestándome un poco.

-Es normal, a todos nos pasó en los primeros viajes- el bardo se acercó a ellas y les ofreció algunas bayas que habían recogido en el camino, las cuales aceptaron con gusto- pero si me permite decirlo, viajar con un calzado adecuado ayudaría más.

La cantora miró sus zapatos: cuando se preparó para el viaje en la Cuna de Sibel tomó la ropa más cómoda que tenía, pero hasta ahora reparaba en que la suela de sus zapatos era más delgada que la de los demás, y en algunas zonas ya era muy evidente el desgaste. Se encogió de hombros, mientras tomaba otra baya del cuenco y se la llevaba a la boca.

-Bueno, al salir iba a caballo; a decir verdad, no tenía contemplado que me quedaría sin él.

-Entiendo- Zalakain sonrió con benevolencia- Pero si usted lo desea, yo puedo hacer las veces de uno, aunque no relinche ni salte tan bien como los reales.

Las carcajadas de Tyra y Cristina llamaron por unos instantes la atención del grupo, principalmente la de miradas muy poco gratas dedicadas al semielfo, quien en ese momento relinchaba e imitaba un galope de un modo muy ridículo.

-Míralo- Torom miraba con recelo hacia las chicas- El muy ladino no pierde oportunidad, ¿cierto?

-Ah vamos, no te sulfures tanto- Zul, sentado, se rascaba la espalda con una ramita- No tienes de qué preocuparte. A Tyra le gusta más tu caballo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- el ex-mercenario miró intrigado a su amigo

-Eso, que a Tyra le gusta más tu caballo- el híbrido se levantó, arrojando la ramita hacia un lado- No sé si lo habrás notado, pero había noches en donde decía que le gustabas mucho, que le apetecía montar un poco y bueno, yo me imagino que…

Para el momento en que Torom entendió lo que su amigo quería decirle, Zul ya se había alejado un poco, comenzando a correr –con una gran sonrisa- en el momento en que una cara completamente ruborizada le perseguía ferozmente.

-¡¿Tú qué rayos haces escuchando cosas que no deberías?!- el espadachín le arrojó un trozo de pan duro

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no pedí nacer con el oído sensible!- Zul se agachó para esquivar el proyectil- ¡Además hacen demasiado ruido!

-¡¡¡YA CÁLLATE!!!

-¿Y a ellos qué les pasa?- Cristina observaba como los chicos corrían alrededor hasta que Torom alcanzó a Zul, lo atrapó con un brazo y comenzó a revolverle el cabello en venganza.

-Nada importante, sólo sus pleitos matrimoniales- dijo la pelirroja con una risita, antes de seguir escarbando en su mochila- Vaya, parece que ya no tengo.

-¿Buscaba algo, bella señora?

-Creí que traía conmigo unas hierbas para calmar el dolor, pero deben haberse quedado en casa.

-¡Oh, cierto!- Zalakain se llevó la mano a la frente- Le ofrezco mil disculpas por mi torpeza, Lady Cristina.

-Pero si no ha hecho nada malo…

-Es que acabo de recordar que traigo un ungüento muy bueno, que podemos usar en vez de las hierbas y que debí de darle antes, pero olvidé que lo traía. Déjeme buscarlo…

Zalakain tomó una pequeña bolsa que traía colgando en el cinturón, que pese a parecer una bolsa de cuero normal y de tamaño medio, el bardo podía meter el brazo lo suficientemente profundo para que solo asomara un poco su hombro. La imagen tan extraña que se les presentaba hizo acercarse al resto de los chicos.

-Me parece haber leído sobre esos artefactos en los libros que traduzco- Sikoth se acercó a examinarlo- ¿Es una bolsa dimensional, cierto?

-Si, la conseguí hace tiempo cerca de Hadassa, mi lugar natal. Son muy útiles para viajar ligero y difícilmente se le puede dejar olvidada en algún lado o perderse en medio de una batalla- el semielfo revolvía el interior del saco con la mano- Qué mal, una de las cuerdas de mi violín se ha roto; tendré que comprar más en Sijan.

-Eso explica por qué nunca te hemos visto cargando mochilas o bolsas como nosotros- Zul miraba interesado

-¿Cuántas cosas caben ahí dentro?- Lyra seguía asombrada por todo lo que el bardo sacaba de ahí buscando el ungüento: el mencionado violín junto con el arco, ropa limpia, un abrigo para el invierno, una bolsita de dinero, maquillaje, una máscara negra que reconocieron de inmediato, disfraces, un espejo, una navaja pequeña para afeitar, un peine viejo de concha de caracol, una botellita que contenía perfume, una caja para guardar ingredientes mágicos, un libro y una bolsita llena de hojas de menta entre otras cosas.

-El equivalente a tres armarios grandes, también es más resistente que los pergaminos que encontraron en el libro; lo malo es que luego caen cosas dentro sin que te des cuenta- el semielfo sacó un ratón muerto y lo arrojó a la maleza- Pobrecillo. En fin, lo encontré.

-Tiene buen aroma y consistencia- Tyra tomó el ungüento y comenzó a aplicarlo en los pies de Cristina- ¿Dónde lo consiguió?

-En el Nido, Chispa ha estudiado bastante el último año y su alquimia ha mejorado muchísimo. Estoy seguro que podremos conseguir más cosas ahí cuando…

El bardo terminaba de guardar sus cosas cuando calló repentinamente. Hizo un gesto de silencio con la mano ante la aparente alarma de los demás; casi en un acto reflejo, las orejas de Zul se levantaron atentas, intentando captar cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal.

-¿Qué…?- Koru iba a decir algo cuando el bardo lo interrumpió

-No me gustaría alarmarlos, pero parece que algo se acerca… concretamente, algo mágico

-Es cierto- Torom se levantó con cautela, tomando su espada- Ay no…

Antes de que pudieran preguntar algo más, sintieron que la tierra bajo sus pies comenzaba a temblar, aumentando de intensidad rápidamente. Lograron apartarse rápido del lugar ante la indicación de Torom, justo antes que surgiera violentamente un golem enorme de la tierra y lo sacara volando junto a Sikoth, acompañado por una lluvia de terrones y piedras bastante grandes.  
Cristina logró invocar otro Escuda, más por acto reflejo, poco antes que todo eso les cayera encima. Mientras tanto, el golem ya se había abalanzado sobre Sikoth, quien a duras penas intentaba quitarse del camino. Para su suerte, el exmercenario llegó en el momento justo para bloquear el ataque con su espada.

-¿¡Están bien!?- Zul se levantó, sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa

-Tanto como podemos estarlo ahora

-¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!- el grito de Lyra hizo reaccionar a Torom y Sikoth, que alcanzaron a apartarse antes que otro golem, exactamente igual que el anterior, surgiera también de la tierra.  
Las mellizas lanzaron un ataque combinado de agua contra las criaturas –concretamente estaban hechos de tierra- dando oportunidad a que Zul y Koru corrieran a ayudar a los chicos. Zalakain permaneció atrás, para proteger a la cantora y tener oportunidad de lanzar sus propios hechizos. Quizá no era tan bueno como Elia, pero podía apoyarlos en ese sentido.  
El agua parecía funcionar un poco, ya que la apariencia de los constructos ahora era un tanto fangosa y si limitaba en algo sus movimientos. Mientras los demás distraían a los golems, el semielfo logró invocar un hechizo de Enredadera, con lo que hizo que salieran miles de plantas del suelo justo debajo de los pies de uno, logrando derribarlo para que las mellizas, valiéndose de las falcatas, le golpearan en el lugar de los sellos.

Lamentablemente para ellos esto afectó al otro golem, puesto que el hecho de haber acabado con su compañero pareció enfadarle muchísimo. Sus movimientos y ataques comenzaron a hacerse muy violentos.

-¿¡Y ahora qué diablos hacemos!?- Torom detenía como podía los ataques del otro golem, después de que éste hiciera temblar la tierra, derribando a los demás.

-¡Serviré de distracción, ustedes busquen la forma de golpear los dos sellos!

Zalakain saltó desde atrás del espadachín, lanzando una pequeña ola de fuego a la cabeza del golem para detenerlo. Este se detuvo, buscando la nueva fuente de molestia que le impedía cumplir su tarea.  
Mientras los demás se recuperaban, el bardo había comenzado a realizar movimientos a su alrededor con el sable y la daga, como si estuviera bailando. Un sonido agudo comenzó a escucharse en el lugar, cosa que al parecer irritaba al golem; lanzó un golpe contra él, quien ágilmente lo esquivó y continuó con su danza.

-¿De dónde viene ese sonido?- Zul agitaba las orejas, escuchando curioso- Parece como si alguien cantara

-No lo sé, pero es seguro que él no está cantando, su voz es más grave- dijo Cristina al terminar de curar una herida menor que había sufrido Koru.

-¡Miren eso! ¡Es la espada!

Efectivamente, si se escuchaba con atención, cada vez que Zalakain movía el sable éste emitía ese sonido agudo, pero melodioso. Llegó un momento en que el sonido comenzó a subir de intensidad hasta hacer que el golem sacudiera la cabeza, confundido e irritado. Al grito de Sikoth, las mellizas manipularon la tierra de modo que lograron atraparle los pies, dando tiempo a que una flecha de Zul y un golpe certero de Torom terminaran el trabajo, justo en el momento en que Zalakain saltaba hacia un lado para evitar que el golem lo aplastara.

-¿Están todos bien?- el semielfo se sacudió la tierra que había caído en su ropa

-Eso creo- Sikoth se acercó a ver los sellos de los golems

-¿Hay alguna novedad?- Torom dijo tras verificar que las chicas estuvieran bien

-No realmente, dicen lo mismo que los anteriores. Pero me preocupa que a Jason puedan atacarle también dos de estos a la vez; tendremos que avisarle para que se cuide.

-Lo que si me intriga bastante es esa espada- el exmercenario miró a Zalakain- ¿De dónde la sacaste? Algo escuché una vez sobre espadas cantarinas, pero creí que sólo eran un mito.

-Ah, la encontré hace tiempo en el cubil de un archimago loco, o mejor dicho, ella me encontró a mí. Pero es una historia que podemos contar mientras caminamos, no me parece prudente quedarnos más tiempo por aquí después de esto.

_"Conque una espada cantarina, ¿eh?  
Vaya que el grupo de chiquillos ha resultado ser mucho más interesante de lo que creía... jejeje"_

Pese al pequeño encuentro con los golems, habían avanzado rápido y los chicos llegaba a Sijan aproximadamente en la hora estimada. En lo que quedaba del camino Zalakain les había contado a grandes rasgos todo lo que había sucedido en su primera aventura: como lo atraparon en un barco pirata, como viajaba apenas con lo necesario para comer, cuando conoció a Lidda y sus otros compañeros, las aventuras que vivió con ellos y el suceso del archimago en donde muriera su amante. Asimismo, las anécdotas sobre la torpeza de Mataorcos y los esfuerzos de Rizo Plateado por ayudarlo y no enfermarse de enojo en el intento les divirtieron bastante.  
Sijan estaba tan viva como siempre, quizás un poco más ruidosa de lo normal debido a la llegada de una caravana mercante perteneciente a uno de los gremios comerciales más poderosos de Mimir.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama esa posada?- Torom miraba alrededor, un poco nervioso por lo que había pasado antes

-El ombligo de Karonte- Zalakain caminaba con paso ligero, llevando a Cristina quien se apoyaba de su brazo- No está muy lejos de aquí.

-Y deben de hacer guisos muy buenos, hay un olor agradable en el aire- Zul olisqueaba discretamente

-Te encantará la sopa de setas enanas, es la especialidad de la casa. Eso si, he de advertirte que a veces sale un poco picante- agregó el semielfo entre risas que nadie comprendió bien del todo.

-¿Es… aquí?- Zul se detuvo frente a un edificio viejo, algo escondido entre las callejuelas que rodeaban la plaza principal.

-No tiene muy buena pinta- Sikoth miró con desconfianza el lugar- ¿Seguro que es aquí?

-Claro, he venido a este lugar miles de veces, y si mis ojos no me engañan, el letrero que cuelga arriba de la puerta dice que éste es "El ombligo de Karonte"- Zalakain miró a los demás- Vamos, no es tan malo como se ve por fuera.

Después de un rato, los chicos decidieron entrar. Koru rezongó algo de que si la comida hacía daño a la cantora se las vería con él, pero no dijo más al ver que, en efecto, la taberna perteneciente a la posada estaba casi llena. El olor del guiso se hacía más fuerte, las personas murmuraban, había un pequeño grupo de actores que en ese momento hacían trucos de malabarismo; en fin, el lugar estaba tan vivo como la plaza central en un día de feria.

-Bienvenidos al Ombligo de Karonte- dijo el posadero, un señor algo pasado de peso con un bigote abundante que le hacía parecer una morsa- ¿En qué puedo servirles?

-Buen hombre, deseamos unas habitaciones para pasar la noche- el bardo se acercó a firmar el libro- Concretamente cuatro: una para los señores Derdim, otra para los señores Cyrith, una más para la bella damisela que tengo aquí a mi lado, y una más para mi y mis dos amigos.

-¿Por qué los demás tienen habitaciones aparte y nosotros tenemos que dormir contigo?- Koru trataba de calmar a su hermano, quien estaba más rojo que un tomate y no sabía si golpear o no al semielfo en la cara.

-Porque somos solteros y a decir verdad no quedan más habitaciones; descuida, no haré nada que tu no quieras- agregó Zalakain con un dejo sensual en la voz, que hizo reír bastante a todos- Si te deja más tranquilo, nunca me han gustado realmente los hombres.

-Bien jóvenes, tenemos las habitaciones 101 a la 104 disponibles. ¿Desean algo más?

-Si, escuché que la sopa de setas enanas es la especialidad de la casa, así que prepare por favor la suficiente para saciar el hambre de todos.

-Buena elección, mi amable señor- el posadero sonrió ampliamente- Hoy esa sopa tiene un ingrediente especial, incluye trozos pequeños de verdura fresca. Por favor, síganme.

El posadero echó a andar, tan solemnemente como si fuera el sirviente más fiel a un gran señor en un castillo, guiando a los recién llegados a un punto cerca de la cocina, donde el ajetreo aumentó tanto que nadie notó la puerta que se abrió tras las alacenas, y mucho menos al grupo de personas que desaparecía a través de ésta.  
Había mucho movimiento dentro del Nido cuando llegaron al salón principal; Jason les comentó, antes de irse, que los ladrones estaban dispersos por toda Mimir, pero al parecer había llegado gran parte en ese momento. Mientras les guiaban hacia el salón donde les esperaban, varios de los ladrones levantaron los tarros de cerveza en honor al grupo que había acabado con uno de los bastiones principales más poderosos de las Asesinas Ciegas.

Así, entre gritos, piropos y canciones, llegaron a lo que supusieron era el salón donde los recibirían. El lugar no había cambiado mucho; a decir verdad era casi igual al que Nuevededos tenía en Ravenloft, salvo que había adornos nuevos y en los cojines al fondo estaba sentada una persona que conocían muy bien. Lidda se levantó, abriendo los brazos en un gesto de bienvenida y saludo a sus antiguos compañeros de viaje; en vez de la vieja armadura negra de cuero usaba un vestido azul, con un corsé a juego de color azul marino y botas del mismo color. Ahora lucía suelta la larga cabellera negra, con algunos cabellos recogidos en pequeñas trenzas que se ataban atrás de la cabeza.

-¡Tomatito!- Zul fue el primero en acercarse a saludar, levantando a la pequeña ladrona con un abrazo de oso- ¡Y con vestido! ¿Qué te hicieron?

-Nada que me haya cambiado demasiado- respondió ella dándole una palmada en la espalda- en realidad es más cómodo estar así cuando no se sale mucho de casa.

-Aaah, qué decepción- Koru dijo al saludar- Yo esperaba ver ese delantal con volantes del que tanto me habían hablado

-Por suerte pasó esa etapa, pero ya tendrás tus propias máquinas vomitonas para que te diviertas tanto como yo- Lidda los miró a todos atentamente- ¿Dónde están Elia y Jason?

-Tuvieron algunos asuntos que atender, pero mandan saludos

-En fin, pónganse cómodos. Hay muchas cosas de las cuales hablar.

-¿Dónde está ese viejo rabo verde? ¿Y tu amigo el otro elfo?- Torom preguntó al sentarse

-Ah, es una historia un poco larga. En resumen, el día que armaron la pluma esa maldita rata traicionera que era Darkmantle trató de eliminarnos, tanto a mi como a él; si yo no hubiera estado con Gilean y Zalakain no lo estaría contando.  
Nuevededos tuvo más mala suerte, puesto que Darkmantle logró atacarlo por la espalda y nosotros llegamos en ese momento para ayudar. Era una alimaña bastante esquiva, pero al final fue el mismo Nuevededos quien se encargó del asunto.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, esta escultura que está aquí se parece demasiado a él- la pelirroja examinaba atentamente un busto dorado que estaba cerca de ahí

-Bueno, no es una escultura propiamente. Después de decapitarlo, Nuevededos ordenó derretir todas sus riquezas y bañar su cabeza en oro para conservarla como un trofeo- al decir esto, Tyra se alejó bruscamente de la figura- Lo único malo es que el hombre se ha vuelto demasiado paranoico, así que prácticamente yo y Gilean nos encargamos de todo lo demás.

-También encontramos una nota de Ludovico en un libro que me regaló- Zul hablaba con un dejo de tristeza en la voz

-¿La conservas? A decir verdad, me gustaría leerla.

-Yo la guardo; para mi es como… como un buen recuerdo. Algo importante.

-Si no te molesta entonces…

Lyra estaba por darle la nota a Lidda cuando unos gorgoritos provenientes de un pequeño cuarto contiguo atrajeron su atención. Gilean saludaba desde la puerta, cargando a una nena regordeta de cabello similar al suyo, mientras una molecita de cabello negro se acercaba con paso tambaleante a su mamá. Casi derriba la cabeza del pedestal en donde estaba puesta, pero después de unos minutos logró llegar hasta donde estaba Lidda, con los bracitos abiertos esperando que lo cargaran y diciendo la siempre conmovedora primera palabra: "mamá".  
Si habían visto a la halfling roja como tomate cuando supieron lo de su embarazo, esta vez parecía que podía superar unas dos veces más la intensidad del color. Los chicos en general miraban la escena con ternura, mientras Lidda ya no sabía en dónde esconderse de lo apenada y conmovida que se sentía.

-Este pequeño inoportuno es Yain y la pequeña comelona que ven con su papá se llama Faye- dijo ella secándose los ojos discretamente

-Yo me encargo- Zalakain levantó al bebé, quien casi de inmediato le dedicó una gran sonrisa, para entregárselo a Gilean- Vamos, mamá estará contigo después.

-Vaya, son tan pequeños…- Lyra le entregó la carta de Ludovico

-Pero crecen demasiado rápido, apenas hace unos meses cabían perfectamente en las manos de Jason. En fin, aun hay mucho de qué hablar.

Pasaron un par de horas hablando de los últimos acontecimientos principalmente: lo de la carta de Ludovico y lo que contenía, los motivos por los que ahora viajaban de nuevo, los movimientos del Ejército sin Nombre –usando el mapa facilitado por Jason- y los sucesos recientes del Santuario de Sirine, a lo que Lidda respondió que ya sospechaba que las Asesinas regresarían; del Ejército sin nombre no sabía muchas cosas realmente, salvo que otra aldea aislada fue atacada en días recientes y que las ciudades grandes ya estaban tomando sus precauciones. Gilean se mostró especialmente interesado en la historia del circo, intrigado por el demonio sin presencia con el que habían luchado.

Cuando terminaron de hablar Lidda les comentó que por el aniversario de la caída de Ruhe y Werther habría una celebración, y que no pensaran ni tantito en zafarse puesto que casi todos los ladrones del Nido –más nuevos reclutas- habían regresado para celebrar la ocasión. Así, instantes más tarde, los aventureros estaban sentados en una de las grandes mesas del salón, escuchando algo apenados la narración de Zalakain sobre ese hecho, más la invitación a brindar por el grupo de los Héroes de la Pluma de parte de Lidda. Acto seguido, propiamente inició la fiesta en todo su apogeo, con varios músicos tocando una pieza alegre para bailar.

.com/helimoth/music/lfV ... rum_dance/

-Creo que se pasó un poco con eso de los "Héroes de la Pluma"

-Relájate- Tyra se acurrucó junto a su esposo- si bien al final no fue como esperábamos, en el viaje para juntar las piezas hicimos muchas cosas por el bienestar de los demás.

-"Héroes de la Pluma"- dijo Zul de manera teatral tras beber un buen trago de cerveza- Me gusta cómo suena eso.

-A mi también, tener ese título trae grandes beneficios- agregó Koru, sonriendo coqueto a un grupo de chiquillas que se fueron corriendo entre risas nerviosas

-A veces te pones demasiado soberbio- Sikoth miraba con cierto reproche a su hermano

-En absoluto, además yo no soy al único a quien han estado observando. La chica de la capa verde que está cerca de la tarima no le ha quitado la vista a Zul ni un solo segundo.

Las mellizas se miraron con cierta complicidad; sin aviso previo, tomaron cada una a su respectiva pareja y los arrastraron hasta perderse en la multitud que bailaba al compás de la música. Sikoth y Lyra, pese a no saber mucho, habían logrado sincronizarse en poco tiempo, caso contrario al de Torom que de vez en cuando se disculpaba por pisar a la pelirroja o por tropezar con alguien más.  
Koru y Zul bromeaban y seguían bebiendo, mientras Cristina movía sus pies –ya recuperados y con zapatos de viaje nuevos y más cómodos- observando a los bailarines. Zalakain se acercó bailando mientras tocaba el violín, junto al mismo grupo de chicas entre las que estaba la de la capa verde. Con un gesto galante, ofreció su mano a la cantora.

-¿Gusta bailar, mi bella señora?

-En serio, tanta galantería llega a darme asco- Zul miraba con cierto recelo cómo Cristina tomaba la mano del bardo y se perdían de nuevo entre la gente- ¿Tú qué dices Ko…?

El híbrido estaba tan absorto en su sentimiento que no se percató que Koru ya se había levantado e ido con las otras chicas; en su lugar, la visión del rostro de la chica lo sobresaltó un poco, especialmente el hecho de que era híbrida como él. Con una sonrisa tímida, la niña se descubrió la cabeza: por las orejas y el color pajizo de su cabello corto, Zul se dio cuenta que era un híbrido de león.

-Ho…hola- Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon de un rojo intenso- ¿Te gustaría… bailar?

-Eeehhhh… ¿¡Cuántos años tienes!?

Internamente Zul se daba de golpes contra la pared por decir algo tan estúpido, pero la chica comenzó a reírse ya más relajada; él, por el contrario, se sentía tan avergonzado que no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Se acurrucó en la capa, ajustándose bien el gorro en la cabeza.

-Sé que me veo muy joven, pero en realidad tengo 17 años.

-¿Y qué haces en un lugar como éste?- el chico preguntó como gruñendo- No sabía que aceptaran gente como nosotros aquí

-En realidad llevo tiempo en el Nido, concretamente unos dos años. Ellos son muy amables conmigo y los demás- respondió ella, bebiendo de una copa que estaba en la mesa

-¿Hay más híbridos aquí?- Zul estaba completamente atónito, la vez anterior no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Claro, y somos de las mejores Arañas espías que se pueden encontrar. No llegamos al nivel de maestría de Aguijón, pero somos buenas; esa niña del pelo negro que ves allá es un híbrido de rata, deberías de ver cómo logra escabullirse y obtener cosas y…

La canción terminó entre aplausos, ovaciones y reverencias de los bailarines. En ese punto Zul ya estaba bastante atarantado, sin saber qué poner de pretexto para zafarse de la niña que seguía hablando y hablando y hablando…

-¿¡Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi!?

Ya era entrada la noche cuando los chicos se retiraron a dormir a su correspondiente habitación en la posada. Zalakain acompañaba a Cristina a la suya, charlando animadamente sobre el baile y haciéndose cumplidos mutuos por la habilidad musical que tenían; una vez ahí se despidió de ella, deseándole buenas noches con su habitual gesto de galantería de besar su mano, antes de regresar a la habitación que compartiría con Koru y Sikoth, ya que Tyra había salvado la situación ofreciéndose a dormir de nuevo con su hermana. Se volvió unos instantes para verla una vez más, pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

_"Oooooh, esto si que es una sorpresa. Me encantaría ver cómo va a reaccionar a esto cuando se entere…"_

-Vamos Zalakain- sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse un poco- ¿En qué estás pensando?

-Eso mismo me preguntaba yo, a decir verdad

-¿Sabes que eres un poco desagradable cuando haces eso?- el bardo torció la boca en señal de disgusto

-Normalmente respeto la privacidad de la gente, pero necesito hablar contigo- Lidda señaló hacia una puerta- No tomará mucho tiempo

La halfling le llevó por el mismo salón en donde los recibiera horas antes hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta que conducía a sus aposentos. Abriéndola, le invitó a entrar.

_.com/watch?v=8EgTI4X3bDY_

-Descuida, Gilean no se molestará por esto. Tiene algunas cosas que hacer y no regresará hasta dentro de unas horas

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?- Zalakain se sentó en un mullido cojín, junto a una pequeña mesa donde había una tetera y un par de tazas con té caliente recién servido.

-Te estuve observando mientras bailabas, y vi algo que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo- Lidda se sentó frente a él- Dime, ¿qué sientes por Cristina?

-Eh…¿Qué siento por ella?- el semielfo casi se atragantó con el té- Pues siento que es una señorita muy agradable. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Vamos Zal, no finjas conmigo- la halfling dio un sorbo a su taza- Me di cuenta de que Cristina te recuerda demasiado a Soñadora. Ese brillo tan particular en tus ojos te delata.

-Tal vez sea así, de cierto modo son muy parecidas- dijo el bardo tras un largo silencio, suspirando- pero no puedo aferrarme toda la vida a su recuerdo. Creo que ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente para que mi corazón cante a alguien más.

-¿Cuánto ha sido desde entonces? ¿Diez años?

-Algo así, justo hoy se cumplen doce- Zalakain miró hacia la chimenea con cierta nostalgia- No sabes cómo la extraño.

-Creo entenderte amigo, y es bueno que busques alegrar tu alma con alguien más, pero antes necesito mostrarte algo.

Lidda se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba la cuna de sus pequeños, asegurándose de que estuvieran bien. Después, sacó una mochila vieja de un armario y regresó a la mesa.

-Ojalá puedas perdonarnos a las dos por esto, pero creo que ya es hora de que lo sepas

-¿A las dos? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Esto es para ti, tómalo.

La halfling sacó un viejo saquito de cuero de la mochila y lo depositó en el centro de la mesa. Miró con cierta nostalgia la mochila antes de dejarla a un lado y sentarse de nuevo.

-¿Aún conservas ese viejo saco?

-Me trae buenos recuerdos, además hice una promesa y no sabía si algún día volvería a verte.

-¿Y esto qué es?- Zalakain tomó el saquito

-Abrelo

-¿Vellón de cordero?- el bardo levantó la mirada, confundido- Pero es lo mismo que tu usas para…

Silencio. Sólo roto por el crepitar de las llamas, cayó un pesado silencio. Fue entonces cuando Zalakain comprendió el significado de lo que tenía entre las manos, y miró a su amiga, que también tenía los ojos húmedos.

-¿Ella…?

-No lo sé, cuando habló conmigo no estaba muy segura- Lidda se sentó al lado de su amigo- Sabes que en esos días estábamos muy agobiados y eso causa cosas extrañas en el cuerpo.

-¿¡Por qué nunca me dijo nada!?

-Quería asegurarse antes de decírtelo, supongo que iba a hacerlo después de terminar con el archimago…

-¡Pero ese maldito bastardo se lo impidió!- Zalakain golpeó la mesa con los puños, mientras sendos lagrimones comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas- ¡¿Por qué…?!

-Esa noche, mientras nos preparábamos para despedirla, recordé que la había visto guardar esto entre sus cosas, y tuve que llevármelo- Lidda, compungida, palmeó la espalda del bardo- Entiende, me duele muchísimo hacerte esto, pero si lo hubieras encontrado te habrías puesto aun peor de lo que estabas… y yo no quería perder a otro amigo.

El bardo no pudo contenerse más tiempo, era demasiado el dolor que sentía y que no había liberado del todo en años. Zalakain abrazó a Lidda y lloró, como pocas veces lo habían hecho en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, mientras su pequeña amiga le palmeaba la espalda en señal de consuelo.  
Después de varios minutos, los gorgoritos que venían de la cuna les hicieron separarse. Lidda se levantó como pudo, secándose una solitaria lágrima, para ir por uno de sus pequeños.

-¿Está todo bien?- dijo Zal, tras enjugarse las lágrimas con un viejo pañuelo de seda

-Yain ha estado un poco malo del estómago, pero nada grave- Lidda le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda antes de dejarlo de nuevo en la cuna- Su problema es que es un glotón y come más de lo que debería.

-¿Sabes? De cierto modo me habría gustado esto de sentar cabeza.

-No creo que fuera ideal para ti… no te ofendas, no es nada malo.

-¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

-Soñadora siempre dijo que eras una persona muy especial- Lidda permitió que Zalakain le pasara un brazo por los hombros cuando se sentó de nuevo- Nunca voy a comprenderlo del todo, pero parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo que nosotros ignoramos.

-Je, de cierto modo me recordaba a mi abuela cuando decía eso- el bardo sonrió, sumido en sus recuerdos- casi puedo escucharla decir "¡Este niño tiene estrella!" como lo hacía ella.

-Ella creía que estabas destinado a hacer algo grande, casi podría afirmar que las estrellas se lo dijeron.

-¿Y tú que piensas?

-Que seguramente tenía razón- Lidda sonrió por lo bajo- no sé cómo se enteran esas condenadas, pero Gilean me contó que así supo que yo estaba preñada. Y a decir verdad, no lo descubrí sino hasta meses después, cuando comenzaba a hacerse evidente.

-Son extrañas, ¿No es así?- Zalakain miró hacia la pequeña ventana, al cielo nocturno moteado de estrellas- Cuando las veo me siento algo melancólico, como si me conocieran y hablaran de cosas que me pasaron…

-Creo que estás algo zafado, pero si Soñadora y las estrellas tenían razón, entonces sentar cabeza habría impedido que cumplieras con ese destino.- la halfling abrazó a su amigo antes de levantarse- Por algo suceden las cosas, además con lo fácil que eres créeme que no vas a morir soltero y sin prole.

-Tonta- el semielfo le revolvió el cabello con cariño- en fin, creo que debo irme a dormir ya. Mañana partimos temprano… y me has dado muchas cosas en qué pensar- agregó, guardando el vellón de nuevo en el viejo saquito.

-Te repito, me alegra que tengas sentimientos por alguien más. Es sólo que tu lo dijiste, son muy parecidas y ella está recorriendo un camino similar al suyo… no me gustaría verte tan lastimado otra vez.

-Tranquila, me cuidaré. Lo prometo.

-Más te vale- Lidda sonrió- porque mis servicios del corazón cuestan, ¿eh?

Zalakain le respondió con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta y encaminarse a la habitación que le tocaba. Una vez acostado contempló de nuevo el saquito antes de guardárselo entre la ropa cerca del corazón, esperando que, aunque fuese en sueños, pudiera saber qué se sentiría tener a alguien con su sangre entre los brazos. Con su sangre y la de su amada Soñadora.  
Sonrió una vez más antes de caer profundamente dormido.

El sol apenas tenía unas pocas horas de haber salido cuando los chicos partieron de Sijan, después de surtirse con provisiones, algunas pociones y demás cosas que les servirían en el viaje. Lidda estaba sentada en la misma mesa de la noche anterior, con una pluma y un pergamino en la mano, releyendo una carta que le había llegado hace tiempo pero no había tenido oportunidad de contestar:

_"Querida Lidda:_

_Espero que tus gemelos hayan nacido con la bendición de los dioses y no te estén causando tantos problemas, he sabido por ahí que los recién nacidos son complicados, y supongo que dos lo serán más. Espero que tú también estés muy bien.  
Te escribo por dos razones. Una, para avisarte que Sikoth ha sido atacado por un golem de roca esta noche, y hemos decidido irnos de Gren por un tiempo, con destino desconocido. No mandes la respuesta a esta carta aquí, ni en menos de una semana. ¿Las razones? Te las explico a continuación.  
La segunda razón por la que te escribo es porque necesito de tu ayuda. Nunca he estado de acuerdo con tu oficio y lo debes saber bien, pero pienso que usar tus conocimientos para hacer buenas obras no estaría tan mal, ¿no? He decidido averiguar por mis propios medios información sobre la Orden del Crepúsculo, aquí en Gren y en otros lugares, y supongo que tus artes me serán de gran ayuda.  
¿Podrías ayudarme a entrenar? Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que puedas enseñarme. No es necesario que viajes, yo podría ir adonde estás. Si no puedes lo entenderé, tus ocupaciones ahora han cambiado bastante y te debes principalmente a tus hijos. Si tu respuesta es afirmativa, mándamela cuando vuelva de Cides, después de juntarme con el grupo.  
Mándale saludos a Gilean y a los pequeños. Que estés bien y espero saber pronto de ti._

_Elia"_

-¿Ya se fueron los chicos?- Gilean se desperezaba en la cama

-Desde hace unas horas, no quise despertarte porque te veías muy agotado

-¿Qué haces?- el halfling se acercó a la mesita y se sentó junto a Lidda

-Lee esto en lo que termino de escribir la respuesta- ella le pasó la carta de Elia al hechicero antes de continuar.

_"No comprendo bien del todo por qué me pides eso, aunque tengo una sospecha de qué puede ser. Te ayudaré, pero tienes que estar bien consciente de los riesgos que vas a correr y de que entrenarás como si fueras cualquier miembro novato del Nido._

_El lugar y fecha de nuestro próximo encuentro llegará igual que esta misiva, por medio de Viento Fugaz, de modo que nadie pueda verlo ya que Krak generaría varias sospechas después de un tiempo. Mientras tanto, Gilean podrá ayudarte más que yo; ha estudiado mucho en el último año y podrá enseñarte cosas más útiles para ti a la larga._

_Hasta pronto, y te daré un sano consejo: hagas lo que estés haciendo, nunca permitas ni el más mínimo error. Tan sólo un solitario cabello podría llegar a destruirlo todo, y las consecuencias no suelen ser agradables.  
No me gustaría ver a otro compañero hechicero llegar hecho pedacitos en un cajón"_

-Mmmm… esto se ve divertido

-¿Entonces no hay problema en que sea tu pupila?- Lidda enrolló la carta y la guardó en un pequeño tubo que Viento Fugaz llevaba atado al cuerpo

-Al contrario, siempre he tenido muchas ganas de compartir conocimientos con ella.

Gilean hizo desaparecer al pequeño pseudo dragón, mientras su mujer y él se preparaban para una de las tareas más difíciles del día: conseguir que los gemelos, ahora que ya sabían caminar, tomaran un baño.


	16. Capítulo 15 Preludio de los Bersekers

**Frgmento Capítulo Metal y Zel.**

**Capítulo 15. "Preludio de los Bersekers" -Primera Parte**

**(Este es un adelanto de lo que ocurrirá en el capítulo 19)**

_Días antes…_

Es una noche muy oscura, sin una estrella y soplaba una furiosa ventisca.

Ethan, envuelto en una gruesa capa de lana suprimiendo un suspiro comenzó a descender lentamente los cientos de peldaños de roca gélida y gris, uno tras otro asiendose de su vara con mucha precaución para no resbalar.

—Este encuentro ya se había retrasado demasiado.

Entrecerró los arrugados parpados que cubrían sus ojos por el viento, que lanzaba con fuerza nieve y granizo a su cara; cuando puede dirige su mirada más allá de la profundidad de su destino, imaginando con el ser con quien se encontraría después de treinta largos años.

Por fin llegó ante la "Suprema Puerta" que se hallaba semi enterrada entre planicies de firme caliza. Movió una de sus manos y cada pedazo de piedra se hizo polvo.

Recordó que la puerta él la construyó. Estaba hecha con planchas de madera blanca que a pesar de los siglos conservaba su color natural a excepción de las bisagras, que chirríaban al abrirse. Ni siquiera tuvo que hacer sonar el gran aro metálico, con solo apoyar el dedo corazón se abrió de par en par. Una vez dentro, a cinco pasos, sintió que aún la lejana tormenta seguía acosándolo.

Se quitó la profunda capucha descubriendo así sus cabellos semejantes al color de la espuma marina y se detuvo a esperar.A su derecha aparecía otra escalera de losas de piedra rojiza que contrastaba con el piso que era negro; no había pilares ni nada a excepción de un pasamanos de cristal. La construcción trazaba una amplia curva en su parte superior y fue ahí donde la vio de pie en la parte más alta, ella también estaba mirándole.

Sus ojos y sus mentes hicieron colisión. La diosa de la muerte, después de mencionar algunas palabras ininteligibles comenzó a descender arrastrando los bajos de su largo vestido blanco por los escalones. La fina cintura resaltaba más su estrecho talle por el toque de un grueso cinturón morado rematado con un diminuta perla. Los turgentes senos eran redondos y extremadamente bellos y a pesar de la tela de su vestidura podían adivinarse unos largos y torneados muslos. Pero lo que siempre había llamado la atención de los que la conocían era que dejaba su cara totalmente expuesta, del modo que el marfil delicado de su piel formara un óvalo perfecto y coronado con un cabello corto y rubio platinado que seguía la línea de su cabeza y dejaba su cuello expuesto. Sus ojos eran largos como sus labios, azules y con un nimbo almendrado alrededor de cada pupila.

—Odla… —Dijo Hel deteniéndose ante el anciano, examinándolo —. ¿O tal vez debería llamarte Ethan, un nombre de un decrépito humano cualquiera? —Lanzó una fugaz mirada al bastón.

—Refiérete a mí en como más te acomode.

- Me gustas más con tu aspecto de siempre….poderoso, jovial y atrayente. Hubiese sido divertido recordar viejos tiempos.

Ethan la miraba con fijeza haciendo que la diosa apartara su mirada pero no por temor, sólo que a pesar de que el dios de la tierra había deseado hacerse guardar entre una maraña de carne envejecida, canas y una imagen encorvada, sus ojos seguían manteniendo ese sublime poder divino, calmado y tranquilo...

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, milord.

- Y es una lástima que tengamos que vernos mucho más en este momento…Enya Ugishi…

La deidad encogió sus hombros, el que le llamase así lo consideró como un insulto o una vuelta al revés, pero su cara fantasmal seguía siendo cubierta por una careta llena de sobriedad. Volvió a clavar sus iris azules en él.

- Aunque yo pueda hablarte como sea mi deseo no te da derecho a que tú hagas lo mismo para conmigo, aparte te encuentras en mis dominios. Llámame por mi verdadera gracia: Yamalash o Hel.

Ethan no respondío. No le hacía falta pero de nueva cuenta le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos interminables mientras ella intentaba reordenar sus pensamientos y disimular que le había afectado escuchar el nombre que utilizó cuando moraba en Mimir. De repente sintió una descarga eléctrica en su nuca provocada por un aura ajeno a él y no era por voluntad de la deidad femenina, sin embargo no dijo ni mostró nada.

—Siempre tu silencio habla más que tu lengua. —Ella levantó su puntiagudo mentón y se dirigió hacía las escaleras por donde había aparecido con aire obstinado, dejando tras de sí una atmósfera tensa para Ethan quien la siguió a paso firme.

Al poco penetraron a una gran sala circular de muros altos e iluminada místicamente con cientos de velas. En el centro sólo había una mesa de hierro y patas forjadas del mismo color en tonos azulados. Tenía marcado el símbolo de la Madre, cosa que no sorprendió al recién llegado.

- ¿Esperas a alguien más, Yamalash?.- Inquirió con ronca voz y haciendo notar que alrededor de la mesa estaban dispuestos cinco taburetes forrados en terciopelo rojo. Eran tres más de lo que eran ellos.

-Es obvio, pero llegarán en un rato más. - Comentó escueta la rubia sentándose y Ethan hizo lo mismo, encarándola.

El silencio se prolongó unos momentos. La diosa empezó a divagar en el tema que les competía y los había forzado a volverse a ver. Pensó que aceptar ese encuentro era un acierto pero igual un terrible error...

— Pienso lo mismo que tú, Milady.

—¡Bah! —Hel hizo un gesto despectivo con su huesuda mano—. Siempre tan metido en la cabeza de mortales e inmortales. El que seas uno de los siete supremos si que en verdad es sumamente melancólico pero a la vez irónico, reflejan miedo con ello ya que si se mantuvieran alejados de las creaciones y divagaciones que planeamos contra ustedes los que somos inferiores no serían dioses…cualquier insecto os aplastaría.

—Recuerda, que sólo un inmortal puede matar a otro inmortal.- Río un momento el disfrazado Odla pero luego volvió a ponerse serio. Sus ojos marrones destilaron ese brillo a pesar que sintió de nuevo ese remalazo de energía. "Hay alguien más aquí como suponía" pensó, sin embargo siguió con lo suyo: - Pero, siendo grande o pequeño sigue siendo, existiendo…aparte sabes mi opinión con esas clasificaciones. Si lo ves de esta forma a veces para ser lo supremo y excelso debes ser levantado por la palma de sus criaturas. Los seres hacen de alguna manera todo a su imagen y semejanza. Los humanos, híbridos y demás se gobiernan a sí mismos. Poseen libre albedrío y eligen su propio destino. Y mientras sigan siendo mortales, nosotros sólo somos sus custodios.

- ¿Quieres decir que al fin y al cabo somos sirvientes de los que corretean allá afuera?— Tamborileó la mesa con sus dedos cuyas uñas estaba pintadas en tonos escarlatas.- ¿O dices que si en este momento lo quieres puedes darme muerte?

- Igualmente puede que tú hagas eso conmigo. En una fracción de tiempo no mortal puede suceder toda una marisma de hechos. No me opondría a que me recibieras en tu mundo, pero creéme que no pienso dar ese paso y menos ahora que veo como ahora has dejado tu aparente postura neutral. Desde que tuve conocimiento que decidiste volverte aliada de la Orden del Crespúsculo me ví obligado a intervenir. No puedo consentir que comiences a cizañar en el mundo que junto con mis hermanos y hermanas decidimos proteger.

- Eso suena a que prohíbes mi derecho de guiar al inframundo a todo aquél cuya vida termina.

El ermitaño enderezó la espalda y la recargó totalmente en la silla. Era un gesto de firmeza.

- Vivir o morir, destino o mera casualidad, ten por seguro que no he venido a censurarte por eso. Sé lo que representas desde que llegaste… Atiende, estás yendo más lejos de lo que eres y no me digas que es mera superación o tenacidad. Sentí tu sed de ambición y egoísmo desde el día que decidiste maldecir a uno de nuestros hijos…- Ethan calló un momento, la cara se le había puesto roja y apretó los dientes para seguir luego diciendo con fuerza.- Tenías unos ideales firmes, es más, tú siempre me dijiste que la mediocridad te repugnaba y ahora parece que la sigues o no sé que quieras lograr pero el mundo de los muertos que es un paralelo al de los vivos está en grave peligro. Lo primero y segundo…hasta otros mundos han visto roto su balance.

La diosa mostró ahora sí una gran indiferencia, pero afirmó lo dicho por el dios.

- Debo decir que igual a mí me sorprendió el hecho de que mis invitados (los muertos) interactúen con los que todavía respiran. Es un gran precio, debo admitirlo. Pero es a causa de la presencia y la obra perfecta de la Madre. Piénsalo, Horth y yo ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por la natalidad o el exceso de gentuza...y tú, tampoco perderás tu preciosa fuerza para construír más tierras flotantes para darles cobijo y sustento. Son nada y no nos pertenecen, ni siquiera a ellos mismos.

- ¿Nada?- Ethan se puso de pie y retomó los fragmentos que más coraje le dieron.- ¿También tus hijos son gentuza y nada?

- Debo admitir que siempre tuve una gran debilidad y predilección por Atius, tiene el tipo que me gusta y que idealicé ¿Cómo dices que se llama en Mimir?, ah sí, Énevan…

- ¿Y Athl nunca significó nada para ti?- Inquirió indignado el viejo apretando con fuerza su cayado y que emitió un crujido.

Hubo otro silencio.

- Si, sentí por él lo que una vez llamamos y sentímos subjetivamente como "amor".

- Nunca recibió ese detalle de tu parte sino en cambio una maldición…

- Y tampoco del tuyo, mal padre.- Alzó una copa dorada que había aparecido enfrente de ella. Se mojó los azules labios con el líquido uva para aclararse la voz.- Te recuerdo que fueron dos, dos maldiciones, y una de ellas la apliqué y no fue por que quise; no tenía otra opción. Pagó una traición con otra mayor, eran cosas equivalentes. ¡Ojo por ojo!

Etha se volvió a sentar, refugiándose en las llameantes flamas que no despedían calor alguno, para él incluso no había luz. Todo era frío.

- Dirás que fue una injusticia, Odla y puede que te dé la razón…- Igualmente miró con discrepancia las velas y aspiró su propio aroma de lirios con esa nariz pequeña de caracter aguileño.- Estaba orgullosa de Athl, su camino por este globo auguraba vientos de gloria. Era la deidad perfecta y encarnada, el símbolo puro de la guerra, con él por una parte pensé que llevaría éxitosamente mi labor de guiar las almas de los muertos a otro escalafón supremo. ¿Recuerdas?, la muerte es volver a nacer, acercarse un paso más a la perfección. En verdad me gustaba mi trabajo. Había un equilibrio, el bien y el mal, negro y blanco pero igual otras tonalidades.

Parpadeó un par de veces. Sus largas pestañas eran gruesas, tan negras como el tizón. El anciano quiso hablar pero ella se adelantó.

- Pero, todo perdió sentido: Todos comenzaron a ser indiferentes y otros se cegaron, ya no hubo respeto para nuestra prole. Fue cuando pensé por primera vez en que no importaban los dioses, me incluía yo en ese círculo. Y todo se precipitó con el comienzo de aquella Primera Guerra; llegó la filosfía de la Madre y confirmé mi hipótesis…nada valía, sólo volver a ser de Ella. Athl me apoyó, todo resultaba a pedir en boca hasta que cayó… Primero fue Jecotut…- Al mencionar ese nombre, Ethan soltó un suspiro y visualizó la imagen de esa persona. Igual lo hizo la diosa pero de una forma nada agradable – Esa niña decidió seguir a Horth y a Ikah sin importale una pizca su misión y romperle la crisma a Athl. Ella olvidó sus orígenes, se rebeló porque creyó en la vieja y anticuada fórmula de dejarse llevar por el "amor", de construirse un mundito propio y luchar en contra de su raíz. ¡Malditos palpitares del pecho!

- Enya…-

- Entonces los templetes de Athl comenzaron a resquebrajarse. Comenzó a apartarse de su sendero. ¡Qué estúpido!, pasó a ser un perfecto idiota y se mojó el yelmo con sangre de nosotros, se hirió, se mató así mismo, su propia sustancia. Cuando despedazaron a Jecotut nos desafió, a todos, a uno, a Chaos….vulgar traidor… ¡Y salió con sus patrañas que el bien y el mal se unieron para derrocar a la suprema progenitora! Unió su hombro con esos dos…o mejor dicho esos tres.- Corrigió pensando en Ikah y Horth, así como en otro leal: Oth.

- Hasta el más tirano ama a su manera.-

La voz ronca de Ethan se convirtió en una más grave varonil. La diosa centró su atención a él. Había dejado su forma de anciano, ahora su envoltura carnal era como así lo conocía, la qu e tenía perfectamente grabada en su memoria. La figura original de Odla con el pelo rojizo, la constitución física poderosa y los infinitos iris miel profundo. Ella se levantó con el cuerpo rígido y un rictus de amargura que mostró con sus dientes de marfil.

—Esta reunión es inútil. No vamos a re¬solver absolutamente nada, jamás me impondrás de nuevo tus ideales y veo que yo tampoco, hijo rebelde.

Odla, también se levantó. Hel sintió que se encaminaría a ella. Se equivocó, el dios permaneció inmóvil, estudiándola.

- Tienes razón. – Dijo él ya impasible. – Sin embargo reconociste a Athl y más he comprobado que cuando reencarnó en el Ninja Calik igual te preocupaste por él. Si bien no apruebo tus métodos, entendí que el que lo maldijeras con la locura encierra una causa que no es superficial.

- Te equivocas.- La mujer tensó los hombros y soltó una risotada.- Sólo le concedí un favor a Énevan. Imagino que sabes que en ese tiempo tampoco fue tomado en cuenta, fue un segundón, no sólo de nacimiento sino en todo. Era justo que en la actualidad el perdedor fuese Calik, no merecía honor de nuevo y más que cuando los engranes volviesen a ponerse en marcha y Chaos volviese de su largo sueño, despertaría en él ese tosco impulso de estorbar en el camino.- Miró por el encima a Odla que cruzaba las manos sobre el pecho.- Igual dudé un momento de la capacidad de mi hijo Atius, Énevan, pero cuando su alma me reveló que apoyaba la doctrina de la Madre Suprema y ver sus logros gracias a mis oráculos que miran con ojo atento en la Orden Crepuscular supe que valía la pena hace el intento. Fue entonces que cuando se predispuso el nuevo nacimiento de ambos en la tierra, decidí rebajarme a volver a ser su madre biológica y traerlos al mundo.

-Y ahí dibujaste tu sello en Calik… lo castigaste.

- Sí. Sabía que con el paso de los años, él, conforme ganase experiencia y madurez, sabría la verdad. Su identidad como dios de la guerra saldría flote y no podía evitar eso, por ello Chaos dirigió mi dedo, mi obra. ¿Qué mejor que controlar los actos con una bestial locura?, así Énevan iría por delante siempre y aunque Calik quisiese no tendría voluntad. Todo en él sería de actitud flaca, inmadura…sería como un niño pequeño, un tonto pero sanguinario. De todas maneras en caso de que alguien, como tú quisiese removerle el sello de su conciencia - Le señaló con vehemencia descarada- Me aseguré de agregar otra vía, la segunda maldición como así le llamas, pero en realidad es la bendición de Ella.

- Los tatuajes de su espalda…-

- Bingo, si que mereces ser un dios por ser tan erudito…- Lo alabó.- Así es, Odla…no sólo su cuerpo se está pudriendo. Calik Ugishi morirá. Las plumas de su alma, las de Ikah desaparecerán.

Odla reflexionó y recordó la ultima vez que vió a Calik. En aquél desaparecido pueblo de Wreel. Recordaba perfectamente que él lo miraba a lo lejos, con compasión. Estaba haciendo un altar para aquel hombre llamado Ludovico.

_"Calik intentó taponarse tal herida lacerante con su camisa, se sentía desfallecer. Ya había olvidado que se sentía perder uno de sus tatuajes…uno de sus años de vida…eso le ocurría cuando cumplía cierto tiempo desde que había perdido su inmortalidad y…_

Cuando alguien quien había peleado contra él, con su misma fuerza o quien le superase aunque fuese por causas ajenas muriese…

Entre menos tatuajes tuviese, más se reunía la posibilidad de que él también muriese. Ahora sólo le quedaban doce tatuajes…eso significa doce años de vida o doce vidas más…pero eso era tan sólo uno de los secretos de esas marcas…"

Hel asintió con la cabeza de manera terrorífica.

- Ese día apareciste tú y Énevan. Antes de que se te ocurriera meterte más, decidí traer aquí a Calik. Había perdido uno de sus tatuajes a causa de la supuesta muerte de Ludovico Powélki. En ese instante hubiera quedado despedazado, pero aún a pesar de ser el hazme reír de muchos sigue siendo la marioneta necesaria para la Orden. Ya sabes…la vuelta de Jecotut también fue predicha aunque no bajo el mismo cristal con lo que lo mira él.

- ¿Cuándo perdió su condición de dios?- El supremo de la tierra cayó en cuenta de algo que no encajaba.- El primer castigo fue perder la cordura, el segundo esas marcas que infectan su alma y cuerpo…por eso para sostenerse debe beber energía de otros seres vivos…

- De eso se hizo cargo, Énevan. Cariño, en verdad yo no puedo hacer todo… Cambió a su hermano y he ahí; estamos triunfando. - Aclaró suavemente, susurrada. Le provocó por un momento náuseas - Mimir y todo se borrará, así será.

- No puedes cambiar lo que no puede ser de otra manera. Eso sólo es opción personal. Y muchos que así lo elijan cambiarán el mundo, si así lo desean Chaos no dominará. Si así Calik…Athl lo siente, lo hará. Aún creo en él.

- No me vengas con discursos heroicos, Odla. —

Regresó a él esa vibración tan sorda y malvada que intentó por todos los medios ignorar. Hel lo miró con discreción, o más bien hacía el lugar que yacía detrás de él. Supo entonces que ella lo sabía: los dos no estaba completamente solos…alguien los vigilaba.

"Tengo que soportarlo" Pensó la divinidad. Hizo ademán de dar la vuelta y salir cuanto antes pero unos secos golpes en la Puerta Suprema lo hicieron desistir. Parecía que no era un puño el que tocaba, sino las balas de un cañón.

- Han llegado mis invitados.- Murmuró Yamalash levantándose los bajos de su atuendo dirigiéndose con paso elegante y lento a pesar de que parecía que echarían el portón hacía abajo si no la abrían al punto.

Pasó más un minuto y la diosa apareció de nuevo en la suntuosa sala de la misma manera, tan ranquila, pero esta vez acompañada. Odla, quien no se había atrevido a mover ni un músculo facial cerró los ojos cuando vio a quienes ella precedía, no podía creer que ellos fuesen las personas que esperaba con tantas ansías la diosa.

Eran Calik con una Tyra Derdim en los brazos totalmente helada, moribunda y una ausente Lyra de Celes que no miraba por donde iba …los tres tenían las ropas desgarradas, llenas de polvo, sudor y sangre, mucha sangre…

"Era inevitable…"

Por su condición supo que algo muy grave había pasado…esas niñas se habían convertido en lo que intentó retrasar…en bersekers… Ahora más que nunca Odla no los abandonaría, eran muy importantes para él como todas las criaturas del mundo que edificó….no importaba si se enfrentaba a Hel…

- ¿Te quedarás, Odla?

- Para tu pesar…sí….-

Y aquella onda maléfica, se esfumó tal y como había llegado.

Athl y Jecotut habían llegado.

_Continuará capítulo 19..._


	17. Capítulo 16 Un estúpido sueño

_- Jen – dijo Cristina hace un par de años - ¡Jen! ¿Dónde estas?_

_El patio de la cuna de Sibel era grande, con matorrales verdes, limpios como si siempre tuvieran el rocío de la mañana, piedras como mármoles adornaban el piso entre pastos repartidos por el suelo._

_Jen salió de un par de matorrales, estaba leyendo un libro de aventuras, como notó Cristina.. Pero Jen nunca estaba donde los otros muchachos, siempre había que buscarlo a otro lado. El día era soleado, cielo azul pintado con ligeras nubes blancas, gracias ha esto el pelo de Cristina era más radiante, pero esto no evitó que Jen se asustara un poco al ver a ella algo enojada. A pesar del aura de tranquilidad que traía la Cuna, la cantora no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa al no ver a Jen._

_- Jen… - Cristina lo vio con cariño, al final no podía mantener la cara de enojada ante él.  
- Solo leía una historia de marineros – dijo Jen, doblando su cabeza un poco, inocentemente – Pero en las salas hay mucho ruido, conversan mucho  
- Comprendo… - dijo Cristina – pero no puedes faltar a tu terapia  
- Si… - Cristina tomó de la mano a Jen, mientras este decía eso  
- ¿Algún día…. – preguntó Jen – podría decirle mamá?_

_Cristina se sonrojo completamente ante esa pregunta, estuvo casi por llevarse las manos a la cara._

_- Es que si quiere al señor Ludovico… - dijo Jen – quizá el la quiera ¿no?_

_Se paró un momento, miró al cielo._

_- No sé Jen, no sé…_

_Jen le abrazó por la espalda._

_- Jen…  
- Espero no morir antes de eso_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 16: Un estúpido sueño: El sueño que lo mantiene en pie**

**por Minaya  
**

Cristina despertó con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos

"¿Algún día podría decirle mamá?"

- Jen…

Cristina despertó en un acampamento, estaban cerca de un lago, se refregó los ojos, hace como 1 mes que se repetía ese sueño. Cerca de ella, Lyra y Tyra dormían placidamente, se levantó cuidando de no despertar a las muchachas. Aún no amanecía, vio al joven Zul que estaba dormitando, parecía que el cansancio del viaje hacía que no le dieran las fuerzas para completar su turno. Tomó la manta que tenía ella y se la puso.

- Esta caliente – susurró al dormido, el cual abrazó la manta – te hará dormir mejor

Canto una pequeña canción, para que este durmiera más profundamente y tuviera lindos sueños. Zul terminó apoyado en un árbol, casi babeando con la boca abierta, Cristina se la cerró suavemente.

- Así mejor – se dijo a si misma – en boca cerrada no entran moscas.

Se quedó mirándolo un momento, como lo hacía cuando atendía a pequeños niños en la cuna de Sibel.

- Esta ya esta grande – se dijo finalmente cerrando los ojos y parándose – pero hace más de un año, miraba a Ludovico como uno.

Se sentó al lado de la fogata que habían hecho anoche, estaba apagada, con un palo seco movió un poco las cenizas, salió su poco de humo de ellas, aún existía algo de calor ahí adentro. A pesar de parecer muerto, el fuego aún existía.

Aún existía…  
Pero parecía que no, que no estaba…  
Uno no creía que esta vivo  
Que aún late, que aún late…

- ¿Cristina?

Una lágrima se formó en los ojos de la cantante, no se demoró esta en caer, seguida por otra del ojo de al lado, mientras otras se formaban y empezaban ha hacer un camino por las mejillas.

- ¿Ludo… - dijo ella – …vico?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó el amanecer, el cielo era igual que en el sueño con Jen, pero ya no estaba él, ni ella en la cuna, no había mármol en el suelo, pero si pasto que lo adornaban un poco y matorrales parecidos que estaban mojados por el rocío de la mañana.

Torom fue el primero en despertar, pero Koru el primero en levantarse al oler que estaban preparando el desayuno. Koru, sin peinarse, llegó al lado de la olla.

- Esta casi listo – Cristina probó un poco de la sopa que estaba haciendo  
- No tenías porque hacer esto Cristina… - dijo Torom con un ojo cerrado por las lagañas y bostezando un poco – Sabemos que no se te es fácil…  
- No puedo ser una carga para ustedes todo el tiempo – respondió Cristina – es de lo poco que puedo hacer bien en un viaje, así que, con algo debo recompensar sus esfuerzos por cuidarme ¿No?  
- Cristina… - dijo Torom limpiándose las lagañas de los ojos  
- Huele rico – Koru miraba desde cierta distancia  
- ¡El gran guardia se quedó dormido! ¡Zul! – Torom caminó hacía el vigilante, movió a Zul con su pie apoyado en el hombro de este, rascándose al mismo tiempo la cabeza ya que ni él despertaba completamente aún  
- Se veía cansado – Cristina revolvió la sopa – así que lo hice dormir un poco, igual, estaba yo despierta por cualquier cosa…  
- Ñam…ñam… - Zul balbuceó un poco, despertando

Tyra y Lyra se levantaron rápidamente y ayudaron a Cristina a servir los platos, ella estaba con una sonrisa muy grande, como si algo le hubiera dado energías de un momento a otro.

"Fue un hermoso sueño…"

- ¿Esta bueno? – preguntó Cristina  
- ¡Ni que lo digas! – Koru terminó el plazo de un sorbo - ¿Puedo servirme dos?  
- No estamos para comer extra hermano – Sikoth le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza  
- Pero…  
- Yo nunca como todo – dijo Cristina – así que puedes terminar lo que quede de mi plato  
- ¡Cristina siempre tan amable! – celebró Koru  
- Yo creo que sería mejor que intentaras comer todo Cristina – dijo Torom concentrado en su plato  
- Nunca he comido más que esto en mi vida – Cristina sonrió amable – es difícil aumentar la cantidad que uno come diario  
- Por algo eres tan delgada… - Lyra miró las piernas de Cristina  
- Aquí la más delgada es Azulita – dijo Koru cruzando los brazos  
- ¿¡Azulita!? – Zul terminó de despertar en ese momento, ya que estaba comiendo por inercia  
- ¿Ven? Reacciona más por Azulita que por Zul… - dijo Koru levantando los hombros

Todos se rieron en esos momentos, Cristina agradecía esa habilidad que tenía Koru y a veces Zul, de alivianar el ambiente.

El aire se sentía húmedo, el rocío de la mañana enfriaba un poco, pero entre sonrisas y un buen desayuno, parecía pasar. Realmente, ya se estaba acostumbrando más a los viajes, Cristina dio un sorbo a su sopa, sintió su estómago lleno.

- Ya hay que desarmar todo – dijo Zalakain – hay que empezar de nuevo a caminar, a trabajar todos, menos la señorita Cristina que hizo el desayuno.  
- Pero…  
- Nada de pero, - dijo Zalakain elegantemente

Como todos los días, levantaban el campamento. Hoy llegaban a un pueblo, a un pueblo que le traía a Cristina varios recuerdos…

La villa de Neemack, reciente en la historia de Mimir, poco se sabía de ella y en los anteriores viajes habían pasado por el lado de ella casi sin darse cuenta, ya que los mapas no la registraban generalmente, pero Cristina, al ver un par de carteles, le dijo que estaba cerca. ¿Qué de especial tenía Neemack?

Neemack es una pequeña villa fundada en los primeros 3 años del gobierno de su majestad Aghamen, aquella villa originariamente era una caravana de nómades venidos de Oircor que empezaron a dar vueltas por Mimir anunciando la venida de cierto dios que no era de los 8 principales, el cual Cristina no sabía como para contárselo a los muchachos. Su majestad Aghamen se enojó ante eso, pero al ser nómades pacíficos, no podía condenarlos, así que mandó a Sir Cameén San Espada ha hablar con ellos.

De alguna manera, el caballero de Aghamen logró que se asentaran al lado de una abandonada laguna y pusieran un pueblo. Pero quizá, el mayor logro de San Espada fue lograr que los Neemacksinos callaran su predicación y aceptaran los dioses actuales regentes en Mimir. A pesar de eso, igual Neemack era una villa no muy asidua al comercio, intentaban ser bastante auto sustentables. Sir Cameén explicaba esto diciendo "Ya han hecho mucho por cambiar, no podemos esperar que se sientan a gusto, deben pasar los años"

Pasaron los años, Sir Cameén se retiró y Neemack seguía encerrada en su laguna, como esperando que algo pasara, sin importar lo que pasara alrededor de Mimir. Cristina agregó a la historia popular, que generalmente cuando Ludovico se cansaba de viajar, iba a Neemack, tenía una casa en el poblado y que los ciudadanos lo adoraban.

- Una vez viaje con él a Neemack junto a Aslam, su sobrino – dijo Cristina mientras contaba – si me ven ahí, es probable que podamos entrar a Neemack y a la casa de Ludovico…  
- Con eso, podríamos investigar que más sobre chaos sabía… - agregó Torom  
- Aja – dijo Cristina – En aquella casa él tenía una biblioteca y varias anotaciones, es probable que encontremos algo.

Al terminar de levantar el campamento, empezaron la caminata, Cristina iba al frente junto con Zalakain dirigiendo el camino.

- ¿Esta segura que se acuerda por donde es? – preguntó Zalakain  
- "Una vez que vas a Neemack nunca olvidarás el camino" – respondió Cristina, recitando a Ludovico

Cristina giró repentinamente, saliendo del camino, evitando torpemente unas ramas de un bosque de árboles de tronco flaco y alto, cuando casi se caía, era ayudada por Zalakain que la seguía solo un par de pasos atrás. Zul miraba los árboles y pensaba que eran fantasmas u algo así, Koru los tocaba un poco para ver si eran firmes, Lyra solo se acerco un poco a Sikoth.

- Llegamos – dijo Cristina

Casi como un fuerte, se levantaba una pared hecha de un montón de los mismos árboles, en ellos estaba tallada el nombre del pueblo "Neemack", Cristina tocó un poco en los árboles, casi por magia, se hizo un hoyo al frente de ella.

- Soy Cristina… vengo a…  
- ¡La señorita Cristina! – gritó el que miraba por el hoyo

Se sintieron un par de golpes, otros auch de un lado para otro, después un par de gritos de "yo primero" "ya pues, la otra vez lo hiciste tú" y "ya saca tu mano de mi cara" entre otras cosas, después se escucho como una tetera hirviendo, para terminar con varios pasos, una puerta que casi no se notaba se abrió, era como para que pasaran 2 personas.

- ¡Bienvenida! – dijeron 2 jóvenes de pelo café despeinado, los dos eran casi iguales, vestidos con la misma ropa y con pecas en casi todo el cuerpo. La única diferencia entre los dos es que uno era flaco y el otro gordo.  
- ¡La extrañábamos! – dijo el flaco  
- ¡No sabe como! – agregó el gordo  
- Son tan tiernos… - dijo Cristina – les presento a los porteros de Neemack – se dirigió al grupo – Diego – apuntando al flaco- y Flerio – apuntando al gordo  
- ¿Y ellos quienes son? – preguntó el Flerio – Aquí no aceptamos turistas…  
- Aja, no turistas – agrego Diego  
- Ellos son amigos de Ludovico, viajaron un año con él – contó Cristina – son de confianza  
- Si la señorita Cristina dice… - dijo Diego  
- ¡Debe ser verdad! – interrumpió Flerio

Diego desapareció por la derecha y Flerio por la izquierda, se escucharon de nuevo sonidos de tropiezos, reclamos y cosas por el estilo, hasta la tetera hirviendo. Una puerta más grande se abrió.

- ¡Bienvenidos a Neemack! – dijo Flerio  
- ¡Ahora hay que repasar las reglas antes de entrar!

Diego apareció de repente detrás de los muchachos.

- Limpien sus zapatos, el piso de Neemack es de una piedra muy delicada, no se puede ensuciar – dijo Flerio apareciendo en frente  
- No se permite traer venenos, si es que os descubrimos con alguno, se les borrará la memoria de la permanencia en Neemack - Diego enumeró  
- Deben dejar un inventario de lo que traen, tienen hasta que oculta el sol para hacerlo  
- No pueden llevarse cosas de Neemack, especialmente objetos relacionados con el señor Ludovico o el señor Alexan. Excepto si tienen una carta u algo que los autorice  
- Al entrar deben ir a una casa amarilla y presentarse ante el señor Alexan, el señor Alexan verá si realmente son personas confiables, si él decide echarlos sin razón aparente, solo deben aceptarlo…  
- No tocar ni intentar acosar a ninguna mujer ni hombre en Neemack, tampoco hacer actuaciones bardicas ni contar cuentos en las calles

Zalakain frunció el ceño al escuchar eso ¿Qué clase de pueblo de amargados era este?

- No traer noticias del exterior, ni aunque el mundo se acabe  
- Y por supuesto – dijeron Flerio y Diego al mismo tiempo – jurar que no traerán a Neemack más que a gente confiable.

Mientras se limpiaban los zapatos, miraban un poco hacía el pueblo de Neemack, parecía un pueblo alegre y limpio, se sentían sonrisas por abajo.

- ¡Que te mueras crío de tu…!

Aquel grito se escuchó desde la casa amarilla donde tenía que ir, un joven de pelo oscuro, ya conocido para el grupo salió de ella corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

- ¿Aslam? – dijo Tyra al ver al joven

Aslam miró hacía los lados, no se había percatado de la presencia del grupo, miró la casa amarilla con algo de terror.

- ¡Pero viejo! – gritó Aslam a la casa amarilla - ¡Solo vengo a decir la verdad!  
- ¡Que te corten la lengua por decir esas cosas aquí! – salió un viejo, que no pasaba de los 1.4 metros de altura, cara alargada y una pequeña barba, no le quedaban cabellos en la nuca, que debía parecer tener 100 años, a pesar de estar parado casi perfectamente, con suerte podía abrir sus ojos y se apoyaba con un bastón tomado con su mano izquierda - ¡Hereje!

Aslam puso sus manos en el bolsillo, miró al suelo con la cabeza gacha, empezó a murmurar un par de cosas para si mismo, movió el pie derecho nerviosamente de arriba para abajo.

- Viejo… - Aslam levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar al señor  
- ¡Te cortaré la lengua yo mismo! – gritó el viejo moviendo su bastón de abajo para arriba mientras Aslam emblanquecía, quedando sin palabras.  
- ¡Señor Alexan! – gritó Cristina en ese momento

El viejo, desde ahora señor Alexan, miró a Cristina e hizo una gran sonrisa, dejó de a Aslam de lado y caminó hacía ella, dando pasos cortos pero rápidos, lo cual lo hacían andar a más de la velocidad normal de cualquier ser humano.

- Jovencilla – dijo el señor Alexan mirando a Cristina – pero si ya eres toda una dama, que agradable es recibir tu visita

Aslam se levantó y se limpió la ropa, mientras se acercó a ella y el señor Alexan.

- ¡Cristina! – dijo Aslam con alegría  
- ¡Tú te callas hereje si quieres mantener tu lengua a salvo! – le gritó el señor Alexan a Aslam, el implicado paro su caminar y levantó un brazo como para defenderse si el viejo le hacía algo - ¡Diego, Flerio! – dijo apuntando al par de porteros – anoten en las reglas especiales por persona, Aslam Powelki tiene prohibido hablar en las calles de Neemack  
- ¡Entendido! – dijo Flerio  
- ¡Y comprendido! – agregó Diego

El sobrino de Ludovico solo se pudo limitar a saludar al grupo con una sonrisa y moviendo la mano, no parecía mal momento para aprender lenguajes de señas u algo así para poder ir de compras en Neemack.

- Usted se mantiene de lo más bien – dijo Cristina, lamentando no decirles a los muchachos el cuidado que había que tener con el señor Alexan – realmente es un buen ejemplo de salud, lo admiro  
- Gracias pequeña… - dijo alegremente el viejo, mientras Aslam intentaba decirles algo con los labios a los muchachos  
- Ten… gan… - dijo Sikoth leyendo los labios de Aslam – cui…

El viejo Alexan se dio vuelta, Aslam cerró la boca instintivamente, pero su actual nerviosismo delató que estaba haciendo algo.

- ¡Diego, Flerio! – gritó el viejo Alexan apuntando al par de porteros – anoten en las reglas especiales por persona, Aslam Powelki tiene prohibido mover los labios en las calles de Neemack  
- ¡Anotado!  
- ¡Y subrayado!  
- Perdone señorita, este niño se ha portado muy mal hoy – dijo Alexan a Cristina mientras Aslam movía las manos, primero apunto al viejo Alexan y después hizo con sus dos manos toda la mímica de que era ahorcado, incluyendo un movimiento de la cabeza hacía abajo. Al terminarlo, Alexan lo estaba mirando - ¡Diego, Flerio! – gritó el viejo Alexan apuntando al par de porteros – anoten en las reglas especiales por persona, Aslam Powelki tiene prohibido intentar comunicar algo en las calles de Neemack  
- ¡Si señor!  
- ¡Escrito y timbrado!

Aslam empezó a refregarse un poco la cabeza ¿Cómo este viejo podía ser tan así?, Cristina levantó las manos como instintivamente intentar de detenerlo, así que el viejo Alexan ya se había percatado.

- ¡Te la verás hereje! – el viejo Alexan empezó a perseguir a Aslam por las calles de la ciudad mientras este corría a toda la velocidad que podía. - ¡No te mato por ser sobrino de Luvovico!  
- ¿¡Luvovico!? – dijo Zul extrañado  
- Así le dice el señor Alexan al señor Ludovico – explicó Diego  
- Si, no se sabe porque pero nunca ha podido decir Ludovico bien – agregó Flerio  
- ¡Ya paren! – gritó Cristina después de verlos dar muchas vueltas – no sé en que habrán discutido ustedes dos pero después de un viaje yo y mis compañeros queremos descansar en una buena cama así que por favor resuelvan el problema que tengan en otra ocasión  
- ¡Si-i! – dijeron Alexan y Aslam al mismo tiempo  
- ¡Hereje no hables! – le pegó un bastonazo en la rodilla Alexan a Aslam

No pudo más que tragarse el grito Aslam mientras Alexan se acercaba a Cristina.

- Oh, compañeros… veamos a los muchachos

Alexan se acercó y los observó casi como un lobo en proceso de buscar una presa para cazar, miró la espada de Torom, pero solo sonrió y siguió. Después tomó la cola de Zul y la tiró.

- ¡Auch! – dijo Zul, pero decidió no reclamar al ver lo que le habían hecho a Aslam  
- Jeje – Alexan solo se alejó, paso por el lado de Tyra y Lyra solo haciendo risillas, a Koru le dio un bastonazo en la rodilla, pero más ligero que a Aslam. Con Sikoth se detuvo y le tocó un poco los lentes con el bastón – parecen ser buenos… cuídalos – se refirió a los lentes, terminó con Zalakain - ¿Y este como entró?

Diego y Flerio entraron a una casita, se veían papeles volando por todos lados, se escuchó que tropezaron un par de veces hasta que Diego salió con un papiro firmado.

- El señor Ludovico – explicó Flerio – pidió que en vez de prohibir a los bardos en Neemack se prohibiera las actuaciones de estos. Dijo que prohibir la entrada a los bardos era una regla demasiado estricta  
- Aja – afirmó Diego – aquí esta el papel firmado, como usted lo dijo, usted puede cambiar las reglas con las palabras, el señor Ludovico por escritos…  
- Bien… bien… - dijo el señor Alexan – mientras no ejerza su profesión, me quedaré tranquilo… - le dio un golpe a Zalakain en el abdomen con el bastón – Luvovico te ha salvado de que te borren la memoria jejeje…

Zalakain frunció el ceño mientras se refregaba el abdomen, no le gustaba no poder ejercer, pero así eran las reglas del lugar.

- ¿Son amigos de Luvovico? – preguntó finalmente Alexan a Cristina  
- Aja… - afirmó Cristina  
- Le creo – dijo Alexan – pueden visitar Neemack, mientras cumplan las reglas… - miró a Aslam como si fuera a darle ordenes - ¡Hereje!

Aslam no hizo caso, se estaba limpiando las orejas.

- ¡Hablo de ti idiota!

Aslam bajo los brazos pero no parecía hacer caso.

- ¿Me escuchas? – le dio un bastonazo en el abdomen que dobló a Aslam, pero no logró hacerlo caer  
- Señor… - dijo Diego acercándose al señor Alexan  
- Dijo que Aslam no puede comunicar nada, él solo esta siguiendo las reglas – agregó Flerio

Alexan frunció el ceño, Aslam solo se siguió limpiando la ropa.

- Eres igual que tu tío – dijo Alexan – sabes devolverme mis reglas… ¡Diego! ¡Flerio! Borren lo último que les he dicho, se ganó el perdón del astuto.  
- ¡Por supuesto! – Flerio sacó el papel donde había anotado las reglas especiales  
- ¡Más que borrado! ¡Quemado! – Diego sacó yazca y pedernal, haciendo una chispa para quemar el papel  
- ¿Qué quiere viejo? – preguntó finalmente Aslam al ver el papel quemado  
- Llévalos a la casa de tú tío – dijo Alexan, después miró al grupo – espero que tengan una buena estadía en Neemack

Alexan se retiró a su rápido paso a la casa amarilla, Aslam respiró aliviado. Ahí los muchachos por fin pudieron observar a Neemack más tranquilamente.

Aslam aprovechó de saludar mientras observaban la ciudad, le encantaba ver la risa de Lyra y Tyra cuando les decía alguna frase poética y la cara de sus novios.

- Aslam debe hacerlo para que no se asusten – pensó Cristina – Neemack es un lugar muy frío…

A pesar de estar rodeado de árboles, Neemack daba la impresión de ser un antiguo barrio de ciudad, sucio como estos, con un comercio de esa índole, no parecían campesinos las personas que caminaban. Todos estaban en su trabajo, concentrados. Es más, a Torom le pareció curioso que los únicos personajes de Neemack fueran el señor Alexan y los hermanos Diego y Flerio. Las demás personas, no parecían ni siquiera estar interesadas en ellos.

- Mejor conversemos en la casa de mi tío – dijo Aslam levantando la mano – Neemack tiende a ser un poco hostil cuando se viene la noche

Caminar por Neemack era una experiencia algo fría, Zul se refregó un poco los brazos, la mirada de la gente le hacía recordar a la de las personas que lo despreciaban por ser hibrido. Torom le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, dándole a conocer que en esta no estaba solo. Zul sonrió "¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?"

Casi llegaban a los límites de Neemack, muy cerca de la laguna, entraron de nuevo a un bosque como el anterior, igual de tenebroso.

- Bienvenidos a la mansión Crepitiense - dijo Aslam levantando la mano para mostrarles una mansión

Los parpadeos confusos y las miradas por el mismo estilo llenaron las caras de los muchachos, Cristina rió.

- ¿Pensaban que alguien tan excéntrico como Ludovico se iba a construir una casita? – rió Cristina – cuando hacía algo, le gustaba que fuera en grande  
- ¡Pero ahí deben haber como 100 habitaciones! – dijo Koru sorprendido en demasía

"Increíble" pensó Zalakain "Esta casa copia completamente el estilo arquitectónico de los libros de las ciudades submarinas, como Sirve y Minediling, nunca había visto una construcción que se atreviera a algo así. Quién sabe que fortuna le debe haber costado que un arquitecto le hiciera un diseño con ese estilo. Las curvas, los relieves y la estética orgánica típica de los seguidores de Sibel, pomposo pero a la vez melodioso"

- Se siente que este lugar es de él – dijo Lyra cerrando los ojos – pero hay algo distinto…

En ese momento, Aslam dio un par de aplausos casi como si bailara tango, las rejas y la puerta de la casa se abrieron.

- Mi tío hizo esta casa con al señor Alexan, que es curiosamente, arquitecto – contó entrando – el señor Alexan viajaba con los nómades para aprender de la arquitectura de distintos lugares, pero con el tiempo, se convirtió en un nómada más

"Si me ayudas a que el pueblo se quede, te ayudaré ha hacer la construcción más interesante que harás en tu vida"  
"Solo hago dibujos de lo que sueño hacer, joven caballero, ya no necesito levantar nada, los nómadas me han mostrado el valor de viajar y ver"  
"Pero solo construyendo… podremos ver una construcción como las del océano"

- Sirve, Ghteri, Nilemo, Icarl y Minediling… - siguió contando Aslam – mi tío se había conseguido planos de arquitectos del océano, para conocer ese estilo de arquitectura, el cual solo se conoce una construcción anterior con esas características.  
- La cuna de Sibel es una copia de la gran catedral de Icarl ¿No? – preguntó Zalakain  
- Si – contesto Cristina – la catedral de Icarl, donde se da el mayor culto a Sibel en los océanos, se podría decir que la Cuna de Sibel es casi una versión en miniatura de esa catedral, o por lo menos eso dicen los libros.  
- Pero es solo uno de los 5 estilos de construcción existentes en los océanos, es uno por ciudad – dijo Aslam – mi tío quiso copiar 2 que le gustaban, Sirve y Minediling

Zul casi se calló hacía atrás intentando observar la mansión hacía arriba, Koru fue el primero que dio un paso adentro, un sonoro paso.

- Solo les debo dar una advertencia – dijo Aslam – a mi tío le gustaba mucho ocultar cosas en la mansión. "¿No es un sueño del que busca misterios crear un lugar de misterio?". No se sorprendan si les cae algo extraño, pero no se preocupen, mi tío nunca ha puesto nada realmente peligroso, solo le gustaba… jugar a ser el interesante.  
- Mmm – dijo Zalakain – en ese sentido me agrada bastante el buen Ludovico…

Aslam explicó un par de cosas más, como que la casa se mantenía gracias a un grupo de 5 fantasmas que según ellos le debían demasiado a Ludovico como para no mantenerle el lugar, así que no tenían que asustarse si veían a un fantasma con una escoba en los pasillos. Decidieron sentarse un momento a pensar en unos sillones que habían en uno de los comedores mientras Sikoth se dedicaba ha hacer el inventario que había que entregarle a Flerio y Diego, mientras que Torom y Tyra le explicaban a Aslam lo de la carta de Ludovico.

- ¿Pasa algo Zul? – preguntó Zalakain viendo al joven hibrido que olía el aire algo anonadado  
- Este lugar se siente como él – dijo Zul mirando a Zal – es misterioso, oscuro… - después miró hacía la mansión - pero a la vez acogedor. No se, - bajo las orejas como triste – no se si me haga bien estar mucho tiempo aquí  
- Comprendo – Zalakain aprovecho de ver al resto del grupo, vio que Lyra miraba un cuadro que estaba al lado de la ventana, se acercó a ella

En el cuadro había una damisela de ojos y pelo miel, labios preciosos y sonrisa angelical, detrás, un hombre de pelo negro liso, sonriente, con la mano en los hombros de ella, parecían hermosos tiempos para los dos.

- Hermoso cuadro – dijo Zalakain acercándose a verlo – hecho por Musidfilo Atila, buen artista, se habla bastante de sus retratos en el mundo del arte.  
- No sabía eso… - dijo Lyra sintiéndose ignorante  
- ¿Estaba mirando el cuadro por las personas que están en él no?  
- Si… - dijo Lyra algo nostálgica – nunca vi a Mease Ludovico sonreír de aquella manera en el viaje.  
- Con que así es el famoso Ludovico…

Zalakain se quedó mirando al hombre del cuadro, quién hubiera pensado que alguien que parecía tener una vida tan perfecta en ese cuadro, terminara de la manera que terminó. El bardo suspiró, no tenían manera de predecir lo duro que les podría ser venir a este lugar.

- Ludovico perdió esa sonrisa después de la ida de Camile – dijo Cristina, la cual miraba una ventana en ese momento, que daba hacía la laguna

Parecía triste, el leve sol le daba cierto color amarillo a su piel, sus ojos azules profundos reflejaban la laguna y la ventana. Eran más profundos que los ojos comunes, perdidos, como si ellos no pudieran aguantar aquello, era una extraña sensación. Zalakain ya se había alucinado un poco con aquel efecto que tenía, pero esta vez se resaltaba de una manera particular.

Mirada nostálgica, mirada que no podía olvidar…

– Recuerdo haberlo visto con aquella sonrisa, aquella mirada luminosa. Ella se la dio, pero a la vez se la supo quitar… - se mordió el labio – ellos dos tenían un amor muy profundo, que no tuvo suerte.  
- Cristina…  
- Nunca pude recuperársela… nunca pude

Zalakain se iba a acercar a Cristina, pero Lyra le gano abrazándola. La miró unos momentos.

"Yo aun no me recupero por completo por lo de Soñadora… pero tengo una larga vida y he podido seguir, aunque sea difícil. Lo de ella fue hace un año, pero la juventud se le es más corta y es probable que…"

Lyra sacó un pañuelo que tenía y se lo dio a Cristina para que se limpiara los ojos, esta le agradeció y le pidió disculpas por las molestias, obviamente, Lyra le dijo que no era necesario.

"¿Si no puede superarlo antes? ¿Será una hermosa flor marchita caminando por la vida? No, espero que no… Ella es fuerte, me lo ha demostrado, es capaz de mucho"

"Como Soñadora…"

Zalakain entrecerró los ojos y no pensó más, dejo su mente en blanco.

_-Vamos Zal, no finjas conmigo- la halfling dio un sorbo a su taza- Me di cuenta de que Cristina te recuerda demasiado a Soñadora. Ese brillo tan particular en tus ojos te delata._

_-Te repito, me alegra que tengas sentimientos por alguien más. Es sólo que tu lo dijiste, son muy parecidas y ella está recorriendo un camino similar al suyo… no me gustaría verte tan lastimado otra vez. _

Llega un momento, donde debes pensar si es que realmente es bueno seguir el corazón, si realmente dar un paso es lo factible, si de verdad… Crees que es algo que te llenará.

¿No que el aventurero ama la adrenalina de ese sentimiento?  
¿Entonces…?

- ¿Pasa algo Zalakain?

El bardo no pudo evitar la impresión cuando la cantante le sacó de su concentración, ella le miraba con un tono de preocupación y ya algo mejorada de lo que la acongojaba anteriormente.

- Solo pensaba – el bardo puso elegantemente su mano sobre el hombro de ella – que si fuera él en este momento – Cristina entendió que se refería a Ludovico – me maldeciría por hacerla sufrir tanto, si al final, cuando realmente se ama, - levantó la mano del hombro y la acaricio la mejilla con el dedo índice - verla feliz sería el más grande sueño que podría tener, aunque no este a su lado.  
- Gracias – Cristina cerró los ojos – eso mismo me decían en la cuna de Sibel, - caminó de nuevo hacia la ventana, ahí Zalakain se percató de que Lyra se había ido a ayudar a Sikoth – que sería lo que el quería, que encontrara a alguien, que siguiera, que sonriera y le diera mi corazón a otro.  
- Si… - Zalakain cruzó los brazos, sonrió – ¿sabe? Igual me daría algo de envidia aquella persona que lo lograra.  
- ¿En serio…? – Cristina se puso algo nerviosa  
- Claro – dijo Zalakain dio un par de pasos hacía ella – es una gran mujer, de mucha valentía ¿No sería dichoso el afortunado?  
- Gracias… - Cristina no supo que más decir, pero dio una pequeña sonrisa sincera, ante el cumplido

Cuando ha habido una decepción por detrás, es difícil volver a jugársela de nuevo, hay un miedo comprensible que cualquiera puede sentir, pero…

"Por lo menos, verla sonreír me hace sentir algo más de sentido en esta vida"

Mientras, muy cerca, Torom parecía no haber llegado muy bien a Aslam, Tyra se había puesto la mano en el pecho de lo nerviosa. No podían creerlo, Aslam no quería acceder a dejarles ver los tesoros de Ludovico. Su semblante y su genio había cambiado bastante desde que se habían conocido. Ahora no era el joven alegre de las poesías que recordaba Tyra, algo había cambiado en él.

Se había acentuado un poco con la conversación, su mirada era más dura, menos alegre y fruncía el ceño bastante más seguido. Ya no parecía tener un alegre corazón, ocultaba algo, eso lo tenían claro, pero a la vez no sabían si preguntarle.

"Tiene ese cierto dejo a misterio que nos acostumbró Ludovico… Pero Aslam no intenta ocultarlo haciéndose el tonto" pensó Torom.

- No sé que tanto quieran ver de los tesoros de mi tío – Aslam se levantó algo enojado del sillón donde había estado conversando con Torom  
- No sabemos que enfrentaremos más adelante, el deseo de Ludovico era poder ayudarnos con ello – replicó Torom –te hemos mostrado la carta y el símbolo de caballería ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?  
- Ni me imagino lo que debe haber planeado mi tío – dijo Aslam – pero según lo especulado en su testamento, tengo derecho a no dejar que tomen nada, si es mi decisión.  
- ¡Pero es un deseo de Mease! – dijo Tyra – es decir… él… nos escribió esa carta  
- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Koru asomándose a la escena  
- Parece que no podremos ver los tesoros de Ludovico finalmente – dijo Torom – Aslam no quiere acceder a dárnoslo  
- No creo que sea eso – Cristina se acercó al lugar de la conversación – Aslam… no pasara nada…  
- ¿Uh?

Torom no se había percatado, pero las manos de Aslam temblaban un poco, Cristina lo miró como a un niño, le tomó la mano.

- Aslam tiene malos recuerdos del cuarto de los tesoros de Ludovico – relató Cristina con los ojos cerrados – pero que ellos entren no significa que pase lo mismo, son fuertes.  
- No lo son más de lo que mi tío fue – dijo Aslam – así que…  
- ¡Déjanos intentarlo! – dijo Lyra – es el deseo de mease…

Aslam se dio vuelta, haciendo que Cristina soltara su mano, caminó hacía una escalera.

- Bien, si es su deseo, la abriré para ustedes – dijo Aslam – pero… no quiero que la señorita Cristina entre  
- Comprendo – dijo Cristina – lo haré

El sobrino del nombrado caballero subió las escaleras sin dejar que le hicieran ninguna pregunta. Tyra bajo la cabeza, Lyra miró algo desconsolada, algo le había pasado, lo que fuera, parecía no estar dispuesto a contarlo.

- Cuando Aslam a entrado a la pieza de los tesoros de Ludovico – dijo Cristina – las veces que entró con él, este se desmayo. No tiene buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar, dice que esa pieza mataba a su tío.

Cristina se acordaba de aquel pequeño niño que le pedía a su tío que no entrara en aquel lugar de nuevo. Cuando conoció a Aslam, este no pasaba de los 8 años. Era un niño muy maduro a pesar de todo, pero con un semblante alegre en su cara y su mirada, le encantaba jugar y cantar.

Pero cuando hablaban de la pieza de los tesoros, solo pensaba en aquellos desmayos.

"Te vas a matar tío, te vas a matar, la abuela va a llorar si te matas".  
"No me voy a morir por esto Aslam, si me muero por esto, Alexan no podría perdonarme"  
"Pero nunca sales bien de ahí tío, te vas a matar"

- Apuesto – pensó Cristina – que Aslam debe haber sido el que más sufrió por la ida de su tío.

_- Abuela, abuela ¿A dónde vamos abuela?_

_No entendía, el pequeño no entendía nada, estaba absorto, no quería creer, ni llorar, nada… para él, todo era demasiado complicado, su abuela, que aun era fuerte, lo tomó en brazos. No pasaba de los 3 años, tenía miedo en sus ojos, la abuela acarició su cabellera negra, para darle consuelo. Arriba de ella, él miraba colores borrosos, sentía sonidos ¿Gaviotas? ¿Era el Mar? Si, lo sentía, su sangre le decía que era el mar, la energía de Sibel estaba en sus venas._

_- Nos vamos del continente, vamos a las islas mi pequeño – la abuela sonrió lo más que pudo - a Arean, ahí estaremos bien  
- ¿Papá y Mamá llegarán también?_

_No pudo evitar entristecerse, no podía mentirle al niño, sería peor para él a largo plazo_

_- Claro que llegaran, ya vienen pequeño Aslam… - dijo una voz detrás de ellos, una que jamás había escuchado antes - ya vienen…_

- De nuevo esas imágenes Carol, de nuevo… dime Carol ¿Qué es verdad y que es mentira? ¿No sabes Carol? Me lo imagino, aun no entiendo que pasa, aun no entiendo… Carol, Carol ¿Estaremos juntos por siempre no? Eso es verdad ¿No?... si, es verdad… es verdad…

Aslam se echó en su cama, miró las cortinas como se movían con el viento. Era una pieza grande, con una cama de dos plazas, sábanas blancas como hechas de seda y bordados hechos a mano, los muebles eran de madera brillante con floreros pintados con símbolos marinos, los cuales tenían unas rosas blancas, el ambiente era calmado, pero a la vez… se sentía denso el aire. Se dedico a escuchar el viento, algo que lo tranquilizó. Se abrazo a si mismo en la cama, para terminar mordiéndose el labio con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Te amo Carol…

Las rosas se volvieron rojas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Neemack da miedo… - dijo Koru entrando a la mansión, después de haber ido con Sikoth a dejar el inventario – es como si quisieran… sacarte la vida.  
- Son solo algo hostiles, no les gusta mucho los visitantes – Sikoth suspiró, sentía lo mismo que su hermano – pero por lo menos la mansión es más tranquila.  
- ¿Están seguros que no los miraban con deseo culpable?

Koru y Sikoth se estremecieron, detrás de la cortina al lado de la gran entrada apareció Aslam con una rosa roja en la mano.

- La gente de Neemack vive encerrada – siguió Aslam oliendo la rosa, como casi sacando un pétalo de ella con los dientes – a veces… - cerró los ojos, inclinó un poco la cabeza mientras hablaba - pueden querer saborear algo del exterior.

Los hermanos se miraron perplejos, no pudieron ocultar un dejo de susto frente a Aslam, los dos ya tenían la carne de gallina con todo esto de pasar por el poblado de Neemack. Una gota de sudor paso por las mejillas de Sikoth, los dos palidecieron un poco.

- Saborear… - murmuró Koru a si mismo, tragado saliva  
- Jajaja – empezó a reír Aslam, tanto así que se abrazó el abdomen y se secó una lágrima - ¿No me digan que creyeron que en Neemack son caníbales u algo por el estilo?

Sikoth se puso bien los lentes, se le habían inclinado por la impresión, respiró profundo, Koru apretó los dientes.

- ¡No bromees! – gritó Koru - ¡Este lugar pone los nervios de punta a cualquiera!  
- ¿O será que… - Aslam se acercó a Koru, como dando un par de pasos rápidos de baile y puso la rosa sobre la nariz de este como si fuera un mago con su varita mágica - …no tienen los nervios preparados para estar acá?  
- Pero… - Koru iba a intentar decir algo  
- Cálla Koru, Aslam nos esta probando – Torom empezó a bajar de la escalera – solo nos abrirá los tesoros de Ludovico si podemos… mantener la calma.  
- El señor Derdim es más inteligente de lo que pensé – Aslam dio un par de pasos hacía atrás, empezó a darse unos "golpecitos" en la cabeza con la rosa – oh, no, si es que los probara o no haría lo mismo ¿No?

El ex mercenario no cambió de expresión, solo cerró los ojos, como intocable, sin dejar que las palabras de Aslam le afectaran, o por lo menos que no se notara que le afectaran.

- Ya les dije que iba a abrir aquella pieza, solo esperaba que terminaran con el inventario – Aslam levantó los hombros – estaré raro, pero cumplo mis promesas. Aunque les aconsejo ser rápidos… porque – apuntó hacía las escaleras, había alguien sentado en ellas que Torom no se había percatado.  
- ¡Zul…! - dijo Torom casi perdiendo el aire

Zul estaba sentado en las escaleras tapado por su ropa de viaje, apoyado sobre las barandas, con las orejas bajas, blanco, boca estaba morada y temblorosa, su presencia era débil.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Sikoth a Zul, tocándole la frente y viendo que no tenía fiebre  
- Este lugar huele mucho a él… - dijo Zul entrecerrando los ojos - ¿No lo sienten?  
- No huelo ni mi sudor que Elia lo huele a kilómetros – contestó Koru – no creo…  
- Zul, si te sientes muy mal podemos… - dijo Torom  
- No – Zul negó con la cabeza -

"…Mátame…"

- Una voz –Zul temblaba, sus pupilas se achicaron - ¿No la escucharon?

"…Ayúdenlo… Mátenme…"

- ¡Zul!

El híbrido se tapó las orejas,

"…Ayúdenlo… Mátenme… ¡Por favor!"

- ¡Noooooooo! – se dijo Zul desesperado – Nooooooooo….  
- ¡Cálmate! – dijo Torom remeciéndolo - ¡Traigan a Cristina!

Sikoth y Koru corrieron tan rápido que el hermano más bajo casi se tropezó en unos escalones.

- ¿Todo estará bien no? – dijo Zul con ciertas lágrimas en los ojos - ¿No Torom?

¿Tan asustado estaba? Parecía un niño, Torom le dijo con un movimiento de cabeza que todo estaría bien, hasta hizo una sonrisa para animarlo.

- Cristina podrá curarlo – dijo Aslam cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en la baranda contraria a Zul – solo es un síndrome de presencia  
- ¿Síndrome de presencia? – Torom no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño  
- Este lugar tiene mucha energía de mi tío – dijo Aslam – muy parecido a los magos, un maestro del control de la energía hace lo mismo que los hechizos poniendo su energía en los edificios. Mi tío logró ese nivel de maestría, así que todos sus secretos están con su energía, lo cual enferma a gente que cree haber tenido un lazo emocional muy cercano a él… Cristina y yo ya estamos acostumbrados, pero creo que la señoritas Tyra, Lyra y Zul no.  
- ¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste…!? ¿Cuándo Tyra y Lyra…?  
- Ni Cristina ni yo se los dijimos – dijo Aslam – simplemente porque así, podría asegurarme – cerró los ojos y sonrió – que los lazos que dicen tener con mi tío son verdaderos. – abrió los ojos y dejó de apoyarse en la baranda – No podía fiarme de mi corazón ni del noble corazón de Cristina para probarle eso a Alexan, soy feliz de lo que pensamos los dos sea cierto. – empezó a subir las escaleras, se debuto al quinto escalón y miró a Torom son una pequeña sonrisa – Cristina esta con las muchachas. – movió la cabeza hasta quedar mirando el techo, después volvió a su posición normal

Torom lo miró desconcertado mientras subía, por un pequeño milisegundo sintió en esa sonrisa al viejo Aslam. Agradeció a los dioses que sus peores sospechas no fueran ciertas, pero ahora debían atender a las hermanas y a Zul.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mis disculpas – Cristina y Aslam se inclinaron levemente ante todos los muchachos  
- No podía decirles, si quería que Alexan los aceptara aquí – Cristina junto sus dos manos sobre sus pechos, tenía una pequeña lágrima en los ojos.

La pieza donde estaban era un dormitorio con 6 camas, en 3 estaban los enfermos, los cuales parecían mucho más sanos después de unos cantos de Cristina, la pared estaba adornada por un mural que parecía tener un par de olas, ninguno lo observo con detalle, habían floreros, pero sin flores, además de unas velas como iluminación. Sikoth estaba sentado en una cama al lado de la de Lyra, tomando su mano derecha con las dos mano, Zalakain estaba en la ventana parado, mirando el horizonte, Koru apoyado cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, Torom estaba igual que Sikoth, pero acariciándole el mentón a Tyra. Zalakain dio un paso hacía atrás, después un elegante giro, para sentarse finalmente en la cama al lado de Zul.

- ¿Si la acaricio su patita se recuperará más rápido? – dijo Zalakain mirando a Zul, ofreciéndole su mano tan galante como ofreciéndosela a una dama  
- Oh, no se preocupe galante caballero – contestó Zul en tono de broma, sin mover el cuerpo- , pero si me toma la mano quizá solo me suba la fiebre.

Nadie de los presentes pudo evitar una sonrisa o ahogarse ante eso, Koru se pegó un par de veces el pecho, Cristina quedó algo anonadada, Aslam también, pero después empezó a reírse con los demás.

- Oh, no sabe como me rompe el corazón en este momento – siguió Zalakain hablándole a Zul, haciendo que su mano derecha agarrara su pecho en la parte del corazón.  
- El mío esta desecho por eso – siguió Zul la broma, haciendo como que se ahogara por eso

Aslam empezó a toser, se había atorado de la risa, Cristina bajo las mano de su pecho y sonrió, aunque desconcertada aún.

- Los aventureros debemos pasar pruebas – Zalakain apoyó sus manos finalmente en la cama, subió su cabeza de tal forma que quedó viendo el extraño techo de la habitación, que parecía ser como un remolino. – pruebas a veces desagradables – se levantó con un pequeño salto, empezó a caminar hacía Cristina- pero no mal intencionadas – al llegar a Cristina, se agachó un poco, sus miradas se entrecruzaron – no debe preocuparse, Alexan podrá dudar lo que quiera de mi y los otros, pero sabemos que dejo que nos hicieran esto… porque sabían que lo iban a pasar – levantó su mano derecha, empujó ligeramente a Cristina con el dedo índice en la nariz – se ve linda con lágrimas en los ojos, pero más cuando sonríe alegre, no lo olvide.  
- No sé que decir - Cristina bajó la mirada algo sonrojada  
- Al final no les pasó nada – Torom seguía acariciándole el mentón a Tyra – es lo que importa…  
- ¡Maldito bardo! – Zul levantó su mano como reclamando - ¡Me has cambiado por Cristina!

Cristina podría haber sido comparada con un tomate en aquel momento, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, Zalakain pudo disimular cualquier cosa, pero igual cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- ¡Pero nada reemplazará tus orejitas! – respondió el bardo con una sonrisa gigante, abriendo unos brillantes ojos.  
- ¡Sus bromas llegan tan lejos que empiezo a dudar! – exclamó Koru que hizo como refrescarse con la mano, actuando de señora de alta sociedad molesta por los sucesos

Aslam no ocultó una carcajada, para cambiar rápidamente a una posición seria, cruzando los brazos.

- Mañana al amanecer pueden ver los tesoros – dijo Aslam empezando a salir de la pieza – tendrán todo el día, hasta el atardecer… ahora esta oscureciendo, así que mejor descansen. Cuando termines quiero hablar contigo Cristina, estaré en el salón de baile del segundo piso.

En la mansión empezaron a encenderse todos los candelabros que habían, hasta algunos que nunca habían notado, un par de fantasmas dejaron unos vasos con agua y un par de galletas al lado del mueble más cercano a cada uno. Aslam se retiró, perdiéndose en el pasillo.

- ¿No vamos a cenar? – preguntó Koru acongojado tocándose lo más cercano que podía a su estómago

Ahí, un fantasma de una mujer de cómo 19 años apareció al frente de ellos con una libreta en la mano para anotar.

- Oh ¿Hay menú o se puede pedir de todo…?

**************************

Cristina entró al salón de baile del segundo piso sola, hace años que no entraba, pero estaba igual, sintió como si retrocediera algo en el tiempo, se acordó de una fiesta que hubo ahí cuando vino la primera vez. Ludovico estuvo la mayoría de esa fiesta con una copa en la mano, sin tomar nada de ella, mirando el cielo por la ventana.

"Si, en ese mismo lugar"

Eran las mismas cortinas, ningún cambio, a la izquierda, un pequeño escenario de madera donde habían unos músicos, mucha gente, mucha, ni siquiera recordaba los dibujos del piso. No miró más, ni los retoques de las paredes, caminó como lo hizo ese día donde estaba Ludovico, la luna estaba igual, llena.

_- Señor Ludovico – dijo Cristina tímidamente_

_El ex caballero dejo de mirar la ventana, lentamente volteó su cuerpo para mirarla. Su rostro tenía algo cálido, casi paternal hacía ella, pero aquel teñido de cansancio la preocupaba._

_- Dígame…_

_Ya había llegado muy lejos, tragó saliva. Caminar toda la pista de baile pensando como hacer lo que quería ya había sido un gran paso ¡No debía retroceder! No se lo perdonaría._

_- Señor… - Cristina apretó sus puños, estaba nerviosa - ¿Ba-bailaría la siguiente pieza conmigo?_

_¡Lo había dicho! ¡Si! ¡Lo logró! Cristina no pudo dejar de felicitarse a ella misma, casi empezó a celebrar antes de saber la respuesta de Ludovico._

_- Como se le ocurre – se escucharon murmullos – las mujeres más hermosas del pueblo le han pedido una pieza y se ha negado  
- Aunque halla sido traída por él acá, no tiene derecho – siguieron los murmullos – no es digna…  
- ¿Tiene edad para estar acá?_

_Cristina bajó la cabeza ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué tantos murmullos? ¿Había hecho algo malo?_

_- No los escuches – Ludovico había dejado su copa en una bandeja que sostenía un fantasma, se acercó a Cristina y le tapo las orejas con las manos – no los escuches…  
- Señor…  
- Realmente, no me gusta bailar – Ludovico le acarició un poco la cara – pero le debo tanto… que puedo intentarlo_

_Sin pensarlo, Cristina dio un paso hacía atrás y negó con la cabeza._

_- Comprendo… - Ludovico se levantó, tomó la copa y siguió mirando la ventana – intente divertirse_

_Cristina bajo la mirada, murmullos empezaron de nuevo, pero no se dedico ha escucharlos._

_- Es mejor así – murmuró Ludovico para si mismo_

_"No quiero que sea por la deuda, quiero que sea porque quiera estar conmigo… pero…" levanto la vista para mirarlo "Aun parece tan lejano, tan inalcanzable…" levantó la mano como para tocarlo, como intentar tocar su corazón, pero después la bajo un poco._

_"Inalcanzable…"_

_Dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar entre la gente, nada en su mente analizaba, solo se sentía, acongojada, triste, perdida en si misma ¿Qué podía hacer? Empezó la siguiente pieza._

_"Es un vals"_

_Los imagino a los dos ahí, habría sentido su corazón palpitar en su pecho, cerró los ojos ¿Cómo sería la melodía del corazón de Ludovico?, tarareó una pequeña canción._

_Sonido de vidrio romperse, era de donde estaba Ludovico, Cristina abrió los ojos y dio un grito ahogado al verlo. Este había destrozado su copa con las manos, el vino que venía en ella goteaba de su mano._

_- Señor Ludovico…  
- No me provoques Alexan – Ludovico no se movió, pero su mano mostraba algo de la furia que había roto la copa._

_Al ser tan bajo, era difícil ver a Alexan entre tanto humano que lo pasaban por más de 20 centímetros, pero su presencia resaltaba de todas maneras. Ludovico bajó el brazo, un fantasma le trajo un paño para que se limpiara, el ex caballero lo acepto con la mayor calma que pudo mantener. Después de devolverle el paño al fantasma, decidió retirarse._

_- Sigan sin mi, no se preocupen…_

_"Ahora dices eso porque es una niña, aunque no es tan menor como lo parece" pensó Alexan "Pero ella despertó algo en ti ¿No? A pesar de Camile, puedes amar a más personas ¿Por qué no ella? ¿Por qué sigues siendo tan correcto? Si igual terminas cayendo… Soy más viejo que tú, se ver esas semillas cuando recién empiezan a brotar ¿Qué harás cuando sea una mujer completa? Aún no serás tan viejo como para solo observar…" _

- Cristina…  
- ¡Lu…!

Cristina volteó rápidamente, completamente exaltada.

- No, soy solo Aslam… - dijo el joven acariciándose un poco el pelo, con una sonrisa algo torpe, algo que Cristina notó que no mostraba a los demás muchachos – me parezco un poco, pero no creo provocar lo mismo que él.  
- Perdón – Cristina bajó la cabeza – no debí…  
- Jaja tranquila – dijo Aslam – eres a la que más le afecta este lugar, no importa cuantas veces vengas… - le tomó delicadamente la mano a Cristina – la invito a tomar asiento.

La cantante se sentó en unos sillones al lado de una gran chimenea que un par de fantasmas estaban encendiendo en esos momentos. La chimenea tenía arriba una pequeña escultura de la cara de Sibel, la diosa del agua, al lado, dos más pequeñas, el semidiós que controla las mareas en la luna, Miric y el semidiós que controla los ríos en la tierra, Tdara, los dos representados por una niña y un niño.

- Aslam… - dijo Cristina tomando una tasa de té que le servían – se me ha olvidado preguntarte ¿Cómo esta Carol?  
- Ha estado enferma, con sus padres – Aslam miraba la chimenea, como si quisiera que no le vean la expresión de la cara – no estamos en un buen momento, pero prefiero no hablar de eso.  
- Comprendo…

Se quedaron en silencio un minuto entero, Cristina intentó adivinar de que hierbas estaba hecho el té que le habían servido, era un aroma y textura muy particular, pero aun estaba deliberando entre dos en su cabeza cuando Aslam retomó la conversación.

- ¿Cómo ha estado su viaje? – preguntó Aslam – nos ha tenido a todos preocupados, cuando fui a la cuna de Sibel con Carol allá no paraban de rezar porque estuviera bien.

Cristina miró su reflejo en el té, sonrió y agradeció en sus adentros todas las atenciones, lo dejó en la mesa que estaba al frente de ella, Aslam se sentó en el sillón que estaba al otro lado de esta.

- Ha sido duro, pero me estoy acostumbrando – contestó Cristina – los muchachos han sido amables, han intentado hacerme lo mejor posible el pasar… ya ha pasado lo peor, puedo caminar por mi misma de mejor manera.  
- Es bueno saber eso – Aslam suspiró aliviado – sabía que podría…  
-Gracias por confiar  
- Pero… hay algo que me preocupa además – dijo Aslam - ¿Cómo va con las alucinaciones?

La cantora cerró los ojos, los abrió de nuevo un poco.

- La última fue hoy en la mañana – contestó Cristina – pero no han sido muy seguido, generalmente cuando estoy sola… hace como 1 mes más o menos cuando estábamos en Krig también ocurrió una, siempre me dejan sola en una pieza cuando llegamos a un pueblo...  
- Eso esta mal… - pensó Aslam – no deberían, quién sabe quién podría entrar a la pieza, dormir con las otras niñas sería lo mejor.

Cristina negó, cabizbaja.

- Ellas tienen a sus amores, además, - se abrazó a si misma, como si se sintiera enferma, para terminar sonriendo, con un dejo de locura - no me desagrada tener esas alucinaciones

"Ahí lo siento a él, vivo… conmigo… abrazándome…"  
"No es real, pero lo parece tanto, tanto…"  
"Siento su corazón, en mi…"

- Cristina… - Aslam la miró preocupada, pero no dijo nada, solo se detuvo a pensar en que le habían contado del viaje los muchachos - ¿Y en Sijan?  
- ¿Huh?  
- Me comentaron que pasaron por Sijan también – Aslam repitió al ver el desconcierto de la cantora - ¿No durmió ahí sola?  
- Bueno si… pero después del baile, quede cansada intentando llevarle el ritmo a Zal… - dijo Cristina recordando – así que llegue solo a dormir…

El joven empezó a reírse a carcajadas, tanto que casi se fue hacía atrás con el sillón sino fuera porque un par de fantasmas lo sostuvieron antes de caer, después de eso tomó aire e intento calmarse.

- Perdón por mi insolencia – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas – mi tío ya me habría reprochado y castigado por eso. Señorita, creo que hemos encontrado la cura a las alucinaciones  
- ¿Ah?  
- Me habían dicho que era lenta pero realmente me esta sorprendiendo – Aslam se rasco algo la cabeza – veamos… ¿Cómo se ha comportado el señor Zalakain con usted?  
- Es alguien muy amable – dijo Cristina, tomándose la mano derecha con la izquierda – me a ayudado bastante, sabiendo que soy primeriza en esto de los viajes… si, muy amable – pestaño un poco, le brillaron los ojos – también intentó protegerme en la prueba del sendero de Sibel – miró sus manos, sonrió divertida -

_- No tiene porque olvidarlo – Zalakain cerró un poco los ojos, se acordó un poco de su amada, la persona a la que amo con su alma, los entrecerró – Solo tiene que, decirle a su corazón que le de oportunidad a alguien más. Olvidar a alguien que el corazón te ha hecho latir no es bueno, porque el corazón no olvida, siempre hay que tener presente lo que te dio, para seguir caminando y sonriendo en el futuro. _

- Siempre me anda diciendo cosas para animarme, para intentar ayudarme… también le gusta darme alegría.

_Zalakain se acercó bailando mientras tocaba el violín, junto al mismo grupo de chicas entre las que estaba la de la capa verde. Con un gesto galante, ofreció su mano a la cantora._

_-¿Gusta bailar, mi bella señora? _

- Creo que es una gran persona… - Cristina tomó el té y bebió lo que quedaba de este – espero lo mejor para él

Cristina se quedó mirando la tasa, pensando en varias cosas, como entretenida, se rió un poco de algunas cosas, como cuando Zalakain empezaba con sus bromas o sus actuaciones con los muchachos. Si, encontraba muy tierno eso…

- Pero a la vez… - dijo después de pensar un poco – sabemos muy poco de él  
- Al igual que mi tío – dijo Aslam – nunca hemos sabido todo lo que ocultaba

Los ojos sorprendidos de Cristina por eso, pasaron a la calma lentamente.

- Parece un buen tipo – dijo Aslam comiendo una galleta que estaba en la pieza  
- Oh… - Cristina se sonrojó un poco, ya había entendido a lo que iba Aslam todo este tiempo  
- Definitivamente mi tío tenía razón – dijo Aslam – usted es tan lenta que embriaga con su inocencia – le tomó la mano galantemente – no sabemos que piensa él de usted, así que tenga cuidado con aquello que empezó a nacer. Recuerde que solo queremos que sea feliz – un fantasma detrás de Aslam afirmaba con su cabeza, Cristina sonrió  
- Que piensa Zalakain – pensó Cristina, acercándose el dedo índice que la mano que no le tomaba Aslam al labio – que piensa…

_- Gracias – Cristina cerró los ojos – eso mismo me decían en la cuna de Sibel, - caminó de nuevo hacia la ventana, ahí Zalakain se percató de que Lyra se había ido a ayudar a Sikoth – que sería lo que el quería, que encontrara a alguien, que siguiera, que sonriera y le diera mi corazón a otro.  
- Si… - Zalakain cruzó los brazos, sonrió – ¿sabe? Igual me daría algo de envidia aquella persona que lo lograra.  
- ¿En serio…? – Cristina se puso algo nerviosa  
- Claro – dijo Zalakain dio un par de pasos hacía ella – es una gran mujer, de mucha valentía ¿No sería dichoso el afortunado? _

- Podría ser… - pensó Cristina, sonrojándose un poco  
- Será mejor que piense en la noche lo que le digo, duerma en una pieza con las niñas

Cristina se levantó, caminó hacía la entrada del salón.

- Gracias Aslam – dijo Cristina – realmente yo…  
- De nada – Aslam miró la chimenea – duerma bien…

Salió, con mucho que pensar. Aslam sonrió mirando el fuego.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Aslam? – una presencia apareció detrás del sillón de Aslam  
- Nada importante tío – dijo Aslam – solo estoy…

Ahí, una pequeña brisa inundó el lugar, movió en algo los cabellos de Aslam, el cual tuvo que sostenerlos un poco para que no le molestaran la vista.

- …preparando todo para la escena principal…

- Tranquilo, no dejaré que nadie en Neemack le haga algo malo a los jóvenes que protegías, haré guardia en la noche yo mismo.  
- Confío en lo que me juraron hace tiempo… pero… Aslam… ¿Te mordieron?  
- ¿Hablas de los vampiros de Neemack? – Aslam se tocó el cuello, se refregó un poco aquella herida, aunque ya estaba casi sanada  
- Todos en Neemack son vampiros…  
- Si, lo hicieron – Aslam dejó de frotarse la herida – ya fue castigada la muchacha que rompió el trato, así que no debes ir a hablar con Alexan  
- No me engañas tan fácil Aslam…  
- Se me olvida que no es tonto…  
- Pero ya no es reversible… Pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrás cumplir con el trato de sangre entonces?  
- 300 años me dijo Alexan – Aslam se acomodó en el sillón – eso demora en cambiar la sangre humana a la de vampiro, no es un proceso rápido… así que aun puedo seguir con el sacrificio que hacías para poder mantenerlos tranquilos… Durará más tiempo así que siendo humano-tritón.  
- Yo te dije que si no…  
- Fue mi voluntad tío, no tienes nada de que arrepentirte. Sé que desde ahora deberé vivir en Neemack, hasta que se cumpla  
- Hasta que se cumpla…

Desapareció, silencio, Aslam miró el fuego de la chimenea, lo profundo del fuego

"Ya se ha tirado la madera al fuego, no se puede devolver la madera de antes"

Aslam sonrió.

- ¿Irás a ver a Cristina?... – el fuego se reflejó en sus ojos - ¿O yo también alucino que estas vivo?... – se acomodó más en el sillón- ¿Qué es verdad y que es mentira acá?...

Cristina caminaba por los pasillos, pensó en ir a ver a la pieza donde estaban Zul y las niñas descansando. Sintió un par de pasos detrás de ella, vio hacía atrás.

"Nada… no hay nada…"

Noche de Luna llena, donde la vida nocturna esta ligeramente iluminada, los ventanales dejaban entrar las luz que venía de la Luna, haciendo notar en el suelo sus vitrales de distintos dibujos, alusivos a ciertas leyendas marinas. Cristina miraba el suelo perpleja, aquellos dibujos, en aquel pasillo lleno de ventanales y detalles que no sabría recordar. Tarareo una canción para calmarse…

Tarara… tara… rara…  
Tarara… rara… ta…

El lago se veía desde ahí, reflejaba la luna llena.

Tarara… tara… rara…  
Tarara… rara… ta…

¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Qué había en el destino que le impedía sonreír ahora? Algo, un sin sentido, un corazón partido, que aun no quiere aceptar la ruta nueva.

Tarara… tara… rara…  
Tarara… rara… ta…

Lo nuevo, es extraño, daba algo de miedo, aquella sonrisa amigable ¿Era verdadera? ¿No había atrás de él algo que su corazón no quisiera hablar? Pero parecía tan cerca de la vez, parece alcanzable, amigable ¿No es demasiado fácil?

Tarara… tara… rara…  
Tarara… rara… ta…

¿No era que el anterior había sido demasiado lejano y difícil que dudaba tanto? Bueno, no se sentía alguien muy inteligente para ver todo, pero, su corazón no le decía nada malo de él, nada…

Tarara… tara… rara…  
Tarara… rara… ta…

Pero tampoco le dejaba tranquila con el otro sentimiento ¿No es el corazón traicionero?

Tarara… tara… rara…  
Tarara… rara… ta…

Se sentía tonta, tonta… ¿Por qué dudaba? Las pruebas del sendero las había hecho con decisión, no vaciló. Porque… porque…

"Te lo dije, ella debe terminar las pruebas del sendero de Sibel antes"

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes un dilema? ¿No te agrada la historia de las ilusiones?. Ella no puede saber la verdad hasta que termine el sendero"

"¡No me dejes hablando solo!"  
"… viejo…"  
"¿Si?"  
"…¿Tengo que decir algo que no sepas?..."  
"¿Temes perderla?"

Tarara… tara… rara…  
Tarara… rara… ta…

Quizá, desde ahora estar más despierta a lo que le diga sea lo correcto, no quería dar un paso en falso, pero tampoco perder tal oportunidad…

Cristina abrió los ojos.

- Ese rostro… - pensó

Se le veía la mitad del rostro, ya que la otra mitad estaba inundada en una sombra que se confundía con la oscuridad de la joven noche, sus cabellos negros y sus ojos también se confundían… Parecía un ser de la oscuridad, pero no, ya que su mirada era de una triste ternura hacía ella, triste, como si…

Cristina no alcanzó a pensar cuando este cerró los ojos, ella abrió los suyos con un par de lágrimas nacientes, que su muerte fue rápida al caer por las mejillas.

- Ludo…- susurró – vico…

El caballero abrió los ojos, levantó su mano derecha y la apoyó en su pecho, cerca del hombro izquierdo, para terminar bajándola lentamente hasta ofrecérsela a la cantante.

¿Podría ser…? Cristina levantó la derecha suya lentamente, su cuerpo dudaba si era verdad o no. Pero, si era una ilusión ¿Por qué no seguir segura? Aunque… si no superaba las ilusiones, no podría dar un paso más allá, no podría seguir el otro camino.

Primero, debía responderse a si misma ¿Quería ese nuevo camino? ¿Comenzaba a apreciarlo? ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería? ¿Tenía que elegir necesariamente? ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Por qué no podía ser todo más claro? ¿Era verdad o mentira? Los latidos de su corazón eran verdaderos ¿Entonces…? ¿O no?

Su mano quedó arriba de la del caballero sin tocarla, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos… ¿O de su corazón? Cristina no era capaz de saber cuales eran, solo se sentía, perdida en si misma.

- ¡Cristina!  
- ¡Zalakain!

Zalakain apareció desde la otra parte del pasillo, Cristina se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente para disimular cualquier cosa.

- ¿Esta bien? – preguntó Zalakain – desde que nos encontramos con Aslam y nos dijo que había partido antes que él…  
- Estoy bien – dijo Cristina mirando el pasillo

Él ya no estaba

- Quizá solo… necesite un descanso – bajo la cabeza y caminó ¿Hacía donde iba?  
- Cristina… - dijo Zalakain  
- ¿Si? – Cristina se detuvo a la mitad del camino  
- Si tiene algún problema donde la pueda ayudar – el bardo se inclinó un poco – solo dígamelo

Cristina abrió la boca, pero nada dijo antes de cerrarla.

- Gracias…

Zalakain la acompañó hasta la puerta de la pieza. Estaba preocupado, pero notaba que ella estaba frágil en ese momento, preguntarle sería solo destrozarla por ahora. Pero la curiosidad lo comía, las ganas de hacer algo ¡Ella no merecía estar triste! Ella… había cerrado la puerta, dándole las gracias.

- Cristina…

"Zalakain Arvine ¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene él que no tienes tú?"  
"…¿Puede decidir sin preguntarle a sus otras dos personalidades?…"  
"Jeje…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertaron en la mañana, Lyra, Tyra y Zul estaban perfectamente, pero igual Cristina los revisó. Tomaron desayuno en un iluminado comedor de la planta baja. Zul parecía con muchas fuerzas, algo que animo bastante a Torom, igual que Lyra y Tyra. ¿Por qué después de eso podrían estar así? Cada día encontraba los poderes curativos de Cristina más sorprendentes.

- ¿Todos listos? – Aslam entró en escena, no había desayunado con ellos  
- Si – contestó Koru – ¡No puedo esperar a ver que cosas tenía juego Sucio! Y lo mejor será que podremos tomar lo que queramos…  
- Lo que podamos llevar realmente… - corrigió Sikoth  
- Esta es una oportunidad de tener mejores armas – dijo Torom – así que vean cosas útiles, por favor…  
- Pero pensé que quizá algo de ropa nueva para el viaje no te vendría mal – dijo Tyra – es decir… no quiero que terminemos con harapos desgastados como en el primer viaje, pueden haber cosas muy lindas ahí adentro  
- ¿Y desde cuando los tesoros de Ludovico significan encontrar algo a la moda? – preguntó Koru extrañado  
- Si le gusta la moda noble de hace como 10 a 15 años podrán encontrar bastante – dijo Aslam brotándose el mentón – mi tío guardaba algo de eso, recuerden que se tuvo que mover mucho en sociedad  
- Torom vestido de noble… - dijo Tyra a si misma  
- ¡Y Sikoth! – dijo Lyra, que había escuchado a su hermana  
- emm… - murmuró Torom ¿Cómo les decía que eso no era de primera prioridad ahora?  
- Habrá que ver si habrá espacio para las armas…  
- Vayamos a la sala de los tesoros entonces… - Aslam empezó a caminar

Todos se levantaron, los fantasmas empezaron a desarmar la mesa hasta que no quedo ni siquiera el mantel encima de ella. Empezaron a caminar detrás de Aslam, Cristina miró de nuevo los vitrales, pensando en la ilusión de anoche ¿Y si la hubiera seguido como las anteriores?

- Bien… - después de varios pasillos Aslam se detuvo – en esta gran pieza sin nada – apunto hacía un lugar vacío, como un sótano – es donde construyó mi tío la pieza de los tesoros, pero, como a veces la necesitaba la llevaba en este papel – mostró un papel muy parecido al donde iban las cosas en la carta de Ludovico, lo tomó con las dos manos, para empezar a susurrar la palabra para abrir el sello – Lidia…

Al frente de ellos apareció una puerta sin ningún lujo, una simple puerta de madera, Aslam le pidió a Torom la llave, Aslam la acercó solamente y esta comenzó a temblar, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

- Por cualquier cosa la tendrán abierta – dijo Aslam – no se les ocurra cerrarla, como heredero soy el único que puede usar la llave para abrirla. Lo que si, cuando salgan con todo les pido que la cierren bien, así ningún ladrón podrá entrar

Aslam miró fijamente la primera puerta, ya la mayoría de los muchachos había entrado, solo Sikoth se había quedado observando de lejos la puerta.

- Las escrituras parecen incompletas – dijo Sikoth mirando la puerta

No era exactamente un cuarto de tesoros, sino una división de 2 pasillos, muy parecido a entrar a la parte baja de una torre, pero sin que hubieran escaleras para subir, más allá de la primera puerta que tenía unas escrituras incompletas, habían 3 más. En una de ellas habían libros, en otra objetos varios y una de armas. El ambiente era misterioso, como si… dar un paso adelante significara cierto peligro, pero no dudaban en caminar, sentían que Ludovico no podría haberles mentido y haberlos dejado entrar a un lugar peligroso

"Pero es Juego Sucio…" dudaba Koru para si mismo.

- Recuerden que no pueden entrar a la primera puerta – dijo Aslam cerrando los ojos – no hay nada de su incumbencia ni que les sirva en el viaje en ella.

Zalakain miró la puerta, en si, la curiosidad lo mataba. Pero… como aventurero sabía que entrar a los lugares que te dicen no implica algo de peligro, mínimo algún enojo de Aslam o la misma vida. Aslam no había entrado, pero se quedó mirando la primera puerta…

- Aslam… - dijo Cristina tomándole una mano - ¿Estas bien?

Blanqueció un poco, pero al final pudo sonreír, nada de esto le iba a delatar ante la señorita Cristina.

- Nada señorita, - dijo Aslam – nada…

Sacando su mano de la de Cristina, empezó a caminar, pero tambaleó a los tres pasos.

- ¡Aslam! – gritó Cristina acercándose a él  
- ¡Estoy bien! – gritó el implicado antes de que Cristina o cualquiera de los de adentro pudiera alcanzarlo, tocó su frente con la mano derecha, como afirmando la cabeza por una jaqueca, salió corriendo.  
- Iré a ver que le pasa – dijo Cristina mirando a Tyra y Lyra que se veían como las más preocupadas – igual, él pidió que yo no entrara. – se inclinó un poco como saludo de respeto – vean los tesoros de Ludovico, por favor  
- Si-i…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aquel día, hace 4 años, Ludovico caminaba con Alexan en los pasillos de la mansión. En aquel viaje no había llevado a Cristina, pero si a su heredero y sobrino, Aslam, el cual debía tener alrededor de 14 y 15 años. Ahora era el momento de hacer de cumplir de nuevo el contrato de sangre._

_El contrato de sangre son estilos de contratos hechos para amarrar a gente por vampiros, son distintas formas de usar la sangre. Para poder mantener tranquilos a los nómades que fundaron Neemack, Ludovico cumplía cada 2 años con un contrato donde debía dar entre 0,5 a 1 litro de sangre, lo cual nunca caía muy bien a su salud, pero era una promesa que debía mantener. Con esto, los vampiros en el terreno de Neemack podían caminar de día y comer cosas que comen los humanos normales para sacear su hambre… Aunque, no era muy conveniente que estuvieran al lado de un humano mucho tiempo._

_O sino su sed de sangre nacía…_

_Por eso Ludovico había construido su casa en las afueras de Neemack y había dejado que los fantasmas se quedaran, pero igual cuando llevaba a alguien que quería se quedaba vigilando en las noches._

_- Pareces trasnochado – comentó Alexan – cada vez eres más como nosotros jeje…  
- No bromees – dijo Ludovico bostezando – los respeto, pero no me interesa ser de ustedes  
- Es una pena, la vida eterna no hace mal a nadie – dijo Alexan – además… tu más que yo, sabes que este encierro no es eterno  
- si… - susurró Ludovico_

_Tomó la llave para entrar a su pieza de los tesoros, abrió la puerta… Su sueño se quitó ¿Aslam no debía estar durmiendo? Corrió hacía él. Aslam estaba en el suelo, había abierto la primera puerta y estaba en el suelo en posición fetal ,sangrando._

_- Jajajaja – rió Alexan mientras Ludovico revisaba a Aslam – me agrada tu sobrino, encontró una forma de salvarte del juramento de sangre, igual, la escritura dice solo "Sr. Powelki"_

_"Y el primer apellido de Aslam era el mismo…"_

_- ¡Cálla! – le gritó Ludovico tomando a Aslam en brazos, ya que había comprobado de que estaba vivo_

_Ludovico salió corriendo de la pieza, Alexan se quedó un tiempo más en la habitación, tocó con la yema de sus dedos la sangre que quedó en el suelo._

_- Hace tanto que no sentía – dijo pasando aquella yema de los dedos en su lengua – el sabor de sangre nueva…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

- ¡Miren esto! – Koru salió con una capa de un armario en la pieza de las armas – soy el ser de la noche – se cubrió la cara – os morderé a todos pequeños…  
- Koru, esa capa te queda pequeña… - dijo Sikoth – te ves ridículo  
- Es que no hay más grandes – dijo Koru – además que el bordado esta genial  
- Puede que a Elia le quede bien – dijo Torom que estaba mirando unas hombreras de un metal que no conocía. – igual, a ella le debe quedar hasta los pies y puede ver para que sirve.  
- Mmmm… si… - dijo Koru sacándose la capa - ¿por qué no hay capas que me queden?  
- Te pasa por ser tan alto… - dijo Sikoth – aunque, puede haber algo que te sirva por acá.

La pieza de las armas era bastante más grande comparada con las otras, tenía muchas cosas, entre armaduras, espadas, mallas… algunas colgadas en paredes o percheros puestos de una manera no muy ordenada. Zul estornudó por el polvo que estaba sacando de una parte y mató a una araña que le había dado un susto con la mano.

- Quizá este escudo – Torom apunto a un pequeño escudo que estaba colgado cerca de la puerta, parecía a primera vista un pequeño espejo, pero al verlo detenidamente era un escudo para llevar en el brazo.  
- Algo tan pequeño no me protege ni la muela Señor Derdim – dijo Koru tomando el espejo  
- Con algo de agilidad puede ser – Torom estaba mirando una funda que parecía servir para su espada, la cual debía ser de piel de serpiente. – además ¿No te parece extraño de que sea como un espejo?  
- Debe ser un escudo rebota hechizos – dijo Zalakain entrando con un par de libros  
- Ooh… - Koru se quedó mirando el espejo anonadado, se lo puso en el brazo y este creció mágicamente al tamaño de un escudo medio - ¡¡Me lo llevo!!  
- Increíble… - dijo Zalakain – son sorprendentes las cosas que se pueden encontrar  
- ¿Cómo le fue en la pieza de los libros? – preguntó Sikoth  
- Hay muchas cosas que leer y varias en idiomas que no sé – contestó Zalakain – habría que estar días para descifrar todo y no tenemos tiempo… así que tomé algunas bitácoras que encontré, hay tácticas en batallas en montañas que no había leído jamás, San Espada era un personaje muy interesante en ese ámbito  
- Iré a ver… - dijo Sikoth - ¡Torom! ¿Puedes verme una buena espada?  
- Claro – dijo Torom – después de que le encuentre a Jason una buena cota de mallas u algo por ahí…  
- Gracias – dijo Sikoth antes de salir

Zul miraba y olía un peto curioso, Zalakain abrió los ojos cuando notó que estaba ahí.

- Tiene un buen olfato mi buen amigo – Zalakain se acercó a Zul – ese es de escamas de dragón rojo ¿Sabe cuanto cuesta algo así?  
- No… - Zul solo la olfateaba, sentía una presencia muy fuerte sobre ella, como mágica, Zalakain tocó la malla  
- Tiene un hechizo muy fuerte sobre ella, tendría que mirar más las escrituras que tiene por debajo – Zalakain observó detalladamente la armadura – pregúntele al joven de lentes cuando vuelva, puede ser un arma muy interesante…  
- Si… - Zul tomó la malla

Sikoth vio a las muchachas en otra pieza, la donde habían varias cosas, veían entre ropa y algunas pociones que Tyra parecía identificar. Siguió caminando hacía la pieza de los libros.

- Realmente… hay muchos…

En la pieza de los libros, debían haber por lo menos sus 6 estanterías llenas, Sikoth caminó entre ellas anonadado, también había un par de idiomas que no podía captar, ni hablar de distintos grosores y eso.

- Pero…

En el suelo pasó un ratón, haciendo que Sikoth se asustara y cayera al suelo de la impresión.

- ¡Auch! – dijo sobándose un poco en el suelo – si Koru me hubiera visto se burla de mi de aquí a que uno de los dos se muera… ¿Uh?

Sintió algo suelto en el suelo, Sikoth empezó a revisarlo usando lo enseñado por su maestro en esos antiguos tiempos.

- Hay un compartimiento secreto… - dijo Sikoth tocando el suelo

Parecía que Zalakain estaba entretenido junto a Torom mirando espadas y que podría servirles a los demás que no estaban, porque Sikoth estuvo cerca de quince minutos intentando abrir ese compartimiento, estaba casi sospechando que tuviera alguna trampa extraña.

- Pero que…

Dentro del pequeño compartimiento había algo así como una carpeta con papeles viejos y una espada mediana. La espada era larga y delgada, no tan larga como la de Torom, pero si se podía considerar larga, su mango era gris con escrituras rojas que parecían formar un extraño dibujo que Sikoth no reconoció, en el mango había una escritura en el idioma del chaos, pero no era nada simple de descifrar, parecía entre idioma del chaos mágico e eclesiástico. Pero había algo en esa espada que le atraía al muchacho, además de ser terriblemente liviana.

- Me la quedaré… - pensó – debo buscar una buena funda en la pieza de las armas

Después miró los papeles, pestaño algo extrañado, pero después sonrió divertido.

- Son cartas de la señorita Cristina a Ludovico – dijo Sikoth ojeando las demás

A primera vista, no se contaban más que anécdotas y experiencias que tenía Cristina en la Cuna de Sibel, cosas que ella veía y sentía. Sikoth decidió no leerlas y las guardó.

"Si Lyra me escribiera cartas" pensó Sikoth "No me gustaría que alguien las leyera"

- ¡Hey hermano! – Koru se asomó a la pieza - ¿Ya empezaste a comer libros?  
- No… - dijo Sikoth – encontré una espada bien curiosa  
- oh…

Tyra que había llegado a la pieza de las armas con una vestimenta de viaje para Torom, interrumpiéndole su dialogo con Zalakain de cómo eran los filos de las espadas. Zul llamó a Sikoth para que leyera que escrituras tenía el peto, según entendió, eran como instrucciones de uso u algo así, decía en Draconiano que el que se pusiera ese peto iba a tener el poder de ser intocable, pero que cuando se dañara su energía vital iba a reparar el peto. Zul quedó pensativo ante eso.

- Mira Sikoth – dijo Lyra entrando a la pieza – encontré unas cintas muy bonitas para amarrar el pelo, pueden servir si es que estamos viajando mucho tiempo y te crece el pelo. Además, son livianas y tienen bordados hermosos

Zul se volteó de sus pensamientos y miró las cintas

- Quizá una me sirva ahora a mi… - dijo Zul observando – las cintas

Tomó una y se la probó, no parecía estar mal con el pelo amarrado, pero igual se la sacó después, la guardó en el bolsillo.

- La usaré cuando haga más calor – Zul se ordenó un poco el cabello - , va a servir para refrescar el cuello  
- Parece buena idea…  
- ¿Y qué más has encontrado Lyra? – preguntó Sikoth a su amada -  
- Con Tyra encontramos varias pociones que pueden ayudar a alivianar el trabajo de la señorita Cristina… - Lyra empezó a enumerar – unos elixires muy potentes, según lo que describen sus escrituras son de esos que solo se escuchan en leyendas… que con un sorbo curas inmediatamente una hemorragia y cosas así  
- Woa…  
- También encontré polvos de agua, pueden servir cuando no halla nada de agua, si viajamos en un desierto  
- ¿Polvos de agua? – preguntó Zul  
- Son polvos que si los dejas un grano en un frasco que no es su original un día entero, se convierten en un litro de agua – explicó Sikoth – son hechos generalmente por híbridos Sirena, Ludovico debe tener las fórmulas por ahí…  
- ¿Y viste algo de libros Sikoth? – preguntó Lyra  
- ehh… - Sikoth se acordó que estuvo todo el tiempo viendo el compartimiento – vamos a ver de nuevo…  
- ¡Toma! – gritó Koru tirándole un bolso pequeño a Zalakain  
- ¿Y esto…?  
- Son cosas para ladrones – dijo Koru – me alegré al verlas, pero son de tamaño hafling, quizá a tomatito le sirvan… pero no quiero llevar cosas que no voy a usar con tanto que ver  
- Comprendo… - dijo Zalakain – señorita Tyra, en la pieza que fue ¿Habían pergaminos u algo así?  
- Si… - dijo Tyra – pero son pocos los que puedo leer  
- Interesante… - Zalakain salió junto a Sikoth y a Lyra

Y el tiempo pasaba… muchas cosas habían ¿Qué más podía servir? Zalakain tomó un par de pergaminos que le parecieron útiles y Sikoth y Lyra algunos libros. Torom aprovechó de ver fundas para todas las armas de los muchachos, además de algunas hombreras para él mismo y guardó algunas para cuando Tyra necesitara. Después, junto a ella decidieron que llevarse varias pociones sería lo más conveniente…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cristina no pudo alcanzar a Aslam, pero si notó que se había encerrado en su pieza. La cantante respiró cansada afuera de la pieza dos segundos, tocó la puerta.

- Aslam… - dijo Cristina

No respondía, ella miró la puerta, estaba tallada con unos símbolos submarinos que apuntaban hacía algo que parecía un ojo. Cristina no supo que significaba ese ojo en Sirene, pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso, tenía que saber que le estaba pasando a Aslam.

- ¡Sé que estas ahí! – gritó Cristina – voy a entrar  
- ¡No!

Algo se apoyó en la pared, desesperado porque no abriera la puerta.

- Aslam… - Cristina entristeció un poco - sabes que no me iré hasta que salgas  
- Váyase, por favor… - la voz de Aslam se empezó a escuchar como ahogada

_  
- ¿No le harás nada? – preguntó Ludovico a Alexan, el día en que encontraron a Aslam en el suelo del primer cuarto de la sala de los tesoros – su majestad me ha llamado de urgencia…  
- Calma, ya podrás reprender al muchacho cuando vuelvas – dijo Alexan – además, tengo bastante claro que la vida eterna no es ser inmortal, quiero más mi vida que un bocado de sangre._

_Ludovico miró a Aslam, este aún no despertaba. "Maldición, pensé que se había salvado de mi estilo de idiotez" pensó el caballero. Después miró las ventanas, el lago, cerró los ojos y se fue._

_- Ya puedes abrir los ojos muchacho – dijo Alexan – tu tío ya se ha ido_

_Aslam abrió los ojos, cansado, no daba más._

_- Gracias señor Alexan… - dijo Aslam con debilidad  
- ¿Sabes? Dude que lo hicieras – Alexan sonrió divertido, le agradaba el chico - ¿Cuál es tu motivación para hacer algo así?  
- Mi tío debe ir a ver a la abuela – contestó el joven – para eso debo mantenerlo vivo… si seguía así…  
- Comprendo… - dijo Alexan cruzó los brazos – descansa, aunque tu tío te desherede ya no puede hacer nada al respecto  
- Si… - dijo Aslam  
- ¿Sabes chico? – dijo Alexan – si quieres mantener por más tiempo esto, puedes ser parte de nosotros, si deseas, obviamente  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Al contrario de lo que dicen los libros y leyendas – el anciano explicó – convertirse en vampiro es un proceso lento, toma un par de meses tener la sed de sangre, pero ser un vampiro en todo tu ser entre unos 300 y 400 años. La sangre humana la tendrías hasta los 300…  
- Oh… - Aslam se veía algo asustado con la propuesta, algo que no sorprendió a Alexan  
- Tu tío esta muy atado al mundo exterior como para aceptar algo así – continuó el anciano – pero tú aún puedes decidir  
- No puedo… - contestó Aslam – hay una niña en mi pueblo, Carol, que me espera.  
- Bien – dijo Alexan – entonces, haremos un trato  
- ¿Uh?  
- Yo moveré las escrituras de tal manera que tu tío no pueda volver ha hacer el contrato de sangre – dijo Alexan – a cambio… si la tal Carol muere, te vienes a vivir con nosotros  
- ¡Ella no morirá! – dijo Aslam, apretando los puños, pero no tenía fuerza para más  
- Que hermoso corazón joven… que hermoso, como para sacarle toda la sangre que bombea… ¿Tomas el trato?  
_

Se escuchó una caída, Cristina empezó a golpear la puerta desesperada. Aslam estaba sentado al otro lado, respirando agitadamente, tanto que Cristina lo escuchaba.

- ¡Por favor ayúdenme! – Cristina le gritaba a los fantasmas - ¡Aslam…!  
- Perdón… - dijo Aslam

Cristina se apoyó sobre la puerta, la tocó delicadamente.

- No puedo salir… no puedo…

Aslam miró una silueta que se formaba entre unas blancas cortinas…

-Por que… - se dijo Aslam, a Cristina se le achicaron las pupilas al ver aquel tono, como perdido, embragado, raspante… - Carol… ella no…  
- ¿Carol? – se preguntó Cristina

_  
"Antes de escapar de los cuarteles de la liga de Oth, aquella fatídica noche donde Carol y Aslam habían salido a comer para celebrar de que por fin los padres de Carol aceptaran a Aslam, al saber que era heredero de una gran fortuna._

_A Aslam no le gustaba que lo hubieran aceptado por eso, el amaba a Carol más allá de sus riquezas, pero debía agradecerle a su tío que le hubiera salido tan fácil el camino. Decidieron los dos bailar unas piezas en un lugar alegre de la ciudad y quizá después hacer el amor en otro lado. Pero la alegría no duró más allá del baile y cuando salieron a buscar un lugar donde quedarse…_

_Todo se oscureció de golpe, Aslam no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta despertar en el interrogatorio, después despertar y encontrarse con la dama de la máscara, para terminar huyendo._

_Corrió hasta que sus pies le gritaron, miró el camino, su cabeza daba vueltas. Ya se acercaba la noche._

_- ¡Hay alguien! – gritó Aslam - ¡Necesito ayuda!_

_Estaba desorientado, perdido en una desesperación que cada vez era más fatídica, casi ni sentía a la Carol que estaba en sus brazos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la abrazaba fuertemente._

_"No escucho su corazón…"_

_"No, si lo escucho" se mintió Aslam "Si lo escucho… su corazón late, si late…"_

_Caminó, sus piernas temblaban, ya no sabía de donde sacaba fuerzas._

_"Neemack…"_

_Ese era el bosque de Neemack, quizá Alexan le daba algo a la muchacha y se recuperaba, no era mala persona el viejo vampiro y los había recibido a los 2 varias veces. Entro a Neemack, Flerio y Diego lo dejaron entrar sin decir nada._

_- Aslam… - Alexan estaba parado en la plaza de Neemack, parecía que había un evento entre los vampiros  
- Por favor… ayude a Carol_

_El viejo Alexan se acercó a Carol, Aslam notó que hizo un hechizo curativo, pero después movió la cabeza negando._

_- Pobre niña, me agradaba… - dijo Alexan  
- … no… - dijo Aslam – ella no…  
- Comprendo que se te es difícil – Alexan y un par de vampiros sacaron sus colmillos en ese momento – pero vas a tener mucho tiempo para recuperarte de esto…  
- Ella no… - Aslam abrazó al cuerpo, mientras los vampiros empezaban a disputarse quién lo iba a morder.  
- No se vuelvan locos – dijo Alexan organizando la contienda – que los que nunca han mordido pueden terminar ebrios si lo hacen…  
- No…_

_Alexan le dio algo de agua, aunque la rechazó, después lo durmió con un hechizo, debía tranquilizarse._

_- Así es la vida humana joven, muy corta… demasiado… _

- ¿Le paso algo a Carol? – preguntó Cristina - ¿Ella esta mal?  
- ¡Esta viva! – gritó Aslam - ¡Esta viva! No esta muerta… esta viva… esta viva…  
- Aslam…

La cantante no sabía que decir, no sabía que le pasaba al joven ni que había ocurrido, pero le salieron lágrimas de la preocupación, no podía aguantar pensar que el joven Aslam estaba sufriendo de alguna manera. No había estado mucho con él, pero lo quería bastante, en sus pocos viajes con Ludovico habían sido casi hermanos.

- No sé que te pasa… - dijo Cristina finalmente – pero como tu me dijiste anoche, solo quieres que yo sea feliz, yo también quiero eso de ti, por eso, por favor… dime como puedo ayudarte  
- AAAAaAaaaaagggggrrrrrr  
- ¡Aslam! – Cristina se pegó a la puerta

Cristina sintió el sonido de una mordida, después como un tragar desesperado. Aslam se había mordido el brazo, intentando tranquilizarse. "De algo que sirva tener aun sangre humana…" pensó Aslam, el cual por primera vez sentía el sabor de la sangre como vampiro "Qué patético, un vampiro que se muerde a si mismo…". Cristina sintió una gota de sudor pasar por su mejilla.

- Maldición – pensó Aslam sacándose los colmillos y lamiéndose un poco la herida – sabe bien…  
- ¿Aslam…? – preguntó Cristina  
- Disculpe por no contarle – dijo Aslam más tranquilo - pero aun no lo supero… Carol… ella… esta muerta…  
- ¿ah? – Cristina tapo su boca, sorprendida  
- Pero no creo eso… - dijo Aslam – sé que esta viva…  
- …Aslam…  
- Aunque a Alexan no le importo lo que pensara – dijo Aslam – igual me hicieron cumplir la promesa que hice para liberar a mi tío del trato de sangre  
- Aslam…  
- Ella esta aquí… - dijo Aslam – su pelo ha vuelto a crecer, sé que esta viva…

"Cuando la gente muere solo le crece el pelo y las uñas" pensó Cristina

- Si quieres puedo verla – dijo Cristina – quizá yo pueda…  
- ¡No! – dijo Aslam sin pensar, frotándose la cabeza desesperado – si usted dice que esta muerta es el fin  
- Aslam…

Cristina se limpió el vestido que llevaba, quedó mirando la puerta unos momentos. "Sabe que esta muerta, pero no lo acepta" pensó Cristina "me recuerda a Ludovico… aunque… Ludovico no sabía que no estaba muerta, pero si lo había aceptado"

"Excepto su corazón…"

- Cuando estés mejor me dices – dijo Cristina empezando a retirarse – para poder curarte esa herida…  
- Señorita… - dijo Aslam, haciendo que Cristina se detuviera - perdón…  
- ¿Perdón…?  
- Le he ocultado mucho – siguió Aslam, se escuchaba como un niño arrepentido – y… le haré mucho daño, lo sé… perdón…  
- Aslam… - Cristina se enterneció  
- Tenga cuidado desde ahora… - Aslam siguió – lo que es mentira y lo que es verdad… desde ahora, se irá aclarando todo… lo sé… las ilusiones verdaderas y lo verdadero que era ilusión, ¿Sabe que es verdad y que es mentira?  
- ¿A que te refieres…?  
- No soy el que debe decírselo

Aslam no dijo más, Cristina tocó de nuevo la puerta, pero solo escuchó que se mordía de nuevo y se quedaba callado. Ahora sí empezó su camino a… no sabía donde, pero a pensar.

"Verdad y mentira"  
"Mentira y Verdad"  
"Ilusiones…"

"Mi vida es una mentira" pensó Aslam "¿Por qué no en esa mentira Carol esta viva? ¿O nunca estuvo y llego la verdad a pegarme duro? Abuela… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Qué pasa en este mundo? ¿Acaso el abrazo tuyo fue el único verdadero que recibí? ¿Eras de verdad?"

Cristina caminó absorta por toda la primera planta, como si, solo viviera de eso. ¿Por qué le había afectado tanto lo que le decía Aslam? El tiempo pasaba en esa caminata, pasaba el tiempo sin encontrar alguna respuesta. Lo sentía por Aslam, quería ayudarlo pero…

Aquella frase había tocado en otro estilo de profundidad…

Sintió su abrazo, cerró los ojos ¿A esto se refería Aslam? ¿Sabía si las ilusiones donde aparecía Ludovico eran verdad o mentira?

Mentira… si estaba muerto.  
Verdad… muy vivo en su corazón.

Se abrazó a si misma, sintió su aliento cerca, su olor… Abrió los ojos, no había nadie.

_- ¿Algún día… – preguntó Jen – podría decirle mamá? _

Cristina se sonrojó completamente, tenía una forma de comprobar si las ilusiones del último tiempo habían sido verdad o mentira. Pero quizá…

"Le daba algo de miedo pensar que pudiera ocurrir aquello…"

Pero aquel sueño… podría darle una pista… Le pidió a los fantasmas algunos instrumentos que usaba en medicina.

"si es verdad, pasará"  
"si no pasa, no dice nada ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay?"  
"Si es verdad, altas…"

Cristina se fue a una pieza en silencio, esperó a los fantasmas mientras se tocaba a si misma y contaba días.

"En primera impresión, todo coincidía perfecto…"

No quería ilusionarse ni desesperarse, respiraba tranquila, los fantasmas le entregaron lo que pidió a hizo las pruebas que tenía en su cabeza, nada que una enfermera de su experiencia no pudiera auto hacerse

- Bien… aquí viene el resultado – pensó Cristina nerviosa

Miró el resultado, unas lágrimas, no sabía de que, el corazón le estaba dando vueltas irregulares, no se podrían contar cuantos latidos hacía.

"Ludovico esta vivo…" pensó Cristina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas "Es la única manera… de que este embarazada…"

Escuchó a los muchachos, debían haber terminado ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

- Cristina – dijo Aslam en la puerta, parecía ya tranquilo – preguntan por usted…

Atardecía, Cristina fue con ellos y escuchó todo lo que habían encontrado con una gran sonrisa. Koru le mostraba su nuevo escudo y su espada más liviana, la cual le ayudaría bastante en batallas, Tyra y Lyra le comentaron de las pociones… desde cierto momento, no podía acordarse de lo que decían, se sentía metida en su situación, como si… como si… ¿Qué podía hacer?

"¿Qué dirían si supieran? ¿Si saben que Ludovico esta vivo? ¿Y que ella…?"

Tenía solo 1 mes, según sus cálculos, así que aún podría seguir con el viaje pero… ¿Hasta cuanto? Si con suerte ella misma podía…

- Será mejor que se queden una noche más – dijo Aslam viendo el atardecer – los fantasmas me acaban de decir que no comieron nada adentro y deben estar hambrientos  
- ¡Si! – gritaron casi todos, aunque Koru resonó por fuerte  
- Yo no tengo hambre – dijo Cristina – me voy a recostar…

"Señorita Cristina…" pensó Zalakain "se ve triste…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era de noche, los candelabros habían sido encendidos por los fantasmas. Cristina salió de su pieza confundida, había pensado el asunto sin llegar a nada.

"¿Ludovico se iba a presentar? ¿Cómo se lo podría hacer saber?"

Caminó hacía la salida, quizá el aire fresco le haría bien, aun la luna parecía llena, así que podía caminar por los alrededores. Bajo unas escaleras y salió.

- Señorita Cristina… - se dijo el bardo, el cual aun no se había acostado y noto aquella salida

Zalakain empezó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente, pero alguien parecía seguirle el paso…

******************************

Escena comic =3

.com/comics/508 ... ertencia2/

Aslam avanzó hacía los 3 implicados, Cristina se acercó a este.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó de nuevo Zalakain antes de que Cristina pudiera acercarse a él  
- Aslam… - dijo Ludovico entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Qué te pasa?

Aslam cruzó los brazos, miró el cielo y después a Ludovico.

- Ahora viene la escena principal… - Aslam mostró una gran sonrisa como malévola, hasta se le vieron un par de colmillos que crecieron en ese momento, Zalakain se puso al frente de Cristina – tranquilo, no la morderé.

Eso no tranquilizó a Zalakain, el cual aun le dolía la cabeza pero sabía disimularlo. Solo bajo los brazos, miraba a Aslam fijamente, pero Aslam no lo miraba a él, sino a su tío. Dejó de cruzar los brazos, Cristina decidió salir de la protección de Zalakain.

- ¿Qué pasa Aslam? – preguntó Cristina - ¿Qué quieres?

Aslam bajó la vista triste, pero la subió y sonrió de nuevo de la misma maniática manera.

- Señorita… - dijo Aslam – el pueblo de Neemack ha sido… - tocó el hombro de Cristina, Zalakain se puso en posición ofensiva, pero Cristina lo paró con la mirada – elegido para ser el juez de la última prueba del sendero de Sibel.

A Cristina se le abrieron los ojos, si terminaba las pruebas ahora, podría irse a la cuna de Sibel a cuidar a su hijo y ver que naciera bien, pero… le faltaba saber cual era la prueba, se puso seria.

- Si eres el encargado de decirme que debo hacer ahora, solo dímelo – dijo Cristina mirando a los ojos de Aslam – por favor…

Aslam dio unos pasos hacía atrás

- Tendrá dos meses para pensar si hace o no la prueba – Aslam apuntó hacía Cristina – le digo, no es fácil… - Aslam entristeció su expresión, pero no demoró en volver a la misma sonrisa de antes. Cristina estaba ya preocupada de su salud mental – la última prueba del sendero de Sibel es…

Cristina sintió las manos de Ludovico sobre sus hombros ¿Qué le pasaba?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¡Idiotas!! – Torom no se puedo evitar a si mismo gritarles a Sikoth, Koru y Zul, sino fuera porque por suerte con ese golpe le había dado a la piedra mágica que tenía la estatua, quizá no habrían salido vivos de esa - ¿No les dijeron que no debíamos entrar aquí?  
- Perdón… perdón – dijo Sikoth arrepentido  
- Calma, calma… - dijo Koru – entiendo, lo hicimos mal, pero ahora lo que importa es que estamos todos ilesos ¿No?  
- Si, ilesos… - dijo Zul

Torom tomó un respiro, sí, tenían razón, lo importante ahora era que estaban todos ilesos, Tyra le tomó su mano para que se tranquilizase también.

-Vamos nos entonces – dijo Torom – no quiero ver que más podemos encontrar acá  
- Que aburrido… - dijo Koru – como quieras…

Iban a empezar a partir, cuando Koru notó que Sikoth caminó en dirección contraria al grupo.

- ¿Hermano?  
- Debajo de la estatua había un libro… - dijo observando un pequeño diario

A pesar de la cara de Torom, los hermanos no soportaron la curiosidad y tomaron el libro.

- Esta escrito con la letra de Ludovico… - dijo Sikoth tomándolo y acomodándose los lentes

De ahí, ni siquiera Torom pudo ocultar su curiosidad, en si, cada vez descubrían más cosas de este caballero, asesino, ensamblador y quién sabe que más el destino se le pudo haber ocurrido con ese hombre.

- Habla de la historia de Neemack…

"14 de Th'Reivaj de 7803 d.O

Hoy he logrado algo que nadie tenía propuesto. Logré convencer a los nómades ee-mack que se instalaran en un lugar en mimir, desobedeciendo las ordenes que recién me llegaron de su majestad Aghamen de eliminarlos.

Sean los seres que sean, siempre creeré que hay una forma de que ellos puedan subsistir en Mimir con los demás mortales. He dado un primer paso muy importante, pero esto fue gracias a que ellos son seres muy inteligentes también, son nómades solo porque andan en busca de su dios, el dios de la destrucción, Milkil, último hijo de la madre Chaos según sus propias leyendas.

Aún así, tuve que decirles ciertas cosas que solo se me hicieron reveladas como ensamblador, no sé que haré en el futuro si estas no se cumplen…

Según aquellas visiones, pude ver algo que me sorprendió mientras estaba intentando convencerlos:

"Pronto será la venida de Chaos y con ella vendrá de la mano su hijo, el noveno dios que fue castigado junto a ella por sus hermanos, Milkil."

No quiero que pase, pero esas visiones cada vez pasan más seguido… Solo espero que las siguientes generaciones de Neemack (nombre que decidieron poner a su pueblo) puedan saciar su sed de sangre de otra manera. No puedo pedirles que dejen de ser vampiros, pero sí hacer lo posible para poder mantener a ellos y al pueblo de Mimir seguros…."

- Por eso nos miraban de esa manera… - dijo Koru pensativo – vampiros…  
- Milkil… - Torom entrecerró los ojos, si la orden de los hermanos traía a Chaos, también traía a Milkil, no era una buena noticia, pero era bueno saberlo – mañana partiremos temprano, es peligroso seguir aquí  
- Pero no nos han hecho nada – dijo Zul – la noche anterior…  
- Comprendo, pero… - dijo Torom - ¿Podrás dormir tranquilo ahora que sabes que son vampiros todos los que nos rodean?  
- Ehh…  
- ¡Hay que advertirles a Zalakain y a Cristina! – dijo Lyra preocupada  
- Siéndoles sinceros, no creo que Cristina no sepa que aquí son vampiros – dijo Torom – lo más probable es que Zalakain no sepa…  
- Entonces, si Cristina no nos dijo es porque son vampiros buenos ¿No? – dijo Tyra  
- No sé… no sé…

Se miraron, solo con eso, decidieron ir juntos a buscar a Zalakain y a Cristina.

- Hay que asegurarse… - pensó Torom

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aslam respiró profundo, siguió la frase.

- … ofrecer toda su sangre en el centro de la plaza de Neemack – dijo Aslam – en resumidas… morir ahí  
- ¿¡Estas loco!? – Zalakain no pudo evitar golpear a Aslam en la cara, haciendo que este terminara en el suelo, tomando en cuenta que no se defendió - ¡¡No pueden pedirle eso!!  
- Es una prueba de decisión – interrumpió Ludovico – pueden…  
- Ludovico…  
- Pero… - Cristina sintió tensas las manos de Ludovico  
- ¿Qué harás tío? – Aslam se paró, se sobó el moretón que Zalakain le dejó en la mejilla.

Zalakain sintió un temblor, su sable estaba empezando a temblar, una gran energía proveniente de Ludovico, como si un tapón se hubiera destapado de un momento a otro, Ludovico sacó sus manos de los hombros de Cristina, la cual se sintió tensa. Zalakain intentó sacar su sable, pero era tanto el temblor que no podía controlarlo.

- Maldición… - se dijo Zalakain

La cara de Ludovico se iluminó con una presencia distinta, sus ojos eran más vivaces y su sonrisa daba un dejo de locura, abrió lo más que pudo los ojos y miró a Aslam.

- Pruebas son pruebas – dijo raspante, no era él, Cristina pudo inmediatamente sentir quién era el ser que controlaba ahora el cuerpo de Ludovico…

…Muctuc…

- Si la señorita Cristina decide reprobar, es cosa de ella – dijo Muctuc tranquilo – sabemos que los dioses son rastreros, les gusta pedir grandes cosas, si ella quiere lograr lo que quiere, deberá tomar la prueba ¿No es simple? El asunto es… - miró a Cristina - si realmente quiere

Cristina dio un paso hacía atrás asustada, definitivamente estas nuevas expresiones de Ludovico le daban escalofríos. No, no era él, era Cameén Miric, el ser que tomó su cuerpo en Wreel, el que supuestamente había muerto.

- Pero… - Muctuc observó de nuevo a Aslam – la gran pregunta es… ¿Qué buscas tú de esto? Todos los evaluadores tienen la opción de no hacer la prueba – miró al fantasma que rondaba alrededor de Aslam - ¿Hay algo oculto en ti? ¿Qué buscas en matar a alguien que quieres? – Aslam frunció el ceño, no quería responder – Oh… ¿No me quieres decir?

Muctuc caminó alrededor de Aslam como pensativo, Zalakain se acercó a Cristina. El aire ahogaba, el poder de Muctuc se sentía en la piel de cada uno, no estaban al frente de un ser cualquiera. Aslam tragó saliva.

- ¿Será… ? – Muctuc hizo un rápido movimiento para cruzar las miradas de Aslam - ¿Los dioses prometieron traerte de nuevo a ella…? – Aslam no ocultó en su expresión de que había dado en el clavo – si Cristina ofrece la vida ¿Podrás recuperar el alma de aquel cadáver que tienes en la pieza?  
- ¡No es un cadáver es Carol! – gritó Aslam - ¡Carol no esta muerta! Pero sé que si… recupera sus manos, podrá… recuperar su animo y sonreír de nuevo…

Aslam cerró los ojos, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas cayeran de ellos, estas rápidamente llegaron al agua que estaba en sus pies. Aun no podía creer que en la liga le hubieran cortado las manos a Carol, jamás los perdonaría, jamás…

- Solo quiero que recupere su ánimo para que demuestre que esta viva…  
- Aslam… - dijo Cristina  
- Jajajajaja – rió Muctuc – como sea… - dio unos pasos para alejarse del grupo – le aconsejo señorita – apuntó a Cristina – que se decida pronto, porque… no sé si podré detener a Ludovico por mucho tiempo.  
- Ludovico… - dijo Cristina  
- Adiós…

Entre ellos y Muctuc, apareció un ángel, Cristina y Zalakain se sorprendieron, tenía el pelo rubio, ojos azules y un cuerpo bien formado para su edad, pero su mirada era muy distinta, ya no tenía aquella alegría de antes.

- Sir Rilian…

Rodrick se concentró, un anillo de energía apareció entre él y Muctuc, desapareciendo al segundo después los dos.

"Maldición Ludovico, cálmate, no me dejas hacer hechizos con libertad…"

Cristina quedó pensativa, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, dos meses para decidir si moría, llevaba un mes esperando un hijo… esperen, si decidía hacer aquella prueba ¡Su hijo iba a morir también! ¿Qué podía…? Miró a Aslam.

- Ya sabe – dijo Aslam bajando la cabeza y empezando a caminar hacía la mansión – dos meses…

La cantante no pudo evitar llorar, estaba revuelta completamente por adentro, Zalakain la abrazó, ella se apoyó en su pecho, no sabía si podría haberse quedado parada un momento más.

- Zalakain… - dijo finalmente Cristina -  
- ¿Sí?  
- Por favor – dijo Cristina – no le digas de esto a los chicos  
- Pero…  
- Yo se los diré cuando pueda – Cristina cerró los ojos – saber que Ludovico esta vivo, es un golpe fuerte para ellos… además… lo de mi prueba, quiero decidirlo – decidió salir de los brazos del bardo – yo misma  
- Cristina, sabes que yo… - dijo Zalakain  
- Disculpe por intrometerlo en mis problemas – Cristina hizo una reverencia de disculpas

Zalakain no sabía que decirle, solo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Cristina.

- Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para que este bien – dijo Zalakain – dígamela, no me quiero quedar con los brazos cruzados  
- Gracias…

Cristina empezó a caminar hacia la mansión, Zalakain intentó llevarla de la mano, pero ella no se dejo.

"No merezco su ayuda tan noble…" pensó Cristina.

No podía pensar una solución a todo en este momento…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿¡Cómo se les ocurre!?

Un gran grito que se escuchó desde la mansión, la furia de Aslam se había levantado ante los muchachos, tiró un candelabro al suelo de la rabia, había descubierto que ellos habían entrado a la habitación que el mismo les dijo que no hicieran. Los fantasmas inmediatamente empezaron a tirar todas las cosas afuera de esta mientras Aslam se intentaba tranquilizar para no ir a darle una paliza a cualquiera de los muchachos que ya estaban afuera, le costaba hasta mantener tranquilos sus colmillos. Ellos estaban en silencio, ninguno pensó que Aslam descubriría tan rápido que ellos habían entrado a esa pieza.

"Aunque dejar la estatua como la dejamos no es pasar muy desapercibido…" pensó Koru mientras tomaba sus cosas. "Ni hablar de los fantasmas…"

- Aslam… - dijo Torom acercándose, Aslam le pidió con su mano que se retirara  
- Confié en ustedes – interrumpió Aslam cualquier cosa que podría decir Torom – dejándolos entrar a la pieza de los tesoros sin preocuparme, pero me han decepcionado – Zul no pudo evitar bajar un poco las orejas ante eso – no puedo dejar que sigan adentro de esta mansión descubriendo secretos del lugar, retírense. Cuando Alexan y los demás sepan que saben lo del trato de sangre vendrán por sus cuellos, pero si salen ahora aun hay tiempo para que se salven  
- Gracias… - dijo Lyra, realmente, aunque pareciera furioso, Aslam los estaba salvando

Cristina y Zalakain llegaron en medio de todo, Zalakain tomó sus cosas y las de Cristina. Miró fijamente a Aslam. "No me interesa lo bueno que quieras ser ahora o no, pero lo que le has hecho a Cristina es imperdonable"

"Nunca esperaré perdón de tu parte" Aslam miró también a Zalakain, adivinando lo que este había pensado. Después el vampiro observó a Cristina.

- Si quiere quedarse una noche más puede hacerlo – le dijo lo más tranquilo que podía – no puedo darle el mismo trato que a ellos  
- Gracias, pero no – Cristina negó con la cabeza también – ellos son mis compañeros de viaje y no quiero separarme del grupo  
- Como quiera… - Aslam hablo lo suficientemente bajo como para que no lo escucharan los demás – si es que se decide hacer la prueba, los vampiros iremos a buscarla, no se preocupe por esos detalles…

Aslam entro a la mansión, los fantasmas empezaron a rodearlo mientras subía las escaleras de la entrada.

- Que tengan un buen viaje…  
- Espero que encuentres la calma en tu corazón – dijo Cristina, Aslam no se detuvo.

Se cerraron las puertas de la mansión, todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron, solo Diego y Flerio supieron de su salida aquella noche… ¿O no?

"Tranquilo Aslam" pensó Alexan saliendo de su casa sin que lo vieran en el grupo "No les haremos nada… mientras cumplas el trato, no les haremos nada…"

Cruzó los portones del monasterio y bajó del carruaje sola, meditando cansada sobre lo que había ocurrido hace unos días atrás en Sirine. Mayerling sabía de antemano que podía ocurrir una cosa así, pero no pensó que ocurriera tan rápido, mucho menos con tal violencia. Estaba preocupada y angustiada, y sin embargo prefirió no mostrar ni un atisbo de debilidad frente al resto de las hermanas de la congregación por miedo a que se perdiera la fe.

Al llegar a su despacho se desplomó en su silla al otro lado del escritorio y tosió enérgicamente; le faltaba el aire, le dolía el pecho. Apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa y jadeó, tragando saliva con dificultad.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, abadesa?- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta mientras golpeaba la madera  
- Sí, hermana, gracias- contestó tratando de poner la voz lo más normal posible  
- ¿No necesita nada?  
- No, gracias

Cuando dejó de escuchar los pasos de la sacerdotisa la abadesa volvió a jadear, esta vez un poco más tranquila. De pronto notó que una carpeta, que claramente no estaba cuando dejó su oficina, yacía al frente suyo. Iba a tomarla, pero en vez de eso decidió pararse y preguntar quién había ido a dejarla. Después de hacerlo y eliminar dudas, se acercó despacio y tomó con cuidado los papeles que guardaba. El contenido la sorprendió; Mayerling tuvo que apoyarse en el escritorio para no caer, volvía a jadear, esta vez de excitación.

"Tranquilízate, puede ser una falsa alarma. Tienes que asegurarte de que es cierto antes de decirle…" se decía

Dentro de la carpeta había sólo un mapa y un mensaje escrito en idioma del caos. El texto era ilegible para un novato en escritura caótica, pero para la abadesa el mensaje había sido muy claro… bastó con ver el nombre de "Maura Rimm" escrito en lenguaje común para comprenderlo…

- No quiero amarla

Ludovico se sorprendió ante la declaración de Cameén, no pudo dejar de visualizar un toque de desesperación en su semblante al escuchar eso.

- Pero… pero… - Ludovico quedó consternado  
- Me agrada Cristina – dijo Cameén – no lo negaré, pero solo veo que sufres con tus sentimientos, solo sufres… yo no quiero sufrir como tú, tengo miedo de eso.

"Los ideales serán discutidos y analizados por la tercera personalidad, los que le parezca tener quedarán, según la situación actual y como se lo presenten las otras. Igual los sentimientos. No se discute que mientras más fuertes, más posibilidades tienen, pero no significa que quedarán"

- Quizá así puedas dejar de sufrir ¿No? – dijo Cameén  
- ¡No, no es eso! – Ludovico gritó - ¡Yo sufro por mis actos, no por mis sentimientos! Por como maneje el asunto, por como me deje llevar… Por favor, no me digas ahora que mis sentimientos por Cristina deberán desaparecer ¡Ella me necesita más ahora que nunca! ¡No puedo abandonarla!

Cameén se veía asustado, casi como un niño pequeño que no entendía por completo la situación. Ludovico intentó calmarse un poco.

- Me imagino – dijo Ludovico – que quizá en un futuro, ese niño, podría criarlo con mis manos, realmente, podría ser su padre…

"Llevarlo de sus manos, dejarlo caminar sus primeros pasos"  
"Que solo llegara a los brazos de su madre y lo felicitara"  
"Daría sus primeros pasos"  
"Lo felicitáramos"  
"Reiría"  
"Reiríamos…"

- ¿Y si Cristina decide morir? – preguntó Cameén – solo pensar en eso te hará sufrir de nuevo, es decir…  
- Lo sé – dijo Ludovico – pero… aun quiero seguir, aun están Orfeo y Agustín… quizá ya son grandes pero…

"Por lo menos probé lo último de su niñez…"

- Puede que pensar en criar a ese pequeño sea mucho – siguió Ludovico – dejaré de existir pronto, al igual que el viejo, nos haremos polvo…  
- ¿Para que sigues con esto entonces? – preguntó Cameén  
- Porque soy un iluso – Ludovico abrió un poco los ojos, unas lágrimas salieron de él – porque me deje embriagar por ese sueño, me deje llevar… Y ahora, lo único que hice fue hacer sufrir a Cristina, soy un idiota, soy un idiota… Aunque – su cara se iluminó un poco – no sé, pero siento algo de esperanza en mi corazón, a pesar de todo.  
- Estas loco – dijo Cameén finalmente  
- Si ¿Y? – miró a Cameén – solo pensar, que una parte de mi, mis manos, lo que quede en ti, pueda levantar a ese niño, - cayeron un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas – desapareceré feliz…

La cara de Cameén se arrugó un poco, se mordió el labio, intentó no llorar.

- No quiero sufrir por eso… no quiero…

Muctuc los observaba de lejos en la mente, sabía que no podía evitar algo así.

"No encerré a Ludovico en un principio" pensó Muctuc "Por la fuerza de sus sentimientos, ha sufrido tanto que ya no mide cuanto más su corazón pueda sufrir. Habría sido una bomba acumulando energía que no podría controlar… No puedo evitar que parte de esos sentimientos afecten a Cameén, al final, tendrían que ser parte mía algún día"

"Hay ciertas cosas que ninguno de los tres puede controlar en la fusión de almas, sentimientos que ninguno de los dos pudo contener en su momento. Cameén deberá enfrentarlos tarde o temprano, sufrir parte de lo que sufrimos por ello, porque él debe sentir que vivió eso."

"Pero es natural, igual que la venida del chaos, es algo que debe pasar. La vida solo tiene sentido si se sufre, si se sabe apreciar las sonrisas que se tienen… Cameén debe ver el peso de nuestros pasados, tomarlo y llevarlo.

Ya me olvide de sonreír de verdad, ya me olvide de llorar  
Ver como Ludovico y Cameén sufren ahora, como sueñan, solo me trae recuerdos, solo recuerdos…"

Muctuc se quedo observando a Ludovico.

- Al final – pensó – lo único que le queda a Ludovico es lo que siente, no tiene energía ni siquiera para existir… Según mis cálculos, ya debería haberse hecho polvo dejando sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos esparcidos por el alma…

"Pero aquel "estúpido" sueño lo mantiene aún en pie… lo mantiene aquí"


	18. Capítulo 17 Mariposas

_Dos hombres que pasaban los 30 años dieron un par de pasos dentro del pueblo de Wreel. El primero caminaba con tranquilidad en el pueblo, el segundo estaba con la cabeza gacha, como si no quisiera que nadie le viera la cara._

"Debería estar muerto en este momento. ¿Qué hago siguiéndolo?", pensó el caballero de la honestidad, Sir Rilian. No se había sentido tan derrotado en su vida, pero algo de las palabras de este ser se le habían quedado adentro.

"Estúpido sueño…" le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Muctuc le había nombrado que tenía un estúpido sueño cuando despertó. Levantó la cabeza para ver de nuevo a su compañero, el cuerpo de su compañero de caballería. Vio una capa con un símbolo de 4 flechas dobles rodeadas por algo que parecía ser una luna menguante, arriba estaba su revuelto cabello negro, que a pesar de todo no parecía mal cuidada.

-Hay algo que no entiendo… - dijo finalmente Rilian, deteniendo su caminar.

El hombre de la capa se detuvo, dio ligeramente la vuelta con su cuerpo para poder mirar al caballero.

-Comprendo que tengas algún "estúpido sueño" –dijo Rilian moviendo un poco las manos, apuntando con una boca a bajo hacía su compañero–, pero –aquella boca a bajo la puso encima de su pecho– no veo la necesidad de que alguien como yo este en esos planes, es decir, yo no haré nada que…

-Eres lo suficiente estúpido como para entender –dijo Muctuc cerrando los ojos–, pero más que estúpido –apuntó con el dedo índice al corazón de Rilian– lo suficientemente infantil como para entenderlo.

-¿Ah? –Rilian parpadeó confundido, levantó su ceja derecha un poco después de aquello, movió sus manos un poco nervioso, miró fijamente a Muctu.

-Cuando uno crece –explicó Muctuc como si fuera le explicara a un niño– pierde lo que se llama la capacidad de asombro.

"Mamá, mamá. ¿Por qué los pollitos cambian sus plumas de color?"

"Papá, papá. ¿Por qué los barcos flotan?"

"Mamá, mamá. ¿Por qué el cielo es azul?"

-Preguntas cosas que al final terminas aceptando o te las explican –continuó Muctuc–. Muchos nunca descubren por qué los pollos cambian sus plumas de color desde cierta edad o por qué los barcos flotan o por qué el cielo es azul… Pero aceptan que los pollos cambian sus plumas al crecer, que los barcos flotan y que el cielo es azul…

-Porque en el momento de la duda… -dijo Rilian pensativo– o te dicen "no sé" o "eres muy pequeño para entenderlo".

-La razón por la que un barco llega a hundirse no necesariamente es la furia de Sibel –Muctuc comenzó a caminar de nuevo, Rilian lo siguió–, sino porque tiene un error de construcción. La gente tiende a taparse los ojos ante cosas, no es algo malo, uno no puede fijarse en todos los detalles de una vida… Excepto… -se detuvo, se dio vuelta y le dio un golpecillo al pecho de Rilian como si este fuera una puerta– si aún sabes sorprenderte como niño.

Dio una sonrisa amplia, una sonrisa de alguien listo, pero con un dejo de… ¿Juego? Rilian no sabría describirlo.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo Muctuc como imitando a un niño sacando una moneda– la nariz del rey Aghamen esta rara en esta moneda, se ve narigón.

-¿Y qué importa? –Rilian dijo lo que pensaba que respondería una persona–. Mientras aún sirva la moneda...

-¿Sabes? –Siguió Muctuc con el juego–. Pienso que las flores silvestres son más bonitas que las que compras.

- ¿Ah? Si siempre lo que se compra es lo mejor… -Rilian cerró los ojos– ...porque tiene un valor.

-¿Qué realmente contestarías tú, Rilian?

- Eh… -Rilian abrió los ojos, se tomó el mentón y miró hacia arriba, intentando poner su mente donde estaba siempre-. ¡Woooa, se ve raro Aghamen! ¿Cómo se vería con una nariz como payaso...? ¡Genial! Mientras más lindas las flores, más lindo es el regalo.

"A veces si miras alrededor, hay cosas mejores que las que compras".

"A veces el mejor chiste esta más cerca que la esquina".

"No debes cerrarte en ti, debes observar".

"Siempre ser un niño y pensar más allá"

"Solo los que se preguntaban por qué toda la vida, tuvieron la oportunidad de ver la respuesta".

"La gente de la curiosidad eterna".

Siguieron caminando. Rilian pensaba en lo que le dijo Muctuc. Era extraño, se acordó de lo poco que había conocido a Muctuc antes, cuando aún tenía el cuerpo de semidemonio y no el de Ludovico.

"-Ooh… -dijo el pequeño Rodrick, actual Sir. Rilian, al entrar a ese cuarto.

-¡Tío! –Dijo Camile-. ¡Traje a un amigo!

- ¡Niña! ¡Sabes que no me gustan las compañías!

- Pero tío… él es buena gente…

- OOoh –Dijo Rodrick– Me habías dicho que tu tío era feo, pero realmente exagera.

-¡Rodrick!

-Perdón…

Cameén solo rió, ya que hace sus años que había aceptado que era feo, no le afectaba que un niño le dijera eso.

-Señor –dijo Rodrick–, no se preocupe, no pienso mal de usted… Si Camile dice que es bueno, es porque debe serlo.

Le había dado miedo, pero la curiosidad había sido mayor, quería ver algo que lo sorprendiera. Por eso se hacía el idiota"

"No quería perder la sensación de la sorpresa".

"Una extraña droga, que casi nadie ve".

"Puede hacerte feliz de tantas maneras, solo viendo lo de alrededor".

"Queriendo ver más allá".

"O simplemente, más allá en tu alrededor".

Rilian se detuvo al notar que Muctuc lo había hecho algo antes, le apunto el suelo.

-Solo un niño lo haría –dijo Muctuc– Toma un poco de la arena de la plaza y lánzala al cielo.

Casi perplejo, pero con una curiosidad que le tapaba cualquier duda, Rilian se agachó y tomó un poco de la arena de Wreel, aquella emblemática ciudad, hizo lo que Muctuc le nombro, vio unos pequeños brillos en la arena mientras estaba en el aire, mientras esta…

- ¿¡Qu…!? – Rilian quedo sin habla mientras veía bajar la arena, era la primera vez que se percataba, era probable que en Wreel aquella sensación era más fuerte, pero en ese segundo, recordó que cuando niño vio eso también.

"-¡Tía! –Preguntó Rodrick cuando pequeño en una playa lanzando la arena hacía arriba-. ¿Por qué la arena brilla y después no?

-Le da la luz y después no, así de simple –respondió su tía, la cual estaba sentada mirando cómo hacía un castillo de arena.

-Tia… -dijo Rodrick– Siento que la arena está perdiendo su vida.

-Jajaja, ¡La arena no tiene vida! –No pudo evitar la risa ante la inocencia del niño, le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Rilian–. Las cosas que se les ocurren a los niños…"

-Si ahora gritas eso, ¿no te considerarían loco? –Muctuc interrumpió los pensamientos de Rilian.

Rilian solo siguió mirando la arena en el suelo, estaba aterrado de lo que podría significar lo que acababa de ver, se había convencido de que era una completa mentira, acepto que no era verdad con una facilidad impresionante.

-Por eso la gente deja de ver detalles –pensó Muctuc– porque verlos puede ser… aterrador…

Muctuc caminó, adelantándose un par de pasos al frente de Rilian, cruzó los brazos, respiró profundo un poco.

- Ahora estas listo para entender lo que quiero – dijo Muctuc.

-Aún no respondes mi pregunta – interrumpió Rilian, levantándose-. ¿Por qué quieres que yo sepa tu sueño?

Muctuc sonrió divertido, llegó hasta a una ligera carcajada, para al final dejar de cruzar los brazos.

- A pesar de poner el alma en un sueño –contestó– uno tiende a ser débil. Soy humano y eso es una gran debilidad para hacer algo como esto. Un ser como el humano, para mantener el sueño por mucho tiempo, a veces necesita que alguien simplemente… lo comprenda…

Rilian sonrió, limpió un poco sus pantalones. Caminó tranquilamente hacia Muctuc y le dio un golpecillo en la cabeza.

- No necesito saber más – dijo Rilian.

Ahora era Muctuc el extrañado. ¿Qué acaso la curiosidad no se comía a este caballero?. Rilian giró como intentando asustarlo, para mirarlo a los ojos, Muctuc logró disimular cualquier asombro.

- No soy caballero en este momento –dijo Rilian–. Desde ahora soy simplemente Rodrick Fler… "el joven de las corazonadas" como me decía el buen Labrem, aunque ahora debería ser "el de las corazonadas" solamente… Y estas me dicen que será más sorprendente para mi seguirte y saber tu sueño cuando se haga verdad. –Acercó su mano a Muctuc, con el dedo pulgar haciendo que el dedo índice no apuntara para al final sacar el dedo pulgar y hacer que el dedo índice pegara en la frente de Ludovico.

-El camino que queda es cruel Ri… Rodrick –dijo Muctuc–, más cruel de los anteriores. ¿Realmente puedes seguir sin saber que es lo que se busca?

El ex caballero dio un par de pasos hacía atrás.

-Me has demostrado que mis corazonadas, que han sido siempre refutadas, tienen su verdad -dijo Rodrick–. No me pidas… analizar más por hoy, quiero seguir sorprendiéndome de cuanto me dice mi corazón y algo me dice de tu sueño, cuando lo vea, si es la misma imagen… será genial.

-Es verdad –dijo Muctuc empezando a caminar para irse de Wreel– no necesito realmente que alguien comprenda mi sueño.

"Solo alguien que pueda seguir ese camino, con la misma decisión"

"Te dije viejo, los poderes de Rilian son terroríficos…Te has conseguido uno de los mejores aliados que puedes tener"

**Capítulo 17.- Mariposas**  
**por Mital**

_-Papá._

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo es mi mamá?

Hadarassiel guardó silencio unos segundos, meditabundo.

-Una autentica zorra.

La adolescente Kin'rina miró de reojo a su padre, conteniendo las lágrimas. Si ella preguntaba no era para recibir insultos como respuesta.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Perdón.

-¿Por qué?

-Por... Nada.

-Jasón, ¿podrías adelantarte y ver si alguien se acerca por el camino?

-Claro; voy.

El joven híbrido se adelantó corriendo camino arriba, dejando a la madre con su hijo atrás, avanzando ellos a su paso normal.

Llevaban ya algunos días de camino desde que se reencontraran en el bosque donde ella residiera anteriormente. No conversaban mucho, en cambio, el tiempo que ocuparían en charlas lo usaban para andar, intentando avanzar lo máximo posible para llegar a su destino a la mayor brevedad, cada uno por sus propios motivos.

Kinrina siguió avanzando entre suspiros por el mismo camino por el que se había alejado el chico. En parte le había pedido a Jasón que se alejara para poder relajarse, para poder pensar con tranquilidad desechando recuerdos inútiles. Por el otro lado, también se lo había pedido porque había sentido algo, e incluso notaba a Dakhart intranquilo.

-Carta para la Señorita Kinrina-‭ ‬Un sujeto de aproximadamente‭ ‬40‭ ‬años,‭ ‬flaco,‭ ‬con un sombrero rojo y una bolsa llena de papeles se acercó a la ninfa.‭ ‬Era extraño ver a un sujeto de este tipo en medio del camino,‭ ‬más aún si sus miembros y ropa tenían un extraño color plateado,‭ ‬tendiendo a lo translúcido.

-‭¿‬Quién me manda una carta,‭ ‬y por estas vías‭? ‬-‭ ‬La ninfa salió de sus pensamientos y estiró delicadamente su brazo hacia el sujeto transparente,‭ ‬que le tendió un sobre.‭ ‬Lo miró,‭ ‬lo volteó,‭ ‬y se encontró con una caligrafía limpia y dedicada,‭ ‬dándole pistas de quién la estaba buscando.- Gracias. -Al notar que el fantasma no se iba se acercó a él con ganas de regañar amablemente.-‭ ‬Eres nuevo aquí,‭ ¿‬verdad‭?

-Sí-‭ ‬respondió él.-‭ ‬Caí en un acantilado hace unos días,‭ ‬tratando de entregar un paquete gigante.‭ ‬Ayer me dijeron que podía seguir trabajando de cartero.

-‭ ‬Ya veo‭… ‬Pues los‭ "‬carteros del más allá‭" ‬no reciben propina,‭ ‬el dinero no les sirve de nada,‭ ‬así que puedes irte.

-¡Oh‭! ‬Cierto,‭ ‬tiene razón. -El cartero fantasmal se‭ "‬ruborizó‭".‬-‭ ‬Gracias señorita,‭ ‬hasta luego.-‭ D‬io una pequeña reverencia y se marchó hasta esfumarse en la espesura de los árboles.

‭Kinrina miró al fantasma alejarse, dando gracias de que Dakhart no hubiera reaccionado ante él, y abrió el sobre para ver lo que contenía: un trozo de papel de unos veinte centímetros. "Es complejo, mas no tan grave" dedujo la ninfa por el largo de la carta.

‭_"Querida Maestra:_

Espero que esta carta haya llegado en buen momento,‭ ‬y que no te encuentres demasiado ocupada en tus asuntos.‭ ‬Espero también que te encuentres bien de salud.

Como te gusta,‭ ‬voy al grano:‭ ‬he encontrado el fantasma de un ser bastante extraño que me pide ayuda.‭ ‬Su apariencia es la de un vampiro‭ (‬bastante seductor por cierto‭) ‬que,‭ ‬según recuerda,‭ ‬vagó por el desierto de Halom para quitarse la vida.‭ ‬No recuerda su pasado,‭ ‬pero sí sabe que si su alma no descansa,‭ ‬es porque tiene un asunto pendiente.‭ ‬Esto me lleva a pedirte ayuda:‭ ‬Caruman‭ (‬como se llama‭) ‬no sabe cuál es su tema pendiente,‭ ‬y no puedo ayudarlo a llegar al mundo de los muertos.‭ ¿‬Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo‭? ¿‬Debo hacer que recuerde,‭ ‬o hay alguna otra forma para ayudarlo‭?

A propio riesgo de ambos,‭ ‬decidimos hacer un contrato de paz de todas formas,‭ ‬aunque hace algunos días‭ ‬vi a mi padre,‭ ‬y me pidió que tuviera cuidado,‭ ‬inclusive con este fantasma.‭ ‬Hace un año nuestro contrato de paz fue cumplido y él debió mantenerse en ese lugar.‭ ‬Pero volvió y me ha dicho que el mundo de‭ ‬los‭ ‬muertos y de‭ ‬los‭ ‬vivos se está fusionando‭… ¿‬Has sabido algo tú de eso‭?‬ Quiero creer que es algo para no alarmarse todavía,‭ ‬aunque no recuerdo algún suceso de esta naturaleza antes...‭ ‬Tengo una teoría,‭ ‬pero no quiero creer en ella.‭ ‬Creo que tú también te harás una idea de lo que puede ser.‭ ¿‬Podrías decirme si has visto cosas por el estilo‭? ‬También me ayudarías mucho si me das tu opinión sobre el tema.

Ojalá nos estemos viendo pronto,‭ ‬o por lo menos saber de ti,‭ ‬que me tienes preocupada.‭ ‬Cuídate mucho maestra.

Elia‭"

‭-Así que la niña aún se acuerda de su maestra... -La mujer sonrió.- Por lástima aún vas a tener que esperar un poco antes de que pueda responderte, Elia...

‭Suspirando nuevamente, la druidesa devolvió la carta a su sobre, y, doblándolo, se preparó para guardarlo en alguno de sus saquillos, pero la voz de Jasón la interrumpió en mitad de la acción.

‭-¡Maldita sea!

‭-Tú no aprendas esas palabras, cariño -murmuró la pelirroja para su hijo, metiendo la carta precipitadamente en su fajín y recogiéndose los faldones de la túnica para acercarse corriendo al lugar del que provenía la voz.

‭-¡Kinrina! -El muchacho y la mujer se cruzaron antes de lo que esperaban. Jasón ya iba con su espada en mano, y al verla se detuvo en seco y se giró, en guardia, listo para enfrentar lo que venía desde la misma dirección que él.- Espero que puedas echarme una mano...

‭-¿Pero qué es...?

‭Dakhart comenzó a llorar. Alarmada, la druidesa abrazó a su hijo mientras con la otra mano sujetaba su bastón con fuerza, atenta a lo que se acercaba. No tardó mucho en vislumbrarse una imponente figura de roca que se aproximaba hacia ellos, con una rapidez inusitada para su tamaño.

‭Subieron la pequeña escalinata de piedra que presentaba la entrada. El hombre de cabellos grises solo tuvo que murmurar una palabra para que las puertas se abrieran ante ellos,

‭Arassiel tragó saliva, nervioso. Aún sin saber demasiado, notaba la poderosa aura mágica que envolvía todo el lugar, y de manera más instintiva que lógica llevó la mano a su cuchillo de caza, aferrándolo con fuerza.

‭-Tranquilo, Arassiel. -El compañero del elfo sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes.- Míralo desde otro punto de vista.

‭Hion tenía razón, admitió el elfo para sí. Pensar que la persona que provocaba eso sería su maestro, más que alarmarlo, lo gratificaba. Lo único que faltaba era que fuera aceptado...

‭-Hombre, Hion. -Una voz los detuvo mientras avanzaban por los corredores del edificio.- Tan sano como siempre, jejeje.

‭-Y supongo que tú tan galán como de costumbre, Muctut. -Contestó con sorna el aludido. Al girarse, sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció instantáneamente. El rubio solo miró a los dos hombres alternativamente, totalmente inadvertido de lo que se decía, al menos en su mayor parte.- ¿Eres tú, Muctut?

‭-¿A qué viene tanta duda? ¿Esto? -Muctut llevó la mano a la cara de Ludovico, señalando la boca y los ojos como si no fueran suyos.- Era necesario.

‭-Vaya, vaya. -Al fin, el moreno volvió a sonreír, cruzándose de brazos. Supongo entonces que tú al fin has conseguido lo que querías.

‭-Podría decirse. -Los oscuros ojos del ex-caballero se fijaron en los dos hombres, analizándolos.- Yendo al grano, ¿has venido a hacerme perder el tiempo? Porque es un mal momento.

‭-En absoluto. -Arassiel fue agarrado por un brazo y empujado con brusquedad delante de Hion.- Quería que conocieras a mi amigo. Preséntate.

‭El elfo se sentía ofendido, pero se mordió la lengua y se agachó ante Muctut, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo.

‭-Mi nombre es Hadarassiel Zemath aep Dakhart, oh, gran señor Muctut, pero podéis llamarme simplemente Arassiel.

‭-Jejejeje...

‭_-Parece que tienes seguidores, viejo._

‭-¿Qué quiere decir "gran señor"?

‭-Es otra forma de llamarlo viejo...

‭-Bueno, Arassiel... -Muctut continuó hablando, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva que Hion le dirigía.- ¿Te importa que te haga unas preguntas?

‭-Lo que mi señor quiera.

‭-¿Ah, sí? -Muctut sonrió.- Para empezar dime: ¿qué piensas del Chaos?

‭-El Chaos -Arassiel se tomó unos segundos para pensar- es la respuesta que necesita este mundo. El cambio. Es quien puede darles lo que quieren.

‭-Ajá... -El hechicero se mesó el mentón.- ¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres?

‭-Aprender magia. -Esta vez la respuesta fue inmediata.- Quiero ese poder que la gente común no puede entender ni puede explicar.

‭-¿Y cómo lo quieres?

‭-¿Qué?

‭-He dicho "cómo lo quieres".

‭-De la forma más efectiva posible. -_Supongo..._

‭-Ah, bien, bien...

‭-¿Y cual es tu veredicto, "gran señor"?

‭-Ya se lo diré cuando vuelva.

‭-¿Cómo? -Arassiel se levantó de golpe, asombrado.- ¿Cómo que a la vuelta...?

‭-Tengo asuntos que atender. Me lo pensaré durante el viaje y ya contestaré después.

‭_-Tampoco hay tanto que pensarse al respecto, viejo._

‭-Esos son mis asuntos, Ludovico.

‭-¡Pero...!

‭-Calmado, elfito. -Hion, así como antes había empujado al rubio hacia adelante, ahora lo echó tras él.- Si quieres que este "gran señor" sea tu maestro, empieza por saber esperar.

‭-O no. -Los dos hombres se giraron hacia Muctut. Éste sonreía.- Siendo un elfo, a su edad, me extraña que esté buscando a alguien que le enseñe magia. Por cosas como esta es que al final son los humanos los héroes siempre.

‭-¿Ah?

‭-Piénsalo -explicó el hechicero-: si estás cerca del fin no importa si te quedan diez o cien años por delante, vas a morir igualmente. Por eso, los que saben que tienen poco tiempo son capaces de aprovecharlo mucho más, algo que los que viven largo -los miró a ambos- tienden a olvidar. Pero si uno de ellos supiera el poder que tiene entre manos con solo aprovechar unos años...

‭-...volvería posible lo imposible. -Muctut miró a Arassiel, quien acababa de terminar su frase. El elfo agachó la cabeza.- Gracias, maestro.

‭-No recuerdo haber dicho aún que te aceptaba como alumno.

‭-Discúlpeme, gran señor.

‭-No importa. Yo yo me voy, no voy a estar malgastando mí tiempo en charlas filosóficas.

‭-Entonces somos dos los que nos vamos -Hion adelantó un paso. Ante la muda pregunta del hechicero el peliblanco completó-; voy a buscar un regalo para "Mami".

‭-Qué bien, qué bien. ¿Y lo dejarás a él aquí?

‭-Originalmente tú lo probarías como alumno, si no estuvieras ocupado.

‭-No importa. Que se quede. Puede aprovechar el tiempo en la biblioteca leyendo algo útil.

‭-Una excelente idea, así que, Arassiel, sé bueno y no juegues con fuego,

‭-Lagarto, lagarto. -El elfo sonrió.- No atraigamos desgracias sobre nosotros.

‭El hechicero se despidió con un gesto y siguió su camino. Tras él, Hion hizo lo mismo.

‭-A veces es difícil aprender a comportarse como humano -comentó el peliblanco cuando ya estuvieron fuera-, especialmente cuando dependes de otros que también van a un ritmo lento.

‭-Entonces tienes que aprender a perseverar, simplemente. Para gente como tú no hay imposibles.

‭-Lo sé. Y por eso doy gracias.

‭Se separaron, y cada uno siguió su camino.

‭_-Yo aún me pregunto cómo ese tipo ha podido tener una hija así, pero ahora entiendo qué encontró ella en Calik._

‭-Te rodeaste de enfermos, Ludovico...

‭-Jasón, ¿qué hace un golem persiguiéndote?

‭-Lo que daría yo por saberlo... -El chico sacudió levemente la cabeza, preparándose con la espada mientras retrocedía lentamente, con la intención de cubrir a Rina.- ¡Eh! ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que me persigue a mí...? ¡Agh! ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¿Me ayudarás o no?

‭-¿Te das cuenta de que yo no puedo luchar?

‭Kinrina tuvo que echarse hacia atrás mientras Jasón saltaba hábilmente hacia un lado, esquivando a la criatura. El golem se giró instantáneamente hacia él, por lo que el chico comenzó a retroceder.

‭La druidesa inspiró profundamente mientras miraba a su alrededor. Si algo le disgustaba de ese viaje era el tener que atravesar tan vastas llanuras... Pero, por suerte, encontró lo que buscaba.

‭-¡Jasón! -El chico se estaba agachando en ese momento para esquivar un puño en ese mismo instante.- ¡Corre hacia el sudeste!

‭Sin saber muy bien por qué, y más preocupado por no romperse un hueso que por otra cosa, Jasón obedeció. Tras una voltereta se puso de pie, sin dejar de encarar al golem, y con toda la rapidez que pudo comenzó a correr de espaldas, solo mirando su trayectoria de reojo.

‭_Se va a caer_, pensó Kinrina.

‭_Me voy a caer_, pensó Jasón.

‭El golem lanzó otro golpe. El chico del lunar se echó más hacia atrás para esquivarlo y, en el impulso, se fue de espaldas al suelo.

‭El golem finalmente se detuvo, y Jasón vio como uno de sus pies de roca se alzaba presto a triturarlo bajo su peso. Reaccionó en el momento justo para rodar y echarse a un lado, al mismo tiempo que el suelo comenzaba a temblar.

‭-¿Qué rayos...?

‭Ante él, a unos pocos centímetros de sus pies, una zanja comenzó a abrirse de la que comenzaron a surgir los brotes de alguna planta, oscuros y nudosos, cada vez más gruesos... El chico poco tardó en apartarse, antes de que la grieta se ensanchara y aquellas plantas se aferraran a las piernas del golem, arrojándolo con estrépito al suelo.

‭-Kinrina...

‭A unos metros de distancia estaba la druidesa, abrazando a su hijo con una mano mientras con la otra levantaba su bastón. Jasón se dio cuenta entonces de que a su espalda había un árbol, pero no tardó en salir de su estupor para golpear el sello que daba vida a la criatura, clavando su espada... sin éxito.

‭Se apartó otra vez de un salto, esquivando las rocosas manos del golem, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar lanzar un improperio.

‭-¿¡No lo has golpeado!?

‭-¡¡Tienes dos sellos!!

‭-¡Eso se dice antes!

‭Malhumorado, el chico del lunar intentó recuperar su espada, que había dejado clavada en el monstruo al esquivarlo unos instantes atrás. Las raíces del árbol, manipuladas por Kinrina, se enroscaban en el cuerpo de piedra de éste, pero de forma cada vez menos efectiva. Por eso decidió probar suerte en un acto temerario, lanzándose de frente contra la criatura, y en respuesta fue echado al suelo de un poderoso golpe, perdiendo el aliento en el segundo en que su espalda chocó con la tierra.

‭No tenía su espada, no podía golpear directamente, y nada de lo que Kinrina hacía con las raíces era efectivo. Entonces... ¿qué?

‭La respuesta, esta vez favorable, llegó inesperadamente de las alturas en forma de un potente haz de luz que cayó, sin cegarlo, sobre el cuerpo del golem que comenzaba a levantarse, envolviéndolo. En apenas unos segundos la luz se desvaneció sin dejar huella, dejando como único testigo de su presencia un montón de piedras coronado por la espada de Jasón.

‭El chico, incorporándose con ayuda de sus codos, lo miró anonadado, antes de volver la vista al cielo, donde solo algunos pájaros estaban presentes.

‭Jasón echó un par de ramas a la pequeña hoguera que habían prendido. Dakhart dormía en brazos de Kinrina, y la propia druidesa parecía agotada.

‭-Así que eso fue.

‭-Sí... Por eso no creo que corramos peligro por ahora; han tardado mucho en volver a atacar, pero si han ido a por mí quiere decir que también Torom, Sikoth y el resto habrán sido atacados...

‭-Estarán bien. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo.

‭-Cierto.

‭-Lo importante es que nos hemos librado de esa aberración. No entiendo cómo alguien puede querer crear vida artificial, o para qué.

‭Jasón miró a Kinrina enarcando una ceja, extrañado.

‭-No entiendo. Bueno, no es que lo dé por hecho, pero... Cuando vivía en Keel oí cuentos sobre "la bruja del bosque que podía devolver la vida a los muertos". La historia se hizo especialmente popular después de la... Eh... -El chico tragó saliva, no sabiendo cómo continuar. Siempre había tratado el asunto como peste, pero resultaba que no lo era...

‭-Sí, ya sé de qué hablas -atajó a tiempo ella.- Fue muy molesto tener que convencer a algunos, o tener que mentir a otros... A veces no tanto -sonrió-, pero ese no es mi punto. Es muy distinto revivir a alguien que crear algo falso.

‭-¿Entonces se puede hacer? ¿Se puede revivir a los muertos?

‭-Sí y no. -Kinrina continuó ante la mirada interrogativa de Jasón.- Está prohibido.

‭Suspiraron. La pelirroja volvió la vista al cielo, como llevaba haciendo toda la tarde. La ayuda misteriosa que habían recibido la había puesto en alerta, aunque el chico del lunar le había dicho que, al intentar divisar algo o alguien aquella tarde, el cielo se había visto limpio.

‭El espadachín retiró entonces la carne que había estado asando al fuego, mientras se llevaba la mano libre al pecho, presionándolo. El golpe del golem había sido más fuerte de lo que en un primer momento le había parecido.

‭-Te duele.

‭-No, estoy bien.

‭-No era una pregunta. -Kinrina envolvió a su hijo en una manta y lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo, no muy cerca de las llamas, mientras cogía uno de sus saquillos y se acercaba a Jasón.- Desnúdate.

‭-¿Para qué? No me pasa nada...

‭-Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas, y no te gustaría mi manera de hacer las cosas por las malas.

‭Intercambiaron una mirada. La semininfa sonreía, y el chico tragó saliva, adivinando de forma instintiva cuales eran esos métodos.

‭-Me basta con que te quites la ropa de cintura para arriba.

‭Jasón obedeció, y Kinrina comenzó a observarlo mientras buscaba sin mirar algo en la pequeña bolsa. La espalda del chico se veía sana, salvo por algunos rasguños, heridas antiguas, y una leve marca de los golpes que se había dado al caer.

‭-¿Cómo se te ocurrió ponerte a correr de espaldas?

‭-¿Cómo iba a verlo si no? Además, de haberme alejado mucho podría haber ido tras de ti, y se supone que estoy trabajando como guardaespaldas o algo así, así que... -Kinrina presionó un punto, y el chico contuvo el aliento.

‭-¿Te duele?

‭-No.

‭-¿Ni un poco?

‭-Quizá...

‭-Bien.

‭Rápidamente la mujer sacó un minúsculo frasco de arcilla tapado con un paño del que se deshizo. Del recipiente, a su vez, sacó con los dedos una especie de pasta verduzca que esparció por la espalda del muchacho, a la altura del golpe.

‭-¿Qué es eso? Quema...

‭-Es medicina. No quema realmente, solo da calor, y ayudará con esos golpes que te has dado, al menos por fuera. -Kinrina se manchó un poco más la mano con la que estaba esparciendo la crema.- Date la vuelta.

‭En cuanto el chico obedeció la instrucción, la druidesa localizó el lugar donde el golem lo había golpeado, justo bajo las costillas, y siguió repartiendo la pomada. Jasón intentó comer algo de carne mientras la observaba, nervioso, recordando las palabras de Mayerling, y particularmente sus prohibiciones. Debía ser un chico bueno y obediente...

‭-Yo en tu lugar no comería tanta carne. No sé qué tan bueno sea para ti.

‭-No puedo comer pescado y no puedo cazar aves. ¿Qué más me queda?

‭-Simplemente digo que a veces los híbridos, mestizos o no, tienen que seguir, por salud, la misma dieta que sus parientes animales.

‭-¿Se los puede llamar parientes?

‭-No lo sé. Todo depende del origen de los híbridos.

‭Guardaron silencio mientras Kinrina se limpiaba las manos y guardaba sus cosas, mientras Jasón comía desoyendo las observaciones de la druidesa. Pronto Dakhart volvió a estar junto a su madre, que le pasó un brazo por encima mientras se acomodaba a su lado con cuidado, preparándose para dormir.

‭-Jasón, puedes volver a vestirte.

‭-Ah, sí, claro.

‭-Estás demasiado distraído.

‭-Estaba pensando en que aún no me has dicho cómo supiste que el golem iba detrás de mí específicamente.

‭-Vino cuando tú venías, fue tras de ti cuando te moviste, y yo no tuve una orden de búsqueda y captura sobre mi cabeza durante cerca de un año. -Jasón no reprimió una expresión de sorpresa al saberla enterada de aquellos detalles. Kinrina sonreía, imaginando los pensamientos del chico.- Además, y lo más importante, ¿crees que alguien se interesaría por una mujer que ha estado años viviendo como ermitaña en un bosque que casi nadie cruzaba? No, creo que no tengo tantos amigos como para resultar tan interesante.

‭-¿Ni siquiera por tu marido?

‭-¿Qué marido?

‭-Pues.. Calik, ¿no?

‭Kinrina se incorporó de golpe, con una sonora carcajada saliendo de su pecho. Jasón la observó confuso, cuestionándose si había dicho algo extraño o incorrecto.

‭-No, ni siquiera por Calik. Y no sé de dónde lo has sacado, pero no es mi marido.

‭-Bueno, cuando lo vi en el santuario de Sirine, y por lo que me has contado, fue lo que pensé.

‭-¿Cuando lo viste? -La expresión de Kinrina se volvió ligeramente más seria, menos risueña.- ¿Y qué hacía él por allí?

‭Jasón no tuvo problema en darse cuenta de que Kinrina no sabía nada: ni que Calik reclamaba a una niña como perteneciente a su clan, ni que había tratado con Mayerling... Probablemente sabía incluso menos que él, pero tampoco era de extrañar. Ella no era ninguna ninja, así que obviamente habría cosas que desconocería. Y lo que tuviera que saber... bueno, no era su papel el de informador.

‭-Sabía que iba a verte y me dio una cosa, una campanilla, por si pasaba algo y necesitábamos ayuda.

‭-Ya veo... -La mujer suspiró. Jasón no dejó de observarla, analizando sus gestos.- No la uses entonces.

‭-Lo intentaré.

‭Jasón no dijo que temía que, si se deshacía de la campana, la furia de Calik se desatara. A la vez, el joven se temía que la utilización de la misma fuera a molestar a la pelirroja de una forma perjudicial para él. Sin embargo, por encima de todo estaban la función del objeto como comunicador y... esa sensación extraña que le producía.

‭-Por cierto. -La druidesa se giró hacia él una vez más, interrumpida su intención de recostarse para dormir al oirlo hablar.- ¿Qué haremos mañana, finalmente? ¿Iremos a algún pueblo a buscar una caravana?

‭-Por lo que dices y por lo que nos falta, no. Será mejor que sigamos caminando.

‭-Entendido.

‭Al fin la semielfa se acomodó como antes, rodeando a su hijo con los brazos mientras se relajaba para dormir un poco. Tampoco ella había dicho la verdad respecto a las preguntas de Jasón. No había dicho que probablemente sí habría alguien tras ella, precisamente por Calik, y que él mismo la había advertido ligeramente al respecto, tiempo ha. O que esa campana "para casos de emergencia" quizá significaba, en parte, lo que hasta entonces había sido una suposición. Pero no le interesaba hablar de nada de eso, pues, para ella, había asuntos más importantes en ese momento.

‭La noche era fresca, agradable. Ideal para dar un paseo a la luz de la luna.

Abad se alejó del campamento armado con una maza y su propia confianza. A veces le gustaba hacer eso: estar solo, relajarse, disfrutar el mundo a su alrededor. No todo era siempre cazar y cuidar de la manada. Alguien como él necesitaba descansar, de cuando en cuando, de tanto perro faldero y de tanta comedura de cabeza. La oscuridad, la idea de vacío de la noche, siempre lo ayudaban en esos momentos a despejar la mente.

Aquella escapada prometía ser como otra cualquiera, solitaria y silenciosa, hasta que divisó a alguien. No muy lejos de donde él estaba parado había una persona caminando que se detuvo bajo un triste árbol que crecía en la solitaria llanura. Concentró sus sentidos, alarmado. El campamento no estaba muy lejos, y aquel tipo era... extraño. Su olor no correspondía a su apariencia. Finalmente la curiosidad pudo con él y, con cautela, se acercó, procurando ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y mostrar la seguridad tan característica que le había ganado el respeto de otros. En ese momento el extraño se giró. Era un humano de tez bronceada y ojos oscuros, con el cabello del color de la ceniza y un cuerpo grande y musculoso envuelto en ropas oscuras.

El extraño gesticuló con la mano, indicándole que se acercara. Desconfiado, se giró para ver si había alguien tras él a quien no hubiera sentido, aunque eso era improbable... Y, efectivamente, nadie había a su espalda.

-Te llamo a ti, cachorro -aclaró el tipo, mirándolo fijamente. Su voz era grave, seca, pero con un tono humorístico que no le terminó de agradar.- No a mucha gente le gusta pasear a esta hora por los llanos.

-¿A quién llamas cachorro? -Refutó el híbrido, ofendido.

-Ah, fallo mío. -El desconocido sonrió.- ¿Tienes un nombre que pueda usar, entonces?

-De Nola, Abad de Nola. -Contestó el aludido secamente.- ¿Qué humano desea saberlo?

-¿Humano? -El tipo aún sonreía.- Qué mal híbrido resultaste ser para que tu nariz te falle de esa forma. ¿Huelo a humano, acaso?

-No, pero... Tampoco eres aquello a lo que hueles. ¿Qué eres entonces? ¿Nada?

-Soy un producto de la mala suerte, podríamos decir. -Sacó una botella que tendió a Abad.- ¿No prefieres acercarte a refrescar la garganta para seguir hablando?

Abad tomó la botella con desconfianza y la descorchó para oler el contenido.

-No suelo beber con extraños. Pero esto promete ser bueno.

Tomó un trago. Su compañero sonrió otra vez.

-Mi nombre es Hion, por si te resulta más cómodo.

-¿Hion qué?

-Hion, simplemente. No sé si queda algo de mi patria, y entre los míos no se usan los apellidos.

Abad avanzó cautelosamente hasta quedar frente al otro antes de sentarse.

-Bueno, Hion, ¿y qué hace alguien "de tu clase" perdido por estos lares? -Dio otro trago a la botella.- Porque o estás perdido o eres idiota.

-Llámame idiota, entonces. Hay que serlo para irse a la mitad de la nada a trabajar, ¿no?

-Jeje... -Abad siguió bebiendo.- Idiota Hion, ¿eh? ¿Y en qué estás trabajando? ¿Catador de alcóhol?

Los dos hombres rieron mientras se pasaban la botella.

-Sería un buen trabajo, pero no. Trabajo en ayudar a que el mundo recupere la cordura.

-La cordura no existe -replicó el híbrido mirándolo a los ojos.- Mírate o mírame; somos producto del desequilibrio.

-Existe, créeme. Y así como lo sé, sé que lo que soy tiene arreglo, y también que las cosas pueden ir mejor. -Ahora era el turno de Hion de echar un trago.- Pero si quieres puedes decir que es "el orden natural de las cosas".

-Ve al grano -interrumpió Abad con brusquedad.- No me prediques.

-Qué poca paciencia tienen los jóvenes de hoy en día... - El peliblanco devolvió la botella a su compañero antes de quedarse mirando el cielo, abstraído.- La cordura, la verdad, el orden... -sonrió más ampliamente- son la madre de este mundo. Una madre más cierta que cualquiera de esos que se veneran hoy en día, porque de ella nacieron.

-¿Te refieres al Chaos?

-¿A quién si no?

-¿Y qué con ella?

-Y poco pensadores... -Hion suspiró, retomando su frase anterior y la botella para beber.- Dime, ¿tienes hijos?

Abad suspiró ahora. Hion esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa.

-Para mi maldita desgracia, así es.

-Me apuesto lo que queda de la botella a que es un rebelde, que no quiere reconocer a quién le debe la vida ni lo que debería hacer realmente con ella.

El híbrido lo miró enarcando una ceja y le arrebató el licor con cierta brusquedad.

-¿Seguro que no había nada extraño aquí dentro? -La olió de nuevo.- Eres un maldito demonio, Hion.

-Eso me han dicho alguna vez. -El aludido sonrió.- En todo caso, la experiencia habla antes que yo. Un... amigo, podríamos decir, también sufre la testarudez de su bastarda. Y como vosotros, la Madre también sufrió la traición de sus hijos.

-La "madre" no tiene nada que ver conmigo ni con lo que se supone que es mi hijo. Por mí que se muera.

Hion recuperó la botella y le dio otro trago más. Un brillo amenazador apareció en sus ojos, aunque no se notó en su voz cuando habló:

-No digas eso en voz muy alta, amigo mío. En todas partes hay oídos, y a algunos no les gustan semejantes blasfemias. -Lentamente y con cuidado dejó el recipiente en el suelo.- La Madre tiene mucho que ver con todos. Nuestra deuda con ella es eterna.

Abad movió las orejas ligeramente hacia atrás. No estaba intimidado, pero algo no le olía nada bien. Bebió un largo trago antes de contestar:

-Sigue hablando. Luego vemos.

Volvieron a pasarse el líquido. El híbrido ya había comprobado de sobra que era fuerte por cómo quemaba su garganta al pasar, pero no tanto como para embriagarlo.

Hion había recuperado su aspecto anterior, impasible y amigable, con ese casi odioso punto cómico.

-Devolver la cordura al mundo es abrirle los ojos, hacerlo recapacitar. Es devolver las cosas a su cauce original: el mundo a las manos de la madre, los hijos a las manos de sus padres. Resolver lo que esos falsos siete dioses consiguieron con su traición.

-Seré curioso. ¿Quieres que me una al bando del Chaos?

-Si te ofreces... -El peliblanco sonrió con falsa inocencia.

La botella volvió a cambiar de manos. Sin embargo, ya estaba vacía cuando llegó a labios de Abad. Éste movió los ojos con lentitud mientras relamía la boquilla, deleitándose con los últimos restos de sabor que la bebida había dejado en ella.

-Dame otra botella y te diré...

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin incidentes, y la rutina anterior volvió en su mayoría, salvo por el aumento del ritmo diario. Avanzaban más rápido, más seguros y más ansiosos, especialmente Jasón al saber que la meta estaba cerca. Acabar pronto significaba regresar pronto también, librarse de posibles sorpresas desagradables y resolver los asuntos pendientes.

Así, al principio de la cuarta jornada desde el incidente con el golem llegaron a su destino.

Entraron en el bosque en silencio. El aire a su alrededor rezumaba vida, vibraba. Jasón recordaba haber tenido una sensación similar, aunque no tan fuerte, la vez que habían visitado el bosque donde vivía Kinrina, y arrastrado por sus memorias giró la vista hacia ella.

La mujer sujetaba su bastón con fuerza al avanzar, mientras que con la otra mano tanteaba sus saquillos. Jasón no pasó por alto el detalle, recordando que uno de ellos en particular lo había recogido el día que se habían reencontrado. Al preguntarle qué contenía exactamente, ella se había limitado a contestar que se trataba de un encargo. Quizá ahora sería un buen momento para averiguar algo más.

-¿Qué puede haber tan importante en una bolsa para tener que llevarlo de un bosque a otro en un viaje tan largo?

-Restos. Es justo que vuelvan a su hogar.

Kinrina no se dignó a mirar al chico al contestar. En cambio, miraba los árboles ante ella detenidamente. Al poco se detuvo y, con cuidado, desató el pañuelo con el que sostenía a Dakhart en su espalda para tomarlo en brazos.

-¿Podrías hacerte cargo de él por un rato? Espero no tardar mucho.

-¿Hemos tardado casi tres semanas en venir hasta aquí para que estés un par de horas, des media vuelta y deshagamos todo lo andado? ¡Fantástico!

-Jasón...

-Lo lamento. Supongo que estoy cansado e irritable. -El espadachín extendió los brazos y cogió al niño con cuidado, recibiendo una mirada directa.- ¿Estás segura de querer dejarlo aquí conmigo?

-Mientras estéis entre los árboles no pasará nada, y ambos podréis descansar un poco. -Kinrina sonrió de forma diferente a como solía, más amable, más sincera.- Lamento haberte arrastrado tan lejos de esta manera. Y tú sé bueno con Jasón, ¿entendido? -Añadió mirando a su hijo.- Mamá intentará tardar lo menos posible.

No pudo contestar antes de que ella se marchara, perdiéndose entre la espesura. Con un suspiro, el joven del lunar se sentó en el suelo, ayudando al niño a mantenerse de pie frente a él.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer tú y yo mientras tu madre atiende sus cosas?

Dakhart lo miraba fijamente. Jasón no estaba preparado para lo que vendría a continuación.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lo recordaba con claridad.

Aquel lugar, la cuna de su adolescencia, de la primera parte de su juventud, permanecía intacto. Era -se percibía- tal y como lo había visto la última vez. La sensación resultaba cálida y escalofriante al mismo tiempo, después de tantos años; la idea de causarle ella esa sensación a los demás comenzó a recorrerla de pronto.

-¿No eres un poco mayor como para preocuparte por eso?

-Quangdú...

-¿No te alegras de que haya venido a buscarte? Después de todo, tenía entendido que venías a verme.

La pelirroja sonrió, recuperando parte de su brillo característico, y abrazó al hombre frente a ella.

Quangdú tenía todo el aspecto de un venerable anciano. Su cuerpo enjuto, no demasiado alto, el cabello corto y encanecido, las arrugas de su rostro, especialmente alrededor de sus oscuros ojos... Todo en él contribuía a esa imagen de hombre sabio, aunque lo que lo hacía más llamativo era su piel oscura, símbolo inequívoco de que procedía de algún lejano lugar muy, muy al sur.

-No has cambiado nada desde la última vez, Kin'rina -comentó el anciano, mirándola de arriba abajo.- Eres... exactamente igual que cuando te fuiste.

-No sé si tomar eso como un cumplido o no -respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Entonces tómalo como lo que es.

Comenzaron a caminar. Los dos guardaban silencio, escuchando los ruidos propios del bosque, meditando. Buscaban las palabras para comenzar.

Finalmente, la druidesa desató el saquillo que había estado cargando todo ese tiempo y se lo tendió.

-No vine en su momento, pero... aquí están al fin.

-Sabes que no hacía falta venir para eso.

-Pero...

-Era simplemente una forma de decir que no era un adiós.

Quandú recibió la bolsa y la abrió. De su interior sacó cinco medallones similares al de Kinrina y los arrojó al suelo.

-Tsasiah trajo el de su hermano cuando pasó...

-Por lo que me dijo ella y escuché por otras fuentes, tienes ahora la misma cara que después de que él se fuera.

-¿De verdad? No sé por qué...

-Será porque estás como entonces.

-¿Triste?

-Sola.

La druidesa se mordió la lengua con fuerza. No quería decir lo que pensaba, no quería decir lo que sentía. Había ido allí con un solo propósito.

-Maestro Quangdú, yo...

-Cualquier discusión seria será mejor tenerla después de haber comido -atajó el anciano.- Además, ¿no has venido acompañada? ¿Dónde has dejado a tu escolta y a tu hijo?

-En... Fuera del bosque, resguardándose en las cercanías.

La semielfa se quedó sola en el bosque de su infancia, sola con sus pensamientos. No estaba asombrada de que Quangdú conociera los detalles de su viaje; después de todo, era él quien le había enseñado que había varios tipos de fuentes de información.

Jasón jugaba con Dakhart, nervioso. Estaba acostumbrado a las Semillas, todas lo bastante mayores como para sostenerse en pie, caminar por sí mismas e incluso correr, pero no a un infante que no paraba de llorar, ensuciarse a sí mismo y tirarle de la ropa con una fuerza sorprendente para su tamaño.

-Mira, verás... Entiendo que tengas hambre, pero yo no soy tu madre, así que me temo que no puedo darte nada...

-¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Tu mami volverá dentro de poco, te lo prometo, solo sé un poco más paciente.

-¡Papáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Tu papá... Eh...

_¿Cómo puede un niño tan inocente ser hijo de ese loco sanguinario? Lai..._

-Tu papá te quiere mucho, pero...

-Por culpa de la testarudez de su madre no puede estar con él ahora mismo.

-¿Eh?

Jasón se giró, sorprendido. Un hombre de piel negra y cabello cano lo miraba, con una afable sonrisa. Sus ropas le recordaron mucho a las que llevaba Kinrina cuando la habían conocido, tanto tiempo atrás.

-¿Es usted la persona a la que la señorita Kinrina venía a ver?

-El mismo que viste y calza -Quangdú se miró los pies un segundo, dubitativo-, aunque supongo que lo segundo sobra.

El muchacho sonrió, jovial, mientras se ponía en pie con Dakhart en brazos.

-Yo soy Jasón Wade, y el es Dakhart, el...

-Sí, tú eres el muchacho híbrido mestizo y él es el hijo de Kin'rina.

El joven del lunar tragó saliva un momento, antes de fijarse en cómo el anciano se arremangaba la túnica, dejando ver unas manos que no parecían tales: oscuras, marcadas por líneas, y casi se diría que... escamosas, de dedos cortos y palmeados.

-Yo soy un híbrido de tortuga -explicó el anciano.- Deberías dejar de preocuparte por esas cosas; más de uno habrá notado lo que eres y no habrá dicho nada por respeto.

-Ahora entiendo cómo se sentía Zul...

-Amigo tuyo, ¿no? -Jasón asintió con la cabeza, reacomodando al niño en sus brazos.- Sea como fuere, yo vine a buscarte para que vinieses a compartir conmigo y mi pupila.

-Bueno, Kinrina pidió que la esperara y...

-Olvídalo. Si quieres descansar lo mejor es una charla relajada y una buena comida. Además de que el niño no se calmará hasta que esté con su madre. Son cosas de la edad.

-Eh... entiendo.

Quangdu sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a internarse en el bosque. Jasón lo siguió de cerca.

*******************

Eran apenas un pequeño grupo entre una multitud.

Había al menos una veintena de personas visibles, contó Jasón, suponiendo que muchos estuvieran alejados, ocultos, o simplemente haciendo otras cosas, por lo que no se encontrarían allí. Entre los druidas que veía había de todo: humanos, híbridos de todo tipo, algún halfling, elfos y hasta enanos. Nunca en su vida el muchacho había visto a gente tan distinta reunida en un solo lugar.

Tampoco había visto nunca un sitio en el que se comiera menos carne que allí.

La cascada risa de Quangdu lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Me sorprendes y no me sorprendes en absoluto, Kin'rina.

-Una vez más: ¿cómo debo interpretar ese comentario? Y no voy a aceptar otro "como lo que es".

-Me sorprende que sigas teniendo el mismo carácter que cuando te fuiste, los mismos gestos, todo. Me sorprende cómo Tsasiah acertó contigo cuando vino aquella vez.

-Supongo que me conocía bien, pero no es para menos.

-Cierto. Treinta años no son pocos.

Quangdu, Kinrina, Jasón y el pequeño Dakhart eran los cuatro integrantes de ese pequeño grupo en su hora de comer. Variadas frutas y verduras era lo que tenían a su disposición.

-¿Quién era Tsasiah? -Inquirió Jasón, deseoso de participar en la charla.

-¿No te ha contado nada? -El joven negó con la cabeza y el druida suspiró.- Cuando se fue a Mimir no iba ella sola, sino un grupo. Siete en total. Tsasiah era una de las integrantes.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Murió hace unos veinte años.

-Lo lamento.

-Tranquilo. A Kin'rina nunca le afectó demasiado, ¿verdad?

Tragó saliva. Tenía la sensación de estar en medio de un duelo verbal entre dos druidas, con temas de los que no sabía nada y que solo podían empeorar si él interfería. Era una situación incómoda.

-Muy bien; claudico. -La pelirroja habló segundos antes de que Jasón decidiera volver a distraerse observando el entorno.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Pero sé más directo. No me agradan los subterfugios.

-¿Para qué has venido exactamente? -El anciano siguió hablando antes de que la mujer respondiera.- No has perdido dos semanas viajando sólo para traer sus cosas si no lo hiciste hace veinte años.

-Qué agudo.

-Gracias, niña. Ahora, ¿me cuentas la historia?

-Por supuesto. -Kinrina sonrió, Jasón se acomodó para escuchar la historia y Quangdu juntó las manos y apoyó la barbilla en ellas.- ¿Recuerdas la historia del dragón Hion?

-La conozco bien -respondió con sequedad el anciano, que se giró hacia el joven.- ¿La conoces tú?

-Primera vez que oigo ese nombre -respondió éste con sinceridad.

-Empieza por el principio, Kin'rina.

-Bien. Érase una vez un dragón de un lugar muy, muy lejano, que abandonó a los suyos y se convirtió en seguidor de Chaos. El dragón, de nombre Hion, se dedicó a viajar, armando trifulcas aquí y allá, hasta que en una de ellas resultó malherido y huyó, y paró a reposar en un bosque que halló en su camino, aunque con su enorme cuerpo lo destrozó.

-Esta es mi parte favorita. -Quangdu sonreía.

-Los druidas de aquel bosque, furiosos e indignados, fueron a castigar al dragón, y al llegar hasta él se encontraron con los angelis, que por crear desorden en el mundo querían castigarlo. Los dos grupos lucharon juntos para reducirlo, pues Hion aún tenía fuerza para enfrentarse a algunos mortales, y muchos cayeron. Los restantes, logrado su empeño, al ver que por la marca de Chaos en su frente no podrían ajusticiarlo, decidieron condenarlo a vivir su vida de dragón en el cuerpo de un humano, y destruyeron uno a uno los huesos de la bestia, salvo la calavera, que fue entregada a quienes mejor la podían guardar.

Kinrina guardó silencio. Jasón la miró, esperando que continuara.

-¿Y esos eran...?

-No se sabe -contestó ella.- O, al menos, yo no lo sé.

Los ojos de los dos druidas se encontraron.

-Has omitido bastantes detalles de la historia, pero eso no importa. Y sobre el paradero de ese montón de huesos, ¿no es obvio? Perdidas las alas, el único lugar por el que Hion se podría mover era el suelo, así que los angelis se la llevaron.

-Así dicho parece que el cuento fuera verdad. -Jasón sonrió mientras cogía una fruta para seguir comiendo.

-Es que es verdad. -El chico del lunar miró a Kinrina.- De hecho, ahora está en Mimir.

-¿Y cómo lo...? ¡Pero si no tiene sentido! ¿Cómo se puede cambiar de cuerpo a una criatura de ese tipo?

-¿Has visto alguna vez a algún ser vivo poseído por el espíritu de otro? -Replicó ella. El moreno tragó saliva.- La calavera de Hion es tan real como alguna vez lo fue la espada Gálata. -_Y su estúpido caballero._

-Lo entiendo, pero... Suena tan.. extraño. -El chico sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Y para eso hemos venido hasta aquí? -Siguió diciendo.- ¿Has venido a buscar información sobre un personaje que parece de cuento? ¿Acaso quieres la calavera esa?

-Es una buena pregunta. ¿No pensarás ayudar a Hion, verdad, Kin'rina?

-Nada más lejos de mi voluntad. Solo me preocupa que ese... la pueda recuperar, especialmente si tenemos en cuenta la caída de la ciudad celeste de los angelis.

-Cierto, cierto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo que me pueda ayudar?

-Puede que sí, puede que no. -El viejo sonreía.- ¿Por qué no disfrutamos primero de esta comida y dejamos esos asuntos tan oscuros para luego?

-Disfrutadla vosotros. -La mujer se levantó.- Iré a dar una vuelta. Quiero que Dakhart conozca esto, al menos un poco, y hablar con Azrun y...

-Hace poco más de un año que fallecieron, los dos -atajó Quangdu.- Fue lo último que hicieron juntos. Pero puedes visitar sus tumbas.

-Entiendo. Gracias.

La pelirroja se marchó con su niño en brazos. Lo dos hombres la vieron alejarse sin decir palabra, y luego cada uno cogió una pieza de fruta.

-Lamento la falta de pescado o ave o cualquiera que sea el tipo de carne que suelas comer. -Comentó el híbrido de tortuga.

-¿Eh?

-Se nota solo con verte: casi no has probado bocado y has estado casi todo el tiempo mirando a otra parte, como buscando algo. -Jasón se ruborizó, avergonzado, pero la sonrisa del druida lo relajó.- Lo cierto es que ni Kin'rina ni yo podemos comer carne, por eso no preparé nada de eso para nosotros... Pasé por alto el hecho de que tu dieta pudiera ser distinta.

-No, no pasa nada. Un cambio de cuando en cuando tampoco puede ser tan malo, ¿no? Además, cuando se viaja mucho hay que estar dispuesto a comer de lo que se disponga, sin remilgos.

-Eres un tipo simpático. -Quandu dio un bocado a su fruta.- ¿Puedo tomarme una licencia de confianza, Jasón?

-Hum... Depende de para qué.

-Pedirte que la cuides, que cuides a Kin'rina.

-Se supone que para eso he venido hasta aquí con ella...

-No, no me refiero a eso. Que sigas cuidando de ella, después de esto, más adelante.

-No sé si yo sea la persona más indicada para ocuparme de eso. -El chico del lunar sacó la pequeña campana que le había dado Calik y la observó unos instantes.- Debería ser Calik el que oyera estas cosas. Yo solo estoy pagando un favor.

-¿Pagando? -Quangdu sacudió la cabeza, entristecido.- ¿No la conocías antes de esto?

-Sí, pero... Nada digno de mención.

-Bueno, el hecho es digno en sí. -Jasón miró al anciano, preguntando con los ojos.- Tengo una teoría, creencia, superstición... No sé cómo quieras llamarlo. Simplemente pienso que dos personas que se hayan cruzado dos veces están destinadas a encontrarse una tercera, y una cuarta, una quinta... Ya me entiendes.

-¿No será una suposición muy grande?

-Puede ser -Quangdu siguió comiendo-, pero de lo que he sacado por mi experiencia, no ando tan desencaminado. Y es importante cuando se trata de "mariposas".

Jasón no respondió; los dos siguieron comiendo las frutas y verduras que estaban compartiendo.

Para encontrarlos solo tuvo que preguntar a un par de personas que la miraron con desconfianza por el color de su ropa. Lo difícil llegaba ahora, cuando tenía que armarse de valor para enfrentarlos, o enfrentar lo que quedara de ellos. Para su suerte, sin embargo, al final no había nada.

Con el corazón encogido en el pecho y abrazando fuertemente a su hijo, Kinrina se sentó en el suelo, frente al árbol que tenía grabados los nombres de sus amigos en él, bajo cuyas ramas estaban sus amigos de la infancia.

Dakhart comenzó a patalear, así que, sosteniéndolo con sus manos, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y a mantener el equilibrio.

-Aquí venía yo a hablar con ellos -le explicó la mujer a su hijo con una sonrisa-. Todos veníamos. Eran reuniones divertidas.

El pequeño solo contestaba moviendo sus piernecitas de forma inquieta y girando la cabeza cada vez que notaba movimiento a su alrededor. Kinrina lo soltó para dejar que se mantuviera él solo.

-¿Querrás saber cosas sobre la vida de tu madre y la de tu padre cuando crezcas, cuando empieces a preguntar? -La mujer sonrió.- Espero que no mucho, porque o te aburrirás de escuchar o no tendrás nada que oír... -Dakhart la miró son sus pequeños ojos azules muy abiertos.- Quizá debería empezar a buscar cuentos para ti.

Dakhart hizo una pompa de saliva que estalló salpicando toda su cara, y que su madre se apresuró en limpiar con la manga de su túnica.

-Hay que intentar acabar con todo esto lo antes posible para volver con papá, ¿verdad? -El niño sonrió al oír la palabra.- ¿Tanto quieres verlo?

-¡Papá! -Repitió el niño, mostrando una sonrisa de apenas cuatro dientes.- ¡Papá!

-Sí, sí. Seguro que papá también quiere verte... ¿Y si le escribimos una carta? -El niño aplaudió enérgicamente.- Eso me recuerda... -Kinrina sacó la carta que había recibido días atrás de parte de Elia y la repasó rápidamente.- Juega un poco, pero con cuidado, ¿entendido?

El niño se lanzó a escarbar la tierra con las hojas y palillos que encontraba por el suelo, mientras su madre sacaba sus útiles de escritura y pensaba una respuesta, aunque nada de lo que se le ocurría le parecía apropiado para comentarlo en una carta. Finalmente escribió un par de líneas, ató con una pequeña cuerda el papel enrollado, e invocó a un espíritu al que confiar el mensaje.

-Necesito que se lo entregues a Elia Luminem, una muchacha joven, menos de veinte años, cabello castaño no muy largo... -Kinrina hizo memoria para dar más datos al fantasma.- ¿Sabes qué? No importa. Con que sepas su nombre la encontrarás, pues su energía te resultará atrayente. Podrías ayudarte a cruzar.

-¿Y dónde está?

-En... Mimir. Es hechicera, así que quizá notes una energía mezclada.

-¿Y cómo ha dicho que se llama?

-Elia Luminem -repitió por segunda vez al alma del difunto.

-¿Y de verdad me va a ayudar ella a llegar al otro lado?

-Confío en ella. En un caso como el tuyo, seguro que no tendrá problema.

-Eso espero yo también de... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¡Elia Luminem! ¿Oído y grabado ya? -El espectro asintió.- ¡Vete!

Kinrina suspiró cuando el fantasma mensajero al fin se fue, y se dejó caer junto a su pequeño, que en el tiempo que a ella le había tomado escribir una respuesta y mandarla había hecho varios montones de tierra colocados en círculo. Le llamó la atención que estuvieran colocados con tal orden por un niño tan pequeño, por lo que con un gesto le indicó que parara, aunque el niño no obedeció.

-Dakhart...

-Déjalo; está canalizando.

Kinrina se giró. No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había llegado Quangdu allí, pero calculaba que no mucho; si no, se hubiera estado riendo de su discusión con el fantasma.

-Con lo terrible que eres tú con esas cosas me sorprende que tu hijo, aún tan pequeño, sea tan cercano al Caos.

Realmente, ella no se había dado cuenta hasta que oyó a su maestro mencionarlo, pero aquel dibujo que el niño estaba haciendo era uno de los símbolos que se le atribuían a la diosa Chaos. La joven madre no se sentía en absoluto agradada con el descubrimiento.

-¿Y Jasón?

-Unas muchachas querían hablar con el simpático extranjero.

-Vaya. Tiene más éxito de lo que pensaba.

-¿Por?

-No es mi tipo.

-Intenté sonsacarle algo -el anciano se sentó-, pero o no sabe nada o guarda secretos muy bien. ¿Cómo es el padre del niño?

-¿Calik? No te gustaría.

-Lo dices con mucha convicción. -La semielfa se encogió de hombros.- Tan poco habladora como siempre, por lo que veo.

-No hay necesidad de charlas vanas. -Dakhart fue levantado en brazos por su madre, apartado de su juego, por lo que comenzó a patalear.- Te dije que lo dejaras antes.

-Te dije que dejaras al niño.

-Tampoco tiene mucho más que dibujar.

-¿Y? No es bueno que lo tengas siempre en brazos y no lo dejes moverse. Es poco probable que eche a correr de pronto y te abandone, ¿lo sabes? Ni siquiera tiene edad para caminar debidamente.

Kinrina no contestó, pero dejó ir al niño nuevamente. Dakhart volvió a hacer montones de tierra.

-Bueno, ya puedes contarme -el anciano se acomodó-, ¿qué pretendes exactamente con lo de Hion? Tú jamás lo ayudarías, lo sé, pero... me cuesta adivinar tus motivos.

-Hadarassiel vino a mi casa -respondió la mujer.- Para variar, dijo una sarta de desatinos y dejó caer que había llegado a Mimir en compañía de Hion, claramente como advertencia, intentando intimidarme.

-¿Y? Sigo sin ver por qué querrías tú tener nada que ver con cosas en las que jamás has creído ni has querido inmiscuirte antes...

-Porque he decidido abandonar, Quang. Ha llegado la hora de que cambie mi vida, de que cambie de perspectiva.

-Así que te sentías sola...

-Quiero que acabar con el asunto de Hion sea lo último que haga como druidesa. -Kinrina sacó un medallón, el que ella antes usaba, de entre los pliegues del fajín de su túnica.- Tómalo, por favor.

Quandu cogió el medallón y la mano de la mujer y volvió a depositar el objeto en ésta.

-Guárdatelo como recuerdo o lo que quieras. Yo no lo necesito para nada, y si quieres "abandonar" o lo que sea... No es asunto mío. Después de tantos años sin tener noticias tuyas pensé que ya hace tiempo que lo habrías hecho, tenía esa esperanza, pero conociéndote debí saber que me equivocaba.

-¿A qué te refieres? -La pelirroja miró al híbrido, extrañada.

-A que no soportas los cambios. A tus años es... es peligroso que seas así. Es negativo. Es malo. Lo que la gente hace con su vida, si van a algún lugar, si mueren... Algún día tendrás que empezar a aceptar esas cosas, y de paso a confiar en los demás. No es malo que cada uno persiga aquello en lo que cree.

-Confío en los demás. Confío en ti, por ejemplo, y confío en Jasón, o no hubiese venido hasta aquí con él, y confío en Calik. Especialmente en Calik, porque si no lo hiciese, no estaría dispuesta a convertirme en la "señora Ugishi".

-¿Ugishi? ¿No es ese un nombre típico de de esos asesinos tan populares en Mimir? Esos...

-Shinobi. Sí, el padre de Dakhart eso uno de ellos. -Quangdu suspiró, y Kinrina sonrió.- Te dije que no te gustaría.

-No quiero saber en qué clase de historias estás metida como para haberte relacionado con un asesinos de esos...

-Eso no importa.

-Cierto, no importa. Lo que me interesa ahora es saber por qué vistes así, por qué tienes ese aura a tu alrededor, por qué de pronto decides tener un hijo...

-Decidir tener... Suena como si lo hubiera manipulado todo.

-Podrías.

-Podría. Pero no lo hice, al menos no del todo. Solo dejé que pasara.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me estaba quedando sola.

Dakhart rió al irse de espaldas al suelo, sin llegar a golpearse la cabeza, y con un montón de tierra encima.

-¿Cuánto, Kin'rina? -Quangdu frunció el caño.- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la muerte de Tsasiah hasta que decidiste volver a relacionarte con alguien?

-No lo decidí y... no lo sé. Puede que unos diez años, un poco más, un poco menos.

-¿Y qué ha sido de esa persona?

-Se suicidó.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Se dejó matar por una estupidez.

-Quizá era algo en lo que creía. -Kinrina abrió la boca para replicar, pero finalmente no dijo nada. El druida continuó.- Que tú seas incapaz de creer y de confiar no quiere decir que los demás no podamos ni lo invalida ni lo convierte en malo.

-¿Y qué utilidad tiene?

-¿Y qué utilidad tiene que tengas un hijo, te cases y vivas como una mujer que nunca has sido?

-¡Que podré seguir viviendo! ¡Que tendré algo cierto, algo firme, y que no estaré sola y podré seguir viviendo!

Dakhart comenzó a llorar. El pequeño niño había oído gritar a su madre muy pocas veces, entre ellas el día de la visita de su abuelo y la presente. Kinrina tampoco se sentía bien consigo misma, y en seguida se llevó la mano al cuello. Quangdu fue el encargado de tomar en brazos al niño y consolarlo, viendo que la madre no parecía capaz de ello.

-A veces es bueno decir lo que se piensa de verdad. Ayuda a aliviar tensiones y a ver la vida más alegremente.

-¿Me estás llamando amargada?

-Solo un poco.

La pelirroja alargó los brazos para coger a su hijo. No le importó que tuviera manchas de tierra en la cara cuando lo besó, y después de eso comenzó a limpiarlo cuidadosamente.

-Ella me lo dijo aquella vez, tras la muerte de Pharan. Me dijo que no estabas bien... me dijo que Pharan había decidido enseñarte a ti la técnica. ¡A ti! ¡A la que más viviría de todos vosotros! ¡La última persona que debería saberlo!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Que tienes demasiado tiempo y lo malgastas. Y no, no creas que Tsasiah olvidó mencionar el detalle que tuviste de intentar poner la técnica en práctica después de su muerte. Tampoco olvidó decir que él murió usándola.

-No fue un intento.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Llegué a invocarlo. Pero él no quiso seguir y... Ella seguro que te contó entonces lo que pasó después.

-Sí. Me lo contó todo.

_Lloraba y lloraba, arrodillada en el suelo, con todas las cosas listas: sus cabellos y su ropa, cenizas, agua, el medallón, el conjuro, ella. Intentaba hablar, leer, pero entre hipidos no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Los demás la sujetaban, tiraban de ella intentando ponerla en pie y llevársela sin hacerle daño, pero ella se obstinaba._

Todo acabó con la bofetada que le dio la humana, tan diferente a ella ya, con más de treinta años a su espalda.

No volvió a ese lugar desde entonces, ni volvió a llorar cuando pudieran verla, hasta que simplemente dejó de hacerlo.

Morir por un niño que no viriría más de una veintena de años. ¿Qué sentido tenía eso?

-No quiero volver a sentirme así, y sin embargo...

-Ha vuelto a pasar, ¿cierto? Ese luto es por alguien que murió, a quien necesitabas...

-No soy solo yo. Sé que a Calik también le ha afectado, aunque él mismo no me ha dicho por qué, ni de qué modo. Simplemente lo noto. Yo se lo avisé, yo sabía que nada iría bien si hacía semejante estupidez, y sin embargo...

-Cuando crees firmemente en algo haces sacrificios grandes para llevarlo a cabo, ¿recuerdas? Por eso tu padre...

-Yo no tengo padre.

-Sí que tienes. Tú misma me dijiste hace un momento que fue a verte y te advirtió... probablemente por tu bien, al contrario de lo que piensas.

-Creo que conozco a ese hombre lo bastante bien como para poder...

-Creo que eres lo bastante infantil como para seguir pensando como una niña sobre todo lo que se refiere a tu padre. Por eso quieres llevarle la contraria, enemistarte con él.

-No es... No me interesa llevarle la contraria o no. Me preocupa mi hijo. No soportaría que a Dakhart le pasase nada.

-No estás siguiendo el mejor método.

-¡No me importa el método! Si Hion y Hadarassiel pueden ser peligrosos para Dakhart procuraré que no pase nada... que no pueda pasar nada.

-¿Y si te pasa algo a ti?

-No puede pasarme nada. Por Dakhart no puede pasarme nada...

-Kin'rina... ¿Por qué ese afán? ¿No sería más seguro si siguieras como hasta ahora y no hicieras nada?

-No puedo, Quangdu. Es mi orgullo y... No puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que a Dakhart podría pasarle algo que está en mi poder evitar... Él es lo único cierto en mi vida, Quang. Lo único.

-¿Y tu amigo muerto?

-Tú lo has dicho, está muerto. Yo no hago amistad con muertos.

-Podrías...

-No, no puedo. Y no me lo merezco.

Quangdu la miraba. Ella solo miraba a Dakhart.

-En lugar de decirle que iba a extrañarlo lo insulté y lo maldije. Hice lo que siempre me dije a mí misma que él no se merecía.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Lo quería. Era como tener un hermano con el que discutir y gritarse las cosas a la cara -sonrió-, aunque con más libertades.

-Entiendo.

-Pero eso ya pasó, fue hace mucho y ya no tiene arreglo, así que tampoco tiene sentido hablar de ello.

-Eres como el niño del cuento.

-¿Cuál de todos?

-El cuento de las mariposas. Creo que alguna vez te lo conté...

-...Justo después de conocer a Pharan.

-Entonces lo recuerdas.

-"El niño iba a jugar al monte un día y se encontró una mariposa, se enamoró de ella, y comenzó a visitarla día tras día hasta el anochecer, cuando debía volver a su casa. Pero una de esas veces decidió quedarse más tiempo, y descubrió que su mariposa hacía tiempo había dejado de ser la misma, porque cada noche en ese lugar moría una y nacía otra nueva. Y desde entonces el niño dejó de jugar." No es un cuento muy... para niños.

-Ni pretende serlo. Si te lo conté fue para evitar cosas como éstas.

-Si pudieras ser un poco más preciso...

-Pharan y tú. En el fondo sigues enamorada de él y buscas sustituto. Pero hace tiempo que dejaste de ser lo que eras entonces.

-Calik no se parece en nada a Pharan. Y no es su sustituto.

-Eso espero. No me gustaría confirmar lo que pienso.

-Quiero a Calik.

-¿De verdad?

-No lo sé.

Silencio. El cielo había comenzado a oscurecerse durante el tiempo que habían estado hablando. Kinrina vio a Dakhart bostezar y sonrió con ternura, acariciándole las pocas hebras rojizas que coronaban su cabecita. Quangdu se levantó.

-Ojalá no hubieras venido nunca a parar aquí, con o sin tu padre... Tu vida hubiera sido mucho mejor.

-La tuya no hubiera variado mucho.

-Quizá sí. Pharan, por ejemplo, habría muerto mucho antes. Si intentó mantenerse fue porque estaba preocupado por ti.

Kinrina apartó la mirada. Quangdu se dio la vuelta.

-Si quieres lavar al niño puedes ir al arroyo. Ya sabes por dónde es.

-Gracias.

-Mañana terminaremos nuestros asuntos.

-Háblame de ellos.

-En esa casa de ahí vive una señora que cambia verduras por huevos, o eso dice mi mamá. En la calle de atrás están unos hombres que dicen que son poe... moe... bo-he-mios, pero mi papá dice que son unos vagabundos borrachos. Al otro lado vive el herrero del pueblo, que dice que me va a regalar un martillo para que le ayude cuando sea grande. Mi mamá me dijo que se siente solo porque su hijo se fue a Keel para unirse al ejército y hace un tiempo llegó un hombre a traerle algo y se puso triste y mi mamá me dijo que era porque le habían dado malas noticias, que es como cuando me dicen que tengo que comer esas cosas verdes feas.

-Alto, alto. Habla un poco más lento. ¿A qué se dedican tus padres?

-Mi papá hace casas y es el mejor haciendo casas y ha hacido las casas de tooooodo el pueblo él solo, y cuando sea grande me va a enseñar cómo hacerlo a mí también, pero a mi hermana no porque es tonta y juega con muñecas y no deja que mi papá haga casas porque le pide que haga muñecas, pero mi papá también me hace espadas y barcos y caballos de madera y lo quiero un montón.

-¿Tú papi es bueno?

-¡Sí!

-¿Me lo presentarás más tarde?

-¡Sí!

-¿Y qué hace tu mamá?

-Mi mamá llora y se pincha los dedos y hace ropa y cocina y juega con mi hermana que es tonta, pero mi mamá no es tonta porque sabe lo que me gusta y me hace reír y es buena conmigo y no me pega.

-¿Quién te pega?

-Mi hermana, que es tonta.

-¿Y por qué dices que tu hermana es tonta?

-¡¡Porque es tonta, tonta, tonta y no sabe nada y me insulta y me pega!!

-¿Es muy mala?

-¡Muy mala! ¡Ojalá se la lleven las brujas blancas!

-¿Quiénes son las brujas blancas?

-No sé, pero la señora de los gatos dice que son malas y que se llevan a las niñas.

-¿Quién es la señora de los gatos?

-Vive en esa casa de ahí y está loca y es bruja y tiene un montón de gatos de nombres raros, pero los gatos son buenos, pero no tanto como Angelo. ¿Verdad, Angelo?

-¡Guau!

-¡Angelo! ¡Dale de nuevo las gracias al señor por curarte la pata!

-¡Guau!

-¡Gracias, señor! ¡Cuando sea grande yo también quiero ser caballero!

-¿Por qué dices que soy caballero?

-Porque los caballeros son buenos y ayudan a la gente y sirven a Mimir y al rey.

-No, no; te equivocas. Yo... sirvo a una autoridad superior.

-Ah...

-¡Guau!

-Pero igual me debes el favor, ¿eh?

-¡Sí!

Hion sonrió mientras sacaba su pipa. Ver un pueblo durante el atardecer, cuando los niños que jugaban volvían a sus casas junto con los padres trabajadores y las madres que los llamaban a todos despertaba su deseo de fumar, por algún motivo. Sin embargo, la situación y lo que tenía por delante lo impulsaron a guardar el instrumento antes de que el niño se percatara y comenzara a preguntar. Para fumar a gusto primero tenía que encontrar un lugar en el que acomodarse para disfrutar de la hierba como se debía.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu casa?

-¡Vamos!

El chico echó a correr, con el perro pisándole los talones. Era un hermoso ejemplar, grande y fuerte, con un espeso pelaje del color de la miel. Por lástima para Hion, él nunca se había preocupado mucho por esa clase de animales, así que era incapaz de definir a qué raza pertenecía. Para él, era un perro como cualquier otro, así como el niño era un humano como cualquier otro. Todos tan condenadamente parecidos.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Mi mamá tiene que tener la comida hacida! ¡Tiene que comer con nosotros!

-Tranquilo, ya voy. Pero entra tú primero y pregúntale a tu mamá y a tu papá si les parece bien que un extraño coma con ellos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque puede parecerles malo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a uno no siempre le gusta lo que no conoce, ¿cierto?

-Hmm... Bueno, le pregunto y viene, ¿sí?

-Sí, iré.

-¡Angelo, tú quédate aquí!

-¡Guau!

El niño entró en una de las pequeñas casas de la villa, y la puerta se cerró tras él para no volver a abrirse. Sentándose en el suelo junto al fiel Angelo, Hion oyó las voces y los golpes en los muebles. Los extraños no eran bien vistos ni en aquellos días ni en pretéritos ni venideros, ni allí ni en ningún otro sitio.

La gente se recogía. La quietud comenzaba a llenar el exterior, y el bullicio a llenar los edificios. A la nariz del peliblanco llegó un olor a alcóhol, probablemente de la única pequeña taberna que tenían en aquel pueblecito, un lugar tan remoto y abandonado, tan poco importante, tan de paso.

El color violeta del cielo era maravilloso, cada vez más oscuro por el Este, aún violáceo por el Oeste.

Era la hora.

-Mi estimado Angelo -Hion se volvió a poner de pie, sacudió sus ropas, y llamó al perro para que lo siguiera-, me alegra que seas tan buen animal, ya que vamos a estar bastante tiempo juntos.

Estiró los brazos, con las manos abiertas en dirección al pueblo. Una leve luz comenzó a surgir de ellas en cuanto comenzó a recitar su letanía, lenta y suavemente. Al cabo de unos minutos el perro comenzó a ladrar, a la vez que la luz de las manos de Hion comenzaba a expandirse por el pueblo, pasando lentamente a cada hogar, a cada lugar donde había al menos una persona, hasta cubrirlo todo.

Angelo auyó y cayó al suelo. Hion se dejó caer a su lado una vez más, sentado, y volvió a sacar su pipa, esta vez con la hierba para fumar.

-Me perdonarás que ahora descanse un poco -le dijo al insconsciente perro mientras cargaba la cazoleta-, pero estas cosas son agotadoras cuando ya no tienes cuerpo para ellas.

La luz se había desvanecido. Reinaba el silencio.

-No entiendo por qué fumas.

-Me gusta echar humo por la boca. ¿Algún problema con eso?

-Ninguno realmente. De todos modos...

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta mi forma de hacer las cosas, Fohlohje?

Jasón fue el último en despertar a la mañana siguiente, después de una agitada noche repleta de pesadillas de druidas que se burlaban de los mitos y leyendas de la gente de ciudad haciendo lo que se temían: moviendo árboles y encerrando inocentes transgresores de los bosques en jaulas de madera a las que prendían fuego con solo unas palabras... Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a despejar su mente de ideas antes de comenzar a buscar su camisa para volver a vestirse. Eso le pasaba por quedarse hablando con niñas hasta tarde...

A su alrededor, todo era bullicio y calma a la vez. A diferencia de la tarde y noche anteriores, no veía a mucha gente, y los pocos que había casi no hablaban. Se dedicaban a tareas específicas que ejecutaban de manera casi automática, con una gracia y rapidez inusitadas. Tuvo que obligarse a recoger su jergón para ir en busca de Kinrina ante la fascinación que el producía aquel mundo, aquella forma de vida desconocida para él.

-Buenos días, Jasón. -La druidesa apareció casi frente a él desde detrás de un árbol, con Dakhart en brazos

-Ah, Kinrina... -El chico se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado.- Lamento haber dormido tanto, yo...

-No importa. Yo habría dormido más si Dakhart no me hubiera despertado.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Había que limpiarlo.

-Ah...

La semielfa comenzó a caminar, pasando de largo al chico, que se giró inmediatamente para seguirla.

-Voy a desayunar con Quangdu para despedirme de él. ¿Querrás venir o prefieres despedirte de tus seguidoras?

-¿Qué?

Kinrina sonrió. Jasón se ruborizó levemente. Comenzaron a caminar.

-Estuve hablando con ellas un rato mientras me ocupaba de Dakhart.

-¿Él ha desayunado ya?

-El primero. Ellas mismas me ayudaron a prepararle algo.

-Ah... ¿Y?

-Me preguntaron por el chico tan guapo que había venido conmigo y si me había dicho algo sobre su charla nocturna, si le habían molestado las bromas o las historias...

-¿Molestar? ¡En absoluto! Ahora solo me preocupa que un día te enfurezcas conmigo y me encierres en el tronco de una planta y me quemes con ella...

Kinrina rió al oír el comentario de Jasón. El chico la observó detenidamente, constatando la impresión que había tenido al verla antes: la mujer se mostraba mucho más alegre, más abierta... Mucho más que en los días anteriores. Recordó la petición del anciano druida y negó para sus adentros, convencido de que ella menos que nadie necesitaba a un mocoso, como él se sentía en comparación, vigilándola o "cuidándola".

-Tampoco es tan gracioso... No he podido dormir por eso.

-¿¡ESTÁS DE BROMA!? ¡¡No pueden ser ellos!!

-No y sí. Y principalmente es "ella". ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Pues... Pues...

-¿Qué pasa?

Jasón y Kinrina llegaron al pequeño claro donde Quangdu los esperaba, pero no se encontraba solo, para su sorpresa. Al anciano lo acompañaba una preciosa joven, cubierta de vendas aquí y allá, vestida con una corta túnica de color tierra y los faldones blancos, y un ajustado pantalón del color de su piel. Tenía una larga cicatriz atravesando su mejilla derecha, los ojos dorados y el cabello del color de la nieve. Jasón se quedó atónito al verla, o más bien a las dos blancas alas que surgían de su espalda. Sin embargo, la chica solo parecía fijarse en Kinrina.

-An... An... -Por la mente del mestizo pasaron los recuerdos del barco, de Lidda, y del angelis de alas negras. Aquella había sido la primera y la última vez que había visto a uno.

-Me temo, Kin'rina, que esta es toda la ayuda que te puedo dar.

-Perdona, anciano, pero no soy "algo" como para que vayas diciendo por ahí que me "das" a alguien.

Quangdu suspiró e indicó a todos que tomaran asiento y comieran algo de lo que tenían preparado. Jasón se dio cuenta entonces de que la extraña tenía una bolsa de viaje colgada del hombro, pues se la quitó y la dejó a su lado.

-Kin'rina, te presento a Tarakeraster Nyaramentis, superviviente de la Ciudad Celeste.

-Yo ya la conozco, pero ella a mí no -Tarakeraste bufó.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Hace cinco días, cuando fui a dar una vuelta...

-Cuando te escapaste, más bien.

-¡Lo que sea! Vi a una pelirroja y a su perrito faldero intentando cargarse a un golem y pensé que podría echar una mano...

-¡Entonces eras tú!

-¡Pues claro que era yo? ¿No me visteis?

-Yo miré y sólo había una bandada de pájaros después del rayo... -Jasón estaba atónito.

-¡Pues claro que entones ya no estaba! Me fui un poco antes de que el hechizo terminara, ¿O crees que no duele la espalda cuando vuelas, eh? ¡Qué sabrás tú, si no has volado nunca!

-Eh...

-TaraNya, por favor, contrólate -Quangdu agarró el brazo de la chica para mantenerla quieta y poder retomar el tema.- Las dos, Kirnina y TaraNya, tenéis un propósito común, que es el motivo por el que os estoy presentando.

-Hion -dijeron las dos a al vez. Intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-Tú me necesitas a mí para encontrar la calavera y yo te necesito a ti para el conjuro destructor. ¿No crees que será un equipo fantástico, eh... Kinrina?

-Por supuesto. -Con los labios curvados hacia arriba, la pelirroja se dirigió a su maestro.- ¿Dónde y cuándo la conociste?

-Hace meses. Hay más supervivientes como ella, pero están todos desperdigados, muchos de ellos ocultos. Gracias a ella supe muchas noticias sobre Mimir.

-Bueno, ¿y el chiquillo quién es? -Indagó Tarakeraster con la boca medio llena.

-Jasón.

-¿Jasón qué más?

-Eh... Basta con Jasón.

-Muy bien, hechas las presentaciones...

-¿Vas a echarnos antes incluso de terminar de comer? -Quangdu se cubrió de la coronta de manzana que le arrojó la angelis.- ¡Sé un poco más paciente, anciano!

-¡Tarakeraster! -Kinrina se levantó, indignada.

-Puedes llamarme TaraNya, que es más corto.

-Pero...

-Por favor, serenidad -Quangdu carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención.- Primero, no iba a echar a nadie. Segundo, Kinrina, tendrás que volver a cambiar a Dakhart. Tercero, ¿cuándo querréis partir?

-Hoy mismo -respondieron la semielfa y la angelis a la vez.

-¿Entonces ahora vamos a ser tres? -Inquirió Jasón.

-No, no será necesario. -Respondió Kinrina.- Puedes escribirle a tus amigos para decirles que te reunirás con ellos cuando estés de vuelta en Mimir.

-¿Seguro?

-Tu deuda está más que pagada, y si Tarakeraster me acompaña..

-...dije que "TaraNya"...

-...no tendré que preocuparme de estar sola para cuidar de Dakhart.

-¿Entonces...?

-Si te pedí que me acompañaras fue simplemente porque yo no podía cuidar de él estando sola.. No debidamente. Has sido de gran ayuda. Gracias.

-Eh... -El chico se rascó la cabeza.

-Bueno, bueno, basta de momentos sentimentales -todos se volvieron a girar hacia el anciano.- Si vais a partir hoy lo mejor será que comáis bien y toméis lo que os vaya a hacer falta para el viaje por venir. Ah, y Jasón -Quangdu revolvió los bolsillos de su túnica hasta que dio con una pequeña medalla atada a una cuerda y se la tendió.- Llévate esto. Durará más y será más efectivo que el que te dio Kin'rina.

-¿Cómo...?

-Gracias por el voto de confianza, maestro. Ya veo el aprecio que siente por mis habilidades.

El anciano y la semininfa rieron. Querían acabar bien su encuentro, a sabiendas de que sería el último. El tiempo pasaría demasiado rápido entre ellos como para pensar en una próxima vez.


	19. Capítulo 18 ¿Golpe de suerte?

_… Corría como si huyera del fin del mundo, a más no poder. Sus botas de cuero estaban gastadas y hasta sentía las plantas de sus pies rozar el suelo. Sabía que si no paraba en ese momento moriría de cansancio, porque tampoco se había detenido a comer; pero en su mente el mensaje era claro: "Corre, Elia, corre hasta que ya no puedas sentir tus pies", y no quería defraudarse. Sus ojos azules no querían llorar del dolor, pero su cuerpo había sido cortado en varias partes y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre… sin la suficiente no podría ni siquiera hace un pequeño "escuda", y "ellos" lo sabían…_

_… porque la habían estado esperando, al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Sin mediar provocación cinco tipos salieron de las tinieblas y comenzaron a atacar. Estúpida ella por confiarse de que no habrían amenazas, estúpida porque aún consciente de que estaba llegando a la zona en cuestión decidió bajar la guardia. Caruman se lo había dicho, Koru también, y no quiso escucharlos; ahora llamaba al fantasma y ni era capaz de escucharlo._

_Se desplomó a espaldas de un árbol y tragó saliva profusamente. Comenzaba a perder la noción del tiempo, dejando de ver las copas secas de los árboles para abrirse al verdor de la primavera. Ahora estaba a merced del azar, a tener la suerte de que no la encontrasen. Una mariposa se posó en su hombro malherido pero huyó de inmediato; tal vez porque sentía que una amenaza se acercaba, porque la energía oscura la oprimía, o quizás... olía el aroma de la muerte..._

***********************

_"La suerte favorece a las mentes preparadas"_ Isaac Asimov

**  
Capítulo 18: ¿Golpe de suerte?**

**por Nayru**

Las vías de metal rechinaban al contacto con las ruedas de los vagones, que iban en dirección a Tartra. En un compartimiento viajaban dos mujeres, una notoriamente mayor que la otra, mientras el tren a vapor alcanzaba su velocidad crucero.

- Te tengo una misión- Elena miró de manera profunda los ojos azules de Paulina, aunque supiera que en realidad, bajo esa máscara pulcra y delicada, se escondieran esos ojos paganos, malditos, que tanto odiaba- Y más le vale a este tren que lleguemos luego por la siguiente estación para que te bajes, voy atrasada a Tartra  
- Creí que pasaríamos a Keel  
- Hubo un cambio de planes...  
- Ellos no saben que estamos en Sijan, ¿verdad?

Elena suspiró y desvió su vista hacia el paisaje. Elia asumió que era una respuesta positiva y no supo por qué, pero le dieron ganas de tranquilizar a su tía abuela.

- Relájate, no les diré nada... Aunque...  
- No te incumbe- La mujer anticipó lo que la muchacha quería y le aclaró de inmediato que no iba a decir palabra al respecto. Paulina no quiso indagar más y cerró la boca  
- Ya veo. ¿Entonces cuál es la misión?  
- Irás a revisar una localización  
- ¿Para?...  
- Cosas personales- La dama de hielo desvió otra vez la mirada hacia la ventana- Necesito que te cerciores de estos puntos- Estiró su mano hacia un portafolio y extrajo una carpeta, dándosela a Paulina  
- Veamos...- Sabía que los "puntos" los explicaba por escrito, para que nadie más los escuchara. Abrió la carpeta y se puso a leer. De pronto algo le llamó la atención- Esta región... es desconocida...  
- Así es. Yo estaré muy ocupada tratando otros temas- Elena se acomodó los anteojos- Mientras, tú averiguarás si esto es cierto- Señaló la carpeta  
- Ahh... ya entiendo- Paulina se cruzó de brazos y se tiró contra el sillón- Tú no quieres lanzarte por precaución y decides mandarme a mí al pie del cañón, ¿verdad?  
- Tú dijiste que ibas a hacer lo que te pidiera- Elena alzó las palmas en señal de inocencia  
- Mmm... Entonces en cambio, quiero un favor  
- Qué- Elena frunció el ceño  
- Quiero que me des todos los antecedentes que manejan sobre la muerte de Millen  
- ¿Y para qué, si tú sabes lo que pasó?  
- Sigues pensando que su alumna y sus amigos lo mataron, ¿verdad?- Decidió hablar en tercera persona, por si alguien escuchaba  
- Estamos seguros que eso ocurrió- La mujer sonrió por la comisura  
- ¿Y si te digo que no fue así?  
- ¿Crees que desconfiaría del sabio Brand para creerle a una pagana?

Paulina hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar una prueba de lo que decía.

- ¿Has visto su cuerpo?  
- No es necesario...  
- Entonces no estás segura de cómo murió, ¿cierto?- Elena no arremetió- Fue de un hachazo en el pecho; es bastante notorio el golpe si ves su cuerpo. Y digamos que Elia no se caracteriza por su fuerza, así que ella no pudo matarlo  
- Mientes- susurró ella  
- No miento. Compruébalo tú misma  
- ... No puedo- La Dama de Hielo se mordió el labio- Nunca encontraron su cuerpo

Jaque. La prueba de su inocencia no estaba disponible, ¿sería coincidencia? Era difícil de creer; sonaba más a premeditación.

- Mmm... Si no se ha movido de donde estaba, debería seguir en Aleia, donde murió- declaró la morena- Podrías ir a verlo... claro, eso si lo que te dije te crea alguna duda. Tú no sueles arrepentirte...  
- ... Te equivocas- Aquella frase sonó con un sentimiento que Elia nunca había visto en Elena: pena. No dejó de llamarle la atención  
- A qué te refieres con...

De repente el tren comenzó a desacelerar la marcha hasta detenerse completamente en medio del desierto. No tardó en aparecer por el pasillo el maquinista delante de dos sujetos que lo sujetaban firmemente, con un cuchillo en su cuello. La gente, al ver a los hombres, se asustó y trató de correr hacia los vagones traseros, pero no tardaron en asomarse otros dos tipos desde el otro carro. Las hechiceras pensaron por un momento que venían por ellas, pero cuando comenzaron a pedir el dinero y objetos de valor en los compartimentos de adelante dedujeron que se trataba de una simple banda de ladrones.

- Sal por la ventana. Es mejor que te marches al lugar ahora- habló Elena sin perder de vista la puerta del compartimiento  
- ¿Crees que vas a poder contra todos ellos?- preguntó Paulina con una ceja levantada  
- Estaré vieja, pero no añeja- La dama de hielo miró a la muchacha  
- ¿Y cómo salgo de aquí?- preguntó señalando el desierto  
- Je. Eso sería sencillo para un agente "correctamente" calificado, mocosa- Elia se enfadó, y esperando taparle la boca a su tía abuela abrió la ventana, se cubrió la cabeza con una capucha y saltó afuera del vagón  
- Te veo donde termina la arboleda

Elena entendió el mensaje y rió un poco por la reacción de Elia. Luego dio una inspiración profunda y con bastón en mano salió por la puerta hacia el pasillo.

- Hey tú, desperdicio de hombre- llamó la atención del sujeto más cercano- mueve esta cosa ahora  
- ¿Qué dices, vieja?- El hombre se aproximó con cuchillo en mano  
- Dije que muevas el tren, que tengo prisa, ¿o también se te olvidó el español cuando involucionaste?- El asaltante se abalanzó furioso hacia ella, pero Elena formó una espada de hielo azul, su especialidad- Yo que tú no lo hago, mocoso- Levantó la otra palma de la mano y provocó tal ráfaga de viento que tiró al tipo al comienzo del carro

Los compañeros del sujeto no tardaron en aparecer por el mismo pasillo, y notando que ninguno traía más que cuchillos no pudo evitar hacer un comentario:

- Odio que me hagan perder el tiempo, me irrita

Como si fuera posible que se irritara más. Llegó a Tartra con dos horas de retraso, gritándole enervada a su asistente que no entendía qué había hecho para enfadarla, y recibiendo como siempre un portazo en las narices.

**************

El pueblo de Cracia, ubicado a unos diez kilómetros de la ciudad de Sijan y a treinta kilómetros de Tartra, se encuentra ubicado cerca de la llamada "Región de Nas-Nas", zona conocida por sus vínculos con la magia y la religión. Si bien actualmente no se encuentran hechiceros habitando la zona, y el pueblo es sólo un hospedaje para aquellos aprendices o maestros que viajan hacia Tartra o Gren, la pequeña biblioteca municipal de la zona todavía guarda tomos de ocultismo, contacto con el mundo de los muertos, y adivinación, estudios que han sido desechados por la magia moderna. Cuando el grupo supo que estaban cerca de la zona, dos personas pidieron pasar por allí: Koru, que tenía ganas de investigar más sobre Riwl; y Zul, que no mencionó la razón.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo todo era calmo, sólo la gente madrugadora salía de sus casas hacia sus trabajos y el orden se mantenía. El grupo se movió cuidando de no hacer ruido, de no llamar la atención, aunque reconocidos de inmediato eran el bardo y la curadora; el primero, por la boina bohemia y el violín que colgaba tras su espalda, la segunda, por estar de punta en blanco cuando varios de sus compañeros traían barro hasta las orejas.

Iban a entrar a hospedarse cuando Sikoth, que era el que llevaba el dinero, los detuvo.

- Muchachos...  
- ¿Que pasa?- Lyra fue la primera en atender  
- ... Pues... no nos queda dinero  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Torom  
- Sikoth, revisa bien- le sugirió su hermano. El joven hurgaba en el saco donde guardaban las monedas, pero sólo encontraba pelusas y polvo  
- Les digo que no queda nada  
- Eso es imposible- Declaró Tyra-, si cuando nos fuimos de Neemack todavía nos quedaban monedas de plata  
- Sikoth- llamó su novia- revisa si hay algún agujero en el saco...  
- ... o si hay huellas de haberlo abierto...  
- ... trata de recordar si te lo quitaron...  
- ... fíjate si...  
- ... O acaso se lo...  
- ¡¡Ya bastaaa!!- gritó desesperado el de ojos negros- Cállense un poco  
- Oye, relájate, si solamente querían...  
- Koru, déjame pensar- le murmuró Sikoth, levantando las palmas de las manos. Se quedó meditando un buen rato, rascándose la barbilla, hasta que llegó a una conclusión- Yo le pasé el saco la última vez a Zul, que fue a comprar una caña de pescar nueva...  
- Hey, no me miren a mí, yo no robé nada  
- No decimos que lo hayas robado, terroncito de azúcar- le habló Torom- Tal vez se te cayó en el camino y no te diste cuenta  
- Ay, es que ando todo el día pensando en ti, cariño- Zul hablaba con las manos en las mejillas, el resto explotaba en risas  
- ¿Qué haremos entonces?- preguntó Sikoth, el único que parecía serio frente al tema  
- Creo...- murmuraba Zal-... que tendremos que vender algunas cosas si nos queremos hospedar  
- No es lo más recomendable- habló Tyra- No podemos darnos el lujo de perder cosas ahora  
- ¿Entonces?  
- La otra opción, y no sé si estarán de acuerdo- decía el bardo- ... es que trabajemos para juntar un tanto de dinero. ¿Qué dicen?  
- Estás loco...- murmuró Torom  
- Pues yo podría tocar el violín y cantar con la señorita Cristina, mientras la señorita Lyra toca la lira... Un grupo musical no le viene mal a nadie, ¿no?- Zal ya estaba sacando su saco dimensional- El resto... puede hacer lo que crea conveniente- hurgaba entre sus cosas hasta que encontró el instrumento, afinándolo. El grupo quedó anonadado, y el elfo se dio cuenta- Qué, ¿se van a quedar mirándome? ¿Las señoritas están de acuerdo?- Preguntó mirando a las tres mujeres  
- Pues... sí- respondieron las artistas  
- ¿Usted señorita, podría bailar?- preguntó amablemente a Tyra  
- Señora, bardo, señora Derdim- aclaró Torom echando humos, mientras Tyra lo tranquilizaba  
- Pues... ayudaré en lo que pueda  
- A mí no me gusta eso de andar ofreciendo espectáculos- reclamó Torom  
- Shh... Calladito te ves más bonito- le dijo Koru- No sabes cuánto podemos ganar así, sería una buena estrategia  
- Koru tiene razón, mi amor- habló agudamente Zul- Así juntamos más por si hace falta después  
- Ay... No puedo creer que diga esto...

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar al este de Mimir...

- ¡¡Hoy es mi día de suerte!! ¡Plata, monedas de plata! ¡Siiii, soy rico!...  
- Deja de humillarte Dremel, por favor- decía un sujeto detrás del primero, que recogía desaforadamente las monedas de plata desde el suelo  
- Pero señor...  
- Eso ni siquiera te alcanza para comprarte una espada decente- escupió, mirando con cierto desdén al que seguía agachado- Párate ahora  
- Sí, señor Palakin...  
- Si mi padre supiera las vergüenzas que me haces pasar... te mandaría a matar- Dremel acató las órdenes de su amo y se puso de pie- ¿Hueles algo?

La nariz desarrollada del híbrido de perro le hizo sentir un aroma que le inspiró miedo, y tratando de controlar sus emociones Dremel declaró:

- Huelo... a un híbrido de lobo...  
- Perfecto; esto era de ellos- Palakin se regocijaba- ¿Puedes sentir el aroma en otro lugar?  
- Mmm...- Dremel olisqueaba el viento que corría en dirección este fuertemente- Hacia el oeste, mi señor  
- Vamos entonces, ahí tienes tu paga- dijo arrojando un trozo de pan frío- y deja las monedas ahí, no le sirven a un perro como tú- Dremel bajó las orejas en señal de tristeza, pero aprovechando que Palakin había vuelto su caballo hacia su nuevo destino tomó algunas monedas, guardándolas en el único bolsillo que le quedaba bueno, y se dijo:

- Algún día pagaré mi libertad, y lo haré con esto...

**********

"Esta es de esas historias  
de épicas andanzas  
de aguerridos guerreros  
y trágicas matanzas

En las calles comentan  
la historia de "La Brianza"  
la más valiente guilda  
que la justicia en Mimir no tranza"

Zalakaín cantaba paseándose alrededor del círculo de gente que se había formado, al ritmo de los punteos de la lira y la percusión de Zul. Por otro lado Torom y Tyra bailaban cerca de la gente, y los hermanos Koru y Sikoth se ocupaban de recepcionar las ganancias. Cristina no se sabía toda la letra de la canción, así que acompañaba en los coros haciendo las notas más altas; el cuarteto de voces (las tres de Zal y la soprano de Cristina) llamaba la atención de todos los que pasaban alrededor.

- Y ahora, con ustedes, el solo de "Ébano"

Lyra no entendió de inmediato que Zal le hablaba a ella, y Sikoth tuvo que avisarle para que se diera por aludida. Entonces la joven comenzó a sacar las notas que su corazón le indicaban y se dejó llevar. Cuando terminó y cantaron el último coro la multitud estalló en aplausos, dando varias monedas a los hermanos.

- Gracias, gracias a todos- El elfo hacía reverencias, incitando a los demás a hacer lo mismo- Si el destino lo desea, nos volveremos a encontrar, ¡estén atentos!

Empacaron y se fueron hacia la posada, mientras Sikoth contaba cuidadosamente el dinero que recaudaron.

- Buenas noticias, muchachos- anunció- Tenemos suficiente como para quedarnos dos días  
- Sí. Dos días serán suficientes, ¿no creen?- preguntó Torom mirando a Zul y Koru  
- Sí, yo creo que sí- asintió Koru  
- Si- secundó Zul  
- Y si nos hace falta más tiempo, tenemos de dónde obtener más dinero- agregó Tyra

Iban a entrar a la estancia cuando una visita arribó a los brazos de Koru, con una carta en su pata.

- Miren quién llegó- dijo él  
- ¡Riwl!- exclamaron las hermanas  
- ¿Dónde anduviste metido?- El moreno extrajo la carta que portaba la firia, abriéndola luego- Es Elia, tiene noticias nuevas sobre varias cosas  
- Lee entonces- le pidió Sikoth  
- "Queridos muchachos"- Koru hablaba con una voz aguda, imitando la voz de la maga- "Espero que estén bien y que la salud de los enfermos haya mejorado (hablo particularmente de Cristina y Tyra, se tienen que cuidar mucho)"  
- Ya habla bien- Sikoth retó a su hermano  
- Bien, bien... pero esto se los leo adentro, ¿si?

Y mientras cruzaban la puerta principal, no notaron que un hombre, acabado por los años, los observaba desde lejos. Sus ojos cambiaban del muchacho moreno al ave de manera intermitente, y cada vez que observaba a la firia él se agitaba más. Corrió en dirección contraria, hacia su casa, varias cuadras hacia el sur, y al entrar se dirigió a su refugio. La oscuridad de un sótano ocultaba un laboratorio, lleno de ratas muertas encerradas en jaulas de madera; y al fondo, alumbrada por velas de un color violáceo, descansaba una mujer plácidamente.

- Tranquila, mi amor. Todo va a estar bien- le habló el hombre a su esposa, acariciándole el rostro- Pronto te pondrás bien, y volverás a sonreír como antes...

*********

- Según la carta- decía Koru- hay varias ciudades importantes a las que podría atacar este "ejército misterioso"  
- Hay algunas marcadas en el mapa de Jason- hablaba Sikoth-: Keel, Cides, Sijan…  
- Son varias ciudades…- murmuró Cristina  
- Elia dice que tiene sospechas de cuál puede ser otra ciudad- habló Tyra-, pero no quiso comentarlo. ¿Por qué?  
- Puede ser- respondía Zal- porque no quiere darnos información errónea  
- O tal vez...- decía Sikoth, mirando el mapa- porque piensa que otra ciudad blanco es Gren, y si está en lo cierto, cree que iremos a buscarla y no podrá trabajar tranquila  
- ¿Gren?- preguntaron algunos  
- Pues es una ciudad grande- argumentaba Sikoth- de varios habitantes y poderío mágico. Sería un excelente blanco para cualquier cosa que busque un ejército  
- No entiendo- declaró Lyra  
- Pues- respondía mirándola a los ojos-, si destruyen Gren, destruirán la principal ciudad mágica, y eliminarán una amenaza. Pueden incluso capturar personas y hacerlas soldados para otros ataques  
- La cuna de Sibel también correría peligro- murmuró Cristina asustada  
- Es probable- contestó Torom- Si buscan debilitar la región, atacar un lugar especial para curación de personas sería un objetivo también  
- Pero no está marcado en el mapa de Jasón- Habló Zal- ¿No sería muy evidente que atacaran así, de plano todos los lugares de los que depende la fortaleza de Mimir? ¿No había dicho Jason que lo primordial de este ejército era pasar desapercibido?  
- Eso sería en la primera modalidad…- respondía Sikoth- Acumular energía y recursos; después atacarían con todo lo que tienen. Tal vez durante todo este tiempo han acumulado lo suficiente como para que ahora les dé lo mismo ser vistos o no, ¿no creen?  
- Puede ser...- susurró Torom  
- Otra cosa que dice la carta- habló Tyra nuevamente- es que no se sabe quiénes han estado haciendo estos asaltos, pero…- miró al grupo- Elia sospecha de que tengan que ver con la pluma. Si es así, quizás no busquen lo que cualquier ejército buscaría  
- Es cierto- susurró Sikoth- No sólo eso; podrían atacar de una manera diferente  
- Lo que los haría más peligrosos- mencionó Zal  
- ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?- les preguntó Lyra

El grupo se quedó pensando un momento. ¿Qué podía hacer un grupo de jóvenes (o ya no tan jóvenes) para evitar que un ejército atacara las ciudades principales de Mimir? Lo más práctico sería enfrentarse ellos mismos a los ataques y defender las ciudades, pero había que ser realistas: ni multiplicándose o transportándose a velocidad de la luz a los lugares lograrían detenerlos. No sabían la magnitud de las fuerzas contrarias, pero todo hacía pensar que sería un ejército de más de cien personas con suerte, probablemente miles y miles.

- Creo- contestaba Cristina- que necesitamos la ayuda de más gente en todo esto  
- Cristina tiene razón- apoyaba Tyra- Si al menos las fuerzas armadas supieran, estarían preparadas para defender las ciudades en caso de que este grupo quisiera atacar  
- ¿Y vamos a explicarles nosotros?- le preguntó Koru- Ya me lo imagino: "Señores, no estamos locos, pero vendrá un batallón de quién sabe donde a atacarles, en serio"  
- Nos van a patear el trasero- opinó Zul alzando los brazos- Nadie va a creernos si llegamos a hablar de esto  
- Podríamos tratar de explicárselos- contestó Lyra  
- Y cómo haremos eso- dijo a modo de pregunta Zul- Tendríamos que explicar lo de antes, sobre la pluma  
- En lo que nosotros tuvimos la culpa- agregó Koru  
- Y daríamos más motivos para que nos patearan el trasero- finalizó el híbrido  
- ¿Patearnos? Nos condenarán a la horca- Torom se integró a la dinámica- Y eso es poco  
- Entonces... necesitamos la credibilidad de alguien más- sugirió Zal- Alguien de peso, del cual la gente no dude  
- Pero necesitamos que nos crea- dijo Lyra triste-, y tendríamos el mismo problema que con las autoridades  
- La única persona que se me ocurre con ese "poder de convencimiento"- hablaba su hermana Tyra- es la abadesa Mayerling  
- No creo que sea lo mejor- dijo Cristina- No la conozco mucho, pero por lo que noté cuando nos encontramos en Sirine estaba decaída. Además, debe de estar muy ocupada, no podemos pedirle que viaje mucho. En cambio... tengo en mente a dos personas que nos podrían ayudar  
- ¿Quiénes?- preguntaron al unísono los demás  
- Lady Juna y Sir Born, caballeros de Labrem- respondió ella alzando el cuello- No creo que las fuerzas armadas duden de soldados de tal rango  
- ¿Y ambos nos creerán?  
- Ya han visto con sus propios ojos los cambios provocados por la pluma- dijo ella- Si les hablamos de nuestras sospechas nos creerán. No sé dónde está Lady Juna en estos momentos, pero sé que Sir Born se encuentra en la casa de Labrem, en Keel. Si le mandamos una carta avisándole, y después hablamos con él en persona, seguro contaremos con él  
- ¿Y él podría decirnos dónde encontrar a Lady Juna?- preguntó Sikoth  
- No lo sé, pero yo creo que sí

Decidieron entonces mandar una carta a Sir Born, con la dirección de su casa en Keel, firmada por Cristina. Esperaban que eso fuera suficiente para fijar un punto de encuentro y echar en marcha la "operación advertencia". Sólo si no contaban con ambos caballeros, entonces pedirían la ayuda de la abadesa, pero esperaban de todo corazón no necesitarla (si Jason se enteraba que querían de su ayuda, probablemente los regañaría).

Entonces se pusieron en marcha: Cristina iría con Zal (y con Torom y Tyra, el primero seguía sin poder tragar al elfo) a la oficina postal a mandar la carta (Tyra trató de llamar a Huggin, su antiguo halcón, pero por alguna extraña razón no llegaba), mientras Koru se fue con Sikoth y Lyra a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre Riwl. Zul se quedó solo, y se excusó diciendo que iría a dar un paseo, que quería conocer el pueblo. En realidad él lo conocía perfectamente…

_Todavía recordaba el frío de aquel día. Su cabello le caía en la cara y le nublaba aún más la vista, en donde de vez en cuando veía un farol encendido. De pronto miró hacia una esquina oscura y sus ojos nocturnos se dirigieron a un pequeño niño que tosía enfermo. Sus vestimentas eran las de un pequeño de la calle, sin abrigo ni techo, sólo cobijado por un par de mantas que ahora descansaban mojadas en la tierra._

_Al notar la presencia del híbrido, el niño se acercó a pedirle una moneda. Pero Ojos Grises odiaba los limosneros, sobretodo a los viejos y a los niños. No tuvo ni un ápice de arrepentimiento cuando susurró:_

_- Escoria_

_y lo pateó con toda su fuerza a la pared de la casa más cercana. El golpe en el estómago le quitó el aire, impidiéndole defenderse del golpe en la cabeza que acabó con su vida. Después de que cayó desangrándose al suelo, Ojos Grises lo pateó unas dos veces más, como cuando se empuja la basura, a un rincón, y siguió caminando._

Ahora que lo recordaba le estremecía, le daba miedo. Haber llegado a ese punto, haber sido tan tonto… dejarse llevar por sentimientos que no valen la pena. Ahora era más maduro, más grande, y podía decir que había aprendido la lección, y no volvería a cometer las atrocidades del pasado. Jamás, nunca jamás…

Esperó a que los muchachos bajaran al recibidor y salió del edificio por la puerta de la cocina. Caminó unas cuadras llegando a la misma esquina de aquella vez, "¿Cómo nadie se dio cuenta de nada?" se preguntó a sí mismo, y decidido, fue a una tienda, compró algunas velas y volvió al lugar donde había descansado ese pequeño. Luego, con algunas maderas botadas del lugar, construyó una especie de altar, colocó las velas en el altar y recogió fuego de una luminaria mal apagada para encenderlas. Y rezó… rezó por el alma de aquel pequeño, y por su alma. Pidió por todos aquellos que había matado a sangre fría, cuando la ira y la venganza lo habían hecho sordo a lo que su corazón le gritaba. Lloró unos minutos, mientras la gente lo miraba extrañada… no por su condición de híbrido, sino porque lloraba frente a un altar erigido por ninguna razón aparente…

Minutos antes, Lyra, Sikoth y Koru se disponían a salir de la posada cuando, de entre las voces de la gente (que no era poca), escucharon una que les llamó la atención.

- Diantres, mi arete- se escuchó decir a una voz de mujer

El radar de Koru para el sexo femenino comenzó a funcionar, y diciéndoles a los muchachos que se adelantaran- "pero si por él salimos" pensó Sikoth- se desligó del grupo para ayudar a la damisela en problemas. No le fue difícil encontrar el artículo: estaba justo al lado de su pie.

- Señorita- la llamó; ella se acercó mientras Koru se agachaba a recoger el aro, pero ella lo imitó y, en cuclillas, se lo entregó- ¿Es este?  
- Si. Muchas gracias, joven- le dijo la mujer mientras se incorporaba  
- No hay de qué

Entonces Koru la miró detenidamente: traía un vestido común de viaje, pero que entallado en la cintura la hacía lucir particularmente atractiva. El cabello, en una media cola, caía casi a la altura de sus pechos. No debía tener más de veinticinco, y su voz, aterciopelada, lo estaba comenzando a seducir.

- Este arete es mi amuleto para trabajar, no sé qué habría hecho sin él- dijo la muchacha colocándose el aro  
- ¿Es mucha imprudencia si le pregunto su nombre?- le nació preguntar al muchacho  
- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- dijo ella- Me llamo Beatriz, mucho gusto- le ofreció la mano- ¿A quién debo agradecerle el gesto?  
- Koru  
- Nombre poco común- opinó ella  
- Si, ¿verdad?- apoyó él  
- ¿No le gustaría tomar una taza de té, como agradecimiento?  
- No hace falta- dijo Koru mostrando las palmas  
- Insisto  
- Mmm... Bueno, se lo acepto...  
- ... ¿En mi habitación?

Confusión. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo lo que él estaba pensando en ese mismo instante? No podía evitar pensar "Vamos, campeón", aunque también suponía lo que diría cierto personaje acerca de aquella mujer: "No te vas a ir con una prostituta, ¿verdad? porque supongo que conservas la decencia". Pero sabía qué le iría a responder: "Cada uno paga como puede, Elia querida". Tal vez era el perfume a rosas que traía lo que lo embriagó y terminó convenciendo de ir con ella, "total, no pierdo nada" se dijo.

- ¿Eres nuevo en esto?- sintió que le dijo al oído  
- No- le respondió por lo bajo- Vamos

Beatriz lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a una habitación que sabía de antemano estaba vacía, lo hizo pasar y cerró la puerta con la espalda. Koru miró la estancia y ubicó la cama de inmediato.

- Tú dime cómo nos tomamos el té- le dijo a la muchacha entusiasmándose. Ella cerró con seguro y empujó a Koru a la cama mientras se soltaba el cabello  
- _Silentia_- recitó la mujer girando sus dedos en el aire y cuando Koru presentía que caería encima de él se detuvo- Cambia esa cara de lujurioso, te ves ridículo ¿A poco sí creíste que me iba a acostar contigo?

Confusión nuevamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su voz ya no era aterciopelada, de hecho, le era más familiar a la que escuchaba en su cabeza.

- Qué, ¿Todavía no caes? Te cociné un año, ¡Un año! ¿Y me desconoces? Que poca vergüenza, Koru- El joven no salía del shock- Eh... Koru, responde...  
- ¿Tú?...- murmuraba él- No... no puede ser...  
- Pensé que aunque tuviera ojos y cabello de distinto me reconocerías- habló mirando por la ventana- Pero veo que eres un fracaso reconociendo facciones

Koru no atinaba a decir nada. Por una parte se sentía tonto por haber caído en semejante truco; había visto a Elia con su nuevo color de cabello, era esperable que también cambiara ciertos rasgos de su rostro como el color de ojos. Pero por otra se sentía usado; había cedido a sus deseos carnales, ¿o a su ingenuidad?, o tal vez una mezcla de ambos…

- ¿Qué te pasa?  
- Me calentaste la sopa- le dijo él con los ojos entrecerrados, todavía tirado en la cama  
- Ja- se rió ella- Eso fue por lo de "plana", todavía lo recuerdo- dijo recordando el encuentro anterior. La hechicera se sentó en la colcha a un lado del muchacho- ¿Cómo están todos?  
- Qué haces aquí- dijo interrumpiéndola- ¿Viniste a vigilarnos, o volvieron a mandarte para atacarnos?  
- No, nada de eso- respondió ella- No volvieron a mandarme para esas misiones. Creo que mandaron a una persona de más "alto rango", que se supone no fallará  
- Ya veo  
- Y de ahora en adelante comenzarán a atacarlos constantemente- habló Elia con decepción- Toda la Liga piensa que somos culpables de la muerte de mi maestro…  
- Vaya… las cosas se están poniendo negras...- Koru se incorporó para quedar sentado al lado de la muchacha  
- Aja- secundó ella- No sólo eso. ¿Recuerdas lo que les escribí hace unas semanas, sobre la desaparición de unos niños?  
- Creo que sí, pero no hemos visto nada sospechoso aún- respondió Koru  
- Bien- dijo ella- Pero de todas formas les pido que estén atentos, ¿si? Tengo un mal presentimiento con eso, aunque todavía no tengo información al respecto

Koru le contó lo que habían decidido hacer sobre el ejército misterioso ataca-pueblos, lo que Elia apoyó totalmente. Ella le contó a él sobre sus nuevas sospechas del juicio a Renhart.

- Así que la Liga no ha visto el cuerpo de tu maestro  
- Aja- respondió ella- Cuando le pregunté a Elena qué tan segura estaba de cómo murió no me supo responder. Pueden ser dos cosas:  
- Que haya un malentendido  
- O que alguien esté "provocando" el malentendido…- sugirió Elia- De cualquier forma, tengo que hallar la forma de resolver esto. El asunto del ejército y las posibilidades de que venga Chaos son más importantes que esto. Voy a ver cómo solucionarlo, ¿si?  
- Bien  
- Todavía no me has dicho cómo están todos  
- Estamos bien- dijo él- Aunque Jason nos dejó- Koru lo dijo de aquella forma en que no se sabe si dice "se murió" o "se fue", lo que asustó a la joven- Te asustaste, ¿eh?- la molestó apuntándola  
- Tonto  
- Tú no me has respondido qué haces aquí- remetió Koru  
- Pues… Estoy haciendo un "encargo"- le respondió ella haciendo las comillas con sus dedos- Es un reconocimiento de terreno; sea lo que sea te lo diré, ¿si?  
- Bien  
- Ya me tengo que ir  
- Elia…  
- Debo alistar las cosa para marchar y…- La muchacha quedó mirando a Koru; se había dado cuenta que quería decirle algo, y esperó a que dijera algo- ¿Mm?  
- Vuelve pronto- Koru alzó sus ojos hacia los de la joven; la veía sin disfraz, sin máscaras. Para él, seguía siendo la misma que "le cocinó un año"- En serio, es mucho más seguro estar con nosotros que allá…

Ella se acercó a él y alzó su rostro con las dos manos. Quedaron a menos de siete centímetros boca a boca. No sabía qué hacer, así que, como el buen escapista que era, se hizo el desentendido y prefirió no cerrar los ojos… aunque tal vez lo habría deseado hacer.

- Nunca te había visto tan preocupado- le susurró ella- No me va a pasar nada, te lo prometo  
- Nosotros nos quedaremos un par de días más- habló él- Si necesitas cualquier cosa…  
- Lo sé, cuento con ustedes- Elia entonces se alejó y despeinó a Koru- Pero trataré de que no  
- ¿Volverás aquí?  
- Tal vez  
- Avísame entonces, ¿bien?  
- Bien- La muchacha besó la mejilla de Koru y se acercó a la puerta, mientras se volvía a tomar el pelo- Nos volveremos a ver  
- Más te vale

Y se fue. Le alegraba ver que estaba bien, pero había notado que no sonreía de la misma manera. ¿Lo estaría pasando muy mal?

- _Eres distinta con él que con el resto… ¿Te gusta?_  
- ¿Estás celoso acaso?  
- _Para nada. Allá tú si no sabes decírselo, yo no me meto en temas de humanos_  
- Oye, no me gusta…  
- _Claro, claro_

Koru se tiró de nuevo en la cama antes de irse, hasta que se acordó que los demás lo esperaban en la biblioteca, y mientras corría recordó algo del año anterior…

… _Ese preciso día llovía a cántaros, y Koru (que había insistido en salir a la biblioteca a leer) llegó como si lo hubiesen echado a bañar al río. Sólo estaba Elia en casa; Sikoth y Lyra habían salido en la mañana a trabajar._

_- Por Lathia. Koru, ¿No te dije que te llevaras algo para la lluvia?- La muchacha, que estaba sentada, se paró de inmediato a buscarle algo para que se secara. Cuando volvió con una toalla siguió regañándolo- Ahora vas a resfriarte...  
- Sí que eres fastidiosa como dueña de casa- se quejó él tomando la toalla y pasándosela por la cara- ¿Ahora vas a molestarte porque mojé el piso recién encerado?  
- Sí- De haber escuchado lo anterior de otra persona se habría sentido, pero viniendo de Koru sabía que era con amabilidad- Así que vas a ayudarme a limpiar después de cambiarte de ropa  
- Claro, quieres aprovecharte de mí  
- ¿Qué?  
- Eso- respondió Koru con cara de ofensa fingida- Haces todo esto para ver mi hermoso cuerpo desnudo, ¿no?  
- Koru... vete a cambiar- El muchacho caminaba hacia la escalera cuando Elia volvió a hablarle- Oye... ¿Qué es eso tan importante que buscas en la biblioteca que te hace salir todos los días... incluso si llueve así de fuerte?- Koru dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándola sin decir nada un buen rato- Ah... entiendo  
- Lo siento- le dijo cabizbajo  
- De todas formas, si necesitas ayuda sólo dímelo- Ella le dedicó una sonrisa sencilla y se fue a la cocina…_

"Esos días de paz se ven tan lejanos" pensó mientras corría.

Aquel día estuvo meditando si decirle o no a Elia la razón por la que iba a la biblioteca. Seguramente ella pensó que podía ser Riwl y buscó información sobre la firia por sus propios medios, aunque lo que él quería saber era otra cosa. Durante más de tres meses utilizó un solo tipo de libro: atlas de Mimir. Observaba detenidamente las regiones que había visitado con el grupo un año atrás, y trataba de recordar con exactitud el lugar desde donde había llegado a la región de Nas-Nas, pero no era capaz de visualizar aquel momento. Lo último que recordaba era haber despertado en casa de Sikoth, atendido por su padre en la tundra de Nas-Nas.

**********************

- _Con que estamos a mitad de camino_  
- Así es, quédate tranquilo, Muctut  
- _¿Qué hay de lo capturado hace una semana atrás?_  
- Está en la etapa inicial, aunque tendré de acelerar el proceso  
- _Ya veo…_  
- Pronto mandaré a buscar más provisiones, y en un mes más celebraremos otro "Ukamodke"  
- _Puaj_  
- ¿Eso?  
- _Contrólate…_  
- _Tu turno ya acabó…_  
- _El viejo está ocupado hablando…_  
- _Pero tú también quieres hablar con…_  
- _Ahh… ¡¡cállense!!_  
- Mmm… ¿Problemas con la "personalidad múltiple"? Me extraña de ti  
- _Estamos hablando, estoy ocupado ahora_  
- Jeje… bien

Fohlohje salió de la habitación, riéndose entre dientes de su compañero, a ver el atardecer. Y mientras los últimos rayos del sol acariciaban la cúpula de su torre, se contactó psíquicamente con un subordinado.

- Quiero que salgas a atrapar, y trata de no llamar la atención. Ve a Cracia, allí nadie te molestará y la noticia no será anunciada a ninguna otra ciudad  
- _¿Cuándo desea hacerlo, mi señor?_  
- Deja tratar algunos asuntos. Irás pasado mañana en la madrugada  
- _Como usted ordene_

********************

Esa noche volvieron sin mucha información a la posada, decidiendo volver a buscar más al día siguiente. Los rostros de Sikoth, Lyra y Koru no se comparaban con los del resto, excepto Zul, a quien notaron deprimido. Al preguntarle, éste decía que no le pasaba nada, pensando que tal vez sólo era cosa de los astros.

Antes de acostarse a dormir, al lado de Sikoth como veces anteriores, Koru hizo un esfuerzo. Trató de que volvieran a su cabeza los momentos antes de abandonar su morada, cuando se fugó con su madre, cuando las dudas todavía eran frescas…

…  
_- …  
- Mamá…  
- ¿Recuerdas que tu padre dijo que lo llenarías de orgullo?  
- Sí- murmuró él  
- ¿Recuerdas que dijo que había que entregar hasta la vida por la causa? ¿Por la madre?  
- Si  
- Pues yo no quiero que entregues "tu" vida_

_Seguía sin entender nada… pero si su madre decía que tenía que salir de allí, lo haría sin dudarlo. Y ahora que salía de su habitación, podía ver que junto a la suya habían otras 9 habitaciones más, cada una con una marca diferente. Durante las noches podía escuchar llantos infantiles, y cada vez que pasaba el tiempo los llantos se hacían más lastimeros… y más fuertes._

_- Mamá…  
- ¿Sí?- dijo ella sin mirar atrás  
- ¿Dónde vamos a ir?_

_Duda, nada más que duda rondaba la mente de su madre, pero el pequeño jamás se dio cuenta de aquello, ni de la angustia, ni del miedo._

_Vueltas y vueltas, girando a la derecha, a la izquierda, bajando escaleras y subiendo otras; el camino era largo y tedioso, pero la madre era ágil y avanzaba en los tiempos correctos. En todo el trayecto de salida de la guarida ningún otro ser se dio cuenta de sus presencias… sin embargo, cuando la tierra húmeda por la noche tocaba sus zapatos se pudo sentir un silbato de alerta: habían notado la habitación vacía._

_- ¡Vamos, hijo!- tironeó la mujer de su brazo, moviéndose instintivamente hacia adelante  
- ¿Adónde vamos, mamá?- insistió  
- Adonde no te puedan encontrar- Ella comenzó a correr agarrándole firmemente del brazo  
- Por qué  
- Porque lo que ellos quieren hacerte es malo- le corrían las lágrimas, finalmente el niño podía sentir todo el miedo que guardaba su madre- Y escúchame bien, Koru… jamás, jamás voy a permitir que te suceda nada malo- Vamos_

…

No tuvo dificultades en salir de la ciudad sin ser vista, y cabalgó hasta la entrada que indicaba el mapa. Todavía le aterraba la oscuridad, pero lo disimulaba bien.

- Es aquí- susurró mientras miraba una brújula. Paulina bajó del caballo y lo dejó esperando en el camino- Vamos  
- _Tienes miedo_  
- La verdad no- mintió  
- _… Porque está bien decir que tienes miedo_- Caruman tal vez presentía que habían problemas  
- Dejemos de jugar, ¿si? Estamos ocupados  
- _Tú estarás ocupada_- Caruman habló con desapego-_ Yo sólo te estoy acompañando_  
- Oh… bien- Paulina se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la espesura- La última vez que hablamos, me dijiste que no recordabas nada de tu vida pasada  
- _Aja_  
- Pero aún así recordaste ser vampiro, ¿cómo notaste eso? No creo que hayan sido sólo las ropas  
- _… Todavía deseo sangre, aunque no la necesite_- contestó él- _Además, si estuviera vivo tú no te habrías resistido a esto_- El antiguo vampiro la miró y se acercó a ella como acechándola; sus ojos, aunque lucían translúcidos, no habían perdido el encanto y Elia sentía como si se sintiera particularmente deseosa de caer en sus brazos- _¿Ves? Los vampiros tenemos una forma natural de atraer a nuestras presas_- La muchacha recobró la compostura- Esa forma de seducir todavía no se ha ido

De repente sintieron un ruido y Elia se agachó para apreciar mejor la situación, pero parecían ser sólo unas pocas aves rondando. Entonces decidieron continuar.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que Lidda me dijo?  
- _¿Leviath?_  
- Sí, Leviath. Dijo que tal vez eras uno de sus protectores, que estabas asociado a él. ¿Recuerdas cómo lo conociste?

Caruman meditó un momento, pero sólo podía recordar alas. Recordaba su vida de vampiro, pero no cómo llegó a serlo. Ni una mordida, ni un beso, nada. Y ahora que sabía que había viajado junto a otro sujeto, volvía a dudar sobre los lapsus que su mente le jugaba.

- _¿Leviath era un humano?_  
- No, Caruman. Era un ángelis

Cortocircuito en su mente. ¿Ángelis? ¿Qué relación tenía él con ellos? Ahora tenía en su cabeza imágenes de un mundo que no recordaba, un mundo de ensueño, más allá de las fructíferas tierras de Mimir, vigilante, en el cielo, como los ángelis. ¿Habría llegado bajo las alas de Leviath a aquel mundo? Caruman no recordaba que el mismo Leviath había destruido los cielos, hundiendo dicho sitio en las profundidades del mar…

_…Pasó el tiempo y las energías al comienzo del escape comenzaban a agotarse. Avanzaron unos veinte minutos a través de un bosque marchito, guiados por la poca luz que la luna podía verter en el camino; una especie de energía evitaba que incluso el padre Sol tocara la piel de sus hijos, dejándoles la piel blanca como marfil. El pequeño Koru jadeaba de vez en cuando, pero se aguantaba, porque sabía que su madre tenía una buena razón para correr, aunque tenía miedo de preguntarle._

_- Mamá..._

_De pronto su madre lo detuvo. Estaban en los límites del bosque y la energía oscura ya no se sentía... pero ella sabía que esa era la zona más peligrosa y resguardada por la Orden. De la frontera no entraba ni salía nadie, no sin pasar por los guardias._

Llevaban caminando veinte minutos cuando se encontraron con algo peculiar: hacia los lados, la vegetación conservaba su color natural, su aroma, y la tierra parecía fértil; pero hacia adelante, todos los árboles parecían muertos, y la tierra tenía un tono plomizo, muerto…

- Como en Wreel- susurró ella  
- _¿Dónde?_- preguntó él  
- … Un lugar muerto por la energía del caos- respondió- Lo visitamos el año pasado  
- _¿Lo visitamos?_  
- Mi grupo de amigos, de los que te hablé antes- Paulina comenzó a rodear el límite entre la vegetación muerta y viva- Los que están…  
- _En Cracia- completó él. Ya se había acostumbrado a completar las frases que decía Elia, por si alguien más los estaba escuchando  
- La zona muerta parece circular…- susurraba ella- Y parece ser muy grande  
- [i]Estamos cerca de la zona, no me huele nada de bien…_  
- Entremos- sugirió ella  
- _Claro que no_- respondió él- _Eso es indicio de energía del caos, todo está muerto allá adentro_  
- Hay que averiguar qué hay aquí, Caruman  
- _Y ya lo averiguaste, hay gente del Caos…_  
- No me va a pasar nada  
- _¿Sabes lo que hay allí?_- habló él en ánimos de reprenderla- _No, no lo sabes. Y si te atacan, no te van a hacer precisamente cosquillas_  
- Ay… miedoso

_… Comenzaba a amanecer, a ver más luz. La mujer sabía una manera de no ser vista por los guardias y poder correr, aunque ella no tenía intenciones de huir._

_- Debo quedarme, Koru…_

- _Vámonos, Paulina_- le pidió el fantasma- _Siento que algo malo te pasará_  
- Debo ir, Caruman. Al menos debo asegurarme de que lo que hay aquí es de la Orden del Caos- Paulina se acomodaba la máscara mientras se daba ánimos para avanzar. "Apenas salga de aquí, debo darle aviso a los muchachos" pensó

_… Ella se posó primero al lado de la línea entre la luz y la oscuridad, entre la vida y la muerte. Tomó a Koru en brazos y lo hizo pasar por encima de la línea, sabiendo que después no tendrían manera de perseguirlo._

_- Te pasaré por arriba. Así te daré un poco de ventaja- le habló ella_

Paulina, sin protección alguna, decidió atravesar la línea divisoria, esperando encontrar sólo maleza muerta y pasto seco.

- Invoca al menos una protección- trató de decirle Caruman, pero la mujer no hizo caso, y atravesando hacia la zona en penumbras no notó que algo en ella había cambiado

Sólo avanzó unos cuantos pasos, tratando de no escuchar las razones por las que no debería estar allí (de boca de Caruman) cuando el crujir de una rama la detuvo: estuvo a punto de caer a una zanja y torcerse el tobillo.

_ Se despidió de su hijo y le mintió, diciéndole que iría a verlo después, que lo encontraría, pero que corriera rápido y lejos. Ella retrocedió mirando hacia Koru, y sin darse cuenta pisó una zanja y se torció el tobillo._

_- ¡Arggh!- gritó de dolor  
- ¡Mamá!- Koru se acercó preocupado a ella- ¿Qué t…  
- ¡¡No cruces!!- Le gritó ella, pero era demasiado tarde. Koru había pisado ambas tierras a la vez-Nada, hijo, estoy bien- Trató de tranquilizar a su criatura; tenía rostro de dolor, pero trataba de disimular- Corre, corre lejos_

_Sabía que vendrían pronto…_

Caminó unos cinco minutos, mientras seguía escuchando la voz de Caruman diciéndole que se fueran de allí, que era peligroso, cuando una tercera voz se hizo sonar suavemente…

- ¿Sabía que vendría?

Elia dio la vuelta tan sólo un poco para notar la presencia de un hombre en túnica negra.

- Debo decirle que éste es un templo del culto a la gran madre Chaos, y usted no parece ser una de sus devotas…  
- ¿Le molesta que vea el lugar?- preguntó ella  
- Sí

La voz de Fohlohje se hizo más clara aún, mientras Paulina trataba de formar una barrera con sus energías.

- … Creo… que la Madre comerá también hoy… Su energía le será… bastante de su gusto.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- _Te lo dije_- murmuró Caruman a Elia- _Ahora cómo vamos a salir de ésta_  
- Déjame pensar- le respondió ella- ¿A qué se refiere con que ella "comerá" hoy?  
- Disculpe- Fohlohje comenzó a avanzar hacia ella-, pero usted no está en posición de hacer preguntas- Levantó la palma de su mano- Y antes de que trate de defenderse le advierto una cosa- Formó una esfera de energía y la lanzó a la hechicera, que había invocado un "escuda" todo ese tiempo, pero increíblemente la esfera atravesó la barrera multicolor y quedó a centímetros de la muchacha, que quedó shockeada- Su barrera de energía no servirá en este lugar

Cambio de planes. Invocó la barrera espiritual y justo cuando el sujeto pretendía golpearla de costado, alcanzó a protegerse. Sin embargo, de los árboles salieron cinco sujetos armados y comenzaron a mandar estocadas a su cuerpo, mientras trataba de protegerse, con resultados mediocres. En ese momento, Fohlohje aprovechó la desventaja para mandar una ráfaga de viento que casi tira a la mujer al suelo.  
Aprovechando el impulso del tropezón, Paulina corrió hacia un costado y formó una bola de energía tratando de darle en el pecho al encapuchado, pero Fohlohje se movió justo a tiempo y lanzó dos bolas de energía, que se dirigían una a cada lado del cuerpo de la hechicera, quien las dispersó a centímetros de su cuerpo.

La mujer retrocedió unos metros tratando de invocar a Caruman, de manera de defenderse, pero cada vez que estaba apunto de lograrlo, Fohlohje o los otros cinco lanzaba golpes que le hacían perder la concentración. Comenzó a sentirse cansada, y no le dio mucha importancia, hasta que escuchó:

- No creo que le sirva de mucho protegerse- informó el encapuchado- De todos modos, usted ya está alimentando a nuestra madre

En realidad se sentía más cansada que de costumbre, "Deben estar absorbiendo mi energía de alguna forma" pensó, así que decidió optar por la opción más fácil: retirada. Corrió como el viento por donde había llegado, pero de una manera inexplicable Fohlohje le dio alcance y cuando se disponía a formar una pantalla para protegerse del ataque mágico, el hombre desenvainó un corvo de plata y propinó un certero corte en el brazo izquierdo. No era necesario que supiera de medicina básica para entender que lo que le acababan de hacer era extremadamente peligroso. Retrocedió e invocó un escuda mientras revisaba la herida.

- Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo soporta defendiéndose antes de desangrarse- No veía su rostro, pero Elia sabía que el hombre sonreía con descaro  
- Pudo haberme matado- Elia jadeaba, mientras trataba de no mostrar pánico. Señaló su cuello- Haber cortado aquí, no me esperaba un cuchillo en este duelo  
- ¿Y quién dijo que esto era un duelo?- Fohlohje se sacó la capucha finalmente. Lo poco que se veía de se rostro mostraba cicatrices de una quemadura; el resto estaba cubierto por su cabello oscuro- Verá. Mi misión no es, precisamente, eliminar ratas- Movía sus manos con gracia mientras explicaba- Esa misión la tenía otro amigo, Muctut, no sé si ha escuchado hablar de él…

Silencio. Paulina sólo pensaba en la supuesta relación de este sujeto con Muctut. Su miedo comenzaba a crecer; estaba siendo rodeada, con pocas posibilidades de salir de allí, ¿y aquel sujeto le decía que no tenía intenciones de matarla?

- … Pero yo, en cambio, sólo tengo una misión- levantó su dedo índice- Así que…- se acercó a tan sólo unos metros de ella- ¿Quiere cooperar conmigo o no?  
- Olvídelo- susurró ella perdiéndolo de vista de vez en cuando  
- Perfecto, es lo que necesito para continuar

Lo que sucedió después fue una confusión total: primero, dejó de entender la lógica del sujeto; luego, sintió que una gran masa de energía se escapaba de sus músculos; y finalmente que una cosa helada guiaba su mano hacia una esfera al lado de una de sus caderas para luego lanzarla y aprovechar la cortina de humo para correr. No supo cómo fue que sus piernas todavía le respondían, porque el mareo por la falta de sangre y los cortes en sus brazos le pedían a gritos detenerse, o caería desmayada…

********************  
_ … Mi hija…_

_… Mi hija está en peligro…_

_… Si muere, será tu culpa, ¡¡tu culpa!!..._

_¡¡¡TU CULPA!!!_

Noche en Tartra. Una mujer despierta agitada en la mansión Rimm; se toca el pecho, y siente su corazón saltar a mil por hora. Medita si lo que vio fue una pesadilla, o algo del "más allá". No, era imposible, ella no creía en esas cosas. Aquellos "videntes de almas" eran sólo charlatanes o locos, charlatanes o locos… charlatanes o locos…

… ¿Se estaría volviendo loca acaso?

Parecía que la locura era tan fuerte como para hacerla incorporarse de su cama con dosel, colocarse su ropa de viaje y tomar el expreso de la madrugada hacia Sijan. No se cuestionó nada, ni siquiera si aquella imagen que vio en su sueño era realmente ella.

- Isa… bel…

Si fuera cierto, si realmente la madre de Elia la estaba culpando, no quería saber de qué sería capaz ella si su chiquilla moría… Mal que mal… ella vivía algo similar, y no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo…

A esa misma hora, a kilómetros de Tartra, alguien no conciliaba el sueño. Se paró de la cama y salió de la habitación común. Otro lo recibió del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

Apoyado en el marco de una de las ventanas estaba Koru, que miraba a su hermano caminar por el pasillo del piso.

- No, sólo iba a buscar un poco de agua- respondió él- ¿Y tú?  
- Estoy...- iba a decirle que estaba preocupado por Elia, pero se arrepintió- Nada, olvídalo

Desde los últimos meses el joven sentía que una especie de abismo crecía entre ellos dos. Estaba ocurriendo de manera natural, sin presiones, y cada día se hacía más notorio. Después de su discusión en casa de la maga se dio cuenta de dos cosas de golpe: la primera, que Sikoth quería a toda costa luchar por lo que quería, lo que lo llevaba a la segunda cosa... que comenzaba a hacerse hombre.

Desde que Sikoth perdió a sus padres y a su hermana, y de sentirse culpable por ello, juró cuidarlo y protegerlo como a un hermano menor, y que estaría a su lado siempre... hasta el día en que pudiera defenderse solo, caminar solo, vivir solo. Pagaría con su vida si era necesario por la felicidad de él, de eso no había duda. Y ahora que notaba aquel distanciamiento Koru sentía... alegría, alegría porque Sikoth comenzaba a vivir su vida propia, a ser quien quería, y aunque pudiera sentirse solo después, le daba dicha el sentir que estaba pagando parte de la gran deuda que tenía con él.

- ¿Estás seguro que no pasa nada?- preguntó Sikoth  
- Pues... me da un poco de curiosidad saber que estamos cerca  
- ¿De qué?  
- Del lugar de los hechos, de la región de Nas-Nas- contestó Koru cabizbajo- ¿No quieres que...  
- No- respondió tajantemente el otro- No hace falta...  
- Porque si quieres...  
- En serio, Koru. Gracias, pero no- Sikoth retrocedió unos pasos- Por ahora no quiero preocuparme por eso  
- Entiendo- El mayor se volteó de nuevo hacia el exterior- Ya lo sabes...  
- Sí, Koru. Gracias

Al día siguiente los muchachos despertaron temprano, y como nadie tenía nada que hacer, decidieron todos ir a la biblioteca para buscar información sobre Riwl. Adentro les llamaron la atención dos cosas: la primera, el lenguaje antiguo utilizado en los textos; y la segunda, que al entrar un hombre de edad, pequeño, los miraba con atención, y que al salir finalmente huyó de ellos. Cuando llegaron de vuelta a la posada Lyra notó que les faltaba algo.

- Koru, ¿y Riwl?- le preguntó ella- ¿No le pediste que se quedara esperándonos afuera de la biblioteca?  
- Es cierto, cuñadita- contestó él  
- Debe andar buscando insectos que comer- habló Sikoth- Debe estar aburrido, el pobre  
- Uy si- se dijo para sí el moreno, pensando en todos los viajes que hacía la pobre ave mandando y recibiendo cartas de la maga

Iban subiendo la escalera cuando Zul comenzó a oliscar el aire.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Zul?- le preguntó Torom  
- Siento... siento un aroma familiar- Zul siguió subiendo las escaleras- El aroma se hace más intenso- Siguió olfateando hasta llegar a una puerta, quedando un tanto apegado a la puerta- Creo que viene de acá  
- ¿Aroma familiar?- preguntaba Tyra- Yo no siento nada

En eso se abre de sorpresa la puerta y golpea de lleno la nariz de Zul, dejando pasar a una mujer encapuchada, de cabellos castaños y un perfume pasoso a rosas. El híbrido fue el único que no se reía del hecho, más que nada porque pensaba.

- Esa mujer... por un momento me recordó a Elia...

De repente Koru se acordó de ella, "¿No debería haber vuelto si no se fue antes?". Se devolvió al mostrador y consultó al recepcionista.

- No, señor. No he visto a la señorita Beatriz hoy  
- ¿Sabe si se fue?  
- No, no ha devuelto las llaves

"¿Le habrá pasado algo?" se preguntó asustado.

Al volver a la habitación el grupo preparó el equipaje, pero mientras lo hacían a algunos les llamó la atención de que Riwl no hubiera vuelto. Lyra fue la primera en señalarlo.

- Debe andar por ahí- le dijo Slkoth  
- No... es raro- habló Koru- Riwl siempre pasa la noche bajo techo- Tomó su abrigo y se lo colocó- Voy a buscarlo, ¿Alguien quiere acompañarme?  
- Yo voy contigo- dijo Zul sobándose la nariz- Tal vez te puedo ser de ayuda

En realidad se estaba dando excusas para ir a buscar a Elia, aunque pareciera absurdo.

- Nosotros nos quedamos aquí- dijo Tyra- Últimamente Cristina no se ha sentido muy bien  
- Lo siento- se disculpó la aludida sobándose el estómago-, pero nada que coma me cae bien  
- Es mejor- susurró Zal, que sabía la razón de su malestar  
- Bien- hablaba Zul mientras se colocaba su capucha- Nos vemos más rato

Y ambos salieron de la habitación. No se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron las tres de la madrugada y el par todavía no volvía.

- ¿No les habrá pasado algo?- preguntó Tyra a su esposo, que hacía guardia mirando la ventana  
- No salieron hace mucho- le respondió volteando la cabeza hacia ella- Además, saben cuidarse, ya están grandes  
- Pero ambos han estado extraños, melancólicos- La joven apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y cerró los ojos- Pueden estar demasiado distraidos como para cuidarse de problemas...  
- Amor, ¿Qué te pasa?- Torom la tomó del mentón, haciendo que le mirara- Últimamente te preocupas mucho por los demás  
- No es nada- le susurró ella, que seguía recostada en su hombro  
- A mí no me engañas- aseguró el antes mercenario negando con la cabeza- Estás más sensible que antes...  
- Puede ser el cambio- respondió Tyra desviando la mirada- Hace sólo unos meses todo era tranquilo y ahora... volvemos a lo de antes: correr y huir de la gente, viajar... Tal vez me acostumbré a la vida pacífica en el poco tiempo que estuvimos quietos

Torom sabía que su esposa, aunque su pasado dijera lo contrario, deseó siempre poder vivir tranquila, sin tener que dañar ni ser dañada; un poco de paz en su caótica vida. Así que, para darle tranquilidad, la abrazó por la cintura y le acarició el rostro.

- No te preocupes, volveremos a esa vida llena de paz, te lo prometo  
- ¿Seguro?  
- Tanto como de que te amo más que cuando nos conocimos

Acercó los labios de su mujer a los suyos, se detuvo unos segundos para sentir su aliento, y entonces... unos ruidos en las puertas de la posada los alertaron.

- ¿Escuchaste eso?- le pregunto Tyra a Torom; éste asintió- Se escuchó como...  
- Como si forzaran una puerta- completó él- Despierta a Sikoth y a Zal. Yo veré qué pasa allá abajo  
- Yo voy contigo- le dijo ella  
- No, debes alertar a los demás. Y si es algo grave deben salir de aquí- la besó y abrió la puerta despacio- Cuídate  
- Tú también- susurró Tyra mientras lo veía cerrar

Torom pensaba que eran ladrones, pero los intrusos estaban lejos de aquello, pues no volvería a poner un pie en esa habitación por culpa de ellos...

***********

... ¿La suerte puede ser buena o mala? ¿O acaso es sólo algo que ocurre sin explicación lógica? De ser así, sólo fue suerte el haber logrado huir de nuestra madre, y haber creado este mundo. También que aquel grupo de niños juntaran el artefacto creado por Oth y mucho más que la profecía de esos... "Hijos del Crepúsculo"... lograra cumplirse. Si la madre arriva estos lares, si ella efectivamente regresa a destruirnos... ¿También será cosa de suerte?

Desgraciadamente no todo lo que hicimos salió como planeamos. Dimos hijos y éstos se destruyen entre sí; le dimos a este mundo todo lo que necesitaba para subsirtir y poco a poco se le acaba la vida. Hicimos el esfuerzo entre Horth, Hel y yo de separar nuestros mundos y no mezclarlos entre sí para estar en paz y ahora... se vuelven uno solo, uno con ellos mismos. ¿Será acaso que la suerte se ha reido de nosotros, a nuestras espaldas, todo este tiempo? ¿Será que la madre Chaos se presenta en forma de suerte y deshace planes antojadizamente, sólo para recordarnos que, aunque caprichosamente la desterramos de nuestras tierras ella... siempre estará entre nosotros, porque la suerte siempre será parte de nuestras existencias?

... Si es así, yo, Elia, diosa del viento y guardiana del limbo... me niego a dejar todo en manos de ella, de la suerte, de Chaos. Me niego a hacerme la desentendida, a seguir viendo cómo sus manos tocan todo haciéndolo incierto, confuso e indeciso al punto de destruirnos. No dejaré que un golpe de suerte la traiga de vuelta... o que el azar juegue a su favor...

*********

- ¿Dónde estoy?…

Abrió los ojos y observó todo a su alrededor, que definitivamente no era igual a lo último que vio antes de cerrarlos por última vez. Miró sus cabellos castaños cayendo sobre sus hombros. "Han pasado más de un día desde que me fui, el efecto de la poción se acabó" se dijo para sí, "Al menos no es el cielo, así que debo estar viva".

- Estás en la posada- habló una voz en la oscuridad-, donde te quedaste al llegar a Cracia- La voz de Elena se hizo más clara  
- … Cómo… dónde…  
- Te encontré tirada a las afueras de un pueblucho- La mujer movía una compresas rojas a un velador- Me costó llegar a donde estabas. ¿Dónde estuviste metida? Estabas a kilómetros del lugar que te indiqué  
- Corrí, no sé cuánto- Elia trató de incorporarse en la cama donde yacía- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que...  
- Más de un día- respondió duramente ella-, y me has hecho perder días de trabajo, que me pagarás desde mañana, me importa un bledo si puedes pararte o no

- ¿Qué? ¿No dices nada?  
- ¿Cómo me encontraste?- susurró Elia- ¿Y cómo supiste que estaba mal herida?  
- …- Elena calló un momento- Supongo… que fue una especie de "instinto maternal"- Elia se largó a reír  
- Jajaja, instinto maternal… ¿Tú?- El rostro de la Dama de Hielo cambió de inmediato y la muchacha se dio cuenta- Otra vez esa cara…

Elena caminó hacia la puerta de salida, pero Elia gastó las energías repuestas e hizo un escuda en la puerta, evitando que la mujer pudiera abrirla.

- Vas a decirme ahora de qué se trata todo esto  
- Yo no tengo nada que decirte…  
- Todavía me debes la vida…  
- Y acabo de pagarte esa deuda…  
- Me debes años de explicaciones, Elena

Otra vez, surgiendo como fuego naciendo entre pasto seco, quemando todo, inundándola de… ¿piedad? Ella había dejado la piedad desde que… Aunque, tal vez Elia tenía razón; tal vez sí le debía una explicación de todo… o tal vez de un poco…

- Hace mucho tiempo…- comenzó a hablar- era una mujer feliz, hasta que el hombre que amaba me abandonó, dejándome sólo ganas de dejar este mundo, o destruirlo en mil pedazos. Y en vez de eso… una luz de esperanza tocó mi corazón. Tuve una hija… que crié con todo el amor que quedaba en mí. La llamé Maura, y se transformó en mi vida durante los dieciocho años que estuvo conmigo

… Yo, que siempre fui una acérrima seguidora de las reglas de alta alcurnia, que creía impío ser madre soltera… decidí renegar contra todo eso y cuidé de Maura aunque mi propia familia estuviera en desacuerdo. Ni Teresa, tu abuela, ni Octavio quisieron que la tuviera y creían que traería la desgracia a la familia. Irónico, tal vez no se equivocaron mucho…

… Maura se volvió una joven hermosa, y muchos mozos de su edad o mayores se interesaron en ella; pero al saber que no tenía padre se alejaban de inmediato. La muchacha, desconcertada, buscó en otras juntas algún pretendiente, y lo encontró. Aquel muchacho siempre nos dio mala espina; me reconozco prejuiciosa, pero mi recelo hacia tu padre ni se compara con el que sentí por ese hombre, porque de verdad sentí una especie de energía oscura a su alrededor. No me equivoqué. Maura se volvió rebelde, salía sin pedir permiso y se perdía por días, robaba cosas de la casa, era un desastre total. Una noche, lo que más temía sucedió…

… Octavio discutió con ella sobre su novio, y ella lo defendió a muerte. La disputa subió de tono hasta la falta de respeto, haciendo que tu abuelo abofeteara a Maura en la cara, diciéndole que no quería a una maldita en nuestra casa… pero Maura no se quedó así y golpeó a tu abuelo en el rostro también, gritándole que no volvería a pisar la casa, que se iría lejos y que nunca volveríamos a saber de ella. Yo no me atreví a defenderla, ni a controlarla… no me atreví a intervenir, y cuando quise hacerlo ya era muy tarde… mi Maura se había ido de la casa y no pretendía volver, nunca volvió…

- Han pasado veinticinco años, veinticinco amargos años… y nunca he recibido una sola carta de ella- Elena volteó el rostro hacia la puerta, ocultando un par de lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos  
- Es algo parecido a lo que pasó con mi madre, ¿por qué te afecta tanto entonces?- preguntó Elia, pero la ira que mostró Elena en sus ojos evitó que continuara  
- Octavio es un insensible… Él es capaz de aceptar que su hija se fue para siempre sin remordimientos; la dio por muerta desde que abandonó la casa, y ni siquiera se preocupó cuando los rumores decían que había muerto al darte a luz- Elena apretaba su puño con tanta fuerza que podía llegar a sacarse sangre desde las palmas- Pero yo… ¿Me pides que me olvide de mi hija, que la dé por muerta, cuando en estos momentos puede estar sufriendo? En la Liga me conocen por la Dama de Hielo, y me transformé en la despiadada jefa del tercer nivel cuando me quitaron lo último que me quedaba de corazón- Entonces se produjo un quiebre en sus pensamientos  
- Entonces… ¿tal vez no habrías tratado a mi madre así de no ser porque tu hija se fue?  
- … - Silencio. Elena no era capaz de emitir declaración alguna  
- ¿Y por qué sigues al lado de tu hermano, entonces?  
- … Porque… a pesar de todo, sigue siendo mi hermano- Elena bajó la mirada al suelo- Él es lo único que me queda, todos los demás se han ido… Y yo… todavía tengo la esperanza de que… - pero calló repentinamente. Decirle aquello sería revelar demasiado para Elia, y no estaba preparada para eso

De repente sintieron una explosión en una de las habitaciones de la hostal.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Elia desde la cama  
- Nada importante- respondió Elena asomándose por el pasillo  
- ... No es cierto- La muchacha se incorporó de la cama, sintiendo fuego en la habitación de los muchachos, pero Elena la agarró del brazo firmemente  
- No vas a ir a ninguna parte- La mujer hablaba claro  
- ¿Tú los trajiste aquí?  
- No- contestó-, recién en la tarde me enteré de que esos "amigos" tuyos estaban acá

- Escucha, me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas ahora- le dijo a Elia enfadada, soltándole el brazo-, pero si quieres conservar tu puesto en la Liga, te recomiendo que te vayas ahora  
- ... Está bien

La muchacha se devolvió para vestirse, con intenciones de salir, pero de repente se detuvo. Tenía deseos de ayudar a sus amigos, pero si lo hacía se exponía a ser descubierta por el resto de la Liga. Finalmente tomó su perfume a rosas y la poción transformadora, cambiando sus cabellos y ojos a los de Paulina.

- Vámonos, antes de que me arrepienta

Momentos antes, mientras Tyra despertaba a Sikoth y a Zalakaín había oído la voz de Cristina, que no podía dormir. Le dijo que le prepararía un agua especial cuando en eso un hombre apareció por la ventana y lanzó una bola de fuego al interior de la habitación. La cantora reaccionó justo a tiempo para proteger a la shinobi pelirroja.

- ¡Despierten todos!- gritó Sikoth, mientras movía a Lyra que no quería despertar. Tyra fue a abrir la puerta  
- No quiere abrir- les dijo ella tratando de girar la perilla

El sujeto se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y comenzó a lanzar rayos en contra de todos. Zal, que tenía su arma más cerca que el resto la tomó y se abalanzó en contra de él lanzando una estocada justo al pecho, pero el tipo esquivó el golpe y lo empujó hacia el exterior. Antes de caer desde el tercer piso, Zal alcanzó a cortar el brazo del sujeto y a sujetarse al balcón del segundo piso.

- Hay que ayudar a Zal- gritó Cristina  
- Ustedes no van a moverse de aquí- habló el hombre y chasqueando los dedos provocó fuego en las cortinas de las dos ventanas que había en la recámara para luego saltar hacia la calle  
- La puerta está cerrada- gritaba Tyra mientras el fuego se propagaba, mientras Lyra, que ya estaba despierta, y Cristina trataban de invocar agua para apagar el fuego  
- La cerraron con un hechizo- decía la última haciendo un esfuerzo por generar agua en el ambiente, pero no era el suficiente  
- Pusieron una barrera especial- dijo Sikoth- ¿Ven las gotas pegadas a orillas de la ventana? No pueden pasar hacia acá  
- Entonces tenemos que saltar- afirmó Lyra  
- Pero nos van a estar esperando abajo- rebatió Sikoth  
- Es la única salida- insistió la de cabellos negros

Sintieron golpear la puerta. Era Zal que había trepado por la ventana del segundo piso y subido las escaleras, y estaba del otro lado tratando de abrir la puerta.

- ¡No abre!- gritaba tratando de forzar la puerta- ¡Debe tener un hechizo!-, pero no obtenía respuesta  
- Es un hechizo especial- informó Cristina-, no puedo deshacerlo

Pero de la nada la puerta se abrió. Zal observó a sus compañeros adentro que movían los labios sin habla, y al fijar su mirada hacia la escalera vio que una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules estaba parada mirándolo.

- Buena suerte, señor- le dijo-, será mejor que saque sus cosas ahora  
- ¿Fue usted?- preguntó el elfo mientras el fuego avanzaba  
- No, fue el fuego- mintió- Mucho gusto  
- Gracias…

Pero Zal no alcanzó a hacer más galantería porque la mujer ya se había ido. "Cómo sabía que se estaban quemando las cosas… ¿Tendrá que ver con esto?". Salió detrás de ella y la alcanzó en la puerta de entrada a la posada.

- ¿Cómo sabe que mis amigos corren peligro?- le preguntó él. Ella lo quedó mirando un momento y luego apuntó a la vuelta del edificio  
- Unos hombres lo están esperando afuera- La mujer abrió la puerta pero Zal le agarró suavemente el otro brazo  
- No me ha contestado, damisela…  
- Escuché gritos arriba y unos hombres abajo…

En eso una mancha negra se abalanzó hacia Zal y éste instintivamente corrió a la mujer a un lado junto con él, dejando pasar al atacante que cayó dentro de la posada y rodó.

- Váyase rápido- le dijo el elfo. Ella asintió en señal de agradecimiento y sin que éste se diera cuenta susurró:  
- Finite

Entonces Zal escuchó los gritos de sus compañeros y no sólo él, sino que la demás gente hospedada, que también sentía el crepitar del fuego. Vio bajar por la escalera al grupo y Tyra llegó asustada a él.

- ¿Dónde está Torom?- preguntó

La respuesta llegó un segundo después; el espadachín traspasó la puerta de la posada y atacó directamente al desconocido, que huyó a las afueras de la hostal ante la desventaja de número. Cristina fue la última en bajar; se había quedado apagando el fuego.

- ¿Dónde está Koru y Zul?- preguntó Sikoth mientras todos salían del edificio- Torom, ¿no los has visto?  
- No, Sikoth- le respondió el de ojos verdes  
- Maldición- exclamó él- Tenemos que buscarlos y largarnos de aquí

El sujeto desconocido volvió a atacar a Torom pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando escuchó gritar su nombre:

- ¡¡Dremel!! ¡Vuelve aquí!

El tipo retrocedió a juntarse con otro sujeto, el mismo que se había asomado por la ventana del grupo. Éste cerró de golpe la puerta de la posada y formó una bola de energía en su mano derecha.

- Quedan todos detenidos por el asesinato de maese Renhart Millen  
- ¿Asesinato?- preguntó Sikoth  
- Nosotros no matamos a Renhart Millen- trataba de explicar Torom, pero la bola de energía que pasó a su lado lo interrumpió  
- No me interesan sus explicaciones- Desde el cuerpo del sujeto comenzó a emanar energía oscura- Tendrán que dárselas al tribunal de la Liga Divina de Oth- La energía del sujeto se extendía lentamente atrapando al grupo- ¡Dremel!  
- ¿Si, señor Palakin?- preguntó el segundo  
- Faltan dos personas- informó el primero- Ve a buscarlas

El híbrido corrió en busca de Zul y Koru e inmediatamente fue Sikoth tras él, seguido de Lyra. Palakin trató de detenerlos pero Tyra y Torom se interpusieron.

- Tú no nos vas a llevar a ninguna parte- le afirmó el espadachín  
- No lo creo

Pero de la nada apareció una nueva interrupción: un golem de barro desde una calle lateral, cuyo objetivo no parecía muy claro.

- ¡Nosotros lo detenemos!- se escuchó decir a Sikoth y Lyra al unísono, tratando de llamar la atención del monstruo

Pero mientras los demás escuchaban a la pareja, Palakin aprovechó para lanzar una bola de fuego que impactó de lleno el pecho de Torom. Éste cayó al suelo y se le hacía difícil incorporarse. Tyra fue la segunda en atacar, abanicando sus falcatas y casi rozaba al hombre.

- Eres rápida- De repente los movimientos de la pelirroja se lentificaron-, pero no lo suficiente- Palakin la mandó a volar justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de Zal y Torom y botar al primero al suelo- Todavía no me olvido del corte que me diste

En eso Tyra arremetió por un costado, sintiendo el mismo efecto de antes.

- Yo que tú no atacaría así- le habló el hechicero

Pero de la nada el efecto se detuvo y Tyra cortó justo en el hombro derecho de él. Entonces se dio cuenta de Cristina, que en trance recitaba el contrahechizo para la lentitud, y se fue hacia ella.

- ¡A ella no la tocas!- gritó Zal corriendo hacia él. El elfo tomó desde la espalda al mago y se arrojó con él a un costado, cayendo al suelo.

Mientras tanto, Sikoth corría hacia una cisterna erigida al oeste del pueblo, buscando la fuente de agua más cercana y detener al golem de barro. Lyra iba detrás de él, pero a un par de metros antes de llegar a la toma de agua Dremel la tironeó del cabello botándola al suelo.

- Suéltala, imbécil- le gritó él enfurecido. Poco le importó que sus caros anteojos se cayeran a la tierra; se lanzó al híbrido y conjurando algo que ni siquiera él recordaba saber lo levantó del suelo y le estranguló el cuello, asfixiándolo- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a Lyra  
- Si- contestó ella- no te preocupes. Suéltalo- le pidió mirando al híbrido- Sikoth lo dudó, de cierta manera le gustaba hacer pagar al muchacho- por favor- pero los suplicantes ojos de Lyra le hicieron desistir e hizo caer a tierra a Dremel, que prefirió continuar buscando a los dos faltantes- Yo lo sigo- Le dijo a su novio y se marchó en silencio

Acto seguido el muchacho recojió sus anteojos y esperó al golem debajo del tanque, mientras veía a los demás atacar a Palakin. El sujeto era muy rápido para conjurar hechizos y retomaba el ritmo perfectamente. El monstruo se acercaba a él pero sin intenciones de atacarlo, mientras se concentraba para volcar la fuente de agua y cuando lo logró, haciendo que los movimientos del golem se redujeran a cero, revisó la orden que tenía en la frente.

- ''Muévete por las calles de Cracia"- leyó- Esto no tiene sentido, a menos que...- Clavó su espada en la frente del ser, destruyéndolo de inmediato- No se preocuparon por hacerlo invencible... puede ser que...- y corrió de inmediato hacia el grupo, un mal presentimiento corría por su mente

En ese mismo instante Dremel había arrivado a una casa deteriorada, gracias a su olfato canino. Lyra, unos metros más atrás, lo seguía y al llegar al lugar no dudó en entrar. Lo primero que vio al llegar al recibidor fueron dos bultos que se retorcían. Se aseguró que Dremel no la hubiera visto y fue a revisarlos.

- ¿Mnyrn?- balbuceó el primer bulto. La muchacha encontró a Zul maniatado y con un pañuelo en la boca, que se lo sacó- Ayúdame a soltarme  
- ¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó la de cabellos negros mientras cortaba la soga del híbrido en las manos  
- ¡Suelta a Koru!- pidió rápido Zul; el segundo se movía más al escuchar su nombre. Lyra le sacó el pañuelo en la boca y le cortaba las sogas de las manos  
- ¡¡Corran al subterráneo, Riwl corre peligro!!- le gritó él

La ninja y el híbrido bajaron las escaleras justo cuando Dremel entraba al recibidor, que se demoró un tanto en encontrar al moreno, para luego tirarse a él a neutralizarlo. No lo consiguió; esquivó el ataque justo a tiempo.

- Tienes suerte de que no tenga mi espada- le habló Koru- ¿Quién eres?  
- De la Liga, soquete- Dremel se puso en posición de ataque  
- Vienen por lo del vejete, ¿eh?- Koru miraba a su alrededor buscando algo con qué defenderse (su espada y escudo estaban un piso más abajo), pero todo estaba tan oscuro que no encontraba nada- No lo matamos, no sé si lo habías escuchado antes...

Y una explosión en el subterráneo interrumpió la charla. Koru instintivamente fue a las escaleras, y no notó que un silbido agudo había llamado a Dremel a reunirse con su amo. Abajo, la escena era extraña: Lyra y Zul en el suelo llenos de polvo, cientos de cuerpos de ratas muertas y libros por doquier y, al fondo, el esqueleto de una mujer, un hombre decrépito murmurando cosas y en una jaula descansaba...

- ¡Riwl!- exclamó Koru al verlo, pasó por el lado del viejo y soltó a su ave del cautiverio, mientras escuchaba al tipo desvariar  
- No... no entiendo- se susurraba- El conjuro... era el corr... ecto. No... mi amor...- Abrazaba el esqueleto, llorando desconsoladamente- Tienes que despertar...- Tomó un libro y comenzó a leer- Aquí lo dice. Tengo a la firia, al cuerpo, y el libro. Tienes que...- Repentinamente se dio cuenta que no estaba la firia en la jaula, ni que estaba solo- Ustedes... quiénes son ustedes  
- Em...- empezó a susurrar Zul- ¿vamonos?  
- Yo creo que sí- respondió Koru  
- ¡¡VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ!!- gritó enagenado el hombre que tomó la cimitarra de Koru y corrió hacia el trío. Lyra alcanzó a tomar una de sus alabardas y bloquear uno, dos, tres golpes dados como quien abanica un hacha.

En eso Zul aprovechó para tomar un palo de mesa y defendiendo a su amiga abanicó verticalmente el instrumento, dándole de lleno a la cabeza del hombre, que cayó al suelo inerte.

- Ay- dijo el híbrido- Lo... lo...- Sus miedos comenzaron a surgir de la nada- Lo maté  
- No, Zul- respondió Lyra tocando el cuello del hombre-, sólo está inconsciente  
- Además- decía Koru recogiendo sus cosas y las de su amigo-, si lo hubieras matado, lo habrías hecho por defensa

Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en el muchacho, aunque ya lo sabía de antes. Él, Zul, no era un asesino; y si tuviera que serlo, sabía que habría una razón de peso.

De pronto Lyra recordó a los demás y a Palakin.

- Muchachos- dijo impaciente- Tenemos que volver. Unos tipos de la Liga vinieron por nosotros  
- ¿Un híbrido?- preguntó Koru  
- Sí- respondió la morena-, y un mago que está peleando con los demás  
- Tenemos que volver rápido- exclamó Zul tomando su arco y flecha y subiendo la escalera de inmediato- ¡Vamos!

Se retiró luego Lyra y Koru fue el último en salir. Miró por última vez la escena, y miró que cerca su pie yacía el libro que el tipo estaba mirando. "Debe tener información sobre Riwl" se dijo y haciendo uso de su antigua profesión, sustrajo el libro y se lo llevó con él.

Minutos después en la calle, Lyra le preguntaba a los dos cómo fue que dieron con el sujeto. Entre ambos le explicaron que entre el olfato del chico lobo y algunas plumas dieron con aquella casa, pero que al explorar la morada sintieron golpes en la cabeza.

- Y de repente despertamos ahí, atados y con bozal en la boca- terminó de relatar Zul  
- Y sin armas- completó Koru- Cuando nos quedamos en silencio escuchamos que el tipo leía un libro y el ulular de Riwl- Al escuchar su nombre el ave se respingó  
- Entiendo- Lyra asentía con la cabeza- Tenemos que volver con...- pero a pasos de ellos se encontraba el resto del grupo acercándose corriendo.  
- Debemos irnos rápido- anunció Sikoth  
- ¿Por qué?- empezó a preguntar la morena- ¿Y qué pasó con el golem?  
- ¿Golem?- dijo Zul- ¿Otro golem?  
- Lo destruí- respondió el de ojos negros  
- ¿Y el mago?- preguntó otra vez Lyra  
- Se fue, él y el híbrido desaparecieron  
- ¿Y por qué huimos ahora?  
- Porque algo atacó las casas de la ciudad- respondía Torom-; trataron de llevarse algunas cosas  
- El golem parecía ser una distracción- agregó Sikoth  
- Y alcanzamos a detener a algunos- decía el espadachín-, pero no a todos  
- Y si se llevaron algo, y alguien vio todo el jaleo- terminaba Zal-, seguro nos echarán la culpa y terminaremos con la ciudad encima  
- Yo no estoy de acuerdo- habló una debilitada Cristina-, pero no estoy en condiciones de pelear nuevamente  
- Es cierto- apoyó Tyra- Yo creo que, por esta vez, es mejor huir  
- ¿Ustedes están bien?- preguntó Torom a Koru y Zul- ¿Qué les pasó?  
- Es una laaaaarga historia- afirmó el primer aludido

Caminando, tal vez por última vez, por las calles de Cracia, los dos muchachos les contaron su aventura al resto. Algunos se sorprendieron por lo fácil que había resultado capturarlos ("Pero cómo los sorprenden por la espalda" decía Torom), pero otros lo hacían aún más por el hecho de "utilizar" una firia para revivir una persona. Al parecer, el esqueleto que habían visto en el subterráneo era el de la difunta esposa de un científico que, al no encontrar respuesta para traer de vuelta a su amada, se refugió en las artes ocultas, con la esperanza de encontrar una forma para revivirla. Como era un conocedor del tema, el ver a Riwl lo excitó de tal forma que no dudó en robar el ave y tratar de seguir un ritual descrito en el libro que se llevó Koru con él ("¿Qué dijimos de robar nuevamente?" le preguntó su hermano Sikoth, "Es sólo un préstamo… de tiempo indefinido" aseguró el primero). Sin embargo, el plan no funcionó y el hombre no podía entender que se estaba dejando llevar por un mito urbano… ¿O tal vez no?

- _ Tu compañero tiene una firia _  
- ¿Ah?- El amanecer en Tartra no era tan espectacular como en otras partes, pero la manera en que el sol daba contra la arboleda camino a la mansión Rimm era hermosísima  
- _ Eso, que tu compañero tiene una firia. ¿Cómo la consiguió? _- Caruman estaba cerca de la ventana, dándole la espalda a una Elia que yacía en la cama, todavía lisiada por el corte en su brazo  
- Pues… en una isla del archipiélago de Ion  
- _ ¿Sabe que puede revivir a los muertos?_  
- Vamos… eso es más un mito que una verdad…  
- _ ¿Segura?_- Caruman parecía estar convencido de tener la razón, demasiado convencido  
- ¿Tú sabes algo que yo no?  
- _No lo sé_- respondió él- _De lo que sí estoy seguro… es de que esa ave sí puede traer a los muertos de vuelta a la vida_  
- Entonces explícame cómo  
- _Jeje… pero primero debes prepararte para ir a Sijan. Ya sabes que Gilean se molesta si llegas tarde a los entrenamientos_  
- Cierto- finalizó ella-, mejor me voy preparando. También debo mandar una carta a...- miró la reacción de Caruman y luego continuó- a Koru, debe haberse preocupado porque no me vió en la posada  
- _Claro... odría preocuparse_- habló con cierto dejo de ironía  
- Además, que no se me olvide pedirle a Gilean que reforcemos mi defensa. Últimamente está por los suelos… ya viste lo que pasó  
- _Si sigues así, la próxima vez será la última vez…_  
- Lo sé, por eso me preocupa…

***************

- ¿Consiguieron lo que les pedí?

- No todos los que quisimos, maestro

- ¿Y el golem? ¿No fue acaso… distracción suficiente?

- Un grupo de hombres y mujeres nos detuvieron en algunos puntos. No pudimos atacar los más fuertes

- ¿Cuántos me trajiste entonces?

- Sólo tres

- Mmm… ¿tres? Por ahora será suficiente- Fohlohje se relamía sintiendo el temor de los tres niños encerrados en sus celdas- Con la versión acelerada… su Ukamodke se celebrará en cosa de meses

- Señor...- decía el sirviente atemorizado- ¿Qué hay de la que escapó?

- Ya te lo dije. Yo no mato ratas, junto comida. Esa misión es de otro, no mía

- ¿Ni aunque sepa la ubicación de la "Boca"?

- Ella no sabe de la boca- Una mariposa volaba alrededor de la mano del hombre- Y si viene de nuevo, entonces sí me haré cargo de silenciarla- pero la atrapó en pleno vuelo- En cuanto a los que te encontraste en Cracia... Déjalos ahí, todavía no son molestia. Después de todo, nadie es digno rival para el poder de la gran madre... su designio es... inevitable.


	20. Cáp 19 Alguien en quien pensar

**Cáp. 19: ****"Alguien en quien pensar"**

**por Saku**

Tras haber huido de Cracia, el grupo se dirigía ahora hacia Melis Karl.

Menos que mal, tenían sus pertenencias y se hallaban enteros. Solo Cristina y Tyra habían resultado algo heridas a la hora de salir, pues el fuego las había dañado ligeramente; pero bastaron unas cremas y el vendaje apropiado para que todo estuviera bien de nuevo.

Koru se había quedado muy inquiero con respecto a Elia, desconocía su paradero y le preocupaba que se hubiese metido en algo grave. Durante gran parte del camino se la pasó mirando el cielo por si le llegaba una carta o un mensaje; sin embargo trató de disimular, y se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de contemplar el horizonte con frecuencia.

Todos caminaban a paso tranquilo cuando Zul olisqueó el aire.

-oigan –llamó - ¿por donde estamos ya?

Torom miró el mapa, tardó unos segundos en divisar el lugar y señalarlo con el dedo índice.

-Estamos… no muy lejos del cruce de dos ciudades comerciales. ¿Porque la pregunta?  
-Si me concentro, puedo olfatear una gran cantidad de gente mas adelante.  
No te asustes, cachorrito –dijo Kuro jugándole los cabellos a Zul como a un niño. –Si ocurre algo, yo te protejo –exclamó adoptando una poce de vigilante y abrazando a Zul por la cabeza de forma torpe.  
-¿en cerio harías eso, mi vida? –inquirió el chico lobo con grandes ojos fingidos.

Todos echaron a reír en ese momento, para con llevar más la situación Zalakin tomó su violín y a un lado de Koru tocó una melodía "romántica".

Lo que los chicos no notaron, fue que mientras ellos reían la cantora de Sibel se alejaba discretamente del centro del grupo. A una distancia prudente. Se sentó debajo de un árbol y se sacó los zapatos para aliviarse un poco del bochornoso calor. Inconscientemente puso su mano sobre su vientre y reaccionó.

"Ya ha pasado una semana desde que se que Ludovico sigue vivo, desde que se que tendré un hijo, y desde que… se que debo entregar mi sangre si quiero pasar la siguiente prueba."

Su mente se detuvo por un instante, el viendo corrió con fuerza y ella tuvo que detener sus cabellos para que estos no le estorbaran la vista. Aquella era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía tan perturbada.

Con un pequeño chillido retraído, la señorita Cristina dobló el dorso de su cuerpo y comenzó a llorar, se tapó la cara con las manos y pidió a los dioses que los demás no la vieran; En efecto, nadie la observaba desde ahí. Invadida por la tristeza, se levantó de su lugar y caminó internándose en el bosque.

Con dificultad logró llegar a un claro donde se sentía libre de llorar con la fuerza que su corazón le decía.

Toda esa semana había estado encerrada en si misma tratando de pensar que hacer. Y aun más importante por el momento, disimular lo suficiente para que ninguno de los chicos se diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Ludovico estaba vivo, no era precisamente el mismo, pero era él. Su esencia aunque borrosa, permanecía, luchaba por existir, y ella no podía reencontrarse con él.

Entre el silencio, escuchó unos pasos que la regresaron en sí.

-¿Señorita, Cristina,

-

-¿está usted bien? –Era Zalakin. Tenía solo segundos viéndola llorar.  
-Si… - se esforzó por decir con la voz quebrajada. –No es nada… -afirmó con un poco más de fuerza.

Zalakin la miró de espaldas e intentó sonreír, darle ánimos, quería poder hacer algo por ella.

-Señorita –dijo con voz queda.

Cristina no contestó, luchaba por contener sus lágrimas y no mirar al bardo, porque si lo hacía sabía que rompería a llorar de nuevo.

Él le tocó el hombro y le levantó la cara con delicadeza.

- Escúcheme –pidió. Cristina tragó saliva – estoy seguro, de que él jamás tuvo la intención de lastimarla, él nunca hubiese querido dañarla de esa manera. –Callaron un par de segundos. –Lo que hace no se puede excusar, pero tampoco juzguemos. En su lugar, trataría de pensar la manera de ayudarlo y comprenderlo. Ayudarse a sí misma también.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –preguntó con una dejo de esperanza en los ojos. Zalakin no tenia la respuesta que ella esperaba, pero si una que necesitaba en ese instante.  
-Primero que nada, desahogarse, aproveche que los chicos no nos molestaran en al menos una hora.

Cristina abrió los ojos cual niña que no entiende de que se está hablando, pero, si en algo tenía de razón Zalakin, era que debía dejar de encerrarse en si misma.

La cantora abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo con mucha fuerza, sin embargo, nada coherente salió de sí, solo se abalanzó sobre Zalakin llorando y llorando como sus ojos le permitían. Zalakin crispó los puños de impotencia, pero suspiró tratando de calmarse, y lo hizo. Abrazó por la espalda a Cristina y la consoló.

No era mucho lo que hacía, pero de forma sutil le ayudaba bastante.

_  
-solo la estas dañando, Ludovico…_

-Te dije que no lo hicieras, pero bueno, es tu problema.

-Ludovico realmente está afligido, Muctuc, ¡esto parece una novela de amor!  
-Déjalo, después de todo, desde el principio siempre ha sido su culpa.  
-Desde el principio…  
-Jeje… 

-¡Miren! ¡un grupo de gitanos! –anunció Lyra emocionada.  
- Tengan cuidado –anunció Zalakin –no todos los grupos de gitanos son de fiar. Algunos son embusteros o ladrones y unos Casanova de primera.  
-Lo dice por experiencia, seguro –bromeó Torom por lo bajo. Solo los más cercanos a él pudieron escucharlo.  
-¿Podemos ir? –preguntó Lyra a su novio.  
-Pues… no estoy seguro. –comentó el chico un poco tímido.  
-No creo que haya algún problema –aseguró Torom.  
-¿Qué? ¿Derdim tratando de divertirse un poco? Esto debe ser una especie de broma –comentó Zul divertido.  
-Solo serán unos minutos.  
-¡Bien! –exclamó Koru. Echando a correr.  
-¡Vamos, Shikot! –exclamó chica jalando al muchacho.  
-¡Pero no tan rápido Lyra!

Zalakin llevó a Cristina y Zul se quedó a un lado de Torom, este ultimo abrazando a su esposa.

-¿Zul, podrías ir? –inquirió el ex mercenario por lo bajo.  
-¿Necesitas algo?  
-Quiero hablar con Tyra a solas, por favor.  
-Esta bien. –contestó suspirando. –pero no vayas a hacer mucho ruido, ¿eh?

Torom lo miró un poco colorado y el hibrido se alejó sonriendo de su broma.

- Tyra, necesito hablar contigo antes de que llegamos a Melis Karl.  
- claro –contestó sonriendo.

Torom se la llevó a un lugar no muy apartado, donde pudieran hablar en paz, cerca de las carpas de algunos gitanos que estaban actuando. Se podía distinguir a la distancia como los demás chicos, quienes bromeaban y hablaban entre si, se divertían amenamente olvidándose de la inmensa responsabilidad que ahora tenían entre manos.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había salido de mi casa para descubrir quien era en realidad? –Tyra ascendió con la cabeza como respuesta. –Bueno, la raíz de esto es un poco complicada, y tú debes saberla antes de que llegamos ahí.

La llevó hacia un lugar más silencioso, el ruido del lugar estaba interviniendo con su plática y para Torom lo mejor era ser discreto y sincero.

- La vez que decidí irme de aquel lugar fue porque había tenido problemas serios. Accidentalmente maté a un compañero. – suspiró un momento. Tyra permaneció callada en señal de respeto. –Después decidí emprender un viaje.  
-¿Eso era lo que querías decirme? –preguntó en tono comprensivo a su esposo.  
- No, hay algo más. –respondió con seguridad. –Antes de irme elaboré unas cartas de despedida, y una de ellas era para mi mejor amiga, y mi novia en aquel entonces… –dijo avergonzado. - …, en la carta dije que regresaría algún día, y que la seguiría amando. – miró entonces a Tyra y le tocó la mejilla con una caricia suave. –pero jamás imaginé que encontraría al amor de mi vida tan cerca de mi.  
-Temes que ella te reclame.  
-No es solo eso lo que temo –admitió alejando su mano del rostro de Tyra. –Temo que pudiera decirte o hacerte algo.  
-Seguro ella comprenderá.  
-Eso espero, cariño. –Dijo Torom mientras le besaba la frente. Ella le correspondió amablemente.  
-Por lo pronto, creo que debemos relajarnos un momento. ¿No crees?  
-Si a ti te complace, a mi también.

Tyra se lo llevó de la mano por otro lugar del teatro callejero, los chicos se divertían viendo como un hombre escupía fuego por la boca y formaba figuras en el aire con el mismo elemento a la vez que unos acróbatas hacían malabares y una linda chica encantaba con sus exóticos bailes a los visitantes y curiosos de alrededor. Para Koru todo consistía en mirar baratijas de un lado a otro y si se podía, ocasionalmente robarse una (lo cual le resultó imposible porque los gitanos tenían buen ojo para los ladrones y porque su hermano le reprochaba siempre que veía al oportunidad).

Zul jugueteaba con el dinero que le había dado Shikot (tras mucho rogarle), y miraba entre las curiosidades que veía Koru sin que nada le causase alguna impresión o deseo de gastar su dinero.

Deambulo por los alrededores con más ánimos de dormir que de divertirse, aun andaba un poco cabizbajo; no fue sino hasta que se recostó sobre un árbol y se relajó, que entonces un aroma que le pareció vagamente familiar llegó a él.

Abrió los ojos con velocidad y miró a su alrededor; solo veía un conjunto muy grande de muchas y muy variadas personas y el rastro que sentía era algo lejano, arrastrado por el viento.

Comenzó a hacerse paso por la multitud, buscando a esa persona. Ni siquiera notó cuando Koru se le acercó jugando y comenzó a ofrecerle compartir un par de botas que había hallado en el mercadillo.

Siguió buscando alrededor, esperando encontrarla. Chocó con varios individuos de manera muy apresurada, pero no le importó, finalmente tropezó y de no ser por sus reflejos casi cae al suelo de bruces.

Entonces levantó el rostro y la vio. Era ella, tan fresca como hace años, tan alegre, tan frágil y lejana. La chica estaba de espaldas a él, pero su olor era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que se trataba de la misma persona.

De repente ella se volteó, riendo, pues estaba con unas compañeras. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, Zul ya estaba de pie y le pareció ver a la misma niña, o tal vez, casi la misma niña de hacía años.

-¿gusta un dulce de coco? –preguntó sonriéndole.

Tras varios años, al fin se encontraba con su media hermana.

-Joven ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó algo preocupada al notar como la miraba.  
-Ah, sí, sí, disculpe. –reaccionó al fin.  
- Mire, se que no es una cicatriz muy bella, pero por favor, deje de mirarme así, me resulta ofensivo. –dijo ella en un tono más serio.  
-Perdón, no quise ofenderte. –se disculpo lo más caballeroso posible. –es solo que… me recordaste mucho a alguien.  
- Seguro que esa persona no tenía una cicatriz como esta –respondió la joven señalando las quemaduras del lado derecho inferior de su rostro. Lucía apenada, o tal vez ese era su temperamento.  
-Se que sonará grosero, pero. ¿Qué le ocurrió?  
-Fue hace muchos años. –dijo volteando la mirada. –un accidente… Mi madre murió en el.  
- ¿Qué? –preguntó un poco espantado. La noticia de la muerte de su madre le pareció lejana y confusa; casi tan aplastante y repentino como caer de lleno en un charco de agua helada a mitad de la noche. –ah… lo siento… -contestó tratando de mantener la compostura.  
- No se preocupe. –dijo ella ignorando lo que Zul sentía y ya más tranquila. -¿gusta uno? –esta vez le ofreció su sonrisa como a cualquier cliente.  
-Si, claro.

Intercambiaron el dinero y el dulce.

-Me alegra que al menos tú estés bien. –susurró para si.  
-¿Perdone, que dijo? –inquirió ella  
-Que le vaya bien, y perdón por la molestia.

Zul se dio media vuelta y se retiró comiendo su dulce.

-Al menos, Remilia está bien. –dio para sí, mientras se alejaba conteniendo un nudo inmenso en la boca del estomago.

Tras haber desaparecido entre la gente, ella aun seguía mirando el camino por el que Zul se había marchado. Una amiga se le acercó y le echó una mirada extraña un momento.

-Remi ¿tu conoces a ese sujeto?  
-No, la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de quien es…  
-¿y como fue que le comentaste todo lo que le ocurrió a tu madre?  
-No seas tontita, es un completo extraño. No voy a comentarle mi vida en un isntante.–bromeó  
-Pero le dijiste lo de tu cicatriz, y la muerte de tu madre.  
-Si… lo hice…  
-¿Por qué? –inquirió curiosa y algo confundida a la vez.

Remilia calló por un momento.

-No lo se… Creo que me recordó un poco a alguien…  
-¿A quién?  
-No lo se, a un sueño al vez.

En los interiores del castillo, sin importar la hora del día, la luz siempre se hacía tenue y muy opaca. La única luz disponible era la que las velas encantadas brindaban. Y el silencio era tal, que hasta los chirridos que emitían las ratas para comunicarse entre sí eran audibles en todas partes.

Agustín hizo rechinar los goznes de la puerta que daba al jardín, pues había estado todo el día jugando a solas y ya se había cansado de ello.

Caminó hacia la nave principal del edificio hasta dar con las escaleras, tomo la derecha y continuó su camino, pues ya conocía casi de memoria el inmenso lugar. Se internó por un largo pasillo de cerca de veinte puertas y llegó al final de este, avanzó y nuevamente dio vuelta al mismo hasta dar con una puerta diferente de las demás.

El letrero de :"prohibido pasar", frente a la puerta, denotaba quien era el autor del mismo por su impecable caligrafía, sin embargo las puertas no tenían llave o cerrojo alguno. Tal vez por descuido o por el poder que la persona ahí dentro poseía en el castillo.

Agustín entró haciendo el silencio que podía, pero el eco permitía que se escuchasen claramente todos los sonidos existentes, aun los imperceptibles.

-Orfeo –llamó el niño.

Silencio, lo único que Agustín podía ver eran pilas y pilas de libros amontonados como un laberinto.

Si Orfeo no estaba en el laboratorio, seguro en la biblioteca, si no estaba en la biblioteca, solo podía estar en el baño, si no estaba en el baño, seguro dormía, y si no se hallaba en ninguna de las cuatro opciones anteriores, o había salido o eso no era posible.

-Orfeo ¿Dónde estas? –volvió a llamar.

Finalmente encontró a su hermana; la niña se hallaba entre pilas y pilas de libros que Agustín no supo si había leído ya, iba a leer, o ambos.

Orfeo tenía unas velas encantadas a ambos lados de ella, y leía con una emoción tal que sus labios repetían en palabras mudas todo lo que sus ojos veían.

-Orfeo –volvió a llamar Agustín.

Nada, la niña estaba en otro universo.

-¡Orfeo! –gritó.

Su hermana se había desconcentrado tanto que las velas se apagaron y cayeron a su lado.

- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy leyendo ¿no viste el letrero? –preguntó molesta. No le resultaba agradable que su hermano la molestara y la hiciese parecer como una idiota.  
-Has estado todo el día aquí.  
-¿y?  
-Quiero que juguemos un poco. –Pidió.  
-No, lo siento, estoy ocupada. –dijo reanudando su lectura.  
-Por favor.  
-No, ya déjame leer.

Agustín calló un momento mientras ella leía.

-Orfeo –volvió a llamar.

La niña fingió no oírlo.

-¡Por favor!  
-¡No!  
-¡Por favor! –gritó mientras unía sus manos como haciendo una plegaria.  
-¡No!  
-¡Por favor! –gritó de nuevo, esta vez arrodillándose.  
-¡No!  
-¡Por favor! -gritó, y se hincó.  
-¡No!  
-En ese caso voy a… a…  
-¿a qué? –inquirió ella mirando molesta a su hermano.  
- Voy… a tirar esta pila de libros –dijo poniendo un dedo con mucho cuidado sobre una temblorosa y larga fila de libros amontonados sobre si.  
-No te atreverías –lo desafió ella segura de que su hermano no lo haría.

Originalmente no lo hubiera hecho, pero el rostro de su hermana lo hizo decidirse; cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto despreocupado y empujó la pila de libros, Orfeo usó su magia para evitar que estos cayeran, pero cuando los detuvo, Agustín ya estaba empujando otra pila y así y así sucesivamente. Hasta que solo quedaba una pila de libros en pie y Orfeo luchaba por sostener las todas.

-No lo hagas

Fue tarde, Agustín empujó los libros y al caer ocasionó que la concentración (ya aturdida) de Orfeo se borrase y tirase todos los demás libros que había logrado contener con magia.

Agustín no pudo evitar echarse a reír al ver como todos los libros caían a la vez. Era lo más divertido que había hecho con su hermana desde hacía semanas.

- ¿¡Viste eso?! ¡Se cayeron todos! –exclamaba entre carcajadas. -¡Orfeo! – gritó a su hermana. –Deberías reacomodarlos todos y volverlos a tirar, ¡Fue estupendo! Jajajaja.

Mientras el chico se reía de lo lindo, Orfeo se enfurecía cada vez más y más. No solo por haberle ocasionado perdida de concentración y hacer caer los libros, si no porque estos estaban en un orden que solo ella conocía y que le había costado mucho trabajo acomodar.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Orfeo crispó los puños con fuerza hasta que sus pequeñas uñas dejaron marcas rojizas en su piel e invocó una magia similar a manos de energía que sostenían a Agustín por los brazos. El niño dejó de reír y comenzó a sollozar pidiendo clemencia a su hermana.

-¡O-Orfeo! Me lastimas.  
-¿Crees que los libros son juguetes? ¿Qué yo estoy para jugar contigo todo el tiempo?  
-¡Lo siento, ya suéltame por favor!  
- Te comportas como un niño todo el tiempo, solo te interesa jugar y jugar y no te preocupas de nada más. ¿No ves que todo lo que estoy aprendiendo es muy importante?  
-Orfeo, Me duele –sollozaba con temor.  
-Cuando digo que pares tienes que parar, ¿entendiste?  
- Orfeo, me estas asustando. –exclamó. Orfeo lo sostenía de tal forma que ahora sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo y sus brazos, detrás de su espalda, dejaban de sentirse. –Mami…  
-¿Es todo lo que sabes decir? ¡Mami, mami, mami! ¡Ni siquiera es tu verdadera madre y ya está muerta!  
-¡¡Me duele!!

Pero Orfeo no se detuvo, tras el grito de Agustín se oyó un sonido de desgarre proveniente del mismo, los ligamentos de uno de sus hombros se habían dañado y Orfeo reaccionó soltándolo enseguida.

-Agustín, yo…  
- ¡Me lastimaste! –gritó llorando. -¡Eres una tonta, Orfeo! ¡Siempre crees que lo sabes todo, todo el tiempo! Solo porque sabes de magia y esas cosas crees que lo puedes hacer todo y te crees una adulta y eso… ¡Es mentira!

Orfeo iba a disculparse, pero que la llamen mentirosa y falsa adulta era un insulto serio.

-No es mentira, yo sé muchas cosas que tú no sabes y entiendo perfectamente los planes del maestro y de todos –alardeó molesta.  
- ¡No es verdad! ¡Tú no sabes nada! –Chilló Agustín con unas inmensas lágrimas en los ojos. –Ni siquiera sabes porque haces todo esto, solo mientes.  
-¡Claro que no miento!  
-¡Si mientes!  
-¡No miento!  
-¡Pruébalo!

Hubo silencio un par de segundos y solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Agustín por el dolor de su brazo bueno.

-Si no mientes pruébalo.  
-Dime como.  
-¡Has algo de adulto, y hazlo tu sola!  
-Y-y-yo sola… -temió un momento.  
-Ya sabía que te daba miedo. –dijo Agustín sin tono victorioso.  
-¡Yo no tengo miedo y tampoco soy mentirosa!  
-¡Pues ve y atrapa a esos niños que tanto vigila Muctuc!  
-¿Qué? ¿a los ocho?  
-¡A los que sean!  
-¡Lo haré!  
-No lo harás, eres una tonta y una mentirosa que cree que lo puede todo.  
- ¡Vas a ver! ¡Te probare que soy un adulto que sabe mucho más que tu, pobre niñito ignorante! –dijo apuntando a su hermano con el dedo índice. –Es más, empacaré ahora mismo, vas a ver que tú eres el que se equivoca.

Orfeo salió de la biblioteca maldiciendo entre dientes y dejando a su hermano solo y herido, aun sollozando.

-Se cree una adulta, pero es una niña muy tonta.

-Creo que ya debemos movilizarnos –comentó Shikot viendo el mapa. –ya llevamos más de una hora aquí.  
-Pues continuemos. –señaló Torom.

Koru vio como Zul llegaba al lugar, como broma le arrebató el dulce que tenía en su mano.

-¡Matanga!  
-¡Dame eso, Koru!  
-No sabía que te gustaban los dulces de coco.  
-No me gustan…  
-¿Derrochaste tu dinero en algo que no te gusta?  
- Claro que no –dijo mientras trataba de sacarle a Koru el dulce de la boca; pero finalmente se rindió y dijo: -¿sabes qué? No importa, atragántate. Igual y no lo necesito, no me gusta, y aunque no me lo comiera se iba a echar a perder. –Cerró los ojos con apacibilidad y se retiró a recuperar sus cosas del suelo.  
-Zul, te estás volviendo aburrido. –le dijo Koru.

El chico hibrido solo sonrió ante ese comentario.

-¿Crees que le pasa algo a Zul, Torom? –preguntó la pelirroja a su esposo.  
- No lo sé; ha estado algo extraño desde que salimos de Cracia. –dijo sin despegar los ojos de Zul. –no te preocupes, voy a hablar con él.  
-¿Están listos para irse? –inquirió Zalakin.

Todos contestaron que si estaban listos y comenzarán a retomar su camino hacia Melis Karl con una cantidad un poco más grande de víveres y algunas monedas menos.

Pero mientras ellos continuaban tranquilamente su travesía, una niña se escurría por los arboles, unos metros más adelante.

Se había transportado de manera silenciosa y por medio de magia; ahora planeaba una forma de "capturar" al entrometido grupo que caminaba hacia ella.

El viaje y todo había sido un éxito, excepto por el pequeño hecho de que había olvidado como capturaría al grupo. Tras mucho meditarlo, encontró una zanja en el suelo (con la que por poco tropieza y cae) y decidió que atraería al grupo hacia la misma y los haría caer.

Se alejó unos metros y empleó un hechizo de viento, mientras abría una pócima que contenía un somnífero muy poderoso y esperó.

Era el plan perfecto. Los chicos llegarían caminando cerca de la zanja y antes de que pudieran notarla, el somnífero los haría caer en ella.

Si, era el plan perfecto, y solo tenía que esperar….

-¡Hey, Zul! –llamó Shikot  
-¿me hablaron? –preguntó el aludido.  
-Te estas yendo por otro rumbo, no te alejes.  
-Ah, lo siento. –se disculpó mientras agarraba camino de regreso al grupo.

Tyra miró a Torom con un dejo de preocupación y esté le besó la frente a modo de respuesta; Se alejó de ella y se acercó a su amigo. Torom apuró el paso para caminar al lado de Zul. Al ver su rostro preocupado, decidió no mostrarse burlón e irónico como solía ser con él pues sabía que el alma del mestizo estaba en un profundo conflicto.

- Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía esa cara- Torom dibujó una breve sonrisa que inmediatamente se desvaneció al notar que los ojos grises de Zul carecían de brillo. Supuso que el chico no le había prestado un mínimo de atención y le zarandeo cariñosamente por el hombro. -¿Hay alguien ahí?  
-¡Ah, Torom! -dijo Zul mirándolo de repente. -perdón, no te escuché, ¿decías algo?  
- La cara que tienes- El ojiverde frunció las cejas y su cara se convertía en un bloque de hielo, salvo sus ojos que seguían destilando calidez.- No me gusta para nada .  
- No es nada -sonrió. - es solo que últimamente me estoy encontrando con muchas cosas de mi pasado y de mi mismo… y lo único que hacen es, bueno… es… -pero no concluyó su frase. Finalmente miró a ambos lados, como esperando a que nadie escuchase lo que diría.

-Hoy me encontré con mi media hermana...

Torom se turbó un poco, al menos eso notó su amigo en sus pupilas pero no hizo ademán de más. Antes de pedirle alguna explicación el espadachín también bajo la mirada y le dio una palmada en la espalda y le susurró:

- Zul, si tan mal te sientes, no lo ocultes con una sonrisa- y se adelantó unos pasos a paso firme.

Zul lo miró alejarse a su amigo, este lo volteó a ver sin detenerse.

-Te estás tardando, ¿sabes?  
--jeje. -rió. –Eres un idiota, Torom.

Zul emprendió marcha para seguir a su amigo, sin embargo, un aroma en el ambiente lo distrajo.

"¿será posible?"

Se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Eh… ¡adelántense! –dijo mientras se fajaba bien las correas del arco y el carcaj lleno de flechas.  
-¿A dónde vas Zul? –inquirió Torom.  
-Creo que hay algún… animal salvaje por aquí, jeje. –mintió, no quería asustarlos, pero tampoco quería mentirle a sus amigos.  
-Voy contigo, puede ser peligroso –se ofreció el ojiverde.  
-No, no se preocupen, estoy bien. –señaló el hibrido algo apurado.  
-¿Gustas que te esperemos? –inquirió Lyra amablemente.  
-No, no, adelántense, no quiero retrasar a nadie.  
-Al contrario –señaló Cristina –si alguien retrasa aquí sería yo.  
-No diga eso, señorita. –le pidió Zalakin.  
-¿ya estas mejor, Cristina? –inquirió Tyra.  
-Si, si, no se preocupen.  
-Bueno, Zul, vas a querer que te esperemos… ¿Zul? –inquirió al viento Torom. Pues Zul ya se había marchado hacía algún tiempo.  
-No sabía que podía huir así. –comentó Zalakin.  
-Nosotros tampoco, nos acabos de enterar. –confesó Torom.

-Estoy seguro de que la olí por acá.

Zul se había internado en la profundidad tullida del bosque, algunos arbustos estaban tan cerca unos de otros, que Zul se rayó un poco la piel con las ramas de los árboles y pinos que habían en su camino.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de haberle costado trabajo, llegó a un claro en el que divisó a una pequeña figura encorvada mirando algo.

-¡Te encontré! –Zul corrió hacia ella, y se encontró con algo que no se esperaba.

La pequeña Orfeo estaba dormitando en una posición incómoda y entre sus manos tenía un frasquito cuyo contenido era desconocido para Zul.

- Otra vez esta niña… ¿Qué demonios hará aquí? –Zul no quería molestarla, pero tenía que averiguar que hacía en ese lugar sola. -¿hola? –le dijo sacudiendo ligeramente su hombro. Orfeo susurró algo que Zul no entendió, y finalmente suspiró pensativo. –Bueno, supongo que dejarte aquí sería incorrecto, voy a tener que llevarte conmigo.

Levantó a la niña con ambos brazos, en realidad, resultaba más ligera de lo que él hubiese esperado.

-Bueno, supongo que andarás perdida.

No obtuvo respuesta de nadie, Orfeo simplemente se acurrucó más entre los brazos Zul. Este la miro con algo de sorpresa y no pudo evitar incomodarse y virar a otro lado un poco apenado sin siquiera saber porque.

- Oh bien, deberé buscar otro camino para volver… -miró a su alrededor y vio una brecha por la que podía pasar cómodamente, sin embargo, comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado.

Caminó de regreso, pero el olor que despedía el frasco que Orfeo tenía comenzaba a marearlo. Optó por tirar el frasco al suelo, pero aun así se sentía cansado y su vista se tornaba nublada.

A pesar de eso, continúo caminado, pero el cansancio lo vencía, y coincidentemente eligió el camino por el que Orfeo había previsto que la zanja estaba. Sin darse cuenta, calló en ella casi instantáneamente. Trató de evitarlo sosteniéndose de la saliente, pero la caída era más profunda de lo que se imaginaba, y lo único que pudo hacer al caer fue contener a Orfeo fuertemente contra su pecho para que no se dañara.

La caída fue abrupta y Zul cedió ante el esfuerzo y el golpe.

Un poco más tarde Orfeo se levantó algo mareada, al descubrir que no había luz en el lugar iluminó a su alrededor con un hechizó y observó a su alrededor. Al sentir algo blando debajo de ella miró al suelo y notó que Zul estaba debajo de si, entonces, intimidada por el cuerpo inerte de Zul se alejó lo más rápido posible de él.

- ¿Dó-oooo-donde ee-e-estoy? - dijo mirando para todos lados, intentando recordar lo último que paso. La niña toca la pared y trata de aclarar su mente – Cálmate - pensó - el maestro dice que si ves las cosas con calma se pueden arreglar.

Zul, quien comenzaba a reaccionar después del golpe se quejaba en voz baja mientras se tallaba la cabeza con una mano. El hibrido comenzó a levantarse y tras lograrlo, Orfeo buscó una forma de huir de él, y este, al notar la luz, y por sus desarrollados sentidos pudo observar a la niña con suma claridad.

-ah, chiquilla. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- ehh - Orfeo apretó los dientes - ¡Nunca quise venir acá!  
-¿qué?- preguntó extrañado -¿siempre dices cosas sin sentido?  
- emmm... – dijo intentando calmarse, respiró profundo y se acordó cuando tenía que explicarle algo a su nuevo hermano - pues, caímos acá, no creo que decir que no quería venir sea tan rebuscando si nunca quise caer en esta parte

Orfeo se limpio un poco la ropa, al menos estaba se aliviada de estar ilesa.

- Bien... debe haber alguna manera de salir de acá - se empezó a decir a sí misma, sin embargo Zul interpretó eso como un comentario que lo incluía.  
- yo no veo nada por donde podamos salir, chiquilla. –señaló Zul con calma.  
- Nooo... debe haber alguna forma... - dijo Orfeo - aun no he terminado las pociones para cambiar de color las ratas, ni las de ración diaria de comida... ni las que hacen crecer el pelo...  
-oye, ¿me oíste? no se puede.

Orfeo sencillamente no le prestaba atención a Zul, estaba metida en su propio mundo, murmurándose a sí misma cosas que podría hacer.

- Tengo que acordarme de un hechizo que pueda iluminar más el lugar... - se dijo a si misma Orfeo

Por su parte Zul se rascaba la cabeza pensando que podría llegar a hacer. Sin embargo, nada le era posible ahora.

De repente reaccionó, la niña había sacado luz de la nada, y estaba hablando de hacer hechizos… o algo así, después de todo Zul no entendía muy bien de que hablaba cuando murmuraba.

"¿ella es maga? Es muy joven para serlo"

Entonces recordó la primera vez que la había visto, fue con Sir Rilian, cuando Elia le había indicado que había un poderoso mago en el bosque. Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, a la única persona que había encontrado era a esa niña… ¿esa niña era un poderoso mago?

-por cierto, ¿cómo rayos te llamas? –inquirió muy curioso.  
- ¿Qué? - Orfeo solo logró quedarse con la primera frase en la cabeza. Tal vez por su propia seguridad. - Debe haber una forma de salir…Nunca debí hacerle caso a Agustín, todo es su culpa. -se dijo de nuevo a sí misma, a Zul el estaba costando mucho trabajo entablar una comunicación lógica con ella. - ¡Sir Nadja!¡Maestro!  
-¡cálmate, no podrás salir, tranquila! –le gritó Zul.

El hibrido, ya en pie y un poco manchado por la tierra trató de acercarse a ella para calmarla, pero fue en vano, pues no lograr algo más que dar vueltas por varios minutos hasta que Zul se dio por vencido y se echó a dormir a un lado. Tras darse cuenta de no tenía mas alternativa que esperar, Orfeo se sentó colocando sus manos en sus mejilla, frustrada por su impotencia.

- si salgo de esta aprenderé un hechizo de tele transportación... –se dijo a sí misma. Luego miró a Zul dormitar boca arriba y agregó: - ¿y cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?

El Mestizo movió una oreja ligeramente, ya que no estaba profundamente dormido.

-¿me llamaste?  
- No, solo decía que realmente no entiendo tu calma...  
-¿porque? ¿Que tiene de raro?  
- ¿Cómo sabes que saldremos de aquí?  
- porque conozco a mis amigos, y ellos deben estar buscándome ahora mismo. Y de todas formas ¿que objeto tiene gastar energías en algo que no puedo hacer yo solo? necesito ayuda, y la única persona que está aquí conmigo -señaló a Orfeo -se la ha pasado dando vueltas y gritando en voz alta gastando el poco aire que pudiese haber aquí.  
- Oh... que bueno que tengas a tus amigos – Refunfuñó la niña mirando hacia Zul  
-seguro a ti también te están buscando. –le dijo al notar un desanimo en su voz.  
- Si, es probable... pero no quiero depender de ellos…  
-¡Jeh! pero no puedes hacer todas las cosas tu sola. Y esa lección la aprendí por la mala. –mencionó recordando un poco su pasado. –además, es muy triste tener que estar todo el tiempo solo.  
- Mmmmm... Como digas...  
- ¡no me contestes así! -exclamó refunfuñón, comenzaba a sentir que la niña no tenía ni un mínimo interés en él.  
- emmm ¿y cómo debo contestar? "¿señor respetado hibrido?"  
- respétame, chiquilla. -dijo jalándole una mejilla con poca fuerza. -y para tu información me llamo Zul.  
- Oh... – en ese momento pensó si había escuchado mal, ya que el señor Ludovico le dijo "Azul" la vez que preguntó su nombre. - bueno... – bajó la cabeza - habrá que esperar...

Tal vez Zul no se hubiese dado cuenta por la discreción de la aprendiza, pero Orfeo contenía las lágrimas por que le había dolido la mejilla. Tras un lapso de silencio Zul al miró curioso nuevamente.

- ¿tu como te llamas?  
- Orfufu. – contestó, pero no se le entendió mucho pues tenía la cara oculta entre los brazos para no mostrar sus lagrimas. El hibrido lo percibió y de cierta forma se sintió responsable.

- ¿Q-que te paso? ¿Estas herida? -le pone una mano en le hombro e intenta verla.  
- nada... ya pasara... – Dice sin dejar que él la vea - Ya pasará... - dijo sin cambiar de posición - ¿tus amigos vendrán no? solo debo quedarme callada y listo... - se adentra más en ella - maldición...

Zul se encontraba en un gran aprieto, encerrado en una fosa con una niña que lloraba, solo y sin manera de escapar. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Nada, realmente se sentía inútil.

-mírame a los ojos. -pidió tomándole las manos. Los ojos grisáceos de Zul se clavaron en la mirada ausente de Orfeo y esta se sintió atravesada por la mirada del hibrido, sonrojándose completamente, y en su intento por alejarse de Zul, se levantó de un salto y casi se resbala, sin embargo, los reflejos del semi hibrido le salvaron y la niña se esforzó por calmarse.

- mmmm... perdón...  
-no es nada, solo no te lastimes -respondió moviendo la mano.

En ese momento, Orfeo se encorvaba un poco y le salieron un par de lágrimas.

- tranquila... – Zul le acarició el cabello tratando de consolarla. -no te va a pasar nada.

Ella miraba sus orejas con mucha curiosidad, y de manera inocente le preguntó:

- ¿No te duelen los oídos cuando alguien te grita?

Zul la mira extrañado y baja de manera instintiva las orejas.

- pues... si me gritan cerca, si  
-¿porque la pregunta?  
- Es que son grandes... –Dijo ella sin notar que había ofendido un poco a Zul con su comentario. - Pero son tiernas igual – dijo sin pensar

Zul no pudo evitar sentirse un poco apenado.

- ¿t-te gustan mis orejas?  
- eeeeehhh - Orfeo se sonrojó con velocidad al darse cuenta de su comentario. - me... bueno, las veo tiernas, nada más. – tras esto, la niña intenta cambiar de tema a causa de su vergüenza. - ¿y cómo peinas tu cola?  
- pues... realmente no hago nada... Bueno, no se enreda, yo solo la acomodo de vez en cuando.

El comentario sorprende a la niña, pues pensaba que tanto pelo era imposible que no se enredase.

- es como mi pelo, no se enreda. –Dijo Zul pasándose los dedos entre el cabello.

Orfeo solo mira asombrada y pestañea tiernamente un par de veces.

- ¿Es alguna bendición de los híbridos?  
- debe ser. -sonrió enérgico, y después agregó una confesión: - es extraño, eres la primera niña humana que no se asusta conmigo.  
- No veo porque darías miedo... mi maestro siempre me decía que ser distinto no es ser peligroso

El gesto tímido de Orfeo al contestar le pareció tierno a Zul, y sin darse cuenta, su mente hizo una afirmación poco común en él:

"se ve linda..."

Instintivamente y sin notarlo, Zul movió la cola de un lado a otro, cual perro feliz. Algo que era muy extraño en él y que nunca había podido controlar. Orfeo notó el movimiento y sonrió al verlo

- Pareces feliz –señaló.

Zul, plagado de vergüenza, tomó su cola y la detuvo, eso era lo más humillante que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

- ¡¡No es nada!! ¡No hagas caso! –exclamó, se estaba sintiendo ridículo, y lo peor, ¡delante de una niña!

A pesar de que pudo detenerlo, algo en la oscuridad llamó la atención de ambos, una voz que Orfeo reconoció y que Zul hubiera atacado, si hubiese tenido más tiempo.

La voz dijo:

- Parece que la cola y su dueño no están de acuerdo – Era Sir Nadja, quien tenía algún tiempo mirando a los niños en la oscuridad en auxilio de Orfeo, y que ahora los tomaba a ambos de los hombros para sacarlos de ahí. - es hora de irse...- Señaló.

Hallaron a Zul, cerca de la zanja, recostado boca arriba y durmiendo plácidamente; aunque con la ropa sucia de tierra y unos moretones en los brazos. Todos estaban alegres de haberlo encontrado finalmente sano y salvo. Le preguntaron que le había ocurrido, pero solo respondió que había caído en la zanja cercana, que había tenido un sueño extraño y que no recordaba cómo había llegado a salir. Parte del grupo pensó que estaba bromeando y que simplemente se había echado a dormir tras correr sin rumbo. Pero a Torom no le pareció del todo mentira la historia. Sin embargo Zul estaba algo distante, así que prefirió no molestarlo más.

Al final de cuentas, el encuentro con Orfeo le había dejado un buen sabor de boca, y saber que su media hermana estaba viva y feliz era algo que lo reanimaba un poco.

Una extraña sensación le nació del pecho cuando pensaba en su día, y no necesariamente por ver a su hermana… Era una sensación que desconocía, pero que parecía agradable.

_  
"No veo porque darías miedo... mi maestro siempre me decía que ser distinto no es ser peligroso" _  
_ "me... bueno, las veo tiernas, nada más"_

"¿Tiernas…?"

No todo en estos últimos días había sido malo, y no tenía porque preocuparse mucho. Si la niña era un sueño o no, al menos ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

Más tarde, esa noche…

Koru se encontraba haciendo guardia, ya era entrada la noche y los demás estaban inmersos en el reino de los sueños."

El chico solo contemplaba el cielo, preocupado. Le había costado fingir estar bien durante todo el día, incluso se había forzado a bromear y a reír con los otros, y aunque había logrado engañarlos seguía sintiéndose muy preocupado por Elia.

"¿Estará bien"

Se preguntaba en ese momento, cuando de pronto sintió que bajo su mano aparecían dos cartas, con las mismas señales de siempre. Tomó la que estaba marcada con una K capital y la leyó para sí:

Querido Koru:

"Sé que te dejé preocupado el otro día, pero te escribo en parte para decirte que estoy bien."

Elia omitió todo detalle sobre su herida en el brazo derecho, sobre la pelea con Fohlohje y sobre la hemorragia que casi la mata. Era buena también fingiendo ante los demás.

"He vuelto a la mansión Rimm después de recibir entrenamiento de, a que no adivinas quién, ¡Tomatito!. No diré, por claros motivos, donde nos vemos, pero aprovecho de decirte que también está bien y cuidando de sus seres queridos"

"Por cierto, ella les manda saludos a todos. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que ya termino de escribir. Por favor, cuida de los demás; y no te preocupes tanto por mí, yo no caigo tan fácil en las seducciones del sexo opuesto"

Koru torció los labios al acordarse de la humillante escena en Cracia. El moreno regresó los ojos a su lectura.

"P.d. ciertas personas del mas allá me han dicho que Riwil no es un búho común. Recuerdo habértelo dicho, pero acabo de confirmarlo. Ese búho puede traer de vuelta a los muertos"

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Había estado buscando información, pero nunca nada había sido tan categórico. ¿Acaso Elia habría descubierto la forma de usar a Riwl para traer a los muertos a la vida Acaso... acaso él...

... podría traer de vuelta a Circe, y así saldar sus deudas con su hermano Sikoth?

Se quedó pensando si realmente esto sería posible o no; no dudaba de la palabra de Elia, sin embargo había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde ello, que tendría que pensarlo mucho.

No se molestó en despertar a los demás para darles la carta que era para e grupo, solo espero pacientemente a que su turno de vigilia terminara, tenía todo el día siguiente para avisarles sobre la carta… y para pensar en lo que Elia le había dicho.


	21. Capítulo 20 Preludio de los bersekers II

_México, D.F. a 13 de febrero de 2009._

_Estamos a tan sólo escasos 4 días para celebrar los 3 años desde que nació "Crónicas de Mimir", 3 años desde que entidades distintas se unieron para hacer esta pequeña historia que con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en algo más que un proyecto diminuto, se convirtió en un mundo que va más allá de la invención de miles de fantasías, se volvió en parte fundamental de nosotros al enlazar emociones, risas, tristezas, peleas y forjar amistades sinceras a pesar de la distancia._

_Gracias a todos ustedes por compartir fragmentos de propios, queridos escritores y lectores. Infinitamente les doy las gracias por no dejarme sola, por que todos, sin dudar han sido pilares sólidos en una historia que aún no ha dejado de escribirse y que estoy segura ha dejado una huella imborrable dentro de cada uno de nosotros._

_Es por ello, para honrar su apoyo incondicional os dedico este capítulo, que es poco para todo lo que han dado para que todo este trabajo no quede suspendido en el olvido._

_Felicidades a todos. Besos afectuosos._

_Con amor:_

_Zeldas/Cinthya_

_Con dedicatoria especial a Säbel y Nayru por su cumpleaños. Sonrían =)_

_A Minaya a quien le deseamos éxito en su intervención quirúrgica y su pronta recuperación, así como a Saku quien esperamos se mejore. ¡Estén de vuelta con nosotros!_

_A Roskat, Mital, Linkaín y Kcire (Colega Erick) por ser tan pacientes. Gracias por todo._

_También con amor a Daniel, gracias por brindarme de tu luz. Te amo._

_Continuación Capítulo 15._

** Capítulo 20 "El Preludio de los Bersekers"**

**por Zeldas_  
_**

_23 de Th´Horth. Siete días antes de la tragedia…_

Más de dos decenas de ninjas del Clan de la Niebla atravesaron el calvario de rocas rojizas hasta llegar a una caverna en forma de boca de dragón, casi cuando caía el anochecer. Alrededor solamente había peligrosas planicies y un mar de estepa áspera que todavía se veía dorado a pesar de los débiles rayos del sol que ya se ocultaba. La poca vegetación aún seguía siendo de un verde oscuro pero crujía cuando era pisada. No soplaba el viento, al parecer la diosa Elia llevaba su fragante brisa a quienes en verdad lo necesitaban.

Habían caminado desde Keel hacia el noreste, entre los dominios de la zona del silencio y el desierto de Halom; cualquiera que no fuese observador y solamente se fiase de la posición del sol podría fácilmente perderse. A pesar de lo árido del terreno a los shinobis y cualquier nómada jamás les preocuparía que los alimentos escasearan. Eran organizados, se arreglaban como fuera.

Los shinobis no interactuaron entre sí en todo el trayecto en las cinco albas que pasaron para llegar a su destino. La arena se empezó a volver dorada otra vez en lo que los visitantes llegaron a su campamento provisional.

Vislumbraron varias tiendas de campaña bajas y de forma rectangular, hechas con pelo de camello o cabra que se enrollan por los lados para que pueda circular el aire, y cuando llueve o hay tormentas de arena, se cerraban herméticamente. Una parte de la tienda es para los hombres y la otra es para las mujeres y niños, cada una podía albergar más de doce personas.

Calik, quien no había procurado en cambiarse de vestimenta pues llevaba la misma cuando se presentó con Mayerling, iba lidereando los escuadrones con soltura y entró a la aldea sintiéndose un poco incómodo cuando se asomaban algunos niños para observarlo. Recordó a Darkhart y parecía ver su cara en cada uno de esos pequeños, luego imaginó a Lai más cuando una de las niñas se acercó a él y le ofreció un botellón de agua. Quiso ignorar este hecho más no pudo y le acarició el cabello castaño como agradecimiento y se alejó sin querer voltear a ver y puso los ojos en su propia tienda quien era custodiada por los hermanos Nikago y Saniru.

- Rompan filas. – Dijo Calik a sus hombres y mujeres que obedecieron al instante cuando llegó.

Quebró el cuerpo un poco y agachándose, hecho la piel que cubría la entrada a un lado. Los dos guardianes se retiraron un poco y luego tomaron las mismas posiciones cuando Calik penetró.

El interior estaba iluminado por la luz de cuatro palos largos de antorchas, cada una cuidadosamente erigida en cada punto cardinal y clavadas en tierra, alejada de las paredes para evitar un incendio. Dentro, no había más que puros cojines rellenos de plumas, tapetes mullidos de coloridos tejidos y una improvisada mesa redonda hecha a base de una plancha de madera hueca sujetada con cuerdas a unas gruesas trancas que servían de apoyo. Sobre ella había un plato de barro repleto de un tayín de pollo con higos y miel, y otro más pequeño repelto de nueces y pasas.

Sentada con sus largas piernas cruzadas en flor de loto estaba aguardando la princesa Ilitia con una cinta dorada en la frente haciendo que su cutis resaltase por sobre todas las cosas, sus cabellos totalmente desparramados y brillantes y olían a canela; para rematar vestía un ropaje amarillo que se ajustaba a su cintura y estaba descalza. Era preciosa, se veía ya como una noble ninja y no como una esclava cualquiera.

- Buena noche, Milady – Dijo Calik con una inclinación de cabeza.- ¿Cómo la está pasando, bella princesa? ¿La comida da placer a su fino paladar?

- Gracias por la adulación y los cumplidos, pero no lo necesito. – Respondió Ilitia. Tenía las manos por debajo de la mesa. – No soy tu invitada, sino todo lo contrario.

Calik se enderezó lentamente.

- Aún siendo así le debo respeto. Pero así también usted elegió cooperar conmigo.

- Lo sé, pero entonces deja de tutearme que esa actitud de caballero nunca te ha quedado.

- Bien, ya fue suficiente, Ili – Dijo le que pasó a sentarse a su lado, y por un momento hubo una sensación bochorno que emergió de Calik e hizo que la mujer se sintiese un poco sofocada pero no se sentía violenta. Para su sorpresa el Ninja le tomó de las manos y le cortó con Aquila la soga hechizada con que la había aprisionado. Era un sello para evitar, según él, que cambiese de opinión y le tracionara.

- Cada vez estás dejando a un lado tu exagerada brusquedad. – Soltó Ilitia mientras se sobaba las muñecas; tenía las uñas pintadas en verde esmeralda. En sus ojos se miraba algo de reclamo. – Vas progresando en tu clase de buenos modales, hasta Énevan se sorprendería. .- Le mostró su piel roja a causa de las ataduras.- No era necesario, juré que no te daría la espalda. ¿Puedes empezar por confíar en mí?

- No, princesa…. Nada empieza con la confianza y esa se desarrolla. Y conmigo, eso puede tomar un tiempo considerable… – Trató de calmarla Calik mientras guardaba su fiel espada y sacaba un par de dagas azuladas para afilarlas pero sin dejar de prestarle atención.- Eres la mejor guerrera konouchi que he podido conocer, por eso me tomé la libertad de ser precavido. Eres incluso mucho más fuerte que Énevan y por ende, jamás hubieras permitido la atrocidad que ha querido hacer con Lai.

- Pero sabes que con los caóticos es casi imposible lidiar. – Ilitia acercó su rostro al de Calik, mirándolo directamente a los ojos –.Incluso a ti te costó mucho trabajo satisfacer sus deseos. Calik…supe que tú tuviste muchos tratos con las aves de oro y ellos estaban ligados de alguna manera con la desaparición de niños, aparte de las Asesinas Ciegas.

- Para su información, Excelencia, nunca he metido las manos en esos asuntos. No es mi estilo andar asesinando niños. – Se defendió el rubio usando un tono de voz sincero –. Es cierto que conocí a Werther, la suprema sacerdotisa de las albinas pero no lleve grandes tratos con ella y eso tú incluso me lo especificaste, Énevan si que llegó hasta a olerla. Así que probablemente algo te puedo garantizar que no soy tan parecido como el tipo con ek que estabas casada. Con los aventis fue distinto, Chrysos y su parvada eran servidores de tu padre Ares, la Sombra Indomable.-

Al pronunciar el nombre del antiguo líder del clan de la Arena y de la Niebla, Ilitia palideció. Siempre, desde incluso cuando era muy pequeña y ya tenía uso de razón, no pasó por alto todas las tiranías de su padre. Cruel, sanguinario, déspota, homicida…una verdadera cajita de desgracias según decía la madre de ella, Izú, la princesa heredera del Clan de la Arena, quien fue secuestrada por Ares y la desposó a la fuerza.

El rubio notó su perturbación, pero siguió explicando.

- Cuando yo lo derroté ellos pasaron a mi jurisdicción y no fue para nada grato. No te niego que se encargaron de muchos trabajos sucios de los cuales fui su principal encomendador y se les pagaba con algunas aldeas habitadas por carne fresca: hombres y mujeres de todas las razas y edades, incluso se les daban cadáveres de niños de las calles pobres de Keel. Eso ya estuvo fuera de mi alcance, aunque ahora que lo pienso eso fue algo….- Calik hizo un esfuerzo - poco ético…más que ahora tengo un hijo.

- No, no eres parecido a tu hermano, pero al menos debiste procurar que en vez de acabar como comida picada, se les diera un entierro digno a esos pequeños. – Ilitia se puso de pie tocándose el pecho oprimiéndoselo con mucha fuerza con las puntas de sus dedos –. Porque aunque no todos tengamos los mismos ideales intereses u objetivos tenemos algo en común dependiendo como lo mires. Yo podría decir que ni siquiera soy parte de esta pugna entre la luz y a oscuridad de Mimir, y no le debo nada a nadie, al contrario… eso bien lo sabes, pero al fin y al cabo tomo un papel de alguna manera al ser la madre de Lai. ¿No lo crees?

El ninja no tuvo tiempo siquiera de pensar en una respuesta. Sólo la recorrió de pies a cabeza, por un momento sintió ser víctima de una alucinación. Sus ojos y su mente se opacaron. Se limitó a acercárse a la princesa Ninja, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos.

- Calik, deja de… – Empezó a decir Ilitia con nerviosismo, intentando separar al hombro al empujarlo por el tórax pero sin fuerza, él no la escuchaba. No se sentía estar ahí, sino en otro mundo y ella se dio cuenta.

- ¿Lo querías tanto como para unirte con él?, ¿me olvidaste?- Fue lo único que él dijo. La joven señora se asustó pues el tono de voz que había usado para inquirirla no parecía ser de él, sino de otro ser…supremo. Además no parecía estarle preguntando a ella, sentía que no la veía a ella…

- Son cosas que no tengo intención de contarte.

- Escucha. Es un don y un arma…- Le puso una mano en la nuca, frotando suavemente mientras se agachaba para poner los labios contra los de ella.- Aún tengo marcas…Jecotut….

_Muy suave, de forma profunda y dolorosamente dulce, su boca se movió sobre la de ella conteniendo su divino aliento. Deslizándose de forma sedosa la provocaba con la lengua mientras la piel de sus dedos seguía la línea de su mentón, el cuello, los hombros…. Encontró el ritmo rápido de su respiración cuando la atrajo más cerca, tan excitante como un gemido._

_La acostó en la manta, deslizándose con ella mientras sus brazos le rodeaban. Sentía que ella quería sentir su peso, sus manos, quería que sus labios siguieran bebiendo de los suyos. Sintió el roce de él y se estremeció._

_Sintió un fogonazo de calor que la invitaba a dar y tomar. Mumuró un nombre antes de rozar sus mandíbulas con los dientes blancos. Pero ese nombre no era el de él…no pronunció "Athl."_

_Se guardó una maldición…_

Se guardó una maldición, descansó su frente en la de ella mientras la sangre le ardía. Volvió a la realidad, a esa tienda, enfrente de la princesa Ninja. Se aclaró la voz y retomó el hilo que había dejado antes de perder la conciencia del momento.

- Princesa, hay algo que está merodeando por mi mente. Se ha incrustado en mí una idea absurda y sólo tú puedes librarme de ella.

- Ya basta, deja eso – El ojiazul aprisionó más a la mujer con más fuerza pero sin lastimarla. Ilitia no opuso resistencia pues en los ojos de Calik no había un remalazo que incitara a la lujuria, más bien poseía un signo inequívoco que reclamaba sinceridad. Supo ella también que regresó de su viaje ancestral.

- Siempre me he jactado de no haberme arrepentido de nada de mi vida personal y quiero seguir así, Ili.- Hizo una pausa porque se dio cuenta que se estaba mintiendo a si mismo, recordó a Kinrina…siempre la dejaba sola y ahora estaba lejos de él con el producto de su amor…. ¿amor? Cerró los ojos y se concentró de nuevo en la shinobi. - Hace muchos años, tú y yo estuvimos comprometidos hasta que pasó que Énevan te despojase de tu mascarilla de plata y por ello te unieras a él; tú sabes que jamás me he guiado por los rigores escritos de nuestra religión shinobi y se me hacía una absurda tontera que tú si lo hicieses.

- ¿Me estás reclamando que siempre debí pertenecerte?- La castaña lo increpó con un guiño de molestia y le pegó con el puño en el corazón. – Nunca me sentí tuya, ya que tú siempre tenías todos tus sentidos puestos en Pequeña Trueno…

- Ili…- Calik ignoró la alusión a Tyra pero no dejó de sentir aquel vacío que le provocaba el recordarla y más aprisionado se sentía cuando comenzó a pensar en su pasado con la princesa shinobi y se mezclaba con lo que sentía por la druidesca Kinrina, aparte esa ensoñación …- Entre tú y yo hubo algo más y estoy casi seguro que me ocultaste algo.- Advirtió que los labios de Ilitia sucumbían en un baile de duda.- Desde el día que supe de la existencia de Lai no he dejado de pensar en ella, ¿podrías decirme por qué?

- Así que ya lo sabes…- Musitó la mujer sin mostrar sorpresa alguna, relajando todo su cuerpo que había dejado de temblar.

- Me temo que sí, Ili, y me lo has confirmado. – Calik se retiró a un lado y la mujer retrocedió con prudencia. En su faz prevalecía alivio pero también algo de temor. Pellizcó un trozo de pan que estaba cerca de los platos y lo mordió delicadamente- Con que es mi hija y no de Énevan.

- ¿No dices nada más?

- ¿Quieres que te pregunte las razones del porque la ocultaste?– Se cruzó de brazos ahora degustando una nuez pelada–. Me los imagino sobretodo si Werther y sus subordinadas metieron cizaña, pero ahora ahórrate explicaciones. Preocúpate mejor por lo que hará Énevan si da con tu paradero.

- ¡Me preocupa más Lai! – La mujer se puso a la defensiva –. Siempre será mi prioridad.

- No tiene porque serlo. Ahora de ella me ocuparé yo mismo.- Lo dijo con tanto énfasis que dejó atónita a la princesa.- Necesito que me proporciones las armas pues he decidido regresar a por ella y protegerla. No quiero que ese mal nacido la toque, ni tampoco a Darkhart.

- ¿En dónde está?

- A buen resguardo. He dado con las personas quienes le han procurado protección, cariño, sustento…después de lo mal que la pasó con esas brujas.- Se puso rojo del coraje y apretó los dientes, pensó tal vez si pudiese él mismo las hubiera puesto en su lugar aunque fuesen del mismo bando, pero le trituraba la sangre que habían osado en tocar a las niñas de su clan y más a su hija, pero se tranquilizó, últimamente peleaba mucho por no dejarse por la ira- Tanto la quieren que incluso conociendo mi condición de tirano no han querido otorgarme su tutela y creo que la decisión es inteligente. Esas personas necesitan que me se acerque a Lai, que me conozca e igual necesitan que Lai pueda saber de mí.

- Quiero verla. – Musitó Ilitia.

- La verás, aunque…- Recordó su charla con aquel niñato del lunar y con la abadesa Mayerling.-…no te reconocerá. Como sabes fue víctima de las asesinas y pasó por varios procedimientos que le deformaron el rostro, su condición de niña y olvidó toda su historia de vida. Sólo recuerda su nombre pues lo grabó en una piedra.

Le relató todo lo concerniente a la pequeña, así como su encuentro con Mayerling y la promesa de llevarle a ella y al Guardián de las Semillas (un tontorrón que corre bien rápido con nombre de héroe legendario) una prueba para permitir llevársela. Por primera vez no quiso ser tan crudo y omitió el incidente sangriento que hubo en el Santuario de Horth por mero tacto. Tras lo dicho por el rubio, solamente quedó el murmullo del viento chocando con las tiendas. Ilitia miraba al vacio desconsolada.

- Como sea, si quieres abrazarla, necesito que no te pierdas y me ayudes a encontrar en darle una prueba a esas personas, piénsalo y mañana será otro día – Dijo Calik con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, animándola.- Mientras más pronto, mejor.

- De… de acuerdo – Respondió la konouchi confundida pero a la vez esperanzada –.Te has visto especialmente amable hoy, Calik…jamás me hubiera imaginado que alguien te importara.

- Tal vez he querido ver todo esto desde un enfoque distinto. Además nunca he dado la espalda a los mios…

- Pero…Énevan…

- Él me la dio a mí- Dijo el hombre cortando todo y disponiéndose a salir de la tienda.

- Por cierto, Calik…- Le llamó ella muy quedamente.- Hace diez días, tú y Énevan…feliz cumpleaños.

Pero él no le respondió. No tenía nada de feliz estar caminando por Mimir, al menos bajo las circunstancias en las que estaba, pero desechó esa idea. Tenía a Darkhart y ahora a Lai…tal vez en verdad algo de lindo tenía. De hecho pensó en Kinrina como lo más maravilloso, pero desde que ella se fue comenzó a preguntarse si no era una falacia lo de ellos.

Las últimas veces que convivió con ella se percató que estaba alejada, ajena a él y no sabía por qué. Sintió una llaga de tristeza e impotencia, pues sabía que buena parte él la dejaba sola por anteponer sus asuntos y se sentía mal por ello pero no lo demostraba, pensó entonces en cuestión su valentía.

_"Si bien es cierto que debe tener mucho valor para no llorar, también se debe tener para llorar y yo no lo he hecho." _

Era cierto, la druida significaba todo para él, pero no estaba ya seguro si era mutuo y correspondido, tal vez era un espejismo, toda parecía estarse rompiendo en pedazos. Necesitaba volver a aprender o más bien, a explayarse. Siempre estuvo en los extremos de la línea de la vida, ¿cuándo encontraría un equlibrio?, pensó que sólo la Madre tendría las respuestas, pero…comenzó a dudar de ella, tal vez poner toda su ¿fe? en Ella había sido muy temerario y comprobó que él no estaba listo…

- Pero "Feliz cumpleaños para mi"…¡bah! - Exclamó dando de rabietas y quitándose la capa que arrojó al suelo para luego sentarse sobre la misma.

Tenía que pensar, mucho.

La noche desértica llegó junto con una luna preciosa amarillenta y llena. Las mujeres del clan le sirvieron la cena que tomó en solitario y en silencio (como casi siempre), de frente a un fogón rodeado de piedras calientes. Mientras tanto, Nikago y Saniru hacían guardia en la tienda.

Los hermanos estaba a punto de ser relevados por otra pareja de ninjas más fornidos y vestidos de amarillo cuando una muchacha de cabello blancuzco y ojos grises alargados como felino, envuelta totalmente en un traje plateado aparecía sugiendo como fantasma de una de las paredes.

- Calik-Sama – Dijo con voz cantarina y arrodillándose ante el Ninja en señal de respeto.

- Me encanta este tipo de apariciones– Dijo el aludido pero sin ponerse en pie – ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Un escuadrón de nuestros ninjas espías creen que han dado con el próximo lugar de ataque del Ejército Misterioso –

- ¿Tan sólo es una especulación? – Musitó Calik triturando las empanadillas rellenas con piezas de carne reseca y salada que tenía entre los dientes, degustándola sin problemas y bebiendo un té verde con leche y sal.

- Sí, pero hemos recabado información importante. No hay una pauta específica de cómo llevan a cabo sus ataques, pero al menos si puede que un cierto orden.

- Dime el próximo objetivo.

- El pueblo de Melis-Karl.

- ¿Melis-Karl?....- Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.- ¡Me lleva el demonio! - Calik se puso de pie de un salto derramando toda su merienda y poniendo el vello de los demás en punta. Ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, lo tenía claro como el agua.

_"Chrysos me dio información de ese sitio,en el Archipiélago de Ion cuando Ludovico se llevó el fragmento de la isla Dhebra y los Angelis sucumbieron. Ese lugar esta en el sureste, y según el pendejete de Chrysos ese sitio es el hogar que acunó al estúpido de Torom Derdim. Y si es el siguiente blanco, de alguna manera él estará ahí probablemente encarando al ejército."_

- No me lo esperaba…pero tomaré el riesgo de ver si esa información no está errada y ver por mi mismo a ese ejército, me dará una idea de lo que esta pasando y de paso calmar las tribunas del reino de Keel. – Declaró el líder ya en voz alta sin dejar de analizar la situación y tratando de dejar a un lado al grupo de Derdim. Entonces llamó la atención de sus mejores ninjas y les ordenó: –. Todos tomarán a sus hombres, sus respectivas armas y formarán filas, esperando mis instrucciones. Necesitaré que protegan a Ilitia y tú,- Señaló a la que le había comunicado el mensaje.- dales el aviso a aquellos que envié a proteger de lejos a Kinrina y a mi hijo que sigan con su tarea. En cuanto a Jason Wade, estoy seguro que el muy tonto no se ha dado cuenta de las peculiaridades de la campanilla que le dí.- Reflexionó.- Denle protección de igual manera sin que se dé cuenta, no me conviene que le toquen ni un pelo de la nariz, al menos mientras está de regreso.

_"Y me entregue a mi hija"_

- Perdone, Maestro.- Nikago se aproximó a paso prudente. – Le recuerdo que la señorita Aryt dijo que ella se haría cargo de la seguridad de ese muchacho.

- Pamplinas…se ve que mi hermana ya tiene voz y voto.- Rezongó Calik torciendo el gesto recordando que le había dicho a sus seguidores que la rubia era la segunda al mando de los escuadrones del Clan de la Niebla y la recién conquistada Clan de la Arena.- Total, si es ella que haga todo lo que le venga en gana; incluso darle una buena sacudida al señorito caballero y encaminarlo con sus amiguitos. Regresando al tema, los demás quiero que vengan conmigo. Si ese ejército aparece, probablemente el grupito se pondrá loco y andará por ese pueblo.

- Quiero ir contigo.- Dijo Ilitia desde el interior de la tienda pugnando por salir e interrumpiendo al ojiazul. Saniru quiso retenerla pero Calik le dijo que la dejase.- No pienso quedarme aquí, más sabiendo que si ese muchacho Wade esta involucrado con Lai y va a reunirse con esos jóvenes, puede que corran peligro. Igual no quiero deberte más, puede que te sirvan algunas de mis ideas y mi influencia en el Clan de la Arena así como en otros clanes de Mimir.

- Me parecía que no tenías ganas de inmiscuirte en más embrollos por demás que están fuera de tu alcance. Atiende que ese ejército parece ser de otro mundo. Ni yo mismo tengo conocimiento de su verdadero origen, por ello, si tienen conexión con los Hijos del Crepúsculo, quiero saber por que me dejaron fuera de la jugada y de mi nadie se burla o juega tan atrevidamente.

- Por lo que veo también pones en juego tu orgullo. Pero, insisto, si ese ejército aparece y resulta que van en contra de tus planes, también va en contra de los míos- Ilitia alzó el mentón, dispuesta. El rubio le dio puntos por su osadía.- Necesitarás un contrataque.

- Cariño, no sabemos si podemos tocar siquiera a esos seres…

- Entonces, permíteme elaborar junto contigo un buen plan B o C: el del escape. No siempre huir es malo, más si estoy a pocos pasos de tener entre mis brazos a Lai y si muero, tú te encargarás de ella, ¿no?

Calik movió la cabeza y se apoyó en los talones farfullando entre dientes cosas inaudibles sobre lo necias que resultaban las mujeres. No tardó mucho en decidirse.

- Pero que te quede claro es que no te protegeré en ninguna instancia, princesa. - Fue lo único que pronunció antes de dirigirse a los shinobis que salieron disparados por todos lados.- ¡Muévanse!

Un golpe en la puerta alertó a la señorita Rimm, sacándola del disfrute de su té de hierbas. Su asistente le insistía a una persona que se encontraba ocupada así que decidió repelerlo por su cuenta. No obstante, la puerta se abrió de golpe antes de que ella tocara la perilla, dando paso al general Dacost.

- ¿Con que ocupada, señorita Rimm?- Dacost se cruzó de brazos, imponente en la puerta de salida de su oficina

- Al menos se acuerda de mi estado civil. - Lanzó ella haciendo lo mismo, zapateando el suelo.

- Cómo no recordar...- Susurró él, pensando en la relación entre su carácter y la falta de novio.

- ¿Qué quiere?- Preguntó cortante; el general cerró la puerta tras de si.

- Vengo a preguntarle algunas cosas. - Dacost procedió a sentarse en el sillón de la oficina. - Le recomiendo que se siente. - Elena negó con la cabeza - En fin... Tengo entendido que usted es familiar de una de los fugitivos asesinos de Millen ¿Ha usted tenido contacto con ella últimamente?- La mujer soltó una risita.

- Su madre se fue de la casa con el padre de ella, y desde entonces que no he visto a ninguno de los tres. No son parte de mi familia.

- Pues, como dicen por ahí, - Decía él - "La sangre pesa más que el agua". ¿No me estará mintiendo?

- No he tenido interés en conocerla, mucho menos en compartir con ella.

- Bien... porque por un momento pensé en que usted le estaba... "cubriéndole las espaldas". Ella dejó su casa hace unos meses - Explicaba él-, una vecina la cuida, así que supuse que viajaba con el grupo... Pero a que no adivina.

- No sé.

- No va con ellos, ni ella ni otro tipo, que por sus tenidas parece trabajar para la Orden de Horth.

- ¿Y a mí qué con ellos dos?

- El tipo no sé qué es de él, pero ella... pensé que quizás vino a pedirle ayuda.

- No es así.- Respondió de manera seca la Dama de Hielo- Ya te dije que no he tenido contacto con ella.

- Mmm. Es extraño- Dacost se incorporó-. Ayer, Palakin me informó que te vio en Cracia, en el mismo lugar de la emboscada.

_"Mierda"_ se dijo para sí Elena, lanzando improperios silenciosos contra el hijo de su superior Palakin, el hombre joven mandado a capturar al grupo.

- Es cierto.

- ¿Qué hacías allá?

- Ayudaba a un agente.

- ¿Tú, ayudando a un agente? Que extraño de ti- El general comenzó a caminar en círculo alrededor de ella- Aunque eso no sería tan descabellado como esto- Levantó una bolsa con un cabello castaño-, explícame cómo llegó "esto" a Cracia, al mismo lugar donde estabas tú. Un cabello castaño, largo, idéntico al que tendría tu sobrina nieta.

Elena no dijo palabra. Pensaba cómo salir del embrollo.

- ¿Sabes que creo, Elena?- prosiguió Dacost- Creo que en realidad tú no querías ayudarla, pero al verla herida, porque encontramos sangre en el cuarto, tu condición de "mujer" te impidió desviar la mírada. Luego la curaste y te la llevaste justo antes de que Palakin atacara, y probablemente la tienes oculta en tu casa- Sin embargo, la mujer se largó a reir- ¿Qué pasa, qué te causa gracia?

- Jeje, ¿Nunca me has mirado detenidamente? Sé que causo miedo en algunos hombres, pero no te creía de ese grupo.

- No entiendo.

- ¿Has visto alguna vez el color y largo de mi cabello?- Tomó un mechón de su cabellera y lo alzó, para que el hombre lo mirase sin problemas- ¿No pensaste que tal vez ése era mi cabello?- Dacost abrió los ojos de sorpresa- Con todo respeto, general, usted es un idiota.

- Pero...

- Y le pido que se retire, que yo sí hago cosas útiles. Le recomiendo que se dedique a capturar al grupo primero, y deje de desconfiar de mí.

El sujeto decidió finalmente retirarse del lugar, sin emitir comentario, dejando triunfante a Elena adentro. No obstante, algo todavía le daba vueltas en la cabeza: _"Elena no se molestó en decir que había ayudado a su agente... ¿Habrá mentido? Si es así, algo oculta sin duda... ¿pero y si es cierto? entonces algo la está haciendo cambiar. Y cualquiera de las opciones es sospechosa..."_

_ 25 de Th´Horth. En las afueras de Melis-Karl. _

El sureste de Mimir, era un sitio lleno de follajes y más profundamente al sur, donde casi rozaba con el océano, estaba repleto de pantanos y marismas que con cuya sombra surgían de cualquier sitio, así tanto como los campos extensos con hileras de cultivos erguidas como centinelas. Había ríos entre valles que desembocaban en la mar, con curvaturas bruscas y esteros recónditos donde se alimentaban miles de garzas blancas, pardas y verdes.

Habían cangrejos azules y camarones gigantes en la bahía, famosos y hablados en toda la comarca; muchos aseguraban que podían hacer competencia a los pescadores oriundos del mar de Mitra.

Todo parecía casi igual, pero a la vez diferente para Torom Derdim que estaba de regreso en casa; no le gustaba para nada estar ahí, nunca quiso en un momento de su vida en volver a poner un pie en ese sitio, que, aunque era precioso y apacible, no le traía buenos recuerdos. Lo único que le daba fuerza era el asunto del Ejército y que no estaba solo, traía la mejor compañía del mundo: sus amigos.

Mientras cruzaban un viejo puente, todos, conteniendo la respiración, admiraron el agua pintada en un suntuoso azul casi rozando los colores marrones y verdes de la tierra. Podían oler la fragancia de las flores y las hojas de los espesos robles y gomeros. La luz dorada del sol del atardecer hacía brillar la hierba y los campos de cultivo. De todos los lugares que habían visto, desde las grandes ciudades, las montañas, el mar, el dorado desierto y el infesto de tierras áridas.- nada les cerró la garganta, todos por la emoción de contemplar semejante naturaleza en su esplendor, todos a excepción del ex mercenario quien estaba perdido pero por una causa muy distinta a sus compañeros.

Ahí había caído su primera víctima, fue su primer homicidio en contra de otra persona, de un niño…cuando comenzaron sus pesadillas.

Zul, que iba a su lado lo notó. Le pegó con el puño en el hombro para animarlo y con una seña le invitó a seguir su camino. Su esposa en cambio, le tomó de la mano y tiró suavemente de él mirándole con sus esplendorosos ojos verdes. También supo que le atormentaba y le comprendía.

- Tranquilo.- Le susurró esbozando una sonrisa. - No estás solo.

- Gracias.

A paso normal penetraron en el pequeño sitio, siendo Torom en quien iba guiándolos, a pesar del tiempo aún recordaba cada casa a pesar de los cambios en las estructuras, sin embargo decidió rodear el pueblo para llegar a un punto cerca donde se levantaban los cultivos de cereales. Todos iban a pie, excepto Cristina iba en la montura del caballo tranquila y con sendos rosetones en las mejillas.

- Se ve muy linda con ese tono fresa, señorita.- Dijo un Zalakaín que caminaba al lado del equino, dedicándole un cumplido, haciendo que ella se pusiese más roja que una sandía.- El campo y lo cercano de la mar se nota que le asienta perfectamente a su belleza natural.

- Yo…no sé que decir…- Comentó ella muy apenada queriendo esconderse bajo el chal color hueso que descansaba en sus hombros.

- Se ve más hermosa así.- El pelirrojo lanzó una carcajada cortés y le acarició la blanca mano que estaba sujeta a las riendas. – Nunca cambie.

- Ya vas a empezar a sacar el Don Juan que llevas dentro, orejudo.- Comenzó a decir Koru quitándole su sombrero al pelirrojo y encasquetándosela a su propia cabeza.

- Es que ya no quedan caballeros en este mundo moderno, señorito.- Contestó mordaz el elfo mostrando la blancura de sus dientes y le tiró una indirecta pícara. – Es muy difícil encontrarlos hoy en día.

- ¿Estás diciendo que yo soy una persona sin educación?- Se detuvo el hermano mayor poniéndose las manos en la cadera aparentando indignación. Riwl por lo tanto comenzó a darle de pequeños picotazos a la pluma que salía del gorro a manera de juego.

- Es que te vio cara de nena.- Intervino Zul juguetonamente, dispuesto a bromear.

- Ay, por los dioses, ¿niña, yo? .- Koru imitó la voz de una mujer y por supuesto unos movimientos delicados en todo su cuerpo, sobretodo con las manos.- ¿No ven mis espesos bigotes y mis anchos hombros?

- Calla, que he visto varias tías cuarentonas con pelo en la cara.- Zalakaín soltó una prolongada carcajada contagiando a los demás, incluyendo a Torom y a una discreta cantora rubia platinada. – No me refería al físico sino a la caballerosidad: ser respetable, de buenos modales…

- En pocas palabras, ser también encantador, ¿vale?- Koru volvió a su tono de voz normal. – Esas cursilerías de ceder el paso a una chica, tomar su abrigo, cederle un asiento, flores, chocolates, poemas, etcétera, etcétera…- Contó con cada dedo y los agitó con fastidio a tres cuartas de la cara del bardo que negaba sin dejar de reír.

- Con razón no tienes novia, mejor ya que tú en ves de dar cartitas perfumadas estarías encantado de recibir.- Comentó el chico mestizo sumamente divertido.

- No hables Zul, que también vas por el mal camino que sigue mi hermano.- Habló Sikoth ajustándose las gafas y Lyra se agarraba de su brazo, toda roja por tanto reír. La firia Riwl ululó graciosamente, parecía que también reía con la escena.

- Anda, búrlense de los solteros.- Koru hizo un mohín de desagrado mientras le daba un golpecito en la cabeza a su búho y se abrazaba del chico lobo. Ambos caminaban por la vereda como si estuvieran ebrios- Que miren que somos felices, ¿no es así, camarada?

- Por supuesto, compadre. – Zul alzó un puño al cielo y comenzó a derramar lágrimas llenas de esperanza.- Aunque Torom y Zal me hayan rechazado sigo con las ganas de vivir, de encontrar el amor. Además no pierdo las esperanzas, todavía me queda Jason y este rebelde sin causa. Tengo de donde escoger, ¡mejor dos a que uno!

- Ya rugiste, león.

- Era aullar, zopenco tontuelo. Tengo sangre de lobo.- Dijo alegre Zul dando de brinquitos; ya no se reprimía tanto por ser un mestizo. Se sentía mucho más libre y confiado.

- Ya cierren el pico.- A Torom le parecía gracioso el asunto y le comenzó a doler el estómago por las risas. Se dio cuenta que las chansas eran también para que no cayera en un oscuro mutismo y arrastrara a todos. En el fondo lo agradeció y cuando contempló una casa blanca con adornos sencillos y un césped de verde pálido que se extendía hasta una de las lagunas silenciosamente, dijo ya más sereno:- Ya hemos llegado.

Callaron y vieron aquella casa de piedra lila con un jardín del frente que estaba cubierta de flores. Lyra musitó que habían sido plantadas con amor, a lo que Torom asintió. Él hace muchos años, cuando tenía siete le había dado a Marcia un pequeño arbusto como obsequio sin que fuese una ocasión especial. Recordó que su madre adoptiva había llorado, sus ojos violetas, pequeños y rasgados y más cuando la plantó y regó por ella.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. – Mumuró el ojiverde sin dejar de explorar a su alrededor. Los puñados de rosas dulces blancas, las margaritas, los claveles y alcactraces. También seguían ahí la mecedora en el sencillo porche que construyó Theles para él y, al costado de la casa, los bosques donde tanto disfrutó de niño, donde esos dos venerables ancianos lo encontraron, lo salvaron, lo hicieron su hijo.

- No pasa nada.- Tyra le volvió a apretar la mano y le acariciaba el rostro con la otra. Sentía perfectamente el peso que llevaba dentro. Si bien no podía resolver sus problemas, podía compartirlos.

- Me fui sin decirles absolutamente nada, sólo una simple nota. Seguro que sufrieron mucho más al ver que con el paso de los años no regresaba.- Explicó él sintiendo el arrebato de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí. Se imaginaba que veía los rostros de esas personas mirándole con desaprobación, quizá con mucho odio y reproche; tenían razón si ya tenían esa visión de él, pero no sabía podría soportarlo. – Fue bastante desagradecido de mi parte, después de todo lo que obraron por mí.

Cristina, con ayuda del bardo bajó del caballo y se acercó al ex mercenario. Con suma dulzura le tomó las manos

- Nunca es tarde para ofrecerles una explicación, ¿no crees?.- Le dijo con un susurro y un brillo especial en sus ojos. Torom creyó que veía la profundidad y belleza del mar en ellos, sintió que una apacibilidad fue acunando sus miedos, quizá también la cantora no sólo mitigaba las heridas de los demás con las notas que desprendía su boca.- Si yo tuviese un hijo y éste por alguna circunstancia se hubiera alejado del hogar, por más malas o buenas intenciones que le hallan obligado a tomar esa decisión, siempre lo estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos y el día en que él estuviera de vuelta, sería el día más feliz de toda mi existencia porque, al menos no ha olvidado el camino de regreso a casa.

Torom inspiró profundamente y le apretó las manos a la cantora con delicadeza y ella hizo que tomara ahora las de su esposa quien le miraba con emoción a través de sus ojos verdes-grisáceos en donde encontró la demás fortaleza y serenidad que le hacía falta.

- Anda, quiero conocer a mis suegros.- Dijo le pelirroja haciéndole sonreír.

Antes de siquiera acercarse al porche o tocar el pomo de la puerta, escuchó un golpe en el interior de la vivienda. Ya estaba anocheciendo y las paredes brutas desprendían un aura muy acogedora, cosa que pudieron captar muy fácilmente Cristina, Torom y las hermanas. El olora pan recién hecho se coló por una red que fungía como mosquitera que cubría parte de la puerta y una luz dorada, producto de las llamas de las velas salía de la única ventana. El muchacho se acercó y le pareció escuchar las voces acalladas de dos mujeres, una mayor y otra más joven. Tarareaban una canción a cappella mientras estaba tejiendo, esto último lo supo por los rollos de estambre coloridos que caían en el suelo.

_"He said come wander with me love  
Come wander with me  
Away from this sad world  
Come wander with me…"_

A través de la red, vio una señora que estaba sentada de espaldas en una desvalijada silla de pino. Tenía el pelo blanco muy abundante que le rozaba hasta la cintura y portaba un vestido que le cubría desde la nuca hasta los tobillos. Pensó que la otra mujer, se hallaba frente a la anciana pues le parecía que sobresalían de la silueta de la primera, unos mechones ondulados de color castaño, pertenecientes claro a una chica. Un cabello que se le hizo muy conocido.

_"…He came from the sunset  
He came from the sea  
He came from my sorrow  
and can love only me…"_

- ¿Qué acaso no vas a tocar?- Pronunció Koru a quien se le veía un poco fastidiado ante la indecisión de Torom.- Deja pues que lo hago yo.- Dijo dándole las riendas a Zul del otro caballo negro, aparte del marrón que usaban para los viajes. Empezó a subir los peldaños del porche mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa y se echaba un poco de saliva en el cabello para peinarse.- Sé que debe darte pena que te vean peinado como niña, con una coleta y con un espadón listo para cortar el pasto, así que déjamelo a mi.

_"Oh where is the wanderer  
who wandered this way  
He's passed on his wandering  
and will never go away…"_

Tyra lo iba a detener pues no hizo falta, pues cuando se disponía a tocar con el puño en el marco de la puerta se quedó paralizado. ¿De dónde había escuchado antes esa melodía?

_"Come wander with me love  
Come wander with me  
Away from this sad world  
Come wander with me"_

- Esta canción…- Koru cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. Sus labios firmes y llenos comenzaron a torcerse. Sintió que todo aquello que estaba contaminando su corazón comenzó a disiparse de un plumazo. Mientras escuchaba él también cantaba. No sabía como pero supo, en ese instante, que él estaba conectado con aquellas coplas.

_"He sang of a sweet love  
Of dreams that would be  
But I was sworn to another  
And could never be free"_

- Koru, ¿qué ocurre?

Sikoth se aproximó. En eso uno de los tablones de la escalera crujió y todas las voces se callaron. La señora mayor se dio la vuelta. Torom era el que estaba en primer plano. Al sentirse descubierto quiso alejarse, pero la silueta y mirada de la anciana lo dejó allí, clavado. Aquella mirada parecía durar una eternidad y ser un retén.

Torom iba a decir algo, pronunciar un saludo, algo, pero la otra mujer se puso de pie y dejandola costura a un lado se adelantó. Abrió la mosquitera gris de par en par quedándose mirando fijamente al joven con un par de ojos cautivadores tan claros como la miel líquida.

Él palideció, se echó un paso atrás pues la había reconocido. Esos cabellos castaños ondulados largos hasta la cintura peinados seguramente con tan solo la ayuda de sus pequeños y delgados dedos, la piel blanca era como la perla y esa figura frágil cubierta por un largo vestido de manta café claro que hacían juego con sus sandalias pardas no podían ser más que de una sola persona que ahora tenía la misma edad que él.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Comenzó a decir la muchacha quien también lo contemplaba profundamente, con mucha atención después también de echarle un vistazo a un Koru que estaba completamente mudo y una pelirroja por ahí que se esfumó de su campo visual. Se fijó sobretodo en los ojos verdes del hombre de cabello negro y frunció un poco las cejas al reparar en la cicatriz de su pómulo derecho.

De pronto, al mirarle la espada dorada levantó la cabeza de golpe, su mirada se amplió y le trasmitieron impacto, placer y bienvenida en una sola mirada. Esa arma era única y su portador, también lo era.

- ¡Por las diosas!- Sin siquiera pensar y sin prestar importancia en los demás corrió en dirección hacía él y le abrazó como si fuese aún una niña pequeña. Se colgó de él para luego sostener su rostro entre las manos para darle unos sonoros besos en las mejillas.- ¡Torom!- Comenzo a reír y llorar a la vez nerviosamente.- No lo puedo creer. Estás aquí, de vuelta.

- No llores.- Pidió él un poco avergonzado, sobretodo porque Tyra se echó a un lado y miraba el espectáculo, aunque de forma tranquila. También ella se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, al igual que Zul.

- Déjame hacerlo un poco. Quiero verte bien- Siguió diciendo la joven acariciándole el cabello oscuro.- Sigues siendo tan guapo, pero ahora tan adulto.

- Delka, déjalo respirar.- Musitó esta vez la anciana quien tenía también los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

Delka se hizo a un lado y dio paso a Marcia, quien salió a paso lento debido a su avanzada edad. Alargó sus delgados brazos y Torom se agachó para permitirle acariciarle la cara.

- Querido…en verdad eres tú.

El ex mercenario intentó decir algo, pero no podia casi respirar.

- Torom.- Dijo la señora entre sonoros sollozos, besándole la barbilla.

- Madre…- Balbuceó en un susurro.- Perdóname por…

- Ni una disculpa más de tu parte, mi niño.- Dijo Marcia sin dejar de acariciarle y abrazarle y proclamando de manera confidente.- Has regresado sano, a salvo aunque con huellas de cicatrices.- Señaló la marca que deformaba su rostro.-, y sobretodo acompañado.- Comentó echando un vistazo a las demás personas que le acompañaban. Un elfo con gorro gracioso escoltando a una chica rubia con cara de niña, un jovenzuelo con gafas, dos hermanas gemelas de las cuales resultaban realmente bellas, un muchacho mudo con un búho de plumaje raro en el hombro que echaba miradas furtivas a la joven Delka y otro de ojos grises muy simpático y vivaracho según la forma de ver de la señora.- Dime, hijo… ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?

- Yo…no…- Tartamudeó Torom poniéndose de mil colores.

- No importa.- Le dio un suave coscorrón y enjuagándose las lágrimas se dirigió a él y a los demás.- Esta sigue siendo tu casa y ahora es casa de todos. Bienvenidos al humilde hogar de los Derdim.

Torom supo entonces que tenía razón lo que le dijo Cristina y Tyra. Y una de sus llagas quedó sanada.

_*****************_

El grupo estaba en el interior de la pequeña casa, unos se quedaron de pie mientras otros estaban incómodamente sentados en unas sillas pequeñas de fierro que, según Koru, parecían de jardín de niños y de las cuales Marcia estaba orgullosa pues Theles las había forjado en el hogar del herrero y aunque no sabía nada del trabajo de los metales no quedaron tan mal.

_"Es lo mismo_" Pensó Torom. No importaba de qué color estuvieran pintados los muros o si se habían quedado igual o si seguía en aquella mesa la misma descuálida lámpara de alcohol. Era lo mismo porque se sentía igual, pero alguien faltaba en ese cuadro.

- ¿Dónde está mi padre?

La anciana hizo un gesto de amargura ante la pregunta y con ello, sin un sonido, se trasmitieron las palabras sin decir nada. El ojiverde comprendió y se quedó en silencio si poner atención a ningún punto en específico, arrumbado en uno de los bancos.

- Murió hace dos años.- Señaló Delka haciendo eco el silencio, apresurándose a tocarle la mano ante la atenta vigilancia de Tyra quien no decía nada y un silbidito suave de Zul sin ánimo de ofender.- Ya estaba cansado, de edad muy avanzada y murió tranquilamente bajo este techo sin ningún sufrimiento, pero siempre extrañándote.

- Aunque no te veíamos, siempre supimos de tus hazañas, sobre todo Theles.- Marcia sonrió recuperando el ánimo apretándole la pierna, pues estaba sentada frente a él.- El rumor de un joven espadachín larguirucho cargando una espada dorada que superaba a los más fuertes mercenarios de toda la comarca de Mimir y que no pasaba ni los doce años no nos hizo dudar ni un instante que se trataba de nuestro Torom, estaba vivo ¡bendito sea Horth que lo ha protegido!

- Entonces de seguro vio uno de afiches donde nos buscaban por… ¡ay!- Koru se quejó al recibir un codazo en el estómago de parte de Sikoth.

- Eso también lo supimos, joven. Una vez cuando viajamos a entregar una cosecha de maíz a Keel, a los que residen aquí no les gusta mucho saber del mundo exterior, es nuestro paraíso y nuestro infierno; es el costo de que Melis-Karl sea un lugar pequeño, pero igual supongo que otros pobladores de aquí hayan sabido algo.- Marcia reflexionó y se acomodó unas gafas que colgaban de una cuerda que rodeaba su cuello co el fin de repasar más detenidamente a los acompañantes de su hijo.- Torom de por sí por naturaleza ha sido alguien peculiar, no sólo por la espada de oro, sino porque casi siempre se caracterizaba andar en solitario, pero de repente salió con que peregrinaba por todo el continente acompañado por más de cinco personas y muy exóticas a mi juicio.

- ¿Exóticas?- Se quejó Zul poniéndose en cuclillas y haciendo círculos con las madejas de estambre. La anciana no pudo contener una risa.

- Pero buenas y sinceras, a mi hijo le vino bien nuevos aires, nuevas amistades. Puedo notar las maravillas que hay en él, cosa que no tenía antes. Su orgullo lo carcomía, ahora es más humilde.

- Y se ve más hombre.- Volvió Delka a decir casi a grito y abrazando al muchacho quien se puso de nuevo colorado como los cabellos de unos pelirrojos, Zal que se había quitado el sombrero cuando Marcia lo miró y agitó su mano y Tyra que se limitó a asentir con extrema amabilidad y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana cuando Delka se acercó a su esposo.

- Pero sigue siendo un amargadito desde que lo conocemos. Si viera las regañizas que nos pone.- Dijo Koru recuperando su humor y poniendo cara de mustio que hizo que Torom levantara el rostro y apretaba un puño amenazándolo. - ¡Mírelo! si pudiera matar con la mirada ya me estarían velando hasta las cenizas.

- Yo haría lo mismo pero con métodos más prácticos.- Señaló Zal divertido.

- Si hasta parezco que no soy espadachín, si no su nana que hasta las narices debo limpiarles, faltaba más que también les diera los caldos en la boca o les cambiara los pañales.- Resopló el ex mercenario.

- ¡Ay! Serías un buen padre, Torombino.- Respondió Zul mostrando unos ojos grises muy enternecidos jalándole la coleta negra y haciendo reír incluso a Delka y a Marcia.- ¿Verdad, Tyra?

La aludida se sobresaltó y casi se iba de sentón, pero se acomodó y asintió sin decir una palabra pero con el rostro lleno de rubor, lo mismo Torom a quien se le bajaron los humos. La anciana lo advirtió.

- Estamos ya hasta bromeando y ni siquiera nos hemos presentado tan debidamente ni tomado ni una taza de café de olla ni comido un mendrugo de rosca de frutas que he preparado, así que mejor empecemos, ¿vale?-

Hizo que Delka fuese a poner la tetera en otra habitación y sacara la "vajilla" a lo que la joven asintió y fue seguida por Cristina y Lyra ofreciendo su ayuda pues decía que no podría cargar con ella todo pues eran muchos, pronto todo estuvo al punto y tomaron sus lugares una vez repartidas las colaciones. Marcia volvió a darle un apretoncito a su hijo y miró hacía donde estaba la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué no empiezas al decirme quién es esta chica tan linda?

- Mi nombre es Tyra. Un placer, amable señora.- Contestó la shinobi adelantándose a Torom e inclinándose con cierta elegancia sin dejar caer la capa gris con que se protegía de su ligero atuendo que traía debajo. Se lo puso porque Koru le había dicho en son de broma que estaba muy destapada como para ir a ver a los padres de su marido y armaría una revolución en el pueblo y la tacharían…bueno, de libertina. Aunque ella usaba esa clase de trajes por comodidad según su experiencia ninjay no por andar atrayendo miradas.

- Eres del norte, ¿no?, de las montañas; tus rasgos y tu acento así lo definen.- Marcia sonrió con suma ternura, la joven aunque parecía poseer carácter sentía la calidez en sus palabras y en los iris esmeraldas.- Es difícil que por estos sitios hallan muchachas con el color de tu pelo y tus ojos. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

- Era Tyra de Celes.- Esta vez Torom habló seguro, levántadose de su asiento y tomando la mano de la muchacha la cual sintió que estaba algo helada.- Desde hace menos de un año y ahora se llama Tyra Derdim, ella es mi esposa, madre.

- Si que has crecido, hijo mío.- Dijo la señora después de unos segundos, sin dejar de mirar a Tyra que estaba más roja que nunca y después le tomó la otra mano para levantarse y estrecharla con suavidad.- Me hubiera encantado que me hubieras avisado para asistir a sus bodas, fue un evento muy especial.

- Lo siento mucho, sé que significaba mucho para usted estar con Torom en algo tan maravilloso.- Fue lo único que pudo articular la joven apenada mientras su esposo imploraba perdón.

- Pero al menos tengo la fortuna de conocerte. ¿No haces nada a medias, verdad Torom? Te perdiste en un abismo de ensueño y no te culpo - Dijo ella segura y se alzó para darle dos sonoros besos a Tyra dándole la bienvenida a la familia.- Sé que pisas firmemente la realidad y que mejor con que esta niña tan encantadora. Bendiciones para ti, querida mía.

- ¡Felicidades, Torom!- Pronunció Delka que estaba con el rostro lleno de sorpresa al escuchar y que contagio al ojiverde por igual, no se esperaba esa reacción. Le abrazó. – Sabía que así regresarías.

La castaña había sido su novia de la infancia, y la dejó junto con lo demás que conformaba su niñez para partir en búsqueda de su identidad. Lo único que le dejó fue aquella carta que él consiguió de vuelta como premio en la Isla Errante y que después destruyó en las montañas de Celes, para la muchacha había desaparecido. No quería saber absolutamente nada de ello, de un amor infantil y al apreciar el rostro de Delka se dio cuenta que ambos pensaron lo mismo y cada quién estaba siguiendo su camino.

- Perdón, debí decírtelo. - Le susurró él cuando le correspondía el abrazo.

- No tienes porque, era obvio, Torom.- Respondío ella comprendiendo a qué se refería, le quitó hierro al asunto.- Ante todo siempre fuímos excelentes amigos y espero que lo sigamos siendo.- Le correspondió con un guiño y se echó a reír tapándose la boca para luego separarse y decir en voz alta:- ¿Quién te dijo a ti que eres el único?, te diré que el nieto del herrero me está cortejando, y creo que aquí tienes amigos muy interesantes.- Miró de manera intencionada a Koru, luego a Zal quien hizo una reverencia y le besó la mano, también echó un vistazo a Zul que se escabulló detrás de Sikoth mientras éste, todo vacilante hacía ver que estaba comprometido con la hermana morena.

- ¿Ya ves?, por parecer una vieja frustrada perdiste tu oportunidad de tener un harem.- El hermano mayor parecía complacido y se dirigió a Delka mientras se echaba un poco de saliva en el pelo y según se lo peinaba, igual se acomodaba el chaquetón.- Veo que te gustan los chicos con clase como yo.

- Sobretodo me encanta que un hombre sea divertido, confiado en sí mismo y con un búho nada común cargando sobre la cabeza ¿Desea que le sirva otra taza de café?

- Háblame de tú, soy Koru Cyrith.- Le tomó de las manos, coqueto, sin hacer caso de las miradas de Sikoth, intentando llamar la atención, el chico sólo lo señaló vagamente junto a su novia.- El de gafas es mi hermano Sikoth Cyrith y a su lado está mi cuñada que se llama Lyra, pero lo que más me importa es saber que te llamas Delka y estás soltera.

- Delka Podestá. Eres una persona embelesadora, Koru. ¿A qué te dedicas?

- Ser el bebé berrinchudo de Torom.- Bromeó haciéndola reír. Por alguna extraña razón esa muchacha le llamó la atención desde que la vio, más bien cuandola escuchó cantar… sintió algo diferente que cuando se embobaba con otras mujeres, ella le pareció que no tenía nada de frivolidad de ningún tipo.- A decir verdad me dedicaba a enseñar clases de defensa en una escuela, en una región lejana y veme aquí de guardaespaldas pero ahora contigo que escuché que tienes una voz como los mismísimos ángeles, otro poco y alcanzarás a la señorita Cristina aquí presente.

- Interesante.- Proclamó Marcia viendo como Delka se ponía colorada al verse hinchada por los cumplidos y había puesto atención en los nombres de los que mencionó Koru que la saludaron con un movimiento de mano y después de fijó en la chica de cabello platinado.- ¿Cristina?, me suena ese bello nombre, no es muy común también, al menos en este sitio.

- Cristina Tdara.- Dijo la cantora de Sibel agradeciendo la hospitalidad de la anciana dejando su taza de café y una galleta de azúcar al lado que la hicieron sobreponerse del viaje.

- Hermosos ojos puros, como los manantiales.- Le dio un apretón de manos paa luego dirigirse al pelirrojo que volvió a inclinarse con soltura.- Usted es un bardo si no me equivoco, puedo notarlo por su galantía, por su voz afinada muy afable al saludar y no he pasado por alto su vestuario.

- Para servirle, mi dama.- Mostró las perlas de su boca dejando escapar un aliento fresco.

- También tiene unos ojos violeta, como las flores de mi jardín, alegres, pícaras, jueguetonas…espero le sea fiel a la querida Cristina, hacen tan linda pareja.

- Bueno…no…él sólo es mi…- La cantora no supo que decir para sacar de su error a la buena mujer que los había confundido como pareja, se revolvió un poco nerviosa en su asiento, casi estuvo a punto de derramar su bebida sobre su vestido si no fuera porque Zalakaín le sostuvo la mano.

Sintió que la piel del elfo era cálida; le provocó un sentimiento mayúsculo de protección. Con Zal se sentía segura, no lo podía negar.

- ¿Ve?, ya quedan pocos hombres con algo de caballerosidad. Soy una simple campesina pero me doy cuenta de cómo gira el mundo.- Dijo complacida.- ¿Y quién ese ese niño de la capucha que ha huído como un gamo de mi Delka?

Se refería a Zul que seguía detrás de Sikoth. Se fue asomando poco a poco sobre el hombro de su amigo, era más alta y más grueso que el hermano menor por lo que era muy difícil que éste lo tapase.

- Me llamo Zul, soy la marid…- Iba a decir "marida" en forma de juego pero atendiendo que estaba hablando con la madre, una persona mayor, quiso comportarse lo mejor buenamente que podía.-… que diga, soy el mejor amigo de Torom.

- Ya veo que si eres un gran amigo para él.- Marcia había entendido al mestizo y se carcajeó.- ¿Qué te parece Zul si me ayudas a preparar para que todos puedan reposar esta noche? Se ven muy cansados. Ya mañana me contarán de su viaje, que imagino estpan antravesando por uno muy largo.

- No se imagina que tanto, madame.- Susurró Lyra, conteniendo un suave y educado bostezo. En verdad todos estaban fatigados.

- Pero, mamá Marcia.- Delka dejó de hablar con Koru.- Este es un lugar muy pequeño, a lo mucho puede quedarse Torom aquí, donde estaba su habitación y tú en el tuyo. Permíteme que los lleve a la posada de mi tío Derek, hablaré con él para que no les cobre tan caro.

- Al viejo Podestá no le caen muy bien los extranjeros y si ve que Torom está de vuelta, se armará un tumulto, sabes bien porque.- Señaló Marcia con algo de tristeza.- No es muy discreto tu tío que digamos.

- Por lo de Vlad…- Dijo Torom recordando la razón del porque tuvo que salir de su pueblo.

Había asesinado a ese chico accidentalmente cuando ambos eran niños y todos lo tacharon de manera cruel, que era un monstruo, una abominación de la naturaleza, pero ¿cómo sabría él que fue lo que hizo para disparar esa bola de luz que acabó con la vida de Vlad? Ni siquiera sabía de su capacidad por producir magia en ese entonces, era muy pequeño, tenía miedo que todo el infortunio cayera sobre sus padres y sobre Marcia, por eso prefirió desterrarse así mismo y llevar siempre consigo el desprecio y la mala reputacion de los Karlienses.

- Madre, no quiero traerte problemas por culpa de mi presencia, acamparemos fuera de Melis-Karl, pues necesitamos estar cerca de aquí por una razón que necesito explicarte a detalle.

- Pero, Torom- Entró Tyra a la conversación que se estaba volviendo seria. Ella sabía esa triste historia -, cuando saliste de tu hogar, ¿no todos reconocían la espada que siempre has llevado?

- Sí, como los guíe por un camino donde evitamos prácticamente a los demás para llegar hasta aquí, seguro no me vieron o ya hubieran venido a lincharme.- Contestó algo abatido.

Marcia se acercó y tanteó la espada que estaba recargada en una de las paredes. Tocó el metal de oro con uno de sus ganchos de coser que se partío con tan sólo rozarlo. Comprobó que seguía siendo filosa como cuando la vio por primera vez.

- Esa espada yacía junto a él cuando le encontramos en el bosque, un atardecer de invierno. Torom era un bebé, lloraba y estaba desnudo e igual muy enfermo; alrededor de él estaba los cadáveres de v arios lobos…nunca nos explicamos el porque ese hecho, aunque Theles decía que probablemente el padre de Torom era el verdadero portador de la espada, debió ser un hombre muy fuerte o un mago se adentró a los bosques para huír pero ambos fueron olfateados por esos carniceros de pecho gris, entonces ese mismo les dio muerte pero quedó herido,no precisamente por esos mismos animales, sino por alguien más... –

Contó la anciana quien tosió y prosiguió:

-...Eso también porque también vimos unas huellas gigantescas que se perdían más allá de las aguas, probablemente los perseguía por alguna razón, no encontramos ningún cuerpo ni se dio ninguna noticia de que haya aparecido después alguno. Entonces recogimos a nuestro hijo y cuando Theles quiso recoger la espada no pudo. Llamamos a los demás y todo fue inútil, ni siquiera una veintena de hombres lograron empuñarla lo lograron, era demasiado pesada para ellos, con decirles que hasta varios ladrones ambiciosos por la ceguera del oro intentaron arrancar aunque fuese un pellizco con varios utensilios pero lograron llevarse cortaduras graves. Por otra parte mi esposo y yo decidimos olvidarnos del asunto y nos dedicamos a curar y críar a nuestro hijo que era una verdadera criatura angelical, como nunca pudimos tener uno antes y ya éramos demasiado viejos, volcamos en él todo nuestro amor como si fuera de nuestra propia sangre.- Sonrió con ternura, contagiando a los demás.- Y un día, cuando Torom cumplió seis años, fuímos a visitar ese sitio para dar gracias a Horth por semejante regalo. En media oración, Torom se paró, y curioso como todos los niños se acercó a la espada y sin más logró levantarla. A Theles casi le da un infarto y yo me desmayé. Intentamos que la dejase ahí pero el pequeño no quiso, desde entonces jamás quiso separarse de ella y no tuvimos la fuerza suficiente para prohíbirselo, lo que sí es que le pedímos que no pelease por cualquier causa, si era mejor evitar mucho mejor, siempre hemos pensado que es mejor la diplomacía a la guerra con puñetes y armas. Total…Así que es obvio que todo el pueblo se diera cuenta de su "juguete", muchos le miraban envidiosos por cierto.

- Eso me parece a un cuento de los que contaba a los niños en el orfanato.- Dijo Lyra, eternecida con la historia.

- Si es así, entonces cuando te vean te reconocerán, Torom, por más que hayas cambiado tu constitución física.- Explicó Sikoth.- Igual no dudo que ya las gentes de aquí se hayan dado cuenta de que ocho personas con caballos estén en Melis –Karl, claro sin saber porque asunto, es cosa muy distinta a que sepan quien eres. Si acampamos atraeremos más la atención.

- Y con todo respeto, no tardarán en reconocerte.- Dijo Zal que estaba escuchando y analizaba la situación.- Si tiene algo en tu contra, no creas que a nosotros nos dejarán tan libres.

- Eso será una dificultad para lo que hemos venido.- Comentó Zul dejando con la interrogante a Marcia y a Delka que respetuosas no intervinieron, pero intuyeron que algo grave estaba pasando, de todos modos Marcia anunció que prepararían una colación y se retiró con la castaña a la cocina dándoles intimidad.

- Pero no tenemos otra opción. Tenemos que comprobar y salvaguardar este sitio por si acaso los cálculos de Jason y el gremio son correctos, ese éjercito estará por aquí, muy pronto tal vez, está marcado por un círculo azulado.- Susurró Koru haciéndose a un lado con sus amigos que agradecieron las discreción de la señora y la joven.- Es lo que podemos hacer mientras esperamos respuesta de la carta que envió la señorita Cristina.

- Espero no tarde.- Dijo Cristina taciturna y pensante en el caballero de Labrem a quien le pedía consejo y de ser posible ayuda, igual recordó a Aslam, el asunto de la sangre, los vampiros…todo se estaba enredando más y se estaba acabando el tiempo.

- Comprendo, entonces tendremos que quedarnos y aceptar la hospitalidad de Delka.- Suspiró Torom, derrotado.- Al menos creo que es mejor que ustedes vayan a la posada y yo me quede aquí.

- Nos quedamos aquí.- Dijo Tyra resuelta, plantándose a un lado de su marido.- Ni creas que te voy a dejar solo.

- No quiero que tengas más problemas de los que ya tendremos.-

- Lo siento, eso te pasa por meterte conmigo.- Dijo apretándole el brazo y enseñándole la sencilla argolla de matrimonio que portaba en su dedo índice haciendo reír a Torom.- Igual si así no fuese, no te dejaría, cariño.

- Está bien, no puedo contradecirte. Pero los demás les pediría que si vayan con Delka, así aprovechamos a reposar un poco y planear más a fondo que vamos a hacer. Espero que Jason y Elia no tarden en volver.

- Le envié una carta a Jason por medio de Huggin diciéndole hacía donde nos dirigíamos. – Comentó Lyra.- En cuanto Elia, no tengo idea…

- Hey, hablando de Elia, me llegó una carta de ella, ayer por la noche.- Interrumpió Koru mientras sacaba el papel doblado que tenía en su bolsillo blanco dispuesto a leérselos.

- ¿Cuándo se supone que nos lo ibas a decir?- Reclamó el chico lobo levantando la nariz.

- Perdonen, se me olvidó, pero aquí está.

_"Queridos amigos_

_Les escribo para avisarles que estoy bien, aunque el cielo en el sur comienza a nublarse. ¿Ya pasaron cerca de "la región"? Espero que hayan tenido tiempo de disfrutar del sol._

_He encontrado en algunos libros cosas importantes. En un escrito de hace unos años se mencionó algo llamado "La Boca", y que tendría relación con Chaos. Y haciendo mis averiguaciones... no adivinan lo que encontré: al parecer esa "boca" sería, según creencias del mundo de Chaos, una parte de la diosa, que podría absorber energía y así alimentar a la Madre."_

Omitió que tenía sospechas de dónde podría encontrarse; de haberles dicho, tendría que haberles explicado qué hacía en las inmediaciones de Cracia, y no haberse tomado la molestia de pasarlos a ver.

_"Supongo que, en el caso de que Chaos volviera, y se hiciera de esta cosa, tendría mucho más poder que sin ella. Es por eso que he pensado que sería un buen objetivo encontrar la ubicación de "La Boca"; así tendríamos una gran ventaja frente a la Orden del Crepúsculo._

_Es todo por ahora. Espero que manden una carta para saber cómo están, pero por un método "no aéreo"; creo que ya están interceptando las cartas. Pregunten cómo llegó ésta, la respuesta deben mandarla de la misma forma una semana después. Besos y abrazos."_

- Nadie la firmó.- Señaló Sikoth mirando por encima la carta y mencionando ese detalle.

- Era Elia - Aseguró Tyra pidiendo la carta a Koru -, tiene la misma caligrafía que las otras cartas.

- Aunque ésta no demoró en llegar.- Habló Torom pensativo.- No usó a Riwl. Koru, ¿cómo llegó esta carta a tus manos?

- Pues, directamente a mis manos.- Respondió el moreno- Estaba haciendo guardia cuando sentí algo en mi mano y era ese papel.

- ¿Así de la nada?- Preguntó su hermano, el otro asintió- Tal vez... tal vez la mandó con un espíritu, ella puede comunicarse con ellos, ¿verdad?

La suposición era cierta, así que probarían dejando en la mano de Koru la respuesta, aprovechando de contarle por qué ellos tampoco usarían a Riwl para mandarle cartas... Después de lo sucedido con el rapto del ave, entendieron que era demasiado valiosa como para dejarla ululando por ahí.

- Así que nada de paseos nocturnos, señor Riwl ¿entendido? No te queremos perder- Le advirtió Zal acariciándole la cabeza.- O no dejaré que venga conmigo a los paseos nocturnos o le presentaré una bella "búha".

- No dejaré que ande con alguien que de misógino no tiene nada y después quiera sentirse un gavilán conquistador.- Resopló el hermano mayor haciendo como que protegía a la firia de las manos pecadoras y mujeriegas de aquel coqueto elfo.

- No creo que tenga mejor ejemplo contigo, amigo.- Contestó risueño el bardo.

- Creo que le escribiré una carta a Elia, estoy muy preocupada por ella para comentarle algunas cosas.- Dijo después de un rato la pelirroja.- Pero lo que más me punza es que no me siento muy bien que no esté con nosotros, es como una hermana para mi.

Koru comprendió lo que sentía la ex shinobi.

- Lo mismo ha pensado Jason y te diré lo mismo que le dije a él: Yo confío en Elia, es una mujer capaz, muy inteligente y fuerte, en caso de que vaya más allá de sus límites, yo…es decir, todos iremos a su lado.

- Eso es cierto.- Lyra asintió quedamente.- Por lo pronto sígamos lo que ha dicho Torom, descansemos un poco que si acaso ese ejército andará por aquí debemos tener fuerzas como para confrontarlos, ¿no creen?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Torom llamó a Delka y le pidió de favor si podía ayudarles en el alojo a lo que afirmó que haría. Igualmente le suplicó a su madre que por favor fuese a dormir a casa de Delka, por si acaso que fuesen a buscarle no quería que ella estuviese ahí sufriendo las consecuencias, a lo que aceptó sin tapujos y haciéndole prometer que le contaría que estaba pasando.

- Aparte, supongo que quieres un poco de privacidad con Tyra.- Dijo mordaz la anciana mientras se cubría con un chal y le ponía sumamente rojo de la verguenza. – No te inquietes hijo, esta es casa de ambos.

- Veo que tu mamá ya sabe de las cochinadas que hacen las parejas.- Comentó igual Zul feliz de haber encontrado a una cómplice.

- Pero, ¡niño!, si yo también las hacía con mí marido que en paz descanse.- Clamó Marcia ahogándose en una carcajada mientras salía de la casa sosteniéndose de un bastón y del brazo de Delka.- Y tú harás lo mismo algún día.

- Pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-ro-

Zul no sabía por donde meterse mientras Torom y Tyra comenzaban a reírse de él y se despedían de los demás que los seguían a paso lento. Los siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdieron en el puñado de casas que se alzaban más adelante, en el corazón del pueblo.

- ¿Sabes? Delka reaccionó de una manera muy madura.- Señaló Tyra después de un rato mientras aspiraba las flores de Marcia a través de la ventana, revivió el momento.- Es una chica formidable.

- A mi también me dejó hecho hielo y eso que hace días te comenté que no sabía como iba a reaccionar y temía que te dijese algo despectivo.- Respondió Torom también pensante. – Pero, siempre se ha hecho la forma de guardarse las cosas que le duelen en lo más profundo de sí misma. Aún recuerdo todo lo que sufrió por mí, no fue nada bonito.

- A mi parecer creo que eso lo ha corregido, vaya no la conozco como tú, pero me ha parecido lo bastante comprensiva. Yo en su lugar te hubiera apañado con mis manos.- Dijo en guasa mientras hacía que le apretaba el cuello y lo ahorcaba, él le siguió el juego hasta que terminaron ríendo.

- Entonces eres igual de niña que yo.

- Hablando de eso.- La pelirroja lo abrazó a lo que él correspondió gustosamente.- Quiero preguntarte: ¿De qué hablaban tú y Jason en ese sitio? Ya sabes…donde encontramos a las pequeñas…

- ¿En el Santuario de Sirine?- Torom se apartó un poco recordando ese hecho que todos lamentaron.

- Eso. Me fijé que mientras recogían tablones para incinerar a las hermanas y a esas pequeñuelas, hablaban cuando yo traía en mis brazos a Ariadna.- Cuando mencionó el nombre de la niña, el ojiverde captó que los ojos de su amada emitían un brillo que jamás le había advertido, incluso parecía que se había olvidado de su propia pregunta.- Es tan adorable, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí brindarle un poco de calma a su tempestad interna. La sentí tan frágil, tan pequeñita, con unas ganas tremendas de recibir cariño y ternura y claro de darla…y yo quise parar el tiempo para poder obsequiarle algo de eso que tanto necesita…me gustaría volver a verla…

El ex mercenario captó algo en las palabras de su esposa, pero no estaba tan seguro, pero sabía que estaba relacionado con lo que Jason le platicó.

- ¿Me puedes decir que estás pensando con eso?

- Pues…- Vaciló un instante para luego responder con franqueza mientras se volvía refugiar en brazos de su esposo quien la sentó en sus piernas.- Sé que suena precipitado y que estamos en momentos lúgubres y oscuros, pero algunas noches, mucho antes de que saliésemos de Kierkergard he pensando mucho en la posibilidad de tener a futuro lo que tú y yo tanto deseamos - Sonrío.- ya te sabes, me gustaría mucho tener un hijo tuyo, es decir, varios y claro...si es posible me encantaría hacer lo que Marcia y Theles hicieron contigo, la historia que contó me conmovió mucho.

- ¿Te gustaría adoptar a Ariadna, cierto?- Inquirió Torom conmovido, a lo que Tyra dijo que sí con varios movimientos de su cabeza.- Pues algo así me dijo Jason. Esa niña no tiene a nadie.

Le relató lo que Pies de Fuego le comentó de la vida de Ariadna desde lo que padeció al ser semilla cosa que vieron con sus propios ojos cuando fueron a Ruhe, el rechazo de su tío y la sociedad así como las carencias que padecía su cuerpo. Tyra al escuchar estuvo más que decidida.

- Me dijo que tú y yo seríamos buenos padres, con sólo ver a Zul se dio una idea, pero espera a que me vea que lastre soy al cambiar pañales y preparar biberones.

- Pero Ariadna ya no usa, yo creo que tendrás que educarte cuando en verdad lo necesite.- Dijo la pelirroja tocándose su vientre con gracia.- Sin embargo,- Adoptó un tono más serio- , es cierto que ahora está en juego el futuro de Mimir y debemos concentrarnos en hacer lo que podamos para que todo vuelva en paz y sólo entonces, creo que podremos soñar, ¿verdad?

- Al contrario, eso es lo que podemos hacer "soñar" y te prometo que eso se hará realidad.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo entonces?- Tyra se emocionó.

Como respuesta sintió como Torom besaba sus labios para después recorrer el cotorno de su rostro, el largo de su cuello blanco, y con sus manos recorría la suavidad de sus cabellos color corinto y perderse en sus ojos y el perfume de flores.

- Marcia tenía razón, quiero estar contigo, sólo contigo. Por el momento creo que podemos practicar…

Se miraron y se preguntaron cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estuvieron a solas.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, la tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y la condujo a su habitación, dueña de su juventud para después tenderla en la cama con aquellas sábanas descoloridas pero que siempre Marcia tenía limpias esperando su regreso.

Ambos se unieron en uno solo, la volvió a hacer su mujer en el lugar donde él creció.

Jason se detuvo después de correr todo el día, agotado, sudoroso, hambriento. Echó un vistazo atrás para comprobar todo lo que recorrió. No veía por ningún lado el bosque donde pernoctó junto con Kinrina y Dakhart. Pisaba tierras donde gobernaban solamente multitudes de guijarros que eran extremadamente puntiagudos y lacerantes.

- De todos modos me he quedado con el pendiente si le sucede algo y TaraNya…- Recordó a la mujer Angelis.- No creo que le guste mucho en cooperar en cuidar del niño.

Se sentó para reposar unos minutos, pensativo. Mientras sacaba y degustaba sin ganas los últimos dos panecillos sin dulce que le obsequio Lyra.

_"Haces demasiadas promesas. Jason, algún día tendrás que hacer lo que realmente quieres, no lo que los demás te pidan. Al menos, regresa con nosotros cuando puedas..._

_"Jason, no deberías separarte de ellos. Tan pronto como termines, deberás regresar con el grupo….Debes ir con ellos. No te separes de los hermanos, pase lo que pase."_

Entre los rostros de la druidesca, el bebé y la Angelis recordó las palabras de la ojiverde y la abadesa Mayerling, así como los sollozos de sus niñas amadas y protegidas, las antiguas semillas de Werther muertas por la mano de Cleo, a Lai y la pequeña Ariadna e igual pensó en la mirada ámbar de Elia que tanto lo tranquilizaba y que ahora le hubiera gustado tener enfrente.

_"¿Qué habrá sido de ella? ¿Estaría bien?"_

Sus imágenes aparecieron como un torrente de agua que cada vez más y más giraba más rápido, sin orden y control para luego añadir a Sikoth y Koru. Se apretó las sienes, le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza hasta que se perdió en el cielo que presentaba un azul infinito casi oscuro y aparecían las primeras estrellas buscando un respiro, un chorro de oxígeno y calma que tanto necesitaba.

- Dame fuerza, mi pequeña Medea.

Cerró los ojos, buscando una mínima caricia de viento, el cual no llegó. Suspirando se acomodó la carsaca y se ajustó las botas dispuesto a reiniciar su carrera hasta que sintió el peso de un cuerpo que lo tacleaba por de frente y cayó de espaldas pegándose en la cabeza. Cuando las estrellas de colorines desaparecieron y la vista se le estableció intuyó que tenía algo encima de él acechándole.

_"Demonios"_ Pensó intentándose de ajustarse las ideas y tanteando su espada dispuesto a golpear al animal que lo tumbó y de que ahora esperaba un severo mordisco o un sangriento zarpazo, cosa que no permitiría y comenzó a moverse como culebra para safarse.

En su camino de ida Kinrina le advirtió que esos sitios estaban repletos de felinos y reptiles voraces que se movían tal sombras sin emitir sonido y sólo te dabas cuenta de su presencia cuando ya lo tenías encima abriéndote en canal y devorándote las entrañas dejando litros de saliva y un naseabundo olor a podrido. Supo que bajó la guardia y se regañó asi mismo; pero él no captó que fluídos le dejaran embarnizado, para su sorpresa ese "animal" sólo dependía un delicado aroma que combinaba maderas frescas, flores recién cortadas y una femenina brisa marina que se le hacía muy familiar.

- ¡Hasta que te encontré!, ¡Deja de moverte que parece que tienes lombrices entre los pantalones! - Gritó la pseudo bestia también con un timbre de voz que lo hizo reaccionar.

Se le despejaron las nieblas. Contempló un cutis blanco y curtido, un largo cabello recogido en una larga coleta del cual todavía no podía distinguir el color por el golpazo, una máscarilla de plata que voló en un instante y mostraba unos labios perfectamente encarnados, unos dientes impecables que dejaban escapar una sonrisa atractiva y lo que más llamada la atención era el par de ojos esmeraldas tan vivamente chispeantes.

- ¡Tyra!

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Sintió alivio, alegría pero también mucho sonrojo y alarma, pues la pelirroja jamás se comportaba tan abierta o tan atrevidamente para saludar de esa forma y Lyra era muy tímida, pero era ella, eran sus facciones. ¿Por qué le tuvo que ir a buscar a un lugar tan retirado? ¿Algo les había sucedido a sus amigos y sólo ella pudo escapar?, no parecía asustada, ni mostrando una señal de haber huído o que haya psado algo muy grave. Y se puso más rojo al sentir el calor de las curvas de su cuerpo sobre el de él.

- Error, señor Wade, estás tibio. – La chica se alzó un poco y movió su dedo negativamente pero de forma incitadora y coqueta.- Pero no andas tan desencaminado.

Le echó los brazos detrás del cuello, pero Pies de Fuego se quedó sin saber que hacer. Algo no encajaba, las hermanas jamás le decían por su apellido, pero tampoco demostraban tan exceso de confianza como para, bueno, acercársele tanto. Fue entonces cuando miró que su pelo era un rubio dorado.

"¿Se pintó el cabello?" Estaba perdido. "Se ve muy bien de cerca…que diga, está casada y Torom me asesinaría si le correspondo el abrazo pero no creo que anda por aquí cerca y dudo que ella se lo cuente…pero, ¡no, no!, ¡Tyra no es así!, ¿Lyra? ¿Acaso Sikoth algo le hizo para que perdiera la cordura? ¿Es una bromita de Koru?, ¿estarán haciéndole una despedida de soltera por idea de él porque ya decidieron casarse y mo me han avisado? Te voy a ahorcar cuando te vea y si estás muerto te vuelvo a matar, grrrr...Pero ¡tampoco Lyra se prestaría algo así!, ¡Diablos, diablos, diablos!"

- Ya te dije que no soy Tyra y menos ella, Lyra. Sé cauteloso, ¡ah!, gracias por el cumplido y soy rubia natural.- A Jason se le pusieron los vellos de punta, había hablado en voz alta.- Me llamo Aryt, así a secas.- Tomó la iniciativa y le plantó un beso en la mejilla sin ningún pudor, poniéndole muy pero muy nervioso.- Por cierto, ¿me devuelves mi cintura por favor?

El chico de lunar atendió la seña y vio que efectivamente le estaba apretando y retiró las manos dándole miles de disculpas y se erigió de un brinco, casi tirándola y volvió a excusarse.

- Se ve que no es la primera vez que estás con una mujer, te has puesto colorado y no precisamente por ser tan puro y casto, ni sabes donde pones tus huellas.- Siguió riendo Aryt.

La shinobi se sacudió su ajustada ropa del polvo y luego se encogió de hombros y cruzó sus brazos eximinándole de arriba a bajo y luego caminó alrededor de él.

- Buenas piernas, buen trasero.- Le pellizcó donde la espalda pierde su nombre haciéndole brincar.

- ¡Óyeme!-

- Perdón, me conformaré con mirarte y decirte "Señor Sensible Buenas Piernas". Con razón Elia estaba pérdida por ti.

- Tiempo, tiempo, dame tiempo.- Jason alzó las palmas haciéndole señal que necesitaba aclarar las cosas y aspirando fuerte.- Si dices que no eres Tyra ni Lyra pero se ve que las conoces, e igual a Elia y a mí, entonces también conoces a los demás… -

- Claro, ¿cómo podría olvidarlos?, pero por lo que veo ustedes si se olvidaron de mi.

Aryt se acomodó en un guijarro, apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas estando sentada, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo un par de veces. Luego los volvió a abrir, vio directamente al chico con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión lastimosa a medida que se le acumulaban lágrimas en los ojos pero sólo dejó que cayera una lágrima.

- Oye…no llores...- Jason quiso acercarse, apenado para darle unos golpecitos en la cabeza y ofrecerle el pañuelo de su madre.

- No lloro, solamente me acuerdo.- La chica se limpió la lágrima de la mejilla y se sorbió los fluídos nasales con delicadeza, antes que él llegase a su altura emitió una risilla.- Tienes mala memoria, Wade, pero nos conocimos hace mucho, más de un año al norte, pero te tendrás que acordar tú solo, te lo dejo de tarea., pero te doy la pista de que sí, Tyra y Lyra son mis hermanas, somos trillizas.

- Pues, yo…no…-

El espadachín sintió que espantaba moscas y volvía a sentirse mareado, con tantos problemas no caía en cuenta. Aryt supo que lo tenía atrapado.

- Bueno al punto. Ya nos presentamos y ahora déjame anunciarte que a partir de este momento seré tu guía por todo el camino de vuelta hacia Mimir.

- ¿Qué?- Ahora Jason sentía que los oídos le pitaban, sintió luego la lengua y boca muy seca. – ¿Se puede saber porqué? - De pronto volvió a mirar su dorada cabellera y se le afiguró la imagen del Ninja Ugishi superpuesta en la chica, después se puso a analizar su vestimenta y la careta de metal que traía ella entre los dedos. Sintió un escalofrío, ya las laguns mentales estaba disipándose- ¡Espera!, ¡eres una Ninja! ¿Te envió Calik?

- Jeje, ya vamos avanzando. – Parecía divertida.- Vayamos respondiendo: si soy un Ninja y me envié a mi misma, así de simple.- Comenzó a buscarse algo entre las piernas, cerca de donde su botas rozaban con los muslos y extrajo una botellita transparente donde se veían unos gránulos de igual tono.- ¿Quieres un poco de agua?- Sin esperar las respuesta se lo lanzó.- Creo que sí, tienes los labios partidos, parece que te pasaste un rayador de queso y la voz la tienes aguardientosa.- Se percató que Jason lo examinaba con curiosidad y recelo. ¡Ah! lo lamento, no traigo líquida, son polvos de agua. Puedes quedártelos.

- ¿Polvos de agua?

Estaba muy desconfiado, pero pudo más la curiosidad y destapó el frasquito. Nunca había visto algo así. Lo olisqueó pero no emanaba olor alguno. Se echó un poco en la palma y con las uñas presionó cada gránulo que parecía de arena. Después viró de nuevo donde estaba la rubia y le pareció que traía algo metálico entre las manos. Decidió que no debería contradecirla sino en cambio seguirle la corriente, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer y no pensaba guardarse nada, pero también la sed lo apremiaba pero así, de todos modos fingió que se echaba los polvos en la boca y guardaba el resto en uno de los compartimientos de su cinturón.

- A ti te queda el lema "Desconfía y acertarás".- Riéndose, Aryt se dio cuenta de la maniobra del chico del lunar y ella, sacado otro frasco se echó todo el contenido en la lengua y lo degustó sin esconderse del muchacho.- Refrescante. Ahora dime, ¿piensas correr todo el camino a pie? Te van a salir callos y con ese color de túnica rojiza con esos botones tan brillantes atraerás hasta al más ciego.

Mientras decía, enumeraba cada cosa señalándole con un gesto.

- No traigo un caballo, además desde que salí de Mimir siempre he ido a pie y estoy perfectamente.- Respondió algo ofendido.

_"Típico, me lo esperaba"_

- ¡Que orgulloso!, eso me agrada, aunque eres algo tontorrón. Si tanta prisa tienes tomarías un carro.

- Discúlpame, pero a mi me sobra más tela que monedas en mis bolsillos y si te fijas por aquí no pasan más que animales de la región.-

- Eh, que yo no soy un animal. – Rezongó.- Aunque a los humanos nos clasifican de serlo.

Jason quiso cortar de tajo todo y comenzó a andar, pero giró sobre sus talones y preguntó intrigado.

- ¿Tú como has llegado hasta acá?

- Ya vamos desarrollando más comunicación, y fue por transporte aéreo.- Señaló al cielo.- Bueno, bonito y barato, al menos no pago yo.- Corrió para colgarse del brazo del muchacho tan rápidamente que no sintió cuando prácticamente lo andaba jalando y decirle pícaramente:- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de una vez? Así podemos charlar y concernos más, jeje.

Jason se rascó la cabeza. El asunto sería incómodo…él con una mujer un poco rara.

"O tal vez no sería tanto…" Reflexionó.

- Ea, ya te escuché otra vez, "Buenas Piernas"

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme por piedad!

Una mujer corría y tropezaba a la vez, caía y se volvía a levantar. Sus ojos ceniza estaban aterrorizados, completamente fuera de sus órbitas. Traía todo el rostro ensangrentado, el cabello revuelto y su vestido totalmente cortado en tiras.

Esa bestia la acechaba, sedienta de sus vísceras. La perseguía sin piedad con su rostro largo y agrio, su hocico color ceniza y manchado de líquidos negros, algunos ya secos, otros apenas comenzaban a coagularse. Presionaba sus filosas fauces, alientaba su lengua ansiosa, mientras que sus gigantescas patas y su cola peluda se movían a paso tranquilo pero lo suficiente como para dar alcance de manera peligrosa a la joven que lloraba y suplicaba que no la matase como a los demás.

La muchacha sudaba. Se sentía desfallecer. El suelo es pantanoso e invade el aire con olores nauseabundos. Las piernas de la chica, totalmente empapadas y sucias de lodo avanzan a pasos apurados y en cierta forma tontos, parece que se le desprendían. Trata de esquivar las lianas y los espesos árboles forrados con musgo y chocaba con arbustos con formas macabras.

La selva pantanosa pronto va quedando atrás, los troncos van dejando que el paso sea más sencillo y el piso de vuelve más sólido hace que ella tenga esperanza de sobrevivir.

-¡Ominosssssssssssssssssssssss!- Los labios del animal, gruesos juntos excepto cuando los separa para emitir un profundo bramido hace que la asalté de nuevo el terror.- ¡Ominosssssssssssssssss!

Aprieta de nuevo su correr. Sus pies se vuelven a cada segundo más pesados, se quejan los huesos a cada movimiento, más cuando ve a lo lejos una muralla blanco grisáceo y un pequeño portón con unos amplios goznes.

La chica casi alcanza el portón, ni siquiera se atreve a volver la cabeza, solamente acelera en la última recta.

Con un empujón desesperado abre la puerta, dejando tan solo una rendija justo para que ella pasara. Siente la raposa textura de unas garras que le arañan la espalda, pero acaba de pasar al otro lado y con otro impulso cierra el portón.

- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias dioses, gracias!

Cae al suelo muy agotada, con respiración agitada. No puede dejar de llorar y baja sus párpados. El alivio y una paz se extienden sobre su pecho que se bambolea aún. Cuando se dispone a buscar refugio en el poblado más cercano y abre los ojos se encuentra con _esos_ ojos, los ojos dela bestia que había escalado el muro y caído frente a ella.

Fue tan ingenua en creer que podría escapar de su sangrienta potencia abrumadora.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y sólo pudo gemir, sabía que nadie podría salvarla. Fue desmembrada al punto por Omino quien primeramente le cortó la cabeza para chuparle los fluídos, después se ocupó de masticar lo demás, de lamer, de chupar. Omino, el mercenario ladrón, ya no tenía faz alguna de un ser humano. Había recuperado su verdadero ser, su "yo" natural: matar a sangre fría.

Y una tormenta, con varios chispazos eléctricos, con varias culebrinas azuladas comenzaba a cernirse poco a poco sobre la región, pronto llegaría a Melis-Karl.

Eran las últimas noches en que todos dormirían tranquilos…eso era un presagio.

Omino no estaba ahí por casualidad. Había olido el aroma de las personas que más detestaba en el mundo, y entre ellas estaba el de Torom Derdim.

********************

_24 al 30 de Th´Horth _.

Delka había conducido a los demás a una posada llamada "Secretos" el cual era dirigida por, según ella era su tío, un primo lejano de su padre que ya había fallecido. Se trataba de un sujeto con un diminuto bigote, chaparro y ciertamente de mal humor, su lenguaje no era el más correcto ya que para todo agregaba un "jodido" y quejándose que la gente nunca tenía plata. Gruñó a Delka al verla entrar con otras siete personas de las cuales sólo conocía a Marcia con quien precisamente no se llevaba bien, pero no dijo nada de esa señora. Maldijo de nuevo cuando ella les mostró sus habitaciones prometíendole que ella pondría lo que faltase para abonar la estadía, así no pudo negarse más que en el fondo apreciaba a su única sobrina pues carecía de hijos precisamente su carácter nunca le permitió conocer una dama que quisiera compartir con él una vida marital.

Sí dejaron entrar a Riwl, de nuevo por los ruegos de la castaña. Los hombres se habían dividido en dos habitaciones de las cuales cada una poseía dos camas individuales, muy sencillas pero alconchonadas, una fue tomada por Koru y Sikoth, y la otra por Zul y Zalakaín. Cristina y Lyra ocuparon el mejor cuarto y que estaba a lado de donde reposaba Delka. Para Marcia no era la primera vez que dormía en esa posada, pues la castaña solía llevársela menudamente después de la muerte de Theles para que no se sintiese sola.

Visiblemente exhaustos durmieron casi sin parar, dejándose caer sobre sus respectivas camas, dispuestos a descansar a excepción de Koru que no dejaba de pensar en Delka y esa canción.

- Luces bastante contrariado. – Le señaló Sikoth ya acomodado y quitándose las gafas con cuidado y guardándolas en su estuche. Iba a seguir con sus traducciones del libro que se llevó de la biblioteca del profesor Urikuri, pero se sentía demasiado agotado.

Ya tenían algunas noches que dormían en Melis Karl y habían regresado de la casa de los Derdim donde seguía Torom junto con su esposa y esa vez Marcia se quedó con ellos pues su hijo decidió contarle en resumidas cuentas los pormenores de su viaje, exceptuando por supuesto lo que fuese relacionado con Chaos; se limitó a narrar la aventura de la Pluma de Oth como una búsqueda de tesoro que había tenido consecuencias que ahora sufrían pero de otra índole para no asustarle o confundirla. Mientras los demás habían decidido analizar la situación del ejército y enviado otra carta a Elia para advertirle de su ubicación, lo mismo para Jason usando a Huggin que fue llamado por Lyra. El resto de la jornada decidieron recorrer de manera discreta el pueblo, tal como unos visitantes de paso para no levantar sospechas. De verdad que era un sitio muy pequeño, sólo había una escuela, un pequeño templo, la posada y casas de un solo piso que albergaban como máximo a tres o cuatro personas. Lo verdaderamente interesante se hallaba en la riqueza natural de los bosques, manglares, los cuadros de trigo dorado y frutales así como los ríos y el azul de la bahía.

- Nah, es que todo esta tan calmado. No hay nada de emoción y me aburro.- El moreno aún se relamía la hogaza de pan con miel que había cenado esa noche, su hermano advirtió que quería desviar la conversación – Estoy con ganas de una buena aventura y dejar a un lado este sitio que parece un lugar de monjas. Ni bar tienen, sólo el tío de Delka y ya ves que hoy le solicité una medida de licor y me la ha negado alegando que no tengo ni donde caerme muerto.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo estar en paz?

- Éste sitio no me gusta...– Contestó él, arrugando la nariz, pero arqueó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo -…Pero alguien sí.

- No me digas que ahora piensas flirtear con la señorita Podestá. – Dijo el hermano menor con expresión seria

- Probablemente.

- Hermano, ya deberías sentar cabeza.- Lo amonestó suavemente.- No puedes andar metiéndote y jugar con cada chica bonita que se te cruce en el camino.

- ¿Quién te dijo que esta vez sería un juego, Sikoth? Deveras que esa muchacha se me hace muy interesante como ninguna otra que he conocido hasta entonces- Vio que su hermano iba a abrir la boca y creyó leer el nombre de "Elia" antes que salieran de la boca del chico y cortó.- Ya te dije como es mi relación con Elia y nada más. Ahora, iré por algo de agua ¿vienes? – Se quedó esperando la respuesta pero Sikoth sólo movió la cabeza negativamente, se metió dentro de las sábanas y se hizo ovillo.

Koru lo que en verdad quería no era refrescarse, sino dar una vuelta por la posada para ver si podía volverse a topar con ella, entonces se quitó los pantalones y el chaquetón con la camisa quedando en ropa interior para colarse en su propia litera en cuya cabecera se había quedado la firia. Se echó entonces la almohada encima de la cabeza e inmediatamente se transportó al mundo de los sueños.

O más bien de las pesadillas, las mismas que había tenido desde siempre cuando veía a su madre y que esa vez duraron toda la madrugada…

Pudo despertar cuando apenas se filtraban los primeros rayos de luz del día, no eran del sol pues estaba el cielo completamente antiborrado de nubes grises. Sentía su torso desnudo aperlado de sudor, tenía las sábanas prácticamente pegadas por la humedad. Se levantó, pues ya no sentía sueño aunque sabía que podría quedarse acostado un rato más antes de la hora del desayuno. Sikoth dormía en la misma posición en la que se había quedado horas antes cuando dejó de hablarle. Igual tampoco escuchaba algún ruido en las habitaciones contiguas, excepto de repente los ronquidos de Zul y un cuchicheo proveniente de un pesado molino.

Se asomó por la única ventana que daba al patio trasero de la posada y vio a Delka, sentada en una silla de madera frente a un disco de piedra que giraba y le ayudaba a moler granos de maíz.

Se puso inmediatamente toda su ropa y se echó agua limpia de una tina pequeña que estaba cerca de una mesita. Se lavó la cara refregándose los pómulos y se peinó con la yema de sus dedos, luego se echó un dulce de fresa que guardaba para refrescarse su aliento y salió sin hacer ruido.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y pronto llegó con la castaña que lo saludo amablemente, estaba tarareando la misma canción que escuchó cuando arribaron al pueblo.

- Cantas muy lindo.- Comentó Koru aplaudiendo bajito. – Sobretodo esa melodía parece que fue hecha para ti.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?- Delka agradeció el cumplido.- Recuerdo que siempre ha estado en mi memoria desde que era muy pequeña.

- ¿En serio?, woaw,- Exclamó Koru sorprendido- ¿y de dónde la escuchaste?

- No lo recuerdo muy bien.- Dijo Delka bajando sus ojos.- Pero estoy segura que debió ser de algún miembro de mi familia, pero no lo sé…quedé huérfana cuando todavía era muy pequeña y no tengo muchas memorias de ello, sólo algunos sonidos.

- Comprendo… Disculpa. Pero, supongo que debe ser un bello recuerdo para ti, ¿no?

- Oh, sí. De hecho cuando canto esta tonada me hace sentir muy feliz, y sobretodo tranquila, que todo lo malo se borra de un plumazo. – Se quedó callada y observó al chico con atención, cayendo en un detalle. -Por cierto, Koru, se ve que tú también conoces esta canción…-

Guardó silencio. No sabía como decirle que él también pasaba por lo mismo que ella y en parte se sintió afortunado, no era el único que le solían ocurrir esa clase de cosas.

- Me pareció haberla escuchado también hace mucho…- Comenzó a explicar queriendo ser sincero pero por la puerta del patio apareció el tío frunciendo el ceño mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla, parecía que apenas también se había levantado.- Upss, ahí viene tu tía la ogra.

- ¡Delka! - Gritó el señor Podestá, no alcanzó a ver que su sobrina se burlaba del comentario de Koru.- Acaba de llegar un nuevo huésped, necesito que lo atiendas mientras arreglo el techo que anda con goteras y se acerca una llovizna.

- En seguida.- Contestó mientras vaciaba a toda prisa la harina en unos cántaras y pujaba por transportarlos pero Koru se le adelantó para cargar con ellos.

- Esto no debería hacerlo una chica tan linda como tú, anda que mira que yo te ayudaré.- Le dijo simpáticamente esquivando las miradas furtivas que le lanzaba el tío que ya había subido al techo.

Delka agradeció y le indicó la dirección de la cocina. Ahí fueron a dejar las ánforas y por ruego de él la acompañó al lobby a atender al recién llegado.

- Quiero aprender de este negocio de la hostelería, puedo empezar a cargar maletas- Dijo subiéndose las mangas dispuesto a hacer todo lo que le pidiese la joven.- Igual así tú no tendrás que pagar lo que le debemos a tu tío por dejarnos a mis amigos y a mi quedarnos aquí, yo trabajaré por ti todo el tiempo que vivamos en Melis-Karl.- Hablaba con razón, la verdad no tenían idea cuantos días permanecerían ahí.

- Si se ve que piensan pasar una temporada en el pueblo.- Dijo la joven animada acomodándose su vestido de manta para quitarle unas arrugas antes de llegar al mostrador en donde de espaldas estaba una persona con una capa y capucha, aguardando y miraba la pared contraria a donde estaban.

- Creo que al fin me gustará estar aquí y no sé, supongo que debe haber lugares lindos cerca para pasear. ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo en tus ratos libres?, me gustaría conocerte más.

- Si que eres rápido.- Rió la muchacha contagiándole.

- No puedo dejar escapar a una belleza como tú…- Comentó Koru que quiso llenarla de lindezas pero el recién llegado que ni siquiera se había molestado a voltear tosió intencionalmente para llamar la atención.

- Lamento la tardanza.- Se disculpó Delka abriendo el cuadernillo que tenía sobre el tablero y sacaba una pluma de ave y un frasquito de tinta.- Bienvenido, a "Secretos", ¿me puede decir su nombre por favor?

- Tendría que decirme"bienvenida", soy una mujer.- Contestó la visitante con voz ronca, parecía algo, enfadada, aparentemente no tenía razón alguna.- Con Paulina bastará para que llene la forma.

Entonces aquel visitante se dio la vuelta mientras se bajaba la capucha y Koru casi se va de espaldas al verle pues conocía perfectamente ese cabello negro atado con un palillo en la parte superior de su cabeza y los ojos azules que se clavaron como navajas sobre Koru que sintió ser víctima de vudú.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeh- El moreno casi se retorció al verla. Sabía que "Paulina" había escuchado los piropos que le profesó a Delka. Dio dos pasos atrás y cuando quiso dar media vuelta para huir se pegó con un estante tan fuerte que se le hizo un chipote en la frente.

-¿Qué te haces, Koru?- Inquirió la castaña extrañada por el comportamiento del ex ladrón.

- Prosiga con mi registro, si no es mucha molestia.- Exigió la ojiazul poniendo sus dedos adornados con varios anillos coloridos sobre el mostrador y los entrelazó.

- Claro, disculpe. ¿Paulina?...bien, ¿cuántos días permanecerá aquí?

- Los que sean necesarios.- Respondió escueta.

- Bueno, le daré la habitación número nueve.- Delka terminó de llenar el cuaderno de tapas azuladas.- Serán ocho monedas de cobre por noche.

Paulina sacó el importe de una bolsita de cuero y le abonó para un par de noches. Se las entregó en la mano con cierta obstinación que hicieron vacilar a la joven que pensó que se trataba de una persona algo díficil de satisfacer.

- Aquí esta su llave, en un momento le guiaré a su alcoba. ¿Me permite su equipaje?

- Aquí traigo mis pertenencias.- Respondió y señaló despectivamente a Koru.- Me gustaría eso si que fuese su mozo quien me acompañase a subir las maletas y a dar con mi dormitorio.

- ¿Mozo? ¿Yo?- Se quejó Koru aún sobándose del golpe, no tanto por las palabras si no por la forma como lo estaba reclamando la chica. Delka iba a decir que llamaría a su tío para que la ayudase pues ese chico era su invitado pero el moreno se adelantó ya recuperando su habitual sonrisa- Deja, preciosa, te dije que me convertiría en tu esclavo si fuese preciso- Miró intencionalmente a la pelinegra a quien se le saltaba una venita de su sien y apretaba un poco los puños.- Ahora vuelvo, no me extrañes.

Saltó del otro lado del mostrador y cogió el equipaje de la "Señorita Malas Maneras"

- Pucha, ¿acaso trae piedras? ¡Están súper pesadas!

- Eso a usted no le importa.- Dijo Paulina tomando la dirección de las escaleras donde había señalado la otra chica por donde deberían subir.

- Está bien, está bien, ya entendí.

A duras penas el chico pudo subir con aquellas valijas que para él pesaban una tonelada. Tenía que detenerse a respirar pasando cada escalón y luego arrastrarlas hasta que llegaron frente a la puerta que estaba pintada con el mismo número que traía la llave.

- Pasa.- Le ordenó Paulina una vez que abrió y entraba a la estancia.

El muchacho resolpló y cuando quiso alzar las maletas notó que ya no pesaban absolutamente nada; eran tan ligeras como una pluma. Cuando cerró la puerta tras sí, estalló.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡me hiciste pesadas las valijas predemeditadamente para que yo sufriera!

- Era lo que te merecías por ser tan casquivano, un reverendo coqueto sin remedio que jamás aprenderá, sólo te falta ladrar y mover la cola cada vez que te pasa alguien que lleve falda y te la paseé por las narices.- Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en una sillita.- Y calla, que no es costumbre que los mozos alcen la voz.

El moreno se mordió los labios, apretó los puños y Elia ya estaba preparada para recibir unas buenas rabietas, pero vioque se relajó y después de mirarla con cierto enfado se comenzó a reír, irónico y divertido.

- ¿Y ahora que es tan gracioso?

- Vaya, vaya, con que esas tenemos ¿eh?- El muchacho se le acercó paso a paso de manera firme y algo seductora, Elia, con su disfraz de Paulina frunció el ceño pero no se movió de su sitio, al contrario se mantuvo firme con la espalda muy recta en el respaldo de la silla.- La niña se puso celosa y por eso me puso el típico castigo que ponen las maestras en la escuela.

- Ja, por supuesto que no, ¿celosa de qué? ¡Por favor dejáte de tus bromitas!- La chica ladeó la cabeza e hizo ademán de reírse y levantarse.

- ¿Segura?-Koru le tomó del mentón deteniéndola siguiendo con su risita maliciosa. De inmediato percibió su perfume a rosas y se puso serio- ¿Entonces porqué me castigas así?

- Le estaba haciendo un favor a esa niña, imagínate si no la ayudo, pobrecita, hubiera caído en tus más bajos designios, merecías un correctivo.

Silencio. Ambos se miraron, ella de manera acusadora a él y él a ella de otra forma que no supo descifrar. Cuando menos se lo esperaba la arrancó prácticamente de donde estaba sentada tomándole de los brazos y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, con gran énfasis dejándola boquiabierta.

- ¡La que merece unas buenas nalgadas eres tú, maldita sea!, ¡me tenías muy preocupado, Elia!

- Koru…me lastimas…

- Ni me dejabas dormir, ni nada. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer si algo malo te pasa?, ¡rayos! No te exaltes, cállate y no digas nada.

- Eh…pero si no estoy diciendo nada…

La escena hubiera sido cómica para muchos, incluso Elia aguantó las ganas de mofarse si no fuese por el espasmo y porque, por un momento sintió los brazos de Koru de alguna manera cálidos. Recordó los momentos que estuvo a punto de morir al enfrentarse a ese encapuchado y quiso asirse del moreno mientras echaba mano de toda su fortaleza y madurez para no dejar escapar un sollozo oun lamento. Elia era fuerte, muy fuerte pero al sentir aquella cariñosa opresión sintió que un cachito de sí se desmoronaba. Koru volvió a apretarle más contra sí sin darse cuenta del poderoso esfuerzo que hacía la maga para caer y luego se separó de ella y también sin aviso le pellizcó las mejillas.

- ¡Auch! ¡loco!- Gimió la Greniana quien reaccionó e igual le apretaba los pómulos a él.- ¡Oye suéltame!

- Me encanta cuando te pones así de escandalosa, es erótico.- Rió el otro con la cara deformada y la soltó para sobarse la cara por el apretón al igual que la chica.- De veras que me da mucho gusto saber que estás bien.

- A mi también me alegra verte, muchacho.- Volvió a sentarse para luego ponerse seria.- Tenemos mucho de que hablar; pónme al corriente de todo y todos.

- Sí, jefa, niña de mis ojos…

- ¡Estoy lleno!-

Zul hizo a un lado su plato donde reposaban varios huesos de un pollo y se dio de palmaditas en la barriga haciendo caso omiso a los regaños del ex mercenario. Torom, quien estaba empapado por la lluvia que comenzó a caer había llegado junto con Tyra justamente cuando servían el almuerzo, pero Delka lo tranquilizó mientras llenaba unas copas de madera con un zumo de frutas que recién dispuso en la mesa.

- Deja, se ve que no habían comido decentemente desde hace varios días. Aprovechen que hoy hemos traído un buen puñado de despensa.

- Total, tú vas a pagar, Torombino.- Dijo el mestizo soltando un sonoro eructo haciendo que Sikoth le pasara una servilleta de tela para que se tapase la boca y fuese más educado.

- Claro, claro.

- Lo abonaremos entre todos.- Comentó el bardo acabando su ración de arroz. Miró a Cristina que aún tomaba su caldo y lo disfrutaba a gusto.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Koru?- Inquirió Lyra mirando a todos los presentes.- Hace mucho que amaneció y es el primero que ataca la comida junto con Zul.

- Si, ayer arrasaron toda la cosecha de maíz y los medallones de ternera.- Zal tomó otra cucharada saboreándola con éxtasis.- Pecaminoso…exquisito.

- Hace rato llegó una nueva huésped y él le ayudó a subir su equipaje.- Contestó Delka después de agradecer el cumplido del bardo y dejando pensativo a Sikoth.- Desde entonces no le he visto, supuse que estaría durmiendo pues se despertó muy temprano, para mí que no descansó muy bien.

- Iré a buscarle.

Sikoth se levantó de su silla pero en ese momento escuchó el chirrido de las bisagras de la puerta de la cocina donde se hallaban y apareció Koru olfateando y agitando la mano como si estuviese saludando.

- Que rico huele, ¿por qué no me avisaron que ya estaba la comida?

- ¿Dónde andabas?

- Calma, hermano, quita esa cara; me estaba ganando la plata para pagar lo que se están metiendo a la boca.- Sonrió a Delka y se hizo a un lado para también darle paso a alguien quien también entró en la cocina pero sin decir nada.- ¿Habrá todavía algo para nosotros?.

Todos observaron atentamente a la mujer que le acompañaba, siendo admirada por algunos por su discreta y elegante belleza. A las hermanas les sorprendió su temple, que si bien era sencillo era distinguido pero al profundizar en el brillo de sus ojos azulinos captaron una chispa de simpática rebeldía.

- Es una antigua estudiante de la escuela de magia donde enseñaba Renhart.- Explicó Koru presentándola, la aludida al escuchar su nombre se acercó y dio un apretón de manos a cada uno saludando.- Se llama Paulina, y es amiga de Elia y también mía, estaba de paso por aquí y por casualidad me la he encontrado en esta posada. ¡Es tan chiquito el mundo!

- Pues cuando la viste en la recepción la tratabas sin tutearle.- Observó Delka recordando la escena. Paulina intervino con su neutra voz, pausada y tranquila.

- Es que no había reconocido a este buen samaritano, más aparte venía con mal humor y eso lo paralizó.- Le dio un golpecito en el hombro al moreno quien se quejó bajito y le decía "gruñona".-No encontré coche alguno para llegar hasta la población de Delos a entregar un encargo y tuve que ir caminando para buscar un sitio para reposar para luego reanudar mi camino.

- Es un gusto, Pau.- Masculló el mestizo. - ¿De lo que tienes que entregar no llevas un postre?

-Emmm, no, lo siento, son medicinas.

-Jeje, calma, aquí tengo algo que puede que te guste.

Delka sacó de una alacena una especie de bolitas marrones de buen tamaño que obsequió a cada uno con tres o cuatro, mientras que a Zul le daba de más. El lo olfateó por un momento sintiendo un aroma similar al chocolate y se echó a la boca dos de un golpe, cerró los ojos extasiado mientras saboreaba y al abrirlos parecía que tenía estrellas en vez de pupilas y daba saltitos de emoción y abrazaba a Derdim por el cuello.

- ¡Rico!, ¿verdad, Torom?

En eso se escuchó un seco portazo acompañado de un gruñido tan fuerte que hizo que todos se pusieran de pie de un salto y que casi sacaran las espadas y las dirigieran a la entrada de la cocina esperando a repeler un ataque, pero lo único que vieron fue la diminuta figura del tío de Delta mirando con mucho recelo o más bien con un odio profundo al muchacho quien se puso de pie.

-¿Torom?, ¿Torom Derdim?

- Señor Podestá….- Empezó a decir el ojiverde. De repente, el posadero se acercó y le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago que si bien no le hizo gran daño, sí le afectó moralmente.

- ¡Cómo es posible que un asesino como tú haya tenido el jodido descaro de regresar a Melis Karl!- Le observaba desde abajo, levantando el mentón como si quisiera llegar a la altura del joven para retarlo, con los puños apretados y el rostro rojo de rabia haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas de Delka de que se tranquilizara.- ¡Los restos de Vlad se han de estar removiendo con tu cochina presencia!

- ¡Tío! ¡fue tan sólo un accidente!, ¡era tan sólo un niño!

-¡Pamplinas!, todos en este pueblo supimos que este mocoso era la personificación de un maldito demonio. ¡Yo mismo fui testigo de cómo dejó a ese pobre muchacho!- El hombre se dio de golpes en el pecho, gritando, casi sacando espuma por la boca.- ¡Le arrancó el corazón de un solo golpe!, ¡Así deberían de lincharte como a un cerdo por atreverte a volver y luego a mi casa! ¡ni siquiera pudiste regresar si no traías compañía, cobarde!

En eso sacó un cuchillo con dientes de sierra de su mandil y lo acercó a Torom que tenía la cabeza gacha. Antes de que siquiera rozarle, el joven le alcanzó a tomar el puño, se lo apretó y lo dobló para que el utensilio cayera en el suelo.

– Tiene toda la razón en odiarme así.- Susurró Torom con voz calmada haciéndose a un lado.- Yo he sido quién le arrancó la vida de Vlad y no merezco ni una pizca de compasión, pero nunca fue mi intención en matarle... Perdóneme, señor Podesta, pero de todos modos mi castigo no está en sus manos y el que haya regresado son por otra clase de motivos, además todas estas personas que están aquí no tienen nada que ver con ese asunto. Me marcho ahora mismo. Gracias por todo, Delka.

Torom se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar saliendo de la cocina, aguantando otra tanda de improperios que salieron de la boca del posadero que estaba morado y que hicieron que Tyra se mordiera los labios y sintiendo de repente un coraje tremendo, una oleada que la acorraló de pies a cabeza. Zul, que tenía unas ganas intensas de empalar a ese "enano" le jaló del brazo para seguir al muchacho. Sikoth, echó a andar tomando de la mano a una asustada Lyra y le hablaba, intentando que hiciera caso omiso de las vulgares ofensas que decía el anciano, lo mismo hizo Zal con Cristina quien se tapó los oídos y salía de la estancia tan blanca como un cirio. Koru, tras hacer un gesto a Paulina para que se marchara pero a su habitación, apoyó la mano en la empuñadura de su espada y miraba con pena a Delka.

- Perdona, de veras que te pagaré lo de las habitaciones y la comida. - Después alzó la voz encarando al tío sin darle la espalda mientras salía.- Es una lástima que no tenga ni un poquito de razón ni en lo que le dice su sobrina, se le cayó el cerebro junto con el pelo, viejo.

- ¡Largo de mi posada, maldito buitre!

- Espero nunca tener su corazón podrido y cerrado, señor.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Apenas entraron a la casa de Marcia cuando recios goteros cayeron dando lugar a una intensa tormenta que duraría toda la tarde y la noche. El grupo todo apretado buscó acomodo en la sencilla estancia. La anciana madre, después de enterarse de la situación se ofreció a preparar un poco de té para calmar los nervios. Mientras disponía las tazas y la tetera en el fogón, ocultó su cabeza en un chal y se enjuagaba las lágrimas en silencio con un paño de franela, cosa que fue advertida por la pelirroja que intentaba serenarse y respirar pausadamente mientras abrazaba a Marcia quien sintió los temblores del joven cuerpo. Sikoth junto con su novia Lyra buscaba algo que preparar para la cenar aunque a decir verdad más que nada era para distraerse ya que nadie mostraba tener un poco de apetito. Koru y Zal intentaron sacar sus mejores bromas o chanzas para distraer al grupo, al final, el bardo decidió arrancarle algunas melodías a su instrumento musical y junto con la voz de Cristina quien accedió a cantar un poco calmaron un poco las aguas.

De espaldas al grupo, Torom se había apoyado en una de las paredes y había cerrado los ojos, descansando y pensando que sería mejor salir de Melis Karl y acampar pero fue amonestado de nuevo por sus compañeros, sobre todo por Zul, recordándole que no tenía caso aunque igual temían por la seguridad de la anciana. Mientras reposaban, Sikoth, ya una vez cansado de remover cacharros se sentó frente al ojiverde y habló.

- La protegeremos a ella también.- Dijo con seguridad haciendo que Torom le mirase.- Entiendo tu punto que no quieres meternos en tus asuntos, ni a tu madre ni a nosotros, pero, más que compañeros somos amigos ¿no? Además aún no sabemos cuando ese Ejército tenga pensado en aparecer; si nos vamos ahora afueras del poblado podría resultar contraprudecente.

- Igual, no sabemos si podremos luchar de tú a tú contra ese Ejército.- Intervinó Zal quien se frotaba las manos.- No sabemos cual es su auténtica naturaleza, pero para saberla hay que tratar de estar lo más cerca posible,o lo apostamos todo o nada, caballeros.

- Creo que debemos informarle esto también a Elia.- Dijo Cristina, que fue apoyada por Lyra.

- Espero que la señorita que Koru nos presentó hoy en la posada corra algún riesgo por lo que pasó.

- Lo dudo, si fuese así creo que tendré que buscarle otro sitio mientras continúa su viaje, si alguien en Gren se entera que algo le ha pasado a una maga del rango de Paulina, tendremos más problemas aparte del asunto de Renhart.

- Lo sé, y probablemente sea lo más seguro que ocurra, ahora que Podestá me ha reconocido correrá todo el chisme hasta el último rincón de Melis y más allá, ni creo que pase de mañana a que tengamos aquí afuera a toda la población con palos, antorchas y machetes dispuestos a arrancarme las vísceras, pero más que eso que me han visto con ustedes.- Suspiró el joven.- Eso puede ser un obstáculo para lo que hemos venido planeando, ni siquiera para dialogar con ellos acerca de la oscura situación en la que estamos. Está pasando más el tiempo y todo se ha complicado más.

- Todo fue por mi culpa.- Dijo Zul con las orejas caídas.

- Yo creo que de una manera u otra se hubieran percatado de la presencia de Torom.- Comentó Lyra mirando comprensiva y acariciando los cabellos negros del mestizo en señal de consuelo.- El más mínimo indicio en ojos de un buen observador no pasa así nada más. Nadie debe culparse, lo hecho, hecho está.

- De todos modos la manera de cómo te habló ese anciano no fue justo, fue totalmente estúpido. – Dijo Tyra con mucho coraje en su tono de voz, haciendo que todos la mirasen, ella nunca usaba palabras altisonantes. Marcia tenía rato que se había retirado a su habitación y dormía profundamente a causa de los efectos del té.

-Tyra, estás muy alterada.- Señaló Cristina aún pálida.

- Lo sé, lo sé.- Tyra soltó un sonoro respingo. Aspiró varias veces tratando así de relajar su cuerpo lo máximo posible. En cierto modo eso le ayudaba a mantener la gelidez de sus sentires.- ¿Cómo no estarlo después de escuchar todas las patrañas que dijo para luego sacar un cuchillo?

- Hay mucho recelo y miedo por lo que hice.- Contestó Torom comprendiendo en parte la molestia de su mujer. La ex ninja asintió.- Buscan alguna manera de hacer justicia.

- Alá, pero ¡eras un niño que no estaba consciente del alcance de su magia!

- Es difícil comprender para las personas que no están ligadas con este tipo de arte, para ellos son cosas del demonio y tú lo sabes.- Hizo una pausa.-, cuando nos conocimos hasta a mi me diste la sensación de ser alguien peligroso, hasta que demostraste lo contrario.

Tyra arqueó las cejas y su marido se di o cuenta que no había sido un buen símil el que había buscado.

- Sé que la confianza se gana, pero yo que sepa saliste de este pueblo para que no lastimaran a tus seres queridos y no tuviste que probar nada.

- Es que sea como sea, con el cristal con que lo mires, yo cometí un asesinato, Tyra, y nadie me perdonará por ello y así debo de pagar, tal vez no lo entiendes igual y lo miras desde otro punto. Tuve el amor de mis padres y de Delka que fue mi compañera incondicional, pero tú también lo tuviste…de Calik…- Pero Torom cayó en cuenta de algo cuando vio que la pelirroja se puso seria y ladeaba la cabeza, entonces supo que ambos cayeron en un error y se habían salido del tema.

- Sí, claro, siempre tuvo a Calik diciéndole como cortar cuellos mientras Delka te apapachaba y te llenaba de miel.-Dijo Koru en son de broma aunque igual supo después que no estuvo bien al ver que Tyra se ponía de mil colores pero no supo como arreglarlo.- Emmm, Tyra…¿tú has asesinado a alguien antes?

- Koru, no estás ayudando…- Dijo Sikoth descompuesto, pero no tanto como la pelirroja que sólo se limitó a ladear la cabeza y gruñir un poco hastiada.

-El que yo haya o no matado a alguien, no significa que no lo entienda y si es cierto que el disponer de la vida siempre conlleva a generar desprecios y otras situaciones, aunque no sea regla general: ¿por qué tienes que pedir perdón a los demás si no te has perdonado a ti mismo?

Y desapareció metiéndose a la habitación donde durmió con Torom las noches anteriores.

_"Ni sé si en verdad he acabado con la vida de alguien…siendo una bestia…"_

Se echó en la cama mientras se apretaba las sienes con fuerza. Sentía depresión y una tensión extraña.

*Crack*

Escuchó un ruido fuera de la casa. Si bien apenas fue perceptible y se confundía con el ruido de la tormenta, hizo que se fuese a la única ventana que tenía la habitación. "¿Eran quizá los aldeanos que venían a por Torom?" se preguntó aún sin dejar de temblar. Echó un vistazo pero el paisaje se presentaba limpio de cualquier presencia humana, excepto de una frágil figura que se presentó de repente, corriendo y que intentaba taparse torpemente de la lluvia. De repente sintió un extraño tufo que desapareció en un instante, así tan rápido como se presentó.

- Que raro…

La tormenta arració y decidió olvidarse del asunto. Si ella pudo escuchar y oler, seguramente Zul también lo haría o incluso Lyra, cualquier cosa que pasase les advertiría a los demás. La verdad no sentía ninguna gana de investigarlo por ella misma.

Grave error.

Pero sabía que si no empezaba a luchar con ella misma, con su enojo…podría ser peor.

Volvió a echarse en la cama, abrazándose a ella misma, tratando de contener lo que la estaba carcomiendo, pero entre más pensaba en tranquilizarse más se inquietaba. Los gritos del posadero en contra de su esposo le resonaban con fuerza en la cabeza y para colmo, la imagen de Calik Ugishi se había colado en sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta, también una sombra ajena a esas dos personas comenzó a apoderarse de ella sin que nadie pudiese detener su paso, que era lento, pero firme…

Jason estaba cansado, resoplaba con fuerza, sentía que su humanidad de doblaba. El viaje de vuelta a Mimir se le estaba haciendo una pesada carga por alguna razón aunque a decir verdad estaba tomando el mismo camino que había tomado cuando acompañó a Kinrina y a su niño.

- ¿No puedes ir más rápido "Buenas Piernas"?- Dijo Aryt que se hallaba aupada a sus espaldas totalmente cómoda y dándole unos golpecitos con sus muslos como si estuviera arreando a un caballo y agitaba un papel en el viento como si fuese un pañuelo.

- Perdóname, pero no puedo llevar la misma velocidad si te estoy llevando a cuestas, a ti y a tu armadura.- Jason movió el cuello de un lado a otro.- Y Huggin va cómodo sobre mi cabeza.

El halcón plateado lanzó un grito y agitó las alas y emprendió un vuelo muy bajo. Almenos parecía que la ave si sentía algún tipo de remordimiento en haberle causado molestias a su amo, todo lo contrario a la rubia que se reía.

- ¿Nos estás diciendo que estamos gordos?, vaya, que lindo caballero eres, Wade. Yo podría retarte ahorita a una carrera y te apuesto una noche de pasión a que te gano.- El comentario hizo que el chico del lunar se pusiera rojo.- Pero por tu culpa me he torcido un tobillo por salvarte de ese golem molesto, parecía como cabra loca queriendo cogerte.

Jason, recuperándose, entornó los ojos, fastidiado y de repente con ganas de dejarla enterrada en la arena. Estaban cercanos a los límites del desierto de Halom y la zona del Silencio, de triste recuerdo para él.

- Lo derrotamos entre los dos; no te pedí ayuda. Además ni siquiera te tocó.

- No, pero en tu carrera tropezaste conmigo, hiciste que me cayese y ve aquí las consecuencias. ¿Por algo me estás cargando, no?, sientes remordimiento de haberme distraído.

- Vale, vale, lo siento, es que ya me tiene harto que salgan ese tipo de muñecos por todos lados.

- Calma, guarda la compostura en vez de desesperarte, ya te perdono.- La shinobi le dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajó del muchacho liberándolo de su peso y de la armadura shinobi que era más que nada el causante del desasosiego de Jason que se fue a sentar en el suelo.- Igual ví que te preocupaste de nueva cuenta por tus amigos de que hayan sufrido un ataque similar, pero según su nota.- Dijo volviendo a poner atención al papel que traía en sus manos -, no ha ocurrido nada fuera de lugar; probablemente hace días que llegaron a ese poblado…Melis-Karl. Todavía está bastante lejos de aquí, en el sureste para ser exactos y vamos retrasados.

La chica le tendió el papel a Jason quien lo tomó y lo guardó con cansancio. Comprobó la posición del sol y el clima y después se quedó abstraído por un rato. Aryt pensó que se había quedado amodorrado en su sitio, hasta que Jason la inquirió gravemente.

- ¿Tú no tuviste nada que ver que nos atacara ese golem? ¿o sí?

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas?, me ofendes con eso.

- Será que no me queda aún claro el asunto que quieres tener conmigo.- Pies de Fuego mostraba reticencia, estaba intentando encajar las piezas.

- Ya te lo dije, te guiaré hasta Melis-Karl, que llegues sano y salvo. Es todo.

- La verdad no puedo fiarme de ti; eres alguien muy cercano a ese Calik.

La rubia ojiverde exhaló un suspiro y se fue a sentar al lado de él.

-Tampoco puedes fiarte de tu sombra, Jason Wade y está bien que tampoco te fíes de mí, no soy tu amiga, en eso tienes razón, pero tampoco tengo motivos para ser tu contrincante. Mira, carambas, te enterraré junto con los gusanos cuando me hagas enfadar o me estorbes; pero por este momento confórmarte que seguirás respirando, además tienes asuntos que resolver sobretodo con Calik y Lai, así como otras cosas que no me interesan que harás.

Jason iba a abrir la boca, pero finalmente se calló. Queria preguntar que tanto estaba Aryt inmiscuida con el líder de la Niebla y que tanto sabía de las Asesinas Ciegas pero no lo consideró muy prudente, aunque si bien la konouchi le prendía el motor de los recelos, tampoco sentía que fuese al cien por ciento.

"Al menos seguiré vivo y veré a mis amigos, creo, si dicen que no puedes con el enemigo, únetele"

Pero como le habia dicho Aryt, no eran amigos ni enemigos, pero sacaría todo lo que le beneficiase a ella y si a él también le caería algo bueno y que le ayudase aunque no sabía exactamente qué, seguiría que aquella mujer lo acompañase.

Observó que ella tenía puestos sus hermosos ojos verdes en el firmamento que cubría unas muy lejanas colinas del sureste que se encontraban repletas de abundante flora, verdes bosques y aguas cristalinas, un paraíso que se hallaba muy retirado de donde ellos estaban varados. El movimiento de las nubes blancas le hizo pensar que el viento soplaba dulcemente. Para cualquiera que observara la majestuosa vista esta era impresionantemente hermosa, pero de pronto vio que esas nubes blancas viraran de color de manera lenta pero alarmante…

El cielo obtuvo un color negro, más oscuro y siniestro que la misma noche, el viento comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte, tanto que parecía que arrancaría de raíz las más delicadas flores y los troncos de árboles viejos y comenzaron a serpentear en el cielo unas chispas eléctricas que caían del cielo como feroces cuchillas partiendo la tierra. No fue hasta que un gran rayo de color púrpura que cayó en el centro de aquellas colinas que todo esto se detuvo, tan rápido y tan extraño como comenzó.

- Se ve que por allá caerá uan fea tormenta.- Dijo Jason quedamente intentando hablar de otra cosa con la chica.

- ¡Maldición!- Masculló la rubia que se paró de golpe, tan rápido como uno de esos rayos que comenzaron a caer sin dejar de observar las nubes negras que se iban juntando cada vez más, en ese punto del sur y comenzaba a formarse una espesa neblina.- ¡Muévete!

- ¿Qué sucede?

Aryt no respondío. A Pies de Fuego le pareció que la mente de la ninja había entrado en un momento de trance pues se quedó quieta unos momentos en los cuales ni una pestaña movió. Él se acercó y quiso agitarle de los hombros.

- Oye, ¿estás bien?

- ¡Que te muevas!- Espetó ella esquivándolo y se ponía su armadura con una rapidez sorprendente. Su grito imperativo fue tan profundo que hizo que hasta Huggin se pusiera a batir su plumaje todo nervioso.- ¡No perdamos tiempo!

- Pero…no entiendo…

- Mira, con esos soldados no podrán hacer nada pero…¡por lo menos conozco a tres personas capaz de detener a las "vikingos"!- Dijo gritando.-, y una de ellas eres tú, Wade, los otros dos desconozco donde se encuentren….- Le dijo señalándole en una parte, cercano al bolsillo de su pantalón.- Si no llegas...

Pero no dijo más y echó a correr. Jason se alarmó, en esos días que comenzó a convivir con la shinobi no había visto que pusiera tal cara.

_"Esto, no está bien., va en contra de lo planeado, todavía no es tiempo" _Pensó Aryt para sus adentros. _"No creo que logremos alcanzar Melis Karl…ojalá estuvieras cerca…esas niñas te necesitan…Yandros-Sama"_

El temor apoderó a Pies de Fuego del como Aryt corría y veía su semblante. Mientras echaba a correr para seguirla, acarició sin pensar la campanilla que Calik le había obsequiado, que de haberla sacado hubiera visto que su brillo se había vuelto más demoniaco y oscuro como la luna nueva…

_En la entrada a Melis Karl…_

El señor Podestá no hizo caso de las súplicas de Delka quien después de haber llorado y casi haberse arrastrado a los pies del hombre, salió corriendo de la posada para ir a casa de Marcia y advertirles que su tío estaba empeñado en tomar justicia por su propia mano.

Su tío ya tenía horas que se había lanzado a las pequeñas calles del pueblo a esparcir la nueva de la presencia del odiado de Torom Derdim y convocando a que fuesen a darle merecido a ese jodido asesino. Primero se había presentado en la casa de los familiares del desaparecido Vlad que a pesar de los años, no habían olvidado ni dejado atrás ni un ápice de rencor contra el joven Torom.

Algunos de los lugareños, la mayoría gente adulta y jóvenes que se disponían a acechar la casa de los Derdim e intentaban animar a otros que se negaron en redondo más que nada por el feo clima y que pedían que se postergara para el día siguiente, vieron aquellos grandes destellos rojizos que comenzaron a extenderse a lo largo del final del pueblo. Parecían relámpagos fulgurantes salidos del mismo infierno, sin embargo, aquel día empezaba a parecerse al de un cuento de hadas.

La niebla que aquella noche cubría el pueblo por completo pareció hacerse más espesa con aquellos relámpagos sanguinolentos, y debían entrecerrar los ojos para ver mejor, o simplemente, para ver.

En la puerta del pueblo, un hombre que tenía su casa cerca de sus campos a las afueras del poblado y del lado contrario a la casa de los Derdim y fungía como portero, observaba con atención aquellas luces cuando un sonido extraño desde detrás le hizo girar. Parecía el chocar de las aguas con un fuerte viento. Achinó los ojos e incluso forzó la vista lo que pudo, pero no vio nada, pero aquel sonido persistía.

Sonido de cascos. Cascos de caballo, y no eran pocos. Parecía que iban con prisas, pues el sonido era al galope.

Se acercó un poco al linde del pueblo, pero seguía sin ver nada. Poco a poco se fue girando para volver a su hogar, pero entonces lo vio. Unas siluetas negras, montadas a caballo y cargando extrañas armas. Inspiró aire para gritar, pero un movimiento rápido hizo que el oxígeno que había adquirido no llegara a su boca. El corte fue rápido y limpio en el cuello.

Y unos caballeros oscuros con negras armaduras entraron como una tromba de agua en el pueblo.

*******************

- ¡Te digo que ese desgraciado anda por aquí!- Gritó Zul exasperado a Torom, con una flecha acomodada en su arco y con sus ojos totalmente chispeantes y alargados, buscando y olisqueando en el aire húmedo.- ¡Creéme!

- No es posible, no…- Torom asía fuertemente el mango de Osvívit con una mano mientras con la otra hacía pedazos el pomo de la puerta.

- Pues estaba, mi cuñadita dice que no detecta ninguna especie de aura- Comentó Koru con la espada desenvainada y el escudo bien acomodado en su antebrazo, a sus espaldas estaba Sikoth que se acomodaba las gafas y Lyra tomando de la mano a la señorita Cristina.

- También percibí su presencia, pero ahora ya no…se esfumó. Probablemente algo lo habrá hecho desistir en atacarnos.

- ¿Omino?- Intervinó el bardo pelirrojo que también los había acompañado y aguardaba sin saber muy bien qué en el porche. Todos se hallaban aún departiendo en el interior de la casa preguntándose por la actitud de Tyra hasta que Zul saltó gritando ese nombre- ¿Quién es?

Derdim apretó la mandíbula y a duras penas pudo responder:

- Un brutal asesino, un…híbrido que dejé con vida…

Torom cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro como queriendo salir de lo que estaba considerando el inicio de una pesadilla.

_"¿Omino en Melis Karl? ¿Por qué?"_ Pensó mientras tanteaba la cicatriz que deformaba su mejilla derecha y volvía a él aquél dolor en la pierna que lo había acompañado desde la primera vez que se enfrentó con esa criatura en esa cueva en Ravenloft y ambos se bañaron en carne y sangre. Aquellas imágenes de soldados decapitados y desmembrados volvieron a su mente y sobre todo a aquel Omino moviendo su cola peluda y triturando huesos humanos con aquellos dientes filosos y que desprendían un olor putrefacto. Después el recuerdo de la isla de Ypsilón en donde fueron atacados por los piratas y donde Zul fue envuelto por la oscuridad lo volvió a atormentar…

El chico lobo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de su mejor amigo. Quiso acercarse a él para mostrarle su apoyo, decirle una palabra de aliento, pero, no pudo.

Una especie de fortísimo siseo acompañado de un chirrido agudo hizo que todos prestaran atención a todas partes y hasta el mismo cielo.

El bardo fue el primero en reaccionar. Salió del resguardo de la casa para asomarse a ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo sin importarle que sus bien cuidadas ropas se empapasen. Buscó por el firmamento y apenas podía ver por la furiosa lluvia que se dejaba caer y dejaba sin visión a su mirada violácea; después puso su atención al camino que llevaba al corazón del pueblo y advirtió a la distancia que una extensa niebla y muy espesa comenzó a rodear todas las pequeñas casas y un repiqueteo de metales comenzó a sonar con harta parsimonía. Los demás pensaban que la tormenta estaría acompañada de chispas eléctricas y fuertes vientos.

- Huelo el acero…- Siendo el seguno en darse cuenta.

- ¡Torom! ¡Koru!- Llamó de pronto una voz femenina que apareció en la vereda seguida de una segunda figura. Los aludidos se dieron la vuelta.

- ¡Es Delka y Paulina!- El chico moreno se apresuró a encontrarse con ellas y estando cerca abrazó a la primera, mientras la otra se mantenía a cierta distancia. Notó de inmediato que la chica casi no tenía aliento y encontró temor en sus ojos.- Pero, mujer, estás que parece que viste un fantasma.

La castaña se desprendió de los brazos de Koru y fue a refugiarse en el pecho de Torom totalmente sollozante. El ojiverde la miraba desconcertado y no se atrevía a preguntarle. Koru se concentró en Paulina que fue a pararse a un lado del ex mercenario y procedió a explicar.

- Su tío ha advertido a los demás pueblerinos de la presencia de Torom Derdim, creo que eres tú- Dijo ella alzando la voz, pues el ruido del ambiente no permitía hablar en un tono normal para conversar.-, la ví que salió despavorida y muy desesperada de la posada y decidí ir tras ella pensando que no debería estar sola con este clima y más aún, me llegó el aroma de un híbrido hambriento…y esos son peligrosos.

- ¿Lo ven? ¡Se los dije!- Volvió a vociferar Zul olvidándose del pueblo, menos Zalakaín que estaba muy callado.- ¡Omino está aquí!

Elia, disfrazada de Paulina, sintió una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo al escuchar al muchacho. La boca la sintió extremadamenet seca y se puso pálida pero guardó compostura intentando no demostrar que eso la había impresionado. Sin embargo Koru disimuladamente le tomó de la mano y se la apretó.

- No te preocupes…aquí estoy yo….

Ella no supo que responder.

En eso Zalakaín lanzó un sonoro grito haciendo que a todos se les erizara el vello de la nuca.

— ¡Cúbranse!- Agarró a una asustada Cristina del brazo y la empujó al suelo para protegerla con su cuerpo

Por encima de ellos, una gran bola de fuego negro surgió reluciente, giraba a gran velocidad y había salido amenzante de las entrañas Melis-Karl, como si se tratara de magma saliendo del interior de un volcán. A Zul, Cristina y a Lyra les pareció escuchar las voces de los habitantes desde la lejanía, vociferando asustados corrieron a todas direcciones en busca de protegerse y después esos gritos se convertían en apagados murmullos y acababan siendo sustituídos por ruido de espadas, cascos de caballos rompiendo los suelos y el crepitar de las llamaradas. La bola de fuego explotó de repente y una multitud de fragmentos como de roca ardiente se desparramó sobretodo el pueblo. Las lenguas ardientes formaron medianos agujeros por dondequier, quemando árboles, manglares y pastos, incluso varios de los animales cuya mayoría eran vacas y mulas quedaron con los cuartos totalmente incinerados. Incluso los manantiales y ríos ebullían y emanaban mucho vapor de agua y no tardo en que todos los peces que los habitaban salieran a la superficie totalmente muertos y achicharrados.

Torom, con los ojos sin saber a donde mirar, se arrojó a su vez al suelo, acompañado de Koru sobre Delka utilizando a Osvivít y el escudo golpeando algunas de las masas para esquivarlas. Sin embargo el calor que despedían le alcanzó a escaldar la mano a la muchacha. Sikoth y Lyra por su parte invocaban agua para cubrirse y a su vez apagar los incendios que comenzaban a surgir sobre la casa de Marcia. Zul por su parte, haciendo uso de sus habiles piernas, corría y gritaba intentando querer dirigirse al pueblo pero no le fue posible, por poco se le chamuscaba hasta el pelo con todo y cabeza pero gracias a Paulina que invocó un escuda logró salvarle el pellejo y de paso proteger a la cantora de Sibel y a Zal.

— ¡Maldición! — Vociferó Koru tan escandalosamente que hizo que Delka se aterrorizara más. — ¡Estamos en el infierno! —

— ¡Hay que guardar la calma, Koru! — Le reprendió Torom golpeando las llamas con la espada y sacando bolas de luz poniendo atención ahora así en el centro de Melis Karl que fue cubierta por toda esa rara bruma y de pasopor varios incendios— ¡La gente! ¡Hay que ayudar a…!

Antes de continuar, el ex mercenario sintió que otra llamarada mucho más grande caía sobre ellos. Preparó a Osvívit para partirla en dos pero sabía que aunque lo consiguiese parte de aquella mezcla ardiente se iría sobre ellos, pero entonces sintió le agarraban del cuello de la camisa para alzarlo con una fuerza brutal, casi sobrehumana que hizo que hasta su arma saliese volando. Pensó por un momento que era Omino que había salido de su escondite, _ "¡¿Acaso ese tío es el causante de todo esto?! [i], un enojo creciente comenzó a mermarlo, pero al ver las manos de quien lo asía quedó atónito._

_Eran un par de blancas y suaves manos que él conocía a la perfección y en uno de los dedos relucía una sencilla argolla de matrimonio._

_- ¡¿Tyra?!_

_Sentía que la pelirroja, a pesar de su frágil y esbelta figura tenía la fuerza de más de diez hombres. Jamás había sentido tal magnitud de fuerza física, pero dejó a un lado eso pues sintió un punzante mareo que le taladreó las sienes y después toda la cabeza, hasta la base de la nuca, en su demás cuerpo sólo sintió un gélido agarrotamiento._

_[i] "Esta fuerza es…"_

Estaba percibiendo un aura de suma oscuridad… era casi tan fuerte como aquella que sintió en Wreel. Ella lo miró con sus ojos verdes y sin contemplamientos lo arrojó contra el enlosado, a un lado, lo mismo hizo con Koru y Delka pero en dirección contraria. Se puso enfrente de la roca ardiente que caía, dibujó en el viento seco tres círculos perfectos e invocó el poder de un tifón de agua en forma de cabeza de dragón blanco que salió desde el interior de sus palmas.

- ¡Draco Mare Aqua!

Paulina, advertida también por la misma energía que había sentido Torom se salió de su escuda, pero más atraída por aquella esfera ardiente se apostó cerca de la pelirroja e hizo gala de lanzar también un hechizo de agua para sofocar la gran brasa sabiendo que la pelirroja no podría totalmente con ella, por otro extremo también Sikoth, consciente del peligro cantó sus propios conjuros para ayudarles. Cristina cantó y sacó una escuda para proteger a todos de los restos del inminente impacto seguida de un "Terra yu Onis" de Lyra.

Las fuerzas de agua, fuego y tierra colisionaron haciendo que la bola se partiera en millones de fragmentos más pequeños parecidos al granizo que cayeron como proyectiles sin orden por todos lados, provocando una igualmente humareda mayúscula que hizo toser a todos a pesar de la protección de la cantora.

- ¡Torom!, ¡Torom!- Gimió Delka acercándose hacia donde había caído el ojiverde y Lyra salió corriendo diciendo que iría a buscar a Marcia que habia salido en dirección al bosque al ver que su casa comenzaba a caerse despedazada.- ¿Estás bien?

El muchacho iba a decir que estaba bien e iba a buscar a Tyra pues cuando la vio algo no le gustó a pesar de que lo había salvado y comprobar como estaban los demás pero un estruendoso rugido a sus espaldas lo congeló.

-¡Ominossssssssssssssssssssssss!

- ¡Tú!

Voltearon a mirar a ese ser que los observaba con sus pupilas afiladas, totalmente agatunadas… Uno de sus ojos emitía un extraño brillo fosforescente en la oscuridad, como el de los gatos.

-¡Ominossssssssssssssssssssssss!

Se encaró a ellos mostrándoles el rostro totalmente manchado suciedad y de sangre, enseñando los colmillos sucios y enrojecidos. Detrás de él se movía una larga y peluda cola y alzó las orejas puntiagudas, después olisqueó en dirección a Torom y gruñó con fiereza, dando un profundo chillido que se expandió por todo Melis Karl.

- ¡Esta bestia si andaba por aquí!- Exclamó Koru todo húmedo, sucio y con el rostro desencajado.

Se pusieron en forma defensiva, blandiendo sus armas y los que usaban magia a proclamar los rezos adecuados., mientras que tanto Omino, que desde hace ya mucho tiempo había dejado cualquier condición humana daba pasos lentos, parado en sus cuatro patas, totalmente desnudo pero cubierto de sucio y alborotado pelo y mostrando las inflamadas fauces.

_ "Todo lo que hizo el maestro Renhart ha dejado de surtir efecto en él" _Pensó Paulina levantando las manos, preparando la defensa.

No hubo tiempo pues, Omino, rugiendo otra vez y con su velocidad acompañada de una sorprendente habilidad felina se lanzó sobre Derdim y de la nada salieron una multitud de yaguars (híbridos gato) que se repartieron para atacar a todos y quitar cualquier que osara en intervenir. Sikoth, valiéndose de algunas artes se quitó a un par y como era el que estaba más cerca, preparó y lanzó un dardo de hielo hacía la frente de Omino que éste desvió con un zarpazo y logró arañarlo y le rompió las lentes que cayeron entre sus patas con las cuales hizo casi polvo. Sangre salpicó el rostro del hermano menor cuando el híbrido quiso apartarlo del camino aunque Koru se lo quitó de encima dando un golpe con su espada y Paulina levantaba un muro de viento para repelerlo pero tuvo que dejarlo cuando tres yaguars se arrojaron por detrás de ella, sin embargo el híbrido esquivó fácilmente ambas técnicas y siguió su desenfrenada carrera contra Torom que quiso lanzar sus bolas de luz pero la tierra se le había metido por los ojos dejándole un poco ciego y Delka no lo soltaba pues estaba muy asustada.

- ¡¡No, Torom!!- Gritó Zul queriendo llegar hasta su amigo, pues por los brincos quedó lejos del ex mercenario, aparte los híbridos gatos lo bloqueaban, lo mismo sucedía con Zalakaín y Tyra, mientras Cristina comenzaba a entonar una canción para tranquilizar a las bestias pero necesitaría un tiempo para que surtiera efecto- ¡¡No lo toques, maldito!!

Con tan sólo dar un salto, Omino les daría alcance con sus filosas fauces, Torom se limitó a proteger el cuerpo de Delka con el suyo aunque sabía que era inútil. A los dos los mataría.

- ¡Mierda!- Exclamó Koru horrorizado igual que Cristina.- ¡Nooooo!

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó el tronar de unas articulaciones al ser atravesadas, un fuerte gruñido y el olor de abundante sangre se extendió, tanta que nunca antes habían podido percibir. Se hizo el silencio pero luego llegaron los gritos.

Torom levantó la vista sin soltar a Delka. Estaba seguro que Omino había logrado su cometido pues lo escuchaba mordisquear carne, pero no sentía dolor alguno.

_"¿Es que estaré ya muerto?"_ Se fijó en la castaña pero seguía tiritando de pánico con las manos tapando sus oídos y sin mirar a nada ni a nadie. Intrigado se fijó al frente. Lo que vio le hizo perder el aliento, lo dejó clavado donde estaba, quiso gritar pero su garganta se cerró.

Omino estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de donde yacía con la castaña, tal y como supuso daba rienda suelta a su naturaleza sanguinaria, pero no era con él, sino con otra persona que se había interpuesto en su camino y que estaba totalmente inmóvil, sin ni siquiera resistirse o pugnar por quitárselo de encima.

Con casi todos sus puntiagudos y descarnados dientes había atravesado totalmente a Tyra por el vientre y el costado.

- ¡¡¡Tyra!!!- Chilló Cristina al borde la histeria con unas ganas crecientes de vomitar Al ver la piel de la muchacha siendo separada en tiras por los colmillos del híbrido y casi ver las vísceras y los huesos.

- ¡Maldición, la mató, la mató!- Vociferó el hermano mayor sin saber que hacer.

- ¡Señorita!- Zal con una ola de indignación en su mirada violácea, se separó de la cantora y extrajo el sable para dirigirlo al sádico mestizo.

Supuso que con unos toques liberaría a la pelirroja que estaba con el tronco de la espalda caído hacia delante totalmente inmóvil, con el cabello alborotado y sus pies casi rozaban el suelo pues Omino la había levantado un poco para degustarla más fácilmente. Parecía una muñeca deshilachada. Zul entendió las intenciones del bardo y alistó una flecha en su arco y la dirigió a la nuca. Pero Omino, dejando escapar una especie de tos y risa adivinó sus intenciones y dio un brinco por encima del elfo llevándose a la muchacha y cayó de pie detrás de Torom.

Fue entonces cuando Torom explotó, sintió que la ira le abrasaba de los pies al último cabello, lanzó a Delka a un lado. Prácticamente voló y empuñó con una mano a Osvívit y se fue encima de Omino lanzando un rayo dorado que salió disparado de sus dedos.

- ¡¡Giga Lumina!!- Bramó rabioso quemando una pata de la bestia que se tornó rojo por la quemazón y soltaba humo.

- ¡¡Aaaaaaaargh!!- Berreó Omino de dolor pero no soltó a Tyra ni un poco. Torom lanzó otras tres esferas más en el mismo sitio y de un golpe le mutiló el miembro haciendo que se tambaleara pero no liberaba a su presa.

Por la desesperación el ojiverde comenzó a formar otra giga lumina más grande para poder decapitarlo, pues sabía que era la única manera de vencerlo. Sin embargo esta vez sus ojos cambiaron a un color oscuro, negro como la noche y una especie de sustancia esférica con brillos violetas comenzó a nacer y latía como un corazón y a cada palpitar aumentaba su tamaño. Estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo que nadie le conocía, uno de magia negra llamada "Apocalypsis" que hizo que a Cristina le dieran escalofríos.

- ¡Torom!, ¡para!- Clamó Sikoth cuyo rostro estaba con motes de sangre por el rasguño y las esquirlas de cristal de sus gafas que tenía incrustados.- ¡Puedes lastimar a Tyra!

Derdim claro que sabía eso, iba a responder a Sikoth, que lo tenía calculado. Sin embargo otro rugido, que no pertenecía a Omino, lo sacó de balance y la esfera negra se esfumó de su mano regresando igual el color natural de sus cuencas oculares pues también vio que una de las manos de Tyra comenzaba a moverse.

En efecto la pelirroja comenzó agitar cada uno de sus dedos sangrantes, primero en movimientos suaves, casi imperceptibles para luego casi zarandearlos. Después esos movimientos fueron desplegándose hasta su muñeca que comenzó a girar primero en forma de medias lunas para después fuesen círculos completos escuchándose los chirridos de ese esfuerzo.

- Sigue con vida.- Dijo Zal sintiéndose aliviado, contagiando a sus demás compañeros. Omino parecía desconcertado por lo que se quedó inmóvil.

De pronto otro nuevo grito gutural, como si fuese el eco de un lamento soberanamente agudo llenó sus oídos con mayor fuerza que tuvieron que cubrírselos y haciendo lloriquear al híbrido pues no tenía manera de protegerse así que lo dejó completamente estupidizado.

- Con un carajo, ¿Dé donde salen esos gritos?- Se quejó Zul, pues también como Omino tenía la poderosa cualidad de percibir con mayor facilidad los sonidos. Pero nadie tuvo que decírle nada pues él obtuvo la respuesta que lo puso casi entre el fino hilo de la vida y la muerte.

.com/watch?v=gxAbzQXH ... re=related

Tyra, cuyo torso estaba aún siendo ensertado por el asqueroso dentellón, se irguió de golpe sin importarle que con ese movimiento fuese atravesada más profundamente. Emitió otro clamor y se dieron cuenta que ella la causante de ese espeluznante rumor.

- ¡Tyra!- Llamó Torom muy sobrecogido, desesperado. Quiso ir en su auxilio pero el rictus que vio dentro los caireles rojizos lo pararon en seco, sobretodo que sus ojos carecían de ese color de precioso esmeralda…y no había ni un asomo de dolor por las graves heridas, parecía que no las tenía, estaba totalmente ausente e inexpresiva.

Sus cabellos comenzaron a teñirse de un color rojo cada vez más oscuro, pasando del bermellón al negro. El color comenzó a cambiar desde el cráneo hasta extenderse hasta la punta de los mismos. Lo mismo la piel varió del blanco lechoso a uno totalmente moreno, casi negro. Con ella también cambió el clima y el paisaje.

Los elementos comenzaron a enloquecer, formando un compás perfecto de terror.

La tormenta volvió a arraciar, ahora acompañado de fuertes ventiscas que circularon con la fuerza suficiente como para arrancar las hojas de las ramas de los árboles y la tierra quería vibrar, pero empezó a hacer cuarteaduras por el suelo dejándolo seco, débil, quebradizo...

- ¡Ominossssssssssssssssssssssss!

El híbrido apretó más la boca en un acto de masticar al sentir que su presa seguía moviéndose, sin embargo sintió como varios de sus colmillos saltaban totalmente rotos y sintió que su lengua comenzaba a quemarse. Anonadado y por puro instinto volvió a abrir el hocico para soltarse de lo que le estaba lastimando, pero Tyra se lo evitó sosteniéndolo sólo con su par de manos ejerciendo presión, haciendo uso de su sobrenatural fuerza provocando que Omino comenzara a lanzar chillidos de dolor que parecía que ella no escuchaba.

- ¡Tyra!- Le Llamó de nuevo Torom, esa vez pareció que le llegó su voz a la es shinobi que volteó a donde estaba por unos segundos pero después se volvió a concentrar en el híbrido y pronunció de golpe con un tono de voz que mezclaba la feminidad con masculinidad:

- MIOHO…Muere…

- ¡Omi…!

Con un seco movimiento, lo abrió sin ningún problema con tan sólo usar sus manos y jalar de los extremos de la mandíbula en sentido opuesto. Lo separó a la mitad, desde el hocico, la totalidad de la cabeza haciendo que explotase la caja craneal y salieran disparados los negreantes sesos, pasando luego por el cuello, el pecho, el vientre y hasta llegar a las peludas piernas.

Lo había asesinado sin piedad, callando para siempre sus sollozantes bramidos.

- ROHJOKOH… MUCTAKU ROHJOKOH JECOTUT … berseker…maldita berseker soledad…- Murmuró Tyra dejando caer los restos a sus pies una vez que termino de descuartizarlo y sin molestarse en quitarse los pedazos sangrantes y los coágulos que le cayeron encima y se combinaban con los suyos.

- Tyra…no…- Torom no sabía que razonar, que decir, lo mismo que los demás que creían que se ahogaban. El acto tan sangriento les sobrecogió el corazón y les heló los poros y más aún cuando ella se centró en ellos con su total inexpresividad e indiferencia y más de cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que los yaguars que quedaban habían salido huyendo, despavoridos.

La niebla seguía devorando el pueblo a sus espaldas…

Tyra dio un paso al frente, pasando por encima de lo que quedaba de Omino. Cristina se cubrió el rostro, no podía soportar ver tanta sangre y soportar tanta cantidad de energía oscura donde se resguardaban sentimientos no solo de maldad sino de ira, tristeza y una soledad infinita.

- Ludovico…Ludovico - Gimió.

- Ludovico…- Repitió Tyra con gravedad, la había escuchado, ignorando que Torom la llamaba desconsolado.

- ¡Tyra! ¡Reacciona!

Sin más, la mujer, después de repasar a Cristina, se fue corriendo directo donde estaba parada la cantora. Antes de llegar siquiera a taclearla, el bardo cargó a la joven de cabello platinado y la apartó. Por la carrera casi la ex ninja se iba de bruces pero logró detenerse haciendo uso de las uñas de sus dedos que clavó en la tierra bruta y con un giro de su muñeca cambió de dirección la posición de su cuerpo, esta vez se arrojó con todo sobre Torom.

- ¡Nos está atacando ahora a nosotros!- Dijo Zul al borde de la histeria corriendo igual para interponerse y proteger al ojiverde que no se la creía, al contrario, lo negaba. Había caído de rodillas y balbuceaba sin control.

- Debe haber un error, no puede ser, no puede ser…

- Mierda, ¡reacciona Torom!- Clamó Koru tomando a Delka que no había soportado y yacía sin sentido para quitarse del camino.- ¡Has visto lo que acaba de ser!

- Ha perdido la conciencia de la realidad.- Sikoth también se echó a correr intentando pensar que hacer.- Se ha convertido…en lo que siempre ha intentado detener.

Paulina, igualmente pasmada recordó el momento cuando Tyra les mostró en el pasado a través de la técnica de la regresión mostrándoles su verdadera naturaleza y lo gritó a los cuatro vientos aunque casi nadie le prestó atención:

- Es una de los vikingos... ¡es una berseker!

Rápidamente cantó una escuda para proteger a Derdim, Zul y demás que estaban cerca del primero. Tyra rugió cuando se tropezó con la pared mágica y sin pensarlo lanzó un poderoso puñetazo haciendo que la barrera casi se rompiese como si de un espejo se tratase.

_ "No es su fuerza la que casi destruye mi escuda, sino su esencia" _ Se dijo así misma Elia, preocupada. Podía ver que una especie de halo negro escapaba del interior de Tyra.

La ex ninja crispó entonces su cuerpo y bajó una de sus manos hasta el suelo, rápidamente las alzó y cuando eso sucedió la tierra se levantó de golpe formando olas de arena y bolas de roca que se abalanzaron como balas sobre los que estaban desprotegidos para golpearlos, mientras que con la otra daba otro puñetazo al muro de la maga y lo echaba abajo acercándose a Torom quien no hizo nada para quitarse.

- ¡Torom!

Zul, sabiendo que no podía utilizar su arco, sacó su vara y tomando una difícil decisión que sabía muy bien podria costarle muy caro, lanzó un golpe sobre Tyra directamente hacia la cara, le dolía mucho pero estaba sobre todo dispuesto a cuidar de Torom; era su prioridad.

- MUCTAKE…Maldito…- Dijo Tyra recibiendo el golpe de lleno que casi mandó su cabeza hacia atrás que asustó al mestizo que pensó que se había propasado por el golpe. El cuello de la muchacha se dobló al máximo mostrando al tope su elasticidad pero duró tan sólo un momento pues la chica lo volvió a echar para adelante y con gran potencia para propinarle un certero cabezazo al mestizo en la frente provocándole que se desplomase.- Maldito…

Le agarró por la cabeza antes de que Zul cayera y se la apretó. El chico lobo sintió que le crujía el cráneo y apenas sintió que Tyra lo arrastró por el suelo provocándole amplias heridas y arañazos en las piernas, espalda y brazos. Las piedras le lapidaban el cuerpo y fue a estrellarlo contra una piedra que antes adornaba el camino y que se hizo pedazos con la misma frente del joven. Al acabar la tarea volvió a mirar hacia Torom que estaba como petrificado. Tyra saltó y aterrizó en el tórax de Derdim con justa precisión que apenas pudo reaccionar, tomó su espada dorada pero siendo la berseker más rápida le propinó una decena de patadas en el pecho haciendo que escupiese sangre y después con un codazo le rompió la boca. Iba a pescarlo del cuello con la intención de rompérselo cuando sintió un golpe por detrás.

Koru, que se hallaba atontado por los golpes que les propinó la lluvia de rocas, asestó un golpe a la altura de la nuca haciendo crecer su escudo para mandarla a dormir, sin embargo no funcionó. Tyra aguantó la embestida y se hizo a un lado, estiró uno de sus brazos y jaló de los cabellos al moreno, quien sintió que le arrancaba todo el cuero cabelludo, con la otra comenzó a formar cristales de hielo con lo que comenzó a congelarle. Koru, tirititando de frío y dolor, intentó zafarse sin éxito agitando su espada sobre los brazos de ella para liberarse, pero por más sangre que corrió la mujer no se inmutó de los cortes, al contrario, comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje llevándoselo consigo y cuando sintió que Zal la acechaba soltó la cabellera y Koru salió proyectado sobre el bardo y ambos cayeron amodorrados. Para rematarlos, Tyra apretó el puño y con este acto hizo que la tierra los rodease como arenas movedizas y se los tragase, poniéndo mayor fuerza en Zalakaín quien a pesar de su destreza no pudo escapar y acabó siendo sepultado por aquella tierra que inmediatamente se secó y se quedó tan duro como el cemento.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Zalakaín!

Sikoth, resignado a pelear y asustado en pensar que tal vez Lyra regresaría y vería a su hermana, se lanzó al ataque dispuesto a zanjar todo, anteponiendo hacia delante y arriba la punta de su espada, dispuesto a atacar las cuencas oculares de Tyra para dejarla ciega. Con unos certeros golpes rápidos logró hacerle unos cortes cerca de los párpados haciendo que la cara se le llenase del líquido rojo, ahora casi negruzco. Sin embargo Sikoth supo que no sería suficiente pues el sentido del oído de la berseker se agudizaría más, por lo que intento lastimar también sus lóbulos. Sin embargo, la muchacha detuvo la espada con su antebrazo sin importar que la cortase, la empujó y le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago para dejarlo sin aire. El muchacho se dobló de dolor y entonces la bersker lo mandó a volar con una patada en el rostro haciéndole que cayese sangrante dentro de la casa de Marcia rompiendo antes una pared.

Iba a dirigirse a rematarle cuando de pronto la berseker comenzó a captar una especie de melodía que la hizo detenerse un momento y sentía una esfera de energía que le pegaba y la aventaba unos cuantos metros para alejarla de Sikoth.

Cuando se irigió vio a las otras dos mujeres, una de ellas con las manos en el pecho y otra que estaba formando otra esfera que disipó cuando la berseker le lanzó una ráfaga de viento acompañado de granizo y piedras aunque no con mucha fuerza pero con la suficiente para hacer que la hechicera se protegiese. Delka estaba en el suelo, igual siendo protegida.

Cristina, que se hallaba del otro lado había comenzado a entonar dulces pero tristes cánticos para tranquilizarla, mientras Paulina alzaba otra escuda más grande pero no estaba confiada, la frente estaba aperlada de sudor, llamando por sus adentros a su amiga, casi su hermana Tyra para que volviese a recobrar la razón, sin embargo no sucedió. La berseker caminó a paso firme y rápido sobre ellas, al llegar a su altura, Paulina reforzó su barrera protectora que comenzó a ser golpeada sin control una y otra vez, preocupada que la energía caótica que rodeaba a Tyra volviera a echarla abajo. Ese poder era tan parecido al que tenía Fohlohje…

_"¿Qué hechizo puedo utilizar?, Elia, piensa, piensa." _

- DE OJSUFUHÚD…no escaparán…

Pensó por en un momento en invocar a Caruman, sin embargo los golpes en la barrera multicolor eran más certeros y con más poder, decidió valerse de un hechizo para revertir los efectos de la enloquecida naturaleza en contra de Tyra para contenerla, en eso estaba cuando la escuda se rompió. Había sido más rápido de lo que pensaba, en eso todo se volvió en un tiempo a cámara lenta. Con sus ojos desorbitados vio venir a ella las manos de Tyra, como garras que querían pescarla; el terror la inmovilizó y pensó en lo que pasaría con Cristina y con ella, quiso gritar para llamar a Koru y a un Jason no presente cuando de pronto algo o alguien cayó del negro cielo y apartó a la vikingo con una técnica que no entendió del todo bien, pero en la cual había mucha luz.

.com/watch?v=3qg4pOW3 ... EF&index=0 (00:14 al minuto casi 4:00)

Mucha luz en esa oscuridad que detuvo una locura no buscada…

_ "¿Jason?" _Paulina pensó esperanzada y en el suelo. Cristina había parado en cantar y estaba con ella, auxiliándola y convidándole a que se pusiera de pie para ir en ayuda de los hombres, mientras acomodaba a Delka para no perderla de vista, no podían llevarla a cuestas. A duras penas la maga hizo caso de ella pues quedó embelesada ante aquel hombre de alta complexión y muy fuerte así como largos cabellos que rozaban la media espalda de un infinito negro tizón, estas eran características físicas que diferían mucho de las de Pies de Fuego. Lo que le sorprendió a la maga fue el tipo de vestimenta que traía puesto: Un traje de color morado de pies a cabeza y a juego un par de botas oscuras y unos guanteletes con una placa de metal en cada dorso, como los que usaba usualmente sus hermanas las shinobis y que una vez logró ver en Calik Ugishi.

- Es un ninja.- Confirmó.

- Lo soy.- Habló el recién llegado, el timbre de su voz se escuchaba entre varonil y una autoridad que desconcertó a las dos muchachas, sonaba mucho más fuerte por una careta de metal con forma de zorro que cubría parte de su rostro, dejando al descubierto, solo para dejar a la vista, sus ojos morados y sus labios que se movían en perfecta armonía.- Vayan a por sus amigos.- Fue lo único que dijo.

Parapetándose en el suelo, sus ojos profundamente morados se quedaron fijos en la berseker. Un solo instante de duda le costaría caro, así que debía actuar con rapidez. Las jóvenes, sin saber muy bien que hacer y más que nada si saber si confíar o no en ese sujeto, los ninjas ya les habían acarreado muchos problemas desde antaño, pero Cristina reaccionando fue corriendo hacia donde estaban Zal y Koru y comenzó a entonar algunas notas para que la tierra se fuese resquebrajando y luego animó a Paulina para que con su magia acabara de sacar a los muchachos, que aparte de los golpes habían sido valpuleados por la esencia oscura, haciendo que se sintieran debilitados y extremadamente cansados, cosa que advirtió la cantora de Sibel desde un principio y por ello también no pudieran darle tanta pelea a Tyra, aparte del desconcierto y su inimaginable fuerza física y control en el aire,la tierra, el fuego y el agua.

- Hay que curarles, al menos que puedan moverse.- Apremió la hermosa cantora concentrándose.

- Excelente decisión.- Sonrió el shinobi sin perder de vista a Tyra que ya se había recuperado.

Sin más, después de escuchar las toses del bardo y de chico moreno, (que se habían estado ahogando y sacaban lodo por la boca), el ninja juntó las manos y empezó a formar sellos, mientras veía que la berserker se le acercaba con paso firme. Por su mente pasaba la idea de arrebatarle la vida, pues matar siempre es más fácil que sellar, pero eso era algo que no le permitía su código aparte…a esa niña ya la había visto hace tanto tiempo en algún lugar... Tyra empezó a correr en su dirección cuando él, quitándose los recuerdos, se agachó, palmeando el suelo con ambas manos.

La berserker se detuvo en seco, mirando la tierra que pisaba. Esta se había vuelto fangosa, blanda... arenosa, igual como ella había provocado, pero con más certeza. Pequeñas columnas de esa fina tierra se alzaron apresándole el torso, y con un crujido se volvieron piedra maciza de tal manera que no podía moverse.

- ¿Quién es ese?- Inquirió Koru con la cabeza morada y plastas de sangre en el cabello mientras corría en pos de su hermano menor junto con Paulina, mientras Cristina y Zal iban por Torom y Zul sin perder detalle.

- No tengo idea…pero parece que nos está ayudando.

Él ninja se levantó, metiendo una de sus manos en la bolsa que llevaba a la espalda. Comenzó a correr en círculos, acerándose cada vez más al objetivo, sacando un fino pergamino y extendiéndolo con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba el inicio del rollo de papel. El rollo encantado se quedó estático en el aire mientras él se apresuraba con su tarea, pero algo le hizo detenerse. Se escuchó como algo se rajaba, y sus ojos se fijaron en la piedra que rodeaba el pecho de la berserker. No aguantaría mucho.

- Muy fuerte, Pequeña Trueno…es decir…Relámpago Escarlata.

Reanudó su carrera, esta vez más rápida. Su círculo se cerraba cada vez más, y el pergamino se acercaba cada vez más a la muchacha que rugía. Cuando estuvo frente a él saltó hacia atrás, pegando un estirón con todas sus fuerzas. La espiral que formó el pergamino se cerró en torno a Tyra justo en el momento en que la roca se rompía, atrapándolo de nuevo en la fuerte tela de papel. Él sin embargo cayó al suelo, sacó un kunai de su bota y apuñaló el papel en la tierra, como si esperara que no se escapara con eso. Extrañamente, aún con los forcejeos, el papel resistió el embite del desesperado ser.

Mas el ninja no esperó más, y formando varios sellos con sus manos concentró todo el poder que podía, miró al pergamino y lo palmeó con la mano derecha. El papel se iluminó con un pequeño destello rojo mientras Tyra exhalaba un fuerte alarido de dolor. El brillo duró apenas unos segundos, y cuando se apagó, el papel se deslizó por el cuerpo del ahora desmayado objetivo, dejándole caer en el suelo con algo de gracia mientras el ninja se levantaba de la tierra. Secándose el sudor de la frente, el ninja se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente y agachándose, sacó el papel de la cara y le miró los ojos que estaban semiabiertos. Eran normales, de nuevo ese verde esmeralda que se apagó y así como comenzó, la lluvia comenzó a ceder al igual que toda la naturaleza que paulatinamente llegó al punto de paz.

Suspiró un poco aliviado y se sentó al lado, dándole unos tirones al papel para quitárselo de encima dejando ver algunos símbolos hechos de tinta en su piel. Todo había acabado... por un tiempo.

- Apenas has comenzado tu camino, Tyra-chan.- Susurró quedito el hombre acariciando los cabellos rojizos.- Al igual que Calik, mi…

No pudo concluir, pues vio venir al ex mercenario que a duras penas podía andar, acusado por los golpes y aún mareado de la dosis caótica que recibió. Apenas recién había despertado gracias a la magia curativa de Paulina cuando comenzó a buscar a su pelirroja.

- ¡Tyra!

- Su faz caótica fue sellado, estará bien por ese lado si se toman las medidas necesarias, sin embargo sus heridas corporales no puedo tratarlas -Dijo el ninja detrás de la máscara de plata. Derdim no respondió, simplemente se lanzó sobre su mujer y la abrazó contra sí con gran estrépito mientras sollozaba con desesperación. Detrás sus compañeros, igual en no condiciones tan buenas llegaron a su lado, mirando con impotencia y guardando su distancia para aquel recién llegado.

El ninja los miró uno por uno, al terminar se encogió de hombros. De verdad que era un grupo muy peculiar, bastantes curiosos, pero bueno. Después clavó sus sentires en el puñado de casas y la enigmática niebla, aún se escuchaban el silbido de los metales dentro de ese sitio. Ahí no podía fruncír el ceño, era algo que en verdad era grave y serio, eso lo sabía muy bien.

- Será mejor que se vayan de aquí lo más pronto posible.- Se levantó y de nuevo plasmó una autoridad en sus frases.- No podrán enfrentar en esas condiciones lo que aguarda en ese sitio- Señaló-, aún ni estando sanos…

Giraron y miraron con desconsuelo en dirección al pueblo. Sintieron escalofríos y muchas preguntas pero mínimas las respuestas. No tardaron en comprender lo que en verdad estaba y había pasado.

- Disculpe, señor…- Musitó Cristina dudando como llamar a aquel personaje. Sentía los labios partidos y aún tirititaba de pavor pero decidió sacar un poco de valor.

- Yandros, asi a secas.- Dijo escuetamente el hombre inclinando un poco la cabeza.

- Yandros… disculpe, ¿esa bruma tiene que ver con un misterioso Ejército que aparece y desaparece como la luna?

Al escuchar lo que mencionaba Cristina, todos se mostraron desconsuelo. Yandros se quedó sin habla por unos instantes, después asintió y se dio la vuelta.

- Vayan por el norte, ahí no habrá ningún problema, pero por su bien, aléjense. Ya nada pueden hacer por los que vivían ahí, todos están muertos.

- No, no, todavía sé que podemos ayudar a alguien.- Negó Zul todavía con la frente cubierta de sangre, muy cansado. Le parecía que veía a tres personas de cada una de las que estaban congregadas ahí. Quiso dar unos pasos pero se tambaleo, entonces Yandros se interpuso y le dio con tan solo un dedo un suave empujón que hizo que el mestizo cayera de culo.

- ¿Cómo piensas ayudar a nadie si no puedes ni levantarte ni andar bien?- El imponente ninja habló de forma muy fría.- ¿Es que quieres acabar como ellos, convertidos en cenizas irreconocibles? Aquel poblado, Melis Karl... ya no existe. Además, no tardarán en irse ellos. Para cuando lleguen solo encontrarán cenizas.

Se escuchó un suspiro de resignación colectiva. Era verdad, a pesar de la neblina podían adivinarse que las siluetas de las construcciones estaban siendo consumidas.

- Habla con razón, si ha sido ese ejército poco o nada ya podemos hacer…- Dijo Sikoth ayudando a Zul a erigirse, las comisuras de Yandros esbozaron satisfacción.- Lo mejor será pues irnos a un lugar seguro y curar nuestras heridas que no son menos.

- Sera lo mismo que con los demás poblados, así como nos dijo Jason.- Zal estrechó a Cristina, mientras Zul quería seguirse resistiendo. Paulina quiso tocarle la mejilla pero se contuvo.

- Maldita sea, de nada sirvió que viniésemos…

- Por favor…ya, ya no…- Torom sentía que se ahogaba con su propia saliva, estaba completamente empapado de los fluídos de la pelirroja. Esto hizo que sus compañeros tomasen una decisión. La realidad era cruda y por más que quisieran no la cambiarían.

- Entonces no tenemos otra opción que hacerle caso a este… - Giró Koru algo adolorido, en busca del shinobi mientras Sikoth decía que iría en busca de Lyra pero Zal le convidaba a que mejor cuidase de Cristina y Delka, así que también usará sus conocimientos de galeno y apoyase a Torom con su esposa junto con los demás- ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?

Pero en el sitio que ocupaba el ninja de cabellera oscura estaba ya vacío…solo unas cuantas hojas sueltas zurcaban de manera circular los vientos…abrazando la esencia de alguien que había desaparecido como un fantasma pero que los seguía vigilando desde la oscuridad…

"Él también está aquí…ya ha llegado"

En cada cabeza se hacían la pregunta: ¿Quién sería ese tal tipejo?, pero no tenían para más. Decidieron tomar la dirección que el shinobi les marcó, sin antes primero respirar un poco.

.com/watch?v=x3ndB4l7oNg

Cristina, después de andar un poco o hacer cualquier cosa, toda temblorosa, se acercó a la pelirroja que estaba siendo llevada por su esposo. Quería examinarla. Hizo a un lado a Torom con mucho tacto y dulzura y comenzó a entonar cántico tras cántico. Pero Zalakaín con un gesto tierno hizo que parase.

—No deja de sangrar —Replicó señalando que el charco de sangre que yacía bajo la muchacha no dejaba de crecer— Señorita, tiene usted un poder increíble pero creo que no es lo suficiente para curar a una berseker.

— ¡No la llames así!, ¡Es Tyra! — Torom, que todo desencajado tomó rabioso al elfo por las ropas del pecho y lo agitó con violencia. Zul tuvo que apartarlo con ayuda de Koru, apenas pudieron contenerlo.

— Lo lamento, no fue mi intención decirlo sin un punto de delicadeza y más en esta situación tan difícil. — Zal agachó la cabeza muy apenado, no había sido su intención pero estaba también conmocionado. Sin embargo se eriguió al escuchar que la cantora lanzaba un chillido de angustia que hizo que a todos casi se les parara el corazón. - ¡¿Qué le pasa, señorita?!

Por los muslos de la pelirroja comenzaron a resbalar poco a poco viscosos coágulos de un tamaño irregular y poco común. Sikoth, alarmado y aprovechando que sabía de medicina intentó contener la escandalosa hemorragia y pedía a gritos a Koru y Delka, que ya se había recuperado pero estaba como autista, en que fuese a buscar unos trapos limpios y agua la cual fue proporcionado por Paulina con su magia.

— ¡¿Qué le está pasando?! — El ojiverde parecía perder la cordura.

- Cálmate, Torom…

— No creo poder controlar esto, necesita algo más que medicina común y que los cantos de la señorita Cristina. — Contestó Sikoth después de unos minutos con la vista nublada y blanco como la cera. — Está perdiendo tejido ajeno y eso le está quitando las escasas fuerzas que tiene...

— ¿Tejido ajeno? — Inquirió Zul con los ojos enrojecidos y con el hematoma que deformaba su frente parecía haberse extendido. Sin saber porque de repente se le vino el recuerdo de que hace tiempo le comentó a Torom que el aroma de su esposa había cambiado, y de repente le vino una idea con eso que era algo bueno pero en ese momento ya no lo sería tanto.

Cristina se dio cuenta de los pensamientos del mestizo y como si se los leyera dijo en un hilo de voz pero lo suficiente firme para que la escuchasen, aunque en sí no le había gustado nada ser ella la que despejase las dudas.

— Significa que… — Tragó saliva antes de seguir y se abrazó a ella misma para contener los temblores de su frágil cuerpo (y como una manera de proteger a su propia criatura) miró a Torom con cierto miedo. —…Tyra estaba esperando un hijo y lo ha perdido.

Al terminar sintió que le partían el alma, pues Torom no puedo ahogar un grito desgarrador…como nunca había sentido emitir…

- Ese fue Torom.

En el camino, rodeada por una densa bruma estaba Lyra, caminando lentamente. Antes había corrido mucho para dar con el paradero de Marcia, sin embargo no había podido dar con ella. Desconsolada y asustada que le hubiese ocurrido algún infortunio se habìa puesto excesivamente nerviosa, ahora a lo lejos escuchó el lamento del ex mercenario que le hizo sentirse morir.

Quiso echarse a correr de regreso, pero las piernas le fallaron. Resbaló y calló. Al tratar de levantarse no pudo hacerlo, muchos sentimientos comenzaron a acosarla, entre ellas lo que siempre había sido su Némesis: La soledad…

- Tengo miedo…

Seguían escuchándose los gritos del ojiverde, cada vez más asfixiantes. Ella se quiso cubrirse los oídos para no escuchar. Inexplicablemente algo desconocido para ella la estaba invadiendo.

- No entiendo… ¡¿por qué de repente siento tanto miedo y desesperación?!

Se comenzó a arrastrar como si fuese un gusano, manchándose de marrón. Empezó a temblar, parecía una pequeña niña dentro de un mural de pesadillas. De pronto sintió que varias cuchilladas le partían de adentro hacia fuera, sobre todo en la cabeza, el la altura del corazón y en la baja espalda. Apretó los dientes intentando contener sus gemidos llenos de angustia y amargura. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Sikoth…- Susurró buscando consuelo en recordar a su amado, ese ser que le sonreía y le brindaba esperanza.- Llámame, Sikoth…

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos quiso con todas sus fuerzas ahí apareciera el chico de los cabellos negros que tanto amaba y en su lugar, vio todo en un espiral de luces, caos y voces que comenzaron a acosarla constantemente:

_"JECOTUT… TOJFAHKU, TOJFAHKU, TOJFAHKU…Despierta, despierta, despierta… TUDEJ TA SEMOH…danos de comer…"_

Lo último que llegó hasta ella fue el aroma al azufre y sintió sus lágrimas espesas acariciándole el rostro, y de un plumazo todo perdió color…y un símbolo caótico: un círculo con un relámpago en medio partiéndolo apareció en un amarillo y rojo vivo en la parte de su espalda y una en su frente.

Alguien la había despertado en contra de su voluntad…al berseker que dormía dentro…

Y de golpe…se levantó, como ese mismo alguien le hubiera jalado los hilos, como si fuese una marioneta, lista para dar una función. O más bien, lista para recibir a alguien quien venía. Se escuchaban pasos que provocaban que crujieran las hojarascas…

_"UXA VAODO, ZIJKE U KAOMFE …ahí viene, justo a tiempo…"_

Se trataba de Zalakain, quien había ido a buscarle para llevarle con los demás y salir de Melis Karl por instrucciones de Yandros. Cuando la vio, suspiró aliviado pero se aproximó a ella con cautela, también despacio, observando la silueta de la chica. Conocía de antemano la extrema sensibilidad de la joven y sabía que no podría soportar ver a Tyra en condiciones deplorables, por lo que se apresuró a ir en su encuentro; sabía que preguntaría emporqué Sikoth no había ido a su encuentro, ¿cómo explicarle que Sikoth estaba concentrado en auxiliar a su cuñada pelirroja que estuvo a punto de matarles?

Nada más mirar los ojos de la morena que se volteó para encararlo, un estremecimiento sacudió al bardo. Nunca había visto unos ojos así... blancos, sin iris, ausentes… pero se le hacían tan familiares y no precisamente por el hecho de haber mirado a la pelirroja. Lyra comenzó a tener los mismos cambios que como sucedió con su hermana y Zalakaín se estremeció. El sable que colgaba del cinto comenzó a agitarse, inclusive empezaba a emitir un sonido agudo, ahogado por la vaina en donde estaba metido. A la par, una sensación extraña comenzó a filtrarse en su pecho: era algo parecido al temor, mezclado con ira y desprecio. ¿De dónde venían esos sentimientos?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más pues observó que Lyra alzó su brazo izquierdo y lo dirigió a su espada, como si pudiera desnudar sus secretos. En un dos por tres Lyra dio un gran salto al mismo compás cuando sacaba de su guantelete joya la falcata oscura llamada Omega, que por primera vez mostraba casi un mismo brillo parecido a la sobriedad que lucía la luna nueva pero con toques terroríficos. El semielfo, en un acto reflejo esquivó la feroz acometida y de reojo vio un detalle que lo dejó helado: notó que del interior del metal de la falcata escurría algo de agua roja. Pronto las hierbas del camino se cubrieron con un líquido espeso.

Omega sangraba.

Pronto el guantelete derecho de Lyra, en donde dormía Alpha (la falcata blanca) también comenzó a emanar sangre, pero más clara.

- Omega Kcire…Alpha Kirec…de ccehod, de ccehod…no lloren, no lloren. - pronunció la muchacha con voz que hacía eco y parecía una mezcla entre masculino y femenino.

Zalakain no hizo preguntas, no hacía falta, pero extremó la guardia: algo en su interior ardía como una llama, suave pero fiera, cual gato que acecha a su presa antes de saltar sobre ella. La actitud de la ninja, aquel lenguaje arcaico del caos y por supuesto, el filo de Omega, que pronto se cubrió totalmente del mango a la punta de aquel líquido fatal. Lyra lo atacó a quemarropa, saltando una vez y otra vez por encima y por los lados del cuerpo del bardo y moviendo las espadas en círculos medios y completos. Poco a poco acometió con gran velocidad que a duras penas el pelirrojo podía siquiera adivinar.

El bardo estaba en una situación difícil, ya que el hecho de pelear con una señorita no era algo que acostumbrara; lo último que querría sería herirla, pero algo en la boca de su estómago se agitaba, enervante, urgiéndole a hacer algo. Esquivó otro ataque de la chica dando una pirueta hacia atrás, desenvainó el sable y comenzó una danza ofensiva para contraatacar los golpes que pretendían filetear su esbelto cuerpo, haciendo círculos alrededor de su cuerpo con el sable y la main-gauche mientras buscaba huecos en la defensa de la chica.

Lyra retrocedió un poco, aparentemente confundida por el repentino movimiento y por el silbido agudo que lastimaba sus oídos. Sacudió la cabeza furiosamente en un intento por despejarse, cosa que aprovechó Zalakain para hacer un complejo movimiento de desarme con el florete; cuando el semielfo retrocedió, Alpha yacía a varios pies de distancia.

Con un rugido de frustración (que estremeció de nuevo al bardo) Lyra se arrojó blandiendo a Omega alrededor de su cuerpo con movimientos veloces, pensados para herir gravemente a quien se tuviera cerca. Pero el canto de la espada insuflaba los pies de Zalakain con asombrosa agilidad, permitiéndole retirarse en el instante justo antes de ser atravesado por la sangrante Omega.

La danza bélica siguió durante varios minutos, ambos recibiendo cortes, rasguños y golpes: algunos cabellos negros volando por ahí, algunos moretones que marcaban la morena piel. Zalakain comenzaba ya a sentirse cansado, debía encontrar la forma de acabar con esto ya sin lastimar a Lyra. Justo después de esquivar un golpe dirigido a su gaznate, se colocó con otra pirueta detrás de la chica, posó una mano sobre su hombro y pronunció las palabras detonantes de un hechizo de parálisis.

El cuerpo de Lyra se sacudió como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, pero tras unos cuantos segundos fue evidente que el hechizo no tuvo efecto sobre ella, ya que con una patada en el abdomen mandó a volar a un desconcertado bardo varios metros hacia atrás, estrellándolo contra un ancho roble.

Mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento, alcanzar el sable y defenderse, Zalakain se levantó trabajosamente, sin dejar de vigilar atentamente a la chica que arremetía contra él… pero algo inesperado ocurrió: Lyra se detuvo cuando el sonido de una campanilla llenó el ambiente, y después una voz autoritaria, un poco rasposa y de timbre sarcástico gritó una orden en un lenguaje que no comprendió.

- ¡JECOTUT! ¡TOKODKO!.- Rugió la voz.- ¡Detente!

La berseker Lyra dejó de moverse mientras el aire seguía transmitiendo las ondas de sonido de la campanilla. Zal alcanzó a ver que era una campana plateada con una especie de perla dentro y era tañida por un fornido rubio vestido en azul que se acercó y abrazó a la muchacha que se quedó con las cuencas oculares muy abiertas, al igual que la boca.

- ¡Deténte!

Lyra pasó a un estado catatónico, soltó la alabarda que se clavó con la punta en tierra y comenzó a convulsionarse y después se colapsó, quedando a la total merced de aquel rubio de ojos azules que la acunó como una bebé.

- Fue muy fácil.- Suspiró el desconocido aunque algo abochornado y con una faz que Zalakaín relacionó con la pena.- Pero llegué muy tarde.

El bardo entornó sus iris violeta y acabó por enderezarse. Lentamente fue a reunirse con su espada, sin embargo se sorprendió asi mismo que no la quería para atacar o menos para defenderse de aquel que había aparecido, también pudo detectar que ese tipo poseía un aire de agresividad…pero se mantuvo tranquilo, muy tranquilo…

- Disculpa, pero ¿quién eres?- Interrogó el pelirrojo envainando su espada cantarina y mirando como el aspecto físico de Lyra se tornaba de nuevo a la normalidad sin que fuese de gran notoriedad.

El rubio le miró, y le dedicó una sonrisa amable, algo muy raro en él y más a quien se la mostraba.

- Calik Ugishi, un placer…

_Continúa siguiente post… _(ya es el último post, ya casi termina . lo juro! Es que me quedó largo xD…gracias a Sabel, y a Maese Linkaín por esta parte n_n)

************

Todos contenían la respiración. Alrededor del cuerpo de Tyra, los otros cinco la miraban descorazonados. Sentada a su lado Cristina intentaba volver a cantar mientras que Paulina posaba sus manos que estaban envueltas en un halo violáceo, pero las heridas de la pelirroja no sanaban en lo más mínimo; Sikoth, aún con mucho dolor en la cara por las heridas y desviando de vez en cuando la mirada esperando que Zal llegase con Lyra, seguía en la tarea de limpiar la sangre que no dejaba de emanar.

- Tyra... - Musitó Torom, llorando. Zul lo había apartado junto con Delka que también estaba con los ojos acuosos.

- Cuando Jason se entere...- Koru se dejó caer mientras se tiraba de las ropas sintiéndose inválido, estaba rígido por el sudor, sangre y tierra, igual intentaba esconder su desolación pero apenas podía. Riwl estaba en su hombro como antes, había salido volando cuando Zul percibió a Omino - Hay que mandarle un recado, espero que Lyra pueda llamar a Huggin…

- Creo que eso no será posible por el momento, deberán avisarle al señor Wade por otro medio…- Dijo alguien que provocó que todos se pararan como un resorte de sus lugares. Se les hizo tan conocida la voz que hasta los vellos de la nuca se les pararon de punta y a duras penas pudieron levantar sus armas, simplemente quedaron paralizados. Vieron que una sombra de gran constitución física se materializaba desde la oquedad de los bosques y cuando supieron de quien se trataba algunos palidecieron, otros maldijeron.

Era aquél que en un momento del pasado atentó contra ellos de todas las maneras más sádicas que pudieron haber conocido.

- ¡Calik!- Gritó Sikoth, pero algunas letras quedaron ahogadas en algún rincón de su garganta cuando vio que entre los brazos de la aparición se encontraba la melliza de Tyra.- ¿Lyra? ¡Lyra!

El rostro del muchacho se distorsionó de horror al ver a la chica inerte, parecía que no respiraba. Estaba... ¿muerta?

Zalakaín, quien iba por detrás del rubio alzó las palmas solicitando calma y se fue directo a donde estaba Sikoth, para tomarlo del brazo para retenerlo. Los ojos del bardo brillaban como diciéndole que se tranquilizara. Paulina hizo lo mismo con Koru que comenzó a caminar como un gato enjaulado, apretando los puños a la par que castañeaba los dientes, mientras tanto, Torom se aferraba del mango de Osvívit siendo vigilado por el mestizo de cerca quien también bufaba palabras altisonantes. Las únicas que parecieron ajenas a la tensión fueron la cantora y Delka que no sabían para donde mirar.

- Uy que caras… ¿hay velorio?- Comentó Calik haciendo un amago de sonrisa, cosa que derramó la última gota de paciencia que reinaba sobre los chicos.

- ¡¿Qué cojones estás haciendo aquí, mal nacido?!- Zul fue el primero en estallar mostrando sus ojos grises alargados.

- De seguro a burlarse de nosotros, de Tyra y Lyra....- Dijo Koru haciendo segunda, mientras la firia comenzaba a ulular desesperado.- Bien que quería verlas así…

- Gracias por el recibimiento tan cálido…- El ojiazul alzó las cejas inquisitivamente y se fue directo a ellos con la morena. Sikoth se fue sobre él quitándose de un manotazo la presión firme del bardo.

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Lyra?!- Pidió explicaciones comenzando a vociferar como un lunático, de nuevo fue seguido por Zal.- ¡Responde!

- Calma, hombre.

- Maldita mofa tuya, desgraciado.- Escupió Torom con fuego en su mirar que perfectamente captó el ninja.

- Si piensan que me da alegría ver a mis hermanas en tan deplorable estado, temo decirles que es todo lo contrario. - Miró con cierta reticencia a Torom que se paró frente a él a muy pocos metros cortándole al paso, al momento supo que se dirigía a donde estaba postrada Tyra.

- ¡Mientes!, ¡tú sabías que esto pasaría!

- Es verdad, ¡De seguro algo tuviste que ver en todo este embrollo!

- En realidad no lo sabía…pero confieso que tenía una idea, ¿Tyra se convirtió en berseker, verdad?-Escuchó un "estúpido" de parte de Koru - ¡Ah! Pregunta tonta, lo sé. Pues a decir verdad me da profunda pena que por una insignificancia se haya enfurecido, ni pregunto por la cual fue la causa que se pusiera así, no era el momento adecuado. Le ablandaron tanto el carácter…es por eso una de las tantas causas por los cuales los desprecio…bueno, ya estaban advertidos de su naturaleza, así que no entiendo porque se sorprendieron…

- Dices que Lyra también se convirtió en…- Susurró Sikoth incrédulo, Zal, con otro apretón de hombro se lo confirmó.

- ¡¿Eso era lo que siempre estabas buscando cada vez que nos atacabas?!,- Clamó Torom encajando algunas piezas que habían quedando sueltas tiempo atrás.- ¡¿Provocarlas para llegar a que se convirtieran en unas bersekers?!

- Mira, cuñadito, ya te dije que no tuve nada que ver con lo que ocurrió ahora, ¿capta tu cerebro?, Tyra se molesto por algo y de Lyra ni idea… — El rubio, totalmente irónico pero a la vez terriblemente serio, resopló haciendo que la nariz del ex mercenario sintiese el olor de su boca y se echase para atrás. —, me enfermas al igual que el otro mocosote de Sikoth, ¡No los soporto!, pero si acepto que hace un año y más si lo hacía por eso, creo que tendré que explicarles las razones por las cuales me enfrentaba a ellas pero ahora dejen de ser un puñeteros egoístas; el tiempo corre y hay que salvarlas.

Torom pasó del rojo de rabia a un blanco cirio. ¿Salvar a lo que siempre ha jurado destruir?, incrédulo, quiso balbucear algunas palabras de las cuales ni hubiera hecho caso el Ninja pues se abrió paso con el hombro empujándolo sordamente; quiso seguirlo pero Paulina, acopiando fuerzas, lo retuvo con un firme gesto.

- ¿Salvarlas? — Sikoth sentía que le habían dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

- Es cierto, sólo yo tengo derecho a darles muerte. Claro, igual creo que no me opondría a que, ahora que han presenciado su destructiva faceta… — Dijo deseoso de ser algo ponzoñoso y señaló la espada del muchacho y a Osvívit de Derdim.-… quieran entonces ser ustedes darles el golpe de gracia y acabarlas, así en el futuro tendrán cero problemas.

- ¡Mil veces estúpido! — Torom estalló y se zafó de la firme mano de Zal abalanzándose con su espadón sobre el ninja. Sikoth hizo lo mismo con su arma haciendo a un lado a Koru quien se sorprendió por el rictus de violencia que mostraba. — ¡Te maldigo, Calik!

Calik apenas logró sacar a su Aquila para bloquear el ataque doble que sonó poderoso, hasta las espadas sacaron chispas.

- ¿Estúpido yo?, ja, hijos de mierda…no sé porque la decisión de Tyra y Lyra de querer vivir al lado de un par de patanes que todo este tiempo sólo buscan su propio beneficio, y que aún ellas, estando al borde de la muerte, aquí están mostrando la poca madurez que tienen peleando en vez de buscar una alternativa para salvarlas. ¿Acaso entonces el amor que dicen profesarles es tan falso como ustedes? ¡Déjenme hacer ya que ustedes no pueden curarles!

Ambos no supieron que contestar. Sikoth pensó en todos sus secretos, Lyra apareció ante él como un recuerdo: pero esta vez no vio la sonrisa tierna que siempre le profesaba sino un ahogado sollozo y sus ojos verdes arrasados en lágrimas y alejándose cada vez más de él. Torom pensó que había roto promesas. Calik agitó la katana invocando un jutsu de viento mandándolos a volar en direcciones opuestas pero sin hacerles un rasguño. Paulina quiso intervenir pero Koru la retuvo, no quería que ese sinvergüenza la tocase.

- ¿Qué pretendes…? — Alcanzó a murmurar Sikoth, agitado, pujaba por levantarse, conteniendo la explosión de dolor que le estaba desgarrando por dentro.

- Dirígete con más respeto, pero igual entiendo que no tengas ganas de comportarte como un caballerito.- El ninja ladeó la cabeza.- Lo que quise decir es que conozco un método para salvarles. Pero depende mucho de ellas dos o en su defecto no funcionará.

- ¿También para que no vuelvan a caer como bersekers? — Inquirió Cristina por primera vez quien también lloraba silenciosamente, Calik la miró neutral mientras envainaba su espada.

- De eso no cura alguna ya que no es una enfermedad o una maldición- Le respondió sin mostrar malas maneras, aunque se preguntaba quien sería.- Ellas, si es que logran salir con vida, tendrán que convivir con ese lado sanguinario para siempre.

Paulina dio un paso al frente, quería preguntar algo pero sabía que si lo hacía levantaría sospechas, sobretodo del ninja que aunque sabía que estaba loco no olvidaba cualquier detalle, el hermano mayor de los Cyrith captó y se adelantó.

- Entonces… ¿Si Tyra o Lyra hubiera podido pedirle el deseo a la pluma de Oth que las limpiase habría sido todo en vano? — Koru preguntó mientras Zal alzaba a su hermano. Casi nadie se creía lo que Calik estaba diciendo, a excepción de Zalakaín quien era el único que se mostraba más flexible e interesado a creer en sus palabras por alguna extraña razón.

- En efecto. - El rubio se hincó y acostó a Lyra cerca de la pelirroja y se puso después en medio del espacio que había quedado entre donde reposaban las hermanas. Cristina notó que prestaba más atención a la pelirroja que a la morena a quien no le despegó la vista para seguir explicando. - Por que, aunque el artefacto divino poseía un gran poder bendecido por los dioses mayores, era un importante deber de quien suplicaba los dones o maldiciones de hacerlo de una manera correcta. Mis hermanas siempre creyeron que en alguna etapa de su vida fueron infectadas por sustancia caótica o como bien mencionan por un maleficio, cosa que es una burda mentira engañosa…pero callen y dejen ahora eso, déjenme examinar a Tyra…Lyra esta en mejor estado…

Calik ya no dijo más, todos entendieron que no era ya el momento. El rubio tomó las comprensas que seguían limpias y arrasaba los coágulos que manchaban el cuerpo de Tyra a pesar de que Torom le gritaba que no la tocase y era retenido por Zul. El rubio detuvo sus movimientos pues algo llamó su atención; se quedó un momento contemplando la masa de tejidos que estaban envueltos en telas que yacía a un lado y que Sikoth ya había limpiado.

- Derdim…- Llamó, por un momento pareció que se le iba la voz.- Muéstrate a ti mismo algo de tu supuesta humanidad y creeré que amas a mi hermana. — Le señaló una de las telas, la más grande que estaba envuelta. — Dale sepultura a tu hijo…más bien, a tu hija… Iba a ser una niña, al menos era lo que decía su aura. — Y de ahí calló nuevamente, contagiando con su silencio a todos. Un pesado y doloroso silencio.

.com/?iiywygzgmjy

_"Lai…"_

Torom quería volver a írsele encima al ninja pero Zal, el único que guardaba la cordura se interpuso.

- Creo que, debes hacer lo que te dice…no hagas las cosas más difíciles…Te prometo que no hará nada que la dañe…- Le puso las manos en los hombros.- Hay que ser fuertes, Torom…

- Hazlo, Torom.- Cristina se acercó e hizo causa común con el pelirrojo.- Por Tyra y por ti. Ve, no te preocupes, todos estamos contigo y con ella. Estoy segura que este señor.- Señaló a Calik.- No le lastimará más…confía en nosotros…

El ex mercenario se restregó la cara sofocando sus ganas de gritar y gemir, después miró abatido el lugar, sus ojos crispados, su semblante pálido. Nada había sido más doloroso que perder a Tyra ese mismo día, nada era más horrible que perder a un ser que era el producto del amor más puro y al amor de su vida. Sin más se fue a donde estaba el bulto y con cuidado lo tomó entre sus brazos y pronto lo empapó con sus lágrimas saladas al apretarlo contra sí…aún se sentía caliente…

- Creo que…ha quedado un lugar aún con flores por aquí…- Murmuró para sí más que a nadie y después de echar una triste ojeada a Tyra y a Calik se alejó a un punto arrastrando casi los pies.

- Espera, Torom.- Dijo Zul llamándole.- Yo…te acompaño…

El joven no respondió, simplemente no tenía que decir y ambos se alejaron a paso lento, perdiéndose en la espesura de la poca naturaleza que quedaba aún verde. Delka igual se fue tras ellos después de unos segundos en vacilar, Torom era su mejor amigo, no pensaba dejarlo solo.

-No debieron decirle eso.- Dijo Calik que ahora se afanaba en revisar a Lyra ante el estupor de Sikoth.- Probablemente debe llevármelas lejos de aquí para salvarles y en ese viaje ustedes no pueden acompañarnos.

- No voy a permitir que te lleves a Lyra.-

Calik se encogió de hombros.

- No te voy solicitar permiso, ¿acaso quieres verla muerta?, lo siento pero aquí no te corresponde elegir, hay que hacer lo que es mejor para ella, o confías o pierdes.

- ¿Cómo crees que vamos a confiar en ti, Calik? Si hemos sido víctimas de tus sandeces.- Koru se aguantaba las ganas de si quiera darle una patada en el trasero.

- Perdón, pero no les queda otra opción.

Calik terminó con su examen y se sentó dándoles la espalda al grupo. Discretamente sacó la campanilla que había utilizado para detener a Lyra y se puso a contemplarla mientras esperaba el regreso de Torom. La campana era plateada y tenía grabado a fuego el nombre de la pelirroja…estaba en posesión del ninja desde el día que la separó en tres en la desaparecida Celes, en las montañas de Oth.

_"Alguien más selló a Tyra… ¿acaso fue Él?"_

Suspiró y miró el cielo que aún estaba nublado.

_"Ya pronto deberás estar aquí, Jason Wade"_

Echó una capa más de tierra sobre aquel bulto…sobre el que debió ser su primogénita…ni siquiera se había formado totalmente; no pudo ser testigo de su nacimiento, de su primer respiro y su primer sollozo…pero sí de su funeral.

Un triste funeral…

Zul se acercó a él, aún mal herido y muy cansado; escuchaba el latir de su corazón y como éste luchaba por detenerse cada vez más pronto y acercarse al limbo de la muerte.

- Torom... - Susurró Zul. - Torom... - Dijo casi en un ruego. Jamás se hubiese imaginado ver a su amigo tan desconsolado.

No respondió, sólo pudo escuchar sus gemidos ahogados y los rezos de Delka a la distancia.

El hibrido respiró profundo, no podía hacer nada por él, y sin embargo, la propia impotencia lo impulsaba a obligarse a actuar. Pero, ¿cómo...? ¿Cómo podría?

Se bajó la capucha y dejó sus orejas expuestas. Se inclinó en el suelo y escarbó un poco para hallar cenizas del mismo. Las tomó y con ellas se manchó las manos y se abrió la cinta que amarraba la orilla su camisa.

Llegó hacía donde estaba Torom que estaba hincado al pie de la improvisada tumba y le tomó la mano derecha, manchándola del hollín. Torom no parecía reconocer lo que estaba pasando.

Zul marcó un símbolo lunar sobre la frente del ex mercenario y se arrodilló frente a él mirándolo directo a los ojos, con una mirada tan profunda y seria que no parecía provenir del niñato de apenas veinte años que todos conocían.

- Marca sobre mi pecho y mi frente los mismos símbolos que yo te he puesto a ti. -Dijo con voz serena

Con su mirada acuosa y casi ausente, miró a Zul. No entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, no quería entender razones pero algo en el semblante del mestizo lo hicieron reaccionar. Con movimientos temblorosos y torpes y la voz entre cortada suplicando disculpas, trazó las mismas marcas, al terminar soltó un suspiro pero no bajo la cabeza, miraba fijamente a su amigo.

Después de todo, la amistad de Zul no le permitiría de ninguna manera que se desmoronará. Quería ser arena para ser llevado por el mar…

Zul se levantó de su sitio y sin darle tiempo a Torom para reaccionar, lo abrazó.

- Te prometo, que por este símbolo y estas marcas que nos han unido hoy, compartiremos un poco de todo. -Le dijo con fuerza al oído. - Te prometo que compartiré la mitad de tu dolor, la mitad de tu tristeza, la mitad de tu odio, la mitad de tu amargura y la mitad de tu hambre y cansancio. - Se alejó de Torom para contemplarlo a los ojos. – Bajo el sello de esta marca, he jurado ante ti y ante los dioses ser igual a tu hermano y cercano a tu esclavo. Juro por mi sangre mestiza que el resto de mi vida compartiré todo lo que sufras y todo lo que disfrutes para que en situaciones como estas puedas cargar con esta pena. - Nuevamente abrazó a Torom y apretó los cabellos de su nuca con fuerza.

- Ya no sufras tanto, porque ahora yo tengo la mitad de lo que sufres, Torom.

Y los dos amigos lloraron…como nunca antes pero sentían que esos ríos que salían de sus ojos también salían sus penas y entraba un poco de fe, consuelo y esperanza.

Escucharon unos pasos. Eran unas pisadas que se oían firmes a pesar de la seca hojarasca que crujía por el peso de las botas.

- Ahí vienen.- Dijo Zal apretando la mano de Cristina. Ambos estaban dialogando e intentaban hacer entrar a razón a Sikoth que seguía negándose a que Calik se llevase a su amada y a su cuñada. Los demás, después de unos minutos de discusión, parecían estar resignados a que el rubio llevaba razón en algo.

Koru, junto a Paulina, que no perdía detalle de los tres ninfas se adelantó y abrazó a Torom que correspondió el detalle, parecía verse mucho más envejecido en tan solo unos pocos minutos y la cicatriz que le desgarraba el pómulo así como las intensas ojeras no le ayudaban en mucho.

- Hay que salvarlas…a las dos…- Fue el comentario escueto del hermano mayor hacia el ex mercenario y procedió a explicarle con detalle lo que había dicho Calik.

Entraron en otro largo rato de debate. Torom igual se negaba rotundamente haciendo causa común con Sikoth, incluso se negaron en escuchar a Zal que parecía ser el más juicioso. Parecía que no tendría fin hasta que el rubio, harto de toda querella se fue a donde discutían y llamó al ojiverde y al hermano menor:

- Imagino que quieres una garantía para que estén seguros se que ellas regresen sanas y salvas, a su lado.

Desenvainó a Aquila antes de que le respondieran o le hicieran una mala cara y sin dudar la clavó en el suelo, entre los pies de Torom.

- A ti, que conoces esta espada mejor que nadie, has peleado contra ella con la tuya.- Mencionó a Osvívit.- De ella depende mucho de mí ser y nunca la dejaría en cualquier sitio ni con alguien como tú, es sumamente especial. Si no te es suficiente, entonces…te juro por mi hijo Darkhart, por mi pueblo y por mi orgullo que ambas regresarán…no les haré daño alguno, no me conviene…te lo juro Torom Derdim, te lo juro Sikoth Cyrith…- Se volvió a donde estaba el bardo y leyéndole la mente pronunció su nombre:- Te lo juro a ti, Zalakaín Arvine.

Se dio la vuelta dejando la katana en posesión de Torom mientras hacía sonar la campana plateada de la pelirroja. Sonaba tan cristalino que aún en la profusidad de los mares todos los seres acuáticos y los habitantes de los cielos hubieran quedado encantados. Los muchachos quedaron como hipnotizados por aquella melodía y sin saber porqué Torom y Sikoth dieron de inmediato su consentimiento…

Los había metido en un trance, con el poder de cada campanada…sometiéndolos de cierta manera a acatar sus órdenes.

- ¿Cuándo regresarán?.- Pronunció apenas Sikoth mientras su mente procesaba ese bello tintineo y sentía que una ráfaga de viento le golpeaba a él y a todos sus compañeros desde arriba. Ese vendaval era provocado por el dragón ciego de escamas púrpuras que era propiedad de Calik, llegando con majestuosidad.

- Siete días…- Señaló contando con los dedos.- Por lo tanto esperar por aquí hasta entonces, yo vendré a buscarles.

Tomó a las gemelas y las puso en la montura de dragón, acomodándolas. Pronto tomó las riendas y antes de sacudirlas hizo una inclinación de cabeza, dirigida principalmente a Zalakaín, éste miró en la profundidad de los ojos claros de Calik, había fuego, determinación y sobre todo sinceridad por más extraño que pareciera.

- Sabe a donde debe acudir…-

Ugishi emitió una orden al dragón que levantó el vuelo, muy pronto su silueta se perdió entre el manto de estrellas. Ninguno pudo disfrutar el brillo de ellas…

Cuando despertaron de su pequeño trance, no pudieron más que esperar en aquel lugar asfixiado de tristeza y muerte.


	22. Capítulo 21 Arena

**Capítulo 21. Arena**

**por Roskat**

En medio de la oscuridad, en un bosque donde ni siquiera se escuchaba el murmullo de un búho, un grupo de chicos seguían sin comprender muy bien lo último que había pasado. Torom miraba la katana de Calik, tratando de responderse a sí mismo como había sido capaz de dejar que el ninja se llevara a Tyra de su lado. La promesa de que volvería por aquella arma le parecía irreal y extraña.

El silencio se rompió cuando Sikoth se giró hacia su hermano Koru. El muchacho tuvo que retroceder ante la mirada penetrante de Sikoth. Los ojos negros, habitualmente serenos, no tenían ni una pizca de vida en ellos.

- Dile... - dijo, con una voz quebrada y lejana. Tragó saliva, y volvió a decir: - Dile a Elia... que vuelva...

- Sikoth. - Koru le tendió los brazos. A su lado, Paulina había contenido un sobresalto al escuchar su verdadero nombre, pronunciado con tanta desesperación. - Sikoth, no es fácil... Llevará días y...

- ¡Que la llames! ¡Tú sabes cómo hacerlo! - estalló Sikoth. Su voz, esta vez más elevada que antes, despertó del trance a todos los presentes. Fue como si diera permiso para dar rienda suelta a la desesperación. Torom se dejó caer apoyado en un tronco, Zul gimió de dolor y se cubrió el rostro con la capucha, Cristina y Delka prorrumpieron en un llanto silencioso... Zalakaín Arvine tan solo se giró para tratar de evitar que los demás vieran su rostro pálido y tenso por la situación.

- ¡Elia sabrá como curarlas del berseker! ¡Y si no ella, sabrá quién nos puede ayudar! - ante la mirada de desconcierto de Koru, Sikoth volvió a alzar la voz: - La necesitamos, no sé... No se me ocurre...

Koru reaccionó a tiempo para coger a su hermano. Tenía tanta sangre encima, por haber intentado salvar a Tyra y a su bebé, que nadie se había dado cuenta de las profundas heridas que tenía. Paulina se agachó de inmediato, y aplicó un hechizo sanador. Todas las heridas dejaron de sangrar, y Sikoth se quedó dormido en brazos de Koru, susurrando el nombre de Lyra y algo más sobre ayudarla.

Zalakaín se giró, una vez restablecido el silencio, para observar al grupo. Primero, se fijó en Torom, sumido en un trance, con la katana de Calik entre las manos. Cristina se limpiaba los ojos, buscando la forma de quitarse de encima las lágrimas y poder reaccionar. Delka, de rodillas en el suelo, estaba tiritando de frío. Nadie se había dado cuenta que la noche iba pasando, y la temperatura de aquella zona empezaba a ser fría. El elfo se quitó la capa, se la puso en los hombros a Delka y se dirigió al que aparentaba estar más cuerdo y sereno del grupo.

- Koru, debemos acercarnos al pueblo, y comprobar si hay supervivientes.

Cristina se puso en pie de inmediato.

- Voy con vosotros.

- Yo también. - Paulina se ajustó los guantes. Le apetecía andar, y tener la mente ocupada, pues temía que si trataba de descansar, tendría terribles pesadillas.

Koru dejó a Sikoth y se también se puso en pie.

- Cristina, será mejor que te quedes y cuides de Delka y Sikoth. Si encontramos a alguien que necesite cuidados, Paulina podrá hacer algo y ya te avisaremos.

Cristina aceptó. Tan conmocionada estaba por los últimos acontecimientos que no supo encontrar palabras para contestar a Koru. A la luz de la luna, se dio cuenta que las manchas negras de su cuerpo era sangre, sangre de Tyra.

Zalakaín, Koru y Paulina caminaron hasta el lugar que antes se llamó Melis-Karl. Las ruinas y los restos desperdigados de los enseres y ropas parecían que habían sido depositados allí por un huracán. Caminaron por la calle principal, en silencio, iluminando su camino con una antorcha. Zalakaín acudió a donde su fino oído había sentido un movimiento. Koru y Paulina se quedaron quietos.

- Elia... - musitó Koru. La maga le miró y chistó, para evitar que la llamara por ese nombre. - Dime... ¿es cierto? ¿Hay alguna forma de...?

La maga no respondió de inmediato. Para evitar la mirada de Koru, le dio la espalda.

- No. - admitió Paulina. - Yo no sé cómo ayudarlas.

- Entonces, como dice Sikoth, ¿sabes quién podría ayudarnos? ¿A quién podemos acudir? - ante el silencio de la maga, Koru volvió a insistir: - Seguro que hay...

- ¡No lo sé! - desesperada, Paulina se volvió un poco, y Koru advirtió que los falsos ojos azules de Paulina brillaban por culpa de las lágrimas. - No soy tan inteligente y fuerte como creéis. No lo sé todo, y eso me da mucha rabia. Ojalá supiera cómo salvar a Tyra y Lyra de su destino, pero no puedo.

Arrepentido por haber insistido, Koru comprendió la impotencia de la maga. Reprimió el deseo de abrazarla y tranquilizarla, pues Zalakaín andaba demasiado cerca y sospecharía; así que solo pudo apretar su brazo, mientras murmuraba:

- Perdona, tienes razón. Entre todos, encontraremos una solución. Muchas gracias, de todas formas.

Paulina se limpió las lágrimas y trató de sonreír, aunque solo logró una mueca extraña en el rostro.

- Koru, tengo que marcharme, pero ahora mismo no sé si podré dejaros... No en esta situación.

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer. - dijo Koru. - Nosotros haremos lo que podamos.

Los dos caminaron entre los restos de una casa derrumbada, mirando el suelo, sin ver nada más que maderas y ladrillos formando un montículo informe.

- A mi me gustaría que te quedaras. - dijo de repente Koru. Añadió enseguida: - Pero entiendo que tienes una obligación.

Paulina se quedó callada. En otras circunstancias, una conversación entre los dos habría sido divertida, llena de bromas y juegos. Paulina debía reconocer que le divertía mucho sus encuentros con Koru, pero la situación había cambiado. Se preguntaba ahora si después de todo aquello, podrían volver al pasado. "A Gren, a la casa tan llena de vida, a las risas..."

Zalakaín regresó, con el rostro muy serio y contrariado. Mostró a los otros dos una flecha decorada con unas plumas rojas y negras. Estaba intacta, y aún tenía manchas de sangre en su punta, puntiaguda y llena de pequeños anzuelos.

- Nunca había visto nada así... - dijo Koru. - ¿Has encontrado a alguien?

- No, nada. Y eso es lo más extraño. - Zalakaín retiró la flecha de la vista de los otros dos. Mientras la envolvía en un trozo de lienzo limpio, añadió: - Antes de que empezara todo esto, los del pueblo estaban preparándose para linchar a Torom. Lógicamente, debían estar fuera de sus casas... Sin embargo, no hay nada. No hay cuerpos humanos ni animales por ningún lado, tal y como nos aseguraron los espías del gremio.

- La señora Marcia, la madre de Torom, ¿qué habrá sido de ella? - se preguntó Koru. Imaginaba que el estado de las cosas, Torom no podría encajar la muerte de su madre.

- Mandaré esto al gremio. Quizá Gilean pueda averiguar algo más, que nos sea de utilidad. - Zalakaín volvió a mirar alrededor, desesperanzado.

El trío buscó unas horas más, quizá impulsados por el deseo de encontrar algo de vida en medio de tanto caos. Sin embargo, era tal y como decía Zalakaín: no había ni cuerpos ni rastro humano alguno. Koru se armó de valor, y se dirigió al lugar donde estuvo la casa de los padres de Torom. Allí, se sorprendió al ver una figura encogida en el suelo. Gritó pidiendo ayuda, y pronto acudieron Zalakaín y Paulina.

En el sendero delante de su casa, Marcia trataba de recuperar un trozo de las sillas que un día lejano hizo su marido.

************************

El día pareció devolver un poco de cordura. Torom se puso en pie, y, al reconocer a su madre en medio del grupo de amigos, se le saltaron las lágrimas de alegría.

La buena señora explicó que, en el momento en que había comenzado el ataque, ella trató de acudir en ayuda de los vecinos. Un joven extraño (por las ropas que dijo que llevaban, todos supusieron que era un ninja), se la llevó en volandas lejos de la aldea. De este modo, Marcia no había sido testigo de lo sucedido a Tyra y Lyra. Los demás decidieron mentir, de forma tácita, y explicaron a la señora que habían sido secuestradas pero que un amigo iba a recuperarlas.

- En siete días dijo que volvería con ellas. - dijo Zalakaín. Trataba de fingir que veía el futuro con optimismo, a pesar de que aún olía la sangre y veía la desolación del lugar. - Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí...

- Es cierto. Debéis ir a algún lugar tranquilo, a esperar a ese señor. - Marcia pensó unos minutos. Delka aprovechó la ocasión para decir que ella debía reunirse con los únicos parientes que tenía, unos tíos lejanos que tenían una posada en Yuar, a unos días de allí. Entonces, la señora Marcia dijo: - Podéis ir a la antigua Melis-Karl.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Antigua? - preguntó Koru.

- Sí. Hace muchos años, cuando yo era joven, Melis-Karl estaba más cerca de la costa. Entonces, la mayoría de los aldeanos vivíamos de la pesca. Pero de repente, desaparecieron los peces. El alcalde decidió que era mejor que nos adentráramos tierra adentro y que nos dedicáramos al comercio y a la agricultura. Lo cierto es que las viejas casas aún siguen de pie. Torom se acordará que, en verano, solíamos ir allí a refrescarnos.

Torom sonrió, solo un poco, y admitió que recordaba el lugar. Como sabían que Calik podría llegar a ellos allí donde estuvieran, y esperar en las ruinas de Melis-Karl no hacía más que añadir más dolor al que ya sentían, el grupo estuvo de acuerdo en viajar y llegar a la costa. Reunieron algunos enseres, mantas y lo que pudieron encontrar entre los escombros, y se prepararon para el viaje. Marcia quiso acompañarles, pero Torom, mostrando que aún podía reaccionar con cierta cordura, dijo:

- No, mamá... Vete con Delka. Estaré más tranquilo si sé que las dos están juntas.

Delka tomó el brazo de Marcia y declaró que ella la cuidaría. Entonces, Paulina anunció que Yuar se encontraba en su ruta, camino del lugar donde debía entregar unas medicinas. No le importaba escoltar a las dos únicas supervivientes del ataque de Melis-Karl.

Cuando las tres mujeres desaparecieron en el horizonte, el grupo inició su viaje hacia la antigua aldea de Melis-Karl. Mientras caminaba, con Zul a su lado atento a cualquier problema, Torom no dejaba de pensar que aquella ciudad antigua tendría mejor aspecto que la nueva Melis-Karl.

***********************

A muchos kilómetros de allí, un chico estaba subido sobre las ramas más altas de un pino. La madera estaba quebradiza, tanto que temía por su seguridad. Sin embargo, no desistió. Se llevó las manos a la boca, formando una bocina alrededor de los labios y volvió a silbar, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. La melodía recorrió el bosque, rebotó contra las montañas y regresó a él convertida en un eco deformado.

Nada.

Huggin no daba señales de vida, al igual que Aryt. Jason suspiró, inquieto por el halcón, y también por sus amigos. Sin la ayuda del halcón, Jason no podía saber con seguridad donde estaban. ¿Seguirían en Melis-Karl, o sus peores presentimientos se había cumplido? Desde que Aryt, que había sido su compañera de viaje hasta ese momento, desapareciera de repente, Jason empezaba a temerse lo peor. Quizá la ninja estaba confabulada con Calik, y le había engañado para que se alejara de sus amigos. ¿Y si había herido al halcón, el único medio de comunicación que tenía Jason con el grupo?

- Espero que no te haya pasado nada, Huggin. - Jason vaciló un momento entre volver a intentar la llamada, o bajar. El árbol decidió por él. Las ramas se deshicieron en polvo, y Jason cayó de culo, deslizándose por el tronco marchito y arañándose con todas las ramas bajas que se encontró. Cuando por fin llegó al suelo, sin resuello y dolorido, el chico se quedó tumbado boca arriba. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Trató de levantarse, y entonces un dolor más agudo le recorrió la pierna derecha.

- No, si va a ser cierto que soy gafe. - Jason examinó el tobillo y vio que lo tenía un poco hinchado. Además, sus botas se habían terminado de romper. - Ah, genial. Nada, tendré que descansar un día por lo menos.

Miró hacia arriba, al hueco que su cuerpo había formado al caer. Podía ver el cielo, que se oscurecía poco a poco. "Huggin, vuelve pronto. Tengo que saber como están. Necesito saber si las pesadillas que tengo son solo sueños o algo más".

*****************

_Nas-Nas, la tundra de Cristal: Situada al suroeste del gran continente, en la frontera de Mimir con las heladas e inexploradas Regiones de Vinsala, solo un grupo muy reducido de personas logran soportar los terribles inviernos de la zona. Un grupo de gentes muy fuertes, de piel, ojos y cabellos oscuros, que, a la llegada de la cálida primavera, y el buen tiempo, viven al aire libre todo tipo de celebraciones._

_Sikoth caminaba por la tundra. En su recuerdo, el color de las flores era tal que le cegaban. La luz del sol por encima de su cabeza era aún más brillante que el sol de su vida real. Escuchó risas, y en el recuerdo se giró. Había una mujer muy alta y morena, con un vestido verde con volantes. Jugaba con una niña pequeña, vestida de azul y verde. Un hombre las contemplaba sentado en la hierba con un libro en las rodillas._

_Inmediatamente, Sikoth cerró los ojos. No, no quería verles, no quería saber nada más sobre ellos. Porque la mujer y la niña que reían, el hombre que leía, todos ellos habían muerto tiempo atrás._

_"Sikoth, ¡no te alejes!" le gritó su madre._

_"Si" respondió el entonces pequeño Sikoth. Corría ágil por la tundra, atento a los agujeros. Quería encontrarse con una lechuza de nieve, que en lugar de construir un nido en un árbol, lo excavaba en la tierra. Durante ese invierno, uno de los más virulentos en años, la familia había estado oculta en el templo, sin poder recibir visitas ni salir. El pequeño Sikoth mató el tiempo leyendo todos los libros sobre la tundra de Cristal que había en casa._

_Era curioso, y charlatán. Mientras caminaba hacia lo que creía podía ser un nido, Sikoth parloteaba consigo mismo sobre si había polluelos, se podía quedar con uno, que podría cuidarle y así, cuando regresara la dura estación invernal, tendría un compañero de juegos._

_Había algo marrón e informe a lo lejos, tumbado en medio de unas flores de color rojo. Sikoth se detuvo. Era demasiado grande para ser una bosta de ñu. Y tampoco podía ser un nido de lechuza. El chico redujo el paso. Volvió a mirar hacia su madre, y decidió desobedecer la orden. Corrió hacia la mancha marrón, rezando para que fuera un perro abandonado._

_Un perro que le hiciera compañía, un gato, una cría de zorro, un potrillo..._

_Sikoth se detuvo. No era ninguna de las cosas que había pensado, sino un niño unos años mayor que él. Estaba envuelto en una capa marrón, y rodeado de un extenso charco negro. Sikoth se agachó y le tocó el rostro. Estaba helado._

_Era la primera vez que creía ver un muerto. Hasta entonces, su madre, cuando oficiaba un funeral, solía incinerar los cadáveres, pues el suelo de la tundra era poco conveniente para un entierro. Apretó la mejilla del niño, y la soltó. La piel regresó al estado anterior muy lentamente. El pequeño Sikoth sintió pena entonces, pena por ese niño que había muerto en la tundra, congelado y malherido. Sus lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas entonces rechonchas y cayeron sobre la cara del niño desconocido._

_Sikoth dejó de llorar. El niño había girado el rostro, y le miraba desde el suelo. La expresión era extraña, como si no creyera en la presencia de Sikoth y deseara seguir durmiendo el sueño de la muerte. Sikoth le sonrió, se limpió las lágrimas y se agachó aún más._

_- Hola. Soy Sikoth Seg, hijo de Anrun y Niome, hermano de Circe. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_El niño movió los labios lentamente, unos labios agrietados y de color gris. Sikoth se agachó aún más y le escuchó decir, en un débil murmullo._

_- Agua... Agua..._

_De inmediato, Sikoth le dio su cantimplora y el niño bebió muy despacio. Al girar el cuerpo, Sikoth vio entonces que tenía una herida en el pecho y en el brazo._

_- Espera. Voy a por ayuda. - le dijo. El niño le apresó el brazo y negó con la cabeza. Parecía que trataba de decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras. - No te preocupes. Mi padre es médico, y mi madre, una sanadora. Pronto estarás bien. ¿Cuándo te recuperes, jugarás conmigo? Es que no hay muchos niños por aquí..._

_El niño desconocido sonrió, puso los ojos en blanco y se derrumbó otra vez sobre la hierba. Sikoth entonces se puso en pie y empezó a gritar. A lo lejos, su madre dejó de jugar con su hermana, y su padre empezó a correr en su dirección._

Sikoth se incorporó de repente. Había estado flotando, mecido por las olas suaves que rompían en la pequeña cala. Era la única forma que conocía de tratar de relajarse, y pensar en cómo podría ayudar a Lyra... pero en lugar de pensar una solución, su mente se había ido a un recuerdo de la infancia, uno de tantos que no quería recuperar, y también uno de esos recuerdos que no quiso compartir con Lyra. "Yo pensaba que eran dolorosos, y lo son... pero ahora, ya tengo más para añadir a la colección"

Nadó hasta las rocas, donde se secó y vistió con las ropas remendadas, prestadas entre su hermano y Zalakaín. Su camisa, su chaleco y los pantalones habían quedado inservibles, después de los zarpazos de Omino. Sikoth vio entonces el estuche que contenía lo que quedaba de sus gafas, y de repente, volvió a sentir las lágrimas en sus párpados. "Lyra..."

- No deberías estar solo, mucho tiempo. - dijo Zalakaín, saliendo de detrás de unas rocas.

- ¿Temes que trate de ahogarme? No soy de esos. - replicó Sikoth. Se limpió los ojos con rapidez y terminó de vestirse. - Ni Torom tampoco.

- Te creo. Pero aún así, no es aconsejable que andes por ahí solo. - Zalakaín se sentó en la roca, esperando a que Sikoth terminara de vestirse. - Normalmente, es tu hermano quién te acompaña en la hora del baño, pero hoy le tocaba cazar con Zul; así que me ha pedido que haga de niñera.

Al escuchar el término "niñera", un resorte dentro de Sikoth se movió. El chico se abrochó la camisa con gesto enfadado y exclamó:

- ¡Ya soy mayorcito, no necesito a nadie para que me proteja!

- Sí, claro, pero con esos golems que tienen interés por ti, y tras tus torpes peleas, es normal que necesites un guardaespaldas. Tranquilo, soy de los mejores: me he ganado muy bien la vida así...

-¡Y yo también era un ladrón! ¡Y de los buenos! - Sikoth guardó el estuche de las gafas. A decir verdad, no se había dado cuenta de lo poco que empezaba a ver sin las gafas. Detrás de Zalakaín, el resto del paisaje parecía una gran mancha amarilla y verde.

- Vaya con el niño fanfarrón... - Zalakaín, con la agilidad de su cuerpo élfico, dio un salto y se puso frente a Sikoth. - Hasta ahora, no he visto que seas alguien digno de estar en el gremio. La buena vida que te diste en Gren te ha vuelto muy torpe. - Zalakaín, para picarle, le tocó la barriga con el dedo índice. Cuanto más veía que se enfurecía la expresión de Sikoth, más divertido le parecía.

Sikoth recordó entonces, con un punto entre nostalgia y arrepentimiento, todos aquellos dulces que Lyra hacía y que daba a probar a los habitantes de la casa de Elia. "Aunque los primeros eran demasiados dulces o estaban quemados, yo siempre le decía que estaban buenísimos". Sikoth sacudió la cabeza, para quitarse de encima estos pensamientos y también para secarse el pelo.

- De acuerdo, Zalakaín Arvine. Vamos a hacer un trato. - Sikoth se puso muy serio para decir a continuación. - El próximo golem que aparezca para destrozarme, tú ocúpate de que Koru ni nadie más intervenga en mi ayuda. Te juro aquí y ahora que me libraré de él en menos de un minuto.

- ¿Qué nos apostamos? - preguntó Zalakaín, con la ceja enarcada y expresión divertida.

- Um... No tengo nada de valor, pero si pierdo y estoy con vida, te daré la mitad de lo que me pague el maestro Urikuri por la traducción del libro.

- Tenía entendido que aquel dinero era pagar la casa para ti y para la señorita Lyra. - Zalakaín no quería pronunciar el nombre de la exninja, pero estaba tan divertido por primera vez en días, que se relajó demasiado.

Sikoth aguantó la mención de la casa y de su amada con seriedad y estoicismo.

- Eso ya no importa. - declaró Sikoth. - Si gano, entonces tendrás que darme la misma cantidad de dinero, unas 200 monedas de oro. ¿Hay o no hay trato?

- ¿Tanto ganáis los traductores? Vaya, menudo negocio... - Zalakaín alargó la mano, y los dos se la estrecharon con igual firmeza. Después, Sikoth se dirigió hacia las casas de la aldea. Zalakaín se quedó mirando al joven, pensando en la conversación, y, sobre todo, en la resignación de la voz de Sikoth al decir "que eso ya no importaba".

Sikoth llegó a la aldea, y vio a Torom sentado al final del muelle del puerto de pesca, un lugar con signos de pudredumbre por culpa del abandono. Parecía que pescaba, pero todos sabían ya que la afirmación de Marcia había sido cierta: por increíble que pareciera, aquellas aguas estaban igual de deshabitadas que la antigua y la nueva Melis-Karl.

De todas las casas que formaron la pequeña aldea de pescadores, solo quedaban en pie un par. A la más grande y también la más limpia, se acercó Sikoth. Se asomó a su única estancia, y pudo ver a Cristina, tendida y arropada con una manta, al fondo de la habitación. Sikoth cruzó la cortina hecha con hojas de árboles para evitar que entraran moscas, y se acercó en silencio a su lado para observarla.

El mismo día que atravesaron el bosque y llegaron a la playa, Cristina empezó a tener fiebre. Agotada por el exceso de hechizos de curación que tuvo que hacer y por las emociones que pasó, durante una noche entera estuvo delirando, aumentando aún más la preocupación del grupo. Por fortuna, a la mañana siguiente ya empezó a dar muestras de mejora, aunque seguía tan débil que apenas salía de la cabaña.

Cristina no estaba dormida del todo. Miró a Sikoth, le sonrió, y dijo:

- Buenos días, ¿cómo estás?

Sikoth le respondió que bien, y le sirvió un poco de agua caliente con unas hojas de té. Cristina lo rechazó, diciendo que ya había tomado algo y que se encontraba mucho mejor. Sikoth la hubiera creído, si no fuera por la tez amarillenta, las ojeras que tenía a pesar de lo mucho que dormía y su voz ronca y quebrada. No sabía qué hacer para curarle de sus dolores, así que Sikoth suspiró:

- De acuerdo, pero debes beber agua. - Sikoth le dio un odre.

Cristina le miró, como si le sorprendiera que Sikoth se dirigiera a ella con ese tono paternal. Al final, tomó el odre y bebió un poco. Al menos, la frescura del agua logró tranquilizar sus nervios.

- Sabes algo muy curioso... - musitó la cantante mientras se volvía a tender. - Que de todos los miembros de este grupo, exceptuando Zalakaín, tú eres el que menos habla de Ludovico.

- Le apreciaba, y lamenté su muerte como todos. Pero es cierto, no estaba tan unido a él como ellos. - Sikoth se sentó al lado de Cristina. Parecía que le hacía bien tener algo de conversación.

- ¿Apreciabas?

- Sí. Le respetaba y le consideraba un amigo, pero había algo en él que, por más que yo intentaba, no lograba superar. - Sikoth buscó una palabra para definir esa sensación. Lo cierto es que no solía pensar mucho en eso, ni se lo había contado a nadie. Quizá Cristina no era la persona más adecuada para hacerle esa confesión, así que suavizó el golpe: - Tenía la intuición de que nos iba a hacer sufrir.

- ¿Sueles tener muchas de esas intuiciones? En el templo de Sirine, tuviste la sensación de que las niñas estaban vivas.

- De vez en cuando. Koru llama esas intuiciones mías "el escalofrío de las gallinas", porque dice que me pongo a tiritar como una vieja gallina. - Sikoth fingió que tenía un escalofrío. - Ojalá tuviera el poder de la videncia, sería muy útil en nuestra situación.

Cristina bostezó y entrecerró los ojos. Sikoth comprendió que ya no tenía más fuerzas para seguir una conversación, así que tomó el libro de Urikuri y empezó a traducir las últimas páginas. Cristina, de repente, preguntó:

- ¿De qué trata?

- De la creación del mundo. - dijo Sikoth. Le enseñó una ilustración maravillosa donde se veía una gran extensión de tierra llena de animales de todas las clases. - En Gren, cuando abría este libro, las imágenes se movían y te dedicaban insultos... Pero, desde que salimos de la ciudad, parece que el hechizo se ha roto. Mejor, así he podido traducir sin que los demás escuchen las barbaridades que decían.

Cristina se tumbó de lado, apoyó la cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos y dijo:

- ¿Te importaría leer un poco, en voz alta?

Sikoth se sonrojó: a pesar del aspecto enfermizo de la noble cantora, había algo muy hermoso en su expresión, como si realmente quisiera que Sikoth le leyera. Se debía sentir sola, en medio de aquel grupo, y encima su estado de salud parecía tan delicado que debía creer que les daba problemas.

- Será un placer, Cristina. - abrió la primera página del libro, no sin advertir: - No es una lectura divertida, y no veo bien sin las gafas, pero haré lo que pueda...

Cristina sonrió, y Sikoth empezó a leer.

***********************

En el sueño de ese día, Jason tuvo que soportar una horrible visión: un ejército completo formado por esqueletos de antiguas asesinas ciegas, guiados por la cabeza de Werther, que, clavada en lo más alto de una pica, gritaba las órdenes en ese idioma caótico que poblaba las pesadillas de Jason desde la unión de la pluma. El chico se despertó de repente, y se encontró con la visión de las estrellas sobre su cabeza. Seguía en el mismo lugar donde cayó al suelo, pues le dolía demasiado el tobillo para moverse. No había sido buena idea echar una cabezada en un bosque tan tétrico. Miró a su alrededor. De la densa oscuridad que le rodeaba, le llegaba una serie de sonidos extraños, como los de alguna alimaña o roedor. Sonaba demasiado cerca.

Jason se arrastró un poco, con cuidado de no mover la pierna, y tomó un bastón de luz de sus bolsillos. Era un extraño invento ninja que le dio Aryt, un simple tubo de cristal lleno de una sustancía viscosa, que podía romper y despedía, por espacio de un minuto o dos, una luz mortecina lo suficiente fuerte para ver al menos en un par de metros.

Al romper el tubo, la luz le mostró su mochila, abierta y cuyo contenido estaba esparcido alrededor de Jason. Movió el tubo y se encontró con que habían abierto el zurrón donde guardaba sus escasas reservas de carne y alimentos. Otro golpe de luz, le mostró la silueta de Huggin, quien, encaramado sobre un tronco podrido, estaba dando buena cuenta de un trozo de carne seca.

De la sorpresa, Jason se sentó en el suelo, y entonces, vio que estaba descalzo, y que una venda hecha con hojas y con un emplaste le envolvía el tobillo torcido.

- Nunca había visto a alguien tan descuidado...

La luz verde se apagó en el momento en el que Aryt, la ninja que se parecía tanto a Lyra y a Tyra, se sentó sobre él y le sonrió de forma pícara.

Jason trató de quitársela de encima de la forma menos brusca que pudo, misión difícil porque la ninja parecía disfrutar con la idea de pelearse con él. Al final, Jason tuvo que reconocer que no podía ser caballeroso sin salir perjudicado. Empujó a Aryt con el pie sano y la ninja se apartó. Ella fue la encargada de encender un farolillo, tras rezongar en la oscuridad. Cuando Jason le preguntó que decía, la ninja le contestó:

- Si mi misión fuera matarte, habría estado en mi poblado antes de que se pusiera el sol.

- Pues a Horth doy gracias, entonces. - Jason examinó el tobillo. - A ti también te doy las gracias. Este emplaste es muy bueno... - Jason se quedó callado un segundo, para decir en voz alta: - Espera, si sabes cómo curar un tobillo torcido, entonces...

- Tenía razón al decirme que eras un poco lento. - murmuró Aryt, con una risa irónica. - Me apetecía que alguien me llevara, para variar. ¿Me perdonarás, verdad, ahora que somos amigos? - para la última pregunta, adoptó un tono dulce y amable, que hizo que el keeliano pensara en Lyra.

Huggin parecía ajeno a los otros dos. Había terminado de comer, y, volando por encima de la cabeza de su antigua dueña, se posó en el hombro de Jason.

- Huggin estaba hambriento. - dijo Aryt.

- Ya lo veo. - Jason vio entonces que el halcón tenía un fragmento de papel atado a la pata. Se lo quitó, observando por el rabillo del ojo a Aryt. Sabría que resultaría difícil ocultarle información. Claro que la ninja había tenido tiempo de sobra para leer el mensaje y devolverlo a su lugar. Se llevó una pequeña decepción al ver que no era de sus amigos, sino del monasterio. - Normalmente, come roedores y otros bichos que caza, pero este bosque...

- Está muerto. - Aryt depositó el farol en el suelo. - Como todo en este podrido mundo.

Jason rebuscó en la mochila, en busca del último par de botas buenas que le quedaban. Esperaba que, al regresar junto al grupo, podría volver a correr a la velocidad normal. Mientras volvía a calzarse, maravillado de ver lo bien que había sanado el tobillo, la ninja le observaba en silencio. Como la luz del farol no era lo suficientemente fuerte, Jason solo veía parte de su rostro y el color de sus ojos, por lo que le parecía que Lyra o Tyra estaban a su lado.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dijo de repente la chica. Jason terminó de abrocharse la bota, y asintió. - Calik me dijo que contigo no podría jugar, pero es porque hiciste un juramento.

Jason, más atento a buscar un trozo de carne intacto entre el estropicio que había hecho Huggin, se sobresaltó.

- ¿Cómo sabe Calik...?

- Se lo dijo una tal abadesa Mayerling. ¿Es cierto eso, que hiciste un voto de castidad o algo así?

Todo colorado, Jason asintió. Al instante, las carcajadas de la chica atronaron el silencioso y muerto bosque. Poco acostumbrada a reír mucho, pronto se calló, y sus ojos volvieron a la expresión habitual.

- Mayerling no tenía porque ir diciéndolo por ahí, pero es cierto. - Jason encontró un trozo de carne seca aún envuelta en hojas. Se sentó cerca del farol y examinó el trozo, en busca de restos de picaduras. Al verlo limpio, se lo metió en la boca sin vacilar. - No es un voto, es un castigo por haber mancillado el santuario principal de las hermanas; y solo tengo que cumplirlo dos años.

- Imposible. ¿Cómo pudiste tú, un niñato tan inocentón, mancillar un lugar sagrado? Ah, fue cuando Elia y tú...

"Conserva los recuerdos de cuando formaba parte de Tyra, así que, hasta ese momento, era amiga mía..." Con tristeza, Jason terminó de comer. No le gustaba recordar aquellos tiempos, en los que Elia y él habían sido una pareja, más de niños furiosos que de pacíficos amantes.

- ¿Y por qué mantienes la promesa? - Aryt se acercó a él, con los ojos clavados en los de Jason. Volvió a hablar, modulando la voz, y todo parecido con Tyra o Lyra se desvaneció. - Esa vieja bruja no puede saberlo, no está en todas partes...

Pasó la mano entre los cabellos de Jason, y le deshizo la coleta. Por unos instantes, Jason aspiró el perfume de la chica. Era un aroma envolvente, lleno de misterio, y que despertaba en él el deseo de no pasar solo ni un día más. Sin embargo, se sobrepuso, sobre todo al ver los ojos verdes de la ninja tan cerca de los suyos.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con el castigo, y me hice la promesa de cumplirlo. - Jason la apartó con suavidad. - Además, tú misma me recordaste que eres una parte de Tyra, y a esa chica la considero mi hermana.

- Promesas, promesas... - Aryt se apartó, con un gesto enfuruñado que divirtió a Jason. - Eres muy aburrido.

- Siento no haber nacido para alegrarte, Aryt. - Jason se puso en pie. - No te preguntaré de donde vienes, pero sí si sabes donde está el resto del grupo. ¿Crees que llegaremos algún día a su lado?

- En realidad, depende de ti. - Aryt tomó el farol.

- ¿De mi?

- Claro. Con esto, podremos llegar en menos de una hora, aunque tus amigos se encuentren en las profundidades de un abismo. - Aryt puso un objeto frente a la luz del farol, y Jason, de inmediato, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. Se trataba de la campanilla negra que Calik le había dado en Sirine. - Solo tenemos que hacer que suene, y nos llevará allá donde queramos. - dijo la ninja, lanzando la campana a Jason. El chico la cogió al vuelo.

- Si es cierto que nos puede llevar enseguida al lado de mis amigos, ¿por qué demonios no me lo has dicho antes?

- Me apetecía jugar un rato contigo. - le dedicó una sonrisa llena de picardía, aunque Jason, no sabía si porque ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a sus bromas y a distinguir cuando hablaba en serio, apreció que la ninja parecía nostálgica. "Quizá, eche de menos estar con nosotros..."

- Oye, Aryt, cuando lleguemos con el grupo... ¿Te gustaría estar con tus hermanas, y con To...? - empezó a decir Jason, pero la ninja se encaró con él y le interrumpió:

- ¡No digas tonterías! Vamos, tengo ganas de terminar esta misión de una vez. Eres la víctima más aburrida que he tenido entre mis manos.

Jason se preguntó, con un poco de alarma, porqué empleaba la palabra víctima para referirse a él; pero decidió que otras cuestiones eran más importantes. Tras asegurarse de que la carta que Huggin le trajo seguía en sus bolsillos, preguntó:

- De acuerdo, ¿cómo funciona esa campana?

*****************

Los días que pasaron en la costa, esperando a Calik, le parecieron eternos. Al tercer día, por aburrimiento, Zul se dedicó a explorar todas las casas derruidas de la aldea de pescadores, además de salir todos los días a buscar comida. Torom pulía su espada, nadaba mar adentro y volvía, y trataba de encontrar un pez o molusco, algo que indicara que aquellas aguas tenían vida. No podía fiarse de un lugar en que todo aparentaba calma, pero que escondía un secreto relacionado con la desaparición de toda vida.

Por fortuna, el bosque sí tenía vida. Esa tarde, la quinta desde la partida de Lyra y Tyra, habían cazado una especie de cerdo salvaje. Lo asaron en una gran hoguera en la playa, y el humo que desprendía logró que hasta Cristina saliera de la casa, solo para sentir el calor de un hogar y el olor de la comida.

La cantora estaba de pie en la orilla, con los pies descalzos hundidos en la arena húmeda, sintiendo el frescor de aquellas aguas abrazar sus tobillos. Sentado en el muelle, no muy lejos, Zalakaín no podía apartar la vista de ella. El cabello plateado de Cristina relucía bajo el sol, y su figura, etérea y fina, le recordaba a un trozo de seda llevado por el viento. Sin saber cómo, empezó a sentir que se formaba en su mente un verso, seguido de otro, y después de otro más. Y no solo eso, también escuchaba música en su interior, una música nueva y desconocida. Tomó prestados de la mochila de Sikoth un trozo de papel y un carbón y se puso a escribir.

Zalakaín era autor de muchos poemas y canciones, la mayoría picantes y divertidas, que se habían vuelto muy populares por todo Mimir y en países más lejanos. Sin embargo, Zalakaín no hablaba de esas composiciones porque las consideraba un simple entretenimiento. Le salían sin más, sin pensar apenas, y sabía de sobra donde colocar una palabra subida de tono o sugerir situaciones que hacían reír a todo el mundo. Pero, desde la muerte de Soñadora del Fuego, Zalakaín no había vuelto a componer canciones de amor. Al ver a Cristina, conocer su historia, y contemplarla sobre todo esa tarde, hundida en la arena y mirando el horizonte como buscando una solución, quiso escribirle una canción tan especial que solo ella pudiera cantar, una canción cuya letra reflejara belleza y amor. Esa idea le ayudaba a sentir una esperanza, aunque fuera falsa.

La visión que Zalakaín contemplaba con tanta inspiración se estropeó cuando Zul, de un salto, se metió hasta las rodillas en el agua, salpicando a Cristina y provocando un grito de Torom:

- ¿Pero qué haces? – le gritó el mercenario.

- Perdona, Cristina, pero es que ¡he visto un pez! – Zul parecía entusiasmado. Miró las aguas claras, con las orejas bien levantadas y el rabo agitado. Ladró y gritó: - ¡Ahí!

La cantora se recogió la falda y salió corriendo del agua, para evitar que Zul la salpicara más. El chico híbrido empezó a saltar en el agua, ladrando y metiendo los brazos.

- ¡Así no, hombre! ¡Que los espantas! – Torom se arremangó los pantalones y salió corriendo él también, con Ostivit desenvainada.

- ¿No tenéis algo más pequeño? Sería mejor uno de los estoques de Zalakaín. – advirtió Koru. El cerdo estaba casi listo, y apartó la vista del fuego. En la orilla, a una distancia prudencial para no resultar salpicados, Zalakaín, Koru, Sikoth y Cristina contemplaron como Torom mandaba callar a Zul. El chico de Melis-Karl levantó la espada. Su rostro estaba concentrado en algo que se movía en el agua, plateado y bastante grueso. Zul se quedó quieto, al fin, y el pez también.

- Zul… - Torom habló en susurros. – Zul, maldito seas…

- ¿Qué pasa? – el chico híbrido vio la expresión seria del mercenario. - ¿Qué es, se puede comer?

Torom no contestó. La figura del pez se había quedado inmóvil. Parecía comprender que estaban a punto de cazarle, y buscaba una vía de escape. Al estar cerca de la orilla y tener poca profundidad, se veía torpe. Torom tomó aire, y con toda la fuerza de su brazo, ensartó al pez. Suerte que Ostivit era una espada grande: una lanza o uno de los estoques de Zalakaín no habrían bastado para levantarlo. El pez se revolvió y salpicó a Zul y a Torom. Al mercenario le hizo resbalar y casi caer del todo al agua, pero el chico híbrido le ayudó a mantenerse. Entre los dos, arrastraron al pez hasta la orilla, donde le dejaron caer.

Al ver al pez, Cristina soltó un grito. Koru silbó, impresionado, y Sikoth, agachándose para ver de cerca los dientes del animal, dijo:

- Es una barracuda, pero… ¿qué hacía en aguas tan poco profundas?

- Ni idea. – Torom resopló. – Zul, la próxima vez que veas un pez, en vez de lanzarte como un loco, asegúrate de que no es peligroso.

- ¡Pero hay un pez! Decían que este lugar estaba muerto, y ya ves. – Entusiasmado, Zul hizo la siguiente pregunta: - ¿Se puede comer, sí o no?

- Sí. – contestó Zalakaín. – Respondiendo a lo que preguntabas, Sikoth: es una barracuda de orilla. Es un tipo de depredador muy voraz, que ataca a los pequeños peces que están normalmente en las orillas de la costa. Si Zul no lo hubiera visto, habría atacado a Cristina.

El grupo se quedó callado, mirando el cuerpo del pez. La cantante de repente sintió que le subía la risa a la garganta, y no pudo reprimirse. Soltó una carcajada, cristalina y fuerte, y los demás la miraron como si creyeran que había enloquecido. Sin embargo, su risa era contagiosa: pronto también se echaron a reír Zul y Koru. Zalakaín, preguntándose aún qué había de gracioso en la escena que había presenciado, se alegró por fin de ver una sonrisa en las caras de todos. Sikoth y Torom fueron los últimos en unirse a la alegría general, un poco inseguros al principio, pero después, las risas les ganaron el pulso, y acabaron sentados en el suelo. Lo cierto es que parecían que se habían vuelto todos locos, riéndose tanto que Koru olvidó vigilar el cerdo.

El olor de la carne quemada les devolvió a la realidad, y poco a poco fueron regresando a la realidad. Sin embargo, la esencia de aquella risa se quedó flotando en el aire. Después de tantos días tristes, Torom necesitaba aquello, aunque fuera superficial y no fuera a durar más que unos minutos.

Koru sugirió poner a secar el pescado para comerlo al día siguiente. Había suficiente cantidad para un par de días, por lo menos. Sikoth y Zul, armados con cuchillos, destriparon al pez lejos del grupo, lo filetearon y dejaron trozos alargados sobre una plancha de madera, con un poco de la sal encontrada en Melis-Karl. Cuando terminaron esa tarea, los dos se lavaron en el agua de mar para quitarse el olor a pescado.

En esta tarea estaban, bromeando sobre el olor, cuando ambos escucharon un estruendo que provenía de la playa. Escucharon como Torom gritaba, y también un chillido agudo que solo podía soltar Cristina. Zul se giró con rapidez, y, sin esperar a ver lo que hacía Sikoth, quiso correr hacia los otros. Sin embargo, una manaza gigante que surgió de un banco de arena, le agarró y le lanzó como si fuera una pelota de papel, hacia el bosque.

Sikoth contempló horrorizado como aquella criatura salía de la duna: era un golem, ligeramente mayor que los otros que ya habían atacado al grupo, hecho con arena misma de aquella playa, aunque su cuerpo era sólido como una roca. Levantó un hacha de doble hoja hacia Sikoth, para partir en dos al joven exladrón y traductor.

En el lugar donde Koru había estado preparando el cerdo, otro golem de similares características había golpeado a Cristina con una oleada de arena, con tanta violencia que la cantora había quedado inconsciente. Por fortuna, Zalakaín pudo cogerla en brazos a tiempo para evitar que se hiciera aún más daño. Torom y Koru habían visto pasar volando en el aire a Zul.

- ¡Koru, ve a ayudar a Sikoth! ¡Zalakaín, llévate a Cristina lejos de aquí, y busca a Zul! – ordenó Torom.

- Pero… - intentó decir Koru. Sin embargo, Zalakaín salió corriendo hacia el bosque, con Cristina en brazos, tras asentir. Koru vaciló y al final corrió hacia Sikoth, preocupado porque no escuchó gritar a su hermano.

Ya solo, Torom levantó Ostivit.

- Me estoy cansando de vosotros… - musitó al golem, que había cesado su ataque para observar lo que hacían los demás. Torom cerró el puño de su mano izquierda. – Estoy… ¡harto!

Koru vio por el rabillo del ojo una explosión de luz, y sintió como la tierra temblaba. Frente a él, al otro lado de una duna, Sikoth esquivaba el ataque de la doble hacha con agilidad. Empleaba el filo de la espada y el cuchillo con el que había destripado a la barracuda para sostener el ataque, aunque aquella criatura era demasiado fuerte. Cuando vio que Koru se acercaba corriendo, con el escudo y la espada en alto listo para entrar en combate, Sikoth dio una voltereta para alejarse del golem y gritó:

- ¡No intervengas!

- Otro igual… - dijo Koru. - ¡Estás loco! Necesitas ayuda…

- No, no la necesito. – Sikoth gritó esto mientras esquivaba al golem. – Mira, y después, tendrás que decirle a Zalakaín lo que has visto.

Koru no entendía nada, pero la expresión seria de Sikoth le convenció. Pensó en volver para ayudar a Torom, pero presentía que el mercenario tampoco le iba a necesitar. Desesperado, dudando si intervenir o no, observó a Sikoth peleando contra el golem. El chico se limitaba a esquivar los ataques, y encima estaba retrocediendo, no avanzando. "Eso no fue lo que nos enseñaron. Jamás se retrocede. Hay que acercarse al enemigo para dañarle cuanto antes y terminar el combate." Koru aún se debatía sobre ayudar o no a Sikoth, pues veía que no avanzaba.

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Su hermano estaba retrocediendo, pero hacia la orilla. Cada vez más, sus pies descalzos se enterraban en la arena fangosa de la orilla, al igual que los enormes y pesados pies del golem. Cuando este quiso dar un paso para atrapar definitivamente al ladrón, Sikoth rodó por el suelo, se escurrió por un lateral y corrió hacia la arena seca. Allí, gritó al aire un hechizo, que Koru reconoció enseguida. No se vive tanto tiempo con una maga y rodeado de estudiantes de magia, sin llegar a aprender algún hechizo útil. Aquel era uno de los más utilizados, porque era fácil de decir y lo suficientemente poderoso para dejar a un rival hecho polvo un rato… pero contra un golem no creía que fuera a funcionar. Koru apretó la empuñadura de la espada, listo para intervenir cuando Sikoth fracasara.

El golem se estaba liberando del fango, cuando encima de su cabeza se formó una nube oscura. Un rayo plateado surcó el aire y se clavó en la misma cabeza del golem. Hubo una explosión, y Koru y Sikoth se vieron empujados al suelo por la onda expansiva. Cuando el humo y el fuego se disiparon, los dos hermanos miraron al golem. Koru soltó un "demonios", y Sikoth, tras quitarse de los ojos la arena y parte del fango, se echó a reír.

- ¡He ganado la apuesta! – Sikoth se puso en pie, con una gran sonrisa iluminando su cara.

Koru escupió arena y también se puso en pie. Contempló al golem, pensó por un segundo que por fin Sikoth volvía a ser el chico de siempre, y no pudo decir nada más. Del otro lugar de la playa, le llegaron más gritos, y entonces le dijo a Sikoth:

- ¡Vamos! ¡Aún no hemos acabado!

- Voy, hermano.

*****************

Zul veía el mundo al revés: en el suelo, había ramas y hojas, y el cielo estaba formado por un camino de piedras y tierra húmeda. Aturdido, no comprendió qué pasaba hasta que vio acercarse a Zalakaín, con Cristina en brazos.

- Espera, ahora te ayudo a bajar. – dijo el elfo, tras dejar a la cantora al pie de un árbol. – ¿Estás bien?

El híbrido se sacudió, dio la vuelta en el aire y consiguió volver a una postura normal. Aquel golem que le había pillado desprevenido le había lanzado contra los árboles, y se había quedado colgando bocabajo. Al menos, solo estaba aturdido y tenía algunos arañazos.

- Voy a regresar a ayudar a Torom, quédate aquí con… - empezó a decir Zalakaín, pero Zul le chistó. Zalakaín vio que el chico híbrido tenía las orejas levantadas, y enseñaba los dientes.

- Huelo algo… - nada más decir esta frase, una sombra pasó como un rayo. Zul y Zalakaín miraron hacia la copa de los árboles, y solo pudieron ver una silueta delgada que se movía con rapidez entre las ramas.

Sin necesidad de decirse nada más, Zul empezó a correr, siguiendo a esa figura. Zalakaín se quedó plantado en el suelo. Por un lado, no podía dejar a Cristina sola, y por otro, tenía que ir a ayudar a Zul, o a Torom y los hermanos. Los ruidos en el bosque le distrajeron de este dilema. Algo se acercaba, y parecía igual de contundente que un golem. Ya no tenía tiempo de tomar una decisión: ocultó a la cantora detrás de unos arbustos, desenvainó los dos estoques y se encaró con el origen del ruido.

Era una jauría de yaguars. Corrieron hacia el elfo, y este, sabiendo que con solo ocultar a Cristina no la protegería, luchó marcando un círculo alrededor. Los yaguars se dividieron: una parte se quedó luchando con el elfo, mientras los otros acudían en tropel a la playa.

"Vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda…"

******************

Lejos, cruzando el cielo añil del atardecer, Jason se aferraba a las escamas de un dragón negro. Era la primera vez en su vida que tenía que hacer uso de semejante transporte. De niño, la idea de montar un dragón le parecía toda una aventura, y se hubiera puesto a dar botes de alegría por imitar a sus héroes; pero ahora, no le parecía tan divertido. En el aire, hacía más frío, más viento, y al ir sin montura, era incómodo. Un ser humano normal no podría sobrevivir a semejantes velocidades…

Bueno, un ser humano normal… Pero Aryt parecía feliz. Cuando el dragón se encontraba con una corriente de aire y planeaba para ahorrar energía, la ninja soltaba sus manos de la cintura de Jason y gritaba algo al viento, riéndose.

Aryt había invocado a esta criatura usando la campana negra que Calik le dio en Sirine. Jason sospechaba de su poder mágico, y recordó que Calik le había dicho que podía usarla para comunicarse con él y para proteger a Lai o a sus hermanas Tyra y Lyra; pero no le explicó como funcionaba. Había sido tan sencillo como hacer sonar la campana tres veces, sin más ni menos… Aunque claro, Jason prefirió entonces ni intentar averiguarlo, pues Calik no le inspiraba ni un poco de confianza.

Jason, cerrando los ojos para no ver el suelo cambiante, gritó:

- ¿Falta mucho?

- ¡Depende de lo que llames mucho! – contestó la ninja, entre risas.

- ¿Llegaremos antes de que oscurezca más, verdad? – preguntó Jason, esta vez en voz normal, porque no le quedaban fuerzas.

- ¡Creo que sí! – Aryt se inclinó sobre él y le sopló sobre la nuca. En comparación con el aire frío de la noche, su aliento era templado y agradable. – Mira, ahí se ve el mar.

A lo lejos, como una mancha azul en el horizonte, Jason vio la línea de la costa, y distinguió las espumas de las olas. El dragón había descendido, con tanta suavidad que el chico no se había enterado. Un poco más abajo, el aire era menos frío y Jason pudo incorporarse al fin.

- Estamos cerca… - Jason estrechó los ojos. Podía ver siluetas negras, muchas de ellas, corriendo en la playa. Desde la altura, el chico pensó que sería una manada de perros o incluso ovejas. Aryt entonces le agarró de los hombros.

- Fin de trayecto. Ha sido un placer viajar contigo.

Antes de que Jason pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, la ninja le empujó fuera del dragón. Desprevenido, y sin la seguridad de unas riendas o una montura, Jason resbaló por las escamas negras. Sintió un tirón en el cuello, y, antes de poder intentar agarrarse a Aryt, se encontró flotando en el aire, como una hoja arrastrada por el viento, pero sin precipitarse con pesadez. Debía ser algún truco ninja, o un hechizo, o quizá el poder de la campana.

Cuando faltaban unos escasos seis metros para caer en el claro del bosque cercano a la costa, el hechizo se rompió. Jason cayó a plomo, en medio del claro, sin nada que le protegiera del golpe. El chico se hizo una bola, y rezó para que al menos no le doliera mucho…

Chocó contra un objeto más blando que el suelo, eso desde luego. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró sentado en el suelo, sobre algo oscuro que pataleaba y gemía de dolor. Antes de quitarse el aturdimiento y el mareo, la criatura que había aplastado le levantó con un rugido y le lanzó de nuevo al suelo. Jason solo vio, en medio de la oscuridad creciente en el bosque, como aquel ser delgado y muy ágil se perdía en la espesura.

Justo en ese momento, otra figura que sí conocía se cruzó con él. Jason reconoció enseguida a Zul, y le llamó, pero el chico híbrido, con una flecha encajada en el carcaj, seguía a la otra silueta, tan concentrado en la persecución que ni se fijó en Jason.

El chico pensó en seguirle, pero enseguida recordó la visión fugaz que había visto en la playa. Desenvainó, se orientó por el olor del mar y echó a correr hacia la costa. Ya en el camino, se encontró con algunas criaturas parecidas a gatos grandes, que trataron de cortarle el paso. Jason se las quitó de encima sin mucho problema, y siguió su carrera. Escuchó un ruido de espadas, y se presentó ante Zalakaín. El elfo luchaba contra diez de esos extraños gatos, trazando círculos con los dos estoques, manteniendo a raya a las criaturas. Jason, sin vacilar, atacó por detrás y consiguió reducir el número.

El elfo se había quedado quieto, mirándole asombrado. Jason, mientras atacaba a un tercer animal y esquivaba al cuarto, gritó:

- ¡Zalakaín, muévete! ¡Luego te lo explico!

El bardo pareció recuperar el dominio sobre sí mismo: entre él y Jason eliminaron a los yaguars que había a su alrededor. Al terminar, Zalakaín recogió de nuevo a Cristina del suelo.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Jason. - ¿Qué le ha pasado a Cristina, está bien?

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo… - musitó el elfo. Ya tendrían tiempo para discutir lo que había visto, así que dijo: - Sí, está bien. Corre a la playa, a ayudar a Torom, yo ahora te sigo.

Jason desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La verdad es que la lucha y la carrera le habían ayudado a quitarse de encima el frío, y estaba más animado que nunca. Al llegar a la playa, sabía que esas criaturas no serían un problema para gente como Torom y Koru. Sin embargo, al pisar la arena blanca, vio a Koru tendido en el suelo, a punto de ser atacado por uno de los gatos. Con un espadazo, Jason lanzó la criatura por los aires, y antes de que aterrizara, la golpeó en el estómago con el filo. Un torrente de sangre le manchó el rostro y las ropas, pero no se detuvo. Vio a Torom y a Sikoth, luchando espalda contra espalda tratando de dominar al grupo. Koru también se había levantado, pero en lugar de intervenir se había quedado parado, mirando a Jason.

- ¡Vamos! – le gritó este. Los chicos del grupo debían estar muy aturdidos por culpa del ataque: todos tenían la misma reacción al verle. "Eso, o me han echado de menos, y eso que tampoco soy de los mejores luchadores". Hablando de luchadores, no veía a Tyra y Lyra. A lo mejor ellas también estaban luchando solas en el bosque.

Como ocurriera con el auxilio que prestó a Zalakaín, Jason y Koru atacaron al grupo de yaguars por la espalda, mientras que Torom y Sikoth lo hacían de frente. Pronto, quienes se vieron rodeados fueron los animales, y algunos salieron en batida hacia el bosque. No llegaron muy lejos, pues Zalakaín y Zul les cortaron el paso.

Se reunieron de nuevo en la playa: Zul y Zalakaín, que llevaba a Cristina en brazos a pesar de que la cantora replicaba que se encontraba bien. Entonces, Jason se limpió la sangre de la cara y miró a sus compañeros.

- Hola, chicos… ¿Dónde están Lyra y Tyra? – preguntó, pero nadie le respondió. No se esperaba un recibimiento así: todos, desde Torom hasta Zul le miraban como si en vez de Jason hubiera sido el mismo Muctut quién se había presentado a ayudarles. Jason buscó a Koru, quién siempre parecía saber qué decir para quitar emoción a las cosas, y lo único que vio en el ladrón fue una mirada de sorpresa y cara de susto.

- Jason… ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Cristina, quién había logrado soltarse de los brazos de Zalakaín.

- ¿A mi? Nada, estoy bien… - Jason se fijó en la mirada de Zul. Los ojos grises del chico híbrido estaban fijos en un lugar por encima de la cabeza del keeliano.

Entonces, antes de llevarse la mano a la cabeza, Jason ya sabía el porqué de esa sorpresa y esos gestos. Recordó que, al caer, Aryt tiró de su cuello. La ninja, quizá por la emoción del juego o cumpliendo alguna macabra orden de Calik, le había quitado el medallón mágico que provocaba una ilusión a la persona que le mirara.

- Ah… - fue lo único que supo decir. – Yo…

Miro a sus pies, a la larga sombra que los rayos del sol dejaban sobre la arena. Entonces, alzó la cabeza, tomó aire, y dijo:

- Soy híbrido.

Al atardecer, mientras los últimos rayos se iban apagando, el grupo vio la silueta de Jason Wade, con unos cuernos de ciervo, delgados y puntiagudos que salían de ambos lados de la cabeza.

********************

El cerdo había sobrevivido a ser quemado y a ser aplastado. Aún así, no fueron capaces de comer. Jason, tras limpiarse, contestó a las preguntas de los demás: que sí, había estado muy lejos. Había intentado llegar cuanto antes, pero le habían surgido problemas en el camino. Luego, contó que su madre había sido una híbrida de cierva (y no de gacela, como un día le dijo Ludovico). Zul, que había escuchado sin hacer ninguna pregunta, entonces abrió la boca:

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Jason suspiró. Los demás parecían haberse acostumbrado a sus cuernos, pero el chico híbrido le seguía mirando con la misma sorpresa que antes, además de tener un matiz de odio en las pupilas. Jason se esperaba esa reacción, y la temía al mismo tiempo.

- Ludovico me lo dijo, hace mucho tiempo… Por entonces, no tenía los cuernos. Esto me salió después de que armamos la pluma. Mayerling cree que el veneno de Werther provocó que salieran, al igual que las alergias extrañas y la fiebre que me da de vez en cuando. – Jason dejó el trozo de cerdo que había tratado de comer. – Siento haberlo ocultado, ojalá pudiera haceros comprender que…

- No pasa nada, por lo menos yo lo entiendo. – intervino Sikoth, con tristeza en la voz. Entonces, Jason decidió que ya bastaba de dar él tantas explicaciones.

- ¿Dónde están Tyra y Lyra? ¿Qué les ha pasado?

Al principio, nadie habló. Torom se llevó las manos al rostro, y Sikoth se limitó a mirar a otro lado. Koru abrió la boca y la cerró, como buscando una palabra. Cristina, recuperada del golpe, también buscaba las palabras adecuadas para contar la historia, y no se le ocurría ninguna. Entonces, Zalakaín intervino:

- Una desgracia.

El elfo empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido desde que Jason abandonara el grupo hasta el mismo instante en que se presentó en la playa. La aventura en Neemack, en Cracia, las escaramuzas peleando contra golems… Jason escuchó, sin intervenir, porque sabía que el elfo estaba buscando la forma de contarle lo peor.

Al llegar al capítulo de Melis-Karl, la temperatura del lugar había bajado tanto que hasta Jason volvía a tener frío. Aún así, siguió escuchando, atento. Zalakaín resumió el encuentro con la madre de Torom, la historia de los aldeanos a punto de linchar al mercenario, y entonces, la llegada del caos más absoluto. Zalakaín fue hablando, con la voz más impersonal que podía poner, sin fingir que contaba un cuento o una historia divertida. No lo era, desde luego. Al escuchar como Tyra había pasado al estado berseker, Jason se llevó las manos al rostro y dijo:

- No… no quiero saber más. Ya basta.

- Aún hay más. – dijo el elfo.

- ¿Más? – Jason se limpió las lágrimas.

- Un tipo, un ninja, nos ayudó a detenerla, y entonces, Tyra empezó a sangrar… - Zalakaín miró a Torom. El mercenario asintió, y dejó que el elfo continuara. – Estaba embarazada, y perdió a la niña allí mismo. No pudimos hacer nada.

- Esto es demasiado… - Jason movió la cabeza, negando. - … es horrible. Torom, lo siento mucho…

Torom no pudo hablar. Se limitó a aceptar la condolencia con un simple gesto de cabeza, pero sin decir más. Zalakaín terminó de explicar algunos detalles más, como lo que le había sucedido a Lyra mientras su hermana Tyra se transformaba en berseker, y cómo Calik había aparecido para llevárselas. Al escuchar el nombre del ninja, Jason se puso en pie.

- ¿Y dejasteis que se las llevara? ¿Pero, por qué? ¡No se puede confiar en él, lo sabemos todos!

- Juró por su espada, que nos dio, que volvería con ellas en siete días. El plazo se cumple pasado mañana. – dijo Koru, no sin mucho convencimiento.

- ¡No basta! – Jason apretó los puños. Le daba rabia todo el tiempo que había perdido con Aryt. Si alguna vez veía a la ninja, ya le echaría una bronca. Si hubiera corrido más, si hubiera llegado a tiempo, quizá…

No, sabía que si había logrado convencer a Torom y a Sikoth de que podía llevarse a las hermanas, entonces él no habría podido hacer nada. En el templo de Sirine, a pesar de no estar en perfectas condiciones, no le costó nada reducirle y, si no llega a ser por la intervención de Mayerling, destruirle en lo que dura un parpadeo.

- Perdón, estoy cansado, y todo esto es demasiado para mi. – Jason volvió a sentarse. – Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo, estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba…

- Deja de disculparte, ya no se puede hacer nada. – Koru atizó el fuego. – Al menos, hoy nos hemos librado de los enemigos, aunque habrá que hacer guardia. No podemos fiarnos…  
- El que hace los golems no creo que vuelva en una temporada. – dijo Zul, con una sonrisa traviesa. El híbrido entonces contó que había seguido a la figura que vio en el bosque, y que, a pesar de que huía a gran velocidad y con mucha agilidad, el chico pudo seguirle. Zul juró que le había clavado una flecha en el trasero, además, su nariz de híbrido había captado su olor. – No podrá acercarse en una milla sin que le huela.

- ¿Tan buen olfato tienes? – preguntó Zalakaín.

- No tan bueno, pero es que ese tipo suelta un olor muy extraño. No lo había olido antes, y por eso no lo olvidaré. Caminaba raro, y tenía demasiada agilidad para ser un tipo normal. – Zul pensó un momento antes de decir: - Creo que era un híbrido.

- Ya lo hablaremos mañana. – Torom se puso en pie. – Esta noche, propongo que Cristina y Zul, que resultaron heridos… - se escuchó como los dos protestaban, pero se callaron al sentir la mirada de Torom. - … no hagan turno esta noche. El resto, nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Será mejor que vigilemos en pareja. Jason, como tú acabas de llegar de viaje y supongo que estarás cansado, será mejor que hagas el último turno solo. ¿Te parece bien?

Jason asintió. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba agotado. Acompañó a Cristina hacia la cabaña, y él se tendió en la puerta, cubierto con una manta. Antes de dormir, leyó la carta que Huggin le había traído. Con tanto ajetreo, se había olvidado de ella.

Leyó la carta: era de Lai. En ella, la niña contaba que ya estaban instaladas en el monasterio, que Ariadna estaba recuperada y que ella se encontraba bien. Después, le contaba a Jason que había tenido un recuerdo muy extraño: veía a una mujer rubia, muy hermosa y con ropajes dorados, que recibía una bofetada de un hombre también rubio. Lai decía que aquel hombre le daba mucho miedo, que tenía la mirada fría, y que solo podía recordar de él que ella jamás le hablaba directamente. "Por la descripción, podría ser Calik…" pensó Jason, guardando la carta. En su turno, la destruiría. Esperaba que Aryt no la hubiera leído: podría informar a Calik y este inventarse alguna excusa para llevarse a Lai. "Lo siento, pero no confío en él, por mucho que parezca que ayuda a sus hermanas y que jure por su propio hijo".

No tardó en quedarse dormido, aunque tuvo más horribles pesadillas. Esta vez, en lugar de un ejército de asesinas ciegas, veía a las dos hermanas Tyra y Lyra, sufriendo al ser devoradas por un enorme ciervo volante, un escarabajo con cuernos que de pequeño le daba miedo.

Despertó al sentir que alguien le golpeaba el hombro. Abrió los ojos, pensando que aún era pronto para su turno, cuando se encontró con la mirada de Zul muy cerca de él.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Sí, sí que pasa. – el chico híbrido le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Jason se quitó la pereza de encima y miró al cielo. La luna estaba ya a punto de desaparecer, y pronto sería su turno. En la hoguera, en la playa, pudo ver las siluetas de Zalakaín y Koru hablando entre ellos en voz baja.  
Jason se puso en pie y siguió a Zul hasta la entrada el bosque. Le sorprendió ver que el chico llevaba un bastón hecho con una rama en la mano. Al llegar a una distancia prudencial, Zul se giró de repente y dijo:

- Te reto.

Por unos segundos, Jason pensó que se trataba de una broma del chico, pero al ver su expresión seria, aguantó la risa y trató de decir, con normalidad:

- ¿Por qué?

- Dices que eres un híbrido, pues muy bien. Tienes que demostrarlo.

Jason se encogió de hombros:

- No se trata de algo que se pueda o no demostrar, ni yo lo he elegido. Lamento mucho no haberlo dicho antes, pero sinceramente no veo…

Zul sacudió la vara, y Jason la esquivó, aunque estuvo a punto de rozarle la cabeza.

- En vez de tanto lamentar, pelea. Si quieres que te perdone por habernos mentido así, quiero que pelees contra mí.

Jason no entendía nada. ¿Por qué Zul quería pelear? ¿Qué ganaba con ello? El keeliano solo podía averiguarlo: debía luchar contra el híbrido y preguntárselo al final.

- ¿Puedo usar la espada?

- No, solo usaremos nuestras habilidades como híbridos. – Zul soltó la vara. La mirada de sus ojos grises recordó a Jason a aquella época en la que Zul había estado en el otro bando. Era terrorífico, podía transmitir tanta ira y fiereza como si fuera un lobo de verdad… Y Jason, que solo era híbrido de un ser asustadizo y poco dado a las peleas, no sabía que hacer.

Evitó el ataque de Zul anteponiendo los cuernos. Estos se quedaron enganchados en la ropa del chico, y Jason aprovechó el momento para levantar por el aire a Zul y lanzarle todo lo lejos que podía. No tenía el cuello de un ciervo, pero si la suficiente fuerza como para alejar a Zul un par de metros. Zul volvió a abalanzarse, soltando zarpazos y mordiscos a diestro y siniestro. Jason solo podía correr y esquivar. Cuando Zul le enganchó el brazo con un fuerte mordisco, la reacción del keeliano fue muy humana y común: le dio un puñetazo.

Zul se apartó, escupió sangre y dijo:

- Vamos, continuemos…

- Zul, esto no tiene sentido. Dejémoslo antes de que nos hagamos daño de verdad.

- ¡No! Tú has ocultado tus rasgos de hibrido ante los demás, ¡por qué te avergüenzas de ellos! – Zul se precipitó sobre Jason, pero esta vez el chico no se movió. Cayó al suelo cuando Zul le propinó un puñetazo; y luego se quedó sentado, escupiendo sangre.

- Tienes razón. Me decía que estos cuernos no podían ocultarse detrás de una capucha como haces tú cuando vas a una ciudad grande. Yo necesitaba estar libre para ir en busca de los parientes de las niñas ciegas, no podía presentarme ante la gente con este aspecto. Me veía a mi mismo como si fuera un horrible monstruo… - Jason hizo una pausa para limpiarse el labio, que sangraba por el corte. – Pero, ¿sabes algo? Cuando peor me sentía, pensaba en ti, y en todo lo que has pasado porque hay gente que no te aceptaba. Y mis penas me parecían absurdas. No quería mentiros, y me sentiré mal conmigo mismo toda la vida, pero sé que puedo hacer que me perdones, aunque me cueste una paliza.

Zul jadeó en la oscuridad, luego, guardó las zarpas y recogió la vara del suelo.

- Hagamos un trato: mientras estemos a solas, los miembros del grupo y aquellos que sepamos tu secreto, no uses el medallón ese mágico. Si entramos en una ciudad o conocemos a alguien nuevo, puedes volver a guardarlos. Solo entonces, me pensaré si mereces un perdón.

Jason levantó la vista, y se encontró con que Zul ya no parecía estar serio y enfadado. Le tendía la mano, para ayudarle a levantarse y también para sellar el pacto. Jason murmuró que le parecía justo, y se la estrechó.

*********************

- Sikoth, tengo que reconocerlo… Es la obra de arte más fea que he visto en la vida.

Torom dijo esto, mirando los restos del golem que había atacado al exladrón. Estaban allí Sikoth, Koru, Zalakaín y Zul. Jason y Cristina aún dormían, pues el chico de Keel, tras hacer su guardia solo, no había sido capaz de pasar más tiempo despierto. No importaba, pues aún tenían que pasar otro día en la playa antes de la llegada de Calik.

Los chicos estaban alrededor de una enorme figura de cristal, medio hundida en la arena de la orilla y con una forma que recordaba vagamente a un golem. Orgulloso, Sikoth decía:

- Pensé que si ese tipo hace los golems usando materiales concretos, podía provocar un cambio en ese material y entonces el hechizo se rompería. Cometió el error de hacerlo de arena, porque aquí abunda, pero la arena es vulnerable al agua y al rayo. Dos en uno. – Sikoth señaló al agua, responsable de que el golem se quedara atrapado el tiempo suficiente para recibir una descarga de un rayo. – Zalakaín, me debes 200 monedas de oro…

- Ah, un momento. – el elfo habló con tono ofendido: - Nuestro acuerdo decía que debías destruir un golem tú solo, en menos de un minuto.

- ¡Y así fue! Koru, díselo: no necesité ayuda de nadie y tardé poco tiempo.

- Sí, así es. No le ayudé, pero no calculé el tiempo. No sé si tardaste un minuto o cinco…

Sikoth le lanzó a Koru una mirada entre sorprendida y llena de rencor. Zalakaín intervino entonces, con una risotada:

- De momento, dejémoslo en justo y glorioso empate. La próxima vez, yo me ocuparé de cronometrar la pelea…

- Seguro que haces trampa… - murmuró Sikoth. Le dolía que aún no le reconocieran que podía defenderse solo, pero decidió ser adulto y dejarlo estar.

Zul, con varias piedras en las manos, soltó un ladrido:

- ¿Habéis dejado de parlotear? ¿Puedo destruirla ya?

- No, espera. – Koru se acercó al rostro de cristal. - ¿Veis algo? Quizá esta es una oportunidad para averiguar más sobre estos golems. Normalmente, explotan y no dejan rastro…

- Tienes razón. Mirad, este es uno de los sellos… - Zalakaín señaló un fragmento ennegrecido de papel, situado en la frente del golem. Había otro a la altura de los riñones. Zul señaló que además parecía haber algo extraño en el centro del golem.

- Parece que tiene un hueco. – comentó el híbrido.

Todos se acercaron, para mirar de cerca. En efecto, en la cavidad torácica, donde se suponía que un ser vivo tiene pulmones y corazón, el golem tenía una gran burbuja redonda.

- Si están huecos, deberían ser fáciles de derrotar, entonces. – Koru copió un fragmento de los hechizos, lo que pudo ver entre el papel quemado. – El que los hizo debía tener una razón para dejar tanto hueco, y arriesgarse a hacer un golem poco compacto…

- Parece… - Sikoth empezó a temblar, "el escalofrío de las gallinas". No es que temblara todo el cuerpo, y se agitara hasta la extenuación. Había logrado dominarlo lo suficiente como para que los demás no lo percibieran; aunque Koru sí sabía cuando le pasaba. – parece como si quisieran llevarse algo con ellos, como si fueran un jarrón vacío y necesitaran que los llenasen…

- Ahí dentro no cabe Torom. Y eso no tiene sentido: los golems os atacan sin piedad, como si quieran moler vuestros huesos. – intrigado, Zalakaín también trataba de pensar en ese extraño hueco.

- Quizá no sea el cuerpo lo que quieren. – dijo Torom. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, alrededor de la estatua. El silencio lo rompió Zul, rompiendo a la vez de una pedrada la nariz del golem.

- Uf… que ganas tenía de hacerlo. Nunca he roto algo de cristal de este tamaño.

Entre todos, destruyeron el cuerpo de cristal del golem, y enterraron los fragmentos lo suficientemente hondo como para que jamás alguien los encontrase.

****************

- Déjale, ¿no ves que sigue durmiendo?

Escuchó risas y una queja también de Cristina, pero luego hasta la cantante se reía.

- Bah, tonterías.

Jason entreabrió un ojo, y fue como revivir el encuentro de la noche anterior: tenía a Zul de pie, a su lado. Solo que esta vez el híbrido no le miraba lleno de enfado. Más bien, se partía de risa. Jason se puso en pie, sobresaltando a todos… pero peor aún, algo húmedo y frío cayó sobre sus ojos y no podía ver. Al tratar de quitárselo, se tropezó y cayó del muelle donde había dormido otro rato, al agua del mar.

Cuando salió, todo empapado y confuso, pudo ver que tenía entre las manos unos calzoncillos largos.

- ¡Agh! Pero, ¿qué demonios…?

El grupo se estaba partiendo de risa, como Zul. El chico híbrido señaló sus cuernos y dijo:

- ¡Te hemos encontrado una nueva ocupación! ¡Eres nuestro tendedero particular!

Jason se quitó de los cuernos más prendas de ropa, la mayoría de Sikoth (que se había manchado con barro), y lanzó unos cuantos improperios. Por una vez que estaba teniendo un sueño agradable.

- ¡Te vas a enterar, Zul, cuando te pille!

- Eso, a ver si me coges, venado. – Zul echó a correr por la playa, gritando chistes sobre los cuernos de Jason y su futura esposa. El resto del grupo asistía a la escena entre risas. Al igual que ocurrió cuando pescaron la barracuda, se había apoderado de todos una risa tonta, alegre y sin más pretensiones que simplemente tratar de olvidar los problemas.

Era el séptimo día, pero habían estado tan ocupados hablando, recogiendo el lugar y tratando de olvidar las penas, que no se habían acordado. De repente, una voz masculina sonó por encima de las risas.

- Veo que os estáis divirtiendo…

Jason y Zul pararon su loca carrera, y todos se giraron hacia Calik. Detrás del ninja, en una actitud seria y cohibida, estaban Tyra y Lyra. Torom corrió hacia su esposa, y Sikoth le imitó, pero Calik dio un paso al frente cortando el paso, evitando que Torom, Sikoth y cualquiera pusiese un dedo encima a las shinobis.

- Antes que empecéis, me gustaría hablaros de algo. – Calik volvía a tener su katana. Debía llevar un rato en la playa, y no le habían sentido llegar. - Nadie, absolutamente ninguno de ustedes puede tocarles salvo yo y el señor Wade.- Al pronunciar el apellido de Jason el espadachín y el chico de los ojos negros se quedaron intrigados. Miraron al keeliano, que parecía tan sorprendido como ellos.

- No pueden ofrecerle ni una caricia, ni un breve rozón… - siguió diciendo Calik - ¡Nada!, espero que quede muy claro si no quieren que mueran.

- ¿Morir si las tocamos?- Balbuceó Sikoth interpelando a Lyra. - ¿Qué significa eso?

- Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, pero es un secreto…no puedo decirte nada.- Murmuró la morena alejándose, huyendo de la mirada de él. Lyra poseía todavía esa faz llena de ternura que tanto le gustaba a Sikoth pero con eso último que le dijo, sintió que le habían partido como Omino.

- Es lo único que pueden saber, así que ustedes verán.

Ya no sería lo mismo para los cuatro y Calik lo sabía muy bien. Quiso sonreír, saborear esos momentos en que veía a sus odiados enemigos tan pequeños e indefensos.

- Es hora de que te largues.- Ordenó Zul.- Si no piensas abrir la boca más, no tienes que hacer más aquí.

- Disculpa, Ojos Grises, que diga, Zul…- El mestizo casi se le iba encima pero se limitó a abrir la boca, incrédulo, se talló un ojo pensando que tal vez estaba teniendo una cruenta pesadilla, pero no, detrás de los nubarrones Calik y todo lo que aconteció había sido muy real. - Sí, niño; esto no fue nada comparado a tus típicos sueños de nena asustadiza. Vienen cosas peores y hay que prepararnos.

- ¿Acaso escuché mal? — Koru se acercó con cautela. — ¿Has dicho: "Prepararnos"?

- De veras que no son nada idiotas, me precipité en formar prejuicios de ustedes aunque les falte todavía aprender. — Se acomodó el cuello del traje oscuro y se reacomodó la capa celeste. Después hizo una señal a la ninja pelirroja y le tomó por el brazo con sutil delicadeza aunque ella parecía incómoda en que la tocase. —Se los aclararé o mejor, ¿por qué no les dices el convenio que hemos pactado, Tyra?

- Has querido tomar más ventaja de la de que por sí ya tenías. — Sentenció Torom gravemente apretando los puños tanto que se saltaban las venas. Se sentía dolido en no poder estrechar a su esposa y sumamente miserable al ver a ese tipo tocándola, pero una mirada de ella, verde, limpia y prudente le hicieron ahogar su pena. — ¿Qué pretendes?

- Debieron aprender algo de la convivencia que tuvieron con Ludovico, nada es gratis.- El ojiazul sonrió y movió un dedo de un lado a otro, se percató de la furia oculta del ex mercenario y disfrutó un poco de ello. —Es hora de cobrarme el favor que les he hecho en salvarles. Vamos Tyra, cariño, dile lo que haremos.

La pelirroja dio un paso al frente mirando a cada uno con cierta dureza.

- Nii-Sama Calik permanecerá con nosotros, en nuestro grupo a partir de hoy hasta cuando crea oportuno, y ninguno debe poner alguna objeción con ello.- Se le quebró la voz al ver la cara de conmoción de todos y un insulto que soltó Koru.- En caso contrario si uno de ustedes quiere hacerle frente de la forma que sea... Lyra y yo los eliminaremos sin importar que lazos nos unan.

- ¡No estarás hablando en serio!- Exclamó Cristina.

- Tyra, no puedes creer en lo que dice. – gritó Jason.

- Es cierto, y no tengo más remedio que creerlo.- Dijo Lyra en un susurro que fue roto por que Calik comenzó a aplaudir alabando a la Celeniana.

- ¿Qué les parece, queridos míos?

- ¡Que eres un completo hijo de puta!- Gritó Koru lanzándose sobre el rubio.

- ¡No vayas!- gritó Jason, intentando detenerle.

Tyra, con un temple de acero desenvainó a su katana Delta, dio un salto hacia adelante para ponerse detrás del chico y le puso el filo frío directo en el cuello a Koru mientras lo asía de un brazo con fuerza que el muchacho sintió que se lo dislocaba de un solo tirón y lo soltó para que cayese en el suelo todo jadeante. Torom, Zal y Sikoth se removieron inquietos pidiendo calma pero tanteando sus armas pero Lyra, haciendo aparecer sus gigantes falcatas se interpuso, casi atravesaba a Zul que también se había lanzado pero logró hacerle un corte profundo en el torso haciendo que se retirara. Sus amigos vieron que no dudarían en atacarlos si pretendían incluso en amenazar al rubio.

- ¡Tyra!, ¡Lyra! — Gritó aterrorizada Cristina.- ¿Por qué?

Un Calik satisfecho emitió una orden la cual fue atendida por las gemelas en un dos por tres.

- Suficiente, muchachas. Creo que ya captaron el mensaje. Bajen sus armas que no tiene caso que las manchen de sangre y vísceras tan prontamente. Recuerden que tiene nuevas virtudes y no pueden desaprovecharlas con ellos.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas mofarte de nosotros?- Torom dijo llegando al lado de Koru que se tocaba el brazo roto.

- Días, meses…depende que tanto avancemos. – Le apretó los hombros a las gemelas que seguían con las espadas en las manos. —Hay cosas que debo enseñarles no sólo a éstas, puede que también haya algo que pueda hacer por ustedes y viceversa. Además estoy interesado en ese Éjercito tan molesto.- El ojiazul sintió una vibra muy intensa que provenía del hermano menor.- No, Cyrith. No tengo nada que ver con ese asunto tan espinoso. ¡Alá!, bueno creo que es hora de comenzar a organizarnos para comenzar una nueva etapa, mis nuevos compañeros de viaje. ¿Qué les parece si hoy yo hago la cena para todos?

- ¡Púdrete!

- ¡Uy!, que mal genio Zulín. Te perdiste la oportunidad de un banquetazo y una cobija calientita. Bueno, será cuestión de tiempo para que se hagan a la idea de que son afortunados con mi gallarda presencia, y para que vean que soy muy bueno me iré al otro extremo para no molestarlos.- Calik echó a andar unos metros mientras sacaba un saco de viaje del cual extrajo una manzana y la mordía.- Pero recuerden que estaré con ustedes hasta que me plazca...¡ah! Tyra, Lyra, pueden quedarse a convivir con sus amiguitos como siempre pero no olviden que no pueden jugar a las manitas con nadie, si acaso las necesito las llamaré telepáticamente.

- Como ordenes, Calik-Sama.- Dijeron en una misma voz las muchachas guardando sus armas.

- Tyra…— Llamó Torom a su esposa. — ¿Por qué has lastimado a Koru?

- Perdona, pero las cosas no pueden de ser de otra forma. —Respondió ella con un mohín que le hizo recordar cuando la conoció: fría, independiente, de pocas palabras…— Que no te extrañe, Torom, pero sí lo hubiese matado. ¿No viste como lo hice con Omino?, la única diferencia fue que esta vez asesinaría estando consciente.

- Por favor, dime que Calik no te lavó el cerebro, por favor…— Torom cerró sus párpados apretándolos con fuerza. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- No lo hizo. — La ojiverde volteó hacia otro lado con cierta indiferencia y pasó de largo. Al momento de cruzarse con él, se detuvo un momento y le susurró al oído antes de alejarse para disculparse ahora con Koru. Sabía que sus actos eran contrarios a sus palabras, pero quería ser muy sincera. — Porque sí hubiera sido de esa forma no seguiría amándote tan intensamente…te amo, Torom, y ojalá puedas perdonarme por haber perdido así a nuestro bebé, por alejarme de ti… Pero hasta que no pueda dominar mi sed caótica no seré digna para absolutamente nadie.

Torom percibió unas gotas de amargura y una infinita tristeza en la muchacha. No se dio cuenta que él mismo estaba derramando algunas pero a través de sus ojos.

- Perdón…he cambiado todo lo que habíamos planeado pero no hay otra forma...perdón — Volvió a decir ella sin querer mirarlo. Sabía que si se atrevía se arrojaría a sus brazos sin importarle acabar su propia vida.

"Pero, mi hermana y yo tenemos una misión."

Cristina, que sentía el corazón en la boca quiso aparentar serenidad. Sintió que Zal estaba observándole intensamente y no pudo fingir que no se había dando cuenta. No se atrevía a preguntarse qué pensaba. No quiso saberlo y se dirigió a donde estaba Koru.

A los pocos segundos de que cantara con su preciosa voz de sirena, el brazo del muchacho sanó. Sacudió un poco las manos y le dio las gracias sin sonreír y menos tuvo ganas cuando las hermanas se detuvieron frente a él. Tyra iba a abrir la boca, pero Lyra se adelantó susurrando un "perdón", Koru no la dejó continuar. Había un poco de coraje en él y de mucho temor.

- Escuchen, entiendo que el mequetrefe de Calik las sacó de lo que sería su tumba y luego les habrá amenazado; por ello ahora le protegen. No les guardo rencor, las sigo estimando mucho.

Hizo una pausa y se encaró con la muchacha de cabellera morena quien a pesar de los momentos no se le veía con ganas de llorar, pero su cara de tristeza lo decía todo. Le sostuvo la mirada, sin dar un paso atrás. Zalakaín midió los movimientos de cada uno con mucha tensión e hizo ademán de querer pescarle el brazo al joven. Probablemente ese sería el momento para que el chico del búho estallase, sin embargo éste le hizo una señal de que todo estaba neutral o al menos eso parecía.

- Lo único que te voy a decir, Lyra - Comenzó a decir con una mirada de advertencia que no dejaba a dudas-, es que no intentes siquiera tratar atentar contra Sikoth. No te lo voy a permitir; si le haces daño…te mataré, no sé cómo pero eso haré.

- ¡Koru! - Gimió Sikoth destrozado. En el fondo Calik escupió una sonrisita que se opacó por la exclamación del hermano menor.

Abatida, Lyra asintió con un gesto de su cabeza y miró alrededor, a la antigua Melis-Karl, y pensó en la destrucción de la otra ciudad. Vio por todas partes los pequeños incendios, las casas siendo dañadas por la furia de la naturaleza que había invocado. Tyra igual visualizó a la gente que seguramente gritaba y de corría de un lado a otro buscando a sus familias como cuando ocurrió en Kierkergard. Todo era tan terrible.

- Bien, Koru.- Llamó Lyra.- Una parte de mi está de acuerdo contigo en que debo pagar si lastimo a Sikoth. Pero…ni pienses que voy a morir en tus manos. – Dio la medio la media vuelta con una seguridad que incluso dejó a Tyra algo desconcertada. Su hermana siempre fue una niña dócil, dulce, cariñosa, sensible, pero ahora demostraba una frialdad extraña - De eso debe encargarse Sikoth, si he de morir valdrá la pena que caiga por mano de él, pero no le será tan bien tan fácil porque...soy una maldita berseker.

Dicho esto, Lyra tiró de su hermana y ambas se perdieron en el otro extremo donde yacía el grupo, dejando en el aire miles de preguntas sin responder, una mina de tristeza y un futuro incierto.

****************

En lo más profundo de una cueva, rodeado por cientos de cirios y frascos con sustancias de mil colores, un hombre estaba encogido. En el espejo que tenía enfrente, veía el rostro borroso de alguien con el cabello cano.

- Te dije bien claro: a la chica cantante de Sibel no le puedes tocar ni un pelo. Ateles, me estoy hartando de tu ineptitud.

- Lo siento, señor. Hago lo que puedo. – Ateles se quitó parte de la capucha, y el hombre del espejo hizo un gesto de asco. – Usted me ordenó averiguar la verdad sobre la reencarnación de los dioses, y también traerles a aquellos que pueden serlo. Sin embargo, mi tarea no es fácil: exige mucha concentración, y si usted me grita y ordena mediante telepatía, solo consigue que me distraiga. Que si no puedo atacar mientras estén las dos hermanas ninja, que si al chico del búho debo distraerle y alejarle de su hermano, que si…

- ¡No más excusas! Traéme sus almas, me da igual que sean o no sean Horth, Yamalash, Ikah o quién demonios te de la gana. – la mancha en el espejo se hizo más borrosa. – Gracias a mis ojos y oídos, sé que se dirigen a la Cuna de Sibel, porque Cristina cree que allí pueden encontrar una curación de los berseker. Seguirán la costa hasta encontrar una vía segura para atravesar los bosques de Araytur. Te doy tres oportunidades más, no las malgastes.

Ateles asintió, y la imagen en el espejo desapareció por completo. "No lo voy a tener nada fácil, el híbrido del grupo ya conoce mi olor… Pero supongo que puedo encontrar un medio para despistarlo…" Se giró hacia uno de sus libros, donde el grabado mostraba una ilustración de la Pluma de Oth, y unos números en serie a ambos lados. "No estoy equivocado, en ese grupo hay al menos tres reencarnaciones. Te lo mostraré, señor, no es una locura..."


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

**por Sabel  
**

La llegada de Calik al grupo había creado un ambiente bastante tenso, cosa que se mantuvo después de retomar la marcha. El ninja continuaba en sus asuntos, aunque para las mentes agudas era fácil notar una sonrisita burlona cada que Torom y Sikoth cruzaban miradas con las gemelas, con ojos cargados de confusión y tristeza.  
Zalakain no comprendía del todo lo que pasaba, así que cautelosamente se encargó de preguntarle a Jason -quien parecía el más sereno- sobre el tema para ponerse al corriente; después de eso compartió un poco la molestia de los demás, pero recordando ese encuentro en el bosque el sujeto no le parecía tan malo. Algo arrogante, seco y muy hiriente en definitiva, pero no malvado ya que el sable no había vibrado como era costumbre: el movimiento había sido muy suave, casi imperceptible, como si la espada se riera del rubio. Reprimió una sonrisa burlona cuando durante un descanso para comer Calik sintió que le miraba, por alguna razón el "Cabeza de Nido" que resonaba en su mente le parecía el apodo perfecto.

Con el paso de los días tenía la impresión que parte de la prohibición de codearse con las gemelas era más por fastidiar a sus cuñados y a todos en general, pero de igual manera había visto y sentido lo que podían hacer las niñas; si Cabeza de Nido había puesto esa condición es porque algo sabía sobre lo que les pasaba, de alguna manera les había ayudado y era mejor hacerle caso.

Para intentar mejorar el ambiente, convenció a Cristina de entonar algunas canciones de su repertorio mientras viajaban, después de todo el propósito de un bardo dentro del mundo es mantener la vida alegre. Así, el momento más divertido llegó durante una tarde a la hora de la cena, donde ambos interpretaron una canción que Jason ya había escuchado antes en Sijan: aquella oda que hablaba del amor pecaminoso entre un chico muy joven y una señora casada.  
Gran parte de las carcajadas, aparte del contenido de la obra, se debían a la interpretación de Cristina y a lo que algunos comenzaban a sospechar de lo que pensaba el bardo de ella. Sorprendentemente el comentario sarcástico que gritó Calik desde su lugar no había apagado las risas, al contrario, las había aumentado.

Después de una semana habían comenzado a acostumbrarse a la idea de lo sucedido y a aceptar un poco al ninja, si bien no lo tragaban mucho no sería la primera vez que viajaban con alguien que había hecho algo terrible en sus narices. A Lidda no le tenían mucha confianza al principio, inclusive el tiempo que pasaron en el barco después del incidente con Leviath la llevaron amarrada en todo momento, y al final había demostrado no ser tan mala.  
Sin embargo no hablaban mucho con él ya que éste apenas le dirigía la palabra a alguien que no fuera Jason o las gemelas. Lo extraño era que las pocas veces que cruzaba palabras con el bardo, éstas no eran ácidas y de vez en cuando asomaba una pequeña sonrisa o un leve saludo con la cabeza. Jason había presenciado alguna vez durante su viaje con las niñas cómo un colega de Zalakain podía distender las cosas con su sola presencia, lo cual transmitió a los demás agregando que quizá era por el carisma que requería la profesión. De cualquier manera, todos en el fondo agradecían que las cosas no fueran ya tan tensas.

= = = = = = =

Una figura se divisa por una de las ventanas de la mansión Rimm; se le nota concentrada, aunque si alguien estuviese divisando desde fuera no habría reconocido que se trataba de una muchacha leyendo libros. Habla, pero no para sí misma.

- Conque de eso se trata el asunto- decía ella- Definitivamente no es "magia''

- Exacto- Caruman respondía todo con seguridad- El tránsito de las almas no es sencillo, aunque sea con una firia, y para traer una de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, necesitas, primero que nada, un cuerpo

- Primero que todo- corrigió cariñosamente Elia

- Como sea, el lenguaje verbal nunca fue mi fuerte- luego el fantasma hizo como si nada- Además de eso necesitas hacer dos cosas

- ¿Qué cosas?

- La primera- respondía, sentándose en la cama-, es pedir una "autorización de tránsito" a los mandamases

- ¿A Yamalash?

- O Hel, ella resguarda Cidonia

- ¿Cidonia?

- El mundo de los muertos, infierno, cielo, todo aquello en lo que cree la gente. No sólo con ella se debe hablar; también esta Elia, quien resguarda el limbo...

- El puente entre lo vivo y lo muerto

- Error. Entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos. Hay una diferencia entre ambos conceptos; recuerda que en el limbo hay muertos, así que no es la línea que separa un estado de otro

- Cierto. Continúa

- Lo segundo que se debe hacer es, evidentemente, un sacrificio

- ¿Y cómo funciona eso?

- El que entra a Cidonia con una de las "aves de la muerte" puede hacer tres cosas: una, entrar con su alma, visitar a su compañero y volver intacto; dos, entregar a Hel su alma y sacar la de su compañero, para que el segundo vuelva aquí; y tres... compartir la estancia en el reino de los vivos

- En ese caso, ambas personas vivirían hasta... ¿cuándo?

- Hasta cuando Hel decida traerlos de vuelta

= = = = = = =  
.com/watch?v=sjIXX2wQ9sI

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando Zalakain despertó con un respingo. Los demás se habían ido a dormir hacía mucho, y aprovechando su turno de guardia, el semielfo decidió sentarse a escribir: había una idea rondando su cabeza de manera constante desde aquella vez en la playa y necesitaba estar solo para encontrar la forma adecuada de plasmar sus sentimientos; hasta ahora no lo había logrado, y algunas bolas de papel yacían a sus pies. Parpadeó un par de veces, frotándose el cuello dolorido por el tiempo que llevaba inclinado sobre su libro.

-Vamos, concéntrate- el bardo mojó la pluma en el tintero y escribió unas cuantas líneas, que leyó después mentalmente:

"Pronto saldrás al peligro enfrentar  
pronto te arriesgarás al pelear  
Sé que un uso mi espada tendrá  
Pero no estaré aquí más

Tu compañía emocionante es  
Impresionado por tu valor estoy  
Feliz por viajar a tu lado soy  
Pero libre por un tiempo debo ser"

Zalakain parpadeó perplejo, dándose cuenta de que lo recién escrito era exactamente lo opuesto a lo que deseaba expresar: se había dejado llevar por el estribillo inicial de aquella vieja canción que usaba para despedirse. Fastidiado, arrancó la hoja del libro, la arrugó y la arrojó al fuego.  
Se llevó las manos a la cara: los ojos le escocían por las noches de desvelo, que ya eran varias. La zona debajo de ellos estaba un poco hinchada, probablemente marcadas por sendas ojeras, y para completar el cuadro, la cara comenzaba a sentirse rasposa, debía rasurarse pronto. Se sentía sudado, con los labios resecos e incluso le pareció percibir un olor nauseabundo que salía de sus axilas: más que alguien deseable, era una desgracia humana… no, una desgracia élfica… ¿O qué diablos era exactamente?

-No seas estúpido – se dijo al recargar la cabeza en las manos, mientras se frotaba las sienes- ¡Concéntrate! Lo has hecho antes, ¿por qué tendría que ser tan difícil ahora?

= = = = =

-Je… jejeje…

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Tienes que ver esto!

-¡Uyyyyy! ¿Pero qué…?

-¡Shhh! ¡Cállate o se va a despertar!

Unas risitas ahogadas llegaron a sus oídos, despertándole. El semielfo se había quedado dormido en posición fetal: el sol comenzaba a salir ya, no recordaba haber dejado el libro o tan siquiera haber guardado sus cosas. Se dio la vuelta bostezando como león, topándose con la fuente de las risitas: tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo, se dio cuenta, horrorizado, de que Zul y Koru estaban sentados a poca distancia de él con varias hojas arrugadas en las manos.  
Cuando reaccionó, los chicos ya se habían ido. Se levantó torpemente y fue tras ellos, quienes corrían entre los árboles entonando una cancioncilla burlona:

-Zal y Cristina, sentados bajo un árbol- Koru canturreaba como niño pequeño

-¡Se besan, se tocan sus partes, y no les molesta!- agregó Zul del mismo modo, arrancando carcajadas más fuertes del muchacho.

-¡Por lo que más quieran, cállense!- respondió angustiado el aludido

Zalakain corría tan rápido como podía para alcanzarlos, pero no tuvo que hacer mucho por ello. Para contribuir a su horror, Zul había embestido a Calik por la espalda, quien terminaba de satisfacer sus necesidades matutinas. Koru se detuvo en seco, mientras el ninja se levantaba molesto, quitándose al híbrido de encima.

-¡Carajo, uno no puede ni orinar en…! ¿Qué es esto?

-¡No!- el bardo vio al ninja arrebatarle las hojas a Zul- ¡No lo…!

-¡Ooohhh! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Calik se había sumado a las risas de los otros, quienes después del susto inicial comenzaron a mostrarle las demás hojas, aliviados por la reacción del ninja- Perro aprovechado, mira que ir a perturbar de esta manera a una señorita inocente…

-¡Me has roto el corazón! ¡Yo estoy más buena! – Zul se llevó las manos al pecho, apretando un enorme par de senos imaginarios con un gesto obsceno

-"¿El corazón me late a mil cuando fijas tus ojos en mi?"- Koru leyó, acompañado por otro coro de risas- Bah, yo digo mejores cosas y eso que no soy bardo.

-¡Por favor, no digan nada!- para ese momento, el rostro de Zalakain estaba tan rojo como su cabello- He estado varias noches tratando de escribir algo decente pero…

-Ya, déjalo así; se nota a leguas lo que quieres hacer. – Zul le dio el montón de hojas robadas

-Por la forma en que se comporta contigo, diría que tienes probabilidades de éxito.- Koru siguió a Zul rumbo al campamento- No me mires así, no diremos nada.

-Lo importante es que lo sepa, no las palabras empalagosas – Calik le dio una palmadita solidaria en la espalda- Si fuera tu, no regresaría al campamento sin haberme arreglado un poco; así como estás resultas agresivo a la vista.

Aun aturdido por el sueño y por lo que acababa de suceder, Zalakain guardó las hojas en lo más profundo del saco y se aseó como pudo en un pequeño estanque cercano. Pero, como se lo había imaginado, todos menos Cristina ya sabían lo que planeaba cuando llegó ahí, y las indirectas durante el desayuno no se hicieron esperar; por suerte, ella no parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

El día transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos; cuando las mujeres del grupo fueron a asearse un poco, el semielfo aprovechó para tomar el libro y una vez más tratar de plasmar algo decente. Era cierto que desde la muerte de Soñadora no había escrito un poema o una canción de amor, o mejor dicho uno sobre sus propios sentimientos, pero si algo era seguro es que no pensaba que le costaría tanto hacerlo.

Después de fantasear un rato con la visión de Cristina en la playa, de su cabello volando con el viento, sus profundos ojos azules, el vestido ceñido a sus abundantes… bueno, y de quitarse los pensamientos resultantes del deseo físico, logró retomar la idea que tenía y comenzó a escribir. Estaba tan metido en eso que casi derrama la tinta cuando notó que Sikoth llevaba observándolo un buen rato.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo- Sikoth se encogió de hombros- Cuando pueda tocarla, quiero expresarle a Lyra mis sentimientos pero no se me da muy bien hacerlo; eso que escribes es muy bonito, y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a hacerle una carta o algo así.

-Eh…- el bardo, algo aturdido, tardó un poco en comprender lo que le decían- Claro, después de todo a eso me dedico. ¿Podría ser dentro de unos días?

Zalakain no sabía si reir o echarse a llorar, especialmente después de notar que Torom miraba de reojo el libro cada vez que pasaba por ahí. Por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que tan mal no iba con su empresa, ya había logrado plasmar lo que sentía: sólo le faltaba decirlo. Eso ya no debería ser tan difícil.

= = = = =

Había pasado un día completo, pero el ajetreo del viaje, un chubasco intenso, su turno de cacería y un pequeño contratiempo con una osa y sus crías no le dejó muchas oportunidades a Zalakain para intentar el "movimiento", como cariñosamente Zul apodó sus intenciones con Cristina. Cada vez que podía, el híbrido de ojos grises le molestaba con eso; y ahora que el despistado de Jason se había dado cuenta no dejaba de mirarlo con cierto recelo; aparentemente aún le recordaba en su papel de Ironía cuando lo emborrachó con las rondas de cerveza y los chupitos de licor.

-Que no hombre, no haré nada para deshonrarla- le decía por enésima vez a Pies de Fuego mientras regresaban con la presa del día- ¿Puedes dejar de acosarme con eso?

-¿Acosarte yo? ¡Que va!- Jason sonrió para picarlo- Es una señorita muy buena para un picaflor como tú, es natural que me preocupe.

-Déjame adivinar, las arañas hablan- respondió el bardo, ligeramente irritado- Ya me las pagará ese enano cuando le vea, no tiene por qué repetir esas historias.

Jason no alcanzó a replicar dado que Torom se acercó a ellos para ayudarles a cargar con el jabalí que cazaron, rezongándole a Koru que estuviera atento para no quemar el animal como la vez anterior. Zul descansaba a la sombra de un árbol mascando una ramita, Sikoth trabajaba en sus traducciones, Calik a lo lejos limpiaba a Aquila sin dejar de echar un ojo a las gemelas, quienes platicaban animadamente con Cristina.  
En algún momento notó que se había quedado viendo los reflejos del cabello de la cantora, seguramente embobado, ya que escuchó que Lyra se reía de una manera no muy disimulada mientras le miraba de reojo. Tyra, por otra parte, arregló un poco la torpeza de su hermana al contar una historia muy boba, que logró sacar risas de las tres mujeres.

.com/watch?v=BYFBdafhFgQ

Aprovechando el momento, Zalakain se escabulló por donde habían venido argumentando que quería buscar algunos componentes para sus hechizos, aunque realmente quería ganar un poco de tiempo para aclararse la mente. ¿Estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer? ¿Valía la pena ahora que él había aparecido? ¿Qué pensaría ella? ¡Demasiadas preguntas sin una respuesta!  
Pero en el fondo, algo le animaba a seguir. Nada perdía con intentarlo, ¿cierto?

-¡Ah, aquí estas!

La voz de Cristina a sus espaldas le sobresaltó, haciéndole tirar algunas de las plantas que llevaba en los brazos. ¿Por qué sentía el estómago hormigueante? ¿Y qué hacía ella ahí?  
Seguramente alguien le habría convencido de ir a buscarlo, al fin que no estaría muy lejos, dándole la oportunidad que tanto buscaba. Sin importarle quién fuera el de la idea, le agradeció repetidas veces en su interior; aunque en realidad Cristina lo buscaba para tratar una cosa que le tenía inquieta desde aquel día en la playa.

-Disculpa, no quería…

-No tiene de qué disculparse milady, yo me encargo- el bardo se inclinó para recoger las hierbas- Estaba un poco distraído, es todo.

-Bueno- Cristina sonrió ante la risa despreocupada del semielfo- quería pedirle un favor.

-¿Sucede algo? La noto preocupada- respondió él, guardando las plantas en su bolsita especial, antes de meterla de nuevo al saco dimensional.

La cantora suspiró. Zalakain notó un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Sería ideal decirlo ahora?

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de hablar con los demás sobre la última prueba del sendero

-¿Ahora?- el bardo frunció el ceño- ¿Ya decidió qué hacer?

-Aún no- los ojos de la cantora se perdieron en el horizonte- La Cuna no puede perder su poder, pero no estoy segura, es un sacrificio muy grande…

"Y es mucho más que mi propia vida", se dijo ella misma, mientras se abrazaba inconscientemente. Zalakain se mesaba la barba, preocupado: si ella había decidido morir… no, no lo haría sin saberlo. Inspiró profundamente, mientras recordaba las palabras que guardaba en su libro.

-Ya que ha depositado en mí su confianza, hay algo que me gustaría decirle.

-¿Si?- Cristina se volvió, encontrándose con la mirada decidida del semielfo. Para su sorpresa, éste se quitó el gorro, la tomó de una mano, plantó una rodilla firme en la tierra y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Desde la primera vez que la vi, yo… yo…

¡Malditas palabras! ¿Había pasado noches en vela para no saber qué decir en el momento? Pero esos ojos tenían algo mágico…

-¿Eh… Zalakain? ¿Sucede algo?

-Ah… ¿Cómo puedo decirlo? Has hecho latir a mi corazón de nuevo, me has provocado sentimientos que creía haber olvidado ya. Eres una mujer hermosa, fuerte, con un corazón noble, bello, y yo…- Zalakain besó su mano- Cristina, si me lo permitieras, me harías el hombre más afortunado y podría… no, ¡te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo! No puedo expresar con palabras lo que si… ¿Cristina?

El bardo levantó la mirada al sentir pequeñas gotas de agua caer en su frente, la cantora lo miraba fijamente, con sendas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Cristina se sentía feliz, emocionada, pero ¿Por qué ahora, cuando tenía que tomar esa terrible decisión? Y estaba Ludovico… últimamente había pensado mucho en él y en su situación; en el fondo sabía que la necesitaba más que nunca. Debía apoyarlo, pero él nunca se lo diría y además tendría un hijo suyo; por otra parte sentía algo por el pelirrojo que estaba plantado frente a ella y algo se resistía a decirle que no.

-¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Lo siento muchísimo, no quería hacerla llorar!- Zalakain se levantó, buscando rápidamente un pañuelo en sus bolsillos- Sé que estoy siendo muy atrevido, sé cómo están las cosas, pero quería que lo supiera y…

Cristina avanzó hacia él, apoyando el rostro en su pecho mientras lo rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos; un olor a menta llenó su nariz y le hizo sonreír, a Ludovico no le gustaba ese aroma. Zalakain tardó un poco en reaccionar pero finalmente correspondió al abrazo, besando delicadamente los cabellos plateados de la cantora.

-Eres cruel… muy cruel, ¿sabes?

-Lamento que haya sido de esta forma, pero no sé si se habría dado un momento para hacerlo después- Zalakain tomó la barbilla de Cristina, secando sus lágrimas con el pañuelo que había encontrado instantes antes- Te quiero, y me gustaría verte feliz, no importa lo que decidas. ¿Lo pensarás? Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Es una promesa, pero hay algo por tratar antes- la cantora tomó el brazo que le ofrecía el semielfo y comenzó a caminar- Aún no lo he decidido del todo, pero deben saberlo.

-Gracias de nuevo por tu confianza.

Zalakain sonrió, aunque una punzada en su cabeza interrumpió unos segundos su momento mágico. Se llevó la mano al rostro, presionando unos instantes el puente de la nariz, antes de seguir caminando con Cristina hacia el grupo. No era nada, sólo un ligero dolor de cabeza…

-¡¡¡ARRRRGHHHH!!! ¡Ya verá ese… ese…!

-¿Tú, celoso?- Muctuc arqueó una ceja- Vaya, eso es algo nuevo.

-¡No necesito tu sarcasmo, viejo!

-Jejeje… eres todo un dolor de cabeza cuando te lo propones…

*********************

Los chicos ya habían comenzado a dar cuenta del jabalí cuando Zalakain y Cristina regresaron, ella tomándole del brazo como solía hacer siempre. Pero existía un ligero cambio: habían comenzado a tutearse, el bardo buscaba cualquier pretexto para establecer contacto físico con ella –como retirar su plato o colocarle el chal en los hombros- y ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la cantora cada que él andaba cerca.  
Lyra reia bajito, mientras su gemela exhibía una discreta sonrisa de complicidad: su instinto femenino le indicaba que su pequeña artimaña de "La cena estará lista pronto y Zalakain no ha regresado" había funcionado. Por otro lado, los chicos disimulaban un poco más, exceptuando a Zul que molió sus costillas a codazos cada que el bardo la miraba de reojo.

Mientras guardaban las cosas de la cena, las miradas de ambos se encontraron; adivinando que había llegado el momento, Zalakain se levantó y caminó hasta Cristina, quien se encontraba sentada sobre una gran roca.

-Amigos míos –el semielfo levantó las manos, pidiendo silencio- necesitamos que nos presten atención por unos momentos. Cristina quiere decirnos algo.

-Gracias- la cantora le sonrió ligeramente cuando se sentó a su lado, antes de continuar- Antes que nada me gustaría agradecerles por su ayuda y por aceptarme entre ustedes para seguir con mi viaje.

-Déjalo, no es nada- Koru hizo un gesto con la mano

-Tampoco nos debes algo, es un placer tenerte con nosotros- agregó Sikoth, con una sonrisa

-En especial porque al fin conocimos a alguien que supiera cantar- Zul la miraba con los ojos brillantes- ¿Sabes lo feo que era tener que escuchar a Torom canturreando por ahí en las mañanas?

-Idiota- Torom respondió con una sonrisa, dándole un golpecito en el hombro

-Hey, ¿Y lo que hecho en estas semanas no cuenta?- el bardo arqueó una ceja, fingiendo sentirse ofendido

-No, porque me cambiaste por otra. ¡Ya no te quiero!- el híbrido se llevó las manos a la cara con un lloriqueo fingido, arrancando risas de todos. Zalakain sonreía, aunque se sentía un tanto apenado.

-Mil gracias de nuevo por todo, me alegra que mi presencia no sea algo malo para ustedes.

Cristina sonrió también, aunque un poco mas cohibida al darse cuenta de la situación, y de recordar que Aslam le decía que era algo lenta para esas cosas. Su semblante se tornó triste por unos segundos, pero al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos violetas del semielfo, que le miraban con dulzura.

-Vamos, no pasa nada. Estoy contigo y ellos también lo estarán, te aprecian mucho - le dijo él apenas en un susurro, animándola a seguir.

-Gracias- respondió ella de la misma manera, antes de seguir en voz alta- Y es por esa confianza existente que quiero hablar de algo importante con ustedes; ya sé cuál es la tercera prueba del Sendero de Sibel, y me temo que no les acompañaré por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Lyra dijo tímidamente desde su lugar- ¿Ya no quieres estar con nosotros?

-No, no es nada de eso. Aslam me dijo que el pueblo de Neemack era el elegido para ser el tercer juez… -la cantora sintió que el bardo le tomaba una mano, apretando suavemente, apoyándola a pesar de que sus ojos ahora lucían tristes- y que la prueba consistía en ofrecer toda mi sangre en el centro de la plaza.

Lo había logrado, lo dijo. Pero le dolía el alma al ver la expresión de los chicos con quienes en tan poco tiempo había compartido tanto, comprendía que era normal que se sintieran heridos… tanto como las pocas veces que conversaban sobre Ludovico y el ensamble de la Pluma de Oth.

-Entonces eso significa que tú…- Tyra la miraba desconcertada

-Si- la cantora respiró hondo, ya no había marcha atrás- en resumen, significa que deberé morir para completar el Sendero.

-¡Argh, ese Aslam!- dijo Zul, aunque sonó más como un gruñido- ¡Es un… un…!

-Por favor no se enojen con él, su trabajo era sólo avisarme- la cantora continuó rápidamente- Aslam no tiene la culpa, siento que hay algo más detrás… pero eso no cambia la prueba.

-Créanme, siento lo mismo que ustedes- Zalakain aprovechó para intervenir antes de que todo se volviera un griterío sin sentido- pero también comprendo que ella tiene un deber con la Cuna de Sibel. Y que quizá sea una de las pruebas más duras a las que un aventurero debe enfrentarse, pero la historia nos dice que al final es decisión de las personas implicadas, por mucho que no guste.

-En algo tiene razón- Jason se levantó, resultaba admirable cómo podía mantener la calma en situaciones asi- Me cuesta mucho creerlo, pero no es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a algo similar- no hacía falta que continuara, todos sabían de sobra que se refería a Ludovico.

-Por favor, no piensen mal de mí. No es mi intención herirles- Cristina les miró directamente a cada uno, ofreciendo disculpas silenciosas-, pero queda poco tiempo y me pareció pertinente que lo sepan. Para mi tampoco es fácil, tengo que decidirlo yo sola… pero surgió algo que no esperaba y que complica más todo…

¿Algo inesperado? Zalakain volteó a verla, intrigado, pero la cantora había bajado la cabeza. Los demás se miraban unos a otros, incrédulos, tratando de lidiar con la noticia y de conservar la calma para poner atención y tratar de digerir lo que habían escuchado. Tras unos minutos de silencio incómodo, la cantora levantó su mirada, con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

- Sibel me ha bendecido con un hijo- respondió Cristina al fin, ligeramente ruborizada

Además de la evidente sorpresa por la noticia, todas las miradas se clavaron en el bardo con cierto recelo, acompañadas de una risita burlona del ninja. Para Zalakain fue como si le vaciaran una cubeta de agua helada encima: un niño en camino, no podía interferir con eso.

-¿¡Por qué me miran así!?

-¿Tu por qué crees, eh?- Koru miraba fijamente al semielfo

-No me gusta lo que insinúan. En todo caso, no me ha sido concedido tal honor y no es algo que busque obtener- Zalakain se levantó, colocando una mano en el hombro de Cristina- O al menos no de momento- agregó en su pensamiento, mientras tocaba inconscientemente el saquito que llevaba junto al corazón.

-Él tiene razón, Joven del Búho. En realidad soy yo el culpable de todo.

.com/watch?v=4G2bwCTN ... annel_page

La voz profunda y aterciopelada, el cabello azabache hasta la barbilla que enmarcaba el rostro curtido por el sol, los brillantes y perspicaces ojos negros… no, no podía ser él. ¡No había manera de que fuera ÉL!  
Pero los hechos demostraban lo contrario, y ahora Ludovico se acercaba a ellos tranquilamente, disfrutando del efecto que causaba su aparición. Todos lo miraban atónitos, algunos inclusive dejando caer lo que tenían en las manos, excepto una persona. El bardo miró de reojo al sable, que comenzaba a vibrar intensamente.

- Por favor, déjame encargarme de esto- Zalakain presionó ligeramente el hombro de Cristina, que había intentado levantarse- algo no anda bien.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Ludovico sonrió con sorna- Parece como si hubieran visto un muerto…

-¡¡¡TU!!! ¿Cómo…?- Zul rompió el silencio tras unos instantes, con un hilo de voz- ¿¡Cómo demonios es que estás vivo!?

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! - Calik irrumpió en carcajadas- ¡Hasta te hice un altar de muertos y se te ocurre no morirte bien!

-Tengo mis trucos.

-¡¡¡PERO, LA EXPLOSION…!!!- dijo Lyra, tratando de mantenerse serena pero con los ojos acuosos.

-Acabo de decirlo niña, tengo mis trucos- Ludovico se giró hacia Cristina- Pero eso es irrelevante, si estoy aquí es por algo más importante.

-Perdonadme señor- el bardo se interpuso entre la cantora y el recién llegado- pero no permitiré que se acerque un paso más a esta bella damisela.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué derecho tiene usted para hacer tal cosa?- respondió él, arqueando una ceja

-El que me confiere el deber moral de proteger a la señorita, como ya os había dicho.

-Ahhh… Entiendo, señor Salamandra- Ludovico hizo énfasis en "salamandra"- pero debo exigirle que no se meta en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia.

-En eso discrepo de usted, señor.

-¿Es que no confía en el buen juicio de la señorita Cristina? Eso no es muy caballeroso de su parte- Ludovico comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-En quien no confío es en usted- Zalakain desenvainó el sable y adoptó una pose defensiva- Es la última vez que lo advierto: no se acerque a ella, o lo lamentará.

El ambiente en ese momento fue tan tenso que claramente podía cortarse con un cuchillo para mantequilla. Alguna de las chicas emitió un gritito ahogado de temor, acompañado por un silbido de sorpresa por parte del ninja; Sikoth, Koru y Zul no daban crédito a lo que veían, mientras Jason y Torom mantenían una expresión grave en el semblante, sin saber si debían desenvainar las armas o no; Cristina, por el contrario, estaba más confundida que nunca.

-¡Ja!- la mirada de Ludovico reflejaba desprecio al sentir la afilada punta del sable cerca de la garganta- ¿Cómo piensas protegerla, si ni siquiera puedes dejar de temblar?

-Mi pulso está más firme que nunca -el bardo sonrió- en realidad, a mi compañera tampoco le agradas.

Y era cierto: Zalakain no temblaba. Quien lo hacía era el sable, que además de agitarse violentamente ahora comenzaba a emitir un silbido amenazador, similar al de una tetera con agua hirviendo. Ludovico retrocedió un poco, con un gesto momentáneo de sorpresa poco habitual en su imperturbable rostro.

-Viejo, odio cuando controlas mi cuerpo sin permiso.  
-Mmm… interesante  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Acabo de notar algo, pero mientras descubro de qué se trata lo dejaremos para después  
-Detesto cuando te pones así de misterioso  
-Después vemos eso…

-Por favor, esto no es necesario- dijo la cantora tras un largo suspiro

-¿Estás segura?- Zalakain la miró de reojo- No puedo dejarte ir con él.

-Estaré bien- Cristina colocó una mano temblorosa en su hombro- Esto es parte del Camino de Sibel. Es mi deber hacerlo, por favor…

-Respeto mucho lo que estás haciendo, pero mi corazón me dice que no debo. Y suele acertar con frecuencia- el bardo frunció el ceño, la espada se agitaba demasiado

-Por favor, déjame ir con él…

-¡Lo siento de verdad, no puedo!- Zalakain se sujetó la mano con fuerza, eran tales las sacudidas de la espada que todo el brazo se movía en ese espasmo furioso- ¡Menos cuando hay un inocente en el medio! ¡No me perdonaré si les hace daño!

-Jejeje… si eso es lo que quiere…

Si el ambiente ya era pesado, en un instante se sintió una oleada de energía como las olas de un mar embravecido que se azotaran contra las rocas. Lentamente, como si esa misma agua escurriera entre esas rocas, una presencia poderosa comenzó a filtrarse en los espíritus y corazones de los presentes.  
El rostro de Torom se tensó, había notado algo que no le gustaba nada. Calik dejó de lado su actitud burlona y se levantó, con la mano cautelosamente apoyada sobre Aquila. Y así, tan rápido como un parpadeo, Ludovico levantó los brazos y desapareció; casi al instante, las gemelas fueron encerradas en una especie de esfera, que se elevó por encima de sus cabezas y repelía a cualquiera que intentara romperla, fuera Calik o las mismas chicas.

-¿¡Qué diantres ocurre!?- Zul, con el pelo erizado, miraba hacia todos lados

-Algo muy desagradable- Torom frunció el ceño- me temo que no nos ha dicho todo…

-¡SIKOTH, CUIDADO!

.com/watch?v=QocOxPvHxdY

Tan repentinamente como había desaparecido, Ludovico atacó a Sikoth con el látigo, derribándolo. Estaba por apuñalarlo cuando Koru intervino, logrando desviar el golpe y arrojarlo hacia atrás; sin embargo, el joven del búho recibió una patada, cortesía de otro Ludovico que había salido de los árboles. Mientras más intervenían los muchachos, más Ludovicos aparecían, hasta que tenían uno para cada quien.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos? – dijo Sikoth angustiado, con la espalda en contra de la de Torom

-No sé hombre, no sé. Deberíamos encontrar al verdadero…- el ex-mercenario bloqueó hábilmente los ataques de ambos Ludovicos con un par de movimientos de Osvívit -…pero será complicado gracias a ellos. ¿Cuándo aprendió magia de este nivel?

-En la mansión de Neemack tenía cosas muy extrañas, es probable que haya sido en alguno de sus viajes- Sikoth concluyó tras repeler a una de las copias con una ráfaga de viento.

Fue en ese momento cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta que los Ludovicos comenzaban a cercarlos, obligándoles a unirse en un apretado círculo al centro. Zul emitía un gruñido amenazador al caer en cuatro patas, tras bloquear un golpe de daga dirigido al gaznate de Koru. Jason se mantenía sereno, recordando las lecciones que le diera Ludovico tiempo atrás y guiando a los chicos, de modo que la batalla se mantenía pareja. Calik se había dado por vencido al ver que no podía liberar a las niñas, y protegía la esfera como un dragón rojo custodiando su tesoro.

Mientras tanto, Zalakain y Cristina habían quedado apartados del grupo; el semielfo miraba rápidamente hacia todas partes, buscando un lugar donde la cantora estuviera protegida, tratando de averiguar por dónde caería el siguiente ataque y a la vez hacer caso omiso de las punzadas que recorrían su brazo derecho.

-Viejo, no te metas en esto.  
-Bah, te estoy ayudando. ¿O no prefieres encargarte del orejón tu solo?

-Je, eso pensaba.

-Esto es malo, muy malo…

-Tranquila - Zalakain miró el sable, había dejado de temblar- No permitiré que nada les haga daño.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?

Ludovico apareció unos metros adelante, a la distancia necesaria para asestar un latigazo en la mano que sostenía el sable. Zalakain reaccionó a tiempo para quitarse, empujando a Cristina hacia atrás a la vez que daba una pirueta. La cantora trastabilló, a punto de caerse, de no ser por el oportuno brazo del semielfo que la tomó por la cintura.

-Lo siento- dijo el bardo antes de volver al combate- Y respecto a lo que dice usted, señor- desenvainó la main-gauche- ya veremos eso.

Ludovico atacó con el látigo de nuevo, buscando enredar el sable para quitárselo, pero Zalakain fue más rápido pese a que había comenzado a realizar su danza bélica; una vez más, el sable comenzó a emitir ese silbido armonioso, aunque no dejaba de ser un tanto agresivo.

-¡Peleas como mujercita!

-¡Vamos! ¿No tienes algo más original que decir?

Zalakain se abalanzó contra Ludovico, con el sable dispuesto para estocar, pero la daga de Sir Cameén interceptó el golpe, empujándolo hacia un lado. El bardo rodó por el suelo, y al levantarse su brazo derecho se vio atrapado por el látigo; Ludovico jaló con fuerza, haciendo el semielfo lo propio en sentido opuesto para desequilibrarlo. Forcejearon por algunos segundos, hasta que Zalakain terminó en el suelo tendido de espaldas, con el látigo en las manos.

-¡Eso pensé! ¡Sólo dices idioteces!- Zalakain se levantó de un salto, cargando con el sable hacia el ex caballero.

-Quiero asegurarme de que te sientas cómodo- respondió el aludido con una sonrisita fingida.

Ludovico desvió la estocada con la daga, aprovechando la cercanía para darle un cabezazo al semielfo y quitarle la suya con un golpe en la muñeca. Zalakain retrocedió, con un hilillo de sangre escurriendo de la nariz.  
Sin pensarlo mucho su oponente de batalla y amores saltó con la daga en alto, dispuesto a pedirle que la guardara junto a su hígado, pero el bardo se inclinó lo suficiente para usar su cuerpo como obstáculo, cortando la carga de golpe y haciendo volar a Ludovico, quien cayó de bruces sobre un charco de lodo que había cerca de Cristina. Ésta solo retrocedió, llevándose las manos a la boca.

-¡Ludovico!

-Gracias por seguir preocupándote- él se levantó, quitándose el lodo de la cara- ¡Es tan molesto como un dolor en el culo, señor Salamandra!

-¿Le afectan sus hemorroides de nuevo, señor?

Calik, quien había escuchado los insultos, soltó una sonora carcajada antes de ser callado por uno de los Ludovicos, que no perdió oportunidad y le metió un golpe fuerte en el costado. En respuesta, el ninja logró hacerle un corte en la pierna, pero éste no mostró ni un ápice de dolor o sangre.

-¡Muctuc, lo sabía! ¿Qué…?

-No pudiste ni cumplir las órdenes de Aghamen- la voz del hechicero sonó en su cabeza- y no podrás meterte en esto, por muchas ganas de patearle el trasero que tengas.

-¿Y me lo vas a impedir?

-No, pero seguramente él si- Muctuc respondió con una risita- ¡Déjalo en su batalla, quizá tengas tu momento después!

Mientras tanto Cristina había abierto mucho los ojos, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Los insultos subían cada vez más de intensidad y el último no le había caído muy bien a Ludovico; éste se limitó a murmurar unas palabras en siren, haciendo que la daga se transformara de nuevo en espada. La cantora ahogó un grito de preocupación, ya que Sir Caméen había dejado de jugar y pelearía en serio.

Cristina no sabía bien qué pensar, era la primera vez que dos caballeros peleaban de esa manera por ella, por su amor. Se sentía halagada, pero a la vez confundida.  
Enterarse que Ludovico estaba vivo, que tendría un hijo suyo, que debía morir para completar el Sendero, que él la necesitaba, que el bardo demostraba amor sincero por ella y que su corazón le decía que podría intentarlo era ya demasiado. Se recargó sobre el tronco de un árbol, mareada.

-Ludovico… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porque es necesario…

Y cargó de nuevo contra el semielfo, quien viéndose desprovisto de su daga había adoptado las formas de un duelista, con el brazo izquierdo formando un grácil arco junto a su cabeza. La pelea ahora se había transformado en un duelo de esgrima: Zalakain hacía gala de su habilidad con la espada, pero ciertamente sus movimientos ágiles se veían obstaculizados por los golpes brutales y la experiencia de San Espada; por los pelos logró quitarse de su camino, no sin antes llevarse un buen corte en el brazo que tiñó su camisa favorita de sangre. Lo cual, sumado a los rasguños que ya tenía en el rostro, hizo más visible su enojo.

-¡Mi lengua es más afilada que vuestra espada!

-¡Debería dejar de usarla como plumero!

-¡¡¡Dejen de pelear, por favor!!!

Cristina miró angustiada cómo Zalakain se arrojaba contra Ludovico, quien detuvo el golpe con la espada y a su vez le metió una patada en la espinilla, haciéndole doblarse, acción recibida por un rodillazo. El de cabellos negros se preparaba para terminar la pelea cuando un grito de dolor llamó su atención: Jason había sido herido en el abdomen, y se sujetaba un costado sangrante mientras penosamente evadía los ataques de su Ludovico. Zul cargó rugiendo hacia esa copia, haciéndola volar con una fuerte patada.

El ex–caballero se detuvo y miró a Pies de Fuego con un dejo de preocupación en el rostro, lo cual Zalakain aprovechó para contraatacar y dejarle en una situación difícil. Antes de recuperarse sintió un golpe en la mano, donde no pudo evitar soltar la espada, pero lo cual aprovechó para golpear a su oponente en la cara con la mano izquierda, tomar la mano del sable con la diestra y retorcerla, para obligar al bardo a soltarlo. Cristina mientras tanto cantaba para formar un Escuda sobre Jason, pero éste se hizo añicos antes de que tuviera oportunidad de correr a curarlo.

Cuando volvió la vista hacia los hombres que peleaban por ella, se dio cuenta que estaban enzarzados en una pelea mano a mano: Ludovico ya con un labio sangrante, pero más entero que Zalakain. El bardo no sabía cuánto tiempo más resistiría, conocía las historias de Sir Cameén San Espada… y gracias a Lidda, las que se contaban acerca de Lulú Sangre Fría. Su espíritu luchaba por mantenerse firme y continuar, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a opinar lo contrario ante los embates de tan respetable contrincante.

Si solo así resultaba temible, pensar en que estaba movido por el amor de una damisela sumaba puntos a su fiereza. Ahora, sumando esto al hecho de que esa damisela le daría un hijo y sus músculos más nutridos… francamente Zalakain tenía todas las de perder, y lo sabía. ¡Pero lo había prometido! ¡Instantes antes prometió que nada les pasaría!  
Eso era suficiente para seguir, aunque ya estaba cansado y el golpe recibido instantes antes en el costado le había quitado el aliento que luchaba por recuperar. Tenía las manos hinchadas y los nudillos deshechos, pero debía continuar; así, con notoria dificultad, se irguió con la guardia en alto.

-¡Mi última pelea así terminó con mis manos cubiertas de sangre!

-¡Espero que hayas aprendido a dejar de picarte la nariz!- respondió el bardo con sorna, antes de esquivar otro golpe dirigido a su ya herido costado.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR!

- Argh…- Un dolor punzante cruzó su cuerpo, parándole en seco

La cantora intentó formar otro Escuda sobre Zalakain, pero no tuvo éxito. Mientras, Ludovico conectó un puñetazo en la barbilla del semielfo, dejándole en el piso medio noqueado. Aprovechando la oportunidad corrió hacia Cristina, se la echó sobre un hombro y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, tratando de que su mirada dolida y confusa no le afectara del todo.  
Lo último que escuchó el bardo mientras intentaba recuperarse fue el grito angustiado de Cristina llamándolo por su nombre. En el instante en que ocurre un parpadeo, todos los Ludovicos desaparecieron a la vez que la esfera que atrapaba a Tyra y Lyra se desvanecía, depositándolas con suavidad en el suelo.

-¿Estás más tranquilo ahora que la llevas en hombros?  
-No estoy de humor viejo…  
-Ah, entiendo… me pregunto que te duele más, los golpes que siento en tu cuerpo o los que percibo en tu orgullo…  
-¡¡¡Déjame en paz!!!

Mientras tanto, el grupo de aventureros corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo, pero éste no se encontraba herido. Ningún corte, ningún rastro de sangre; no había nada salvo un sentimiento de pesar y confusión: de alguna forma Ludovico estaba vivo, y los había atacado. ¿Por qué haría eso, más cuando estaba el asunto del hijo que le daría Cristina? Las carcajadas de Calik, ya convertidas en un ataque de risa histérica, no contribuían a mejorar el ambiente.

-¡Cristina no está!- Zul golpeaba el piso con fuerza- Mierda, mierda, mierda…

-¿Por qué haría algo así?- Tyra abrazaba a una desconsolada Lyra, tratando de calmarla

-Vamos, necesitamos tranquilizarnos y pensar qué podemos hacer ahora- Torom miró recriminante al ninja- Si te callaras, ayudarías más.

-Eres demasiado aburrido, cuñadito- le respondió éste con una sonrisita desdeñosa, antes de que un gemido llamara su atención- Oh, estás hecho un asco. Parece que te arrolló un caballo.

-Un percherón muy fiero, ciertamente… agh…

Hasta el momento no se habían percatado de Zalakain, quien había tenido la suerte o desgracia de enfrentarse realmente al ex-caballero, porque era el único que estaba herido. Había sangre seca en su rostro, su nariz estaba torcida, estaba lleno de moretones y cortes, tenía el cabello revuelto y la ropa manchada de sangre y tierra. El elegante gorro con la pluma se había arruinado por el lodo, y yacía dentro de un puño crispado. Se acercó con cierta dificultad al grupo, dejándose caer sobre la roca donde estuviera sentada Cristina con un gesto de dolor.

-¡Vaya que te ves mal! ¿Estás herido? – Tyra hizo una mueca cuando el semielfo se acomodó la nariz, con un sonoro crujido

-En el alma principalmente, aunque creo que tengo una costilla rota- Zalakain se limpió el hilillo de sangre que fluía de su nariz con la mano

-¡Dinos! ¿Qué le pasó a Cristina?- demandó Koru, mesándose desesperado el cabello

-¿Tú que crees? Ese animal se la llevó, no pude detenerlo.

-¡¡¡Ludovico no es un animal!!!

-Pues reclama a su pareja como uno- los ojos del bardo se tornaron duros, mirando fijamente a Zul- ¿Crees que no intenté evitarlo? Tienen suerte de que no los haya tocado, porque los dejaría bastante maltratados antes de ponerse a pelear en serio… si quisiera llegar a ese punto.

Jason cayó en cuenta de algo: el bardo tenía razón, la pelea le recordaba mucho sus entrenamientos de tiempo atrás. Parecía que Ludovico no quería lastimarlos a ellos, y la razón de por qué solo le había dado una paliza al semielfo era evidente.

-Ooooohhhh, ¿Sobreviviste a una pelea en serio con San Espada? – Calik hizo una reverencia burlona- ¡Eres mi ídolo, Arvine!

-Al menos no se fue limpio, terminó bastante sangrado- respondió el bardo con una risita antes de sujetarse el costado- Ay, esto no es bueno…

-Déjame revisarte- Sikoth se acercó a examinarlo

El semielfo comenzó a desnudar su torso. Calik se levantó tras unos instantes al ver la gran marca morada en el costado de Zalakain, haciendo a un lado a Sikoth y tocando el área con firmeza.

-¡Oh señor, me hará sonrojar ante semejantes caricias!- dijo el bardo con voz afectada tras dar un pequeño respingo, relajando un poco el ambiente.

-No te ilusiones damita, no eres mi tipo- Calik presionó más fuerte, quizá un poco más de lo necesario, para acomodar la costilla rota- No quedará como antes pero servirá.

-Miren, entiendo que nos enfrentamos a una situación en extremo delicada, pero a pesar de las adversidades es mejor reír y mantenernos con la cabeza fría, es más sano para el espíritu y mejor para establecer un curso de acción. – Zalakain dijo tras beber el contenido verde de una botellita.

-En eso tiene razón- asintió Jason después de unos instantes- ahora lo importante es encontrar una forma de ir por Cristina, quizá así podamos averiguar qué le pasa a Ludovico.

-Creo saber qué es, pero no es agradable. Había otra presencia más, la de Muctuc.

-¿¡¿Muctuc?!?- Zul palideció- ¿Y qué diablos hacía él aquí?

-No estoy seguro, quizá sea una especie de posesión -Torom se masajeaba las sienes, pensativo- El día que armamos la pluma, Muctuc pudo aprovechar que estaba débil y poseer su cuerpo, no lo sé…

-Eso explica por qué el sable se pone tan violento con él- el bardo hablaba más para si mismo mientras sacaba ropa limpia de su saco- ese tal Muctuc debe ser… poco amigable.

-¿A qué te refieres?- el ex-mercenario ladeó la cabeza, extrañado

-La anterior fue en Neemack; Cristina bajó al lago en la noche y la seguí para asegurarme de que estuviera bien, pero Aslam intentó impedirlo. Cuando pude zafarme de él y llegué al lago, Ludovico estaba ahí. Y en el momento que Aslam apareció, él cambió de golpe y el sable se agitó tan violentamente que ni siquiera pude desenvainarlo.

-¡¿Tu sabías que estaba vivo?!- Zul dijo molesto- ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?! ¿Y Cristina?

-No es algo que me correspondiera; según él, ustedes no debían saberlo. Supongo que hubo un cambio en sus planes- la mirada del semielfo se tornó dolida- Ella tampoco sabía que estaba vivo, se enteró ese día. O si fue antes, francamente no me interesa saberlo.  
"Me gustaría que fuera así, que de verdad no lo supiera en vez de fingir demencia para no sentirme tan… ¿desilusionado? ¿triste? ¿estúpido?"

-Ese sable si que es raro- Sikoth fijó sus enormes ojos negros en el arma, que aun emitía algunos sonidos graves- Parece como si estuviera enojado.

-En las leyendas se dice que las espadas cantarinas son objetos con inteligencia propia. A ésta parece no agradarle la maldad, suele agitarse cuando algo así se acerca.- Zalakain se encogió de hombros- Quizá haya pertenecido a algún paladín en el pasado.

-Debemos pensar en algo para rescatar a Cristina… y tal vez podríamos averiguar cómo ayudar a Ludovico- dijo Lyra con cierto tinte de tristeza en la voz

-Creo que es mejor descansar y retomar esto por la mañana- el bardo buscó a Torom con la mirada, esperando su aprobación- Soy el primero que saldría detrás sin perder tiempo, pero han sido demasiadas emociones fuertes por un día.  
Si me disculpan, iré a hacerle una visita a ese riachuelo que pasamos hace unas horas; regresaré a tiempo para mi turno en la guardia.

Torom asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, pese a que realmente nadie pensaba en detenerlo. Después de todo lo que había pasado en el día necesitaban reponerse, pero comprendían que el bardo quisiera estar a solas tras el encuentro con Ludovico.  
Con su ropa limpia bajo el brazo, Zalakain se alejó a paso rápido. En el puño cerrado llevaba el viejo saquito de cuero, en el corazón cargaba con decepción y rabia a la vez, en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza de su alma.  
Tenía una sensación muy desagradable en la boca del estómago, algo no estaba bien en todo esto. Pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que se repitiera la historia de Soñadora, nunca más.

= = = = = = = = = =

-¡Venid Gran Araña, venid! ¡Os traigo información tan fresca como el primer pan de la mañana!

Lidda se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a Nibel entrar de golpe en la estancia donde recibían a las visitas, distrayéndola de la carta que estaba respondiendo. A su vez, el viejo halfling se paró en seco al verla en donde debería estar Nuevededos.

-¡Oh!- Nibel acomodó su sombrero- ¿Qué hace una arañita en el centro de la gran telaraña?

-Lo mismo me pregunto sobre la mosca gritona que ha caído ahora mismo.

-Más respeto a tus mayores chiquilla. ¿O querrás que te enseñe a hacerlo?- Nibel sonrió siniestro mientras tanteaba distraídamente sus dagas.

-En absoluto- Lidda se sacudió el vestido- ¿Cómo es eso de la información fresca?

-Ah no, no tan rápido. Quiero hablar con el viejo, ¿dónde está?- el halfling estiró el cuello, buscando con la mirada- Tengo un negocio importante entre manos, y mira que si se pone en su modo lo…

-Por favor, póngase cómodo- dijo la pequeña ladrona tras unos segundos, acercándole un tarro con cerveza- Es una historia algo larga.

-Escupe, no tengo tiempo.

-La Gran Araña se ha retirado a su cubil por tiempo indefinido. Uno de sus hijos casi la come, eso la ha enfurecido en extremo y se ha vuelto más desconfiada que nunca.

-Es odioso cuando se pone así, ¿No crees?- Nibel bebió un largo trago de cerveza- Si resulta demasiado molesto, yo me encargo de exterminarlo.

-Creo que sus dulces palabras evitarán llegar a eso. Como sea, yo trato los asuntos del Nido hasta… que sea necesario hacerlo- respondió ella, tomando a su vez la copa de vino que tenía sobre una mesita.

-Bah, puede sobrevivir otro ataque por la espalda, siempre que no termine ahogado en grog- el viejo halfling se inclinó hacia Lidda- En fin, ¿cuánto pagarían por una información valiosa?

-Lo necesario para corresponder el valor de la misma- ella puso un cofre pequeño de madera en medio de los dos- Con algo extra, tomando en cuenta la veracidad que asegura el portador.

-Has aprendido muy bien niña- Nibel sonrió desdeñoso antes de susurrarle al oido- Sé donde se ubica la Hermandad del Crepúsculo… no cualquier base, sino en donde está su líder, o uno de los más importantes.

-Vamos, haga un intento. Puede recordar más.

Lidda colocó sobre el cofre de madera una llave vieja, dividida en dos partes. Nibel, tras asegurarse de que estuvieran solos –la presencia de Nuevededos no era muy difícil de detectar para sus sentidos tan entrenados- bebió otro trago largo de cerveza.

-¿Y bien?

-Ese líder es Muctuc…

-¿Muctuc? ¿Ese mago demente?- la halfling se inclinó más, en señal de interés.

-Si, algunos lo conocen como Cameén Miric- Nibel le miraba fijamente, mientras bajaba aun más la voz- Otros, como Sir Cameén San Espada.

-¿¡¿Qué rayos está diciendo?!?- Lidda palideció de golpe

-Jejeje… Lulú está metido en el problema más grande de su vida ahora, ¿no crees?- el viejo siguió, examinando los pedazos de llave antes de unirlos- Haber pasado por muerto y ahora prestarle el cuerpo a alguien tan peligroso como Muctuc no debe ser fácil de llevar…

-¡¡¡Ya verá ese hijo de la gran pu…!!!

Lidda apretó con tanta fuerza la copa que tenía en la mano, que la partió por la mitad; después golpeó la mesa, derribando el tintero que se rompió en mil pedazos al caer al suelo. Mientras tanto, Nibel se divertía de lo lindo con la escena, salpimentada por el llanto de una nena asustada que veía todo desde la puerta lateral.

-¿¡Dónde está ese idiota?! ¡Esos problemas no serán los únicos que va a tener!

-No hay tiempo para ponerse sentimentales, además si se enoja tanto se le va a agriar la leche- Nibel endureció la voz, mientras ella se encargaba de su pequeña.

-Gracias por el consejo, pero esa etapa ya pasó.

- Lo que sé y es importante – continuó el halfling, ignorando el comentario- es que Ludovico y Muctuc son una misma alma que se está fusionando.

-¿Puede ir más despacio, por favor?- Lidda se quitó un fragmento de vidrio de la mano, con un gesto de dolor- No puedo pensar con mucha claridad ahora.

-¿No es fácil de digerir, cierto? Después de un buen tiempo trabajando en eso descubrí que no hay mucho más que sea de interés, ya que sólo se sabe de otras dos situaciones similares- el viejo halfling encendió una pipa, inhalando una buena bocanada de humo.

-¿Y qué pasa cuando las almas se fusionan?

-Como te dije antes, no hay mucho de interés. Lo único que se es que después de un año de este proceso se supone que ocurriría algo.

-Quizá el proceso se complete, lo cual no debe ser bueno- Lidda, ya mas repuesta, se frotaba pensativa la barbilla- ¿Cree que aún estemos a tiempo de hacer algo por él?

-Depende de que tan rápido llegues con los otros chiquillos, pero antes necesitas saber en dónde está y la paga lo vale. Pon mucha atención, porque no lo diré dos veces.


	24. Capítulo 23 Compañía

**Capítulo 23. Compañía**  
por Metal Link.

Apenas a sus casi año y medio de vida comenzaba a explorar con sus pequeños ojos azules y sus demás sentidos lo que todos los demás llamaban como "mundo". Ese mundo cuyos matices comenzó a palpar a través de los límites de esa gélida aldea cuyas casas apenas lograban ser acariciadas por los rayos del sol y de la luna pues la montaña que las vigilaba se tragaba por completo cualquier haz de luz y en su lugar un denso vapor cargado de gélido rocío flotase por dondequiera.

Por algo era llamada la Aldea del Clan de la Niebla…fría, lúgubre, silenciosa, muerta…

- ¿Calik? ¿Dónde te has metido, Calik?

En vez de responder al llamado autoritario de una mujer, se fue corriendo a esconderse detrás de una pequeña placa de planicie para seguir vislumbrando aquel horizonte que desencajaba con la tierra que él pisaba. Quería seguir contemplando el cielo colorido de naranjas, amarillos y una pincelada de púrpura escarlata con remolinos negruzcos, así para también escuchar los graznidos de una parvada de golondrinas que zurcaban aquel lienzo pintoresco en aquel momento.

- ¡Pájalo, pájalo!

El niño de cara regordeta y con graciosos rosetones, estiró sus diminutos brazos y los agitó de arriba hacia abajo como queriendo imitar los movimientos de aquellas criaturas. Quería volar, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta que significaba ese verbo. Pero lo que si sabía y sobretodo deseaba era salir de aquel sitio tan tétrico.

- ¡Calik!

- ¡Mamá!- Gritó el niño con algarabía viéndose descubierto. No le quedó más que correr y aferrarse a los bajos del vestido negro de una mujer joven que apareció detrás de él. Era muy hermosa, poseía una cabellera castaña y corta que conjugaba armoniosamente con su cuerpo esbelto.

Enya Ugishi emitió una extraña sonrisa con aquellos intrigantes labios azules al escuchar como la llamaba aquel niñito rubio. Abrió sus brazos para recibirlo y acunarlo.

- Shhhh, chitón.- Le puso un dedo en su boquita carmesí con firmeza.- Tu hermano está durmiendo ya y los demás del clan están ocupados, los vas a molestar con tus gritos.

- ¿Ocupados con Pulificación?

- Así es. Pueden enojarse.

El pequeño Calik emitió un vagido de aburrimiento e hizo pucheros.

Conocía que cuando su madre le decía eso era porque no quería que estuviese revoloteando por ahí y no necesariamente por temor a que se lastimase. Era difícil de descifrar para el niño, pero siempre, desde que nació y comenzó a andar no le era permitido salir a tomar aire fresco o jugar, si lo hacía era porque se fugaba. Lo mismo sucedía con su mellizo Énevan, aunque éste era más retraído y taciturno que parecía no afectarle que recortaran algo de su niñez natural al prohibirle curiosos juegos que desarrollaban los niños de su edad.

- ¡Quelo salil!- Dijo el niño pellizcando los antebrazos blancos de Enya quien procedió a llevarlo dentro de la montaña.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras puso una cara muy seria que hizo que el niño no avanzara en su berrinche. Siempre que ella mostraba ese rostro inexplicablemente el niño sentía una ráfaga que golpeaba su corazón y sentía que se lo desprendían en un santiamén, por consecuencia por un segundo se quedaba sin respirar aunque igualmente de golpe regresaba a la normalidad.

- Es hora de que duermas.

- No quelo.- Calik protestó débilmente pero otra furtiva mirada lo hizo detenerse y palidecer. Ya habían llegado al portón blanco con el gran aro de hierro oscuro.

- ¿Vas a desobedecer a mamá, nene?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza ya sin decir ni palabra. Se talló fuertemente sus ojos pues comenzó a ver ciertas nubosidades, mientras suspiraba sintiendo cierta pesadez en su delicado cuerpo. Su madre entonces volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos y entró por la Puerta Suprema paso a paso; una vez que las planchas del portón se cerraron el vestido de la deidad se tornó de un blanco cirio y su pelo se hizo más claro. Su característico olor a lirios se acentúo.  
El olor a las flores de la muerte, de la diosa Hel que sostenía a un niño que dormía ya profundamente.

La diosa observó a su hijo por un momento, apretó sus labios azulados haciendo una mueca extraña y después inhaló y exhaló su propio aroma para luego cerrar sus ojos y comenzó a musitar ciertos rezos en bajo tono aunque se alcanzaban a escuchar sus susurros por toda la hueca estancia.

Ya era la hora. Tenía que apresurarse.

Una vez que estaba proclamando las últimas oraciones alzó uno de sus alargados dedos de los cuales se desprendió un punto de luz negra con espirales moradas que se dilataba y contraía a cada segundo. Cuando alcanzó el tamaño de una perla, Hel dirigió su dedo sagrado sobre la despejada mente de Calik y antes de posarla pronunció:

-Así como la luna blanca hace subir el agua de los océanos…también las profundidades de tu mente irán y vendrán como las espumas y mareas sin control y sin voluntad hasta que dejes de respirar…  
Pronto la perla luminosa tocó la mente del niño y se introdujo con suavidad. Una vez que desapareció la insignia de una luna se marcó en la frente de Calik para luego paulatinamente desaparecer.

- Hecho está.- Suspiró la deidad de la muerte mientras se arrodillaba y dejaba en el suelo al pequeño Calik, dándolo como ofrenda a una sombra que apareció cuando el niño recibía aquél sello.

Aquel espectro que no presentaba imagen ni forma flotó como cual fantasma sobre el chicuelo para luego emitir una carcajada diabólica mientras se fundía con la oquedad del templo.

Calik Ugishi acababa de ser castigado con la maldición σχίζειν, la locura.

Mientras la dama de la muerte volvía a tomar entre sus brazos al rubio, detrás de un pilar se asomaba con cierto asombro otro pequeño niño igual rubio cuyos ojos igual argentados derramaban algunas gotas saladas pues a pesar de su igual corta edad sintió que su hermano gemelo ya no volvería a ser el mismo.

Desde entonces, el dios de la guerra y el dios de la ira comenzaron su camino caótico.

A pesar de ni saber que exactamente harían, los muchachos habían comenzado a alistarse para continuar el viaje antes de que la luz del amanecer apareciera por el horizonte. Tras un desayuno tranquilo, todos recogieron sus cosas y volvieron a emprender la marcha, seguidos de un Calik que bostezaba continuamente y con unas ojeras acentuadas que lo hacían ver más viejo.

Últimamente soñaba casi todas las noches con su hijo, con aquella mujer morena Jecotut y con la risa del estúpido de Énevan, pero obviamente eso era cosa exclusiva de él.

- Puedo ver que no dormiste nada, cabeza de nido - Dijo el bardo Zalakaín que iba caminando a unos cuantos pasos de él, observándole algo divertido aunque aún con pesadumbre en su expresión por el rapto de Cristina.

- Es la conciencia, ya ves que no me deja en paz.- Contestó el rubio echando una risotada mientras agitaba la mano como si espantara avispas y las ideas.- ¡Pamplinas! que mira que ustedes roncan como dragones en celo.

- Pero si tú duermes aparte del grupo, muchacho, en una tienda con todas las comodidades y no tan cerca de nosotros como para escuchar.

Era cierto. Calik desde que se aferró a la idea de estar con aquellos mocosientos decidió que no pegarse a ellos. Si comían, él se retiraba a comer aparte, si dormían, él se retiraba al otro extremo y con sus jutsus se hacía aparecer una tienda de campaña exclusivamente para él y no permitía que nadie entrase a excepción de las hermanas y una vez dejó al mismo Zalakaín que lo hiciera. Una vez Zul quiso entrar pero antes siquiera de rozar la entrada casi Calik le daba una patada en el trasero y lo mandaba a la luna si no fuera por intervención del mismo elfo.

- ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

- Total, siempre he tenido pesadillas pero no ando como vieja llorona.

- Si quieres, caballero, esta noche dormimos juntos.

- Tus bromas están empeorando, Zalakaín-San. Creo que me están dando ganas de echarte la mano para que salves a aquella doncella: Cristina.

Los ojos del bardo sonrieron un poco.

Subieron sin ningún contratiempo por una planicie de donde todavía se veían los múltiples azules que desprendía el mar, así como unas manchas rojas, naranjas y amarillas entre lo verduzco de las colinas que señalaban con su colorido los asentamientos de las poblaciones.

- Mimir es bastante extenso - Dijo Sikoth mirando todo aquello cuando se detuvieron a tomar un respiro para luego emprender el descenso-, pero sigo prefiriendo la vista de la Catedral en Gren y los tejados de sus sencillas casas llenas de flores…su tranquilidad, su gente…

- Me encantaría regresar a Gren… - Señaló Lyra con entusiasmo al escucharle, para luego apagarse cuando el chico la miró.

- Hemos visitado lugares muy bonitos, pero no hemos podido disfrutarlos - Intervino Koru -. No hay nada como las grandes ciudades: correr entre la gente mientras robabas sus cosas y luego acostarse y disfrutar del viento secándote el sudor mientras sientes las monedas entre tus dedos.

- Koru… ¿qué hemos dicho de lo de atracar?

- Sikoth, sólo bromeaba…

- A mi me gustaría cabalgar por los campos del norte algún día en completa paz junto con Tyra.- Dijo Torom mirando a su esposa que se ruborizó hasta las pestañas pero no dijo nada.

- Pues, eso será difícil, sabes que Mimir no la ha pasado bien en últimos años - Comentó Calik interviniendo con sorna.- Y dudo que la situación mejore.

- ¿Ya vas a empezar a molestar, loco?- Rezongó Zul poniendo cara de asco al rubio, mientras Torom se mordía la lengua para evitar responderle.

- Nii-Sama.- La pelirroja apremió también a su hermano adoptivo para que se dejase de ese panorama negro, pero la ignoró olímpicamente.

- No necesito hacerles ver la situación en su total expresión y verdad; ustedes ya fueron testigos, pero como siguen en las nubes con sus sueños no se fijan en la cruda realidad- Dijo Calik sacando otro sonoro bostezo –, dan lástima.

- Bueno, lo pintas muy feo.- Zalakaín dibujó en sus labios una de sus mejores sonrisas para calmar las aguas y los cuchicheos de desaprobación.- ¿Nunca te has divertido o tenido algún deseo, verdad?

- Sí, no tienes idea como.

Ugishi hizo un mohín de desagrado mientras continuaba su camino y lanzaba unos vistazos nada gratos a Jason quien sentía como los vellos de su piel se erizaban de repente. El rubio lo notó y se comenzó a burlar de él cuando veía una parte de su cabeza y entre risas comentaba que "el tendedero se había caído." o "el muy ya se cortó los cachos." Pues el chico ya no se le veían los cuernos, habían desaparecido.

- ¿Qué es ese medallón? - Preguntó Lyra que casi caminaba al mismo paso que el joven, eso sí, guardando una prudente distancia. Estaba intrigada al verlo colgar del cuello de "Lunar Pardillo" algo que no le había visto anteriormente aunque igual se dio cuenta del acoso visual a la cual lo tenía Calik.- Creí que una vez dijiste que el que usabas para que no se vieran tus…

- ¿Cuernos?.- Jason se apresuró a completar y le mostró el nuevo objeto que colgaba de su cuello.

- Sí, eso. Comentaste que te lo habían robado.

"Esa Aryt, ya arreglaremos cuentas" Pensó el joven rememorando cuando caía del dragón negro y el jalón que sintió.

-Es otro, esencialmente tiene la misma utilidad como lo ves.- Inclinó su cabeza para mostrarle.- Así no tendremos problemas.

- ¿Problemas?- Bufó el mestizo lobo enseñando los dientes, provocando un sobresalto de Jason quien pidió disculpas. Aún le costaba un poco de trabajo aceptar lo dicho por Pies de Fuego acerca de lo de mostrar sus puntiagudas astas de ciervo.

- Calma, Zul.- Pidió Torom con tranquilidad y golpeando la espalda de Jason en un gesto de comprensiva camarería.

- Si que son un grupillo muy gracioso, deberían formar parte de un evento de variedades.- Calik no podía contener las ganas de molestarlos.- Un lobito, un ciervito (¿o eres un chivito, Wade?), un elfo que hasta música saca cuando toca las puertas o mete la cuchara en la sopa, un grupo de damas guapas brujas (me hace falta una, ¡Elia lindas piernas!), un entrenador de búhos, un filósofo y uno con una espadota y con peinado de nena parecido a la enana esa arañita que ya se me olvidó su gracia.

- Es Lidda.- Dijo Lyra recordando a la valiente halfling.

- Falta ella para sacarles un lindo retrato para promocionar una obra de teatro.

- Te olvidaste de ti, payaso.- Sentenció Koru siguiéndole en parte la corriente.- Deberías ser el que represente el papel del loco…

- ¡Y el indestructible Ludovico!- Río el ninja para sí solo mientras los demás ponían cara de pesadumbre. – Ay, que aguado humor tienen. Mejor me voy a comer.- Comentó el rubio regresando a sus cabales y se alejó de ellos para comer sus dátiles.

Después de un tranquilo almuerzo donde platicaron de la necesidad de comunicarse con Elia para darle las últimas y ver si podría después unirse al grupo (ante el estupor de Koru) y reponer fuerzas, comenzaron a bajar del cerro mientras el sol seguía su curso paulatinamente. Lograron llegar a un poblado algo peculiar y sin contratiempos por el atardecer, según marcaba el orto solar.

- ¡Que gente tan rara! – Exclamó Zul sin pudor a mitad de la calle, por lo que algunos de esas personas con largos atuendos y adornados con varios collares y tocados que caminaban cerca de él le miraron con desdeño.

- Son los badú. - Declaró Calik por lo bajo.- Una tribu de beduinos, antiguos moradores del desierto.

- Es extensa, casi parecida a Keel – Exclamó Jason, asombrado comparando aquél sitio con la capital de Mimir.-, aunque sus casas son distintas.

- Pero, ¿no que son del desierto?- Preguntó Lyra mirando los vestidos de las mujeres, así como el maquillaje tan marcado con que pintaban sus ojos.

- Son nómadas, van de un lado a otro.- Explicó Sikoth mirando algunas tiendas provisionales hechas de pelo de cabra o camello, así como varias manadas de ganado.- Seguramente se han puesto aquí para vender sus productos, vienen en caravanas.

El día era caluroso pero lo suficiente agradable. El verde de las plantas y las coloridas ropas de los peatones deslumbraban a todos quienes los vieran, de los cuales algunos extendieron unas mantas sobre el enlosado del suelo y comenzaron a alzar la voz proclamando a gritos sus viandas entre los que destacaba la leche de cabra. Estaban igualmente a la venta todo tipo de productos alimenticios hasta otros bienes de dudosa procedencia, como varias botellitas con brebajes extraños, amuletos, joyas y ciertas artesanías exóticas de las cuales solo algunos que leían tanto como Sikoth, Zal y Torom pudieron reconocerlas y saber el significado de algunas de ellas entre las que se encontraban las figurillas de genios, magos y un incontable número de dioses.  
El ambiente a pesar de ser un poco ajeno a los muchachos se les hizo de alguna manera lo bastante agradable, aunque sabían que no podían quedarse ahí por tanto tiempo.

- Necesitarán un lugar para pasar la noche de una manera segura - Intervino Calik, sorprendiendo a los muchachos una vez que recorrieron una parte del mercado al aire libre y decidieron seguir su camino después de haber comprado algunas calabacillas huecas para beber agua y transportarlas como cantimploras, así como algo de leche, panes de trigo y unas cosas inservibles según comentó Torom de Zul y Koru que se dedicaron a toquetear algunas armas de dudosa calidad pero hermosas. Tenían que ahorrar ya que el dinero se iba muy rápido como agua.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - Saltó Koru una vez que se guardó la daga de obsidiana negra y con un mango de madera donde mostraba la efigie de una mujer desnuda.

- Ya me han oído - Respondió el ninja.- ¿Acaso están sordos o qué?

- Que si lo necesitamos, ya que al estar contigo es un peligro latente.- Dijo Zul quien alzó las orejas.- ¿No me digas que ya te vas lejitos de nosotros?

- Quisieras semejante milagro, pero no.

- ¡Aaaaaaah!- Se lamentó el chico de ojos grises haciendo que lloraba y se limpiaba los mocos de la nariz.

- ¡Bah!, desde que llegué al grupo si quisiera ya haberles hecho algo ya no estarían echando rabietas, estarían enterrados diez metros bajo tierra pero ya ven que les he agarrado mucho cariño, por eso me he portado bien modosito.

- Sí... más o menos, claro - Respondió Koru, irónico. Derdim trataba de apaciguarlo.

- Bueno, debes conocer un lugar ideal para resguardarnos, hermano - Dijo Tyra con suma seriedad pero con formalidad.

- Obviamente.- Sonrió el ojiazul a la pelirroja. Con un gesto señaló hacia el oriente en donde residía una de las tiendas más grandes de los beduinos y que estaba alejada de donde estaban los vendedores y se fue para allá.- Hagamos un Tratado de la Sal.

Lo miraron con extrañeza, pero fueron siguiéndolo hasta ya cuando se apostaban cerca de la tienda mayor Calik les dijo que esperaran ahí por un rato mientras entraba a echar un vistazo. Algunos iban a protestar hasta que las chicas ninjas solicitaron calma.

-¿Tratado de la Sal?- Jason se rascó la nuca preguntando a Tyra que significaba lo que dijo el shinobi.

- Significa que mi hermano negociará que nos quedemos aquí por una noche.- Dibujo el número con sus dedos en el aire.- A cambio de comida, resguardo cómodo y supuesta "protección" de los badú tenemos que ofrecerles compañía y charla a los dueños de la tribu mientras estamos en sus territorios sin necesidad de gastar una moneda más.

- Me parece bien, así podremos hablar de lo que vamos a proceder a hacer.- Dijo Torom sentándose.- E igual no perdemos tanto tiempo, hay que definir que vamos a hacer con relación a lo de la señorita Cristina y Ludovico…y ver si ya podemos localizar a Elia, nos hace mucha falta.

Zalakaín asintió con cierta tristeza a pesar de que sus labios hicieron un amago de sonrisa. Se llevó las manos a los rastros de las heridas que le dejó Ludovico y sintió de nuevo un dolor que le aprisionó el pecho.

-Me gustaría igual saber de Lidda.- Jason se quedó viendo a un punto fijo con la mirada algo cansada y perdida.- No sé que dirá cuando sepa que Ludovico…

- Probablemente comience a hacer sus bravatadas junto con más de las lindezas leperadas que ella acostumbraba decir.- Afirmó Zul sacando la sonrisa de sus compañeros al recordar el carácter de la antigua Aguijón de Araña.- Aunque ahora con cada chiquillo en cada brazo y su delantal con fresitas.

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, mi amigo.- Sonrío el bardo pelirrojo.

- Bueno, yo me haré cargo de escribirle a Elia.- Koru acariciaba a su firia Riwl.

-Pues si lo vas a hacer, hazlo ahora.- Dijo Calik que iba saliendo de la tienda.- Ya está nenazas, pueden quedarse esta noche aquí adentro. Me arreglé con el jefe beduino.

Detrás del ninja apareció un hombrecito vestido de blanco con un turbante en la cabeza del mismo tinte donde se escapaban unos cuantos mechones de cabellera cana y arrugado de la cara con pasa. Tenía la cara pintada y traía una cuerda entre las manos. Los saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza y se fue a sentar en la misma entrada de la tienda con cierta dificultad y sin ya prestarles atención comenzó a hacer nudos con la soga.

-Bien.- Interpeló Calik a los muchachos.- Se quedan en su "casa", mis hermanas y yo nos pasamos a retirar.

- ¿Qué?- Brincaron Torom y Sikoth a la vez.

- Ay, no vayan a empezar otra vez con berrinches.- Se lamentó el shinobi alborotándose la ropa.- Tyra hazme el favor de explicarles, las espero en el bosquecillo que está por ahí.

- No se preocupen, regresaremos mañana al amanecer.- Explicó la pelirroja.- Quédense aquí por favor.

- Pero, ¿qué harán?- Torom estuvo apunto de retener a su esposa por la muñeca, pero recordando que podía matarla si la tocaba se echó para atrás de golpe.

-Nii-Sama dice que necesitamos entrenar.- Fue el turno de Lyra que se viró para mirar a su novio.- De verdad, no se preocupen.

- Quiero ir contigo.- Dijo el más joven de los hermanos sintiendo temor por las muchachas.

- No puede ser, Sikoth.

- Pero…

- Miren, hermanitos, tenemos que hacer algunas cosas y como ya oyeron mañana tendrán de vuelta a las señoritas.- Gruñó Calik desde lejos dirigiéndose ya al bosque.- Por su bien dejen de moler.

Derdim y Cyrith estuvieron a punto de negarse hasta que Tyra les murmuró:

-Si queremos controlar nuestro estado berseker…tenemos que ir. Regresaremos sanas y salvas. Por favor, confíen en nosotras.

- Lo hacemos, pero entiendan que en el que no confíamos es en ese…- Respondió Torom pero fue interrumpido por Zalakaín.

- Escuchen lo que ellas les dicen, además yo creo que el cabeza de nido no les hará daño, no le conviene.- Al ver que ya los jóvenes no protestaron las muchachas se despidieron agitando la mano y se fueron a la carrera detrás, pero antes de irse, Lyra le gritó a Jason:

- ¡Jason!, Calik me dijo que te dijera que ya tiene la prueba para que le regreses a Lai, que eso lo hablará contigo pronto.- Y dicho esto se fue.  
El rostro de Pies de Fuego se tornó lúgubre.

-Oigan.- Llamó Koru a sus amigos muy quedito.- ¿Alguien la historia de la zanahoria que se comió al conejo?

-Y ahora… ¿por qué esa pregunta?- Preguntó Zul pensando que el hermano mayor se le habían ido las cabras.

- Es que este anciano dijo que teníamos que contarle cuentos o se rompía el trato de la sal, y yo nunca le he contado menos a un viejito medio sordo.

- Eeeeh, ¿por qué hablas tan suavecito?- Dijo Sikoth.

- Por que si hablo alto no podría insultar a este chiflado.

- ¡Buh! No sé porque debemos hacer semejante cosa.- Zul se exasperó.- ¡Total! ¿para qué tenemos que cumplir con tal tratado? Tenemos comida y nos podemos cuidar solitos.

En eso salieron detrás de la tienda tres sirvientes de raza negra que traían consigo suculentas ollas repletas de comida de todas las variedades que despedían un olor exquisito y superior a los víveres que traían consigo así como licores de frutas que atrajeron a los borrachines y unos almohadones llenos de plumas y pétalos de rosa.

-Si no hay cuentos…no haber esto.- Dijo el jefe beduino sonriendo y siguiendo con su juego de las cuerdas.

Todos se miraron: ¿La historia de la zanahoria que se comió al conejo?

_"Te quiero…"_

Calik releyó una y otra vez el pie de aquella nota que le había dejado Kinrina. Lo único que le dejó desde que se fue.

-Al menos ya sé por dónde está.- Se dijo para sí.

Si su escuadrón de ninjas no se equivocaba y por las pistas que dio Jason a su regreso, pudo determinar con cierto margen de error donde había ido a parar Kinrina con el bebé de ambos.

-Pero… ¿a dónde fue?

Leía a diario el papel sin una determinada hora. Por un momento sintió inmenso coraje y arrugó la nota hasta hacerla casi bolita. Así sentía una parte de sí, aunque quisiera volver a alisar la hoja jamás podría quitarle las marcas.  
Observó a las gemelas quienes entrechocaban sus espadas. Les había puesto hacer algunos ejercicios físicos después de pasar más de dos horas enseñándoles o más bien recordándoles como mantener una perfecta respiración. Por un momento ante sus ojos parecieron más frágiles que un cristal pero a la vez más fuertes e impetuosos que un trueno.

- Un ejército fantasma, engaños en el Consejo de los del Crepúsculo y Bersekers…- Suspiró el shinobi dejando que la druidesa se colase en sus pensamientos y que tenía cualidades parecidas a las de sus "hermanas".  
Volvió a desarrugar aquella nota de Kinrina cuando de pronto escuchó el crujido de las hojas y una ola de viento perdiéndose entre el sonido sordo de las alabardas Alpha y Omega estrellándose contra la katana Delta y una suave risa que apareció de la nada lo que provocó que Calik se pusiera de pie, atento a aquella combinación de sonidos.

- El kekkai…

- ¿Pasa algo, Calik?- Inquirió Tyra le hacía una señal a la morena para que detuviera el combate y le advertía del comportamiento del hombre para luego darse cuenta que unas cuantas hojas esmeraldas revoloteaban como mariposas por arriba de sus cabezas.

- Sigan entrenando, niñas.- Contestó éste obligándoles a continuar y caminando hacía el sitio donde levantó una barrera para evitar que alguien se acercase. Estaba inspeccionándola mientras ese volar de hojas seguían bailando. Algunas comenzaron a desprenderse del follaje de los árboles y se mecían tan suavemente como si fuesen plumas o pompas de jabón.

Pronto llegó en donde erigió su muro de energía espiritual, echó un vistazo y alzó su palma izquierda mientras que con la derecha tanteaba la empuñadura de su sagrada Aquila.

- Vaya, vaya, un insensato penetró mi poderoso campo de protección.  
Se dejó escuchar pronto una voz mostrando ser una antitesis a lo dicho por el rubio.

- Penetrar en tus barreras siempre ha resultado sencillo, Calik.

- Jeje, tenías que ser tú…

Frente de él, saliendo de las sombras emergió una máscara con figura de un astuto zorro y pronto poco a poco su cuerpo tomó forma de un ser humano, de un hombre.

- Si, yo... hacía tiempo que no me aburría tanto rompiendo una barrera sin que nadie se diera cuenta...

- Te encanta divertirte, mofarte y fregar al prójimo. Si que nos parecemos en algo, Yandros.- Comentó el ojiazul tomando asiento sobre sus dos piernas y con los brazos cruzados mientras el recién llegado ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Vaya... que extraño, que modosito te has vuelto... Y que lento de reflejos también...

- Jeje, no sé porque debo perder mi tiempo en demostrarte lo que ya sabes que tengo como por habilidades...- Se palmeó los muslos riéndose graciosamente.- Al punto, ¿qué se te ofrece por aquí...hermanastro...?

Los ojos de Yandros sonrieron.

- Hace años que no nos vemos y me vienes con esas bravuconadas... Y después de haber visto lo que ví no deberías dártelas, Calik... -Yandros saca un pergamino rojo. -Imagina el desastre si hubieras llegado aún más tarde de lo que llegaste...

- Vaya...a eso has venido... ¿a que te dé las gracias?- lo que más curioso me parece es que te hayas tomado la..."molestia" de detener semejante Apocalipsis.

-No me vengas con esas idioteces, Calik. Sabes perfectamente que ese Apocalipsis del que hablas las habría matado algún día... Y, al contrario de ti, a mi me importan. ¿Sabes? –Los ojos de Yandros ahora se mostraban enfadados mientras guardaba el pergamino. -Además, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones del porqué hago las cosas, si no más bien al contrario. ¿No dijiste que cuidarías de ellas? No has cumplido tu papel de hermano mayor muy bien por lo visto... Calik "Onii-chan".

- Mi obligación era cuidarlas pero para ofrecerlas a Chaos cuando fuera necesario e igual, no seas hipócrita, ¿ellas que te pueden importar, Yandros-"kun"?

- Me importan lo que me salga de la punta del... -Carraspeó, por la falta de educación. -Me importan porque sí, además, si fuera un hipócrita simplemente hubiera hecho como tú, dejar que mataran a sus compañeros y entonces sellarlas... Pero no soy tan rastrero.

- Tú no me puedes juzgar, ermitaño.- Calik se levantó.- Además como le dije a uno de esos niñatos...mi relación con ellas es cosa exclusivamente mias. Tyra...ambas me pertenecen hasta que se decidida su suerte.

Yandros se recargó en un árbol.

-Pero que egocéntrico que llegas a ser a veces... -Mirando serio a Calik, entrecerró los ojos. -Sean lo que sean, ellas no dejan de tener su propia mentalidad... Algún día te arrepentirás de eso... ¿O acaso querrías que tu hijo acabara igual? Siendo un siervo total de Chaos.

- No se comparan, Yandros. Mi hijo es caso distinto, ahora tú sabes bien que el destino de ellas no esta en mis manos, salvarse o morir será su elección…sus cuerpos fueron creados para que cuando Chaos vuelva...

-¡Oh, por los cielos, no me vengas con memeces! -Yandros se acercó a Calik y le empieza a apuntar con el dedo en el pecho, dándole golpecitos. -Si así fuera, tú no habrías participado en eso. ¿O me equivoco? Ahora no me vengas con ese intento de arrepentimiento.

- No me arrepiento de nada, no seas ingenuo.- Exclamó Calik quitándose de un manotazo los dedos de Yandros.- Ve a decirle eso a los de la Orden que quien sabe a que rayos están jugando ahora mientras a mi me hacen la pelotilla.

- Oh, vamos. ¿Piensas que estoy aquí por lo de la Orden? ¿Quién es el ingenuo ahora?- Soltó una risita y se apartó un poco.- Yo solo estoy aquí porque a mi me da la gana. Solo tengo deseos de ver a mis niñas.

-Ja, tus niñas...simple barro y huesos. Bien, mamá Yandros, he ahí a tus niñas.- Dijo señalando con el dedo el camino donde llevaba a las gemelas e igual las llamaba a gritos.

-Mamá Yandros, dice el muy...- Sonrió el también ninja jugueteando con la máscara.- Cómo se nota que no te importa nada más a parte de ti mismo...  
- Esa es otra lindeza que compartimos, hermanito.

El de ojos morados iba a responderle cuando en ese momento arribaron las jóvenes que iban apuradas sin envainar sus espadas. Al reparar en el desconocido se detuvieron y recorrieron con discreción toda la figura del hombre. A Lyra le pareció muy curiosa la careta de zorro mientras que en tanto Tyra no despegaba su atención de los costados del hombre, tal vez intuyendo o buscando un arma e igualmente intentando leer su aura. Sin embargo la actitud apacible del líder de la Niebla le hizo desistir en su objetiva observación.

- ¿Quién es?- Se atrevió a preguntar por fin la pelirroja, usando un timbre entre serio pero sin dejar de ser amable. Aparte comenzó a sentir un cierto magnetismo entre aquel ninja y ella. Lo mismo sintió Lyra.

Yandros se enterneció al ver a ambas con los rostros churrientos de sudor así como suciedad cubriéndoles uno que otro moratón, rasguños y golpes, así como su ropa hecha jirones.

- ¿Cómo están, pequeñas?

Se acercó para acariciarles la cabeza pero ambas automáticamente se echaron para atrás. Recordaron lo que Calik les había ordenado en no dejarse tocar por absolutamente nadie o morirían.

- No se preocupen, no les pasará absolutamente nada.- Advirtió el shinobi leyendo la mente de las hermanas.- Eres un idiota, Calik, mira que asustarlas de esa manera con el sello de la muerte.

- Ellas saben del ritual de purificación.- Torció la boca el otro.-, además no hubo mucha mentira en lo que les dije a los mequetrefes esos.

Tyra y Lyra bajaron la cabeza con cierta melancolía.

- Ya, pero eres extremista.- Sacó otro pergamino el cual desenrolló y leyó en voz alta algunas cosas.- Según uno de los procedimientos que conforman un ritual de purificación es que ningún ser debe tener contacto corpóreo por un determinado tiempo con el ser que ha sido sometido al tal proceso.- Yandros alzó la voz enmarcando con énfasis lo del tiempo.-, pues se corre el riesgo de volver a contaminarse y rompería el ciclo o traería consecuencias graves.

- ¿Ya lo ves?, para ser salvadas y curadas necesitaba pasar por ello. Si esos mocosos las hubiesen tocado…

- Sí, sus heridas no hubieran sanado, más igual el estado oscuro que las acechaba aún seguía latente. Tranquilízate, Calik. Y ustedes, pequeñas, deben de saber que ese tiempo de purificación ha pasado si contamos que han pasado más de 13 días desde que este testarudo se las llevó, ¿no es así?

- Han pasado en total más de veinte días desde que nosotras nos convertimos en bersekers…- Lyra susurró conteniendo la respiración, Tyrase sintió desolada.

- Ahí está, les has quitado siete días de poder abrazar a los suyos, Calik. Sigues igual de egoísta y opresor con estas muchachas.

- De plano tú no sabes nada, Yandros.- Masculló el rubio algo molesto.- Si que te agarras confianza muy rápido.

- Al contrario que tú, yo las he visto crecer... Por así decirlo... -Sacó una sábana de su bolsa y se las tendió a Tyra y Lyra. -Anda, limpiaos las caras, no querréis que os vean vuestros queridos con esa carita tan sucia. ¿Verdad? Y más si quieren compensar el tiempo perdido con ellos. ¿Torom y Sikoth se llaman?

- Sí.- Afirmó la pelirroja sintiendo entonces como la mano del que portaba la máscara le revolvía con dulzura el cabello al igual que el de la pelinegra. Al principio tuvieron temor, pero la calidez de aquella caricia borró toda clase de rechazo a pesar de que también miraban con desazón al rubio quien se volteó para no contemplarles.

- Ya pueden tocarles, mis pequeñas. No se preocupen por su vida. Aunque si vuelve a pasar en que se conviertan en bersekers deben pasar otra vez por el mismo proceso.

Hubo un silencio, en parte por el desconcierto y por ser un leve reproche a Calik.

- Pero, ¿quién es usted realmente?- La tierna Lyra le cuestionó con el cutis de porcelana todo rojo.

- Un buen candidato que aspira el puesto de ser un verdadero hermano para ustedes.- Cortó agriamente Calik.

- Oh, mira, se ha molestado. -Con cierta burla, Yandros sacó un odre de agua y se lo ofreció a Lyra. -Pequeña Lyra, digamos que soy un buen amigo que hace mucho que no veis... aunque vuestro "querido" hermano diga esas tonterías.

Titubeante, Lyra tomó el odre y mientras susurraba un gracias muy quedamente Tyra siguió observando al ninja bien parecido.

- Siento que más bien hace poco te he visto… ¡Oh!, lo siento, le vi. Disculpe mi falta de cortesía, Maese.

Yandros sonrió ampliamente y volvió a revolverle un poco los rizos rojizos.

-De tú, Pequeña Trueno, de tú.

- ¡Bah!, que cursi...

El comentario de Calik hizo que Tyra bajara los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Dejé de ser Pequeña Trueno hace mucho; ahora Calik dice que en todos los clanes ninjas me conocen como Relámpago Escarlata…usted no debería estar aquí…

- Ya escuchaste, "kun".- Dijo Ugishi finalmente.- Te agradecemos tu visita de cumplido pero ¿No tienes algo más importante que hacer?

- Para mí siempre serás Pequeña Trueno, Tyra-chan y por alguna razón estoy delante de ustedes – Completó Yandros. Acto seguido, se giró a Calik, encarándolo. -Y... ¿A ti que te importa lo que tenga que hacer, rubiales?

- Disculpa, "Maese" pero estábamos entrenando. ¿No me estabas regañando que por que dejé que cayeran en estado berseker?- Las gemelas temblaron al escuchar lo último que tan fríamente dijo Calik.- Así que si no te molesta, me gustaría tener privacidad para continuar con mi instrucción; por algo creé el kekkai y dejé en otro lado a esos mocosotes. Estas niñas tienen poco tiempo para cumplir con su cometido e igual mi presencia para acompañarlas será limitada, ¿nos disculpas?

A Yandros le dio náuseas por escuchar aquello.

-Instrucción... Dejaste que entrenaran solas por mucho tiempo y ahora intentas parecer el "bueno del cuento"... ¿Acaso no deberías estar tú cuidando de tu familia...? No sé, por ejemplo... ¿A tu hijo? -Se acercó una vez más a Calik y se cruzó de brazos. -No intentes hacerte pasar por héroe, que no puedes proteger nada con tus manos.

- Ya te dije, no vengas a darme lecciones de vida, querido renegado. ¿Por qué no te vas a visitar a unas señoritas plañideras como siempre acostumbrabas y nos dejas en paz?

- Porque tu mujer está muy lejos, por eso.

- Mira, ¡maldición! No voy a morder eso- Calik alzó la voz e hizo crujir su dentadura, conteniendo sus impulsos.-, pero tu linda presencia ya me sacó de quicio, ¿contento?

- Si, ahora si. Es que no hay nada más divertido que sacarte de tus casillas diciéndote las verdades a la cara.

- Lamentablemente, cuando me pongo así me gusta desquitarme con alguien.- Se atrevió a señalar a las gemelas.- Ni hablar, hermanas, tendrán que entrenar más gracias a las leperadas de este joven.

-Siempre abusando de los menores, en eso no has cambiado desde que me fui. -Negando con la cabeza, Yandros se acercó más a Calik como si quisiera propinarle una tunda, pero de ello se contuvo. -Intenta corregir tus defectos en vez de hacer pagar a otros por tus culpas, idiota.

- Amén reverendo, ¿no te mordiste la lengua?

-¿Ves? Por un oído te entra y por otro te sale... Menudo padre tiene tu hijo...

- Así es, por gracia de los dioses.

-... Siempre y cuando seas tú el padre, por supuesto.

- Lástima, tuyo no es.

-¿Y quién dice que no? -Dijo ladeando la cabeza, como sonriendo.

- No sé, Kinrina no es tan ingenua para meterse con alguien como tú.

Lyra, en un gesto de incomodidad se cubrió los lóbulos de sus orejas, no quería escuchar, Tyra no sabía como interceder para que dejasen de insultarse.

-Ingenua... no creo que sea la palabra... Pero yo no insulto a las damas cuando no están, todavía conozco lo que es el "respeto", no como otros... – Consiente que debían parar, Yandros se dirigió hacia uno de los árboles más cercanos. -Por cierto... a ver si aprendes a hacer barreras más fuertes... esta no ha costado nada desmantelar... ¿Y te consideras un maestro ninja...? Al final va a resultar que tendría que haberme quedado con las niñas, en vez de dejártelas a ti.

- Perfecto, tomare en cuenta su observación...poderoso dios del Metal...- Susurró tan bajo que sólo el otro ninja varón alcanzó a escuchar mientras se alejaba.- Se acabó el descanso.- Increpó a las chicas a que se fueran al otro extremo para seguir entrenando.

- Maese Yandros, espere...- La pelirroja se acercó a Yandros, nunca supo porque lo hizo y menos pensó si Calik le reprocharía por eso pero a decir la verdad no le importaba. Aparte el rubio se hallaba algo lejos.

Yandros se detuvo y se giró con esos ojos tan sonrientes.

-Dime, Pequeña Trueno.

- Puede que sea atrevido de mi parte pero…podría... ¿podría hablarle después o buscarle?

- Claro... Sólo no me busques entre el atardecer y el amanecer, esas horas me las reservo.

-Etto, ¿cómo puedo encontrarle entonces?

Rascándose la cabeza, Yandros miró a la konouchi, para luego ver a Lyra que aguardaba a su hermana.

-Mira, tienes a Calik que parece un guardián perro rabioso y será complicado que me busques…hagamos una cosa. Dime una hora y yo te encontraré. ¿Vale?  
Tyra se quedó pensando, ladeo la cabeza a un lado a otro. En eso se escuchó el grito de Calik que las interpelaba.

- Media noche próxima luna llena.- Señaló ella dándose la vuelta dispuesta a correr detrás del rubio, pero antes, dudando, se acercó a Yandros y le tendió la mano.- Gracias por el agua...

-¿Gracias por el agua? No tienes porqué darlas. -Le dio la mano, y acto seguido le revolvió de nuevo el cabello. -Nos veremos entonces... -Se marchó un poco, susurrando. -O antes, incluso. Ahora al amanecer que regresen con sus amados, cuénteles lo de la purificación…no teman a Calik, yo velaré por ustedes…

- ¡Ya vete!- gritó Calik que había regresado y viendo que seguía ahí le lanzó un dardo fantasma en dirección a donde estaba el pecho de Yandros provocando el sobresalto de Tyra y ahogando un grito de Lyra pero el ninja de la máscara saltó hacia el árbol antes de que el Kunai le tocara.

-Ya me voy, Calik-chan, ya me voy. -Se dirige a las ninjas y saluda con la mano. -Nos veremos, pequeñas. -Y de un salto, desapareció de la vista de los tres ante los rezongos del rubio.

- Malnacido...

- Ojalá cumpla su palabra, hermana.- Comentó Lyra tomando la mano de la pelirroja quien por sus adentros rogaba lo mismo y siguió orando por lo mismo aún en pleno y nuevo entrenamiento.

La sombra de Yandros acabó cayendo a lo lejos de donde había estado hablando con Calik. La máscara seguía puesta, aunque en sus ojos se notaba el cansancio. Se sentó un momento en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas

Entre los susurros naturales que despedía el ambiente del bosque se dejaron escuchar unos pasos aplastando la hojarasca y una risita traviesa, pronto a Yandros llegó un perfume muy parecido al que despedían los cuerpos de las gemelas.

Yandros se giró de donde provenía el perfume y sonrió, aunque la única forma de verlo eran sus ojos.

-¿Llego tarde?

- Ya estoy acostumbrada.- Dijo la aparición entornando los ojos verdes.- No vale que me deba enfadar, ¿o sí?

-Sólo te dejaría enfadarte si no fuera por algo importante. -Sacó otro odre de agua y, quitándose la máscara lo justo para beber, miró a la aparición con deleite. -¿Quieres?

La silueta tomó forma ante los ojos del shinobi. Era una rubia que fue a sentarse delante de Yandros e forma de flor de loto y recibió el odre mientras contenía una risa.

- Típico de ti.- Y bebió lentamente.

-¿Típico de mí? -Ladeó la cabeza, divertido. -¿A qué te refieres?

- Vamos, no jueges más por hoy, Yandros- Aryt dejó caer intencionadamente un poco del agua de su boca, haciendo que se derramase por las comisuras de su boca y resbalase hasta el cuello.

Yandros se quitó totalmente la máscara, mostrando sus ojos y su cicatriz, y una sonrisa, mientras que se acercaba a Aryt un poco.

-¿Jugar? Y yo que creía que te gustaban los juegos.

- Depende que clase de juegos.- Soltó otra risita y se echo para atrás  
acomodándose el cabello.- Yandros-Sama parece siempre estar muy ocupado y ahora me sale con que eran pasatiempos.

-Es normal, tengo que sobrevivir... Porque no creo que te gustara verme con un brazo menos. ¿No es así, Aryt? -Dice mientras le pasa el dedo por la cara para quitarle el resto del agua.

- Ciertamente, sería una gran perdida,- Respondió la konouchi tomando el dedo de Yandros y llevándoselo coquetamente y directamente a sus labios, succionando un poco.

Yandros acercó más su cuerpo al de Aryt, y empezó a acariciarle el rostro con la cara.

-A parte de que debería quedarme postrado por el resto de mis días...

Aryt volvió a reír con ganas echándole los brazos al cuello de Yandros mientras le daba unos golpecitos.

- Eso suena...aburrido, me recuerdas a alguien quien no vale la pena mencionar.

-Por eso estoy siempre tan... ocupado... Para no llegar a eso... ¿No te parece importante? –Dijo el ninja mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba.  
Aryt se pegó más a Yandros haciéndole sentir sus redondeces mientras correspondía al beso, pronto la lengua de Aryt atrapaba la de Yandros mientras le acariciaba suavemente la espalda

- Lástima que casi no te ocupes de mi..-Comentó ella en un momento que se separaron para volver a besarle.

Mientras se besaban, Yandros, sin dudar, fue librando a la ninja de su pesada armadura. Y luego se separó un momento sonriendo.

-¿Eso crees...? Que lástima... tendré que compensarte... -Y mientras se volvían a encontrar en ese juego de besos y caricias, la atrajo completamente hacia él, sentándola en su regazo.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo lo harás?.- Ella comenzó a acacilarle los cabellos oscuros cabellos para luego posar sus manos por el rostro masculino y bajarlas lentamente por el cuello y después al torso.

-Déjame pensar... – Clamó satisfecho mientras le baja la cremallera del ceñido traje ninja, mientras le mordía en el cuello.

- Mejor actúa en vez de pensar, que el tiempo es corto...- Dijo ella cerrando los ojos y despojando igual lentamente el cuerpo de Yandros de sus ropajes para después tocarle con cierta parsimonia los muslos.

-Entonces actuaré. -Dijo él mientras bajaba de un tirón el traje ninja, dejando al aire y a su vista el cuerpo desnudo de Aryt y deleitarse ambos en un juego de seducción profundo.

Estaba cansado y molesto. Por esa noche había decidido no dormir, en su afán por castigar a las gemelas y evitar sueños molestos. Además, las palabras del jodido "kun" seguían reverberando en su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haber un tipo tan odioso, tan insidioso? Y falto de lealtad alguna. Buen ninja, pero mal aliado. Un mocoso sin remedio, porque, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué edad tenía el bastardo? Pero no, no tenía caso pensar en él, no valía la pena.

-¿Nii-sama?

-Estoy bien; déjame en paz.

-¿Seguro?

Lyra se acercó a él, preocupada. La cara de Calik era más expresiva de lo que le hubiera gustado, con unas marcadas ojeras nacidas más bien de la tensión acumulada que de la falta de sueño. Para sus adentros tenía que admitir que no le hacía falta abrazar el descanso nocturno para que aquellas imágenes reaparecieran, nítidas, en su cabeza. Dakhart, Jecotut y Énevan...

-Ya te he dicho que sí.

La joven kunouichi asintió con la cabeza, apenada por su atrevimiento, y retrocedió, poniéndose a la altura de su hermana.

-Podrán desayunar algo con los mocosos cuando estemos de vuelta en el campamento y luego partiremos, ¿entendido?

-Sí, Nii-sama –Contestaron ambas chicas a la vez.

-Y no olviden...

-¡Espera un momento, Rinita!

-Ya he esperado mucho. Deja tú de perder el tiempo.

-¡Pero...!

-Y no me llames "Rinita". Ese no es mi nombre.

-Sólo cuando tú empieces a llamarme TaraNya.

Calik se detuvo. Había oído algo, pero no estaba seguro de ello. A su espalda, Tyra y Lyra lo imitaron, comenzando a otear los alrededores.

-¿Calik nii-sama, qué sucede?

-Hay alguien cerca.

-Yo no he...

-¿Esa no es Kinrina?

Fue Tyra la que habló. A Calik le dio un vuelvo el corazón, pero no dejó que se notara. Sólo siguió con la mirada la dirección que su hermana adoptiva señalaba. Y la vio.

-¡Rinita!

Iba con Dakhart acomodado en la tela, su bastón en una mano, y aquella deprimente túnica gris que se había dado en usar de un tiempo a esta parte. Y, tras ella, una angelis. Una jodida angelis.

-¿Qué demonios...?

Comenzó a caminar hacia ellas. Primero avanzaba a paso normal, cada vez más rápido, agrandando sus zancadas paulatinamente, hasta terminar en carrera. Algo no estaba bien. Debía ser una alucinación, si ella no lo había sentido y Dakhart no lloraba. A esa distancia el niño siempre lo notaba, y ella hubiera reconocido su aura mucho antes.

-¡Kinrina!

-¿Qué pa...?

La druidesa cortó su propia frase, dejándola flotar en el aire. TaraNya se interponía, en pose de batalla, entre ella y Calik.

-¿Quién eres? –Espetó la peliblanca, amenazadora.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, mocosa –Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa irónica. Luego siguió avanzando, ignorándola, acercándose a Kinrina. Pero no sabía qué decir.

-¡Oye!

-Calik. –Saludó ella con voz neutra.

-Kinrina. –Correspondió él de igual forma.

-¿Papá?

Calik bajó la vista y la cruzó con la de su hijo, unos ojos tan azules como los suyos, tan puros e inocentes como él una vez había sido, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando tenía su misma edad. Una pequeña medalla pendía de su cuello. Miró a Kinrina.

-Llevaba tiempo preparándole eso como regalo para cuando cumpliera su primer año. –Explicó ella.- Y dado que la fecha ya fue...

-Lo sé. Recuerdo el día en que nació.-Calik tragó saliva, indeciso. ¿Cómo podía estar nervioso por tener delante a su hijo?- ¿Puedo...?

-Puedes.

Kinrina soltó al niño del marsupio improvisado en el que lo llevaba, y se lo tendió a Calik. El shinobi, conteniendo sus nervios con su férrea autodisciplina, estiró los brazos y lo tomó, temiendo que en cualquier momento comenzara a llorar. Pero no pasó nada. Al fin, más confiado, lo meció y lo abrazó, disfrutando el contacto que no había podido tener con su hijo en todo aquel tiempo. Luego Kinrina se acercó más a él, uniéndose al abrazo y besándolo, intentando compensarlo por todo el tiempo que habían estado separados.

Tyra y Lyra, que para entonces ya se habían acercado, miraron a TaraNya, que parecía no entender lo que pasaba, y tarde cayó en la cuenta de que debía haber escondido sus alas.

-¿Y vosotras sois...?

-Lamento el retraso. Ciertas circunstancias me obligaron a dar un pequeño rodeo.

-Me alegro de verte.

-Sí, claro. Yo también me alegro de verme vivo.

-Hablo en serio. ¿No somos viejos amigos?

-Viejos, seguro. Amigos, lo dudo.

-Me encanta tu sentido del humor. ¿Por qué no nos ponemos cómodos…? O todo lo cómodos posible, teniendo en cuenta que este lugar es...

-Perfecto para una charla pacífica y amistosa.- Cortó el otro.- Ahora, si a ti no te gusta, lo lamento. Ya sabes que yo me enfermo en lugares cerrados.

-Sí, ¿verdad? Edificios pequeños, cerrados, limitados, oscuros, fríos... Así me sentí yo aquella vez.

-Qué lástima. Voy a tener que sacar un pañuelo.

-Déjame insistir: adoro tu sentido del humor.

-Sí, ya veo cómo te ríes. Ahora basta de cháchara. ¿Por qué querías verme? Por si acaso, yo de huesos sé poco, así que no esperes nada de mí.

-Ah, chistes divinos... Y hablando de divinidades, es por eso por lo que quería preguntarte...

-No, Hion. No me pasaré al bando de Chaos. Horth, Odla, Ikah, Sibel... Ellos son mis dioses superiores.

Hion sonrió. Lentamente sacó su pipa, la llenó, y la encendió con cuidado. Fumó un poco antes de volver a hablar.

-Ya que no lo mencionas, supongo entonces que no te importará entregarme a Reivaj, ¿verdad, Quandu?

La punta de un cuchillo se dejó sentir en la espalda del híbrido. Éste giró levemente la cabeza, y luego miró al suelo.

-Tu hija está preocupada por ti, Hadarassiel.

-Ya.

-Bueno, bueno –interrumpió el peliblanco.- ¿Hablamos de negocios?  
Énevan Ugishi guardó el objeto punzo cortante mientras se acomodaba pues aquella charla se extendería por toda la noche. Podría ser interesante y beneficioso para él también, no sólo para Hadarassiel y Quandu.


	25. Capítulo 24 Un estúpido sueño

_"Hola… ¿Hola?"  
"¿Te han contado la historia del fin de algún mundo?"  
"No… ¿De verdad los mundos se pueden destruir?"  
"No exactamente…"_

"Las energías del universo se transforman, cuando se ve que algo se quema, aquello fue un cambio de energía. Nada se destruye, solo se transforma."

"Si nada se destruye… ¿Por qué existe un dios de la destrucción?"

"El dios de la destrucción tiene la habilidad de acelerar el proceso, el apocalipsis de la energía desordenada, la cual no da forma a algo en concreto… solo existe…. Hacer parecer al ojo del ser simple, la destrucción."

"Entonces… ¿Es un camino más rápido a chaos?"  
"Aja… tiene el poder de traer a chaos más rápido"

"Había una vez un mundo donde cayó el dios de la destrucción… 5 reinos, Fler, Corda, Darly, Sink y Moon. Este dios renació en un ser con poderes extraordinarios, pero confundido y con el corazón destruido.

Entre medio de su locura personal, tomó un poder que no entendía, un poder que lo obedecía ¿Pero a donde? ¿A qué? ¿Realmente quería destruir?"

"El dios de la destrucción lo hace por su naturaleza ¿o no?"

"¿No te acuerdas que te dije que la destrucción es transformación de energía? El viaje hacía la entropía, hacia su desorden."

"¿Qué podía hacer aquel mundo? ¿Esperar hacía su fin?"

"No, la transformación puede revertirse"  
"¿Cómo?"  
"El poder de los dioses es poder tomar aquella energía y darle forma, poder revertir el proceso natural de la entropía más rápido de lo que sería comúnmente"  
"¿Los dioses del mundo lo detuvieron?"  
"no…"

"Aquel mundo merecía su fin según los dioses, sus habitantes tuvieron que llegar ante el dios de la destrucción y pelear contra él"  
"¿Cómo?"  
"El dios de la destrucción no quería acabar con el mundo, quería acabar con sus confusiones. Si lograban calmarlo, se salvaban. Muchos cayeron en aquel camino, tratando de llegar hasta aquella alma en caos"  
"¿Y el mundo se salvo?"  
"Me morí antes de saberlo…"

**Capítulo 24: Un estúpido sueño, segunda parte  
Primera parte: Reunión y Despedidas**

por Minaya

Sábado en la mañana, día de entrenamiento como tantos los últimos meses. Lidda y Gilean solían esperar a la muchacha en una casa destruida por el fuego hace mucho tiempo atrás, lugar de entrenamiento antiguo en el gremio de Ravenloft. Ella llegó temprano, y, sentado en lo que fue un pilar de la morada, vio a Gilean, y sólo a Gilean.  
- ¿Y Lidda?- no pudo evitar preguntar Elia antes de saludar al colega  
- Prefiero no hablar de eso...  
- ¿Le pasó algo? ¿O a los mellizos?- La angustia comenzó a invadirla, pero le desconcertaba el rostro del halfing, que más que de preocupación, era de enfado- Gilean, no te calles, por favor  
- Se fue  
- ¿Cómo?  
- No sabes nada de lo que ha pasado, ¿verdad?  
- ... Nada de qué  
Entonces Gilean le estiró una carta, todavía con enojo, y esperó la reacción de Elia al leer su contenido. El impacto por la noticia no se hizo esperar.  
- No... no es posible... Él estaba...  
- Muerto, lo sé- El halfing abrió bien les ojos- Yo también me sorprendí, y debo decirte que la información es de buena fuente  
- ¿Qué tan buena?  
- Pues... yo no desconfiaría del propio maestro de Ludovico  
En eso se materializó en la mano derecha de la maga una carta de papel barato, con la caligrafía pulcra de Sikoth. La extendió y leyó de pasada rápidamente, abriendo los ojos y susurrando palabras motivadas por la incredulidad.  
- ... me lo confirman ahora mis propias fuentes  
- ¿Quiénes?- Elia le señaló la firma del chico de anteojos- Je, en ellos no desconfiarías  
- En absoluto  
- ... ¿Irás también?  
La hechicera lo meditó unos segundos. Sabía que si se marchaba, corría el riesgo de desenmascarar a Paulina, además de no saber si podría volver a trabajar en la Liga. Pero por otro lado estaba Cristina, que corría peligro, y los chicos, que le pedían su ayuda. Todavía no podía renunciar, necesitaba investigar más sobre Chaos, aquella leyenda de "la boca" y la acusación falsa de la organización... pero si no iba...  
- Ludovico se fue frente a mis ojos. Si va a ser nuestro enemigo, entonces tendrá que enfrentarse a mí también  
- Por los dioses... por qué son las mujeres tan testarudas...  
- Si hubieras vivido lo mismo que nosotras dos, lo entenderías- Gilean se llevó la mano a la cara- No es sólo rescatar a Cristina, el muy...  
- ¿Imbécil?- completó con el pseudónimo favorito de Lidda para San Espada  
- Sí, el muy... imbécil jugó con nosotros, lo mínimo que nos debe es una explicación  
- Entonces te deseo suerte, vas a necesitarla...  
- Ahora el asunto es saber dónde están ahora...  
Y la respuesta llegó de inmediato: otra carta se materializó en la mano de Elia. Esta vez era de Koru, y le decía exactamente dónde estaba el grupo.  
- Vaya, ahora las respuestas llegan a la palma de mi mano, ¿por qué no siempre es así?  
- ¿Y cómo vas a viajar?  
- Con esto- y levantó una pluma de águila adjunta a la carta de su maestra, asumiendo que era de Huggin- Puedo viajar con esto y llegar en menos de lo que canta un gallo  
- Llegarás antes que Lidda, ¿verdad?- Elia meneó la cabeza, si Lidda había partido hace un tiempo era probable que llegarán casi juntas - Entonces será mejor que te lleves esto, si es que llegas antes - Gilean le entregó una tercera carta y un mapa, obviamente no dirigidos a ella- y les digas sobre eso  
- Mmm...- La greniana leyó el contenido detenidamente- ... tenía entendidas algunas cosas de éstas... pero no pensé que todo eso fuera cierto  
- A veces la verdad supera la ficción, ¿no crees?- Elia asintió- Bien- Gilean finalmente aplaudió dos veces y se incorporó- ¿comenzamos entonces el entrenamiento de hoy?  
- Claro- asintió ella enérgicamente- Lo necesitaré más que nunca

- ¿Estás bien?

Vio los ojos del caballero que le preguntaba lo de rigor, su vista se ponía en blanco de vez en cuando, como si el mundo girara. El hombre puso su mano sobre su frente para luego cerrarle los ojos delicadamente.

- Mejor sigue durmiendo  
- No…

Ella abrió los ojos, pero aun esa sensación de mareo la perseguía. Él estaba ahí, sentía que era él… Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, decirle otras.

Pero de nuevo le cerró los ojos, dándole un beso en la frente.

- ¿Te podré ver de nuevo?  
- No lo sé… no lo sé…  
- Quédate un momento…

Él le tomó la mano y se la beso, después tocó lentamente sus mejillas, sin apuro.

- Cristina…

- …Se ha quedado dormida…

Lentamente abrió los ojos de nuevo, de nuevo vio a alguien, este alguien se acercó tímidamente.

- ¿Esta?  
- Si…  
- ¡Esta!

Todo cambio tan repentinamente, de sentir el tiempo a un lento pasar, a ser rápido, recibió un fuerte abrazo que la despertó de un golpe.

- ¡La vas a matar Agustín!  
- Yo aun le veo viva…

El adolescente se aparto y la miró atentamente para comprobar su teoría, Cristina pestañó sin saber que decir. Pero al final, la cantante de la cuna de Sibel decidió sonreír divertida, era reconfortante encontrarse con este muchacho. Había crecido su poco, ya era del tamaño de ella, sino se equivocaba, era probable que llegara a medir más de un metro ochenta cuando terminara de crecer, ya que estaba muy alto para su edad.  
Miró al fondo, era una niña, o eso le decía aquella posición donde sobreprotegía un libro, ya que no podía ver su cuerpo desde aquella posición.

- Agustín – dijo finalmente Cristina – has crecido mucho, me vas a dejar baja.  
- ¡Y aun me queda! – dijo orgulloso el niño – es bueno verla acá, ha dormido muchos días, ya pensaba que no iba a despertar. Pero Sir Nadja me dijo que estaba todo bien.  
- Sí, estoy bien… ni siquiera sé porque he dormido tanto  
- Mi maestro dijo que era porque el viaje la tenía cansada – dijo la niña del fondo - ¿Como médico no debería saber eso?

Cristina miró a ella, la miraba con recelo y algo de odio esa niña.

- Orfeo, acércate – dijo Agustín invitándola  
- No – dijo Orfeo – no pienso acercarme a la mujer que hizo que el señor Ludovico olvidara a mi madre…  
- Orfeo…

Orfeo salió indignada de la pieza, Agustín se quedo sin palabras, mirando a la salida y a Cristina, sin saber si pedir disculpas o ir a buscar a Orfeo.

- Este… - Agustín iba a hablar, cuando vio que Cristina se estaba levantando - ¡No! ¡No! ¡debe seguir en la cama! ¡Yo le traigo algo para comer!  
- ¿Ustedes son hijos de Ludovico?  
- Eh… si…  
- Comprendo…

Cristina caminó con una expresión algo triste, respiró y puso una gran sonrisa, la práctica en el consultorio funcionaba. Agustín sintió que de cierta forma no podía detenerla, pero se preocupo de seguirla para que no se cayera.

- Orfeo – dijo Cristina saliendo al pasillo - ¿Si hago sonreír a tu maestro podrías darme una oportunidad?  
- No lo hará – respondió esta de una pieza cercana – ¿No debe morir en el sendero de Sibel?... – respiro un momento - ¿Acaso sabe todo lo que ha sufrido el señor Ludovico? Se ve, afecta a mi maestro de cierta manera…  
- Yo solo quiero salvar a la gente que quiero – contestó Cristina sin dudar – sé que el precio puede ser alto, lo sé… pero, mi corazón me dice que vale la pena.  
- Eso parece sacado de una novela – dijo irónicamente Orfeo – pero… le creo… aunque no la perdono.

- Pero aun hay una manera de… - la niña sacó un papel del libro que siempre llevaba – esto lo escribí hace tiempo…

Cristina abrió los ojos ¿Cómo una idea así podría venir de una niña?

- ¡Hay que ser dormilones!

Una conocida hafling de pelo oscuro, con ropas de viaje, agarró una olla y una cuchara cercana y empezó a tocar fuertemente. El adormilado vigilante despertó de un salto, se refalo, experimentando su trasero un dolor que hace tiempo no sentía, se lo sobó, pensó si lo que estaba viendo era un sueño o no.

- ¡Tomatito!  
- ¡Koru! ¡No cambias inútil! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre quedarte dormido de vigilante!  
- ¡Como los viejos tiempos! ¡Tomatito insultándome!  
- ¡Deja de llamarme Tomatito y despierta a todo el resto de la bola de inútiles!  
- ¡Tomatito insultándonos a todos!

Koru, por primera vez feliz de ser insultado, se encargó de darle patadas a todos los hombres para que despertaran y mover ligeramente las camas de las chicas para que estas también lo hicieran, gritando en todo eso "¡Tomatito volvió!" Mientras se escuchaba en el fondo a la hafling gritando "¡No me digas Tomatito, que te cortaré la lengua y la haré frita!". Zalakain no pudo evitar dar una carcajada al escuchar a Lidda.

- Perdón por no estar arreglado – dijo Zalakain al salir de su tienda y tomar un peine  
- Este no es el momento para preocuparse por el aseo – dijo Lidda sentándose al lado de un fuego que empezó a hacer para pasar el frío de la mañana – tengo información sobre la posible ubicación de Cristina…  
- Pero… ¿Cómo supiste? – preguntó Zalakain  
- Las noticias vuelan, - contestó Lidda - especialmente cuando le pagas bien a un informante especializado  
- Oh…

Zalakain no pudo preguntarle más a la hafling, ya que un joven hibrido llego a abrazarla, estaba tan feliz que la elevó con el abrazo, mientras esta gritaba "¡No quedarás vivo después de estaaaa!", mientras este seguía sin que le importe lo que la hafling gritara.

Calik y Kinrina no se acercaron hasta que el bullicio de la alegría del grupo se calmara un poco, Lidda solo lo saludó lo que formalmente era correcto (un simple "Hola"), así que fue el único que se percató de otra presencia que había llegado.

- ¿No vas a saludarlos? – preguntó Calik acercándose  
- Solo estaba dándoles tiempo para saludar bien a Lidda…  
- Que amable…

Casi como un espejismo, apareció otra integrante del grupo, Zul se sobó los ojos, era demasiado por un día.

- ¿¡Elia! – gritaron casi al unísono  
- Llegaste rápido muchacha – dijo Lidda - ¿Gilean fue el culpable?  
- Si, está preocupado…

Intentaron seguir su conversación, pero los saludos y todo eso las detuvieron un tiempo, por unos minutos, parecían olvidar un poco la situación. Aunque había un par de personas que estaban impacientándose.

Zalakain no quería interrumpirlos, pero la impaciencia de saber donde estaba Cristina lo incomodaba bastante, Calik notó aquello y disfruto un rato ver al bardo con el ceño fruncido. "A veces es incómodo ser un caballero ¿No?"

_"- ¡Cristina!  
- ¡Zalakain!_

Zalakain apareció desde la otra parte del pasillo, Cristina se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente para disimular cualquier cosa.

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Zalakain – desde que nos encontramos con Aslam y nos dijo que había partido antes que él…  
- Estoy bien – dijo Cristina mirando el pasillo

Él ya no estaba

- Quizá solo… necesite un descanso – bajo la cabeza y caminó ¿Hacía donde iba?  
- Cristina… - dijo Zalakain  
- ¿Si? – Cristina se detuvo a la mitad del camino  
- Si tiene algún problema donde la pueda ayudar – el bardo se inclinó un poco – solo dígamelo

Cristina abrió la boca, pero nada dijo antes de cerrarla.

- Gracias…

Zalakain la acompañó hasta la puerta de la pieza. Estaba preocupado, pero notaba que ella estaba frágil en ese momento, preguntarle sería solo destrozarla por ahora. Pero la curiosidad lo comía, las ganas de hacer algo ¡Ella no merecía estar triste! Ella… había cerrado la puerta, dándole las gracias.

- Cristina…" 

Escucho por un momento hablar a Elia y a las hermanas, las cuales le preguntaron que había hecho, Elia contestaba corto y preciso, vigilando de no delatar lo de Paulina. Zul y Koru molestaban a Lidda, esta solo les devolvía algunas bromas. Esta última no podía negar que estaba ligeramente feliz, quizá aquel viaje con estos muchachos la había ablandado bastante… Zalakain iba a hablar.  
_  
"Aslam respiró profundo, siguió la frase._

- … ofrecer toda su sangre en el centro de la plaza de Neemack – dijo Aslam – en resumidas… morir ahí  
- ¿¡Estás loco! – Zalakain no pudo evitar golpear a Aslam en la cara, haciendo que este terminara en el suelo, tomando en cuenta que no se defendió - ¡No pueden pedirle eso!  
- Es una prueba de decisión – interrumpió Ludovico – pueden…  
- Ludovico…  
- Pero… - Cristina sintió tensas las manos de Ludovico"

¿Pero si salvarla solo iba a hacer que ella fuera a su propia muerte en Neemack? No, ¡No debía pensar así!

"Ya ha pasado una semana desde que se que Ludovico sigue vivo, desde que se que tendré un hijo, y desde que… se que debo entregar mi sangre si quiero pasar la siguiente prueba."

Su mente se detuvo por un instante, el viendo corrió con fuerza y ella tuvo que detener sus cabellos para que estos no le estorbaran la vista. Aquella era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía tan perturbada.

Con un pequeño chillido retraído, la señorita Cristina dobló el dorso de su cuerpo y comenzó a llorar, se tapó la cara con las manos y pidió a los dioses que los demás no la vieran; En efecto, nadie la observaba desde ahí. Invadida por la tristeza, se levantó de su lugar y caminó internándose en el bosque.

Con dificultad logró llegar a un claro donde se sentía libre de llorar con la fuerza que su corazón le decía.

Toda esa semana había estado encerrada en sí misma tratando de pensar que hacer. Y aun más importante por el momento, disimular lo suficiente para que ninguno de los chicos se diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Ludovico estaba vivo, no era precisamente el mismo, pero era él. Su esencia aunque borrosa, permanecía, luchaba por existir, y ella no podía reencontrarse con él.

Entre el silencio, escuchó unos pasos que la regresaron en sí.

- ¿Señorita, Cristina…

- …está usted bien? –Era Zalakin. Tenía solo segundos viéndola llorar.  
- Si… - se esforzó por decir con la voz quebrajada. –No es nada… -afirmó con un poco más de fuerza.

Zalakin la miró de espaldas e intentó sonreír, darle ánimos, quería poder hacer algo por ella.

- Señorita –dijo con voz queda.

Cristina no contestó, luchaba por contener sus lágrimas y no mirar al bardo, porque si lo hacía sabía que rompería a llorar de nuevo.

Él le tocó el hombro y le levantó la cara con delicadeza.

- Escúcheme –pidió. Cristina tragó saliva – estoy seguro, de que él jamás tuvo la intención de lastimarla, él nunca hubiese querido dañarla de esa manera. –Callaron un par de segundos. –Lo que hace no se puede excusar, pero tampoco juzguemos. En su lugar, trataría de pensar la manera de ayudarlo y comprenderlo. Ayudarse a sí misma también.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –preguntó con una dejo de esperanza en los ojos. Zalakin no tenía la respuesta que ella esperaba, pero si una que necesitaba en ese instante.  
- Primero que nada, desahogarse, aproveche que los chicos no nos molestaran en al menos una hora.

Cristina abrió los ojos cual niña que no entiende de que se está hablando, pero, si en algo tenía de razón Zalakin, era que debía dejar de encerrarse en sí misma.

La cantora abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo con mucha fuerza, sin embargo, nada coherente salió de sí, solo se abalanzó sobre Zalakin llorando y llorando como sus ojos le permitían. Zalakin crispó los puños de impotencia, pero suspiró tratando de calmarse, y lo hizo. Abrazó por la espalda a Cristina y la consoló.

No era mucho lo que hacía, pero de forma sutil le ayudaba bastante.

Al final, ella… ella… Sabía que la necesitaba, que él la necesita ¡Que…. ¡Qué…!.

Elia presento a algo que parecía un fantasma acompañante ¿Un contrato de paz? Si, un contrato de paz, había escuchado de ellos, su nombre era Caruman… En otro momento se hubiera reído, pero ahora apenas escuchaba. Igual los muchachos empezaron a hacer un par de preguntas sobre él, ¿Qué acaso nunca iban a llegar al tema de Cristina?

Calik disfrutaba el momento como ninguno, ya quería ver al bardo explotar en cualquier momento.

_"-Ya que ha depositado en mí su confianza, hay algo que me gustaría decirle._

-¿Si?- Cristina se volvió, encontrándose con la mirada decidida del semielfo. Para su sorpresa, éste se quitó el gorro, la tomó de una mano, plantó una rodilla firme en la tierra y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Desde la primera vez que la vi, yo… yo…

¡Malditas palabras! ¿Había pasado noches en vela para no saber qué decir en el momento? Pero esos ojos tenían algo mágico…

-¿Eh… Zalakain? ¿Sucede algo?

-Ah… ¿Cómo puedo decirlo? Has hecho latir a mi corazón de nuevo, me has provocado sentimientos que creía haber olvidado ya. Eres una mujer hermosa, fuerte, con un corazón noble, bello, y yo…- Zalakain besó su mano- Cristina, si me lo permitieras, me harías el hombre más afortunado y podría… no, ¡te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo! No puedo expresar con palabras lo que si… ¿Cristina?

El bardo levantó la mirada al sentir pequeñas gotas de agua caer en su frente, la cantora lo miraba fijamente, con sendas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Cristina se sentía feliz, emocionada, pero ¿Por qué ahora, cuando tenía que tomar esa terrible decisión? Y estaba Ludovico… últimamente había pensado mucho en él y en su situación; en el fondo sabía que la necesitaba más que nunca. Debía apoyarlo, pero él nunca se lo diría y además tendría un hijo suyo; por otra parte sentía algo por el pelirrojo que estaba plantado frente a ella y algo se resistía a decirle que no.

-¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Lo siento muchísimo, no quería hacerla llorar!- Zalakain se levantó, buscando rápidamente un pañuelo en sus bolsillos- Sé que estoy siendo muy atrevido, sé cómo están las cosas, pero quería que lo supiera y…

Cristina avanzó hacia él, apoyando el rostro en su pecho mientras lo rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos; un olor a menta llenó su nariz y le hizo sonreír, a Ludovico no le gustaba ese aroma. Zalakain tardó un poco en reaccionar pero finalmente correspondió al abrazo, besando delicadamente los cabellos plateados de la cantora.

-Eres cruel… muy cruel, ¿sabes?"

Si, lo era, un corazón enamorado es egoísta, porque quiere a esa persona solamente para este, para nadie más… ¿Qué hacía ahí esperando que ellos terminaran? Sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo.

Ahí recordó, que no sabía a dónde ir, Lidda lo iba a decir.

_Cristina sonrió también, aunque un poco mas cohibida al darse cuenta de la situación, y de recordar que Aslam le decía que era algo lenta para esas cosas. Su semblante se tornó triste por unos segundos, pero al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos violetas del semielfo, que le miraban con dulzura._

-Vamos, no pasa nada. Estoy contigo y ellos también lo estarán, te aprecian mucho - le dijo él apenas en un susurro, animándola a seguir.

¿Por qué hablaban tanto entonces? Oh… Él era el que había dicho eso a Cristina.  
¿O era que los segundos se hacían eternos? Hablaban y hablaban… nada que pudiera entender ¿O nada que quisiera entender?

Calik sonrió "vamos, explota, algo de entretención antes de ir a rescatar a la princesita"

_"Si solo así resultaba temible, pensar en que estaba movido por el amor de una damisela sumaba puntos a su fiereza. Ahora, sumando esto al hecho de que esa damisela le daría un hijo y sus músculos más nutridos… francamente Zalakain tenía todas las de perder, y lo sabía. ¡Pero lo había prometido! ¡Instantes antes prometió que nada les pasaría!  
Eso era suficiente para seguir, aunque ya estaba cansado y el golpe recibido instantes antes en el costado le había quitado el aliento que luchaba por recuperar. Tenía las manos hinchadas y los nudillos deshechos, pero debía continuar; así, con notoria dificultad, se irguió con la guardia en alto._

-¡Mi última pelea así terminó con mis manos cubiertas de sangre!

-¡Espero que hayas aprendido a dejar de picarte la nariz!- respondió el bardo con sorna, antes de esquivar otro golpe dirigido a su ya herido costado.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR!

- Argh…- Un dolor punzante cruzó su cuerpo, parándole en seco

La cantora intentó formar otro Escuda sobre Zalakain, pero no tuvo éxito. Mientras, Ludovico conectó un puñetazo en la barbilla del semielfo, dejándole en el piso medio noqueado. Aprovechando la oportunidad corrió hacia Cristina, se la echó sobre un hombro y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, tratando de que su mirada dolida y confusa no le afectara del todo.  
Lo último que escuchó el bardo mientras intentaba recuperarse fue el grito angustiado de Cristina llamándolo por su nombre.

…el grito angustiado de Cristina llamándolo por su nombre...  
…el grito angustiado de Cristina…  
…Cristina…

¿Qué hacia ahí pensando? Abrió los ojos que había entrecerrado y dio un paso al grupo.

- Ejemp… - todos miraron a Zalakain, como que algo en su aura los llamo, algo de miedo les dio, pero después les sorprendió la expresión serena del bardo – Creo que hay que desayunar y acelerar esto, que no podemos perder más tiempo…  
- Es verdad…  
- Aburrido – murmuró Calik para sí mismo.

Un desayuno rápido hicieron, nada complicado… Lidda preparó todo para empezar a hablarle a la gente.

- Bien – dijo Lidda finalmente – por fin puedo decir para que vine…

Lidda mostró un mapa de Mimir y apuntó hacía el mar, en una isla cercana a Arean, lugar donde vieron a Aslam por primera vez.

- Según me comento mi informante, en esta pequeña isla no habitada, esta la base de uno de los jefes de la orden de hermanos del crepúsculo – Lidda se detuvo un momento – alias… Muctuc  
- Había escuchado – Calik agregó – que en esa isla estaba pensado poner una base de vigilancia estelar, estudios sobre el movimiento de las estrellas y esas cosas. Muctuc debe haber dicho eso para ocultar su verdadero propósito.  
- Mmm… - Zalakain miró esa isla atentamente – Bien, si Cristina está ahí, iré  
- ¿Es tan necesario salvar a Cristina ahora? – preguntó Kinrina meciendo al niño.  
- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió el bardo  
- Analiza idiota – dijo Calik – vamos a ir directamente a la boca del enemigo para que nos trague. ¿No te diste cuenta cuando peleaste contra Ludovico?  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Muctuc estaba jugando en ese momento con nosotros y con él – siguió Calik – Ludovico estaba medianamente preocupado de que los clones no hicieran nada con estos idiotas mientras peleaba contigo, es decir, no estaba ni al cuarenta por ciento de su capacidad e igual te derrotó

Zalakain solo apretó los dientes, si, desde donde se viera ir a salvar a Cristina era un movimiento arriesgado, pero no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados ¡No podía!

- ¿No hay alguna manera de infiltrarse sin que este Muctuc? – preguntó Torom – es decir, una forma de asegurarse que no este. Al final, nuestro objetivo no es enfrentarlo.  
- Pero… - Zul no pudo evitar hablar en ese momento - ¿No hay forma de salvar a Ludovico?, es decir… yo no creo que lo que él quiera sea malvado  
- Si Mease estaba preocupado por nosotros en la batalla, es que había algo detrás – dijo Lyra  
- Eso solo lo sabremos cuando sepamos bien de su condición – dijo Calik – pero no creo que sea posible en la condición en que estamos  
- Quizá sepan algo… - dijo Lidda – también el informante me dijo que Ludovico y Muctuc tienen la misma alma, la cual fue separada en un momento y ahora se están volviendo a juntar.  
- ¿Cómo…? – Sikoth analizo lo que le había dicho Lidda, en sí, tenía sentido, ya que en todo este tiempo Muctuc tendría que haber gastado una gran energía para que el cuerpo de Ludovico no lo rechazara, pero si él era la misma alma no era necesario. – si es verdad lo que dices, salvar a Ludovico es complicado  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Zul  
- Porque si la fusión empezó cuando formaron la pluma en Wreel – contestó Kinrina – significa que ya se lleva más de un año del suceso, es decir, ya se formó la tercera personalidad, la que terminará siendo la definitiva. Mientras más crezca esa personalidad, más fácil es fallar una separación de los dos…  
- Comprendo… - Torom le dio un par de golpes en la espalda a Zul – buscaremos la manera de que Ludovico vuelva, pero lo prioritario ahora es saber qué pasa con Cristina.  
- Aun no termino – Lidda tosió después de eso – pues, no iba a salir del Nido solo para decirles donde esta si estuviera segura de que no esté en peligro.  
- ¿A qué te refieres…? – Calik entrecerró los ojos  
- Según lo que me informaron – Lidda se preparó para contar esta parte – Ludovico y Muctuc no están de acuerdo con qué hacer con Cristina. Ludovico no quiere que termine el sendero de Sibel y Muctuc si quiere.  
- Oh, entonces, hay un conflicto entre las dos personalidades – Calik se frotó el mentón – lo cual podría ser nuestra carta del éxito si nos enfrentamos a Muctuc  
- No – dijo Lidda – según investigue, hacer que Ludovico enfrente a Muctuc es la forma más fácil de matar a Ludovico, al ser él el más débil.  
- Nunca dije que quería matarlo – agregó Calik – solo digo que es la forma más óptima de lograr vencer a Muctuc en ese momento. No necesariamente la que haremos.  
- Preferiría no enfrentarlo – interrumpió Tyra – es decir… no quiero que mease se arriesgue de esa manera.  
- Es difícil… - Sikoth miró hacia el lado – realmente, quisiera liberar a Ludovico, pero me da terror el poder de Muctuc.  
- Si, aquel día en Wreel, - Koru miró el cielo cruzando los brazos - casi no pudimos enfrentarlo si no fuera por Ludovico. Veo difícil que podemos hacer algo con él  
- ¿¡Acaso dices que salvarlo es imposible! – dijo Zul indignado  
- No imposible – Torom intentó calmar a su amigo con las manos – pero si difícil…  
- En resumen – Lidda levantó la voz para que terminaran de hablar de aquello – es posible que entre unos días Muctuc obligue a Cristina a terminar el sendero de Sibel.  
- ¿¡Qué! – Zalakain respiró después de eso, apretó los dientes y le señalo con las manos a Lidda que continuara.  
- Es decir, nos quedan un par de días – Lidda los miró a todos – pero no me quedé ahí, hice a algunos espías del nido investigar algo de la orden y me han dicho que en estos días se celebra en la orden una reunión entre los cabecillas, para dar cuenta de sus avances.  
- Entonces las posibilidades de no permanencia de Muctuc en la isla son ligeramente altas – Calik se frotó el mentón – si había escuchado de esas reuniones, pero generalmente no tienen una fecha fija.  
- Eso no lo sé… - dijo Lidda  
- Pero si la información es cierta, - agregó Elia - entonces esta es nuestra única oportunidad para salvar a Cristina- Y hay otra cosa- murmuró Elia. El grupo la quedó mirando con cierto desprecio, ¿era posible otra cosa más?- No tiene que ver con Cristina, pero sí con la Orden del Caos...  
- Habla, piernas lindas- dijo Calik  
- Oye...- reclamaba Koru, pero la maga lo hizo callar  
- Estuve investigando, entre los libros de Renhart y en las bibliotecas aledañas... ¿Recuerdan lo que les mencioné sobre "la boca"?  
- ¿La cosa que parecía guardar energía caótica?- preguntó Zul, Elia asintió  
- Aja. Mientras buscaba más información al respecto me topé con otra cosa, que de ser cierta sería horrible

Sacó dos hojas de lo que parecía un documento oficial. Lo había robado desde la Liga, pero no podía decírselos, y si alguno tenía sospechas al respecto inventaría cualquier excusa. Se los entregó y pasó de mano en mano, cada uno leyendo lo que contenía.

_Informe Nº 425  
Proyecto "Ucamodke"_

Antecedentes

La "Boca de la Madre" es un remanente de Chaos, diosa madre, creadora de los 7 dioses rebeldes. Físicamente es una esfera morada de unos 10 cms de diámetro, resguardada en lo profundo del cuartel secreto de la Orden de los Hijos del Crepúsculo. Su misión es resguardar una cantidad de energía digna para la madre, en función de que ella obtenga inmediatamente su energía total al momento de su llegada (ayudada por la Pluma de Oth). Si bien la "Boca de la Madre" no es el único método que tienen Chaos para alimentarse de energía, es el método más fructífero, el cual entregaría fácilmente el 80% de su energía de forma inmediata mediante el crecimiento exponencial de la energía contenida en la esfera dependiendo de la cantidad y el periodo de tiempo; a mayor tiempo de almacenamiento, mayor ganancia de energía. Otro punto importante es que la Boca debe estar consumiendo energía constantemente en los periodos de luna nueva; si se le deja sin consumir nueva energía por un periodo prolongado de tiempo, la esfera se volverá inactiva y morirá.

La energía que Chaos absorbe es la llamada "energía melancólica" o "energía del caos", energía presente en aquellos seres que no estén en completa paz y tranquilidad. Durante la mayoría de los tiempos en Mimir se ha tenido fuentes para alimentar la Boca constantemente, sin embargo, hubo una época en donde era difícil encontrar grandes fuentes de "energía del caos". Ante esto, los Hijos del Crepúsculo diseñaron una estrategia para alimentar la boca de su madre constantemente, incluso a costa de sus propios familiares.

El Proyecto "Ucamodke"

"Ucamodke" en la lengua antigua significa "alimento". Esta palabra no es utilizada para hacer referencia a aquella sustancia que sirve para el metabolismo; "ucamodke" hace referencia a la energía que dicha sustancia metabólica entrega. Es por esto que la energía que la madre Chaos consume para sobrevivir también puede ser llamada así. "La energía no puede ser ni creada ni destruida, sólo transformada"; de esta forma, los Hijos del Crepúsculo entendieron que podían obtener energía del caos a su antojo transformando la energía a su alrededor en energía del caos, y la única forma de transformar esa energía era influyendo en seres vivos para que los mismos realizaran la transformación.

Primero probaron en plantas y en animales, y si bien en algunos casos resultaba mediante el maltrato y la tortura constante, la energía del caos que se podía obtener de ellos era muy pequeña. Fue entonces cuando decidieron probar la transformación energética en humanos. 

- No encontré lo que continuaba, pero creo que es deducible. Lo que tienen ahí es un informe de mi maestro sobre un ritual, el "Ucamodke"  
- En lengua caótica quiere decir "alimento"- susurró Sikoth  
- ¿Alimento para "la boca"?- preguntó Lidda  
- Exactamente- respondió Elia- Me temo que mediante un ritual alimentan con energía caótica a la boca. Ese documento nos confirma también que esa cosa es un remanente de la diosa Chaos  
- Y que tenemos que destruirla- habló Torom- ¿No vieron las cifras? Puede darle a Chaos hasta un ochenta por ciento de su energía total  
- ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla?- Preguntó Tyra- Sería importantísimo saberlo. Elia, tú dijiste que tenías sospechas de dónde podría estar  
- Si, es cierto, pero no estoy segura  
- Tal vez esa parte de Chaos esté donde está Cristina- sospechó Zul, y aunque Elia tenía buenas razones para sospechar de las cercanías de Cracia, prefirió no decir nada  
- Podemos buscar allí- habló Torom  
- Pero no van a destruirlo entonces- Les aclaró Lidda  
- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Lyra  
- Bromean, ¿verdad?- Lidda miró a todo el grupo como niños ingenuos- ¿No se les ha ocurrido que tal vez esa cosa tiene mismo poder de Chaos? Si es así, no estamos hablando de cualquier cosa, es un dios, un dios mayor... Ni todos juntos podremos hacerle daño a esa cosa  
- Buscaré información sobre cómo vencer esa cosa- dijo Elia de manera esperanzadora- El documento no estaba completo... tal vez pueda encontrar la segunda parte en casa de Renhart o pedírselo a alguien en Gren  
- Me parece bien- dijo Sikoth finalmente- Creo que lo mejor será focalizarnos en lo de Cristina, después ver la respuesta de los caballeros de Labrem, lo del ejército misterioso, y finalmente esto

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, sabiendo que si lo del Ucamodke era cierto, tendrían que encontrar el lugar de la ceremonia antes de la próxima luna nueva.  
- ¿Tienen aun al wyvern de Ludovico? – Preguntó Lidda  
- Si… - Koru mostró el silbato -  
- Bien – la hafling se subió a una piedra, para que todos la vieran – tienen un día para prepararse, los que quieran ir… La misión de por si es peligrosa, el que no quiera ir solo dígalo, es comprensible.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, Koru dudó por un momento, pero al ver la cara de decisión de los demás no dijo nada. Lidda cerró los ojos "Lo que pensaba"

- O aquí estamos todos locos – pensó Calik – o simplemente no sabemos a lo que vamos…  
Zalakain miró un momento el suelo, pero razonó rápidamente "No podemos ir desvalidos, de verdad vamos a un lugar peligroso"  
Eso implica que Cristina esta en un lugar peligroso…  
Lo cual diría que Cristina está en peligro ¿No?  
- Zalakain  
- ¿Si Lidda? – dijo el bardo, mostrando una sonrisa serena a la hafling, pero que esta sabía que no era verdadera.  
- No pienses tanto, actúa, ahora no hay tiempo que perder. – dijo Lidda – está viva, aun podemos salvarla.  
"¿Y la van a salvar para que se mate?"  
"¿De qué sirve?"  
"¿Realmente ser libre es lo mejor?"  
Casi ni tuvieron que organizarse, empezaron a comprar cosas en una ciudad aledaña, no importaba si quedaban con poco dinero, eso lo verían después. Ahora debían llevar todo lo necesario…  
Se quedaron en la ciudad, si iban a partir en la mañana, mínimo había que dormir bien.  
Cierto bardo no lo hizo.

La noche en la región central era bastante agradable, a pesar de que la temperatura bajaba, a pesar de estar en pleno verano. A lo lejos se divisa una pareja caminando un poco hasta llegar a un lugar agradable para sentarse, lleno de la luz de la luna. A cierta persona le daba miedo quedarse en completa oscuridad; a la otra le daba lo mismo, de hecho le encantaba quedar en penumbras.

- Y como te dije en la carta, Riwl puede usarse para ir a Cidonia  
- ¿Cidonia?  
- Asi se llama el mundo de los muertos...al parecer

Koru quedó mirando a la hechicera un momento. Se le notaba más cansada que la última vez que la vio, como Paulina, y a pesar de que el brillo de sus ojos ámbar no se había esfumado, no podía ocultar las ojeras y el hecho de que su cuerpo no se veía tan saludable como antes.

- Eh, ¿qué miras?- le preguntó ella  
- Nada en especial...- respondía él-, es sólo que te ves más cansada que de costumbre- El tono de seriedad con el que Koru lo decía ameritó seriedad en el asunto  
- Puede ser... quizás me estoy exigiendo mucho- Elia prefirió mirar al suelo y continuó- Aunque, ya sabes, no hay nadie que me haga entender que debo descansar...  
- Vuelve con nosotros- Koru interrumpió-, por favor  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? He estado obteniendo información valiosa, necesi...  
- Te está haciendo mal estar trabajando sola- volvió a interrumpirla- Mira cómo estás, y ahora que te veo estás delicada de un brazo, es peligroso, y seguirá siéndolo- En efecto, el brazo derecho todavía le molestaba un poco, después del enfrentamiento con Fohlohje  
- Para tu información, estoy así desde antes de la última vez que nos vimos- Elia levantó un poco el mentón en tono de desprecio, recordando el encuentro en Melis Karl- Pero claro, no te diste cuenta porque estabas demasiado ocupada con Delka, ¿verdad?- habló ella en tono molesto  
- ¿Perdón, estás celosa?  
- Claro que no- aclaró ella- Sólo estaba... señalando el punto  
- El punto de que estabas celosa...  
- No  
- Oh si  
- ¡Claro que no!  
-Que siiii  
-¡Que no!

En eso se escucharon ruidos cerca de ambos y Koru tendió a poner un dedo sobre la boca de la muchacha para guardar silencio. Elia a su vez miró hacia el lado, Caruman estaba allí también.

- Palakin viene por ustedes- le susurró el fantasma  
- ¿Por dónde nos conviene volver?  
- Manifiéstame, eso será suficiente para perderlos  
- Bien

Elia volteó a Koru y susurrándole que se marcharan por el bosque, se regresaron caminando. No quiso decirle que la Liga los estaba persiguiendo nuevamente, aunque el otro lo sospechaba. En medio de la oscuridad no pudo evitar acercarse al joven, pero extrañamente, en vez de aprovecharse de la situación, Koru prefirió decirle que le tomara del brazo, calmando todos sus miedos.

- ¿En serio no se te ocurre nada sórdido?  
- Claro que no  
- Porque podrías hacer cualquier maldad y nadie lo notaría  
- Idiota...- Koru no volteó, pero sabía que Elia lo miraba enojada por la palabra- Lo último que te haría sería una maldad- Hizo una pausa, y cuando ya estaban llegando al camino que llegaba a la ciudad, quiso insistir una última vez- Dime que al menos lo pensarás, que pensarás en quedarte, porque si te llegara a pasar algo malo yo...  
- Qué  
- Te golpeo por necia, ¿entendiste?  
- Jejeje, está bien. Lo pensaré al menos ¿contento?

Mientras tanto Caruman se quedó custodiando el lugar y al observar al equipo de la Liga, comandados por Palakin, decidió caminar en sentido contrario, para finalmente desaparecer en la penumbra y confundir al enemigo.

- ¿Qué carajos te pasa, Dremel? ¡Sentiste su aroma! ¿Eres imbécil?- Palakin despotricaba contra su súbdito, pero éste ya no parecía a gusto soportando los insultos  
- No sentí sus aromas, sentí una presencia hostil- corrigió el híbrido de perro- Y se fue, era un fantasma seguramente  
- ¡Mientes! ¡Nunca sentiste nada!  
- No es cierto

Palakin iba a golpearlo con el bastón, pero Dremel agarró el palo gusto a tiempo y lo forzó un rato, suficiente para hablarle.

- De ahora en adelante soy tus ojos, así que, o confías en mi, o te vas a la mierda

Y soltando con fuerza el bastón del mago, el híbrido echó una carrera de vuelta al campamento que habían armado. Estaba cansándose de los malos tratos; pronto huiría de allí, de eso estaba seguro.

En la mañana, Calik llegó con un pequeño dragón volador para el mismo, no iba a subirse con todos en Jer, el Wyvern de Ludovico. Zalakain disimuló completamente su falta de sueño gracias a la adrenalina del momento. Lidda hizo la actuación de preguntar si alguien no iba a ir.

"Ludovico nos debe una respuesta"  
"Hay que salvar a Cristina"  
"¡Mease! Por favor, vuelve con nosotros…"  
"Papá ¿Qué te está pasando? ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte?"  
"Aun quiero saber lo del cascabel… maldito, ¡Me las pagará por haberme engañado!"  
"Quiero saber lo de Ludovico… para que el grupo recupere la paz"  
"Cristina, Cristina… por favor, que ella y su hijo estén bien"  
"Ludovico… se merece un castigo por esto…"  
"mease… recupere su calma, por favor…"  
"Cristina… Cristina…"

Muchos pensamientos rondaban entre el silencio, Calik terminó de preparar a su montura voladora.

- Con esto no nos demoraremos casi nada – dijo cortando el silencio. - Ahora no piensen en que harían al frente de Ludovico… solo hay que salvar a Cristina.

"Solo salvar a Cristina… si…"

-Emm… - Jason miró a Kinrina - ¿Está segura que quiere ir?  
- ¿Por qué dudas? – preguntó la madre que veía la forma de llevar a su bebé. Jason apunto a Dakhart sin pensarlo dos veces.  
- Tranquilo, no pienso descuidarlo – no estaré en primera fila ni nada así.  
- Ahora ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera fila serán seguras – Jason intento eludir a Kinrina. – Es decir…  
-Realmente, tampoco importa donde esté... Simlpemente, no pienso dejar que le pase nade. No puedo permitírmelo.  
- ...está bien, entonces haré lo posible porque no le pase nada a ti ni Dakhart.

Kinrina entrecerró los ojos, después los cerró y sonrió a sus adentros. Calik le ofreció la mano para que se subiera al dragón enano.  
-Rápido – Kinrina miró al ninja seriamente – no puedo pedirle que no llore por mucho tiempo  
-Tsk – no le agradó ese comentario a Calik, pero era verdad, había que irse rápido – Ya súbanse todos al wyvern del idiota de Ludo que no hay tiempo que perder

Subieron a las monturas, Calik dirigió el vuelo.

"Esperemos que no sea tarde…"

_- ¿Qué dices Ludovico?  
- ¿Decir de qué?  
- De lo que van a hacer…  
- …_

Daba frio, mucho frio. El vuelo era rápido, Zul había pensado jugar un poco con las nubes, pero la velocidad no lo dejaba. Koru no sabía cómo había logrado manejar a Jer, pero este obedecía completamente a sus órdenes después de que toco el silbato. Aunque la única orden fuera seguir a Calik, el cual dirigía al ir en otra montura. Por lo demás, Jason no quería admitir que estaba completamente mareado y uno que otro sintió algo de vértigo, normal, para algunos era su primer vuelo.

Ni hablar que el paso al mar dio algo de miedo ¿Y si se caían al agua?. No, no podían pensar en esas cosas este momento… A la hora de vuelo, ya se hacía aburrido ver tanto mar, era más entretenido mirar barcos e islas.

- Nos estamos acercando – dijo Calik  
- Hey… - Zul entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor – veo algo volando…  
- Eso… - Todos los que podían intentaron ver lo que Zul decía, de a poco se fue aclarando que era. Calik lo noto antes, pero no quiso decir nada.  
- ¡Sir Rilian! – gritó alegremente Sikoth  
- ¿¡Sir Rilian! ¡Si es él!

Fue un momento alegre, el caballero pareció advertir que ellos se acercaban, tenía su lanza en la mano, como preparado para la batalla. Zalakain abrió la boca sorprendido.

_- Jajajajaja – rió Muctuc – como sea… - dio unos pasos para alejarse del grupo – le aconsejo señorita – apuntó a Cristina – que se decida pronto, porque… no sé si podré detener a Ludovico por mucho tiempo.  
- Ludovico… - dijo Cristina  
- Adiós…_

Entre ellos y Muctuc, apareció un ángel, Cristina y Zalakain se sorprendieron, tenía el pelo rubio, ojos azules y un cuerpo bien formado para su edad, pero su mirada era muy distinta, ya no tenía aquella alegría de antes.

- Sir Rilian…

Rodrick se concentró, un anillo de energía apareció entre él y Muctuc, desapareciendo al segundo después los dos. 

- ¡No les dije que Sir Rilian está del lado de Muctuc! – pensó en ese momento.

Pero la lanza de Sir Rilian ya volaba hacia el grupo.

- ¿Has visto su cuerpo?  
- No es necesario...  
- Entonces no estás segura de cómo murió, ¿cierto?... Fue de un hachazo en el pecho; es bastante notorio el golpe si ves su cuerpo...

La Liga nunca encontró su cuerpo... ¿o si?...

Si no se ha movido de donde estaba, debería seguir en Aleia, donde murió. Podrías ir a verlo... claro, eso si lo que te dije te crea alguna duda. Tú no sueles arrepentirte...

Los suelos de Aleia continúan sombríos, pareciera que el tiempo se detuvo en aquella ciudad. El hollín que quedó un año atrás por la aniquilación todavía se mantiene y las ruinas quedaron intactas, estoicas ante el clima adverso. Entre muros derrumbados y vigas a punto de caer, bajo aquel panorama sombrío, camina una silueta negra que parece conocer perfectamente el camino. Le habían advertido que nadie se atrevió a visitar el sitio después de que una bandada de aventis atacara el lugar sin razón aparente, pero aquello pareció no importarle. Un lugareño del pueblo vecino decide seguirle; podía ser parte de una banda de ladrones y quiso cerciorarse en caso de tener que sacar a las ratas antes de que invadan su pueblo.

La silueta cambia de dirección como si fuera guiada por una brújula; sin titubear camina y pasa por encima de los restos, casas y cuerpos, ni se inmuta por la podredumbre. El tipo que le sigue se esconde de vez en cuando para que no sea descubierto, pero teme ser asaltado en alguna de las esquinas de la ciudad fantasmal. Finalmente la silueta detiene su marcha en un edificio de cinco pisos; el lugareño puede divisar que sólo quedan restos y la estructura está a punto de caerse, aún así decide seguir al sujeto misterioso.

Con cuidado de no ser escuchado el hombre espera a que la silueta suba al segundo piso, al tercer piso, al cuarto, y sube las escaleras tratando de no hacer crujir las tablas. Cuando llega al último piso se da cuenta que la puerta está abierta y decide entrar. Entonces puede ver a la silueta parada al fondo del salón que evidencia rastros de una batalla; puede ver que el sujeto misterioso está de pie justo debajo de un charco seco de sangre. El sujeto misterioso muestra intenciones de agacharse para tocar la sangre pero antes de hacerlo gira hacia la puerta.

- Qué hace aquí- El hombre está tan atemorizado por haber sido descubierto que no es capaz de distinguir si la voz es de hombre o mujer  
- Yo… yo…  
- Váyase- Quien quiera que fuese el que estaba debajo de la capucha no tenía intenciones de conversar-, y yo haré como si no lo hubiera visto jamás  
- No… usted me matará… como a los otros  
- No tengo intenciones de perder energía con un pueblerino como usted- El encapuchado muestra entonces sus manos desnudas- no tengo ningún arma en mi poder. Retírese y prometo no hacerle daño

El hombre titubea, sabe que es muy probable que el sujeto lo ataque cuando le dé la espalda, pero sus ganas de salir de ese lugar son más grandes que la razón y huye despavorido. Desde arriba todavía se podían escuchar sus pasos, y cuando corre por las calles desiertas de Aleia; sólo cuando sus gritos cesan se saca el capuchón que cubre su cabello castaño con visos plateados. Sus ojos miran detenidamente el charco seco de sangre y al agacharse sus dedos delicados rozan la madera impregnada.

- Los cuerpos del aventis y el hechicero fueron movidos hace no mucho tiempo

Examina con cuidado el lugar, tratando de ver si encuentra algo extraño y al cerciorarse de que no hay nada fuera de lugar sale del edificio, comienza a tomar notas mentales. Camina unos metros más allá, mirando de aquí para allá. Las huellas de cascos de caballos todavía están marcadas con negro en el suelo de las calles. Algunas de ellas definitivamente no parecían antiguas.

- ¿Y el funeral?, su hijo nunca hizo comentario sobre el tema. ¿Será que…

Sigue pensando y de repente se sorprende: de la nada se le ocurre revisar los pies de su túnica, y encuentra un cabello rubio, de unos 5 centímetros de largo. Entonces comienza a atar cabos: la aparición tardía del cuerpo, el funeral y el hermetismo de su hijo. La figura se ve meditando, desesperada por lo que comienza a armarse en su cabeza. Luego decide marcharse, con una sola idea en la cabeza:

"Alguien hizo todo lo posible para que nadie viera el cuerpo, y estoy casi segura que ni su hijo vio el cuerpo de Renhart… Ese cabello… Debo hacer una sola parada antes de hablar con ese ninja… el tal Ugishi…"

- ¿Pero qué..?

Calik alcanzó a reaccionar ante el ataque de Sir Rilian logrando desviar la lanza con su hijutsu de viento. Tomó las riendas de su dragón enano y voló hacía él. Kinrina abrazó más fuerte al niño, sabía que no era su fuerte estar en los aires.

- ¡Yo los intentaré cubrir! -

Pero la lanza de Sir Rilian, al ser mágica, logro volver a su ruta, pero Elia ahora reacciono con un hechizo de viento. Tyra y Lyra miraban perplejas, no querían creer que Sir Rilian era el que los atacaba. Antes de que Calik lograra hacer un hijutsu, Rilian uso su poder mental para teleportarse y encontrarse al frente de Jer.

- ¡Maldi…! – gritó Koru, antes que una gran luz casi lo cegara.

Sikoth había hecho un hechizo de luz para cegar a Sir Rilian por un momento. Koru igual quedo algo confundido, asi que Torom, que alcanzo a cerrar los ojos, tomó las riendas por un momento.

- ¡Hay que aprovechar de avanzar! – gritó Calik

Torom obedeció (aunque suene irónico…) a Calik, Elia empezó a preparar hechizos e hizo aparecer a Caruman. Jason se agarró lo más fuerte que podía de Jer "Maldición" pensaba "No puedo ser más inútil ahora".

- ¿Puedes preparar flechas? – preguntó Zalakain a Zul  
- Si… - Zul sacó su arco con algo de dificultad, pero su equilibrio era lo suficientemente bueno -  
- Yo te puedo ayudar a darle, si es que se acerca…

Koru volvió a tomar las riendas, no iba a dejar que Torom le quitara el protagonismo de esto. Cuando sin Rilian recobró la vista se encontró con un Calik que casi le iba a partir la cara con su espada, pero antes de que lograra cortarlo, su pequeño dragón volador empezó a caer en picada.

- AAAaAAAAAaaaaaarrrrrrgggggggg – gritó el pequeño de dolor, la lanza mágica de Sir Rilian había atravesado una de sus alas, dejándolo sin posibilidades de volar.

Calik no tuvo más opción de dejar caer su montura y empezar una huida con su hijutsu de viento, llevando a Kinrina en sus brazos y a un asustado Dakhart que no podía llorar por el viento, pero en los cielos un ángel tenía más ventajas, recibiendo el ninja un directo golpe en la espalda, haciendo que cayeran padre, madre e hijo al agua.

- ¡Kinrina! ¡Calik! – gritaron Lyra y Tyra  
- Lyra, Tyra – dijo Lidda – deben atacar, o si no nos alcanzara…  
- Pero Sir Rilian… - dijo Lyra

La lanza de Sir Rilian casi los alcanzó, pero Elia logró detener su paso. Tyra respiró profundo y Lyra cerró los ojos… Zul logro retrasar la llegada de Sir Rilian, dificultándole el paso lanzando varias flechas, pero que este siempre lograba esquivar.

- Rocas… - dijo Jason, el cual abrió los ojos un momento.  
- ¿¡Rocas! – dijo Tyra, ahí miró a los ojos a Lyra

No tuvieron que decirse nada, se tomaron se las manos, invocaron los poderes de la naturaleza entre las dos.

- Hay que darles un tiempo – dijo Elia – Sikoth, Zalakain, Torom, necesito su ayuda para distraer a Sir Rilian. Torom miró a Koru.  
- Tranquilo, yo controlo al Wyvern – contestó el implicado

Los tres hombres afirmaron, preparando sus hechizos. Lidda y Zul tenían preparadas sus municiones, Jason se levantó un poco, intentando ver si podía ayudar en algo. Sir Rilian los alcanzo en nada, Caruman logro mantenerlo alejado un momento, los hechizos de viento ayudaron su poco, pero se veía que Sir Rilian volaba en casi cualquier condición.

- Pero…

Jason vio algo que brillaba, como en el aire "¿Estaré tan mareado?" pensó. Pero aquel brillo se repetía continuamente. "¿Será…?"

Lyra y Tyra levantaron dos grandes piedras que volaron hacía Sir Rilian, pero este con sus poderes síquicos las devolvió. Aunque ellas estaban prevenidas, logrando con un segundo movimiento convertir el par de piedras en polvo.

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh – Koru empezó a gritar mientras el wyvern perdía el equilibrio. Sir Rilian había controlado el polvo para dificultarle la vista a los dos, los cuales estaban desprevenidos de un ataque así.

Torom tomó las riendas, pero Koru instintivamente se las quitaba.

- ¡Suéltalas hermano! – gritó Sikoth, cuando vio que tenía a Sir Rilian al lado. – Ah…  
- ¡Que no creas que te has liberado de miiiii!

Calik, usando sus hijutsu de viento, voló hacía Sir Rilian para darle con Aquila y evitar que atacara directo al grupo. El caballero retrocedió un poco y se quedó mirando, Calik bajó hacía una roca. Kinrina que estaba un par de rocas más atrás lo miró impaciente, Calik sabía que tenía que terminar pronto con esto.

- …  
- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Jason

Cuando recién Koru recuperó la vista, chocaron contra algo invisible, Calik, el cual miraba lo sucedido, pudo deducir que era un escudo mágico que protegía la isla.

- Ese Muctuc piensa en todo…

- ¡Va hacía ti Calik!

Sir Rilian fue hacía Calik, el cual saltaba de piedra en piedra para no tener que usar su hijutsu muy seguido. El caballero intentaba con su lanza que Calik perdiera el equilibrio, pero anda lograba contra la habilidad del ninja. Mientras este miraba de reojo la situación de los muchachos.

Al agua habían caído los del grupo, el golpe fue tan sorpresivo que Jer termino de picada en el mar. A pesar de eso, el grupo logro nadar hacia las rocas.

- ¿Koru? – preguntó Sikoth  
- Debe estar… - dijo Elia, pero un poco de agua entro en su boca antes de completar la frase.  
- ¡Aun no ha soltado las riendas de Jer!  
- Maldición…

Jason logro subir a una piedra, le ofreció la mano a Lyra para ayudarla porque estaba cerca.

- Oh…

Casi como un espejismo, vio que en la parte baja de la isla había como un humo morado, ¡El escudo no cubría completamente al mar! Había un pequeño espacio de aire entre el mar y este donde se podía pasar. Miró a Torom que veía como sacar a Koru junto con Sikoth.

Caruman, al ser un fantasma, bajo para ver cómo estaba Koru más rápido de lo que lograban los otros nadar, pero se encontró con una sorpresa que no esperaba.

- ¿Qué pasa Caruman? ¿Cómo está Koru? – preguntó Elia

El fantasma solo sonrió, dejando perpleja a la maga y los que miraron la respuesta.

Calik estaba evitando cualquier acercamiento del caballero al grupo, el cual parecía que decidió no usar más el poder de su lanza para un segundo ataque, llevándola en la mano.

- Ja, no eres gran cosa, solo puedes contenerme porque debo preocuparme de no caer…  
- Poner escusas por el terreno es de cobardes – pronunció Sir Rilian, confirmándole a Calik que no estaba mudo.  
- Tst… - el ninja escupió un poco de agua salada que tenía en la boca

Calik no alcanzó a decir una respuesta, cuando desde el agua salió un wyvern manejado con el chico del búho colisionando directamente con el caballero.

- ¡Lyra! ¡Tyra! – gritó Torom - ¡Hagan un camino con las rocas para ir a la isla por mientras!

Las hermanas afirmaron, todo el resto se puso en posición de combate mientras ellas movían las rocas de tan manera que solo saltando se pudiera llegar.

Koru no pudo disfrutar mucho su triunfo, porque Sir Rilian tomó inmediatamente cartas en el asunto dándole una patada en la cara que casi lo vota del wyvern, pero Calik ayudo desviando al ángel con su hijutsu de viento.

- ¡Maldición! – Calik se dio cuenta tarde que Sir Rilian habían recibido el golpe de viento a propósito, para tener tiempo para teleportarse al frente del grupo.

Justo cuando Sir Rilian llego habían pasado el escudo. El movimiento de las piedras era más lento de lo que el grupo quisiera y aun no llegaban a un nivel donde pudieran bajar al agua u nadar. Con un toque de gran habilidad, Torom logro detener un ataque de Sir Rilian mientras Elia le lanzaba un hechizo de viento directamente a las alas.

- ¡Ahora! – gritó Zalakain a Zul

Zul logró lanzar una flecha con la ayuda de los hechizos de Zalakain y darle en el hombro a Sir Rilian, haciéndole dar un gran grito de dolor. Lidda aprovechó tal hito para lanzarle a las alas de Sir Rilian unos ovillos de tela de araña, los cuales lo hicieron caer al agua.

- ¡A moverse!

El camino de piedras ya estaba casi listo, Jason fue el primero que paso por ellos para ver que no fuera peligroso (además de ser el más rápido). Llegando a la playa justo cuando Koru pasaba junto con Jer el agujero del escudo de la isla.

Sir Rilian salió del agua justo para evitar que Koru lograra seguir avanzando, pero la presencia de Calik hizo que este lograra pasar igualmente. Choque de espada y lanza, Sir Rilian y Calik se estaban enfrentando directamente.

- ¡Hay que ir al bosque! – gritó Torom mirando que el bosque estaba a unos metros de la playa  
- ¿Y Calik? ¿Y Kinrina? – preguntó Lyra  
- ¡Avanza! – gritó Lidda - ¡Que tiene más posibilidades de salir vivo de esta que nosotros!

Elia, al llegar a tierra, pudo pensar un momento en lo extraño de la situación, Sir Rilian podría teleportarse ahora e intentar partirlos en dos, no parecía demorarse tanto en tales movimientos ¿Qué pasaría?. Todos corrieron hacía el bosque, excepto Torom y Jason que miraban si es que Sir Rilian venía hacía ellos.

- Tu avanza – le dijo Torom a Jason mientras Koru aterrizaba con Jer – Calik parece poder controlar bien a Sir Rilian y no sabemos qué se puede encontrar el grupo en el bosque.  
- Pero… - Jason quería quedarse, se sentía muy inútil en esta batalla como para huir de tal manera, pero al ver la expresión segura de Torom decidió ir al bosque.  
- ¿Qué hacemos con Jer? – Pregunto Koru – no podemos abandonarlo.  
- Dile que huya como pueda y que lo llamas después. – Torom observó que Rilian logró evitar a Calik e ir hacía ellos. - ¡No hay tiempo!

Koru sacó su escudo y su cimitarra, se limpió los ojos del agua salada y le gritó a Jer lo que acababa de decir.

- ¡No te vas a escapar! – gritó Calik al ver que el caballero le había hecho una finta

El ninja no tenía la velocidad como para alcanzar al caballero, así que Torom y Koru estaban listos para contenerle como pudieran, pero entre ellos atravesó una flecha que desconcentró a Sir Rilian, para que después le llegara a la cara un ovillo con algo que parecía venenoso.

- ¿¡Creían que huiríamos con ustedes aquí! – gritó Zul, el que lanzo la flecha

Tras eso, todos los conjuradores del equipo al unisonó lanzaron varios hechizos y hijutsus de fuego y viento hacia el caballero, que ya con el desgaste de la batalla no pudo hacer más que cubrirse para no salir tan herido.

- Oh no…

Caruman y Jason estaban vigilando en el bosque, los dos sintieron algo que se movió entre los árboles, pero solo Caruman pudo notar lo poderoso que era.

- ¡Va hacía Elia! – gritó Jason, pero Elia estaba concentrada en su hechizo como para escucharle  
- ¡Cuidado Jason!

Caruman no pudo hacer nada, Jason logro evitar que una espada atravesará la espalda de Elia corriéndola hacía el lado, pero eso no evito que la misma diera con maestría en su pecho.

- ¡Jason!

Elia solo vio los ojos de aquella persona mientras sacaba su espada del pecho de Jason y retrocedía hacía el bosque, desapareciendo en él.

Calik llego a la playa para terminar con Sir Rilian, pero este había desaparecido después de la lluvia de hechizos, apareciendo detrás de él.

- Mejor vigila a los tuyos… - dijo Sir Rilian antes de desaparecer.

- ¡Kinrina! – gritó Calik, al cual sus ojos se abrieron al ver una mancha de sangre en el mar.

La maga no perdió tiempo en empezar los primeros auxilios con Jason. Los demás buscaban a Kinrina, que había desaparecido en el mar.

- Fue un golpe certero – dijo Lidda mirando el bosque y después a Jason, estaba vigilando para que Elia pudiera trabajar – directo al corazón.  
- ¡Kinrina! – gritaban mientras corrían en las rocas, Calik miraba desesperado de un lado a otro.

Quería gritar, quería maldecir… pero tampoco quería perder las fuerzas para buscarla.

Sacaron un poco a Jason del bosque para no correr peligro de una nueva aparición de ese personaje.

- Jason ¿Me escuchas? – dijo Zul mirando a su amigo, mientras cambiaba de turno con Lidda para ir a buscas a Kinrina

Jason abrió un poco los ojos y después los cerro, como perdiendo las fuerzas.

¿Por qué al cerrar los ojos seguía viendo luz…?

Elia logro curar las heridas de Jason en una hora casi, se veía que era más poderosa. Pero Torom empezó a temer lo peor, porque la presencia de Jason se iba desvaneciendo. No quería asustar al grupo con eso, todos estaban cansados, el único que seguía buscando era Calik.

- No podemos seguir aquí mucho tiempo – pronunció Torom – estamos en el sector enemigo, saben que estamos aquí… si queremos salvar a Cristina, debemos movernos ahora.  
- Pero Jason… - dijo Sikoth  
- Sino despierta en una hora… - dijo Lidda algo dolida de lo que iba a decir – no podremos andar con él  
- ¡Yo me quedo a cuidarlo si es necesario! – gritó Zul -  
- ¿Si aparece Sir Rilian de nuevo que haremos? – preguntó Sikoth – Ni hablar del hombre que lo golpeó… de lo que le paso a Kinrina… además… -  
- Lo otro es que alguien se devuelva con Jer – interrumpió Koru  
- Koru… - dijo Torom cabizbajo apuntando hacia el mar – hemos caído en su trampa…

Los chicos miraron hacía el mar, aquel hoyo donde habían entrado en el escudo ya no estaba.

- Muctuc preparó todo para atraparnos en la isla… - dijo Calik en voz fuerte, enterrando a Atila en el suelo con rabia – era ilógico que él mismo dejara un hoyo en un escudo… Mierda – pateó la arena, lanzando parte de esta hacía Koru que iba a reclamar pero después de cayo.

Lyra y Tyra miraban el mar preocupadas, cansadas. No sabían si llorar o no, porque no quedaban fuerzas ni para eso.

- Elia… - dijo Torom - ¿Cuál es la condición de Jason?  
- Logre… - dijo Elia mirando a Jason, sabía que lo que iba a decir era fuerte – cerrar su herida, y parte de las heridas internas… Pero su corazón esta latiendo cada vez más lento, sino recibe atención especializada hoy día no creo que pase él día.  
- ¿¡Qué!  
- ¡Hay que encontrar a Cristina! – dijo Zalakain  
- Lleva a cuestas al muchacho hasta que la encontremos…

Lidda empezó a darle una poción a Jason, sintiendo que su piel más fría de lo común. Miró seriamente a Elia, pero hablo en voz baja.

- ¿Desde hace cuantos minutos paró su corazón? – preguntó Lidda  
- Diez más o menos… - contestó Elia  
- mmm…

Zul había ido al bosque y junto algunas hierbas que su instinto canino sabía que eran buenas. Puso algunas al frente de Jason.

- ¿Estas son las que te gustan no? – las movió un poco, después saco su cantimplora – perdón, debí haberlas lavado – les hecho un poco de agua – vamos… te las doy si despiertas ¿bueno? ¿Despertarás si?

Torom clavó su espada en la arena, furioso consigo mismo, sabía que la mejor opción era dejar a Jason en el camino, pero no quería, ni hacerlo, ni decirlo…

- ¡RINA! – grito Calik hacía el horizonte.

"Miro al cielo queriendo dejar de pensar"  
"Pero tu mirada me aparece reflejada en todo lugar"  
"No sabes como el corazón se rompe"  
"Al saber que nada puedo hacer"  
"Para ver tu sonrisa en ese horizonte"

**Capítulo 24: Un estúpido sueño, segunda parte  
Segunda parte: Avanzar o avanzar. **

Calik tuvo que golpearse a sí mismo para reaccionar. Miró hacía donde estaba Jason, después al mar.

- No es mi estilo maldecir a los dioses – pensó Calik – pero dejaste que nos hicieran esto Sibel y no te lo perdonaré.

Elia movía con sus dedos el cabello de Jason despejando un poco su frente, ya le había cerrado los ojos con los mismos dedos hace un momento.

_"Mente en blanco"  
"Corazón gritando"_

Zul se sentó al frente de ella, miró a Jason y después a la cabizbaja Elia. Apretó los dientes, muy fuerte, su corazón ya lo sentía, pero la razón recién lo aceptaba.  
_"Un minuto de silencio"  
"Por los recuerdos"  
_  
Lyra se asomó, no podía soportar ya las lágrimas. Pero quería, no quería que se gastaran las fuerzas morales que quedaban para levantarla a ella, se limpió los ojos con los brazos.

_"Fuerza, no se ha caído todo"  
"Aunque a si parece" _

Tyra miró como Torom levantaba su espada, mirando el suelo. ¿Cómo puedes pedir un abrazo de ánimo cuando todos lo necesitan? Decidió abrazarlo ella primero mientras se levantaba. "Gracias" fue lo que susurró el mercenario.

_"Si hay horizonte"  
"El asunto es uno acepte que existe" _

Sikoth se acercó a Elia y puso u mano sobre su hombro, miró a Lyra la cual le sonrió por el gesto. Por primera vez Sikoth había comprendido que ella quería que ayudará a los demás más que a ella.

_"La unión levanta el corazón"  
"O por lo menos le ofrece la mano"  
"Ahora el corazón debe aceptar esa mano"_

Koru intentó decir algo, algo estúpido, para levantar el ánimo. De repente, se acordó de Riwl, que él podría… ¡Sí!

- ¡Muchachos yo sé…!

En aquel momento, Lidda le pateó el tobillo.

- ¡Lidda!  
- ¿Tu solución puede traer a una persona de nuevo solamente? – le susurro Lidda  
- Eh... – Koru no quería contestar, pero su tono temblante lo delataba  
- ¿A quién elijes? – Siguió susurrando Lidda - ¿A Jason, a Kinrina o a su hijo?

Koru pensó "Jason…" Pero después su cabeza bajo "No podía ser así… ¿O sí?, igual, es el único que sabemos bien como esta…" el mar aun delataba sangre, que podría ser de Kinrina "pero…". Miró a Calik, este lo miraba fijamente, Koru sintió como su mirada lo partiera de alguna manera... de miedo.

- Poner tu opción ahora solo daría rivalidades – dijo lo más tranquila que podía Lidda – en estos momentos hay que levantar a la gente– le da un pequeño golpecito en la pierna a un cabizbajo bardo – sé que no es momento para pedirte una sonrisa, pero sabes perfectamente cuál es la misión del bardo en estos casos.  
- Es verdad – Zalakain levantó su cabeza con una sonrisa.

_"Una de las sonrisas más difíciles de hacer"_

Lidda decidió mirar hacia otro lugar, otro horizonte y maldecir en unas pocas frases el destino.

_"Destino idiota" _

Zalakain afinó su voz, hasta el momento antes de cantar, no tenía nada en la mente.

_"¿Qué piensas?"  
"Siento un pesar"  
"Miro al horizonte sin pensar"  
"Me niego a dejar esto terminar"  
"¿Por qué tú?"  
"¿Por qué yo?"  
"¿Por qué no él?"  
"Pero también a dejar de avanzar"  
"Un minuto de silencio"  
"Simbólico recuerdo de tu nombre"  
"Más que nombre a quién eres"  
"Más a quién eres a un amigo"  
"Recuerdos sin destino"  
"Que lantén fuerte con el alma"_

Lyra sacó de su bolso el instrumento con su nombre y empezó a ayudar a Zalakain tocando con ella.

_"Recuerdos que te dicen que sigue con vida"  
"Que aunque se va sigue aquí"  
"Más fuerte que antes"  
"Cómo último suspiro"  
"Antes de dejar una estela"  
"Y decirnos continué su camino"  
"Porque en su recuerdo debemos"  
"Caminar más fuerte"  
"Decididos"  
_  
Torom con un gesto le dijo a Tyra que dejara de abrazarlo, le acarició la cara con los dedos de la mano derecha, al terminar sacó su espada de la arena y caminó hacía el bosque levantándola.

- No sé que piensen ustedes – dijo Torom mientras entraba al bosque. – Pero quedarnos aquí es lo último que querría Jason o Kinrina…

Lidda se limpió rápidamente unas pocas lágrimas que tenía, caminó firmemente hacía donde iba Torom.

- Ya era hora que por fin te comportarás como líder y no como parte de la bola de idiotas – dijo a viva voz

Koru estaba algo frustrado porque no le habían dejado decir nada para animar, pero levanto los hombros, miró a Elia un momento "Ahora no había que perder el ánimo".

- ¡Hoy te sigo pero no te creas el jefe siempre ojiverde! – dijo Koru empezando a caminar también.  
- ¡Espérame Torom! – gritó Tyra tomando fuertemente su alabarda

Lyra miró a Elia, por fin Elia levantó la vista hacía ella. Las dos sonrieron como intentando ayudar a la otra. En ese momento, Sikoth tomó el cuerpo de Jason.

- Si no podemos hacer nada ahora - dijo Sikoth tomando fuertemente a Jason. – Lo llevaremos hasta que podamos hacer algo o darle la sepultura que merece – miró al hibrido del grupo - ¿O no Zul?  
- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo Zul, recuperando gran parte de su ánimo.

Zalakain, que había observado en silencio, le tendió la mano a Calik, que estaba sentado en una roca mirando el mar, Calik la retiro de un pequeño golpe, parándose después de eso.

- Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en decirnos – le dijo Zalakain  
- Tsk – fue lo único que expreso el ninja.

Así, todos se levantaron y caminaron hacía el bosque.

"Ya llegaremos Cristina" pensó Zalakain "Solo ten paciencia"

-

En las alturas de la torre, algunas nubes tapaban la vista desde el balcón. Un muchacho de cerca de 14 años, cada día más hombre que niño, miraba hacía la playa, su cabello se revolvía un poco con la brisa.

- Hey – dijo Agustín mirando hacía la playa por el balcón - ¿Por qué no aprovecharon que podían acabar con ellos ahora?  
- No sabía que podías ser tan frio – dijo Sir Nadja, el cual estaba dentro del cuarto limpiando una espada que estaba ensangrentada.  
- No es eso… - dijo Agustín evitando la mirada de Sir Nadja – según sé uno no llora por la muerte que alguien que no conoce.  
- Es verdad – Sir Nadja se levantó, había terminado de limpiar su espada.

Frente a aquel balcón, apareció Sir Rilian aleteando un poco sus alas.

- Regla 25 de los caballeros de Labrem – dijo mirando el horizonte.  
- "Respeta el dolor de tu enemigo" – dijeron Sir Nadja y Sir Rilian al unísono.

Dejaron un minuto de silencio, mientras Agustin cruzaba los brazos.

- Iré por algo más entretenido… - dijo Agustín al terminar el minuto, saliendo del cuarto.  
- Como quieras – dijo Sir Nadja.

Al retirarse Agustin Sir Rilian aterrizo en el balcón.

- ¿Estás seguro que puedes solo desde ahora? – preguntó Sir Rilian al retirado caballero  
- ¿Qué me crees? – dijo Sir Nadja apoyándose en el límite del balcón.  
- Sé que eres el más poderoso cuando eras caballero de Labrem – dijo Rilian – pero aquel grupo puede traerte sorpresas. No creo que Calik sea un contrincante fácil y ni hablar de las niñas ninja si pelean en serio.  
- Tranquilo, lo sé – dijo Senma - pero necesito probar algunas cosas…  
- ¿Los poderes de Orfeo? – preguntó Sir Rilian  
- No solo eso – respondió Sir Nadja mirando hacía una cama – además saber que puede hacer una semi elfa ninfa por la vida de su hijo.  
- ¿No es algo cruel? – preguntó Rilian  
- ¿No es más cruel que haya traído a su hijo hasta acá? – el ex caballero observó el bosque en la isla seriamente, donde ya estaban caminando los viajeros – una madre con un mínimo de cordura hubiera pensado en dejarlo en otro lado. Debí haberla matado en su momento.  
- Entiendo – Sir Rilian empezó el vuelo – confío en que puedas proteger la torre. Pero ten cuidado… cualquier cosa me llamas…

El ángel se elevó, desapareciendo de a poco entre las nubes que rodeaban la torre. El cielo comenzó a nublarse más… poco a poco, sin dejar espacio de cielo que se viera. Sir Nadja estiró la mano como intentando tocar la nube, pensativo, en si mismo...

"¿En realidad tengo que hacer esto?"  
"¿No hay otro camino?"  
"Quizá"  
"Pero no lo sé"

Se sintió un crujido, la semielfa empezaba a despertar.

- Es hora de hacer el papel de malo… - pensó Sir Nadja cambiando completamente su expresión, a una sonrisa malévola

Caminó rápidamente hacía una cuna, tomó a un bebé que dormía profundamente.

- parece que el sedante sirvió – tomando el otro  
- Dak… - empezó a murmurar –… Dakhart…

Despertó de golpe, casi como si el instinto le hubiera dado una cachetada repentina, se iba a parar de la cama, pero un dolor en el abdomen la detuvo de golpe.

- Da-aaaaaah… - dijo mientras se apretaba el abdomen

Miró hacía los lados como si su vida dependiera de ello, la imagen borrosa se en clareció de a poco, una parte de ella deseo que esta fuera siempre borrosa.

- ¡Suelta a Dakhart! – gritó ella

El caballero había tomado al niño de un pie, estirando el brazo para que colgara fuera del balcón.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que pides?

Justo cuando el caballero soltó a Darkhan, Kinrina notó que no había suelo debajo de su hijo, intentó salir de la cama, pero la caída al suelo era inminente, su herida en el abdomen no la dejaba moverse. Tras la caída, se iba a levantar desesperada cuando vio que el caballero había tomado de nuevo el pie de su hijo, evitando la caída.

- Si quieres a tu hijo vivo – dijo Sir Nadja sonriendo – tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga ¿Se entiende no?

Kinrina lo miraba con odio, no sabría decir si habría mirado con tanto odio antes a alguien… quería hacer algo, quitarle a su hijo de sus sucias manos, pero en aquel momento no se le ocurría nada que pudiera hacer contra aquel hombre, no se le ocurría nada…

-

El bosque era frondoso, frío como de montaña, con grandes árboles perennes, pero curiosamente también tenía muchos arbustos como tropicales. Calik solo se explicaba un bosque así solo podría ser un capricho de un mago. Como sea, no había tiempo de pensar… Si no había encontrado a Kinrina, había la posibilidad que hubiera sido raptada por alguno de los que estaban en esta isla.

- Aaaaaah… - dijo Zul aburrido - ¿Cuánto bosque tiene esta isla?  
- No lo sé… - contestó Torom cortando algo de vegetación para avanzar – pero no reclames, ya pararemos a comer algo.  
- Si pues, tú no llevas a una persona encima de ti – dijo mirando a Jason, que hacía un par de minutos cambió de turno con Sikoth para cargarlo  
- Ya paren de reclamar…  
- La isla es más grande de lo que sale en el mapa… - murmuró para sí misma Lidda – trucos de un mago…

Lyra casi se tropieza por una serpiente que pasaba, tapó su boca para no gritar y preocupar al resto. Tyra iba justo detrás de Torom que hacía el camino, que el único que obviamente no usaba era Calik, ya que usaba sus técnicas ninja para ir por el bosque.

- Oh no… - dijo Torom al ver una luz al final del bosque  
- Que pasa jefazo – dijo Koru adelantándose a Tyra  
- El mar… se escucha…  
- ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿Qué no te acuerdas que estamos en una isla? – dijo irónico Koru  
- No… - Torom apuntó con el dedo para que Koru mirara – son dos islas  
- ¿¡Qué!

El camino hacia la torre estaba interrumpido por un barranco que dividía la isla en dos, como si la mano de Odla hubiera partido la isla en dos, terminando abajo con un furioso mar de Sibel.

- Habrá que llamar a Jer para pasar… - dijo Koru no muy convencido  
- Inútiles – Calik atravesó con su hijutsu de viento el barranco – Lyra, Tyra, ustedes también pueden, igual, nosotros tres somos los únicos útiles de este grupo.  
- Serás… - murmuró Koru  
- Nosotras ayudaremos a cruzar al resto si es necesario… - dijo Lyra  
- No sería muy agradable que nos llevarán en brazos… - dijo sin pensar Zalakain – no es muy de caballeros…  
- No es necesario, si nos concentramos podemos elevarlos y hacerlos cruzar – explico Tyra – no tenemos que llevar a nadie en brazos.  
- ¿Lo han hecho alguna vez? – preguntó Lidda  
- Eh… - las hermanas se miraron intentando pensar algún caso  
- Llamar a Jer sería solo llamar más la atención – pensó Torom en voz alta – además con el viento que hay que hay no sabemos si puede volar bien, hay que recordar que es montura de largas distancias.  
- yo puedo ayudar con mi magia – dijo Elia – así será más seguro.  
- ¡Ya déjense de parlotear! – gritó Calik desde el otro lado - ¡Qué no hay tiempo que perder!  
- Si, ahora que quizá Kin… - dijo Koru, pero Lidda le dio una patada en el tobillo  
- No es momento…  
- Nunca será momento… - pensó Koru retorciéndose un poco.  
- ¿Quién va primero? – preguntó Sikoth  
- Emm…  
- Podría ir Jason – dijo Koru  
- ¿Cómo se te ocu…? – iba a decir Elia, pero Torom la detuvo  
- No me gusta la idea – dijo Torom – pero si no queremos a nadie más herido… además, - miró a Elia, Tyra y a Lyra – confío en ellas, además mientras menos cansadas más posibilidades hay que pase.  
- Si lo ves así… - dijo Elia

Zul dejo en el suelo a Jason, tampoco le gustaba la idea. Pero mirar el barranco le daba algo de mareo… además, como había dicho Torom "no querían ver a nadie más herido". Mientras ellas invocaban la fuerza de los vientos, Zal empezó a cantar una melodía para apoyarlas. Jason se elevaba y cruzaba sin problemas el barranco.

- ¿Qué acaso quieren que lo reciba con los brazos abiertos? – pensó Calik viendo la escena

Calik comenzó a observar el bosque que seguía y la torre… ahí, ahí estaba probablemente el que había herido a Kinrina y quizá la matara.

- Me las pagará… - pensó el ninja apretando a Atila, su espada, que no había dejado

Miró hacía los muchachos para decir alguna broma estilo "aquí viene el Jason volador", pero lo que vio le nubló la mente. Unas grandes lianas se asomaban arriba del bosque como si fueran brazos de un pulpo gigante, el ninja iba a gritar cuando sintió una liana en el cuello que empezó a estrangularlo. Cuando logro cortarla, el caos ya se había producido donde el grupo.

Musica recomendada  
.com/watch?v=dbrHBzWeP04

Lyra fue la primera en perder el aíre, Koru alcanzó a defender a Elia que seguía concentrada manteniendo a Jason en el aire. Sikoth cortó la liana que ahorcaba a Lyra mientras Zalakain y Torom defendían a Tyra que también seguía manteniendo a Jason en el aire. Zul comprendió que su bastón no podía hacer mucho contra las lianas, pero estas se agarraban de este, dándole algo de problemas de movilidad.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Koru cuando una liana esquivó el filo de su cimitarra

Elia logro esquivarla en la ida de esta hacía ella, pero no cuando retrocedió.

- ¡Elia! – gritó Tyra al ver eso  
- ¡No dejes de…

Tyra casi perdió la concentración, elevó un poco a Jason que estaba que llegaba al otro lado, sabía que Calik no se iba a preocupar de Jason, además que este ya estaba liado con las lianas que lo atacaban solo a él en ese lado.

- Esto no es natural – pensaba Calik mientras se internaba en el bosque para buscar si por ese lado estaba la razón de este repentino ataque de la naturaleza. Esquivo sus cuatro lianas, corto sus otras cinco, pero salían sin cesar del bosque.  
- ¡Oh no! – Tyra perdió la concentración cuando una liana del lado donde estaba Calik tomó la pierna de Jason.

Su compañero estaba inconsciente colgando de esa liana. Lidda, la cual había estado en el bosque buscando, al igual que Calik, que podría ser lo que efectuara tal fenómeno, lo primero que notó fue que esa liana estaba de a poco soltando la pierna de Jason.

- ¡Jason se va a caer! – gritó Lidda mientras cortaba una liana que le había tomado el brazo.  
- ¡Maldición! – Gritó Torom mientras blandía su gran espadón sin que se le ocurriera que hacer.

Lyra intentó elevar a Jason, pero no lograba concentrarse a pesar de que Sikoth le había dicho que él podía protegerla. Elia logró concentrarse un momento pero no lograba tener el suficiente poder para elevarlo porque estaba también concentrada en esquivar las lianas.

- ¡Allá voy!

Por sorpresa tomó a todos un arriesgado Zul que aprovecho que las lianas tomaban su bastón para saltar hacía Jason y tomarlo a la mitad de la caída.

- ¡Cuiden en no cortar las lianas que sostienen a Zul! – ordenó Torom cortando un par de lianas y viendo como entrar al bosque.  
- ¡Lyra! ¡Tyra! ¡Elia! – gritó Lidda – nuestra única opción ahora es quemar el bosque, después de que suban a Zul.

Los hermanos empezaron a tirar las lianas que sostenían a Zul mientras Elia invocaba un escuda para que no se cayeran los muchachos. Zalakain en ese momento tomó una tercera liana que estaba para ayudarlos.

- ¡Apúrense que a pesar de estar más flaco Jason pesa! - gritó Zul que con un brazo tenía a Jason y el otro se sostenía del bastón.  
- ¡Los dos deberán entrar a una estricta dieta! – grito Koru mientras tiraba de las lianas junto con Sikoth y Zalakain.

Los demás protegían lo que podían, cada vez las lianas eran más y más incansables. Elia sentía como golpeaban el escuda con fuerza, algo que quizá en años anteriores no hubiera resistido.

- ¡Apúrense! – gritó Zul, el cual veía que las lianas del otro lado empezaban a alcanzar el largo para tomar su pierna.

El oleaje abajo empezó a aumentar de repente, como si Sibel se enojara con el grupo. Zul no sabía de que estar más asustado, de las olas o de las lianas. Pero no había tiempo que pensar, ya empezaba a no sentir sus brazos. Lyra y Tyra ya estaban cortando lianas como podían, pero ahora era más difícil, ya era común que las lianas tomaran sus piernas e hicieran que tropezaran.

- ¡Zalakain! – grito Lidda, cuando vio que el bardo caía al barranco. Una liana del otro lado había alcanzado el cuello del bardo, el cual estaba desprevenido porque ayudaba a subir a Zul.  
- AAARRRRRGGGG – gritó Zul, mientras intentaba tomar la mano de un Zalakain que además de caer, había perdido el aire, pero no alcanzó, es más, no se atrevió a soltar a Jason ni su brazo. Zalakain llegó al agua. - ¡Zaaaaaaal!  
- ¡Mierda! – gritó Lidda cortando unas lianas, las cuales ya no podía controlar más y le habían agarrado casi todo el cuerpo, Torom estaba en las mismas. - ¡No queda más tiempo! ¡Hay que quemar el bosque!  
- ¡Deja de moverte Zul! – gritó Koru

Zul, desde que Zalakain cayo estaba pensando alguna manera de salvarlo, pero el bardo ya no se veía entre el oleaje.

- ¡! – grito el hibrido humano-lobo  
- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg! – gritaron los hermanos para darse fuerza y seguir subiendo a Zul.

Sikoth y Koru miraban también con algo de espanto las lianas que estaban al otro lado, cuando sintieron un gran calor en las espaldas. Torom, Lidda, Tyra y Lyra entraron dentro del escuda de Elia para protegerse de las llamas, Torom aprovecho de ayudar a Sikoth con su liana y seguir subiendo a Zul. Lidda miraba desesperadamente el mar para ver si su amigo estaba agarrado de algún lado, pero el fuerte oleaje disminuía sus esperanzas.

- ¡Resiste Zul! – gritó Torom tirando de la liana.  
- ¡Zalakain! ¡Idiota de primera apareceee! – gritó Lidda desesperada mirando el barranco. - ¡Zaaal!

Pero nada, las hermanas después de asegurarse que ninguna liana saldría del quemado bosque, empezaron a ayudar con la cuerda. Elia empezó a hacer un hechizo para empezar a elevar a Zul y Jason más rápido.

- ¡Zul! – gritó Tyra al ver que las lianas del otro lado empezaban a llegar al hibrido de manera amenazante.

Zul apoyo sus piernas en el barranco para intentar ayudar a que lo subieran, pero poco duró el intento. Elia no lograba concentrar completamente el hechizo, no entendía porque.

- ¡Ya casi Zul! – gritó Sikoth – Solo soporta un poco más.

El hibrido sonrió, en su semblante había un cansancio grande, pero la adrenalina del momento lo tenía aun ahí, tomado de su bastón. Miró hacía arriba, sus orejas bajaron del miedo y la impresión, algo como un boomerang pasaba por arriba suyo, cortando las lianas que lo sostenían.

- ¡ZUUUUUUUUUUL! – gritó Torom, el cual iba a saltar a salvar a su amigo, pero Koru lo detuvo  
- ¿¡Estás loco!

Zul intentó agarrarse de los límites del barranco, en eso soltó sin querer a Jason, el cual terminó finalmente cayendo al mar, después de esto un par de olas hicieron desaparecer al híbrido. Lidda miró al otro lado del barranco, entre las lianas estaba el autor de la caída de Zul, recibiendo en sus manos el boomerang, que no era más que una espada con una extraña forma de rayo.

- Él es… - dijo Lyra, que ya tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos – el hombre que dejó a Cristina en Green…  
- ¿¡Sir Nadja! – dijo Sikoth, acordándose que Cristina había pronunciado el nombre del caballero

Las lianas se empezaron a calmar en ese lado, Torom miraba con odio a Sir Nadja, un odio que hace mucho tiempo no sentía por alguien, apretando sus dientes sin importar que estos se rompieran o no.

- Los espero en la torre… - dijo Sir Nadja sonriendo – Si es que llegan…

Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de él, haciendo que el caballero desapareciera. En ese momento salió del bosque donde estaba Calik corriendo con una mujer en brazos, voló el barranco desesperadamente.

- ¡Elia! – gritó Calik - ¡Ayuda a Kinrina! ¡Perdió casi toda su sangre!

Elia, la cual aun estaba pasmada por lo ocurrido con Zul, se demoró uno segundos en reaccionar. Lidda sacó rápidamente unas pociones que traía, Sikoth se acercó para ayudar en lo que sus conocimientos podían. Koru cayó al suelo cansado, al igual que Tyra y Lyra. Lyra no soporto llorar más, al igual que Tyra soltó sus lágrimas. Hasta Calik se asustó un poco al ver la cara de rabia de Torom, que después cambió a una completa desolación al ver el mar al fondo del barranco.

Y no había nada… ningún rastro de los tres…

El ex mercenario se paró, tragó saliva, miró a los de su alrededor.

- ¡Los que no estén ayudando a Kinrina! – Gritó – entre lo que quedó del bosque busquemos un árbol para poner sobre el barranco. No podemos perder más tiempo.  
- Calma, hay que mantener los nervios tranquilos en esta situación – Calik puso su mano sobre el hombro de Torom – pero me parece bien, esta vez los ayudo, mejor dejar un puente que depender de los que sabemos trucos de viento, además que da tiempo a Elia para curar a Kinrina.

Tyra sonrió al ver a su hermano decirle esas palabras a Torom, pero cualquiera, incluso Calik, al ver la caída de tres en un grupo se daba cuenta que debía mantener su orgullo a raya.

- No pidas que lo haga de nuevo… - agregó Calik - ¡Lyra! ¡Tyra! – Le tiró el pelo a Lyra - ¡No es momento de llorar! ¡Vigilen el sector mientras trabajamos!

Se acercaba el anochecer, aún en una isla que no conocían y que parecía no tener misericordia. Lidda junto leña para una fogata y se limpiaba un poco las lágrimas que se escapaban a su fuerza de voluntad pensaba "Espero que tu respuesta por lo del cascabel sea buena idiota… muy buena…".

Nadie más quería pensar, nadie, porque solo quedaba avanzar o avanzar en esta travesía.

Capítulo 24: Un estúpido sueño, segunda parte  
Tercera parte: Un amanecer sin atardecer.

Amanecía en la isla, se veían unos pequeños brillos en el suelo gracia a las gotas de rocío de la mañana. Lidda hacía un desayuno mientras veía como el resto dormía, el cansancio los había sucumbido completamente, algunos lloraron, otros tuvieron pesadillas, pero al final todos sucumbieron ante el sueño. Calik también estaba despierto, mirando a una Kinrina que tenía su semblante como si estuviera preocupada, se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar pensando que podría ser, sabía que tenía que ser por Darkhan, pero no podía dilucidar si era porque estaba vivo en la torre o muerto. El ninja rogaba que su hijo estuviera vivo, pero se enfurecía al pensar que podían tenerlo atrapado en alguna parte y él estaba ahí sentado mirando a Rina… pero tampoco podía confiar la seguridad de ella al grupo y menos en el estado en que estaban ahora.

- Parece que ahora si vas a tener que confiar en nosotros – dijo Lidda  
- Si no fuera por Darkhan yo diría que buscáramos la manera de salir – dijo Calik sinceramente  
- Aaah… - Lidda puso un poco de la sopa que estaba haciendo en uno de los platos que había sobrevivido la jornada – intenta darle esto a Kinrina – se lo paso a Calik – para que recupere fuerzas…

Calik acepto la misión, igual no dejaría que ella alimentara a Rina. Mientras se devolvía a la sopa, Lidda pensaba en lo que decía Calik.

- Abandonar la misión… - se dijo a sí misma – no sé si estén de acuerdo…

En el fondo, Lidda tampoco quería abandonar, quería respuestas por lo del cascabel, quería poder saber que fue todo lo que había pasado con Ludovico, salvar a Cristina… pero… Miró a los del grupo, como dormían casados e intranquilos, embarrados completamente, algunos en posición fetal por el frío de la mañana… ¿A qué precio? ¿Valió la pena dejar el Nido en realidad?

- Mierda… - pensó Lidda  
- ¿Has pensado a quién nos enfrentamos Lidda? – dijo Calik atendiendo a Kinrina  
- Lo sé – contestó Lidda – Sir Nadja conocido en Ayanim como el hombre ejército… Que venció a todo un ejército él solo defendiendo la capital de ese reino.  
- Eso no es lo peor… - Calik respiró profundo – Los rumores decían que Sir Nadja tenía sus poderes gracias a cierto trato con sirvientes del chaos.  
- ¿Y? – dijo Lidda – me sorprendería más que tuviera un trato con Lathia a este paso…  
- A pesar de que nadie pudo comprobar eso – dijo Calik – solo demuestra que es fiel a chaos al encontrarlo acá, por ende, no tenemos muchos caminos más que enfrentarlo.  
- Me imagino que debió usar la sangre de Kinrina para controlar las lianas… - meditó Lidda – es un antiguo ritual usado por ciertas tribus que veneran a Chaos, usar la sangre del que tiene los poderes para poder usarlos por un tiempo.  
- Eso significa que ya podemos confiar en las lianas, que cómico… - Calik fingió una sonrisa

Después de aquella sonrisa, no pudo ocultar su enojo, el ninja miró a la débil Kinrina, gracias a ese caballero, quizá ella no podría sobrevivir el paso por la isla, se refregó la cara.

- En estos momentos hay que mantener la calma – dijo Lidda - ¿Comprendes que podría pasar con el grupo si nosotros que somos los más maduros perdemos la calma?  
- Que aprendan a tenerla ellos entonces… - Calik miró desafiante a Lidda – quizá ser mamá te ha hecho pensar de esa manera, pero estos ya están bien hediondos y peludos para ser tratados como niños.  
- Que fastidio, se me olvidaba que eras el más infantil… - Lidda sonrió, pero Calik decidió no seguirle el juego, Lidda suspiró

"Bueno, nadie está para gastar fuerzas de más" dijo mirando el árbol que habían puesto como puente, el cual iban a cruzar cuando todos despertaran.

-

Unas costinas blancas se movían al mismo ritmo del mar, la brisa marina tocaba las cortinas de la torre. Sir Nadja se había tumbado en la cama de la habitación, parecía como si hubiera pasado una odisea.

- ¡Sir Nadja! – Agustín remeció al caballero que estaba en la cama  
- ¿Qué quieres proyecto de hombre? – Dijo sin sacar la cabeza de la almohada el caballero – aunque no parezca te escucho.  
- ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí! – preguntó el muchacho acercándose a la cama– No encuentro a Orfeo, Sir Rilian desapareció, Cristi… - Sir Nadja se levantó y le tapó la boca, pero este le mordió la mano  
- Auch  
- ¡Y para colmo me dejan cuidando a ese niño del demonio que me mira y se pone a llorar! – grito Agustín  
- Es que con la expresión que estas me asustas hasta a mi – toma las mejillas de Agustín y forma una sonrisa en su boca – solo sonríele al niño.  
- Bah – Agustín quitó las manos de Sir Nadja de sus mejillas - ¡A la mierda! ¡Voy a hacer algo más entretenido!

Sir Nadja solo se rasco la cabeza que le dolía un poco, empezó a escuchar los pasos de Agustín bajando la escalera, que era como si pretendiera romperla con ellos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a este niño? – Pensó Sir Nadja – anda peor que Linfa en su periodo… Ya que, es hora de seguir haciendo el papel de malvado, ¿Qué les preparo hoy?

Rápidamente, como si le dieran una inyección de energía, el caballero se levantó de un salto de la cama, sacando un mapa de la isla.

- Veamos…

-

- Ummm…  
- ¿Zalakain?  
- Mmmmm….

La imagen no era clara, pero sabía que era una dama que tocaba sus mejillas, por lo suave de sus manos y la calidez de su hablar.

- Están bien… que alivio – siguió hablando la dama – me alegra… pero – se sintió triste en su hablar – es muy probable que sea la última vez que te hable y… eso me pone algo triste. – Respiró profundo - ¡Gracias por todo Zalakain! ¡A ti y al grupo!

Al final de esa frase, al bardo se le aclaró la imagen, la vio, por un segundo, era ella, Cristina.

- ¡Cristina!  
- ¡Ya era hora que despertarás que no te iba a hacer respiración boca a boca! – Zul se golpeaba las orejas para sacar el agua que había dentro de ellas  
- Zul…

El bardo se entristeció un momento, pero después se alegró, lo que le había pasado podría haber sido su muerte y quizá lo que vio o soñó era un indicio de que Cristina estaba bien. Miró el lugar, estaban en una pequeña cueva que tenía el acantilado, pero como ahora la marea estaba baja y tranquila parecía como si hubiera una pequeña playa dentro de ella. Zalakain se paró para mirar afuera de ella.

- Ya vi – dijo Zul – subir es una locura y si no nos apuramos quizá la marea pueda inundar donde estamos…  
- Es verdad… - el bardo entro a la cueva

Zul se levantó, había estado sentado en una piedra mientras esperaba que Zalakain despertara… y bueno, él había despertado hace diez minutos solamente, así que solo había alcanzado a investigar y recobrar algo de fuerzas.

- Toma – Zul le dio a Zal un pal mojado que tenía – sabe a sal, pero no tenemos mucha más comida por el momento.  
- Bien… - Zalakain comió el pan con algo de pesar, porque no solo sabía a sal, sino también a alga.

El hibrido empezó a caminar hacía la cueva, Zal tragó el pan lo más rápido que pudo antes de seguirlo.

"¿Dónde habrá quedado el cuerpo de Jason?" pensaba Zul mientras caminaba.

- Hay una ligera posibilidad que esta cueva tenga una salida hacía la isla… - analizó el bardo mientras caminaban al interior  
- No nos queda otra… - Zul se refregaba un poco, le molestaba lo pegajoso que se sentía el agua de mar en el cuerpo una vez que se empezaba a secar

Tras una hora de caminar, la oscuridad de la en la cueva se hizo abismal, la salida por el acantilado ya no era visible. Los únicos sonidos perceptibles con claridad eran los constantes goteos de los canales de agua subterránea y un olor considerablemente fuerte a humedad y raíces.

Zalakain caminaba adelante pues sus ojos podían ver claramente en penumbra, además caminaba con firmeza, implorando a los dioses que sus zapatos no se mancharan demasiado de fango, ya que habían salvado bastante bien del mar. Zul, en cambio le seguía de cerca, muy pendiente a cada movimiento y sonido u olor que pudiese haber a su alrededor, caminaba encorvado, casi como una bestia al asecho, una bestia de veinte años, con los ojos muy abiertos, dando zancadas extrañas y lentas y con una expresión chistosa en el rostro.

- ¿no ves nada Zul? –inquirió el bardo al observarlo bien.

El hibrido pareció mirarlo a los ojos, aunque en realidad no lo miraba.

- Si no hay al menos una fuente mínima de luz, dependo enteramente de mis oídos y mi olfato.  
- ¿Quieres que te guie? Yo si puedo ver.  
- No, no, no, y no –rezongó con la cabeza. –Me sentiré tonto si me guías tú, he estado en situaciones iguales antes, y no he necesitado ayuda.  
- Pero si estás ciego, además, así como actúas… te ves ridículo. –Zul se detuvo y se irguió correctamente.  
- ¿Qué supones que haga para no lucir "tonto"? –dijo, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra con ademanes de sus manos.  
- Bueno, yo…. –el bardo acercó su mano a la de Zul, y este último se alejo rápidamente al sentirlo.  
- ¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?  
- Iba a guiarte.  
- ¿Tocándome de la mano? ¡Oye! Yo te consideraba algo afeminado por el pelo largo y bien lustroso y cuidadito, quizá hasta metrosexual, pero esto es demasiado para nuestra sana amistad, viejo.  
- Está bien, si quieres seguir a tientas en la oscuridad, por mi ningún problema. –respondió Zalakain alejándose. El hibrido escuchó con claridad como sus pasos los distanciaban cada vez mas y con las orejas lobunas siguió el sonido.  
-¡Tampoco puedes dejarme aquí!  
Zul lo siguió tanteando y en un par de ocasiones, palmeando los muros de tierra y rocas para no tropezar con nada (cosa que no pudo evitar de vez en cuando).  
En la misma ruta, cerca de una filtración natural de agua y con solo una pequeña vela para alumbrarse, Agustín, a largos ratos cabeceaba en el frio de la ruta. Había llegado ahí por ocioso, solo y aburrido, como de costumbre expulsado de todo lo que pasaba en la torre (Según él) y cansado de oír los discursos de los adultos sabios (Que no eran tantos y aunque fueran de 30 segundos a él le parecían eternos), había oído que el grupo de chicos andaba por ahí y pensó acercarse para investigar (Igual, ya que Sir Nadja había sido tan condescendiente con ellos, había que ver si realmente era eso o falta de audacia del caballero); Esto, desde luego sin permiso.  
Por su inexperiencia e insensatez terminó ahí, a varios metros debajo del suelo, solo con una vela para alumbrarse y sin tener la menor idea de qué camino tomar para volver.  
Resignado a seguir vagando hasta hallar una salida continuó caminando hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo y la vela quedó lo suficientemente corta para obligarlo a tomarse un descanso; descanso que originalmente (según sus inexactos cálculos), no sería mayor a una hora, pero a juzgar por la vela que se había derretido ya habían pasado poco menos de tres horas.  
Escuchó un ruido que lo despabiló, eran pisadas y sonidos guturales que parecían voces lejanas. No las reconoció, y aunque al principió pensó que podría tratarse de su hermana y Sir Nadja buscándolo, se arrepintió de su pensamiento al notar que una de las voces iba cantando, mientras la otra, no muy lejos de esta primera, le gritaba con un tonito de voz poco maduro y estrepitoso que se callase. Sorprendido, dio una vuelta en su propio eje para ubicarse mejor, las sombras proyectadas en las paredes le devolvían un fantasma pequeño a los ojos, su sombra. Corrió para alejarse, acción tonta, pues las voces y las pisadas a lo lejos se detuvieron al escuchar los primeros pasos ligeros del niño.  
Agustín se percató de ello, se detuvo, quizás ya lo habían visto y ahora solo aguardaban en la oscuridad para lanzarse contra él. Arrepentido, continuó avanzando, esta vez teniendo cuidado de sus propios pasos. Miró una gruta, era amplia, y estaba a la derecha, y hacia la izquierda había otra del mismo diámetro, pero menos profunda. Por una era fácil sentir una corriente de aire que hacía bailar la tenue luz de la vela, por la otra solo había más oscuridad y humedad, pero repentinamente una luz llamo su atención y la esperanza de haber regresado al castillo lo iluminó.  
Convencido de que esa era la salida entró por ella, para su desgracia una roca tapaba la entrada, y la filtración de luz era simplemente un cuarzo de roca incrustado en la pared que reflejaba la luz de su tenue vela. Entonces un plan ingenioso brilló en la mente del niño. Y haciendo uso de su poca fuerza, con su única mano libre logró empujarla lo suficiente hasta que su cuerpo pudo pasar por el espacio y finalmente empujarla roca por detrás.  
- ¿Escuchaste eso, Zul?  
- ¿Unos pasos? Nah… quizá fue una rata.  
- Concéntrate, ¿Qué oliste?  
- No siento nada, no hay corriente de aire tan fuerte que me pueda ayudar, no soy tan buen olfateador, ¿sabes? No soy un hibrido completo.  
Ambos callaron un momento, a la espera de otro sonido o algún indicio que les hiciera sentir algo.  
- No escucho nada, pero… huele a un poco de humo.  
- ¿estás seguro?  
- No del todo, podrían ser gases naturales o algo así.  
- ¿gases naturales? ¿de olor a humo? ¿en un camino como este? –preguntó un poco simplón Zalakain.  
- ¡bueno, que se yo de grutas y de gases naturales!  
- Shiiiiiii, no te alteres.  
- No estoy alterado, así soy.  
- Entonces eres un alterado.  
- ¡Oye tú!  
- ¡Shiii! Escucha.  
Ambos callaron, y prestaron atención al entorno. Una vibración leve de la tierra que se incrementaba lentamente les indicó algo.  
- ¿Es un terremoto? –preguntó Zalakain.  
- No, si fuese así no se sentiría debajo de la tierra, además está incrementando.  
- ¡Es una piedra!  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –inquirió Zul volteando las orejas a las palabras del Bardo.  
- ¡la veo acercarse! ¡Corre! ¡Arriba!  
Echaron a correr tan pronto pudieron, Zul, en su desesperación y por culpa de su aturdimiento tropezó un par de veces y quedó rezagado, Zalakain, al mirar lo cerca que estaba de ser aplastado, lo tomó de la manga de la camisa y le jalaba literalmente para guiarlo con eficiencia al correr.  
La roca les siguió un largo tramo, hasta que subieron lo suficiente como para que esta perdiera fuerza y la gravedad cobrara sus efectos, lo que la hizo regresar tan rápido como llegó por el camino de entrada.  
Irónicamente, como en las caricaturas, Agustín se vio en serios problemas cuando la roca, bajo las leyes de la física casi lo aplasta, para después volver sobre el mismo camino y detenerse unos metros más atrás, cerca de donde originalmente había estado.  
- Fiu… -suspiró aliviado. -Al menos eso los detendrá por un tiempo. –se dijo triunfal, y tanteando en la oscuridad, regresó por el camino que esperaba le condujera más pronto a la puerta de la torre.  
Mientras, el bardo y el mestizo tardaron algunos minutos en alcanzar el nivel en el que se encontraba la roca, sin embargo, esto no los detuvo.  
- Si antes de que esta roca se moviese había una ligera corriente de aire significa que alguien en algún punto la movió y por lo tanto podremos encontrar el lugar al que pertenece y seguir nuestro camino sin más problemas. –Se jactó Zalakain.  
- ¿Dices que empujemos esta cosa hasta que encontremos de donde salió?  
- Precisamente.  
- Viejo, eso es…  
- ¿O prefieres volver siendo guiado como una nenita por el camino de regreso?  
Zul carraspeó a modo de respuesta.  
- Bien, te ayudaré a empujar esta cosa. –contestó Zul poniendo las manos sobre la fría y húmeda piedra.

Mientras cruzaban el árbol que habían puesto de puente, el grupo no pronunciaba palabra, hasta Calik extrañaba la presencia del bardo en estos momentos, ya que aunque él también estuviera cansado, algo siempre se les ocurre a los bardos para subir el ánimo.

- ¿Es muy peligroso el bosque que sigue? – Elia preguntó a Calik, haciendo alusión de que el anterior día había cruzado él  
- No, si no fuera por las lianas es hasta más seguro que el anterior – dijo Calik – este hasta tiene senderos que se pueden seguir, pero no sé si quieran seguir por ellos.  
- El tal Sir Nadja sabe donde estamos – dijo Koru - ¿Para qué hacernos el camino difícil si igual nos va a encontrar?

No era mal el razonamiento, aunque a Lidda le hubiera gustado que no fuera tan seguro eso de que Sir Nadja ya sabía dónde podían estar.

- El dijo "Los espero en la torre… Si es que llegan" – pronunció Sikoth preocupado – por ende tiene algo preparado para antes de llegar a la torre.  
- ¿Qué sabes de Sir Nadja? – preguntó Torom a Lidda – tu puedes saber más, creo que nos conviene por lo menos tener una vista general de nuestro enemigo.  
- Veamos… - Lidda se dio unos pequeños golpes en la cabeza – yo nunca trate nada del Nido donde él tuviera relación, pero según se escuchan los rumores, se dice que puede usar más de cien espadas a la vez.  
- ¿¡Cómo! – Koru entrecerró un ojo – si solo lo vi con dos brazos  
- Eso es solo una aplicación de su poder de control de planos – dijo Calik  
- Creo que algo me acuerdo… - Sikoth empezó a mover u mano derecha nerviosamente, intentando hacer chasquidos con los dedos sin lograrlo – en un libro lo leí.  
- Ya sabio, has memoria…  
- Veamos… creo que iba algo así…

"El enano Labrem, conocido por entrenar a los mejores caballeros que ha tenido el reino de Mimir, también lo era inculcarle a sus caballeros la necesidad de desarrollar una segunda disciplina que les permitiera tener una ventaja mayor en el combate.

Según la regla 37 de los caballeros de Labrem, ningún caballero podía repetir la disciplina que tuviera otro caballero de Labrem que esté vivo en esos tiempos, para así hacer que ningún enemigo pudiera neutralizar a todos los caballeros de Labrem.

Como es lógico, al ser caballeros y ya tener un extenuante entrenamiento físico, no podían ser los mejores en una disciplina completamente, así que generalmente elegían especializarse en una rama de estas. De las tres disciplinas que podían elegir estaban: la magia, la energía del cuerpo y la energía de la mente.

En el tiempo donde se escribió el libro, nombraban que existían dos caballeros de Labrem y tres en entrenamiento, pero que igualmente el rey le había exigido a Labrem saber las disciplinas que iba a tomar cada uno.

De los caballeros:  
- Sir Born tomó la disciplina de la energía, especializándose en el control de la dureza de la materia, para así lograr puños más duros y no necesitar armas.  
- Sir Nadja tomó la disciplina de la magia, especializándose en las magias dedicadas a los planos y la teletransportación, para poder moverse con plena libertad dentro de una batalla.

De los estudiantes:  
- Linfa tomó la disciplina de la magia, aprendiendo diferentes magias de refuerzo, que le sirven para ser más rápida o más fuerte según las circunstancias.  
- Rodrick tomó la disciplina de la energía de la mente, especializándose en lo que es el vuelo telequinético. Labrem puso que es muy probable que llegue a dominar la teletransportación.  
- Ludovico tomó la disciplina de la energía, especializándose en lo que son las auras y las presciencias, para poder intimidar a su enemigo antes de que intente enfrentarlo."

- Eso explica porque Ludovico nos asustaba con solo la mirada… - dijo Koru  
- Juego sucio habrá tomado esa rama en esos tiempos – dijo Lidda – pero después fue considerado maestro de la energía porque logró pericia en todas las demás…  
- Ese idiota tenía un gran don para aprender…  
- Pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en Sir Nadja – detuvo Elia los comentarios sobre Ludovico – Esto aun no explica porque puede controlar cien espadas.  
- Eso es porque usa las energías de los planos como fuerzas gravitatorias.  
- Ah… - Elia se sobó el mentón  
- Pone una espada magia con una cierta energía que es atraída por un plano, así esta va volando hacía ese plano y lo hace aparecer en otro… como él ya tiene pericia en esa disciplina de la magia, puede hacerlo muchas veces.  
- Oh… -  
- De por si los caballeros de Labrem debían ser muy ingeniosos para usar su segunda disciplina – pensó Sikoth en voz alta  
- Esos solo se dedicaban a entrenar en ese tiempo – gruño Calik - ¿Ya es suficiente información? Que quiero terminar rápido para llevar a Kinrina a un mejor lugar…  
- Sí, creo que si…

Siguieron caminando, Lyra estornudo, era claro que pronto alguno iba a caer por resfriado… por suerte nadie había caído por ahora. Caruman le hablaba a Elia que él podría investigar, pero Elia prefirió que no porque ya estaba muy cansada como para dejarlo andar por allí. El bosque parecía tranquilo, pero Torom no bajaba la guardia por ningún momento, lo ocurrido el otro día rodeaba su cabeza como un perro hambriento vigilando su comida.

Tyra miró el cielo, se veía calmo, a pesar de todo, era un día despejado, hermoso…  
- Hermana… - le dijo Lyra – tengo una duda…  
- Dime Lyra – Tyra no dejó de ver el cielo.  
- Si Sir Nadja realmente quisiera acabar con nosotros… - dijo Lyra -¿De verdad nos dejaría descansar?

La pelirroja miró a su hermana dudosa, no sabía que decirle, su razonamiento no era malo, pero después de lo que había pasado, considerar "bueno" a aquel caballero no era algo que pudiera aceptar tan fácilmente. Lo otro es que fuera un sádico y le gustara ver sufrir a sus presas…

- Me acuerdo que se veía una persona… – siguió Lyra con su análisis - …loable cuando dejo a Cristina en la casa de Elia  
- Realmente… - Tyra cruzó los brazos – te entiendo, pero… lo único que sabemos es que es nuestro enemigo en este momento.  
- Si…  
- Esto es extraño… - murmuró Lidda

Koru levantó una ceja, el también lo había notado. Estaban muy cerca de la torre, casi llegaban ¿No que Sir Nadja les había dicho o insinuado que quizá no llegarán a la torre? Había dos opciones, o estaban a un paso de la trampa o él solo lo había hecho para que se comieran los nervios.

Inconscientemente pedían que fuera la primera opción…

-

Zalakain y Zul seguían empujando la roca, no sabían si había pasado mucho tiempo, solo sabían que sus estómagos pedían algo por el paso del tiempo.

- No quiero pensar que nos quedaremos aquí siempre… - dijo Zul  
- ¿Morir juntos? – dijo Zalakain - ¿tan mala idea te parece?  
- Pues, morir no creo que sea buena opción aunque sea con un bardo guapo – bromeó Zul -

Zul de repente levantó sus orejas y su cola nervioso.

- Zal… - dijo el hibrido asustado, pálido  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- El mar… - dijo Zul - ¡Viene hacía acá!

Empezó a temblar la tierra, se escuchaba que venía, solo un pasillo, el agua venía desde la única salida ¿Aluna oportunidad? Ninguna, otro chapuzón se les venía encima.

- ¡Esto no puede ser mi fiiiiin! – gritó valientemente el bardo, empujando fuertemente la piedra

Zul siguió a Zalakain, tampoco quería morir en ese momento, pero el agua los golpeo al segundo después.

- gluglugluuu -

No podían ver, los dos se agarraron como podían de la piedra, la cual se empezó a mover rápidamente… ¿Hacía donde? ¿Adelante o hacía el mar de nuevo? No podían saberlo, los dos perdieron el poco y nada sentido de la orientación que les quedaba. Solo sentían que se movían, que les faltaba el aire y que avanzaban hacía alguna parte.

Agustín, aunque estaba perdido, alcanzó a correr a un lugar donde el agua no lo alcanzara, pero su vela se apagó por el rápido movimiento que tuvo que hacer.

- ¿Qué hago? – pensó Agustín

Él no veía ni su nariz, solo sabía que estaba tocando una pared y que estaba vivo. Empezó a tantear, a los minutos después ya no se escuchaba el agua, solo gotas de agua caer. Sintió su pie mojado, camino dos pasos hacia delante y parecía hundirse en el agua.

- Debió subir el nivel del agua… - pensó Agustín – mierda… donde me vine a meter.

Empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario al charco de agua que sintió.

Zalakain abrió sus ojos, se sentía mareado, golpeado y hambriento. Vio a Zul aun inconsciente unos metros, fue a verlo, al remecerlo pareció reaccionar, de repente el hibrido puso su manos en el cuello, desesperado como si no pudiera respirar.

- Zul, despierta, no me asustes… - Zalakain intento tranquilizar a Zul que se retorcía desesperado  
- AAAAARrrrrrggggggg – Zul se sentó y escupió algo – Aaah…. Aaah…

El bardo tomó lo que había escupido Zul, según sus conocimientos era un pequeño pez de mar no venenoso para la suerte de ellos.

- ¡No pude tragarme al desgraciado! – gritó Zul  
- … Quizá sea lo único de comida que tengamos en un buen tiempo… - Zalakain lo tomó con algo de cuidado para que no se refalara, aunque su desesperación por comida no llegaba al nivel de querer comer un pescado que había estado en la garganta de Zul.

Zul levantó sus orejas, Zalakain se asustó pensando que podría ser otra vez el mar.

- Pasos, hay alguien.

Los dos se levantaron, el bardo miró y el hibrido olfateó.

- Hay un humano… - decía Zul – según huelo parece que está seco y…  
- Zul… - dijo Zalakain  
- ¡Callate! – Zul siguió olfateando -  
- Zul… es un niño que está caminando en la pared de la cueva unos metros más allá  
- miér… por eso se escuchaba tan bien -  
- Espera aquí Zul – el bardo caminó hacía el niño

El niño no se había percatado de ellos dos, estaba concentrado en intentar salir de alguna manera de ahí aunque no pudiera ver nada. Zalakain se acercó a él.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Algo me persigue! – gritó el niño al escuchar los pasos de Zalakain.  
- ¡Espera! – gritó Zalakain intentando alcanzar al muchacho, el cual se tropezó con una gran piedra que no vio al salir.

Zul escuchaba todo el alboroto sin saber que pensar, la voz del niño le sonaba algo familiar, pero mucho no podía hacer. Después de tropezarse con la piedra, antes de que llegara Zalakain logro pararse para terminar corriendo hacía una pared y golpeándose con ella.

- Auch…  
- ¡Calma! – Zalakain le tocó el hombro al niño  
- ¡No me toques! – el niño sacó la mano de Zalakain de su hombro, se paró, se tropezó de nuevo y antes de que Zalakain lograra ayudarle con la caída de golpeó con la cabeza en una piedra, quedando inconsciente.  
- ¿Pasa algo Zalakain? – gritó Zul que se moría de curiosidad por saber que pasaba.  
- Creo que tenemos otro compañero de viaje – dijo Zalakain mientras revisaba la cabeza del niño.  
- ¿Qué? – Zul se acercó con su olfato – si es pescado ya es muy pequeño para dos…

(Continuará)


	26. Capítulo 25: Mandato Celestial

Cáp. 25: "Mandato Celestial"  
Primera parte.

Para cuando Abrí los ojos solté un grito ahogado.

- ¡Ahggg!

No veía bien, yo estaba dentro de una habitación y un muchacho vestido de blanco corrió a socorrerme. Me dijeron que me había desmallado por el cansancio justo después de llegar en la teletrasnportación. Aun estaba sucio y ensangrentado, pero ya no me dolía nada, solo sentía la necesidad de descansar; Sin embargo observé que nadie estaba conmigo (salvo el enfermero) y pregunté por los demás, me dijeron que algunos estaban afuera, comiendo algo y que otro tanto estaban durmiendo en habitaciones contiguas.

Me refregué en la cara y pregunté por la situación, donde estaba, cuanto había dormido y si todos estaban bien. El joven me explico que estaba en la cuna, pero ni bien me había dicho cuando lo tomé de los hombros y le interrogue el estado de la cuna, sonrió y me dijo que todo estaba bien, que había comenzado a recobrar su fuerza.

Le dije: "Eso significa entonces…" El me interrumpió y quiso sonreír, pero el gesto lucía extraño en su rostro. "lo importante es, que ahora estamos mejor gracias a ello." Bajé la cabeza y entonces alguien tocó la puerta, era Lyra.

"Shikot" gritó, mi nombre me pareció dulce en su voz. Corrió y me abrazó, llorando sin parar.

- Bueno, son diez monedas de oro por cada uno. –Sir Nadja bromeó tras haber llegado a la puerta de la cuna. Algunos le miraron con un odio tan absoluto que el caballero rió un poco.  
- ¡Tyra! –gritó Torom.  
- ¡Hermana…! ¡Ah, Sikoth también! –exclamó Lyra. Koru y Zalakin se acercaron a ambos para tomar sus signos vitales.  
- Tranquilos –dijo Sir Nadja. –Solo están exhaustos por el viaje.

Rina y Calik por su parte veían a su hijo con alivio. Todos estaban exhaustos, confundidos y aun inquietos. Tanta era la consternación que tenía que no notaron que un par de niños estaban con ellos, justo al lado de Sir Nadja.

Al ver que nadie se movía, el ex caballero miró a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar hacia la cuna.

- Ahí nos recibirán y podrán ayudar a sus amigos. –dijo. El grupo entero le miró con mucho rencor y cuidado. Nadie sabía si confiar o no en sus palabras, y él lo sabía. –Vamos, no voy a hacerles nada. –siguió su camino, y fue hasta entonces que el grupo completo vio a los gemelos con aquel hombre.

La prioridad era ahora el estado de los desmayados y los heridos.

Mucho no querían hacer, salvo tomarse un largo descanso todos, al entrar a la cuna. Cierto era que todos tenían múltiples inquietudes respecto de lo que había sucedido, pero nadie tenía el ánimo para debatirlo. Se miraron entre sí, y bastaron unas palabras para que concluyeran "Descansemos y después hablamos.".

Lo primero que hicieron fue atender a Sikoth y a Tyra. Dentro les ofrecieron algo de beber y a las chicas se les ofrecieron las duchas y un poco de ropa limpia. Jason fue el primero en ser atendido (además del par de desmayados) por la gravedad de sus heridas y su cansancio extremo.

Gracias al estrés el chico se había mantenido de pie y activo por mucho rato pero ahora el dolor lo molía a golpes y su costilla rota le dificultaba el caminar erguido. Temerosos de que pudiese tener órganos internos dañados lo subieron a una camilla y lo internaron lo más pronto posible.

Rina corrió a la sección de lactantes para que revistaran a su niño, aunque Calik ya lo había hecho personalmente y ella también, una madre asustada no desperdiciaría la 3era opinión de un especialista.

Todos fueron rápidamente atendidos, la mayoría solo estaban exhaustos, y no tenían más que moretones y raspaduras. Los recibieron con gusto a todos, pues a comparación de cómo había estado el ambiente desde la última vez que visitaron la cuna, el lugar lucía literalmente más vivido y cálido.

Incluso el ánimo de los cantores y enfermos había cambiado, hasta se podía decir que el edificio en sí estaba rejuvenecido pues lucía más fresco, iluminado y conforme pasaban las horas esta sensación crecía y parecía ir en aumento envolviendo los corazones y las almas de todos. Hasta las voces de los cantores vibraban ahora con más belleza sanando mejor.

La señora Leila les había dado la bienvenida a todos tras haber sido atendidos, la mayoría estaban presentes y reanimados, pero no tenían ganas de hablar lo recién ocurrido. Solo Lidda, Calik y el caballero de Labrem se acercaron a dar explicaciones de su viaje.

Mientras los demás esperaban fuera los chicos se quedaron sentados en las butacas de espera, de esas que dejan a la mano a los familiares de los pacientes que van a diagnosticar, todos estaban ahí excepto Zalakain, quien pocos instantes de ver a Lidda y a los otros entrar a la sala decidió escaparse para recorrer la Cuna de Sibel; era la primera vez que pisaba el lugar y sabía que tenía puntos interesantes por ver en lo referente al arte: su arquitectura, sus jardines y sus estatuas. Sin duda era un lugar hermoso, del que había escuchado historias que el sólo hecho de respirar dentro de ella podía sanar tus heridas.

En su caso no era precisamente así, el ambiente le recordaba demasiado a Cristina… o mejor dicho, a la diosa Sibel dentro de su cuerpo. A los sucesos en la isla de Muctuc, a que no la vería más. El bardo dio un par de tragos grandes al vino élfico que escondía dentro de una petaca común y corriente, mirando fugazmente a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo viera. No quería ofender a los cantores del santuario, pero necesitaba el sabor del licor para calentar un poco su corazón y despejarse la mente.  
Su andar ligero lo llevó hasta uno de los jardines más grandes, donde los sauces llorones dominaban el ambiente. Cerca de ahí estaban unas escaleras de mármol que llevaban al edifico principal del santuario, cosa que quería evitar un rato más. Necesitaba estar solo para pensar, y el hacerlo en un momento donde no estuviera vaciando sus tripas suponía un cambio bastante agradable.

Internándose en el jardín, se sentó con la espalda recargada en el pedestal de una estatua, en la cual no reparó demasiado, pues se encontraba ocupado con el sabor dulzón del vino. En sus viajes había visto que mucha gente rehuía el vino élfico porque se embriagaban rápido, pero a él nunca le había parecido un licor tan fuerte. Se preguntaba si Cristina lo habría probado alguna vez.

Pero Cristina no estaba más, igual que Soñadora.

Zalakain rebuscó entre sus ropas, sacando el pequeño saquito de cuero que le diera Lidda, aquel que se había robado de las pertenencias de Soñadora del Fuego el día que cayó. Lo miró pensativo, recordando aquella palabra que en su desesperación había pronunciado en el Altar de Sibel: Aranthi, que en lengua elfa significaba "Flor". Su palabra favorita para llamar de cariño a su amada.

"-¿¡Qué será de mi si te vas! Aranthi… por favor, quédate conmigo – Zalakain, desolado, cayó de rodillas, a unos pasos del altar- No me dejes de nuevo Aranthi, no me dejes…"

El recuerdo le golpeó el corazón con una punzada de dolor, que se apresuró a esconder bajo otro trago de vino. Le había dicho "no me dejes de nuevo", como si por un momento estuviera viendo a Soñadora y no a Cristina. ¿Así habrían acabado las cosas si la hechicera no hubiese muerto y llegase a tomar sus responsabilidades como dirigente de una torre de magia?

"-Te repito, me alegra que tengas sentimientos por alguien más. Es sólo que tu lo dijiste, son muy parecidas y ella está recorriendo un camino similar al de Soñadora… no me gustaría verte tan lastimado otra vez"

Ya estaría pagándole una buena suma a Lidda por sus servicios del corazón, otra vez. Zalakain sonrió con amargura, antes de apurar lo que le quedaba de vino en el recipiente, que no era muy grande. En realidad solía llevar una buena dotación dentro del saco mágico, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba ni ganas de buscarla.  
Suspiró, elevando la cara al cielo, apretando los párpados para contener las malditas lágrimas que corrían ya por sus mejillas. Pero estaba solo, no tenía caso contenerlas… además podía ser un efecto del ambiente del santuario. Quizá la brisa fresca que se sentía le ayudaba a sanar su corazón, como decían las historias. O simplemente ya estaba cansado de aguantar; no lo sabía, pero las dejó fluir como pocas veces había hecho en la vida.

La verdad era que amaba a Cristina, le destrozaba el saber que se había ido y que no la volvería a ver más como Cristina. Se había sentido igual cuando Soñadora murió. Ninguna de las dos estaba más en el mundo, y sabía que el vacío nunca iba a llenarse por más escapadas nocturnas que tuviera con señoritas de cualquier clase y condición social, pero le representaba un alivio de cierto modo. Aunque quizá no volviera a meterse con damas de la nobleza, menos con quienes tuvieran maridos guerreros y sanguinarios, como la cicatriz que tenía en el interior de un muslo le recordaba. Si la señora no hubiera descontado al tipo golpeándole la cabeza con un florero... bueno, la sola idea de perder sus partes pudendas le seguía revolviendo el estómago.

Algo que cayó en su cara le sacó de sus pensamientos, y al tocarse la frente descubrió que era una gota de agua. Desconcertado, levantó la mirada, y por primera vez reparó en la estatua: era una representación de la diosa Sibel, con los brazos abiertos y el rostro hacia el cielo, dando la bienvenida a su regazo sanador. ¿Entonces por qué lloraba la estatua? ¿Las estatuas lloran? ¡Eso no era posible!

Zalakain se levantó, escudriñando con su aguda vista el rostro de la estatua, pero no se veía un reguero húmedo en él. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente: el bardo se guardó el saquito de cuero cerca del corazón tras besarlo, abrió su saco, metió el brazo y tomó su violín; estatua o no, no le agradaba la idea de hacer llorar a una dama, y sabía cómo levantar los ánimos en estos casos.

Afinó las cuerdas, y cuando terminó, encaró de nuevo a la estatua: hizo una reverencia y ofreció su violín al cielo:

-Para ti, Dama de los Mares. Para vosotras, Damas de mi corazón. Para los corazones heridos del mundo.

Y comenzó a tocar y cantar aquella oda que había escrito apenas unas semanas atrás, mientras esperaban a Calik y las mellizas. No era exactamente lo mismo, pero en el fondo sabía que la tonada melancólica llegaría a los oídos de Cristina de alguna manera, y ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse mejor. Enfrentar la pérdida de un ser tan amado no era fácil, pero al menos esta vez sabía cómo manejarlo.

Orfeo y Agustín estaban apoyados en una de las columnas de la cuna, no muy lejos de la puerta donde Sir Nadja había entrado junto con Calik y Lidda para espérale al salir. La herida en el cuello de Agustín había sábado, y Orfeo ahora gozaba de ropa limpia. El grupo entero se les había quedado observando con curiosidad y ellos, como buenos niños habían optado por mirarles, a ratos, y a ratos fingir demencia.

Entre el grupo se comentaban la sorpresa por verlos ahí y el desconcierto al ver a Orfeo viva y sobre todo que era mujer y no hombre como ellos pensaba. Zul comentó que él ya la conocía y que no era la primera vez quela veía, se quiso acercar a ella para decirle algo, pero cuando disimuladamente pasó a su lado para hablarle la niña simplemente le dio la espalda.

"Ha de estar muy molesta por lo de Muctuc" pensó, y no intentó acercársele más.

Poco después llegó Zalakin y se paró al lado de Zul.

- Hueles a alcohol –le dijo el hibrido en un susurro al elfo.  
- Eso es imposible, querido amigo, está prohibido beber aquí. –Mintió el bardo quien tenía los ojos un poco rojos.

Zul estaba por contestarle con sarcasmo pero entonces Una puerta cercana se abrió tras ellos y el pasillo resonó con el eco de pequeños pies acercándose; era Tyra, quien venía ya más repuesta y los brazos extendidos hacia su esposo. Tras haber vuelto con el grupo a los varones les ofrecieron los baños y ropa limpia. Casi todos aceptaron. Era curioso verlos salir, después de un buen baño, con batas blancas de internos. Incluso esto fue motivo de burla ente ellos, mientras esperaban que su ropa harapienta estuviese limpia y seca.

Ya eran pasadas las dos horas desde su llegada a la cuna cuando Sikoth despertó y venía acompañado de Lyra, y tras media hora de esto Calik y compañía salieron de la habitación, acercándose al grupo de chicos que ya estaba completo y un poco mejor de ánimo.

Leila fue la primera en hablar. No sin antes soltar una risita sincera al verlos a casi todos vestidos de blanco y con pieles y los cabellos limpios de tierra, sudor, lodo y sangre.

- Con nosotros no tienen nada más de que hablar si no lo desean. Ya hemos hablado todo lo que pasó y el Señor Senma no les hará nada, ya que tiene unos asuntos que atender, los gemelos se quedarán aquí con nosotros para no perjudicarlos en su viaje y pueden quedarse el tiempo que requieran para recuperarse. –dijo con voz solemne  
- Al igual que ustedes yo me iré de aquí en poco tiempo. –dijo Sir Nadja rascándose la barba. –Tengo asuntos que atender.  
- ¿Significa entonces que usted sabe algo más que nosotros no? –preguntó finalmente Sikoth. –todos le miraron un instante y después miraron a Sir Nadja.  
- Hijo, lo que tu viste que pasó es lo que yo sé. –sonrió, pero nadie le creyó con exactitud.  
- Eso no nos concierne por ahora. –señaló Lidda. –Lo que debemos hacer hoy es descansar, ya mañana hablaremos todo con más calma, lo de Ludovico… eso ya lo veremos.

El nombre Ludovico los hizo a todos sentirse incómodos, desolados y tristes. Tyra y Lyda bajaron las cabezas y se tomaron las manos entre si para darse algo de consuelo mutuo.

A los pocos instantes Kinrina llegó con su niño en brazos, estaba despierto y alegre, pues miraba a todos con una sonrisa y ojos llenos de asombro.

Esto alegró a la mayoría del grupo, Tyra por su parte tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos pues recordó por un instante al niño que había perdido hacía muy poco.

Su esposo notó ese leve instante de dolor en su rostro, se le acercó y la tomo por el hombro.

- ¿quieres que hablemos?

Ella dijo que sí con la cabeza. Se excusaron un momento de todos y les pidieron a sus amigos que si Jasón despertaba les mantuviesen informados. Alguien había dicho algo sobre el medallón pero no alcanzaron a oír.

-Y… ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? –inquirió Torom alargando la mano hacia adelante, en un gesto que le indicaba a su esposa para que caminase delante de él. Gesto moral, como todo un caballero.  
- Me he sentido triste al estar consciente del daño que te he hecho, a ti y a los demás. –Respondió ella con ternura. –Por lo que pasó cuando me convertí en eso y con mi hermana.  
- No deberías, esto no ha sido…  
- Mi culpa. Lo se… -La pelirroja desvió la mirada un momento para ocultar su rostro de los ojos de Torom. –Pero no puedo evitar sentirme así… y más aun sabiendo que yo… que yo maté…  
- Tú no mataste a nadie. –exclamó Torom acercándose a su amada, pero esta por instinto se alejó. El mercenario olvidó por un momento la presencia de Calik, que como un cuervo hambriento, vigilaba cada movimiento del mercenario. –Lo siento, lo había olvidado.  
- Está bien, no es tu culpa. –le indicó Tyra retomando su camino, tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien.  
- Cuantas veces he tratado de convencerme de eso yo misma…

Habían llegado a una zona un poco aislada del resto en la cuna. Era un pasillo que se dividía en dos y que conducía a diversos cuartos, la mayoría de ellos con puertas cristalinas de tonos igual que el humo. Por las que solo se podía ver lo que estaba enfrente y conforme mas avanzase la vista, esta menos percibía.

Tyra estaba por comentar algo cuando una muchacha salió corriendo de una de las puertas a gran velocidad. "Con permiso" Dijo sin detenerse ni un instante. Tyra casi da un salto del susto al verla salir, y Torom no se quedó atrás.

La joven había salido tan apresurada que no se había fijado que dejaba la puerta abierta.

- Creo… que quizá no debamos seguir con esto.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Creo que deberíamos dejar de estar casados…  
- Tyra...  
- No, Torom, déjame continuar.

Tyra respiró profundamente un instante y tomándose de la mano se quitó el anillo de matrimonio y alargó el brazo con la mirada más fría que le permitió el corazón y se lo ofreció a Torom.

- Maté a nuestro bebe Torom…  
- ¡Tyra! –interrumpió el ex sicario. Esquivó con un ademán el encargo de la mano de Tyra.  
- ¡Es verdad Torom, lo maté!  
- Ni siquiera sabias que tendríamos un niño, mucho menos sabias que estabas en riesgo de…  
- ¡Aun a sabiendas de eso, actué por instinto, como la bestia que soy!

Torom miró con gravedad los ojos enmudecidos de su amada. Tenía unas mejillas coloradas por la presión, y las lagrimas equilibrándose peligrosamente en sus ojos. La respiración agitada y los puños crispados.

Mirando a ambos lados, esperando no hallarse con la mirada de Calik, Torom corrió a estrechar a su esposa entre sus brazos. Le besó la frente con intensidad, ella soltó unas lágrimas muy pesadas mientras su esposo la besaba en la frente, la cara, los ojos, el cabello, le limpiaba las lágrimas y la volvía a abrazar. Tyra lo miró un poco confundida sintiéndose entre avergonzada e inmerecida de sus besos. Pero apretándose a su pecho, sintiendo el aliento de su esposo que el consolaba con bellas palabras que por más mentira que fuesen a sus oídos, le aliviaban el alma y le calentaban el corazón.

- No me dejes, por favor. –apoyó la frente sobre el pecho de Torom, evitando mirarlo.  
- Nunca, lo prometo, nunca.

Era cercano el anochecer. Una joven cantora atendió a los chicos guiándolos por los largos pasillos de la cuna, aunque todo lucia mucho más vivo y fresco las mentes de todos lucían sombrías. No habían visto a Kinrina desde que llegaron, y Calik había desaparecido también tras la reunión. Supusieron todos que había ido a ver a su mujer y a su niño.

- A las chicas les tenemos esta habitación. –dijo la joven que les mostraba un cuarto con varias camas. –Sé que hay un matrimonio entre ustedes, pero no está permitido que se toquen de manera intima en la cuna para mantener la santidad y pureza de el lugar que apenas se está recuperando. Esperamos que comprendan. –Koru y Zul bromearon un poco al respecto, pero Tyra y Torom entendieron.

A los chicos les tocaron dos habitaciones, iguales a las de las muchachas, sin muchos lujos pero lo suficientemente cómodas. Antes de terminar de entrar la muchacha tomó con delicadeza a Zul y a Torom de los hombros separándolos momentáneamente del grupo.

- Uno de ustedes debe conocer a Magda. –dijo sin rodeos y con una naturalidad característica de las personas de la cuna. Zul parpadeó.  
- Yo sé de ella.  
- Ella está aquí.  
- ¿Qué desea? –preguntó Torom curioso.

La chica volteó la mirada, pero fue solo un momento.

- Ella quisiera hablar contigo. –señaló a Zul. Al hibrido le dio un ligero escalofrió al recordar que esa chica había aparecido en su vida como un recuerdo triste en una faceta oscura, muy oscura de su vida.  
- No creo que sea prudente ahora… -dijo escondiéndose instintivamente detrás de Torom.  
- Si estas muy cansado no hay problema, pero ella dijo que cuando vinieras quería hablarte y que lo hicieras apenas estuvieses listo porque enfrentarías algo difícil.  
- ¿Qué cosa? –Torom movió su cuerpo de manera ofensiva sin siquiera darse cuenta, la expresión le sonó a amenaza y si hubiese tenido su arma a la mano por instinto la hubiera tomado.  
- No es nada. –señaló la chica algo asombrada por el movimiento de el chico con la cicatriz. –Es solo un recado.  
- De acuerdo. –respondieron ambos. Eso fue todo, la curandera hizo una reverencia pequeña y se retiró.

Torom miró a Zul un momento y esté torció la boca, pero su amigo no dijo ni hizo nada, sencillamente entró a la habitación, y se unió a la plática de los demás. Hablaban de un tema irrelevante y pronto se aburrieron. El primero en caer dormido fue Koru, su hermano le siguió y minutos más tarde Jasón entró por la puerta vestido con la bata blanca que a todos les habían prestado. Entró caminando con torpeza, puesto que apenas se acababa de recuperando de las costilla rota. Zalakin le dijo que ya estaba sano, que lo único que tenía era la sensación así que no debía moverse de esa forma, pero Jasón no le creyó, se sentó en una cama y durmió como un tronco. Al final solo Zul y Zalakin estaban despiertos, sin hablar, solo contemplando las estrellas desde el tragaluz central.

Fue hasta una hora más tarde, cuando Zalakin finalmente se durmió que el sueño comenzó a pesarle a los parpados del semi hibrido, acomodó su almohada y cerró los ojos un poco, pero el jaloneo de una de sus mangas le espantó el sueño como si de soplar motas de polvo se tratase.

- ¿Zul? –el aludido abrió los ojos, en la abundante oscuridad estos brillaron como linternas alertando un poco a quien lo había llamado.  
- ¿Qué pasó, Torom?  
- ¿Puedes dormir?  
- No sé. –Se levantó de su cama para quedar sentado frente a Torom. –Pensé que ya te habías dormido.  
- Sí, me dormí pero no profundamente, supuse que quisieras hablar. –dijo, y su voz comenzaba a bajar de tono para que solo Zul lo escuchara si acaso alguno estaba despierto.  
- Te refieres a lo de Magda, ¿no?  
- Adivinaste. ¿Cómo la conociste o… quién es?.

Zul se talló la cara con una mano, lucía derrotado. Sin retirar la mano de la cara habló.

- Cuando yo estaba… -bajó la mano y miró a Torom sin saber si abrir o no la boca.  
- …. ¿Del lado de Muctuc?  
- Ajá… -dijo entre un suspiro. –Ella no me recuerda a mí, al menos eso creo. Igual no tendría porque, nunca nos conocimos frente a frente, ella… era amiga de mi media hermana y no es mala persona. –Torom le miró con sorna.  
- ¿algún amor platónico?  
- Nada de eso. –dijo con voz fuerte por primera vez, los Koru se sacudió un poco y de inmediato bajó la voz. –Es solo que ella parece tener visiones de algún tipo, eso es todo. –Torom reflexionó un momento.  
- Temes que prediga algo malo.  
- No exactamente… pero ya no quiero hablar de ello. –y volteó el rostro.

Torom torció la boca pero no quiso comentarle nada a su amigo, estaba demasiado cansado y abatido como para insistir y pensó que dormir y dejar que la cabeza quedase fría era lo mejor.

- Como tú prefieras, Zul. Que descanses. –Eso fue lo último que Zul escuchó de Torom por el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente los chicos se levantaron un poco temprano. La luz que se filtraba por el tragaluz de la habitación de las chicas era cálida, y ninguna de ellas quiso ser la primera en levantarse de la cama. Sin embargo el hambre fue más fuerte (puesto que no habían cenado) y al despertar descubrieron que sus ropas estaban puestas sobre la repisa cercana a la puerta, dobladas y limpias, incluso poseían costuras nuevas y algunos parches en lugares que durante la batalla fueron atacados.

Tyra tomó sus prendas con emoción y corrió al final del pasillo para el baño y se cambió tan rápido como pudo. Salió relajada y fresca, pero al voltear su rostro y mirar al frente del pasillo la figura de Calik apoyado sobre una pared con el rostro serio y los ojos fijos en ella. Su semblante era duro, no cruel ni frio, pero si duro.

- ¿Cómo está Darkhart? –preguntó ella acercándose a su hermano, absorbiendo la misma actitud ruda.  
- El está fuera de peligro. Ahora me preocupa más saber que es o que viene ahora.  
- Milik debió ser detenido por Cristi… ah, perdón, Sibel. –Recordar a Cristina le abrió una pequeña grieta en el corazón.

Calik le miró sin creer sus palabras. Tyra no retrocedió pero sus cejas se curvearon.

- Lo que importa ahora es saber qué haremos. –dijo dándose vuelta para caminar hacia la parte principal de la cuna. –Ven a desayunar.

En el comedor tuvieron que esperar a que la mayoría de los internos fuesen atendidos para poder sentarse sin interrumpir y con el mayor silencio posible. Todos ya tenían puestas sus vestiduras de siempre, ahora limpias y con aroma agradable. Un trió les hizo compañía en una mesa aparte, Sir Nadja, Aguntín y Orfeo.

- Bien, creo que debemos quedarnos aquí y regresar al plan original para averiguar lo del ejército misterioso. –Propuso Sikoth.  
- Creo que el ejército misterioso queda en segundo plano si Milik sigue vivo. –Comentó con pesimismo Zalakin. Sir Nadja rió levemente.  
- A mí no me miren, ya les dije que se tanto como ustedes. –respondió.  
- Yo quiero saber si podemos hacer que Juego sucio vuelva. –dijo Zul.  
- Opino lo mismo, quizá aquí haya información acerca de eso. –objetó Lyra  
- Lo dudo, ya he revisado la biblioteca una vez. –Habló Elia. –Además aunque tengamos información para ayudarlo ni siquiera estamos seguros de que pasó en realidad.

La mayoría suspiro.

- Yo aun creo que podemos hacer algo –confesó Zul.  
- Yo también, antes lo creíamos muerto, y bien, ha sobrevivido a todo. –apoyó Lyra.  
- ¡Jajajaja! juego sucio no morirá mientras le debamos dinero –dijo Koru para animar al grupo.  
- Hasta Ludovico debe tener un límite –comentó Lidda. –y nosotros también tenemos uno, no podemos estar tratando de salvarlo siempre.  
- ¿Dices que nos debemos rendir? –preguntó Tyra un tanto indignada.  
- No, no digo eso pero como están las cosas ahora no creo que tengamos muchas opciones. –suspiró. Las ideas de le habían acabado por el momento. –propongo que nos encarguemos de el reabastecimiento y sigamos juntos para ver lo de ese ejercido.  
- ¿Y qué hay de Chaos? –preguntó Elia, quien seguía preocupada por eso.  
- ¿No viste lo que pasó? Ya no creo que podamos hacer mucho.  
- Cuando el ejercito nos atacó en Melis Karl no pudimos hacer nada ¿No pudimos salvar a Cristina y tampoco creo que podamos hacer algo por Mimir con Chaos encima. ¿Tú crees que esta bola de baquetones inútiles pueda hacer algo para Salvar Mimir? –dijo con mucho sarcasmo. –No me hagas reír.  
- A diferencia tuya, Calik, nosotros nos preocupamos un poco por el lugar en el que vivimos puesto que no podemos andar errantes por el mundo llevando a cuestas a nuestros hijos y familia.  
- ¡Ah claro! Como tú abandonaste a la tuya ya eres mejor que yo, ¿no?  
- Basta, como si hicieran algo útil con pelear. –exclamó Torom. –Hoy mismo salimos a buscar suministros para el viaje, si vemos que simplemente no hay nada que hacer pues cada quien a su casa y nos dejamos de pleitos.  
- ¡Uy! Hasta que pareces hombre, "Toroncin". –soltó el ninja sin chiste.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En pocas horas todos habían desayunado y dividido las tareas. Zalakin iría solo a la plaza cercana de la ciudad acompañado de Elia para hacer unos cuantos trucos para ganar dinero extra mientras Torom y Zul saldrían por comida y demás suministros para el viaje. Por su parte, los demás se quedarían haciendo labores en la cuna para ayudar, investigar o conseguir trabajar de manera temporal para recaudar todo el dinero posible. Obviamente no participaron en ello Calik y Kinrina ni Sir Nadja y los niños.

Torom y Zul se encontraban cerca de las puertas principales de la cuna, el mercenario se despedía de su esposa mientras el hibrido se acomodaba la ropa para que nadie observase que era hibrido; Y mientras esto pasaba Zul sintió una extraña mirada sobre él, la sensación fue tan fuerte que al voltear se encontró con un rostro conocido. Una muchacha unos años más joven que él le miraba con un semblante intranquilo, al notar los ojos de Zul sobre ella trató de sonreír e hizo un gesto que indicaba algo. Casi como si quisiera hablarle a Zul. El hibrido se encogió de hombros pero recordó que la noche anterior un mensaje acerca de Magda le había llegado, trato de caminar hacia ella, pero entonces Torom le tomó se el hombro y comenzó a bromear acerca de el clima y la relación que esto tenía con los cambios hormonales en Calik, pero Zul no escuchó, miró a Magda hasta que cruzaron las puertas y esta desapareció de su vista.

Algo le indicaba que las cosas no habrían de andar bien del todo…

Madame Leila se acercó a Magda para hablar con ella un instante. Un curandero le informé que había visto a una interna pegada a la puerta principal y que nadie la había convencido de entrar en la cuna. Cuando la noticia llegó a los oídos a Madame, supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

- ¿Pudiste decírselo? -La chica no le miró, seguía observando la puerta como si esperase que mágicamente cruzara por ella Zul junto con Torom, como un la mascota que ansiosamente espera el retorno de su amo.  
- No… no se lo dije. –Su voz sonó truncada, sus labios temblaban y de sus ojos gruesas gotas de lágrimas se derramaron sobre sus mejillas indicando una tristeza terrible.  
- Yo era la única que podía evitarlo pero… ahora ya no puedo porque no me atreví. –Madame leila suspiró y pasó una mano encima de los hombros de la chica.  
- No puedes intervenir en los planes de los dioses, y lo sabes bien.  
- Si… pero.  
- Si las cosas están ocurriendo de esta manera es porque así deben ser.

Magda suspiró con fuerza, se relajó un poco sacó un pañuelo de un bolsillo entre sus ropajes.

- ¿Qué más viste? –preguntó finalmente Madame Leila.  
- No estoy segura. Después de hoy… mi mente está en blanco respecto a muchas cosas. Quizá realmente ni los dioses sepan que ocurrirá.  
- ¿Después de hoy no sabes nada más?  
- Solo pequeños fragmentos de cosas pero… hacía muchos años que no me quedaba corta de visiones. Cuando eso pasa generalmente significa que los dioses no quieren que yo intervenga puesto que se involucran muchas cosas, pero… quizá si yo hubiese intervenido ahora la vida de… Zul, bueno… no es malo pero debemos admitir que es una cruz muy grande para cualquiera.  
- Pero los dioses son sabios, en su sabiduría reside la grandeza de sus actos.  
- …Y esa linda Criatura, la pequeña que estaba con el señor del parche. –Dijo en un gesto infantil, puesto que movió la mano y se la puso en el ojo que tenía ciego Sirn Nadja.  
- Orfeo.  
- ¿Tiene nombre de niño? Bueno… no me extraña...  
- ¿Qué hay con ella?  
- Si le hubiese dicho a Zul todo hoy…  
- Deja de pensar en lo que debiste haber hecho, pequeña. –dijo con un poco de severidad Madame.  
- Ah… ya sé que no puedo evitarlo ahora, los dioses han elegido, y yo… solo puedo esperar para ver el resultado.

Madame Leila la abrazó con ternura pero firmeza a la vez. La vista se le perdía a ambas en el horizonte, esperando que pasara lo que debía pasar.

De regreso del mercado Zul y Torom recorriendo los caminos cercanos a el bosque. Torom le comentaba a Zul acerca de la muerte de Aghamen y La batalla que habían tenido. O al menos las partes que él se había perdido. Lo llevó hacia un paramo cercano a la cuna que recordaba mientras su mente recapitulaba todos los sucesos con extraña precisión.

Se detuvo un momento al hablarle de la misión que tenían de evitar que el rey muriese, de le hijo adoptivo de Ludovico, Jen, que había muerto.

- ¿Te acuerdas de todos esos detalles? –preguntó Zul.  
- No tanto, todo lo que te cuento es lo único recuerdo. –Zul miró el bosque a su alrededor. -¿Zul?  
- Lo siento. –dijo el hibrido sin mirarle. –Me acordaba de cómo se sentía.  
- ¿Qué cosa?

Zul miró a Torom a los ojos. La cara de Zul se ablandó, sus labios forzaron una sonrisa que denotaba vergüenza y al hablar su voz sonó más débil y arrepentida de lo que Torom hubiera recordado.

- Yo… me sentí grande en ese momento… –A Torom le pareció que Zul quería llorar. Volteó la mirada y caminó un poco. –Que tonto… -suspiró.

Torom estaba por decirle algo más. Pero entonces un reflejo en su cara lo obligó a retroceder un paso, la visión que tuvo le sorprendió muchísimo, tanto que se sonrió a sí mismo.

- Creo que tú no te enteraste de esto, Zul. –Señaló el chico con la cicatriz. Los ojos de Zul siguieron el movimiento que hizo el brazo de su amigo hasta toparse con un objeto brillante sobre una roca en medio de aquel prado.  
- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Zul, incrédulo al ver algo tan valiosa a la vista de todos en medio de un busque.  
- La corona de Aghamen.  
- Ya sé que es una corona. –comentó con un tono de molestia, pues la pregunta no era para saber que nombre llevaba el objeto si no el porqué estaba ahí.  
- Bueno, Ahgamen la dejó ahí antes de entrar a la cuna.  
- Murió, ¿No?  
- Si.  
- Es una corona realmente hermosa, me extraña que esté aquí sola.  
- Deja de mirarla de esa manera, no debes robártela. –Bromeó sonriendo.  
- No pensaba hacer eso. –respondió el otro con una sonrisa.

Un rayo cayó a las afueras de la ciudad, y el estruendo se sintió en la tierra sobre la que estaban parados los chicos. Era muy extraño puesto que el día era soleado y sumamente cálido, "mal augurio" pensó Torom.

- Apúrate, Zul. No me gustaría que empezase una tormenta ahora.

Sin rechistar Zul le siguió el paso a su amigo, pero entonces tuvo una sensación extraña y a la vez agradable. Volteó la cabeza y sus ojos se posaron automáticamente sobre la corona.

Lucía muy bella, aun en la piedra Renja, rodeada de arboles y setas, una enredadera subía por ella hacía la luz que se filtraba por entre las hojas de los arboles adyacentes. La corona era muy tentadora, quizá demasiado. "Tengo una idea" se dijo a sí mismo Zul.

El mestizo miró nuevamente la corona y sonrió con picardía. Se acercó a pocos pasos pero Torom le detectó, regresó el cuerpo hacía la corona y apuntándole lo amenazó.

- No toques esa cosa, Zul –regañó Torom.  
- No iba a hacerlo –se defendió el otro cruzándose de brazos. Miró al lado contrario y comenzó a caminar hacia la cuna de nuevo.

Ansioso por su deseo de tomar la corona, pensó que se solo trataba de una niñería, y sacudió la cabeza en un gesto divertido que llamó la atención de Torom diciendo:

- ¿Te sucede algo?  
- ¿Qué? No, nada de eso. –dijo moviendo la mano con rapidez para despistar a su amigo.

Torom avanzó unos pasos, convencido de la palabra de Zul. Al hibrido le surgió de nuevo esa sensación tan enorme de tomar la corona. Era algo ajeno a él lo que le impulsaba a hacerlo, lo sabia, pero a la vez no le desanimaba.

"Solo voy a tomarla prestada no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad? Una pequeña broma y ya."

Terminó por convencerse a si mismo de que lo que decía era verdad.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja corrió hacia la corona. La tomó con ambas manos y la sacó de su lugar. Torom alcanzó a ver como Zul corría hacia el objeto puntiagudo y no logró regañar al niñato que acababa de cometer la tontería tal vez más grande de su vida.

Spoiler:

.com/albums/b165/S...

My Spoiler v1.0

- ¡Eh, Torom! ¡Soy un rey! –exclamó poniéndosela (con algo de dificultad por las orejas hibridas) sobre la cabeza.

Las cosas pasaron tan rápido, que ni Zul ni Torom tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

- ¡AAHHHHHHHHH!  
- ¡Zul!

Todo en cosa de instantes se volvió sumamente confuso, Zul gritaba con la corona sobre la cabeza, a la vez, unas marcas en sus manos se aparecían como cortes que en lugar de sangrar emanaban luz, el cielo se nubló y pareció acercarse a la tierra con un estrepito poderoso como solo diez veces un trueno enorme podría crear.

El tiempo se detuvo, las cosas iban lentas, tanto, que parecía que todo se había congelado. Las nubes bajaron como cuando se aprecia desde el fondo de una laguna o un simple cubo como el nivel del agua desciende sobre ti.

Los sonidos se volvía opacos, después densos, y por ultimo todo alrededor de Zul cambió. La luz ahora era pura, no estaba opacada por las altas copas de los arboles, y tampoco rebotaba sobre los objetos, sino que, por el contrario, todo parecía tener una luminiscencia natural que exaltaba la belleza de todos los objetos a su alrededor.

Zul levantó la mirada hacia ese fulgor divino que lo rodeaba. Una voz dulce como la leche y la miel acarició sus oídos.

- Tú has sido elegido –comenzó la voz.

Zul sintió como una fresca briza lo rodeaba, y delante de él, pudo contemplar a la mujer más mágica que jamás había visto en su vida.

El cabello ondulaba como nubes, las alas eran vibrantes cristales que palpitaban, su piel era indescriptible; a Zul le pareció que era como el firmamento al amanecer, claro y nítido. Y los ojos ¡Por los Dioses! Una sola mirada tímida de ese par de canicas celestiales delataba toda su identidad.

Spoiler:

.com/albums/b165/S...

My Spoiler v1.0

Unos ojos profundos, tan complejos y hermosos como el universo mismo; en ellos estañaban contenidas las estrellas, los cometas, el vacio puro. Pero no era un vacio desolado y atemorizador, era un vacío sorprendente, una inmensidad que estaba llena de todo, y a la vez, contenía la nada.

Si Zul se hubiera concentrado un poco más en esa mirada habría perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio, y habría caído desvanecido en el gigantesco espacio que contenía todos los astros conocidos y por conocer.

Como al parecer Zul aun no salía de su trance y no parecía comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que ella decía, la diosa cerró los ojos y continuó con su discurso.

- Zul. –habló ella con firmeza. –Mi nombre es Lathia, y se me ha encargado la tarea de vigilar desde lo alto a todos los seres en este mundo. Y es mi mandato que tú seas el futuro rey d esta tierra a la que llaman Mimir.

Zul aun no sabía si estaba delirando o eso era una visión. Lathia supo lo que pasaba por su mente y con la mano se cubrió tímidamente la boca para evitar reír un poco por la ternura que le causó el rostro del chico, ocasionando que este reaccionase avergonzado.

- ¡Ah! Yo… Disculpe. –Exclamó Zul, casi sonrojándose, e inclinándose frente a la deidad lo más rápido que pudo.  
- Levántate –pidió ella. Su vestido hacia parecer que carecía de piernas, pues este se desvanecía al acercarse al suelo y flotaba sobre el mismo, exintingiendose en miles de destellos antes de caer. – He visto todo lo que Mimir está sufriendo, y he pedido a mis hermanos poder entrar en esta guerra, pues como guardiana que soy del cielo solo puedo velar porque sus vidas sean cubiertas con mi manto de luz.

Zul la miraba atentamente, impresionado por todo lo que veía y contemplaba, pero también tratando de reflexionar y entender acerca de lo que estaba pasando y lo que escuchaba.

- No es justo que yo, a diferencia de los demás, no pueda participar en el reino. He visto sufrir a inocentes sin poder brindar ayuda. He visto morir mucha gente, destruirse familias, y enriquecerse unos pocos. Y nunca he podido hacer mucho por ellos –Lathia cubrió su frente como tratando de olvidarse de esa desdicha. – pero mi tiempo ha llegado, Zul. Es mi turno de cambiar las cosas. De ayudar un poco a mis hermanos, y tú eres mi contribución. –respondió sonriendo.  
- ¿Yo…? Pero yo he andado en mal camino, no merezco algo como esto.  
- Es porque has andado en mal camino, que te he elegido. Tú serás el Rey.  
- Pero soy mitad hibrido, y nadie querrá un rey mestizo y sin sangre noble.  
- ¿Te has puesto a pensar en la cantidad de híbridos ocultos que viven en Mimir? Tienes más aliados que enemigos de los que tú mismo crees.  
- Pero soy muy joven, y además, no tengo ejército, ni fortuna, ni menos educación.  
- ¿Quién dijo que no la tienes? –pregunto Lathia en un tono más serio, los rasgos de la diosa se contrajeron y su semblante irradió ferocidad.

Zul trató de contestar algo para defenderse, pero mientras su mente estaba ocupada tratando de descifrar el conglomerado de emociones que tenía, la diosa se levantó aun más erguida y sus rasgos empezaron a cambiar. Sus ojos se hicieron aun más profundos y fuertes, su rostro, jovial y rebosante de belleza se enmarcó más, volviéndose el rostro de una mujer de edad madura. No encareció su belleza aquel cambio, por el contrario, aumentó su poderío.

- Y conozco los viajes de este mundo por el paso de los tiempos. Sin importar si este perece o continua, el espacio infinito es constante. –Caminó a un lado de Zul, como un general al observar a sus soldados. -¿Crees que no soy consciente de todos los riesgos que tomo al elegirte? Yo a diferencia de los demás, puedo ver el desfile desde arriba. Veo los rumbos, los diferentes caminos, por ende las diferentes opciones que puede tomar este. –Ella se volteó frente a Zul encarando sus miradas y desafiándolo con un pecho encendido. –Si te he elegido no es porque haya lanzado una moneda al viento, ¡Es porque tengo una idea muy clara de que pueda pasar!

Zul trató de sostenerle la mirada, pero el miedo y la prudencia lo vencieron y bajó los ojos, derrotado. Ella lo notó y regresó a su estado normal, la bella joven que apareció al principio.

- Zul… -le dijo con ternura. – No es mi deseo hacerte sentir culpable. ¿Qué es lo que te aflige?  
- Supongo… que esto es muy grande. Mucho más que yo.  
- Zul… Te conozco desde que eras un niño. Conozco tu pasado y tu presente como si lo hubiera vivido a tu lado todo este tiempo. –ella calló, esperando a que él hablara, pero no lo hizo. –Hanoph estaría muy orgulloso.  
- Lo sé. -dijo sonriendo al escuchar aquel nombre. –Esto sería una gran noticia para él. Seguro diría algo como "Cumplirás mi sueño" o "Juntos haremos un Mimir mejor" Realmente deseaba algo así. Un futuro mejor.

Ella sonrió, cuando Zul alzó los ojos para contemplarla y demostrarle una sonrisa, ella era ahora una niña de unos 10 años. Jovial y fresca, llena de energía. Como una estrella nueva al nacer, radiante de luz y esperanza.

- "Un futuro mejor" Que bella frase. –sonrió. Zul ahora la contemplaba igual de extrañado que al principio. –Lo mejor que puedes hacer es luchar por ese mejor futuro.  
- Ser rey… Aun siento que estoy en un sueño. –dijo tocándose la frente con la mano e impulsándose hacia atrás.  
- Te advierto, no te puedes arrepentir.  
- ¿Por qué? –inquirió sorprendido.  
- Hay un par de cosas que debes saber. Por eso estoy yo aquí.  
- No entiendo…  
- Mira tus manos –interrumpió la diosa, retomando su apariencia anterior. La bella joven.

Zul obedeció, se miro las palmas y las contra palmas. En ambas manos poseía símbolos como tatuajes muy diferentes.

- ¿Qué es esto? –inquirió sin dejar de mirar las marcas.  
- Las de tu derecha son símbolo de que has sido elegido rey, desaparecerán cuando seas coronado en época de paz. Las de la izquierda… esas son para pagar los pecados pendientes que tienes.  
- Ya veo… -respondió algo apenado. -¿se quitará?

Lathia cerró los ojos antes de contestar.

- Solo si los cumples…  
- ¿Cómo debo cumplirlos?  
- Zul. –dijo Lathia pensativa. –Las almas en pena que hayas dejado en esta tierra te seguirán para que cumplas sus últimas voluntades.

El hibridó miro los símbolos con un poco mas de detenimiento.

- ¿Qué pasará si no las cumplo?  
- No tendrás camino al paraíso.  
- Entiendo…  
- No es todo aun, Zul –interrumpió la diosa. –No tendrás camino al paraíso… Ni al infierno, y mucho menos te quedaras en la tierra.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Tú, tu alma, simplemente desaparecerá. Dejaras de existir incluso en las memorias de quienes hayan tenido una relación contigo.

La mirada de Zul se entristeció un poco. Lathiá bajó el dorso hasta que su pulido y suave rostro de marfil estuvo a la altura de su receptor y dijo:

- Tendrás inmovilizada esa mano por algún tiempo.  
- ¿A que se deberá eso?  
- Es uno de los precios que tienes que pagar. Como tendrás más de un alma en tu cuerpo, la carga de estas en ti podría hacerte perder la cordura, por lo tanto, estarán encerradas en tu brazo izquierdo, obligándote a usarlo en lo más mínimo.  
- No podre usar mis armas entonces.

Ante ese comentario, Lathia sonrió dulcemente.

- Ya encontraras la manera de defenderte apropiadamente.- dijo la diosa retomando su posición inicial. –Es hora de irme…  
- ¡Espere! Todavía no sé como cumpliré las voluntades de esas personas ¿Qué debo hacer cuando las encuentre? ¿Y si muero antes de cumplir con el pacto? ¿O qué tal si alguna de esas voluntades me es imposible hacer?  
- Todas las respuestas a esas preguntas las descubrirás tu solo, además. No voy a dejar de vigilarte. –La diosa comenzó a desvanecer su esencia del lugar. –El cielo está en todas partes, y por todo Mimir tengo fieles que se encargaran de guiarte aun cuando yo no pueda venir.

Zul, bajó la mirada un instante, aun muy confundido. Lathia extendió el brazo, levantando su cara y concentrando sus ojos en la mirada de niño asustado que Zul aun mantenía.

- Zul, sé, que no se puede luchar contra el destino. Pero tampoco se puede perder contra él.

La diosa apartó la mirada de Zul, y todo su cuerpo siguió aquel gesto. La luz comenzó a desvanecerse y perder su pureza. Y las cosas alrededor se opacaron al punto de parece basura ante los ojos del híbrido.

Zul sintió que el aire le faltaba y que abría los ojos en un lugar distinto; su boca seca, sus ojos hirviendo y el nuevo dolor en las manos y cansancio en el pecho el hicieron saber que había regresado.

Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Madame Leila, quien lo miraba con complacencia, como una madre que ve a sus hijos volver de un largo viaje.

- Bienvenido, hijo.  
- Señora… -trató de articular Zul. pero sus labios no le dejaron. –Todo fue un sueño, ¿verdad?

La mujer trató de sonreír con sinceridad, pero sus cejas arqueadas denotaban algo de preocupación. Miró a las muchachas que estaban a su lado, pendientes de cualquier orden.

- No, hijo. Fue verdad. –bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto. –bienvenido seas, futuro Rey de Mimir.

Para Torom había sido un impacto terrible, se movía de un lado a otro frente a la puerta en la que atendían a Zul. Recordando el momento, con cuidado en su mente las imágenes se archivaban y contraían. Primero Zul bromeó con la corona, Torom se extrañó que lograse sacarla de la piedra, pero instantes después, la corona se transformó sobre la cabeza de su amigo, sus manos brillaron repentinamente y él gritó.

El ex mercenario quiso correr para socorrerlo, pero algo se interpuso, un rayó calló enfrente a Torom y otro más a la vez, atravesó el cuerpo del hibrido, iluminando su boca, ojos y dejando una línea eléctrica por todo su ser.

Todos lo que contemplaron eso estaban tan confundidos por lo rápido que había sucedido que no entendían muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero el cuerpo inerte de Zul era mala señal, así que Torom corrió por su amigo. No lucía quemado, ni presentaba rasgos de electrocución, peso sus manos tenían símbolos en las contra palmas, y Zul no respiraba.

- ¡Zul! –Exclamó Torom tomándole el pulso. Nada. Su cuerpo ahora parecía un simple títere de trapo. -¡Ayúdenme! –gritó.

Inmediatamente corrieron en su ayuda un par de cantores y curanderos que pasaban cerca, llevaron a Zul a la cuna lo más pronto posible.

"! No está muerto! ¡No está muerto!" Gritaban al entrar a la cuna. Torom no sabía si ellos estaban equivocados o si realmente decían la verdad. Tenía la esperanza de que lo que estaban diciendo no era mentira, pero ver a su amigo en ese estado no le resultaba fácil.

- ¿Que le ocurrió? ¿Está bien? –preguntó Tyra al ver a las cantoras correr a la puerta y entrar con Zul inconsciente.  
- No lo sé. –dijo Torom con mucha inseguridad en la voz.  
- No, no lo está.  
- ¿Qué? –preguntó Torom, quien había hablado antes que él era el ninja rubio.  
- Zul no está muerto. –repitió con aire indiferente. –Simplemente su alma no está aquí.

Torom lo miró con aire de recelo, pero igualmente, lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- ¿Bajo el mes de que dios nació Zul?  
- ¿Eso que tiene que ver ahora? ¡¿Zul está muriendo y a ti te preocupa cuando cumpleaños?  
- Es importante que sepa ese dato para saber que está ocurriendo.

Torom parpadeó sorprendido, no esperaba esa clase de respuesta.

- Lo desconocemos, ni siquiera él mismo lo sabe.  
- ¿Al menos sabes que dios lo protege? –preguntó un poco más suelto en la conversación.

Torom analizó un momento, y recordó cuando poseían las piezas de la pluma de Oth.

- Me parece que Lathia. –respondió al fin.  
- Me lo esperaba. –declaró Calik con franqueza. – Lathia es la diosa del cielo, del espacio y de los luceros. Me parece lógico lo que le ocurrió a Zul.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?

Calik suspiró, no sabría decir si por despecho al notar que Torom no comprendía o por falta de interés en la conversación.

- Lathía es demasiado… ¿Cómo decirlo? Extensa para llegar y presentarse aquí de un momento a otro. Es una diosa que se divide porque está en casi todas partes. – comentó acomodándose su despeinado cabello. –Zul no está muerto, debe estar donde Lathia.

Torom abrió los ojos ligeramente por la impresión, un dios que llama el alma de uno de sus protegidos sonaba algo engreído. Recordó a Sibel y como todos habían estado presentes con ella. Esta vez resultó distinto, y mucho.

- ¿Por qué no podía ella bajar hasta aquí?  
- Debe ser… -se atrevió a intervenir Sikoth, pues había escuchado casi toda la conversación. – que si Lathia viniese… el cielo tendría que bajar.  
- Imagínate eso, Derdim. – dijo Calik. – Él cielo cayendo sobre la tierra solo por un crio mestizo. Definitivamente es más fácil llevárselo a él por un momento.

La puerta se abrió haciendo un siseo chocante en sus antiguos goznes. Una cantora salió de ella y miró a todos los presentes.

- Su amigo ya volvió en sí.  
- ¿Cómo está? ¿él está bien? –inquirió Torom tomándola de la mano con fuerza. Su agarre demostraba preocupación.  
- Él está bien, solo algo… perturbado.  
- ¿Perturbado? ¿Por qué?  
- Porque será el nuevo Rey.

Todos miraron hacia el lugar donde venía la voz. Un hombre fornido y dos niños estaban en el umbral de la puerta observando.

- ¿Qué cosa? –inquirió Koru confundido.  
- La piedra Renja es parte de un monumento a Lathia. Existen muchos fragmentos así esparcidos por todo Mimir, en honor a la diosa del cielo, que al ser tan basta, no podía conformarse con un solo punto. –continuó ignorando la pregunta del joven del búho. – Si la corona esperaba a su nuevo dueño, uno elegido por Lathia, este tomaría la corona y podría sacarla sin ningún problema.  
- ¿Entonces, Zul fue llamado por Lathia para ser nuevo rey? -inquirió Torom.  
- Parece que sí.

El ex mercenario volteó la mirada, pues parecía dejar en segundo plano lo que acaba de oír.

- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? –preguntó a la cantora.  
- Lo siento, pero él pidió que lo dejaran solo un momento, parece que aun está algo confundido.  
- Entiendo…  
- Ahora que recuerdo… le vimos unos símbolos en las manos. –dijo Koru. - ¿Qué cosa significan?  
- No vi los símbolos. –confesó Sir Nadja, cruzando los brazos. – Debe tratarse de algo que solo él sabe ahora.  
- Yo alcancé a ver los. –dijo Sikoth. –Uno de ellos es el que representa a Lathia, una estrella rodeada por el infinito. –Hizo una pausa tratando de hacer memoria sobre todo lo que había aprendido en los libros leídos antes de partir de Green. –El otro símbolo, si mi memoria está en lo correcto, es la marca de un pecado.

Hubo un lapso de silencio, hasta que Zalakin se movió en su propio lugar y habló.

- ¿un pecado de condena o con perdón? –Inquirió curioso, pues conocía algo sobre el tema.  
- No estoy seguro.  
- Si va a ser Rey debe ser uno con perdón. –habló de nuevo Sir Nadja. Orfeo suspiró con fuerza como haciendo un bufido, el hombre le revolvió un poco el cabello a la niña.  
- No nos pongamos a adivinar a lo tonto –rezongó el bardo buscando algo dentro de su bolsa dimensional. –Mejor busquemos en un libro…

Tardó unos instantes, pero comenzó a sacar libros tras libros, algunos de un volumen grueso, otros de cuerpo delgado y sencillo, un par de pergaminos, y finalmente… uno que desconocía por completo.

- ¿Qué hace esto aquí? –inquirió mirando el libro, era sencillo, con remaches de metal igualmente simples y una cinta para el cabello de color azul oscuro amarrado alrededor de este a modo de seguro. –No tengo idea de cómo llegó este libro aquí.  
- ¡Es el libro de Ludovico! –exclamó Lyra al reconocerlo. –Bueno… ahora es de Zul. –corrigió. -¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que Zul debía llevarlo.  
- Me supongo que al "orejón" le dio flojera llevarlo. –se burló Calik.  
- ¿Porque no me pidió que se lo guardase? No habría sido problema. Más extraño aun, ¿Cómo lo metió sin que yo me diese cuenta? –dijo Zalakin.  
- -Supongo que estabas dormido y no quiso molestarte, y aprovechó a meterlo.  
- ¡Ahora recuerdo! –dijo Jason. –Zul me dijo que en la isla había aprovechado meter el libro en el agujero para que la sal marina no le hiciera más daño al lomo.

La plática se había desviado del tema princiàl, y Shikoth rogo que lo retomasen. Elia y Lidda llegaron en ese instante y se acercaron a Lyra, quien amablemente les explicó lo que estaba pasando en ese instante.

- Como sea.- Señaló el muchacho acomodándose los lentes.-hace un momento dijiste que no estabas seguro de lo que decías, ¿das por hecho que no era de perdón a pesar de todo?  
- No tenía las características completas de uno, de eso si estoy seguro.  
- Entonces tal vez sea una nueva clase de símbolo. –habló ahora Calik.

En ese instante llegó corriendo una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos muy abiertos. Sus pisadas hacían un eco similar al de los pies de un niño al correr. Traía una bandeja con bebidas y las ofreció amablemente al grupo; quienes agradecieron su gesto benevolente.

Spoiler:

.com/albums/b165/S...

My Spoiler v1.0

- Tu… -dijo ella mirando a Torom. –Ten paciencia, en unos momentos te dejará pasar.  
- ¿Tú eres Magda, cierto? –inquirió Torom.  
- Así es. –respondió con una sonrisa sincera. –conocí a Zul hace como un año.  
- ¿En donde lo viste?  
- En ese tiempo él estaba muy confundido. Creo que dejó escapar todo lo que nunca sacó de sí. Aunque, claro... lo hizo de una forma injustificable.

Torom la miró extrañado, la chica sabía mucho de Zul para haber hablado solo unos minutos con él en todo ese tiempo.

- ¿Cómo…?  
- Yo también soy protegida de Lathia… -interrumpió -…, y puedo saber muchas cosas de la gente que me rodea, en especial de otros protegidos de esta diosa.

Todos terminaron de beber el jugo natural que les había entregado la chica, el líquido parecía reconfortar sus cuerpos conforme lo bebían. Pasaron varios minutos más, y Magda recogió los vasos de todos y los llevo de vuelta a la cocina. Regresó después de unos minutos y se paró a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Zul.

La puerta se abrió por dentro y Magda asomó por el pequeño espacio; muchos se levantaron de su lugar. Pero Magda señaló con la mano –sin dejar de mirar a la puerta- que esperasen.

Había sido Zul quien abría la puerta. Lo primero que vio al asomar ligeramente fue el rostro de Magda sonriendo un poco apenada.

- Supuse que me llamarías.

Él la miró como quien mira a un desconocido; no por desprecio, si no porque aun estaba inmerso en sí. Se alejó de la puerta sin cerrarla y regresó a su cama. Ella pasó en silencio y lo miró sentarse y tomar la corona al lado de su cama. Esta había cambiado mucho, en lugar de ser completamente redonda en la base, poseía un par de curvas en forma de "u" inversa a ambos lados, que encajaban a la perfección con sus orejas, de manera que no lo lastimaba. Era ligera, completamente metálica salvo por tres joyas incrustadas en las decoraciones similares a cruces del frente. El color de las gemas era cristalino, pero cambiaba de color con forme el espectro de luz lo atravesaba.

- Zul…

No hubo respuesta, él estaba en el silencio, observando y solo observando la corona.

- Está bien, Zul. Solo… avísame cuando quieras hablar.

Magda se dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a la nave principal del edificio, pero apenas llevaba un par de pasos dados una voz la detuvo.

- ¿Esto era lo que querías mostrarme?

Magda regresó en sus pasos y se colocó frente al marco de la puerta.

- Sí, eso era.

Suspiró, solo eso salió de Zul por unos instantes.

- Supongo que ahora debo... cumplir.  
- Así es.  
- Mm…  
- ¿Ocurre algo?

Zul dejó escapar una ligera risita, como cuando se ríe uno de algo que suena absurdo. Se talló la frente con los dedos índice y pulgar, pero nunca dejó de ver la corona.

- Todo esto es ridículo.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Parece que… aun estoy dormido. Lucho por despertarme pero no puedo. Este sueño es demasiado real.  
- Zul, esto es real.  
- ¡Ya lo sé!

El grito había resonado por todas partes y con mucha fuerza. Afuera de la habitación, el grupo completo, incluso Calik se inquietó ligeramente. Seguido de esto, un sonido similar al trueno invadió toda la sala, era Zul, quien había azotado sus puños contra la mesita al lado de la cama y ahora estaban boca abajo sobre la misma. Encorvado en la cama.

- Ya sé que todo esto es real… No tienes que decirlo.  
- Zul… Comprende que no.  
- ¿Es que acaso no había nadie más? ¿No se dieron cuenta de que yo solo estaba jugando?  
- …Zul…  
- Jamás quise ser Rey ni nada, yo no quiero nada de esto…  
- … Zul, por favor, basta…

El hibrido cesó un rato. Miró a Magda con desconsuelo y esperó a que ella hablara. La chica era tímida, y los ojos de Zul se veían tan perdidos y confundidos, que las palabras no hubieran sido suficientes.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¡Oh, dioses!

Solo el murmullo y los pasos lejanos de los demás habitantes de la cuna se escuchaban de manera sorda y opaca atreves de las puertas que los resguardaban en aquella habitación.

- Sabias todo esto desde un principio… ¿verdad?

Magda se mordió los labios. Sus ojos buscaron un escape de los de Zul, pero los ojos grises habían perdido el poco color y la energía que siempre acostumbraban, y querían una respuesta a costa de una mirada sin querer, hiriente.

- Si… yo ya lo sabía.  
- ¿Por qué no me advertiste que no lo hiciera?  
- Aunque lo hubiera hecho, no me habrías hecho caso. Tendrías que haber visto lo que mis ojos, y eso me es imposible, Zul. Aun así, era parte de tu destino, y no hubieras podido evitarlo tú.

El hibrido ya no sabía que pensar. Buscaba una manera de remediarlo, de regresar al pasado y que todo eso no hubiera sucedido o, aun mejor, despertar en su lecho y reírse alivianado por un extraño y tenebroso sueño. Ya sabía que no despertaría, ya sabía que no había manera de regresar. Entonces ¿Por qué seguía obstinado tratando de remediarlo todo?

- Tengo miedo… -confesó.  
- ¿Mande? –Magda no había escuchado su murmullo.  
- No sé nada sobre cómo manejar esto… -Miró las nuevas marcas de sus manos. La izquierda aun se le paralizaba de dolor, la derecha estaba normal, salvo por el símbolo de Lathia incrustada a modo de tatuaje sobre la palma de esta. – Antes… no me preocupaba mucho por mi futuro; ni siquiera pensaba tener uno. Ahora… Ahora se supone que debo ser algo de lo que no me siento digno, y algo que ni en mis sueños más extraños hubiera deseado.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Zul, puedo pasar?

Se trataba de Torom, quien aun estaba casi tan turbado como el hibrido, y quería saber su estado.

- Adelante –dijo Zul sin voltear.

Torom se internó en el lugar y se talló las palmas de las manos.

- Los dejo solos. –señaló Magda, Torom solo observó como por la rabilla del ojo, esta se alejaba y cerraba la puerta con un sonido que se agrandaba por la habitación.  
- Sé que estas muy confundido sobre todo esto, Zul, para ser honestos, yo también lo estoy… y mucho.

- Zul… -Torom caminó en torno de su amigo y se sentó al lado de la mesita, justo frente a él. El futuro rey no dejaba de contemplar la corona que había adquirido la forma de su cabeza y las marcas en sus manos. - ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Zul levantó lentamente el rostro y la mirada hacia Torom, clavando profundamente en los sentimientos de su amigo.

- Nadie me va a creer esto, en primer lugar.  
- Tienes la corona, las marcas. Aun no es oficial, pero…  
- Ya se... ya sé, está claro que esto no es broma ni un sueño, pero… es todo tan extraño aun.  
- Te daré un poco más de tiempo si quieres, ya sabes, para pensarlo. Pero ni siquiera Calik se lo cree –trató de decir serio el ex mercenario, pero la idea de Calik revolcándose en su propia incongruencia le resultó divertida un momento. Zul ni siquiera advirtió la broma.  
- Para comenzar… soy semi hibrido. Nadie en Mimir querría un rey no humano.  
- No tenemos que darte a conocer de una vez.  
- También lo sé…  
- Zul…  
- Jajaja ¿Me estas regañando? –Ante la mirada seria de Torom, puso su mano buena sobre su frente. -Lo siento. –se rió de sí mismo. –Trato de tomarme esto enserio pero sigo sintiendo que soy parte de una broma pesada. Maldición…  
- Opino que lo primero que debemos hacer tras entender esto es tratar de unificar el reino.  
- Yo también lo creo –confirmó mirando a Torom y después las marcas en sus manos. –Por suerte Calik controla el ejército real. ¿No?  
- ¿Piensas hacer uso del ejército para que te acepten? –inquirió Torom asustado.  
- No, no, para eso no. –Respondió alejando las penurias del rostro de su amigo. –Pero creo que Mimir ya no es el de antes… Muchas cosas han cambiado y algo me dice que primero deberé pelear por el…  
- Desde hace tiempo hacemos eso, Zul.  
- Ahora es personal, Torom. Antes yo solo los seguía a ustedes porque nunca tuve a donde ir. Luego me enteré de que Ludovico seguía vivo… ahora no sabemos qué pasó con Milik y Chaos; menos con Juego sucio. Tenemos que hacer algo con todo eso.  
- Pensé que no querías ser Rey.

Zul suspiró un poco y jugueteó de nuevo con las puntas de su corona.

- No, no quiero… -levantó la corona y la colocó sobre su cabeza, la forma de esta había sido concedida para él. –Pero si a mi es a quien se lo pide un dios… debe ser algo que no tengo derecho a negar. Tú no tienes por qué preocuparte más por esto, Torom.  
- ¿De qué estás hablando? Soy tu amigo, Zul.  
- Mi amigo, no mi niñero, este es mi problema ahora y tengo que ver como rayos solucionarlo.  
- ¿Me estás diciendo que no vas a dejar que te ayudemos? –Preguntó Torom con el seño fruncido.  
- Más o menos… será más peligroso ahora estar a mi lado. Más problemas no es lo que quiero, menos aun para ustedes.  
- Zul, me ofendes.

Ambos mantuvieron las miradas fijamente un par de segundos, Zul sonrió un poco más animado, Torom imitó el gesto y un segundo después ambos explotaron en risas que tardaron unos instantes en cesar.

- Lo único bueno de todo esto –dijo Zul poniendo sus dedos sobre su frente. – Es que podré mandar a Calik.

Torom salió de la habitación llevando un semblante serio en el rostro. Los más cercanos a las puertas del lugar se levantaron de sus asientos, mientras que otros se limitaron a mirar desde sus lugares con ojos expectantes y muy abiertos. Todos tenían un desconcierto profundo marcado en el rostro.

Calik preguntó para molestar: "¿está muerto?" la respuesta a esa pregunta fue una cara de gravedad por parte de varios, en especial de Torom.

- ¡Uy! Solo me quería asegurar. –dijo sin meditarlo mucho. Los gemelos contemplaban el suceso desde unos asientos en un pasillo cercano.

Las muchachas fueron las primeras en acercarse a Torom para tener noticias de Zul. El joven contestó para ellas y para todos. Ninguno entendía que pasaba, solo sabían que a Zul le había pasado "algo" de naturaleza divina y que al parecer… ¿sería el futuro rey de Mimir? Torom, aunque un poco aturdido accedió a explicarles lo poco que sabía.

- ¿Cómo que va a ser rey? –preguntó Elia con una expresión muy extraña, poco usual en ella.  
- Lathia se le reveló, y le dijo que el era un elegido para ser el futuro rey de Mimir.  
- ¿Una sola diosa puede hacer eso? –preguntó Lyra con aflicción.  
- Parece que si. –dijo Torom no muy convencido.

A nadie convencía del todo ese argumento, pero para ser francos, nadie estaba seguro de nada. Pocos se percataron entonces de la presencia de Sir Nadja que parecía disfrutar la escena, tenía una manzana en la boca y la comía con naturalidad, como si todo fuese perfectamente normal; poco a poco las miradas se posaron sobre aquel hombre que hace solo un día había intentado asesinarlos… y que casi lo lograba.

- Si tienen algo que preguntarme háganlo ahora que aun estoy aquí. –señaló sin rodeos. Evidentemente Torom fue el primero en hablar.  
- Zul ha sido elegido rey, es un hecho. –el hombre continuó comiendo su manzana como si le acabasen de leer la nota editorial del día.  
- Y supongo que no saben que hacer, ¿no? –una mirada de inconformismo fue su respuesta.

Sir Nadja terminó de comerse su manzana de un mordisco y llamó a Orfeo, quien miraba desde lejos. La niña se acercó, cargando ese pesado y grueso libro que llevara consigo siempre. Con pasos pesados y un rostro que denotaba cierto enfado les miró con ojos adultos, con una mirada que denotaba inteligencia superior a la que su cuerpo poseía, ¿sería acaso que los genes de inteligencia "ludesca" eran tan fuertes?

– Supongo que ya conocen a Orfeo. –Dijo acariciando el cabello de la niña con cariño. –también supongo que saben que ella iba a ser rey… o reina. De cualquier forma yo me iré en poco tiempo, y ella se quedaría con su hermano aquí en la cuna durante mi ausencia. – Miró un instante a la niña. –Si ella está de acuerdo en ayudarles con el problema de Zul enseñándole a ser más rey de lo que ahora se supone que es, ya tendrán un peso menos de encima.  
– Cuidar a una niña mientras nosotros viajamos por Mimir no es exactamente quitarse un peso de encima. –Señaló Elia con inteligencia.  
– Corrección, señorita, no es solo a ella, es ella, y su hermano, los gemelos no se pueden dar el lujo de separarse así como así. Además, les daré el dinero que necesiten para cuidarlos y mantenerlos contentos a ambos.  
– ¿Cuánto es eso? –preguntó un chismoso Koru.

El hombre con el parche se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y sacó un humo morado que de la nada se convirtió poco a poco en dos grandes sacos de tela. Los arrojó ambos hacía Koru, el chico hizo malabares para evitar que las bolsas y su contenido rodasen por el suelo. Al abrirlas comprobó que en ellas había sendas monedas de oro, suficientes para mantenerlos a todos el resto del año sin padecer hambre una sola vez.

– Esto es mucho dinero. –Dijo Lidda, incluso ella estaba asombrada de ver tanto dinero en un par de bolsas.  
– No es para ustedes. –Respondió el ex caballero.  
– No pensábamos que lo fuera. –Replicó Torom un tanto ofendido. Sir Nadja se rascó detrás de una oreja.  
– ¿Entonces qué es lo que deciden?

Torom miró a Orfeo y después volteó para ver a sus compañeros.

- Tenemos que decidirlo primero.  
- Zul también debe opinar –Señaló Zalakin.  
- No se tomen mucho tiempo, que los días pasan rápido. –dijo El hombre del parche y se dio media vuelta, alejándose.

Orfeo continuó ahí de pie, mirándolos a todos con una curiosidad no coordinante con su edad. Lyra lo notó y se acercó a ella con cuidado.

- Nena, tu… ¿Estarías dispuesta a ir con nosotros? –dijo con la sonrisa más sincera que pudo. Orfeo le miró de pies a cabeza antes de abrir la boca.  
- Sinceramente no me agrada la idea, pero creo que es más entretenido ir con ustedes que quedarme solo aquí en la cuna porque ya me tengo leídos todos los libros de esta biblioteca. –Y sin más. Se dio la media vuelta y regresó por donde vino.  
- Esta niña no es una niña… -dijo Lyra cuando la chiquilla se hubo alejado.  
- Ojalá no salgan así tus chiquitos, tomatito. –bromeó Koru.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Así como tú? –se defendió la mujer.

En ese instante escucharon como la puerta más cercana se abría, Zul apareció tras ella con el brazo izquierdo vendado, y colgado de su hombro derecho. Vestía aun la bata de los internos y estaba descalzo, sus patas lobunas pisaban el suelo frio y sus dedos tamborileaban el piso de manera inquieta. Todos lo que le consideraban como su amigo corrieron a abrasarle, especialmente las mujeres.

El rostro del semi hibrido lobuno lucía diferente, el brillo infantil que generalmente hondaba en sus ojos y que había desaparecido tras el shock por la noticia de ser rey comenzaba a recuperarse, pero de alguna forma su semblante parecía un poco distinto, más álgido, quizá, y con un toque de fiereza que solo lucía en momentos de batalla.

Quizá el toque divino había comenzado a sacar poco a poco el lado hibrido maduro que Zul siempre dejaba de lado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿estás bien? –inquirió Tyra con preocupación.  
- Si, mamita, solo me torcí el bracito, ¿Le das un besito para que se me cure?

La mayoría soltó una carcajada al escuchar eso, fue un alivio ver a Zul con el mismo animo de siempre a pesar de todo.

- Ya dinos, ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Koru zarandeándolo del hombro derecho.  
- Aun siento que sueño, pero comienzo a entenderlo mejor.  
- No puedo creerlo del todo –confesó Sikoth.  
- Si así te sientes tú, imagíname a mí. –le dijo Zul.  
- Oye Zul… me imagino que no todo será tan fácil, ¿o no? –señaló Elia, y bajó los ojos a la mano libre de Zul. – Quiero decir… Las marcas.

Todos quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Zul tragó saliva y cerró los ojos un momento, con pesar.

- Vallamos a un lugar menos público para hablar de esto, ¿sí?

Todos pensaron que sería lo mejor, entraron a la habitación donde había estado durmiendo Zul y cerraron la puerta. Todos estaban adentro, incluso Calik. Estaban algo amontonados, pero no necesariamente incómodos. Zul se sentó de nuevo en su cama y con algo de esfuerzo (al tocar la mano izquierda) sacó y lució sus marcas.

A la vista de todos resultaban muy extrañas, ambas parecían tatuajes, pero a diferencia de uno hecho con maestría sobre la piel, las marca de Zul parecían ser cicatrices que siempre habían sido parte de su cuerpo puesto que eran de un color café muy claro, confundible con la piel del hibrido y que dependiendo de donde provenga la luz es al intensidad y cantidad de reflejo con la que se lucen. Mientras más luz, más difíciles son de ver, incluso parece que desaparecen, Pero mientras menos luz, aparentaban tener luz propia y brillar a su placer.

Sikoth le pidió a Zul que le dejase examinarlas de cerca, el accedió, pero le pidió con especial cuidado el manejo de su mano izquierda, la que más le dolía.

Lo siguiente que discutieron fue acerca de que era ese símbolo que tanto le dolía. Zul se puso algo triste cuando lo mencionaron, pero retomó la fuerza y dijo en son de burla que era el precio por ser tan hermoso, por supuesto, todos soltaron risas, incluso Calik, pero nadie le creyó. Ni él se rio mucho; enseguida explicó que era el castigo a pagar por sus crímenes y las leyes, los beneficios y maleficios que contraía con ello; y la trágica carga que al no cumplirlos dejaría de existir. Todos se callaron en cuestión de un instante.

Ante tal silencio, Torom lo tomó del hombro y le pidió que continuara y dijera que era lo que quería hacer; todos comenzaron a sentir la presión del ambiente.

- Yo... quisiera permanecer un par de días más en la cuna, y cambiar nuestros planes. –dijo con las orejas algo gachas.  
- ¿Qué cosas quisieras cambiar? –preguntó Sikoth, quien estaba más cerca de él ahora.  
- Si… en vez de buscar ese ejército, creo que sería menos peligroso si nos quedamos y esperamos a que me recupere un par de días…

Todos dijeron varias cosas a la vez, la mayoría estaba desacuerdo pero entre los presentes una voz molesta resaltó.

- ¿Se supone entonces que vamos a fingir que no pasó nada en realidad? –era Calik.  
- Cállate, además, tú no tienes nada que aportar aquí. –le rezongó Koru en son de burla.  
- En realidad pensaba que Calik debería permanecer con nosotros más tiempo y suspenderle de manera temporal su poder sobre la milicia de Mimir. –Comentó Zul, y sus ojos brillaron con una astucia nueva en él.  
- ¡Ja! Serás muy rey electo y todo lo que quieras pero aunque lleves una corona no eres nada más que un niñito hibrido sin trono, y mientras no tengas uno ni el reconocimiento de líderes no tiene nada oficial que rezongarme. –se defendió el ninja.  
- Es verdad, no tengo título oficial ni apoyo de grandes líderes de Mimir, pero no te creo lo suficientemente tonto como para cuestionar la voluntad de la diosa que me dio el derecho, ¿Me equivoco? – Touché, Zul se había defendido con astucia. –De cualquier forma, no sería seguro salir a buscar un ejercido del que no estamos seguros de nada.  
- En el camino deberemos hacernos de aliados si queremos que esto funcione. –señaló Zalakin.  
- Tambien lo sé. –dijo Zul.  
- En la capital debe haber consejo o algo así, no nos será tan fácil hallar ayuda. –dijo Elia con algo de recato.  
- Pero Zul tiene la corona, y las marcas. –Señaló con optimismo Lyra.  
- Aun así, sigue siendo difícil. –le comentó su hermana.  
- Bueno, no los obligaré a venir conmigo si no quiere, ustedes tienen vidas que valen mucho y si se quedan a mi lado solo causaré más problemas. –dijo Zul con toda la sinceridad que pudo.  
- Deja de hacerte la víctima. –le dijo Zalakin acercándose y poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de el hibrido. –Sabemos que no va a ser fácil, ¿pero qué pasó con lo que dijo Lathia? Seguro ella te habló de que puedes hacerlo.

Sin quitar su mano de la cabeza de Zul el chico lobo bajó el rostro, miró nuevamente las marcas de sus manos y se talló la izquierda tratando de menguar el dolor.

- Si, ella lo dijo. –contestó mirando a Zalakin, quien seguía con la mano arriba de su cabeza.  
- No solo ella confió en ti. –y retirando la mano de la cabeza de Zul sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos. –Ludovico también lo hubiera hecho. –Era el libro de cuentos, lucía algo descolorido por culpa del agua salina pero estaba en buen estado.

Zul tomó el libro como un niño que recupera un peluche perdido, no sin antes recibir un corrientazo por el dolor del brazo izquierdo, pero eso no lo detuvo, simplemente bajó con cuidado el izquierdo y con el derecho tomó el libro y lo abrazó contra si torciendo la boca en una mueca que expresaba muchas cosas, entre ellas dolor y un anhelo muy grande de esperanza.

- Bueno, no olvidemos la propuesta de Sir Nadja. –dijo al fin Jasón.  
- ¿Qué propuesta? –inquirió Zul retomando su mirada común, y torciendo las orejas como un perro que no entiende algo.  
- Dijo que Orfeo iba a ser rey, y… ¿Quién mejor para enseñar a un rey a ser rey que alguien que iba a serlo, ¿No? – A Zul se le abrieron los ojos como platos.  
- ¡Jason! ¡Eso es perfecto! –dijo con emoción. –ella podría ayudarme a saber lo que no sé.  
- ¿Y si ella no quiere? A mí me pareció que no tenía ganas de ayudarnos. –dijo Lyra recordando la actitud que había tenido con ella hacía pocas horas.  
- Hermana, ¿pretendes que este idiota haga aliados, libre batallas, llegue a la capital, muestre que ha sido elegido y sepa relacionarse con políticos como lo haría cualquier monarca común y además sin ayuda de nadie? –dijo Calik, esta vez parecía tener la razón. –Sin ese conocimiento básico, Zul será igual a un completo ignorante delante de los altos mandos, y por mucho que una diosa lo haya elegido no tendrá la madera para cargar con el peso, se desharían de él en cuestión de minutos.  
- Pero aun tendremos que resolver muchas cosas. –dijo Lidda.  
- Exacto. –corroboró Elia. –lo de Chaos, y la boca… eso no debemos descartarlo.  
- Solo priorizaremos las cosas, no nos olvidaremos de todo ello. –Señaló Torom –Bueno, creo que eso lo da todo por terminado. –Y con esa frase Sikoth abrió la puerta y todos comenzaron a salir.

Torom y Tyra estaban por ser los últimos en salir cuando Zul se levantó de la cama y tomó a su amigo por el hombro, zarandeándolo un poco.

- Tengo que pedirte un gran favor.  
- Lo que sea, Zul.  
- Enséñame a usar la espada.  
- ¿Qué? –Preguntó Torom de sorpresa, era lo que menos se esperaba.  
- Sin mi brazo izquierdo no puedo usar el arco y la flecha, tampoco quiero hacer movimientos estúpidos con el bastón, necesito aprender una técnica que dependa solo de un brazo.  
- ¿El dolor será para siempre?  
- No, Lathia dijo que… bueno, esto no va a ser eterno, pero tampoco sé cuánto va a durar.  
- Pero nosotros vamos a estar ahí defendiéndote.  
- Torom, no quiero ser un bulto al cual proteger, también debo defenderme por mi mismo.

Torom se tomó la barbilla un momento.

- No lo sé, Zul…  
- ¡Vamos, viejo! ¿No pretenderás auxiliarme toda la vida, verdad? ¡Ya no soy un niño!

El ex mercenario sonrió con algo de simpatía y pena a la vez. Era verdad, Zul ya no era un niño, hacía mucho que no lo era, pero ambos seguían creyendo que era así. Al menos Zul comenzaba a asimilarlo.

- Tienes razón. –y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a su amigo–Te veo mañana al amanecer, y te lo advierto, seré un maestro duro.  
- De acuerdo. –contestó sonriendo y movió la cola un par de veces con entusiasmo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A la mañana siguiente Lida se paró en una roca, observaba desde lejos como los chicos salían a entrenar. Calik estaba junto a ella, también observaba. Como los miembros con más autoridad del grupo entendían mejor lo que realmente estaba pasando. No se molestaron en mirarse, pero así fue como hablaron:

Spoiler:

[url] .com/albums/b165/S...[/url]  
[img] .com/albums/b165/S...[/img]

My Spoiler v1.0

- Sé que tú, a diferencia de todos ellos estás más que inconforme con todo esto.  
- ¿Te refieres a lo de Zul? No duraría ni cinco minutos como rey; incluso si le dieran una dosis extrema de lecciones por diez años, un perro callejero siempre será un perro callejero. –Comentó Calik al tiempo que hacía una cara de burla.  
- Es verdad, él no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo ser una figura pública, creo que ni siquiera sabe como deletrear esa palabra; pero eso no le importo a Lathia, ¿Oh si? –Lidda sonrió, triunfante a su comentario, Calik solo torció los labios, enterarse de la noticia ya de ante mano le caía pesado al estomago.  
- Lathia debe estar loca si cree que…  
- ¿Loca? Quizá, pero creo que lo que realmente te molesta no es la elección de Lathia, sino donde quedas tu después de esto.

Ambos callaron un momento. Delante de ambos, Torom y Koru amarraban la mano herida de Zul a su espalda, de tal forma que no le dañasen el brazo pero que tampoco pudiera zafarse con facilidad.

- ¿Listo? –preguntó Torom a Zul.  
- Como nunca –afirmó el hibrido.  
- Bien, lo primero que debes saber de la espada es que a diferencia de las armas que estas acostumbrado a emplear exige intimidad, no estás hablando de una arma, estamos hablando de una extensión de tu cuerpo. Es verdad que puedes evadir, atacar y defender, igual que como haces con el bastón, pero la espada es mucho más corta y con un rango de ataque más cerrado, porque siempre está sujeta a ti, y no puedes posarla alrededor de tu cuerpo, siempre irá fija a tu brazo. ¿Está bien?

Zul asintió como respuesta.

- Bien. –dijo Torom y le pidió a Koru una espada de madera que tenía a la mano.  
- Te enseñaría cosas como posturas básicas y respiración y demás, pero llevamos algo de tiempo peleando juntos y no creo que tú necesites saber de cosas tan básicas.  
- Además no tenemos tanto tiempo. –espetó Koru recargándose en un árbol sercano.  
- También eso. –señaló Torom, y sin decir más le lanzó la espada a Zul.

El hibridó tomó la espada en el aire con su mano buena y miró a Torom un poco inquiero.

- Primero quiero observarte para saber cuáles son tus faltas, y en el proceso corregirlas. Ahora solo atácame como creas que debes hacerlo.  
- ¿Solo eso?  
- Solo eso.

Zul obedeció, tomó una Posición de asecho muy similar a la que usaba cuando tenía su bastón y caminó apenas cuatro pasos alrededor de Torom, él chico con la cicatriz ni siquiera se inmutó, entonces el hibridó movió sus piernas y comenzó a correr con el arma de madera en alto, saltó un poco y bajó la espada, pero fue detenía por la de Torom que con un movimiento en diagonal fácilmente se des hizo de el ataque de su amigo.

Zul le miró un poco sorprendido, un movimiento tan rápido y él, que era hibrido no lo había percibido en absoluto. Torom sonreía pasivo, esperando. Zul corrió de nuevo, esta vez su estrategia era diferente, el brazo en posición horizontal solo segundos antes de tratar de golpear el estomago de Torom, este colocó la espada en forma de una torre en principio, pero a medida que Zul se acercaba realizó un dibujo curvilíneo en el aire y la espada de Zul salió volando cerca de los pies de Koru.

- ¡Oigan, yo no estoy entrenando! –gritó el pobre.

Zul miró donde había quedado el arma y después a Torom.

- No dije que te detuvieras. –le espetó con rudeza él joven con la cicatriz en la mejilla. –Ve por ella y continúa.

Koru levantó la espada y se la dio a Zul cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? –Le preguntó Zul a Koru al llegar a su lado por la espada.  
- Qué cosa estás haciendo bien, mejor dicho. –Le comentó a modo de burla. Ante el comentario Zul gruñó un poco.

A la distancia, Calik y Lidda pudieron notar que ese gesto se traducía a un resplandor ligeramente más intenso en las marcas de los brazos de Zul.

- ¿Viste eso? –preguntó Lidda.  
- Maldita sea… Lathia quiere que Zul sea rey con más fuerza de la que yo me habría esperado. –exclamó con coraje el ninja.  
- ¿Eso es lo que significa el brillo en sus puños? –preguntó Lidda.  
- Ah… más o menos. Eh oído leyendas que mencionan que si existe una marca divina en la persona esta puede brillar dependiendo de diferentes factores, pero generalmente se relacionan al vinculo que existe entre el dios que ha colocado dicha marca y el individuo.  
- Tenemos que tapárselas con algo. –señaló Lidda enseguida.  
- Yo pensaba darle esto. –dijo una voz detrás de ambos.

Calik y Lidda miraron sobre sus hombros y observaron a Magda, la chica que el día anterior les había llevado algunas bebidas mientras esperaban noticias de Zul.

- Mucho gusto. –saludó cordialmente. –Mi nombre es Magda. –La chica saludó, pero solo Lidda le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Al observarle las manos pudieron notar que traía algo entre ellas.  
- Sé que no son gran cosa, pero espero que Zul las pueda usar. –Eran un par de guantes de cuero de color azul oscuro. Intencionadamente solo se quedaban a la vista los dedos de quien los portara y cubrían desde el nacimiento de estos, hasta poco antes de llegar al codo. Los mismos se amarraban por fuera por unas correas pequeñas a modo de mini cinturones.  
- Parecen de muy buena mano. ¿Dónde los has cogido? –preguntó Lidda tomándose la libertad de pasar sus dedos por los guantes.  
- Los hice desde hace tiempo, cuando supe que esto pasaría. –Aquel comentario llamó la atención de Calik. –Bueno, eso ya no importa. ¿Serías tan amable de entregárselos? –le preguntó Magda a Lidda.  
- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú misma?  
- Ya no sé si pueda verlo a la cara después de que no le advertí…  
- No creo que esté molesto contigo. –sinceró la halfling. En respuesta Magda sacudió la cabeza ligeramente diciendo un "no" sincero. –Está bien, le daré los guantes yo, pero igual le diré que tú fuiste la del regalo.  
- Gracias, y perdona la molestia.

Solo cruzaron un par de palabras más y la chica se alejó de ellos, caminando de regreso a la cuna.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En un cuarto, en la parte Oeste de la cuna Sir Nadja limpiaba sus botas mientras que en elcuarto de al lado, el pequeño Agustín tocaba la puerta.

- Orfeo, ábreme. –Golpeó un par de veces más.

La puerta se abrió discretamente, como por arte de magia.

- Orfeo, ¿Qué haces? –preguntó asomando por la puerta.  
- Veo la ventana. –dijo la niña sin moverse de su lugar.

Así era, había estado mirando por la ventana casi todo el día, parecía muy distante y distraída, algo poco común en ella.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó su hermano.

La niña no contestó. Agustín a cambio miró el libro que estaba sobre la mesita de estar, abierto de par en par.

Era poco común descubrir ese libro abierto y colocado de una manera tan descuidada, puesto que Orfeo ponía la vida y el alma entera en el. Agustín no se perdería de la oportunidad de echar un vistazo. En él había varios dibujos, algunos de ellos ya eran conocidos por los ojos del niño, algunos eran nuevos.

Había más dibujos de Ludovico, un par de ellos incluso sin terminar. Pero notó que otro par de los acabados eran de Zul, y uno de ellos, el que había sido hecho con más detenimiento estaba rallado por encima, con un color negro muy fuerte y con trazos turbios, intensos y airados.

- Yo lo rallé así. – le dijo Orfeo a su hermano. Extrañamente no estaba muy molesta porque su gemelo viese los dibujos.

La niña solo se acercó y cerró el libro con fuerza, casi en las narices de su hermano.

- ¿Por qué? Este era el más bonito de todos. –le comentó con timidez, pero su comentario era verdad.  
- ¡Ay es que no puedo creer que ese idiota valla a ser rey! –gritó la niña.  
- Estas celosa porque tu ibas a ser rey.  
- No tiene nada que ver con eso.  
- ¿Entonces?  
- ¡Él es muy tonto para ser rey! No tiene educación de algo más que de ciudadano pobre, si acaso, y además, es semi hibrido, ningún noble va a apoyarlo. –dijo precargándose en la pared.  
- Oí a Sir Nadja decir que nos quedaremos con ese grupo. –Ante tal comentario, Orfeo le miró con inconformismo y sopló con fuerza el cabello sobre su frente.  
- Lo sé.  
- ¿No quieres ir? ¿Prefieres que nos quedemos aquí? –Preguntó confundido Agustín. –Creí que te gustaba ese…  
- ¡N-n-o es cierto! ¡No me gusta nadie!–exclamó la niña con mucha fuerza. Sus mejillas se habían puesto un poco rosas.  
- ¿Entonces si quieres ir? –preguntó con picardía su hermano.

Ante esa pregunta, Orfeo se sintió derrotado. Se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó en ella, tapándose los ojos con sus puños.

- Maestro… El señor Ludovico… Ellos son los que no quiero que me dejen, pero se fueron, y ahora nos fuerzan a andar solos con ese montón de tontos. –dijo sin levantar la cara.

Orfeo estaba por comentar algo más cuando de la puerta abierta alguien asomó, el movimiento fue rápido pues no alcanzaron a verle la cara para cuando los gemelos reaccionaron.

- Ah, ellos están ahí. ¿Crees que deberíamos pasar?  
- Mejor pregúntale a Sir Nadja, no quiero que intenten matarme.

Dijeron las voces en el pasillo. Justo después, los pesados pasos de unas botas recién pulidas en el cuarto de al lado se escucharon.

- Muchachos, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles? –dijo el ex caballero de Labrem mientras los gemelos veían como pasaba delante de su puerta.  
- Buenas tardes. Zul solo quería hablar un momento con Orfeo. –comentó la primera voz, se oía muy serena y adulta  
- Ah, sí, claro. ¿Ya pensaron si los quieren llevar con ustedes?  
- Primero me gustaría hablarlo con ella, personalmente. –dijo la otra voz. Era más aguda que la anterior.

Entonces los pasos de Sir Nadja se acercaron a la puerta de los hermanos.

- ¿Niños, les importa que los jóvenes quieran pasar a hablar con ustedes?  
- Que pasen… -Soltó Orfeo tras ver la cara de su hermano que le indicaba un "como sea"

Entraron entonces Zul y Torom al cuarto. Torom lucía sus ropas de siempre, y con algo de sudor en el rostro. Por el lado contrario, Zul lucía sucio, golpeado y perlado en sudor, aun tenía el brazo amarrado a la espalda y al ver la reacción en los ojos de los niños hizo una mueca y le dijo a Torom:

- Si… debí esperar a que el baño estuviese listo para venir.

Como respuesta Torom le ofreció un pañuelo a Zul, con el cual al menos se secó el sudor de la cara y el torso, al hacerlo Agustín se fijó en el pecho de chico lobo y dijo con voz fuerte:

- ¿Cómo te hiciste todas esas cicatrices?

Zul detuvo el movimiento de su mano inmediatamente después de escuchar eso. Torom se congeló un poco. Sir Nadja notó la tensión enseguida y pensó en intervenir por el atrevimiento que Agustín había tenido. Pero entonces Zul reaccionó.

- Una vida llena de injusticias, así fue como me las hice… o hicieron.-fue lo único que dijo y le extendió el pañuelo a Torom para que este lo tomara.

Disimuladamente Orfeo miró a Agustín con reproche un tanto infantil.

- Bueno, supe que tú serías rey, chiquilla y supongo que ya sabes que yo lo tendré que ser.  
- ¿Quieres que te ayude, verdad? –dijo ella, con su mirada inteligente tan nata.  
- Así es. Tendrías que viajar con nosotros y no intentar matarnos.  
- ¿Sabes leer?-Preguntó ella intentando ponerlo nervioso.  
- Se leer, si. No lo práctico con frecuencia pero lo sé. –Respondió Zul algo sorprendido por lo directo del comentario.  
- ¿Escribir?  
- También.  
- ¿Leer mapas? –Aquí ya comenzaba a sacarlo de balance.  
- Ah… depende del mapa. Yo…  
- ¿Y de política e historia de Mimir que es lo que sabes? –interrumpió audaz.  
- Ah, bueno pues…  
- Supongo entonces que no sabes nada acerca de diplomacia y relaciones políticas, de tipos de gobierno y de estados económicos, leyes, o estudios multidisciplinarios.  
- Ah… -A esa altura Zul se sentía como un grandísimo idiota, cosa que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.  
- Si, ya me lo esperaba. –señaló triunfante y cruzándose de brazos. –No tengo problema con enseñarte siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a aprender todo lo que te enseñe tal y como te lo enseñe.  
- Bien…, no tengo alternativa.  
- No, no la tienes. O es a mí manera o a ninguna. De cualquier forma debes aprender rápido, toda mi vida me educaron para ser soberano de Mimir y no permitiré que quien se supone que lleve la corona sea un completo tonto, como tú.  
- ¿Me estás diciendo que…?  
- Mira, -interrumpió. –Si es demasiado para ti, lo entiendo, el estudio de toda una vida no es nada fácil. –dijo mientras se levantaba de su sitio y comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor de Zul. –Al menos puedo detectarte nula habilidad para la magia en ti, lo que te salvará del estudio pesado de la magia, sin embargo todo buen rey necesita un as bajo la manga siempre y debes dominar como mínimo los hechizos básicos.  
- Eso ya es algo en lo que no estoy de acuerdo. –defendió Zul.  
- Pues ya dije que si no es a mi modo no será a ninguno, ¡Ah! Y debes llamarme de usted cada que estemos en clases.  
- ¡¿De usted?. –exclamó el hibrido muy sorprendido, Sir Nadja dijo en voz baja un "Orfeo" para llamar la atención de la niña, se estaba portando de una manera ingrata…  
- … ¡Y no olvidemos la etiqueta! En mi clase debes lucir… -y le miró de pies a cabeza con un dejo de desagrado. –por lo menos limpio... –Zul frunció el seño con fuerza.  
- Orfeo. –llamó Sir Nadja, esta vez con fuerza en la voz, la niña le miró, pero entonces Zul habló captando la atención de todos.  
- ¡Tú, chiquilla¡  
- ¡Maestra Orfeo! O ¡Señorita Orfeo! Cualquiera de los dos es aceptable. Mmmm… no, he decidido cambiarlo, ahora debes llamarme así siempre, no solo en nuestras clases.

Para ese momento Agustín Se estaba muriendo de la risa y Sir Nadja miraba a la niña con molestia mientras Torom tenía los ojos muy abiertos son entender las intenciones de Orfeo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas? –preguntó la niña mirándolo con soberbia.

Zul La miró con coraje en el rostro. No estaba acostumbrado a que una niña con aproximadamente diez años menos le tratase a sí. Sir Nadja estaba por hablar y regañar a la niña cuando de repente una palabra salida con naturalidad de la boca de Zul lo hizo contenerse.

- Acepto.  
- ¿Q-qué…? ¿Qué dijiste? –exclamó Orfeo sorprendida por esa respuesta.

Zul quedó quieto un ínstate, y Orfeo volteó los ojos para encararlo pero cuando lo hizo vio que la mirada de Zul estaba muy triste y la miraba como si estuviese a punto de rogarle. Orfeo se asustó un instante, pues no esperaba ver el rostro de Zul de esa manera, no quería lastimar a Zul, pero su orgullo le evitó decirle algo y se mantuvo firme mientras el hibrido bajaba la cabeza junto con las orejas e inclinaba su maltrecho cuerpo frente a ella.

- Por favor. Ayúdame. –le dijo una vez estando de cara al suelo.

Orfeo acercó sus puños a su pecho por instinto. Y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero entonces recordó que los ojos de otras tres personas la miraban.

- Si, está bien, pero levántate, tonto. –dijo controlándose. Sus ojos estaban algo opacos, como húmedos y no sabía bien que decir.

Zul levantó la cabeza.

- Lo primero que debes saber es que un rey no inclina la cabeza ante nadie. ¡Debes tener dignidad, tonto!

No pasó mucho después de eso para que los muchachos se retiraran y dejaran a los gemelos y a Sir Nadja solos nuevamente. Pero antes de salir, una fuerte corriente de aire sopló por la ventana que Orfeo había dejado abierta. Las cortinas se levantaron y el polvo entró, Zul tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con la mano buena porque sentía el salitre marino y le molestaba un poco. Torom hizo lo mejor que pudo entrecerrando los ojos y corrió para cerrar la ventana.

Justo cuando lo había hecho miró detrás de sí y se encontró cara a cara con el libro abierto de Orfeo, justo en la página en la que aparecía el dibujo de Zul a medio terminar.

El aire había impulsado las hojas del libro revolviendo sus páginas y exponiendo los dibujos.

Los ojos de Torom se abrieron más, pero inmediatamente Orfeo cerró el libro con fuerza y lo tomó para sí entre sus brazos.

El joven con la cicatriz solo acertó al fingir demencia y seguir con su camino, pero la cara de Orfeo era de completa vergüenza.

"¡debería encantarlo para que no diga nada!" pensó

Spoiler:

[url] .com/albums/b165/S...[/url]  
[img] .com/albums/b165/S...[/img]

My Spoiler v1.0

Al día siguiente la mayoría se levantaron muy temprano en la mañana, como en los días anteriores se vieron forzados a esperar a que todos desayunaran antes que ellos, algo a lo que casi todos se habían resignado.

Lidda se había levantado más temprano que el resto y se tomó la libertad de salir a pasear por la playa cercana. Zalakin había ido a verla porque para cuando él bajó a la cocina, esta aun estaba lleno de gente de la cuna y no tenía ganas de esperar con los demás.

Cuando la encontró, Lidda miraba el mar con unos ojos sentidos.

- La maternidad te ha vuelto nostálgica. –le dijo el bardo a Lidda mientras se acercaba por la derecha de la chica. -¿Los extrañas?  
- ¿A mis hijos y Gilean? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que sí.

Zalakin le sonrió y miró el mar, ella hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Te irás? –le preguntó él sin quitar la vista del océano. – ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de decisión y desear irte?  
- Ver a Kinrina con su niño… Contrario a lo que diga ese imbécil, no me siento mejor por "abandonar" a mi familia. –dijo refiriéndose a Calik. –Gilean debe seguir molesto, y a mí me preocupan horrores los gemelos. Pero... tampoco puedo hacer lo que él, traerme a toda la familia en semejante viaje. Están más seguros en el Nido, no me perdonaría si les pasara algo por mi culpa. –suspiró un poco y miró a Zalakin, luego al mar. -Tener hijos sí que te cambia la vida.  
- ¿Ya se lo dijiste a alguien?  
- A nadie todavía, ya ves como están las cosas, ninguno de esos críos está para soportar que alguien los deje.  
- Pero aun así te irás.  
- Solo es por un tiempo. –se limpió la cara de un poco de agua salada que había llegado a su pequeño rostro con la última ola. –además será bueno para todos, quizá mis informantes me ayuden a saber que miembros del consejo aun están vivos o dispuestos a sacrificar el pellejo por lo que queda de Mimir. Igual, si hay opositores o gente con ganas de robarse la corona, lo sabré.  
- Entonces piensas en el grupo como si fueran tu familia ¿no?  
- Zul aun está muy verde para ser rey, y si pretende serlo, por los dioses que no podemos dejarlo solo para nada.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando las olas y escuchando el mar y el parloteó de las gaviotas a lo lejos.

- Solo les diré que me ha llegado un mensaje de Gilean de los gemelos, que tiene una crisis o algo así y ellos entenderán que tengo que volver. –comentó la halfling.  
- Pareces la mamá de todos ellos. –Bromeó un poco, como respuesta recibió una piedrita marina en la frente. – ¡Auch!  
- Cuídalos mientras no estoy. –fue lo último que dijo.


	27. Capítulo 26 Las Señales del Eclipse

Cáp. 26: Las Señales del Eclipse.

El sonido de los cascos del caballo sonaba sordo, sin ganas, pues el pobre animal llevaba días sin tener un descanso propio. A su espalda, la amazona que lo conducía se colocaba mejor la capa, no porque hiciera frío, si no porque odiaba que le vieran como a un bicho raro. No todos los días llega una cazadora con un ciervo a la grupa del caballo.

Cuando llegó a la Mancha se dirigió directamente a la tienda de víveres. Algunos críos pasaban por delante de su montura, mirando con curiosidad a la mujer que había encima del animal. Cuando llegó hasta el puesto de comida, descabalgó y se acercó a la mujer que vendía.

-Bienvenida, querida. Que los dioses guíen tu camino.  
-Y el vuestro también, señora… -Dijo la muchacha quitándose la capucha y dejando caer en cascada sus largos cabellos rojos. –Vengo de paso, y pienso pasar la noche en el pueblo… Pero para eso necesitaría unas monedas, y le traigo este ciervo… Lo cacé antes de llegar.

La mujer se acercó al cuerpo y lo miró con ojo crítico.

-Me gusta… parece que diste un flechazo certero. –La mujer, con ayuda de la muchacha, bajó el animal muerto. –Es una suerte, los niños no suelen querer ir a cazar, y siempre falta carne de animal… No se puede vivir solo de verduras y pescado.  
-Así es… -Contestó la muchacha con una sonrisa. –Entonces… ¿Os interesa?  
-Por supuesto, querida… –Se dirigió dentro de la casa y salió junto a un par de niños. –A ver, vosotros dos, llevad esto a la trastienda y preparadlo para cortarlo.

Los niños, con muecas de asqueo, hicieron lo que le decía la mujer mientras esta se acercaba a la chica.

-Toma… Diez monedas de bronce y cincuenta de cobre… No puedo ofrecerte más.  
-Oh, tranquila, señora… Con esto tendré suficiente para dormir en la posada esta noche. –Con una sonrisa, la chica agarró las monedas e hizo una reverencia. –Que los dioses os guíen a usted y a su familia, señora.  
-Y a ti también, muchacha.

La pelirroja agarró las riendas del caballo y se dirigió hacia la posada. Era sencillo encontrar tal lugar ya que a esas horas solían haber algunos de los pocos adultos en ella. Ató el caballo al bebedero y le acarició el lomo mientras escuchaba las voces de los que estaban en el interior. De la silla de montar agarró su zurrón y se lo colgó al hombro, revisando que no le faltara nada y metiendo dentro de la pequeña bolsa de cuero las monedas conseguidas. Con un suspiro, miró hacia la taberna, dio unos pocos pasos y entró.

Nunca le gustaba ese tipo de lugares, pero tenía que reconocer una cosa, eran el punto de reunión más útil para encontrarse con él… aunque el olor a cerveza aguada y a humanidad concentrada le echasen hacia atrás, peores olores había sentido a lo largo de su vida. Había pocas mesas, y casi todas ocupadas por grupos pequeños de dos o tres personas, excepto una, donde había un solitario hombre de ropajes blancos y grises.

-Señorita. ¿Quiere algo? –Le preguntó el tabernero.  
-Si, póngame una cerveza, señor… y si me la puede llevar a esa mesa, me haría un favor. –Dijo ella señalando la mesa donde el hombre de blanco estaba sentado.

El aludido levantó la cabeza de su jarra de cerveza y sonrió a la chica que se sentaba enfrente de él.

-Bienvenida. ¿Llevas mucho por los caminos?  
-Lo suficiente como para querer dormir una noche en una blanda cama, amigo mío… -Dijo ella con una sonrisa y dejando la bolsa encima de la mesa. –Buegh… Esto está pringoso…  
-Creo que un niño vomitó antes aquí…  
-Oh… tu y tu sutileza… –La chica suspiró y se giró para tomar la jarra de cerveza del tabernero dándole las gracias. –Podrías habértelo ahorrado…  
-Ya sabes… yo soy así. –El hombre de blanco sorbió de su jarra y miró a la pelirroja. -¿Qué noticias traes?

La chica bebió un largo sorbo y lo miró. Después, dejando la jarra en la mesa, sacó de dentro de su bolsa un pequeño pergamino enrollado y se lo tendió al hombre. Él solo lo abrió y lo leyó en silencio.

-Las cosas van a empezar a ponerse… interesantes. –Dijo ella bebiendo de su jarra. –Al menos, eso es lo que nos dice a nosotros…  
-Si… se pondrán interesantes… Aunque me preocupa una cosa…  
-¿Qué?  
-Dice que todavía no está preparado, pero que no puede esperar más… Solo espero que los dioses nos sonrían para no perder esta oportunidad… -El hombre enrolló el pergamino y lo guardó en su túnica.  
-Vamos… Hay que pensar en positivo, eso es lo que nos enseñaron. ¿No? –La chica sonrió y le miró a los ojos. –Los días oscuros llegarán pronto… debemos estar preparados…  
-Si… Tienes razón…

======================

Un chasquido...un rumor o... ¿Un ruido? Algo percibieron sus oídos pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Ya llevaba varias horas durmiendo pero se sentía sumamente agotado, tanto que su cuerpo en vez de poseer carne estuviera relleno de plomo hasta la médula de los huesos. Quiso moverse un poco para tomar una mejor postura para acomodarse y seguir durmiendo, pero hasta para eso se sentía exhausto.

Otro crujido sonó esta vez más cerca. Suspiró un poquito y sus ojos comenzaron a moverse debajo de los pliegues de piel que conformaban sus párpados...ese deseo de seguir en el mundo de los sueños, al parecer, no le iba a ser concedido.

-¿Ya has despertado? –Dijo una voz familiar, pero lejana. –Todavía quedan muchas horas para que salga el sol.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo cerca de él una fogata que había sido encendida. ¿Quién la había dado bríos a aquel fuego? No lo recordaba realmente, pero podía ver a quien le hablaba. Llevaba una capa de pieles que a la luz de la antorcha parecía dorada. Se levantó un poco.

-Deberías seguir durmiendo, la noche acaba de empezar. –Le dijo el hombre mientras removía un poco un palo encima de la antorcha. El palo tenía un animal asándose que no había visto en su vida.

Quiso articular palabra, pero sentía la garganta llena de gránulos de arena. Volvió a exhalar un suspiro...el suspiro que deja escapar el alma. Con la yema de sus dedos recorrió la manta que le cubría, era suave para el tacto y tan extensa que le cubría más allá de los pies. Fijó su vista en el improvisado edredón y se fijó que era igual dorada que el de su interlocutor pero con ciertas manchas oscuras mucho más marcadas.

Volvió de nuevo su mirar a la pira. Se talló los ojos, no reconocía bien que animal era...el olor a la carne se introdujo en su sentido del olfato. Aún tenía nubes en sus ojos.

El hombre se levantó, dejando su manta dorada en el suelo, viendo que tenía algunas manchas negras también. Se acercó a él con paso tranquilo y se agachó. Llevaba escasa ropa, algo parecido a la de los bárbaros, pero dominaban los colores amarillo y negro... igual que sus cabellos, largos y rubios, pero con largos mechones negros intercalándose en aquella cabeza.

-Deberías dormir más. Por muy poderoso que seas, tu cuerpo necesita reposo. –Los ojos del hombre eran tranquilos y con un pequeño destello oscuro. -¿O acaso prefieres comer algo? Yo, personalmente, te diría que durmieras. Mañana nos tocará caminar mucho, y necesitarás todas las energías posibles. –El hombre tocó su frente. Era un tacto cálido y amistoso al mismo tiempo.

Sentía como negaba y asentía con la cabeza a cada pregunta que aquel hombre le hacía. ¿Quién era? A pesar de no reconocerle se sentía en infinita paz... Quiso esbozar una sonrisa pero sin saber si pudo emitirla se agachó un poco su rostro y contempló entre brumas sus manos jóvenes y desgarbadas. Las acercó un poco más a su vista, contemplándolas con palpable desconcierto...no parecían las que él conocía...se las restregó sintiendo como los labios le temblaban y sin saber bien porqué fue a mostrárselas al de la cabellera bicolor buscando una muda explicación.

El hombre lo miró extrañado, pero enseguida esbozó una sonrisa.

-Estás cansado, viejo amigo. Debes reposar. No quiero tener que cargar contigo en mi espalda durante más de cien kilómetros. –Le colocó la mano en el hombro y le obligó a estirarse de nuevo, colocándole la manta encima. –Y no admito discusión. –Dijo riendo como si un padre le hubiera dicho a su hijo lo que debía hacer.

No quiso protestar en absoluto, más que nada porque su lengua tampoco le dejaba emitir murmullo alguno. En esa postura obligada, vislumbró la techumbre de aquel sitio: Era la nocturna bóveda celeste. Quiso calcular la hora pero curiosamente no reconocía la posición de las estrellas...

Antes de que ese buen hombre se retirara, él extendió uno de sus brazos, le quiso tomar por el hombro, pero lo único que pudo asirse fue de un cúmulo de viento...

Inspiró con fuerza, como si fuese a tomar aire antes de sumergirse por debajo del agua y toda aquella escena se escurrió como si gotas de colores hechas con pintura fresca resbalasen lastimosamente de su lienzo dejando un momentáneo paso entre la oscuridad y la luz de su realidad.

El corazón le dio un vuelvo y se encontró dando un bote de su propio camastro. Sus ojos verdes poco a poco se acostumbraron al despertar y se convenció de que había sido tan solo otro de esos sueños raros. Pronto reconoció la habitación que compartía con los varones, la sencilla estancia en la Cuna de Sibel. Estaba ya inspeccionando cada bulto que conformaban cada cuerpo de sus amigos bajo las blancas sábanas cuando se dio cuenta que aún tenía la mano aprisionando el vacío.

Sin embargo, por una de esas extrañas casualidades... sentía el olor de carne asada en una fogata todavía en sus fosas nasales

"Creo que me hace falta ya un poco de comida y de licor...mis sentidos ya están fallando" Pensó el muchacho rememorando lo que vio rascándose la nuca con apagada agudeza.

Desde fuera, agachado en la ventana, alguien con una capucha apagó un pequeño fuego donde estaba asando una pequeña criatura, casi extinguida por aquellos tiempos. Sonriendo, le dio un mordisco en el momento en el que sintió la presencia del chico al despertar.

======================

Casi todo el grupo se hallaba comiendo con suma calma dentro de un pequeño refectorio, en una de las mesas que estaban alineadas a lo largo de las paredes. Jason se había recuperado del golpe que se había dado y hasta había bromeado sobre ello pero en voz baja pues el silencio apenas podía ser roto por el murmullo que hacían los cubiertos al ser manipulados, cuando alzaba la voz, Koru, aguantando la risa, le daba un puntapié suave provocando un pellizco de Elia para ambos. Zalakaín estaba cortando un pedazo de queso que ofrecía a las hermanas, mientras Torom y Zul apenas tomaban sus asientos pues acababan de salir de una ducha por el entrenamiento físico del día.

El híbrido tenía problemas para comer su caldo. Aún no se acostumbraba a usar la mano izquierda para todo. Intentaba comer con demasiada premura o llegaría tarde a sus clases con Orfeo.

Mientras el grupo estaba en sus quehaceres, madame Leila penetraba en la sala desde las cocinas. Al llegar al umbral se quitó las gafas, se restregó los párpados y las limpió con los bajos de su delantal. Sikoth, que estaba frente a por donde ella había accedido, lo advirtió a pesar de no traer ya más sus propios lentes, pues la menuda figura, aunque borrosa, de tan amable señora era difícil de intuir y avisó en un susurro a sus compañeros que dejaron por un momento sus respectivas viandas. Al ponerse de pie advirtieron que no iba sola, detrás había dos mujeres y un hombre con ropas muy diferentes que le seguían. Pasaron cerca de ellos, muy curiosos y a unos cuantos pasos, una de las mujeres se les acercó seguida de Madame Leila una vez que se volvía a poner el armazón y los había ubicado.

-Buenas tardes, chicos. Perdonen por molestar su hora de comer. –Madame Leila esbozó una sonrisita de amabilidad y sincera disculpa. Dirigió su mano primero hacía la mujer y luego a los otros dos que habían quedado un poco rezagados. –Estos viajeros acaban de pernoctar en nuestra sagrada Cuna solicitando cierta información cartográfica. –La señora ahora sacó un pañuelo de algodón y secó una gota de sudor que estaba resbalando por su nariz; advirtieron que antes estaba haciendo algún trabajo forzado pues la temperatura de aquel lugar era fresco. Dio un paso para atrás y con un guiño hizo que la chica a su lado se adelantara. –Nuestro cartógrafo ahora se encuentra en tratamiento y reposando de un malestar por lo que no ha podido atenderlos y el resto del personal se ha visto cargado de labores, sin embargo he pensado en ustedes, como han viajado tanto pensé que podían ayudar un poco a esta gente.  
-Disculpad, sabemos que es una molestia para vosotros, muchachos, pero… ¿Sabéis por donde queda el Templo de Ikah? –La voz de la mujer que tomó la palabra era fuerte pero suave a la vez.

Nadie contestó inmediatamente, la mayoría notó que el trío les miraba de forma muy inquisitiva, además se estaban preguntando el porque usaban togas tan pesadas y la pasividad de Madame Leila ante su vestimenta, pero Sikoth se les acercó con una confianza atípica en él mientras madame Leila se disculpaba y se retiraba.

-Yo sé algo de su localización. –Comentó más para la chica pero sin dejar de mirar a los otros dos. -¿Necesitan ayuda?

Lyra se sorprendió un poco al ver la seguridad que mostraba su novio, pero más que él contase con tal información y la diera de esa forma… El haber estado con Calik le había hecho ser un poco recelosa.

Torom, quien había estaba ocupado en los extraños símbolos que tenía grabados en la plancha dorada de su espada mientras esperaba su plato, dejó a un lado su deber, se levantó de su banco y se acercó sigilosamente analizando a las dos mujeres y sobretodo al hombre que se había apartado un poco más y le miraba de reojo.

Los tres extraños iban todos con una capucha que les cubría el rostro lo justo y lo suficiente, aunque todos tenían ropas diferentes. El hombre, alto, llevaba la capa completamente tapando su cuerpo y era bastante alto, de color verde hierba y capucha igual. La que se había dirigido a ellos llevaba ropas parecidas a las de alguien acostumbrado a cabalgar y la capa con capucha era de cuero, y la que seguía en silencio tenía ropas negras, capucha a juego. Era complicado distinguir sus formas faciales.

-Si, queríamos saber donde más o menos queda el Templo de la Dualidad... Hemos escuchado rumores y queremos confirmar algunas cosas. –Dijo la mujer.  
-Se encuentran bastante lejos de este sitio... –Atinó a decir Torom sin parpadear y en su atento mirar.  
-¿Qué clase de rumores? –Inquirió Sikoth retomando las preguntas mientras advertía que su cuñada Tyra se limitaba a abrazarse a ella misma, sintiendo un escalofrío escuchando lo que hablaban y visualizando el sitio, el sagrado templo de Ikah...hace tanto tiempo que estuvieron ahí...  
-Es que… –La mujer miró hacia atrás, y el hombre asintió un poco. Luego miró de nuevo hacia el grupo. –Se dice que han habido ataques cerca del templo, en una ciudad llamada Mel... Mils...

Los ojos verde-amarillentos del ex-mercenario emitieron un brillo de incredulidad; apartó un poco a Sikoth y con cierta firmeza pero sin ser descortés completó la palabra de la dama.

-Melis Kharl... –Aclaró intentando no recordar la sombra que había cubierto ese sitio costero. Pestañeó un poco y miró directamente al "rostro" de cada uno de esos extraños. –Melis Kharl esta bastante lejos del templo de Ikah. –Se cruzó de brazos, pensando con ciertas dudas ¿Qué tenía que ver su pueblo natal con el lugar de adoración de Ikah?

Sikoth asintió.

"Melis Kharl como saben se halla al sureste de Mimir, mientras que el templo de Ikah se encuentra en el este, frente al Mar de Mitra." Pensó la maga de Gren rememorando el viejo mapa que Torom sacó de aquella cajita cuando estuvieron en aquella aldea de los híbridos.

-¿Está lejos? –La mujer se tomó la barbilla con la mano asimilando lo que había dicho el ojiverde. –Que extraño... Dijeron que unas mujeres de ese pueblo habían llegado al templo poco después del ataque...  
-¿Mujeres del pueblo? –Inquirió ahora pensativo Jason intentando encajar lo que decían.  
-Si. –El hombre habló por primera vez. Su voz era muy suave, muy aflautada. –Dos mujeres que escaparon de la masacre... Sus nombres no los recuerdo bien, pero eran una joven de ojos y cabellos castaños y una anciana.

Torom palideció un momento ¿A qué le sonaba esa sencilla descripción de esas "dos mujeres"?, sin mediar palabra se abalanzó sobre aquel sujeto exigiéndole una explicación. A Koru se le pusieron los pelos de punta al recordar a la encantadora y castaña Karliense que tenía un poco olvidada.

El hombre, en suma calma a pesar de ver que Torom casi se le iba encima, dejó ver su brazo, enfundado en un guante de cuero y una camisa verde también, y se tomó también la barbilla.

-¿Cómo se llamaban...? ¿Marcia...? ¿Marta...? No lo recuerdo, lo siento.

Tyra emitió una pequeña exclamación de preocupación mientras cubría sus labios para contenerse.

-¿No dirás Marcia y Delka...verdad?

El mercenario atrapó el cuello de la camisa del hombre, el cual simplemente bajó su mano. Torom apretó inconscientemente la ropa del extraño, mientras que lo miraba a los ojos con fiereza. Zul, por su parte, había saltado hacia su amigo y le intentó sujetar para evitar que le golpeara, pero se dio cuenta de que el extraño parecía bastante calmado, pues no había hecho ni el más simple ademán para quitárselo de encima.

-Tranquilo, hombre, no lo atiborres de preguntas. –Pidió el híbrido esforzándose lo más que pudo, el brazo que no tenia inmóvil no le ayudaba mucho. Koru optó por agarrarle mejor y finalmente pudo alejarlo, aunque con algunos problemas.

-Cálmate, gruñón.  
-Date un respiro, Torom. –Pidió Sikoth también interviniendo.

El hombre, como si todo lo que le hubiera pasado hubiera sido simplemente una brisa de aire, se colocó la ropa correctamente y los miró.

-Perdona, muchacho, pero no creo que haya hecho nada como para hacer que te pusieras furioso. –Se giró a las chicas. La de negro tenía una daga en la mano. –Guarda eso, Xóchitl, estamos en un lugar de paz.

La mujer solo asintió y guardó la daga a su espalda. Tyra había sacado igualmente un kunai discretamente al haber detectado la daga de la chica a la par de un suspiro. De pronto una voz tétrica la hizo dar un brinco.

-Tranquilízate, Tyra-chan, guarda esa bravura para después. –Calik entró caminando por la puerta principal a paso lento.

El rubio estaba vistiendo de nueva cuenta por su capote azul celeste cubriendo los ropajes blancos que traía abajo y no le gustaban en nada pero tenía que dejarlo pasar al igual que los demás. Estaba un poco ojeroso pero su rostro enmarcaba más lozanía y su cabello rubio ya formaba hasta una coleta. Se paró detrás de la pelirroja y le hizo guardar la cuchilla. Tyra asintió.

-Disculparán pero es un poco común que nos increpen con preguntas un poco...fuera de lugar. –Le echó un vistazo a Torom que intentaba buscar aliento y templar sus emociones. –Por favor, antes de continuar, ¿Podrían confirmar si los nombres de esas mujeres eran Marcia y Delka?

Calik sonrió soltando la lengua y apretándole el hombro a su hermana en gesto de aprobación.

-Que digan su descripción o como son, para variar... ellos podrían decirte que sí y conducirte a la boca de un lobo.  
-Hermano... –Le reprendió Lyra con un gesto, mientras Elia estaba pensativa recordando como ella misma condujo a la madre y amiga de Torom a otra población cuando estaba bajo el disfraz de Paulina.

El hombre miró un momento hacia Calik, y por un momento todos pudieron sentir un pequeño instinto asesino viniendo de esa figura, pero tan rápidamente como vino, se fue, y miró a los muchachos, empezó a hablar, dándole las descripciones de ambas mujeres de manera exacta y al final, inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, finalizando:

-¿Las conocéis? Dicen que llegaron hace poco.

Zul sin soltar el brazo de Torom dijo entre dientes:

-Marcia es la madre de mi amigo...  
-Azulito. –Interrumpió Calik poniendo cara de fastidio moviendo el dedo índice frenéticamente en forma de advertencia y amonestación. –No des tanta información, pequeñito.

Zul le miró con ira por ese comentario. El hombre, entonces, miró al híbrido y luego a Torom. Asintió.

-Según los rumores, llegaron hace aproximadamente una semana, diciendo que buscaban a alguien de su familia que había estado allí... Vamos, que buscaban a alguien en el templo... Por eso estamos extrañados, se dice que... –Miró un momento hacia los lados y bajó la voz. –Que no hubo muchos supervivientes del ataque a la ciudad...  
-Lo sabemos. –Le corroboró Calik con una mirada que no parecía inquieta, si no más bien, curiosa. Le divertía ver como las dos mujeres parecían algo inquietas por su presencia, aunque no lo demostraran.

Torom se frotó el rostro, enjuagándose el sudor con la punta de sus dedos. Se sentía algo incómodo, pero el hombre pareció simplemente ignorar a Calik. La muchacha que había hablado antes le pasó al de la cicatriz un pañuelo.

-¿Estás bien muchacho? Toma, usa esto. –Dijo ella dándole el pañuelo a la cual aceptó.  
-No comprendo. –Suspiró el ojiverde. –Mamá Marcia no tenía a nadie más que a mí. –Susurró más para él mismo que para el resto. –Delka ni siquiera tiene algo que ver...

Tyra, cariñosa le dio las gracias a la muchacha y tomó en lugar de Torom el pañuelo y se lo pasó por las sienes mientras Zul le ofrecía de beber agua fresca de un vaso de barro.

-Disculpen. –Llamó Sikoth a los tres personajes después de una breve cavilación. –Pero… ¿Qué relación tienen con lo ocurrido en Melis Kharl? ¿Por qué tanto interés en el templo de Ikah…?  
-Lo mismo digo. –Calik se puso de pie y arqueó una ceja. -¿Tanto por dos mujeres?

La mujer le miró y notaron como de cierta forma sonreía a todos menos al rubio.

-Mi abuela nació en Melis Kharl, me dijo que era una ciudad preciosa cuando creció. Sin embargo... –La sonrisa desapareció. –Nos llegaron esos rumores. Y aquí, donde me veis, soy historiadora, cronista... Apunto las cosas para el futuro, como toda mi familia. Además –Miró a Calik y su voz se tornó fría. -¿Que importa si son dos o cien? Son del pueblo de mi familia, quiero saber si es alguien que conoció a mi abuela.

Calik solo sonrió un poco y acomodó su mejilla en la palma de su mano, seguía comportándose irónico siguiendo con diversión lo que decía la joven.

-No lo decía por cantidad, Madame...Usted disculpe.

Elia, que había seguido con interés la breve explicación de la mujer optó por intervenir:

-Entonces usted, supongo por su profesión, ha sabido de ese ejército que aparece y desaparece como tales fantasmas... –Al escucharla, a Jason se le pusieron los pelos y casi los cuernos de punta.

Todos pararon la oreja, era vital conocer la respuesta de la mujer. La mujer sacó un libro bastante grueso y empezó a pasar páginas.

-Han habido más ataques a parte de Melis Kharl, pero son los rumores y... las ruinas... lo que confirman su paso... –La mujer movió su mano pareciendo como si se colocara bien unos anteojos. –Pero la guarda y los mercenarios no hacen nada por... miedo... dicen que esos lugares están malditos.

El rubio ninja se quedó callado asimilando lo que decía aquella persona. No le cuadraba que supiera algo más que ellos. Volteó a mirar a Derdim y después a Zul. El primero parecía ansioso de saber más, pero el segundo tenía una cara seria poco usual. "¡Oh no! El perrito se estaba tomando esto en serio."

-Zul. –Calik, recuperando su temple, se acercó a él haciendo una irónica reverencia, algo divertido y con rostro pícaro. –Me huele que tienes ganas de preguntar algo...

"Querías experiencia... aprende, jovencito." Pensó con sarcasmo.

Zul le miró como de costumbre, como si el comentario no viniera al caso. Cerró los ojos y dijo:

-Se menos grosero al dirigirte a mi, Calik. –Abrió los y miró a la chica, ignorando completamente al shinobi pues según, no tenía argumentos para defenderse. –Es importante que nos informe sobre esos lugares, también nos ha afectado mucho a todos.

La chica dijo un par de ciudades, una muy al norte y otra muy al oeste. Los nombres los pronunciaba de tal manera que decirlo en lengua común era bastante difícil, pero para Sikoth era pan comido.

-Son ciudades muy antiguas, con nombres élficos o de otras razas... o lo eran. –Dijo la muchacha y cerró el grueso libro, algo sorprendida por la habilidad del chico de ojos negros. –Mucha más información no sé, solo que Melis Kharl ha sido la siguiente "Ciudad Maldita".

Zalakain intervino después de un rato, al ninja le parecía que por ratos se ausentaba y luego regresaba a la realidad.

-Y después de que estos ataquen, ¿alguien pasa a investigar?  
-Nosotros vamos a ver qué ocurre... si escuchamos rumores, claro. –La mujer cronista agachó la cabeza. –Ser cronista no es un trabajo fácil. ¿Sabéis?  
-Entonces ya ha pisado Melis Kharl y ya sabe que no quedó nada... –Dijo Torom con un hilo de voz. –Supongo que nunca ha presenciado ese infierno en el momento... –Echó la cabeza para atrás mientras buscaba las palabras que diría a continuación... Todos le miraban con inquietud. -¿Qué pasaría si los conducimos al Templo de Ikah?...

Calik lanzó una risotada mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara.

"Información por información a pesar de estar en una situación extraña… ¡Que bien, Derdim!"

La sorpresa no fue menor en el resto del grupo. Zul abrió los ojos y meditó un momento.

-Torom, recuerda que acordamos quedarnos un tiempo en la cuna, apenas y han pasado dos días.  
-Perdone, su Serenísima. –Interrumpió el shinobi al chico lobo. –Pero creo que Torom anda tejiendo algo en su "sana mente"... ¿o me equivoco, cuñadito?  
-Lo sé, Zul... –El ojiverde supo que pisaba terreno frágil y le daba la razón al ninja. –Pero sabes que también mi madre es importante... –Se quedó sin fuerzas para continuar pero el híbrido vio algo en el rostro de su amigo que al parecer el de quedarse en la Cuna había quedado eliminado de su carta de opciones.

Zul tomó a Torom por la manga y lo jaló hacía atrás, apartándolo de todos.

-Iré a hablar con él en privado, ya volvemos.

Cuando el chico lobo lo soltó estaban ya fuera del comedor si no bien lo suficientemente apartado para hablar sin que los escuchasen. Miró sobre su hombro para ver que no los observaban ni los seguían.

-Torom…  
-Sé que vas a decirme.  
-No, no es que no quiera ir, pero... mírame. –Zul señaló su brazo envuelto e inmóvil. –Aún no me has terminado de apoyar, y las platicas, lecciones y demás con Orfeo apenas van a comenzar; salir de viaje ahora mismo no es la mejor opción... ¿No crees que deberíamos esperar al menos un poco?  
-Lo sé y no sabes como me corroe esto. –Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. –Solamente que igual creo que entiendes que al mencionar a mi madre ha explotado todo dentro de mí, Zul... no es mi intención dejar el grupo como piensas.

Se apoyó en uno de los pilares de la cuna de Sibel y mirando las aguas de las cristalinas fuentes se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-Sinceramente… ¿Qué piensas…? Estas personas para mi no son algo comunes...

Zul se rascó la cabeza con su única mano libre.

-Son humanos, eso es seguro, pero si, nada comunes... ninguno de ellos. No quiero fiarme de nadie externo…y mucho menos guiarles.

Torom dibujó un rictus que confundió a Zul.

-No precisamente en guiarles significa fiarse de ellos... –Volvió a recuperar su temple serio. –Zul, no te he contado pero… el que solo hayan mencionado a mi madre no ha sido lo único que me ha descolocado... yo... –Torom se quedó en silencio unos segundos, como sopesando lo que iba a decir. –He tenido varios sueños y esas personas... no sé... –Se mordió los labios. –Necesito hacer algo...

Mientras tanto, el grupo que los miraba desde adentro atento a sus reacciones, el hombre de de la capucha había sacado un odre y al destaparlo salió un fuerte olor.

-¿Alguno quiere? Es vino del norte, de una gran cosecha.  
-No sé si sea bueno beber esto aquí. –Respondió Lyra con una vocecita.  
-Tonterías, esto hace que el calor entre en el cuerpo. –Dijo el hombre dando un trago. –Siempre que puedas moderar tu beber.

Zalakaín se le acercó al desconocido y tomó el odre. Lo olió y lo probó con un trago. Con una sonrisa de aprobación, se giró a Koru, que fue el único que se le había acercado también. Últimamente veían beber más de la cuenta al bardo, pero no con el afán de emborracharse.

Después de tomar del odre, el hombre miró de nueva cuenta al mercenario y al mestizo que seguían parloteando.

-¿Son los líderes de vuestra compaña? Me refiero a los dos muchachos.  
-Aquí, en este grupo, no se sabe quien es quien. –Se burló Calik acomodándose el cabello dorado. –Pero si quieres verlo así, el tontuelo de cabello negro y de cicatriz puede que tenga esa función, el otro poco más... si madura tendrá las riendas del centro de Keel para su superación o... para su desgracia.

Zul, que había visto la escena a través del rabillo de su ojo y medio escuchado con sus oídos tan finos, volvió a centrarse en Torom con cierta inquietud.

-Hace tiempo yo también... tuve un sueño extraño… y algo aterrador; siento que se relaciona con ese templo. Podría ser una trampa.

El ojiverde volvió a palmearle las espaldas con gesto cansado.

-Una pesadilla que nunca me has querido contar... –Lo miro de hito a hito. El híbrido pensó que lo interrogaría pero no lo hizo. –Descuida, lo contarás si quieres, o puede que no lo hagas. Por lo tanto tú tienes mi palabra de apoyarte... solamente que busco un método de saber que se traen entre manos estas personas... –Torom se quedó callado un segundo, y miró a los extraños a lo lejos. -¿Sabes? Siento algo conocido en ellos… no sabría explicarte. Además... recuerda que tú y yo ya estuvimos en ese templo hace más de un año... y tenía algo que ver con... todo este embrollo...

Zul suspiró al escuchar lo que decía su amigo y regresó al centro junto con los demás, miró a Calik con enojo y le dijo:

-Por más edad que me lleves ahora me debes respeto, Calik. Te oí. –Y sonrió con malicia. –En cuanto a lo que haremos... Tenemos muchas cosas que ver aún, ¿Les importaría ir a paso lento y esperar unos días antes de salir?

El hombre miró a las dos mujeres, y la cronista miró al grupo.

-Si no tienen problema con nuestra presencia, nosotros tampoco tendremos problema caminando lentamente. No tenemos tanta prisa, pues los rumores dicen que el clérigo del templo ha acogido a las dos mujeres.

-No sé que tan bueno sea eso. –Comentó Jason mordiéndose un uña.

Zul mirón al resto del grupo.

-¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?

Nadie mostró oposición alguna ¿Qué malo podía suceder dentro de los límites de la cuna?

- ¿Sabes, niño? Te tomaré la palabra…- Ugishi soltó un silbidito de cansancio tomando asiento y removía su propia sopa con la cuchara de forma juguetona.- Te respetaré. Sólo que al ser elegido por Lathia no significa que solo a ti te protegen los dioses…-

======================

-Por todo lo sagrado…

La muchacha se levantó en los estribos de su caballo, mirando hacia delante. Hacía un año aproximadamente había pasado por aquel pueblo, el cual estaba lleno de vida y colorido, pero ahora… Todavía no se había creído lo que le habían dicho hasta que había llegado al lugar donde antes estaba Melis Karl. De un salto, la pelirroja bajó de su montura y comenzó a caminar.

Aquel paisaje era desolador. Había caminado anteriormente por lugares recién saqueados o destruidos por la guerra o los bandidos, pero aquello parecía haber sido hecho no con malicia, si no con odio. Ató en uno de los pocos postes abrasados que quedaban en pie las riendas del caballo y empezó a caminar por aquella llanura de tierra muerta. De vez en cuando se agachaba para comprobar el estado de la tierra, pero cuanto más lo hacía, más se deprimía… Aquel suelo parecía no solamente quemado, si no como si le hubieran echado cal viva para que no volviera a crecer vida en muchos, muchísimos años.

-Esto es terrible… -La pelirroja rascaba de vez en cuando el suelo con la punta de su bota con la esperanza de que alguna hebra, alguna raíz o algo que hubiera sobrevivido, y cada vez que rascaba se llevaba la misma desilusión. –Si esto continúa así… ¿Podríamos llegar a hacer algo…?

La muchacha agarró con fuerza la correa de su carcaj lleno de flechas en su cinturón y continuó caminando. Aquello debía detenerse de alguna manera.

Se detuvo un momento en seco. En aquel lugar donde todo había sido quemado no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido más que el del piar de los pájaros, el relinchar de su caballo y sus propios pasos, pero algo le hizo detenerse. Un sonido que no debía estar ahí. El sonido de una hoja salir de su vaina. Con cuidado deslizó su mano izquierda desde la correa de su zurrón hasta la empuñadura de su daga, la cual estaba justo al lado, atada en el lado contrario al carcaj en el cinturón. Empezó a caminar poco a poco, esta vez poniendo sus cinco sentidos en su alrededor, pero no escuchaba nada… Sin embargo, su sexto sentido le advertía de que no estaba sola, de que alguien le seguía en aquel paraje desolado.

A lo lejos vio una pequeña pared de piedra ennegrecida que, milagrosamente, había resistido. Se encaminó hacia allí para tender una pequeña emboscada a su perseguidor. Aceleró un poco el paso, pasando entre las estacas quemadas y los montones de cenizas, y cuando llegó hasta la pared, pasó a su lado y colocó su espalda en ella para poder esperar a su "visitante". No era muy grande, pues si debía fijarse en las marcas que habían en la piedra que habían sobrevivido, había sido una pequeña pared al lado de una ventana, pero era mejor que estar al descubierto.

Una vez a cubierto, sacó su daga y esperó, contando sus propios latidos. No le gustaba que alguien le siguiera, nunca, ni una sola vez había dejado que le sorprendieran, y esa no iba a ser la primera vez. Agudizó el oído todo lo posible hasta escuchar lo que estaba esperando: Pasos.

Los pasos todavía estaban lejos, pero se acercaban. Era extraño, pues eran unos pasos firmes pero a la vez cortos. ¿Una mujer? Descartó la idea, siempre había hombres más pequeños que las mujeres, así que también podría ser un hombre bajito. ¿Una persona del pueblo de la "Gente Pequeña"? No, eran pasos demasiado largos para que fuera de uno de ellos.

Los pasos se acercaban y el sudor empezó a emanar de su frente. Si tenía suerte, tan solo le asustaría y le obligaría a huir, si no la tenía, tendría que luchar… Algo que realmente detestaba hacer con una simple daga. Maldiciendo mentalmente el hecho de haber dejado la espada en la silla de montar, la pelirroja se preparó. Los pasos se acercaban, cada vez más…

De un salto, salió de su escondite enarbolando la daga mientras que con la capa tapaba su zurrón. Saltó con la firme intención de luchar, pues era lo que ella era, una guerrera… Pero al hacerlo, se encontró desconcertada… no había nadie en el lugar donde, segundos antes, había escuchado los pasos.

Y entonces, lo notó. Notó el frío acero tocar su cuello desnudo, posándose como un pajarillo. Maldijo mentalmente.

-Si vas a matarme, hazlo ahora… -Dijo sin vacilar ella.

Sin embargo, su perseguidor no dijo nada, tan solo acarició el cuello de ella con la parte plana de la hoja que tocaba su piel, lentamente… Hasta sacarla de su cuello y escuchar pasos que se apartaban de ella. Con lentitud, la pelirroja se giró para ver a su enemigo. Frente a ella había un hombre de negros ropajes embutido en una capa oscura, de piel morena y cabellos cortos y negros. Bajo la capa tan solo se veía un brazo recubierto de varios cinturones con pequeños cuchillos, uno de los cuales estaba en su mano. Su rostro agraciado miraba con una sonrisa a la pelirroja. Una sonrisa sin ningún tipo de malicia.

-¡Oh, por el amor de Ikah! –La pelirroja soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras gritaba y se giraba del todo. -¿Tenías que hacerlo, verdad? No te ibas a quedar tranquilo hasta que me pillaras por la espalda. ¿No es así?

El recién llegado guardó su brazo bajo la capa y se pudo escuchar una suave risa masculina salir de sus labios.

-Oh, claro, al señor le hace gracia. Pues podrías haber avisado, llevo todo este camino pensando que podrían haber vuelto al pueblo. –La pelirroja guardó la daga de nuevo y miró al moreno. –Me has dado un susto de muerte.  
-No le grites, mujer. –Dijo otra voz femenina desde detrás del hombre. –Ahora ya sabes que sí se te puede pillar desprevenida.

Desde detrás del hombre apareció una silueta completamente opuesta al primero. Si él era moreno y vestía de negro, la segunda figura, una muchacha, vestía de blanco y su piel era más bien pálida. La larga capa blanca con capucha tapaba casi todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cara y sus brazos. Sus ojos de un azul helado miraban contentos a la pelirroja. Sus cabellos largos sobresalían por la parte delantera de la capucha como dos cascadas de nieve a ambos lados.

-Ya sabes, me debes tres monedas de bronce. –Dijo la figura blanca al moreno con una sonrisa. –Y tú… ¿Qué te cuentas, muchacha? ¿Has conseguido hablar con él?  
-Si, lo hice… Está preparando el templo, o al menos eso me ha dicho, ya sabes cómo son los clérigos… La mano derecha nunca sabe lo que hace la izquierda. –La pelirroja empezó a hurgar en el zurrón.  
-La única buena noticia es que las manos de este hombre saben perfectamente lo que hace la otra… -La albina sonrió mostrando unos largos colmillos.  
-Así es… -La cazadora sacó dos pergaminos y los repartió a cada uno de ellos.

Ambos rompieron el pequeño sello de cera y leyeron la misiva en silencio. Mientras tanto, la pelirroja sacó su odre de agua y tomó un largo trago… Aquella experiencia le había dejado la boca seca.

-Impresionante… -Dijo la albina guardando la carta mientras permanecía con la cabeza baja. –Entonces pronto llegará la hora…  
-No esperaba que el general nos llamara tan pronto… -Dijo suavemente el moreno, todavía con la carta en sus manos. –Pero es mejor demasiado pronto que demasiado tarde…  
-Desde este punto nos tendremos que separar. –Dijo la pelirroja mirando a ambos. –¿Tenéis monturas?  
-Por favor… ¿Te fijas con quién estás hablando? –Preguntó divertida la albina. –Vamos a ver a tu caballito.

Salieron del amparo de la pared donde estaban y rehicieron el camino que la cazadora hasta su montura. Mientras caminaban, las dos mujeres no dejaban de mirar a su alrededor. El hombre tan solo miraba al suelo.

-Esto es una desgracia… aquí había muy buena gente… -Decía la albina. –Aunque claro… siempre que no vieran lo que no querían…  
-Siempre ha sido así… ¿Has tenido muchos problemas últimamente?  
-No muchos, la verdad… Como iba con el amigo "parlanchín" aquí presente nunca me han pedido que me presentara. –Sonriendo, se giró al moreno y le guiñó un ojo. –No te lo tomes a mal, pero a veces tu mera presencia es una ventaja, amigo mío.

El hombre tan solo sonrió, pero perdió la sonrisa casi al instante. Señalando con la cabeza a lo lejos, el moreno movió bajo la capa sus manos mientras que las dos mujeres miraron en la dirección que les indicaba. Allí, a lo lejos, se veía un grupo de personas a caballo que se acercaban al ahora destrozado pueblo. No les podían ver bien, pero por la reacción del moreno podrían darles problemas.

Continuaron caminando, esta vez con premura. La pelirroja sacó su arco del carcaj para apoyarse en él fingiendo un no necesario punto de apoyo, y la albina tan solo se mordía las uñas, de una extensión más que considerable. Cuando llegaron hasta el caballo de la pelirroja, lo primero que hizo esta fue desabrochar la vaina de su espada y colocársela en el cinturón mientras sus dos compañeros se colocaban a su lado. Los hombres a caballo se les acercaron. No eran muchos, pero les superaban en número. A los pocos segundos ya estaban rodeados y los tres podían ver perfectamente que llevaban armas y no parecían tener muy buenas intenciones.

-¿Esto es Melis Karl? –Preguntó el que parecía el cabecilla.  
-Esto era Melis Karl. –Contestó la albina.  
-Uy, una gatita con garras, cuidado Ostik. –Bramó uno de los más cercanos a la albina.  
-… No vuelvas a llamarme "gatita". –Susurró venenosamente la albina mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos abriendo y cerrando las manos.  
-¿Qué queréis? –Dijo la pelirroja secamente.  
-Veníamos a hacer una visita a las buenas personas de este pueblo. –Contestó uno de los cercanos a ella. –Aquí siempre nos trataban bien.  
-Por la cuenta que les traía. –Secundó otro de los bravucones.  
-Pero como no hay nadie por aquí, creo que os haremos un poco de compañía. –Contestó el que había llamado "gatita" a la albina. –Eso si, con las bolsas más ligeras y con ciertas diversiones.  
-Pero ese de ahí no puede participar. –Dijo el cercano a la pelirroja. –No nos van los hombres.  
-¿Seréis buenas y vendréis con nosotros sin gritar? Os prometemos que no os haremos daño. –Sonrió uno mientras se bajaba del caballo y se acercaba a la albina.

Esta, con una sonrisa, se acercó al hombre. Las sonrisas lascivas comenzaban a aflorar, y cuando ella levantó la mano para tocar el pecho del hombre todos ya empezaban a pensar que aquello iba a ser coser y cantar.

-Creo Ignem…

Las palabras de la albina salieron como hielo, y el bandido se apartó de golpe asustado.

-¡Es una…!

Las palabras murieron entre las llamas que salieron del pecho del pobre desgraciado, las cuales lo engulleron abrasándolo completamente. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, dos cuchillos habían salido desde la capa del moreno, ambos clavándose en un ojo de uno de los bandidos y el otro en el brazo de un segundo. La cazadora sacó su espada y de un certero corte cortó la pierna del que tenía más cercano. El herido en el ojo cayó casi a plomo sin moverse, y el que tenía el cuchillo en el brazo cayó del caballo retorciéndose de dolor. La antorcha humana había caído, sin vida, al lado de su montura, que huyó encabritada por el fuego. El resto empezó a sacar sus armas, pero al girarse la albina levantó las manos.

-¡Rego Ignem!

Las llamas del calcinado se alzaron por detrás de ella y se juntaron en sus manos, y con firmeza las lanzó hacia los que estaban vivos. Alcanzó a un par, pero los dos que quedaron vivos dieron media vuelta y espolearon a sus monturas.

-¡Escapan!  
-De eso nada…

La cazadora clavó su espada en el suelo, agarró el arco con una mano y dos flechas con la otra. Se llevó a la boca una de las colas de plumas de la flecha y arrancó uno de los lados de un mordisco. Colocó ambas flechas en el arco, apuntó, tensó y soltó.

Las dos flechas salieron disparadas, y ambas atravesaron la espalda de los jinetes. Los caballos siguieron aún con los hombres muertos en su grupa.

El moreno, sin decir ni una palabra, se acercó a los dos que había lanzado los cuchillos. Sin miramientos, arrancó el arma del ojo del primero, mientras que miraba como el segundo había dejado de moverse.

-Perfecto…

Se acercó al segundo y sacó el cuchillo de su brazo, le tomó el pulso y sonrió de una manera más bien siniestra.

-Será mejor salir de aquí lo antes posible… -Dijo la pelirroja mientras guardaba sus armas. –Aunque me fastidia haber perdido dos flechas…  
-Oh, venga, no te quejes por todo. –La albina se acercó a ella y le dio una palmada en la espalda. –Espero que nos veamos pronto.  
-Yo también. Cuidaos mucho, por favor. Que el eclipse os sonría.  
-Y a ti también. –Contestaron el moreno y la albina mientras veían como la pelirroja se subía a su montura y se marchaba.

======================

El sol no llegaba a calentar su rostro. En aquella época era curioso, mas no extraño. Sin embargo, se encontraba sentado en una de las piedras más cómodas que podían haber. La habían traído para él precisamente, pero… ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo lo hicieron? ¿En qué momento habían salido de la Cuna?

-¿Mirando el cielo de nuevo?

Se giró hacia la voz. Se encontró con una mujer vestida a la manera de los bárbaros, con los cabellos rubio platino atados en una larga cola, un top de piel amarillenta con plumas alrededor de las cuerdas, una larga falda hecha de plumas negras y blancas, y una larga espada en el cinto. Él se fijó en la espada más de lo normal, no era común ver armas tan antiguas como si fueran nuevas.

-¿Tengo águilas en las caderas, hermano? –Dijo la chica riendo y se colocó de rodillas sin dejar de mirar al horizonte. –Todavía queda un tiempo hasta llegar al lugar indicado por tu… -La chica se quedó callada un momento. –Ya sabes… por él…

¿Él? ¿Quién? Sin embargo, él asintió y miró también a la lejanía. Sabía que alguien lo estaba esperando. Alguien que debía estar cansado de aguardar su regreso.

-No tenemos otra opción. ¿Verdad? –Dijo ella con tristeza. –Sekiam dice que es mejor que nos hagamos a la idea…

¿Sekiam? ¿Quién era Sekiam? Realmente… ¿Quién era esa chica que le hablaba? Pero su cuerpo no le respondía, parecía hacer lo que quisiera.

-Nadie sabe el futuro que le aguarda. –Dijo él. ¿Por qué, si no quería hablar? –Es curioso que, de entre nosotros tres, solo yo fuera elegido.

Las palabras surgían solas, sin saber él el porqué lo hacían. Pero la chica lo miró triste.

-Sabes que es peligroso, hermano…  
-Todo en esta vida es peligroso, Lehdroy. –Las palabras volvieron a surgir, como quien no quiere la cosa, de sus labios. –Estamos preparados para ello. Nos educaron así desde el principio.  
-Pero yo no quiero que sirvas como receptáculo… -Dijo ella casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ellos. La chica escondió su rostro a la vista del recién llegado. Él lo miró, girando la cabeza. Era el hombre de ropajes parecidos a los de un jaguar y cabellos bicolores que vio la otra noche. Pero… ¿Qué otra noche…? ¿De verdad lo vio otra noche?

-Lehdroy, deberías estar orgullosa. Lyes va a ser el primero en ofrecerse en pos de nuestro sueño. –El hombre colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de ella con una sonrisa y lo miró a él. –Es un deber de nuestro clan el ofrecernos a nuestro señor, porque así como nosotros no somos nada sin él, él no es nada sin nosotros.  
-Sekiam, ya basta, por favor… -Dijo la llamada Lehdroy. –No quiero pensar en ello. Ni Lyes tampoco.

El llamado Sekiam se levantó, dejando ver su pectoral desnudo y la larga falda echa de jaguar. En ese momento no llevaba ningún tipo de arma a la vista. Le dio un golpecito a su espalda, al mismo momento en el que él lo miraba a los ojos.

-Sekiam… ¿Seguirás a mi lado? –De nuevo, las palabras surgieron solas. El de cabellos de bicolor lo miró serio.  
-No tenemos la misma sangre… No tenemos parentesco… sin embargo, apareciste recién nacido bajo el tótem de la Gran Estrella… -La voz de Sekiam bajó poco a poco. –Eres nuestro hermano, aunque no sea por nuestra carne. Si el Gran Guerrero del Cielo y la Gran Madre de la Noche te han elegido… Nosotros te seguiremos.  
-Hasta el fin de la creación del Hermano Tierra. ¿Verdad? –Dijo con una sonrisa él. Por alguna razón… se sentía totalmente calmado.  
-Hasta el fin de su espalda, si es preciso. –Dijeron Sekiam y Lehdroy al mismo tiempo.

-¡Torom!

Abrió los ojos. ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido? Se giró hacia la voz, encontrándose a Zul zarandeándole. Se levantó un poco, quejándose su espalda por el echo de haberse quedado dormido sentado.

-Perdona, Zul… ¿Qué hora…?  
-Pronto anochecerá. –Dijo el mestizo sentándose a su lado. –Hablabas en sueños…  
-¿Qué dije?  
-Algo sobre el "Gran Guerrero del Cielo" y la "Gran Madre de la Noche"… -Pensativo, Zul lo miró a los ojos. -¿Son esos sueños de los que me hablaste hoy?  
-Así es… -Contestó el de la cicatriz mirando hacia el cielo. El atardecer empezaba a enrojecer las nubes. –Se han hecho cada vez más frecuentes… Tengo que descubrir qué significan…  
-… Y la solución puede estar en el Templo de Ikah… ¿Verdad?

Torom se giró triste a su amigo. La voz de él lo denotaba todo. No quería ir, le parecía realmente peligroso, o dudoso, o ambas cosas a la vez.

-Zul, no te diría esto si no fuera realmente…  
-Si, ya, ya lo se, Torom. –Le cortó el mestizo suspirando. -¿Cómo voy a ser rey de Mimir si ni mi mejor amigo me hace caso?  
-Eh, yo te hago caso. –Dijo riendo y dándole un golpecito en el hombro sano. –Pero también estoy preocupado, quiero saber… Quiero entender…

Ambos se callaron unos instantes, mirando como la gente empezaba a hacer sus labores para la noche. Los tres desconocidos ayudaban al grupo de distintas maneras, recogiendo leña, preparando la comida o simplemente charlando. Zalakaín había encontrado un entretenimiento muy grande con la chica cronista, la cual le transcribía historias en papel para hacer nuevas canciones, y él le cantaba las que conocía para tenerlas anotadas. Tyra, por su parte, no perdía de vista a la llamada Xóchitl, la cual estaba ayudando a buscar leña junto con Sikoth y Jason. La kunoichi no parecía fiarse mucho de ella, pues fue la única que sacó al menos un arma en toda la estancia. Por su parte, el hombre estaba sentado junto a Elia preparando algunas frutas para la cena. Koru estaba sentado entre ambos, hablando con el hombre. Parecía que era una discusión bastante divertida, pues el chico parecía reír bastante. No parecían tan peligrosos como pensaba en un momento, pero seguían intrigándole.

-Esta noche les diré que los acompañaremos… -Dijo Zul de repente. Torom lo miró extrañado.  
-Creía que no querías hacerlo.  
-Y no quiero… Pero es algo importante para ti. –Dijo el mestizo mirándolo. -¿Qué clase de rey voy a ser si no puedo ayudar a mi mejor amigo?

Una alegría enorme empezó a llenarle los pulmones a Torom. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero algo le decía que era una gran oportunidad. Para evitar que Zul le viera sonreír, le tomó del cuello y empezó a alborotarle el cabello.

-¡Oye, que estoy herido!  
-¡Nah, te haces el herido! –Dijo riendo el de la cicatriz.

El olor a brasas empezaba a llegarles desde donde estaban preparando la cena.

-¿Cuándo marcharemos? –Preguntó Torom dejando a Zul tranquilo.  
-Mañana nos prepararemos para el viaje, así que nos iremos dentro de dos días.  
-¿Tan pronto?  
-Cuanto antes vayamos, menos me tocarás las narices con eso. –Se levantó y empezó a caminar, alejándose de Torom. –Reza para que no pierda el hilo con las charlas de Orfeo, o mi cólera será terrible.  
-Si, señor. –Rió el mercenario, y miró al cielo del atardecer.

Por alguna razón… aquella preciosa bóveda celestial teñida de calabaza, rojo y azul le decía que pronto, muy pronto, sabría algo más de esos sueños… y puede que de su madre y su amiga.

Los cascos del caballo sonaron con fuerza en el suelo de piedra cuando la chica pelirroja llegó. Había llegado a uno de esos pueblos que se preparaban para las fiestas anuales, pero a ella lo único que le importaba era ir hacia el puerto. Había gente de todo tipo, desde los típicos buhoneros que traían mercancías de otros lugares hasta los clásicos pícaros que te vendían la espada del dios de la destrucción a precio de saldo. Mentalmente, la amazona fue contando cuantos de estos timos escuchó hasta que llegara a la zona portuaria. Más de quince espadas destructoras y doce espadas caóticas. Un nuevo record, realmente.

Bajó del caballo y lo condujo con las riendas en las manos, buscando con la mirada las pequeñas casas de ventas que había ahí. Sin embargo, un estruendo llegó hasta ella cuando, al pasar cerca de la última fila del puerto, una de las más grandes casas era el escenario de un alboroto. Se acercó con cautela.

En la parte superior de la puerta había un letrero que ponía "La manzana de ultramar", y en el exterior se podían ver muchas cestas con frutas, verduras e incluso algunos tipos de pescados. Sin embargo, la atracción del momento era un hombre tirado en el suelo sangrando por la nariz y gritando, mientras que en la entrada de la tienda de ultramarinos había un hombre vestido como un marino, pero con toda la pinta de pirata. Portaba una gabardina roja con motivos dorados, y unos pantalones negros sujetados por un cinturón lleno de correas de distintos tipos de cuero, sujetando un florete plateado. Era guapo de cara y corpulento, mostrando en su rostro unas cuantas cicatrices, tres aros en la oreja izquierda y una perilla bien cuidada. Su cabello largo y ondulado estaba sujeto únicamente por un sombrero de ala ancha con una pluma blanca en la parte superior. Dio dos pasos, haciendo resonar sus botas en el suelo de la tienda echo de madera, y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y bien, grumetillo de agua dulce? ¿Es esa toda la potencia de esos, vuestros brazos, que se asemejan a cañones? Mi señora abuela, en paz descanse en una tumba submarina, usaba su bastón con más potencia, y hablamos de una honrada mujer que se despidió de la mar a la edad nada despreciable de noventa y nueve años.

La voz, burlona pero potente del hombre, resonaba entre el murmullo que se empezó a formar alrededor del tumulto. La pelirroja, por su parte, cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba resignada. ¿No podía dejar de llamar la atención ni por un momento?

El hombre caído balbuceó algo mientras escupía al suelo uno o dos dientes, y el pirata se acercó a él, bajando los dos escalones de la tienda y colocándose en el empedrado suelo del puerto. Lo levantó con sus brazos como si no pesara nada.

-Bien… Entonces, esta vez en virtud de que habéis decidido guardar silencio, voy a perdonaros la vida… Soy un hombre práctico, y no voy a matar a alguien que pueda llegar a ser un cliente. Sin embargo, la dama que usted ha insultado con vuestras sucias y barriobajeras palabras no se si estará de acuerdo. –Empezó a sacudirle el polvo mientras una mujer salía de la tienda.

Al salir ella, la pelirroja volvió a suspirar, esta vez de vergüenza. Llevaba un vestido largo de color calabaza con algunas rayas negras, asimilando la piel de un tigre, dejando al descubierto los hombros y el inicio de sus pechos de tamaño medio en un escote bastante más que pronunciado. En la cintura llevaba un fuerte cinturón de cuero donde llevaba una pequeña bolsa del mismo material. En las muñecas llevaba unas cuantas pulseras de plata y oro, mientras que sus cabellos, del color del trigo, caían por su espalda enmarcando su bello rostro, en esta ocasión, con una furia fría que solo podía verse en sus ojos aguamarina. Bajó los dos escalones con sus zapatos de cuero y abrió los brazos hacia la muchedumbre, sonriente.

-Señoras y señores. –Dijo con una voz tintineante muy atrayente. –La Manzana de Ultramar se enorgullece de dar una atención más que personalizada a sus compradores, y un servicio del nivel de las grandes ciudades. Como tal, nosotros esperamos que nuestros compradores se comporten como seres humanos, y no como bestias salvajes como la aquí presente. –Señaló al hombre que todavía sangraba por la boca, delante del marino. –Por lo tanto, me veo forzada a pedir amablemente a alguien de entre la muchedumbre que, por favor, se lleve a este hombre de poco honor hacia la caseta de guardia, pues ha intentado no solo robar en nuestro hogar, si no que también ha intentado abusar de una de mis trabajadoras.

Un murmullo furioso empezó a salir de las bocas de la gente mientras el hombre con la boca rota empezaba a llorar. La pelirroja recordó que en aquel pueblecito respetaban mucho más de lo habitual a las mujeres, y con algo de lástima pensó que el castigo no sería muy bueno para ese pobre infeliz.

Dos hombres con pinta de marineros salieron del tumulto y tomaron al hombre por los brazos. El de la boca partida no dejaba de gritar incoherencias mientras lo arrastraban fuera del corrillo que se había formado, pero que lo seguía escupiéndole y dándole alguna que otra patada. La pelirroja ignoró a la turba y se dirigió al pirata y la tendera.

-Menudo espectáculo para los clientes… -Dijo la rubia mientras se masajeaba las sienes. –A este paso no vendrá la gente y yo me quedaré sin trabajo.  
-Siempre dices lo mismo, pero nunca he visto que tu tienda cerrara en los últimos cuatro años. –Respondió la pelirroja riendo suavemente.

El pirata y la rubia miraron hacia la amazona sonriente, y ambos también sacaron una sonrisa.

-Oh, querida mía. –Dijo la sonriente rubia acercándose para abrazar a la pelirroja, dándole dos sonoros besos en las mejillas. –Cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo es que no venías nunca?  
-He estado ocupada. –Dijo la arquera viendo como el pirata se quitaba el sombrero y le hacía una reverencia. –Yo creía que tu abuela seguía dándote bastonazos.  
-Oh, pero por supuesto, querida amiga mía. –Dijo con una sonrisa radiante el hombre. –Mas sabed que los híbridos de sirena, bastón no suelen usar. Un coletazo en la testa y te deja el día perdido por horas.  
-Eso sería porque eres un libertino. –Dijo riendo la pelirroja.  
-Oh, que desconsiderada soy, entra, por favor. Te serviré un té.

Los tres entraron en la tienda, pudiendo observar el interior que tanto había visto hacía años la pelirroja. Las paredes echas de madera tenían múltiples estanterías con cientos de productos traídos desde cualquier rincón de Mimir. En el centro habían más de estas estanterías, y varias personas reponiendo las existencias de lo que se retiraba por los clientes, los cuales habían salido por el escándalo, y estaban solo los empleados. En la pared encima del mostrador había algún que otro cuadro, en los que se veía un grupo de mujeres delante de la tienda, y otro en el que se veía a la rubia junto al pirata y a un hombre con una larga capa blanca y cabellos grises de ojos cansados. Entre ambos, había un pequeño medallón colgado, hecho de oro, plata y ónice, simbolizando una luna de plata sobre un sol de oro, con el fondo hecho de la oscura piedra. Tintineaba junto a otro hecho de plata con la forma de un pequeño dragón.

La amazona aspiró con fuerza, sintiendo todos esos olores naturales que, aún estando en un pueblo, llenaban la tienda. La rubia se fue hacia una de las puertas ocultas tras una cortina, mientras que el marinero se apoyaba en el mostrador.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu travesía, hermana de rojos cabellos?  
-Nunca te cansarás de usar ese argot tan caballeresco. ¿Verdad? –Rió la interpelada. –Pero supongo que es algo personal tuyo…  
-Por supuesto, amiga mía. No lo dudes. –Contestó ahora el del sombrero.  
-Mi viaje ha sido largo y tedioso… He visto a muchos de los otros, pero aún me faltan unos cuantos. –Dijo la pelirroja con aire cansado.  
-Entonces, mi misión pronto empezará. ¿No es así? –Se escuchó desde la cortina, la cual fue apartada para ver cómo entraba la rubia con tres tazas de humeante té de hierbas en una bandeja. Colocó esta encima del mostrador y se sentó detrás de él. –Ya he hablado con el de arriba, pronto llevaremos a todos los demás al barco para dirigirnos allí.  
-Ni que mi amada compañera sea la capitana de la Manzana Blanca. –Dijo con un tono de ofensa el marinero, pero sin perder la sonrisa. –Mi barco está preparado para levar anclas desde hace una semana.

La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa, pero se puso seria un instante después. Metió dentro de su zurrón la mano y sacó tres pergaminos. Le dio uno a cada uno y el tercero se lo quedó.

-Este es para el mago. ¿Está en el laboratorio?  
-Así es, hermanita… -Dijo el pirata mientras leía su pergamino. Su semblante siempre risueño se volvió serio. –Sabes que no sale de ahí a no ser que le llamen de su grupo de amigos.  
-No hables así de mi marido. –Respondió la rubia levantando su vista del pergamino. –Si podemos vivir así es todo gracias a él.  
-Oh, si, perdona querida. Pero es que nunca se cómo puede ayudar a nuestra economía el echo de que cada dos por tres, por las noches, nuestro amigo blanquito se convierta en lobo.

La pelirroja dejó a la del traje de tigre y al pirata discutiendo mientras subía las escaleras que había detrás de la cortina. La madera estaba bien lijada, y colocada de tal manera que al pisar se escuchara como un pequeño canturreo de pájaro. Al llegar al piso de arriba, caminó por un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta. Golpeó con los nudillos y entró.

En el interior estaba todo lo que un mago suele necesitar… Solo que había más de lo normal. Libros en estanterías y tirados por el suelo o en la mesa, probetas para pociones, cultivos para hierbas mágicas iluminadas por distintas esferas de luz en un pequeño terreno de tierra, objetos metidos dentro de frascos llenos de formol… La pelirroja no soportaba la manera de ser de ese compañero, pero seguía siendo uno más de la familia.

Caminó sorteando raíces y trozos de carne, hasta que al paso se le cruzó un enorme lobo de pelaje gris. La chica se quedó quieta mirando esos penetrantes ojos dorados hasta que el lobo se sentó. Ella sonrió.

-Hola, Platino. ¿Cómo has estado? –Le dijo mientras se agachaba y acariciaba la cabeza del animal, el cual solo cerró los ojos y sacó la lengua. -¿Está tu amo por algún sitio?

El animal asintió con la cabeza y se giró, caminando tranquilamente entre las estanterías. Llegó a un punto en el que se detuvo y se giró, para ver donde estaba la amazona, la cual no perdía detalle de donde iba el animal. La pelirroja no estaba tan acostumbrada como el lobo llamado Platino a sortear esos obstáculos, pero consiguió llegar hasta donde estaba.

En el suelo, estirado y con un libro encima de la cabeza, había un hombre alto con ropajes negros. No llevaba zapatos, y parecía estar recostado sobre una tela blanca.

-Oye… ¿Está durmiendo? –Le preguntó la chica al lobo.  
-¿Cómo voy a dormir con todo el escándalo que hay abajo y el maldito suelo de ruiseñor? –Dijo con voz cansada el hombre mientras se quitaba de encima el pesado libro. Su rostro cansado de ojos ambarinos y fieros miró a la chica. -¿Qué haces aquí, pelirroja?  
-Oh, siempre tan pulcro. –Dijo ella soltando un bufido. El hombre soltó una pequeña risa.  
-Va, no te pongas así. –Se levantó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Platino. –En fin… que estés aquí solo significa una cosa. Tienes órdenes suyas. ¿No es así? –Se agachó para recoger la tela blanca, que resultó ser su capa.  
-En efecto… -Dejó encima de la mesa el pergamino que llevaba en la mano. El hombre lo miró mientras se colocaba la capa blanca algo manchada de tierra.  
-¿Es esto?  
-Si.

El hombre chasqueó los dedos y una lupa apareció entre ellos, y con la otra mano abrió el sello de cera que tenía el pergamino. La pelirroja mientras tanto empezó a observar algunos de los botes llenos de formol. No todos los días podías ver el laboratorio de un mago, y debía aprovechar. Aunque prefirió mirar por las raíces y las plantas cuando vio que dentro de algunos de los botes contenían objetos tan extraños como dedos con un anillo, orejas con pendientes o incluso simplemente ojos sueltos.

-Esto va a ser interesante… -Dijo el mago mientras dejaba la lupa encima de la mesa. –Esto es algo que no podríamos perdernos.  
-Lo se. –Contestó la pelirroja acariciando una de las flores. –Pronto llegará el momento…  
-Y tú tienes problemas para llegar al resto de nosotros. ¿No es así? –Dijo el hombre sonriendo y dejando el pergamino.

La pelirroja no lo miró, pues estaba algo sonrojada, pero el mago sabía que había dado en el blanco. Se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías y tomó un pequeño bote de él. Se acercó, sorteando al estirado lobo, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados. Se acercó a ella cuando la pelirroja se giraba a mirarle.

-Toma, échale esto a tu caballo. Es solo ala de murciélago pulverizada con extractos de hierba de los vientos. Hará que tu caballo sea más rápido hasta la próxima luna llena.

La chica tomó el frasco y empezó a hacer cuentas. Tendría tiempo suficiente.

-Gracias.  
-Todo es poco para un hermano. –Dijo el hombre, el cual abrió un pesado libro. –Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho que preparar… y tú tienes mucho que viajar.  
-Así es… Que el Eclipse te sonría.  
-Y a ti también, pelirroja.

La amazona salió del laboratorio dejando atrás el olor a azufre que empezaban a echar las manos del mago, y bajando las escaleras, junto al canto de los escalones, llegó a donde estaba la rubia tomándose su taza de té. El pirata no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde se ha ido este ahora?  
-Ha ido a preparar a la tripulación. –Dijo la atigrada mientras sonreía. –Y yo he empezado a preparar víveres para la travesía y la estancia. Estoy segura de que Arkarian echa de menos algo dulce allí, perdido en las montañas.

La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa.

-Me marcho ya. –Dijo la pelirroja.  
-Lo se. –La otra mujer sacó un zurrón bastante lleno y se lo dio. –Toma, para el viaje.  
-No tengo con qué pagarlo…  
-No quiero tu dinero. –Dijo seria la rubia. –Solo quiero que te cuides.

Ella asintió, tomando el zurrón y colgándoselo a la espalda.

-Que el Eclipse te sonría. –Dijo la rubia.  
-Y a ti también, hermana…

La última noche en la Cuna de Sibel comenzaba a caer, y tiempos difíciles se avecinaban; algunos trataban de hacerse los desentendidos, y otros se refugiaron en sus amigos, pero Elia no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, porque ninguno estaba en la misma posición que ella.

Se sentía sola, más sola de lo que había estado desde que murió su padre, y aunque sabía que sus amigos darían todo por ella eran demasiado valiosos como para arriesgarlos. Los había estado cuidando todo el tiempo, desviando la atención de la Liga de Oth para retrasarlos y no sumarles enemigos en el camino, camino que ya era pesado tratando de perseguir al ejército oscuro, y ahora queriendo saber qué paso con Cristina y Ludovico, si serían capaces de salvarlos, ni hablar del nuevo destino de Zul.

Por eso debía hacer lo posible para evitar todo ella sola, apostando a que su ausencia en el grupo compensaría su labor en la Liga. Tal vez era una apuesta arriesgada, sabiendo que ninguno de los presentes tenía una capacidad curativa mágica, y confiando en que Sikoth pudiera hacer el trabajo de Cristina de ahora en adelante. Zul además no podía usar su mano derecha, con lo que perdían otra unidad.

"¿Debo quedarme, o será mejor seguir con mi misión?" Pensó en ese instante, sus ojos ámbar se hacían acuosos reflejando como la miel la luz de las antorchas.

Pero recibió una respuesta fuera de su mente.

-Quédate. –Le contestó una voz por detrás, en un susurro, casi como súplica. No necesitaba mirarle para saber quién era.

No volteó porque agachó la cabeza y dejó rodar dos lágrimas, una a cada lado de su rostro, y se cruzó de brazos. La voz de su conciencia seguía hablando, intentaba que su voz fuera serena y no tuviese una nota llena de tristeza.

-Va a ser un suicidio si te vas. Nosotros estaremos bien, no necesitamos que tú…  
-Es fácil decirlo, Koru... –Se limpió el rostro sin que él se diera cuenta. –Pero… ustedes no saben de lo que la Liga es capaz de hacerles  
-Si nos atrapan, claro. –Dijo desafiante el muchacho arrugando la nariz.

Elia había liberado a Aslam y a Carol de la prisión en la Liga. Sabía perfectamente las torturas que eran capaces de hacer para sacar información o silenciar a las personas. "El fin justifica los medios", siempre decían. Nadie sabía que ella misma había mirado los resultados en Carol, y en muchos otros prisioneros, y que cuando podía evitaba que más pasaran por lo mismo. Pero si capturaban al grupo ella caería con ellos y no sería capaz de salvarlos. Eso no podía pasar, no permitiría que ninguno pasara por aquello.

-No quiero… –Soltó nerviosa. –No quiero que nada les pase, no quiero que tengan más problemas…  
-¿Y qué hay de tus problemas? –Pero Koru la interrumpió dejándola en silencio. –Siempre callada, tratando de que nadie se de cuenta de lo que te pasa. ¿Cuándo vas a confiar en nosotros?  
-No es por confianza…  
-¿No somos tan inteligentes como tú? Claro que no, pero eso no nos quita fuerza  
-Que no es eso…  
-¡Entonces qué es! –Presionó el chico sin querer.  
-¡Tengo miedo!

Koru podía ver cómo la muchacha respiraba agitada aunque no viera su rostro, e instintivamente la abrazó por la espalda. Ella se volteó y sin dar la cara, la ocultó en el pecho del joven y se echó a llorar.

-Tú… tú no sabes lo que le hicieron a Carol, Koru. No sabes lo que le han hecho a mucha gente. No tienen escrúpulos, no tienen compasión.  
-¿Es muy, muy malo, mamá? –Preguntó en tono de broma, y recibió un puñetazo en las costillas. –¡Auch! Entiendo…

La apretó con más fuerza que antes, para darle confianza, y ella respondió acariciando su pecho.

-Nosotros nos preocupamos por ti también. –Siguió el antiguo ladrón acariciando su cabello con dulzura. –¿Qué pasa si el ejército ataca Gren y tú estás metida allí?  
-Pero casi no voy a Gren.  
-Pues donde sea que estés. No podrás defenderte ni defender la ciudad tu sola ¿Has pensado en qué podría pasar si el ejército llega a atacar el lugar donde estás?

Elia no dijo nada. Sabía la respuesta.

-No, ¿verdad? –Siguió el antiguo ladrón, ahora en la posición de tutor. –No podrás con ellos, tú sabes lo que son capaces de hacer.  
-Arrasaron con Melis-Karl en un santiamén…  
-¿Ves? Además… no tenemos una unidad mágica. Sikoth está casi en pañales, y por muy hermano mío que sea, no confío en su poder tanto como en el tuyo…  
-… Debo buscar la parte del documento que falta. Tal vez sea la única respuesta para acabar con Chaos y con todo esto…

Jaque. Ella tenía razón y Koru no podía ni siquiera ir contra de eso. Si no encontraban ese documento tal vez perderían la única oportunidad para vencer al origen de esta catástrofe que se avecinaba a pasos agigantados. Koru daría su vida para protegerla y para que no tuviera que hacerlo, pero frente a esta nueva oportunidad, tenía que dejarla ir, muy a su pesar…

-Tienes razón. –Dijo con resignación. La tomó por los hombros y la apartó un poco de sí para poder verla a los ojos. –Hagamos algo, te dejaré ir, pero apenas encuentres el documento te devuelves con nosotros, ¿está claro?  
-¿Q… qué?  
-Pues eso, te devuelves de inmediato. –Koru no había hablado más en serio que en ese momento, hasta su rictus se había transformado –No quiero que corras más riesgos, ya tenemos suficiente con la partida de Ludovico y Cristina.  
-Koru…  
-¿Qué? –Preguntó rápidamente.  
-Te estás pareciendo a mi papá…  
-Pues harta falta te hace tener un padre que te controle tus locuras, mira que meterte en la Liga… Yo no sé qué había tomado cuando te apoyé con la idea…

Aquello hizo reír a la muchacha; Koru lo notó y dejó de fruncir el ceño, al parecer había logrado su cometido.

-Gracias, Koru… –Le dijo ella, pero él la apartó un poco y la miró a pocos centímetros de su boca.  
-No tienes nada que agradecerme, es mi deber.

Estaban a pocos centímetros uno del otro; Elia comenzaba a respirar un tanto agitada, la ponía nerviosa estar así con él, ¿pero por qué?

-¿Tu deber… como caballero? –Susurró ella. Sentía su pecho agitarse con más fuerza, un calor extraño recorría su cuerpo, haciéndola sentirse embobada.  
-No, mi niña –Respondió él por lo bajito.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, mientras Elia cerraba los ojos esperando que el joven pusiera en contacto sus labios con los suyos propios… pero en vez de eso Koru le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y un golpe en la nariz, y se apartó de ella de inmediato. Elia abrió los ojos de golpe, y reaccionó sólo cuando el moreno le dijo:

-¿Qué creías, que iba a dejar profanar mis labios virginales?

Elia ya no estaba sonrojada en las mejillas de vergüenza, sino que llegó a estar roja de ira. Nadie se había dignado a burlarse de ella de esa manera... Frunció el ceño y dio un grito de rabia al cielo mientras el muchacho salía corriendo hacia su habitación lleno de felicidad.

"Elia, perdóname… pero tenía que saber si hay algo en ti por mí… así como lo que estoy sintiendo yo por ti."

La hora había llegado, y él todavía no bajaba de la rama. Había dejado algunos sellos colocados alrededor de la zona para que le avisaran de cuando entrara algún intruso... Y precisamente eso estaba esperando: Intrusos.

Bajó del árbol y se sentó en sus raíces en la posición de flor de loto, juntando sus manos para meditar. Debía empezar a hacer lo que ellas necesitaban, pero sin forzarlas, sin ser agresivo... en otras palabras, no ser como Calik.

Un olor, un sonido, eso era todo lo que necesitó antes de que el sello le avisara. Estaban cerca, y el leve olor de las hierbas y el sonido amortiguado de un minúsculo tambor le hicieron abrir los ojos. Todavía no las veía, pero sentía su presencia entre los árboles... Todavía tenían que aprender mucho, y con una sonrisa, se dijo a sí mismo que esa misión era la suya.

No se movió de donde estaba. Esperó sentado en flor de loto delante del gran árbol a que aparecieran.

Las mellizas, ocultas bajo el velo de la oscuridad y de su respectiva capa cada una, hacían uso de sus habilidades como shinobis para que alguna parte de su cuerpo no emitiera sonido alguno, aunque el bombeo cardíaco no les ayudaba mucho pero lograban controlarlo a base de la respiración. No había sido complicado dejar atrás a los demás, sobre todo a Calik en la Cuna, los habían dejado dormidos por primera vez con una técnica usada por su antiguo maestro. No querían correr riesgos, además esa noche tenían una cita importante…

"¿Hicimos bien en no decirles nada?" Había inquirido una Lyra muy preocupada después de haber salido de su habitación junto con su hermana después de que Elia se había acostado después de su paseo nocturno con Koru, extrañamente no había mantenido la charla habitual que siempre tenían las tres antes de darse las buenas noches.  
"Al menos por el momento" Dijo Tyra en forma escueta echando un vistazo alrededor, sobretodo a los aposentos de los hombres y convidándole a salir con cuidado y deprisa. "Necesitamos respuestas… y darlas también."  
"Espero haya otro momento…" Suspiró la morena siguiendo a la pelirroja que se escabullía entre las fuentes y el rejado de la Cuna para ser cubiertas por la oscuridad y guiadas por la pálida luz de la luna.

Con estos pensamientos alentaron sus movimientos, tomando referencias de la zona donde ahora pisaban. Árboles, hojarascas, el silbido del viento y la fauna nativa parecían reposar dulcemente. Tyra hizo una señal de advertencia a su hermana con su mirada esmeralda que rebozaba un brillo especial; Lyra atendió el guiño y ambas detuvieron su andar a la par.

Ellas no podrían asegurarlo... pero de alguna manera sabían que Él estaba ahí, esperándolas... no lo conocían, al menos que alguna de ella recordase, pero intuyeron que ese ninja amable las había detectado. Lyra, dudosa no supo que hacer... ¿Salir a campo abierto para que él las abordara? Negó con la cabeza; a pesar de no ser tan experimentada sentía que no debería romper con los protocolos ninjas. La pelirroja adivinó los pensamientos de su hermana. Se acercó sin prisas a unos de los árboles y posó la palma de su mano derecha... cerró sus ojos y se concentró: Comenzaba a usar su poder para leer el aura... y si es posible una comunicación telepática... mientras dibujaba en su mente a aquel personaje.

Él, por su parte, notó algo en su espalda. Un pequeño pinchazo, una leve molestia... y sonrió.

"No te va a ser tan sencillo dar conmigo, Pequeña Trueno..." Pensó mientras acomodaba su espalda en el árbol y dejaba que su espíritu le guiara fuera del cuerpo. Ya sabía donde estaban, pero no pensaba moverse de allí... La lección era aprender a encontrarle, no a ser invisible... Y por eso, concentró su energía... La energía más oscura que pudo concentrar y, a la vez, ocultar sin que los árboles se corrompieran. "¿Serás capaz de encontrarme... o te asustarás, pequeña...?"

Tyra inmediatamente hizo un rictus de dolor que le recorrió como una daga helada en el centro de su espalda y apartó su mano del tronco. Sintió un mareo que casi sintió desfallecer... Lyra fue en su ayuda pero la pelirroja se lo impidió alzando la mano para mantenerle a raya, pidiéndole calma, aunque igual la gemela de cabellos oscuros sintió una sacudida en su interior.

Para ambas, no era la primera vez que sentían esa clase de fuerza oscura, es más, la que vivía dentro de ellas comenzaba a agitarse, les parecía que pedía a gritos emerger de su interior... ese poder bersérker... de los vikingos.

-Tyra… –Gimió la de cabellos ébanos, que había caído de rodillas sintiendo escalofríos y a la vez una relamida de fuego quemándole por dentro. Sintió terror. –Otra vez…  
-Hermana... no debemos caer. –Dijo en un resoplido Pequeña Trueno, haciendo un esfuerzo al hablar. Pensó en Yandros. "¿También manejas esta clase de energía?" Sintió ahogarse un poco, se lleno de dudas… ¿Y si habían errado en su juicio para aquél llamado Yandros? Comenzó a sentir más candencia de aquella dosis de oscuridad que le golpeaba. –Siento ganas de... estar sola o de enfurecerme... pero... –Tyra pensó en un momento lo que había acontecido en Melis Karl y con Calik. Esos sentires comenzaron a virar en momentos de melancolía, cosa que igual le hacía daño. Lo mismo Lyra, la cual sus ojos se miraban acuosos.

Desde la posición del ninja de máscara de zorro, él notaba cómo la energía que había recreado hacía el efecto que esperaba. La energía caótica de las niñas estaba empezando a crecer poco a poco, y gracias a sus sellos solamente él notaría lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-No por no tener miedo somos valientes... -Susurró más para sí que para el árbol en el que se apoyaba. -¿Podrán venir hasta mí...?  
"¿Podrán superar ese miedo?"

Comenzaba a ser una verdadera tortura para ellas, su dolor repercutió en la naturaleza que comenzaba a despertar siendo el clima el primer afectando. Se comenzó con el nublar del cielo y una llovizna que salió de nada... Sabían que si esto continuaba así caerían de nuevo en la condición que tanto intentaban apartar... esa "maldición".

Tyra apretó los dientes, el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable. Su vista se comenzaba a volver brumosa y el cuerpo le pesaba como plomo. Escuchaba a la vez y no el gemir de su hermana que ya había caído a tierra.

-No puedo... permitirlo... –Se dijo así misma la pelirroja cuando comenzó a sentir que las puntas de sus cabellos tornaban en a color negro... esa tonalidad... de repente le recordó a Torom. ¿Cuánto le había dañado? Pero él siempre se había mantenido a su lado... le había aceptado a pesar de su condición, le había hecho tan feliz a pesar de todo... –Torom... Torom... –Llamó Tyra al recuerdo de su marido. Sentía que lo perdía... no podría dejar que eso pasará. Siguió observando la oscuridad de su cabellera... tal vez no toda la oscuridad significaba maldad...

La lluvia caía, hacía frío... ambas pronto se empaparon. Lyra, estaba asustada, se abrazaba a sí misma. No quería volver a ser ese ente. Una parte de ella misma se sentía una verdadera lacra. Cuando Calik la separó de Tyra no se había sentido tan insegura. Había habitado un cuerpo ajeno, se había sentido una sola con ella.

"Sobreviví gracias a que Sikoth me cuidó... por mí sola no hubiera podido..."

Aquel ladrón, aquel chico de ojos negros a quien amaba intensamente... nunca le importó lo que era. Siempre peleó y luchó por ella... ¿Por qué no debería hacer lo mismo por él?

Lyra era lo contrario a Tyra... era dulce, inocente, más alegre... Tyra en cambio era más reservada, callada... ambas eran las dos caras de una moneda... pensaron que deberían confiar en sí mismas antes que todo.

Tyra miró a su hermana... "Iguales y distintas a la vez... como la luz y la oscuridad... lo blanco y lo negro... pero de ahí también se derivan los colores"

-Pero en este caso... primero es lo primero. -Dijo Tyra a si misma clavando las uñas en tierra y pujando por ponerse de pie. –Hay que llegar a ti... Yandros-Sama...

El interpelado, desde su posición, escuchó cómo luchaban... olía su miedo... y sonrió.

-Aquí os espero, niñas... -Susurró de nuevo, y en respuesta, dejó de usar su energía oscura. Justo un instante antes de dejar de notar esa energía, las hermanas lograron erguirse.

Tyra, haciendo un esfuerzo pensó sin usar sus sentimientos hacia Torom como un equivalente a la luz... aquella energía, energía...

"La luz cubre a la oscuridad, la oscuridad oculta la luz... pero... ahora estaba sintiendo la oscuridad en ella... la oscuridad llama a oscuridad..." Tyra supo que era arriesgado pero tenía que intentarlo, al sentir como se disipaba la energía negra se la jugó en una sola carta... "Para producir oscuridad no se necesita siempre... lo negativo..." Dejó que una oleada de su propio orgullo y enojo saliera de sí misma. Si el que había usado energía oscura lo había disipado y la energía era energía...tal vez atrajera al mismo foco la energía de ella.

"Si hay oscuridad... agreguemos un poco de nosotras..." Pensó igual Lyra como su hermana. Por un momento sintió que podía leer sus pensamientos, su mente se conectaba con la de la pelirroja.

La energía de las niñas empezó a hacerse notable, y riendo, el ninja se rascó la cabeza.

-Tenéis mucho valor para hacer eso... -Susurró, a sabiendas que no le escucharían. -Veamos que pasa si...

Se volvió a concentrar y empezó a moldear su energía. Ahora, la oscuridad se volvió sólida, palpable... pero ya no era oscuridad. La tierra a los pies del ninja se volvió verde, rica... El árbol empezó a florecer como si hubiera llegado la primavera...

Dejó salir toda la energía de la tierra que podía para ver si ahora se atreverían a seguir buscando.

Ambas dejaron de sentir molestia aunque se sentían un poco exhaustas, como si hubieran estando cargando con sumos grilletes... ellas no estaban acostumbradas a manejar artes oscuras. Había dado resultado el truco, aquella persona dio señales de vida.

Lyra sonrió al ver los cambios en la flora... ella era la especialista en manejar la tierra y el agua... observó el árbol muerto que en unos parpadeos había vuelto a la vida, sin más, ya sintiéndose ágil corrió hacía ese sitio mientras Tyra quedó rezagada, intentando respirar.

La otra hermana se paró sobre la flora y la demás vegetación. Se inclinó y tocó las flores, así como la verde hierba. Comenzó a hablar en un lenguaje que casi nadie entendía. Sonriendo al otro lado del árbol, Yandros escuchaba a la muchacha hablar.

-¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para relajarse, Lyra-chan...? -Susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que solo la escuchara la de cabellos de ébano.

-En absoluto. –Respondió Lyra un poco sorprendida. –Sé que no es un día de campo... pero me gusta observar el lenguaje de la naturaleza... las señales que nos dan.

Con una sonrisa, Yandros dejó de emanar energía de nuevo.

-¿Tardará mucho tu hermana? No he sido tan brusco.  
-No puedo responderle eso... –Dijo Lyra con una media sonrisa mientras agradecía a la naturaleza. –Gracias por la información...

Tyra seguía recuperándose, la lluvia ahora era más suave, pero de pronto comenzó a hacer movimientos con sus dedos, formando varios círculos concéntricos. Lyra la miró y se apartó del árbol.

-Caelum. –Emitió la pelirroja al tiempo que dejaba caer hacia abajo sus dedos corazón e índice. Justo cuando surgió esa palabra, Yandros cerró los ojos y se concentró. De pronto un relámpago surgió del cielo, cayendo cerca del árbol cuidando de no destrozarlo, viendo como una gran nube de polvo surgía de lo que ahora pensaba sería un cráter.

La shinobi regresó a su postura normal cuando vio el nubarrón grisáceo. Se metió la mano en la capucha y extrajo su vieja mascarilla de plata que asimilaba las fauces de un felino y se la acomodó en su rostro. Lyra hizo lo mismo, acomodándose su propia careta de plata que sólo representaban los labios femeninos. Como una cara mortuoria.

-No era necesario que hubieras hecho eso, hermana. –Susurró Lyra a la pelirroja quien sólo se encogió de hombros y caminó hacía el polvo.  
-Las malas maneras de Calik... algo se me pegó. –Comentó para sí misma la shinobi.  
-Algo que tendremos que retocar... -Dijo una voz dentro de la nube de polvo.

Cuando miraron hacia allá, pudieron ver una estatua con forma de hombre en posición del loto, hecha de ónice puro. Tyra cerró los ojos.

-Si no menciono a Calik... ¿Me hubiera usted respondido?  
-Por supuesto. Solo estaba esperando a que vinierais, Pequeña Trueno.

El ónice comenzó a rajarse, y allá donde empezaba a caerse mostraba la piel y la ropa de Yandros.

-Aunque has sido muy brusca... has superado la primera prueba... Ambas lo habéis hecho. -Dijo el ninja detrás de su máscara con una sonrisa. -Ahora... ya podéis quitaros las máscaras, os he visto más veces de las que podríais imaginar.

Cuando cayó el último trozo de ónice, Yandros sacó un odre de agua de su bolsa de viaje y se quitó la máscara, dejando ver su rostro moreno, sus ojos morados y su cicatriz, para poder beber.

-¿Queréis?

Tyra inspeccionó las pupilas violáceas, pero apartó la mirada y suspiro mientras se arrancaba la máscara.

-Fue algo extra lo del rayo... aunque sabía que no se dejaría tocar ni por el pétalo de una rosa. –Comentó escueta y aceptó el odre de agua. –El nombre de Nii-Sama lo hizo todo...  
-Y las flores. –Susurró dulcemente Lyra.

Yandros miró a sus pies y vio el tupido montón de flores. Después las miró con esa sonrisa característica.

-Sentaos, por favor... Tenemos tiempo, y yo no quiero ser el que os lo quite. Además... ahora que hay algo de vegetación será algo más agradable la charla. ¿No os parece?  
-Tiempo escaso, pero se acepta su invitación. –Comentó Tyra entregándole el odre a su hermana quien bebió a placer. –Calik y los demás duermen gracias a un pequeño experimento que hicimos...  
-Ethan nos enseñó, Tyra, aunque es la primera vez que lo probamos. –Dijo sonrojada la morena. –No me gustó aplicarlo a Sikoth pero... no había otra opción.  
-¿Ethan? ¿El Ermitaño os enseñó a usar la hoja de los sueños? –Dijo con una sonrisa incrédula el ninja, y después volvió a reír. –Esto si que no me lo esperaba... aunque tratándose de él... si, es bastante normal.

Después miró a las gemelas después de un breve silencio.

-¿Por qué queríais que nos viéramos, pequeñas? No creo que fuera para que yo os asustara a placer. ¿Verdad?  
-¿Lo hizo a propósito? –Inquirió Tyra, aunque mantenía un temple serio. –Pensé que yo era algo violenta... –Hizo una pausa. ¿Qué le podría decir? –Yandros-Sama... se ve perfectamente que usted conoce a Nii-Sama...  
-¿Hacer a propósito? Oh... te refieres... ¿A esto?

De las manos unidas de Yandros salió un destello oscuro, y la estrella se convirtió de repente en una esfera negra como la noche. No emitía luz, no emitía sonido, solo un enorme vacío.

-El poder no es malvado, Pequeña Trueno... -Empezó a decir mientras la esfera negra se iluminaba suavemente con un cálido resplandor azulado. -Igual que la oscuridad. Es el modo en que se emplea lo malvado... la gente que lo usa... Pero la oscuridad en sí no es maligna...

Acto seguido, la esfera oscura se quedó flotando en el aire.

-Y si... podría decirse que conozco a ese cabezón testarudo y bueno para nada de Calik... -Contestó con un suspiro.

Ambas chicas miraron con curiosidad la pequeña burbuja, intentaban razonar...podrían pedir explicaciones pero Tyra fue al grano.

-¿Por qué me sellaste? –La voz de la pelirroja se apagó un momento ante la pregunta que formuló. –A mi parte vikinga esa noche en Melis Kharl...

Lyra hizo causa común con un silencio. A ella la había detenido Calik... por algún plan ya fuese o no maléfico que resguardaba el Líder de la Niebla, pero no comprendían por qué Yandros había interferido.

-¿Qué interés tenía o tiene por lo que nos pasa? –Dijo sin rodeos ya Tyra perforando con su mirada verde-grisácea sobre aquel shinobi.

Él la miró a los ojos con sus discos violetas, sin quitarle la vista de los suyos.

-Dime, Pequeña Trueno... Si tú ves a un niño indefenso frente a una bestia... ¿Le ayudarías? -Preguntó clavándole los ojos en las pupilas. -Cuando una niña a la que conoces llora... ¿Le consolarías?

Tyra se cruzó de brazos y aspiró... no tenía que responder porque ya se sabía la respuesta.

-¿Por qué motivo? –Presionó la muchacha. –No hago mucho caso de Calik con respecto a su opinión por las personas... pero usted no pinta muy bien dentro de todo esto...  
-Porque quise. –Dijo él con una voz suave. -Y porque tenía el poder para hacerlo. ¿Acaso no te vale? Bien, también te diré que no te deseo ningún mal, ya que te conozco desde que eras así de chiquitita... -Con una mano poniéndola a una altura de un metro del suelo, él tan solo miraba con ojos cálidos. -Además... te dije que pasaste la primera prueba, tanto tú como Lyra... Al menos, esos vuestros Torom y Sikoth han hecho un mejor trabajo que el inútil de mi hermano.

La pelirroja se inmutó un poco. Aún sentía un dolor punzante en la zona donde poseía la marca caótica: el círculo partido a la mitad por un relámpago. Ahora parecía no ser visible, salvo aparecía cuando le provocaban o sentía esa aura precursora de su ente.

-Así que me conoce... –Dijo ella sobando su baja espalda.  
-Esa prueba fue algo "rara". –Abrió la boca Lyra.  
-Menos de lo que hemos pasado con Calik... sí, fue dura. –Remató Tyra siguiendo masajeando esa zona.  
-Las pruebas están hechas para ser duras, pequeñas... -Dijo Yandros con una sonrisa. –Además... Calik está haciendo el trabajo a medias, solo está entrenando vuestro cuerpo... No ha cultivado vuestra alma, lo cual estaban haciendo vuestros esposos hasta ahora... Pero nadie es perfecto, sobretodo ese conejo.

Acto seguido se levantó de su sitio y las miró serio.

-¿O acaso pensáis que superasteis mi prueba porque Calik entrenó vuestro cuerpo...? ¿Pensáis que habéis vencido a la rabia por ser más "fuertes"? -Se acercó un poco a ellas. -Mientras sentíais mi energía... Mientras vuestra sangre hervía... ¿Pensasteis que venceríais por ser poderosas o por alguna otra cosa?

Lyra se sintió algo conmocionada, Tyra soportó la mirada del ninja.

-Usted ha dicho lo que fue... la razón del porqué y tienen nombres. –Dibujo letras en el aire. –Después miró el cielo. –Entonces... tú sabes quien... quienes somos…  
-Se quienes sois... quienes fuisteis... quienes seréis... -La mirada de Yandros se volvió afable. -Y quién sabe... Puede que sepa quiénes volveréis a ser... pero esa no es nuestra historia... Ni mi papel en ella, aún.

El ninja se giró y, de un movimiento, la esfera oscura se convirtió en un pergamino que cayó al suelo. El de los ojos violetas se agachó para recogerlo.

-Puedo completar lo que Calik no consigue. -Dijo mirando el pergamino. -Puedo templar vuestro espíritu... es más, lo he templado esta noche...  
-Hablas como el Maestro Ethan... y no lo eres... –Dijo Tyra sonriendo esta vez ahora ella aspirando profundo. –Cuéntenos su plan de que debemos hacer, Yandros-Sensei…

Él sonrió. Iban a empezar un viaje del que no se arrepentirían nunca.

"Nunca lo hicieron…" pensó para sí mientras abría el pergamino.

Partieron al momento que se despertaron. No habían levantado siquiera carpas (a excepción de los tres personajes y Calik, que creó una eso sí, de malos modos para que durmiesen Agustín y Orfeo), por lo que fue más sencillo partir a pesar de la incomodidad por la que padecieron para descansar la noche anterior. De mala gana y en mala hora habían decidido los niños seguir al grupo. Agustín se había encariñado con ellos, sin embargo, Orfeo no dejaba de quejarse una y otra vez. Cuando su hermano le preguntó porqué decidió ir con ellos, simplemente dijo que había recibido una carta diciendo que seguirían a su cuidado más tiempo, y que no podía permitir una mancha oscura en su historial, pues eso sería en lo que se convirtiera Zul si ahora lo dejaba solo. Sin más remedio, la parejita los siguió sin rechistar… al menos, no mucho. Sin embargo, aquel día ni siquiera tomaron desayuno para ahorrar víveres. Ya habían pasado casi una semana desde que dejaron la Cuna.

-Se van a desnutrir. –Comentó el hombre que llevaba una granada entre las manos y la degustaba tranquilamente al igual que sus dos compañeras. Ellos habían madrugado tomando las cosas con calma y degustaban la fruta como postre.

Pronto, después de un par de horas, el Sendero de Kenereth quedó atrás y llegaron a una zona de pequeñas montañas que subían y bajaban como si fueran olas de tierra. Estuvieron andando sin parar, hasta que cayó el atardecer.

-Ya me duele el trasero de tanto andar. –Se quejó Agustín aupado a la grupa del caballo.  
-Pero…Si tú no has caminado. –Observó Zul caminando a buen ritmo sin denotar ni una gota de cansancio o debilidad al igual que sus compañeros, ya tan acostumbrados por tantos viajes anteriores.  
-También uno se fastidia de andar sentado. –Dijo Orfeo de reojo con un acento molesto. El mestizo puso los ojos en blanco a lo que la adolescente advirtió. Dejó el libro al lado y lo cuestionó con severidad mientras se ponía derecha y alzaba el mentón con aire de superioridad. –¿Cómo quedamos en cómo debías dirigirte a mí?  
-Si serás…  
-¿Perdón?  
-Con sumo respeto hasta en mirarte. –Dijo el mestizo recalcando la segunda palabra.

Orfeo resopló y le pegó en la cabeza con el tomo.

-¡Auch! –Zul se quejó y la piel de su rostro viró del moreno al rojo. Parecía que iba a gritar: "¡Que carajos te crees, engreída!", pero crispó los puños y hasta la cola para tragar saliva. Sabía que debía controlarse y no soltar la lengua que le quemaba. Se sentía algo herido en su orgullo, mira que había peleado antes con gente repugnante y ahora con una "niñita"…  
-No me tutees.  
-Perdone usted.  
-Eso si que dolió. –Comentó Koru a Jason que asintió mientras Torom ayudaba a Agustín a relajar la espalda y aguantaba preguntas con respecto a su visible cicatriz. –Se me están quitando las ganas de tener hijos con tan solo contemplar a ese par.  
-Mala suerte, privas a las futuras generaciones de tu prole. –Bromeó el chico del lunar. –No creo que nadie quiera meterse contigo.  
-Mira quien habla, casto envidioso. Si tengo más experiencia que tú. –Comentó soltando un silbidito. Le agarró del hombro y comenzó a caminar muy juntito a él a lo que Jason comenzó a ponerse algo rojo. –Pero no te preocupes, tu gran amigo Koru te ayudará a resolver tu problema. –Volteó y divisó a la chica que se llamaba Xóchitl quien deambulaba próxima a ellos. A pesar de la pesada capucha que traía su silueta femenina daba forma al capotillo. –¿Qué te parece?, no se le ve bien la cara pero pasa con esas curvas…  
-No soy tan depravado como tú. –Jason alzó las palmas comprendiendo las intenciones del hermano mayor y alejó la tentación de mirar y se centró en Huggin, que reposaba serenamente en su hombro batiendo de vez en cuando sus alas como si se riese de él, al igual que Riwl, quien movía la cabeza en medios círculos desde la cabeza de Sikoth.  
-Si que te han puesto un cinturón de castidad… -Suspiró el chico con desgano que hasta que hizo que el aprendiz de caballero se quedase alucinado por el repentino cambio de humor. –Oye, Jason…  
-Dime.  
-Cuando tú y Elia… -Se restregó el cabello y oteó el suelo mirando las huellas que dejaban sus compañeros que iban por delante.  
-Ea, que eso es privado. –Acarició la cabeza del halcón intentando mermar su sonrojo. De pronto cayó en cuenta de algo, Koru no parecía comportarse "normal". –¿Por qué ahora esa curiosidad? Que mira que no te voy a dejar que la molestes.  
-¡Nah, nada de eso! –Se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se acomodó el escudo que iba en sus espaldas con tan solo mover su torso, cortando con lo que empezó. –Ya suficientes problemas tiene como para turbarla más.  
-No me gusta nada de que volviese a irse, igual Lidda… -Jason arrugó la frente. –A nadie. Lyra casi volvía a echarse a llorar y Tyra parece contrariada…  
-Es que todos las echamos de menos.

Por fin, por vivavoz de la cronista, frenaron su andar al alcanzar la cima de una de las colinas más o menos de mediana altura. Al frente y más arriba divisaron una porción muy grande de tierra cuajada en verde esmeralda. Era un monte que simulaba la figura de un dedo gigantesco, pero muy grueso. Estaba repleta de árboles exóticos y una extensa neblina muy baja, que dificultaba más o menos la visión de donde comenzaba. Más lejano, a la derecha, aparecía la línea azul del mar de Mitra y a su flanco izquierdo una mancha entre gris y parduzca: Surgnark.

-Este camino si que no me lo sabía, conozco del otro lado por el desierto y el norte. –Llamó Torom al grupo, en especial a Zul y a Tyra que se detuvieron detrás del ex mercenario.

Frunciendo las cejas, la pelirroja escudriñó el horizonte. No podía evocar ya muy bien el lugar donde ella creció. Ya desde mucho antes afirmaba que su niñez y juventud se la pasaba en la punta más alta de la colina o en las orillas del mar.

-Es inusual…yo tampoco.  
-No lo recuerdo tampoco. –Aclaró Zul aun sobándose el chipote. Calik carraspeó pero no dijo nada.  
-No se preocupen. –Calmó la cronista con un gesto risueño. –Según sus instrucciones hemos tomado un buen camino, últimamente por los conflictos suscitados en Mimir no se han actualizado los atlas geográficos. El Templo de Ikah no aparece igualmente. –Hizo una breve pausa. Después siguió. –Conocemos el como se encuentran enclavados los alrededores pero no exactamente, por eso hemos pedido su ayuda. Así que ustedes dirán.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Sikoth se limitó a sacar un mapa.

"Aquí, esto no me está ya gustando nada." Reflexionó Tyra y miró a Torom que también le correspondió con sus ojos verdes, pero no tenían brillo de preocupación sino de interrogante, mientras Orfeo los tachaba en voz baja como "Tontos inmaduros".

-Tiene razón, este camino no está trazado. –Sentenció el hermano menor enrollándolo al compaginar el paisaje con él. –Pero podemos guiarnos con la referencia del Desierto maldito y el piélago. También contamos con Huggin y Riwl. –Se quedó otra vez en silencio y miró por debajo donde ya muchos árboles nudosos marcaban su territorio. –Por ahí estaría bien como para comenzar.  
-No hay problema, aunque yo nunca había venido por aquí. –Dijo Pies de Fuego cuya faz no aparecía cansada y sus piernas fibrosas aún aguantaban seguir trotando, caso contrario a Agustín que sus pies ya parecían dos ligas desgastadas a pesar de haber andado un poco.  
-Ni yo tampoco. –Zal aparecía un poco mejorado. Respiró el aire puro y llenó sus pulmones con satisfacción.

Todos asintieron y volvieron a poner manos a la obra o mejor dicho pies en movimiento. Pronto dejaron atrás la cima y entraron a un ecosistema distinto.  
La flora de selva, estaba cuajada de todas las tonalidades de verdes, acompañados también del folclor de sonidos de la fauna, el viento y el danzar del agua. Zul rememoró entre brumas mentales el camino que antes habían tomado en su primera visita en aquel paraje. Su paso había sido tan apresurado que ni él, ni los hermanos, ni la maga de Gren, Lyra y hasta el propio Torom, no se habían detenido a contemplar tan natura de manjar cuando fueron al rescate de la shinobi pelirroja.  
El rostro del varón, que estaba resguardado en las sombras de la tela que hacían su capucha, evocó una sonrisa cómplice con sus otras dos acompañantes, que a su vez contemplaban a las gemelas que caminaban ágilmente, con sumo cuidado y respeto por cualquier lugar donde daban un paso. Ellos mismos, aunque afirmasen lo contrario, varias veces no dejaban de maravillarse a pesar de conocer tan bien aquellas tierras tan rebosantes de vida tocadas por la luz solar que se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles y besaba las aguas cristalinas de las cascadas formando arco iris, que también chisporroteaban con alegría formando una abundante espuma blanca en su chocar con innumerables piedras marmoleadas. Ese rumor combinaba la fuerza de los truenos, el compás estridente de los tambores y el murmullo que entonaba una canción de cuna cuando el brillo de la luna junto con las parpadeantes estrellas aparecían vigilantes por el anochecer.  
Era el "Lugar del Príncipe" que ya habían visitado hace mucho tiempo pero ahora parecía estar puramente bendecido por los Siete Dioses Supremos a pesar de estar consagrado a tan solo el Dios Dual de los Ojos Rasgados.  
Un rugido felino estremeció sus oídos, arrancándolos de su observación.  
Alzaron las cabezas y cercanos, a unos cuantos metros, vieron posado sobre un grueso ramaje un bellísimo ejemplar de jaguar que curioseaba el marchar de la camarilla. Dio un salto ágil para bajar al manantial para beber de la espejeante vida. Poderoso, elegante, místico hasta en su andar. Su pelaje dorado cubierto de manchas negruzcas combinaba la divinidad de los astros, las fases de un día…sus ojos brujos cincelados en negro ocre eran embriagantes, astutos, retadores pero a la vez dulces y compasivos. El centinela perfecto. Una vez satisfecha su sed, se perdió entre los troncos nudosos con suma calma, sin prisa alguna.  
-Ahora nos toca a nosotros llenar las garrafas.  
Casi nadie vaciló ante la sutil sugerencia. Ellos también estaban sedientos. Orfeo, aunque tuviese los labios secos, decía que no era muy higiénico beber de aquella agua pues los animales bebían y seguramente se adecentaban. Caso contrario a su hermano que dio un grito de alegría y sin quitarse la ropa se zambulló en la piscina natural refrescando su piel chamuscada. La chica se dio un golpecito en la frente y tragándose su orgullo se acercó a lavarse las manos, eso si, sin dejar su elegancia y dignidad.

-Hemos llegado muy rápido. –Señaló el mestizo de lobo sin perder de vista a la chica que ahora bebía a traguitos mientras llenaba su cantimplora. Pudo advertir en su cara que el agua estaba ricamente fresca.  
-Casi dos días andando, además ni siquiera nos hemos detenido como hasta ahora. –Torom se frotó los párpados. Se sentó en medio de Sikoth y su cuñada al borde de piedras que cercaban el estanque. Inexplicablemente comenzó a sentirse con mucha somnolencia.  
-No falta mucho para que caiga el anochecer. –Observó Jason después de mojarse la cabeza y frotarse el polvo de su traje. –Y creo que va a llover.

Calik, que había quedado un poco rezagado, observó que, en efecto, parecía encapotarse un poco. Tyra, que había ya refrescado sus sienes y peinado sus cabellos, esquivó en pisar un grillo mientras sacaba de su mochila un poco de frutos secos, mientras que Koru aplastaba a otro sin querer mientras señalaba a uno de los manantiales en donde salían una variedad de "croac", se relamía los labios mencionándole a su hermano que un sapo asado no vendría nada mal para la cena.

Zalakaín miraba a un colibrí que se revoloteaba cerca y atraído, tal vez, por el aroma dulzón se posó con suavidad sobre la larga pluma que adornaba su sombrero.  
"Esto te hubiera encantado, Cristina"  
Por su parte, los tres miembros con capas estaban juntos, hablando en voz baja. Calik se dio cuenta de ello, y agudizó el oído, pero por alguna extraña razón, los murmullos del trío no llegaron con suficiente fuerza a sus entrenados oídos…  
"Magia…" Pensó el rubio. "Uno de los tres sabe magia, y poderosa… ¿Acaso no pensaron que sería de interés para nosotros? Como poco… empieza a olerme a chamusquina…".  
En el momento en el que dio un paso hacia ellos, el trío se separó, y la mujer de nombre Xóchitl se acercó a los que estaban sentados, como Torom, su esposa y sus cuñados. Cuando ellos la vieron, les hizo una reverencia y con sus manos se quitó la capucha que llevaba siempre, dejando ver un rostro pálido de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y haciendo caer una cabellera parda muy cercana al chocolate. Su rostro era hermoso, pero una hermosura que daba a entender que debía verse desde lejos. En la frente portaba una cinta de cabello con el mismo símbolo que la capa: Una luna eclipsando un sol.  
El movimiento pilló desprevenido a algunos de los miembros del grupo, como Koru, que abrió la boca tanto que parecía que fuera a desencajársele, pero los más sorprendidos fueron Torom y Tyra, pues los estaba mirando directamente a ellos, sin más.  
-Hemos avanzado más de lo esperado… –Dijo con una voz suave pero fuerte. Todos dieron un ligero respingo. –Hemos pensado que por hoy deberíamos dejar de caminar y tomar un descanso como los dioses mandan.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó el mercenario.  
-Quiero decir que sería bueno que, por una noche, descansarais completamente. –La morena se colocó en cuclillas, dejando ver que bajo la capa llevaba ropajes cómodos de color negro y alguna que otra bolsa en el cinturón. No se veía la daga del otro día. –Estáis exhaustos, cansados física y mentalmente. Una noche completa de descanso os es necesaria, Torom. A vos y a todo el grupo.  
-Bueno, estamos acostumbrados a caminar. ¿Sabes? –Dijo Sikoth con una sonrisa cansada. –No es que seamos simples novatos que empiezan a dar sus primeras zancadas.  
-Lo se muy bien, Sikoth. Sin embargo, todo hombre y mujer necesita recuperar su energía mental, y vos que sois mago deberíais saberlo.  
-Si, bueno… En eso te doy la razón. –Asintió Sikoth, y miró a Torom. -¿Qué opinas? ¿Podrás descansar plenamente esta noche? No estamos tan lejos ya…  
Torom fue a replicar. Estaban ya tan cerca que quería apretar más la marcha, pero Tyra fue la voz de la razón en este momento.  
-Si, será una buena idea. Estamos todos agotados, aunque nuestros cuerpos no nos lo digan. –La pelirroja acarició la mano de su esposo con una sonrisa. –Además, no se van a marchar porque durmamos unas cuantas horas más.  
Sin embargo, en su mente Tyra también quería descansar. Dos días atrás habían tenido la última sesión de entrenamiento con Yandros, y les dijo que esa sería la última vez que estuviera con ellas hasta dentro de un tiempo, porque tenía que atender ciertos asuntos. Les dejó a Lyra y a ella con ejercicios para hacer mientras no estuviera, pero… esos ejercicios eran incómodos y laboriosos, más si debían evitar las miradas inquisitivas que a veces Calik les mandaba.  
Torom asintió ante tales argumentos… Sabía que si Tyra decía eso era porque en verdad lo necesitaban. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia, pero aceptó las miradas de ellos. Se levantó y se dirigió al grupo.  
-Atención, chicos. Vamos a hacer una cosa. Llevamos dos días casi sin parar, y necesitamos descansar, así que esta noche haremos los turnos justos para que todos duerman bien.  
-Sobre eso… -El hombre encapuchado se acercó a él y se retiró también la capucha después de tanto tiempo sin quitársela ni para dormir. Sus ojos marrones denotaban inteligencia y picardía a partes iguales, y su cabello negro con mechas verdes caía por su espalda. Entre ceja y ceja llevaba una cicatriz no muy grande, echa al parecer por un cuchillo o una espada, pero lejos de afearlo, parecía que le quedaba bien. –Nosotros somos los más descansados, así que os propongo que esta noche nos dejéis los turnos de vigilancia a nosotros. Fuimos nosotros, al fin y al cabo, quienes os pidieron que nos guiarais.  
La voz del hombre era pausada y parecía que estuviera tanteando el camino, pero iba con decisión desde el primer momento. Torom lo miraba con fuerza, sin apartar la mirada. Se sostuvieron el mirar unos segundos hasta que Zalakaín tomó el hombro del hombre de la capa con una sonrisa.  
-¿Estás seguro, mi amigo encapuchado? –Empezó a decir él mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda. -¿Cuántas horas serían la guardia?  
-Queremos que descanséis, por eso mismo haremos las guardias más largas posibles. De unas tres horas, más o menos. –Respondió el encapuchado.  
-¿Y por fin nos dirás como te llamas? –Preguntó el semielfo con su sonrisa burlona. El moreno se dio un golpecito en la frente.  
-¿No me presenté? ¡Qué desconsiderado! –Dijo él con voz ofendida. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo. –Mi nombre es Vicente, ha sido una desconsideración mía.  
-Bien, Vicente, pues antes de tu guardia, vamos a cantar canciones. –Dijo de buen humor el bardo. –Me parece que tú eres de alguna región de Mimar que no conozco, y seguro que conoces buenas canciones.  
Antes de que Torom replicara por las horas, el semielfo se había llevado a un lado del campamento al moreno. Calik miraba imperturbable aquella escena, pero por dentro ardía. ¿De qué ardía? No lo sabía, pero sentía que algo no iba bien. ¿Desde cuándo esas gentes se habían vuelto tan sociables? ¿Era muy normal que, con unas pocas palabras, acataran sus deseos? Algo no estaba bien, no le gustaba el matiz que estaba tomando ese viaje.  
El anochecer llegó rápido, y con él los olores de comida asada. Habían conseguido capturar un montón de ranas mientras que Zalakaín charlaba con Vicente, y Xóchitl y la cronista hablaban con curiosidad con las gemelas. Lyra sentía que eran buenas personas, pero Tyra no desvelaba nada importante. La cronista seguía con la capucha puesta, parecía no ser tan sociable o al menos, no tan valiente como sus dos compañeros, sin embargo, cuando terminó de hablar con Tyra, se reunió con Orfeo, Torom y Sikoth, no sin antes hacerles una pequeña reverencia. Estuvieron revisando mapas durante un largo rato.  
La cena fue frugal, y casi sin darse cuenta, la modorra y el sueño los envolvía a todos. Calik, por su parte, se mantenía despierto, pero extrañamente también él empezó a perder la conciencia. Se dio cuenta al instante. Magia. Había magia en el aire. ¿Pero cómo podía afectarle…?  
Los sacos de dormir estaban llenos con los miembros del grupo. A lo lejos, una sombra los miraba con ojos dorados.

En medio del gran templo, una figura caminaba en silencio delante de un gran número de personas. Todas ellas iban ataviadas con una capa negra con bordes plateados, y como broche, una luna eclipsando al sol. Todos ellos llevaban capucha y seguían con la mirada a la figura caminante. Los destellos plateados de su máscara solo podían reflejar la vestimenta shinobi que llevaba.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos reunimos todos, muchachos… -Dijo Yandros con voz tranquila. –Supongo que todos tendréis nociones del porqué nos juntamos, puesto que habéis recibido las misivas.

Un murmullo de asentimiento recorrió el enorme templo, suavemente iluminado por las antorchas que estaban encendidas. Uno de los encapuchados, uno bastante alto, dio un paso al frente.

-Señor… ¿Es cierto? ¿Ha llegado la hora?  
-Si, Arkist. Ha llegado el momento. –Contestó el ninja, quitándose la máscara y guardándola. A su espalda portaba dos espadas y al cinto, un gran zurrón. –Nuestra misión pronto empezará. La Dualidad volverá a vivir.

Un fuerte griterío de alegría salió de las gargantas de los presentes. Yandros levantó las manos con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, basta, silencio… -Los presentes guardaron silencio de nuevo. –Vosotros sabéis qué debéis hacer.  
-¿Él estará aquí, señor? –Preguntó una voz femenina con cierto tono despreciativo.  
-Si, estará con su grupo. Ese es el más peligroso de todos. Los demás, realmente, me importan bastante poco si atacan por separado, pero si se unen… -Yandros no terminó la frase cuando una mano fue levantada.  
-Podríamos cansarles en el templo. –La voz de la mano alzada era suave pero fuerte, y femenina. –Hay métodos para cansar a una persona sin tener que dañarles.  
-Tienes razón, querida. –Contestó Yandros con una sonrisa. –Por eso mismo les he preparado una pequeña sorpresa…  
-¿Ese es el motivo del porqué no estamos todos? –Preguntó un hombre bastante corpulento.  
-Exacto. Pero mientras tanto quiero que preparéis este lugar para lo que tengo planeado… Dentro de varios días llegarán aquí, y por Odla que debemos estar preparados. ¡Arkarian! –Gritó el ninja, y uno de los encapuchados más corpulentos se acercó a él, quitándose la capucha mostrando un rostro juvenil y pelirrojo, cubriendo la cabeza por un pañuelo gris. –Quiero que te lleves a la mitad a hacer los preparativos, y la otra mitad a poner las trampas acostumbradas. ¿Ha quedado claro?  
-Si, señor. –Contestó con una voz autoritaria.  
-Hijos míos… -La voz de Yandros se dirigió a todo el grupo. –Que el Eclipse os sonría.  
-¡Y a usted, señor! –Gritaron al unísono.

Todos los guerreros empezaron a moverse por las distintas salas, mientras el llamado Arkarian daba órdenes a los pocos que se quedaron allí. Yandros, por su parte, empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el altar de Ikah. Todo estaba preparado… Solo faltaba hacer que los muchachos llegaran pronto, y que aquel sacrificio que hizo para conseguir la espada no fuera en vano. El recuerdo de aquel día surgió en su mente.

Su energía había dado un bajón bastante fuerte al utilizar el sello del mal para poder sellar a Tyra, y su máscara se resbalaba por el sudor. Saltó de árbol en árbol, intentando que no le vieran, pero a la vez, no perderles de vista. Sabía que la otra muchacha, Lyra, no estaría lejos, pero sintió que alguien consiguió sellarla antes de que despertara.

Se sentó en una de las ramas más altas del bosque, viendo como los muchachos habían empezado a caminar. Miró hacia uno de los árboles cercanos a él y, después de recuperar el aliento por la escapada tan abrupta que hizo, empezó a hablar.

-Puedes salir. Estar tanto tiempo escondido acabará por hacerte daño en las cervicales. –Sacó dos kunais con una mano. –Además, no me gusta que me espíen.

El silencio le respondió, mientras Yandros se colocaba de nuevo la máscara. Un segundo después, los matorrales del suelo se movieron, mostrando la figura de Ludovico con una sonrisa bastante satisfecha. El ninja soltó un silbido y se levantó en la rama.

-Vaya… si es el poderoso San Espada… -Se dejó caer hacia el suelo, cayendo grácilmente sin hacer ruido. Los kunais seguían en la mano. –¿Por qué un guerrero de tu calibre se mantiene escondido? No creo que sea para aprender esgrima, precisamente…

La sonrisa de Ludovico denotó que entendió la broma, y moviendo sus manos señalando el bosque, habló.

-Reconociendo el terreno… -Volvió su vista al ninja. –Guerrero precavido es guerrero vivo.  
-Si, eso es cierto. –Cambiando de pie el peso de su cuerpo, el enmascarado no soltó las armas de su mano. –Pero un guerrero cotilla suele ser un guerrero cobarde. Ver peleas ajenas no suele describir bien a las personas.  
-¿No es viendo peleas ajenas el modo de adquirir conocimiento, también?

Aquello le puso en guardia, pues sabía perfectamente que aquellos muchachos habían viajado con él. Por lo tanto, buscaba conocimientos de su forma de luchar. Apretó con fuerza los kunais.

-Entonces, mi siguiente pregunta es la siguiente… -Tomó aire mientras miraba por detrás de su máscara al hombre. –¿Qué conocimiento querrías de un maestro de sellos como yo…? –Vio que ahora era él el que cambiaba de pierna su peso. –Porque a ese grupito debes conocerles a todos como la palma de tu mano… según mis fuentes…

El hombre empezó a masajearse un momento las sienes, y lo miró serio, cambiado… Yandros se puso más serio aún, aferrando sus dos kunais con fuerza.

-En si, venía a preguntar por tus servicios… -Su voz se había vuelto un poco más fría. –No siempre puedo arriesgarme a seguirlos.  
-Bien… -El shinobi lo miró fijamente a los ojos. –Hablamos de algo peligroso, si nos fiamos de tu mirada… -Interiormente, pensó que aquello era demasiado para él incluso. –Cuéntame, Señor que todo lo ve.  
-Necesito que te encargues de proteger a estos niños hasta que una pareja llamada Orfeo y Agustín se reúnan con ellos. –Ludovico giró la cabeza mientras carraspea, dando la impresión de que escucha algo por detrás de él. –Cuando ellos lleguen, te olvidarás de los demás y los protegerás solo a esos dos.

Yandros se quedó callado un momento, alzando una ceja… aunque el hombre no pudiera verlo. Sopesó los pros y los contras… viendo que los pros eran más grandes que los contras. Mucho más grandes.

-Has de saber, entonces, que esa misión no va a resultarte precisamente… barata.  
-No suelo contratar gente si no tengo con qué pagarlo. –Contestó el hombre con una sonrisa sardónica. -¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

El ninja se rascó la barbilla unos segundos. Aquello era imprevisto, totalmente imprevisto… pero una oportunidad así no podía desaprovecharla. Sabía con certeza qué era lo que quería… y con una sonrisa, lo miró a los ojos.

-Quiero aquello que tanto trabajo costó a Calik conseguir… -Bajó la mano de la barbilla sin dejar de sonreír. –La mítica Árnyek.

Ludovico soltó una pequeña risita y, con gracia, lo volvió a mirar.

-¿Y porqué querrías eso?  
-Oh, es muy simple. –Contestó el enmascarado encogiéndose divertido de hombros. –Calik trabajó muy duro para conseguir esa espada… Lo se de muy buena tinta. ¿Qué cara pondrá cuando me vea a mí, a alguien que no soporta, tener ese objeto tan preciado? –Colocó las manos como si tuviera un cántaro de agua mientras no dejaba de sonreír. –Se pondrá como un auténtico energúmeno, como un loco. Ya puedo imaginármelo… y me encanta. –Miró de nuevo bajando las manos a Ludovico. –Porque me divierte mucho ver a ese rubio idiota enfadado.

La carcajada que soltó Ludovico hizo que Yandros se relajara, sonriendo para sus adentros. "Otro cambio" pensó. El hombre lo miró divertido y le extendió la mano.

-Trato hecho. –La voz había perdido esa frialdad de antes.  
-Entonces me tiene usted a su servicio, San Espada. –Contestó el shinobi estrechando la mano después de pasar los cuchillos a la otra. –Tráigame la espada dentro de unos días y cerraremos el trato.

"Aquel trato fue muy apropiado", pensó Yandros girándose para ver la parte más baja de las escaleras, la sala del altar de Ikah. "No se qué le empujó a ese par a mover ficha, pero a mi me vino de perlas…"

Se giró de nuevo, dirigiéndose al relieve en el suelo. Acarició suavemente las runas grabadas hace ya tantos siglos con sus manos, recordando cómo aquella espada había llegado a sus manos… Y como su poder lo llamaba.

Aquella noche, él estaba sentado, como de costumbre, en una de las ramas de los árboles. En sus manos había un catalejo, el cual lo había colocado en su ojo derecho para observar como Zalakaín había separado a Cristina del grupo. Agudizando el oído, aún sin poder escuchar todo lo que decían pues la mayoría de sonidos que llegaban a él eran del bosque, consiguió escuchar algunas de las palabras de amor que el bardo le estaba profesando a la muchacha. Por eso se giró al suelo con cuatro shurikens en la mano hacia un sonido que, aún siendo sigiloso, para él fue como un estruendo. Desde los matorrales, una vez más, pudo ver a Ludovico buscándole. Juntó los labios he hizo el sonido de un pájaro con la boca, viendo como resultado que Ludovico miró hacia donde él estaba. Guardó los shurikens y le hizo ademanes de que subiera. No estaba muy alto, así que no le resultó nada difícil colocarse a su vera en la rama. A la espalda, San Espada portaba un paquete bastante grande. Yandros señaló a la espalda del hombre.

-Parece que tenemos un acuerdo firmado… -Dijo él susurrando, y al bajar la mano señaló hacia abajo. –Yo, como puedes ver, he empezado mi trabajo… ahora mismo tengo al tal Zalakaín y a la tal Cristina ahí abajo, bien vigiladitos.  
-¿Qué cosa…? –Contestó Ludovico aspirando con fuerza por la nariz. Yandros se fijó en que su ojo tuvo un pequeño, minúsculo, tic nervioso. Sonrió para sus adentros.  
-Están hablando a solas… Pero lo primero es lo primero. –Guardó el catalejo en su pequeño zurrón de viaje y miró al hombre. –La espada, y te cuento todo lo que ha pasado en estos días, incluyendo lo que están hablando ahora mismo esos dos. No se si podrás oírlos desde aquí, pero puedo acercarte sin que noten nuestra presencia.

Ludovico, con cara de enfado, se quitó las correas para tomar el paquete con las manos.

-Ahí la tienes, en perfecto estado. –Lanzó con fuerza el paquete al shinobi, prácticamente a la cara, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y dando una pequeña vuelta a la rama, quedando bocabajo sujetándose únicamente por sus piernas. –No tengo un oído ninja… pero tengo un oído muy fino.

Yandros, balanceándose aún un poco por la fuerza que Ludovico usó, miró hacia el suelo, calculando que si no se hubiera agarrado con las piernas, ahora mismo podría haberse roto la cabeza. Empezó a desanudar el paquete de la espada.

-San Espada, por favor. ¿Por qué esta furia? Tampoco es para tanto, es una simple confesión de amor… -Hizo surgir la empuñadura de la espada, y sus ojos se iluminaron con un destello oscuro. –Vaya, vaya, vaya… -Susurró para sí mismo mientras acariciaba los adornos de la guarda. –Árnyek parece hambrienta…

No terminó de hablar cuando sintió como Ludovico bajaba de un salto hacia el suelo. El ninja se balanceó en la rama y se soltó, dando un salto lo suficientemente fuerte para colocarse frente a Ludovico. El hombre se detuvo al ver como Yandros tomaba la empuñadura de Árnyek en calidad de ofensiva, sin sacarla del paquete.

-Cálmate, galán. Los demás están bastante cerca, y si piensas en hacer algo, ten en cuenta los pros y los contras. Además, mi contrato es protegerles… -Lo miró con unos ojos fríos y calculadores. –Eso también incluye las palabras "de ti". ¿Verdad?

Por un momento, los ojos de Ludovico pasaron de donde estaba la pareja a los ojos de Yandros, y de estos a la espada. Se sacudió un momento la cabeza y, alzando sus manos a sus sienes, empezó a masajearlas, cerrando los ojos. Soltó el aire lentamente, y miró a Yandros. Este sintió el cambio solo por los ojos.

-Efectivamente. –Dijo con una voz más calmada. –Discúlpalo, suele perder los papeles cuando se trata de Cristina.  
-Señor que todo lo ve… -Contestó Yandros colocando la espada a su espalda. –Mi misión es proteger a estos niños… Pero si San Espada no puede controlar sus impulsos, creo que va a ser un poco difícil llevar a buen puerto este trabajo.  
-Yo también lo dudo, sobretodo en estos momentos… -Dijo Ludovico secamente, con el tic nervioso en el ojo. –Pero me viene perfecto dejarlo hacer en esta ocasión… -Soltó mientras una sonrisa perversa surgía en sus labios. Yandros tuvo un escalofrío.  
-Sabéis, señor, que yo tengo un contrato… Incluso ustedes están dentro de las cláusulas. Debo protegerlos, y si no me da una poderosa razón… -Se quedó callado un momento para volver a hablar. –O un nuevo precio, no voy a evitar mi obligación. Tendré que enfrentarme a ustedes como hemos acordado.

El hombre se colocó bien el cabello. Parecía estar sudando ligeramente, pero no parecía cansado.

-Descuida, no pienso matar a nadie. He de llevarme a Cristina para que complete el Sendero de Sibel; Ludovico no sabe mucho de esto aún, y de cualquier forma él tampoco dañaría a los críos. Pero… -Sonrió de una manera bastante siniestra. –si quiere darle una lección a ese elfo afeminado que está intentando flirtear con su mujer… ¿Quién soy yo para detenerlo?

Sin moverse de su posición, Yandros lo miraba atentamente. Sabía que aquello llegaría a pasar, después de varios días observándolos, pero lo último que querría es que Ludovico fuera con toda su furia… Peor aún, que Muctuc le ayudase… Sin embargo, si seguía insistiendo, podría resultar sospechoso. Bajó completamente la guardia mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Podría sacar algo de esto, seguramente.

-Sois los clientes, vosotros decidís. Esta vez, en honor a San Espada, no me entrometeré en sus asuntos… -Se recostó en el árbol cercano. –Sin embargo, si veo que las cosas empiezan a salirse de sus manos, incluso con el gran Ludovico, deberé intervenir. Si no cumplo con lo que se me ha contratado no serviría como mercenario. ¿No piensas?

Ludovico sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar, cuando Yandros habló por última vez.

-Si puede ser, no mates a ese elfo. Tiene una botella de vino élfico que pienso agenciarme, pero preferiría que fuera mientras estuviera vivo.  
-Trato hecho. –Contestó Ludovico perdiéndose en la espesura.

Yandros perdió su sonrisa y miró hacia donde estaban los muchachos. Escuchó un sonido cerca de él. Reconociéndolo, habló en voz realmente baja.

-No los pierdas de vista.

Una sombra pasó cerca de él, mientras que levantándose del árbol, Yandros comenzó a caminar. Debía preparar algunas cosas.

-Yo lo haré.  
-Y yo no quiero que lo hagas.  
-No hay más opción, algún día volverá.  
-Pero. ¿Por qué tú? Yo podría hacerlo, tengo el temple necesario…  
-Lo se, pero ambos sabemos que esta misión recaerá en mis hombros.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Amigo mío, sabes el porqué.  
-Ilumíname a mi, pues.  
-La luz siempre puede extinguirse, pero por mucha fuerza que tenga un destello, este siempre emitirá sombras.  
-¿Quieres decir que…?  
-Exacto. La luz siempre es temporal… Lo que de verdad es inmortal y continuo es la oscuridad.  
-Pero es una misión demasiado peligrosa…  
-En absoluto, querida. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es morir.  
-¡¿Y te parece poco? ¡No voy a consentir que un amigo mío se sacrifique por…!  
-¿Por qué, hermano…? ¿Por poder seguir velando por este mundo? ¿Por luchar otra vez a tu lado? ¿Por enseñar a las futuras generaciones lo que nosotros hemos llegado a hacer?  
-¡Ese no es el tema!  
-Por supuesto que lo es.  
-Sekiam tiene razón… Alguien debe abrir tus ojos algún día. Pero sigo pensando que yo podría hacerlo igual de bien.  
-Y no lo dudo, pero esta misión ya tiene dueño.  
-¡Me niego, Sekiam! ¡Puede que convenzas a Lehdroy, pero yo no claudico tan fácilmente!  
-Oh, pero sabes que tengo razón. Sabes perfectamente que necesitarás de mis servicios dentro de mil, dos mil o diez mil lunas. Da igual el tiempo que estés durmiendo… yo te despertaré.  
-… No conseguiré hacerte entrar en razón… ¿Verdad?  
-Verdad.  
-… Que así sea, entonces… pero esto va en contra de mis deseos.  
-Que seas nuestro jefe no significa que tengamos que seguir todos y cada uno de tus deseos.  
-Lehdroy tiene razón. Señor o no, eres una persona como nosotros… Y a veces, hay que elegir entre el mal menor y el mal mayor. Este es el mal menor. ¿Tú que dices?  
-… Digo que no quisiera tener que elegir.  
-Pero de eso se trata… porque hasta los dioses deben elegir.

Torom despertó inquieto a punto de gritar. ¿Gritar qué? ¿Una palabra? ¿Una negación? No sabía qué iba a gritar, pero lo que sí sentía era que aquel sueño había sido muy triste. Por alguna extraña razón, recordaba cada una de las palabras que surgían de las voces de esas tres personas… porque una de ellas era la suya propia.

El muchacho se levantó, intentando no despertar a los demás, y se fue hacia el río, algo lejano. Cuando se agachó, se miró en el reflejo del agua.

¿Quién era ese que le miraba desde esos ojos llorosos y verdes? No reconocía ese reflejo, y por encima de todo, no reconocía su rostro. Se frotó la cara con abundante agua, intentando despejar su mente. Cuando el chapoteo dejó de oírse y volvió a mirarse, ahora podía reconocer perfectamente sus ojos, su rostro… incluso aquella cicatriz en su cara era algo que le reconfortaba a esa hora.

Se sentó un momento a mirar el río, pensativo, recordando aquel sueño…

Porque su voz era la que se oponía a esa "misión" de la que esa pareja, el hombre llamado Sekiam y la mujer llamada Lehdroy, iban a llevar a cabo.

Llegó hasta el lugar donde habían caído rendidos. La fogata estaba encendida aunque con el sol ya perdía su función de iluminación, y los demás estaban durmiendo. Se sentó un momento frente al fuego a reflexionar… Pero se alzó de repente. Había algo que no le gustaba.

¿Dónde estaban Xóchitl, Vicente y la cronista?

Miró hacia todos los lados, pero no los encontró por ninguna parte. Revisó los fardos. Faltaban los del trío. Parecía como si nunca hubieran existido entre su expedición. Raudo y algo asustado, fue hasta su lecho para tomar a Osvívit… para encontrar con miedo de que su espada había desaparecido.

-¡Despertad! ¡Despertad todos! –Gritó el mercenario. La luz del sol ya caía en sus rostros despertándoles lentamente, aunque a veces se escondía gracias al denso follaje.  
-¿Qué te ocurre tan temprano, gritón…? –Preguntó Koru con sueño mientras se alzaba un poco sobre sí mismo.  
-¡Se han llevado a Osvívit! –Gritó Torom presa de los nervios. Aquello era algo que no había llegado a pensar nunca.

La noticia hizo que todos excepto Calik despertaran del todo. El rubio, por su parte, se alzaba lentamente todavía con cara de sueño.

-¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó Zalakaín palpándose las armas. Él las tenía perfectamente colocadas.  
-Si, lo estoy. –Dijo más bajo el de la cicatriz, pero igual de alterado. –Me desperté por un… sueño extraño… y Osvívit había desaparecido junto a esos tres.

Tyra se levantó enseguida y subió a uno de los árboles, mientras que Lyra buscaba por el suelo algún rastro junto a Zul. Jason y Koru estaban recogiendo a toda prisa el campamento. Sikoth, Orfeo y Agustín por su parte recogían con prisas algo de agua en los odres, dejando de lado la niña los pensamientos, viendo que en serio era una emergencia.

-No los veo… -Dijo la kunoichi desde el árbol. Desde que había empezado su entrenamiento con Yandros era más sensible a las vibraciones de las personas, pero por algún motivo solo encontraba una vibración parecida a la de un animal acercándose a ellos.  
-Debemos encontrarlos. –Dijo Torom. -¿Estamos muy lejos del Templo?  
-Posiblemente si vamos a buen paso estaremos allí en… -Sikoth se quedó callado cuando un sonido de hojas surgió de una mata de hierbas.

Todos se pusieron en guardia excepto Calik, que poco a poco había ido recobrando la conciencia y el raciocinio. Todos se quedaron callados cuando de entre los arbustos salió una cabeza de lobo gris. Los ojos dorados los miraban con curiosidad.

La pelirroja bajó del árbol para mirar al animal.

-Sentí que se acercaba, pero no parece peligroso. –Dijo ella, pero Sikoth levantó la mano para que callara.  
-Tyra… encontrarnos un jaguar en una jungla es bastante normal pero… ¿Un lobo…?  
-Los lobos son habitantes de los bosques. –Dijo Zul algo nervioso. –No de las selvas…  
-Este lobo no es natural de aquí. –Corroboró de nuevo el mago.

Estaban todos quietos, atentos a lo que haría el animal. Sin embargo, él tan solo salió hacia ellos con un pequeño tintineo. Cuando el gran animal estaba frente a ellos, todos pudieron ver perfectamente un medallón que llevaba al cuello. Un medallón de forma circular de ónice, con una luna de plata eclipsando un sol dorado. El mismo medallón que llevaban las capas de los tres desaparecidos.

-¡Es parte de su grupo! –Gritó Torom y se lanzó hacia el animal.  
-¡Torom, cuidado!

El mercenario saltó hacia el animal, pero este de un ágil movimiento saltó fuera del alcance del ojiverde, colocándose encima de una de las rocas. Lo miró de nuevo con esos ojos dorados. El chico se levantó.

-¿Dónde están tus amos? –Dijo con furia Torom a la vez que Zalakaín se acercaba a él para ayudarle a levantarse.  
-Vamos, Torom. Es solo un animal. ¿Cómo esperas que un simple lobo te diga donde están…? –Pero sus palabras murieron cuando el lobo bajó y comenzó a correr por la espesura.

Se detuvo a unos metros de ellos y los miró con sus orbes de oro, esperando.

-Quiere que le sigamos… -Dijo Zul con una expresión de sorpresa.  
-Es una trampa. –Dijo Calik con un deje de odio. –Nos llevará hasta una trampa y lo sabéis.

Pero Torom no hizo más caso. Comenzó a correr detrás del lobo, seguido de Zalakaín y Zul. El resto de compañeros no tardó ni un segundo en seguirles.

-Perfecto… Ahora a perseguir chuchos… -Dijo despectivamente el rubio empezando a correr en su dirección. Llevó una de sus manos a tentar su katana, quería estar preparado… Faltaba algo allí donde tenía la mano. Miró y se encontró desarmado igual que su cuñado. –¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo han…? –Miró hacia el frente, donde todos perdían el sentido siguiendo al animal. –Parece que yo también tendré que seguirlos…

Se alejaron a la carrera, sin mirar atrás y con prisa. El lobo plateado avanzaba a grandes zancadas, dejando ver destellos metalizados por el medallón, por varios senderillos que parecían llevarlos irremediablemente al corazón de la selva. Ellos sortearon árboles, rocas, pequeñas piedras y pequeños troncos. Ramas y follaje para conseguir seguirle la pista. Cuando alguno conseguía detenerle por aprovechar un tronco o una roca, el cánido saltaba en la dirección más inverosímil a la que estaba, sin perder el ritmo. Si ellos se detenían o lo perdían de vista, él también se detenía, los miraba y aullaba al cielo, como dando a entender de que, si querían tener el premio, deberían esforzarse más.  
El sudor surgía por todos sus poros. Nunca habían pensado que correr en aquel lugar fuera tan agotador. La humedad del ambiente les oprimía el pecho, pegándoles las ropas en el cuerpo, y al estar el ambiente tan cargado les costaba un poco respirar. Por alguna extraña razón, no llegaban a ver ningún otro animal salvo el lobo. No sonaban los majestuosos sonidos de la selva que había hasta la noche anterior.  
La tarde ya llegaba al cielo, y las fuerzas de todos se agotaron en ese momento. Sin comer ni beber nada desde la noche anterior, cayeron exhaustos al suelo prácticamente todos. El único que se mantuvo en pie fue Torom, que miraba a los ojos del lobo, ahora detenido también.  
-Se burla de nosotros… -Dijo Koru secándose el sudor con la manga de su camisa.  
-No lo creo… -Dijo Zalakaín abanicándose con el sombrero. –Me da la sensación de que quiere que le sigamos… Solo eso, seguirle…  
-¿No estará intentando realmente… llevarnos por el caminos… equivocado…? –Dijo una cansada Lyra.  
-Por fin alguien que piensa… -Secundó Calik, el cual también sudaba. –Pero… algo me da mala espina…  
En silencio, Torom le daba la razón a Calik. Algo no encajaba. Le habían quitado a Osvívit, un arma que, en teoría, solo podría usar él. Pero sin embargo, el lobo parecía esperarles. ¿Qué era lo que quería…? O mejor dicho… ¿Dónde quería llevarles?  
A lo lejos, el animal los veía descansar. No movía ni un solo músculo, ni un solo pelo de su cuerpo, en el acto de observarles. El medallón en su cuello refulgía en un oscuro destello que al mercenario le llamaba la atención. ¿Dónde lo había visto antes? Intentó recordar, pero solo le venía a la memoria el momento en el que lo vio en el trío desaparecido.  
-Atención todos… -Dijo Zalakaín sacando su estoque. –Alguien nos está siguiendo…  
Todos se pusieron en guardia, y las hojas comenzaron a sonar, los arbustos a moverse, el viento trajo sonidos que antes no había. Cuando se levantaron todos, de entre los hierbajos salió un caballo montado por una figura humana, también con una larga capa puesta. Corrió entre ellos, obligándoles a saltar para salir de su camino. Se colocó al lado del lobo y los miró bajo la capucha. Como broche llevaba la luna eclipsando al sol, y la capa no llegaba a tapar su esbelto cuerpo femenino ni el carcaj de flechas que colgaba de su cinturón. Dio una vuelta y salió en la dirección en la que antes iba el lobo.  
-Nos están invitando a seguirles… -Dijo el bardo extrañado.  
-Sigue sin gustarme esta situación… -Secundó Koru que había sacado su arma. –Ya son muchas coincidencias…  
-Vamos… -Dijo Torom, y sin esperar a nadie volvió a seguir al lobo.  
El animal saltó de nuevo y siguió los pasos de la amazona. El resto del grupo resopló pero le siguió de igual manera.  
En esta ocasión, ahora sí empezaba a ser sospechoso. Sonidos de cascos de caballos resonaban por la jungla, las hojas caían del cielo como si alguien pasara saltando de una rama en otra, los aullidos del lobo ahora eran más seguidos, sombras que pasaban cerca de ellos sin decirles nada. El miedo empezó a atenazar al grupo, pues ahora sabían que no había vuelta atrás. Habían caído en la trampa y lo único que podían hacer era seguir hacia delante.  
De repente, el lobo desapareció de su vista entre los árboles. Torom gritó, pero al instante se encontró con que habían salido a un claro en la selva… Un claro enorme donde se podía ver perfectamente una enorme pirámide tolteca echa de piedra cantera, con motes grises y blanquecinos, con cuatro enormes columnas del mismo material, una en cada vértice de la pirámide y señalando los cuatro puntos cardinales. En el centro de las escaleras había una enorme puerta cuadricular, y en diferentes puntos de la estructura había ventanas preparadas para que en cualquier momento del día entrara la luz del sol. Por su parte, algunos miraron hacia el cielo, hacia las torres… Las cuatro tenían en lo alto una estatua con alas, a veces blancas, a veces negras.  
Se quedaron en silencio mirando el lugar con algo de adoración y sorpresa… Excepto Calik. En cuanto vio aquel lugar mostró un rictus de odio en su rostro tan grande que podía asustar a cualquiera que en ese momento le hubiera mirado. Sin embargo, nadie lo hizo, pues sus ojos estaban puestos en la enorme edificación que había en ese lugar, lleno de paz y luz del atardecer.  
Los ojos de Torom, sin embargo, estaban puestos en la entrada cuadricular, abajo, en las escaleras que llevaban hacia la cima de la pirámide. Allí estaba el lobo mirándolos con los ojos dorados, esperándolos. Sin embargo, cuando dio el primer paso, se quedó quito. Alguien salía del templo.  
-Cuidado… -Dijo Zul, el cual miraba al mismo punto que su amigo.  
Cuando salió, todos se extrañaron, pero sobretodo Torom. Un hombre alto, de casi los dos metros de altura, caminaba hacia ellos, con el lobo a su lado. Sus ropas eran muy parecidas a las de los bárbaros que el ex-mercenario soñaba desde hace unas noches, llevaba pantalones y camisa grises, por una parte, pero los tonos de la capa y del faldón eran de jaguar. En el centro del faldón, usándolo como hebilla, llevaba el mismo símbolo que el lobo. Sus botas parecían gastadas y usadas, y sus muñequeras de igual modo parecían desgastadas. Un pañuelo gris restaba en su cabeza, sin ocultar el largo cabello pelirrojo que tenía. Los ojos, serenos y de un color neutro, los miraban mientras avanzaban. Pero no quitaron la guardia, ya que iba armado con una gran guadaña en la mano derecha.  
Se quedó a medio camino entre la pirámide y ellos, y con una mano les hizo ademanes de que se acercaran. Con prudencia, y mirando hacia todos los lados, fueron avanzando hasta llegar a él, el cual simplemente les sonrió.  
-Bueno… Tenemos visita… -Dijo con una voz profunda y tranquila. –Es un placer para mí daros la bienvenida al Templo de la Dualidad.  
-¿Este es el Templo de Ikah? –Preguntó incrédulo Zul. –Lo recordaba más…  
-Más lúgubre. –Dijo el recién llegado. –Si, me lo puedo imaginar. Pero permitid que me presente, por favor… Mi nombre es Arkarian, soy el Sacerdote a cargo del Templo.  
-Señor sacerdote… -Dijo Torom controlándose. -¿Qué es ese símbolo en su cinturón?  
El hombre miró hacia abajo, encontrando el símbolo del sol y la luna.  
-Oh… ¿Esto? Es…  
-Es el símbolo de Ikah. –Dijo como escupiendo las palabras Calik. –Ahora ya recuerdo porqué me olía tan mal. Ha sido todo una trampa para atraernos hasta aquí.  
-Si por mí fuera, señor, usted podría irse de aquí ahora mismo si quisiera. –Dijo sin perder la sonrisa Arkarian, y volvió la mirada al grupo. –Por lo demás, si, es el símbolo de la Dualidad, la marca de Ikah.  
-Eso quiere decir que hemos sido engañados. –Corroboró Zul. -¿Por qué vendríamos…?  
-Oh, no han sido del todo engañados… -Dijo Arkarian girándose hacia el templo. –Venid, buenas gentes. Hay alguien que debéis ver.  
-¿Están Delka y Marcia aquí? –Preguntó a bocajarro Tyra. Torom se puso más tenso que antes.  
-Es posible… -Respondió el sacerdote sin dejar de caminar. –Venid.  
Esta vez, la palabra no fue una invitación, si no una orden. Algunos pensaron que ese hombre no tendría mucha competencia o rebeldía entre las paredes del templo estando tan solo siempre. Comenzaron a caminar siguiendo al hombre de la guadaña y al lobo. Mientras lo hacían, miraron cerca de las dos columnas que había a la vista, encontrando caballos bebiendo y comiendo, pero ni un solo ser humano que los alimentaran.  
A esa hora del día, el sol todavía iluminaba la entrada por la que iban a penetrar en el templo. Cuando llegaron a las puertas, vieron perfectamente una enorme estatua de un hombre con dos espadas en las manos y dos alas. En una de las alas había una enorme luna, en la otra, un enorme sol, y a sus pies, en la plataforma, se podía ver en relieve el mismo símbolo de Ikah: Una luna eclipsando un sol.  
En cuanto pusieron un pie en el templo, todos se pusieron en guardia. En el interior se respiraba paz… Pero una paz peligrosa, la paz que precede a la guerra. La luz de las ventanas golpeaba en cientos de espejos para poder hacer que el lugar estuviera iluminado, dejando ver perfectamente varias puertas a los lados derecho e izquierdo. Sin embargo, las puertas estaban franqueadas por decenas… puede que más de un centenar de personas con capas de distintos tipos y colores en las que predominaba una sola cosa: El gran medallón o el broche de la luna eclipsando al sol. Sin embargo, también se veía perfectamente unas enormes escaleras en el centro de la enorme sala que se dirigían hacia el techo, el cual, en el centro cuadrado, había un orificio circular que daba en la parte más alta del lugar.

Cuando aparecieron ellos, todos hicieron el mismo movimiento. Se apartaron un poco la capa y se dieron un golpe en el pecho con el puño cerrado.

-¿Eso no es un saludo marcial…? –Preguntó Sikoth extrañado.  
-Si… O eso parece… -Corroboró el semielfo sin soltar su estoque de su mano. El sacerdote se giró a ellos.  
-Por favor, las normas dicen que los que no pertenecen a la orden deben dejar sus armas en el suelo.  
-¿Estás pidiendo que nos desarmemos nosotros mismos? –Dijo riendo Calik. –Pensaba que los seguidores de Ikah eran idiotas, pero no hasta este punto.  
-Tiene gracia que lo diga alguien que ha perdido su arma a manos de esos idiotas. –Dijo una voz entre los encapuchados. La voz de Xóchitl.  
-Muéstrate y te enseñaré que no hace falta una espada para romper el alma de una furcia. –Escupió Calik mirando a los encapuchados.  
-Este es un lugar de paz para los peregrinos. –Dijo con firmeza Arkarian. –Nadie les hará daño mientras estén aquí.

Se quedaron callados hasta que Calik se giró y caminó hacia la puerta diciendo.

-No tengo porqué escuchar estas pamplinas…

Pero se detuvo al encontrarse con dos encapuchados con lanzas que le barraban el paso.

-Salid de mi camino. ¿Acaso no sabéis quién soy? –Amenazó con furia.  
-Lo sabemos, listillo. –Dijo una voz femenina desde los lanceros. –Pero aquí tus amenazas son simplemente barro.  
-Serás…  
-Ya basta.

La voz potente de alguien surgió entre la oscuridad, sin embargo, todos miraron a Torom. El ex-mercenario miraba a Calik con un deje de molestia en la cara, pero por alguna razón, su posición infundía respeto… Hasta el mismo Torom lo sintió.

-Estás en un lugar de paz, Calik. Haz el maldito favor de comportarte como un ser civilizado.

Las palabras de Torom dejaron atónitos a todos en el grupo, en especial al ninja, el cual lo miraba como si de la noche a la mañana hubiera encontrado el valor de enfrentársele sin miedo. ¿Sería acaso cosa de que estaban desarmados? No, sabía que podía hacerle frente igualmente, entonces… ¿Por qué…?

Por su parte, Torom se giró hacia Arkarian y lo miró de arriba abajo. No sabía exactamente qué le pasaba, pero sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Dejaremos las armas. –Dijo el muchacho. –Aunque vosotros tenéis mi espada.  
-El Maestro la tiene. –Fueron las escuetas palabras del sacerdote, el cual fue recogiendo cada una de las armas.

Dos de los encapuchados tomaron las armas de manos de Arkarian y se alejaron un poco, hacia una de las puertas. A los lados de dicha entrada había una enorme mesa donde dejaron los objetos, para luego volver a la formación. El Sacerdote comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras haciéndoles un ademán de que les siguieran.

-¿Nos dirás ahora quiénes sois vosotros…? –Dijo Torom serio. –¿Y el porqué me robasteis la espada?  
-Esas preguntas solo las puede contestar el Maestro. –Dijo Arkarian. –Yo no tengo medios para decírselo, señor Derdim.  
-¿Cómo sabéis como se llama? –Preguntó Zul extrañado.  
-Sabemos muchas cosas, señor. ¿Me permitís que me remita a vos simplemente por su nombre? –La voz y el trato de Arkarian hacia el híbrido era totalmente respetuoso, algo que asombró y puso nervioso al mismo tiempo a Zul.  
-Er… Llámame Zul simplemente…

Arkarian se detuvo frente al inicio de las escaleras y se giró a ellos. Sin una sola palabra, varios miembros encapuchados fueron moviéndose. Algunos se colocaron entre ellos y las escaleras, por detrás del sacerdote, otros frente a la entrada, que posiblemente fuera la única salida. Por su parte, el resto se puso a los lados, evitando que pudieran moverse si no se enfrentaban a ellos.

-Mi misión ha sido siempre velar por el Templo de Ikah. –Dijo Arkarian con una sonrisa. –Desciendo de los primeros miembros de la Orden, nuestro fundador me dio la orden de esperar aquí para cumplir mi misión.  
-¿Qué misión es esa? –Preguntó Zalakaín.  
-Eso es secreto.

La voz masculina provenía desde lo alto de las escaleras. Todos miraron hacia el final, viendo una figura también ataviada con una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo. Antes de que llegara abajo, las gemelas ya sabían de quién se trataba.

-Bienvenidos al Templo de Ikah, Señor de la Dualidad. –Dijo la voz profunda del hombre al estar al pie de la escalinata. Los encapuchados que estaban entre ambos se apartaron agachando la cabeza, al igual que el sacerdote. –Soy…  
-Yandros… -Dijo la voz venenosa de Calik con una mirada de furia. –Intuía que aquí olía a serpiente…

Se sintió la tensión en el aire, pero el encapuchado que acababa de aparecer levantó una mano, y nadie se movió salvo para volver a ponerse entre el grupo y las escaleras, una vez él pasó. Se quitó la capucha y la capa, dejándosela al sacerdote, mostrando el traje morado ninja y la máscara de zorro de plata de la persona que una vez selló a Tyra y que estuvo con ella y su hermana entrenando durante el viaje. A su espalda, sin embargo, portaba dos bultos, uno de tela y otro la dorada Osvívit. Torom se puso tenso.

-Si, Calik… Y si oliste a serpiente más te vale empezar a bañarte, es normal oler a rancio con la esposa que tienes. –Respondió Yandros con una sonrisa burlona. Acto seguido, se giró a los demás y les hizo una pequeña reverencia.  
-Yo te recuerdo… -Dijo Zul. –Tú fuiste el que nos salvó en Melis Kharl…  
-Tanto como salvar… -Dijo riendo el ninja de cabellos negros. –Hice lo que debía en ese momento.  
-Eso quiere decir que usted es el Maestro de esta gente… -El susurro de Tyra se hizo tan audible que no podía haber sido más claro aunque lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos. El hombre asintió.  
-Mi nombre es Yandros Twinlight. –Empezó a decir el hombre cruzándose de brazos. –Ostento el rango de Maestro de Sellos Ninja entre los míos…  
-Eso sería si no fueras un renegado. –Escupió de nuevo Calik.  
-… y también soy el líder de esta gente. –Yandros simplemente ignoró las palabras del rubio. –Os doy la bienvenida al lugar de reunión de nuestra orden. La Orden del Eclipse.

Nadie dijo nada, pero algunos del grupo miraron hacia los encapuchados. Parecían, efectivamente, una orden de guerreros, pero ninguno se parecía entre ellos al menos en altura o fuerza, aunque no se podría decir nada solo con las capas puestas. Calik soltó un bufido.

-Ahora ya se porqué no soporto este ambiente. –Se giró de nuevo a los lanceros. –Dejadme salir, no soporto estar en este lugar un minuto más.  
-Te hemos dicho que… -La voz femenina de una de las figuras con lanzas se quedó callada cuando apareció una tercera con un paquete entre las manos.  
-Dejad que se vaya. –Dijo a lo lejos Yandros. –Ahí tienes lo que tanto querías, Calik. Tómalo y sal fuera, supongo que el olor de la camadería y de la limpieza es tan nuevo para ti que te debe resultar hasta extraño.  
-No tanto como a ti la palabra "Lealtad", asqueroso vagabundo. –Dijo tomando el paquete y saliendo a toda prisa del templo, empujando por el camino a los dos lanceros.

Yandros suspiró con una sonrisa, y volvió su mirada a los chicos de nuevo.

-Ahora que no tenemos interrupciones… Veréis… -Continuó hablando Yandros. –El hecho de que hayáis venido es una pequeña prueba que os hemos impuesto.  
-¿Prueba? ¿Llamas al caminar durante días sin saber si mi madre y mi amiga están vivas una prueba? –Preguntó con furia Torom. Yandros le sostuvo la mirada.  
-El hecho de que acompañarais a Xóchitl y sus dos compañeros hasta aquí ha sido parte de la prueba. –Siguió hablando el ninja.  
-Se notaba que algo tramaban. –Dijo Zalakaín en un momento. –No se mostraron ni un poco hasta que llegamos a los territorios de la selva, algo sumamente sospechoso.  
-No lo niego, Zalakaín. –Corroboró Yandros mientras se acercaba a ellos con los brazos cruzados. Las gemelas sentían que estaba en guardia, pero no contra ellas, mientras que los demás se dieron cuenta de que en ningún momento el bardo había dicho su nombre. –Sin embargo, su papel era traeros hasta aquí con los medios que tuvieran a mano, y por lo visto hoy, han hecho un buen trabajo.  
-¿Por qué mentirnos? –Dijo Torom. –Ya se que no están aquí las personas que veníamos a buscar, entonces… ¿Por qué decirnos esa extraña historia?  
-Permítame corregirle… -Dijo Arkarian agachando la cabeza. –Es cierto que su madre adoptiva estuvo aquí.  
-¿Y donde está ahora?  
-En un lugar seguro junto a miembros de nuestra Orden. –Contestó sin alzar la cabeza el sacerdote. Torom suspiró aliviado un poco.  
-¿Están… bien…?  
-Si, Torom. Están sanas y salvas. –Dijo Yandros colocándole una mano en el hombro al ex-mercenario. –Tu eres el más perjudicado aquí, así que tu tendrás que venir conmigo un momento.  
-No dejaré que Torom se vaya contigo a solas. –Dijo Zul poniéndose entre el ninja y su amigo. –Si quieres decirle algo, que sea frente a todos.  
-Zul, cálmate… -Dijo Tyra apartándolo con sus gráciles brazos. –Si hubieran querido hacernos algo, habríamos muerto más de diez veces desde que entramos en el templo… Pero si no te sientes confiado, yo misma iré con Torom y con… mi maestro…

Las palabras de Tyra hicieron que todos abrieran los ojos desmesuradamente… a excepción de Lyra.

-¿Eres… miembro de la Orden…? –Preguntó asombrado Zalakaín.  
-No, solo soy discípula de Yandros-Sensei. –Contestó ella sin mirarle a la cara. –Él ha conseguido avances que nunca había soñado.

Zul miró a Tyra y después al alto ninja de cabellos negros.

-Quiero estar seguro de que puedo confiar en ti, grandullón… -Dijo el mestizo.

Yandros sonrió y con una mano se quitó la máscara de zorro, mostrando su cicatriz y sus ojos morados. Tomó la mano libre a Zul y dejó tal objeto en ella.

-Aquí tienes, prometo que Torom volverá a buscarla.

El híbrido no sabía bien que pensar, pero Sikoth le tomó del hombro. Al mirarle, le asintió con la cabeza y lo apartó del trío, dejándolo entre Jason y Koru, este último mirando curioso la máscara echa de plata. Por su parte, Agustín y Orfeo tan solo seguían secándose el sudor, el primero agotando las pocas gotas de agua que quedaban en su odre, la segunda quejándose de que eso no había sido una gran idea que digamos.

-Por aquí, Torom, Tyra, por favor. –Dijo el Maestro de la Orden, y comenzó a caminar.

Miembros de la Orden se apartaron y dejaron pasar a los tres que, con paso tranquilo, caminaron hacia una parte iluminada del templo. Torom estaba inseguro sin su arma, pero veía que Tyra caminaba sin miedo alguno.

-¿Desde cuando es tu maestro…? –Preguntó a su esposa sin poder callarse más rato. Necesitaba ocupar su mente con algo.  
-Desde antes de que saliéramos hacia el Templo de Ikah… -Confesó la pelirroja agachando un poco la cabeza.  
-¿Y porqué no nos dijiste nada?  
-Simplemente no quería que os enterarais de que estaba entrenando…  
-Mucho menos Calik, por lo que veo… -El ojiverde miró la espalda ancha del ninja que caminaba delante de él. –No se llevan muy bien estos dos, por lo visto…  
-Es normal no llevarse bien con él. –Contestó Yandros y, girándose, se detuvo. –Calik y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien.  
-Él te llamó "renegado". –Comentó Torom. –No se porqué, pero me sentó muy mal que te dijera algo así.  
-Es normal, Torom… Dejé mi villa hace muchos años en pos de un bien mayor. –El shinobi lo miró a los ojos. –Torom Derdim… Aquí no nos oirán tus amigos, tan solo tu esposa… La que fue tu destino hace más de mil años… ¿Estás listo para saber lo que tengo que decirte?  
-Esto no se parece a la charla amigable que parecías querer tener… -Soltó el ex-mercenario con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero dejó de sonreír al ver la seriedad de su interlocutor. -¿Qué ocurre…?  
-Sekiam y Lehdroy.

Torom abrió los ojos y se puso pálido. Tyra, por su parte, tan solo miró extrañada a su maestro, y luego a su esposo, preocupándose por tal reacción.

-Veo que los conoces… -Dijo el ninja.  
-¿De donde… has sacado esos nombres…? –Preguntó aguantando el temblor de las manos el chico.  
-Verás, Torom… Hace muchos, muchos años, Ikah y Horth sellaron a Chaos… -Empezó a decir Yandros, pero Torom levantó la mano.  
-Eso ya me lo se… Explícame cómo diablos conoces los nombres de Sekiam y de Lehdroy.  
-No seas tan impaciente, Torom. –Reprendió el maestro. –Como te decía, los dioses sellaron a Chaos, pero sabían que volvería ella y su ejército… y por eso dejaron este mundo con un tipo de poder especial.  
-Los contenedores… -La mente de Torom se abrió un poco más a los sueños, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Lehdroy y Sekiam. -¿Qué es un contenedor…?  
-Vaya, veo que sabes mucho… -Se quedó callado un momento, y miró a la pelirroja. –Tyra, ve a donde Arkarian y dile que prepare el altar de mi parte.  
-Maestro, no quiero separarme de Torom. –Dijo con voz fuerte la kunoichi, pero se tambaleó cuando el ninja habló de nuevo.  
-No ha sido una petición, Tyra Derdim. Ha sido una orden.

La chica, extrañada de ver a su maestro tan serio, algo que no mostraba ni siquiera en los entrenamientos, se giró a Torom para buscar alguna ayuda. Este la miró extrañado y después a Yandros y, finalmente, otra vez a ella.

-Ve, Tyra. Estaré bien, se que no me hará nada.

Su esposa lo miró otra vez, y ahora sí les hizo caso, caminando rápidamente hasta perderse entre las capas. Torom miró a los ojos morados del alto hombre.

-Intuyo que lo que me vas a decir no quieres que lo sepa nadie más… ¿Verdad?  
-Verdad. –Dijo el ninja. –Torom, ahora mismo estáis atrapados en este templo. –Empezó a decir cruzándose de brazos. –Salvo, claro está, que uno de vosotros se quede en el templo para siempre…  
-Quieres decir… ¿Qué tendré que quedarme aquí por el resto de mis días?

Yandros restó en silencio unos segundos. Torom sabía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar nada.

-No te quedan días, Torom… -Dijo Yandros al muchacho y le tomó el hombro con la mano. –Tú eres el Contenedor de Ikah… Si no lo fueras, no habrías soñado con Sekiam y Lehdroy.  
-¿Y eso que quiere decir…?  
-… Si no me equivoco, en algún sueño viste que hablaban de los Contenedores. ¿Verdad? –Torom asintió. –Pues bien… un contenedor tiene que dar su vida por el bien de su Dios… y en esta ocasión, Torom, ha dado la casualidad de que tú eres el contenedor de Ikah.  
-Quieres decir… ¿Qué he de morir…?  
-El actual tú debe quedarse aquí por siempre… y renacer en la siguiente vida en la cadena, Torom. –Dijo algo triste el ninja.  
-Pero yo no quiero morir… Todavía hay tanto que quiero hacer…  
-Lo se, Torom, pero… Torom Derdim debe morir hoy…

Las emociones golpearon al guerrero con fuerza. No sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir ni que pensar, pero por otra parte no sentía tanto miedo como podría pensar.

-Yandros… ¿Qué pasará con Chaos…?  
-La detendremos. –La seguridad con la que dijo esas palabras el ninja infundieron valor, pero lo miró de nuevo a la profundidad de sus ojos.  
-Voy a morir… Para que ellos puedan salir. ¿Verdad?

Yandros se quedó callado. "Hay algo más" intuyó él.

-Yandros… ¿Qué va a ocurrir?  
-La ceremonia del despertar debe hacerse con dos manos… una externa y una interna…  
-¿Y eso qué significa?  
-Que Tyra deberá ser quien lo haga.

Un nuevo golpe psicológico zarandeó a Torom.

-Es… muy cruel…  
-Pero así debe ser… -Estiró su mano hacia atrás, y tomó la empuñadura de Osvívit, la desenfundó y la hizo brillar con la luz de la tarde. –Debe hacerlo con esta espada… mientras que yo debo hacerlo con la otra.  
-¿Qué otra…?  
-Árnyek…

Ese nombre le sonaba… le sonaba mucho pero… ¿De donde…?

-En cualquier caso… debe ser hoy… -Guardó de nuevo la espada a su espalda y lo miró. –Se que lo que te pido es algo cruel y desquiciante, pero Torom… Tu sacrificio traerá de vuelta a Ikah de su largo sueño.  
-¿Seré el que traiga a Ikah…?  
-Si…

La mente de Torom trabajaba a marchas forzadas, pero algo tenía bien claro. No iba a salir vivo de aquel lugar… por lo tanto…

-Tengo un favor que pedirte… -Golpeó suavemente el pecho del ninja con el puño. –Debes protegerles… con todo lo que tengas, con toda tu Orden del Eclipse… si no lo haces, volveré a pedirte explicaciones y no te dejaré en paz.  
-Tienes mi palabra, Torom.

Estrecharon las manos para firmar ese acuerdo, y como si fuera un peso gigantesco que caía al suelo, Torom se sintió liviano y tranquilo. Comenzaron a caminar sin decir una sola palabra, pero cuando llegaron a la fila de la orden, Yandros le dijo en voz baja.

-No pueden saber el sacrificio que vas a hacer… Solo que debes quedarte.

Torom asintió, y los encapuchados se apartaron, dejando ver a una preocupada Tyra con cara de enojo.

-Yandros-Sensei, sus hombres no me dejaban pasar para volver con vosotros. ¿Por qué han hecho eso?  
-Por costumbre, no dejan entrar a nadie si no tienen mi permiso. –Dijo él tranquilamente y se dirigió a las escaleras. Se giró a Torom y esperó. –Torom…  
-Si… -El ex-mercenario se dirigió a los demás y los miró con una sonrisa. –Muchachos… No se cómo deciros esto…  
-¿Qué te ha hecho, Torom? Si ha sido algo malo, te juro que…  
-No Zul, no me ha hecho nada… Solo me ha dicho que… estamos atrapados.  
-¿Atrapados?  
-Ya me parecía a mí… -Dijo de repente Sikoth, y miró a Yandros. –En este templo hay como una presencia muy poderosa… todavía no soy muy ducho, pero creo que es una magia muy potente…  
-Pero… ¿Acaso no podremos salir de aquí? –Dijo extrañado Zalakaín. –El cabeza de nido ya lo ha hecho.  
-Calik es un caso… especial. –Dijo Yandros desde la lejanía. –El porqué… No me corresponde decirlo a mí.  
-Hay una barrera que no nos permite salir. –Dijo Sikoth. –No se muy bien como, pero… hasta que no hagamos algo, esa barrera no se levantará.  
-Yo… yo sé como levantar la barrera… -Dijo Torom, y todos lo miraron. –Pero tendré que quedarme aquí mientras vosotros salís.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Zul.  
-Para que vosotros podáis salir y derrotar a Chaos, hace falta que yo… me quede aquí, en el Templo, rezando a Ikah… -Explicó el ex-mercenario usando toda su imaginación. –Aunque al principio me tiene que acompañar Tyra, después podréis salir todos.  
-No. –La negatividad de Zul fue instantánea. –No voy a dejarte aquí.  
-Oh, Zul, vamos. Será solo durante un tiempo, luego saldré a ayudaros. –Explicó el ojiverde. –Cuando encuentren a alguien que haga mi trabajo, lo pondrán.  
-¿Y no sirve ningún miembro de esta Orden? –Dijo Jason extrañado, mirando a los encapuchados.  
-Por lo que Yandros me dijo, ellos no tienen la capacidad que tengo yo… -Dijo Torom pensando rápidamente. –Solo hay unos pocos, y me encuentro entre esos elegidos.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-No es justo. –Dijo Zul. –Todavía…  
-Te dije que pronto os seguiría. –Dijo Torom con una sonrisa. -¿No me crees, acaso?  
-Torom, no me gusta esto… -Contestó su amigo. –No me gusta nada…

Él tan solo zarandeó el cabello del mestizo y se giró hacia las escaleras. Tyra lo siguió en silencio.

-Nos veremos pronto. –Dijo él sin mirarlos.

Los miembros del eclipse dejaron pasar a la pareja, y Yandros comenzó a subir los peldaños uno a uno, seguido de ambos. Todos los demás vieron como subían los escalones.

-¿Qué altura deberá tener eso…? –Preguntó Koru curioso.  
-Mucha… -Dijo Zul con un suspiro. –Tanta que si te caes, seguro que no llegas abajo vivo…  
-No seas pájaro de mal agüero… -Le recriminó Jason. –Ya dijo que se nos uniría pronto.

Ellos siguieron subiendo los escalones sin decir una palabra, hasta que la luz de la zona más alta del templo se podía ver perfectamente como hacía un cilindro luminoso que caía en lo más alto de las escaleras. Desde ahí, ambos miraron hacia abajo, viendo como las figuras de sus amigos eran tan pequeñas como minúsculas piedras.

-Estamos muy… altos… -Dijo Torom tragando saliva, y girándose a Yandros, el cual lo miraba desde el centro de la plataforma.  
-Este es el Altar del Eclipse. –Explicó el ninja agachándose y pasando su mano por el relieve. La pareja miró al suelo, viendo como un gran sol era eclipsado por una luna en la roca negra. –Aquí deberás hacerlo, Torom…

Él tragó saliva y se colocó en el centro, allá donde Yandros le dijo. Acto seguido, sintió como sus pies pesaban tanto que le era imposible moverse. Por su parte, el de ojos violetas se acercó a Tyra, desenfundó a Osvívit y se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano, mojando la empuñadura de la espada.

-Tyra, toma esta espada de mi mano y espera a mis instrucciones.

La kunoichi miró extrañada a su maestro, pero igualmente tomó la espada ensangrentada. No pesaba tanto como parecía en un primer instante, pero igualmente sentía que esa espada… tenía vida propia, conciencia, algo que le hacía saber que quería volver junto a Torom. Por su parte, Yandros se colocó en el lado opuesto de Tyra, justo delante de Torom, a una distancia prudente, y tomó el fardo que llevaba a su espalda y lo desató. Una empuñadura oscura surgía de él, y Torom la vio. Una espada perfectamente exacta a Osvívit, pero en vez de un color dorado predominaba el color ónice.

-Esta es Árnyek. –Dijo Yandros desenfundando la oscura espada. En el aire se notó como ambas espadas se sincronizaban en un canto melodioso de metal.  
-La conozco… -Dijo Torom. –Al menos… algo dentro de mí dice que la conozco…  
-Por supuesto, Torom… es la espada gemela de Osvívit. Ambas pertenecieron a Ikah, y son la llave para su despertar.

Yandros miró ahora a Tyra y juntó los dedos. La sombra de sus pies atravesó el altar y se unió a la sombra de la pelirroja ante la sorpresa de ella.

-¿Qué está haciendo Yandros-Sensei…?  
-Tyra Derdim, para poder seguir el camino, debes hacer el sacrificio final con tu esposo… -Dijo el ninja mientras caminaba en círculo hacia la espalda de Torom. Extrañamente, Tyra seguía como un espejo los movimientos del hombre.  
-¿Me está pidiendo que mate a Torom? –El susurro surgió de sus labios carmesíes de Tyra, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. –No puede ser cierto…  
-Lo es… En este momento tienes… No… Debes acabar con el hombre conocido simplemente como Torom Derdim. –Siguió hablando el ninja mientras se colocaba a la espalda del susodicho. La kunoichi estaba frente a su esposo que había cerrado los ojos.  
-Torom… ¡Torom, di algo! ¡No puedes dejarte sacrificar! –Gritó ella, aunque parecía que Torom no la escuchaba.  
-No te esfuerces, él ya aceptó su destino. –Dijo Yandros con un deje sombrío en la voz, y tomó con ambas manos la espada Árnyek. Tyra imitó a la perfección sus movimientos. –Para detener a Chaos, esta es la única manera.  
-¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡No quiero! ¡Yandros, por favor, no me obligues a esto! ¡Házmelo a mí! ¡Mátame a mí, pero no le hagas daño a él! –Las lágrimas de Tyra surgían a borbotones por el miedo y la impotencia, pues su cuerpo era presa de algún tipo de poder ninja que le obligaba a moverse al son del hombre de ojos morados.

Los gritos no llegaban hasta abajo completamente, si no fragmentados. No llegaron a entender la conversación perfectamente, pero no dejaban de estar preocupados.

-¿Ha dicho… que la mate a ella…? –Preguntó extrañada Lyra, tomando el brazo a Sikoth. –No… No habrá dicho eso… ¿Verdad?  
-Yo lo que he oído es algo de sacrificar, y no me gusta nada… -Dijo Zul y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. –Voy a detener esto.

Sin embargo, los miembros del eclipse se colocaron entre él y las escaleras. El Sacerdote lo miró con cara seria cuando habló.

-No está permitido molestar en la ceremonia del despertar… -Explicó Arkarian.  
-A la porra vuestras ceremonias, me llevo a mi amigo. –Enfurecido, Zul empujó a uno de los encapuchados, pero justo el de al lado, mucho más alto que él, lo tomó del cuello de la ropa y lo llevó hasta el resto del grupo. -¡Suéltame, gigantón!

El encapuchado lo soltó en el suelo, acto que aprovechó el híbrido para correr al hueco dejado por el hombre. Sin embargo, otra vez fue alzado en el aire por el cuello de la camisa.

-Ya que eres un muchacho tan vivaracho, tendré que tenerte en mis manos toda la ceremonia. –Dijo el encapuchado con un susurro perfectamente entendible.  
-¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a hacer bajar a mi amigo de ahí arriba!

Mientras tanto, arriba, las espadas refulgían con la luz del sol, igual que las lágrimas de la kunoichi que caían en el altar.

-Por favor, Yandros-sensei… no lo haga…  
-Es necesario… por el bien del Eclipse.

Dieron un paso, un segundo. Las espadas se levantaron, las tomaron ambas con la hoja hacia abajo. Apuntaron al cuerpo de Torom. Alzaron el arma.

Y descargaron el golpe junto a un fuerte grito de angustia de su esposa que hizo que todos se quedaran helados abajo.

La sangre surgió a borbotones de las dos penetraciones de metal, en el pecho y en la espalda, surgiendo la punta de la espada junto a la entrada de su gemela. Tyra se apartó de aquella escena con los ojos llorosos, mientras que Yandros caminó hasta ponerse a su lado. El cuerpo de Torom cayó de rodillas en el mismo momento en el que su esposa gritó su nombre, rota de dolor.

Y fue en ese mismo momento en el que el símbolo del suelo se iluminó con fuerza. El sol refulgió en oro. La luna en plata. Y un fuerte viento surgió por todo el templo, zarandeando las capas de todos y cada uno de los miembros del eclipse, y poniendo cada vez más nerviosos a los demás miembros del grupo, pues no veían absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba arriba, solo escuchaban los más fuertes gritos… como el último dado por la pelirroja.

Los cabellos rojos de Tyra impedían que su vista se fijara nada más que en la sangre roja que se escurría del cuerpo de Torom. Las luces no significaban nada para ella, pues todo el color había desaparecido de sus ojos. Alzó la mirada para ver el rostro de su amado, con los ojos cerrados… Unos ojos que no volvería a abrir… Una voz que nunca volvería a hablar…

Sabía que no podía detenerse… Ahora más que nunca debía echar de toda la fortaleza que existiese dentro de su propio universo interno. Estaba tan cerca de alcanzarla… hacía frío pero no portaba más que sus ropas de bárbaro con aquella piel de felino dorada con motas negruzcas.  
No había veredas, ni siquiera árboles, solo grandes olas de montículos de desgarbada tierra bruta. Caminaba, caminaba, caminaba… por encima de los guijarros de piedra que más bien parecían las puntas de punzantes flechas; los pies desnudos ya estaban con la piel revuelta, cortada, con ampollas que ya supuraban agua y sangre, mostraban ya los músculos, poco a poco llegarían hasta los huesos. No dolía, no podía permitirse que eso lo doblegase. Hasta él aún llegaba los sonidos de metales y el fragor de una batalla que se daba a cientos de kilómetros. Ahí estaban sus aliados y él… tenía que cumplir esa misión en solitario.  
"Ellos comprenderán el porque de mis actos…" Pensó para sí mismo sabiendo que al principio le reprenderían por ser tan temerario.  
El peso de ambas espadas a su espalda ya comenzaban a serle un suplicio más que sus propios miembros inferiores pero hizo caso omiso. Miraba hacia el frente, pronto llegaría al final del camino. Espera. ¿Desde cuando tenía dos espadas? Confundido, echó sus brazos gruesamente musculosos hacia atrás y desenvainó a las armas que al verlas supo que eran gemelas… Espera, realmente, eran las espadas que acaban de atravesarle… Pero no tuvo momento para mirarlas con detenimiento pues un estruendo se escuchó delante de él. Rugió la tierra y el polvo que se levantó por el impacto contra la corteza térrea nubló su visión ya cubriendo de por sí la escasa luz del día. Parecía como si hubiera caído un meteorito.  
Presintió mucho peligro pues el ambiente se tornó caótico, lúgubre, triste pero a la vez violento… y antepuso las armas en posición defensiva. Era la esencia confusa que tanto quería desterrar…  
Sus pupilas no visualizaban más que tormentas de polvo que seguían yendo de aquí para allá. Pronto le pareció intuir una figura salir del recién nacido cráter que se formó por el choque que estremeció la tierra de su hermano Odla. Era delgada y de menor estatura pero eso dejó de importarle al ver que asía una espada casi tan gigante como las que él portaba. Su espada brillaba reluciente, tan exuberantemente que relucía en rojo rubí y variaba al rojo granate y al carmesí. Él pensó que si tan solo esa hoja fuese alzada al cielo y lo tocase, seguramente las nubes escaparían asustadas, el firmamento saldría herido y el Gran Guerrero del Cielo se tornaría rojizo haciendo que el crepúsculo apareciese.  
Pronto la figura inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, se impulsó con la fuerza de sus piernas ágiles y sin ni siquiera dirigirle una palabra, en un movimiento felino, dio un fuerte salto acompañando con un ataque vertical. Frente a frente.  
Se lanzó hacía atrás. Demasiado tarde. La espada rozó el hombro izquierdo cortando hasta la altura de la axila. Seguía sin doler pero sintió como se abría su músculo. Hizo un gesto pero no tardo en alzar su bastarda derecha dando una estocada pero se cubrió y volvió a dar un salto hacía atrás. Un baile bélico compartieron. Corte, estocada, parada, y otra vez a empezar, hasta que de un rápido movimiento consiguió colocarle una de sus hojas en el cuello de su adversario. Se fijó más en su cuerpo.  
Era delgado pero con formas, estaba desnuda y veía que solo tenía cubiertos sus pezones, parte de su cintura y caderas por una estela de piedras negras, gemas violetas y granos de arena de terracota brillante. Parecía que cada roca había sido incrustada con cautela en cada poro de ella.  
-Dime tu nombre. –Ordenó sin aflojar la presión sobre el cuello  
Abrió los ojos y parpadeó incrédula al sentir la calidez de la hoja dorada amenazando con rebanarle la garganta morena. Quiso forcejear pero era imposible, un movimiento en falso y todo acabaría para ella.  
-Tu nombre. –Repitió la orden.  
Ella volvió a negarse, quiso poner un dedo para decirle que apartase un poco la hoja para que le dejase aflojar la lengua. Al hacerlo el filo hizo de las suyas y comenzó a brotar un hilillo de sangre negra y espesa.  
-Si-Siempre lo-los hijos re-rebeldes han si-sido tan violentos… -Suspiró ella casi ahogada por su propia saliva. –Jecotut es mi nombre…  
Él no supo que contestar pero sus labios sonrieron por tal comentario. Y volvió a mirarle con esos ojos tan preciosos teñidos de duda y soledad… Los cerró un momento…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Y de repente esos ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Duele mucho! –Gritó Torom tosiendo sangre.  
-¡Torom! ¡Estás vivo!

La pelirroja fue hasta él y lo quiso abrazar, pero Yandros la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

-Quieta. ¿O acaso quieres clavarte las espadas?

Frente a la atónita mirada tanto de Tyra como de Torom, el ninja se acercó al cuerpo inerte del muchacho y de un fuerte tirón sacó la espada de su espalda. El charco de sangre se hizo un poco más grande, pero la herida, por extraño que pareciera, se cerró al salir la hoja oscura. Acto seguido, hizo el mismo movimiento con la hoja dorada, haciendo que Torom cayera apoyando las manos en el suelo.

-¡Torom! ¡Torom mi amor! –La kunoichi no pudo soportarlo más, y abrazó a su esposo, llorando como una magdalena. El teóricamente muerto la abrazó, sin dejar de mirar a los lados.  
-Pero… ¿Qué ha…?

Sus palabras murieron al ver como Yandros ahora estaba con una rodilla hincada en el suelo y con la cabeza agachada. Apartó a Tyra de su abrazo y le señaló con la cabeza al maestro ninja. Cuando la pelirroja lo miró, se quedó igual de extrañada.

-Yandros… ¿Qué haces…? –Dijo Torom. Por alguna extraña razón, llamarle al ninja por ese nombre se le hacía realmente… extraño, como si no fuera ese su verdadero nombre.  
-Siento haberos mentido, mi señor. –Contestó Yandros sin levantar la cabeza. Torom se levantó con la ayuda de Tyra, ambos extrañados por las palabras que usó el maestro de la kunoichi. –Pero la única manera de hacer que volvierais era que vos mismo os sacrificarais por los vuestros.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con "volver"…? –Lo miró desde lo alto… ¿Cuándo había encogido tanto el altanero ninja? –Explícamelo…

Yandros, sin levantar la cabeza, tomó las dos espadas en sus manos y se las tendió, ofreciéndoselas.

-El humano conocido como Torom Derdim debía morir bajo las espadas gemelas del dios Ikah… -Explicó Yandros sin moverse un ápice. –Para esa misma razón yo vine a esta vida, para despertar al dios del eclipse.  
-Espera… Espera un momento… -Dijo el ex-mercenario. –Me estás diciendo que yo…  
-El contenedor debe perder su vida mortal para recuperar la divinidad que una vez fue depositada en las espadas de Ikah. –Recitó el ninja como si una profecía se tratara. –En vuestras espadas, Osvívit y Árnyek, se encontraba vuestra divinidad y vuestra energía… Y debíamos ser un ser cercano a vos y un antiguo camarada quienes le despertaran.

Torom seguía sin entender, pero tomó las dos espadas, livianas para él como siempre… incluyendo a Árnyek. La espada parecía palpitar en su mano, y él se sintió, por primera vez en su vida… Completo.

-Levántate, Yandros, por favor. –Dijo escuetamente el ojiverde. Cuando el ninja lo miró de nuevo, lo veía con un rostro serio. –¿Quién eres… y qué has hecho conmigo esta tarde…?  
-Mi nombre en esta vida es Yandros Twinlight. –Dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. –Hace más de cien vidas… más de quinientas… no recuerdo cuantas vidas han pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos tú y yo… pero la primera vez que nos conocimos… Tu me conocías con el nombre de…  
-Sekiam… -Lo miró como si hubiera encontrado un viejo amigo, perdido por siempre. -¡Tu eres Sekiam! ¡Salías en mi sueño! Pero… espera… No tienes el cabello como él… ni la misma cara… Pero… tienes su misma mirada… su misma planta…  
-Fui Sekiam Sumehy, el General de las Llamas Oscuras del contenedor del Dios de la Dualidad, Ikah, de aquel tiempo, llamado Lyes. –Agachó la cabeza ante Torom de nuevo. –Y ahora, soy Yandros Twinlight, el General de las Llamas Oscuras del contenedor del Dios de la Dualidad, Ikah, en este tiempo… Torom Derdim.

Tyra se sujetó con fuerza al brazo de su esposo, el cual parecía estar completamente helado. ¿Él? ¿Un Dios? Eso solo podía ser una broma… una broma macabra… Pero Yandros no era el tipo de hombre que mintiera… Pero era un ninja… ¿Y si era mentira en cierto modo? Pero Sekiam nunca le mentiría. Espera un momento… ¿Desde cuando pensaba que él era Sekiam? ¿Desde que se lo dijo, o desde que le recordó ese nombre de repente?

-Es… Es cierto… ¿Verdad? –Preguntó cansado Torom. –No me estás tomando por idiota… ¿Verdad, Sekiam?  
-No osaría, mi señor. –Contestó Yandros. –Según la leyenda, el contenedor de Ikah nacerá entre la Tribu de los adoradores del Sol y la Luna, sin madre o padre mortal. Será criado hasta su adultez, y junto a sus alas, el ala blanca y el ala negra, será despertado en el lugar donde descansa la mirada del Gran Guerrero del Cielo, y la Gran Madre de la Noche. –Señaló al techo, por donde entraba el haz de luz. –Esta entrada siempre provee de luz al Templo, ya sea de día o de noche. Por eso se construyó aquí el Templo de Ikah. En los cuatro puntos cardinales hay estatuas de las alas de Ikah. Al oeste donde se pone el sol están las alas de la oscuridad. Al este, donde amanece, están las alas de la luz. Al sur y al este están las representaciones de Ikah, con un ala oscura y un ala luminosa.  
-Pero yo no veo que me hayan crecido alas. –Dijo Torom empezando a bromear. Tyra lo miró todavía sin soltarle, esperando que surgieran los emplumados miembros en cualquier lado. –Si es cierto que me siento más liviano, pero de eso a alas…  
-Las alas somos nosotros. –Dijo Yandros con una sonrisa. –Yo soy su ala oscura, señor Ikah… Mientras que todavía no hay nadie en el puesto de ala luminosa, aunque ya hay candidatos.  
-Por favor, todavía estoy intentando recuperarme de que haya sobrevivido a un empalamiento doble como para que sigas llamándome Ikah… Llámame Torom, y trátame de tú… -Dijo el chico rascándose donde tuvo las heridas.  
-Muy bien… Torom. –Sonrió el ninja por primera vez después de que empezara aquel extraño ritual. –Lyes hizo lo mismo hace tantas lunas…  
-Explícame todo, Yandros… Sekiam… Arg, no se cómo llamarte. –Dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza.  
-Llámame Yandros… Ese es el nombre que mi padre me dio en esta vida. –Se dirigió a las escaleras y empezó a bajarlas. –Será mejor que bajemos ya… vosotros necesitáis descansar, y yo dar explicaciones.

Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, esta vez con tranquilidad, y vieron al llegar casi abajo que Zul seguía alzado por el hombre alto. Sin embargo, el resto de miembros de la Orden del Eclipse miró a Yandros, abriendo el camino a las escaleras. Zul acabó en el suelo y se fue directo a su amigo.

-¿Estás bien, Torom? Escuchamos gritos, pero no nos dejaron subir.  
-Sería mejor que no te dejaron subir. ¿No Zul? –Dijo con una sonrisa Torom. –Te dije que no tardaría en regresar.  
-Pero… ¿Qué fue todo eso? –Dijo Zalakaín. –Escuchamos gritos y después un potente haz de luz surgió de donde estabais.

Torom miró a Yandros, y este los miró a todos. Levantó una mano.

-Orden del Eclipse. –Dijo sin levantar la voz. No le hacía falta. –Preparad los aposentos para una fiesta, tenemos invitados… y tenemos la gran noticia… ¡El Dios Ikah ha regresado!

Todos los encapuchados, incluyendo a Arkarian, se agacharon hincando una rodilla en dirección a Torom. Todos los miembros del grupo los miraron extrañados.

-Bueno… Ahora viene el momento de las explicaciones… -Yandros se giró a Torom y le tocó en el hombro. –Eso, viejo amigo, es cosa tuya.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

La luna empezaba a despuntar por el este. Calik miró sentado en un árbol lo más lejanamente posible como la luna bañaba las praderas. Era un espectáculo hermoso… si no estuviera ese maldito templo.

Por su parte, una figura surgió del interior del lugar. Nadie la vio, y Calik simplemente la ignoró. La figura se internó en la selva, y se dirigió a una figura femenina.

-Te dije que podías entrar en el templo, Aryt… No te van a morder. –Dijo Yandros con una sonrisa a la mujer.  
-Aquí la única que puede mover sus fauces para lanzar una mordida venenosa, soy yo. –Contestó la rubia entrelazando sus brazos echando una mirada al vacio de la jungla.

Tenía el mismo ajustado traje rojo ninja de una sola pieza y su cabello rubio perfectamente amarrado en su clásica coleta de látigo. El ninja por su parte, había sacado una pequeña daga, hecha de piedra ónice la hoja y de jade la empuñadura.

-¿Estás enfadada, querida?

La kunoichi le miró de reojo y, después de cavilar un rato, dio un largo bostezo alzando sus brazos en alto.

-De eso nada… Es que me aburro…

Yandros se acercó a ella mientras estiraba los brazos, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Ella le sonrió.

-Te traje unos regalos…  
-Anda, que aún no es mi cumpleaños. –Emitió una risa algo divertida mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello del ninja y le daba unos golpecitos en el rostro con uno de sus dedos.

El ninja sonrió y le tendió la daga para que la tomara por la empuñadura.

-La hice yo mismo con ónice, del mismo material con el que están hechos los medallones del eclipse... Y la hice para ti.

La muchacha se apartó de él y lo tomó con sumo cuidado por el mango que parecía de piedra roca y lo alzó con cuidado, casi haciendo que la luna la bendijese con sus pálidos rayos. La hoja de ónice emitió un brillo muy hermoso.

-Si tiene tu toque, si señor. –Afirmó Aryt con una gran sonrisa mientras giraba el arma para un lado y para otro admirándolo por todos los ángulos, pero después frunció el ceño y bajándola lentamente se encaró con el chico. -¿Por qué para mí?

Yandros perdió su sonrisa.

-Dentro de ti no hay espacio para dos, Aryt... No se si me entiendes...

La ojiverde, que tenía la misma faz de Tyra pero diferente color, volvió a recargarse en la misma postura a como la encontró el ninja, sin dejar de pasarse entre las manos tal pieza que más que arma parecía una pieza sagrada.

-Ya vamos a comenzar con que nos portamos como aguafiestas… ¿Verdad? –Sonrió amargamente.

Yandros cerró los ojos un momento, y se acercó a ella de nuevo, colocando sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de la kunoichi. La miró con sus ojos profundamente.

-Quiero protegerte... Porque eres importante para mí... Y eso es todo lo que puedo darte para hacerlo... –La sonrisa de Yandros apareció, pero parecía un poco más preocupada de lo acostumbrado. -Además... nadie ha dicho que se deba aguar la fiesta, querida...

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Yandros besó tiernamente a Aryt en los labios. La chica alzó una de sus manos, la que estaba desnuda y le acarició la mejilla con sumo tacto sin dejar de corresponder el beso. Con la otra mano aferraba con fuerza la daga.

-Lo que quise decir es que me pone nerviosa cuando te pones así... de serio y preocupado. –Murmuró ella cuando se separó de él. –Además, tú tienes tus prioridades y yo las mías... por eso estás en este templo. ¿No?

Él le sonrió, acariciando su rostro con la mano.

-Tus prioridades... Pero... ¿No es verdad que algo te impulsó a venir aquí, aún a sabiendas que no debías hacerlo...? Una parte de ti no quiere ver este lugar ni en pintura, pero aquí estás... ¿Por qué, querida?  
-Sabes bien que son órdenes de mi Padre Muctut y a él le conviene que esté yo aquí. –Aryt se hizo para atrás y alzó la nariz y el mentón de forma altiva.

Por unos momentos el tono de su voz cambió a una más áspera y profunda. Parpadeó unos instantes y Yandros percibió que sus ojos verdes se tornaban en un negro tizón. Él solo tocó la daga con el dedo, y esta brilló por un instante en un fulgor negro.

-Y tu sabes que Muctuc no puede ver a través de tus ojos en el recinto sagrado de Ikah... -La luz de la daga se hizo más fuerte, mientras algo entraba por los dedos de la mano de Aryt. -Estoy hablando seriamente cuando digo que quiero proteger a la kunoichi Aryt, y nadie me lo va a impedir. -Los ojos de Yandros refulgieron en un tono amenazador. -Nadie...  
-Yandros Twinlight... ese tono de voz no debe ir contigo. –La mujer parpadeó y una sonrisa forzada apareció en sus labios, comenzando a temblar. –Ya veo que pretendes con esto y te va a costar más de lo que piensas. –Alzó la daga y la puso en su cuello con cierto esfuerzo pues un halo de luz comenzó a emerger desde la mítica arma. –Mientras siga ocupando este cuerpo... ya sabes que ocurrirá... pero es cierto, Muctut no puede ver, pero para eso estoy aquí, los ojos de Aghamen siguen viviendo.  
-Has ocupado ese cuerpo durante demasiado tiempo... Un cuerpo que ahora te rechaza, porque tú misma le invocaste un alma. -Bajó el brazo armado sin esfuerzo. -Los caprichos de lo inexplicable son siempre impredecibles, antigua reina de Mimir... Estás ocupando sitio, y mientras lo hagas... más se deteriorará tu espíritu herido.

Yandros sacó un medallón del Eclipse y lo colocó en el pecho de Aryt. El objeto tricolor empezó a brillar también, mientras unas pequeñas cadenas se ataban a la piel de ella.

-Aryt de Celes pertenece a la Orden del Eclipse... y Aghamen no es más que un alma en pena. -Le colocó la mano en la frente e hizo un símbolo con los dedos. -Vuelve a dormir, Aghamen. Duerme.  
-Pronto despertaré otra vez... sabes bien de los designios del alma, de las alas de Ikah... así como esta mujer es importante para ti, yo tengo otros motivos por que seguir aquí... mis dos hijos que ahora tú debes procurar o si no... –La voz gruesa se iba apagando. –Ludovico...

Los ojos perdieron su brillo y ese color negro se fue dispersando entre nubarrones hasta que poco a poco un verde esmeralda tomaba su lugar. Yandros miró un segundo, y susurró.

-No le temo a Ludovico, mucho menos te temo a ti... -Miró a los ojos verdes con una sonrisa. -¿Estás bien...?  
-¿Tan rápido hemos comenzado con los juegos sensuales previos? –La voz limpia y femenina de Aryt llegó a los oídos de Yandros mientras ella se miraba el pecho.

Yandros soltó una pequeña risa y tocó con el dedo el medallón.

-Esto también es para ti... Porque quiero que seas parte del eclipse... -Le acarició hacia arriba, pasando entre sus pechos y llegando a la barbilla, sujetándola con cariño. -A mi lado...

La muchacha rió un momento, hablando como si no hubiera advertido lo que había pasado.

-¿Me dirás ahora cómo puedo ser parte de los "eclipsados"?  
-Claro… -Él la besó en el mismo instante en el que sus manos abrazaban su cintura. Ella pasó sus manos por el cuello de él, entregándose al violento sabor de la pasión.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Los muchachos fueron instalados en unas habitaciones únicamente para ellos, en una de las alas del Templo. Eran grandes, amuebladas para que todos ellos pudieran dormir sin problemas, con varias camas, mesas y sillas, y con varios espejos fijos que permitían que la luz de las ventanas hiciera su trabajo en toda la sala, pero al estar de noche, se iluminaban por la gran chimenea que había en uno de los costados y varias antorchas y velas distribuidas por las paredes y mesas. El lugar era fresco pero sin llegar a ser frío, mientras que, por alguna razón, notaban que estaban en una zona cálida por la selva, algo totalmente diferente al clima que se vivía dentro de aquellas paredes de piedra. Sin embargo, no pudieron evitar que Torom tuviera su propia habitación, alejado de los demás, aunque igualmente cerca. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos en cuanto el ex-mercenario les dijo lo que había pasado en lo alto de las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la parte en la que fue apuñalado por la espalda y por el pecho, Orfeo y Agustín lo miraron extrañados, buscando heridas, al igual que Koru. Zalakaín apuntaba mentalmente todos los datos, posiblemente podría surgir una buena historia de todo aquello. Jason había dejado de inspeccionar las camas donde se supondría que dormirían, y Lyra casi deja caer uno de los libros de Sikoth, mientras este abría los ojos. Zul no dejaba de abrir y cerrar su mano sana, intentando relajarse.

-Y… eso fue lo que pasó. –Terminó Torom sentado en una de las sillas al lado de Tyra, la cual no había abierto la boca en todo el rato.  
-Me estás diciendo que has sido sacrificado… ¿Y sigues vivo? –Preguntó Zul mirando con curiosidad a Torom. Una curiosidad que intentaba enmascarar su enfado.  
-Es algo más bien complicado… Ni yo mismo lo entiendo. –Dijo el de la cicatriz. –Por lo visto, nací con el destino de convertirme en… el contenedor de Ikah.  
-Vamos… Que ahora eres un Dios. –Dijo Zalakaín silbando con admiración. –Oye, si te corto un mechón de cabello puede que dentro de unos cuantos años valga una fortuna y tenga propiedades milagrosas.

Varios rieron, soltando mucha de la tensión que allí había hasta ese momento. Incluso la pelirroja y la pequeña Orfeo mostraron alguna sonrisa, pero se callaron todos cuando unos golpes en la gruesa puerta de madera sonaron. Lyra fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrió con un poco de dificultad.

-Oh… Buenas noches Yandros-sensei…

Algunos se levantaron al oír el nombre, como Zul, y el ninja entró en la habitación. Sus cabellos parecían revueltos y parecía tener la respiración difícil, pero entró en la habitación con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Buenas noches, muchachos. –Dijo él ayudando a Lyra a cerrar la puerta. –Les tengo dicho que cambien las puertas, pero claro, son una reliquia del pasado y algunos no quieren ni oír hablar del tema…  
-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? –Preguntó Zul impaciente. El maestro ninja se giró a él con su sonrisa.  
-Zul, por favor, estamos en el Templo de Ikah, y yo soy el Maestro del Eclipse… ¿Acaso no podría venir a charlar con vosotros?  
-La verdad es que la hospitalidad es intachable. –Dijo Orfeo con cortesía. –No nos falta de nada. Ni comida, ni ropas, ni bebidas… Algo bastante infrecuente pensando que este templo está perdido en la nada.  
-Me alegra oír eso. –Confesó el de ojos morados tomando una silla y sentándose a la izquierda de Torom. –Nuestros miembros se alegrarán de que es de vuestro gusto.  
-¿A qué has venido, exactamente? –Preguntó de nuevo Zul, más impaciente que antes.  
-He venido a hablar con Torom, aunque en parte también os concierne a vosotros lo que quiero hablar con él. –Se giró al ex-mercenario. –Torom, ahora mismo eres más humano que dios. Eso lo tienes claro. ¿Verdad?  
-¿Has estado escuchando nuestra conversación? –Preguntó con una risa contagiosa Zalakaín. El ninja le miró sonriente.  
-No hay nada en este templo que a mis oídos no lleguen. –Le miró de nuevo al ojiverde. –Sin embargo eso no lo había oído, y era algo que debía comentar contigo. Debes aprender a usar tus nuevas capacidades como Señor de la Dualidad.  
-Bueno… ¿Y cómo se hace eso? –Preguntó curioso Sikoth. –No creo que en las bibliotecas venga ningún libro mágico que ponga "Como ser un Dios"…  
-Para eso estoy aquí. –Dijo Yandros tomándole el hombro con una mano a Torom. –Torom, a partir de hoy serás mi discípulo.

La sorpresa se escuchó en toda la habitación, sobretodo viniendo de las gemelas, que se miraron extrañadas sin saber qué decir. El muchacho de la cicatriz, por su parte, lo miró como si hubiera sido una broma.

-Vamos, que me vas a enseñar a ser un ninja. ¿Verdad? –Dijo entre risas.  
-Para nada. Te voy a enseñar a ser un Dios. –La sonrisa de Yandros había desaparecido, su rostro era seriedad pura.  
-Para enseñar a ser un Dios deberías ser uno. –Dijo Zul sentándose al lado de Yandros y mirándolo como si pudiera fundirlo con la mirada. –Y no tienes pinta de Dios.  
-Y sin embargo, soy hijo de Odla, Dios de la Tierra. –Dijo Yandros taladrando los ojos de Zul, el cual no se inmutó, aunque se quedó pálido. –Pero mi parentesco divino no me da derecho a enseñar a Torom lo que debe aprender, si no mi misión.  
-¿Y cual es tu misión?  
-Por toda la eternidad, yo estaré al lado de Ikah para mostrarle cómo despertar sus poderes. –Dijo soltando a Torom del hombro. –Fui bendecido por el anterior Ikah a reencarnarme una y otra vez hasta encontrar al nuevo contenedor de Ikah y a seguir liderando a la Orden del Eclipse.  
-¿Qué es la Orden del Eclipse, de todos modos…? –Preguntó curioso el bardo. –No había oído hablar de ella, y para que eso pasara, deberíais ser extremadamente secretos.

Yandros miró a todos y sacó su medallón de ónice con la luna eclipsando el sol, y se lo tendió a Zalakaín.

-Cuando Ikah y Horth sellaron a Chaos, no lo hicieron solos. –Empezó a explicar el ninja. –Por muy dioses que fueran, derrotar a todo un ejército y sellar a la madre de todos los dioses es imposible hacerlo solos… Nosotros, la Orden del Eclipse, no siempre nos hemos llamado así, pero si es cierto que nuestros antepasados fueron miembros orgullosos de la primera casta de guerreros donde surgió Ikah. Somos el ejército personal del Dios de la Dualidad.  
-Si eso es cierto. –La voz de Orfeo surgió del pequeño silencio que se instauró. -¿Cómo es que nunca surgió vuestro nombre en las historias o en las leyendas?  
-Es una buena pregunta, Orfeo. –Dijo Yandros levantándose y colocándose detrás de Torom. –Además, según las pinturas, Ikah tenía un ala dorada y un ala oscura, y aquí el joven Torom no tiene nada de eso. ¿Cómo es que nosotros existimos y Torom no tiene alas? Es muy simple. Nos hemos ocupado personalmente de que así fuera.  
-No te entiendo… -Dijo Zul girando un poco la cabeza, a lo que Orfeo resopló.  
-Se refiere a que manipularon la historia. –Explicó la niña.  
-Exacto. Las leyendas las dictan los vencedores, y como Ikah y Horth vencieron a Chaos sellándola, fueron los que escribieron la historia, aunque ni Ikah ni Horth estuvieran ya en este mundo. Nosotros, la Orden del Eclipse, hemos mantenido la imagen de Dioses Perfectos y Omnipotentes que queríamos para la gente. La gente no quiere saber que un huérfano de las tribus bárbaras se convirtió en un dios y junto a toda su tribu derrotó a Chaos, no… El pueblo necesita algo que le sirva de inspiración. Por eso un hombre perfecto, con alas, que podía hacer milagros simplemente chasqueando los dedos fue necesario para ese momento.  
-No queríais que se supiera de vosotros, por eso vosotros mismos os borrasteis de la historia. –Dijo Zalakaín rascándose la cuidada barba.  
-Pero no del todo… Nosotros, los Generales de Ikah, seguimos en las pinturas. –Yandros se colocó a la izquierda de Torom. –Ikah tiene dos alas porque tiene dos generales. Las Llamas Oscuras y el Hielo Níveo. Yo soy su ala izquierda, y su ala derecha todavía no podéis conocerla, no está preparada.  
-Lehdroy… -Dijo Torom como recordando de golpe los sueños. –La bárbara que acompañaba a Sekiam y a Lyes…  
-Exacto… Pero ella todavía no está preparada. –El ninja volvió a sentarse al lado de Torom. –El motivo de toda esta charla es simple… Torom, voy a enseñarte a descubrir tus poderes. Iré con vosotros en vuestro viaje.  
-Me niego. –Dijo Zul levantándose y encarándose al ninja. –Quería confiar en ti pero tú… dañaste a mi mejor amigo. No puedo confiar en ti.  
-Zul, ya basta. –Dijo Torom serio. –Realmente… No me hizo daño… Al menos, al principio… y ya ni cicatrices tengo.  
-Además, Torom regresó a buscar la máscara que te di, Zul. –Dijo el ninja cruzando los brazos. –No falté a mi promesa, ni pienso faltar a la que le hice a Torom antes del ritual.  
-¿Promesa? –El híbrido miró a Torom. Este encogió los hombros.  
-Le pedí que cuidara de vosotros.  
-Y la mejor manera de hacerlo es enseñarte a usar tus poderes. –El ninja se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, se giró a la pelirroja. –Tyra, Lyra, nuestro entrenamiento no variará en lo absoluto.  
-Si sensei. –Dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

Yandros se giró hacia la puerta y la abrió, solo para encontrar al otro lado a Arkarian, el Sacerdote de Ikah, con cara de preocupación.

-Maestro, lo estaba buscando.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Arkarian?  
-Ha llegado esto.

El pelirrojo le tendió un pergamino, y el ninja lo desenrolló ahí mismo para leerlo. Todos se quedaron en silencio expectantes, hasta que Yandros suspiró y se giró a ellos.

-Es una misiva de Mayerling… Requiere vuestra presencia, y nos pide a Arkarian y a mí ayuda para encontraros.  
-¿Para encontrarnos? ¿Acaso mantenéis el contacto? –Preguntó extrañado Jason.  
-Digamos que somos… camaradas. –Dijo con una sonrisa Arkarian. –Hace mucho que no vamos a visitarla, así que deberíais ir, Maestro.

Él se quedó en silencio unos momentos y miró a Torom.

-Iremos a ver a Mayerling. –Dijo el de la cicatriz. –Pero hoy necesitamos descansar… han sido muchas cosas de golpe.

Todos asintieron, intrigados de que la mujer los buscara y, al mismo tiempo, temerosos de lo que les deparaba el futuro.


	28. Capítulo 27 Las dos almas

Capítulo 27. Las dos almas

por Roskat

_Región del Nas-Nas, hace muchos años…_

_A los pies de la cama, estaba el niño que hablaba tanto. No había parado en toda la mañana, mientras el chico herido, cubierto de vendas y mantas, le escuchaba. El niño a veces paraba de hablar, no porque se acabara su tema de conversación, sino más bien porque tenía la sensación de que el otro no le escuchaba._

_- ¿No puedes decir nada, aún? Dice mi padre que o bien estás muy triste o asustado. - el niño abrió un libro por la mitad. - Aquí no hay nada que temer. Estás en un templo dedicado al dios Horth, un dios benévolo que según dice mi madre, acoge y protege a todas las criaturas del mundo. Dice mi padre que ese es el motivo por el que hay ratas todas las primaveras._

_El chico herido hizo un amago de sonrisa, y el otro, animado, siguió contando historias parecidas. Le habló de su padre, un médico de la región muy reputado, de su madre, una sacerdotisa protectora del templo de Horth, y por último, sobre su pequeña hermana Circe, a la que el niño herido aún no conocía porque ella también estaba enferma. _

_- Le cuesta respirar, cuando se pone nerviosa necesita tomar unas hierbas que saben fatal. Mi padre le obliga a llevar siempre un bolso con esa medicina, porque le dan los ataques en cualquier lugar. La última vez, le dio en la tundra y había olvidado el bolso en el templo. Si no llega a ser por mi madre, se habría muerto allí mismo. _

_El relato fue interrumpido por la aparición de una mujer alta y con el cabello muy negro, portando una palangana y un montón de vendas._

_- Sikoth, deja de molestar a nuestro invitado. Circe ha preguntado por ti, ve a hacerle compañía un ratito._

_Sikoth se inclinó sobre el niño herido, y le dijo que volvería dentro de un rato. El chico herido asintió, y el niño hablador se marchó por la puerta. Al salir, dijo "hola, papá", y siguió su camino._

_El hombre era un poco más bajo que su mujer, y llevaba unas pesadas gafas. Detrás de los cristales, podía ver unos ojos oscuros como la noche. Olía a medicinas y hierbas varias, pero no era un olor desagradable. Auscultó el pecho del paciente, le cambió los vendajes y observó el estado de las heridas. _

_- Parece que eres un chico afortunado. Cualquier otro habría muerto en la última helada, pero tú... Ahora, aprovecha que el pesado de mi hijo está entretenido, y descansa._

_El hombre se apartó, y se fue con la mujer a un rincón de la habitación. A pesar del sueño que sentía, el chico herido fingió que estaba dormido. Hizo un esfuerzo para escuchar su conversación._

_- Aún no habla. - la m__ujer retiró los vendajes sucios__. - ¿Qué te han dicho en la aldea?_

_- Nadie le conoce. Hace meses que las rutas están cortadas por el hielo, y aún no han llegado los primeros comerciantes. El único lugar de donde pudo salir este chico fue el pantano, pero está muy lejos y con semejante herida, tendría que haber muerto antes. _

_Los dos callaron. El chico de la cama contuvo la respiración, rezando para no tener que volver a la soledad y al frío de la tundra._

_- ¿Qué piensas?_

_- Creo que deberíamos... no sé, esperar a que se recupere, acompañarle a la ciudad más cercana y dejar..._

_La mujer le tapó los labios con un dedo. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz muy dulce y protectora._

_- Este niño está aquí por un motivo. No pienso dejar que le abandones en un orfanato._

_- ¿Quieres cuidarle? Estás agotada casi todo el día, no podrás hacerte cargo del puesto de sacerdotisa por más tiempo, y otro niño por aquí..._

_- Nos las apañaremos. - la mujer sonrió. Miró hacia el chico herido. - Sikoth le ha cogido mucho cariño, y Circe siempre nos está pidiendo un hermano más. Se ve que este chico es fuerte e inteligente, podrá ayudarnos con la casa. Solo te pido que le trates como un hijo más. ¿Lo harás?_

_El hombre tomó una de las manos de la mujer y la besó._

_- Claro que sí. Si tú me lo pides, así será._

Fuera de las principales habitaciones del Templo de la Dualidad, de donde provenían los sonidos de la fiesta para celebrar la llegada de Ikah, Jason releía la nota de Mayerling a la luz de las antorchas en un patio interior. En la carta, la sacerdotisa pedía ayuda a la orden del Eclipse para que localizara al grupo, pues había algo urgente que debía comunicar. Aquí, Jason releía una y otra vez la frase.

La sacerdotisa tenía una letra extraña, un poco difícil de entender. A veces, Jason prefería que las instrucciones para las misiones se las diera en persona que tener que descifrar que quería decir en esas cartas rápidas que escribía. Sin embargo, poco a poco, el keeliano había aprendido a descifrar esa letruja.

Después de examinar atentamente cada forma puntiaguda y enlace, estaba seguro de que ponía "necesito comunicarle una noticia muy urgente a Wade. Muy urgente". Y esto era lo que había mosqueado a Jason.

¿Y si Lai o Ariadna estaban enfermas o en problemas? Parecía que había pasado un siglo desde que las dos tuvieran que irse al monasterio principal de la orden. Jason se sentía muy culpable por no haber pensado en ellas en los últimos meses. De hecho, no había enviado ningún mensaje a través de Huggin, por miedo a que Mayerling le ordenara regresar y cumplir alguno de sus encargos.

Jason observó su propia silueta reflejada sobre el pavimento. Desde que los miembros del grupo sabían que él era un híbrido, ya no ocultaba los cuernos. Y, desde que los enseñaba más a menudo, se sentía más tranquilo. No pudo evitar recordar la charla que Elia le dio sobre el hecho de haberlo ocultado tanto tiempo. "Es normal que te picara la cabeza de esa manera. Cuanto más tiempo usas una ilusión, más te afecta. Eso te lo debió explicar Kinrina".

El chico se giró al escuchar pasos, pero debió ser una ilusión. Al volver la vista al frente, se encontró con Torom. El chico de la espada, con sus ropas regaladas por los miembros del eclipse, tenía cara de cansancio, pero parecía aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

- ¿Por qué no estás ahí dentro, bebiendo con los demás? Koru dice que quiere que tú y Xóchitl habléis más de media hora.

- Beber no me sienta bien. Y las mujeres también me provocan el mismo efecto. – comentó Jason. – Además, no veo motivos para celebrar nada. – Jason apretó los labios, y sintió como una rabia sorda empezaba a subirle por la garganta. – Cristina, Kinrina, Zul es un rey, tú un dios… Nos metemos en este lío alegremente, y ni sospechamos en ningún momento en las artimañas de esos dos y ese tal Yandros… Definitivamente, Lidda tiene razón: somos unos críos jugando a algo que nos queda enorme. Deberíamos retirarnos.

- ¿Retirarnos? – Torom no pudo evitar reírse. Estaban ya demasiado involucrados en el asunto. Desde el momento en el que empezaron a reunir las piezas de la pluma de Oth, hasta ese mismo día en el que había sobrevivido al doble empalamiento, no podían ya quitarse de en medio. – Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?

- Por lo menos, los que aún no tenemos nada que ver. – Jason golpeó con el puño la barandilla de piedra en la que estaban apoyados. – Me ha dado mucha rabia que estuvieras dispuesto a dejar que Tyra te matara, así como así. Y encima nosotros no hubiéramos podido hacer nada por ti.

- Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que te veo furioso… - comentó Torom. Jason le miró con odio en la mirada, y el chico de la cicatriz se echó a reír. - ¿Estás enfadado por qué yo estaba dispuesto a sacrificarme por vosotros? Creo que, del grupo, eres el menos indicado para regañarme por eso. Ya te han matado dos veces por ayudarnos.

- En realidad, han sido tres, pero no quiero recordar eso ahora. – por dentro, el enfado pasó y Jason se sintió aliviado. – Bueno, tienes razón. Perdona…

- Sé que habéis hecho lo posible por ayudarme. Podía escucharos desde ahí arriba. Y también sé que esto tenía que ocurrir. Pero no te preocupes: en un futuro muy cercano, verás que no somos los críos inexpertos que tantos dolores de cabeza han provocado a Lidda.

Jason sonrió, y aceptó regresar a la fiesta. Al entrar en el gran salón, no se sorprendió al ver a Koru hablando con un grupo de acólitas de la orden del Eclipse. Les estaba contando algún chiste guarro, aunque ellas no parecían del todo escandalizadas. Lyra y Tyra conversaban animadamente. Al lado de la hermana gemela morena, Sikoth parecía muy tranquilo y feliz. Su mano estaba apoyada encima de la mano enguantada de Lyra. Torom se reunió con su esposa, y dejó a Jason cerca de la chimenea. En un rincón de la sala, Zul y Orfeo hablaban en voz baja. Jason supuso que el chico estaría recibiendo otra lección por parte de la princesa.

Koru se apartó de las chicas y abrazó a Jason por el cuello. Por el olor que despedía, parecía que el exladrón no tenía problemas con el alcohol.

- ¡Ey! ¡Cara larga! ¿Por dónde andabas? Ven, que hay por aquí algunas de las señoritas del templo que…

- No, espera, Koru, tengo algo que deciros. – Jason dejó a Koru sobre uno de los bancos. Como había hablado justo en el cambio de turno de la canción, su voz se escuchó más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. Zalakaín dejó el instrumento y se acercó al grupo, hasta Zul interrumpió sus lecciones, (no sin cierta alegría por parte de él y fastidio por parte de Orfeo). – Perdón… No es importante, pero es que quiero que sepáis que Mayerling no nos está buscando a todos, solo a mí. Creo que puede ser algo sobre… - Jason se interrumpió. Podía sentir los ojos de fuego de Calik. No deseaba tocar el tema de Lai en ese momento, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lyra preguntó, con voz preocupada:

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a la pequeña Ariadna? ¿No está con Lai?

- No lo sé, pero por si acaso, debería ir solo. Viajaré más rápido, y vosotros podréis ir a la siguiente aldea que sospechamos que atacaran, que creo que es Risztl. Después de Melis Kharl, el ejército parece muy tranquilo, pero sospecho que están reuniendo fuerzas. Me reuniré con vosotros allí. Si pasa cualquier cosa y no puedo llegar, os enviaré a Huggin…

- Alto, alto, alto… - Koru estaba achispado, en ese punto de la borrachera en la que se puede pensar con claridad pero la lengua y la boca se mueven por separado. - ¿No dice la nota que Mayorla… Mayarlo… Meyor…?

- Lo que mi hermano quiere decir… - interrumpió Sikoth, tirando de la mano de Koru hasta sentarlo. -… es que Mayerling está en el monasterio principal de la orden, en una zona cercana a la región del Silencio. Incluso corriendo y sin pararte a comer, podrías tardar 15 días. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

- Puedo. Pero tienes razón, tardaré un poco.

- Idiota. – interrumpió Calik en la conversación. Ninguno de los presentes le había visto entrar. Desde que habían llegado al templo, el ninja se había mantenido alejado del lugar. Sin embargo, esa noche parecía ser una excepción, aunque parecía tener prisa por salir.- ¿No tienes la campana de plata que te di? Creí que te habían enseñado a usarla. Puedes invocar a un dragón que te dejará en el monasterio en menos de un día.

- Bueno… No me han enseñado a usarla, y el dragón no me obedece en absoluto. Además, no quiero usar esa cosa para nada.

- No puedes estar lejos de Lyra y Tyra demasiado tiempo, es mejor que vayas y vuelvas más rápidamente. – Calik se puso en pie. Se encaró a Jason y dijo, con voz cavernosa: - Si el dragón te da miedo, yo puedo escoltarte.

- No, tú no. Antes muerto que dejar que pongas un pie en ese lugar. – dijo Jason, entre dientes y mirando con odio a Calik, algo que sobresaltó a todos. Era normal que Jason fuera vehemente y dijera lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, parecía que había temas que sacaban de él un odio casi irracional.

- Si es lo que deseas… - Calik sacó la espada. Antes de que la situación fuera a más, Zul y Torom se pusieron en medio.

- Jason… - el chico perro ladró el nombre de su amigo. - ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cabezota? Deja que te acompañe el gigantón y así nos das un descanso a todos.

- Si ese es tu deseo, Zul, con gusto te daré un buen descanso. – Calik sonrió de lado y dedicó una mirada asesina al híbrido, pero se guardó la espada. – Pero tiene razón. Yo puedo manejar ese dragón y podrás ir y volver en el mismo día. Así, si hay un ataque o mis hermanas te necesitan, antes podrás llegar.

Jason se mordió la lengua. Antes de dar su brazo a torcer dijo:

- Te vigilaré. Y como hables con quién no debes o dices algo allí, juro que trataré de acabar contigo.

- ¿Tú y cuantos más, fanfarrón? – Calik parecía divertido. A continuación, anunció que si Jason estaba dispuesto a pedirle ayuda, podrían salir al amanecer, y que él estaría afuera, esperando. Después, con paso energético, se marchó de la sala hacia el exterior del templo.

La fiesta había ido decayendo, y el salón empezaba a vaciarse. Jason anunció que aceptaría la propuesta de Calik y que, por tanto, saldrían a primera hora de la mañana. Como el dragón podría llevarles donde estaban en poco tiempo, solo bastaría un día para ir y volver, en cuanto hablara con Mayerling. El resto del grupo aceptó la marcha de Jason, y se despidieron antes de que cada uno se marchara a sus dormitorios para descansar.

Sikoth arrastró a Koru hasta la habitación que les había dado a los hermanos. Cuando Torom se ofreció a ayudarle, el antiguo ladrón contestó que no era la primera vez que había acabado arrastrando a Koru por los pasillos de una posada tras un día de fiesta. Koru no estaba aún del todo dormido. Se reía de forma escandalosa, y decía que se iba a quedar a vivir en el templo, y que se haría acólito de Yandros si con eso le aseguraba estar cerca de mujeres bonitas. Sikoth dejó a Koru en una de las grandes camas que había en la habitación. Al contrario que su hermano, solo bebía en ocasiones muy especiales, para brindar, pero prefería una buena conversación o una buena historia antes que dejarse llevar por los pecadillos de las fiestas.

- Oye, Koru, anda, duérmete. Mañana vas a tener una resaca de aúpa, y nos retrasará en el viaje…

- Ah… Bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada. – Koru se tumbó boca arriba. Sikoth le estaba quitando las botas. – Oye… Creo que me he enamorado.

- ¿No me digas? – Sikoth sonrió para sí. - ¿De alguna de las acólitas de Yandros, no? ¿Esa tal Xóchitl?

- No… - Koru dio un eructo muy sonoro. Sikoth casi se cae de espaldas al tirar de la bota izquierda. – Sh… Es un secreto… No lo adivinarías ni un millón de años…

- Ah, entonces es Elia.

Koru no solo dio un respingo que casi levita sobre la colcha, sino que además cogió a su hermano del cuello de la camisa. Como estaba borracho, no apretó con fuerza y no le hizo daño.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

- Por favor, Koru, que no soy tan inocente. Llevaba sospechando hacía tiempo, pero el otro día os vi volver a los dos. Y la cara de Elia era un poema. – Sikoth se rió. Por primera vez en muchos años, el engañado era Koru, y él podía mofarse de él un poco. – Seguro que le hiciste una de las tuyas, le dijiste una broma que podría interpretarse como una grosería, y ella se enfadó. ¿No?

Koru volvió a recostarse.

- Se supone que soy el mayor, debería ser el que te guiara en estas cosas, no al revés. – Koru se incorporó un poco para decir.

- Si quieres un consejo de amigo, yo te diría que la próxima vez que la veas, le dijeras lo que sientes. Así, sin más. Seguro que…

- Bah… Mira quién fue a hablar. Podrías aprovechar ahora que su perro guardián se ha marchado. Tú, dando consejos… El que nunca dice lo que piensa o siente a su chica del alma, y la hace llorar por las esquinas…

Ahora, el turno de sorprenderse le llegó a Sikoth.

- ¿Lyra, llorando, por mí? ¿Por qué?

- Porque no le cuentas nada, cree que le ocultas algo.

- ¿Y no lo hacemos, los dos? – Sikoth se apartó de Koru. – Ellos no saben nada sobre nosotros, creen que somos hermanos, que siempre nos hemos criado juntos…

Koru se sentó en la cama. Por unos segundos, la ebriedad desapareció, y sus ojos miraron con firmeza a los ojos de su hermano, y su voz fue clara y contundente cuando dijo:

- Creo que ya va siendo hora, Sikoth, de que le cuentes la verdad. Yo no tengo ningún problema.

- ¿Me das permiso para decirlo, solo a Lyra o a todos?

Sikoth aguardó una respuesta de Koru, pero entonces se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido tal como estaba, sentado, con la cabeza inclinada sobre el pecho. Le empujó un poco para que durmiera en una postura más cómoda. Luego, le arropó y, tras dejar cerca de la cama un cubo que debía hacer la función de papelera, Sikoth se puso la capa y salió al frío de la noche. Usó un pequeño truco de magia para guiarse entre los cientos de puertas hasta llegar a aquella en la que estaba Lyra.

Tras golpear con los nudillos todo lo suave que pudo, escuchó como Lyra se ponía en pie y le abría la puerta. Nada más entrar, Sikoth preguntó.

- ¿Y Tyra, dónde está?

- Con su marido. –fue la escueta respuesta de Lyra.

Sikoth atrajo a Lyra hacia él y le dio un beso, algo que había echado de menos, porque durante mucho tiempo habían tenido vetado el contacto. Pero recordó a qué había venido, y entonces, con mucha gentileza, se apartó de Lyra y dijo:

- He venido a verte porque quiero contarte algo. Es algo que he ocultado a todo el mundo, incluso a ti, pero no es por los motivos que sospecho tienes. Más bien, se trata de algo que prometí de niño y que, desde entonces, he cumplido. También lo hacía para proteger a Koru.

- ¿Koru?

- Si. Pero será mejor que nos sentemos. Esto es muy largo, y no quiero cansarte. Cuando termine de contar mi historia, te pediré tu opinión, y si debemos o no contarla a los demás. Yo haré lo que tú creas, porque confío mucho en ti. – Sikoth vio que Lyra parecía alarmada. Teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, si ahora Sikoth le confesaba que en realidad él era un pulpo de ocho de brazos, encarnación de la divinidad del mar, entonces la ninja le creería. Sikoth sonrió para tranquilizarla, y volvió a insistir para que se sentara a su lado.

La habitación solo estaba iluminada por el fuego procedente de la chimenea. A Sikoth esa atmósfera le pareció la más adecuada para empezar a contar su historia. Empezó diciendo: "Yo nací en una región que quizá conoces, quizás no. Se llama Región del Nas-Nas, y se encuentra tan al sur de aquí que tardaríamos meses en llegar al lugar donde nací. La mayor parte del año, está nevado y no se puede ir a muchos lugares, y encima solo hay un par de pasos entre las montañas, que quedan bloqueados durante casi 6 meses enteros. En aquel entonces, yo vivía con mi hermana y mis padres en el templo dedicado al dios Horth".

Y Sikoth siguió hablando, durante una hora o algo más. Lyra no le interrumpió en ningún momento, aunque se sorprendió cuando Sikoth le relató cómo había conocido a Koru. Abrió la boca para preguntar "Y entonces, ¿Koru no es tu hermano?", pero se contuvo. No quería despertar del sueño en el que el relato de Sikoth, casi hipnótico, la estaba sumiendo. Poco a poco, Sikoth contó cómo Koru fue acogido por sus padres, un médico y una sacerdotisa, y como Circe proclamaba que Koru se acabaría casando con ella, para desesperación de su hermano.

El relato era agradable, el cuento sobre tres niños que empiezan a creer de verdad que son hermanos mientras corrían por el paisaje florido de la tundra. Pero se tornó de repente en oscuro. Con los pasos de las montañas ya abiertos del todo, parecía que alguien iba detrás de Koru. Un grupo de mercenarios llegaron al templo y lo destruyeron. Su madre, la sacerdotisa Niome, fue ejecutada, mientras que su marido logró que los niños escapasen por un túnel secreto, que los llevó a las profundidades de un pantano oscuro y tenebroso, casi cerca del paso de las montañas. De su padre no supo nada más, y Sikoth sospechaba que estaba muerto. Probablemente, trataría de huir en otra dirección para que los mercenarios pensaran que iba con los niños, y de esta forma confundir su rastro.

Pero el relato de Sikoth no terminaba ahí…

_Koru regresó a la cueva. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de arañazos, y sucio, pero parecía muy contento. _

_- ¡Lo encontré! - dijo, enseñando un pequeño bolso también manchado de barro._

_En el interior de la cueva, Sikoth sostenía la mano de Circe. Al ver llegar a Koru, se puso en pie, corrió hacia el bolso y lo abrió. Con rapidez, cogió un puñado de hierbas y las acercó a los labios de su hermana._

_- Debe ponerse bien, debe…. - murmuró Sikoth. Koru se sentó al lado de la niña, y entonces vio que el rostro estaba más pálido que antes, y que los labios tenían un tono azulado._

_Circe no reaccionó, y Sikoth, sin ninguna delicadeza, le abrió la boca y le dijo:_

_- Vamos, mastica, respira..._

_Koru estaba helado. En el exterior, la temperatura había bajado mucho, y en la cueva parecía que se había concentrado todo el frío del mundo. No sabía qué hacer. Sikoth trataba de que Circe masticara las hierbas, pero lo único que conseguía es que su hermana soltara unos hilillos verdes entre los labios azules. Koru al final reaccionó. Empujó a Sikoth, mientras le decía._

_- ¡Para! - limpió la boca de la niña con un trozo de la capa, y dijo: - Sikoth, Circe..._

_- ¡No! - el niño se tapó las orejas. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas: - ¡No quiero oírlo, no es cierto!_

_Koru obligó a que Sikoth quitara las manos y que le escuchara. Tenía que decírselo, no tenía sentido ocultarlo de ningún modo._

_- Circe está muerta. Ya no se puede hacer nada..._

_Entonces, el pequeño cuerpo de Sikoth se convirtió en una maza. Todo él se precipitó hacia Koru, clavándole los puños y gritando desesperado. _

_- ¡Tú me has quitado mi familia! ¿Cómo nos has hecho esto, por qué? - entre lágrimas, siguió pegando y gritando a Koru: - ¡Devuélveme a mi hermana! ¡Tráela de vuelta!_

_Sikoth no recordaba mucho más de aquello. Por lo visto, tanto él como Koru sufrieron unas fiebres muy fuertes, provocadas por las infectas aguas del pantano. Mucho tiempo después, supo por los monjes que les acogieron, que Koru había cargado con él hasta llegar a ese lugar, a pesar de que estaba incluso más enfermo que el propio Sikoth. _

_Cuando los dos se recuperaron, Sikoth no hablaba. Koru le visitaba todos los días, y trataba de obligarle a comer. Unos días después de que la fiebre hubiera remitido, Koru le dijo a Sikoth:_

_- A los monjes les he dicho que somos hermanos. No nos hubieran acogido si les hubiera explicado todo... - Koru le tendió un cuchara llena de sopa, pero Sikoth siguió quieto, mirando al frente. - Sikoth, no sé como devolverte a tu familia, pero si tú quieres... Yo seré para ti tu hermano; también te cuidaré como hacía tu madre, seré tan sabio como tu padre, y trataré de alegrarte como hacía Circe. Te prometo que haré lo que pueda para que los vuelvas a ver..._

_Koru no recibió respuesta. Dejó la cuchara, y entonces, con un murmullo tan bajo como una ligera brisa, Sikoth dijo:_

_- Como quieras, hermano._

Sikoth dejó de hablar, porque vio que Lyra estaba llorando. Durante la última parte de la historia, los ojos verdes de la ninja se nublaron bajo una película de lágrimas, y, poco a poco, fueron cayendo por sus mejillas hasta aterrizar en sus manos, sobre las rodillas. Cuando Sikoth le tendió un pañuelo, la ninja lo rechazó. Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano y dijo, con voz vacilante:

- ¿Tú…?

- Sí, yo le dije algo horrible a Koru. Soy una persona horrible…

- Eras un niño, es normal que… Pero no importa. Estoy segura de que Koru nunca te ha odiado, y menos por eso.

- No es tan simple. Me arrepiento mucho de acusarle de matar a mi familia, y también de obligarle a jurarme de que traería a mi hermana de vuelta. Ahora sé que esa promesa podría costarle la vida a Koru, y no lo deseo. Puede que no seamos hermanos de sangre, pero es mi hermano. Hemos vivido juntos desde entonces, nos hemos protegido mutuamente, y él en todo momento ha cumplido sus promesas. Incluso cuando se pone pesado con las bromas es porque desea hacerme reír otra vez de la forma en la que me reía por aquel entonces. Koru no entiende que yo persigo otro sueño, cree que aún deseo volver a ver a Circe.

- ¿Y tu sueño, cuál es?

Sikoth tomó el rostro de Lyra entre sus manos. La ninja y él se miraron, con firmeza, y Lyra supo entonces la respuesta.

- Quiero vivir contigo para siempre, en nuestra casa y con nuestros hijos.

- Es un sueño muy corriente. – dijo Lyra, con una sonrisa de satisfacción que borró las huellas de las lágrimas. – Y en nuestro caso, inalcanzable.

- Como todos los sueños. Parece que nunca lo lograrás, pero siempre hay una oportunidad de realizarlo, y la encontraremos. Confío en ti más que en nadie de todo el mundo. Eres mi familia, como Koru, y jamás haré o diré algo que pueda herirte de forma consciente, porque jamás desearé hacerte daño. Si no te he contado esto antes, era porque Koru y yo hicimos el pacto de mantener la verdad oculta, un pacto que hicimos en nuestra época de vagabundos y ladrones, pero que ahora ya no tiene sentido. – Sikoth preguntó entonces: - ¿Crees que los demás deben saberlo, que debemos contar la verdad?

- Um… - Lyra hizo un repaso de todo lo que había pasado últimamente, y, tras reflexionar, dijo: - Ya tienen bastante con lo de Torom y Zul, así que de momento, sigamos con el secreto. Sí o no, no van cambiar muchas cosas. Quizá cuando nombremos a Torom padrino de la boda, puedas contarle la verdad.

- ¿Torom? Yo prefiero a Koru. Tiene unos chistes guardados para ese día, y me ha anunciado que van a ser tronchantes. El mismo Zalakaín le ha dado alguno que otro. Solo espero que Calik se pase el día en un rincón.

La ninja dijo:

- Calik no es tan malvado como aparenta.

- Tu hermano es todo lo malvado que aparenta. Esa es una buena cualidad suya, que sabes que es así y no te sorprende.

- Ya verás cómo te sorprende el día que le digas que te casas conmigo.

- Bueno, puede que en vez de darme una patada en el culo, me corte la cabeza y la use como adorno del cinturón.

Lyra se echó a reír. Se tumbó sobre el gran lecho, y le hizo un gesto a Sikoth para que se acercara. Sikoth dejó las gafas sobre la mesilla de noche y atrajo a Lyra hacia sí, y, de este modo, poder tocarla hasta cansarse sin ningún miedo, sin ningún temor, porque el temible ninja estaba lejos, muy lejos…

Jason había mentido con respecto a lo del dragón; o más bien, no había dicho la verdad sobre el motivo por el que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza usarlo.

Le estaba empezando a dar miedo a las alturas.

El viaje que realizó con Aryt ya casi acaba con él. Pero este nuevo viaje, casi más precipitado y con solo el cuerpo de Calik al que agarrarse, estaba resultando aún peor. Atravesaron corrientes de aire helado, y el dragón volaba y planeaba haciendo eses en el cielo, sin descanso.

- ¡Eh, damisela! – le gritó Calik cuando sintió las manos de Jason agarradas a su cintura. - ¡No te preocupes tanto, que no te dejaré caer!

"Y este es el tipo que quiere que le de a Lai. Ni muerto. Ni harto de vino, ni convertido en un cubito de hielo…", pensaba Jason, aunque no se soltaba del ninja. Hacerlo podía equivaler a caer desde las alturas hacia los picos afilados de las montañas.

El aire frío desapareció, y fue sustituido por una corriente de aire templado. Calik anunció que estaban descendiendo del cielo, y que en breve estarían en el Monasterio principal de la orden de Horth. Jason se asomó y pudo ver que, en efecto, podía ver la estructura del monasterio, encima de una loma larga, bañado por la luz del mediodía.

Habían partido del templo de la orden del Eclipse por la mañana, al amanecer, y era mediodía cuando llegaron al monasterio. Jason se sorprendió un poco al ver que en aquel lugar reinaba la paz. Ni siquiera la llegada del dragón alteró a las acólitas. Jason descendió y tuvo que contenerse las ganas de estornudar.

- Calik, muchas gracias, pero no quiero que entres en el monasterio. Quédate aquí, volveré enseguida…

- ¿Y no me vas a ofrecer una copa de vino, o algo de comer? Creí que los miembros de la orden de Horth eran más hospitalarios.

Una de las hermanas, a la que Jason reconoció como la siguiente en la cadena de mando por detrás de Mayerling, se acercó a los viajeros. El dragón levantó el vuelo y desapareció por el horizonte.

- Nuestra abadesa le estaba buscando, hermano Wade. – dijo, nada más llegar al lado de el chico. Miró a Calik, y le hizo una reverencia. – Señor…

- Buenos días, hermanas. Mientras el hermano Wade atiende sus asuntos, ¿podrían ofrecerme algo de refrigerio? Lo necesito, después de un viaje tan agotador…

- Claro, por supuesto. – la hermana ordenó a una de las novicias que acompañara a Calik a las cocinas. El hecho de que supieran quién era Calik puso en alerta a Jason, aunque no pudo preguntar mucho más. En cuanto el ninja se marchó, la sacerdotisa se giró a Jason y le dijo, con voz alterada:

- Mayerling está muy enferma, tanto que ya no puede ocuparse de cuidar de este monasterio y ahora yo soy la abadesa. Le acompañaré a verla, aunque dudo que hoy puedan hablar.

- ¿Enferma? ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Jason.

- Los dioses empiezan a reclamarla allá arriba, aunque ella cree que tiene asuntos que resolver por aquí abajo.- contestó con un tono pedante la nueva abadesa.

Antes de abandonar el patio, Jason preguntó por Lai y Ariadna, y pidió a la abadesa que mientras Calik estuviera por allí, evitara que se encontrara con las niñas. La abadesa le tranquilizó a ese respecto: las dos niñas se habían ido esa mañana a ayudar con las tareas del campo de cultivo del monasterio, y no volverían hasta la noche.

Un poco más aliviado, Jason caminó detrás de la abadesa hasta llegar a una zona del monasterio nueva. En el momento en el que Mayerling había renunciado a su cargo de abadesa, había perdido el "privilegio" de dormir en la minúscula habitación contigua al despacho. En su lugar, había sido trasladada a las habitaciones humildes de otras integrantes de la orden.

La abadesa se detuvo de repente, y dijo, con voz alterada:

- Le dije que debía esperar en el despacho, señorita Paulina.

- Lo siento. Me ha parecido que la señora abadesa necesitaba ayuda.

Quien había hablado estaba oculto en las sombras del pasillo. La abadesa abrió una puerta contigua, una especie de salita diminuta, y pidió a los dos visitantes que permanecieran allí hasta que ella les llamara. Jason permitió que entrara primero la chica que había hablado. De ella, solo pudo ver el cuerpo cubierto con una capa larga y oscura, y poco más. Jason habría accionado el medallón, pero ya era tarde: la otra visitante del monasterio ya le había visto los dos cuernos de ciervo que sobresalían de su cabeza.

Jason se quedó en un rincón, y cedió la única silla a la chica, como mandaba el canon de la educación. Paulina se acercó a la ventana, y, desde allí, se quitó la capucha y se desabrochó la capa.

- Buenos días. – dijo, mirando a Jason con unos intensos ojos azules.

El chico de Keel dio un paso atrás tan precipitado que se golpeó la espalda contra una mesita de madera, que sostenía una jarra de agua. Con reflejos felinos, la tal Paulina cogió la jarra antes de que se cayera contra el suelo y se rompiera.

Sentía la mirada de sorpresa y también de cierto terror en los ojos de Jason Wade. El chico se aclaró la garganta y pidió disculpas por su torpeza. Paulina se retiró uno de los mechones oscuros de delante de los ojos y sonrió.

- No nos han presentado aún. Ya sabrás que mi nombre es Paulina. Encantada. – y le tendió la mano enguantada.

Jason se aclaró la garganta y, sin mirarla a los ojos, dijo:

- Jason Wade, de la Villa de Keel.

- ¿Te incomodo por algo? Quizá seas de esos que han hecho algún voto y no pueden hablar con una mujer.

- No es eso. – Jason cogió la jarra y se llenó un vaso de agua hasta arriba. Evitó en todo momento el contacto visual con la chica, como si fuera una brasa ardiente. – Usted se parece mucho a alguien que conocí en el pasado. Perdón si mi reacción la ha sobresaltado.

Paulina iba a preguntar algo más a Jason, pero en ese momento, la abadesa irrumpió en la habitación. Parecía que estaba enfadada por algo que los dos chicos ignoraban. Se colocó en el centro de la estancia y dijo, con el mismo tono petulante que había empleado antes:

- La señora solo recibirá al Hermano Wade. Dice que lo que usted le traiga, Paulina, se lo puede dejar por escrito; y ella responderá enseguida.

- Si la señorita tiene prisa, yo puedo…

- La señorita no tiene ninguna prisa. – interrumpió Paulina, con cierta sorna en la voz. – Jason, es tu turno. Pasa antes.

Y Jason tuvo el segundo sobresalto del día. Porque juró que ya había escuchado a una persona hablarle con ese tono de irritación e impaciencia, una mujer sin duda, pero no supo ubicarla a tiempo. La abadesa interrumpió sus pensamientos diciendo que Mayerling no estaría despierta mucho rato, y que se mostraba muy ansiosa de hablar con Jason.

El chico de Keel se despidió de Paulina, y acompañó a la abadesa hacia el cubículo de Mayerling.

Mientras, Calik esperó en la cocina del monasterio. Luego, inquieto como era, salió a dar un paseo. Caminó arriba y abajo, mirando a todos lados, porque incluso en medio de la paz que se respiraba en los terrenos del principal monasterio de la orden de Horth, incluso allí, creía que había una amenaza sobre el mundo.

A los ojos expertos del ninja, aquella paz era falsa. Sabía que tarde o temprano (más temprano que tarde, más bien), todo aquello estaría arrasado, muerto, yermo…

En el momento en el que sus pensamientos alcanzaron la cuota más oscura, vio, a través del camino franqueado por manzanos, el cuerpo menudo de una anciana. Al menos, desde donde estaba, le pareció que era una anciana bajita y muy delgada. Se acercaba hacia él, abstraída en acarrear un gran cesto lleno de manzanas de un color rojo brillante, que contrastaba con la piel, el cabello y los hábitos que vestía, todo de color blanco. Hasta que no llegó a unos pocos metros, Calik no pudo darse cuenta de que aquella persona no era una anciana, sino una niña, de no más de 12 años. Tenía el cabello albino, y la piel del rostro marcada por profundas cicatrices que, a lo lejos, confundió con arrugas.

La niña se detuvo, dejó el cesto de manzanas para descansar y miró con curiosidad a Calik. Por un momento, Calik pensó que ante su fiero aspecto, se pondría a gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero la niña, en lugar de asustarse o salir corriendo, dijo:

- ¿Es un invitado del monasterio?

- Sí, lo soy. – dijo Calik. La mirada de la niña fue desde la empuñadura de su espada hasta los ojos del invitado. Parecía que trataba de grabarse en la memoria el aspecto del ninja, y, aunque frunció el ceño de preocupación, dijo:

- ¿Le importaría ayudarme?

Calik se agachó y cogió el cesto como quien coge una almohada de plumas. La niña le dio las gracias, y los dos empezaron a caminar hacia el monasterio.

- ¿No te llamarás Lai, por casualidad?

- Sí, así me llamo. – Lai se detuvo y dijo: - ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? ¿Nos conocemos?

Y Calik tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no acercarse más a Lai. Ahora sí que la niña parecía asustada y, ya que había logrado estar tan cerca, no quería espantarla.

- Soy amigo de Jason, y él me ha hablado mucho sobre vosotras.

- Ah… ¿Jason está aquí? – Lai sonrió, y al hacerlo, las cicatrices de su rostro se borraron. – Ariadna se alegrará mucho. Últimamente, estábamos preocupadas, porque la señora Mayerling se está muriendo.

- Vaya… ¿Y qué pasará con vosotras si eso ocurre?

- Nada. La abadesa nos ha prometido que podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo que queramos. Y yo estoy muy a gusto aquí. – Lai miró hacia las puertas del monasterio. – Aunque me gustaría saber… Pero bueno, ya no importa.

- ¿Te gustaría saber sobre tu familia? – conjeturó Calik.

- A veces, sí. Pero me acuerdo de mis otras hermanas, de lo mucho que sufrieron cuando sus familiares las rechazaron, y pienso que seré más feliz aquí. – la sonrisa de Lai se borró, a medida que hablaba. Cuando más sonreía la niña, Calik no podía evitar ver el gran parecido que tenía con su madre. Calik estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero se calló. En ese momento, una niña mucho más pequeña les alcanzó por detrás y se agarró a la mano de Lai, gritando.

- No hables con desconocidos, Lai. – gritó Ariadna. Calik dejó el cesto de manzanas, pues ya habían llegado a las puertas de las cocinas.

- Es amigo de Jason. ¿Verdad, señor…?

- Calik. – el ninja le tendió la mano a Lai y esta se la estrechó con firmeza, como haría alguien adulto.

También en ese momento, Jason apareció. La mirada que echó al trío reflejó temor, pero se contuvo de mostrarlo. Con cierta sutileza, se colocó entre Calik y Lai. Ariadna gritó su nombre y se echó a sus brazos. Lai le saludó, y Calik le hizo un saludo imitando a los soldados.

- Estábamos hablando con tu amigo Calik.

- Sí, eso ya lo veo. Niñas, ¿os importa esperarme dentro de la cocina? Ahora estoy con vosotras.

- ¿Te quedarás a dormir, nos contarás un cuento? – empezó a preguntar Ariadna. - ¿Y por qué no ha venido el chico perro, o la chica pelirroja, o su hermana gemela?

- Podemos quedarnos una noche, no cambiará nada. – dijo Calik. Jason le miró con fijeza, y el ninja añadió: - No te preocupes por mí. He pensado que podría aprovechar para entrenar en el bosque. Podemos vernos aquí mañana por la mañana.

Jason se sorprendió ante la docilidad de Calik, y más cuando había logrado su objetivo: ver a Lai. Sin embargo, estaba más sorprendido por la actitud de la niña. A pesar de haber soñado con alguien parecido a Calik que le daba miedo, Lai no se había asustado al ver al ninja, a pesar de que iba totalmente armado y le sacaba más de la mitad de estatura.

Al menos, esa noche, Jason tuvo oportunidad de hablar con las niñas durante la cena. Por ser él y para darle intimidad, les dejaron comer aparte, y Lai aprovechó para contarle todo lo que había ido recordando, y Ariadna le mostró lo mucho que había mejorado su visión y que había crecido unos centímetros más. La última vez que se vieron, las dos niñas estaban asustadas y exhaustas, y Jason se sintió reconfortado por saber que al menos ellas estaban a salvo.

Tal y como prometió, les contó unos cuentos antes de dormir, todos ellos nuevos escuchados de parte de Zalakaín. Cuando Ariadna se quedó dormida, Jason preguntó a Lai sobre su encuentro con Calik y si él la había molestado.

- No, en absoluto. Parecía interesado en saber si quiero o no reunirme con mi familia, pero por lo demás… - Lai se calló y luego dijo: - Jason, ya sé que yo soy de una tribu ninja, y sé que tú has preguntado sobre mi familia. El hombre rubio de mis sueños se parece a tu amigo Calik, pero no es la misma persona. Eso lo he sabido incluso desde lejos. Es como… si tuviera un hermano gemelo, y yo supiera distinguirlos…

"Enevan" pensó Jason, y maldijo su suerte. Ya era bastante complicado que Calik mostrara interés en Lai, pero si encima ya estaba implicado ese hermano gemelo que tenía, del que Jason recordaba que era bastante terrible, la cuestión empeoraba.

Pero de momento, Jason ya no podría ocuparse de esos asuntos. Se despidió de ella, como si se fueran a ver dentro de poco; y regresó a la cocina. Allí, se sentó delante de una hoja de papel, como había hecho muchas veces en el pasado, y empezó a escribir una larga carta a Lai. Lo que podía contarle no era mucho, pero era mejor hacer caso del consejo de Mayerling y dejar en orden sus asuntos.

Internamente, Jason tenía una lista de asuntos que resolver. Ahora mismo, solo podía ocuparse del primero. El resto, tendría que confiar en la gente que había conocido para que le ayudaran. Aprovechó que no tenía sueño y se encontraba despejado para escribir bastantes cartas. Una, la primera, era para Lai, en la que le pedía que cuidara de Ariadna hasta que vinieran a buscarla, y que cuando ocurriera, la dejara ir. En la misma carta, se sinceró con Lai y le contó el interés de Calik en llevarla con su familia, y que ella debía decidir si quería ir con el ninja o no. Recordando el trato que el ninja tenía con sus hermanas, le confesó a Lai que él no consideraba a Calik un amigo, pero empezaba a entender que no tenía una mala intención con ella y que quizá podría ayudarla en el futuro.

Después, escribió unas cartas más cortas a Torom y Tyra, en la que pedía que adoptaran a Ariadna y la criaran como hija suya. A Zul le escribió otra, para recordarle que podría ser rey siempre y cuando siguiera los consejos de Orfeo; a Lyra, deseándole que fuera muy feliz con Sikoth y que conservara la ilusión para el futuro… La cabeza le empezaba doler, por el esfuerzo de no escribir las cartas con lágrimas. También escribió a Lidda. Tras desearle que sus hijos crecieran fuertes en este mundo extraño, le pedía un último favor: que si alguna vez volvían a tropezar con una asesina ciega llamada Cleo, con un ojo verde y el otro ciego, que Lidda o alguno del gremio de los ladrones tratara de evitar que siguiera asesinando.

La última carta era la más difícil. La que estaba destinada a Elia. Aquí, Jason se detuvo. ¿Qué podía contarle a la maga? En la cocina empezaba a tener mucho calor, y decidió respirar un poco de aire fresco para sentirse mejor y más inspirado.

Salió al jardín, sorprendido por la agradable temperatura del exterior. "Claro, ya nos acercamos a la primavera, y además, estamos cerca de la región del Silencio. Es un lugar siempre muy cálido". Jason contempló las estrellas, que se veían a miles en el cielo añil oscuro. Y, mirando aquellas estrellas, se permitió tomar aire y pensar.

Cuando entró en la habitación de Mayerling, la sacerdotisa, antigua abadesa del monasterio, estaba tendida bajo un montón de mantas de diversos colores. El ambiente dentro de la habitación era caliente, tanto que Jason tuvo la sensación de que él también estaba envuelto con una gran manta invisible que despedía olor a medicinas. En la austera celda de la sacerdotisa, además de su cama, solo había una silla y una mesita.

Jason se sentó en la mesa. Le costaba reconocer en la mujer anciana que yacía en la cama a la autoritaria y fuerte Mayerling. La última vez que la vio estaba perfectamente, al menos eso le pareció. La enfermedad se había cebado con ella en pocos meses, y ahora parecía su propia abuela. El rostro estaba muy arrugado, y los ojos apenas se abrían más allá de una débil rendija. La mano que tendió hacia Jason era delgada y frágil como las ramas de un árbol en otoño. El chico apretó con delicadeza, y pudo sentir la piel fina, a punto de romperse, bajo sus juveniles dedos.

"Me alegra verte, Jason. Puede que esta vez sea la última que hablemos", musitó Mayerling, con una voz ahogada y lejana. Jason tuvo que acercarse más para escucharla. "Yo también. Ojalá hubiera sabido que estaba tan enferma, habría venido antes y…"

"No hay tiempo para disculpas, Jason. Escúchame bien. A partir de ahora, vas a tener que poner en orden tus asuntos, porque lo que te voy a rebelar es el motivo por el que has venido al mundo. Cuando cumplas esa misión, tu alma será libre para ir a donde quiera… Pero antes, debo hablarte de algunas cosas sobre mi, sobre tu madre Vera, y sobre tu amigo Sikoth y tu amigo Koru… Escúchame atentamente…"

Jason sintió una presencia a su lado, y se giró, pensando que sería Calik o alguna de las monjas. Se encontró con la chica llamada Paulina. La charla con Mayerling había sido tan intensa que el chico se había olvidado por completo de ella, y de nuevo, su aspecto le produjo un sobresalto.

- Perdón, no quería asustarte. – dijo Paulina.

- No, no pasa nada. – Jason no pudo evitar tartamudear. La chica se acercó hasta ponerse a su lado, a una cierta distancia, y los dos estuvieron callados un buen rato, mirando las estrellas. Fue el chico de Keel quien empezó a hablar: - Supongo que aún no ha podido hablar con Mayerling.

- Supones bien. Puedes tratarme de tú, Jason. – Paulina apoyó las manos enguantadas en la barandilla. - ¿Tan grave está?

- Sí. Yo no sabía que estaba tan enferma. Ella misma me ha dicho que puede que no nos veamos más, aunque, ¿quién sabe? Es fuerte, puede que se reponga.

- Es una lástima. – Paulina vaciló antes de decir. – En la cocina, he visto un montón de cartas. ¿Son tuyas?

Jason asintió, un poco sorprendido por el interés de la chica. Le costaba mirarla, así que siguió mirando al cielo. Esto pareció irritar a Paulina, que se sentó en la barandilla y se inclinó de tal forma que su cara entró en el campo de visión del chico.

- Jason, te quiero hacer una pregunta… ¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Te asusto?

- No, no, no… no es eso. – Jason tartamudeó como un colegial y se puso colorado. – Es solo que… tu aspecto… me recuerda mucho a una persona que conozco.

Paulina iba a preguntar a quién, temiendo que la respuesta fuera Elia, y su disfraz se estropeara, pero el chico de Keel rectificó rápido.

- Bueno, más bien, debería decir que la conocía. Ella murió hace tiempo.

Paulina/Elia ya sabía a quién se refería. Solo cuando Jason hablaba de Medea ponía esa cara tan triste y pensativa. En el pasado, ese tipo de conversación la habían provocado una gran pena, pero hacía ya tiempo que Elia ya no odiaba a Medea y empezaba a comprender lo que Jason le explicó una vez.

- Bueno, no es que seas idéntica a ella, es solo que el color del cabello y los ojos es muy parecido, pero sé que no eres ni su hermana gemela ni ella que ha resucitado. Si así fuera, me habría muerto al verte. – Y Jason sonrió, a pesar del dolor que le quemaba por dentro.

- Lo siento. Debiste quererla mucho.

- Sí. Lo peor es que aún la quiero. No me importa que ya no vuelva a verla en la vida real, pero en mis sueños aparece, con tu aspecto, y todo lo que siento vuelve a surgir… Es muy complicado, y a veces creo que estoy loco o que no soy normal por estar aún enamorado de alguien que ya no existe. Pero puede que sea mejor así…

El alarde de sinceridad estaba sorprendiendo mucho a Paulina, tanto como a Jason. Parecía que el haber escrito todas esas cartas y tras escuchar la historia de Mayerling, tenía necesidad de hablar con alguien. Además, esa situación le estaba recordando a otra ya muy lejana, la primera vez que habló con Elia en la isla Bakuan, en la posada. También era una noche estrellada, y también sintió que podía confiar en ella como podía confiar en esta desconocida.

- ¿Mejor así? – preguntó Paulina.

- Sí. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué estás en este mundo? ¿Si existe el destino o, como dicen algunos, puede ser el que tú desees? Yo creía que el mío era ser caballero, y después, amar a alguien con intensidad. Pero luego, las cosas se torcieron. Ya no puedo ser caballero, y la persona a la que quería no podía estar conmigo. Intenté querer a otra chica, maravillosa, pensando que debía olvidar a Medea, y lo único que logré fue hacerle mucho daño. No merezco volver a amar a nadie, y estoy convencido de que en mi destino ya no hay amor ni sueños ni nada.

Para ser un discurso tan pesimista, Paulina no vio lágrimas ni ira en los ojos de Jason. Más bien, parecían serenos, como si de verdad hubiera aceptado ese destino. Y la maga, que conocía al chico tan bien como para saber cuándo se autoengañaba, estuvo a punto de confesarle quién era, y también tuvo deseos de darle una colleja y gritarle que dejara de decir bobadas. Pero Paulina recordó su misión, y vaciló. Jason pareció despertar, y darse cuenta de que estaba hablando a una perfecta desconocida.

- Perdona, no debería molestarte con estos asuntos tan personales. Pensarás que estoy loco, pero es solo que la enfermedad de Mayerling me ha afectado demasiado. – Jason tomó la mano enguantada de Paulina y se la estrechó como haría con alguien nuevo. – Muchas gracias por escucharme. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

- De nada. – acertó a decir Paulina. – Espero verte pronto, Jason Wade.

El chico sonrió, apretó la mano, y murmuró un "buenas noches" que sonó poco sincero. Paulina le vio partir de la cocina, probablemente hacia la zona donde dormían los miembros masculinos de la orden. Estuvo a punto de seguirle, sobretodo porque sentía que algo en la última frase le había hecho sentir como si hubieran tocado una campana de alarma.

¿Por qué aquello le había sonado a despedida?

Segunda parte.

Lejos del monasterio, la misma noche, el grupo ya había partido y dejado el templo de la Dualidad. Ahora, contaban con otro viajero más, Yandros, por lo que el grupo era ya un tanto numeroso y se movían con cierta lentitud. Torom no podía decir a su "ala izquierda" que debía quedarse en el templo. Además, fue algo que ni el chico de la cicatriz, reencarnación de Ikah, ni su esposa Tyra pusieron en duda. Como a ellos les pareció bien, al resto del grupo también, y de esta forma, acogieron al nuevo en el grupo.

Risztl estaba al nordeste de la zona donde se encontraba el templo de la Dualidad, en una región conocida por sus humedales y sus pantanos. Al cruzar el primero de ellos, Sikoth empezó a rascarse todo el cuerpo y a caminar tan rápido que iba casi al mismo paso que el veloz híbrido Zul. Koru se acercó a él y le pidió que se calmara, que pronto saldrían de aquel lugar, a lo que el ex ladrón respondió con un asentimiento, a pesar de lo blanco que estaba.

- ¿Hablaste con Lyra, verdad? – preguntó Koru, ahora que estaban a cierta distancia del grupo.

- Ah, ¿pero te acuerdas de lo que hablamos anoche? No deberías beber tanto, hermano.

- Sí que me acuerdo de eso, pero de nada más, la verdad… - Koru puso cara de inocente, y Sikoth no quiso preguntarle sobre su confesión sobre Elia. En su lugar, respondió a la primera pregunta:

- Le conté a Lyra la verdad, y ella la ha aceptado.

- Me alegro. Hace ya tiempo que debiste contarlo, la tenías preocupada. Ahora, comprenderá que no es porque no confías en ella o que le ocultas algo terrible.

- Sí, así lo entendió ella. – Sikoth recordó la noche que había pasado con Lyra, y no pudo evitar que le aflorara una sonrisa a la cara. También recordó toda su historia, y entonces, preguntó a Koru: - Hermano, la verdad es que anoche me di cuenta de algo… Cuando llegaste a nuestro templo, ¿recordabas de donde venías? Creo que mi padre dijo algo sobre tu memoria…

- No lo recuerdo, en absoluto.

- Mis padres trataron de preguntar a los pocos aldeanos con los que tuvimos contacto en aquella época, y nadie te conocía. Además, no había muchos lugares de donde provenir. La región del Nas-Nas estaba casi aislada durante el año, y no creo que cruzaras las montañas con esas heridas, aunque fuera primavera.

Koru se detuvo a pensar un momento. Claro que había tratado de averiguar quién era, y analizaba cualquier imagen que tuviera almacenada en su mente, tratando de discernir si era un recuerdo, o el recuerdo de un sueño.

- Solo pude venir del pantano, pero aún así… - Koru siguió caminando. No quería preocuparse sobre eso ahora, así que trató de cambiar de tema. – Veo que tienes gafas nuevas.

- Me las ha dado Yandros. Tenía unas guardadas, con una forma parecida a las anteriores por lo que no he tenido que arreglar los cristales. Además, he aprovechado para cortarme el pelo. Vete tú a saber si volveremos a tener tiempo para afeitarnos. – Sikoth señaló la barbilla de su hermano. – Deberías haber aprovechado los baños del templo.

- No, estoy bien. – Koru se tocó la barbilla. Tenía unos escasos pelos puntiagudos que sobresalían y que rascaban como si fuera lija.

- Yo sé de muy buena tinta que a cierta maga le gustan los chicos afeitados y morenos de piel. – comentó Sikoth, con cierta sorna. Aunque en la pareja de hermanos, el papel socarrón estaba destinado a Koru, de vez en cuando, Sikoth se desquitaba lanzando inocentes pullas a su hermano mayor.

- Bueno, me afeitaré, si tanta ilusión te hace. Sobre lo de los morenos… - Koru se miró la mano. - No estoy tan pálido como cierto tipo que conozco…

- Pero últimamente tienes la cara más blanca. Recuerdo que cuando éramos ladrones, solían llamarte "la sombra", jejeje… - Sikoth se puso serio al añadir. - ¿No estarás enfermo, verdad?

- No, claro… Será que en aquel entonces pasábamos horas al sol, en el desierto, y es normal que fuéramos tan oscuros de piel. Cuando todo esto acabe, podríamos ir a alguna playa y tostarnos otra vez, aunque sospecho que a cierta shinobi de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes no le gustan los chicos morenos.

Ahora, le llegó el turno de sonrojarse a Sikoth. Iba a responder a su hermano, cuando Zul emitió un gruñido y dijo:

- Hablando de parejas… Como Calik se entere que has pasado la noche en el dormitorio de las chicas, se va a poner hecho una furia.

- Sí, hermano, vas a tener que salir corriendo. Eso, o casarte con ella en la próxima aldea… - siguió con la broma Koru. Estaban lo bastante alejados del grupo para que la pulla no llegara a sus oídos, para alivio de Sikoth, que no quería que ahora Lyra se avergonzara de haber pasado la noche juntos. La verdad es que no había pasado nada, porque los dos, nada más rozar las almohadas, se quedaron dormidos como niños pequeños. Al menos, habían pasado la noche abrazados, y lo cierto es que, a los ojos miopes y cansados de Sikoth, aquella mañana había sido la más hermosa de su vida. El sol había entrado por las ventanas de la habitación, y la luz había rodeado a la cara de Lyra, que dormía con la cara apoyada en su hombro y uno de sus brazos rodeando el pecho de Sikoth, quién la tenía agarrada de la cintura. Por la visión tan llena de colores hubiera merecido vivir una vida entera en blanco y negro.

Alentado por el recuerdo de Lyra a su lado, Sikoth dijo:

- No sería mala idea, Koru. Podríamos prometernos en cuanto llegáramos a Risztl.

Y esta vez, quién se echó a reír fue Sikoth, porque Zul y Koru pusieron la misma cara de extrañeza, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula de abajo colgando sin fuerza.

Esa noche, acamparon en una región del bosque que estaba menos húmeda, por lo que Sikoth dejó de rascarse e incluso se quedó un poco adormilado tras la cena. Alrededor del fuego, el grupo escuchaba historias por turnos. Ahora contaban con alguien como Yandros, que conocía relatos de todo tipo. Esta diversión se había sumado a los chistes de Koru o las canciones de Zalakaín. Todos parecían estar pasándolo en grande.

Todo menos Zul. Sentado en otra fogata más pequeña, Orfeo se las veía y se las deseaba para que Zul atendiera a la explicación que le estaba dando sobre una batalla ocurrida cientos de años atrás. Orfeo empleaba un palo largo y afilado para dibujar en el embarrado suelo las líneas defensivas que planeó un rey de la antigüedad. De vez en cuando, pillaba a su alumno con la mirada fija en el grupo, tratando de escuchar la historia que contaba en ese momento el semielfo. Orfeo empleaba entonces el palo como una vara, y sacudía a Zul en el brazo. No le hacía daño, pero al menos lograba que su alumno regresara a la lección, aunque a regañadientes.

- Me prometiste que tratarías de estudiar. – le recordó Orfeo. Zul se tocó la zona del brazo que había recibido ya diez golpes. – Así no se puede, la verdad…

- Vale, vale… Sigue explicando lo que hizo el rey Fartorian para dominar el llano de Risztl y evitar que la ciudad cayera a manos del ejército del rey Asdramás.

Orfeo volvió a sentarse. Tuvo que carraspear para que Zul no notase su sorpresa ante el resumen que había hecho su alumno. "Puede que sea distraído y que los estudios no le gusten, pero es inteligente, sin duda…"

- Muy bien. Pues como te iba explicando: el rey Fartorian tenía que abrirse hueco entre las filas enemigas. Si lograba reducir el número de hombres en este sitio, y dispersar a los temibles arqueros, podría llegar hasta las filas donde se guarecía el rey Asdramás…

Zul tuvo que aguantarse la barbilla con la mano sana para evitar dar un cabezazo. Puede que la historia de la rivalidad de los reyes fuera interesante. Habría algún poema o canción que narraba lo mismo que Orfeo le contaba, pero sin tantos detalles y análisis de cada uno de los pasos que realizaron los dos ejércitos. Para el híbrido, que jamás había asistido a una clase de historia, aquello era lo más parecido a un infierno que podía vivir.

Un ligero temblor recorrió su mano inutilizada, y Zul, inconscientemente, se la tocó con la mano sana. A veces le pasaba, como si volviera a sentir y tuviera deseos de moverla. Quizá el entrenamiento de Torom daba sus frutos, pero al híbrido le inquietaba un poco. Nunca había experimentado esas sensaciones, de tener un miembro dormido o ese dolor sordo que le acompañaba el resto del día. Incluso había veces que el dolor le impedía dormir, pero había decidido no quejarse por eso.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó Orfeo. Como Zul no contestó, y seguía con la mirada baja mirando su mano enferma, Orfeo agarró con fuerza la vara. Le retiró el pelo de la cara para darle, esta vez en la mejilla, pero se detuvo. Zul la estaba mirando, sorprendido por el gesto de la niña. Los ojos grises de Zul reflejaban el rostro de Orfeo, y la niña se vio como una horrible bruja a punto de pegar a un niño. Porque Zul le pareció en ese momento un niño, con la mirada perdida e inquieta. Pero pronto, los ojos se cambiaron, y esta vez, quién la estaba mirando era un hombre adulto.

A su vez, el tacto de la pequeña mano de Orfeo en su frente había logrado distraer a Zul del dolor de la mano, e incluso de olvidar las divertidas historias que debían estar contando en la fogata, y la aburrida táctica militar de los reyes Pepito y Menganito. Todo quedó reducido a un aroma, un aroma como nunca había captado. Era dulce y amargo, como el chocolate mezclado con cayena, y a la vez, inocente como el olor de los niños pequeños. Las pupilas de Zul se dilataron, y todo lo que vio era el rostro pálido de Orfeo.

Se dieron cuenta los dos que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, y que los sonidos habían dejado de existir, pero regresaron a la realidad al mismo tiempo. Fue como si de repente, todo tuviera que ocurrir aún más deprisa. Orfeo fue la primera en apartarse, sin haber llegado a usar la vara, y anunció que, viendo que era imposible que se concentrara, proponía dejarlo por ahora y retomar la lección en Risztl. Zul asintió moviendo la cabeza, sin decir nada ni moverse del sitio. Orfeo anunció que trataría de dormir, y, sin esperar a que Zul le respondiera, le deseó buenas y le dejó solo en el fuego.

Esa noche, al ver que Sikoth seguía dormido al lado del fuego, Koru se ofreció a hacer la guardia de su hermano, y dejarle a él el último turno. Poco a poco, los integrantes del grupo se fueron a dormir, y pronto todo el claro se quedó en silencio. Koru buscó distracción en uno de los libros que Orfeo traía consigo.

Ahora que Sikoth se sentía más aliviado por haber confiado en Lyra, parecía que los dos hermanos habían sanado algo que les estaba haciendo daño. Koru tenía aún muy presente lo que le dijo Sikoth al darse cuenta de que su hermana también había muerto. Koru se permitió volver atrás en el tiempo, y recordó con dolor pero también con cariño, aquellos días que pasó en el templo. No sabía porqué pero en aquel entonces estaba convencido de que había encontrado una buena familia, tan convencido como de que su anterior familia no era tan agradable. Eso era de lo único que estaba seguro sobre su pasado.

De la preocupación por su pasado saltó a la preocupación por Elia. Cada vez que la maga retornaba a sus quehaceres de doble espía, Koru sentía miedo. Recordó en una ocasión que Jason le recriminó que estuviera tan tranquilo sobre ese asunto, y que el chico se había limitado a burlarse del keeliano. Lo cierto es que a veces a Koru le parecía que Jason seguía sintiendo algo por Elia, y este pensamiento le llenaba de una especie de dolor sordo, como si le quemaran por dentro. Recordó también que entonces el keeliano le dijo "ella confía en ti y espero que esa confianza merezca la pena", o algo así.

Y de nuevo, otro salto, y ya estaba pensando únicamente en Elia. En la última conversación que tuvieron, y en su propio comportamiento. ¿Por qué no era capaz de sincerarse consigo mismo, y también con ella? ¿Por qué tenía que decir siempre lo menos conveniente? ¿Cómo consiguió Torom vencer la barrera del primer acercamiento a Tyra? ¿Qué mirada dedicó a Sikoth a Lyra para expresar sus sentimientos? ¿Qué palabras le dijo Jason a Elia para que la maga cayera rendida a sus pies?

Koru hubiera pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en algún modo de aclarar su mente, y puede que hubiera hallado una solución, pero Zul le distrajo, y a partir de ese momento, la noche que parecía tranquila se convirtió en una larga pesadilla.

El híbrido se había incorporado casi de un salto, y todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión. El cabello de la cabeza y del rabo se pusieron de punta, y el chico híbrido gruñó hacia la oscuridad, antes incluso de abrir los ojos y mirar a Koru.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó el ex ladrón, en voz baja. Creyó al principio que el híbrido solo había tenido alguna pesadilla.

- Le estoy oliendo. – murmuró entre dientes. Se puso la camisa y se agachó para tocar el hombro de Torom. El exmercenario se puso en pie de inmediato, al igual que Zalakaín. El semielfo hacía días que fingía dormir y encontrarse bien, pero en realidad pasaba las noches en vela. La desaparición de Cristina le había afectado mucho, pero se cuidaba de que nadie lo notara. Por ese motivo, hasta fingió que bostezaba y que estaba realmente durmiendo.

- ¿A quién hueles? – preguntó el mercenario. Pensó que se refería a Yandros, que no se encontraba en su saco de dormir, aunque él ya había aclarado que algunas noches prefería hacer guardias alrededor o entrenamiento, y que podría desaparecer unas horas.

- A ese tipo, al tío raro que hace los golems. – Zul sonrió para sí, recordando su encuentro en la Antigua Melis Karl. – Os dije que ya no podría olvidar su olor…

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Tyra. Al levantarse Torom, ella, que dormía abrazada a él, también se había incorporado. Todo el grupo estaba despierto, todos menos Orfeo y Lyra. La ninja seguía durmiendo, ajena a lo que ocurría alrededor. El entrenamiento ese día con Yandros la había dejado demasiado agotada.

- Sí, sí que lo estoy.

- Hace tiempo que no nos tropezamos con esos molestos golems. – dijo Sikoth. – Pensé que quién fuera ya había desistido, y que nos iban a dejar tranquilos.

- Zul, ¿puedes decirme a qué distancia está, o si se mueve hacia nosotros? – preguntó Torom. El híbrido asintió. Olisqueó el aire, y dijo:

- Son dos golems. Vienen hacia nosotros, pero avanzan despacio. Creo que quieren tendernos una emboscada o algo así. – el híbrido volteó la cabeza, y arrugó la nariz. – Aunque también huelo algo más… No sé lo que es, pero me recuerda mucho a un cementerio, aunque no es exactamente el olor de un cadáver.

- A lo mejor esta vez están hechos con lápidas. – comentó Koru. – De acuerdo, vamos a despertar a Lyra y Orfeo y ponernos en marcha. Quizá, en la profundidad del bosque, podríamos tenderles una trampa.

- ¿Pero eso no es peligroso? – intervino Tyra. – Deberíamos poner a Sikoth y a Torom a salvo, lejos de esos golems.

- Yo quiero pelear contra un golem. – dijo Sikoth. El ladrón se guardó las gafas en la funda y añadió: - Aún tengo una apuesta que ganar.

- Opino como la señora Derdim. – dijo Zalakaín. – El tiempo de las apuestas se acabó, Sikoth. Ahora que sabemos que Torom es Ikah, sería mejor ponerle a salvo; y si tú eres otro objetivo, entonces por si acaso…

- Bueno, me gustaría opinar… - dijo Torom. Tenía a Ostivit ya atada a la espalda. - Creo que mientras hablamos, los golems viene hacia aquí, así que vamos a movernos, todos juntos. No debemos separarnos, ¿entendido? Los golems ya no representan ningún desafío: hemos derrotado ya a unos cuantos sin problemas. Se trata solo de terminar con esto cuanto antes y llegar a Ritzl para celebrar una boda.

- Lyra os lo ha contado, ¿verdad? Y yo que quería sorprenderos… - dijo Sikoth, colorado. – Estoy de acuerdo con mi cuñado: vamos a movernos de una vez.

Y no discutieron más sobre el asunto, aunque Tyra repitió que no era buena idea enfrentarse a los golems y que debían proteger a Torom y Sikoth. Solo más tarde, le reconocieron que de todos ellos, la esposa del exmercenario había mostrado ser la más sensata.

Los golems caminaban más lento que el grupo. Se orientaban en la oscuridad, y solo cuando estuvieron a unos 500 metros, pudieron darse cuenta de que iban quebrando las ramas y ahuyentando a los animales con los que se tropezaban. Zul había sido incapaz de decir nada sobre el material del que podrían estar hechos, y siguió insistiendo en que podía oler a algo más que los golems, que se movía como ellos, pero su olfato no lo ubicaba en ninguna categoría (ni animal, ni vegetal, ni mineral, ni vivo ni muerto).

Había dispuesto que se dividieran los golems, solo dos, entre los que estaban. Zalakaín, Koru y Sikoth lucharían contra el que atacara a este último, y que Torom se ocuparía del suyo con la ayuda de su esposa Tyra y su hermana gemela. Orfeo y Zul quedaban al margen: la niña, porque no podía ayudar en una pelea, y Zul por su mano inutilizada. Torom, para que Zul no sintiera que le trataban como a un novato torpe, le hizo prometer que protegería a la niña y no se separaría de ella.

Lo más extraño de todo era la desaparición de Yandros. En cuanto levantaron el campamento, todos creían que el recién llegado se reuniría con ellos, e incluso que ya supiera lo de los golems. No se habrían sorprendido si Yandros hubiera acabado con ellos antes de que les alcanzaran.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Yandros no apareció, y de momento ellos se harían cargo de los molestos seres.

El primero que apareció era oscuro, hecho de un material que mezclaba barro, piedra y probablemente granito. Era lógico, hasta ahora el creador de los golems había usado materiales muy comunes y fáciles de encontrar en cada uno de los lugares donde habían luchado contra ellos, como por ejemplo arena en el caso de la Antigua Melis Karl.

El segundo de los golems estaba hecho de madera, barro y más piedras, pero despedía un olor a podredumbre muy particular: el olor de un pantano. Sikoth supo que ese era el golem que tenía orden de atraparle.

El plan funcionó durante la primera parte. Torom, Lyra y Tyra se movieron hacia el este, y el golem hecho de granito les siguió. A Sikoth le bastó moverse en la otra dirección para que el golem de barro y madera le siguiera. En cuanto estuvo a una buena distancia, Zalakaín y Koru aparecieron. El semielfo movió su espada cantarina, y la onda paralizó la materia del golem. Koru golpeó con el escudo la masa que formaba la cabeza. Sikoth había supuesto que siendo un ser de barro y madera, el fuego sería el mejor elemento para detenerlo, y se concentró para invocar la mayor bola de fuego que podía permitirse con su poder actual. En cuanto la tuvo, gritó a su hermano y Zalakaín para que se apartaran, y la soltó, dirigida hacia el pecho de la criatura. Había recordado el vacío que tenía aquel golem de cristal, y recordó que alguien hizo una observación: que los golems, con semejante agujero hueco, serían más inestables y débiles.

En efecto, la bola de fuego atravesó el cuerpo del golem, y la madera se prendió, mientras que el barro se secó y resquebrajó. Aprovechando que el golem ya no era tan alto y se estaba consumiendo, Koru clavó su espada en el centro de la frente, mientras que Zalakaín le partió las piernas con solo una fuerte patada. Pronto, el golem quedó reducido a un montón de barro y piedras humeantes.

Iban a celebrar su éxito, cuando un grito atroz resonó en todo el bosque.

Zul corría a toda prisa. Era solo en momentos como estos en los que envidiaba con fuerza la habilidad de Jasón para correr. Ya estaba cerca, podía sentir el aroma de todos a pocos metros. Había dejado a Orfeo muy rezagada hacía algunos minutos, a pesar de que le habían pedido que se ocupara de su seguridad. El grito que había escuchado, probablemente de Tyra, le había hecho olvidar la promesa y salir corriendo para ayudar, en lo que pudiera. Sin embargo se detuvo. Una sensación helada le atravesó el seso como una flecha y lo forzó a mirar a su lado. Agudizó el oído y la vista lo mejor que pudo.

Estaba siendo observado por una presencia que no entendía, pero que recordaba, en otra forma, con otro nombre, y hacía algún tiempo. Dio un par de pasos hacia la presencia, pero retrocedió otros cinco cuando calló en el entendimiento pleno de lo que veía.

Era un jovencito descalzo, no mayor a los veinte inviernos. Se tomaba los brazos con la manos y los frotaba como si tuviera frio o miedo, quizá ambas, sus ojos eran acuosos y frios, mientras su piel no era más opaca que la nieve. Vestía solo una prenda, un batón café rasgado al final que amarraba con una soga. Estaba sucio y de su boca se desprendían hilos de sangre seca. La visión habría sido menos alarmante de no ser porque sus pies descalzos se difuminaban en el suelo pero se hacían más reales y nítidos a medida que se acercaba a Zul. Era un fantasma.

Ninguno de los dos sabía ni quien estaba más asustado, si ambos se veían, o si se reconocían entre sí. Tuvieron que transcurrir algunos minutos antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera algo además de estar congelados, y ese fue el chico, volteó la mirada un instante viendo de donde venía y regresó la vista a Zul. Comenzó a alejarse del hibrido.

- ¡Espe… Agg! –exclamó como en un chillido. Había levantado la mano buena para detener al chico pero la izquierda, aun envuelta en vendas y con movimiento limitado ardía de nuevo. -¡Quema! –gritó, consiguiendo el efecto contrario a lo que esperaba, el fantasma del chico se alejaba a velocidad y se desvanecía cada vez más.

Zul lo siguió y por un instante el muchacho desapareció por completo, haciendo que Zul se despistara, pero entonces la marca de la mano izquierda se sintió extraña; ya no dolía, ya no era molesta, ahora incluso Zul podía moverla pero no a voluntad puesto que su mano se levantó como si tuviera vida propia y apuntó hacia algo. El hibrido se asustó de lo que estaba pasando. Si el chico lobo hubiese tenido las palabras correctas para expresarlo habría dicho que se sentía un poco similar a cuando un miembro se te entume y sin que te empiece a doler alguien lo mueve y lo coloca en una posición determinada.

En el lugar en el que la mano de Zul apuntaba no había nada, pero el hibrido no desconfió, caminó y conforme lo hacía, sobre una roca semi plana el espíritu del chico se dibujaba. Entonces el hibrido comprendió, ahora podría ver a los espíritus de quienes había asesinado con la ayuda de esa marca.

El muchacho parecía nuevamente desconcertado, y no miraba a Zul, pues casi le daba la espalda. Cuando el hibrido estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para casi "tocar" al fantasma la marca en su ambas manos, en especial la izquierda comenzaron a intentó a hablarle con toda la delicadeza que pudo pero solo consiguió un efecto similar a anterior, asustar al chico.

- ¡No me hagas daño! –gritó el muchacho a Zul sin dejar de retroceder.

- No, no te lastimaré, no es mi intención.

- Tú me hiciste daño, tú me mataste. ¡Ahora no sé dónde estoy! ¡Aléjate! –Exclamó mirando a Zul con ojos muy grandes y perturbados. Fue entonces que Zul pudo recordar con exactitud cuándo lo conoció y porque lo mató.

Había llovido todo el día y Zul caminaba a las afueras de un pueblo, Muctud le había encomendado vigilar algo, aunque ya no recordaba qué. De cualquier manera, él estaba en esa ciudad para descansar un poco pero la lluvia lo había puesto de mal humor pues había mucho sol y el vapor húmedo se filtraba entre sus ropas haciéndole insoportable el tener que esconder sus orejas, cola y patas a la vista. En la entrada de la ciudad un grupo de chicos pobres comían unas frutillas con semillas mientras reían un poco.

El semi hibrido se sintió tan irritado al mirarlos. Ninguno de los chicos era mayor o más rico que él, pero todos lucían mucho más felices. Quizás eso le hizo hervir la sangre a Zul.

Escurría sudor de su frente y se la limpiaba con lo que podía, intentó ignorar las risas y bromas que se hacían los muchachos pero era muy difícil con ese calor. Uno de ellos escupió su semilla justo cuando Zul estaba pasando enfrente de ellos con dirección a la puerta. Otro chico más se rió. Y la mayoría en el grupo tampoco pudieron evitarlo pues las risas de los otros siempre son contagiosas. El muchacho que había escupido la semilla miraba a Zul algo divertido y cundo la mirada de él chocó con la del semi hibrido, solo por diversión le dijo en un tono desafiante:

- ¿Te manché tus botitas, amigo?

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso pues, tras ese comentario todos se echaron a reír y Zul reaccionó por instinto, corrió y golpeó al chico justo en la mandíbula. Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido, el muchacho se levantó e intentó defenderse pero Zul simplemente lo tomó por la espalda y le torció el cuello dándole muerte en solo segundos.

Cuando Zul lo había matado ni siquiera se habría molestado en mirarle bien el rostro, ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad el muchacho era mucho más pequeño de lo que creía en principio.

En realidad… el chico no pasaría de los 18.

Zul se agachó en lado del muchacho y se quitó los guantéeles que cubrían sus manos, aún seguía un poco sorprendido de poder mover su mano izquierda como si nada, a pesar de eso trató de ser cauteloso, volvía a tener cierto control de su mano. Cuando hubo retirado los guantes ambos iluminaron el área con una sensación de calidez que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

- Mira. –dijo Zul sincerándose lo más que pudo. –Sé que es muy tarde para corregir mis errores, que la mierda que te hice antes…

- Se llama asesinato –chilló el chico con fuerza, menuda intención de clavar una estaca en el pecho de Zul, lo hizo bien.

- Eso… -dijo Zul un poco menos cortes que antes pero igualmente esforzándose. –Bueno, sé ya que no lo puedo cambiar, pero si tú aun no encuentras el camino a la paz eterna creo que… no sé, lo que sea que necesites para poder irte, yo te ayudaré a conseguirlo. –Y con esto último levantó la mano izquierda sin desearlo.

El chico miró la mano de Zul, no podía evitar sentir que había un poco de la paz que buscaba en su mano, por el contrario el solo mirar al hibrido le causaba terror. Pero estaba perdido, vagaba desde hace mucho, y a ratos olvidaba que estaba haciendo o que quería hacer, hacia donde quería ir. ¿Eso era ser una alma errante?

- Mitras… -Susurró sin apartar la mirada de reproche a Zul. –Así me decían en el pueblo.

- Oh, yo soy Zul. ¿Tú tampoco tienes apellido, eh?

- ¿No tienes apellido? –dijo por primera vez con sorpresa infantil.

- Supongo que lo tengo, pero no me interesa mucho por ahora. Siempre he sido Zul y ya.

- ¿Si tomo tu mano que me pasará? –Preguntó temeroso mirando la mano aún extendida de Zul.

- No lo sé, estoy tan confundido como tú pero por lo poco que me explicaron la diosa y mis amigos entendí que habitaras una especie de lugar entre mi cuerpo y el mundo de los espíritus.

- ¿Voy a entrar en tu cuerpo? –preguntó con miedo en la voz.

- A mí tampoco me gusta mucho la idea pero sí, básicamente es así. Aunque no entraras en mi cuerpo a menos que yo lo decida y tú lo tomes, además, no estarás en mí, solo estarás en mi brazo izquierdo.

- No estoy convencido.

Zul estaba por decirle algo cuando un olor conocido y el jadeo de alguien detrás de él lo pusieron alerta, desenfundó la única arma que tenía a la mano, un cuchillo y apuntó a la sombra.

- ¡Orfeo! –Exclamó al verla tras sí, soltó el cuchillo e inmediatamente fue corriendo hacia ella.

Cuando llegó solo logró ser recibido por un libro muy pesado en la cara.

- ¡Tonto! ¡Idiota sin cerebro! ¡Me dejaste sola a sabiendas de que yo era tu responsabilidad!

- No bromees, eso me dolió. –dijo Zul sin dejar de tallarse la nariz. -¡Acabas de arruinar la única pare de mi cuerpo que me dijeron era perfecta!

- ¿Perfecta? ¡Já! ¿Esa cosa que llamas nariz? Ni que fuera dibujada por manos perfectas, ¡por los dioses!

La discusión habría seguido de no ser porque Orfeo miró por detrás de Zul y vio al chico sentado nuevamente sobre la roca.

- Ah, sí. –el chico lobo se acercó de nuevo al espíritu y le extendió la mano izquierda. –No puedo devolverte a la vida, pero puedo ayudarte a llegar a la siguiente.

El muchacho dudó un segundo pero entonces las marcas de las contra palmas de Zul brillaron con calidez. Mitras serró los ojos y dejó que la sensación calidad lo invadiera poco a poco. Su rostro se limpió de sangre y su piel ya no lucia sucia ni pálida, adquirió el color natural que en vida y aunque sus ropas seguían siendo las de un chico pobre ya no lucia como un alma en pena, ahora solo parecía mucho a un muchacho campirano moreno, solo que algo traslucido.

Mitras tomó la mano de Zul y enseguida comenzó a volverse humo, girando una y otra vez alrededor de la marca y entrando en ella hasta desaparecer completamente con un leve brillo que extinguió toda la luminiscencia que quedaba de ambas marcas. Instantáneamente el dolor regresó pero esta vez el dolor era menos y en cabio sentía un cosquilleo energético, las manos de Zul volvieron a ese brillo característico que solo se lucía a contraluz. Almenos ahora el rey electo podía mover un poco más la mano. Orfeo aclaró su garganta con fuerza y Zul la miró un instante, tomó sus guantéeles y su cuchillo del suelo y los colocó tocos en su lugar, las marcas ahora volvían a estar ocultas.

- Bueno, ¿Ya acabaste? –preguntó Orfeo con un tono altanero.

- Si, disculpa dejarte sola, digo… discúlpeme por dejarla sola, señorita. –Dijo haciendo una reverencia torpe, estaba de buen humor. Orfeo lo notó, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a dirigirle una mirada que Zul no entendió.

Después de todo, a estas alturas ya no creía poder ayudar a nadie, ya era muy tarde, solo esperaba que estuvieran bien los demás.

El grupo de Torom había aprovechado una hondonada del camino para tender una emboscada a la criatura. Por arriba, las dos hermanas gemelas habían conseguido arrancarle uno de los brazos y parte de la cabeza con sus alabardas y hechizos, mientras que Torom había atacado desde el suelo. Pero algo había salido mal.

Por primera vez, este golem hizo algo que los demás no hicieron: regenerarse. De repente, le surgieron cuatro brazos y una segunda cabeza en la espalda, de tal forma que podía controlar cualquier ataque viniera de donde viniera. Torom trató de alcanzar el pecho de la criatura, y rajarle con Ostivit para agrandar aún más el hueco, pero ahora el golem hacía girar los brazos con los puños cerrados. Lanzó al mercenario y a Tyra por los aires, mientras que a Lyra la agarró del pelo y la levantó como si fuera una muñeca.

El bosque entero estaba oscuro, denso como la noche, pero Sikoth pudo correr hacia el golem. Le lanzó otra bola de fuego, seguida de otra, y logró que soltara a Lyra. Koru la recogió y se la llevó de allí, dejando a su hermano, al semielfo y a Torom ocuparse del golem.

Sikoth desenvainó la espada que había sido un "obsequio" de Ludovico, y la hoja brilló en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Solo esa luz, acompañada de algún resto de lumbre prendida en el cuerpo del golem, iluminaba la escena. Con tanto brazo, piernas y cabeza costaba distinguir hacia donde atacar, pero no se rindieron. Zalakaín logró que el golem hincara una rodilla en tierra, al hacer una finta casi acrobática, y derribarle con una vibración de cantarina. Koru aprovechó que el escudo aún estaba intacto para golpear con saña la cabeza de la espalda. Torom se dedicó a cortar brazos, cada vez más numerosos y fuertes que el anterior.

- ¡Este golem es un auténtico engorro! – gritó Koru. - ¿Dónde está tu ala izquierda, eh?

- Vamos a tener que apañarnos sin él. – respondió Torom. Su esposa y Lyra se habían refugiado, a la espera de que una de las dos se encontrara mejor para intervenir. Torom deseaba acabar con esto cuanto antes, y por eso, concentró todo el poder que pudo en su mano. Todo el suelo del bosque tembló, pero aquel hechizo, que tantos buenos resultados le trajo en el pasado, resultó ser un error.

Cuando Torom soltó la bola de energía oscura hacia el pecho del golem, una figura pequeña cayó sobre las dos cabezas de la criatura, y dio algo parecido a un bramido en la oscuridad. Solo Sikoth pudo ver su rostro: uno pequeño, con la nariz aplastada y los ojos grandes y negros que lo miraban solo a él. El cuerpo del golem resplandeció, y el material del que estaba hecho cambió: de barro, se transformó en una criatura de plata, más estilizada y fuerte. Justo en ese momento, el hechizo de Torom rebotó contra el cuerpo del golem, y, como si fuera una especie de campana, el hechizo provocó una fuerte resonancia en la superficie de la criatura. Alrededor del golem, se formó una onda expansiva, que derribó a todos los que estaban en el claro, y lanzó sus cuerpos varios metros atrás. Hasta Orfeo, que estaba refugiada, sintió como toda la tierra se movía, y vio pasar sobre su cabeza árboles enteros con sus raíces al viento.

Y luego, la niña vio una luz tan fuerte, que pensó que se había quedado inconsciente y que ya era de día. Se asomó por encima de los escombros, y contempló horrorizada como el golem tenía ahora a Sikoth cogido del pecho. Alguien vestido de negro, encaramado a la cabeza del golem, se reía de forma histérica, gritando: ¡Te encontré, te encontré!

Orfeo se preguntó de dónde provenía aquella luz que le quemaba las retinas, y entonces lo comprendió. Provenía de la boca de Sikoth. La luz salía de su cuerpo, y se introducía en el interior del golem, como si le estuviera exprimiendo. En el claro apareció Koru, quién se había abierto la ceja durante el rebote del hechizo de Torom, pero aún se mantenía en pie. Corrió hacia el golem, gritando el nombre de Sikoth, pero no sirvió de nada.

La luz desapareció, y el contraste con la oscuridad cegó a todos los presentes. Escucharon ramas que se partían, y Zalakaín se despertó a tiempo para ver como la silueta del golem con aquella extraña persona desaparecían en lo más profundo del bosque.

Fue Orfeo quien, con manos temblorosas, encendió una yesca y se movió por el claro. Escuchaba los gemidos de alguien en la oscuridad, se tropezó con Zalakaín, quién le preguntó si estaba bien. Luego, pudo ver que Torom y Tyra tenían a Lyra agarrada por los brazos y trataban de tranquilizarla. La ninja gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de Sikoth.

En el centro del claro, cubierto de barro y sangre, Koru sostenía el cuerpo de Sikoth en sus brazos. El rostro del chico estaba pálido, los ojos entreabiertos miraban con frialdad el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas.

Era obvio que, hicieran lo que hicieran, Sikoth había muerto.

A Koru le costó apartarse del cuerpo de su hermano, y solo lo logró cuando Lyra gritó y se abrazó a Sikoth, buscando un fragmento de hálito, un poco de calor, un poco de vida que le permitiera conservar esperanzas. Koru se apartó de la pareja y caminó unos pasos hacia el borde del claro. Todo ocurría a sus ojos como si el tiempo estuviera detenido: la noche oscura, el olor a bosque, la sangre que le cegaba de un ojo, los gritos de los demás… Todo le llegaba tarde y lejano, como si nada existiera.

- Koru. – dijo alguien. Le tocó el hombro, y el ladrón se giró, sobresaltado.

Jason Wade, el chico del lunar, había aparecido como de la nada. Ahora, el claro estaba iluminado por una esfera luminosa que Yandros había hecho surgir. Al mismo tiempo que él había aparecido para intentar socorrer a los chicos, Calik y Jason bajaron del dragón. El ninja se ocupó de inmediato de su hermana, y Jason, de dos zancadas, localizó al exladrón.

Y Koru recuperó la sensación de rapidez, pero aquello solo le devolvió más dolor.

- Ha muerto. Sikoth… - Koru intentó decir algo más, pero las palabras se quedaban encajadas en su garganta. Jason le dio un golpe en el hombro y le dijo:

- Aún podemos hacer algo. Sikoth te necesita ahora más que nunca. Vamos a hacer que vuelva.

Koru no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y hasta sonreír con sorna. El keeliano le indicó que volviera al lugar del claro, donde Calik trataba de calmar a Lyra. Si la ninja no se tranquilizaba, podría regresar al estado berseker. Jason observó como la chica abrazaba a Sikoth y lloraba. Jason se agachó y, mirándola a los ojos, repitió también a Lyra lo que le había dicho a Koru:

- Podemos hacer que vuelva, no podemos perder tiempo con esto. – Jason se incorporó, y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

Yandros, Calik y él eran los únicos que estaban ilesos y limpios. El resto estaba cubierto de barro. Torom tenía heridas en el pecho y en las piernas, quemaduras probablemente al probar la fuerza de su hechizo de oscuridad. Su esposa tenía contusiones, pero parecía bien, al igual que Lyra. El brazo de Zalakaín estaba doblado en una extraña e incómoda postura, pero el semielfo se lo había vendado con el resto de su capa y ocultaba su dolor con entereza.

Jason miró a Zul, quién también parecía estar ileso, porque el híbrido apenas podía haber intervenido. Al hacerlo, Zul pudo darse cuenta que el rostro de Jason parecía aún más envejecido de lo normal, y la postura de su cuerpo, recortada su silueta en la oscuridad del bosque, le hizo recordar la última visión que tuvo en el espejo de Lathia: Un hombre mayor parecido a Jason, con su lunar y los cuernos sobre la cabeza. Fue parecido a un dejavú, y el híbrido recordó que cuando usaba el espejo de Lathia, lo hacía para buscar una solución a un problema. La última vez que usó el espejo, le preguntó si realmente Jason estaba muerto, y el espejo le mostró esa extraña imagen, que entonces no supo interpretar. El híbrido estaba seguro que la respuesta del espejo fue en realidad que Jason no podía morir, porque tenía que estar esa noche en ese lugar.

Cuando Jason Wade empezó a hablar, todos le miraron, asombrados por la seguridad y la fuerza que despedía ahora su cuerpo envejecido y delgado.

- Siento haber llegado tan tarde. No debemos perder el tiempo, aún podemos recuperar el alma de Sikoth, pero necesito que hagáis dos cosas por mi. La primera, que quienes yo diga me sigan como puedan sin protestar, y la segunda, que pase lo que pase, no intervengáis a menos que os lo pida. Sé que es mucho, pero debéis confiar en mí.

- Pero, ¿por qué, qué ocurre, qué sabes? – preguntó Lyra. - ¿Por qué dices que se han llevado el alma de Sikoth, para qué iban a hacer eso?

- Cuando aquella cosa le sacó el alma, pude percibirlo. – intervino entonces Torom. – Pude sentir algo parecido a lo que sentí cuando Yandros me atravesó con Árnyek y Ostivit. El alma de un dios…

- Sikoth es Horth. – dijo Jason. – Luego os explicaré por qué lo sé, ahora debemos darnos prisa. – Jason se quitó la chaqueta mientras hablaba, y también se quitó las botas, que tenían ya las suelas rotas, y la camisa, a pesar de que hacía un poco de frío. – Voy a seguir al golem hasta su refugio, luego, Huggin os indicará donde está. – Jason miró a los chicos del grupo y estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando Yandros intervino.

- Hay algo más que debéis saber. Los golems no han sido los únicos que se han movido esta noche: el ejército misterioso se dirige hacia Ritzl. Deberíamos tratar de detenerlo o advertir a los aldeanos.

- Maldita sea. – murmuró Zul. – Eso es a lo que olía: a algo que avanza pero que no eran los golems.

- De acuerdo. Entonces nos dividiremos. – Jason reflexionó mirando a todos los presentes. Parecía que él era el único capaz de tomar una decisión, pero solo se debía a que todos estaban aturdidos por la muerte de Sikoth y lo que les había pasado con el golem. Calik miraba con sorna al chico de Keel, sin intervenir, pero Yandros parecía atento y dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. – Aunque sé que no os gusta trabajar juntos, Yandros, Calik y Agustín, deberíais ocuparos del ejército, junto con Tyra y Torom. Zul también se queda con vosotros: aunque su velocidad me vendría bien, aún tiene la mano débil y no puede meterse en ninguna pelea. Os sugiero que solo saquéis a los aldeanos y os marchéis de la ciudad tan lejos como podáis. Koru, Zalakaín y Lyra, vosotros tres tendréis que llevar el cuerpo de Sikoth al refugio del creador de los golems. Tendréis que ser todo lo veloces que podáis.

Dicho esto, Jason dio un silbido y Huggin apareció entre los árboles. Veloz como una flecha, el halcón voló en la dirección por la que el semielfo vio huir al golem. Jason corrió tras su ave y su cuerpo desapareció en la oscuridad tan raudo como un ciervo de verdad. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, que los que se quedaron no supieron que hacer. De repente, Koru se puso en pie, cogió a Sikoth y lo cargó sobre su espalda. Usó una capa que le tendió Torom para atarse a su hermano a la espalda. Lyra abrazó a su hermana y le pidió que tuviera cuidado, y Zalakaín, tras cambiar de mano la espada, empezó a correr en la dirección en la que Jason se había marchado.

El chico de Keel corría concentrado en el sonido de sus pies golpeando el suelo, y en su cabeza, solo resonaba el mismo pensamiento: que el momento para el que había nacido, el motivo de toda su existencia, estaba llegando.

Deseó de corazón estar a la altura.

Tercera parte

Estaba amaneciendo, cuando el grupo formado por Koru, Zalakaín y Lyra llegaron al lugar al que el halcón Huggin les estaba conduciendo. Jason estaba esperándoles, escondido detrás de uno de los escasos arbustos que poblaba la zona.

- El rastro del golem conduce a esa gruta. Vamos a entrar, pero antes, os quiero recordar lo que os dije en el claro…

- Perdona, Pies de Fuego, pero nos debes una explicación. – habló Zalakaín. – Has dicho que Sikoth es Horth… ¿te refieres a que es Horth, el dios, la reencarnación, un recipiente, qué?

- No podemos perder mucho tiempo en explicaciones, pero sí, es Horth. El tipo que mandaba los golems iban detrás de algunas de las almas de dioses reencarnadas, y ha logrado su objetivo al atrapar a Sikoth.

- Entonces, si el hermano de Koru es un dios, ¿no está él también en peligro? – preguntó Zalakaín, confuso por todo lo que había pasado.

Miró a sus tres acompañantes. Pusieron la misma cara de disimulo y sorpresa, aunque no dijeron nada. El semielfo se olió que ellos sabían algo que él ignoraba, y si algo había que Zalakaín Arvine no soportara mucho, era que todo el mundo supiera lo que pasaba menos él.

- No me pienso mover hasta que me digáis por qué os habéis mirado de esa forma.

- Sikoth y Koru no son hermanos. – dijo Lyra. – Ellos se criaron juntos, pero no son hermanos.

- Bueno… no es para tanto. – Zalakaín suspiró. Lo cierto es que tenía que darle la razón a Lidda: el grupo a veces se preocupaba de asuntos que no eran importantes. Jason dijo, controlando la voz para que no sonara furiosa:

- Escuchadme bien: ahí dentro, tengo que hacer algo. Distraeré a ese tipo lo suficiente para que deje de prestar atención al alma de Sikoth. Zalakaín, supongo que podrás robarla sin que nadie se entere, ¿verdad? Luego, salid de allí y haced que Sikoth se beba su alma, y todo se habrá solucionado. ¿Entendido?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Jason? – preguntó Lyra.

- Ya lo veréis. – Jason movió una de las manivelas de su medallón y los cuernos desaparecieron, convertidos en una ilusión.

Ya estaban preparados para entrar en la cueva. Sin haberlo hablado, dejaron a Jason ocupar el primer puesto, luego, caminaba Zalakaín, después Koru, con el cuerpo inconsciente de Sikoth. La última de la fila era Lyra, que repartía su atención entre evitar que les atacaran por la espalda y asegurarse de que el cuerpo de Sikoth no sufriera daño.

Zalakaín se había ofrecido, durante la interminable carrera, a llevarlo, pero Koru aseguraba que Sikoth no pesaba más que una simple mochila, y que hasta se olvidaba de que lo tenía a la espalda. El cuerpo estaba frío, y a cada minuto que pasaba, el color del rostro se volvía azul, pero no estaba rígido ni olía a podredumbre, como suelen hacer los cadáveres, así que los miembros del grupo mantenían la esperanza.

Dentro de la cueva, al principio estaba muy oscuro. Llegaron a un lugar y, para su sorpresa, se encontraron con que en el suelo había baldosas de barro, y que al final de un largo pasillo, se veía una puerta de doble hoja, iluminada por dos candiles. La puerta estaba cerrada con un grueso candado, pero Zalakaín pudo descerrajarla sin que ningún ruido alertara de la invasión. Cuando pasaron todos, el semielfo volvió a cerrar la puerta, pero dejó una rendija para facilitar la huida. En caso de necesitarla, claro.

El interior de la cueva nada tenía que envidiar al interior de cualquier edificio. Bajo sus pies, había un diseño intrincado de baldosas que se perdían en la oscuridad, y en las paredes, había cuadros. Debido a la oscuridad, no pudieron ver de qué trataban, hasta que, al pasar cerca de uno de ellos, Lyra extrajo a Alpha y Omega de sus guanteletes y se puso en guardia. Al hacerlo, todos la imitaron, aunque nadie les atacó.

Zalakaín sacó un bastón luminoso y, arriesgándose a perder el amparo de la oscuridad, lo partió. Surgió un rayo de color verde, y los chicos pudieron verse a si mismo reflejados en una superficie transparente de cristal. Al otro lado, había alguien. Koru fue el primero en advertir que la silueta que veían no pertenecía a nadie vivo, sino al cuerpo momificado de una especie de humano, solo que tenía antenas sobre la cabeza y unas alas membranosas clavadas contra la pared del fondo.

- Aquí hay algo escrito… pone… "Espécimen de Híbrido Abeja, macho prepúber. Cercanías del monte Shcalo" – leyó Koru.

Zalakaín movió el tubo y vio que todos los marcos que ellos habían tomado por cuadros eran escaparates, y en todos ellos, había alguien dentro. La siguiente ventana mostraba un cráneo apoyado en una columna. Del cráneo surgían dos majestuosos cuernos de ciervo. Jason se apartó, con una mirada de dolor, pero apretó los puños y siguió caminando.

- Menos mal que Zul no ha venido. Si hubiera visto esto, se habría vuelto loco y lo habría destrozado todo. – dijo Koru, intentando que el ambiente cargado se disipara un poco.

- No hace falta ser Zul para sentir rabia. – fue el comentario de Jason.

Ni Lyra ni Koru siguieron mirando, pero la curiosidad podía más con Zalakaín. El semielfo se detuvo en seco cuando vio que había un niño semielfo, de unos pocos años, disecado sin ropa. Tragó saliva, no leyó el texto y su mirada se desvió hacia otro de los escaparates, vacío. Tenía un letrero grabado, y lo leyó. Al instante, sintió que la rabia regresaba con más fuerza. En él ponía: "Espécimen de hafling con habilidades mágicas. Compra".

"Este fue el tipo que compró a Gilean a las Asesinas Ciegas" pensó Zalakaín. Se alegró en su fuero interno de que Lidda rescatara a Gilean en el Paso del Águila, porque si no, este hubiera sido su destino.

Al final del pasillo, justo cuando el tubo luminoso se apagó, los chicos llegaron frente a una gran puerta. Abrieron una rendija, y les vino un olor tan fuerte que hizo que Lyra empezara a llorar sin control y se tapara la nariz.

- ¿A qué huele? – preguntó la ninja.

- A formol, y desinfectante. – respondió Koru. – Los olores de un laboratorio o un quirófano.

Jason chistó, y se callaron a tiempo. Se agacharon y fueron pasando uno a uno, hasta ocultarse detrás de una mesa.

La sala era enorme. Tanto que había como unas veinte mesas dispuestas alrededor del lugar, y todo tipo de aparatos de metal, redomas rebosantes de líquido y estanterías llenas de libros. En el centro de la sala, estaba el golem que les había atacado, solo que permanecía quieto en el centro sin moverse. Sobre su hombro, había alguien, encogido sobre sí mismo. Su cuerpo era delgado, y pequeño, cubierto por unos ropajes ajustados de color negro. Los chicos escucharon como jadeaba y suspiraba, e incluso pensaron que estaba herido o enfermo, cuando de repente, una carcajada atronó las paredes curvadas de aquella gran sala.

Se giró, y ahora los chicos pudieron ver que sostenía entre sus manos de dedos inusualmente largos una gran esfera, que emitía la misma luz brillante y cegadora que vieron en el claro. Lyra sintió como su pecho vibraba: reconoció el alma de Sikoth, encerrada en aquel recipiente, y sintió su dolor y pena. Apretó las empuñaduras de Alpha y Omega, y estaba a punto de saltar, cuando Jason le puso la mano en el brazo.

No dijo nada, solo sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, y esto tranquilizó a Lyra.

El extraño personaje soltó la esfera que contenía el alma de Sikoth, y esta flotó por la habitación como un globo.

Jason miró a Koru y a Zalakaín, y les indicó por señas que se movieran usando las mesas como tapadera. El ladrón dejó el cuerpo de Sikoth con Lyra, y obedeció a las indicaciones. Koru se movió despacio, bordeando la sala por el lado derecho. Zalakaín le imitó, pero por el lado izquierdo. Jason apretó el medallón, murmuró algo para sí, y entonces saltó la mesa detrás de la que estaba escondido y caminó hacia el golem.

El personaje había dejado de reír. Tenía el rostro cubierto con una capucha y un embozo, por lo que Jason no podía ver su aspecto, pero el resto de su cuerpo era muy extraño. Fino, con los brazos y piernas demasiado largos para la proporción del cuerpo. A la escasa luz que emitía el alma de Sikoth, Jason solo podía discernir los dos ojillos pequeños y hundidos detrás de la máscara.

- Ah, vaya… Jason Wade, espécimen de hombre vulgar. Tú por aquí. – dijo el personaje, encaramado aún al golem. - ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? ¿Quieres morir?

- Vengo a rescatar a Sikoth. – dijo Jason, aunque al hablar no sacó su espada ni intentó atacar al tipo. Cruzó los brazos para que el personaje viera que no estaba armado.

- ¿Y has venido tú solito? – el tipo olisqueó el aire.

- Nadie más ha querido venir. Es más, han tratado de impedir que te siguiera, pero no han podido. – Jason esperaba que Koru, Lyra y Zalakaín no intervinieran hasta el momento que él les había dicho. – Pero yo debía venir.

- Vaya, y eso, ¿por qué?

- Antes de seguir hablando, me gustaría conocer el nombre de mi rival.

El extraño personaje se movió sobre los gruesos hombros del golem, en perfecto equilibro a pesar de balancear sus largos brazos. Agarrado a la cabeza del golem plateado, se dejó caer hacia adelante, y colocó su rostro a una distancia de unos metros de Jason. Se quitó entonces la máscara y dio un grito fuerte que resonó por toda la cúpula de la habitación. Jason no varió la expresión de su rostro, aunque estaba sorprendido por ver el rostro, el rostro de un híbrido.

Un híbrido de algún tipo de mono. El rostro era peludo, con un cabello hirsuto de color blanco, y la nariz aplastada con dos enormes agujeros. Carecía de labios, y en su lugar. Al sonreír, mostró la hilera de dientes amarillentos, enmarcados por dos colmillos. Jason vio entonces que desde detrás del cuerpo, surgía una cola larga y flexible, con la que se agarraba a la cabeza del golem.

- Ateles. – dijo. – Un placer conocerte. No necesito un hombre en mi colección, pero quizá tus órganos me vengan bien para investigar.

- Quiero proponerte un trato. – dijo Jason.

- ¿Trato? ¿Qué tienes tú que ofrecerme a cambio del alma del dios Horth, eh? Tú, un simple mortal…

- Estás equivocado: esa alma no es la de Horth. – Jason señaló la esfera que flotaba por encima de sus cabezas. La esfera se movía por la habitación, siguiendo alguna corriente de aire por la parte superior, y su luz volvía todo de un color difuso y lejano, como en un dibujo muy antiguo.

- Claro, por eso brilla de esa manera y emite tanto poder. – Ateles se apoyó con las dos manos sobre el pecho del golem. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, y su aliento olía a alcohol. Jason se alegró de que le pusiera las cosas un poco más fáciles. "Horth, por favor, haz que lo que diga sea creíble".

- Es una trampa de la orden de Horth. Te han engañado, Ateles, como a un mono tonto.

Los ojillos del híbrido relucieron de odio. Emitió un gruñido animal, y soltó más aliento alcoholizado sobre Jason, que recibió la vaharada pestilente sin pestañear siquiera.

- ¡Mientes! – gritó, o más bien, gruñó Ateles.

- No te miento. La orden de Horth colocó un hechizo para que si alguien buscaba el alma de Horth, le condujeran a Sikoth Seg, un niño que nació en mi mismo año, y cuya madre era un miembro de alta graduación dentro de la orden. Lo hicieron para protegerme.

Ateles miraba a Jason, indeciso.

- ¿Protegerte?

- Yo soy Horth.

El híbrido de mono se echó a reír, y casi se cae del golem.

- ¿Tú, Horth? Admito… que hubo un tiempo que lo creí. Mi investigación y mis hechizos rastreadores me mostraron que en vuestro grupo había al menos tres almas de dioses inmortales encarnados, y traté de arrebatarlas. Investigué un poco más, y pude darme cuenta de que tú solo emitías una débil señal, nada que ver con el poder mágico que surgía de ese mocoso. No conseguirás engañarme.

- Eso es lo que ellos pretendían: engañarte. – Jason se acercó a Ateles. – Creen que eres un tonto cualquiera, y han permitido que te lleves el alma de Sikoth solo para que ellos puedan seguir explotándome. Pero estoy cansado. Quiero que devuelvas el alma a ese cuerpo y tomes la mía, la original, a cambio.

- Y vienes aquí y espera que te crea sin pruebas, ¿no? No soy tan ingenuo.

- Tienes razón. Yo sé que eres astuto, y sé que no podría embaucarte.

Jason se arrancó el medallón que Quangdu le regaló, y sus cuernos reaparecieron sobre su cabeza. Parecía que en el último día, sus astas habían crecido aún más, pero eso se debía a que el chico mantenía la cabeza erguida y firme, para mirar a los ojos a Ateles.

- Horth creó a los híbridos, y para su reencarnación, eligió a uno. Sikoth es solo un señuelo.

Y por fin, vio a Ateles vacilar. El mono examinó los cuernos desde su posición, inclinando la cabeza a un lado y a otro, inquieto.

- Si es cierto que eres Horth, ¿por qué te arriesgas al venir aquí? ¿No sabes acaso que el futuro de todo Mimir depende de ti? Si mueres, se acabó, no habrá nada que impida el regreso de Chaos.

- Lo sé, pero también sé que Sikoth no merece morir. Él tiene un amor que vivir, en cambio yo, a pesar de ser la reencarnación de un dios, no tengo a nadie. No puedo permitirlo, así que déjame que tome su lugar.

- Um… - Ateles se retiró un poco de Jason. – Bien, deja que piense que respuesta te puedo dar…

Jason miraba hacia Ateles, y sospechó lo que iba a pasar a continuación. De haber deseado luchar contra el híbrido y matarle, le habría bastado con saltar y atacar. Sin embargo, se quedó quieto. Una gran mano de plata le apresó el cuerpo y le estampó contra una de las estanterías. Atrapado entre el dolor y la pared, Jason no se resistió.

- Este es el trato: si al final resulta que tu alma es la de Horth, prometo que acabaré con el sufrimiento de tu amigo y destruiré la suya, para que pueda irse al cielo en paz… Aunque dentro de poco, ni los muertos conocerán la paz.

Jason movió la mano derecha. Podía ver, escondido con cara de susto, a Koru. El chico de Keel, sin perder de vista a Ateles, movió sus dedos en el aire y escribió solo dos letras. "Y" y "a". Koru asintió, aunque le vio dudar. Jason repitió el gesto, antes de que la gran mano del golem le incrustara aún más en la estantería. Jason escupió sangre, pero siguió con la mirada fija en Ateles.

El híbrido musitaba un hechizo para sí, el mismo que había dicho en el claro. El cuerpo plateado del golem restañaba como una gran campana, Miles de agujas calientes recorrían ahora el cuerpo de Jason, y el chico pudo sentir como todo gramo de vida de su cuerpo, desde la más pequeña célula hasta el cerebro, desaparecía convertido en una especie de vapor amarillo.

Y toda la sala se iluminó, con una luz tan fuerte, blanca y perfecta como la misma luz que salió del pecho del Sikoth. Ateles pareció sorprenderse, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura y continuó con el hechizo. Había sido un golpe de suerte que, antes de enseñar el alma a nadie, hubiera podido enmendar su error.

El alma de Jason se concentró en las manos de Ateles, y este buscó un lugar que pudiera contenerla. Lo único que tenía a mano era una redoma de cristal, y derramó de forma suave aquella luz en el interior, sin dejar de recitar el hechizo. Al terminar, el cuerpo de Jason siguió encajado contra la estantería, sostenido por la mano de plata del golem.

Ateles abrazó la nueva esfera que contenía el alma de un dios, y volvió a reír incluso con más fuerza que antes. Tanto poder concentrado en la habitación afectaba a sus sentidos, y se creía tan poderoso e invencible que por unos segundos pensó en apoderarse de todo Mimir. Pero recuperó la cordura cuando vio como la otra esfera, que había estado flotando en el aire, ya no estaba.

Giró el rostro, y el aroma que captó fue el de un semielfo y dos humanos, pero no podía verlos. Con furia, usó un conjuro para cerrar las dos puertas de la sala, y gritó al aire:

- ¡Puedo veros! Salid de vuestros escondites, malditos demonios…

Desde detrás de las mesas, Zalakaín usaba su capa para tapar la luz del globo que contenía el alma de Sikoth. Estaba al otro lado de donde se hallaban Lyra y Koru, quien se asomaba por debajo de una de las mesas, cerca de donde estaba el cuerpo de Jason. El semielfo hizo un gesto y trató de indicar que iba a tratar de llegar hasta ellos. Koru le hizo otro gesto de "espera", y vio cómo el ladrón se giraba para hablar con Lyra.

Koru sospechaba que el turno de luchar les había llegado. Gracias a la estrategia de Jason, ya tenían el alma de Sikoth; pero ahora debían buscar la mejor forma para escapar todos vivos de esta, incluyendo al chico de Keel y su alma encerrada en la redoma de cristal.

- Lyra, siento pedirte esto, pero debes quedarte con Sikoth. Cuando Zalakaín te lance su alma, trata de introducirla de nuevo en el interior de mi hermano.

- Lo entiendo. – Lyra apretó el brazo de Koru. – Ten cuidado. Él sufriría mucho si te pasara algo, y yo también.

- Lo sé. – Koru besó a Lyra en la frente. - Tenemos una boda que celebrar, no voy a perder la ocasión de contar chistes delante de la gente.

Y Lyra, que no sabía que Sikoth había planeado una boda al llegar a Risztl, se puso colorada. Koru indicó a Zalakaín que debían avanzar hacia la parte superior de la sala, para alejar a Ateles lo más posible de Sikoth y Lyra. Zalakain lo comprendió sin problemas, y los dos empezaron a moverse.

Ateles estaba olisqueando el aire, y saltaba de una mesa a otra, gritando como un mono rabioso al que le habían arrebatado su comida favorita. Estuvo a punto de ver a Lyra, pero en ese momento, Koru se puso en pie y gritó:

- ¡Mono apestoso!

Ateles se giró hacia Koru, dio un berrido de los suyos, y, saltando a la par que recitaba hechizos, trató de alcanzar al ladrón. El chico se había vuelto a escurrir debajo de las mesas, y pudo protegerse del ataque. Zalakain se levantó al otro lado y gritó también:

- ¡Una mona vestida de seda!

Y Ateles, sin soltar la redoma con el alma de Jason, dio un salto aún mayor y se colocó justo en frente de Zalakaín. El semielfo esquivó rodando por el suelo tres bolas de fuego, que prendieron en la madera. No le quedó más remedio que salir del escondite, no sin antes lanzar el globo en dirección a Koru. El ladrón lo atrapó, y corrió a esconderse detrás de otra mesa. Ateles trató de interceptar el ataque, pero el peso del recipiente de cristal le estaba entorpeciendo. Dejó el alma de Jason en el suelo, se colocó encima de ella y, manteniendo el equilibrio, empezó a recitar hechizos uno detrás de otro.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Lyra. Había reconocido el tipo de hechizo que era, y, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa, abrazó el cuerpo de Sikoth para protegerlo.

Un gran torrente de agua se formó alrededor de Ateles, y la fuerte corriente golpeó todos los muebles de la habitación. Koru y Zalakain se vieron arrastrados hacia el centro. Empapados y a punto de ahogarse, los dos reaccionaron a tiempo para evitar una patada y un puñetazo de Ateles, que parecía que recobraba la agilidad después de abandonar el alma de Jason en el suelo.

- ¡Zal! – Koru lanzó el alma de Sikoth al semielfo, al mismo tiempo que desenfundaba para detener al mono, que ya se precipitaba sobre él con ansias de muerte. Koru trazó un arco, hizo que Ateles se alejara de él, pero al mismo tiempo, alargó la mano libre y le cogió del cuello. - ¡Dásela a Lyra, rápido!

- No tan rápido. – Ateles golpeó con uno de sus largos pies el pecho de Koru. El golpe dejó al ladrón sin aliento, pero resistió apretando aún más los dedos en torno al cuello de la camisa negra de su rival. Ateles le echó su apestoso aliento sobre la cara. Gritó una orden al viento, y las estanterías de la sala recobraron vida. Una a una, se pusieron en pie, y de sus extremos salieron manos nudosas y piernas anchas. Se colocaron formando una barrera para frenar a Zalakaín.

El semielfo tuvo que volver a rodar por el suelo para eludir los ataques de las grandes manos de madera que sobresalían de las estanterías. Se traba de una versión burda y apresurada de los golems que les habían atacado los meses pasados. No podría luchar con el alma de Sikoth, y tuvo que pensar deprisa algún plan para pasarla a Lyra…

Detrás, Koru frenaba cada ataque de Ateles, para evitar que el mono alcanzara el alma de Sikoth. Zalakain tuvo que retroceder para evitar más ataques, y acabó espalda contra espalda con Koru.

- Koru, ¿hacemos un cambio? – preguntó, sin dejar de mover la espada cantarina, cortando las frágiles manos de madera que surgían como esporas de las estanterías.

- ¡Ahora! – gritó en respuesta el ladrón. Zalakaín se agachó y Koru dio una voltereta hacia atrás, saltando por encima del semielfo, quien le pasó el alma de Sikoth.

Ahora, la situación parecía más equilibrada. Zalakaín era casi igual de ágil que Ateles, y podía contener su magia poniendo a trabajar la suya propia. Koru, sin soltar el globo luminoso, dio otro salto y se posó encima de las estanterías. Allí, soltó el globo, que flotó golpeando el techo. Vio como Lyra se subía a una de las mesas destruidas por la corriente de agua, y lograba hacerse con el globo.

Koru había sentido, mientras sostenía entre sus manos aquella esfera, como Sikoth estaba allí dentro, desesperado por querer luchar y no poder. Al soltarlo entre sus dedos, pudo sentir también la alegría del chico al reunirse con Lyra, y por unos segundos, el ladrón estuvo seguro de que todo saldría bien. Había algo esperanzador y alegre en aquella luz que se alejaba de él para reunirse con Lyra, y Koru se permitió pensar que ver a su hermano partir y hacerse mayor era algo que le alegraba más de lo que jamás hubiera pensado.

Porque Koru, aunque jamás lo reconociera, aunque le dieran una paliza o estuviera a punto de morirse, jamás diría que su mayor miedo era perder a Sikoth. Que dejara de vivir aventuras con él, que no formaran el equipo de siempre, que se quedara en alguna ciudad y se negara a viajar… En definitiva, a estar solo, tan solo como cuando se despertó en aquella tundra sin saber de dónde provenía, con su nombre como único referente a un pasado aún oscuro para él.

Y hoy, que había perdido de verdad a su hermano, comprendió que solo la muerte lo separaría de él. Y este pensamiento le dio fuerzas.

Las estanterías se movían. Sus brazos se agitaban en el aire para atrapar al ladrón, pero Koru corrió sin parar. Fue hasta el final de la hilera y, con toda la fuerza que le restaba en los brazos, golpeó con la espada la parte posterior de una de las estanterías. Esta cayó de espaldas, y derribó a la siguiente, que cayó de costado y tumbó a una tercera. Con un estruendo, una a una fueron golpeando el suelo, y el aire se lleno de astillas y gritos inhumanos de dolor. Koru localizó a Zalakaín, que mantenía a raya a Ateles a pesar de que el mono parecía estar ileso y el semielfo ya tenía una herida en el brazo y en el pecho.

Escondida debajo de la mesa y abrazada al cuerpo de Sikoth, Lyra apretaba el globo. No sabía cómo sacar el alma del globo, y le daba miedo que el alma de Sikoth se dispersara como el aire y desapareciera. "¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo contener el alma de Sikoth e introducirla en su cuerpo sin perderla?". Al sostener aquella especie de globo, Lyra recordó al hijo de la pastelera para la que trabajó en Gren, y de una vez que había estado jugando con una vejiga de cabra tratada con gomas, y que era lo más parecido a un globo que había visto Lyra. Recordó que el niño aspiró un poco del gas del globo y su voz se volvió de pito durante un buen rato, provocando en la ninja un ataque de risa.

Lyra le dio la vuelta al globo y localizó el nudo que Ateles le había hecho. Lo deshizo, con cuidado, y se llevó la entrada del globo a la boca. El alma en el interior del globo se movió y se encogió, como si quisiera ayudar a Lyra con su plan. La ninja sorbió todo el aire que pudo del interior del globo, y, con la boca llena y con cuidado de no respirar ni abrir ni un mililitro, Lyra besó a Sikoth.

Pudo percibir como el alma del muchacho pasaba de su boca al interior de su amado, y, al mismo tiempo, sintió el pecho de Sikoth moverse, de arriba abajo, al ritmo de la propia ninja. Tuvo que volver a repetir la operación, pero pronto el globo estaba deshinchado en el suelo, y Sikoth respiraba con normalidad. Todo su pecho brillaba ahora con la misma luz dorada que vieron en el claro, pero más tenue. Lyra le acarició el rostro y le llamó. Sikoth abrió los ojos negros y los fijó en los ojos verdes de la ninja. Sonrió, y levantó la mano para acariciar él también el rostro de la chica…

Cuando una manaza hecha de piedra y madera atravesó la plancha del escritorio y se interpuso entre los dos.

- Espera ahí, no te muevas. – dijo Lyra. Alpha y Omega aparecieron en sus manos. De un salto, se subió a la mesa y arremetió contra los golems creados por Ateles, con las estanterías que poblaban la sala. Sus alabardas partieron en dos las estanterías, como si fueran de papel. Al mismo tiempo, la ninja gritó:

- ¡Sikoth está vivo! ¡Está vivo! ¡Koru, Zalakaín, está vivo!

- Sugiero una retirada a tiempo. – dijo Zalakaín, al escuchar la noticia.

- ¡No! Debemos salvar a Jason, ahora. – respondió Koru. – ¡Trata de coger su cuerpo, yo me ocuparé de su alma!

- ¿Y quién de vosotros se ocupará de mí? – preguntó Ateles. El mono luchaba con la misma agilidad con la que había comenzado, y no parecía dispuesto a rendirse. Más bien al contrario. Ateles usaba la magia con una mano, la derecha, mientras que con la izquierda y sus propios pies usaba una especie de espada larga y fina, parecida al sable de Zalakaín pero más imprevisible en su trayectoria, y un hacha de un tamaño reducido pero tan contundente que estuvo a punto de cortar el cuello de Koru, si el muchacho no hubiera resbalado en ese momento.

- Yo mismo. – Koru detuvo el ataque del hacha con el escudo que había improvisado con una plancha de madera. Zalakaín corrió veloz por la sala, ayudó a Lyra y le pidió ayuda para mover el golem de plata, que seguía sosteniendo contra la pared el cuerpo de Jason.

Ateles se reía, de una forma que hacía estremecer de rabia a Koru, porque aquella risa no se detenía aunque el ladrón lograra herir al híbrido. Cada estocada que arremetía contra su enemigo le provocaba solo otro ataque de hilaridad, mientras que cada roce del arma de Ateles hacía que los ojos de Koru se llenaran de lágrimas de dolor. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar así, y deseó solo ser lo bastante fuerte para que Lyra, Sikoth, Zalakaín y Jason se marcharan de la cueva. Puede que él nunca hubiera hecho alarde de heroísmo, pero en esa ocasión sentía que solo Koru, sin apellido, sin recuerdo de sus padres verdaderos, quería que su familia huyera de allí sana y salva. Porque todos eran su familia.

Koru miró por el rabillo del ojo cómo iban los demás. Lyra, subida a los restos de las mesas que quedaban en pie, luchaba con tanta fiereza que no parecía la misma dulce muchacha a la que besó en la frente. Si seguía así, ¿entraría en estado bersker, podrían Sikoth o Zalakaín calmarla? El semielfo se movía despacio, para ser él, y tenía serios problemas para mover el golem de plata. En el suelo, a su alrededor, las gotas de sangre caían a borbotones.

"No aguantarán mucho más así"

Ateles podía seguir haciendo sus hechizos para crear más criaturas con los restos de las estanterías, así que por cada uno que destruía Lyra, aparecían diez más. Koru se concentró en su enemigo, pero veía la victoria cada vez más lejana. Un último ramalazo de ironía trepó por su cerebro, y no pudo evitar reírse por ese último pensamiento: "Aquí yace Koru, derrotado por un mono".

Y de repente, todo cambió. La habitación se llenó de un aire caliente y seco, como el del desierto, y Koru pudo escuchar con claridad la voz de Sikoth, recitando esos hechizos tan cutres, los pocos que había aprendido en Gren de mano de Elia. Puede que Ateles pudiera contrarrestarlos, pero sus criaturas no. Una oleada de fuego derribó a los golems de madera, y, antes de que el híbrido volviera a crear más, los transformó en ceniza. Lyra destrozó con las alabardas los pocos que quedaban en pie, y Sikoth corrió a ayudar a Zalakaín a mover al golem de plata.

- Parece, mono asqueroso, que por fin te vamos a derrotar. – dijo Koru, quién empezaba a sentir como renacía la esperanza. Ver a Sikoth moverse y actuar como siempre, luchando con todo su espíritu (aunque no debía entender gran cosa de lo que pasaba), le alegró tanto que, sacando las últimas fuerzas, contraatacó a los feroces ataques de Ateles.

- Es lo que tú crees. – sin dejar de hablar, Ateles detuvo otro de los mandobles. - ¡Si le arrebaté el alma una vez, volveré a hacerlo! ¡Y la arrojaré a la más profunda de las fosas, donde mi amo y señor el Chaos pueda devorarla! Y ese muchacho no volverá a ver la luz de ninguno de los mundos, simplemente desaparecerá…

Al escuchar hablar de un alma devorada, Koru perdió la noción de lo que estaba haciendo. Como un animal que, cegado por el hambre, ataca sin ton ni son a su víctima, el ladrón redobló sus mandobles. Giró su cuerpo, saltó, y golpeó, hasta que sintió un torrente de sangre sobre su rostro. Pensó que era la suya propia, y que Ateles había logrado herirle, pero al recobrar el sentido de la realidad, vio que el mono estaba empalado, con la espada de Koru sobresaliendo justo encima del lugar donde tendría que haber un corazón latiendo. El mono chillaba histérico, volvió a vomitar sangre sobre el rostro de Koru y gritó:

- Pues que mi alma se una a la de Chaos, pero le llevaré un presente. Seguro que será… de su agrado.

Ateles levantó su mano, y lanzó una pequeña bola de luz, nada comparado con las bolas de fuego que había estado lanzando antes. Pero aquella diminuta esfera cruzó el aire a gran velocidad. Siguió una trayectoria descendente, y chocó contra el único objeto de la habitación que no se había roto o convertido en golem.

La redoma que contenía el alma de Jason Wade se partió en miles de pedazos, y la luz que brillaba en su interior se disipó en el aire.

- Mierda.

Koru no paraba de decir lo mismo, mientras tanteaba en la oscuridad de la habitación. Aquella redoma había iluminado toda la sala, y ahora que había sido destruida, la habitación había quedado completamente a oscuras. Maldiciendo en la oscuridad, y aún nervioso por la excitación del ataque y todas las emociones, Koru daba bandazos buscando algo que prender para volver a ver.

No hizo falta. Un susurro, y toda la habitación volvió a estar bañada de una luz irreal, de un color azul desvaído. Sikoth estaba de pie, con un brazo agarrando la cintura de Lyra, y con la otra mano levantada. Entre sus dedos, un resto de cristal hacía de catalizador para el hechizo, e iluminaba toda la estancia.

Zalakaín, detrás del ladrón y la ninja, sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de Jason. Lo dejó en el suelo, al lado de los restos de la redoma destruía. Los pequeños cristales despedían un ligero vaho, como si hubieran contenido un líquido hirviendo.

- Deja de insultar y ven a echarme una mano. Lyra está herida. – dijo Sikoth. Dejó a la ninja sentada en el suelo, y esta, tras contener un gesto de dolor, dijo:

- Solo son rasguños. – Lyra rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un ungüento. – Yo estoy bien, pero Jason…

Y los ojos verdes de la ninja se llenaron de lágrimas. El grupo miró el cuerpo de Jason, tendido en el suelo. Ya le habían visto así, con la palidez de la muerte, pero Koru y Lyra tuvieron la creencia de que esta vez sería definitiva, que ya no se levantaría nunca más. Zalakaín, en un gesto de honra, se quitó el sombrero, y se lo llevó al pecho.

- Hemos fracasado… - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Koru se dejó caer de rodillas al lado. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que hasta le dolía, y le costaba respirar. Sikoth dirigió el haz de luz hacia su hermano y le preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien, Koru? ¿Tienes alguna herida?

- No es nada… - Koru dio un golpe con la palma abierta contra el suelo de mármol. – Jason ha dado su vida por salvarte, Sikoth. Dijo que tú eras… - y fue incapaz de decirlo en voz alta, porque una parte de él no podía creer que aquello fuera verdad.

- Que yo soy Horth. Sí, es cierto. Jason Wade nació con esa finalidad. – dijo Sikoth, con una voz que no sonó a suya, sino a la de alguien mayor. – Nació para ocupar mi puesto si me atacaban, y esa misión la ha cumplido, aunque ha tenido que renunciar a sus sueños.

- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? – exclamó Lyra. - ¡Sikoth! No puedes hablar en serio. Tú no permitirías que alguien diera su vida por ti, aunque eso estuviera escrito en el destino. Tú mismo me dijiste que había que vivir y hacer lo posible para cumplir nuestros sueños. ¿Cómo puedes permitir que Jason muera en tu nombre?

Sikoth sonrió a Lyra, y la ninja recuperó la confianza en la cordura de su prometido. Sikoth lanzó el cristal al techo, donde se quedó clavado, y dijo:

- Cuando mi alma estaba atrapada en ese globo, he podido comprenderlo todo. Ahora sé que soy la reencarnación de Horth, y que debo unirme a Ikah para luchar contra Chaos. También he sabido quién era Jason, y su misión celosamente oculta hasta para él hasta hace solo un día. Pero él dijo algo cuando convenció a Ateles para ocupar mi sitio: que yo merecía vivir, y él no, porque no tenía a nadie. Cuando le resucite, voy a darle un capón por eso.

- ¿Resucitarlo? – preguntó Zalakaín. – Pero… ¿cómo? No se puede traer a los muertos a la vida, eso es imposible…

- Bueno, es que Jason Wade no está muerto, no del todo. – Sikoth se puso en pie. – Su alma no se ha disipado, porque alguien la está reteniendo. Puedo escucharle, está hablando con esa persona, como si estuviera en sueños. Voy a agrupar lo que queda de su alma, y luego a introducirla en el interior de su cuerpo. Pero luego voy a necesitar descansar…

- Empieza, no te preocupes por nada más. – dijo Koru. – Cuanto antes empieces mejor. Por cierto, hermano… Me alegra verte con vida.

Sikoth sonrió a Koru, y dijo que él también se alegraba. Luego, cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Era cierto que escuchaba a Jason, hablando en voz baja. Pudo sentir su vida, y tuvo la certeza, no la intuición, de que el muchacho aún estaba vivo.

Zalakain comentó que deberían contener la respiración, no fueran a inhalar al aspirante a caballero, y esto fue lo último que oyó Sikoth antes de empezar a concentrar todo el alma de Jason y atraerla sobre el cuerpo sin vida del híbrido.

- Vuelvo a estar aquí.

Jason había abierto los ojos, y se había encontrado contemplando un entramado de ramas, entre las cuales podía percibir un cielo azul perfecto, sin nubes. Estaba tendido bajo un gran árbol, sobre un césped mullido y suave como el mejor de los colchones de plumas. Reconoció las ropas que llevaba como las que usó en aquella ocasión, cuando murió, durante el rescate de Cristina.

Todo era igual: el cielo despejado, la gran colina con el árbol solitario en su cima, el viento suave y fragante…

Y Medea, sobre cuyo regazo descansaba la cabeza.

- Deberíamos dejar de vernos así. – comentó la asesina ciega. Jason se sorprendió de verla con su aspecto de cuando estaba viva: el cabello y los ojos glaucos, la túnica blanca y hasta el estilete en su funda y atado a la cintura. Hasta ese sueño, la vidente había escogido en sus apariciones el aspecto que hubiera tenido de estar viva y no haber sido una asesina ciega: el cabello oscuro como la noche, los ojos azules y la piel fina y blanca.

- ¿Vuelvo a estar en un lugar de paso, o ya es el definitivo? – preguntó el chico, mientras se incorporaba.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – Medea le ayudó a ponerse en pie. – No, vuelves a estar en una frontera, en la misma. Espero que esta vez no te doliera mucho.

- Lo justo, aunque ya estoy acostumbrado. – Jason miró alrededor. Algo había cambiado en el paisaje con respecto a los otros sueños. En este, ya podía ver algo más allá de la colina. Un camino largo serpenteaba desde la colina hasta perderse entre los valles que podía percibir en el horizonte. Y no estaban solos: en el camino había mucha gente de todas las edades y razas. Caminaban en silencio, sin mirar hacia atrás o volver la vista hacia Jason y Medea.

- ¿Quiénes son?

- Las víctimas del ejército del Crepúsculo. Mientras hablamos, están destruyendo otra ciudad. – Medea tomó la mano de Jason. El tacto de la asesina ciega seguía siendo frío, casi helador, pero Jason apretó esos dedos hasta convencerse a si mismo de que aquello era real.

- Medea, esta vez, ¿me puedo quedar? No quiero volver, de verdad. He tenido bastante, no puedo luchar más, es demasiado…

- No, Jason. Ni siquiera tú crees lo que me acabas de decir. Sabes que, aunque decidieras unirte a esa gente y marcharte del todo, no estarías satisfecho. Te remordería la conciencia por no haber ayudado a tus amigos, y por dejar que el mundo de Mimir desaparezca.

- Pero mi destino era morir. – Jason estalló. Se soltó de la mano de Medea y volvió a decir: - ¡Tenía que morir, y así salvar a Horth! Ya he hecho lo posible por salvar el mundo, no puedo volver a repetirlo. Está en sus manos, no en las mías. Si este era mi destino, el verdadero, ya lo he cumplido. Ahora, quiero estar en paz…

- Interpretaste mal lo que te dijo Mayerling. – Medea se echó a reír. Le tocó los hombros y le obligó a girarse para enfrentarse a su glauca mirada. – Ella te dijo que, efectivamente, habías nacido para ocupar el lugar de Horth y protegerle cuando llegara el momento, dando tu vida por la de él. Pero ni la abadesa, ni tu madre, ni yo queremos que sea así. Tú eres un ser vivo, y mereces escoger tu camino. Por eso, he hecho todo lo posible por evitar que murieras. Pero yo también estoy agotada. Ahora que ya se sabe quién es Horth, y que cumpliste tu misión de salvarle, ya no tienes por qué seguir siendo su protector.

Medea le rodeó el rostro con las manos, y le dedicó una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

- Eres libre, yo te doy la libertad. Úsala para ser feliz y cumplir todos tus sueños. Quiero que seas caballero, y que te enamores de alguien que te quiera, y que, cuando nos volvamos a ver en este lugar, tu cabello esté cubierto de canas. – Los ojos de Medea se llenaron de lágrimas. – Y como te vuelva a ver antes de eso, no volveré a darte de comer ni a abrazarte. ¿Está claro, sir Jason Wade?

- No sé si seré capaz de cumplirlo, pero… trataré de hacerlo. Por ti, y por mi. – Jason se inclinó y besó por última vez a Medea.

Y en ese momento, todo se volvió oscuro. En realidad, fue una oscuridad fugaz, porque Jason abrió los ojos y se encontró en la realidad, con todo lo que ello implicaba: los olores, el tacto frío del mármol bajo su espalda, la luz imprecisa de un farol azulado…

Y el dolor.

Jason se llevó las manos en los costados y se encogió, dando un gemido prolongado.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Lyra. La ninja tenía restos de lágrimas en los ojos. Se inclinó sobre Jason y volvió a repetir su pregunta:

- Ese animal… me partió las costillas. Con lo que duele… - murmuró Jason. Sus expresiones de dolor causaron un efecto contrario a lo que debía esperar: Koru, Zalakaín y hasta Sikoth se echaron a reír.

- Todo ha salido bien, menos mal. – comentó este último, antes de desplomarse de lado.

Quedaba aún suficiente ungüento del que llevaba Lyra para curar las heridas de Zalakaín y para que las costillas no le dolieran tanto a Jason, a quién solo le bastó el ungüento y unas vendas firmes para decir que ya estaba bien.

Pero los dos hermanos no parecían estar del todo en forma. Sikoth dormía profundamente, arropado por la capa del semielfo. A su lado, su hermano se había quedado dormido, sentado apoyado en la pared. Tras las tensiones de la larga noche, Koru parecía no haber podido aguantar más, y, tras rechazar la ayuda de Lyra para curarle las heridas, se había quedado dormido en segundos.

- ¿Los otros, habrán podido avisar en Risztl? ¿Habrán rescatado a los demás? – Zalakaín no se sentía tan agotado, y su temor ahora era que el ejército siguiera su avance hacia la ciudad.

Jason recordó la visión que tuvo en el sueño: tanta gente, en aquel camino…

- Creo que no, al menos no a todos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Sikoth está agotado, y creo que Koru tampoco está en condiciones. – Lyra se mordía el labio, nerviosa.

- Descansemos aquí, y en cuanto Sikoth despierte, iremos a Risztl. – propuso Jason, aunque la idea de descansar en aquella cueva, con el cadáver de Ateles mirándoles con los ojos vidriosos y la espada de Koru atravesando el pecho. – Si es que podemos…

Cuarta parte.

A la mañana siguiente, salieron de la cueva de Ateles en cuanto Sikoth abrió los ojos y declaró que se encontraba lo bastante bien como para iniciar el camino hacia Risztl. Koru apenas había abierto la boca, y su mutismo y su semblante más blanco de lo normal hacían temer que estuviera enfermando.

Cuando ya habían salido de la cueva, Jason pidió que le esperaran, y regresó a la sala donde habían dejado el cadáver de Ateles bajo un montón de escombros de madera (lo más parecido a una tumba que pudieron construir). Jason había localizado, mientras los demás dormían, bidones de aceite para las lámparas y algo de yesca. El chico tardó en el interior. Al salir, tiró lo que quedaba de la lata de nuevo en el interior de la cueva, y pidió a los otros que se apartaran. Luego, prendió la yesca y todo el refugio de Ateles, con su macabra colección, ardió bajo una gran llamarada de color rojo vivo.

Ahora que ya no existía la amenaza, retomaron el camino hacia Risztl. A medida que corrían en la dirección, les llegaba el olor a quemado. Grandes columnas de humo sobresalían por encima de las copas de los árboles, y traía hasta el grupo el olor inconfundible a madera quemada, y también el olor a sangre. La visión que había tenido Jason mientras estaba muerto no podía hacerle pensar en nada bueno. Corrieron como pudieron hasta llegar a donde, solo dos días antes, se alzaba una ciudad de paso pequeña pero próspera.

Era evidente que la ciudad entera había sido devastada: no quedaba ni una casa en pie, solo algunos muros de piedra, rematados por centenares de flechas con las plumas rojas y negras. El grupo avanzó en medio del sepulcral silencio. Como en las aldeas anteriores, no había cadáveres, pero sí que había más rastros sanguinolentos y destrozos que en anteriores ocasiones. Sikoth fue el encargado de animar al resto, cuando aseguró:

- Están vivos. Se encuentran en el centro de la ciudad. Vamos. – y abrazó a Lyra por los hombros para darle confianza.

En efecto, el instinto del chico no le había fallado. El grupo al completo estaba en la plaza central de Ristzl. Hubo un momento de confusión, cuando Torom, Tyra y Zul se abalanzaron sobre Sikoth, sorprendidos de verle sano y salvo. Desde una distancia, Orfeo y Agustín saludaron, pero sin mostrarse tan efusivos; parecida actitud tomaron también Yandros y Calik. Sikoth agradeció las muestras de cariño, pero no pudo contar mucho más, porque inmediatamente, Koru preguntó:

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No pudisteis llegar a tiempo?

Yandros, que se había quedado rezagado a propósito, fue quién habló. Entonces, el grupo pudo ver que había una casa en pie, la más grande de Ristzl. Sobre el frontón quemado, colgaba un gran cartel donde se podía leer algunas letras.

- El ayuntamiento. – concluyó Zalakaín. A través de las ventanas rotas y ennegrecidas, surgieron rostros pálidos y llenos de ojeras. Al instante, en cuanto notaron la mirada de los desconocidos, desaparecieron.

- Los habitantes de Risztl que logramos salvar. – presentó Torom, con un deje irónico en la voz. – Esto es muy largo, y vosotros también nos tenéis que contar muchas cosas, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. Iremos a las afueras y acamparemos para estar tranquilos.

El primero en iniciar el relato de lo ocurrido "La noche más larga del mundo", como la definió Koru, fue Torom Derdim.

Sentado al fuego, oliendo al fuerte jabón que había empleado para quitarse de encima la sangre y el barro, inició su historia en el momento en el que Jason, Lyra , Zalakaín y Koru se marchaban tras el golem para recuperar el alma de Sikoth. El grupo tomó la otra dirección, y llegó a Ristzl pocos minutos antes que el propio ejército, con quién no se cruzaron porque de algún modo contaban con la ayuda de los dioses.

Por supuesto, cuando en Ristzl, Torom trató de convencer al alcalde para que movilizara a los aldeanos, este le tomó por loco. O peor aún, al ver el aspecto fiero de Calik y de Yandros, pensó que se trataban de mercenarios que pretendían chantajearle a cambio de una falsa protección. Cuando Tyra, usando toda la dulzura y ayudada por la sabia educación de Orfeo, estaba hablando al alcalde, el ejército "que aparece y desaparece como las mareas" hizo su entrada en la villa.

- No hay palabras para describiros lo que vimos. Es demasiado extraño y horrible. – Torom paró su relato para frotarse los ojos. Fue Zul quién continuó. El híbrido tenía una fea herida en la cabeza, cruzando la zona entre sus orejas, pero parecía estar bien.

- ¡Caballos hechos de esqueletos! ¡Unos tíos que medían como tres metros y con los ojos de color ámbar, que vestían armaduras doradas! ¡Dragones de piel verde y azul, que echaban fuego y ácido! Y unas criaturas albinas, con los ojos blancos como los de las asesinas ciegas, y enormes garras capaces de derribar muros enteros…

- Criaturas blancas… con garras. – murmuró para sí Jason, y sintió como el corazón y el estómago se volvían del revés. – Cuando estuve en el despacho de Werther, ella conjuró algo que llamó "el aliento de Chaos", y pude ver a esas criaturas a través de una especie de portal. Eran terroríficas.

- Eso explica algo más que vimos. – Torom tosió y continuó narrando. - Intentamos proteger a los que pudimos. Algunos aldeanos lucharon, otros fueron sorprendidos en sus casas y no pudieron hacer nada… Los que lograron llegar al Ayuntamiento se encerraron dentro, y esos son los únicos que han sobrevivido, porque Yandros y Calik protegieron el edificio.

- No fue nada. – comentó Calik, temiendo que alguien le diera las gracias. – Tenía curiosidad por ver el famoso ejército.

- Ninguno de los informes de nuestra orden podía adivinar que el ejército estuviera compuesto por ese tipo de criaturas… y tampoco lo que vimos que hacían con los cuerpos de la gente que asesinaban. – intervino Yandros. – Aquellas criaturas mataban a todo aquel con el que se cruzaban, fuera niño, mujer o hombre. Luego, antes de que los pobres desgraciados soltaran su último aliento, los devoraban. Pudimos ver como además las almas de estos pobres infelices salían de los cuerpos y se introducían en los faroles que portaban unas criaturas vestidas con túnicas largas y negras.

- Intenté liberar esas almas, pero esas criaturas se movían como el viento. Era imposible atraparlas. Agustín y Tyra lograron romper algunos faroles, y Zul, antes de caer herido, consiguió que al menos no remataran a los que se quedaron medio muertos, pero sin auxilio médico tampoco resistieron mucho tiempo. Al final, cuando amanecía, se abrió un agujero en el suelo y desaparecieron por allí. – terminó de contar Torom.

Tras un minuto de silencio, producto del cansancio y la tristeza, Jason fue el primero en hablar.

- En comparación con lo vuestro, lo que nos ha pasado ha sido un paseo. – y se permitió soltar una leve carcajada.

Poco a poco, fueron contando la llegada al refugio de Ateles, la lucha contra él, la recuperación del alma de Sikoth y la casi pérdida de la de Jason. Cuando terminó su relato, fue Orfeo quién preguntó:

- Jason… ¿cómo sabías que Sikoth es Horth? ¿Y por qué sabías que podías engañar a ese tal Ateles?

Sintiendo la mirada de cada uno de los miembros del grupo, y por tanto, más rojo que un tomate, Jason confesó:

- Me lo dijo Mayerling. Por eso quería verme. Ya en el pasado me pidió que cuidara de Sikoth. – omitió que también le pidió que no se apartara de Koru, porque desconocía el motivo. – La abadesa se está muriendo, y me confesó todo lo que ella sabía sobre Sikoth y sobre mi.

"¿Recordáis que hace ya tiempo, nos dimos cuenta que Torom, Sikoth y yo teníamos cosas en común? Como que, al nacer, estuvimos a punto de morir. Yo nací a principios de año, y fui un bebé muy débil. Mi madre, que había sido novicia a las órdenes de Mayerling y pertenecía a la orden de Horth, me llevó al templo de este dios para que hicieran un rito de curación. Uno de los monjes también me hizo una predicción astrológica, y le dijo a mi madre que yo era algo así como "un falso Horth". La orden sabía que iba a nacer ese año, y estaban atentos a su aparición. Le dijeron a mi madre que mi destino sería sustituir a Horth cuando alguien le atacara, y de este modo, protegerle. Mi alma es tan parecida a la suya que incluso si alguien usa hechizos o ritos para localizarle, me encontraría a mi primero antes que a él.

- Vamos, que eres como un diamante de cristal. – sentenció Agustín, aunque su intención no era ni hacer un chiste ni ser hiriente. Jason asintió, con el rostro serio, y continuó su relato.

"Cuando mi madre era novicia, era amiga de una muchacha huérfana llamada Niome. Era la favorita de la orden de Horth para ocupar el puesto de sacerdotisa en un templo casi aislado en la región del Nas-Nas, porque tenía un gran poder curativo. Por lo visto, en ese aislado lugar del mundo, Niome se casó en secreto con un médico de la región, y tuvo un hijo…" - Jason se detuvo. Se dio cuenta que había estado hablando demasiado, y que estaba a punto de desvelar el secreto de los dos hermanos. Koru hizo un gesto de asentimiento, para que continuara. Sikoth se había sorprendido al escuchar que su madre se había casado en secreto. – "Cuando la orden se enteró, lo normal es que la hubieran expulsado. Sin embargo, descubrieron que Sikoth era la auténtica alma de Horth."

"Horth se ha reencarnado siempre, cada cierto tiempo, y no siempre ha sido perseguido. A veces, la persona que ha sido la reencarnación de Horth ni siquiera lo ha llegado a saber, y esas reencarnaciones afortunadas han tenido vidas largas y tranquilas. No siempre escoge humanos, sino que también se ha reencarnado en animales, elfos o híbridos. La orden de Horth nació para proteger su secreto y procurar que esté protegido incluso de sí mismo."

"De repente, hace unos años, Niome Seg fue asesinada y sus hijos desaparecieron. La orden no lograba encontrarles por ningún lado, y pensaron que la reencarnación de Horth se había perdido. Hasta que Mayerling no vio a Sikoth en el templo de Sirine no comprendió quién era. Le reconoció porque según sus palabras, se parece muchísimo a su madre. Además, el poder mágico de Sikoth ha aumentado en el último año, y por eso la abadesa le pudo detectar en Sirine y no cuando le conoció hace ya más de dos años, en el monasterio principal de la orden.

"Mayerling me pidió que me arriesgará cuando llegara el momento, y luego ya no pudo contarme más."

Jason esperó a la reacción de los demás. Nadie preguntó por Koru, y asumieron que el ladrón era también hijo de la sacerdotisa Niome. Como Jason ignoraba aún si los dos hermanos querían dar a conocer el secreto, se calló; y Zalakaín tomó la misma resolución, aunque no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo las reacciones de Koru y Sikoth. Torom se puso de pie, se acercó vehemente a Jason y, sin previo aviso, le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Fue solo un capón, como los que daban algunos maestros a los niños que se han portado mal, pero a Jason le dolió lo suficiente para quejarse.

- Esto por echarme el sermón el otro día sobre sacrificarse por los demás. - Torom regresó a su asiento, en medio de un ataque de hilaridad del grupo.

- Bueno, no es la misma situación. Yo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que parece que era mi destino, y tenía mucho miedo de morir, lo reconozco. – Jason se frotó la cabeza en el lugar donde el chico de la cicatriz le había golpeado. – Pero yo sabía que haríais lo que fuera por ayudarme, así que decidí arriesgarme. Me alegra veros a todos, y espero que en futuro, confiemos más los unos en los otros y nos apoyemos.

- Nos esperan tiempos muy difíciles. – sentenció Zalakaín. – No podemos luchar contra ese ejército nosotros solos.

- Claro, necesitaríamos un ejército propio. – intervino Zul. – Como los de esos reyes con nombres raros que Orfeo me obliga a estudiar.

- Y que veo que eres incapaz de memorizar. – murmuró la chica. No había abierto la boca en ningún momento, y parecía enfadada y triste.

- Ahora que tenemos a Ikah y a Horth, quizá no resulte tan descabellada esa idea. – Yandros empezó a pensar en los apoyos que tenía la orden para empezar a reunir a soldados. – Necesitaríamos a magos, a guerreros fuertes, a expertos en el arte de la curación, ninjas…

- Los ninjas tienen sus propios asuntos.- dijo Calik.

- Eso podríamos discutirlo en otro momento. Ahora, os sugiero que descansemos. Hay mucho que planear y todos debemos pensar en lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora.

Echados en sus sacos de dormir, la noche se presentaba cálida y pacífica, en comparación con todo lo que les había pasado en las últimas 24 horas. A Jason le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero hacía un esfuerzo. Al menos, su grupo había podido dormir. El resto estaba tan agotado que bastó con que Torom sugiriera descansar para que casi se cayeran redondos al suelo. Sikoth había aguantado un poco más que el resto, pero al final se tumbó al lado de Lyra y se quedó dormido con un brazo rodeando la cintura de la ninja. Los dos habían hablado, mientras Calik estaba dando uno de sus paseos, y habían dejado claro a los demás que de momento la boda se posponía. "Aunque Sikoth ha prometido a Lyra que en el próximo pueblo, buscará a alguien que les case. Caray… Siento envidia". Jason masticó un trozo más de carne seca, reflexionando.

Cuando Medea mencionó que era libre, y que ya no estaba destinado a dar la vida por Horth, lo primero que Jason deseó era ser caballero, como siempre había querido ser. Y lo segundo, aunque le parecía más imposible que lo anterior, era buscar una muchacha. Recordó a Elia, y en el tiempo en el que los dos dormían igual, y se reprochó no haberla tratado mejor. De las chicas que había conocido últimamente, le gustaba Paulina, pero se parecía demasiado a las visiones de Medea. ¿Y si fuera una señal? "Puede que la próxima que nos veamos le dedique más atención"

Una lluvia de cartas se precipitó sobre la cabeza de Jason, sacándole de sus reflexiones, y también de una cabezada.

- En vista que no te has muerto, te devuelvo todo esto. – dijo Calik.

- Me alegro de que al final no sean necesarias. – Jason las reunió. Antes de tirarlas al fuego, vio que había alguna que otra con el sello roto. Por supuesto, el ninja, poco amigo de esas formalidades tan anticuadas y políticamente correctas, había leído no solo la misiva destinada a él, sino también la de sus hermanas y la de Lai. – Veo que sigues emperrado en que dejarte que te lleves a Lai.

- No. – Calik se sentó al otro lado de la hoguera. – En la carta le pides que sea ella quién decida, y creo que esa sería la mejor solución. Incluso ahora prefiero que permanezca en ese monasterio, aunque se convierta en una petarda como esa abadesa sustituta.

- Vaya, nunca pensé que vería el día en el que Calik mostrara un poco de humanidad. – ironizó Jason, y se arrepintió de haberse permitido esa confianza.

El ninja le dirigió una fiera mirada con sus ojos azules.

- En nuestro mundo, en el de los ninjas, no sobreviven los pazguatos que solo dicen y no hacen nada. Debemos aprender pronto a luchar, y apenas conocemos la ternura de una madre o el apoyo incondicional de un padre. Lai pertenecía ese mundo, y su madre sufría por ella porque temía que creciera y se volviera en una máquina de matar. Ahora que Lai está en ese monasterio, sé que es más feliz allí. Pero dejaré que ella decida, tal y como me sugieres en la carta. ¿Estás de acuerdo, o sigues queriendo arrebatármela?

- Arrebatártela… - Jason se inclinó hacia Calik. – Hablas como si fuera tuya. ¿Lo es? ¿Es tu hi…?

- No digas sandeces. – Calik se puso en pie, en un gesto que le recordó a la furiosa Aryt, cuando Jason le sugirió que podía unirse al grupo.

Jason recordó el último sueño que tuvo con Medea, y la sensación de su mano apretando la suya.

- Sabes, Calik… Los buenos padres saben cuando sostener la mano de sus hijos, pero también cuando deben soltarles.

Calik emitió un bufido, y declaró:

- Me voy a…

- Entrenar. De acuerdo. Si no es tu hija, debo entender que conoces a la madre de Lai y que ella te inspira esa ternura que no quieres reconocer que tienes. Está bien, no voy a ahondar en tus heridas. Solo te hago una sugerencia: ¿por qué no pides a esa señora que vaya a ver a su hija, y que sean ellas dos quienes decidan qué hacer? Mientras tu hermano Enevan esté apartado del asunto, no pondré ninguna objeción.

- Ya veremos. – fue lo máximo que se atrevió a prometer Calik. Jason comprendió que el ninja era tan cauteloso como siempre, y permitió que se marchara sin decirle nada más.

"Pase lo que pase, sé que Lai es lo bastante fuerte para salir sola, aunque siempre tendrá mi apoyo". Jason apoyó la cabeza en la piedra que usaba como respaldo. Miró el dibujo que la sombra de sus cuernos hacía sobre el suelo, y pensó, sin querer: "¿Alguna vez seré caballero? ¿Lograré encontrar a esa persona que haga que me olvide de ti, Medea?"

¿Seré feliz?

_"Hace unas semanas"_

- ¿Vas a decirme alguna vez para qué me mandaste hasta allá?- preguntó Paulina a su superiora Elena, refiriéndose a aquel lugar donde vio por primera vez a ese sujeto misterioso llamado Fohlohje. Traía cara de hastío  
- ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre… sobre Maura?- contestaba ella mirando al sueño, triste- El mapa que mandaron decía que era posible que la encontrara allí  
- Crees que fue una trampa, ¿no?  
- Puede ser… Según lo que me dijiste del sujeto que te atacó, era un integrante de la Orden del Crepúsculo. Eso bien pudo haber sido una trampa

Y cuando Elena quería cambiar el tema, Paulina no la dejó.

- Elena… hay otra cosa que debo decirte  
- Habla  
- Sé que no debo disculparme contigo… Te reirías si lo hiciera- Elena soltó una risita burlesca- Pero supongo que me mandaste no sólo por ser tu carne de cañón favorita, sino porque confiabas en que podría mantenerme en pie- Miró a Elena de reojo y esperó un poco para continuar- No pude dar buena pelea… y no me estoy excusando… y fue porque en varias ocasiones sentí que algo estaba "absorbiendo" mi energía

Aquello llamó la atención de la mujer mayor, que miró directamente a Paulina

- ¿Cómo fue eso?- preguntó Elena de inmediato  
- Así como te lo digo- le respondió la de cabellos azabache- No sé si fue el sujeto, Fohlohje, o el lugar, pero algo absorbió mi energía por completo y, sin darme cuenta, ya no podía defenderme- Elena escuchaba atentamente- En un momento hubo una desconexión en mi cabeza, sentí… miedo.. y entonces sentí que la energía que tenía para luchar me abandonó, completamente toda

Crac, sonó en la cabeza de Elena. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se acercó a Elia.

- ¿Sentiste miedo o desconcierto?  
- Las dos cosas  
- Entonces ven conmigo  
- ¿A dónde vamos?  
- Tenemos que informar esto- Al mirar a Elia entendió que preguntaba "¿Esto qué?"- Lo que encontraste no era sólo una trampa. Tengo sospechas de que pueda ser…  
- … ¿La boca?- Elia le quitó las palabras de la misma, y lo dijo precipitadamente; Elena no podía saber que leyó aquello de la libreta de Renhart  
- Aja- pero a Elena poco pareció importarle que Elia supiera más de lo que se suponía debía saber

Caminaron, bajaron escaleras y llegaron a un cuarto un tanto extraño, oscuro, con sólo un foco de luz azulina que caía a una plataforma octogonal. Elena le susurró a Elia que se quedara en la oscuridad y gritó a un sujeto parado frente a unas luces pequeñas.

- Comunícame con Tarvos

Miniej Tarvos era uno de los dos miembros del segundo nivel de la Liga Divina de Oth. Después del sabio Brand, Tarvos era el que mandaba las unidades montadas y de infantería, los soldados, y actualmente estaba encargándose de investigar a la Orden del Crepúsculo. Elena sabía que la información que tenía que darle era de suma importancia, y que no podía esperar a reunirse con él en Keel. Esperaba la voz del hombre, pero se llevó una sorpresa al escuchar un timbre distinto al de Tarvos.

- Señorita Rimm, buenos días  
- ¿Palakin? ¿Qué haces contestando las conversaciones de Tarvos?- reclamó ella de inmediato  
- Tarvos se encuentra… malo del estómago  
- ¿Todavía? Hace un mes que no puedo hablar con él  
- Una lástima, ¿no?

Mikael Palakin era el otro miembro del segundo nivel, a cargo de las unidades mágicas. Él se estaba encargando de lo que parecía ser la misión más importante para el sabio Brand: investigar la muerte de Renhart Millen, y apresar al grupo que lo asesinó (según ellos, claro está). Había mandado a su propio hijo, Ken Palakin, a buscarlos, sin resultados inmediatos, aunque parecía seguirles la pista correctamente junto a Dremel, el sabueso de su hijo. Elena no le tenía confianza (más bien eran celos de su relación tan cercana al supremo Brand) así que hizo todo lo posible para cortar la comunicación inmediatamente.

- Te recomiendo que hables conmigo, si necesitas saber algo…  
- No, gracias- habló ella cortante- Nos vemos entonces…  
- Oye Elena  
- ¿Sí?  
- Dice mi hijo que tengas más cuidado, que casi te vuela la cabeza en Cracia- "Con que él también sabe que estuve allí" pensó ella "Diablos"  
- Lo tendré- trató de ser lo más sumisa posible- Hasta luego, superior Palakin

Y echando maldiciones se escuchó un "hasta luego" y se cortó la comunicación. Elena pidió hablar con otra persona que sabía le interesaría la información: Dacost. Éste era el segundo a cargo de las investigaciones sobre la Orden del Crepúsculo (que dejó a un lado por su seguimiento secreto a Elena, encargado por el supremo Brand). Aunque tampoco se llevaba bien con Dacost (en realidad Elena no se llevaba bien con nadie), para ella era mil veces mejor hablar con él que con Palakin. Pronto se escuchó la respuesta del otro lado.

- Buenos días, señorita Rimm- El tono medio cortés del general le hacía recordar los dichos de la vez pasada, cuando la casi-acusó de traidora; ahora parecía estar más calmado  
- Buenos días, señor Dacost- La voz de Elena parecía también un poco más amable, el hombre del otro lado lo notó enseguida  
- ¿A qué debo esta conferencia?  
- Tengo datos que pueden ser de utilidad  
- ¿Datos sobre qué?  
- La Orden del Crepúsculo- Aquellas palabras llamaron mucho la atención del general, tanto que no dijo nada, incitando a la mujer a continuar su relato  
- Yo... yo ya no me dedico a ese tema, Rimm...  
- Recordará al agente del que hablamos en la otra ocasión- Insistió ella. Dacost decidió dejarla hablar e hizo un sonido afirmativo- Pues estuvo investigando una región inexplorada, a cinco kilómetros de Cracia, donde tu agente Palakin me encontró hace más de una semana- El general sabía que Elena todavía trataba de restregarle en la cara su inocencia- Y me hizo saber hace poco que encontró a un sujeto que hablaba de "La Madre" y no sólo eso…  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Mi agente no pudo defenderse, porque, describe, "algo" en el ambiente absorbió su energía. Tanto así que perdió el conocimiento  
- Mmm… ¿cuales son tus sospechas?- preguntó él  
- Creo que esto tiene que ver con "La Boca de la Madre"  
- ¿"La Boca"?- Dacost sonaba sorprendido- ¿Estás segura, Elena?  
- Señorita Elena… ejem  
- Perdón, "señorita"  
- Sí, confío en la información que mi agente me entrega  
- Bien  
- Otra cosa: ¿Ha sabido de Tarvos?  
- No. Está desaparecido.

"¿Desaparecido?" ¿Acaso Palakin le estaría mintiendo? ¿Para qué? No había necesidad de ocultar nada... ¿o sí?. Elena cortó la comunicación de inmediato y se marchó en silencio; Elia también, tenía que pensar en todo lo sospechoso de esas conversaciones; sabía que las contradicciones no eran buenas, pero en este caso podía ser bueno… quizás podía ganar algún compañero, aunque en realidad tenía un enemigo que todavía no veía con claridad.

Final del capítulo (en serio)


	29. Capítulo 28 El Juego

**Capítulo 28: El Juego**

_Hace algunas semanas…  
_  
Con pasos presurosos entró a su estudio, y tras echar el cerrojo de la puerta, Muctuc recorrió el trecho hasta un librero repleto de libros viejos. Se detuvo de golpe frente a un libro grande, forrado de cuero, el cual tomó y llevó presuroso a su escritorio, apartando más libros y rollos de pergamino. Revolvió uno de los cajones hasta dar con una llave pequeña de plata, con la cual abrió el candado del libro grande.  
En su interior se encontraba escondida una bolsita alargada de tela, ya bastante gastada por el tiempo; aunque tenía un rato libre más tarde, era mejor verificar sus sospechas de una vez. Sus manos impacientes apartaron papeles y libros, para hacer un hueco en donde dejó salir de la bolsita otro rollo de pergamino, tan viejo como su contenedor.

Pese a escuchar sobre el tema alguna vez, nunca lo había creído del todo. Pero el sable cantarín le había recordado el asunto, y ahora por fin podía comprobar la corazonada que tenía. Recordó que más tarde le enviaría la otra parte del pago a Nibel, sólo alguien como él era capaz de conseguir algo así en tan poco tiempo.  
Tras asegurarse de que Ludovico y Cameén no le distraerían, desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leer:

_"EL CÍRCULO DE PLATA, O LA OCTAVA PIEZA DE LA PLUMA DE OTH_

[Había escuchado los rumores, pero no les daba crédito. Sólo hasta que encontré esas hojas fue que lo creí; transcribo lo más relevante para que no se pierda en el olvido. Anotaciones personales como ésta serán incluidas entre corchetes]

Se cree que Oth, el Primer Humano, comenzó a crear un artefacto mágico que contendría siete partes diferentes, en representación de las Siete Deidades patronas de Mimir, como un recuerdo de lo que habría sucedido en la gran batalla contra Chaos y un medio para poder detenerla si en un futuro regresara. Oth murió sin poder concluir el trabajo.  
Los dioses del Bien y el Mal decidieron en conjunto que el alma de este ser alcanzase la divinidad; es decir, a elevarle al nivel de dios por el papel que había jugado en esa batalla y entonces pudiera concluir el trabajo. Así, finalmente se incluyó una octava pieza en representación del ahora Dios Oth, patrono de la neutralidad en Mimir: un círculo plateado que encerraría a las otras piezas en su interior, representando unidad y balance. Le llamaron "Pluma de Oth" en alusión a los pelillos que integran dichos objetos, un todo conformado por varias partes en equilibrio; llevando también el nombre de su creador.

Durante el Reino de Oro, la Primera Era de Mimir, dichas piezas fueron dispersadas por el mundo, tratando de evitar que el artefacto cayera en manos de su Creación, ya que al contener parte de la Madre Chaos podría facilitarle el regresar a Mimir. En teoría, si la Pluma de Oth se armase de nuevo, esta probabilidad sería mínima, pero latente; así mismo, cada pieza podría transformarse en dos cosas distintas a elección de cada dios: un objeto y un arma, con el fin de ayudar a que las piezas se camuflaran en el mundo, y de ser necesario, que los dioses las usaran en batalla.

[¡Qué ironía! ¡Lo que debería ayudar a mantener a Chaos a raya también podría ayudarla a regresar! Me parece difícil de comprender que los dioses se equivocan; extraño pero aparentemente cierto]

Nadie sabe con certeza dónde terminaron las piezas, pero se cree que el Círculo de Plata fue guardado celosamente en las Montañas de Oth, el mausoleo en donde reposan los restos mortales del Primer Humano. Pero la influencia de Chaos seguía vigente en el mundo, provocando una segunda guerra hacia el final del Reino de Oro donde sólo Horth e Ikah acudieron al llamado de los hombres, y aun con eso lograron derrotarle una segunda vez.  
Yo, Iago Lanfranco, fui parte de la comitiva de magos que acudió a verificar el estado de dicha pieza. ¡Cuál sería nuestra sorpresa al descubrir que la urna estaba vacía! ¡Alguien la había robado!

[A partir de este punto las hojas estaban demasiado dañadas para leerse. ¡Pero es cierto, existe una octava pieza de la Pluma de Oth! Me perturba seriamente pensar en qué ocurriría si el artefacto se armara incompleto. Las energías divinas no pueden destruirse pues eso desequilibraría Mimir e irremediablemente la llevarían a su fin, y esa es en parte también la razón por la que fue creado este artefacto: para que una parte de los dioses estuviera siempre presente en la Creación; asi, de ser dispersada su energía, la Creación no sería desequilibrada y por ende, destruida.

¡Caramba, cuánta ironía existe en este mundo! ¡Algo que ayuda a conservar pero propicia el destruir!

Ahora, siempre existió el riesgo latente de que al armar la Pluma de Oth pudiera regresar Chaos, dado que en ese instante la conexión entre el mundo mortal y la morada divina es muy delgada: podría decirse que los círculos se cruzan de nuevo.  
Si la Pluma se armara sin el Círculo de Plata, ¿no generaría esto un desequilibrio? Es decir, no estarían presentes las energías de todos los dioses que le detuvieron antes de la Primera Era, por lo cual no podrían impedir del todo que efectivamente, Ella, la Nada, se colara al mundo mortal.

Desde lo más profundo de mi alma elevo miles de plegarias para que esto nunca ocurra.  
Firma Istanu Saeldhor, Alto Mago de la Torre de Hadassa. Era de Cristal, año 1331]"  


Pero había ocurrido. Muctuc recargó la cabeza en las manos, perplejo. ¿Cómo pasó desapercibido el Círculo de Plata hasta ahora? Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento era que no quería ser encontrado; pero si Chaos y los otros dioses habían comenzado a moverse hace tiempo, era de esperarse que Oth también lo hiciera. Aunque su pieza no hubiera sido robada, quizá encontrase otra forma de salir de las montañas.

¡Y pensar que lo tuvo recargado en el gaznate! ¡Ya sabía él que algo raro había con ese maldito sable! Era obvio que una presencia divina y neutral como esa reaccionara con violencia ante su parte demoníaca.  
Pero ya de nada servía que apareciera esa pieza, la Pluma había sido armada sin ella y por ende era más sencillo el regreso de la Madre. Aunque por otro lado, ¿qué utilidad tendría que el Circulo de Plata apareciera justo ahora?

Un golpeteo suave en la puerta le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Apresurado, metió de nuevo el pergamino en su saquito, y después en el libro donde estaba guardado, antes de cerrarlo de nuevo y colocarlo en el librero. De momento podría quedarse ahí, pero no por mucho tiempo: esa información tendría que guardarse en otro lado, un lugar secreto que solo él conociera.

= = = = = = = = = = = =

−¿Y hacia atrás después de atacar? ¡Vamos! ¡Sé que lo puedes hacer mejor! –gritó Torom empapado de sudor, pero aun entero en fuerza mientras su espada de madera se movía como una serpiente.

Había estado despierto desde el amanecer y tenía cerca de tres horas luchando contra el semi hibrido de lobo, quien lucía mucho más agotado y adoptaba torpemente la posición de esgrimista; aunque al menos ahora movia la mano izquierda con más naturalidad, aunque de forma limitada. Aun le dolía, solo que el dolor era más incómodo que insoportable.

Zul movía su espada de una forma sumamente torpe y brusca, no equiparaba en absoluto a las rápidas estocadas de Torom, quien aun con una mano detrás de su espalda era más del doble de bueno que Zul, sin embargo los movimientos del chico habían mejorado considerablemente desde la primera vez que había tocado la espada para practicar con su amigo.

Yandros los observaba muy de cerca y Koru se divertía tratando de convencer a Zalakain de apostar que Zul iba a ganar, pero desde luego que no lograría convencer al semi elfo que le cuadriplicaba la edad -y menos con los ánimos que le habían notado últimamente-. Orfeo y Agustín estaban cerca, y el niño observaba lo que hacían Zul y Torom abucheando o celebrando los movimientos de ambos rivales. Orfeo, por su parte movía con agitación sus manos recitando hechizos entre libros que aparecía y desaparecía de su lado. Zalakain le habría preguntado que buscaba si no hubiera sido por su desánimo, fue su hermano quien le habló.

−Orfeo, ¿que buscas?  
−Un libro en especial, pero no recuerdo el título exacto.  
−¿Es para Zul? –inquirió un poco más interesado, le divertía al ver al hibrido sufriendo por entender de cosas como economía e historia, para una nación que estaba derrumbándose justo ahora.  
−Si, así es. –dijo Orfeo casi por instinto. –Me lo enseñaron hace ya muchos años, fue de lo primero que aprendí por eso no recuerdo el titulo con exactitud.

Zul tragó saliva al oír eso, ya bastante cansado estaba al lidiar con Torom, una lección más de Orfeo solo lo terminaría por fulminar. El híbrido suficiente tenía ya con las últimas lecciones: formas de gobierno, monarquía, oligarquía, aristocracia, democracia, anarquía, tiranía… ¡Dioses! Ni hablar de las clases de retórica! Pleonasmo, anáfora, epanalepsis, ¡los tropos!... Alegoría, metáfora, hipérbole; ¡Figuras de pensamiento y de dicción! ¿Para qué necesita uno saber todo eso? Todo aquello le sonaba a enfermedades raras, y eso que no había aprendido nada de medicina aun.

Se desconcentró tanto que a Torom nada le costó cimbrarle el brazo y sacarle el aire con un buen golpe en el costado. Agustín y Koru se rieron de lo lindo al verle así.

−Vamos, un rey no se doblega ante nadie, ya te lo dije, ten dignidad y levántate. –Ordenó Orfeo a Zul, parecía más furiosa y seria de lo normal.  
−Orfeo… Me duele… -susurró el chico incado en el suelo. Tenía las orejas hacia atrás y la cola retorcida por dolor del golpe.  
−Dirígete a mí correctamente.

Tardó un rato en responder, Torom se acercó para examinarlo, pero era más cansancio que dolor, levantando la cabeza miró a Orfeo a los ojos y le dijo.

−Mi señora… al menos permítame recuperarme un poco por favor.  
−No tardes, y quiero que te pongas esto. –le arrojó un bulto envuelto en una tela muy fina y de color marrón. –Asegúrate de darte un baño antes. Te veo en diez minutos.

Dicho aquello Orfeo se dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia donde estaban Tyra y Lyra, les dijo algo y se retiró con ellas a una zona lejana en donde nadie alcanzaba a verles.

−Qué raro estuvo eso… -dijo Zul sin dejar de ver hacia donde suponía estaban las chicas, pues ya no las veía.  
−¿Qué te tiró mi hermana? –preguntó curioso Agustín.  
−Ah, seguro es algún libro pesado y viejo, como todos los que me ha dado, Aunque… -recordó las palabras de Orfeo. –Dijo "pongas", que raro. Ha de referirse a algo como querer que repase antes de la clase, seguro es de historiografía o de filosofía, eso me ha estado enseñando últimamente. –dijo antes de tomar el bulto envuelto en tela.  
−¡Oh…! Escuchen al niño hablando de cosas complicadas, ¡Parece un bachiller*! –Dijo Koru.

Qué gran sorpresa se llevaron todos al notar que el bulto no era en realidad un libro, sino un atuendo de gala masculino completo, en colores ocres y cobrizos.

−Qué diablos….  
−¡Ajajajajajajajajaja! –se rió Koru, y casi se cae de espaldas de la risa. –¡Mira eso! Jajajaja.  
−¿Para qué querrá Orfeo que me ponga esto? –inquirió Zul, aun sentado en el suelo.  
−No lo sé, pero ella quiere que te bañes y que lo uses. –le dijo Torom. -¿Has usado algo así antes?  
−Ni siquiera sé como ponérmelo. –confesó con un tono de voz inseguro.  
−Uy, entonces apresúrate a bañarte, te dio diez minutos y ya casi pasan cuatro.  
−¡Mierda!

Zul corrió a bañarse detrás de unos árboles a pesar de las risas de Koru y que a ratos los demás chicos podían verle las nalgas por estar desnudo y echándose agua como un loco.  
Cerca de tres minutos después regresó, aun empapado y cubriéndose por encima con su propia cola. Koru estaba privado de la risa, Sikoth le tuvo que golpear la espalda varias veces para que no se ahogara.

−¿Alguien tiene una toalla o algo para secarme? –dijo temblando de frio.

Sorprendentemente, fue Yandros quien se le acercó con una manta limpia en las manos y lo cubrió.

−No debiste irte a bañar si no tenías con qué secarte a la mano.  
−Lo sé, lo olvidé. –los dientes le castañeaban.

Volvió a internarse detrás de los árboles y se secó rápido. Yandros se dio la vuelta para dejarlo vestirse pero comenzó a escuchar como Zul jaloneaba y forcejeaba con la ropa y se dio vuelta para mirar que hacía.

Se habría echado a reír de no ser porque gracias a su entrenamiento ninja podía aguantarse, pero el ver a Zul tratando de meter la cabeza por el agujero de una manga de la camisa de abajo, los pantalones y bloomers masculinos a medio amarrar, resultaba demasiado gracioso como para no soltar una pequeña risita. Los demás se acercaron a mirar que hacía.

−Si, si, ja-ja-ja, todo mundo se ríe de Zul pero nadie le ayuda. –comentó irritado al notar la risita muy leve del ninja.  
−Bueno, deja te ayudo. –Yandros se acercó a auxiliarle. -Estas camisas no son de meter, tienen que amarrarse y desamarrarse para poder portarlas.-Yandros le quitó la camisa y ajustó las cintas y botones de la misma para que le entrara a Zul.

La tela de las ropas era sumamente fina, lujo que pocos hombres comunes podían costearse, si esa ropa hubiese caído en manos de Zul hacía algún tiempo atrás habría pensado más en que provecho monetario podría sacarle que en la forma correcta de ponérselo.

−Una vez con la camisa puesta puedes ponerte los pantalones. –dijo Yandros. Para ese momento casi todos les observaban.  
−Yo no sabía que un ninja supiera vestir esos trajes. –comentó Jasón intrigado.  
−Un ninja debe saber muchas cosas, Señor Wade

Después de ajustarle la camisa, Yandros procedió a acomodarle los pantalones, para su sorpresa (y la de Zul también) incluso la ropa interior tenían un agujero para que Zul pudiera mover libremente la cola fuera de la ropa.

−Orfeo se lució. –comentó Zul moviendo la cola de un lado a otro, una vez tuvo los pantalones bien puestos. Varios de los muchachos rieron al ver eso.  
−Quedan tres minutos –señaló Zalakain mirando a sus espaldas para vigilar si la niña venía, antes de bañar al futuro rey con una de sus fragancias.

Zul puso cara de espanto, Yandros tomó el chaleco, y con destreza de cirujano abrió los botones, se lo colocó a Zul y lo reajustó a su cuerpo jalando un poco las cintas de la espalda. La ropa parecía haber sido diseñada para alguien más grande que Zul, o quizá mayor en corpulencia, pero igual servía y los ajustes de Yandros a las cintas omitían el defecto de manera magistral. Finalmente colocó el saco en el chico híbrido, por desgracia este no tenía cintas para ajustarse, solo los botones, y al terminar de ponérselo se notaba que era más grade puesto que los hombros quedaban grandes y sobresalían de los de Zul, además, las mangas cubrían las manos de Zul hasta media palma, situación que lo hacía lucir algo pequeño a pesar que había crecido hasta casi alcanzar su corpulencia adulta en estos últimos meses.

−Curioso, esta ropa no fue hecha para ti, pero en definitiva perteneció a un hibrido. –señaló Yandros mientras terminaba de acomodar en el cuello de Zul una pañoleta que se acomodaba sobre el saco.  
−¿Cómo sabes? –inquirió el hibrido levantando la cara para que Yandors pudiera acomodar bien la pañoleta. Aun tenía el pelo mojado y algunas puntas se le pegaban a la cara y cuello.  
−Todo el traje es una sola pieza creada a medida, pero el pantalón tiene un agujero que se nota, fue cosido así desde el principio. Según sé, eres mitad hibrido, por lo tanto nunca tendrás la corpulencia de un hibrido completo, por eso la ropa te queda algo grande, y aun así… Bueno, no importa ya. ¿Tienes los zapatos?  
−Si, están ahí cerca, pero creo que no me vienen.  
−Am… Zul. –habló Sikoth.  
−¿Qué pasa? –preguntó jalándose el pelo para atrás.  
−Orfeo ya viene.  
−¡Mierda! ¡Va a matarme! –dijo jalándose todo el cabello hacia atrás levantándolo en una coleta. –Pronto, Zalakain. Necesito la cinta que usé para amarrar el libro de cuentos.

El semi elfo obedeció, no sin antes hacer una reverencia de burla por la falta de modales de Zul al dar la orden.

−Disculpa, ¡No quise ser grosero pero apresúrate! –El semi elfo se colocó detrás de Zul y tomando su agujero sacó el libro con la cinta azul brillante encima. Le pasó el libro a Zul y tomó los cabellos mal recogidos del hibrido.  
−Como se nota que no usas una de estas muy seguido.

Pero Zul no le respondió. Miraba el libro como ausente. Zalakain no le dijo nada más y tomándole el cabello sacó una peineta que llevaba consigo en un bolsillo y corrigió el desastre del hibrido, amarrándole el cabello con un lazo hecho con la cinta azul. Solo los cabellos del fleco y el par de mechones frente a sus orejas quedaron fuera de la coleta.

−Si fuera de un color más oscuro quedaría mejor. –señaló el bardo al ponerla.  
−¡Zul! –era el grito de Orfeo.

El hibrido salió del trance, y tras dejar el libro bien encomendado con Torom salió a su encuentro. ¡Si los dioses hubieran visto esos ojos al encontrarse con la visión de Orfeo! La niña estaba casi irreconocible, había dejado sus ropas masculinas y ahora lucía un vestido verde amarillento, que hacía su piel resaltar como el mármol mismo. El corte del vestido era imperial y caía desde el poco desarrollado pecho de Orfeo hasta casi arrastrarse por el suelo. Su cabello estaba amarrado con cintas doradas y caía en ondulaciones desde arriba hasta casi su espalda; no estaba maquillada, pero acababa de darse un baño y usaba un aceite de aroma exquisito para mantener su cabello y cejas bajo control.

Zul quedó boquiabierto, era la primera vez que veía a Orfeo con un traje así, pero aun a pesar de todos los aditamentos, su aroma tan particular y ese rictus de inteligencia tan marcado en los ojos de la niña seguían haciéndola sumamente llamativa. Por un momento su presencia recordó a la de Ludovico, a pesar de eso, su mirada tenía más vida y demostraba más esperanza que la que abarcaron alguna vez los ojos de Juego sucio.

Ni hablar de Zul, perfectamente peinado, limpio, vestido y hasta perfumado: también parecía otra persona. Por desgracia lo primero que Orfeo notó al verlo no fue lo positivo, si no las carencias del hibrido.

−¿Y tus zapatos? –inquirió con fuerza, Zul cayó a la tierra después de escuchar la queja. Las patas peludas de Zul tocaban el suelo y él lo había olvidado.  
−No me quedan.  
−¿Cómo que no? Fueron hechos para un hibrido.  
−Para un hibrido, no para mí. –señaló Zul moviendo una oreja.  
−Bueno, tendré que soportarlo. –declaró cerrando los ojos. Acto seguido, la niña se acercó a Zalakaín y le dijo algo al oído, las hermanas al fondo se reían entre ellas y murmuraban algo que Zul no alcanzó a entender.

"Algo me dice que esto no es bueno…" Zul se jaló la pañoleta del cuello y tragó saliva. Cuando Orfeo se acercó de nuevo, ya el semielfo comenzaba a tocar algo de música con su violín, y entonces la niña se pasó enfrente a Zul colocando una de manos de este en la su cintura y la otra sosteniendo la propia.

−La lección de hoy, es aprender a bailar. –y las risas de todos no se hicieron esperar.  
−¿Qué? –inquirió el hibrido abriendo los ojos como platos, intentó soltar a Orfeo por puro instinto, pero esta le obligó a tomarla de nuevo.  
−Un buen rey sabe comportarse en todo tipo de situaciones públicas. Incluidas las fiestas y los bailes.  
−Pero yo no sé…  
−¡Baila!

Con la cara algo colorada Zul comenzó a mover los pies con una torpeza abominable. Orfeo, al notar que el híbrido se había puesto loción, se sonrojó un poco. Pero la torpeza de Zul le servía de mucho para disimularlo.

−¡No! ¡No! Mira mis pasos, son uno dos tres, regreso, uno dos tres, y regreso.  
−Es que no entiendo cómo regreso.  
−¡Pon atención!  
−Ay, mierda…  
−¡No insultes delante de mi presencia! ¿De acuerdo?  
−Perdone, señorita Orfeo…

En comparación a esto, todo lo que había aprendido en las ultimas clases ya no parecía tan terrible como antes para Zul. El semi hibrido maldijo su suerte y comenzó a sudar más de lo que recordaba haber hecho en toda su vida.

−¡Ay! –era Orfeo, quejándose del pisotón de Zul.  
−Lo siento, estoy…  
−¡No, no, no! Vamos de nuevo, desde el principio. El hombre es el que guía y la mujer sigue, ¡No al revés!

Zul trataba de seguirle los pasos a Orfeo, pero resultaba muy complicado.

"Concéntrate solo en los pasos, Zul, concéntrate solo en eso. ¿Cómo dijo Orfeo? Uno dos tres, regreso… uno dos…"

Para cuando Zul se dio cuenta solo estaba mirando a Orfeo a los ojos, y concentrándose en lo pequeña que era su cintura en su mano. Sentía que si cerraba la mano Orfeo se partiría a la mitad, lo que le hizo tomar a la niña con más cuidado del normal de manera inconsciente. Llevar a Orfeo así, era casi como mover a una muñequita de porcelana, una muy bonita y suave, con aroma delicioso…

−Así, eso estuvo bien. –Le dijo Orfeo.  
−¿Lo hice?  
−Sí, eso me gustó más; aún eres una tabla sobre el suelo, pero al menos ya dejaste de ser un tronco muerto. –y se alejó de Zul, soltándole la mano. El hibrido sintió como la mano y cintura de Orfeo se apartaban de él arrastrando su aroma, se sintió un poco vacio por un instante ¿Qué le había pasado?  
−Sécate el sudor, ahora te seguiré enseñando otros bailes y pasos.  
−Si, señorita.

Desde luego que al volver no se hicieron esperar las burlas y Zul casi le parte la cara a Koru del coraje. Orfeo solo le miró de lejos, con ojos que no dejó que nadie viera en ella. Zalakain le dijo algo a Zul, quien al principio se veía algo perturbado, pero después volvió a sus lecciones de baile, más decidido y con un paso más firme. Una vez acabaron éstas, los aventureros se sentaron a comer un poco mientras esperaban que Zul y Orfeo se cambiaran de ropa.

−A todo esto, señor Zalakain- Agustín, fingiendo demencia, mordisqueaba un pan- ¿En dónde estaba en la mañana?  
−Es cierto- repuso Jason- no estabas aquí, y cerca de la zona no hay distritos de banderines.  
−Vamos, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Y cómo sabes tú de esos lugares?- el bardo respondió entre molesto y divertido- Mientras ustedes seguían dormidos, me fui a explorar la zona. A poca distancia de aquí hay un poblado de paso, en el que podremos pasar la noche.  
−¡Excelente!- dijo el niño con alegría- Me gustaría volver a dormir en una cama caliente.  
−Bueno, existe un pequeño detalle…  
−Escúpelo ya- soltó Torom tras darle un mordisco a una manzana  
−Pues que no hay propiamente posadas ni hostales en dónde parar, pero el alcalde renta algunas cabañas a los viajeros de paso, y conseguí que nos hiciera un descuento.  
−Pero existe otra pega, lo puedo decir por tu expresión- Pies de Fuego repuso, desconfiado- Dilo de una vez.

Zalakain calló unos momentos, no tanto por pensar en cómo otorgar la respuesta, sino disfrutando de antemano las reacciones de sus compañeros, lo cual hizo asomar una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Para ese momento, Zul y Orfeo ya se habían integrado al grupo.

−A cambio de ese descuento, acordamos que yo y mi troupe de artistas actuaríamos en la plaza para entretener a la gente.  
−¿Cuál grupo de artistas? Si no…- Lyra cayó en cuenta de algo- Espera… ¿te referías a nosotros?  
−De una vez lo digo, Orejón: me niego rotundamente a hacer el payaso- Calik luchaba por mantener su rostro inexpresivo, pero tenía un tic en la ceja.  
−No tenemos otra opción; es eso o dormir a cielo abierto, en invierno, en una zona poco segura. Además no nos queda mucho dinero.  
−En eso tiene razón, las cosas han cambiado últimamente con dos bocas más que alimentar – Sikoth contaba con los dedos  
−Ustedes no se preocupen, lo tengo todo arreglado. Una vez llegando al pueblo vamos con el alcalde, nos presentamos y luego vamos a la plaza a prepararnos; ya hay un escenario montado con espacio para cambiarnos de ropa.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, la propuesta del bardo era poco común, pero pensando detenidamente, lo más conveniente. Además, por su experiencia viendo otros espectáculos callejeros, la gente solía tirar monedas: un ingreso extra. Lo único que debían hacer era seguir las instrucciones de Zalakain, que extrañamente nadie, ni siquiera Calik, tenía razones para no hacerlo.

_(*Para el año 1500 y posteriores en España (y otros países de Europa), ser bachiller significaba tener una educación equivalente o similar a la que sería estudiar una licenciatura o carrera hoy en día, por eso, ser bachiller en la época romántica de le literatura era ser ilustrado.)_

= = = = = = = = = = = =

Lidda tamborileaba los dedos con impaciencia mientras terminaba de cocer algunas verduras en un caldero de Gilean, cuidando de lejos que no se lastimaran los gemelos, quienes estaban jugando entre los enormes cojines de Nuevededos. Ya era pasado el mediodía y no había recibido noticias. Más para calmarse los nervios que otra cosa, vació los vegetales ya listos en un pequeño mortero, lo tomó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro del salón mientras los convertía en papilla.

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados tras la puerta de madera, que segundos después se abrió de golpe. Esto tomó por sorpresa a la halfling, quien sólo alcanzó a elevar los brazos antes de que una mole de músculos llegara hasta ella con tres zancadas, y la levantara en vilo con un fuerte abrazo, ella aún con el mortero y la piedra en las manos.

−¡Aguijón!- rugió el vozarrón de la mole- ¡Cuántos años!  
−¡No seas bruto! ¡La vas a lastimar! – otra voz, más clara y con un tinte nervioso, chilló detrás del tipo grandote.  
−¡Ya bájame! Joder, no soy una cría- dijo Lidda entre risas, con los brazos arriba cuidando de no tirar la comida de los niños.

Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra de nuevo, la halfling dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y levantó la mirada, sus ojos sonreían al ver de nuevo a sus antiguos compañeros de viaje.

Ahí estaba Rizo Plateado, el elfo nervioso cuyo peculiar color de cabello le había ganado su apodo. De ojos azules y piel clara con un tinte azulado, era un tipo bajo de estatura y su complexión delgada lo hacía ver aun más delicado de lo que era; Lidda bien recordaba la vez que él solo detuvo a un grupo de muertos vivientes el tiempo suficiente para que los demás pudieran recuperarse y escapar, en una ocasión donde tuvieron muy mala suerte. Seguía vistiendo las mismas ropas azules de viaje que siempre, aquellas que le identificaban como miembro de la iglesia de Lathia.

Tacio "el Mataorcos" McKelvie, por otro lado, no había cambiado mucho, salvo que quizá tenía más cicatrices en el cuerpo y le faltaba un trocito de su oreja izquierda. Algunas líneas de expresión comenzaban a marcarse en las comisuras de sus ojos y alrededor de los labios, consecuencia de la sempiterna sonrisa que casi nunca abandonaba su rostro.  
Tenía la piel más curtida por el sol, pero su cabello negro despeinado y sus ojos chispeantes del mismo color seguían igual que siempre.

−¿Es cierto eso de que has sentado cabeza?- dijo Mataorcos, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Lidda  
−No propiamente, aún hay asuntos de los que debo encargarme antes de retirarme de la aventura – contestó la ladrona, mientras les invitaba a sentarse. Los gemelos, tras el susto inicial y ver que nada malo pasaba, continuaron con sus juegos - Aunque Zalakain no te mintió al enviarte esa carta. Fui madre hace casi un año.  
−Aun no conozco al afortunado que está contigo y engendró a esos pequeños – Rizo le sonrió a la pequeña Faye, quien se sonrojó y se ocultó tras su madre.  
−Ya los presentaré, pero si te suena de algo, es el discípulo de Mayweda.  
−¿Esa vieja bruja? – el elfo dijo con cariño - ¿Aun vive?  
−Murió hace tiempo, en un ataque contra las Asesinas Ciegas.  
−Ya veo. Que Lathia la tenga en su gloria.

Gilean entró en ese momento, tras recibir a dos niños inquietos y juguetones con un abrazo y llevarlos afuera del cuarto. Llevaba una carta en las manos, parándose en seco cuando vio a los invitados de Lidda; esta, tras hacer las presentaciones correspondientes invitó a su hombre a sentarse.

−Dime algo, ¿cómo haces para mantener a esta fiera domada? – Mataorcos rompió el silencio, haciendo que Rizo y Lidda soltaran una carcajada  
−Te lo contaría, Maese, pero un caballero no revela lo que ocurre en la alcoba- remató el hechicero, provocando más risas y un codazo de la halfling.  
−Mejor dime, ¿qué es ese papel que me traías?  
−Ah, es algo divertido – respondió Gilean tras darle un abrazo cariñoso- Uno de los aprendices vino a dejármela hace un momento, déjame leerla:  
_  
"A Gilean, líder del Nido de las Arañas…"_

−¡Salve, Gran Líder! – Lidda estalló en carcajadas  
−¡Déjame terminar!  
−Lo siento, sigue leyendo.

_"Os envío esta misiva desde el templo de Ikah. Mi nombre es Yandros Twinlight, líder de la Orden del Eclipse y servidor del dios de la dualidad. Seguramente os sonará mi nombre por estar en los círculos ninja, pues soy uno de los más buscados entre los ayudantes de Calik Ugishi._

El propósito de este mensaje es simple. Puede que no lo creáis, pero el movimiento del que es conocido como "Ejército Invisible" o por cualquier otro nombre, no es más que otra de las señales de que Chaos, la Madre, está despertando. Ese ejército son sus partidarios, y pronto habrá más, si es que no los hay ya.

Por ese motivo nosotros, la Orden del Eclipse, nos hemos puesto en contacto con ustedes. Venimos desde hace mucho tiempo vigilando sus movimientos, pues veíamos en sus personas unos poderosos aliados, y ha llegado la hora de ponerse en contacto con vos y su gremio. El Dios Ikah, Señor de la Dualidad, ha despertado por fin en el cuerpo del mortal Torom Derdim, y estamos preparando el terreno de juego para la última partida. No sabemos exactamente cuando ni donde será esa batalla, sin embargo, necesitaríamos saber si podemos contar con su ayuda, pues necesitaremos la mayor cantidad de aliados posibles.

Junto a esta carta viene, en señal de autenticidad, uno de nuestros medallones, el cual nos identifica. Si aceptáis ser nuestro aliado, a parte de la bienvenida, podréis quedaros el medallón, y una explicación de uno de nuestros miembros os facilitará el proceso de utilidad.

Confiando en la eficacia de sus miembros, le pido en parte también un poco de ayuda. La Orden del Eclipse necesita información geográfica precisa de las ciudades y los reinos, al igual que todas las posibles entradas secretas para, en caso de ataque, poder entrar en fortificaciones o salir de ataques inesperados con aliados. Se que son expertos en encontrar esas entradas.

Sin más dilación, me despido de vos, deseándole la mejor de las suertes, tanto si nos volvemos aliados como si no.

Que el Eclipse sea con usted.

Yandros Twinlight, Ala Izquierda de la Dualidad."

−Y venía con este juguete- terminó el hechicero, dándole el medallón a Lidda- Ya lo revisé y es auténtico; además tiene un aura mágica, pero no he descubierto qué hace.  
−Entonces es cierto – dijo un apesadumbrado Rizo – He estudiado mucho el cielo últimamente, pero la bóveda de la Madre Celestial sólo ha mostrado desgracia. Y las constelaciones de los dioses están completamente divididas, Horth e Ikah son los únicos que están unidos, como aquella vez que regresó la Nada.  
−Además he oído cosas horribles en algunos lugares, de pueblos enteros que desaparecen bajo la niebla- Mataorcos se estremeció- Es como si se acercara el fin de todo.  
−Todo eso es cierto, desde que empezó intentamos seguirlo pero no hemos podido detener ninguno de los ataques. Supongo que el armar esa maldita pluma lo desencadenó todo, y yo no pude evitarlo – Lidda examinaba el medallón  
−¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó un Gilean extrañado  
−Que intenté robarles las piezas a los chiquillos y largarme de ahí poco antes de borrar a las Asesinas Ciegas del mapa, pero Ludovico me descubrió- respondió ella, sonriendo- Creo que ese imbécil ya lo sospechaba.  
−Nada podías hacer contra el legendario Lulú- el hechicero le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda.  
−Y ahora no tengo pretexto para zafarme del pleito. Menos cuando sé que los niños y Zal estarán metidos hasta la coronilla en el lío, otra vez; obviamente van a contar con todo el apoyo que el Nido pueda darles. Nuevededos no se opondrá.  
−Hemos venido lo antes posible desde que recibimos tu última carta. Quizá no sea mucho lo que podamos hacer, pero yo estoy dispuesto a machacar cráneos caóticos hasta el final.  
−¿Tu y qué ejército, Tacio? – Rizo le miró arqueando una ceja  
−¡Yo y este ejército! – respondió el guerrero levantando su hacha de guerra, haciendo reír a los demás – Ya hablando en serio, veré qué puedo hacer para convencer a algunos de mis colegas.  
−Por mi parte creo que puedo hacer labor de convencimiento entre mis hermanos seguidores de Lathia. A los acólitos de mi iglesia que quieran seguirme, también estarán llegado el momento.  
−No es necesario que se preocupen por el alojamiento, pueden quedarse aquí. Es de los lugares más seguros que podrán encontrar ahora- Lidda se levantó  
de los cojines- Ah, por fin llegas. ¿Qué novedades me tienes?

En la entrada estaba recargada un semielfo que fácilmente podría ser confundido con Zalakain, salvo que era más bajito, el cabello negro –que llevaba recogido en una trenza- y los ojos verdes; con él compartía la piel morena, la constitución delgada pero fuerte y la picardía natural de la gente dedicada al Arte. Vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro muy sencillos, cargando también una espada en el cinto, todo cubierto por una típica capa negra. Al entrar al recinto, miró con recelo a Mataorcos y Rizo.

−Déjalo Xi'an, ellos son de confianza. Puedes hablar sin problemas.  
−La información que he conseguido es bastante interesante. –Dice mirando los pergaminos – La Orden del Eclipse está basada en una jerarquía militar. Los lidera alguien llamado "Ala Izquierda" en ausencia de otra persona a la que llaman "El Eclipse". Todos los miembros de la orden tienen un medallón que los identifica entre ellos, y son miembros de todos los estatus sociales posibles. Hay desde nobles hasta plebeyos, ladrones o clérigos.  
−¿Un medallón como este, cierto?

Lidda le mostró el medallón al recién llegado. Sólo un ojo entrenado habría podido notar el rápido intercambio de miradas entre ellos, preguntándose cómo había llegado eso a sus manos, o si la información tenía algo que ver con la misiva recibida. Xi'an carraspeó un poco, como si nada pasara, y continuó.

−Se reúnen en el Templo de Ikah, el cual es como una fortaleza para ellos. Hasta hace poco estaban reuniéndose todos, para algún evento especial, pero después de eso se dispersaron, yendo el llamado "Ala Izquierda" con un grupo de muchachos que había llegado hace poco, ajenos a la orden.  
−Que deben ser Zalakain y los mocosos- repuso Gilean, dejando el medallón en una mesita cercana.  
−¿Ese picaflor al final viajó con ellos? Qué cosas – Xi'an tenía una sonrisita burlona mientras sacaba otro fajo de papeles. –También tenemos información nueva sobre el ejército invisible. Han atacado a varias poblaciones, cada vez se hacen más frecuentes los ataques, aunque aún hay largos periodos de tiempo entre ataque y ataque. Hace poco hubo una batalla más, pero en esta ocasión hay supervivientes gracias a un grupo de aventureros que por ahí pasaban. Varios ninjas y algunos guerreros. –Se rasca el puente de la nariz. –Puede que consigamos alguna información más de ellos. Por otra parte, poco tengo sobre la Orden del Crepúsculo, solo puedo decir que se están preparando para algo importante, y ha peligrado la vida de aquellos que me han traído esta información.  
−Con eso basta por el momento para empezar a organizarnos.  
−Si nos disculpas – Rizo y Mataorcos se levantaron, intuyendo algo – nosotros iremos a conseguir algo de comer.  
−Los acompañaré al Ombligo de Karonte, me muero de ganas de comer esa sopa de setas enanas – dijo Gilean levantándose – No me mires así Lidda, ¿no sabías que efectivamente la cocinan de vez en cuando?  
−Los veo más tarde – la halfling esperó a que los otros salieran de la habitación antes de girarse hacia Xi'an – Mientras tanto toma asiento, tu y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hablar.

**Capítulo 28: El juego (segunda parte)**

−No sé por qué accedimos a hacer esto

Jason miraba distraído la luz del sol que se filtraba por un orificio en el techo de la carpa. Llevaban un buen rato sentados en ese lugar cerrado y un tanto maloliente, pero al menos no tenían frío. Hubo un suspiro generalizado cuando Zalakain entró de nuevo, ahora vestido como un trovador a la usanza antigua: las calzas que parecían medias de mujer, esa túnica enorme semejante al camisón de una señora y el sombrero aplastado como una tortilla de huevo, que era muy grande para su cabeza y le tapaba los ojos de tanto en tanto. Los colores chillones y los zapatos con cascabeles en la punta no ayudaban mucho tampoco.  
Los chicos se quedaron sin saber qué decir. Para variar, fue Agustín el primero en romper el silencio con una risotada que no podía contener más: de verdad se veía ridículo.

−Si te hice reír, entonces todo está bien – el bardo colocó su saco dimensional en el piso y lo abrió- Bien, ha llegado la hora de prepararnos, tenemos hasta que suenen las cinco campanadas para estar listos.  
−¡Pero ni siquiera sabemos qué tenemos que hacer! – reclamó un angustiado Zul, dejando caer los brazos - ¿Cómo pretendes que actuemos así?  
−Ah, eso es muy sencillo. La misma narración se los dirá.

Zalakain, con ayuda de Jason, sacó de la bolsita un gran baúl de madera, que contenía varios disfraces en su interior. Al abrirlo, los otros comenzaron a pelearse por los disfraces, evidentemente nadie quería que le tocara alguno ridículo.  
En medio del tumulto, el bardo se trepó en un banquillo y soltó un fuerte silbido, que llamó la atención de los demás.

−¡Hey, tranquilos! Asi nunca vamos a llegar a nada.  
−¿Y qué sugieres entonces? – dijo Koru, sosteniendo un disfraz de caballero que se peleaba con Calik  
−Lo decidiremos por sorteo – el bardo se bajó del banquillo, sacando unos papeles doblados de su bolsillo- En estos trocitos de papel escribí los roles que pueden interpretar. Los ponemos en el sombrero, se revuelven, cada quien toma uno y eso es lo que deben hacer.  
−¿Y podemos cambiar? – preguntó Tyra  
−Si tuviéramos más tiempo, tal vez – Zalakain se asomó un momento fuera de la tienda – por el color del cielo, ya no queda mucho tiempo.  
−Mejor terminar con esta estupidez ahora. Orejón, dame esa gorra – Calik fue el primero en tomar su papel.

Minutos más tarde, sonaron las cinco campanadas que indicaban el inicio del espectáculo. Tras los aplausos de la gente y que los músicos presentes comenzaran a tocar una tonadilla alegre, Zalakain salió al escenario.

watch?v=PsqNMwv62x0

−¡Buenas tardes, amable público! Os vengo a contar una historia que ocurrió en tierras lejanas, sobre un monstruo y el valiente guerrero que le venció.

Mientras se afinaba la garganta, el telón del pequeño escenario se abrió. La escenografía consistía en una tela pintada con un pequeño pueblo desolado por el fuego, el cielo azul teñido con humo. Sobre el escenario estaban Sikoth, quien desempeñaba el papel de árbol, y Tyra, quien era una nube de tormenta colgando de una cuerda.

_"Un día tormentoso todo ocurrió  
la gente del pueblo aterrada miró"_

La pelirroja comenzó a "lanzar rayos" –trocitos de tela amarilla- a Sikoth. El, en su papel de árbol, se estremeció con los impactos.  
Al mismo tiempo, se escuchó una voz atronadora tras bambalinas:

−¡Me niego a salir vestido así!  
−¡Por los dioses! ¡Hazlo de una buena vez, nos estás retrasando!  
−Disculpen ustedes, amigos mios – se disculpó Zalakain tras quitarse el gorro de la cara, ante las risas de los presentes- Pero mi amiga es un poco tímida, ¿os gustaría animarla a salir con su ovación?

La gente comenzó a aplaudir, mientras el bardo se asomaba unos segundos tras bambalinas. Continuando con los aplausos de ánimo, y la ayuda del árbol –que trajo otra ronda de risas- en el escenario aparecieron los aldeanos: Torom, como un pastor. Yandros y Calik, como dos aldeanas rollizas con largas trenzas. La expresión del rubio era única, y Zalakain sabía que seguramente se la cobraría después, pero en ese momento no importaba. Regresó a su lugar en el escenario y siguió narrando:

_"Los cielos surcó un enorme dragón  
rugiendo feroz, todo a su paso quemó"_

Con un salto, del lado izquierdo del escenario surgió la dulce Lyra, vistiendo una especie de mameluco con cola, alitas de papel y una cabeza enorme hecha del mismo material. La chica emitió el rugido más feroz que pudo, aunque algo más parecido a un maullido fue lo que se escuchó. Salieron más risas del público, y una que otra moneda cayó en el bote dispuesto para ese fin.  
Koru, Agustín y Jason, en su papel de fuego, salieron con una especie de túnica color naranja, agitando un montón de listones, corriendo hacia los aterrorizados "Aldeanos" y el "Arbol", mientras la "Tormenta" seguía arrojando sus relámpagos.  
El "Fuego" se paró frente al "Arbol", sacudiendo los listones para simular que lo devoraba. Sikoth hizo un gesto de dolor, y se desplomó dramáticamente. Más risas se oyeron de parte del público cuando lo sacaron del escenario arrastrándole por los pies.

_"¡Entonces sonó un grito de guerra,  
nuestro gran paladín se acerca!  
Montando un hermoso caballo alado  
Con glorioso porte y la lanza en alto "_

La ovación del público se volcó cuando aparecieron Orfeo y Zul. La primera disfrazada del valiente héroe, con el gesto firme y desafiante en el rostro; el segundo era el caballo alado –con un disfraz similar al de Lyra-, y llevaba al héroe en hombros. Al principio había sido demasiado incómodo, pero ahora no les disgustaba tanto; claro que ninguno de los dos iba a admitirlo.

_"Durante toda una noche entera  
dragón y héroe lucharon con fuerza  
Garra y aliento, acero y valor  
¡No parecía existir un ganador!"_

Dicho y hecho, el dragón y el héroe comenzaron a simular la batalla. Lyra volvió a rugir, mientras Orfeo lanzaba el grito de guerra más imponente que se le ocurrió. Con risas y gritos de apoyo a uno y otro bando, las monedas comenzaron a llover en el cubo de madera.  
El público vitoreó cuando el dragón cayó derrotado. Orfeo alzó su lanza al cielo en señal de triunfo, e hizo que Zul se girara hacia el público para recibir las ovaciones. A éste se le empezaban a clavar los huesos de la niña en los hombros, pero aguantó estoicamente.

_"Así nuestro héroe venció al dragón  
Y la paz a la villa entonces volvió"_

La historia terminó así, mientras el paladín y su montura alada salían del escenario con los aldeanos diciéndoles adiós. Zalakaín sabía que esa no era su mejor historia; en realidad, acababa de improvisarlo todo como solía hacer de tanto en tanto. Pero los otros no tenían por qué saberlo, y se preguntaba si alguien se habría dado cuenta de que había hechizado a Calik para convencerlo de salir, y que todos los papelitos estaban trucados. Con todo eso, el resultado seguía siendo bueno. Se sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras pasaba su sombrero para recibir más dinero.

= = = = = = = = = = = =

Tras un par de presentaciones ganaron dinero suficiente para pagar la renta de la cabaña y cubrir sus necesidades básicas de viaje, ya que la generosa cena corría a cuenta del alcalde. Dentro de la pequeña cabaña había una mesa lo suficientemente grande para que se sentaran todos, si bien Calik, como era costumbre, se había instalado en un gran cojín al otro lado de la habitación. Ya con sus ropas habituales, comenzaron a cenar.

-¡Eh, que bien sirve eso de traer un bardo!- exclamó Zul, antes de darle un mordisco a la pierna de cordero que instantes antes peleara ferozmente con Koru, bajo la mirada reprobadora de Orfeo.

-También tienen su crédito- respondió Zalakain sacando un libro del saquito- Sin ustedes no habría sido posible tan divertida actuación, y no habríamos ganado ese dinero.

-Bah, ¿y por qué tu no actuaste? – el ninja gruñó desde su rincón

-¿Quién si no yo iba a contarles la historia? Eso también cuenta como actuación.

-Además te veías preciosa como señora gorda, debes admitirlo- remató Yandros con sorna

Entre las risas y las amenazas de muerte de Calik, Zalakain tiró el libro de la mesa, el cual cayó con un ruido sordo, se abrió y dejó escapar un paquete envuelto en seda violeta.

-¿Qué es eso?- Orfeo se acercó, curiosa

-Ah, parece que las sorpresas de Ludovico nunca se acaban- dijo el bardo, levantando el envoltorio y el libro falso donde estaba guardado

-¡Vaya!- Sikoth dijo sorprendido, al ver lo que contenía la tela- ¡Un Mazo de las Variedades!

-¿Has oído hablar de estos artefactos?- Zalakain estaba tan sorprendido como él mientras dejaba la pila de cartas sobre la mesa, con cierto recelo

-¡Claro, lo leí mientras trabajaba en la biblioteca de Gren!- el chico de gafas se soltó hablando- Es un juego de cartas muy azaroso, suelen pertenecer a algunos magos dementes que no tienen mucho que hacer con su tiempo libre.

-¿Eso era del señor Ludovico?- preguntó la niña, aun más interesada por el objeto

-El libro de donde salió esto lo encontré en su mansión- respondió el bardo- Aunque me pregunto cómo lo conseguiría, estas cosas no son comunes.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Agustín, regresando a la cabaña tras aliviar sus necesidades- ¿Trajeron cartas? ¡Yo quiero jugar!

-¡NO LO…!- gritaron Zalakain y Sikoth al unísono, pero fue demasiado tarde.

En cuanto Agustín puso la mano sobre las cartas, del mazo salió una corriente de energía que se arremolinó en torno a ellos y se expandió por toda la cabaña, erizándoles los vellos del cuerpo. Tras unos instantes, la explosión de energía cesó.

-…toques… - Siktoh se llevó la mano a la frente- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Lo que se hace cuando pasa esto- el semielfo se levantó de un brinco- Agustín, por ningún motivo levantes esa carta; mientras no lo hagas no se disparará el efecto que te tocó. Los demás ayuden a mover las sillas para hacer espacio.

-Mami…- Agustín asintió, completamente pálido, mientras se quedaba inmóvil.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando aquí, sabelotodo?- Calik se acercó a Sikoth

-Cuando Agustín tocó la primera carta y dijo la palabra jugar, se activó el artefacto- el aludido se mesaba nerviosamente el cabello- La energía que sintieron fue una barrera mágica que se expandió por todo el lugar, sellándolo.

-Es cierto, la puerta y las ventanas están trabadas- dijo Torom tras revisar la casa

-¿Qué? ¡Pues dispérsenla!

-No se puede- Zalakain hizo señas de que se sentaran alrededor del niño- Para que eso pase, tendremos que jugar todos hasta terminar.

-Se nota que eso de la estupidez es hereditaria- Calik se sentó junto a Tyra con fastidio.

-Si estamos obligados a jugar esta cosa, ¿cuáles son las reglas?- Yandros, resignado, se integró al grupo.

-Cada uno de nosotros toma una carta; cuando eso pasa se activa un efecto mágico- Sikoth se acomodó junto a Zul- Según lo que represente la carta, puede ir desde algo muy bueno hasta algo extremadamente malo.

-¿Entonces sólo hay que tomar las cartas y esperar a que pase el efecto?- preguntó Lyra tímidamente

-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. Hay una regla más que complica las cosas: pase lo que pase, nadie debe intervenir para ayudar a nadie. No se sabe qué consecuencias pueda tener.

-Si no tenemos otro remedio, pues juguemos y terminemos con esto de una vez- dijo Tyra tratando de levantar los ánimos

-Agustín, ya puedes levantar la carta- Zalakain tomó su lugar, cerca de la puerta

-Me salió "El Tonto"- el niño aún estaba pálido- ¿Qué significa?

Calik estalló en una carcajada ante la ironía del asunto, pero calló cuando cerca de donde estaba apareció un platillo de pan con palta. Agustín sintió que su boca se hacía agua, a la par que su estómago gruñía como si no hubiera comido en una semana.  
Cuál sería su horror cuando, al intentar levantarse, desaparecieron sus brazos.

-¡AHHHH!- gritó espantado

-¡Agustín, tus brazos!- Orfeo coreó angustiada

Esta vez, cuando el niño intentó avanzar de rodillas, desaparecieron sus piernas, haciéndole caer pesadamente en el suelo. Otro grito de horror de las chicas acompañó su caída y coreó el suyo propio.

-¡No Jason!- Koru detuvo a Pies de Fuego- ¡Recuerda que no podemos intervenir!

Agustín comenzó a temblar de miedo, dando un espectáculo bastante feo a quienes veían su torso sin miembros agitarse. ¿Cómo es que había perdido sus piernas? ¡Ahora si era un bulto inútil, un inválido! Pero tenía tanta hambre…

-¡AGH!- tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Agustín comenzó a arrastrarse, usando la barbilla como apoyo- ¡Tengo demasiada hambre! ¡Voy a comerme ese pan con palta aunque sea lo último que haga!

Y entonces, el efecto mágico se desvaneció. Todos comprobaron con alivio que la pérdida de los miembros había sido sólo una ilusión. El pan, sin embargo, era real. Orfeo estaba casi al borde del desmayo.

-¡Agustín, eres un idiota!- le gritó entre enojada y aterrada- ¡Y tenías sin comer desde temprano!

-Comer es para los débiles- sonrió el niño, ya más repuesto, mientras terminaba de mordisquear un pan y tomaba su lugar junto a Pies de Fuego.

-Eso fue extraño- Jason, aunque se veía tranquilo, estaba demasiado tenso- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Tan bien como siempre- dijo el niño, mirando con cierta tristeza su brazo deforme. Aunque todo había sido una ilusión, algo se encendió en su corazón: con o sin brazos, era perfectamente capaz de lograr lo que se proponía. Eso devolvió una sonrisa tímida a su rostro.- Es tu turno.

Inspirando profundamente, Jason pasó al centro y tomó una carta del mazo. Para él salió "El Destino", y repentinamente la carta comenzó a temblar. Por instinto la soltó, y de ella comenzaron a salir espectros de largas garras afiladas, tomando a cada uno de los demás aventureros por la espalda, colocando los peligrosos apéndices a escasos milímetros de sus cuellos.

-Escoge a quién vas a salvar- habló el que sostenía a Zul, con una voz que le heló los huesos- Sólo a uno.

-Yo…- Pies de Fuego retrocedió, tratando de mantenerse sereno, aunque en el fondo estaba bastante nervioso

-¡Escoge a quien vas a salvar!- corearon todos los espectros, al parecer enfadados por su tardanza.

Jason los miró a todos, sin saber realmente qué hacer. ¿A quién salvaría? ¿A alguno de los niños? ¿A Tyra o Lyra? ¿A Zul, un híbrido como él? ¿A Torom, quien había demostrado ser un gran amigo? ¿Al tímido Sikoth o al impulsivo Koru? ¿A Zalakain, quien le había salvado la vida a pesar de fastidiarle antes? ¿A Calik, valía la pena ayudarle a él? ¿A Yandros, el hombre misterioso del que poco se sabía? ¿Qué haría Ludovico si estuviera en su lugar? Es más… ¿Por qué pensaba en salvar sólo a uno, cuando todos eran importantes? Sólo había una opción.

-¡Los salvaré a todos!- Jason se paró desafiante, con la mano lista para desenvainar su espada- Si han de llevarse a alguien, ése seré yo.

En ese momento, los espectros se esfumaron. Un suspiro de alivio general recorrió el lugar mientras todos volvían a sus lugares, Jason aún con los puños apretados por la tensión.

-Hombre, eso fue demasiado- Koru se sentó, con una mano sobre el corazón- Otra cosa como ésa y tendré que cambiarme de ropa.

-Esperemos que no- Jason le señaló el mazo- Tu turno.

Koru se acercó con cierto recelo, inspiró profundamente y tomó su carta: "La Luna". Casi al instante, apareció frente a él un rollo de pergamino con un sonoro "puf", en medio de una pequeña nube de humo. Zalakain soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

-¿Un mísero papelito? ¿Es todo?- preguntó el chico, desconfiado-

-¿Por qué no lo abres?- el bardo respondió- Dudo que sea algo peligroso.

-Veamos- Koru desenrolló el pergamino- Dice "Vale por un deseo".

-Déjame ver eso- Sikoth extendió una mano, examinando el papel con detalle- No estoy muy seguro, pero parece un pergamino mágico, probablemente con algún sortilegio menor de "Deseo".

-¿Ese papelito le puede cumplir un deseo?- dijo un incrédulo Agustín- ¿Lo que sea?

Sikoth le respondió algo al chico, pero Koru no escuchó lo que dijo; se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras guardaba el pergamino. ¿De verdad tenía en sus manos ese poder? Quizá la respuesta llegara más tarde, pensó, mientras tomaba su lugar. Lyra, algo más animada por la fortuna de Koru, se acercó a tomar la siguiente carta.

-"El Bufón"- anunció, expectante.

Se escuchó un golpeteo cerca de la ventana, lo que llamó la atención de todos. Sin más preámbulos, vieron a un salmón enorme trepando por el alféizar de la ventana, con un bulto de tela bajo la aleta. Entró a la cabaña con una pirueta y se acercó a Lyra caminando sobre la aleta de la cola, a modo de piernas. Depositó el bulto de tela frente a los pies de la chica, hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar de la misma forma que había entrado, mientras todos se miraban estupefactos.

-¿Qué carajo fue eso?- dijo Yandros de golpe, arqueando una ceja

-¡Es la bufanda del señor Ludovico!- Lyra, asombrada, levantó el bulto de tela

-Creo recordar que esa carta te daba algún objeto valioso- respondió Sikoth, haciendo gala de sus conocimientos- Si apareció la bufanda debe ser importante, ¿no crees?

-Si, ¿Qué lo hace tan importante?- el ninja la miró con recelo, a lo que ella respondió ruborizándose hasta las orejas antes de sentarse.

-¿El bufón? Bah, más bien fue "El Bufandón" ¡Jajaja!

-¡Qué tonto eres!- Torom se llevó una mano a la cara, mientras Zul seguía riéndose de su chiste malo.

Orfeo, tras tirarle otra mirada asesina a Zul por su comportamiento, se levantó decidida y caminó con paso firme antes de que le cedieran turno. Sin más miramientos, levantó su carta: "El Vacío"

-Oh, eso no es bueno…

La niña escuchó las palabras preocupadas del bardo, pero al girarse hacia él ya no estaba; de hecho, todos habían desaparecido. Despertó en su pequeño estudio de la guarida de Muctuc; confundida, cerró el libro en donde estaba recostada. ¿Se había quedado dormida? ¿Todo lo que había pasado era sólo un sueño?  
Una figura alta entró de golpe en el estudio: era una mujer espigada, de mirada dura y cabellos negros, vistiendo una túnica de mago de la Orden del Crepúsculo.

-¡Eres una holgazana!- dijo la mujer, despectiva- ¡Te has quedado dormida, con todo el trabajo que debes hacer!

-¡Pero señora…!- Orfeo se levantó de un brinco, alterada

-¡Pero señora nada!- respondió la mujer con autoridad, mientras de un manotazo tiraba una pila enorme de papeles al suelo y arrojaba tantos más a los pies de la niña- ¡Ahora tendrás que clasificar todos estos pergaminos por orden alfabético, escuela de magia y efecto mágico! ¡Y no olvides que debes separar las cucarachas con patas negras de las de patas blancas! ¡Apúrate niña, que no tengo todo el día!

-¡Si señora!

Orfeo comenzó a clasificar los papeles lo más rápido que pudo con una expresión inmutable en el rostro, aunque por dentro tenía algo de miedo. ¿Cómo había podido quedarse dormida con tantos pendientes? ¡Y no separar a las cucarachas de patas blancas, si eran importantísimas para hacer pociones de curación! Ni se diga de las de patas negras, que servían para elaborar un veneno muy potente. ¿Qué pasaría si algún novato se equivocara al hacer pociones y las mezclara? ¡Qué horror!

-¡Deja de distraerte mocosa!- Orfeo levantó la vista, pero ya no estaba la mujer. En su lugar había un hombre joven, muy parecido al señor Ludovico- ¡Pierdes mucho tiempo mirando esos papeles!

-Pero si los estaba ordenando…- respondió ella, aunque se dio cuenta que en realidad llevaba mucho tiempo mirándolos

-¡Niña insolente!- el hombre se acercó a la caja de las cucarachas y la volcó de una patada- ¡Ahora atrápalas y pobre de ti si se escapa una sola!

Orfeo iba a replicar, pero calló, consciente de que el hombre tenía razón. Aceptó estoicamente el castigo, si estuviera en su lugar ella haría lo mismo; como pudo, comenzó a levantar a los insectos y a llevarlos a la caja, tratando de no pisar a ninguno. En eso estaba cuando de nuevo el hombre le gritó, recordándole que no había lavado los viales de pociones vacíos; entre los insectos, los papeles y las botellitas fue demasiado. Orfeo tropezó con los bajos de su túnica, cayendo pesadamente.

-¡Eres una inútil!- el hombretón la tomó de la ropa y la levantó en el aire, hasta verla directamente a los ojos

-¡Lo siento mucho señor, no volverá a suceder!- Orfeo ya no podía contenerse, había comenzado a temblar de miedo

-¡Ja! ¿Qué garantía tengo si nunca cumples con tus responsabilidades?

El hombre de repente se convirtió en la mujer de antes, mirándola de nuevo con desprecio, como ella hacía cuando Agustín entraba al estudio a hacer una tontería… de hecho, la mujer se parecía mucho a ella. Orfeo abrió mucho los ojos cuando cayó en cuenta: ¡la mujer era ella misma!  
En ese momento volvió a cambiar, convirtiéndose de nuevo en el hombre, que en realidad se parecía más a un joven rey Aghamen; pero no pudo mantener el cambio mucho tiempo y volvió a convertirse en mujer.

-¡Esto no es real!- la niña gritó, haciendo acopio de valor- ¡Suéltame!

-¡Orfeo! ¡ORFEO! ¡Respóndeme!

La voz de Agustín la devolvió a la realidad. Orfeo abrió los ojos, confundida de nuevo: de alguna forma había llegado al suelo. Agustín la tenía recostada en el regazo y la abrazaba como podía con el brazo bueno; todos los demás estaban alrededor de ella, mirándola preocupados. Cuando vieron que se movía, suspiraron aliviados; Zul, quien estaba al lado del niño, regresó a su lugar.

-¿Agustín?- dijo la niña con voz débil- ¿Qué.. qué me pasó?

-De repente te quedaste inmóvil y te caíste- su hermano la abrazó más fuerte- Estabas como muerta…

-Eres una niña muy fuerte- el semielfo se acercó a darle un vaso con agua. Zul comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo, pero se dio cuenta y calló antes de que alguien más lo notara.

-¿Por qué lo dice, señor Zalakain?- la niña se sentó, algo más repuesta

-La carta que salió es de las más peligrosas - el bardo la miró con curiosidad, pensando en que le había heredado algo a ese Ludovico- He escuchado historias de gente que nunca sale del trance: siguen respirando, pero no responden a nada. Se vuelven algo parecido a un vegetal hasta su muerte.

Todo esto del juego de cartas era extraño, pero demasiado real. Orfeo había leído sobre sortilegios que los hechiceros usaban para meditar y ver dentro de sí mismos, eso explicaba lo que había ocurrido aquí. Quizá no debería ser tan severa consigo misma ni preocuparse sólo por los deberes; miró a Agustín de nuevo, quien le devolvió una sonrisa cariñosa. Ojalá, de vez en cuando, pudiera ser como él. O como Zul, que a pesar de su indisciplina se esforzaba por aprender, sin dejar de darse tiempo para descansar.

-Ya que ella está bien, creo que debemos continuar.

Zul ayudó a Orfeo a sentarse en su lugar. Sikoth se levantó del suyo y esperó a que todos estuvieran acomodados antes de jugar. Estaba nervioso tras el incidente con la carta del Vacío, si ya había salido esa, podía venir algo peor. Pero su fortuna fue diferente.

-"El Sol"- dijo aliviado, medio sonriente recordando que a Koru le había tocado la carta de La Luna. Más curioso no podía ser.

Un rayo de luz entró por la ventana, dándole directamente en la cara. De un momento a otro, la luz se volvió más intensa haciéndole cerrar los ojos. Tras unos segundos sintió que algo le quitaba los anteojos, que comenzaron a flotar frente a su cara mientras la luz se volvía aun más brillante. Cuando los tomó, la luz se desvaneció.

Sikoth examinó sus anteojos con más detalle: el marco de acero se había convertido en algo parecido a la plata, con delicadas incrustaciones de esmeraldas en la parte cercana al cristal. Cuando se los colocó ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa: veía con tanta nitidez que podía distinguir las vetas de la madera en las paredes. Zalakain mencionó algo de que había visto esos anteojos en un libro, que habían pertenecido a un mago cegatón y si presionaba las esmeraldas podían detectar magia… pero la mirada de Lyra lo había absorbido. Nunca había notado que sus tímidos ojos verdes tenían un tinte almendrado…

-Mimir llamando a Sikoth…- Zul chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Me toca jugar.

-Ah, lo siento- respondió el chico de los lentes, mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Zul no sabía que esperar con todo lo que ya había visto. Aún tenía el pelo de la nuca erizado tras el turno de Orfeo; mientras más rápido lo hiciera, más rápido acababa esto.

-Me tocó "El Caballero"- el híbrido sonrió- Bah, esta cosa se equivoca, debería de haberle salido esto a Jason…

Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando una mano salió de la carta y le tomó el antebrazo. Zul hizo un ruido semejante al gañido de un lobo sorprendido y se sacudió, pero la mano no lo soltó. Tras ella, comenzó a emerger una manga de tela negra, mientras a la mano le crecían garras como las suyas. ¡Cuál sería su horror cuando vio salir de la carta a Ojos Grises, su parte más oscura!  
Trató de zafarse, pero Ojos Grises le aferró con fuerza.

-Eres patético, ¿de verdad crees que puedes huir de ti mismo?- la voz rasposa le tomó por sorpresa

-¡Yo no soy tú!- respondió Zul con un gruñido- ¡Suéltame!

-¡Claro que lo eres!- Ojos Grises rió malicioso, causándole escalofríos. ¿De verdad se veía tan terrorífico cuando trabajaba para los malos?- ¿No te das cuenta que estaremos unidos por siempre?

Zul bajó la vista: la mano de Ojos Grises se había fundido con su antebrazo izquierdo, formando un apéndice grotesco. Una ola de miedo le recorrió la espina dorsal.

-¡No, yo no soy como tú! ¡Ya no!- Zul gritó, mientras su sombra le tomaba el otro brazo, fundiéndose también con él- ¡Eres parte de mi, pero te dejé atrás hace mucho tiempo!

-¿Estás seguro?- Ojos Grises gruñó amenazante- ¿Por qué piensas que no volverás a ser como yo?

-¡Porque he aprendido de mis errores!

-¿En verdad? ¿Crees poder demostrarlo, monstruo?- la aparición le sonrió con sorna

-¡Claro que si! ¡Y NO ME LLAMES MONSTRUO!

Cuando Zul gritó, Ojos Grises le liberó con tanta violencia que se fue de culo al suelo. La aparición comenzó a girar rápidamente hasta que la túnica negra cayó en un montón desordenado. El corazón le latía con violencia al híbrido mientras trataba de controlarse: enfrentarse a su parte más oscura no estaba dentro de sus expectativas.

-Zul, mira, algo se mueve- la suave voz de Tyra llamó su atención

Efectivamente, había un bulto moviéndose entre el montón de tela. Gruñendo por instinto y más por curiosidad, Zul se acercó a ver, había olfateado a un animal. Una cabecita peluda salió de entre la tela cuando la abrió con las manos: era un cachorro de lobo, de pelaje negro y ojos grises, parecido a él. Como sería él si hubiera nacido lobo por completo.

El animalito, que le lamió la mano tras olfatearla, le tocó una fibra muy sensible por dentro. Desde que volvió a ser Zul, se había reprochado todas las atrocidades que había cometido siendo Ojos Grises, y aún con la penitencia impuesta por Lathia no sentía que fuera a liberarse de esa culpa. Ahora podía comenzar de cero, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que el destino le presentaba esta oportunidad para limpiarse a sí mismo de forma simbólica, criando una vida en vez de destruirla.

-¡Auch! ¡No me muerdas, mocoso!- exclamó, tumbando al lobito sobre su espalda. El animalito se quedó recostado, sumiso, esperando la reacción de su superior. Zul se rió con ganas- No se debe morder a la gente porque duele, más te vale recordarlo; y no querrás que te muerda yo para que aprendas.

El lobito ladró como diciendo que entendía, se incorporó y siguió con un torpe trotar a su nuevo dueño hasta su lugar. Orfeo los miraba, con una mezcla de ternura y celos que se apresuró a disimular: siempre había querido una mascota, y ahora que tenía una cerca no era suya. La niña desvió la mirada cuando Zul le decía a Yandros que era su turno.

Este se acercó con paso sereno a tomar su carta: "La Gorgona". El ninja sintió como un chispazo de energía sacudía su cuerpo, y después nada.

−¿Eh? ¿Eso fue todo? – Orfeo exclamó de repente, más confundida que otra cosa  
−¡Pero si no pasó nada! – Agustín dejó caer las manos sobre las rodillas, un poco decepcionado  
−Seguramente esta sabandija traicionera lo trucó todo – escupió su par rubio, de forma venenosa  
−¿Nunca te cansas de enlodar a los demás? – Yandros dijo con fastidio – Sentí algo como un escalofrío, pero fue todo.  
−No sé, no me cuadra que no pase nada – Sikoth miró a Zalakain - ¿Tu recuerdas algo sobre esta carta?  
−Me parece que el relato que ví antes no mencionaba nada de esta, no siempre se juega el mazo completo.  
−¿Y eso por qué razón? – preguntó Torom  
−El Mazo suele desaparecer cuando aquellos que obtienen al "Vacío", la "Atalaya" o al "Cráneo" no logran superar la prueba – el semielfo frunció el ceño- Si la memoria no me falla, falta que salgan dos de éstas.  
−En fin, ya que todo está tranquilo, yo vuelvo a mi lugar.

Yandros comenzó a avanzar con paso firme, pero para sorpresa de todos se tropezó. Extrañado, siguió avanzando, pero volvió a tropezarse y casi se abre la frente cuando se golpeó accidentalmente con la esquina de la mesa.

−Siempre supe que eras estúpido, pero no esperaba que lo fueras a este grado – remató Calik con una risotada burlona  
−¿Estás bien? – Torom ayudó al ninja a levantarse  
−Eso creo – Yandros se llevó las manos a la cabeza - Esto es muy extraño, me siento… ¿Torpe?  
−Nah, no te creo eso – Koru lo miró curioso  
−¿Y si hacemos una prueba? – sugirió Agustín, colocándose de canto el plato del pan en la cabeza, sujetándolo con las manos para que quedara vertical - ¡Arroje algo Señor Yandros, trate de darle al centro del plato!  
−No me parece mala idea. No puedo fallar el tiro a tan poca distancia.

El ninja se sacó un par de shuriken del bolsillo y los arrojó con el mismo movimiento de mano. Para su sorpresa, uno casi le pega en la frente al semielfo, y el segundo se clavó en el suelo detrás suyo, a poca distancia de los pies de Jason. Nadie lo podía creer.

−Qué interesante… - el bardo ya había sacado su libro y anotaba algo en él.  
−¿¡Qué me está pasando!?  
−Supongo que nada demasiado malo – Sikoth fue el primero en tomar la palabra – al parecer la carta de la Gorgona sólo vuelve torpe a la gente. El efecto debe terminar al final del juego.

Yandros regresó a su lugar, con una mezcla de alivio, molestia y diversión en el rostro. Se preguntaba qué pensarían los miembros de la Orden si lo vieran así, concluyendo que probablemente era mejor no saberlo nunca. Le indicó a Torom que era su turno, quien se acercó al centro, y respirando profundamente miró su carta: "El Idiota", lo cual no le sentó muy bien. Cuando alzó la mirada para reclamarle al rubio por burlarse, las palabras murieron en su boca. ¡Tyra estaba desnuda!

Un cosquilleo muy familiar comenzaba a manifestarse en su entrepierna, el cual aumentó cuando reparó en que junto a su mujer había otro cuerpo femenino, voluptuoso y despampanante. Poco a poco levantó la vista, pero lo que vio le dejó pasmado: la mujer tenía la cara de Calik; de hecho, veía a todos como mujeres desnudas, aún a los varones.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Tyra, preocupada al ver que su marido se sonrojaba por completo, cerraba los ojos con mucha fuerza, pero los volvía a abrir.

-No… no puedo decir, me da mucha pena…

-Con todo lo que hemos visto ahora, ¿qué podría ser peor?- Jason se estiró, haciendo que los senos de su cuerpo de mujer, que sólo Torom podía ver, se mecieran de forma sugerente.

-¡Es que los veo como mujeres desnudas! ¡Y no puedo dejar de hacerlo!

Torom se llevó las manos a la cara, horrorizado, tratando de no ver aunque inevitablemente espiaba por entre los dedos. Las chicas emitieron un gritito y se cubrieron el cuerpo por instinto; en cambio, los varones se miraban desconcertados.

-Ah, ¿entonces tengo de verdad esos voluptuosos frutos que Zalakain rechazó?- dijo Zul con voz sugerente, o eso le pareció a Torom, mientras hacía el mismo gesto burlón que cuando descubrió los poemas de amor del bardo.

-¡Zul! ¡Eso no es propio de un rey!

-Lo siento, Señorita Orfeo…

El semielfo se sonrojó, apenado, mientras reía tratando de que no le afectara el comentario. Koru se tocaba el pecho para revisarse: él se veía normal, pero el panorama para Torom era distinto. Sikoth, Agustín y Jason simplemente estaban sentados sin saber qué hacer, mientras las carcajadas de Yandros hacían las veces de música ambiental.

-Eres un maldito cerdo, Derdim- Calik se quitó la capa para cubrir a Tyra

-¡No sirve de nada que la cubras, sigo viéndola igual!- El ex-mercenario, desesperado, se tapó la cara con la ropa en un intento más por no ver- ¡Agh, no lo soporto! ¡¿Cuánto va a durar esto?!

-No lo sé- Sikoth respondió pensativo- si hasta ahora el efecto no ha terminado, podría durar hasta el fin del juego… o en el mejor de los casos, si la siguiente carta pone alguna ilusión global, es probable que lo tuyo se disipe.

-Genial- gruñó Torom por toda respuesta antes de andar a ciegas hasta su lugar, ayudado por Zul.

Tyra se levantó para jugar su turno, tras asegurarse que su marido se encontrara bien. Respiró profundamente cuando levantó la carta y vio el tétrico dibujo de un cráneo: algo en el fondo le dijo de inmediato que no era algo bueno. Los semblantes de Sikoth y Zalakain se tornaron muy serios cuando la chica lo anunció.  
Antes de poder dar una explicación ocurrió algo muy semejante a lo de Jason; solo que esta vez todos los presentes –menos ella- fueron arrastrados hasta las paredes por sendas cadenas que los ataron por pies o manos. De la carta surgió ella misma, en su modo berserker, con el torso lleno de sangre y el abdomen rasgado como aquel día en el bosque. Lyra gritó aterrada, ella no sabía sobre lo ocurrido, pero no podía cubrirse el rostro porque tenía los brazos atados. Sikoth se acercó a ella como pudo y la atrajo a su pecho, permitiéndole ocultarse de tan desagradable espectáculo.

-MIOHO… - dijo la Tyra berserker, con la misma voz terrible de aquella ocasión- ¡MIOHO!

Tyra hizo aparecer sus armas y apenas logró detener el ataque de esa cosa, quería mantenerse firme, pero por dentro estaba tan aterrada como su gemela, quizá todavía más al darse cuenta de lo que habían visto Torom y los demás en ese día. Calik vociferó algo tratando de zafarse manos y pies, Sikoth y Jason gritaron también en respuesta. Yandros intentó decirle otra cosa pero ella no comprendía nada. Sólo se defendía de sus propias embestidas, cada vez con menos éxito.  
El terror y la soledad en su interior comenzaban a crecer aún más, causándole una presión espantosa en el pecho. Tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta, las lágrimas a punto de brotarle de los ojos: sabía que se había convertido en eso, pero era completamente diferente verlo de esta forma. Sintiéndose a punto de morir por dentro pensó en Torom –quien afortunadamente tenía la cara enredada en la capa, porque el espectáculo con la ilusión que pendía sobre su mente habría sido demasiado para él-, en Lyra, en su hija perdida, en la destrucción de Melis-Karl, en los demás chicos, en la desaparecida Elia, en Ethan… No podía luchar contra sí misma, ¿o sí?

¡Claro que podía! ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Nunca más iba a permitirse caer en ese estado. Algo se encendió en su interior, era una luz que fue creciendo hasta llenarla de serenidad por dentro: las lecciones de Calik y Yandros llegaron a su mente, ayudando a recordarle qué debía hacer. Poco a poco fue ganándole terreno a la macabra aparición hasta que logró atravesarle el pecho con su arma, terminando por fin con el efecto de la carta.

-Estoy bien, de verdad…- Tyra regresó a su lugar, a los brazos de un Torom demasiado nervioso- No se preocupen por mí.  
-¿¡Por qué!? – interrogó Calik - ¿¡Por qué eso, de entre todo lo que podía pasar!?  
-La carta del Cráneo siempre trae a un Espectro de la Muerte para que luche con el desafortunado jugador – Sikoth tragó saliva, aún abrazando a Lyra con fuerza – Nunca creí que dicho Espectro pudiera adoptar diferentes formas.  
-Ni yo tampoco. Quizá… en esta ocasión sólo fue la visión de Tyra sobre la muerte – Zalakain se estremeció – Pero ya ha pasado todo, mejor continuamos, no falta mucho para terminar con esto.

Calik era el siguiente, acercándose con desgano al mazo. Su carta fue "Las Flamas", y contrario al fuego infernal que él había imaginado, era como si los hubieran transportado a todos a un gran campo verde, dominado por la tenue luz del amanecer. Para su sorpresa, aparecieron miles de golondrinas revoloteando alrededor de todo el grupo: las hermosas aves parecían bailar frente a sus ojos al volar. Torom ya se había descubierto la cara, el efecto mágico que lo torturaba no existía más.

A lo lejos, un gorjeo alegre llamó la atención de los aventureros: un niño pequeño corría riendo y gritando, tratando de atrapar a las aves con sus manitas regordetas; tras él, iba una mujer joven de semblante severo, evidentemente preocupada de que el crío no fuera a lastimarse.

-¡Pájalo! ¡Pájalo!- Calik coreó en silencio las palabras del niño, apenas moviendo los labios, cuando un recuerdo apareció en su mente- ¿M… madre? – dijo el ninja, con voz apenas audible.

Pero no era su madre, y el niño era demasiado pelirrojo para ser él a esa edad. En realidad, veía a Dakhart corriendo y a Kinrina detrás, quien por fin pudo alcanzarle. La semininfa tomó a su hijo en brazos y le acunó, con una sonrisa discreta iluminando su rostro, sin darse cuenta de que había algo tras ellos.  
Para el horror de Calik, las golondrinas se habían agrupado y transformado en una figura masculina, al parecer con ropajes de ninja, que se acercaba a ellos con la espada lista para atravesarlos. El rubio no distinguía con claridad los ropajes: podía ser Enevan, podía ser el odioso Yandros, o podía ser él mismo…

Calik se levantó de golpe, y de igual manera la ilusión se desvaneció, devolviéndolos a la intimidad de la cabaña. El ninja notó las miradas curiosas de todos, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Yandros fijamente, era evidente que desconfiaba de él.

-¿Me pueden explicar qué carajo pasó?- después de unos segundos Calik miraba alternadamente a Sikoth y Zalakain, que parecían ser los más entendidos en el tema.

-Eh… - el bardo se mesó la barba, pensativo – si recuerdo bien, Las Flamas es una carta que te indica que hay algo o alguien tras tu cabeza o la de gente cercana. En pocas palabras, gracias a ella te has ganado un enemigo grande.

-Con imbéciles como éste no me sorprendería descubrirlo- Calik le lanzó una mirada venenosa a Yandros- Es más, creo que ya sé de quién se trata.

-A mí no me metas en tus asuntos, idiota- respondió tranquilamente el aludido- Por mi puedes irte al fin del mundo a vivir tranquilamente con el mocoso y la bruja que tienes por mujer, no me interesa mancharme las manos con su sangre.

watch?v=aFZ7bBaYpcw

Zalakain fue el último en jugar, preguntándose qué le depararía su suerte. Su carta fue "El Visir", ese fiel consejero que guía al rey con su sabiduría.  
En cuanto la levantó, frente a él comenzó a materializarse el fantasma de una anciana mujer elfa, vestida con una túnica azul con estrellas plateadas bordadas en el pecho. Llevaba el cabello pelirrojo entrecano recogido en un moño, y sus ojos violetas chispearon al fijarse en su nieto.

- ¡Kai' Nuriya! ¡Abuela!- exclamó el bardo sorprendido- ¿Cómo…?

-¡Mi pequeña estrella se ha convertido en todo un hombre!- respondió la anciana, con una mirada llena de ternura- Me hace muy feliz volver a verte hijo; mi muerte no fue en vano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz del semielfo se notaba temblorosa- ¿Es por las cartas?

-Eres tan listo como te recuerdo- ella sonrió con satisfacción- La sabiduría de tus ancestros es invaluable, así que escucha con atención. Los hechos del pasado no los podrás cambiar, ya que definen a las cosas del presente.

-¿Es un acertijo?- en respuesta a la obvia pregunta, el fantasma de la anciana asintió con la cabeza

-Las leyendas son una muestra de la importancia del pasado en el presente y el futuro; parecen ficción pero se basan en hechos reales o en personas que existieron. Dentro del pasado encontrarás las claves del presente y de cómo podrías definir el futuro. ¿Recuerdas las leyendas que te contaba de niño? Si es así, nunca las olvides, no sabes cuándo te servirá el conocimiento encerrado en ellas.  
Esta fue la voz del pasado, de la experiencia- la anciana elfa comenzó a desvanecerse- Adiós hijo, espero ver desde el reino de Lathia que llegues a viejo.

Zalakain miraba al vacío, justo en donde había estado su abuela, con la cabeza revuelta. Intentaba concentrarse para descifrar esas palabras, pero Jason le distrajo. Señalaba detrás de él, tratando de decirle algo, pero no hizo falta que hablara.  
Unas manos suaves, blancas como la nieve, pasaron junto a su rostro. Lo que Pies de Fuego señalaba era el fantasma de una mujer alta, de abundante cabello negro enmarcando un rostro de nariz fina, labios gruesos y un par de penetrantes ojos azules. Los bucles azabache le caían en cascada sobre los hombros, cubriendo parte de una túnica color vino con bordados en hilos de oro y plata, simulando pequeñas llamas danzantes. Sobre su pecho descansaba un collar con una piedra blanca y redonda, cuyo centro encerraba un pequeño corazón de color rojizo que parecía brillar.  
Por un momento, Agustín y Orfeo pensaron que era la señorita Cristina con pelo negro, pero descartaron la idea al recordar los sucesos anteriores; además, esta mujer era muy alta para ser ella, aunque algo tenía en la mirada que recordaba a la cantora. El corazón del bardo dio un vuelco; conocía perfectamente esas manos. Al ver que su Soñadora estaba detrás de él, soltó una maldición en elfo y se movió tan violentamente que casi se va de bruces.

-¡¿Qué clase de brujería es esta!?- Zalakain dijo con un hilo de voz

-_Sh'mai Zalakain_ – la voz suave y dulce del fantasma estremeció visiblemente al bardo- Mi corazón canta de alegría al verte de nuevo, los años te han sentado muy bien. Estás muy guapo.

-_Sh'mai Alraia, Sh'mai Alraia_- el semielfo la miraba anonadado, con los ojos acuosos- ¿Acaso mis sueños se han vuelto realidad?

-Las estrellas me dijeron muchas cosas antes, pero apenas ahora las comprendo - Soñadora abrió las manos, y pequeñas luces se dispersaron por el lugar, danzando alrededor de Zalakain- Escucha con atención, pues estoy aquí para hablar por ellas.

-Te escucho- el bardo asintió con la cabeza, aunque parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Las almas de los nuestros reposan en el cielo, guiando nuestro camino con su luz; son testigos de hechos pasados, presentes y futuros. Nos protegen, sea o no en vida- los ojos de la hechicera se tornaron tristes- ¿Estás dispuesto a proteger a tu gente sin importar el costo? ¿Estás dispuesto a quedar atrás, a perderte, para que los otros puedan continuar?  
_Gaya, Sh'mai Zalakain: Neenah Kimayah Tesheeah_

Soñadora comenzó a alejarse, y Zalakain, sin pensarlo dos veces, alargó las manos para tomar la suya, olvidando que ya no era un ser material. Soñadora se detuvo de golpe.

-_¡Saikatar, Sh'mai Alraia! Ali Sanar, Pira Aranthi._ – En la voz del semielfo se reflejaba una mezcla de dolor y deseo.

-_Easaahe, Pira Zal_- la hechicera le miraba con ternura- Ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

-Necesito preguntarte algo, es muy importante para mí saberlo- Zalakain la miró, entre ansioso y angustiado- Es sobre lo que nunca me dijiste en aquel pueblo. ¿Tu estabas…?

-Lo siento- Soñadora hizo una pausa, apartando su mirada de la del bardo- Te habría traído más tristeza que alegría. Mi sangre era mala, ambos habríamos muerto en el nacimiento- elevó una mano para secar una solitaria lágrima que corría por la mejilla del semielfo, pero la gota sólo traspasó sus dedos- Descuida, no todo será malo. El mundo es cíclico, y cada uno de esos ciclos trae algo mejor. _A'Laena Sar, Den'shrai…_

Zalakain trató de abrazarla, pero Soñadora se esfumó entre sus brazos; de ella sólo quedó el collar, que cayó suavemente a los pies del semielfo. En ese momento las cartas desaparecieron, dispersando la barrera mágica que les rodeaba.  
Los aventureros respiraron aliviados, habían pasado las pruebas del artefacto mágico, aunque algunos estaban más afectados que otros. Zalakain se inclinó a recoger el collar, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse, pero algunas gotas corrían ya por sus mejillas.  
Sikoth tenía una expresión rara, mientras leía algo de un libro pequeño que usaba para sus traducciones.

-¿Entendiste algo de lo que dijo? – susurró Koru a su hermano, quien asintió con la cabeza - ¿Podrías traducir para nosotros?

-La parte que más me intriga es "_Neenah Kimayah Tesheeah_", significa algo como "Los cielos guardan el camino al alma". Lo demás no sé si deba decirlo…

-"Amado Zalakain, amada Soñadora"- el bardo habló por él, sentado con la frente apoyada en las manos- "Escucha con atención", lo que ya dijo Sikoth, "¡Espera, amada mía! Te extraño, pequeña flor"- la voz de Zalakain se quebró, aunque carraspeó para tratar de ocultarlo- "Tranquilo, pequeña estrella". Y al final dijo: "Gracias por ayudarme en mi camino, hasta que nos reunamos de nuevo"

Cuando terminó de hablar, cayó un silencio pesado. Los chicos se miraban entre ellos, esperando que alguien dijera algo, aunque fuera una tontería, para romper el hielo. Las gemelas se veían serenas, pero al igual que Jason tenían el semblante triste. Torom y los hermanos estaban serios, como Agustín y Orfeo, aunque ésta le reprochaba con la mirada a su hermano que él hubiera sido el causante de todo lo ocurrido con las cartas. Yandros guardaba silencio, mientras miraba al semielfo con curiosidad. El rostro de Calik era una mezcla muy curiosa de indiferencia y empatía a la vez. Zul compartía los sentimientos de los demás, aunque en ese momento luchaba por mantener consigo al cachorro que se revolvía entre sus brazos.

No pasó mucho antes de que el inquieto animalito se zafara de su abrazo y caminara torpemente hasta donde estaba sentado el bardo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. El lobito se acercó a olfatearlo y ladró un par de veces, lo que hizo a Zalakain dar un respingo, tirando su gorro al suelo.  
El cachorro ladró feliz, tomó la boina con el hocico y empezó a correr como loco por todo el cuarto. Cuando en su torpe carrera se tropezó, enredándose con el gorro, una risa tonta se apoderó del bardo y después se contagió a los demás, al ver como el lobito luchaba por quitarse esa cosa de encima.

-Ven aquí amiguito- dijo Zalakain mientras lo levantaba del suelo- Listo, ya eres libre de ese horrible monstruo con plumas.

Por toda respuesta, el cachorro ladró y le dio un lengüetazo en la nariz, mientras su cola se agitaba alegremente. Zul, algo apenado, se acercó a recoger a su nuevo compañero, cargándolo con cariño mientras le regañaba. El cachorro mordió su dedo y cuando su amo se sentó, se acurrucó en su regazo.

-Vaya, todo eso fue algo demasiado personal- Jason le puso una mano en el hombro, expresando solidaridad- Gracias por tenernos esa confianza.

-Déjalo, no es nada. Soñadora tenía la costumbre de hablarme en elfo, para practicar ella y que yo no olvidara mi lengua materna- el bardo sonrió, aunque seguía triste- Es cosa de cortesía con los compañeros de viaje, no me molesta traducir. En realidad no veo impedimento para que lo sepan… quizá contarlo con más detalle me ayude a dejarlo atrás al fin…

Zalakain tomó aire, mientras jugaba con el collar entre los dedos. Antes de continuar, se lo pasó por el cuello, de modo que quedara debajo de su camisa; el contacto de la piedra fría contra su piel le causó escalofríos. El sable emitía un sonido grave y cristalino, que recordaba una tonada popular para las despedidas. Cuando el bardo comenzó a hablar trató de mantener la voz más impersonal que pudo, aunque no dejaba de transmitir su tristeza.

-Conocí a Soñadora en una posada cerca de la frontera con Oicor, viajaba con Lidda y los demás. Necesitaban dinero, y como era buena bailarina se subió al escenario improvisado en donde yo tocaba con un grupo de artistas callejeros. De inmediato me prendé de ella, encontré la forma de que me aceptaran y poder viajar con ellos.

Con el tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos, ella correspondía a mis sentimientos. Era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pasamos por muchas aventuras, algunas más duras que otras, hasta el problema con el archimago: Soñadora estaba en medio de unas pruebas para convertirse en cabecilla de una torre de magos, y el tipo sólo causaba problemas cada vez mayores - Zalakain guardó silencio por unos segundos, cosa que el sable aprovechó para llenar con una melodía especialmente triste antes de callar- Al final logramos vencerle, pero ella recibió de lleno el hechizo de Muerte que iba dirigido hacia mí… me duele saber que de cualquier forma habría muerto, más cuando he comprobado que tendríamos un hijo juntos.  
_"Pero… ¿Realmente valgo tanto para que alguien entregue su vida por la mía?"_

-¿Tu, un hijo? – Calik dijo abruptamente, con su típica sonrisita burlona- Por algún motivo no te imagino sentando cabeza.

-Bueno, los demás tampoco te imaginábamos tan jovial y comprensivo- respondió el bardo ante las risas de los chicos- ¡Todo es posible en este mundo!

-Eres un idiota- respondió Calik antes de levantarse y salir de la cabaña

-También te aprecio, muchachote- respondió el bardo con voz melosa, provocando otra ronda de risas.

Después de un rato, ya más relajados, los chicos cenaron y terminaron de prepararse para dormir. Sikoth, sin embargo, no podía conciliar el sueño, una voz murmurando algo le había despertado, pero no le parecía conocida. Pegó otro respingo cuando Torom, que no estaba muy lejos, le tocaba el hombro.

-Tranquilo hombre, no pienso matarte- respondió el exmercenario en voz baja- ¿Qué pasa?

-Vas a creer que estoy loco Torom, pero escuché una voz – Sikoth miraba sobre su hombro hacia el rincón donde yacía el bardo- Estaba seguro de que era Zalakain, pero está muy dormido. Creo… creo que era la espada.

-¿El sable cantarín?- Torom arqueó una ceja - ¿No lo habrás soñado?

-¡Te juro que no!- el chico de los lentes se estremeció- Alcancé a oir que murmuraba varias veces eso de "los cielos guardan el camino…" que escuchamos antes, y después se calló.

-Más que loco, creo que todo el asunto de las cartas te ha dejado demasiado nervioso, como a todos. Mejor intenta dormir un poco- Torom volvió a tumbarse de lado.

-Si, supongo que si…

Sikoth, aún algo inquieto, decidió probar sus gafas y apretando las esmeraldas dirigió una mirada penetrante al sable, pero sólo vio una especie de lucecita blanca, que supuso sería la energía mágica de la espada. Más tranquilo, se volvió a dormir y ninguna voz le despertó en lo que quedaba de la noche.

= = = = = = = =

Los rayos del astro rey se filtraban a través de la arboleda que conducía a la mansión Rimm, indicando que la noche estaba cerca. Elena, la hermana solterona de Octavio, el patriarca encargado de la mansión, normalmente llegaba con cara de hastío como la que lucía todo el día. Sin embargo, esa tarde bajó del carruaje con la mente en otro lugar, lo que la hacía tener un rostro más relajado. Las cosas se estaban ordenando ante ella de una forma diferente, y tenía miedo que su mundo cambiara tan de repente.  
Esa tarde había escuchado con sus propios oídos que Mikael Palakin, segundo al mando de la Liga Divina de Oth, había mentido sobre el paradero de Miniej Tarvos, miembro del tercer nivel de la Liga, y encargado de investigar a la Orden del Crepúsculo. Si Tarvos estaba desaparecido, probablemente lo había hecho desaparecer la propia Orden, pero no tenía sentido que Palakin mintiera sobre el paradero de Tarvos, a menos que quisiera ocultar la propia desaparición del resto de la Liga por intereses propios.

Quizás el propio Palakin había sido el culpable de la desaparición, pero eso tenía dos posibles razones y ninguna era buena: la primera, que haya sido negligente en alguna misión; la segunda, que lo haya hecho desaparecer a conveniencia propia. Palakin sin embargo se caracterizaba por ser exitoso en sus misiones y por ello había ascendido al segundo nivel tan pronto… eso le dejaba la peor opción a Elena: que Palakin haya asesinado a Tarvos.

Ahora, además de tener que lidiar con esa inquietud, tenía que tratar de despejar de su mente el supuesto complot que su sobrina-nieta le insistía se estaba cometiendo contra del grupo de la Pluma de Oth: Tyra y Lyra de Celes, Torom Derdim, Sikoth y Koru Cirith, Jason Wade, Zul, Lidda Fastfeet y ella misma, Elia Luminen. Desde que los conoció que no tuvo buena espina de ellos; el revelarse contra las autoridades del gobierno de Keel le parecía inaceptable, por lo que no le parecía raro que asesinaran a Renhart Millen. No obstante, su inercia burocrática no le había hecho hacerse la pregunta más elemental que a todo investigador le inculcan hacer durante su trabajo…  
"Por qué"

¿Cuál sería la razón de aquel asesinato? ¿Qué ganaba el grupo realizándolo? Renhart no estaba persiguiéndolos precisamente, incluso se había opuesto a entregar información sobre el paradero de los rebeldes a la Liga, quizás porque su alumna pertenecía a ellos. Eso mismo le hacía dudar ahora: ¿Podía Elia haber matado a quien era en aquel momento su único familiar, aunque fuese postizo? Durante el tiempo que había compartido con la muchacha había notado que siempre se conmovía cuando le contaba detalles de su relación con su hija desaparecida Maura. Ella, que no tuvo familia porque la perdió cuando pequeña, había tenido el refugio que necesitaba en aquel viejo de cabello corto y barba de tres días. ¿Sería capaz de matar a su padrastro? En un principio pensaba a ciegas que sí… pero ahora la duda era bastante razonable.

Por otra parte, Palakin parecía ganar más con la muerte de Millen. Ellos dos nunca se habían llevado bien, y le hacía falta tener a alguien en el tercer nivel "mandable" por él mismo, pues Millen le obstruía le paso a otros sujetos en niveles inferiores. Después de que Millen murió, el general Dacost ascendió y fue de inmediato un subordinado de Palakin. Visto desde esa perspectiva, y sumando lo anterior, era posible que Palakin también hubiese mandado a asesinar a Millen, o al menos a ponerlo en peligro.  
Pero para que eso fuese cierto, tendría que creele a la única persona que, según decía, sabía la verdad…

_- Tú dijiste que ibas a hacer lo que te pidiera- Elena alzó las palmas en señal de inocencia  
- Mmm... Entonces en cambio, quiero un favor  
- Qué- Elena frunció el ceño  
- Quiero que me des todos los antecedentes que manejan sobre la muerte de Millen  
- ¿Y para qué, si tú sabes lo que pasó?  
- Sigues pensando que su alumna y sus amigos lo mataron, ¿verdad?- Decidió hablar en tercera persona, por si alguien escuchaba  
- Estamos seguros que eso ocurrió- La mujer sonrió por la comisura  
- ¿Y si te digo que no fue así?  
- ¿Crees que desconfiaría del sabio Brand para creerle a una pagana?_

Paulina hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar una prueba de lo que decía.

- ¿Has visto su cuerpo?  
- No es necesario...  
- Entonces no estás segura de cómo murió, ¿cierto?- Elena no arremetió- Fue de un hachazo en el pecho; es bastante notorio el golpe si ves su cuerpo. Y digamos que Elia no se caracteriza por su fuerza, así que ella no pudo matarlo  
- Mientes- susurró ella  
- No miento. Compruébalo tú misma  
- ... No puedo- La Dama de Hielo se mordió el labio- Nunca encontraron su cuerpo

Nadie sabía dónde estaba el cuerpo de Renhart Millen, ni siquiera sus familiares que creían que sus restos descansaban en el ataúd que ellos enterraron, nin siquiera la Liga misma. Si pudiera ver aquel cuerpo, podría disipar todas sus dudas…  
Había otra forma de encontrar la verdad. En vez de usar la inducción… usaría la deducción…

_- Si no se ha movido de donde estaba, debería seguir en Aleia, donde murió_  
Loo lógico sería comenzar desde ahí y recoger toda la evidencia que pudiera. No obstante Elena sabía que eso no era lo más difícil; lo difícil sería confiar en el testimonio que Ela le dijo, y creer que era inocente, a riesgo de tragarse todas sus palabras y tener que declarar al grupo de los rebeldes… como inocentes.


	30. Capítulo 29 Athl

Capítulo 29. Athl.

"¿Has visto su cuerpo? Tiene un corte de hacha en el pecho, y hasta donde yo sé no puedo manejar un hacha."

Aquellas palabras daban vueltas en la cabeza de Elena Rimm. Sentada en el chalet de su mansión, a las afueras de Tartra, trataba de ignorar a su hermano llamando de dentro de la casa, o al molesto viento que hojeaba el libro de notas que tenía en el regazo. Trataba de dibujar alguna explicación que satisficiera su curiosidad, su lógica, sin transgredir las cosas que ella daba por hecho, pero le era imposible.

Por un lado, tenía a Palakin padre reemplazando al encargado de investigar a la Orden del Crepúsculo, y al sabio Brand, que estaba empecinado en encontrar al grupo. Por el otro, tenía a Elia y al grupo diciéndole que eran inocentes, y a Dacost que le afirmaba que Tarvos, el reemplazado por Palakin, estaba desaparecido. ¿Quién decía la verdad y quién mentía? Su instinto le decía que sus superiores estaban en lo cierto; sin embargo Dacost no se destacaba por mentir, ¿le habría dicho tan sólo un rumor? ¿O acaso Palakin le ocultaba la verdad?

La forma más fácil de cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden era viajando a Keel, al cuartel general, y verificar por sí misma quién mentía y quién no. Llegó temprano, y se adentró sin querer ser anunciada a la oficina de Palakin padre, pero al no encontrarlo comenzó a dar rienda suelta a su curiosidad, para luego arrepentirse…

En uno de los cajones halló un estuche de piel, dentro del cual un anillo de rubí y otro de zafiro descansaban juntos. Aquello le cortó la respiración, le heló el cuerpo, le erizó la piel. El anillo de rubí era la distinción de los integrantes del Segundo Nivel de la Liga… "¿Será de Tarvos?" se preguntó. Si hubiese pensado con la cabeza fría tal vez habría pensado que podía ser el anillo del propio Palakin, pero nada explicaba que un anillo de zafiro, distinción de los integrantes del Tercer Nivel, estuviera allí. Sólo se le ocurría un origen…

"Este debiera ser el anillo de Renhart Millen, el maestro de Elia"

Guardó la bolsa y dejó todo tal cual estaba antes, pero al salir se topó con él. Le dirigió un escueto saludo y se retiró del lugar, deseando haber dejado las cosas en el escritorio tal cual estaban.

- ¿Por qué la prisa, Elena?- Pero el hombre no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir tal fácilmente- ¿Qué hacías mientras llegaba?

- Estaba esperándolo, señor- Respondía en susurros, pero luego se aclaró la voz para hablar más fuerte-, pero recordé que tengo cosas pendientes.

- Pues sea lo que tengas pendiente, Elena, te recomiendo que lo dejes así- "¿Este tipo está leyendo mi mente?" Se preguntó la mujer asustada, ¿acaso sabría de sus intenciones de encontrar a Renhart Millen?- Los muertos muertos están, y así deben quedarse…- Habló de tal manera que reflejaba sus intenciones de poder hacer "desaparecer" a la fuerza a la gente- Aún así, espero que Tarvos aparezca pronto.

"Más muerto que vivo, ¿no?" pensó Elena.

- Eso deseamos todos, señor- Declaró ella.

- Por cierto, Elena- Decía finalmente Palakin padre antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí- ¿Supiste de la nueva prohibición de acercarse a la morgue? Los trabajos allí están bien peliagudos así que es mejor no interrumpir nada, ¿bien?

- Sí, señor. Con su permiso.

Y tras haber dicho eso cerró finalmente la puerta, dejando completamente helada a Elena. Ahora más que nunca estaba segura que Tarvos estaba muerto, como Renhart, y con lo último que escuchó era probable que al menos el primero estaba en la morgue, ¿pero dónde encontraría a Renhart? De verlo con sus propios ojos, podría estar segura de que algo tramaba la cúpula de la Liga a espaldas de todos, y era su deber descubrirlo.

Mientras tanto, por la arboleda que conducía hasta la mansión de la mujer, llegaba Elia después del turno de la noche. Había aprovechado la poca gente en esas horas para leer varios libros tratando de encontrar una estrategia para vencer, o al menos mantener a raya, a la energía caótica. El plazo que se había puesto el grupo para entrar a interrumpir la ceremonia del Ucamodke estaba acercándose y necesitaba una estrategia para que sobrevivieran, o si no le sucedería al grupo lo que le sucedió a ella cuando irrumpió en la base de Fohlohje. Ese sujeto… también tenía que tenerlo en consideración. Seguramente era compañero de Muctut… ¿eso quería decir que Muctut también estaría en la ceremonia? No sabían qué había pasado con él después de lo de la isla, igual que con Cristina y Ludovico. Sería un buen momento para confirmar que estaba con vida, aunque demasiado difícil para combatirlo. Sólo esperaba que el tiempo y las batallas los haya curtido lo suficiente como para hacerle peso a los jefes de la Orden, y no dar vergüenza.

Y mientras pensaba en aquello no se había percatado de que una presencia la estaba siguiendo; sólo cuando volvió a tener la cabeza vacía se detuvo, se volteó para ver si alguien caminaba con ella pero ya no estaba, y al volver la cabeza dio un salto de susto.

- Deberías estar un poco más atenta, que así como vas te secuestran y no te das cuenta- La voz de Kinrina la tranquilizó un poco.

- Maestra.- Elia se llevó una mano al pecho- ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué no se presentó y ya?

- Tengo suficiente con mis problemas, no quiero sumar los vuestros- respondió la semielfa- He venido para preguntarte si tienes el encargo que te hice la última vez que nos vimos- Directa y precisa, tal y como conocía a Kinrina. Claro que no le costó hacer memoria sobre aquella última vez…

… La noche antes de emprender el viaje hacia el fuerte de Muctut, Elia le pidió ayuda a Kinrina sobre su asunto con Caruman, el espíritu con el que había hecho un Contrato de Paz, sin saber cuál era su asunto pendiente, porque el fantasma-vampiro no recordaba su pasado. Kinrina en esa ocasión interrogó al fantasma, preguntándole si al menos algunas cosas que hubiera visto en su estado espectral le traía recuerdos de cosas, o si al menos recuerda cómo llegó a tal estado siendo un vampiro, algo muy extraño. Caruman respondió que sólo tenía visiones de una reunión en un lugar de mucha luz, blanco, con gente vestida de blanco y en una situación que parecía ser un juicio, pero nada más. Eso a todas luces parecía ser el Cielo, el antiguo reino de los Ángelis. La pregunta era: ¿Qué hacía un vampiro en el reino de los ángeles? Kinrina prometió responder a aquella pregunta, si Elia la ayudaba en una misión, y la greniana pidió que le diera un tiempo para pensarlo.

-¿Usted tiene la respuesta al problema de Caruman?

- Mejor aún, tengo la persona que te puede ayudar a solucionarlo- Contestó ella; acto seguido se volteó y gritó- TaraNya, ya puedes salir- Y de entre los árboles salió aquella muchacha que Jason había conocido en la tierra de infancia de Rina: de cabellos argentados, largos tomados en una coleta suelta, tez muy clara, ojos dorados y ropajes blancos.- Elia, te presento a TaraNya.

- Ya sabes que ese no es mi nombre completo- Rezongó la muchacha-, al menos ten un poco más de respeto por mí.- Pero al mirar la cara de fastidio de Kinrina detuvo su reclamo.- Este... mucho gusto- Le habló a la maga, quien asintió respondiendo el saludo.

- Elia, ella es una ángelis- Mencionó Kinrina, ante la sorpresa de la muchacha.

- No hace falta mencionarlo- Dijo la maga.- Tus alas no pasan desapercibidas. Parece que todos tienen problemas ocultándolas.- Al oír aquello la ángelis dio un respingo.

- ¿Conociste a algún ángelis antes?- Preguntó TaraNya un tanto perspicaz; era difícil encontrarse con alguno deambulando por los parajes de Mimir.

- Pues… sí, pero fue hace unos años.- Respondió.- Se llamaba Leviath; tenía las alas negras, al igual que sus ojos y su cabello, pero era de tez clara igual a la tuya.- Sólo al final, la maga reconoció el rictus que aquel nombre había ocasionado en la muchacha alada.- ¿Qué pasa…?

Kinrina también conocía a Leviath, pero sólo a través de los relatos de TaraNya, su nueva compañera de viaje. Suspiró y resignada, respondió.

- No sé en qué momento conociste a aquel ángelis, pero es por su causa que… es que necesito que me hagas el favor que te pedí.- Kinrina entonces comenzó a golpetear el suelo con su pie, ansiosa.- ¿Pensaste en alguna forma?

La actitud de Kinrina se estaba haciendo cada vez más sospechosa. No lo había notado antes, pero ahora sí y eso le llamaba bastante la atención: no traía a Dakhart. ¿Había sido capaz de dejarlo solo después de que Sir Nadja lo había capturado en la isla, que casi pierde la vida y apenas pudo recuperarlo? O era muy valiente, muy estúpida, o aquí había algo raro.

- Maestra… sé que tal vez no es de mi incumbencia…

- No es de tu incumbencia- Aclaró de inmediato.

- Bien- Siguió-, pero al menos necesito saber exactamente hacia dónde se dirigen, para poder ayudarlas.

- Eso no sucederá.- Habló Kinrina terminantemente.

- Lo necesito para diseñarla bien…

- No pasará, Elia.

- Kinrina.- Era TaraNya la que hablaba ahora-, al menos deja que la cría te ayude como corresponde.- La ángelis se cruzó de brazos e indignada declaró:- Yo no iré a ningún lugar si no estoy cien por ciento segura de que no me pasará nada, ¿entendiste? No estoy de acuerdo con planes suicidas, yo no tengo un hijo por el cual velar…- Parecía que el desatino de la ángelis había sido premeditado, porque su sonrisa fue evidente cuando escuchó a la semininfa gritar.

- ¡Ya cállate!

- Al menos deberías recordar lo que Quangdu te dijo antes de que nos fuéramos- TaraNya tampoco era de mucha paciencia, así que, ante la negativa de explicar de su compañera, fue ella la que habló:- Elia, buscamos una cabeza de dragón.- La sorpresa de la maga no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

Entonces la alada le explicó a Elia que aquella cabeza había sido custodiada durante años por los habitantes de la Ciudad Celeste, el reino de los ángelis, encargados de impartir justicia y mantener el balance del mundo…

… En un principio, la Ciudad de los Ángeles se encontraba en lo alto de los cielos, en una isla flotante que se movía conforme era necesario, para resguardar desde las alturas la creación de los dioses de Mimir. La misión de los ángelis era ser neutrales, y como ministros de fé, rendían cuentas a la diosa Hel cuando cada alma partía del mundo de los vivos a refugiarse al mundo de los muertos, Cidonia. Sin embargo, uno de sus hijos se reveló: Leviath destruyó la Ciudad de los Ángeles, y asesinando al pilar de la ciudad, hizo caer la isla a lo profundo de los mares de Mimir, matando con ello a cientos de ángelis.

... Pocos sobrevivientes quedaron de la catástrofe; una de ellas fue TaraNya, que vagó por dos años en busca de ayuda. Quangdú, el maestro de Kinrina, la encontró un día escondida de los bosques que él resguardaba. Luego él se la presentó a la semielfa y al oír su historia, y saber el nuevo paradero de la cabeza de dragón, tenía que encontrar una forma de llegar a las profundidades del océano para hacerse de ella.

-Espera un momento- Pidió Elia.- Entiendo que ella…- Señaló a TaraNya quien se sintió un tanto ofendida.-… esté buscando esa cabeza, era "su" misión cuidar de ella.- Rina sabía que se venía aquella pregunta que no quería responder-, pero tú me pediste este favor como tuyo, y además, debes reconocer que no se te da el dejar a tu hijo a cuidado de otros, para hacer favores ajenos. ¿Puedo saber por qué estás tú interesada en buscar esa cabeza?

- … Esa es otra larga historia…

- … Que necesito saber.

- No lo necesitas.

- Entonces lo quiero.- El tiempo que había pasado con Ludovico había sido suficiente para aprender sus mañas; Kinrina también se había dado cuenta.- No estás en plan de negociar, Maestra.- Una vez más, la historia la contó TaraNya, que había vivido mucho más que Kinrina y conocía la historia a la perfección…

… La gente asume que el llegar a este mundo, o permanecer en él, gracias a terceros, nos hace quedar en deuda con ellos y que por ello debemos "portarnos debidamente con ellos". Así, algunos enfocan su lealtad a nuestras divinidades creadoras, los siete dioses creadores de Mimir. Otros sin embargo, prefieren apuntar más alto y deber lealtad a la madre creadora de los siete, considerados por ellos rebeldes impuros, héroes paganos, que merecen pagar por la traición a su madre aquel día que la abandonaron. Incluso algunos de sus hijos decidieron volver con ella, por temor a ser destruidos. Sólo Ikah y Horth pelearon…

… Después de darle una segunda oportunidad a nuestro planeta, los caminos de todos los dioses se separaron, así como los caminos de sus hijos. No tardaron en aparecer sectas a favor de Chaos, como la Orden del Crepúsculo, que incluso abarcó a un grupo de dragones que comenzaron una batalla sin precedentes contra nosotros, los ángelis. De entre ellos, el más fuerte, Hion, fue capturado con ayuda de unos druidas, los que destruyeron su cuerpo de dragón y lo condenaron a vivir como un humano por el resto de su vida. Pero su naturaleza era más fuerte que la nuestra, así que sin poder destruirlo completamente, quedó su cabeza, a cuidado que nosotros, los ángelis, en lo alto del cielo, donde sabíamos que Hion en su forma humana sería incapaz de volver a llegar….

- Entonces.- Explicó Kinrina- , debemos destruir esa cabeza a como dé lugar, o al menos mantenerla lejos del alcance de Hion, o volverá a su estado de dragón.

- Y ganaremos otro enemigo imposible de destruir para nosotros, ¿verdad?

- Cuando encerramos a Hion, hizo falta la vida de ángelis y druidas que actualmente no existen- Explicó TaraNya- No es que lo esté subestimando pero…

- No somos lo suficientemente fuertes, lo sé.- completó Elia de una forma más amable- Entonces pretenden destruir esa cabeza antes de que Hion la encuentre, ¿verdad?- Ambas asintieron- ¿Y tienen pensado ya cómo hacerlo?

- Por supuesto- Respondía Rina.- Pero por eso no te preocupes. Entonces… ¿nos ayudarás?

- Pues… no puedo ir con ustedes, pero…- Elia sacó entonces de sus bolsillos una esfera azulina y se la entregó a su maestra- Esto es una "cápsula de campo de fuerza". La diseñé para profundidades marinas, como me pediste, así que debería resistir sin problema unos doscientos metros de profundidad, y le dará a una de las dos una hora de aire para respirar. Si se meten las dos en el campo, les dará la mitad del tiempo. Ahora… pueden decidir si me dan un día más y perfeccionarla, o se la llevan ahora y deciden entre ustedes si va una sola por una hora, o van ambas y resisten 30 minutos.

- ¿No habrá problemas al meter la cabeza dentro del campo de fuerza?- Preguntó la ángelis de manera severa.

- Esto no es una pompa de jabón que se revienta al menor contacto.- Respondía Elia.- Seré débil, pero no tonta- El comentario hizo esbozar una sonrisa a la semininfa, mientras la de cabellos blancos levantó una ceja.

- Me caes bien, niña- Miró entonces a Kinrina- Tú decides: ¿La dejamos un día más o nos la llevamos ahora?

- ¿Alcanzará con doscientos metros de profundidad?- Preguntó la otra.

- La zona donde cayó es profunda, pero no tanto.- Su semblante cambió a un tono serio.- Lo que me preocupa es el tiempo. No sé cuánto nos demoraremos en bajar, y la cabeza es pesada, tendremos que entrar las dos en el campo.

Kinrina miró a Elia, luego a TaraNya, y luego a la cápsula. Tenían que hacer el trabajo pronto, pues cada día que pasaba era un día menos antes de la catástrofe, pero también debían hacerlo bien. Miró a los árboles detenidamente, y casi como una respuesta, recibió el tintineo de sus hojas movidas por la brisa matinal, y habiéndolo interpretado como un buen augurio, contestó:

- Adelante. Los quince minutos de ventaja los podemos obtener de otra forma.- Guardó entonces la cápsula en su bolsillo y miró a su alumna.- Gracias, Elia. Espero nos volvamos a encontrar.- Aquello sonaba como a despedida, pero así como estaban las cosas era muy probable que no se volvieran a encontrar, tanto Kinrina por su misión, como Elia por lo que iba a hacer una semana más tarde con su grupo.

- Con que no sea en el infierno… todo bien.

Y despidiéndose de ambas, siguió su camino hacia la mansión Rimm, donde tendría que lidiar ahora con sus propios problemas, esperando que los libros de la casa le gritaran alguna respuesta que parecía escondida recelosamente, probablemente para alimentar el miedo a la madre Chaos. Al menos ese trabajo lo hacía muy bien la Orden del Crepúsculo: infundir miedo, y como el miedo otorga poder, la Orden se veía más poderosa que nunca.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Habían pasado tres noches desde que habían abandonado la cabaña. Ahora regresaban a sus antiguas formas de acampar, eso sí, con mayúscula soltura gracias a las monedas que ganaron gracias a la obra improvisada por Zalakaín, quien ahora parecía estar de mejor humor que en días pasados y no dejaba de contar lo gracioso que se había visto cada uno de ellos.

-De antología estuvo su actuación.- Reía el bardo contagiando al grupo quien se encontraba cenando frente a un buen fuego, a excepción de Orfeo y Agustín que dormían como dos pequeños lirones en su tienda.-Encantado de hacerles un retrato pero la mención honorífica se la daba al estimado "cabeza de nido".

-Ya me hubiera gustado verte a ti en mi lugar, orejudo come lechuga.- Contestó el aludido desde su rincón, dando una mordida a un buen filete de res a media cocción.

-A mi me daría un infarto si te veía a ti narrando, ricitos de oro. Que de sensibilidad tienes igual a una pizca de pimienta.- Respondió Zal dando buena cuenta de una ensalada de generosas hojas verdes, alguna ralladura de frutos frescos, dátiles dulces y un buen puñado de pistaches.

-No eres tan bueno como te crees.- Siguió Calik que extrañamente no se encontraba de buen humor como para darle por su lugar al bardo.

-Y tú no deberías de estar criticando, que si no fuese por el buenazo de Zal no te estarías engullendo ese pedazo de animal.- Dijo Zul llamando la atención al ninja que igual comía un trozo de filete en su jugo. Ugishi puso los ojos en blanco.

-Perdone, "Su Magnificencia" solamente que regáñeme cuando deje de hablar con la boca llena.- Al escuchar eso, el híbrido se apresuró a cerrar sus mandíbulas haciendo que sus dientes se mordieran la lengua haciendo que Zul soltara un "Ay" tan grande que le hizo escupir su trozo de comida, diese de saltitos, sacase su lengua y le diera el viento para refrescarse. Eso le pareció gracioso al pequeño lobito que lo imitó después de comerse el bocado que cayó a su lado. Calik señaló la tienda donde dormían los hermanos.-Si la princesa Orfeo te hubiera visto, en vez de provocarle ternurita le ibas a dar asquito.

-Nadie nace sabio.- Soltó Lyra ofreciéndole agua al chico lobo quien se puso colorado al escuchar la gracia de la hija de San Espada.

-Eres buen apoyo, Calik.- Dijo Yandros dando un suspiro y mirando con sus ojos violeta a su hermanastro.

-No empieces a joderme, Kun. En primera ni siquiera te estaba hablando a ti.

-Pues como si lo fuera, que no se me ha olvidado lo que me dijiste cuando estábamos en el juego de cartas.

-Mi boca dijo puras verdades, idiota renegado.

-Me das vergüenza y lástima ajena, siempre insultando. Eres igual de malo provocando.

-Tu madre.

-Tu mujer.

Sikoth advirtió que esos se llevaban cada vez peor. Palmeó ambas manos y cada una la puso a un lado mientras Lyra se cubría sus oídos.

-Haya paz, que hay gente durmiendo pues.

-Nii-Sama, no seas tan mal hablado, por favor.

-Snif, y yo que quería pasar buen rato recordando anécdotas y vienen a echarlo a perder estos grandotes.- Gimoteó el semi-elfo frotándose los ojos en broma, como si se estuviera quitando algunas lágrimas y se recostó sobre el hombro de Jason.- Abrázame, papi, estoy asustado.

-A mí también me ponen con los pelos de punta como mis cuernos.- Comentó Pies de Fuego pujando por quitarse al pelirrojo de encima. Torom llegó en ese momento que había ido a hacer sus necesidades biológicas detrás de unos arbustos, obvio que había escuchado todo.

-Yandros…

-Perdona, amigo mío.- El ninja de los sellos hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza en forma de disculpa que hizo sonreír al ex mercenario.

-Tampoco es para tanto, ya sé que mi cuñado suele sacar a cualquiera de sus cabales.

-Ja, yo cuando te veo a ti y al "cuatro ojos" me vuelvo más loco. Hasta ahora no sé ni como puñetero coño los he aguantado a ustedes dos.

-Te estás pasando.- Dijo Koru que había dejado de reír.-Hay damas aquí por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Pues mira, que yo no veo a ninguna a menos que me vayas a traer a Elia "Bonitas Piernas."

Antes de que Koru pudiera reaccionar, la shinobi pelirroja se puso de pie y se encaró al hombretón. Le mostró un par de ojos verdes fríos que adornaban un rostro afilado y duro.

-¡Calik, cierra la boca de una buena vez que no tenemos la culpa de tus traumas!- Tyra estaba totalmente seria mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho con el puño cerrado. Eso hizo que el rubio solo meneara la cabeza, se diera la vuelta para darles la espalda y acabar de dar buena cuenta de su cena que ya se había enfriado.

-Alá, salió la domadora.- Comentó Zal con los ojos muy abiertos. La exclamación de la muchacha los sorprendió. Ella parecía tan frágil al frente de Calik, recordó por un momento cuando el mítico David enfrentaba al gigante Goliat.- Y eso que es su hermana y no su esposa. La bravura de la sangre sí que es escalofriante.

-Calik y Tyra no son hermanos carnales.- Aclaró con una vocecilla Lyra que salió detrás de su prometido.- Tampoco es mío.

Todos se quedaron callados, la incredulidad se asomó por los rostros de cada uno aunque con mayor fuerza en los que pertenecían a Sikoth y Torom.

-No me habías contado.- Dijo el ojiverde a su esposa cuando ella volvió a su sitio.

-No tenías que decirlo, Lyra…-Murmuró el rubio sin convidarse a dar la cara.

-Si tenía.- Secundó Yandros dando firmeza a lo dicho por la morena.

-Ahora resulta de que nadie aquí son de la misma familia, ni padre, ni madre ni perro que nos ladre.- Dijo Zal mirando sin malas intenciones a los hermanos ex ladrones.- Pero bueno, eso no importa pues hay otro tipo de lazos y poderosamente fuertes.- Sonrío.- ¿Verdad bellezas?

Las gemelas rieron tímidamente ante ello.

-Lo siento, pero creíamos que nuestra hermandad se veía tal como adoptiva.- Señaló Tyra mientras su esposo la abrazaba y se acurrucaba en sus cálidos brazos.- Ya con más calma les contaremos la historia…

-Tenemos buen tiempo para ello antes de ver que asuntos encaminaremos nuestros pasos. Ahora que miren, tenemos una futura boda que celebrar.- Dijo Sikoth acariciando la mano de Lyra cuyo cutis había dejado de ser bronceado para ser ahora rojo.- No sé ustedes pero antes de que pase algo peor, quisiera disfrutar al máximo estos momentos de la vida antes de que nos toque luchar.

-Ese es mi hermanito Horth.-Dijo Koru dándole unas palmaditas al hombro de Sikoth con cierto orgullo.- Todavía me cuesta creer que entre esta prole tengamos a dos dioses supremos, a quienes podamos tutear, pasar buenas tertulias, compartir buenos licores y gastarles bromas.- Eso hizo reír a los demás, incluso Huggin, el halcón, Riwl, el búho y el pequeño lobito hicieron sus soniditos propios uniéndose a las risas.- Eso sí, no son los más guapos pero nada es perfecto, así nos las tendremos que aguantar.

-Ea, que soy mucho más sexy que tú.- Bromeó Torom.

-Pero eres casado y eso espanta a las doncellas.- Dijo Zul ya más recuperado.

-Mira quién habla.- Exclamó Jason más relajado mientras Koru le daba un capón.

-No te muerdas las uñas, cuernitos, que tú estás peor que yo. Eres un soltero empedernido.

-El único ahorcado aquí es Torom.- Se burló Zalakaín, pero después carraspeó.- ¡Miento! Olvidé a mami Lidda. Por los dioses, ya no sé si la soltería es una bendición o todo lo contrario.

Volvieron a reír mientras Calik seguía con esa cara de cansancio apurando ahora una bolsa de piel rellena con cerveza clara, se dio un golpe en la mejilla y de pronto se sintió enfadado, envidioso y en cierta medida…decepcionado. Igual se seguía preguntando el cómo había soportado estar todo ese tiempo al lado de ellos. Se veían tan patéticos.

"Idiotas, para lo que les va a durar sus charadas…"

Ya había entrado la media noche cuando todos se fueron a dormir cansados después de que Koru, Torom y Zal habían acosado al pobre Yandros para que les platicase sobre sus aventuras con las mujeres y de haber puesto rojo a Zul cuando comentaron que hacía buena pareja con Orfeo, más cuando se ponía ese "afeminado" trajecito de rey bueno.  
"Ciertamente Orfeo ya dejó de ser una niña, ¿no, Zul?" Afirmó el mayor de los hermanos quien se puso en actitud de mustio. "Si dejo pasar un par de añitos, quien sabe, a lo mejor hasta me convierto en príncipe consorte."

Zul, inexplicablemente fue el primero en tumbarse en su petate junto con su diminuto lobito de piel grisácea después de que aquellos comentarios le habían caído de tal forma que se sintió nervioso. Cuando Torom se acercó para echarle una manta ya estaba roncando de forma que hasta burbujas salían por su nariz de forma exagerada.

Koru fue también de los primero que cayó dormido profundamente después de haber estado contemplando con morriña el pergamino que había sacado de su carta de la Luna y que ahora estaba un poco corrugado de tanto haberlo desplegado y enrollarlo. Lo había leído hasta el cansancio.

"Vale por un deseo" Hasta esa frase llegaba a sus sueños.

Sikoth por su parte, parecía que se había esfumado de él toda prudencia pues no dejaba de enfocar sus nuevas gafas con las esmeraldas más para contemplar los bellos ojos de Lyra quien le sonreía encantadoramente y le saludaba desde el otro lado del cristal de las gafas a pesar de esta ya durmiendo al lado de él, eso sí, sin hacer nada más que abrazarse o hacerse señas con los dedos de forma amorosa.

"Dulce sirena, hermosa noche bella,  
Brillante eterna, como una alborada estrella.  
Luna mía, perla de mi vida,  
Zafiro de mi existir, ven a mi princesa,  
Guíame por este sendero, soñadora nereida."

Zalakaín había tomado por costumbre entonar una dulce canción mientras miraba al firmamento estrellas y después se recostaba y ponía su sombrero cubriendo su rostro. No quería que lo vieran cuando abría la boca estando dormido y por ahí se le escapase un hilillo de "babitas élficas" como había dicho una vez Lidda cuando lo encontró ebrio una vez a las puertas del Nido.

Tyra y Torom, que están un poquito más alejados al resto hablaban en voz queda mientras a veces reían de forma cómplice. Esa vez, Tyra le hizo la broma recordándole que él se había puesto "cachondo" más de lo costumbre al ver desnudos a los chicos y él por toda respuesta, en plan aparentemente vengativo, la acercaba a él y le invitaba a perderse debajo de las cobijas. Después de un rato salían a flote para tomar aire fresco y besarse antes de dormir.

A esa hora, le correspondía el turno de guardia a Jason, y el chico, sentado delante del fuego, se frotaba el costado derecho. Yandros, que antes de irse a su entrenamiento nocturno, le había dado un remedio para que el dolor pasara, pero solo le aliviaba unas cuantas horas. Las largas caminatas y los momentos de tensión vividos no eran buenos para su recuperación. Tenía al menos cuatro costillas rotas, y, si se podía mover aún, era por su sangre híbrida, que le hacía un poco más resistente.

Como era costumbre últimamente, Calik apareció después de la mala leche que provocó en la cena y se sentó al otro lado de la hoguera. Jason le saludó con un "buenas", a lo que el ninja se limitó a asentir. Jason dejó de frotarse el costado y le miró fijamente. Ya parecía mucho más sereno.

A él nunca le había caído bien, del todo, Calik. Quizá fuera por lo que había hecho sufrir a Lyra y Tyra; o porque en uno de los primeros encontronazos le dio tal paliza que Jason apenas recordaba lo que había pasado antes; la cuestión era que él no se fiaba nada del rubio. Sin embargo, desde que había conocido a Darkhart y sabido (de un modo intuitivo) que Lai era hija de Calik, deseaba entenderle. Aunque Jason intuía que para eso necesitaría una vida entera.

-¿Te pasa algo, Calik?

-Tenemos que hablar. – Dijo el ninja mirando primero las llamas y después centrando sus orbes azules en el chico. Hablaba ni muy fuerte ni muy quedo, estaba muy tranquilo a pesar de haber discutido con Yandros, ni parecía que eso hubiese ocurrido. – Es sobre Lai.

-¿Ya has contactado con su madre? – Jason cerró el frasco de pomada y volvió a ponerse la camisa.

-Sí. Y ella está dispuesta a acudir al monasterio de la orden, para ver a Mayerling. Tiene interés en conocerte, pero no sé si es buena idea que vengas conmigo.

-¿Por qué? – Jason se cambió de postura, y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar quejarse del costado.

-No estás en condiciones de viajar. Y no deseo que te alejes de mis hermanas…- Arrastró la última palabra, pero continuó.-…no de momento.

-Vaya, que considerado… - Jason apretó los dientes. Los cambios de humor de Calik comenzaban de nueva cuenta a deconcertarlo. – Si Mayerling estuviera bien, entonces no me importaría dejarlo en sus manos, pero…

-Sé que mi palabra de honor no significa gran cosa para ti, pero sí comprenderás que nunca le haría daño a alguien que pertenece a mi sangre. Si lo que te preocupa es la madre de Lai, te diré que se llama Ilitia, y que es una kunoichi de las mejores que existen, pero que está dispuesta a renunciar a su clan y a todo si con ello consigue recuperar a su hija.

-¿Y Énevan?

-No, él no estará presente. – Calik reflexionó antes de decir: - Fue él quien entregó a Lai a las Asesinas Ciegas. Ilitia ha removido cielo y tierra para encontrarla, y para ello abandonó a mi hermano. No volverá a su lado.

-Me estás diciendo que respetarás el trato que hicimos, ¿verdad? ¿Dejarás que sean Lai y su madre quienes decidan, y tú respetarás la decisión? ¿Aunque no te guste?

-Aunque no me guste. – Calik sonrió. Era un gesto poco habitual en el ninja, y normalmente, cuando Jason lo veía, solía estar asociado a una pelea sangrienta. Se puso en pie, y Jason le imitó. –Trato hecho, entonces.

Se dieron la mano. Jason tuvo que contener el gesto de dolor del rostro, porque el apretón fue demasiado fuerte para él. Cuando retiró la mano, Calik dijo:

–Partiré enseguida, pero antes me gustaría darte las gracias.  
Jason sintió algo raro al escuchar eso. Le pareció como si el ninja se estuviera despidiendo.

-¿A mí?

-Has cuidado muy bien de Lai, y la has protegido más que aquellos que dicen ser su familia. Entiendo que lo haces por esas cosas que hacen los caballeros, el honor y proteger al débil…

Jason le interrumpió:

-Lo hice porque me dio la gana, porque quiero a las niñas que Medea protegió con su vida, o, para que lo entiendas, porque Lai, Ariadna, Lyra, Tyra, hasta Aryt, para mí son mi sangre, mi familia. No he jurado por mi honor protegerlas, lo hago porque deseo hacerlo.

Calik volvió a sonreír con cierta amargura, de pronto Jason sintió que había dicho algo malo más al enterarse que nada unía de forma especial a Calik con las gemelas. Se levantó de la hoguera y, antes de marcharse al refugio de la noche, le hizo un saludo militar.

-Una cosa más.- Dijo sin detenerse ni un ápice.- No le digas nada a mis hermanas ni a los demás a donde he ido. Ya nos veremos después, Señor Wade.

Antes que Jason pudiese decir nada, Calik desapareció de su vista y de cierta forma comenzó a sentir sus párpados sumamente pesados, como si en vez de piel fuesen cemento…

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

-Que cursi, me vi con este mocosete.- Susurró para sí el rubio mientras embarraba sus botas gracias al lodozal que ahora pisaba mientras se internaba en la espesura del paisaje nocturno cuyo hábitat era parecido a un bosque de coníferas.- Lo suficientemente justo para que se burlen de mí los crepusculoides.

Dio un escupitajo y siguió avanzando. ¿Qué paso debería tomar ahora? Independientemente del asunto de Lai, tenía que asistir a otra cita importante. Era la hora de pagar el precio que le fue solicitado cuando se llevó a Pequeña Trueno y a Lyra, a quien comenzó a llamar como "Gota de Lluvia" para curar sus heridas después de la masacre en Melis Karl.

Un abono a la diosa-muerte.

Su ánimo se diezmó un poco. No estaba con ganas de estar en la presencia de su madre. ¿Madre? Ella nunca se había tomado la molestia de actuar con ese papel y mucho más con él. Pero tenía que saldar cuentas y no podía ser esquivo con la que cortaba el hilo de la vida de los seres que habitaban todos los niveles que ocupaban mientras respirasen en la biosfera de Mimir. Ya había alcanzado en objetivo de conocer al dichoso "Ejército Misterioso", no hacía comentado nada con los niños del grupo pero él reconoció la esencia de aquellos seres caóticos. No distanciaban mucho de lo que era él. Encontró muchas respuestas a sus cuestiones y supo el porqué la Orden den Crepúsculo lo había sacado de la jugada. Muchos mensajes le fueron transmitidos de forma indirecta, hasta hace poco se dio cuenta.

"Todo fue momentáneo"

En eso, la recordó a ella. Kinrina…¿Qué estaría haciendo aquella druidesa en esos momentos? Calik se preocupó, la conocía bien y sabía que no era de las que se andaban quietas. Era más libre que el viento rebelde de Elia. Además, también su relación había quedado pendiente. Espera, ¿aún quedaba algo entre ellos? Río un poco. La última vez que la vio estaban en la Cuna de Sibel. El rostro regordete de Dakhart le hizo suspirar. Le echaba de menos, un pedacito de su carne maldita. Y sintió una punzada en el centro de su pecho, la misma que sintió al ver a Tyra con Derdim…

No caviló más, pues otra de sus inquietudes se resolvió al momento de escuchar el aleteo de un par de alas en algún punto, varios metros por encima de su cabeza. Se quedó quieto y comprobó que la presencia era un aura similar a la suya, no del mismo nivel pero si del mismo origen. Pronto, una silueta encapuchada se arrancó así misma de la oscuridad y se dejo caer con suavidad y parsimonia enfrente de Ugishi. Éste noto que aquella aparición no había dudado ni un segundo en acercarse a él y mucho menos en hablarle.

-Saludos, Crepuscular.- Se escuchó una voz dual, sonora, dura y que hacía un eco metálico. No se le veía ni fracción del cuerpo pero dedujo que donde se escondían los ojos estaban bien fijos en él y no precisamente de forma amistosa. Supo que no corría peligro, al menos no en aquel momento.

-Te esperaba, supongo.- Fue su única respuesta. Examinó la tela que conformaba la toga que portaba el susodicho, era negra pero tenía en los bajos de las mangas y del capuchón ciertos símbolos plateados dibujados, uno de ellos un círculo partido a la mitad por un tosco relámpago. Sin dudas, el símbolo de la Madre, de Mutho.

-Traigo conmigo una misiva para Calik Ugishi y por lo que deduzco por tus "notables" rasgos sé que eres tú.-El personaje, en un movimiento brusco se echó la capucha hacia atrás y la voz perdió ese matiz dual. El shinobi supo en definitiva que se trataba de una mujer, aunque el timbre se asimilaba todavía como al eco de una tormenta lejana. - Pero a decir verdad ya te conocía muy bien desde que salí de mi cascarón allá en el Picacho de Halom.

-¿Con quién tengo el disgusto?- Calik puso las palmas de sus manos hacia adelante como si estuviera pidiendo tiempo. Un tufo podrido le llegó a las fosas nasales, era un aroma parecido al sudor corporal con sangre, paja y excremento de palomas.- Supongo que eres alguien insignificante porque mi memoria no puede ser tan pésima.- Dudó.- O a lo mejor al estar con estos mocosetes ya se me contagió lo idiota. Conocí cada rincón del desierto de Halom más cuando llevaba decenas de niños para dar sustento a los híbridos humanos-águila.

-No estás errado, cierto es. Soy Platina, hija de Chrysos.- Dijo al momento que la visitante cortaba con la cantaleta del ninja y daba un paso, mostrándose a la tenue luz. Calik esperaba verle los labios pero para su sorpresa un afilado pico broncíneo se abría para darle más énfasis a sus palabras para que no quedara dudas de su identidad.-Actual guía de los aventis y por supuesto, con un buen rango entre los Hijos del Crepúsculo.

Calik pasó de la sorpresa a la decepcionante cruda realidad. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo habitual para devorar con sus orbes azules-rojizos la aparente frágil figura que se presentaba ante él: Una presencia con cabeza pequeña coronada con millares de cabellos cortos totalmente rizados de color perla, un rosto anguloso enmarcado por medianos mofletes, larguiruchos brazos cuyas manos lisas poseían unos dedos puntiagudos acabados en garras, un torso semidesnudo cuyos senos estaban cubiertos por un peto metálico tipo sostén y donde debería estar la entrepierna solo traía otro tipo de faldellín igual metálico de la cual sobresalían dos largas piernas emplumadas igual con dos pares de patas muy parecidas a las águilas pero éstas eran grotescas. Lo único que distanciaba de las características de las aves de oro era que cada pluma que salía de la piel de esa híbrida era de tinte plateado.

Pronto, sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, además aquella peste lo estaba fumigando prácticamente.

-¿Una aventis?- El rubio arrastró las palabras mostrando cierto desconcierto y una punzante cosquilleo de querer ser burlesco.- Si tienes la figura pero difieres de ellos; el tontorrón de Chrysos se veía más espectacular que tú.

-Es algo de lo que se ocupó mi madre y la Orden.- Dijo tajante Platina entornando sus propios ojos en un gesto de fastidio. Calik no era el primero que le despreciaba por ser lo que era y más por sus rasgos. De hecho hasta su progenitor la había despreciado por eso pero no lo iba a mencionar en algún momento ni tenía que discutir por ello, ya después se haría cargo y cumpliría con lo que Crhysos no había hecho.- No estoy aquí para decir el por qué mi plumaje difiere a los otros que lideraba mi padre.- Sacó dentro de su bolso una esfera de cristal que era del tamaño de una canica que parecía que tenía dentro un vórtice negro que, a veces, se tornaba morado en su núcleo y se movía en espiral. Se lo ofreció al ninja y murmuró:-Tengo órdenes de entregarte esto de forma personal; "El Crepúsculo del Verano de la Vida roza nuestras puertas…"

De forma inmediata, Calik entendió aquella última oración recibiendo el diminuto orbe.

"La Clave" Pensó reconociendo dicho santo y seña "Ya va a comenzar; los engranajes de los del Crepúsculo han comenzado a girar en el reloj oscuro."

-Tengo antes, unos asuntos pendientes que me conciernen.- Fue la única respuesta escueta que dio el shinobi.- En unos tres días les caeré, espero una fiesta de bienvenida, más que me merezco muchas explicaciones.

-Ya lo creo, si no fuera por lo que he visto en tu peregrinación, diría que estabas comiendo sesos ¿Ya se te quitaron esos gustos?…En fin, sigues siendo de los nuestros y claro que se te dirá el por qué no se te dieron a conocer algunas situaciones.- Platina volvió a ponerse el capuchón.- No dejes esperando más a la Orden como has solido hacer o Tujokho se enfadará.-Dijo la aventis amarrando su lengua y cubriéndose con su exuberante plumaje plateado que estaba ya sobresaliendo por los agujeros de la túnica. Fue entonces que fue perdiéndose en el abrazo de la noche, dejando en el ambiente el reflejo luminoso de sus ojos dorados que paulatinamente, se fueron extinguiendo.- Tengo que seguir entregando misivas.

-Soberbia, igual a Chrysos. –Dijo para sí el ninja con un rictus lleno de asco rascándose a la vez la nariz tratando de quitarse el olor pútrido que había dejado la híbrido. Después pensó en Tujokho, uno de los lugartenientes de Muctut e hizo otro gesto de molestia. –Nunca igual, siempre distinto. Ese desgraciado…al menos pude saber los sueños de estos niños, saqué algo beneficioso, sino para la Orden, sí para mí.- Comentó sonriendo para sí.- Pronto no tendré que contenerme si quiero a Derdim y a Sikoth.

Se dio la vuelta y examinó la pelotilla que estaba tan fría como si fuese una bola de granizo pero sentía un corazón que palpitaba dentro de ella. Agotado pero algo extasiado, la guardó dentro del bolsillo de su camisa y retornó al campamento. Un vistazo más antes de irse…no vendría tan mal.

"Ahora que lo pienso, esta pajarita no me ha echado bronca por la muerte de Chrysos y del brujo vejete ese de Renhart."

Al poner un pie ahí, volvió a cambiar el matiz de su bronceado rostro olvidando sus pensamientos, pues al primero que vio fue al desgraciado "Kun" que estaba sentado frente a su camino mirándole con cierta picardía, como siempre burlándose a sus anchas y esta vez quien sabe por que carajos. Dudaba mucho que el renegado hubiera escuchado su conversación aunque igual no le extrañaría que fuese así. Daba igual, ¡que importaba!, eso sí, le ponía de un humor de perros. Dio un vistazo al campamento y se dio cuenta que todos dormían y no por métodos normales. El modo en el que estaba Yandros se lo confirmó.

"Plumas de sueño…Ni un terremoto ni un saca sesos los despertaría."

-¿Qué es tan divertido, guiñapo?

Yandros levantó una mano para detener a Calik.

-Te doy el beneficio de irte como prueba de honor. –Explicó el ala izquierda de Ikah sin rodeos. –Porque ya no perteneces aquí, por lo que he oído...

-Oh, de verdad ahora si que pareces un perfecto hermano para mí: Un molón toca narices. –Comentó el rubio encogiendo los hombros, quería llevar la fiesta en paz pero por un momento a él regresaron las malas mañas de querer ser estúpidamente irónico. Se había quedado algo picado con lo que ocurrió horas antes. –No debería sorprenderte, ya que eres tan previsor. Asumo que lo supiste desde un principio: Mi real blanco en todo esto.

-No es que fuera previsor, Calik. –Dijo él dejando de sonreír. –Era algo que ya temía. Es más, hacía tiempo que te vengo vigilando... –Se levanta y se coloca en guardia. –Te han reclamado, debes volver con tu señor, hermano... Y por respeto a la sangre de Odla que corre por nuestras venas, te pido que te marches.

El rubio se mostró indiferente pero la lengua se le estaba ya soltando.

-Claro, por eso no pusiste objeción al dejarme penetrar los aposentos sagrados de mierda de Ikah. –Dijo pasando por un lado de Yandros con aparente tranquilidad.

Ladeó la cabeza como buscando alguien por tierra y pronto encontró en el otro extremo a Torom, que dormía profundamente, al lado de su esposa. ¡Como odiaba eso! Aún no entendía de donde sacaba las fuerzas para soportar ver al condenado ex mercenario tocando a su hermana, pero no dijo nada, pero la semilla de su locura comenzó de nuevo a germinar.

–Y no solamente me sometí a tus deseos de no tocarle un pelo a ese dios de paja… aunque tal vez…

Sus labios se torcieron macabramente y en un suspiro esquizofrénico, llegó a parar al lado del ex mercenario. En otro momento, lo que tarda un pestañeo, la hoja de la recta katana de Yandros destelló en el cuello de Calik, presionando lo justo para hacerle sangrar ligeramente.

-Te lo advierto por última vez, Calik Ugishi. –Dijo con una voz distinta a la que Calik conocía. Una voz potente, antigua... algo que le golpeaba en el fondo. –Vete de aquí, este no es tu sitio, y prepárate para el combate final... Porque pienso ser yo el que haga volar tu cabeza por los aires.

-Um, eso esperaba, que te pusieras así de gallito. Veo que siempre supiste de mis verdaderas intenciones. –El rubio no dejó de mostrar esa risa irritante. Puso un dedo en el filo de la katana de Yandros, haciendo presión para separarlo de su piel sin importarle hacerse una herida en la yema, no parecía dolerle. –Me pregunto si así te pondrás cuando las tierras vibren con la llegada de la Madre...

-Vosotros los dioses que seguís a la Madre sois demasiado prepotentes...

Rápidamente, con una de sus manos, tomó el cuello de la ropa a Calik y lo estiró lejos del lugar, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Lo empujó hacia el límite del campamento, fuera de las posibles vistas del grupo. Le miró con los ojos fijos en los suyos, con un deje de oscuridad en los iris.

-Nunca sabrías lo que es vivir más de mil vidas para poder proteger todo esto, Ugishi. No sabrás lo que es querer proteger algo durante toda la eternidad. Eres un simple peón sin mente de Chaos, y así morirás, bajo mi espada. Ahora vete, o la sangre de Odla no será suficiente para detener mi espada.

-Me iré, claro. Pero acompañado… ¿Crees que lady Aryt quiera… guiarme a los senderos lejanos de la oscuridad y…? –Se relamió los labios antes de seguir. –¿… del placer? ¿Podrías llamarla para que me haga compañía y deje de ser tan patético para que te relajes?

La expresión de Yandros no cambió, ni siquiera parpadeó, cuando dio un rápido paso hacia delante, colocándose en el rango de su hermano, y un fuerte puñetazo golpeó el estómago del rubio. Mientras estaba el ninja de la niebla boqueando sorprendido por el ataque, lo miró y vio que las manos del ninja del Eclipse estaban formando sellos con velocidad.

-¡Odlaron, Pilar de la Tierra!

Con un potente puñetazo en el suelo, una gran columna de piedra salió justo bajo el estómago de Calik, golpeándolo y lanzándolo hacia atrás. Yandros saltó y se colocó encima del pilar con sus ojos completamente oscurecidos mirando a su hermano. Por su lado, los orbes del shinobi de la niebla se nublaron bajo un manto de bruma acusados por el dolor de los golpes pero su garganta no dejó escapar ni un exabrupto; sin embargo sostuvo esa risita de hiena ahora marcada por la incredulidad mientras se levantaba con dificultad, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo.

-Va… Vale, entonces Tyra-chan… ella… –Siseó la lengua pasando sus dedos mojándolos con la salada savia. Volvió a reír y se chupó su propia sangre. Otra vez aquella cordura se hizo nula.

Los sellos de la mano de Yandros fueron, sin embargo, más rápidos que sus palabras.

-Sibelaron, niebla sangrienta.

Una densa niebla se levantó de la nada, como si el suelo estuviera exhalando un suspiro en medio del invierno, impidiendo la visibilidad para Calik quien apretó los dientes tan reciamente que casi se los destrozaba a sí mismo al cerrar las mandíbulas. Los ojos azules del ninja miraban por todas partes, aunque sabía que estaba cerca… Pero no vio lo cerca que estaba hasta que la hoja de Yandros mordió su brazo izquierdo, haciéndole sangrar y poniendo una mueca de dolor. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más, ya que el destello de la espada de su hermano lo volvió a ver mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba… Y otro corte, esta vez en el rostro, justo al lado de la nariz, le volvió hacer sangrar y por primera vez chilló de dolor.

Se llevó la mano al rostro sangrante, perdiendo momentáneamente la visión del ojo izquierdo por culpa del dolor y de su mano que intentaba bloquear el líquido carmesí que surgía de su cara. La niebla se fue disipando, mientras que Calik dio un paso atrás, perdiendo todo rastro de sonrisa para dar paso a una mueca de dolor y odio. Yandros estaba justo delante de él, mirándole con la espada en mano. Pero lo que al ninja rubio le impactó más fueron sus ojos.

Los ojos de su hermano estaban completamente ennegrecidos. Ni la esclerótica como el iris se había vuelto del negro color de una noche sin estrellas. Algo en el interior de Calik le decía que ya había visto esos ojos, y que esos ojos indicaban peligro.

-Vete.

Fue lo único que llegó a escuchar el shinobi de la niebla de los labios de su hermano. Se levantó del suelo con una mueca de dolor y sin una sola palabra, se fue con velocidad, dejándolo atrás. Yandros le siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista, y solo suspiró cuando dejó de sentir su presencia. Cerró los ojos un segundo, y al abrirlos, el color había regresado a ellos. Se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, el tiempo necesario para sentir de nuevo el suave viento que volvía a soplar, brindándole frescor a la noche. El silencio volvió a tomar su curso natural, roto a veces por los sonidos de los grillos, el roncar de algunos de los jóvenes del grupo y el aullar de un lobo lejano que saludaba a la luna.

El ninja, sin embargo, dirigió su mirada hacia los lados. Sabía que alguien había estado observando la pelea desde el inicio, y tenía la certeza de que los muchachos no habían despertado. Su oído estaba presto a escuchar cualquier cosa que no estuviera dentro de la normalidad.

Y ese sonido llegó de parte de unos cabellos que bailaban al viento nocturno.

Sonrió, sabía quién era el intruso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar escondida?

Se escuchó un suspiro apagado, y Aryt apareció detrás de uno de los árboles, llevando al cuello el colgante del eclipse y trayendo a la escena un delicado aroma de rosas y azaleas. Comenzó a caminar sin mirar a Yandros, mirando al horizonte, por donde Calik había desaparecido.

-¿Enfadada? –Dijo él tomando de uno de sus múltiples bolsillos un trozo de tela para empezar a limpiar su espada.

-No estoy muy feliz que digamos… pero tampoco para tanto. –Contestó ella con cierta seriedad cruzándose de brazos. –Podría decir que… ¿Asustada…?

Él suspiró con fuerza, guardando la tela, y de un movimiento guardó su espada a su espalda. Miró a la kunoichi.

-¿Por lo que te pueda hacer?

-Y que no podrías detenerte o no hacer según que cosas… sabes que todavía estoy del bando de los amigos de Calik, ¿verdad? –Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, sentándose con cierta tensión en el cuerpo. –Además, nunca te había visto así… y en cierta manera, es triste… Tal vez la Madre tenga razón en parte en condenarnos en ser tan impulsivos…

Yandros se acercó caminando hasta Aryt y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomándola con una mano del mentón para que la mirara, y le sonrió.

-Lo que hace vivo al ser vivo, sea hombre, mujer, híbrido, elfo o humano, es que tienen impulsos… y por ellos pueden llegar a vivir la vida que quieren para ellos y sus propias personas importantes… –Se acercó un poco más al rostro de Aryt. –Pero por eso mismo no quiero que te pase nada, Aryt… La Madre quiere destruir toda vida… Y no podría perdonarme que toda la belleza que ha habido en este mundo sea arrebatada…

-Y aún así nosotros debemos cortar algunas vidas para que otras nazcan y crezcan de la mano de esa armonía, ¿no? –Dijo ella con los labios, sonriendo como si una flor se abriese.

-Esa es una realidad dura que he visto demasiadas veces, mi pequeña… –Contestó él con una sonrisa triste. –Por eso vivo cada segundo como si fuera el último… y se que hasta el último suspiro será para proteger lo que amo.

Ella suspiró, intentando disimular su sonrojo.

-Al verte con mi hermano, me recordaste a mí por un momento… a Tyra y a Lyra siendo vikingos aunque no precisamente por amor… –Dijo ella recordando la fase sangrienta de cuyo orbe había nacido.

-Hay una gran diferencia entre ser un bersérker y luchar por lo que quieres. –Le dice acercándola a él y abrazándole con ternura. –Eso es lo que les estoy enseñando… lo que te quiero enseñar… No toda la oscuridad es malvada…

El ninja la abrazaba, pero sentía que los temblores que acuciaban el cuerpo de Aryt no se detenían. La chica cerró los ojos, y tomándole de los brazos lo apartó de ella.

-Pero la que tengo en mi interior lo es, Yandros…

La miró seriamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de la rubia, y cuando habló, lo hizo con decisión.

-Ella saldrá. –Dijo con una seguridad tan grande que hizo que ella diera un respingo. –Te lo prometo.

Se quedó unos instantes en silencio, y le soltó una de sus típicas sonrisas al shinobi.

-Ahora no sé si eso también me de más miedo de ti o… confianza en creerte. –Respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír como era su costumbre, aunque después volvió a ponerse en un rictus serio. –De verdad, no lo vi todo pero estabas entusiasmado en romperle la crisma a Calik…

-Para eso están las máscaras, para que no nos vean el rostro. –Dijo él con un tono de maestro bastante notorio para hacerla reír. –Pero en mi caso, mi batalla con Calik no era esta noche, por eso no he ido a hacerle mucho daño… Solo le devolví lo que una vez me hizo… –Explicó él guiñándole el ojo donde tenía la cicatriz. –Y lo mío no fue por diversión como lo suyo…

-Ojo por ojo… –Aryt meneó la cabeza para hacer que él la mirase directamente a sus ojos verdes. –No creo que solo por querer tocar a Derdim te hayas puesto así.

-Tenía que dejarle claro que no puede tocar a la mujer que amo. –Contestó él besándole en la frente.

Ella se dejó llevar por la calidez del sencillo beso cerrando los ojos para sentir con más cariño lo que le transmitía el ninja. Cuando se apartaron, ella abrió de nuevo los ojos algo triste.

-Pero sabes muy bien que va a volver y precisamente a llevarse a… esa persona… ¿Verdad?

-No lo permitiré… –Dijo él con seguridad. –Él no tiene derecho sobre ti… –Con la otra mano, acaricia el colgante del Eclipse que llevaba Aryt. –Esto es la prueba… –Tomó una de las manos de ella y la colocó encima de su pecho. -Y aquí la señal de que perteneces a este lugar...

El rostro de la rubia kunoichi volvió a equipararse al color de una fresca cereza, algo a lo que no estaba realmente acostumbrada.

-Bueno, bueno… También tu prioridad es cuidar de Torom Derdim. –Dijo ella poniendo voz de general.

Él le sonrió y, de improviso, le besó tiernamente en los labios. Aryt se dejó llevar un poco y lo abrazó por el cuello. Instantes después se separaron y él cerró los ojos mientras ella apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de Yandros.

-Nadie vendrá aquí esta noche. He puesto trampas alrededor del campamento para que se pueda dormir tranquilo hoy.

-Excelente, tú si que has aprendido. –Dijo ella riendo y deshaciendo el abrazo, levantándose y despeinando los cabellos negros. Después volvió a ponerse sumamente seria mirando hacia el hombre que ahora también se levantaba. –Bueno, al punto… Yandros, todo ha comenzado.

-Lo sé. –Dijo él perdiendo un instante su sonrisa. –Pronto todo el mundo sabrá lo que es una guerra a la antigua… tengo que hacer que estos niños sean algo de provecho para entonces…

-No me gusta apremiarte pero en este caso creo que tendrás aún mucho trabajo por delante. Yandros… Athl regresará… y no solo eso; Tujokho viene hacia acá… viene por las cazadoras de las almas de Ikah y Horth.

-Oh. ¿En serio? Tengo ganas de tener unas palabras con Tujokho... ¿Está a la altura de su reputación?

-La mano derecha de Muctut, pretendiente mío. –Sonrió la rubia peinándose con los dedos sus cabellos de oro.

-Oh, entonces será la ex-mano derecha de nuestro amigo... y será un ex-pretendiente tuyo. –Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice y acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

-¿Te tomarás algún día en serio los informes que te doy, Yandros? –La chica suspiró cansada. –Si quieres enviaré a la encantadora Xóchitl para que te dé lo que se ha filtrado.

-Créeme, Aryt, que todas las informaciones que me das son sumamente importantes y tomadas completamente en serio. –Le dijo él perdiendo la sonrisa. Aryt notó que el aire alrededor del ninja cambiaba. –Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-Si está al alcance de mi mano, lo haré, siempre que no afecte mi status con Muctut, más ahora que le veo… preocupado.

-¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué preocupado? –Dijo extrañado Yandros.

La rubia tomó aire antes de continuar.

-Querido, creo que algo se le ha escapado de entre las manos y, si te soy franca, no sé si sea algo bueno o malo para nosotros… –Después dibujo tres letras en el aire, primero una letra "O", seguida de una "T" y terminó con una muda "H".

Él abrió los ojos y se colocó la mano en el mentón, haciendo memoria.

-Es algo… imprevisto… Aunque a fin de cuentas… No, es algo que no esperaba… –Los ojos de Yandros se perdieron un momento en el tiempo, y bajó la mano. –¿Qué más ha ocurrido?

-Noticias cortas. –Dijo ella masajeándose los párpados. En ese momento Yandros vio que no había dormido en varias jornadas. –Se rumora que la diosa de la muerte ha sido acusada desde los altares secretos por el delito de traición. Igualmente, tu cuñada favorita, la princesa Ilitia, hija del clan de la Arena, ha convocado una reunión donde se determinará si los clanes ninja dejarán de guerrear entre ellos y se fragmentarán para ponerse o bien del lado de la tierra o… –Carraspeó y se humedeció los labios repentinamente secos. –O de Atius, conocido como Énevan Ugishi.

-Le mandé hace poco una misiva a Ilitia… Precisamente para que los miembros descontentos de los clanes ninja se unieran bajo nuestra bandera. –Dijo Yandros completamente serio. –No sé si lo ha hecho por voluntad propia, porque llegó mi misiva o por ambas… Pero si Ilitia está de nuestro lado tenemos una poderosa aliada. –Dijo el maestro ninja mientras se rascaba pensativo el mentón.

-Si, a pesar de ser la madre de la hija de Calik, recuerda más que los otros clanes han sido sometidos por tu hermanastro. Lo peor es que han sido convocados con órdenes directas del palacio de Aghamen.

-¿Del palacio de Aghamen? Creo que tengo gente ahí... ¿Quién dio la orden?

-Tanto no sé, Yandros. Se rumora que un usurpador… igual intuyo que Calik se dará una vuelta por ahí después de visitar a su madre.

-Enviaré a alguien allí… –La mira seriamente. –Ve al pueblo, allí hay miembros del Eclipse, infórmales y duerme uno o dos días. Luego… ven conmigo, hay cosas que tenemos que hacer.

-Pero… ¿Y tú? –Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. –Tu llevas… ¿Cuántos, cinco días sin dormir? ¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta?

Él no dijo nada y la miró a los ojos.

-Haces mucho para protegerles… –Continuó ella acercándose otro paso a él. –¿Por qué no descansas un poco…?

-Descanso cuando puedo. –Le contestó Yandros acariciándole la mejilla a la rubia. –Tendré tiempo suficiente de descansar cuando hayamos ganado la guerra.

-Eres tan optimista que hasta me contagias a mí de tu positivismo… –Contestó Aryt con una sonrisa. Le besó la mano y se apartó unos pasos. –Dos días, en dos días estaré en camino. No me falles. ¿De acuerdo?

-Te doy mi palabra.

La rubia kunoichi sonrió y se perdió entre las sombras, dejando su aroma en el aire. Yandros, por su lado, caminó hacia donde estaba la hoguera encendida, se sentó y colocó otro leño para que no se apagara la llama.

El lobito de Zul se despertó por el pequeño ruido que hizo el leño al tocar el fuego, y se acercó a Yandros. Él sonrió y le acarició en la cabeza.

-Ve a dormir, pequeño, mañana jugaremos. –Le dijo el ninja al cachorro.

Una rama golpeó su mejilla, cortándole la piel. Le hizo añadir un "mierda" más a su lista. Los insectos nocturnos igual estaban afanados en rodearle por más que manoteara. A cada paso que daba se sentía mucho más débil a pesar de haber ya dejado de sangrar y sentir dolor.

Dio vuelta cuando sintió que ya no podía más. Dejó caer su cuerpo y sacó de entre su capa rota una mochila. Hurgando en su interior buscaba uno de los pocos frasquitos que le había dado Kinrina para calmar su ansiedad, su frenético deseo de matar y tener a raya su esquizofrenia. Halló uno, lo destapó y lo bebió con avidez. El líquido verduzco pronto se deslizó con prisas por su garganta, caliente, rasposo. No es suficiente y abrió el otro par que le quedaban; el resultado fue el mismo.

Apenas pudo volver a soltar otra maldición. Aventó a lo lejos los cristales y volvió a ponerse de pie. Sendos mareos le nublaban la visión, pero sacudió su cabeza y sacó fuerzas de la flaqueza para continuar.

-Se me agota el tiempo.

Cuando una pared de árboles bloqueó su camino, gruñó por lo bajo. Se dio la vuelta y desanduvo el camino. El sudor le goteaba de la frente y caía sobre su traje ninja.

Malditos Hijos del Crepúsculo, maldito Yandros y su mentada Orden del Eclipse…cada bando le había puesto en una situación ridícula, aunque por otro lado él mismo se la había buscado. Por otro lado, pensó, no estaba todo perdido. Es cierto que no hizo tal viaje en balde pues supo algunas intenciones que le habían ocultado en los últimos años, había visto con sus propios ojos el mentado Ejército Oscuro y que el grandísimo energúmeno de Ludovico seguía vivito y coleando. Tenía más vidas que un puñetero gato. Se habían burlado tantas veces de él…

Sonrío por un momento hasta que otra rama lo azotó, esta vez en el ojo.

-¡Mierda!

Tenía que encontrar un claro de tierra ahora mismo. Frunció el ceño…de pronto escuchó una voz:

"Cuidado, cuidado…"

Sus ojos exploraron los alrededores mientras buscaba esa voz, una mujer. Él no se puso a cubierto, ni dejó de andar. Era mejor estar en movimiento. Asió con debilidad su katana. De todos modos ya no tenía mucho que perder.

"¿Me escuchas? ¡He dicho que tengas cuidado!"

La voz ronca, femenina, con fuerte acento, se cernió en su mente de nueva cuenta, era tan ricamente sensual que creyó reconocer. De pronto, comenzó a hundirse en una enorme ciénaga de arenas movedizas.

Vaya ninja…

-¿Qué demonios?- Evitó el instinto de alzar las piernas. Si hacía eso lograría que su cuerpo se hundiese más rápido. Se quedó quieto mirando como era tragado lentamente por la arena líquida, primero sus pies y luego sus tobillos.

"Ya la has hecho." Suspiró la voz pero sin tono de reproche, al contrario, sonaba comprensible."Yandros te dejó peor de lo que pensaba…"

Calik seguía hundiéndose, ahora sus muslos estaban envueltos en esa engorrosa humedad. El olor de las aguas estancadas y putrefactas hizo que arrugara la nariz. Los gruesos granos líquidos eran fríos.

"Quítate la camisa." Dijo la sensual voz de repente."Te quiero desnudito en mis aposentos."

-¿También de una vez los pantalones?- Resopló burlonamente, sabiendo de quien se trataba.- Ya veo por que querías seguirme.

"¡Idiota!" Resolló ella con un rubor goteando de su voz.  
Loco o no, no podía morirse ahogado por una cosita de nada. Ante las burbujas y el gorjeo de la mojada succión pugnó por quitarse la camisa, agarró los extremos en sus manos y lo lanzó hacia una roca.

Él se rió con genuina diversión. Por más dios que fuera, por más ninja esquizofrénico y que estuviera al borde de la locura, no estaba tan idiota como le decía la chica.

La arena le llegaba a la cintura. Se inclinó y la prenda se enganchó con solidez a la primera que la lanzó. Dio un fuerte tirón y dejó de hundirse. Su debilidad le provocó que sus brazos ardiesen por el esfuerzo. La arenilla quería mantenerlo en su lugar a costa de lo que fuese.  
Hizo una mueca y continuó levantando todo su peso. El sonido de la fibra de algodón al romperse llenó sus oídos. Con un tirón final, aterrizó en la seca y sólida grava. Jadeó respirando aliviado. Rodó su espalda antes de dejarse caer aliviado; una suave brisa salada vagó por delante de él.

"Ahora corre. Rápido, no seas estúpido. Los demonios esos ya han comenzado a moverse."

-Ya cállate, Ili. Necesito esto.- Calló al escuchar unos rugidos que reconoció al instante a que clase de bicho pertenecían. No puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreír al escuchar que se acercaban.

"Por favor, estás al límite." Lloriqueó ella."Tienes que ocultarte o si no…"

-No voy a huir, ya sabes que odio que me subestimen. Voy a matarles porque, necesito sangre, vida… Ilitia, porque no creo que tú me quieras dar y mucho menos los de tu clan. Así que calladita y quietecita. Luego tú y yo tendremos una larga charla. Recuerda mi nota, te veré ya sabes en que sitio, seré puntual. Hasta pronto, mi Lady.

"Pero…"

El pesado silencio cubrió su mente. Y la expulsó fuera de sí.

-Al fin solitos, pequeños amigos.- Levantó con una mano su katana que estaba llena de lodo, mientras la otra, la abría y cerraba con ansía, haciendo tronar las articulaciones de sus muñecas. La palma de su mano comenzó a abrirse por el centro, separando la piel y mostrando la boca de una sanguijuela con varios dientecillos amarillos.

Varios aullidos hicieron hasta temblar la tierra que tenía bajo sus pies y un olor fétido llegó a su nariz.

-Hombres lobo…que divertido.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

-¡Idiota, idiota y más veces idiota!

Al cortar con la conexión telepática se levantó furiosa y arrojó un jarro de barro vacío que se estrelló en el suelo haciéndose pedacitos. Se masajeó las sienes. Tanto tuvo que soportar al engreído de Énevan para ahora tener que ir y preocuparse por el otro.

-¿Princesa?-Un ninja de ojos negros de mediana edad, con una cinta coronándole las sienes y de cabellos blancos amarrados en una coleta, apareció detrás de las cortinas purpúreas que adornaban la tienda de campaña. Iba acompañado de otra panda de ninjas, algunos envueltos en trajes azules y otros en colores amarillos y arena. El ruido sordo los había alertado y acudido con las armas de fuera.

-Ya, no pasa nada. Solo que éste cab…-La mujer se mordió la lengua. Intentó serenarse y transmitiendo calma a sus seguidores que la miraban extrañados. Pronto recobró la compostura.- ¿Alguna noticia?

El chico asintió, mientras iba despidiendo a los demás que se retiraron con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Alzó un brazo a dirección de ella y salió volando hacia las manos de la shinobi una pequeña paloma hecha de papel blanco que pronto se deshizo para ser tan solo una hoja lisa y sin ninguna arruga, eso sí, con algunos caracteres escritos inundando la blancura del papel. Ilitia frunció las cejas mientras iba leyendo.

-El clan del viento parece que está de nuestro lado aunque con ciertas condiciones.- Dijo mirando el silencioso batir de alas que volvieron a formarse mal terminar de leer. Arrugó un poco el pergamino a la par de un suspiro. La letra era legible a pesar de haber sido escrita con prisas :

"Princesa Ilitia, hija venerable del Clan de la Arena y líder del Clan del Agua:

Elia, nuestra diosa guía, nos ha llevado a dejar nuestras diferencias y luchar hombro con hombro más que la hora oscura nos acecha cada vez más cerca, paso a paso. Eso sí, necesitamos que nos asegures que "Relámpago Escarlata" antes llamada con el mote de "Pequeña Trueno" está a buen recaudo del Maestro de los Sellos; muchos de nuestro venerable clan no tenemos en buen concepto a su antiguo mentor, el líder de la Niebla. Siendo así nos veremos en el próximo cambio de luna. Espero la respuesta junto con el Clan del Árbol Eterno y el Clan del Sol Destellante.

Azalie. Hija del Clan del Dragón del Viento."

Se sentó detrás de lo que parecía ser un escritorio, en silencio. Dio unos golpecitos en ciertas partes estratégicas de la madera, pronto hubo un chirrido y como si fuese por arte de magia se abrió una compuerta secreta. De ahí sacó otros pergaminos más que estaban apilados cuidadosamente, eran de piel de cordero. Desenrolló algunas y las dejó estiradas sobre la plancha.

Todas estaban fechadas desde un lapso no mayor a 20 años y selladas por Yandros. Tomó los escritos y los observó pensativa.

Se sentía culpable en parte en tener comunicación de forma tan secreta con el Ninja del eclipse. De alguna forma creía que traicionaba a Calik. A fin de cuentas aún sentía algo por él. Era un sentimiento que no muchos podrían comprender; de hecho no estaba segura que el rubio lo entendiera, él siempre había preferido a la niña pelirroja. Un amor enfermizo, a su modo. Sabía a la perfección que Calik Ugishi no le tenía puro afecto fraternal a Pequeña Trueno. Todo esto se lo comunicaba al "Kun" con pelos y señales. Además, ella sabía quien era realmente esa niña. Era gracioso e irónico, de Calik y Énevan casi no sabía mucho a pesar de que con el último convivió como su esposa, su esclava, su espía…y por ello pagó un muy caro precio del que ahora se arrepentía: Lai.

Sus dedos dieron con una pequeña nota al lado de los papiros. Era de Calik y que había recibido hace unos cuantos días. No la leyó, recordaba muy bien lo que había escrito el ojiazul.

"Nuestra hija está con vida. Pase lo que pase, quiero verte en la vereda de Fai, la entrada al Monasterio de Horth. Ahí te explicaré todo."

Sus ojos amenazaron con llorar. No lo permitió.

Código ninja: "Olvida tu tristeza, furia, ofensas y odio. Déjalos pasar como humo captado por una brisa. No te dejes llevar por esos sentimientos."

-Milady.- Carraspeó el joven atrayendo la atención de la princesa ninja quien pestañeaba con cierto esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas.- ¿Piensa que los demás clanes responderán al llamado? Además, estamos en una zona no muy segura…los ghul y los vampiros…

-Eso espero, Devian, eso espero. De los otros… ya sabremos. –La mujer arrugó la nariz saliendo de su hermetismo, mucho más tranquila y echó un vistazo a un pequeñito reloj de arena con paredes de vidrio que tenía enfrente.- Ahora, ve por favor a preparar ungüentos y pociones, alerta a nuestros curanderos Thot y Minerva, que tendrán que acompañarme para terminar su tratamiento. No creo que con lo que pescó esta noche tenga suficiente.

-¿Él, mi señora?- El ninja intentó no sonar despectivo aunque poco logró disimularlo. Ilitia asintió sin darle mucha importancia. No le culpaba.- Usted puede correr peligro.

-El mismo. No te apures que yo me las puedo apañar solita, aunque me llevaré un escuadrón de protección y el asesino estará atento de mi seguridad aunque Calik es… tú ya sabes. Date prisa que mañana temprano debo ir a visitar a la venerable Mayerling por un asunto que ya se imaginan de que trata. Los demás quédense aquí; dejaré a cargo a Saberjewel el mando del Clan, ella ya está al tanto, tú dedícate a ayudarle y ya les haré llegar mis instrucciones.

-Como usted ordene.

El shinobi hizo una reverencia y salió por donde vino. Ella volvió a enfrascarse en los mensajes, sobre todo en el último que llegó la noche anterior.

-¡Ay, Yandros! ¿Qué será lo que traes en mente? El ala de la luz aún le falta por aprender y nos queda tan poco tiempo.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

La sed de revancha era insoportable, insaciable, infatigable.

Poco a poco, le sumía en la locura de su naturaleza más oscura, una parte que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder extirpar o definitivamente envolverse de ella. Las malditas heridas que le hizo Yandros ya no le dolían, a pesar de que todavía sentía su piel abrasada por el calor de los golpes, pero su humor empeoraba con el paso de los días, pronto se convertiría en una amenaza o un simple alfeñique para los estúpidos de la Orden del Crepúsculo. ¿Qué harían con él? No le importaba mucho que digamos, solamente no sabía que rumbo iba a tomar… ¿O sí?

Calik pegó su espalda a los azulejos del baño, sintiéndose resbalar hasta quedar sentado sobre sus isquiones.

Había fallado en todas las misiones. En ir detrás de Ikah y Horth, en arrebatar la vida de su hermana menor, en dejar que el idiota de Ludovico y la "sabelotodo" de Aghamen le tomasen el pelo y lo peor, encontrarse con "Kun" y ver que había logrado lo que él en mucho tiempo no pudo.

"Y toda la culpa la tiene ella…" Pensó mostrando unos ojos envueltos en llamas. "No… yo, por estúpido, por creer…"

-Señor… –La puerta del baño no se abrió de par en par como esperaba, sino que alguien atravesó la plancha de madera y bajo la brillante luz de una lámpara de aceite que se encontraba sobre el lavabo, pudo contemplar el reflejo fantasmal de Candras. Sus encías dieron un tirón al percibir el ágil palpitar de su corazón, acelerado sin duda por el ajetreo. Sus mejillas estaban completamente incoloras e inhalaba y exhalaba constantemente, provocando inconscientemente que las venas de su cuello se vuelvan intermitentemente visibles.

-¿A qué has venido? –Replicó con acritud, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre sus rodillas. No le apetecía hablar ahora con un difunto. –Que yo recuerde no te he llamado.

-Ahora si que te han dado una buena zurra. –Respondió el peliazul con cierta satisfacción en el rostro ignorando al ninja. –Pero… algo te has curado, no totalmente pero has vuelto a tus antiguas andadas. –Señaló al suelo donde yacían cuerpos sin un atisbo de vida. –¿Los has arrastrado hasta esta mansión de campo? Creo que le pertenecía a un anciano noble… ¿No me digas que también te lo jodiste?

-La casa estaba vacía, seguramente hubo reunión en el palacio… ¡Bah! No te voy a dar explicaciones. Deberías ir a donde te corresponde. ¿No? Que mira que escupo la idea de pensar que te preocupes por mí. –Hizo una pausa y se limpió la comisura de sus labios con la manga de su ya derruida capa, tenía algo de sangre aún fresca. –Sé que ese muchacho Tujokho te envió a espiarme y sé que también a Énevan.

Sacó la pelotita que le había entregado la aventis Platina y se la fue a mostrar. Candras desvió la mirada.

-Estás loco, sin embargo no se te escapan algunas cosas.

-Ya vete. –Guardó de nuevo la esfera y se levantó con cuidado. –Pronto he de partir con los míos y tengo cosas importantes que hacer antes de presentarme con el amigo afeminado de voz dual. Que mira, no me pienso esconder.

-Ya. Aunque quisieras sabes que no puedes.

-Oh claro que sí. Pero dile que he cambiado de opinión. No iré a verle, mejor si quiere que platiquemos los últimos chismes, me podrá encontrar acompañando a esos muchachitos. En unos días más, claro está.

-¿Piensas volver con ellos? Si que se te cayeron los tornillos de la cabeza, rubio.

-No sé porque te extraña tanto. Me mandaron a estar cerquita de Ikah y Horth.

-No sólo estar cerca sino matarlos, Ugishi.

-Pero como estoy loco ya ves como de voluble soy. Mejor que venga a supervisarme, dile que le espero con los brazos abiertos. –Agitó la mano como si estuviera espantando moscas. –Largo, he dicho.

El fantasma, viendo que el shinobi ya no le prestaba atención, asintió con desgana y fue a perderse entre el grosor de las paredes, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Calik se dejó caer de nuevo, envolviéndose en la soledad y el silencio. Casi se había olvidado de la sensación de paz que transmitía el aroma de la sangre, arrastrado por la brisa, la que tomaba con tan solo usar sus manos asesinas. Si, él había olvidado muchas cosas desde que decidió viajar con esos chiquillos. Enterrándolas en el fondo de su memoria, pero decidido a seguir la senda de la venganza.

Maldita ansia de sangre… pero formaba parte de él.

Sus músculos se tensaron instintivamente al sentir como iba recobrando el sentido, la cordura y su respiración se tornó regular.

Se levantó de nuevo, aún con esfuerzos y decidió salir de ahí, recordando la cita con Ilitia y los deberes que tenía con ella. Se detuvo en seco a mitad del pasillo, sus ojos azules rojizos se tornaron fijos en las sombrías figuras peludas que yacían inertes en el suelo. Eran poca cosa, pero tenía que alimentarse de energía, de vida. Le había producido asco probar esa sangre tan amarga. La sangre de hombre lobo siempre ha sido más vital que la de simples humanos... pero sigue siendo sin ser suficiente

"No era tan dulce como la energía de Tyra."

Su garganta soltó un jadeo y un dolor arreció el centro de su pecho. Ladeó el rostro y en su imaginación se vio encontrándose así mismo con aquellos femeninos orbes verde-grises que le devolvían la mirada con aflicción, en otro tiempo, cuando bebió de esos deliciosos y poderosos chackras en la isla de Axia. Sus ojos se demoraron una fracción de segundo en esos labios, evocando su sabor en un latido de corazón, antes de cederle espacio al cinismo con una indiferencia de muerte.

Sí, siempre estuvo enamorado de la pelirroja, la amaba, pero también la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Su alma llena de conflicto se quebró un poco más al contemplar la silueta femenina abandonándole de nuevo, perdiéndose en el abrazo de la noche, acompañada de Torom Derdim.

¿Llegará el día en el que, con sus propias manos, pueda ponerle fin a su patética existencia?

Supo la respuesta prontamente, la respuesta que buscaba después de tanto buscarla. Ya nadie le haría echarse para atrás en sus decisiones.  
Pensó en el precio que tenía que pagar a su madre, a la diosa de la muerte. Una parte de ese trato lo desconocía, pero él ya lo aceptaba pues sentía saber de qué se trataba.

Volvería a ser lo que fue, pero él haría las cosas a su modo. Nadie lo detendría.

A partir de esa noche, Calik Ugishi hizo su elección acompañado de la más profunda oscuridad, a la cual caería.

-Y más de uno se vendrá conmigo.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨

Su mirada se elevó a la cúpula de Lathia antes de entrar en la ennegrecida torre. Pero para él no había cielo, solo miles de brillantes perlas de cristal. Las olas bañaban constantemente las granuladas arenas blancas y una variedad de peces multicolores saltaban, salpicaban, caían y nadaban a gusto en todas las direcciones. Parecía ser todo tan perfecto, lleno de equilibrio… Prefería la belleza y el canto de las sirenas, las creía tan hermosas… pero al saber quién era él en realidad todo eso cambió. Hizo un gesto despectivo, pues todo lo creado por los rebeldes, pronto iba a ser borrado de un plumazo.

Entró con paso seguro, con las plantas desnudas, ominosas, sin pronunciar vocal alguna a la torre oscura, perdida en la pequeña isla de Dianereth. El único sonido que rompía con aquella calma era el roce que producía su túnica oscura al rozar su piel mientras iba subiendo por unas escaleras hechas de una piedra que emitía un fulgor negro con cientos de puntitos brillosos. La capa negra parecía que arrastraba las estrellas.

Las figuras del sol y la luna bordadas en oro y plata emitían débiles destellos a la par de la poca luz que todavía se filtraba por aquel sitio.

El aparecido llegó a lo alto, al final de las escaleras. Se acercó al borde de una vieja ventana que estaba abierta. Recargó sus blancas manos en la fría piedra y volvió a observar el horizonte. Se despojó de su capucha y una bien cuidada mata de pelo castaño cayó sobre sus hombros.

Tujokho estaba serio, pero sus pupilas almendradas denotaban confianza. Se acarició el mentón con finura mientras admiraba su figura tomando como espejo las vidrieras de los ventanales.

-Soy hijo de lo perfecto…

Dejó de frotarse la piel y observó detenidamente la palma izquierda. Sus facciones se endurecieron al ver esa cicatriz que años atrás le fue hecha a fuego. Eso le recordaba su naturaleza berseker.

-… Y de lo imperfecto. –Dijo cerrando el puño con fiereza.

Admiró otro rato el horizonte, hasta donde se perdía el mar. Era su lugar favorito, aunque prefería ahora estar en Keel, dando órdenes desde su asiento en forma de trono, en el despacho que tenía en el palacio.

¿Cuánto tiempo fingió como consejero real? Mucho tiempo. Recordó cuanta injusticia, pobreza y asquerosas inmundicias de todo tipo azotaba Mimir. Como los nobles se burlaban de los pobres, el como los más miserables se hundían en más miseria por su propia elección y los tristes híbridos se escondían lamentándose por lo que eran. ¡Estúpidos! Siempre odió la mediocridad, el bien y el mal desde pequeño.

Sus primeros 20 años de su vida como "humano" ya se le habían olvidado, pero al ser admitido en la corte del rey Agner, abuelo de la desaparecida Aghamen, sintió que estaba preparado para algo grandioso pues desde que tenía uso de razón sabía que tenía gran talento para la alta magia y otras cosas, también que con el paso de los años él no envejecía. Supo que él era uno de los elegidos para comenzar a cambiar el mundo. Era alguien con ambiciones pero no se conformaba con las meramente terrenales. Y fue cuando supo por primera vez de la existencia de una poderosa Orden que le comenzó a susurrar desde el velo de la oscuridad que sus sueños podrían volverse realidad. Él era perfecto para poner en marcha algo tan grande que daría vuelta al universo.

"Eres tan bello y poderoso. Eres el hijo de lo más grande que pueda existir nunca jamás." Le habían dicho.

Se dio un golpe en el pecho. Ese era su único gran pecado, considerarse perfectamente hermoso, narcisista. Cuando debería pensar que la Madre era lo más sublime y hermoso de todo el cosmos, él tan solo era un instrumento. Tal vez por eso, al descubrir su naturaleza de vikingo, supo que había sido castigado. Tampoco recordaba cuando fue su primera explosión de ira… Pero lo que sí recordaba fue que al principio odió ser "una bestia sin razón" cuya furia le invadía sin que pudiese controlarse, pero… cuando los Hijos del Crepúsculo fijaron su atención una vez más hacía él y se supo que pronto Chaos regresaría para curar esa gran pena, aceptó con cierta alegría el ser lo que era.

-Y dediqué mis conocimientos a controlar mi bestia interna… Y Lo logré. –Dijo con orgullo para él mismo. –Ella, Mutho me miró… a pesar de que aún tengo defectos mortales.

Siguió rememorando: Pronto, el tiempo siguió tomando su caudal. Es cierto que a veces parecía que el plan por tener algo mejor quedaba al margen, en el olvido. Pero aún así dedico todas sus fuerzas al estudio de Chaos y también a observar lo que le rodeaba. Cada vez que veía por su ventana se daba cuenta más y más que este planeta debía desaparecer…

-Dioses engreídos. Crearon un mundo en donde la vida es corta, un valle intenso de lágrimas y cortas alegrías. Risas de niños que cambiarán a gritos asesinos, híbridos que se lamentarán siempre por ser diferentes y guardan en su corazón miedo y odio a todo lo que les rechaza ¿Todo para qué? No hay un cielo ni un infierno a donde ir, estúpidas religiones, idiotas ateos, pelean por nada, sentimientos vacíos, amores que llegan y se van, traiciones, promesas. Solamente hay un origen y un final.

Y recordó cuando supo que el momento estaba ya al alcance de sus manos.

Todo dio un revés cuando esos jóvenes, unos niños comenzaron a hacer sus escaramuzas en busca del divino artefacto, la suprema Pluma de Oth, todo por curiosidad, por resolver sus vidas, saber quienes eran. ¡Ja! ¡Que infantiles! Marionetas perfectas para echar a andar el Máximo Plan.  
Fue cuando supo que su existencia tenía por fin sentido. Era el sacrificio que la Madre exigía y que él muy gustoso lo ofrecería.

Recordando lo que tenía que hacer, dejó sus cavilaciones y volvió a encaminarse escaleras abajo, esquivando los huesos que yacían sobre los escalones y que ahora se veían perfectamente pues a una orden del berseker que chocó las palmas, se encendieron las antorchas que estaban apoyadas en las paredes quemando algunas telarañas.

Bajó con cautela, evitando que sus pies descalzos se encontraran con la inmundicia del antiguo Ejército Real Keeliano. Sí, habían peleado valientemente en la Guerra de Cristal y con honor, era reconocible, pero al fin y al cabo sacrificaron sus vidas para nada. Extrañamente no había ni un solo esqueleto de los seguidores de Chaos. Tujokho sonrió sospechosamente. Él sabía muy bien por qué.

De pronto el rugido de una bestia hizo cimbrar las baldosas de la torre. Tenía un toque entre bestia feroz, entre lamentos de un perro herido. Después hubo silencio y el grito desesperado de un mono hizo ruido.

-Omino, Ateles- Sonrió Tujokho. - Estarán listos muy pronto ¿no?

En un parpadeo las figuras de aquellos dos híbridos se presentaron al abrirse una brecha en el espacio, como un párpado oscuro levantándose. El castaño suspiró satisfecho. Todo parecía ir bien.

-No desesperen. Los muertos regresarán y seguiremos peleando por nuestra preciosa causa.

Otro rugido y otro grito volvieron a sonar con estrépito. Pronto se volvió a cerrar y solo el sonido de las olas chocando con las rocas de la isla volvió a escucharse con apacibilidad a excepción de un batir de alas y un chasquido suave que emitió el portón que daba entrada y salida a la torre.

-¿Maestro?

-Llegaron puntuales, Candras, Platina... Bienvenidos. –Se dirigió primero al espectro del peliazul. –Al punto, sin formalidades. ¿Dónde está Énevan Ugishi?

-En camino a los dominios de la señora Yamalash, mi joven señor. Probablemente ya haya llegado y esté en el proceso.

-Menuda que es la Dama de la muerte. –El berseker, con una de sus uñas rascó uno de los muros, exactamente donde se había abierto la brecha. –¿Platina?

La aventis plateada dio una reverencia, dio un paso adelante y anunció con cierto recelo en la voz:

-Calik Ugishi también pronto se presentará ante su madre. Va todo tal y como lo planeó el señor Muctut.

-Eso es verdad. –Afirmó Candras. –Y te manda unas palabritas de cortesía.

-No precisamente fue Muctut el que dio la orden. –El joven rió después de escuchar el mensaje y haciendo un gesto dejando extrañado a la desigual pareja. Pronto calló aunque seguía con su sempiterna sonrisa. –Y que amable es el ninja para enviarme tan bonita invitación. Como sea, manténganse atentos de ahora en adelante en lo referente a lo que ocurra en Keel. En estos instantes el Ejército está atacando la aldea de Sherezade, muy cerca donde están nuestras niñas. Tengo que ir a por ellas para engordar a nuestra Orden, de paso hacerle una visita a Aryt, sé que anda un poquitín confundida por andarse moviendo entre ambos espacios.

-Pero, señor... –Platina interrumpió. El berseker la miró con firmeza que hizo que bajara la voz y chasqueara el pico con cierto temor pero no dejó de mover la lengua. –Ikah y Horth ya han despertado y ellas no han reaccionado a sus impulsos de cazadoras.

-Sin tomar en cuenta que esos niños se están fortaleciendo. –Concluyó Candras alzando los hombros fantasmales.

-Porque el Ala Oscura anda metiendo las narices, lo sé. –Resopló y se echó un cabello detrás de la oreja que le estaba cubriendo uno de sus ojos. –No me lo repitan que sé que hasta en los fondos de la Liga de Oth se están poniendo bravos, la brujita del grupo sé que anda jugando a los espías pero ya tiene quien la ponga en cintura; por eso da igual, nuestros adeptos también son bastantes y ahora más que la diosa de la muerte sucumbirá muy pronto aunque Odla esté con ella y sabe que vigilo sus movimientos.

-Se nota que no temes…

-Por que Mutho es generosa con nosotros. –Comenzó a caminar hacia el océano. Sus pies pronto se cubrieron de arena y antes de que el agua lo tocase, su cuerpo y su túnica comenzaron a desvanecerse y tomar la forma de las ondas de una helada brisa. –¿No lo han aprendido, pequeñuelos? El miedo ya no debe ser nuestro amante. No importa, ustedes hagan lo que se les ha ordenado y verán que todo saldrá a pedir de boca por más que Ikah y Horth hayan despertado. Piénsenlo, es mejor que ya lo hayan hecho los pobres imbéciles. Así sufrirán un poco más antes de pertenecer al seno de nuestra Madre.

Los dos hicieron su reverencia y se despidieron cuando Tujokho se hizo uno con el viento y la mar.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

"Padre."

Aryt miró el cielo evocando a Muctut. El orbe plateado que era la luna mostraba muy poco de su rostro. Pronto sería oscura, nueva. Mal augurio.

Estaba agotada a pesar de haber dormido bastante y haber cumplido el pedimento de Yandros en informar a otros miembros de la Orden en Villa Keel; ahora de vuelta con él, se sentía de mejor ánimo al saber que pronto le vería. Iba caminando a la par de Madelein, la joven con vestiduras blancas, del mismo tinte que su pelo y de mirada glacial. Llevaba el medallón que la acreditaba como fiel seguidora del Eclipse.

-No me ha gustado mucho el aura que hay en Keel y parece que el castillo ha de estar en las mismas. –Dijo la albina para romper el incómodo silencio. Había notado la nostalgia que mostró la kunoichi al mirar el firmamento nocturno.

-Nada que no pueda arreglarse. Afortunadamente no tuvimos trabas para informar a tus hermanos.

-Nuestros hermanos. –Aclaró Madelein a media sonrisa y señaló el medallón que colgaba del cuello de Aryt. –Por lo que veo, el maestro Yandros te ha aceptado como una más de nuestra familia, eso te hace digna en cierta medida. No una cualquiera. ¿Comprendes?

Aryt asintió con cierta algarabía bailándole por todas las facciones de su rostro.

-Se hace lo que se puede. Aunque aún me siento fuera de esto.

-Ni tanto, no te preocupes que parece que el maestro confía en ti. –Otra vez la chica sonrió y mostró sus dientes con cierta sorna. Parecían de cristal. –¿Sabes, hermana? Me ha dado curiosidad. ¿De dónde lo conoces?

-Es una larga historia, que puedo contarte… creo… no sé si Yandros se enfade.

-Venga con todo detalle. ¿Eh? Npo omitas nada, que yo me quedaré callada. –Madelein chasqueó los dedos y se acomodó la capucha. Su jovialidad hizo que Aryt se sonrojara, cosa rara en ella siendo algo pícara.

-En una noche, cuando yo… tomaba un baño en el río Uryan, Yandros…

-Se apareció de improviso, te pescó desnuda y se quedó prendado de ti. ¿Verdad?

-No precisamente, verás… yo estuve a punto de…

Un viento siniestro apareció de la nada y sopló con violencia, cortando la respuesta de la rubia. Madelein advirtió que no era muy normal pues se le pusieron los pelos de la nuca de punta y la ninja también se había quedado callada. Era un aire que traía consigo un perfume lleno de sangre y un ulular tan fuerte que recordaba al clamor de los muertos asesinados con una dulce brutalidad.

Ambas advirtieron que las pocas nubes que cubrían el cielo comenzaron a arremolinarse con suma rapidez y como las ramas de los árboles se desprendían con facilidad. Pronto, un vórtice negro apareció desde el cielo oscuro y cayó encima del campo, frente a ellas cortando su camino. La albina y la ninja se cubrieron el rostro para evitar que la tierra levantada y las piedras lastimasen sus ojos. Al irse volatizando los vientos, se encontraron cara a cara con el berseker de cabellos castaños.

-Tujokho.

-Hola, mi hermosa flor de sol. Te eché mucho de menos.

Por puro reflejo, Aryt sacó su ninjato y tragó saliva. Sus cabellos de oro seguían volando mientras unas gotas de sudor perlaron sus sienes y que por el viento se secaron rápidamente.

-¿Por qué esa carita y esa forma tan violenta de sacar tu arma? Mira que te has delatado a ti solita. –El hombre comenzó a acercarse con los brazos abiertos, como si fuese a dar un abrazo a todo el bosque. –Pensé que te daría gusto verme, pero veo que no. Oye… Te has portado muy mal, pero no te culpo. Es difícil tener a dos seres viviendo dentro de un mismo cuerpo, más que se trate de alguien con el calibre de la reina de Mimir quien te eligió para seguir los pasos de nuestro Padre. –Abrazó a la rubia que se quedó inmóvil, con la boca semiabierta y los ojos desencajados dejando caer su arma. La otra chica alcanzó a echarse para atrás enseñando las uñas y su mirada helada.

-Tú. –Murmuró. Era la primera vez que le veía pero por historias sabía de quien se trataba.

El joven ignoró a la mujer que olía a fuego y comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la rubia quien seguía pasmada.

-Comprendo tu sorpresa. Pero ya no te preocupes. Mira que me he preocupado mucho por esta situación y he decidido darle remedio de una buena vez. –Calló un momento y le dio un beso en la frente. –Te juro que cuando esto termine le pediré a Mutho que me deje estar contigo como polvo de estrellas, siempre flotando en la nada; pero para ello necesito que ahora en adelante te comportes correctamente. Y… ¡Ah! Que no te me andes ya escapando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Murmuró la shinobi con los dedos temblorosos y sintiendo un pequeño dolor a la altura del corazón. Energía oscura y vibrante le estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero hizo un esfuerzo titánico para no mostrarlo.

-Simplemente vine a comunicarte de forma personal que ya no es necesario que andes correteando y seduciendo al Maestro del Eclipse. –Le dirigió una mirada venenosa a la peliblanca que pronto borró al volver a mirar la figura de la kunoichi. –Y vengas conmigo, a por tus hermanas. ¿Te sabes que ya ha llegado el momento de reclutarlas, no? Antes de que el buen ninja renegado las siga echando a perder. Ya lo hizo primero el antiguo patriarca de Celes, luego Ethan, el ermitaño, Calik otro tanto… Hay que parar esto.

Las pupilas de Madelein se ampliaron y contrajeron, furiosas. Apretó los labios y dio un respingo. Estuvo a punto de echar mano de sus artes pero advirtió que Aryt le hacía una seña con un dedo para que no se acercase. A duras penas se contuvo.

-¡Ay vaya! –La rubia comenzó a reír escandalosamente y se soltó con energía del abrazo del joven, haciendo como si alzara los brazos como si bostezara. –Creí que era algo más importante, alguien de tu alcurnia debería estar mandando mensajeros y no venir tú en persona a perder el tiempo.

Se alejó unos pasos y se puso altiva, con las manos en las caderas y se le enfrentó con la mirada.

-Ya te dije antes que eres muy valiosa, no puedo dejar que tus bellos oídos escuchen a cualquiera; por eso preferí venir yo.

-Que gentil, pero me dijiste también que podría moverme a mis anchas y no te entrometerías. Además, no he dejado de cumplir con los encargos de mi padre. Entre ellos era mantener a raya a Yandros Twinlight. ¿Lo he cumplido, no? Así también en ponerle al tanto de los rumores de lo que se menciona de Oth también fue idea suya así como otras tantas cosas.

-Lo sé, cariño. Pero a lo que me refiero es que has procedido de una manera… que me ha puesto celoso. Además… –Señaló a la albina. –Si fuese verdad eso que me dices, no estarías con esta gatita.

-¿Gatita? –Madelein ahora si estaba enojada.

-Venga ya. Que ella es solo alguien sin importancia. –La chica se rió desviando la atención del varón. –Has venido por tus propios huevos. ¿Verdad? Sabes que eso le caería mal a Muctut.

En vez de sentirse ofendido, a Tujokho se le dibujó una sonrisa macabra.

-Sabes que no me muevo solo por órdenes de tu creador, mi muñequita.

-Vete, querido… Mira, que ya pronto iré a complacerte. –La chica le dio la espalda y se movió con sendos movimientos sensuales, al llegar a la altura de Madelein, se giró y le guiñó un ojo coquetamente. –Confía en mí.

-Confío en ti, mas no en Aghamen. Ni un ápice. –Y su sonrisa desapareció.

Antes de que pudiera decir alguien algo, sintió el golpe del viento rozando su mejilla y pronto el castaño estuvo de nuevo frente a ella casi besándole los labios, con las frentes unidas y asiéndole por los hombros con violencia.

-Entonces, mi niña rebelde. ¿Tendré que llevarte por la fuerza, verdad?

-No te atrevas…

-Hazme pensar lo contrario, linda.

-Eres un necio. –Terció la albina de forma fría y pronuncio dos palabras que hizo que Aryt se apartara de aquél sujeto.

Lo último que vio el berserker fueron unas altas llamaradas calcinantes rodeándole. Pero en vez de sentirse aterrado, dejó soltar una carcajada intensa mientras alejaba de sí las lenguas de fuego haciendo que se proyectaran sobre los desnudos troncos de los árboles, que se incineraron al instante.

-Mira, he errado. –Se sacudió la ropa como si se estuviera quitando pelusas. –He sentido qué eres. La gatita resultó lobita. Una híbrida más, eres la segunda que se me pone al brinco, tan igual como aquel tontaco de Jason Wade que lloraba por su Medea. –Entre risas se acomodó la capucha sobre su cabeza y cuando su rostro desapareció en la sombra de la tela, su voz dual y metálica apareció llenando el ambiente mientras todo su ser comenzaba a dar giros sobre su mismo eje formando de nuevo una gran vorágine. –Juguemos entonces, pequeña cabellos de anciana.

El monasterio de la orden de Horth estaba silencioso y tranquilo, como casi siempre. En los últimos días habían recibido noticias inquietantes, y la nueva abadesa, en el despacho que antaño fue de Mayerling, se veía desbordada por la cantidad de mensajes, peticiones, ruegos… Al atardecer de ese día, intranquila ante la situación e incapaz de tomar decisiones, la nueva abadesa acudió al dormitorio de Mayerling, en busca de consejo.

Se la encontró sentada en la cama, con la larga cabellera oscura perfectamente alisada. Sus rasgos híbridos, evidentes sin el velo, eran unos ojos oscuros y rasgados, y una nariz pequeña y chata, y la piel extraordinariamente lisa para alguien que había superado los 50 con creces. La nueva abadesa no pudo evitar sentir envidia, un pecado asociado a la vanidad, ante la idea de que incluso moribunda, Mayerling era más hermosa que ella, una simple humana de 40 años.

Detrás de la abadesa, cepillándole el pelo con mucho cuidado, estaba una de esas niñas albinas, la mayor llamada Lai. La pequeña estaba sentada en un rincón, mirando la escena. El cabello de esta última había vuelto a ser de color castaño, y cada día que pasaba, parecía recuperar la visión del todo.

-Lamento interrumpir su descanso, madre, pero necesito de sus sabios consejos. –Empezó a decir la nueva abadesa. –Nos ha llegado esta carta, de un señor llamado Yandros, y no entiendo muy bien…

Mayerling tendió la mano y aceptó la carta. La abadesa retrocedió.

-Hoy parece que tiene mejor aspecto. –Dijo, para rellenar el silencio. Las dos niñas la miraron, y entonces la más pequeña dijo:

-Hemos rezado para que se recuperara, y Horth ha dicho que sí, que vivirá.

-Aún hay asuntos de los que me tengo que ocupar. –Respondió Mayerling. –Hermana, esta carta es bien clara: estamos entrando en guerra, y nos piden a nosotras que intervengamos.

Al oír la palabra guerra, Lai dejó de cepillar el pelo, Ariadna dio un pequeño grito de terror y corrió para abrazarse a Lai. La abadesa frunció el ceño y dijo:

-La orden de Horth no es una orden guerrera. Nosotras nos dedicamos a ayudar a los más necesitados, no a promover la guerra. La respuesta será no.

-No, hermana… –Mayerling apoyó la espalda en el almohadón y se quedó quieta, mirando a la nueva abadesa. A veces, deseaba que Lai, a su lado, hubiera sido lo bastante mayor para heredar el cargo. Esa niña tenía más juicio que todas las novicias que poblaban el monasterio. "Ay, Elena, el tiempo… es nuestro mayor enemigo". –La guerra llegará a este monasterio. Lo importante ahora es decidir si queremos implicarnos o no, y esa respuesta, ante la carta, es obvia. No tenemos más remedio que intervenir.

-Entonces, la respuesta es "si". –Dijo la nueva abadesa, con cara de asco.

-Es nuestro deber. Tú misma lo has dicho, nuestra misión es proteger. Somos grandes sanadoras, aunque seamos pocas, podremos ayudar.

"La madre Mayerling está delirando", pensó la abadesa. Había visto, en muchos casos de gente moribunda que pocos días antes de morir experimentaban una mejora espectacular. Conocía casos de gente mayor que de repente recuperaba el color de las mejillas, se levantaban de la cama y daban sus últimos paseos, hablando con optimismo del futuro. La realidad sobrevenía por la noche, cuando el fantasma de la muerte les visitaba para acabar con su sufrimiento dulcemente. La abadesa cometió otro pecado de pensamiento, al desear que a Mayerling le pasara lo mismo.

Estaba ya pensando que auto-castigo imponerse por esos pensamientos tan impuros, cuando apareció una de las novicias más jóvenes, temblando de terror. Llegó a la puerta, sin resuello y dijo:

-Un señor… y una mujer… ninjas, señoras, ninjas… desean ver a Mayerling y…

-No te preocupes, hermana. –Mayerling se incorporó. Tal y como había vaticinado la abadesa, se podía mover sin problema. –Hermana, por favor, llévese a Ariadna al refectorio. Lai, tendrás que acompañarme.

-¿Yo? –Dijo la niña, con duda.

-Sí. Te necesito para caminar. –Mayerling se apoyó en el brazo de Lai, y entonces las dos caminaron fuera de la celda. Antes de irse, Mayerling ordenó a la novicia que condujera a los "invitados" al despacho de la abadesa.

Lai miró por encima de su hombro, y vio a Ariadna, de pie delante de la puerta de Mayerling, con la angustia y el miedo pintados en la cara. Le hizo un gesto con la mano, a modo de saludo, pero Ariadna debió interpretarlo como una despedida, porque se echó a llorar.

En el despacho que antaño fue de Mayerling, aguardaban dos personas. La primera en pasar fue Mayerling, quien pidió a Lai que permaneciera fuera un momento, hasta que la llamara. Lai, por instinto, se escondió entre las sombras, y luego, aprovechando una pequeña abertura en la madera de la puerta, echó un vistazo al interior.

Vio al hombre rubio, el amigo de Jason, el señor Calik. También veía la figura de alguien vestido de gris, sentado en un rincón. Mayerling les estaba saludando, con cierta sorpresa. Lai controló su propia respiración para poder escuchar con claridad la conversación, temerosa de que la descubrieran.

-Jason me envió una nota por medio de Huggin, para advertirme de su visita, y ya estaba preparada.

-Wade me dijo que usted estaba moribunda. Me alegra ver que se encuentra mejor. –Dijo Calik. La otra persona aún no había hablado. Mayerling notó su extrema palidez y de nuevo sus manos enteramente vendadas, al igual que el cuello.

-Creo que ha sido por la mano de Horth, que quería que yo estuviera presente. –Mayerling se sentó en su sitio, con gesto pausado y reprimiendo un poco la tos. Lai lo notó en la voz. ¿No querría la antigua abadesa mostrarse débil ante Calik? –Deben saber que aún tenemos nuestro acuerdo intacto. Sé que el señor Calik conoce las reglas y hasta ahora las ha respetado, pero debo advertirles primero que si intentan algo peligroso en este monasterio, los dos morirán antes de poder levantarse.

-Mayerling, no le he presentado a mi acompañante. Ilitia, princesa del Clan de la Arena y líder del Clan del Agua.

La figura se puso en pie y tendió una mano hacia Mayerling. Ahora podía ver que se trataba de una mujer alta, con largos cabellos castaños, que caían en bucles hasta la mitad de su espalda. Lai sintió como se le paralizaba el corazón. La mujer se movió un poco más, y ahora pudo ver su perfil: un rostro marfileño y alargado. La niña se sintió mareada y tuvo deseos de marcharse de ahí, pero su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado.

-Es un placer. –Mayerling estrechó la mano. –Vamos a terminar pronto con esto, no quiero hacer sufrir a Lai. Ya puedes entrar, querida.

Las manos de Lai temblaban cuando empujó suavemente la puerta y dio un paso al interior iluminado del despacho. Ahora podía ver a la mujer de cuerpo entero, tan alta como Calik, vestida con un atuendo gris. Atada con firmeza a la frente, portaba una cinta amarilla, en la que había un símbolo bordado, uno que Lai conocía muy bien.

La mujer se llevó la mano a la frente y se quitó el adorno. Lo dejó sobre el escritorio, mientras decía:

-Hola, Lai. ¿Sabes quién soy, verdad?

La niña miró hacia Calik. Como le había dicho a Jason, su aspecto era parecido a una persona que en sus sueños le causaba gran terror, pero aquel hombre no le daba ningún miedo. Ante la señora llamada Ilitia, Lai tenía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados: sabía que pertenecía a ese pasado que intuía que era doloroso, pero también estaba asociada a algo bueno.

Lai e Ilitia se miraron a los ojos. Lai dejó de temblar. Un recuerdo se abrió paso en su mente, como si de repente alguien hubiera soplado y levantado la neblina que rodeaba a todas esas visiones.

-Sí. Lo sé. Eres mi madre, Ilitia del Clan de la Arena.

Al decir estas palabras, unas lágrimas pesadas y grandes se abrieron paso en sus ojos, y Lai no pudo evitarlas. Salieron como una cascada, incontenible, y avergonzada por mostrar esa debilidad que no se había permitido hasta ahora, Lai se tapó el rostro. Sintió los brazos de esa mujer alrededor de su cuerpo, y las lágrimas de Ilitia mojando su cabello albino, mientras musitaba "mi niña, mi niña". Todos los recuerdos volvieron con aún más fuerza, envueltos en el olor único de Ilitia, un olor a mirra y flor de la pasión, los perfumes que usaba la princesa ninja.

Era el sueño que habían tenido todas ellas, las semillas rescatadas por Jason: reunirse con sus familias, y que sus madres las abrazaran de la forma que solo una madre puede hacerlo. Y ninguna había podido vivirlo. Solo Lai había visto esa ilusión cumplida, y por un momento, Lai maldijo su suerte y se sintió sola, única en el mundo. Un instante después, cayó medio inconsciente en los brazos de su madre.

-Tranquila, es normal. Siéntela aquí, deje que respire un poco. –Mayerling quiso llenar un vaso de agua, pero el pulso le fallaba. Al ver el abrazo entre madre e hija, ella también había llorado. Con mucho esfuerzo, recuperó la compostura. Calik se adelantó y llenó él mismo el vaso de agua aunque con cierto temblor en sus movimientos.

-Toma. –Dijo, ofreciéndoselo a la niña. Lai lo cogió y bebió con ansia. Ilitia le acariciaba el pelo. Los ojos oscuros brillaban por las lágrimas, y todo el rostro de la princesa estaba iluminado por una gran sonrisa. Calik llevaba muchos años sin verla sonreír de esa manera.

-¿Necesita más pruebas, Mayerling, o ya se ha convencido de que Lai pertenece a nuestro pueblo?

Mayerling asintió, aunque no dijo nada. Lai, tras dejar el vaso de agua, cogió el cintillo dorado que había ceñido la frente de su madre.

-Recuerdo mi nombre porque lo grabé en una piedra, junto a este símbolo, pero nadie ha sido capaz de decirme a qué clan pertenecía. Jason lo buscó de mil formas posibles, pero…

-El clan de la Arena es un clan oculto. Solo los ninjas nos conocen, y además, solo aquellos que han pertenecido a los clanes hermanos. Pero todo eso puede esperar. –Ilitia no dejaba de acariciarle el pelo, como si no creyera que era real. –Hija mía. ¿Qué te han hecho esos monstruos?

Lai se llevó la mano a las cicatrices que tenía en el rostro, consciente de que su aspecto una vez debió ser parecido al de Ilitia. Las dos eran altas y esbeltas, con las mismas facciones finas y delicadas en el rostro. Pero, mientras que su madre era una mujer terriblemente bella, Lai era consciente aún más de sus cicatrices, y de sus ojos y cabellos albinos.

-No pasa nada. Lo pagarán con su vida. –Y entonces, todo el amor maternal que había aparecido en los ojos oscuros de Ilitia se transformó en rabia. Lai se dio cuenta entonces que su madre portaba una espada larga atada a la cadera, y en su cinturón, había toda una serie de pequeños bolsillos.

-Bueno, no podemos estar aquí eternamente. –Interrumpió Calik. El ninja se había mantenido en silencio, un poco incómodo por la escena. –Tengo prisa, y no puedo perder más el tiempo. Ilitia, Lai, nos vamos…

-Un momento, señor Ugishi. –Intervino Mayerling. –¿Olvida el trato con Jason?

-Es obvio que las dos se quieren ir. –Atajó Calik. Deseaba salir de aquel despacho, de inmediato aunque no exactamente por la razón que pensase la mujer religiosa.

-Hay que respetar el acuerdo. –Mayerling se dirigió entonces a Lai. –Jason Wade hizo un trato con Calik: permitía que te marchases con tu madre, siempre y cuando ese fuera tu deseo.

Ilitia se apartó de Lai, confundida ante esa idea. Aunque, tras ver la reacción de la niña al verla, supuso que no le costaría nada tomar la decisión. Sin embargo, Lai desvió la mirada.

-Estoy muy agradecida a la orden por haberme acogido, y también por hacer posible que me reúna con mi familia. –Lai sintió la mano de su madre sobre la suya. –Nada me hace más feliz que saber a qué lugar pertenezco, pero… mi otra familia, son las semillas. No puedo abandonar a Ariadna, me necesita.

-Ella no es un miembro de nuestro clan ninja. –Dijo Calik. Ilitia le interrumpió con solo mirarle. –Ili, conoces las normas. No puedes llevarte a la aldea a alguien ajeno a ella, aunque solo sea una niña.

-Lo sé, Cal… –Ilitia apretó las manos de Lai. –¿Es tu deseo quedarte, Lai?

La niña asintió. Susurró "lo siento", y volvió a taparse el rostro con las manos para que no la vieran llorar más.

-Miren, lo mejor es que descansen las dos. Les sugiero que vayan a una de nuestras celdas para dormir, y charlen tranquilamente. –Mayerling tocó una campana de la pared. –Por la mañana tendrán tiempo para…

-No, no lo hay. Yo debo partir enseguida, no puedo esperar. Ilitia, si te quedas, tu seguridad será cosa tuya… –Dijo Calik.

-Nunca ha sido un problema para mí. –Contestó la princesa. Ella y Lai se pusieron en pie. –No pienso volver al clan de momento, así que pido a la madre Mayerling que me permita hospedarme en este monasterio, hasta que Lai sienta que puede dejarlas.

-Yo ya no dirijo los asuntos de este monasterio, pero la abadesa estará dispuesta a hospedarla sin problemas. –Mayerling sonrió. Parecía que todo había salido bien. Había temido, desde que recibió la nota de Jason, que Calik e Ilitia iniciaran alguna pelea, y en ese caso, los habría catapultado ya muertos fuera del monasterio, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Mayerling empezaba a sentir el cansancio por el esfuerzo de venir hasta el despacho y aguantar sin toser.

-De acuerdo. Haz lo que quieras. –Dijo Calik, enfadado.

La aparición de una de las novicias evitó que la tensión fuera a más. Ilitia tomó a Lai de los hombros y las dos juntas se marcharon del despacho, no sin antes dedicar la princesa una mirada a Calik. No se despidieron, ni se dijeron nada. Calik vio pasar a la niña. Antes de venir, ya había acordado con Ilitia que no le dirían a Lai que él era su padre. Era mejor así, por el momento.

-Me parece, Mayerling, que aquí terminan nuestros tratos. – Dijo Calik, una vez que se quedaron a solas.

-Los tratos ya son cosas del pasado, para mí.

-Es buena idea que Ilitia se quede aquí. El monasterio puede ser atacado, y os vendrá bien tener a una ninja como ella para protegerlo. Además cuenta bajo sus órdenes a todo el Clan de la Arena. De todos modos dejaré parte de mis hombres en los alrededores del Monasterio para protección de todas ustedes. No me mires así, lo hago por que se me da la gana.

Mayerling se puso en pie, y, al hacerlo, todo el dolor que había estado ocultando se le vino encima. Calik la sostuvo, y Mayerling, con apenas un hilo de voz, dijo:

-¿Podría acompañarme a mi aposento, por favor?

-Claro.

La antigua abadesa se apoyó en el brazo de Calik y juntos, con un paso lento y poco seguro, caminaron por el vacío y oscuro pasillo. A esa hora, todas las sacerdotisas del monasterio estaban en el refectorio, cenando.

Mientras caminaban, Mayerling percibió que Calik estaba cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron. En sí, el ninja siempre le había parecido peligroso e impredecible, pero ahora tenía la sensación de que no solo le ocultaba algo, sino que además ese secreto era de vital importancia para el mundo.

-¿Cómo está Jason Wade? La última vez que nos vimos, no pude hablar mucho con él.

-Bien. Casi se muere defendiendo a la reencarnación de Horth, pero eso usted ya lo sabía.

Calik le contó lo que había sucedido cuando se desveló que Sikoth era Horth, la cueva de Ateles y la pelea que tuvo lugar, relato que el ninja conocía a través de los ojos de Lyra, que era más fiable al contar la historia que Zalakaín o Koru. Jason no quiso hablar de ello, a pesar de que Calik le había interrogado ya en sus charlas delante de la hoguera.

Al oír hablar del laboratorio de Ateles y sus macabros experimentos con híbridos, Mayerling se estremeció, y susurró que se alegraba de que aquel lugar hubiera sido destruido. Llegaron al pasillo de las celdas, y entonces Mayerling aclaró:

-Salvar a Horth era el destino de Jason Wade, aunque debería decir que lo sigue siendo. Me alegra saber que Jason no murió, y que ya ha aparecido Horth. Me apena no conocerles mejor, a todos…

Habían llegado a la puerta de la celda de Mayerling. Entonces, Calik retiró su brazo y, con voz seca, empezó a decir:

-Mayerling, siento mucho que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos.

-No lo dice solo por mi enfermedad. ¿Verdad? –Mayerling se apoyó en la puerta. –He vivido lo suficiente para saber el aire que se respira antes de una gran contienda, solo que en esta ocasión, el alcance será mayor de lo que cualquiera de nosotros nos podemos imaginar. Nosotras hemos escogido un bando, y sospecho que Calik Ugishi ha escogido ya el suyo.

El ninja asintió, con una mueca irónica en el rostro.

-Entonces. ¿Irán a la guerra? ¿Usted también?

-No, yo no creo que llegue a verla. –Mayerling abrió la puerta. Dentro, le aguardaba su lecho, con las mantas encima, y los vasos con las medicinas que debía tomar.

-Es una buena noticia saberlo, no me gustaría verla sufrir más. –Dijo Calik, con un tono tan neutro que Mayerling no supo si lo decía en serio o irónicamente.

-Si es tan grande y grave como presiento, creo que ni siquiera los muertos podremos quedar al margen. –Mayerling tosió. –Ha sido un placer conocerle, Calik.

-Igualmente. Tal vez, si pueda verla otra vez, de otra forma…

Calik hizo una reverencia y, antes de que la abadesa tuviera otra ocasión para decirle adiós, desapareció rodeado por una niebla oscura.

"Hacía frío, mucho frío. La nieve caía copiosamente.

Muctut, iba a la cabeza, arrastrando su túnica. Extrañamente no dejaba huella alguna de su prenda ni de sus pies en la blancura de la nieve. Igual sus otros acompañantes que le seguían. Él era el único que no entonaba ese cántico triste y sepulcral que dejaban escapar las gargantas de los nigromantes.

Hicieron un círculo con una estrella de cinco puntas dentro, mientras el centro era partido a la mitad. Grabaron con piedras varias letras.

Alzó su brazo, tomó el puñal de la caja de roca cristal.

Los cánticos arreciaron con fuerza, una cigarra sonó a lo lejos en su canto, pero se quedó silenciosa al instante.

El ojo lloraba, una gruesa lágrima adornaba la empuñadura y la hoja azulada.

Descargó el golpe. Sangre, mucha sangre comenzó a emanar de su brazo izquierdo, arrugado, deformado… la sangre de los Miric… caía en una vasija negra de cristal que solo podía abrirse por una pequeña puertezuela a los lados. Cuando dejó una considerable cantidad, cerró la puertecita de cristal escuchando un pequeño sonido agudo por las bisagras, y lo colocó en el vértice que quedaba libre.

Un cofre de cristal fue abierto. Uno de los nigromantes tomó dos almas pequeñas, llenas de luz. Parecían dos peces colgando de la mano de su pescador, su verdugo.

-Fuego.

-Jecotut, Jecotut.

En uno de los vértices de la estrella estalló una poderosa llama roja controlada por la primera vasija a la derecha de Muctuc. Los cánticos fueron más fuertes.

-Viento.

-Jecotut, Jecotut.

La segunda vasija, igual a la primera, hizo mover el cristal por un fuerte tornado que se originó en el interior de la vasija. Un relámpago iluminó la escena, el trueno pareció no llegar nunca.

-Agua.

-Jecotut, Jecotut.

La tercera vasija proyectó en su interior un chorro del cristalino líquido hacia la parte superior, haciendo que cayera por los lados del cristal pareciendo una cortina de dicho elemento. El chirrido de la cigarra se escuchó de repente otra vez, pero nadie tomó atención a ello.

-Tierra.

-Jecotut, Jecotut.

La cuarta vasija se empezó a mover, lentamente, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Los cánticos se hicieron más fuertes, hasta que al final, parsimoniosamente, una arena oscurecida y cobriza empezó a formar una montaña parecida a un volcán. Muctuc suspiró.

-Vida.

-¡Jecotut! ¡Jecotut!

La sangre en la vasija que tenía enfrente empezó a elevarse y cubrir toda la superficie cristalina. Los cantos cambiaron mientras que el nigromante con las dos almas se acercaba al círculo mágico. Esperaba una orden.

Muctuc lo miró serio, y asintió. El hombre soltó las dos almas que intentaron escaparse, pero se encontraron atrapadas por los dibujos del suelo y sus runas místicas. Empezaron a revolotear por toda la superficie, hasta que se encontraron en el centro. Un gran estallido provocado por un rayo sonó en todo el lugar. Algunos cerraron los ojos por el fuerte sonido. Otros vieron lo que habían conseguido.

Nada.

Las dos almas habían desaparecido, pero Muctuc había salido del círculo con una sonrisa. Miró a sus hombres y estos dejaron de cantar. Tan solo cabía esperar.

Al día siguiente, un bebé desnudo con pelaje rojizo lloraba debajo de las nieves de Celes."

El viento frío de Elia rugía feroz y junto con el granizo blanco que golpeaba su cuerpo parecían una cuchillada, un arma de dos filos, pero Calik ya no sentía dolor de ninguna índole. Algún fragmento de sí mismo lo dejó atrás cuando se despidió de Mayerling. Estaba vaciándose, como un recipiente que caía y giraba por las escaleras de la muerte mientras su interior se iba derramando a cada escalón.

Se aferraba de las rocas para no resbalar mientras ascendía; se le cortaban los dedos, las manos. La piel estaba hecha tiras.

"Más sangre. Que más da."

Tenía los párpados hinchados, aún así trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos, no solo los físicos. Su Vista interna también estaba despertando. Se detuvo un momento cuando apareció la Suprema Puerta, la entrada a Cidonia, al mundo de los muertos, al menos para los que en sus venas corría algo de divinidad y no para cualquier común.

Ni un respingo dejó escapar. Reinició su descenso, casi resbalaba en los últimos peldaños pues se sentía aún cansado, débil y marchito, pero aún así empujó las planchas y entró con decisión. La puerta se cerró cuando ya tenía los dos pies adentro, pisando las baldosas oscuras y que parecían que tenían entre sus espacios varias estrellas.

-Te esperaba con impaciencia.

El susurro llegó como un escalofrío a los lóbulos de sus orejas. Se percató que "Ella" estaba a su lado. No había cambiado en nada su vestimenta ni esa mirada azulina con los nimbos almendrados.

-Tardaste mucho. –Murmuró la diosa como si temiese que alguien escuchara. Calik se extrañó pues ahí no había nadie, excepto al menos en ese momento. Notó que los labios de un profundo añil estaban temblando. –Bienvenido, hijo mío.

Se esperaba de todo menos esas palabras. En cuestiones normales hubiera alzado una ceja o haber estallado en remilgos, pero Enya Ugishi no recibió ninguna queja y ella tampoco hizo gala de su fastidioso sarcasmo poco materno.

-Madre. –El rubio, poco acostumbrado a llamarla así, desabrochó su capa y la dejó caer al suelo translúcido. –He venido a pagar la deuda.

La deidad asintió mientras se giraba y se encaminaba al salón contiguo arrastrando su vestido blanco reluciente dejando atrás su aroma a lirios.

-Sabía que cumplirías.

Extrañamente, no dijo más. El ninja pensaba que le añadiría "Al fin y al cabo no tenías elección." La siguió algo confundido. En su caminar vio que en el suelo había unos hilillos rojos oscuros, como un fino reguero de algo viscoso que provenían del lado contrario a donde se dirigían. "No está sola." Pensó.

-Te lo prometí. –Dudó echando una mirada donde había otra puerta pero de color caoba y estaba cerrada. Era sangre sin duda. –Salvaste la vida de Tyra y Lyra… –Comentó intentando no prestar atención pero sin dejar de estar alerta, a decir verdad le preocupaban otras cosas.

-Te equivocas. –Se dio la vuelta por fin al entrar a donde parecía el comedor para darle la cara. –Solo no admití que su camino se cortara tan prontamente, aunque sabes que por mi gusto las hubiera conducido sin vacilar. Mi misión en las entrañas de Mimir y en las demás porciones de tierra es de llevar de la mano al sueño eterno, a otra vida superior. Yo no mato, solo soy la Guía que contradice a Horth, que lleva más allá de la línea de lo que llaman Vida. Sábete que la Muerte también es otro modo de experimentar lo supremo.

-Pones las almas en bandeja, en la garganta de la Madre. ¿No?  
Esperaba un "Sí" rotundo. Otra vez la Muerte le sorprendió:

-No… A un sueño.

Desvió su atención de su madre. Se quedó con la mirada roja azulina sobre la excelsa chimenea. Las llamaradas de fuego que se levantaban a lo alto cambiaban de un índigo apagado, a un violáceo triste y luego azul funerario. No emitían sonido alguno.

-¿Cuál es el precio que debo pagar por que hayas salvado a Tyra… Jecotut?

-La has recordado… –Enya rió algo triste, sentándose en su silla y entrelazando los casi fantasmales dedos. –Supongo que también tus sentimientos de amor humano han florecido y se han marchitado. De una hermosa primavera a un nostálgico y bello otoño… Me recuerdas un poco a Odla.

-Por favor, no me hagas repetir la pregunta…

Le miró con fijeza, Calik no. La deidad no respondió de inmediato

-Siempre tu lengua se mueve, madre, para echarme siempre la bronca… ¡¿Por qué ahora no?! –Calik dio un puñetazo a la mesa haciendo que ella levantará su mentón de forma tensa haciendo que incluso su cabello corto de rubio platino se despeinase.

Entreabrió sus labios, titubeo y sus ojos emitieron un destello que nunca le había visto.

-El que te quedes conmigo, a mi lado… sin morir. –Se paseó los dedos nerviosa por los hilos dorados para ordenarlos. –Para siempre…

Calik abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido. No se esperaba eso. Tomó el borde de la mesa de hierro que tenía marcado el símbolo de la Madre en el centro. Miró hacía el techo circular y sintió un fuerte mareo, el salón comenzó a dar de vueltas por su cabeza. Su mundo volvió a cambiar su curso pero ahora no volvería a ver a sus hijos, ni a la druidesa, ni a ella… Se dejó caer un poco abatido y se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio, imitando a Enya. Miró al suelo y sin hablar, la miró a los ojos.

-Debería… haber pasado primero por el Palacio… ¿Verdad?

-Aún puedes ir a tus anchas de aquí por allá; podrás arreglar tus asuntos solo hasta que comience la próxima guerra de las almas… No podrás volver a salir nunca.

-¿Sabes que este lugar no quedará intacto, cierto? –Suspiró al sentirla y tratando de recuperarse, de ver la realidad.

-He hecho un pacto con uno de los seguidores de Chaos. –De pronto quitó las manos como si se hubiera quemado con una tenaza al rojo vivo e hizo que Calik se alzara. Otra cosa más rara, Enya nunca había llamado Chaos a la Madre y ésta advirtió su extrañeza. –Ha llegado la hora funesta de decir verdades. –Habló la diosa de la muerte en un cuchicheo ciertamente con un cariz álgido. Calik advirtió que sus ojos estaban salpicados de gruesa escarcha. Ni siquiera podría compararse con el más glacial invierno que azotaba.

-Si, después de tantas mentiras. –El ojiazul se recargó de nueva cuenta en la mesa y tratando de apaciguarse, tamborileó los dedos de forma impetuosa sobre la mesa.

-Toda tu vida ha sido eso, una invención, una falacia.

-Dime algo que no sepa. –Calik suspiró muy cansado, movió la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes. El encanto que tenía su madre parecía ya desvanecerse. Interiormente se sentía aparte de roto, decepcionado…

La mujer llevó uno de sus dedos esqueléticos a sus propios labios y le pidió silencio. La contempló de hito en hito y sintió de golpe una pesadez en su nuca. Un aura apareció de la nada y no tenía nada que ver con ellos. La deidad continuó bajando el tono de voz y se acercó a él, obligándole a inclinarse para poder hablarle al oído.

-Como sabes, hace cientos de años, cuando llegamos a la Era de Cristal, parí aún en mi inmaculada condición de diosa a un ser que formaría parte de la balanza; alguien cuya sola presencia podría romper con cierta armonía concedida por los Siete Supremos. A ti que en esa época llevabas el cargo de ser la deidad bélica, y a mí me encargaron que te trajese de nuevo y te despertase...

-Si, como Athl. –Respondió él como si eso fuera un estigma. Y recordó a lo que le había conducido ser ese dios. Pronto torció el gesto y apretó los puños enguantados. –Igual que a Énevan para que tomase su lugar como Atius, con la diferencia que a él no lo maldijiste.

Ella le apretó el hombro. El ojiazul, con los dientes apretados percibió mucha tensión en aquella presión, así como desesperación. Escuchó como tragaba saliva.

-No existen las maldiciones… Al menos no como tú lo has creído siempre. –Dijo Yamalash haciendo que Calik dejase casi de respirar y sintiera caer en otro desfallecimiento, en una ensoñación…

"Sentía su cuerpo pequeñito, así como sentía limitado su capacidad de entendimiento. Ahí donde estaba parado veía nuboso y se frotó los diminutos ojos azulados para disipar esa neblina en ese vacío. Después, contempló sus blancas y pequeñas manitas tan rollizas y regordetas. Pronto se sintió cansado, con mucho sueño… agitó sus brazos como si fuesen alas para desperezarse.

-Mamá. ¡Llévame a vel los pajalos! –Se escuchó así mismo llamando, con una entonación cándida de niño. –¡Ven mamá!

-Calik. Los pájaros están por aquí. –Escuchó detrás de él. Se viró y encontró el rostro hermoso de su madre que le ofrecía los brazos. Soltó entonces una carcajada y se fue hacía ella, aupándose en el cuello femenino.

-¡Mamá! –Se sentía pletórico. –¡Te quelo mamá!

-Y yo a ti. –Contestó ella estrechándole entre sus brazos con fuerza, acunándolo. Sintió que titiritaba en su abrazo. Fue entonces que sintió algo húmedo que le empapaba los sonrosados mofletes. –Con todo mi ser, hijo mío…

-¿Pol qué chillas, mamá? –Preguntó metiéndose un dedo en la boca y mirándole se soslayo.

-Ah, Calik… –Contestó la mujer con pena. Sentía como su corazón estaba agitado y como echaba ella a andar con él, llevándolo a su hogar que se materializó de repente entre la neblina. –Tal vez sea la última vez que veas los pájaros como siempre lo has hecho…

De nuevo comenzó a sentir esa apremiante pesadez. ¿Por qué le decía eso?

-¿Es hora de dormir, mamá? –Preguntó con inocencia lanzando un bostezo. –Como mi helmalo que duelme mucho.

-Sí…

Se quejó un poquito y volvió a tallarse los ojos.

-Pelo si es muy templano…

Vio que su madre le miraba de otra forma y que movía los labios azulados pero no salía ni un sonido de ellos. Pronto ella desapareció y todo se volvió oscuro. Sintió que flotaba entre las entrañas de una nube negra… y comenzó a sentir miedo.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente como platos y quiso gritar de nuevo a su madre, pero de su garganta no salía sílaba, ni vocal. Quiso moverse pero su intento en hacerlo fue en vano. Se sentía atrapado de pies y manos por una cadena invisible que le oprimía entero. El terror infantil a no poderse estar quieto le invadió; además aquella oscuridad se hacía cada vez más tenebrosa y le pareció escuchar una cínica carcajada.

Gruesos lagrimones caían por su minúscula cara. De repente empezó a sentir como algo tiraba de él. Algo fuerte, pero no lo movía del sitio. Sentía como si le estuvieran quitando una prenda de ropa mojada que estaba pegada a su piel, y a la vez, que esta prenda le estuviera quitando una espina muy grande, como cuando se pinchó con aquella aguja en el dedo. No sabía si dolía o no lo hacía, pero seguía sintiendo como poco a poco le quitaban una gran espina de su pecho junto a toda aquella prenda mojada. Hasta que salió toda la espina, y un sonido como de romper ropa se escuchó. Se sintió tranquilo... calmado... pero vacío por dentro… y así sintió que duraba una eternidad a la vez que un solo segundo…

En eso una minúscula luz, de la medida de una perla cuyo brillo se asemejaba a la luna apareció flotando desde la lejanía, se balanceó un poco de izquierda a derecha como un péndulo y después de varios vaivenes, fue volando hacía él y fue a posarse cerca de su frente. Era tanta su luminosidad que le cegó y cerró sus párpados. Fue entonces cuando por primera vez de haber entrado al mundo de esa pesadilla escuchó algo más que puro silencio…

-Así como la luna blanca hace subir el agua de los océanos… también las profundidades de tu mente irán y vendrán como las espumas y mareas sin control y sin voluntad hasta que dejes de respirar…

Y de pronto, de golpe, abrió los ojos y entornó las pupilas."

-¡Fuiste tú, mujer! –El rubio estalló al despertar de su escalofriante ensoñación; algo había recordado. Como un rayo la pescó del fino cuello, la levantó y la zarandeó como una muñeca de trapo. -¡Tú me convertiste en un loco! ¡Ahora no me vengas con mentiras de que no hay maldiciones!

La diosa no se inmutó, ni siquiera hizo por querer quitarse las grandes manos que la asfixiaban. El rubio dejó de apretarle pero no la soltó y continuó hablando, aunque de nuevo su tono de voz cayó en la más honda tristeza:

-Si, es cierto que te impuse la locura… pero todo tiene una razón. –Dirigió su mano en dirección a la puerta de caoba. –Y ahí se encuentra la que buscas…

La puerta se abrió con fuerza haciendo que las bisagras chirriaran. Calik se esperaba cualquier cosa. Cualquier hombre o mujer, cualquier niño o anciano... Pero no se esperaba lo que vio aparecer por ahí.

Tambaleante, Énevan Ugishi se acercaba a él. Sus ojos desprovistos de toda vida y color lloraban lágrimas carmesíes, mientras que por sus fosas nasales surgía el líquido vital. Los oídos, en vez de cera, hacían surgir coágulos rojizos, y su boca no dejaba de escupir sangre. El cabello largo y rubio estaba completamente manchado. En una de sus manos portaba la máscara de dragón que siempre portaba y a diferencia de su dueño se encontraba intacta.

Con una mano tambaleante levantada, caminó hacia Calik. El ninja soltó a su madre y dio dos pasos atrás, no sabiendo a ciencia cierta si por asco, por miedo o por alguna otra sensación, pero sabía que Énevan estaba muriéndose... y le estaba buscando a él.

-¿Qué... le ha pasado...?

Muchos interrogantes zumbaron como abejas en su cabeza. ¿Quién le había herido así? ¿La liga de Oth? ¿Algo hizo mal que los mismos del Crepúsculo le dejaron así? ¡Era imposible! Aunque detestara a su hermano gemelo nunca pensaría que quedaría así tras una batalla. Casi nunca lo veía pero gracias s los ninjas a su servicio conocía sus movimientos.

-Énevan no puede seguir albergando en su interior un alma tan grande. –Empezó a decir Hel, esta vez soltando alguna lágrima, con el cuerpo desmayado y a punto de desplomarse. –Su cuerpo rechaza un alma que no es suya.

-¿Un alma que no es suya...?

-Demasiado tiempo albergando tu otra mitad ha hecho que el cuerpo de Énevan se rebelara... Y ahora solo tiene un objetivo...

-Yo...

Calik, asustado, vio el deplorable aspecto de su hermano, su gemelo que no era gemelo. Vio cómo se tambaleaba y cayó al suelo, pero eso no lo detuvo. Empezó a gatear en su dirección, y lo miró con unos ojos llenos de tristeza, pero a la vez llenos de ira. Quería estar con Calik. Y Calik no sabía qué debía hacer. Casi siempre habían querido estar lejos uno del otro.

Sin embargo, aunque su consciencia no lo supiera, su alma parecía resonar con fuerza a aquella criatura maltrecha. Y dio un paso. Y otro más... Y se agachó para tomar el rostro sangrante de su reflejo en sus manos. Lo miró a los ojos... Y algo surgió de ellos. Algo que le cegó. Algo que le hizo soltarle y caer de bruces contra el suelo... y viendo como Énevan caía al suelo, sin moverse... Sin vida.

Algo en lo más profundo de su ser cambió. Algo le hizo pensar que ya no había vuelta atrás, que aquello por fin había empezado. ¿Empezado con qué? Con todo. Se miró las manos, esas manos tan extrañas que tan bien conocía. Se miró los pies, y después se levantó. Se sentía fuerte. Se sentía poderoso... Pero sobretodo, se sentía totalmente cuerdo. Se miró las manos, así de la misma forma de cuando era pequeño. Yamalash, gimoteando, se acercó al cuerpo de Énevan y le acarició el rostro.

-Ya puedes descansar pequeño… -Dijo acariciando el cabello del difunto, y después miró con lágrimas en los ojos al otro hijo, y tras muchos suspiros, habló. –Debo contarte ahora que has recuperado la cordura…

Calik la contempló en silencio.

"Hace más de treinta años, en mi calidad como Enya Ugishi... di a luz a gemelos, pero uno de ellos nació muerto… Fue la primera vez que renegué de mi estatus como Hel o Yamalash. Siendo la diosa de la muerte no puedo hacer lo mismo que los mortales; ir personalmente al Lugar de los Muertos para sacar el alma de Énevan… vigilo Cidonia, conduzco, doy permiso para entrar al que conocen como Cielo o Infierno, intercambio almas, decido cuando las almas entren al Sitio, como te he dicho antes, pero no puedo ir al más allá… también Elia tiene que ver en esto pues resguarda el Limbo. Yo sola no puedo…

Te preguntarás entonces… ¿Por qué no le pedí a Elia su ayuda?

No quería pedir favores para mí, pero no creas que fue por puro orgullo, sino el pacto que establecí con los seguidores de Chaos. Athl tenía que renacer en este mundo y tenía que seguir con lo establecido, recuperar la gloria que perdió en la Guerra del Cristal. En esta época si tenía que ser perfecto, no fallar en sus designios, y yo me ofrecí voluntaria para traerle al mundo de Mimir… Es cierto que me encontraba en las filas del Crepúsculo, estaba decepcionada con los conceptos que manejaban los Siete Dioses Supremos en este mundo. Sentía tanta rabia sorda en sentirme un sirviente por igual de mortales e inmortales… Cuando eso pasó estaba muy perturbada, dejé atrás muchos ideales y creo que lo único que estaba claro era que no deseaba perderles a los dos…

Dividí tu alma a la mitad. Tu esencia como Athl, su belicosidad, quedó contenida en el cuerpo vacío de Énevan. En tu cuerpo solo dejé el otro fragmento que contenía lo demás… lo que llamamos puramente humano. Así Énevan quedó ligado de por vida a ti.

Sin embargo, los Hijos del Crepúsculo se percataron que parí a dos criaturas y una de ellas había muerto. Me exigieron que explicase mis motivos del porqué el que supuestamente había muerto ahora estaba vivo, y que cumpliera mi parte del trato o si no, te llevarían a ti a sus filas y ellos mismo te criarían desde muy pequeño como el dios de la guerra, mientras que harían pedazos a Énevan pues él solo había sido un error al concebir.

Les convencí que yo seguía al pie del plan. Les dije que nada había cambiado, sino que simplemente era para que Athl tuviese una protección y un compañero, les dije que estaba casi segura que el otro niño era la reencarnación de Atius y conservaba su cuerpo, así cuando obtuviésemos el control del Inframundo, Elia tendría que entregarme el alma del otro. Les dije que tú conservabas tu alma del dios de la guerra y no que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Énevan…

Teníamos todo por ganar, a nuestro lado teníamos a dos dioses. Además, si no fuese así… ¿No hemos usado siempre en la orden muñecos que cumplan nuestros encargos?

Pero seguí mintiendo… a ellos y a todos. Incluso a Odla…

Una tarde, cuando ambos alcanzaron la edad de tres años supe que el Crepúsculo venía a comprobar de primera mano mis palabras y actos.

Y fue entonces, antes de que arribaran, cuando te "maldije" con el sello de la locura. Así aparentarías que poco a poco Athl despertaría con su típica sed de sangre, de venganza, de falta de cordura y de piedad… Todos te tacharían de loco pero por la razón de tu origen, también a ese designio tu aura sería diferente al de Énevan y no podrían verlos igual salvo que alguien tuviese habilidades maestras con los sellos y, aún así, le costaría trabajo…

Los tatuajes de tu cuerpo no te quitan años de tu vida. Te mentí haciéndote creer que cuando alguien cercano a ti muriese tú también morirías poco a poco… son protecciones que igualmente te limitaban por sí acaso quedaba rastro en ti de esencia bélica, por esa razón también tenías que buscar alimentarte de la energía de los chackras de otras personas, para recuperarte de los limitantes de los sellos. Sin embargo también fueron debilitándose a medida que cada tatuaje desaparecía. La locura artificial también se desvanecía, pero conforme se iba haciendo más débil se volvía igualmente inestable.

Pero yo… no deseaba que volvieras a inmiscuirte en asuntos de Chaos. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, los Hijos se percataron de mi maniobra… pero igual, pude controlarte a través de esos sellos, también pude manipular tu mente; por ello se dieron cuenta que también podían utilizarte a ti pero ya no a tanto… pues ya ibas más allá de la esquizofrenia. Por eso en muchas decisiones importantes decidieron coger a Énevan. Yo acabaría dándoles lo que ellos querían, aunque volviese a perder el cuerpo de tu hermano, de alguna manera haría que tú te quedases conmigo para siempre antes de que los tatuajes o el sello desaparecieran…"

La voz de la diosa de la muerte se apagó como cuando la llama de una vela muere al ser soplada. El ninja no puso los ojos en blanco como antes hacía. La visión de la realidad se le presentaba más nítida, más que el agua más pura o el reflejo de un espejo del que ahora él podía ver en todas perspectivas. Conforme su madre hablaba, pasajes de lo que había vivido pasaban enfrente de él en un mundo de color y no en blanco y en negro.

"-Mierda… Kinrina no te acerques.

Se sintió débil, demasiado. Él sabía la razón a su pesar. Se quitó la capa y la túnica dejando entrever su torso desnudo que se hallaba pintarrajeado por un incontable número de tatuajes que salpicaban como lunares desde su ancha espalda hasta el poderoso tórax. El pasto comenzó a teñirse de rojo por la sangre de varios cortes que empezaron a surcar por su cuerpo.

La druida echó mano a unos cuántos frasquillos de barro que traía cargando, así como abrió un saquito de paño descolorido mostrando un hierba con caracteres curativos. Pero la mano de Calik le pidió que no hiciera uso de sus cataplasmas.

-Lo que necesito es "devorar" algo de vitalidad."

Levantó la mirada que había perdido todo atisbo de color azul y la clavó en la chimenea de cuyo fuego se apagó hace horas. Sus pupilas eran rojizas por completo y parecía que podían desnudar el alma.

"-¿Porqué me traicionaste, Tyra? –Le susurró como si de un bebé si tratase y le besó la pálida frente. Los ojos celestes se llenaron de lo que parecía ser un oleaje de tristeza. –Si eras la única que podía redimir los bienes y males que sacuden nuestra atormentada existencia.

La estrechó con más fuerza. En cierta manera, para el ninja, la pelirroja era una de sus debilidades… si no es que la única en verdad… Después de que Calik mirase por un largo rato las facciones de la chica, abrió las palmas de sus manos. Tenía que cumplir con lo que le había llevado a viajar hasta el Archipiélago.

-Entrégame esa frescura de chackra… Aliméntame.

En cada una se abrió un hoyo o más bien una especie de boca de una sanguijuela. En su interior circular resguardaban una infinidad de pequeñísimos cilios, finos como agujas y que se movían como tentáculos de pulpos. Por ellas chorreaba una especie de pus grisácea y nauseabunda.

Colocó su mano derecha en la boca de la joven mientras con la izquierda hizo presión a la altura del abdomen. Una energía oscura comenzó a envolver la imponente figura del líder ninja. Varias espirales de magia negra giraban como vórtices haciendo un ruido ensordecedor. De pronto Tyra comenzó a convulsionarse, los brazos musculosos del ninja retuvieron el contornear de sus músculos femeninos.

-¡Onee-chan! –Exclamó el rubio con tanto énfasis para sobreponerse ante el rugido del viento. Sentía como algo poderoso y refrescante comenzaba a correr la sangre de sus venas, algo mágico que bañaba hasta la última de sus células –Pronto deberás cumplir con tu destino: Despertar tu lado más íntimo y peligroso. Ni tú misma, mi solitaria, pequeña y asquerosa "Trueno" tienes salvación… nada podrá purificarte."

Se acarició el cabello al recordar lo que pasó en la isla de Axia. Había crecido un poco más de lo que recordaba tener. Volteó hacía la plancha de la mesa y observó que su cabello había dejado de ser rubio. Era tan negro como la noche.

"Lejos de Axia, en aquél punto del mundo en donde no hay más que mar hasta donde alcanza la vista, flotaba a centímetros del agua un hombre.

Era distintivo suyo la máscara de dragón que llevaba puesta, por cuyas cuencas se asomaban dos ojos del color de los zafiros, penetrantes y astutos.

Era Énevan, el hermano gemelo de Calik Ugishi.

Apretaba algo pequeño con su mano derecha, a la vez que se quitaba con la izquierda la máscara, para después acomodarse la cabellera rubia - más larga que la de Calik – con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Ahora entiendo, Calik... –Musitó para sí, abriendo su mano derecha y mirando lo que aprisionaba en ella.

Un destello plateado muy tenue cubrió su mano, la fuente de la luz. El pequeño fragmento que tenía en la mano. Era una pequeña pieza de algo, pero a simple vista no se veía de qué... además de que la calidez provocada por la luz no permitía que una mano sintiera su consistencia.

-La Pluma de Oth... el místico cuyas piezas, al unirse, responderán la pregunta de aquél que la reúna... Esto es. ¿No, hermano?

Énevan se sonrió a la vez que cerraba sus ojos cuando pensaba en su hermano.

-Sea cual sea la razón… ¿Será esto para lo que has regresado, para lo que has resurgido de las sombras en las que cobardemente te ocultabas, guerrero renegado del Clan de la Niebla? –Énevan alzó la mirada para contemplar el azul horizonte de agua, para luego volver a cubrir su rostro con la máscara. –Entonces, cuando descubras que tengo esto en mi posesión, nos veremos a los ojos una vez más, tarde o temprano.

Dicho esto, volvió a cerrar su mano derecha, alzó luego la izquierda, y se dejó envolver por un torbellino de agua. Cuando este desapareció, Énevan ya no estaba..."

Ni siquiera pestañeó ante tal recuerdo. Lo vio tan claro como el agua y como si él lo hubiera vivido de primero mano. Ladeó su cabeza y vio la careta de dragón que estaba tirada a los pies de Énevan e igual sentía su piel salpicada de agua del océano. Al ver los detalles de la misma se tocó el rostro. Sentía que esa máscara había tocado su piel aunque no fuera directamente.

"Ni siquiera has podido capturar a esos mocosos ni imponerte a Ludovico"

La voz de Aghamen fue la última en escuchar. No torció el gesto ni un momento. Su temple era pura frialdad.

Se dirigió hacía su madre y su "hermano"; sin decir más se inclinó a un costado del otro rubio para explorar su cinto, igual de camino tomaba la máscara. Seguía teniendo recuerdos paulatinamente… seguía viendo y escuchando la voz de Énevan y veía a otras personas que no conocía y a la vez sí, sentía como se fusionaban ambas identidades.

-¿Calik?

-Entonces, por lo que me has contado, ya puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Es un buen augurio para el camino que debo recorrer. –Clamó Calik tomando la katana del inerte "gemelo" sorprendiendo a Hel. –Arreglando un poco, quedaré satisfecho. Olvidemos la mediocridad.

-¿Qué… vas a hacer?

-Volveré con los Hijos del Crepúsculo y tú… supongo que serás obligada a seguir en esto antes que desaparezcas. –Le señaló acusadoramente con el dedo como una víctima a su verdugo en el escalafón de una corte marcial. –Cometiste muchos errores que ya pagarás a su debido tiempo, pero eso a mí ni me va ni me viene, madre. Tú misma acordaste un contrato del quien ni siquiera yo estuve enterado, por lo tanto debes abonarlo.

La diosa se puso más pálida de lo que ya era.

-Hijo mio… Sé que me equivoqué pero deseaba tanto protegerte… No quería que volvieses a caer por culpa de Jecotut, que fueses destrozado. –Hel dejó a un lado a Énevan a quien cerró los párpados. Balbuceó, se abrazó y clavó sus uñas en su piel. –Tal vez lo que siempre ha predicado Odla, acerca de los sentimientos resultó ser cierto… No sabes, no sientes hasta que no lo experimentas… eso fue lo que me ocurrió. Lo sentí verdaderamente al ser Enya Ugishi… tal vez también por eso pude comprenderte con lo que sentías por Jecotut.

-Madre, yo la amaba y no era humano. Pero eso fue en otra época.

Acomodó el arma de Énevan cerca de Aquila y se dirigió para tomar su capa. La diosa entendió que no iba a ponerse a discutir con ella.

-Pensé que contándotelo todo podrías comprender y alejarte de la infestación caótica…

La tercera presencia que parecía haberse desvanecido volvió a hacerse eco y soltó otra carcajada. Pronto se materializó en forma de viento negro y fue a rodear a Calik que ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Y comprendo, al menos en los puntos que beneficiaste a los del Crepúsculo. –Dijo sereno cuando se abrochaba el manto. Su tono de habla no suponía que tuviese dudas. Ni rastro de ironía poseía, pero si algo de soberbia neutra.

-¿Qué comprendes?

-También yo erré bastante y maldije por la vida que tenía que llevar. –La miró un momento, al mismo tiempo cuando la oscura aura fue a dar una vuelta alrededor de su cintura. –Ahora considero que mi locura fue como una refrescante bendición, más que gracias a tu gracioso presente puedo, ahora si, hacer lo que se me plazca al ser libre de ella. No niego que me enseñaste tanto. –Si Calik aún estuviera loco seguramente había reído en esta parte, pero se mantuvo muy tranquilo. –Lo único que lamentaría es que por ello no pude tocar a Ikah y Horth, igual provocaste que fuese el hazmerreír de todos. –Se dirigió a la Puerta Suprema a paso lento y seguro. –Pero esos errores, por más tarde que ya sea, les puedo poner remedio y recuperar lo que siempre fue mío. Si me lo pienso mejor hiciste un buen servicio que escudaste con tu acto infantil… ya veremos, a lo mejor puede que haya un atisbo de clemencia para ti de parte de Mutho, como el de no sufrir antes de unirte a la nada.

Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para mirar a una Hel que abrazaba el cuerpo de Énevan con mucha fuerza; pero si escuchó de nuevo la cruenta risa y el roce de tela deslizándose por un cuerpo ya marchito que se llevaba las manos al rostro ovalado y comenzaba a sollozar con fuerza.

Por primera vez, la muerte lloró por amor…

-Muy bien, Athl, muy bien. –Se escuchó una voz dual que comenzó a seguir a Calik mientras dejaba atrás los dominios de la diosa. El viento no le hacía ya ningún rasguño y pudo comprobar que sus heridas ya habían sanado. –Has despertado a pesar de que el plan se desvió de nuestro caudal caótico un poco.

-Eres enviado de Tujokho. –Observó el rubio de reojo, sin inmutarse.

-Y tu nuevo acompañante, hermano del Crepúsculo. –Habló con sorna. –Te aseguro que Hel recibirá lo que bien merece.

-Hagan lo que quieran con ella. –Miró al frente sin siquiera agachar la cabeza. –Por lo que vi con el Ejército y La Boca las cosas han avanzado bastante.

-Bueno, como dijiste… todavía puedes empezar a cumplir tus funciones como Athl.

-¿Cazar a Ikah y Horth? –Calik ni siquiera sonrío como lo hacía antes. Antes que la voz pudiese responder, continuó. –Han despertado; así que habrá que prepararnos para la Guerra. Pero siento que tienes en mente en capturar a los otros dioses. Reivaj es buena opción para comenzar a diezmar.

-¿Y Jecotut?

-Todo a manos de Tujokho. Según sé, los bersekers tienen su papel en todo esto y entre ellos se arreglarán. –Una cortina de lluvia que caía se tornó en un aguacero pero él siguió avanzando sin vacilar. –Llegado el momento, ya veré que hacer. Si darle la bienvenida o desollarla bajo mi propia espada si mantiene la idea de seguir a Ikah.

-Um. Has recordado bastante.

Un puñado de granizo se fue encima de Calik que con solo levantar la palma de su mano fue desviada sin problema a otra dirección.

-Voy recordando, Fanfer. No todo pero voy recordando mientras hablamos… Ojo por ojo.

-Tienes igual un pendiente con la Ala oscura, el mandamás del Eclipse… ¿O no, Calik Ugishi?

Fue la única vez que el rubio sonrió.

-Déjamelo a mí, tratamiento especial para con Sekiam. Y olvida ese nombre terrenal… ahora llámame como lo has hecho antes… mi nombre de aquí hasta que la Madre lo decida es Athl, el dios de la guerra, el que rige la balanza de este mundo al platillo de la oscuridad.

En una de las habitaciones de la Cuna de Sibel, el llanto desesperado de Dakhart resonó en las paredes. Kinrina, con el cabello desparramado y un pijama de algodón que le quedaba grande, se levantó de su lecho y cargó con su criatura entre los brazos a la vez que comenzaba a entonar una nana para que volviese a dormir. Ella también algo había percibido y algo muy malo había ocurrido con Calik.

-Egoísta. –Susurró una vez que el niño había parado en sus gimoteos y solo soltaba sendos suspiros. –Eres un patético egoísta tal y como lo fue Ludovico.

Acompañando sus palabras también sus lágrimas hablaron por ella.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

-Madre.

-Dime Lai.

-Siento que algo malo le pasó a tu amigo, al que llaman Calik. He tenido un mal sueño y él aparecía dentro de un hueco oscuro lleno de estrellas rojas y de ese hoyo salía alguien muy parecido a él y le cogía para arrastrarlo dentro.

El corazón se le saltó y casi se le salía de la boca. La pequeña albina tenía los ojos acuosos así como unas profundas ojeras debajo, sobresaliendo de su piel, como manchas de mapache. Lai retorcía los bordes de la sabana para intentar aliviar su tensión y sufrimiento.

Ilitia no sabía que pensar o responder. Le acarició los cabellos blancos y su blanca frente donde depositó un beso.

-Seguro, una pesadilla y si soñaste con Calik fue que hace poco le viste.–La abrazó mientras se volvía acomodar en la cama con ella, dentro de las frazadas remendadas. –Mi pobre niña, sufriste tanto… No te preocupes, duerme que estoy ya aquí para velar por ti.

A decir verdad, la princesa ninja sintió su boca amarga y mucho miedo a pesar de la protección que rodeaba al Monasterio de Horth.

Estrechó con fuerza a Lai y con su calor hizo que la niña volviese a dormir a pesar de que ya comenzaba a clarear y los tímidos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana.

"Calik… ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Te has encontrado con… Énevan?"

Lynn era un mediano pueblo enclavado a tres días de la región de Ristzl. El río Uska, cuyo caudal desembocaba en el mar de Mitra era una de sus mayores joyas por las exquisitas truchas que nadaban alegremente por sus aguas. Igual su flora, compuesta de flores del valle como crisantemos, margaritas, claveles, iris, hortensias, lirios y rosas le hacían un lugar medianamente rico en comercio. Igual poseía una zona de pastizales exclusiva para ganado y ovejas de cuya lana se obtenían los mejores hilos del poniente de Mimir.

Era una lástima que no hubiese tiempo para admirarle, y en eso Jason Wade parecía de acuerdo. Pensaba que era más fácil llevarse con la naturaleza que con el hombre… o la mujer.

-¡Atrevido! ¡Que te he dicho que me sueltes!

-Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí.

Jason, un tanto rojo, corría a toda velocidad con una chica obesa cargada al hombro con el enorme trasero cubierto por bragas blancas y dándole casi en la cara. Para él más bien parecía un gordo gusano envuelto en un vestido de encajes pues se removía y le daba de mordidas y patadas para que la soltase.

-¡Guarro lujurioso!

Pies de Fuego esquivó un golpe y saltó una barda de piedra con la mujer a cuestas. Casi se iba de bruces por culpa de unas ovejas que pastaban del otro lado y echaron a correr para otro lado dando balidos de protesta.

-¡Por favor, señora! ¡Estese quieta!

-¡Grandísimo imbécil! –Gruñó pegándole con su abanico en la cabeza –¡Soy una señorita, no una señora!

-¡Auch! Perdone, señorita. –El chico del lunar comenzaba a transpirar bastante pero no dejaba de trotar. –¿No entiende que la estoy poniendo a salvo junto a los demás del pueblo?

-¿A salvo de qué? ¡Haré que los encierren por allanamiento de morada y secuestro! –Siguió pataleando al aire haciendo que su vestido se subiera más y dejara ver sus voluptuosas carnes. –Mira que no sabes quién soy y sacarme de mi casa en plena fiesta de mi boda.

"Uf de la que salvamos al novio." Pensó y sacudió la cabeza. No era correcto pensar así de las personas, pero la que le tocaba por llevar esta vez al refugio, al centro del pueblo de Lynn se estaba poniendo bastante pesada y con mala leche. Para su alivio pronto ya había llegado a una especie de mansión pequeña con un jardín y una gran puerta hecha de barrotes. Estaba algo derruida pero lo bastante firme como soportar un huracán.

-¡Eh galán! –Koru, que traía a dos niños que lloraban a cuestas le llamó desde el otro lado de la verja de la casona que fungía como alcaldía cuando ya estaba a unos pasos. Al verlo todo rojo y arañado, así como a la mujer histérica, se echó a reír. –Vaya, que el ejército ese es una gran jodienda. ¿No? Pero a ti te está haciendo un favor en conseguirte una novia.

-Deja, deja. No estoy interesado. –Puso las manos en las rodillas para buscarse un respiro una vez que soltó a la mujer y después de darle una patada en la espinilla se había echado a correr dentro del edificio gritando un nombre. En la entrada, donde había un portón café, vio a una bola de gente penetrando y cercas estaban mirándoles Zul, Yandros, Zalakaín y Lyra. –No sé si fue buena idea traer a la fuerza a estas personas. –Se rascó el cabello nervioso y Koru soltó un silbido mientras dejaba ir a los niños y hacían lo mismo que la mujer.

-Ya ves que Sikoth intentó hablar con el alcalde de la tropa esa. Accedió temeroso por vernos a todos armados y más cuando contempló a Yandros que tiene una mirada… algo contrario en Ristzl. –Koru sintió picazón en la nuca. –No más no porque nos creyeran mucho. Nos advirtió que nos haría caso pero que mucha gente se opondría. Por lo que escuché entre los soldados, también ya habían llegado hasta Lynn rumores de que otras aldeas fueron atacadas. Creo que el regidor pensó mejor en someterse que ponerse violento por sí acaso pensó que nosotros éramos los causantes.

-Sí, pero esto parece más una cárcel que un refugio. Los hemos traído en contra de su voluntad.

-Ya ves al gruñón de Torom; desde que se volvió Ikah ha tenido unas ideas bien raras. –Se encogió de hombros y cerraba la reja. –Pero tiene razón, mejor obligarles a meterles aquí que dejarlos que mueran. Lo chistoso es que Sikoth siendo Horth estuvo de acuerdo. Vaya dioses, a lo mejor por algo era yo un ateo.

-No te hagas tontorrón, que tú también estabas encantado.

-Es mi naturaleza de ex ladrón, ya solo me faltaba secuestrar personas. Ya casi nada me falta en probar en esta vida. Mi cabeza debe valer ahora sí un buen dineral.

Algo iba a replicar Pies de fuego cuando en eso la sombra de alguien que venía de fuera escaló la puerta enrejada, la atravesó y cayó de pie al otro lado dándoles un susto que hasta sacaron las armas que pronto guardaron al ver de quién se trataba. Traía entre brazos a un bebé que lloraba a pleno pulmón y una larga katana que colgaba de su espalda.

-Tyra, no andes dando semejantes sustos. –Koru se puso la mano en el corazón y soltando un suspiro de alivio. –Pensé que todos ya estaban dentro y ya venía el ejército. Tenemos el tiempo contado.

-Eh, perdona… –La pelirroja se excusó envolviendo bien el cuerpo del pequeño y tratando de arrullarle para que se calmase mientras se dirigía a ellos mostrándoles al niño. –Decidí echar una última ojeada a las casas debajo de la colina y lo encontré entre los cultivos de azaleas. El pobre, se ve que tiene sueño, frío y extraña a su madre.

Jason atisbó que el verde esmeralda de las pupilas se apagaba un momento; Koru mientras tanto cerraba la cancela pasando cadenas entre los barrotes y cerraba candados cuando Zul le pegó un grito diciendo que ya la atracara.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Oh sí. –La ojiverde le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa y luego veía al bebé que comenzó a quedarse dormido con las palmaditas que le daba. –Solo que por un momento me pregunté que se sentiría ser…

-Lo comprendo. –Jason le tomó del hombro desnudo cuando la veía callarse y se lo apretó haciéndole sacar otra risa a la ninja. –Ya verás que cuando esto pase tú y Torom pondrán formar una familia.

-Ya he superado algo. Solo que a veces hay recuerdos difíciles de borrar, quedan como una cicatriz dentro de uno. –En eso, una mujer que estaba por entrar vio a los chicos, dio un grito, se abalanzó sobre Tyra a quien le arrebató el bebé y se dio la vuelta para regresar sin siquiera soltar un "gracias". Unos segundos después, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se apartó un mechón de la cara y lo pasó detrás de sus orejas. Cuando hacía ese gesto parecía una cría. –Supongo que se aprende a vivir con ello.

El joven asintió con cierta nota de tristeza. Él mismo pensaba lo mismo acerca de su vida sin Medea.

-Jason. –Le llamó con timidez al dirigirse a la alcaldía para echar una mano. –He hablado con Torom y hemos acordado que sí salimos de esto, nos gustaría quedarnos con Ariadna. ¿Todavía sigue en pie lo que nos dijiste de poder adoptarla?

-Claro, así Zul tendría una hermanita. –Se sonrió el joven saliendo de su mutismo. –Más si me permiten ser el padrino–hermano de Ariadna.  
Con eso, le provocó un ataque de hilaridad a Tyra y sintió que le daban un codazo en las costillas.

-Y yo te llamaré "Compadre-Hijo". –Bromeó Torom quien había salido de la parte trasera de la casona y se había acercado a ellos por lo que había escuchado. Traía en la espalda ambas espadas que de verlas daban cierto miedo e imposición.

-A ver si dejan de chismorrear, parecen mujeres de lavadero. –Rezongó de nuevo Zul quien se sobaba su brazo débil.

-Voy de acuerdo con el joven. –Replicó Yandros con los brazos entrecruzados. –El cielo está encapotándose sin razón lógica, pero nosotros ya sabemos de que se trata el cambio de clima tan repentino.  
Los rostros se ennegrecieron, asintiendo con gravedad.

-Toda la población está adentro, junto con Orfeo y Agustín. –Zalakaín se veía cansado y soltando un suspiro. Eso estaba en contra de su ética. –La guardia ha cerrado desde adentro y creo que es lo único de lo que dejamos que hiciesen. No me pareció correcto seguir contradiciéndoles.

-Hubiera usado mejor las plumas de sueño para no traer a esta pobre gente a la fuerza. –Dijo Lyra nerviosa acompañada de Sikoth que estaba despeinado. También él tuvo problemas como Jason a la hora de hacer pasar a los pobladores, según dijo.

-Necesitamos bastante energía para levantar el kekkai, Lyra. –Yandros comprobó las ventanas y vio a muchos rostros asomándose del otro lado del cristal, mirándoles, entre ellos a los hijos de Ludovico. Orfeo tenía entre sus brazos al pequeño lobito de Zul y encima de la cabeza de Agustín se acurrucaba Riwl. Arriba, por encima de las tejas sobrevolaba el halcón Huggin, haciendo de vigilante, en el ojo del cielo –Esta vez lo haremos entre tú, Tyra y yo. Sabes que ese ejército no viene solo de visita de placer y no hay en el mundo que conoces algo parecido a ellos.

-A falta de cabeza de nido… no podemos agarrarnos de solo la piedad de los dioses. –El bardo se acomodó la ropa, así como la pluma de su sombrero.

-No podemos depender de alguien así nada más. –Respondió escueto el Maestro del Eclipse. Miró a uno por uno. –Ya cada quien sabe cuál es su puesto.

Asintieron, sobre todo las konuichi, de las cuales la morena se mostraba nerviosa. Era la primera vez que vería al Ejército Misterioso y de cómo lo habían pintado los demás después de haber salvado a Sikoth de Ateles, ya no sabía ni que imaginarse.

-Espero hacerlo bien.

-Lo harás estupendamente. –Le animó su prometido que andaba en las mismas. –Yo estaré contigo para respaldarte.

-Espero poder sacar inspiración de esto para una nueva canción. –Zalakaín soltó una risita nerviosa mientras acariciaba su barba rojiza con parquedad siguiendo a los novios y sintiendo que su espada cantarina comenzaba a vibrar un poco.

-Al menos yo ando usando calzoncillos limpios. –Señaló Koru ajustándose la espada y el escudo. –Esperemos que se cansen rápido y se vayan a otro lado.

-Hombre, espero que esas cosas no se las andes contando a Elia ni a Tomatito. –Zul se fue a colocar junto a Yandros. Ya tenía mejor preparado su cuerpo y había mejoría en manejar la espada, pero por precaución el ninja lo había elegido a él por si algo sucedía. También no quería que el futuro rey de Mimir se sintiese un inútil. "También un rey debe aprender a ser un gran estratega en la teoría y en la práctica" le había dicho.

-No, pero me has dado una idea muy buena. Quiero ver la cara de Lidda leyendo cuando le cuento como embarré mi ropa interior. Me hará ponerme un pañal.

-Serás cerdo.

Se dieron la vuelta y tomaron sus posiciones. Yandros, tomando a Koru igual como acompañante se apostó en la entrada, mientras las otras dos irían a la parte trasera, posicionándose de tal forma que si se pudieran ver desde arriba, los tres ninjas formarían un triángulo equilátero. Tyra, por su parte se hizo acompañar de su marido.

-Si te agotas, no te cortes en decirme. –Le había pedido Torom una vez llegando a su punto, cerca de un cobertizo. –No sabré mucho de kekkais pero sé cuando un ninja precisa de ayuda.

-Anda, ahora que eres Ikah te crees saberlo todo. ¡Que arrogante! –La pelirroja sonrió y le dio un beso en la nariz juguetona. –Además. ¿Quién te ha dicho que me dejaré de vencer tan fácil? Ví perfectamente como Calik levantaba la barrera junto con Yandros-Sama.

-Si de ti no dudo, pero por si acaso… –El ex-mercenario apretó el puño izquierdo.

Tyra se puso seria.

-También has comenzado a entrenar junto a mi maestro y aunque seas muy bueno, debemos también cuidar de ti. No quiero que te pase algo malo como le ha ocurrido a Sikoth. Si alguien se atreve a querer robar tu alma yo… lo hago picadillo, sí señor, por mi honor ninja.

-Ahora quien es la arrogante. –Torom hizo una mueca de risa.

-Como sea, Torom. –La chica desenvainó su katana Delta. –No quiero que uses Umbra de Oblivio. No sabes que reacción pueda tener un hechizo de las sombras contra un ejército del que hemos visto una sola vez.

-A menos que se rompa en kekkai, ten por seguro que no lo haré. –Le acarició un mechón rojizo. –Pero como bien dices, confío en ti preciosa, así que dudo en usarlo al igual que mis espadas.

Se echó un poco para atrás y después de visualizar el terreno, Torom aspiró hondo y desenfundó a Osvívit y Árnyék. Las cargó como si fuesen dos plumas de ave, con una habilidad admirable. La hoja de los espadones brilló con el último rayo de sol que se ocultó tras las colinas. Fue la señal.

"Bien, escuchen bien que no volveré a repetirlo." Todos escucharon a Yandros por vía telépatica. "Ustedes ya saben manejar este tipo de comunicación. ¿Cierto? Es vital que lo sepan bien aunque no manejen hechizos o magia."

"Lo sabemos gracias a Elia." Dijo Koru orgulloso estableciendo conexión.

"Lo utilizamos cuando me hice pasar por el fantasma de Sir Rolando." Comentó Jason, recordando.

"Bien, entonces manténganse atentos. Junto con Tyra y Lyra crearé un kekkai a través de sellos. Ustedes servirán de apoyo por si acaso el Ejército logra rasgarlo. Saben que su objetivo será esta gente y por supuesto nosotros. Si nos mantenemos unidos todo saldrá bien."

"Amén, padre Yandros." Contestó Zal poniéndose a la altura de Sikoth.

"Mira niño, que si entran te tomaré el tiempo con este relojito de arena que tengo para ver cuánto te tardas en acabar con ellos."

"Eso no vale." Replicó el hermano menor sacando una pequeña carcajada al bardo. "Estos son más."

"Espero no desconcentrarme tan fácil, hablan mucho." Replicó Jason que llegó justo a tiempo para posicionarse cercano a Torom, detrás de Tyra. "No quiero que me rompan las costillas o el cráneo."

"O los cuernitos, dirás venadito." Sonrió Zul enseñando los dientes y sintiendo como se alargaban sus ojos grises. "Cuida que no te los rompan o nos quedaremos sin tendedero."

"Te daré un coscorrón si sigues diciéndome venadito."

"Oh vale, perdona ciervito… ¿O era chivito?"

"¡Ah! quiero a Tomatito Lidda aquí para que se los zurra a los dos." Dijo Koru.

"¿Alguien tiene algo más que decir?" Murmuró Yandros entre serio y satisfecho callando a los chicos. "Veo que se las apañan bien… vamos a comenzar entonces… Tyra, Lyra…" Ordenó. "Empiecen."

"Entendido." Dijeron al unísono.

Tyra clavó su katana en tierra y comenzó a hacer símbolos en el aire, con los dedos de las manos. Lyra, hizo lo mismo. Hacían movimientos muy complicados que hasta parecían que sus dedos iban a quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Yandros, por su parte, también junto las manos y marcó varios sellos con gran maestría y precisión que hizo palidecer a Zul y a Koru. Dibujó letras en el aire y estas letras quedaron marcadas, al dejar de hacer, se pintaron de una luz morada y comenzaron a destilar como un fuego brilloso. Llevó su mano a su espalda y sacó un pergamino, murmuró algo entre dientes, rompió el lacre, lo lanzó a donde se encontraban las letras y se quedó ahí levitando. A una orden del mismo shinobi, el pergamino se desenrolló por sí mismo, se extendió de este a oeste y formó una línea recta paralela al ninja.

El extendido se detuvo en sus puntas. El papel hizo un crujido, sordo como si alguien diera un zarpazo, y de pronto, sin romperse, se curvearon formando, de cada lado, sendas líneas igual rectas que se dirigieron por un lado a Tyra, y del otro a Lyra que recibieron sus respectivas extensiones que mantuvieron con sus propios sellos, y éstas, a su vez se unieron para completar el supuesto triángulo.

En eso, Huggin emitió un graznido y se lanzó en picada hacía Jason para entrar dentro del perímetro antes de que el papiro brillase y saliera de él tres paredes luminosas, parecidas a un dorado cristal que se levantó hacía el cielo y se ocultó en la tierra. En la tierra que comenzó a temblar… y no fue por causa de los ninjas.

Algunos gritos se escucharon desde la casona. Zul lanzó un gruñido acompañando a los chillidos de alerta del halcón plateado.

"Ahí vienen." Pensó, y un hedor a azufre le golpeó su sentido de su fino olfato.

Del suelo, que se encontraba planicie abajo pero que alcanzaban a ver perfectamente, se vio que se quebraba en una grieta, no tardó mucho en partirse y se separó en dos. Ahí una masa oscura salió y también se abrió a su vez, como si fuese un párpado negruzco. En realidad se trataba de un gran portal oscuro de donde comenzó a salir, sin dilación, unos bichos. Desde donde estaban parecía que miraban una marabunta salir de su madriguera. Cuando se fueron esparciendo en Lynn y algunas comenzaron a acercarse a donde se encontraban ellos, vieron que varias de estas criaturas grotescas no tenían nada que ver con las hormigas.

"Refuercen el pergamino." Ordenó el Ala Oscura de Ikah, quien hacía bajar el pergamino al suelo, sacaba una kunai y la apuntalaba con firmeza.

Tyra sacó de tierra a su katana Delta, la cual brilló al tocarla, y sin más dio una estocada al papel quien resistió al embate. Por su parte Lyra, logró hacer su parte con la alabarda blanca Alpha que se hundió con fuerza al pliego amarillento. Justo a tiempo antes de que un sonoro golpe se impactara contra el kekkai y que la hiciera saltar.

El Ejército Misterioso iba con las mismas pintas que como lo vieron en Ristzl. Imponentes, atemorizantes… desprendiendo un halo caótico y hambriento por reunir energía viva.

Los caballos esqueletos golpeaban con sus patas la pared de la pirámide de luz, tratando echar abajo la barrera. Al igual las criaturas albinas, cuyas venas se veían a través de su translúcida piel, gritaban para romperla. Las vibraciones hacían temblar el kekkai y llegaban al otro lado donde estaban los shinobis.

Lyra sudaba atemorizada, más que de su lado del triángulo se habían afanado varios de los sujetos gigantes con las armaduras doradas. La miraban con sus cuencas oculares ámbar con cierta amenaza y odio. Sentía que aunque flaquease un poco, romperían el sello y la tocarían con sus feas manos descarnadas. Sikoth, también impresionado, le puso la mano en la espalda.

"No te preocupes. Aquí estoy yo."

Las criaturas con hábitos negros, al igual que los dragones verdes y azules que salían del hueco, reptaban por todo el largo y el ancho del triángulo, devorando al menos la flora y fauna de Lynn. Los primeros los succionaban con sus lámparas por completo. Estos faros brillaban con una luz mortecina, que le daba mayor fuerza a su fulgor cada vez que absorbía sustancia viva. Los dragones, por su parte, dejando ver sus lenguas de serpiente, disparaban ácido y fuego, quemando por dondequiera que fuese.

A Koru se le secó la garganta y pensó en Elia. Ella estaba allá fuera, lejos pero afuera de la barrera de protección. Gritó interiormente, llamándola y sintiendo de nuevo miedo por ella.

"Elia, quiero protegerte." Pensó sin importarle que los demás le escucharan o más bien, no pensó que lo harían.

Zul, que se encontraba con la mirada fija en un dragón azul que ponía su pata en la pared cristalina de enfrente, volteó a verle y le miró confuso.

"Chissst, atento Zul." Llamó Yandros, quien estaba concentrado. "Este ejército ha aumentado su fuerza." Su comentario les hizo que se les erizaran el vello de la piel. "Pero creo que podremos resistir, de todos modos no se distraigan por si acaso tenemos que actuar de otra forma y tomar medidas más drásticas, pienso que..."

Antes que terminara, Lyra gritó.

"Yandros, aquí se está resquebrajando el sello." Dijo Sikoth quien desenvainaba su espada, mientras que el florete cantarín del bardo se movía como loca en la mano de su amo. Los caballos calavera seguían lanzado sus huesudos cascos sobre donde la morena había reforzado.

"Lyra, tranquila, recupera el temple." Pidió Yandros. "Clava a Omega junto con Alpha."

"Maestro, tengo miedo." Respondió Lyra con los ojos muy abiertos y el sudor resbalando por una de sus mejillas. Le comenzaba a doler el pecho, sentía la oscuridad latente y muy cerca de ella. El fantasma berseker la inmovilizó con sus tenazas.

"¡Hermana!" Llamó Tyra quien tenía una mirada fiera. "Confía en ti, recuerda las enseñanzas de Yandros-Sensei."

"¡Lo intento, lo intento!" Exclamó mientras hacía aparecer a Omega. Ese movimiento exaltó a las bestias del otro mundo que comenzaron a pegarse como babosas al kekkai al notar la pequeña fisura. Se abalanzaron con mayor énfasis y Lyra dio un paso atrás, mientras iba tragando saliva.

-¡Lyra! –Sikoth corrió a acercarse a ella. –¡Tú puedes!

-¡No soy tan valiente!

-¡Claro que sí! –El chico le tomó de la mano que tenía libre y se la apretó.

–¡Mírame! –Ordenó. –¡Confía en ti!

-¡Señorita Lyra! –Hizo segunda Zalakaín alzando la espada sin dar la espalda a los monstruos que hicieron la cuarteadura mucho más aparatosa. –¡Escuche a su novio, por favor!

La chica dio un resoplido, asintió y sin dejar de ver los iris negros de Sikoth, pujó por alzar a la oscura falcata, pero no pudo levantar un ápice de la hoja que cayó con pesadez.

-¡No puedo alzar a Omega! –Chilló aterrorizada.

Antes de que los del Ejército volvieran a golpear, una bola de luz que provino detrás del trío pareció que los cegó un momento pues chillaron de dolor. Su grito casi los dejaron sordos.

-¡Rápido, rápido! –Gritó Torom que venía corriendo con Osvívit en la mano izquierda mientras que con la mano derecha formaba otra burbuja luminosa. –Yo los distraeré mientras intentan levantar a Omega. ¡Zalakaín, ayúdame! –Dicho eso alzó el brazo e hizo la bola de luz más grande.

-¡Vamos Lyra! ¡Que yo te ayudaré! –Sikoth tomó la muñeca y el brazo de Lyra para levantar la alabarda. Al tocarla sintió que la konuichi temblaba.

–Lyra…

-¡No quiero volver a ser una berseker! –La muchacha comenzó a gimotear. –Siento que estas criaturas me llaman, dicen que vuelva a su lado… ¿Por qué me dicen eso? ¿Acaso cuando me convertí en vikingo me veía así de tétrica? –Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a negar. –¡No dejes que me lleven!

Cayó de rodillas, junto a la alabarda. Sikoth, a pesar del momento tan angustioso, comprendió lo que ella sentía y se agachó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Te prometo que no dejaré que vuelvas a caer; no permitiré que te lleven ni ellos ni nadie. –Le sonrió acariciándole la cara y pidiéndole que lo mirase. Justo en ese momento Torom seguía levantando sus esferas de luz, iluminando casi todo el cerco. –Te lo juro, no como Horth, sino como Sikoth.

La shinobi dejó de llorar, se secó las lágrimas y asintió entre hipos. Sikoth le puso la mano encima del pomo de su alabarda y entre ambos pudieron levantarla, haciendo que su punta se clavase en el sello de papel muy cerca a Alpha. Hubo un rugido y el estrellar de un cristal. Pensaron que era demasiado tarde pero comprendieron que la barrera no había caído, sino que había sido regenerada. Suspiraron de alivio.

Torom dejó a Sikoth, que era el que se encargaba de hacer luz ahora, y corrió al lado de Tyra y Jason. La pelirroja comenzaba a sentirse cansada, aunque menos afectada por el pánico de la esencia oscura del Ejército. Ella también había escuchado su llamado pero reuniendo fuerzas de flaqueza mantuvo su resguardo. Jason, sin saber muy bien que hacer intentó llamar la atención de los caóticos haciéndoles que lo vieran y corría de un lado a otro en un gesto de distraerles para que no siguieran atacando el pilar que sujetaba a la ojiverde y sus ataques se esparcieran a lo largo de la barrera.

Yandros, por su parte no tenía problema alguno con su fragmento. Pero no evitó suspirar satisfecho y alegre al saber que Lyra había podido controlarse. Koru y Zul estaban contentos, por primera vez, en no hacer gran cosa. A decir verdad no sabían muy bien que hacer pero al menos pudieron estudiar los movimientos de las bestias. Algo que les sería muy útil a futuro, según comentó el ninja.

Toda la noche estuvieron con el susto en el cuerpo. Algunos ya oraban a los dioses, en especial un ex-ateo que pidió a Reivaj, el dios del fuego, que por favor vomitase el sol para que ya saliera y esas cosas feas se fueran. Primera vez que rezó y creyó que la deidad había escuchado sus plegarias.

Así como se fue dando la alborada, las bestias, grandes y pequeñas, rápidas y lentas, tal vez cansadas, dejaron de golpear el muro y dando la vuelta, regresaron al portal que se cerró de nuevo y se esfumó en la nada.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio y se dejaron caer exhaustos en la poca hierba que quedó bajo sus pies. Siendo las primeras las shinobis que por poco perdían el conocimiento. El entrenamiento de Yandros era bueno, según dijeron.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Los aldeanos les dieron las gracias hasta el cansancio, al menos los que no se habían desmayado al ver entrar al ejército. El delgaducho alcalde casi se partía la espina por las reverencias que les hizo por pedirles perdón por dudar de ellos y decirles que les pagaría con creces. Hasta había dicho que se regalaba a sí mismo como esclavo del chico híbrido, cosa que provocó las risas de los chicos. Al menos un momento de alegría se sumaba a la lista de las pocas que tenían. Incluso la madre del niño que encontró Tyra, les besó las manos.

Por consejo de los soldados, los pobladores fueron a ver de lo que quedaba de sus hogares, de las cosechas, de sus animales de los cuales sabían que ninguno habría sobrevivido… Por un momento Sikoth quiso oponerse y decirles la triste realidad, pero Yandros le aconsejó que era mejor que vieran su situación real, por más dura que fuera. Tarde o temprano terminarían aceptándolo y reunirían fuerzas para volver a construir lo destruido.

-Como el ave fénix. –Declaró el ojimorado.

Se quedaron solos dentro de la alcaldía, así podrían descansar ellos mientras los de Lynn revisaban el resto del pueblo. El Alcalde les explicó que podrían disponer del edificio cuanto tiempo quisieran, aunque lamentaba no poderles proporcionar literas en donde dormir. El grupo no parecía importarle a excepción de Orfeo cuyos huesos ya clamaban una cama caliente y decidieron tomar solo la biblioteca que era de los lugares más amplios del sitio y donde todos cabían bien haciendo a un lado las estanterías y uno que otro escritorio.

Acomodaban sus cosas para dormir, pues se encontraban exhaustos, pero más hambrientos. Acordaron dormir lo más que pudieran y al otro día decidirían que hacer. Cenaron lo que traían entre sus provisiones como algo de carne seca, fruta, galletas de viaje, algo de leche que le quedaba a alguien y unas cuantas legumbres.

Cuando Koru se disponía a cambiarse de camisa para dormir, vio que entre las cosas de sus compañeros sobresalía un bulto negro que no había visto a los demás.

-¿Y esto? –Lo levantó y vio que se trataba de un gran zurrón de manta negra y cuya boca estaba anudada por un lazo de cuero café.

-Calik lo dejó olvidado el día que partió. –Tyra dejó su plato, se levantó y lo tomó. Se mostraba repuesta después de un baño que se dio en el río, que por fortuna y por milagro, no había sufrido grandes consecuencias. Lo mostró a sus compañeros, dándole la vuelta. –Es su macuto de viaje, rara vez de separa de él aunque no creo que sea tan importante pues de las pocas veces nos la dejaba a cuidado de Lyra o de mi. Nos decía que podíamos tomar cosas de ahí para nosotras.

-Um. –Se acercó Agustín después de chuparse los dedos. –Pero si lo olvidó entonces no creo que ya le sea de utilidad.

-Y si les había dicho eso… –Zul alzó sus orejas y sus ojos brillaron algo con codicia traviesa.

-Pues veamos lo que hay adentro. –Yandros asintió después de haberle echado un vistazo sin dejar de comerse un pedazo de carne.

Tyra, viendo que su maestro no oponía resistencia, le quitó el nudo y fue vaciando el morral con mucho cuidado, mientras Orfeo y Lyra hacían recuento de cada cosa que la primera iba sacando.

-Bolsitas con monedas de oro, elíxires, pócimas, ungüentos de varios tipos, talismanes, papel, sellos, tubos de luz… ¿Y esto?

La princesa levantó una botella ámbar de gran tamaño hacía la ventana, a contra luz para averiguar la naturaleza del líquido que estaba sellado dentro del frasco. La destapó curiosa y al olerlo hizo un gesto de desagrado y casi dejar caer el tarro al suelo. Se hubiera hecho añicos si no fuese porque Lyra lo alcanzó a pescar en el aire.

-Es sangre de Calik. –Declaró la morena con vocecilla dulce y volviendo a sellar la botella con el tapón de corcho que tenía dibujado un extraño grabado y que Sikoth leyó con ninguna dificultad.

-Vid.

-¿Y para qué coño traía ese grandullón su sangre dentro de ese chisme de vidrio? –Preguntó el chico perro alzando la nariz para olisquear en el aire y haciendo un gesto de asco.

-Ese lenguaje. –Orfeo le miró con odio. El chico mestizo se disculpó, era tan difícil tener buenos modales.

-Según sé, tiene el don de curar a quien lo beba. –Aclaró Tyra pensativa con una pelotita de goma que había sacado de la bolsa de cuero.  
Zalakaín acarició el bote con un ademán socarrón mientras a Agustín y Koru les brillaban un poco los ojos y se acercaban para ver que más había dentro de la bolsa.

-Nos lo quedamos.

-No sé si sea correcto, son de Calik. –La gemela morena puso el pote fuera del alcance de los demás.

-No te preocupes, Lyra. –Yandros sonrío mientras se sentaba frente a ellos. –Te aseguro que a Calik ya no le interesan esas cosas, podemos quedarnos con ellas, y si viene a reclamar, ya me encargaré de él.

-Tal vez de algo nos sirva tener esa cosa aquí, aunque me desagrada pensar que alguna vez debamos de beberla. –Koru abrió más la boca de la mochila. –Uy, más regalos.

Antes que Tyra le dijera nada, el hermano mayor le arrebató el morral y como niño volteó la bolsa para hacer más rápida la operación.

-Así nunca vamos a terminar, hija. –Dijo justo en el momento en el que caían varias pelotitas moradas al suelo, una de ellas estallando y sacando una gran cantidad de humo que les empezó a hacer toser.

-¡Que brujería es esa! –Exclamó Zul con los ojos llorosos y sintiendo un picor en la garganta. Algo así sintió parecido a un polvo pica-pica que una vez probó.

Casi todos se doblaban por la tos y pronto les comenzó a doler el estómago, a excepción de los ninjas del grupo. Yandros traía puesta su típica máscara de zorro y las mellizas, apenas habían logrado cubrir sus rostros con las propias.

Lyra se levantó y corrió para abrir las ventanas mientras Tyra acopiaba las demás esferas y las guardaba de nuevo en su sitio.

-¿Qué demonios pasó? –Preguntó Zalakain sin dejar de toser. –¿Un ataque?

-Sí, un ataque. –Dijo la voz de Yandros detrás de su máscara. –De parte de Koru.

-¡¿Mía?! ¡Yo no hice nada! –Gritó ofendido Koru intentando abrir los ojos sin éxito.

Un golpe sordo se escuchó y un fuerte quejido de parte del chico se pudo oír.

-¿Quién me ha pegado? –Preguntó dolorido el ladrón.

-He sido yo. –Contestó Yandros mientras el humo se disipaba. –Así aprenderás a que la bolsa de un ninja no debe dársele la vuelta así como así. Eso era una bomba de humo. Pero imagínate que hubiera sido una de estallido. O incluso peor, una señal para avisar a los suyos de que estamos aquí.

-¡Pero Tyra lo hacía sin problemas! –Dijo llorando Koru mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

-Tyra es una ninja. –Explicó el maestro del eclipse. –Como tal, sabe de esas precauciones. Pero tú le arrancaste la bolsa antes de que te pudiéramos advertir. Y este es el resultado, que la casa parece haber tenido una barbacoa en el salón...  
-Koru, creo que esta vez la has armado buena... –Dijo Sikoth tosiendo.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, mejor déjalo, ya suficientes lágrimas tenemos ya como para que tú empieces a intentar excusarte. –Explicó su hermano mientras se frotaba los ojos. –Creo que ya puedo ver.

Torom, después de recuperar el aliento, alcanzó a ver que unos pergaminos habían llegado hasta sus pies y con cuidado los apiló y levantó mirándoles extrañado.

-Torom, no los abras. –Dijo Tyra al verle con los pergaminos.

-¿Bromeas? No quiero que ocurra como con Koru.

-Alguien inteligente al menos. –Dijo Zul acabando de frotarse el rostro y mirando acusador a chico del búho.

Tyra se acercó al y tomó los rollos. Le pasó los dedos por encima y susurraba algunas palabras, y descartó dos.

-Estos están en blanco. –Explicó. –Pero este no puedo abrirlo, tiene un sello muy fuerte.

-Déjame a mí. –Dijo Yandros mientras tomaba el pergamino, parecido al que había usado para el kekkai.

Una chispa surgió del papel, y después de decir dos o tres palabras, el maestro de sellos abrió el pergamino. Lo leyó y suspiró.

-Interesante... –Dijo al final.

-¿Todo bien, Yandros-Sama? –Inquirió Lyra acercándose después de quitarse los restos de humo que le manchaban la frente y que no cubrió su máscara plateada. Tenía que volver a tomar un baño, según decía Orfeo.

-Es un listado. –Dijo el ninja. –Un listado que me puede ser de utilidad.

Las hermanas se quedaron pensativas, poniendo cara de preocupación.

-Yo sigo diciendo que si Calik Nii-Sama se entera que andábamos viendo sus cosas se enfadará.

En eso pasó volando un shuriken cerca de sus cabezas y fue a dar a las vigas del techo con un estrépito de metal, sin clavarse, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Uyyyy! –Soltó Agustín chasqueando los dedos. -¿Has visto? Casi consigo que se clave.

-¡Agustín! –Regañó Orfeo a su hermano. –¡Deja eso!

-Por favor, quítenle los shurikens. –Dijo Yandros sin dejar de mirar el pergamino. –Si tengo que ir yo, lo de Koru va a ser algo pequeño.

-Es que esto es muy aburrido. –Suspiró el niño.

-No hay mucho que nos sirva, solo a los ninjas. –Koru, una vez se recuperó del susto, caminó con la dirección de pegarle una patada a la bolsa.

-Koru... –Jason se cubrió el rostro con una mano por la vergüenza después de dejar un pedazo de trapo húmedo en una cubeta de agua con la cual se había aseado.

-Vas a hacer que les pase algo muy malo. –Tyra alzó el morral y esquivó el pie de Koru quien pateó el aire. –Mejor tus manitas y piecitos lejos de este saquito.

-Busca bombas de luz... –Dijo Yandros sin dejar de leer. –Puede que a Koru le sirvan.

Tyra parpadeó un momento y echó otro vistazo. Removió con cuidado y sacó unas pelotas parecidas a las de humo pero con diferencia que eran blancas. El ninja por su parte sonrió, se quitó la máscara y la guardó junto al pergamino... un pergamino interesante, donde surgían las localizaciones de los clanes ninja aliados que tenía Calik. Algo que podría usar para su beneficio junto a Ilitia y el resto de maestros Ninja. Se acercó a Tyra y tomó la bolita blanca.

-Mira Koru. Supongo que nunca habrás visto una de estas. ¿Me equivoco?

-Parece una bola de pan de harina. –Dijo el chico curioso aunque manteniendo su distancia.

Yandros miró en el interior de la bolsa y vio que habían todavía más de una decena de bolas iguales, y sonrió. Miró a Tyra y le guiñó un ojo y volvió con Koru.

-Estas esferas sirven para escapar del enemigo.

-¿Cómo? ¿También sacan humo? –Preguntó Koru extrañado.

Yandros sonrió, y lanzó la esfera al suelo, haciendo que esta soltara un gran destello que cegó a todos los presentes. Después de la sorpresa inicial y del dolor de ojos, al abrirlos, ni Tyra, ni Lyra ni Yandros se encontraban en la habitación.

-¡Demonios! Creo que he ensuciado mis pantalones otra vez. –Koru sentía que los restos del destello de luz seguían hiriendo sus pupilas.

-Magia negra. –Le hizo segunda el chico mestizo que todavía veía colorines por todos lados, su vista era muy sensible.

-¡Woaw! –Exclamó Agustín a quien se le había quitado rastro de aburrimiento. –¡Yo quiero una de esas!

-¿A dónde habrán ido esos tres? –Jason miraba para todos lados, escéptico. Algo había leído que los ninjas lanzaban algo al suelo, algo pequeño del tamaño de una nuez y desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Pensaba que era más que magia, algo físico o un truco usado en los circos.

De repente, un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-Iré a ver. –Dice Zalakaín mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y abría la puerta con una reverencia. –Pasen a su humilde y pasajera morada.

Los tres shinobis entraron sonrientes, viendo las caras de todos al verlos entrar.

-¿De dónde salen? –Preguntó extrañado Torom.

-Tuvimos tiempo suficiente en salir del cuarto mientras ustedes se ponían a restregarse los ojos. –Explicó Tyra con una sonrisa.

-Si lo adaptas para ti, creo que te servirán, igual a Jason. Les servirán de apoyo más que la espada. –Dijo Yandros dándole las bombas de luz a Koru y unas a Pies de Fuego. –Pero no las usen para jugar. ¿Entendido?

-¡Buh! Yo que pensaba usarlo en la despedida de soltero de Sikoth. –Se lamentó.

-Mejor que no, no quiero estar toda la noche sin ver nada... –Dijo Jason con una pequeña carcajada aunque aceptando también las esferas.

-Bueno, al menos sacamos algo de ese tonto rubio. –Dijo Zul sentándose en una silla con aprobación de Orfeo y no en el suelo como los demás. –Hablando de él. ¿A dónde fue?

Jason dejó de reír y se puso colorado pero no comentó nada de su última charla con el shinobi. Las hermanas solo negaron con la cabeza.

-No dejó nota ni nada, así que tampoco estamos seguras de cuando regrese. –Lyra suspiró.

-No regresará. –Dijo Yandros caminando y acercándose a la ventana, mirando por ella la luz de las estrellas y de la luna. –Lo vi al irse.

Todos se giraron para verlo.

-No es que lo extrañe ni nada. –Tosió Koru al guardarse las bombas de luz. En eso la firia Riwl entraba volando e iba a posarse en su hombro. –Sin embargo se veía muy decidido a seguir con nosotros.

-¿Sabes a dónde pudo ir, Yandros? –Abrió la boca Torom después de una pausa.

El ninja miraba por la ventana, pensativo... Después, suspiró y, sin mirarles, habló.

-Vete a saber. –Se colocó la máscara y los miró. –Los ninja siempre somos misteriosos. –Dio unos pasos y se encaminó a la puerta. –Pero no lo veremos de momento.

Y al terminar esas palabras, miró a Torom con una expresión enigmática, a través de los ojos de su máscara… Pero que el chico conocía bien. "Me encargaré de ello".

-Pensaba que tal vez Calik volvería a sus asuntos... de antaño. –Comentó la pelirroja mirando como Yandros se alejaba. –Eso me preocupa.

Nadie habló, pues les dio escalofríos al pensar en el pasado.

"Yandros...Yandros-Sensei..." Alguien intentaba establecer conexión telepática con el maestro del Eclipse.

El ninja abrió los ojos y continuó caminando hacia la entrada.

-Volveré en un rato. –Dijo y, sin más palabras, desapareció por la puerta mientras Zalakaín pedía explicaciones.

Afuera el tiempo estaba fresco, pero una brisa tierna soplaba. Algunas hojarascas amarillentas volaban alrededor del ninja. Podía verse el desastre que ocasionó el ejército. Pero la gente que se veía a lo lejos, que recogía escombros y construía sus hogares, le daba vida, color y movimiento al paisaje a pesar del contraste que daba la hierba quemada y el suelo estéril.

"Maestro." Se escuchó decir de nuevo acompañando el compás del viento.

"Estoy de camino." Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo antes de saltar encima de la casa y, de allí, a los árboles más cercanos, sin detenerse en dirección de los pensamientos.

"Maestro, no hay tiempo." Escuchó murmurar, y entre esos rumores escuchó unos quejidos. "Tujokho nos interceptó."

Si el rostro de Yandros hubiera estado visible, se habría visto una mueca de preocupación. Llevó su mano a su espada y dio un corte en el aire. A diez metros, apareció una brecha vertical de color negro en el aire, a la cual saltó, internándose en una pequeña oscuridad, y apareciendo en una vereda árida, cubierta de polvo y que a esas horas se encontraba vacía.

Apareció como un fantasma, a lado del camino, la figura de una peliblanca que estaba manchada de sangre.

-¡Maestro! –Exclamó acercándose a él y señalando a unos metros detrás de ella unas rocas. –Ella está perdiendo mucha sangre.

Yandros guardó la espada y se acercó corriendo hasta colocarse al lado de una herida Aryt. Suspiró y miró a su chica.

-Hay que llevarla a Lynn. El portal que hice estará abierto aún un poco, ayúdame.

La discípula asintió y se apresuró a prestar auxilio. Al moverla, Aryt se quejó un poco

-Siempre... tan alarmistas... –Murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

Entre ambos tomaron a Aryt, y corrieron hasta la "puerta negra" que el ninja creó, atravesándola, y dejando tras de sí únicamente un reguero de sangre.


	31. Capítulo 30 Luz, Oscuridad y ron

Capítulo 30: Luz, Oscuridad y varias botellas de ron.

Los suelos de Aleia permanecían sombríos, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en aquella ciudad. Todavía quedaba hollín en las paredes y baldosas, y las ruinas descansaban intactas, estoicas ante el clima adverso. Entre muros derrumbados y vigas a punto de caer, bajo aquel panorama sombrío, caminaba una silueta negra que parecía conocer perfectamente el camino. Le habían advertido que nadie se atrevía a visitar el sitio después de que una bandada de aventis atacara el lugar sin razón aparente, pero aquello pareció no importarle. Un lugareño del pueblo vecino decidió seguirle; podía ser parte de una banda de ladrones y quiso evitar la llegada de más ratas a su pueblo.

La silueta cambió de dirección como si fuera guiada por una brújula y sin titubear caminaba y pasaba por encima de los restos de casas y cuerpos, sin inmutarse por la podredumbre. El tipo que le seguía se escondía de vez en cuando para que no fuera descubierto, pero temeroso de ser asaltado en alguna de las esquinas de la ciudad fantasmal. Finalmente la silueta detuvo su marcha en un edificio de cinco pisos; el lugareño pudo divisar que sólo quedaban restos y la estructura estaba a punto de caerse, pero aún así decidió seguirle.

Con cuidado de no ser escuchado, el hombre esperó a que la silueta subiera al segundo piso, al tercer piso, al cuarto, y subió las escaleras tratando de no hacer crujir las tablas. Cuando llegó al último piso se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, y decidió entrar. Entonces pudo ver a la silueta parada al fondo del salón, que evidenciaba rastros de una batalla; el sujeto se encontraba de pie justo encima de un charco seco de sangre, y mostraba intenciones de agacharse para tocar la sangre, pero antes de hacerlo giró su cabeza hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –El hombre estaba tan atemorizado por haber sido descubierto que no fue capaz de distinguir si la voz era de hombre o mujer.  
-Yo… yo…  
-Váyase. –Quien quiera que fuera el que estaba debajo de la capucha no tenía intención de conversar. –No tengo intenciones de perder el tiempo con usted.  
-No… usted me matará… como a los otros.  
-¿Que no entiende? –El encapuchado dirigió su cuerpo hacia el lugareño. –Se lo diré una sola vez más. ¡Retírese de este lugar!

El hombre titubeaba, sabedor que era más que probable que el sujeto lo atacase cuando le diera la espalda, pero sus ganas de salir de ese lugar fueron más grandes que la razón y huyó despavorido. El sujeto todavía podía escuchar sus pasos cinco pisos más abajo, cuando corría por las calles desiertas de Aleia; sólo cuando dejó de sentir sus gritos se sacó el capuchón que cubre su cabello castaño oscuro. Sus ojos miraron detenidamente el charco seco de sangre a través de sus anteojos y al agacharse sus dedos delicados rozaron la madera impregnada.

-Como suponía, los cuerpos del aventis y el hechicero fueron movidos mucho después de desangrarse… hace no mucho tiempo.

Examinó con cuidado el lugar, tratando de ver si encontraba algo extraño y al cerciorarse de que no había nada fuera de lugar salió del edificio. Caminó unos metros más allá, mirando de aquí para allá hasta que se topó con un pequeño, minúsculo cabello rubio cubierto en sangre. Se agachó, lo tomó, y murmuró para sí:

-Ugishi… con que tú te llevaste el cuerpo de Millen.

Y luego rió con amargura.

-¿Será que tienes razón, mocosa?

=============================================

La conmoción al ver entrar a Yandros y a un miembro del Eclipse con Aryt a cuestas fue grande, pero la preocupación subió exponencialmente cuando vieron que la kunoichi estaba sangrando. Sus hermanas corrieron al lado de su maestro, pero este empezó a dar órdenes para que les dejaran una zona limpia.

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?!  
-Un miembro del Crepúsculo… -Fue lo único que dijo la peliblanca recuperando el aliento. –Nosotras…  
-Las explicaciones luego. –Fue la respuesta cortante que dio Yandros mientras Zalakain había preparado una de las grandes mesas con mantas y ayudaba a colocar a la ninja en ella. –Primero hemos de encargarnos de esto. Sikoth, necesitaré tu ayuda, estoy seguro de que tus estudios en medicina serán útiles.  
-Cuente con ello, señor. –Dijo el chico algo pálido acercándose a la mesa.  
-Yo se algo de medicina... -Soltó de repente Orfeo. -Podría intentar ayudar.  
-Bien, quédate. El resto, por favor, salid.  
-¡Pero…!  
-¡Fuera!

La última palabra fue dicha con tanta fuerza que algunos dieron un respingo. Torom fue el primero en estirar a algunos, como Zul o Koru, hacia el exterior, mientras que el resto poco a poco iban saliendo. La última en mirar atrás fue Lyra, que vio como su futuro marido le miraba con seriedad.

-Que alguien nos traiga una palangana con agua y trapos limpios.  
-Enseguida.

La morena cerró la puerta mientras se iba corriendo a buscar el agua. Mientras, Tyra y Jason habían arrinconado a la peliblanca y la cosían a preguntas. Torom detuvo a su esposa con la mano en el hombro.

-Seguro que tendrá mucho que decir, pero si no le dejáis hablar no sabremos que pasó.  
-Tienes razón… -Se giró a la chica que, ahora que la miraban, era una híbrido de lobo blanco. –Te pido disculpas.  
-Las acepto… -Dijo ella. –Mi nombre es Madelein, soy miembro de la orden del eclipse.  
-Te recuerdo. –La voz de Zul detrás de ellos los hizo girarse. –Creo que eres una hechicera.  
-Si, así es.  
-Dinos, Madelein… ¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó Jason con una tranquilidad fingida.

Ella suspiró, se sentó en una de las sillas y empezó su relato.

=============================================

Aryt a duras penas pudo evitar la ola de viento que le lanzó Tujokho con tan solo mover sus manos. Dio un salto y dio varios giros retrocediendo. Cada vendaval era una cuchillada que dejó marcas en el suelo, como arañazos provocados por las garras de un dragón negro.

-Cariño, me encanta como mueves esas caderas. Me enloqueces. –Resopló el bersérker, sonriendo. El cielo se tiñó de violeta, un muy mal presagio para ella. –¿Quieres bailar?

Los ojos verdes de Aryt se abrieron de golpe desmesuradamente. Comprendió que el castaño hablaba en serio. Tuvo poco tiempo para comprobarlo pues un relámpago que cortó el firmamento que había por encima de sus cabezas apareció y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡Terra yu onis! –Cantó la shinobi tocando el suelo y una columna de tierra maciza se alzó rugiendo para impactarse contra el rayo.

La torre de roca se hizo añicos acompañado de un gran estruendo que casi la deja sorda. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacía donde estaba su acompañante, avanzó unos metros y de pronto chocó con una barrera que la hizo retroceder. Cayó en cuenta que estaba atrapada dentro de un campo de energía. Lo comprobó al notar a Madelein que, deseosa de intervenir, clavaba las uñas en una pared gris humeante que apareció de la nada y era lanzada con fuerza al otro extremo, en sentido contrario a donde estaban.

-¿A dónde vas tan de prisa, querida? –Tujokho hablaba desde el otro lado, donde llovían fragmentos de piedras. –Tranquila, que he preparado todo para que no nos molesten en este día tan especial. Este será nuestro lecho nupcial.

Le llovieron otros dos rayos, uno tras otro. La konuichi volvió a utilizar su hijutsu de tierra como escudo. El segundo impacto fue estremecedor, pero Aryt no dobló los brazos.

-Ni lo sueñes. Primero te corto los cojones si te atreves a tocarme de nuevo. –Dijo ella entre dientes, tragando saliva. Tujokho solo se echó a reír desde su posición.  
-Entonces, por la fuerza será. –Si Aryt hubiera visto sus ojos, se hubiera estremecido, pues los iris azules se volvieron peligrosamente a un color entre violeta y luego verde jade.

El viento que les rodeaba tomó más fuerza. Circuló con mayor rapidez pero sin llegar siquiera a convertirse un tifón. Nubes negras se acumularon unas encima de otras y se veían culebrinas de nuevos rayos que deseaban caer. De pronto, vio que la figura del bersérker levitaba por encima de las ruinas, en el aire. Su túnica negra con bordes azules y los grabados de soles de plata brillaron amenazadores.

-¡Ah…! –Suspiró Tujokho, parecía que disfrutaba el roce de los vientos. Alzó los brazos con teatralidad. –Recuerdo cuando me enfrenté por primera vez a aquellos chiquillos, una segunda ocasión junto con Chrysos, después con la pequeña halfling, la bruja de Gren y tú… de alguna manera también estabas ahí.

-De camino a Keel, después en nuestro recorrido por las islas... –Afirmó la rubia pasándose un dedo por los labios mientras discretamente sacaba un artefacto de mango dorado con tan solo mover un poco la muñeca de su mano.  
-Buena memoria tienes, preciosa. Lo he de admitir. –El castaño estaba satisfecho. –A pesar de haber sido separada de Tyra y Lyra de Celes en cuerpo, conservas todos sus recuerdos de forma intacta. Bravo por las trillizas. A decir verdad me intriga el por qué Muctut estaba tan interesado en crearlas.  
-Lo que sé muy bien es que esas niñas y yo tenemos que cumplir una misión. –Los labios se la rubia se torcieron de forma macabra. –Y nuestro padre Muctut ha deseado que lo llevemos a cabo, hasta el final.  
-Bien dicho… Sin embargo creo que su "Padre" cometió graves errores pues no han cumplido aún con sus tareas primordiales. –Movió la cabeza negando con enfado. –Mira que las cazadoras de dioses no han destrozado los contenedores de Ikah y Horth como es debido… ¡A cambio de eso se han entregado con "amor" a quienes en el pasado fueron sus verdugos! –Dijo soltando un golpe al aire furioso. –Pero, lo que más hace que me ponga furioso es que tú ya te hayas revolcado con el Ala Oscura de Ikah, cuando tu tarea era procrear junto conmigo entes caóticos.  
-¡Por favor! –Aryt comenzó a reír bruscamente para luego volver a estar sumamente seria. –Ni aunque mi padre Muctut lo hubiese ordenado, nunca, jamás de los jamases, te hubiera mojado el churro. Y estoy segura que él pensaba lo mismo que yo. ¡Mezclar la sangre noble de los Miric con uno que se desmaya por ver su propio reflejo! ¡Vete a darte tú mismo!  
-¿Me has llamado poca cosa? –Tujokho se mordió el dedo, como si fuese un niño caprichoso. –Pero bien que vas a mojarte con alguien de baja condición, igual las desgraciadas de tus hermanas en meterse con un mercenario de poca monta y un ladrón piojoso…  
-Mira que han resultado ser esos alfeñiques. Un gran problema para los crepusculianos. ¿No crees?

Antes siquiera que pestañeara, el bersérker se coló detrás de ella como una exhalación, alargó el brazo para agarrarla de la coleta rubia y lo tiró hacía él. Aryt sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza y todo su cabello sería arrancado de raíz junto con todo adentro.

-Ya decía yo que era una gran metedura de pata que el alma la reina Aghamen estuviese dentro de tu cuerpo. Te ha hecho mierdas el cerebro por esos absurdos sentimientos para con Ludovico y esos mocosos.  
-Esto… no lo hago por voluntad de Aghamen… sino por la mía propia. –Resopló aguantando el dolor la rubia.  
-Me importa una mierda lo que quiera hacer Muctut. Lo que en verdad importa es lo que dicte Mutho. –Le agarró de la cintura y de un seno y la atrajo hacía él. –Serás mía, puta.

Aryt, con sus artes ninjas, movió su cuerpo de tal forma que dio una vuelta casi completa y logró liberarse antes de que el bersérker la atrapase por completo. El rostro de Tujokho se vio arañado por los bordes afilados de un abanico rojo en la mano de la chica. Le había hecho un corte aparatoso en la mejilla, y este soltó un alarido llevándose una mano para contener la hemorragia. Sabía que de las cosas que más atesoraba Tujokho era su belleza física.

-No vuelvas a tocarme. –Dijo ella abriendo el abanico tapándose el rostro.

La rubia estaba en tierra en una posición felina con las piernas firmemente posadas sobre la nueva columna que había creado. Equilibró también su peso en sus brazos como si fuese un jaguar. Sin perder de vista al castaño, se colocó su mascarilla de plata que imitaba su mentón, sus labios y su afilada nariz. Después, ya con la segunda careta protegiéndole y amenazando con su mirada verde felina, sacó otro abanico y lentamente se fue incorporando sobre la piedra.

Las mangas de la túnica de Tujokho comenzaron a empaparse de sangre mientras berreaba furioso. Aryt resopló; sabía de antemano que no tendría otra opción más que pelear y acabar con él, o huir de ahí cual alma que lleva el diablo. Los gritos que daba el hombre comenzaban a dejar de ser humanos. En algún momento comenzaron a parecer chillidos que hacían un eco espectral y retumbaba por dondequiera. La tormenta arreció, así como la fuerza del viento cuyo ruido acompañaba los chillidos.

"Lo he provocado." Se dijo la shinobi a sí misma, preparándose para lo peor. La coleta que sujetaba su cabello dorado se soltó por el tornado que comenzó a formarse. "Se convertirá en vikingo."

La kunouchi se decidió: Era ahora o nunca la oportunidad para detenerlo, o al menos debilitarle para poder huir. Pero la rubia estaba consciente que Tujokho no era un enemigo pequeño. Lo supo antes de que el bersérker le mostrase sus pupilas vacías pero totalmente asesinas. Una oleada de viento impuro se formó cuando el hombre frunció el ceño arrugándose ferozmente. Se fue encima de ella, amenazándole en cortarla. Movió sus manos en círculos desplegando los abanicos y liberó su hijutsu.

-¡Eris no entis, clamor del viento! –Un torbellino de aire caliente rodeó su cuerpo y lo canalizó en sus abanicos para reforzarlo, después lo lanzó para contrarrestar la natura oscura del vendaval de su rival.

Ambas corrientes se encontraron, rugieron furiosas y por el choque se dispararon horizontalmente para unirse con el ciclón oscuro que los rodeaba y les evitaba cualquier vía de escape. La ninja advirtió que su hijutsu estaba siendo absorbido por la oscuridad. No se inmutó y no dejó pasar un segundo más, dio un salto y se abalanzó sobre Tujokho que seguía levitando como un fantasma. Lanzó un golpe con uno de sus abanicos cerrado y manejando con maestría la hoja metálica del otro, dispuesta a herirle de nuevo. El castaño bloqueó el primer ataque con su antebrazo, cuyo hueso crujió al recibir el impacto. No se inmutó en absoluto, y esquivó la segunda acometida echando su cuerpo hacía atrás. Se dobló con tanta facilidad que parecía tan elástico como una liga de hule. Dio una vuelta entera y regresando a su posición normal, alzó las manos e hizo que algunos vientos que formaban la pared del tornado se concentraran en sus dedos, enviando varias ventiscas de afilado granizo contra Aryt. Parecían esquirlas de vidrio que cortaban como si fueran fragmentos de diamante, cortando el entorno.

-¡Antares! –La chica volvió a invocar a la tierra, levantó un muro que apenas pudo protegerla.

Algunas astillas se colaron e hirieron su cuerpo, haciéndole cortes profundos y volando algunos mechones de su larga cabellera. El sujeto levantó de golpe sus manos por encima de su cabeza; el firmamento pasó de colores morados a grises y oscuros. El viento arreció, tanto que a la shinobi le costaba mantenerse de pie. Clavó las cuchillas rojizas de los abanicos para mantenerse en su sitio, pero las piedras se levantaron del suelo y el huracán comenzó a hacerlas girar por todo su contorno. Con un breve movimiento hecho por el Hijo del Crepúsculo, las rocas eran lanzadas como proyectiles sobre ella. Aryt, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas se puso en pie intentando evitar los golpes. Dio algunas patadas para romper en pedazos las piedras mientras intentaba lograr cubrirse con la armadura que le cubría los antebrazos, el pecho y las piernas. Pensó en utilizar "Gelum Crysta", pero Tujokho le regresaría el arsenal de agujas de hielo. Consideró entonces usar una técnica de agua para reblandecer la tierra, pero igual podría ser succionado por el tornado.

En eso estaba cuando un fragmento de granito chocó contra su cara haciéndola caer hacía atrás. Salió disparada unos cuantos metros, apenas pudo clavar sus uñas en la tierra para que la fricción hiciese el resto y se detuviese a tiempo antes de llegar a los enloquecidos vientos. Pudo lograrlo, con el pago de varias de sus uñas y sus dedos destrozados. Pero al instante sintió que su espalda era cortada. Logró rodar a un lado y evitó ser llevada por los aires y acabar echa pedazos.

Tujokho rugió, llamándola. Su voz sonó dual, metálica, profunda:

-¡De mo lodsohuj, ja de ko sedlaohkoj od idu rohlahbah…! ¡No me vencerás, si no te conviertes en una bersérker!

Todo su cuerpo se llenó de sudor. Tragó saliva y recordó: Ella no podía convertirse en una bersérker desde que había sido separada de sus hermanas…

Una vez lo había intentado, cuando Zul había escapado de la torre. Le había puesto furiosa que el mestizo hubiera logrado huir de ella. Sentía que le había fallado a Muctut, y por ello corrió detrás del desgraciado niño lobo intentando enfurecerse más para entrar en esa fase oscura. Simplemente no logró ni un ápice.

También lo intentó al consumir una pócima alucinógena hecha a base de setas para forzar su cambio, pero sólo logró enfurecerse más y de vez en cuando soltar una carcajada hilarante.

Muctut la encontró tirada en un pantano, desnuda y llena de lodo.

Ella, al cobrar la cordura, lloró entre los brazos de su padre. Muctut no le dijo nada, ni un reproche le profirió. Solo se limitó a acariciarle el cabello y a llevarla a casa entre sus brazos.

"No te preocupes, que la huída de ese mozalbete estaba entre mis planes. Deja de mortificarte, mi niña. Prepárate para ir en caza de alguien más grande"

Y fue cuando emprendió la marcha, a por el Maestro del Eclipse…

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, volvió a su realidad pero a cámara lenta. Sintió como se congelaba el tiempo y el espacio, no podía moverse... Notó como el hombre caía sobre ella, la levantaba del cuello y la lanzaba hacía arriba. Cuando volaba, vio que se acercaba a ella. Un halo de aire gélido rodeó la palma de la mano de Tujokho y la dirigió a su pecho como si fuese una espada. Tujokho no le haría daño… ¿O sí? Quiso moverse pero solo logró entornar sus párpados y sintió que su piel delicada estaba siendo cortada de un solo tajo de arriba hacia abajo. Sintió que algo estallaba dentro de ella y salía algo tibio disparado al exterior. Fue cuando gritó de dolor y fue cayendo a una oscura oquedad del que pensó que nunca podría salir.

-Yandros… –Suspiró la rubia, cerrando los ojos y perdiendo paulatinamente la conciencia.

Cayó a tierra tan pesadamente como si fuera un títere que le habían cortado abruptamente los hilos que le sujetaban. Mientras su mundo caía en tinieblas, sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas cayendo en espiral y veía por última vez a Madelein entre las brechas del huracán, y el grito jadeante de Tujokho que se abalanzaba contra ella.

Entonces, ocurrió algo que hizo que el bersérker se detuviera en el aire. La barrera grisácea que había levantado se rompió como un cristal al ser golpeado, y una furiosa Madelein se abalanzaba sobre él con las manos abiertas, brillando en un tono rojo oscuro.

-¡No será ella la primera en caer! –Gritó la híbrida y dirigió sus manos hacia el Hijo del Crepúsculo. -¡Venommia!

Un potente rayo rojo surgió de sus manos directo hacia el hombre, que abrió los ojos por la impresión, y al golpearle le tiró hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo. Los vientos empezaron a calmarse al mismo tiempo que Tujokho se levantaba del suelo y miraba furioso a la chica loba, que estaba encima de Aryt.

-De ko ukholuj u adkohfedohko, rhizu. No te atrevas a interponerte, bruja. –Dijo el hombre con su voz dual.  
-¡No permitiré que acabes con una hermana! –Gritó la chica de nuevo, mientras sus manos se volvían a llenar de una luz roja.  
-¡Jacodsae, silencio!

Tujokho saltó hacia ella, volando con furia y tomándola del cuello, estampándola contra la corteza de un gran árbol, pero otro rayo surgió de los dedos femeninos estallándole en el pecho. El hombre soltó un soplido, pero se quedó quieto con una expresión totalmente desconcertada. Sus ojos perdieron ese tono caótico.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás.

Madelein miró también extrañada, y se encontró con que Aryt se había levantado y tenía una de sus manos apuntando a Tujokho, pero lo que más le extrañó fueron los ojos dorados que brillaban en sus cuencas.

-¿Qué eres…? –Dijo él soltando a la hechicera y girándose a la kunoichi. -¿Aghamen…?  
-Los días de la antigua reina están contados… –La voz de Aryt era directa, fuerte, pero con un tono duro y antiguo. –Ahora aléjate de nosotras…

Antes de que él dijera nada, de la mano de la ninja surgió un haz de luz que impactó en el pecho de él, haciéndole rugir de dolor. Frente a los ojos de Madelein el hombre empezó a desaparecer como si fuera hecho de hojas de árbol, mientras gritaba de dolor. Al fondo, Aryt volvió a caer al suelo.

La hechicera miró extrañada como segundos antes había habido un enemigo formidable, y que ahora tan solo quedaba el recuerdo y un molesto viento. No quedaba rastro del tornado.

=============================================

-Después, avisé al maestro… Eso fue todo lo que ocurrió…

Todos se quedaron en silencio, algunos suspirando de alivio, otros, como Tyra, con la sangre ardiendo en sus venas. Cerró los ojos y empezó a moldear su propia esencia para que su locura interior no la dominara. Se movió un poco y tropezó con Torom, el cual estaba mucho más serio de lo habitual.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Preguntó la kunoichi a su esposo. Este la miró y suspiró.  
-Por alguna razón… No se el motivo pero… -Miró hacia otra parte. –No entiendo esta rabia que me está bullendo en la sangre…  
-No es eso todo. ¿Verdad? –Dijo su mujer mirándolo con una mirada fuerte. –¿Qué es lo que piensas?

Torom miró hacia la casa y suspiró.

-Me da la sensación de que lo que ha dicho Madelein… ya lo había visto en alguna ocasión.

En el interior, Lyra corría con algunas vendas en el brazo, una toalla y una gran olla llena de agua caliente. No había encontrado nada mejor, pero pensó que le serviría lo suficiente como para el tratamiento.

Abrió la puerta justo cuando escuchó un fuerte grito de parte de Aryt y el sonido de la ropa al rasgarse. Dio un pequeño salto al ver como el cuerpo de su hermana rubia estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, mostrando su piel llena de cortes profundos que hacían sangrar a la chica, y la gran fisura desde el pecho hasta el estómago. Orfeo estaba pálida, y estaba preparando algunas cosas en una mesa cercana, y Sikoth le dijo a la morena que dejara la olla cerca de ellos, pero la chica ninja estaba totalmente blanca como la nieve. La visión de la sangre hacía que no se pudiera mover ni un milímetro, y las manos empezaron a temblarle peligrosamente.

-¡Lyra!  
-Es inútil, tómale el agua y acércate. –El ala oscura usó uno de los pedazos rasgados para taponar la herida más grande.

El mago se fue hacia la morena, y en cuanto tuvo el agua, vio como su novia se apartaba corriendo dando un fuerte portazo. Extrañado, el chico de gafas volvió deprisa dejando la olla cerca y tomando una venda para limpiar las heridas.

-¡No deja de sangrar!  
-No grites, muchacho. –La voz de Yandros era calmada, pero sus movimientos eran rápidos. –Quítale la sangre a la herida del pecho con una venda mojada. Orfeo. ¿Tienes listas las hierbas?  
-Estoy en ello… -Dijo la niña sudando mientras aplastaba una pasta verdosa con un mortero.  
-Date prisa.

Sikoth empezó a limpiar las heridas aún sangrantes de la kunoichi, mientras esta reía suavemente. El mago, sin embargo, se fijó en que había una zona en la que no había corte, justo encima de su corazón, donde había la marca de algo circular. Cuando taponó las heridas del busto, vio al lado del cuello el medallón de la Orden del Eclipse con una marca en el centro.

"Debió haberle protegido…" Pensó él al tiempo que llegaba Yandros llevando una larga aguja ganchuda hecha de hueso hilada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó extrañado él.  
-Hay que cerrar las heridas, y la magia no será tan rápida. –Dijo el ninja mientras tomaba algo de agua para mojar la aguja. –Usaremos tres tipos de curación. Esta herida es demasiado peligrosa como para usar un único método.  
-Magia, hierbas y costura… -Dijo la niña acercándose con un plato lleno de una pasta verde oscuro. –Nunca había pensado que se pudiera usar tanto al mismo tiempo…

Pero se calló la pobre al escuchar como Aryt soltaba un grito cuando Yandros le había clavado la aguja para empezar a coserle. Las manos de Orfeo temblaron un poco mientras tomaba las hierbas en sus dedos y empezaba a untarle los cortes más pequeños con ese ungüento. Sikoth por su parte empezó a conjurar su poder sobre el gran corte que tenía en el torso, el cual era el que estaba cosiendo el ninja.

-Sikoth, ponle algo en la boca para que no se muerda la lengua. –El ninja usaba la aguja con maestría, pero se le notaba tenso. El chico asintió y tomando una de las toallas la enrolló y se la colocó en la boca a Aryt.

Esta mordió con fuerza mientras le miraba con sus ojos verdes, y le guiñó un ojo que no tranquilizaba para nada. Cuando volvió con el ninja, casi todo el gran corte estaba cosido, así que empezó con sus hechizos para cerrarlo con más rapidez.

La niña por su parte seguía untando los cortes más pequeños, aunque sus manos temblaban con demasiada frecuencia. Había leído cientos de libros sobre medicina y remedios, y sabía que todo ese movimiento haría que se curara mucho más rápido, pero ver de primera mano la sangre brotar de los cortes, a la persona gimiendo de dolor, a la gente moverse para salvar una vida… era algo que no pensaba que sería tan duro.

Cuando todos los cortes estuvieron impregnados en la pasta, pudo ver como Sikoth había dejado de usar sus hechizos y tomaba unas vendas. Pero Yandros le paró con una mano y le dijo que se apartaran un poco, mientras se mordía un dedo provocándose un corte sangrante.

-¿Por qué? Ya está fuera de peligro, pero hemos de vendarle las heridas.  
-Antes de eso hay que hacer algo más importante. –Lo miró a los ojos de una manera muy seria, y después bajó la vista mientras con su dedo ensangrentado formaba un símbolo en el corazón de ella. –Mi señor Horth… es imprescindible que lo haga.

Sikoth abrió los ojos, extrañado. Yandros siempre se dirigía a él con el nombre de Sikoth… salvo cuando era algo realmente importante. Igual hacía con Torom y el nombre de Ikah.

-Está bien… -Se apartó con las vendas en las manos. –Ven Orfeo.  
-Pero…  
-No hay peros que valgan… -Miró el cuerpo de Aryt herido. –Pero si veo que se abren las heridas, intervendremos.

Orfeo asintió mientras veía como Yandros subía al lecho improvisado de la kunoichi y se colocaba encima de ella, con sus manos en el corazón de la chica.

-Aryt… ¿Me oyes?  
-Yandros… -La voz de la rubia era cansada, ni siquiera abría los ojos. -¿Qué vas…?  
-Ha llegado el momento.  
-No… estoy débil…  
-Eso lo hará más fácil.  
-Tengo miedo…  
-No lo tengas.

Aryt empezó a respirar con fuerza, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Yandros apartó las manos de su corazón y empezó a hacer sellos con sus manos, pero la de la propia ninja detuvo las dos manos.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, maestro del eclipse? –Dijo otra voz desde los labios de Aryt. Sikoth y Orfeo miraron extrañados como el rostro de la chica parecía cambiar.  
-Voy a sacarte de ahí. –Dijo soltándose con fuerza el hombre, y siguiendo con su tarea volvió a hablar. –Tu tiempo aquí ha acabado.  
-Mi tiempo no… ¡No ha acabado! –Gritó la mujer intentando levantarse, pero por el peso de Yandros no pudo hacerlo completamente, tan solo el torso.  
-¡Sikoth!

Antes de que hubiera empezado su nombre, el chico ya estaba sujetando los hombros de Aryt y forzándola a estirarse de nuevo ante sus gemidos y movimientos. Algo dentro del chico le decía que no debía interrumpir esto… pero no sabría decir el qué era exactamente.

Por su parte, Yandros terminó de hacer los sellos y colocó sus dos manos encima del pecho de la rubia, y una energía oscura empezó a surgir de los dedos de él, penetrando por las heridas llenas de pasta. Aryt gritó con fuerza, como si la estuvieran acuchillando, pero ninguno de los dos aflojó su presa, la única que parecía moverse era Orfeo, que temblaba totalmente asustada. Algo iba a pasar, algo tan extraño que, sabía, poblaría sus pesadillas esa noche.

Y de las heridas de Aryt empezaron a salir hebras de un color verde oscuro que se formaban alrededor de la energía del ninja. El torso de la chica subió como si algo estuviera siendo arrancado de ella, y de su garganta solo salían gemidos de dolor. Poco a poco, el maestro de sellos empezó a apartar sus manos con esa energía verdosa formando la figura de una persona. Yandros se levantó en el lecho, estando de pié, y dio un fuerte tirón de la persona vaporosa. Un fuerte grito, junto al sonido del rasgado de una tela, hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta a Sikoth y a Orfeo, y a Aryt le hicieron perder el conocimiento. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos la miraba a ella, si no a la persona que tenía ahora Yandros en las manos. El rostro duro y lleno de furia de la reina Aghamen lo miraba de una manera traslúcida e incorpórea.

-¡¿Cómo has sido capaz…?! –Empezó a decir con una voz con eco el espíritu, pero Yandros la interrumpió.  
-Estabais demasiado cansadas como para oponeros al exorcismo. –Dijo sudando el ninja. –Ahora ya no tenéis ningún sitio donde esconderos de la muerte, antigua reina de Mimir.

Los ojos de Orfeo se abrieron de par en par, mientras que la boca de Sikoth se quedaba seca. El espíritu de Aghamen rugió furioso y se giró hacia el cuerpo de Aryt, pero el símbolo pintado en su pecho refulgía ahora en un tono dorado que hizo que la antigua reina mirara extrañada a su captor.

-¿El símbolo de Lahr?  
-Exacto.  
-Entonces… tú debes de ser Ryhn…

Pero las palabras de Aghamen se silenciaron. Su cuerpo empezaba a disolverse en el lugar donde estaba, aún con la presa sobre ella de las manos de Yandros. Los ojos violetas de él se habían vuelto oscuros y la miraban con determinación.

-Descansa hasta que debas renacer, Aghamen… Ya ha llegado el momento.

La reina suspiró y miró al ninja con una sonrisa enigmática, camino de la satisfacción y de la inquietud.

-No os será tan fácil ganar esta guerra, Ryhn… Pero estoy contenta de haberles visto antes de irme…

Y con esas palabras, el rostro de la antigua gobernante de Mimir se giró hacia su hija, sonrió y desapareció en el aire. Orfeo soltó un gemido, tapándose la cara, llorando sin parar, y vio como las manos del ninja volvían a bajar, sin nada que sujetar.

-No… -Susurró ella. –No puede ser… No es posible… Ella… ella…  
-Orfeo… -Empezó a decir Sikoth.  
-¡No! –La niña gritó y salió corriendo de la habitación.  
-¡Orfeo!  
-Déjala ir. –Dijo Yandros bajando del catre.  
-Pero si no le explicas lo que ha pasado…  
-Terminará odiándome. –Dijo él. -¿Es eso lo que querías decir?  
-¿Y estás… de acuerdo con eso?  
-Sikoth… no, mi señor Horth… -Se rectificó el de ojos morados sentándose en la silla más cercana. –A veces, la oscuridad debe ser odiada antes de ser comprendida.

El joven mago lo miró, y pudo ver por primera vez al hombre mortal que era el Ala Oscura de Ikah. Alguien que lleva una carga tan pesada que ningún mortal podría haber llevado a cabo durante demasiadas generaciones. Vio el cansancio que produce el odio de otros, la tristeza de perder vida tras vida a sus seres queridos, y la fuerza que le impulsaba a seguir adelante se volvía algo que el propio Sikoth se preguntaba si alguien normal podría haber aguantado alguna vez. Tomó una silla y se sentó delante de él.

-¿Quiénes son Ryhn y Lahr, Yandros?

Fue como si el chico hubiera usado un látigo sobre él, pues dio un respingo de sorpresa. Lo miró extrañado.

-¿Reconocéis esos nombres?  
-Me son conocidos, pero no como Sikoth… No se si me entiendes… -Dijo él rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo tímidamente.  
-Ya… Ryhn y Lahr… -Empezó a decir el ninja, pero el sonido de la voz de Aryt hizo que se levantaran.  
-Oye… ¿Qué ha pasado…? –Preguntó somnolienta la kunoichi. –Me siento… ligera… Pero me duele la cabeza de una manera como no puedes imaginar.  
-La verdad es que puedo… -Dijo con una sonrisa el ninja mientras colocaba su mano encima de la frente de ella. –Sikoth, después hablaremos. Ahora por favor, ve a informar de que Aryt está bien.

El chico asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras miraba como el hombre que dejaba tenía una expresión más calmada.

=============================================

La noche era perfecta para ocultarse, pues la luna nueva sumía a la región entera en completa oscuridad. Aún así, Elena debía confiar en su fuente e intermediario para encontrar de prisa su objetivo. Sabía que había cambiado, y así también sus intenciones, por lo que no podía confiarse, pero al ver aquella carpa frente a sus ojos, custodiada por tantos guardias, suspiro satisfecha y aliviada. Luego de identificarse, se adentró en ella observando con cautela la ubicación del líder y, luego de encontrarlo, se sentó frente a él.

-Señorita Rimm. ¿Verdad? –Fue el hombre el primero en hablar. Elena se había sorprendido bastante con el cambio de look del ninja. –¿Puedo saber para qué quería encontrarme?  
-Ugishi… -Pero ella no tenía intenciones de entablar una agradable conversación sobre banalidades. –La cortesía no te queda bien…  
-Pero viajó desde muy lejos, debe tener una buena razón para verme.  
-Así es, señor Ugishi. –Elena trataba de acomodarse en los cojines; no estaba acostumbrada a sentarse en el suelo. –Vengo a preguntar por un colega, Renhart Millen  
-¿Millen? –Calik se sobaba la barbilla. -¿Qué puedo saber yo que usted no sepa?  
-Usted estuvo en Aleia, donde falleció...  
-¿Por qué está tan interesada en ese… -Se vio tentado por insultarlo, pero se detuvo; el regreso de su cordura también le estaba afectando el vocabulario. - … hechicero? ¿Usted impartía clases con él?  
-Así es. –Mintió esperanzada en que Calik no supiera sobre la Liga.

Pero estaba equivocada, porque apenas pronunció lo último el shinobi chasqueó los dedos y en un santiamén se presentaron Nikago y Saniru, desenvainando sus armas, anunciándole a Elena el peligro que corría.

-Lo siento, pero debo asegurarme que no hará ninguna estupidez, como mentirme. –Calik sacó su propia espada y la presentó en la mesa. –Ahora me dirá de dónde conoce al señor Millen. ¿Acaso es miembro de la Liga? –Elena asintió mirándolo a los ojos. –Bien, vamos progresando  
-¿Me dirá qué fue lo que hizo con el cuerpo de él? –La cara de la mujer comenzaba a desfigurarse de rabia. –Usted fue la última persona en contacto con su cuerpo, lo sé de buena fuente.  
-¿Y de verdad pertenece a la Liga? Es la última vez que le pregunto. –El shinobi se incorporó y tomó la espada dispuesto a desenvainar en cualquier instante.

En eso Elena mostró un anillo en su mano derecha, con una piedra azul. Lo acercó al rostro del ninja y éste pareció darle el visto bueno.

-Ya veo... Tercer Nivel.  
-Exacto. –Dijo escueta. -¿Va a responder entonces?  
-Mmm… –Calik se acomodó en el cojín y pasó su mano derecha por su negra cabellera. –Yo no sé qué se esté cociendo en su organización, aunque yo no debiera andar opinando sobre... "clanes ajenos".  
-Al grano.  
-Pues me parece extraño que usted no sepa nada de su compañero.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Porque como el honorable guerrero que fue, entregué su cuerpo a su clan, con los honores respectivos.  
-Imposible.  
-¿Se atreve a cuestionarme en mi propia casa? –El shinobi sentía crecer las ganas de descuartizar a la "perra molesta", pero no quería ganarse más problemas, sobre todo en un momento tan crucial como el que se venía.  
-A ninguno de nosotros se nos informó. ¡Por los dioses, llevamos meses buscando su cuerpo!  
-Pídale entonces cuentas a su superior, Mikael Palakin. –Aplaudió dos veces y volvieron a aparecer sus guardias. –Escolten a la señorita fuera de aquí, ya hemos terminado.  
-Ugishi... Gracias por tu honestidad. –Murmuró resignada y se retiró del lugar.

Si Calik había llevado el cuerpo de Renhart a la Liga, si de verdad había hecho aquello. ¿Qué sentido tenía no habérselo entregado a la familia? La única respuesta que había en su cabeza era:

"Éstos quieren ocultar algo, Elia tenía razón"

=============================================

Zul estaba sentado abriendo y cerrando el brazo. Ya no le dolía como antes, pero aún debía de habituarse al peso de moverlo. Tenía los pelos de punta, pues era de los pocos que se habían quedado cerca de la casa por si los de dentro necesitaban alguna cosa. Torom se había ido a ayudar a la gente del pueblo para entretenerse, junto con Zalakain, Koru.y Agustín, y Tyra había salido corriendo detrás de Lyra, la cual había salido pálida como una nube. Empezaba a aburrirse y le rascaba la panza al pequeño lobo, mientras este movía la cola contento. Pero se levantó del susto junto a su amo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y salió una Orfeo veloz sin dejar de decir la palabra "no".

Extrañado, se levantó y miró dentro de la casa, pero no vio nada extraño. Su lobo había ido corriendo detrás de la exhalación que era la niña, y Zul solo vio como desaparecía por detrás de la casa. Caminó apresuradamente hacia allí hasta que llegó a un pequeño huerto trasero, donde había un pozo y, en él, estaba sentada Orfeo, con el lobito entre sus brazos con una expresión sombría y que denotaba lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero lo que más impresionó al chico lobo fue que partes de su vestido estaban teñidos de rojo sangre. Fue corriendo hacia ella y se plantó a su lado, viendo como ella lo miraba seria y se limpiaba las lágrimas con una mano.

-Vete. –Dijo ella antes de que él dijera nada.  
-Pero Orfeo… ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? –Zul se acercó un poco más. -¿Estás herida? ¿Te ha hecho algo Yandros? ¿Esa sangre es tuya?  
-No… -Contestó ella mientras abrazaba más al lobito.  
-¿No qué?  
-Que no es mía… -Volvió a decir ella. –Es de la mujer rubia que trajo el señor Twinlight.  
-¿Y porqué estás así? –Preguntó él mientras le tomaba el hombro con una mano.

La niña se quedó quieta, acariciando la panza del lobo sin hablar. Zul esperó sin presionarla.

-No es nada, estoy bien… Déjame sola. –Dijo al final Orfeo moviendo el hombro para soltarse de la mano de Zul.  
-Orfeo, no lloramos solo por "estar bien". Y creo que no te iría mal tener compañía. –El chico se sentó al lado de ella, pero la niña no lo miró para nada. –Dime… ¿Qué te ocurre? Quizás hablarlo te sienta bien.

Ella no dijo nada. El silencio era tan agradable que poco a poco hacía que su miedo y su sorpresa se disiparan. Haber visto a su madre salir del cuerpo de aquella mujer, y además sentirse responsable en parte la había superado completamente… Su culpabilidad era cada vez más grande, pero mientras acariciaba al lobito su preocupación iba disminuyendo. Lentamente, suspiró. No esperaba sentir esa sensación de paz tan rara estando con Zul… Una sensación que, aunque no lo quería reconocer, era bonita.

-Zul, como futuro regente de Mimir, debes entender que cuando una dama te dice que quiere estar sola, es porque quiere estar sola. –Se levantó todavía con el lobito en sus manos. –No es bueno coser a preguntas a las señoritas.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la casa. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había pasado, y estar cerca de ese niño que le daba más quebraderos de cabeza que otra cosa no le iba a servir de mucho. Cuando Zul se levantó vio como Orfeo se quedó quieta y, sin mirarle, le dijo.

-Aunque gracias de todos modos…

Y sin decir más, se fue corriendo, esperando que el muchacho lobo, ahora extrañado por esa reacción, no viera el leve sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas.

La vio internarse en el pueblo llevándose a su cachorro, suspiró y se dirigió a donde estaba haciendo guardia, pero al llegar allí se encontró con Sikoth.

-¿Está bien Aryt? –Preguntó el chico lobo.  
-Físicamente hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido. –Le contestó el joven mago. –Ha sido una experiencia dura de ver. ¿Sabes?  
-Me lo imagino, uno no cura a una amiga con una herida así todos los días.  
-No solo por eso.  
-¿Por qué?

Sikoth se sentó en el suelo mientras Zul lo imitaba, y empezó a contarle lo que había pasado desde que habían salido todos. Sin embargo, se quedó callado cuando habló de "la otra alma dentro de Aryt". No quería dar a entender que la antigua reinante de Mimir había estado en ese mismo plano desde su muerte. Desde su despertar como Horth, dios del valor y de la vida, había entendido cuan preciosa era la existencia en el plano físico, pero también veía la tristeza de perder a alguien como algo mucho más profundo. Pocos sabían o querían ver que esos espíritus partían porque su tiempo había llegado pero… Ni siquiera él conseguía entender aún el porqué se aferran algunas personas a su existencia.

Pero entonces, se sorprendió viendo como Tyra y Lyra regresaban, la segunda algo más pálida que la primera, y sonrió. Puede que, aunque fuera un dios, siempre se puede saber más de los sentimientos humanos siendo uno de ellos.

-¿Estás mejor Lyra? –Preguntó él cuando estuvieron cerca.  
-Si… Perdona… antes, yo…  
-No hay nada que disculpar. –Dijo Sikoth abrazándola.

Después de eso les contó a las dos chicas lo mismo que a Zul, omitiendo la misma exacta parte, y el rostro de las gemelas se suavizó cuando les dijo que ya parecía fuera de peligro.

-Lo que nosotros debemos hacer es ayudar a los del pueblo. –La alegría del mago contagiaba a sus compañeros. –Hemos de hacer algo por ellos.  
-¿Más? Les salvamos la vida. ¿Te parece poco? –Preguntó extrañado Zul.  
-Oh, vamos, Zul…  
-Si prefieres, puedes quedarte aquí por si Yandros-sensei necesita algo. –Dijo Lyra mirando hacia la puerta. –Debería haber alguien por si necesita medicamentos o algo.  
-Me parece bien.

=============================================

-¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó el ninja mientras empezaba a vendarle las heridas, después de haberse ido Sikoth.

Aryt alzó uno de sus brazos y lo posó sobre su frente y sus ojos. Se notaba que tenía una jaqueca que estaba acabando con ella y que la luz que penetraba por las ventanas le hacía daño.

-Lo que se ve… no se pregunta… –Soltó un gemido lastimero y se apretó las sienes con sus dedos moviéndolos lentamente en círculos, siguiendo las agujas de un reloj.  
-Es comprensible… Ahora mismo debes estar bastante adolorida por lo que pasó. –Dijo él mientras se iba hasta el barreño de agua fresca, mojó una de las vendas limpias y la colocó en los ojos de ella. –Déjate esto un rato así, te hará bien.  
-Necesito una botella de sake... –Suspiró ahora contemplando con sus ojos verdes al ninja, entre suplicante y bromista. Al menos lo intentaba.  
-El alcohol vendrá en otro momento. –Le dijo él sonriendo mientras le cerraba los ojos con la venda mojada. Sin que le viera, se puso serio. -¿Recuerdas qué ocurrió?

Con la voz entrecortada le fue narrando el encuentro con Tujokho. Yandros advirtió que hubo partes en su relato en la que veía los labios temblorosos. Cuando terminó notó que estaba entre enojada y triste.

-Lo último que recuerdo son los aullidos de mi "hermano" que iba encima mío... después el grito de Madelein y poco más... –Se echó a reír un momento pero paró al sentir el dolor de la herida. –Es raro... hubo un momento que sentía que me erguía y veía la luz del sol... pero no era el sol que hoy conocemos. No sé como explicarlo, parecía de otra época.  
-Ese era el sol de hace más de mil años… -Empezó a decir el ninja mientras le colocaba suavemente los vendajes. –Estás empezando a recordar, Aryt.

No respondió pero se removió inquieta en el lugar donde estaba postrada. A lo lejos, se escuchaban las voces de los demás conversando, aunque no entendía lo que decían. Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir como le apretaban las vendas.

-¿Recordar? –Aryt se mordió los labios. -¿Recordando la vida que llevé... llevó antes Tyra como Jecotut?  
-No. –Dijo él atando las telas y tomando de nuevo la que tenía en los ojos para frotárselos lentamente. –Tú no fuiste nunca parte de Jecotut.

La chica hizo a un lado la venda que cubría sus párpados. Le dirigió una mirada interrogante al shinobi. Él por su parte mojó el trapo en el agua de nuevo.

-No entiendo... –Apretó uno de sus puños. –Yo nunca he tenido una vida pasada, Yandros... por algo acabé siendo el receptáculo de Aghamen.

Él suspiró con fuerza, y se sentó a su lado, en el catre. La miró a los ojos.

-Tu cuerpo no tenía una vida pasada, eso es cierto. –Le dijo mientras le tomaba de una de las manos. –Sin embargo, tu alma… tu alma si que la tuvo.  
-Ya te vas a poner serio... –Volteó al otro lado, mirando sin interés las estanterías de libros. Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que la rubia, después de entrechocar los dientes dijo en voz baja. -¿Nos conocíamos, verdad?  
-Si. –Contestó él, y suspiró. –Tu nombre fue en aquel entonces Lehdroy, la Guerrera del Cristal Níveo, conocida como el Ala Luminosa de Ikah.

La piel de la Celeniana se puso pálida, casi translúcida. Ella le apretó la mano y quiso levantarse. Él no la dejó, aunque permitió que se quedara sentada en vez de estirada. No quería que las heridas se abrieran.

-Yo... ¿Soy tu contraparte?

Él la miró a los ojos, y ella pudo ver algo que le recordaba a la felicidad. No la felicidad que pudo haber tenido con ese hombre, que le había salvado la vida, si no una felicidad absoluta y mística, tan antigua como el propio tiempo.

-No solo eres mi contraparte… eres también mi compañera eterna.

Por el sobreesfuerzo y la sorpresa, Aryt casi se caía de espaldas sobre donde estaba tendida.

-Creo entender y a la vez no puedo...  
-Hace miles de años, nació un dios. –Empezó a contar Yandros con un tono pausado. –Un dios que gobernaba sobre la luz y la oscuridad.  
-Ikah…  
-Exacto. Sin embargo, Ikah estaba solo, y se sentía triste, pues no podía compartir sus conocimientos de la luz o de la oscuridad con nadie. Lathia compartía el cielo con él de vez en cuando, y Hel parecía ser la única que comprendía un poco lo que eran las tinieblas, pero nunca encontró a nadie que pudiera acompañarle. –Se sentó en posición de flor de loto frente a ella, tomándole de las manos. –Así pasó el tiempo, y el dios de la dualidad tuvo mucha tristeza. Sin embargo, su hermana Sibel se dio cuenta de aquello e intentó animarle, pero no pudo. Tampoco puso mucho entusiasmo, pues estaba inmersa en un, digamos, experimento. Sibel estaba embarazada, y pronto nacería un hijo de su vientre. Un hijo que tendría la fuerza y el indomable carácter de sus padres… Pues ese era hijo de Reivaj, dios del fuego. Por alguna razón que solo ella conocía, quería tener un hijo que se pareciera a ella, sosegada y tranquila, pero que a la vez fuera fuerte y ardiente como el fuego. De esa unión salió el dios menor Ryhn.  
-No lo conozco… -Dijo ella tragando saliva… aunque por alguna razón sentía que mentía.  
-No tiene muchos seguidores… -Explicó Yandros. –Pues su dominio no se comparó ni con el de su madre ni con el de su padre. Ya sabes cómo es el fuego, indomable y poderoso, y como puede llegar a ser el agua, terrible y oscura… Aunque extraño, Ryhn, hijo de Reivaj y Sibel, había heredado las tinieblas de ambos progenitores. Era el dios menor de la oscuridad. –Sonrió tristemente antes de continuar. –Sin embargo, por mucho que fuera un impetuoso o un poco inconsciente, Sibel lo quería, y también quería a Ikah… por eso los presentó. Ikah y Ryhn se hicieron amigos inmediatamente, y no se separaron ni aún con las furiosas tormentas que podía provocar el hijo de la diosa del agua, la cual había pensado que algo había sucedido mal. Por mucho que quisiera a Ryhn, era todo lo opuesto a lo que ella quería, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, quería intentar de nuevo el mismo experimento… Pero pensó que la contraparte debía ser alguien como ella, sosegado, calmado, con los pies en la tierra.  
-Odla…  
-Exacto. Pidió ayuda a Odla. Pensó que fue por culpa de Reivaj que su anterior intento hubiera fracasado y a día de hoy sigue culpándole. Pero ella volvió a quedarse embarazada, y volvió a dar a luz. En esta ocasión, surgió una pequeña niña de cabellos dorados, casi blancos, y los ojos del color del trigo. La niña había heredado la templanza de la tierra y la calma del agua, aunque también la furia de los terremotos y la de los remolinos. Esa niña fue llamada Lahr, y fue…  
-La diosa menor de la luz. –Dijo ella como si no pudiera evitarlo.  
-Exacto… Y también fue presentada a Ikah, pues la pequeña se sentía atraída hacia su hermano Ryhn, tan parecido a ella como diferente, y le gustaba estar con Ikah, pues era el que más sabía sobre la luz. Fueron tan amigos, tan grandes amigos, que cuando Ikah se quiso encarnar en el cuerpo de un niño mortal, Ryhn y Lahr decidieron hacer lo mismo para estar siempre juntos… Así nacieron Lyes, Lehdroy y Sekiam… que fueron conocidos después como Ikah y sus dos alas.

La muchacha agachó la cabeza, una lágrima recorrió su nariz afilada.

-Entonces siempre hemos estado juntos... –Dibujó una tenue sonrisa y se volvió de nuevo a Yandros. Este le quitó la lágrima con la punta de uno de sus dedos.  
-Así es, Aryt… El alma de Lehdroy, es decir, de Lahr, seguía sin aparecer cuando Ryhn se encarnó. Pero algo la atrajo, un cuerpo lleno de dualidad… El cuerpo de Tyra. Y cuando tu cuerpo fue creado, vio la oportunidad de encarnarse y estar con nosotros, sin tener que pasar por las molestias de ser un bebé… O al menos eso pienso. –Dijo sonriente. –Pero no contó con que la reina Aghamen también entrara en ese cuerpo. Lahr era débil, y no podía competir con el alma de la mujer, hasta que pudo recuperar sus fuerzas gracias a mi sangre.  
-¿Por qué no pude recordar como tú todo eso?  
-Aún es pronto… poco a poco. –Él acarició el rostro de ella con una sonrisa. -¿Sabes…? Nunca pensé que poner mi sangre en aquella vasija pudiera protegerte a ti en esta vida... ni tampoco que tu fueras a ser la diosa de la luz. Pero está claro que estamos unidos por un destino mayor…

La rubia sintió que se le secaba la garganta, alzó una ceja de forma infantil.

-¿Tú sangre en la vasija? –Se levantó de golpe ahora sí con las pupilas bien abiertas.  
-Cálmate, tus heridas pueden abrirse de nuevo. –Dijo él asustado.  
-¡Al cuerno con que me calme! –Aryt casi se ponía de pie. Yandros sonrío por dentro pues, cuando la Celeniana quería, era tranquila como el agua pero terrible cuando se agitaba. –Yandros… Sekiam… Ryhn… ¡Ahg, como te llames! ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?  
-¿Conoces el ritual que se empleó para "crear" a Tyra? –Preguntó él tomándola de los hombros.

Ladeó la cabeza a un lado, se tranquilizó de momento y susurró:

-Muctut, en compañía de otros hechiceros, llegaron a un lugar limpio, puro, en las faldas de las montañas de Oth con el propósito de crear una cazadora de dioses... otra vikingo. –Recitó como si lo hubiera leído. –Usaron materia elemental... agua, fuego, viento y tierra para formar un cuerpo, así como dos almas proporcionadas por Hel… una de ellas era el alma de Soledad, Jecotut, antigua hija de los seguidores de Chaos. –Tragó saliva de nuevo. –Muctut, de la noble casa de los Miric, derramó su sangre y una parte de sus huesos para completar el ritual, igual impuso el sello caótico en aquel cuerpo creado...  
-Exacto, así fue. –Dijo Yandros mirándola sin pestañear. –Sin embargo, aquel grupo de nigromantes no se dieron cuenta de que había un par de ojos que los observaban desde la oscuridad... bajo tierra. –Aryt comenzó a agitarse de nuevo. Sus manos le temblaban. –Había que hacer algo para evitar que fuera una criatura totalmente vikinga, como ellos hubieran querido. Por lo que se, querían hacerles olvidar que estuvieron amando a otras personas, que habían sido las artífices de la locura de Athl, por ejemplo. La sangre es lo que llama más a las almas y a los recuerdos… -El ninja soltó las manos de la kunoichi y se remangó la manga, mostrando un corte en el antebrazo que, aunque curado, parecía haber sido una herida profunda cuando fue echa. –Por eso, en la vasija de la tierra, usando la sangre que el padre que tengo en esta reencarnación, Odla, me dio, pude entorpecer el ritual y evitar el desastre.  
-Por eso... ¿Tyra y Lyra no reaccionaron de forma violenta al conocer a los contenedores de Ikah y Horth?  
-Exactamente… -Dijo él colocándose de nuevo la ropa bien. –Y por eso… pude expulsar a Aghamen de tu cuerpo. –Y colocó sus dedos frente a la marca que le había pintado en el corazón.

Un sol radiante atravesado por el medio por una flecha. La muchacha observó la marca con atención y la palpó con un dedo.

-Aún así, mis hermanas poseen el símbolo caótico...los demás del Crepúsculo no quitarán el dedo del renglón.  
-Puede ser, pero para algo las estoy instruyendo. –Contestó Yandros con una sonrisa. –Al menos… pude sentir como Tyra soportaba su furia cuando supo lo que te pasó.  
-Me doy cuenta que te gusta meter las narices en todos lados... ¿Hermano? –Dijo ella haciendo una mueca. Él le acarició el rostro mientras se acercaba, y la abrazó.  
-Di más bien esposo. –Dijo él mientras estiraba a la chica junto a él, ambos encima del catre. –Será mejor que duermas.  
-Yandros... ¿Estará bien que me quedé aquí con ustedes?  
-No desearía otra cosa.  
-Podría molestar a los niñatos que acompañas... Tujokho regresará y no sé si te habrás dado cuenta... –La chica bostezó, parecía que el dolor se iba. - … los tambores de guerra se escuchan a los lejos... no solo yo he regresado, el platillo de la oscuridad se ha sacudido y vuelto más pesado...  
-No tienes que temer por Tujokho. –La voz de Yandros se hizo profunda y fuerte. –Además… ellos tienen su propia misión… y nosotros dos, la nuestra. –Le besó en la frente y la abrazó más fuerte. –Descansa… Lo necesitas.  
-Es bueno volverte a ver... me hacías falta... –Aryt se fue quedando dormida, a Yandros le pareció que sus ojos destilaban por un momento un tenue brillo dorado. Sonrió.  
-Duérmete, mi pequeña.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse detrás de la arboleda que recibía la espalda de la mansión Rimm. Octavio, el patriarca de la familia, veía cómo los rayos del astro rey rozaban las hojas que todavía se resistían a caer. El invierno estaba cerca, y con él, la oscuridad se acercaba a pasos agigantados… aquella oscuridad que en los polos se conocía como solsticio, donde el día se hacía noche, y por tres días no había nada más que penumbra. Octavio, sumido en su rencor y achaques de viejo, desconocía los intereses que aquel invierno en particular escondía para él y para los millones de habitantes que se disponían a descansar en las pequeñas casas del mundo de Mimir. No obstante, su hermana no era víctima de aquella ignorancia.

Precisamente el hecho de no ser víctima de la ignorancia la hacía estar tan impaciente. Nunca se le había hecho un viaje en tren tan demoroso; incluso se había levantado hacia la sala de máquinas para apresurar al maquinista, asegurándole que tenía un asunto "de importancia nacional" y que debía llegar a Keel lo más pronto posible. Obviamente el sujeto, ignorante en el tema, no le entendería y se limitaba a murmurar "vieja histérica" cada vez que la mujer dejaba el lugar, pero no era su culpa. Nadie, absolutamente nadie excepto ella entendía la gravedad de lo que parecía estar sucediendo; mucho menos entenderían la urgencia que tenía.

Todo había comenzado con el intento de asesinato que había sufrido Elia a las afueras de Cracia. Esa carta estaba dirigida a ella, a Elena, y se la habían enviado por medio de Mayerling. Aquello quería decir dos cosas: que el enemigo sabía su relación con la abadesa, y que ellos le querían ver muerta, pues de no haber enviado a la muchacha en su lugar en esos momentos estaría a metros bajo tierra. Probablemente el mismo sujeto que mandó aquella carta fue el que peleó con la hechicera, aquel llamado Fohlohje; petenecía a la Orden, y no sólo conocía la existencia de Maura, su hija, sino también que había desaparecido, y que estaba buscándola desde entonces. Esa información sólo la sabía gente de su familia, y gente de la Liga de Oth… Habiéndose colado esa información, significaba que había un espía en una de esas fuentes.

Luego, estaba la desaparición de Miniej Tarvos, segundo al mando de la Liga de Oth después del sabio Brand, que estaba encargado de recolectar información de la Orden del Crepúsculo. Había tenido avances, pero nada comparado a lo que podía haber si Elena le daba la información que tenía sobre la "Boca de la Madre", la fuente de la energía de Chaos que era de tanto interés de la Liga encontrar. Y justo cuando se la iba dar, desaparecía. Eso se sumaba al obstinado interés que parecía tener el sabio Brand por encontrar al grupo de los nueve, que habían activado la pluma de Oth; sin embargo, parecía que para el sabio era más importante el hecho de que hayan "asesinado" a Renhart Millen, el maestro de Elia. Si previamente Millen se había mostrado reacio a entregar información sobre su discípula y sus amigos, ¿no sería más lógico pensar que Rehnart trabajaba con ellos? Si era así, ¿Por qué sufriría una traición de parte del grupo? Tal vez el grupo era traicionero y ruin, pero bien es sabido que no se pueden sacar conjeturas si no hay pruebas que avalen las hipótesis dadas.

… Entonces, estaba la última cosa, el último elemento que podía dar cuenta de la veracidad de las razones con las cuales el sabio Brand justificaba aquella cacería de brujas, el punto de inflexión entre estar en el camino correcto, o caer a un abismo sin fondo: el cuerpo de Renhart Millen. El tratamiento que se le había dado al cuerpo ya era extraño; su único familiar, un hijo, no lo había visto nunca pues el féretro que se le entregó estaba completamente sellado. Era comprensible que pasara eso si de verdad el cuerpo había quedado tan maltrecho que pudiera ofender a quienes quisieran darle el último adiós. No obstante, si el cuerpo no había sdo entregado, lo más probable era que descansara en la morgue del cuartel general de la Liga, en Keel, tal como había sugerido Elia. Pasando por alto el asunto del hijo del viejo, tenía claras intenciones de revisar, sin embargo alguien la detuvo: Palakin, el otro segundo al mando, le había advertido que era mejor no asomarse por la morgue… ¿Por qué se había tomado la molestia de advertírselo? ¿Sabía entonces de antemano las intenciones que tenía de ir a revisar? Palakin tampoco era alguien de fiarse, pues había encontrado en el escritorio de él las piedras de un miembro del tercer nivel, y de un miembro del segundo nivel… ¿Serían esas piedras las de Millen y Tarvos? Si era así entonces… eso quería decir que Palakin había asesinado al segundo, y tenía el cuerpo del primero escondido en la morgue. Aunque quizás Palakin era sólo un chivo expiatorio de Brand, que había maquinado toda esa persecución absurda, sin pruebas, y que había desviado completamente la atención del objetivo principal: acabar con la Orden del Crepúsculo.

Tenía que llegar pronto a Keel, al cuartel general, y a esa morgue, porque si alguien del otro bando se enteraba que estaba en busca del cuerpo de Millen, y que tenía la clara sospecha de que se encontraba en ese lugar gracias a la conversación que había tenido con Calik esa mañana, destruiría toda evidencia de que los chicos eran inocentes, y más aún, ocultaría la identidad de aquellos espías y traidores que estaban sirviendo a la Orden del Crepúsculo, y destruyendo a la Liga de Oth desde sus cimientos. Y eso, no se los iba a permitir, y lo juraba por su nombre, que era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo.

======================

El grupo se reunió a la hora de comer en la casa donde habían sido alojados. Estando allí podían descansar y esperar algunas noticias de la herida Aryt, pues los únicos que se habían ausentado fueron la kunoichi y Yandros. Todos comían en silencio, pensando en sus cosas, hasta que apareció el ninja por la puerta.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Aryt? –Disparó Tyra al verle entrar, sin esperar más.  
-Mucho mejor. –El ninja se sentó al lado de Torom mientras tomaba algo de fruta. –Vendrá con nosotros a partir de ahora.  
-¿Cómo que vendrá con nosotros? –La mirada extrañada de Zul le hizo arquear una ceja al ninja. –Bueno, no te enfades pero… ¿Y si solo es una estrategia para… ya sabes… vigilarnos?  
-Aryt es una más de la Orden del Eclipse. –Explicó Madelein, que estaba compartiendo su libro de conjuros con Sikoth. –Ha sido aprobada por el maestro y por el resto del grupo. ¿Qué más pruebas de fidelidad quiere, señor Zul?

Algo cohibido por que le trataran de usted, Zul se rascó la mejilla con un dedo y algo colorado siguió comiendo. Fue Torom quien rompió el silencio.

-Quisiera que nos quedáramos unos días aquí.  
-¿Para qué? No creo que vuelva ese ejército. –Dijo extrañado Jason.  
-Tengo asuntos pendientes que hacer… y si Aryt va a venir con nosotros no quiero que esté cabalgando o caminando con esa herida tan fea sin curarse. –Se giró a Yandros. –Además, tu tienes que enseñarme unas cuantas cosas…

El ala oscura suspiró y asintió, mientras que Zalakaín rió.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Qué tiene que enseñarle el poderoso ninja a un chavalín como tu?  
-Bueno… ¿Qué te parece algo de ingenio por el momento? –Preguntó el ninja sonriéndole desafiante.  
-No hay reto de ingenio que no pueda superar, mi señor Yandros, adelante con su reto.  
-Pero no es un reto si no se apuesta algo. –Todos dejaron de comer y miraban como las palabras de los dos hombres hacían un duelo. El bardo sonrió con un poco de altanería.  
-Me parece bien… Entonces, si yo venzo ese duelo de ingenio, me quedaré… -Se mesó la barbilla y sonrió. –Me quedaré con su máscara de plata.

Jason soltó un silbido mientras que Tyra miró algo sorprendida a su maestro. Este no se inmutó y le señaló la bolsa del bardo.

-Pues si no lo superas, me quedaré con la botella de vino élfico que te queda.

Zalakaín abrió los ojos sorprendido, miró a su bolsa, y luego a él.

-¿Desde cuando sabes…?  
-Desde el principio. –Yandros metió su mano en el bolsillo y, al sacarla, dejó encima de la mesa un puñado de piedras blancas. –El reto es el siguiente. Usando estas diez piedras, debes ordenarlas en cinco filas, y cada fila debe tener cuatro piedras.

El bardo tomó las piedrecitas. Eran piedras normales y corrientes, parecidas a las que hay en los caminos, y sin trabajar para nada. Lo miró con una mirada decidida.

-Muy bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?  
-Hasta mañana al amanecer. –Contestó Yandros terminando de comer lo poco que se había llevado a la boca. –Y no puedes tener ayuda de nadie. ¿Queda claro?  
-¿No confías en que pueda conseguirlo?  
-Confío en que mañana a estas horas tomaré una copa de vino élfico. –Contestó riendo el ninja levantándose y dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Torom. –Vamos, empezaremos nuestro entrenamiento.  
-¿Qué hacemos el resto? –Preguntó Zul extrañado.  
-¿Qué os parece si seguimos con las ayudas al pueblo? –Comentó Jason. –Al fin y al cabo, estamos viviendo en una de sus casas.  
-Es una gran idea… No creo que estemos mucho tiempo por aquí. –Dijo Torom mientras se levantaba. –Os encargo esto, por favor. Y cuidad de Aryt.  
-Claro. –Su esposa le dio un beso en la mejilla y el maestro y el dios se fueron de la sala. La pelirroja miró al bardo. -¿Confundido?  
-¿Por qué debería? –Dijo Zalakaín sonriéndole, y miró las piedras. –Aquí tenemos una experiencia que a muchos dejaría atrás por su simple dificultad. Ingenio. Algo que muchos guerreros, perdonad que os diga… -Contestó mirando a Jason. –No tienen. Y yo me he propuesto hacerme con esa máscara de plata.  
-Bueno, la verdad es que me extraña que el maestro te haya puesto un desafío tan sencillo. –Dijo con inocencia Lyra. –Sobretodo poniendo en juego su máscara.  
-Bueno, chicas, voy a empezar. Así que necesito concentrarme.

Las dos kunoichis se encogieron de hombros y empezaron a recoger junto a los demás miembros del grupo. Tardaron unos cuantos minutos en dejar la mesa limpia y guardar las provisiones, e incluso Zul bromeó con Agustín sobre las bombas de Calik.

Cuando quisieron empezar a salir hacia el pueblo, fue Koru quien le dio un toquecito al brazo de Tyra para señalarle que Zalakaín todavía seguía sentado, mirando las piedras.

-Si no fuera porque le conozco, diría que hay como un humillo saliendo de sus orejas puntiagudas. –La broma hizo que Tyra riera. –Me marcho.

La pelirroja tomó una silla y se sentó frente al bardo con una sonrisa, y le vio que tenía las diez piedras apiladas una encima de la otra, como si así pudiera hacerle pensar mejor.

-¿Nada todavía? –El semielfo la miró, suspiró y negó con la cabeza.  
-No, nada todavía… me sorprendo a mi mismo diciendo esto, pero este es un duelo de ingenio mucho mayor de lo que pensaba… -La miró de nuevo. -¿Tu lo hiciste?  
-Si.  
-¿Cuánto tardaste en hacerlo?  
-Mejor no te lo digo, no vaya a ser que te hiera en tu orgullo.  
-Oh, vamos, te prometo que no me deprimiré.  
-Bueno… tardé diez segundos.

Aquello fue como un jarro de agua helada encima de su espalda. Zalakaín la miró de nuevo y después a las piedras.

-¿Solo diez segundos? ¿Y yo llevo aquí media hora?  
-Por eso no quería decírtelo…  
-No, no te preocupes… es solo que no me lo esperaba. ¿Tan sencillo es…?  
-Para mí si lo fue.

El bardo suspiró, tomó las piedras y empezó de nuevo. La ninja se levantó sonriendo y dejó la silla en su sitio.

-Te dejo al cargo de todo aquí. ¿Vale? Aryt sigue durmiendo, pero si necesita algo ayúdala.  
-Entendido.

Tyra salió, dejando a un Zalakaín mustio y mordiéndose las uñas pensando en cómo resolver ese puzzle que tan sencillo debía ser.

======================

Torom se detuvo para limpiarse el sudor de su frente y miró a su alrededor. Estaban dentro de un bosquecillo cercano a la ciudad, y aunque había sombras, el bochorno que tenía era bastante pronunciado. A la vista se podía ver perfectamente el pueblo que habían conseguido salvar.

-Vamos Torom, ya casi llegamos.

Ante la voz de Yandros, el ex mercenario se puso otra vez en marcha. Había sido él quien quería saber más sobre su propia naturaleza, pero empezaba a pensar que Yandros solo quería alejarlo de allí. Bajaron una pendiente dentro de ese bosquecillo, llegando a una zona oscura y fresca junto a varios estanques intercalados de agua con hierbas. Los pequeños riachuelos estaban taponados por verdes hojas y diferentes vegetales, y casi no permitía pasar el agua, dejándola algo estancada.

El ninja dejó su ninjato en el suelo y se quitó la camisa junto a la armadura y la cota de malla, dejándolo todo encima de una roca cercana al arroyo. Después se quitó las botas y, tomando una larga rama que había en el suelo, se sentó frente al primer estanque. Mientras Torom se desarmaba, pudo ver la enorme cantidad de cicatrices que había en la espalda y en el torso de su compañero. Se quedó en pantalones también y se sentó, viendo como Yandros sacaba un pequeño vial con un líquido ocre en su interior. Lo tomó de sus manos.

-Bébelo.

El dios de la dualidad destapó el vial y pudo sentir un fuerte olor viniendo del líquido que casi le hace llorar.

-¿Qué carajo es esto?  
-Bébetelo. –Insistió Yandros. Torom se tapó la nariz y bebió aquel líquido. Casi le hace toser por ese sabor mezclado de cebollas y plátanos. –Debes encontrar dentro de ti tu propio equilibrio, y esa poción sirve para que estés en armonía con tu energía interna.  
-Sabe asquerosa. –Contestó él dejando el vial vacío en el suelo. -¿Sikoth deberá hacer lo mismo?  
-No, Horth tiene una forma diferente de despertarse. –Yandros inspiró fuerte y dejó su aire salir lento y pausado. –Para poder despertar conscientemente como Ikah, primero debes abrir tus chakras.  
-¿Mis chakras? Me suenan de algo pero… No recuerdo de qué.  
-Te lo explicaré así… -El maestro ninja tomó la rama y tocó el agua del estanque con ella. –El agua corre por este arroyo como la energía por nuestro cuerpo. Si te fijas… -Señaló hacia los estanques con la madera. –Hay diversos estanques en los que el agua se estanca antes de fluir. Esos estanques son como nuestros chakras.  
-Así que nuestros chakras son como estanques de energía dentro de nuestro cuerpo. –Dijo Torom más para sí que para su compañero.  
-Exactamente. Si no hubiera nada más por aquí, este arroyo correría libremente, pero la vida es complicada… y muchas cosas se caen al arroyo. ¿Y qué crees que ocurre entonces?  
-Que el arroyo no fluye.  
-Exacto. Pero si limpiamos el camino entre los estanques… -Con el palo, el ninja empujó las hierbas y hojas que había en la pequeña abertura del arroyo, desatascándola y haciendo que el agua limpia pasara con fuerza a la siguiente laguna. –La energía fluye sin parar.

Torom miró como el agua clara empujaba ahora la suciedad que había en la superficie de cada pequeño lago, y como embestía con fuerza las hierbas que impedían su paso. Miró a su compañero.

-Significa esto que si libero mi primer chakra… ¿Todos los demás irán detrás?  
-Si y no… Abrirás tus chakras de uno en uno, y al final, tu energía fluirá sin ataduras. –Dejó la rama en el suelo y se sentó en posición de loto, con las manos juntas en una especie de sello. –Hay siete chakras dentro de nuestro cuerpo, y cada estanque de energía tiene un fin que puede ser bloqueado por una acumulación de mugre emocional. –Miró seriamente a Torom, el cual se sentó también en posición de loto. –Te lo advierto. Abrir los chakras es una experiencia muy dura, y una vez empezado no podrás dejarlo hasta que no hayas conseguido abrir los siete.  
-En pocas palabras, no me dejarás ir si empiezo y me quedo a la mitad. ¿Verdad? –El ex mercenario vio como el ninja asintió. –Entonces, estoy listo.  
-Primero abriremos el chakra de la tierra. –Dijo Yandros girándose un poco hacia él para estar de frente. –Está ubicado en la base de la columna. Tiene que ver con la supervivencia, y es bloqueado por el miedo. Cierra los ojos. –Mientras Torom lo hacía, él siguió hablando. -¿Qué es lo que más miedo te da? Deja que tus miedos se vuelvan evidentes.

El chico empezó a mirar en su interior, rebuscando en sus recuerdos. ¿Qué era lo que más temía? Realmente, habían muchas cosas, tales como la soledad o la pérdida… pero una imagen se apareció en sus párpados. Una imagen salvaje, llena de fuego y odio, una persona con llamas por cabellos que se confundían con el fondo rojizo, unos ojos asesinos. Tyra. Una Tyra llena de furia y odio, una Tyra totalmente desconocida para él. No era Tyra lo que más miedo le daba, era que su propia mujer lo quisiera muerto. La imagen le tomó del cuello, y él gritó.

-Torom, esa visión no es real. –Escuchó entre las llamas la voz de Yandros, lejana y con eco. –Estás preocupado por tu supervivencia, pero debes abandonar esos miedos. Deja que tus miedos corran por el arroyo.

El muchacho miró a los ojos de aquel engendro que no era su esposa, y no dudó. La tomó a ella de los hombros con firmeza… y esta se convirtió en agua, cayendo en el estanque que tenía frente a sí mismo, con una extraña sensación de libertad en su interior. Todo volvía a estar bien, los colores, el bosque, el agua, su compañero… todo.

-Has abierto tu chakra de la tierra. –Dijo Yandros con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba. –Sígueme.

Entró dentro del estanque que tenían delante, y se sentó de nuevo con las piernas cruzadas, con el agua llegándole hasta el ombligo. Torom hizo lo mismo, sin decir una sola palabra, pero reprimió un escalofrío al sentir lo fría que estaba el agua y lo mal que lo iban a pasar al regresar con los pantalones empapados. Cuando se sentó, sintió como todo el vello corporal se le erizaba y soltó un suspiro helado.

-El siguiente es el chakra del agua. –Empezó a decir Yandros de nuevo. –Este chakra tiene que ver con el placer, y está bloqueado por la culpa. Así que ahora visualiza todos los sentimientos de culpabilidad que te atenazan. ¿De qué te culpas a ti mismo?

Torom volvió a cerrar los ojos y empezó a pensar. Estaba muy claro sobre qué era la culpabilidad que tenía. Siempre se había culpado de haber matado a ese chico en Melis Karl… El bravucón de la escuela, Vlad… Era un chico odioso, si, pero nunca debería haberlo matado. Se formó la imagen de ese chico en sus párpados, pero casi al instante se sustituyó por la forma de Zul con unos ropajes oscuros, marchándose y uniéndose a las filas de Calik.

-Tienes que aceptar que es normal que ese tipo de cosas pasen. –Escuchó de nuevo la voz de su compañero por todos lados. –Pero no dejes que eso nuble ni envenene tu energía. Si quieres ser una influencia positiva en el mundo como el Dios del Eclipse, lo primero que debes hacer es perdonarte a ti mismo.

El guerrero se concentró en esas dos figuras cambiantes. Sabía que Zul tomó su decisión, y también sabía que las acciones tienen consecuencias, por lo que lo de Vlad tampoco podría ser algo evitable. Se perdonó a si mismo por esas mismas imágenes… y esa sensación de libertad volvió a invadirle. Abrió los ojos sonriente.

-Bien. Has abierto tu segundo chakra. –Escuchó al ninja, y al mirarle pudo verle fuera del arroyo, con una fogata encendida delante de él. –Sal y siéntate aquí, se secará tu ropa.

Torom hizo caso y al sentarse en una piedra, con el fuego entre ambos, pudo sentir el calor que desprendían las llamas. Yandros parecía estar seco. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí?

-El tercero es el chakra del fuego, y está ubicado en el estómago. –Explicó el ala oscura. –Este chakra tiene que ver con la fuerza de voluntad y se encuentra bloqueado por la vergüenza. ¿Cuáles son las mayores decepciones que has tenido?

Miró a las llamas y empezó a pensar. Recordó a Omino, todos los problemas que este ser le acarreó, todo el dolor que hubo por su culpa, y por extensión, por no haberlo matado en su momento, también por culpa del propio Torom. Si su ética no le hubiera impedido haber dado el golpe de gracia, no habría vuelto a la vida…Pero a parte de eso, también recordó a otras dos personas. Sus padres, los Derdim. Los recordó antes de su marcha, estando algo afligidos y sin querer presionarle, pero él sabiendo el dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos… Y la mirada de su madre al regresar a Melis Karl.

-Nunca podría volver a hacerlo… No podría dejar de lado otra vez a mi madre… -Dijo él mirando fijamente a la nada entre el fuego. Yandros lo miró con fuerza.  
-No encontrarás equilibrio si reniegas de esa parte de tu vida. –Dijo él. –Tú eres Ikah, por lo tanto debes hacer ese tipo de sacrificios.

El dios de la dualidad suspiró con fuerza, haciendo que las llamas crepitaran. Cerró los ojos y poco a poco empezó a sentir de nuevo esa sensación de libertad que empezaba a serle familiar cuando despertaba un chakra. Abrió los ojos y miró a su guardián, el cual asintió.

-El siguiente, el cuarto chakra, está situado en el corazón. –Dijo el de ojos morados señalándose el pecho con un dedo. –Tiene relación con el amor, y está bloqueado por la pena. Despliega toda tu tristeza en el fuego.

El ex mercenario empezó a recordar sus momentos más tristes, y uno vino de golpe y con fuerza. La pena y la tristeza que sintió al ver morir a Ludovico. Después, otra imagen se interpuso delante de su mente, la del pequeño cuerpo no nacido de su hija. Y después, recordó a toda esa gente que había visto morir frente a sus ojos, conocidos o no conocidos… Y sus recuerdos empezaron a mezclarse, empezó a ver bárbaros, gente vestida con pieles, luchando contra enemigos feroces y monstruos que no existen en esta época. Siendo Lyes, vio morir a hermanos y hermanas, a amigos, compañeros y familiares. Las lágrimas empezaron a surgir en sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

-Es cierto que has perdido mucho. –Escuchó en su mente la voz del dios de la oscuridad. –Pero todo el amor que por ti sintieron tus amigos y familiares no se ha perdido. Continúa dentro de tu corazón, en tu alma… -Mientras hablaba, Torom vio como todas esas imágenes empezaban a cambiar, dejando frente a si la figura femenina de su mujer. –Y dan forma a nuevos amores.

El dual vio como Tyra se giraba y le sonreía, abiertamente, con mucho amor. Él le devolvió esa sonrisa sin dejar de llorar ni abrir sus ojos.

-Deja que ese amor fluya libremente. –Dijo Yandros, a la vez que Torom sintió esa sensación familiar por todo su cuerpo. –Muy bien…

======================

Zalakaín estaba cansado. Llevaba horas con el maldito enigma que le había dado el ninja y no podía conseguir nada en claro. Lo había probado de cientos de formas y todavía no conseguía encontrar una manera firme de estar como lo pedía él, por lo que guardó las piedras en su bolsillo y, después de que Lyra le reemplazara en la vigilancia de su hermana, salió a que el aire le diera en la cara.

Pensó que podría usar su música para ayudar a la gente a estar algo más animada. No esperaba beneficios viendo cómo estaba todo el mundo reconstruyendo o ayudándose entre ellos, pero le serviría para relajar el ambiente y para calmar su mente. En eso pensaba el semielfo cuando cerca de la plaza central escuchó algo que atrajo su atención: música de algo que sonaba como una gaita, pero más exótico, acompañado de chinchines, percusiones, cantos y gritos. Desde antes de ver las carrozas formando el escenario ya sabía que ahí había una troupe de artistas gitanos, y si su mente no le engañaba, provenientes de Hadassa.

Su mirada se iluminó cuando vio al sujeto moreno y bajito, vistiendo pantalones bombachos, una túnica negra con adornos en oro, y un tocado algo exagerado, con forma de trapecio y una gran pluma en el centro, preparando el terreno junto a los músicos para que, posteriormente, salieran las bailarinas a acaparar la escena y robarse el corazón de algún espectador. Eran el mismo grupo que de vez en cuando acampaba cerca de la villa elfa donde se crió, y con el cual se inició en el mundo del entretenimiento.

Sonrió al recordar que, tiempo atrás, él fue el chico atolondrado al que regañaba el sujeto del tocado poco antes de que aparecieran las chicas. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande en ese momento, en parte porque le seguía causando algo de gracia que vistieran túnicas más recatadas que de costumbre. Y en parte porque ya había encontrado su regalo perfecto para la boda de Sikoth y Lyra. Aunque, por supuesto, aún debía hablarlo con los demás, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: haría lo imposible por convencerlos.

La actuación de sus viejos amigos le dejó bastante alegre, y pudo ver que habían conseguido nuevas adquisiciones en ambos sexos diferentes a las que había conocido en su momento. Pudo deleitarse de nuevo con los bailes sensuales y movimientos picarescos, hasta que la música cesó y empezaron a pasar el platillo de donativos. Él se escabulló hasta la zona trasera, donde podía ver a ese hombre tan conocido para él. Emitió ese grito característico que se lograba batiendo la lengua rápidamente, y que solo la gente de Hadassa acostumbraba a hacer. El hombre se giró sorprendido.

-¡Miren lo que nos ha traído el destino! –Gritó el tipo del tocado mientras se acercaba para abrazar a Zalakaín. –¡Zahir Latif!  
-Un placer para mi saber que aun vives, Bashir. Los años te han tratado bien. –Dijo el bardo correspondiendo el abrazo y mirándolo al apartarse de él.  
-¿Es este el mismo chico atolondrado que vi por última vez hace quince años? –Dijo una voz femenina detrás de él. Al mirar, vio a una señora, de cabello castaño ondulado, que ya llevaba puesta la característica ropa de las matronas gitanas. La sonrisa que mostraba era enorme. –Como ha pasado el tiempo, ahora ya es todo un hombre. Aunque luce igual de atolondrado que entonces.

Ambos hombres rieron con fuerza cuando la mujer ya estaba justo a su lado. Le dio un abrazo al semielfo mientras él hablaba.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian… -Zalakaín se apartó de ella con una sonrisa. –Como, por ejemplo, vuestra belleza, madre Arellah.  
-Y tampoco cambiarán tus zalamerías, por lo que veo. –Rió la mujer con una risa cristalina. –Pero ya no te servirá para conseguir cosas de mí.  
-Nada más lejos de mi intención.  
-¿Vienes solo? ¿Dónde dejaste a la belleza de cabellos negros que te robó?  
-Murió hace varios años, mientras intentábamos detener a un mago demente.  
-Lamento escuchar eso… ¿Tu corazón ya tiene dueña? Porque si no la has encontrado, sé de alguna que le encantaría hacer ese papel. Ha oído mucho sobre ti. –La gitana señaló con la cabeza a una de las chicas que el bardo no conocía, la cual se escabulló en cuanto notó que la observaban.  
-Tras varios años de duelo por habibti encontré a alguien mientras viajaba con mis nuevos compañeros. –Contó mientras miraba a la mujer. –Aunque de momento se encuentra indispuesta y tuvimos que dejarla atrás. Espero poder regresar a su lado algún día… -En el fondo sabía que no era cierto del todo, pero seguía albergando la esperanza de ver a Cristina de nuevo. –En fin. Venía a hacerles una propuesta.  
-¿Actuar como en los viejos tiempos? –Dijo Bashir mientras tomaba un par de cuencos llenos de hidromiel y le daba uno al semielfo. -¿Qué tienes en esa mente alocada tuya?  
-Te acercas, pero no es exactamente eso. –Riendo, el bardo tomó un trago de ese líquido amarillento. –Veréis, dos de mis compañeros están por desposarse, en cuanto los tiempos mejoren. Y pensé que les gustaría hacer una fiesta para despedir su soltería. –Zalakaín le dio un golpecito en el brazo al bailarín. –Y oye, no conozco a nadie mejor que vosotros para hacer estas celebraciones.  
-Bueno, si la paga es suficiente…  
-¿Paga? Yo no voy a cobrarle a nuestro niño a menos que no participe con nosotros. ¿Aún bailas? –Dijo directa Arellah mientras se sentaba junto al semielfo.  
-Tan bien como me enseñaste, pero creo que esta vez no bailaré. Mis compañeros no están acostumbrados a esas cosas y sé que no me volverían a mirar de la misma forma, menos el novio si bailo para la futura mujer. No quiero incomodarlos.  
-Pero al menos tocarás el violín. ¿No?  
-Cuenta con ello. –Dejó el cuenco encima de un barril y se rascó la barbilla. –Todavía tengo que hablar con ellos, pero no creo que se nieguen. Me encargaré personalmente de que no lo hagan. –Agregó con su sonrisa pícara tan característica. –De momento, me dirigiré hacia donde nos alojamos. ¿Estaréis mucho tiempo por aquí?  
-Unos días, no te preocupes.

Se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de sombrero y se fue directo hacia donde descansaban, pensando en cómo hablar las cosas con los demás. Miró hacia el cielo, viendo atardecer, y algo le dijo que se dejaba alguna cosa.

Cuando vio a lo lejos a Tyra, se dio un golpe en la cabeza, y fue corriendo a la posada. Debía encontrar la respuesta al problema de ingenio, o se quedaría sin su preciado vino élfico.

======================

Suspiró de nuevo, viendo como el sol se ponía por las ventanas. Estaba harta de estar estirada en aquel camastro, pero Aryt sabía perfectamente que su herida necesitaba de ese reposo, además de que sabía perfectamente que lo necesitaba… Llevaba días sin dormir tranquila, pues con el camino hasta ahí y los días anteriores había dormido escasamente… Suspiró de nuevo. Estaba tan aburrida…

-¿Qué es lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? –Se preguntó a ella misma mirándose las manos. –Llevo tanto tiempo siendo una kunoichi al servicio de Muctuc… ¿Puedo ser ahora parte de otra cosa…?  
-Tan solo confía en ti misma.

La rubia giró la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, pero no había nadie en la sala. Preocupada, se levantó, sintiendo aún punzadas en el pecho, pero pudo sacar uno de sus abanicos. Puso sus pies en el suelo y se levantó, olvidando su dolor por un momento.

-Por aquí.

Se giró hacia la derecha en guardia, pero no había nadie. Se acercó a una repisa donde descansaba un espejo de mano, y lo miró curiosa. Su reflejo era igual que siempre, y suspiró de nuevo.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me asusto de mi propia imaginación…  
-Tampoco es para tanto. ¿Verdad?

Se apartó apuntando al espejo con el abanico, totalmente en tensión. Se acercó lentamente y miró de nuevo la superficie reflectante… dándose cuenta de que su reflejo no se había movido, que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa inocente en la cara.

-¿Qué eres? –Preguntó seria y fiera.  
-Soy tu. –Dijo ella mirándole con esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos… Pero al fijarse, se dio cuenta. Los iris de su reflejo eran dorados, no verdes. –Llevo tiempo queriendo esta conversación.  
-¿Qué eres tú…?  
-¿Acaso no te lo he dicho ya? Vamos, eres más inteligente que esto. –Contestó riendo su reflejo. –Toma el espejo y siéntate en la cama, todavía no estás repuesta.

La kunoichi, extrañada, hizo caso a su reflejo, y tomándolo con la mano que tenía libre se dirigió al colchón de pieles. Al mirar, vio como todo el ambiente en el espejo cambiaba… todo salvo la expresión divertida de su rostro de ojos dorados. Se subió al catre y se tapó un poco con las pieles.

-Así está mejor. ¿Verdad? –Le preguntó su reflejo sin dejar de sonreír.  
-Si… un poco… -La kunoichi dejó el espejo en su regazo, mirándola directamente al rostro, y el abanico al lado. –Pero me pregunto qué tipo de hechicería es esta…  
-Por favor. ¿Hechicería? Me ofendes, Aryt. –Le contestó su reflejo divertido. –Ya te lo he dicho, soy tú. Yo soy Lahr de la Luz.  
-¿Eres mi yo interior? Pero… ¿Eso no se consigue con mucho entrenamiento? –Preguntó extrañada la chica. Lahr rió desde el espejo.  
-Técnicamente si, pero nosotros deberíamos haber hablado desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero había algo que nos lo impedía.  
-Aghamen.  
-Exacto. –La diosa de la luz suspiró. -¿Sabes? Yo estaba muy débil por el abrumador ego que tenía esa reina, pero al final conseguí sobreponerme a ella para luchar una vez más.  
-Cuando lo de Tujokho intentando acabar con nosotras…  
-Así es…

Aryt se frotó las sienes. Era tan extraño todo aquello… si alguien entrara ahora y viese que estuviera hablando con su propio reflejo seguro que pensaría que las heridas le habían afectado al cerebro.

-Tampoco piensan tan mal de ti.  
-Oh, Lahr, deja de leerme la mente. ¿Quieres? –Pidió soltando un fuerte suspiro la rubia mientras miraba su reflejo. –Ya suficientemente extraño es todo esto. Siempre pensé que yo…  
-No tenías alma. –Terminó la frase la diosa. –Pero si la tenías, solo que yo era muy débil… Te pido disculpas por eso.  
-Oye, no es culpa tuya, si no de esa reina… -Se tocó el pecho, donde debía tener la marca de Lahr. –Ella… ya no está. ¿Verdad?  
-Ya no está. Ryhn la sacó.  
-Lo se, pero… tu podías confirmarlo mejor. –Suspiró de nuevo, fuerte. -¿Qué haré a partir de ahora…?  
-¿Otra vez? –Los ojos dorados de Lahr parecieron mirar hacia el cielo como exasperada. –Ya te lo dije. Se tu misma.  
-Pero eso no es una forma de decirme qué hacer. Para empezar, yo era una espía de Muctuc. ¿Recuerdas?  
-Eras, en pasado. Tu misma lo has dicho. –Lahr la señaló desde el espejo con su mano. –En el momento en que yo he despertado y que Aghamen fue expulsada, lo que te unía a Muctuc se desvaneció.  
-¿Así de sencillo? –Preguntó extrañada la rubia.  
-Bueno, no es tan sencillo… pero yo estoy bajo la tutela de Ikah, y de nadie más. –La otra rubia se cruzó de brazos en un gesto tan parecido al de Aryt que esta se sorprendió. –Por lo tanto nadie puede ver a través de nuestros ojos a no ser que sea Ikah, y nunca nos ha pedido hacer tal cosa.

Pensó en lo que estaba diciendo ella, y una sensación de libertad y relajación se adueñó de todo su ser. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y miró de nuevo el espejo.

-Entonces… Yandros cumplió su palabra…  
-Así es. –Dijo Lahr firmemente. –Ryhn siempre cumple su palabra.

Y recordó el momento en el que se conocieron…

Muctuc le acababa de dar el encargo de vigilar a un ninja, uno muy especial. "Ese ninja tiene conocimientos de sellos tan antiguos como yo." Le dijo antes de irse. "Ten cuidado, es alguien muy intrigante." Estaba llena de curiosidad por aquel hombre.

Asombrosamente, le costó encontrarlo. Sabía que encontrar ninjas era una tarea difícil, pero nunca conoció a alguien tan escurridizo como Yandros Twinlight. Viajó mucho, de ciudad en ciudad, de pueblo en pueblo. Siguió cientos de pistas que consiguió todo para llegar a callejones sin salida. Los hombres de Muctuc conseguían información de él, pero o ya había salido o no estaba en ese momento.

Hasta que un día escuchó que habían visto a un espíritu zorro en el bosque cercano, y conociendo el echo de que el apodo del ninja que buscaba era Zorro Negro se dirigió allí inmediatamente. Ahora sabía que no fue porque ella lo encontrara, si no que fue él quien se dejó encontrar. Pero nunca le importó.

Cuando llegó al bosque, se ocultó como mejor pudo para encontrarse con un pequeño campamento al lado de un río. Estaba vacío, pero hacía poco que había sido usado. Esperó pacientemente hasta que apareció el hombre desde el río, llevando un largo palo con varios peces ensartados. No llevaba ropa alguna y pudo ver todas las cicatrices que cubrían el cuerpo de aquel hombre que carecía de pudor en su aparente soledad. Su cabello, largo y negro, caía por su espalda y su pecho, dando un aspecto fiero a su figura. Su rostro le pareció atractivo, y pensó que no sería algo tan incómodo vigilarle.

Se fijó en cómo vivió aquel ninja tan solitario durante tres días. Aquello era una estupidez, una auténtica y soberana estupidez. Lo único que hacía aquel hombre era pescar, escribir en pergaminos y dormir. Además, parecía que siempre pescara de más, pues siempre había dos o tres peces asados que no comía. Al cuarto día ya pensó que estaba equivocada, que aquel no podría ser el maestro de sellos de la Orden del Eclipse, y bajó del árbol donde había estado observándolo cada día. Al tocar el suelo, pensó que podría ir a presentar sus respetos, pues había estado mirándolo sin ser su objetivo.

Se acercó mientras él mordía uno de los peces que estaban al fuego. Él no la miró hasta que estuvo delante de su rostro. Acto seguido, la miró y sonrió.

-¿Si?  
-Perdone la intromisión, señor, pero pensé que era alguien que conocía. –Dijo la kunoichi con una sonrisa radiante.  
-¿Durante cuatro días?

La pregunta hizo que se pusiera en guardia automáticamente, sacando sus abanicos. ¿Acaso había sabido todo ese tiempo que estaba vigilándolo?

-Baja las armas, por favor. –Dijo él sin mostrar el más mínimo atisbo de hostilidad. –Y siéntate a comer. Llevo tiempo esperando a que vinieras, se han estropeado muchos pescados porque no aparecías.  
-¿Acaso eran para mi…?  
-Si. ¿Por qué no? Siéntate. –Señaló otra madera delante del fuego, y le pasó un palo con pescado. –Toma, deberías comer algo.

Por extraño que pareciera, no sentía ni una pizca de instinto asesino de los ojos de ese hombre, así que guardó los abanicos y se sentó, comiendo lo que le ofrecía. Le había estado observando durante esos días y no entendía en qué momento la había descubierto. Cuando mordió aquel pez asado lo degustó con simpleza antes de que él hablara.

-¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Es una grosería pedirle el nombre a una señorita sin dar el suyo primero. –Dijo ella con una media sonrisa seductora.  
-Razón tienes, pero ya conoces mi nombre si llevas cuatro días observándome. –Contestó él sonriéndole también.  
-Ya te lo dije, ha sido un error, buscaba a alguien llamado Yandros Twinlight, conocido como el Zorro Negro. –Mordió con desgana el pescado mientras bufaba algo molesta. –Pensé que eras tú, por eso te estuve… Un momento. –Lo miró extrañada. -¿Desde cuando sabes que estoy aquí?  
-Desde el principio.  
-Oh que la… -Exclamó ella conteniéndose, y miró el fuego mientras él lo removía un poco. –Nunca pensé que me detectarían tan fácilmente. Siempre me he caracterizado por ser muy sigilosa.  
-No es que te haya detectado por ser ruidosa. –Contestó él mirándola. Aryt se estremeció al sentir su mirada posada en ella, y no precisamente de miedo. –Hay más métodos para encontrar a la gente.  
-¿Cómo por ejemplo? –Curiosa e intrigada, la kunoichi se inclinó un poco hacia él.  
-Por ejemplo, esto. –Dijo sacando de una bolsa a su espalda un trozo de papel con símbolos pintados.  
-Eso es… un sello. –La rubia no salía de su asombro.  
-Si. Por eso te pregunto tu nombre. –El hombre guardó el sello y la miró sonriente. –Al fin y al cabo, tú ya conoces el mío.

A partir de aquel momento, todo fue vertiginoso y rápido. Su personalidad la encandiló desde el momento en que supo quien era, y contra todo pronóstico quiso seguir estando cerca de aquel shinobi. En el tiempo que pasaba lejos de él lo añoraba, y cuando estaba a su lado no quería alejarse mucho. Supo que estaba enamorada de él una noche, en ese mismo campamento, ambos en el río, fundiéndose por primera vez en un solo ser… Y supo que no querría estar sin él nunca más.

El día en que Yandros fue contactado por Muctuc para cuidar de los chicos, Aryt le plantó cara.

-No quiero que estés con él. –Dijo con fuerza ella, cruzándose de brazos. –Te expones a muchos peligros acercándote a Muctuc.  
-Lo se. –Contestó él tomándola en sus brazos y abrazándola. –Pero tengo que hacerlo.  
-No eres su sirviente.  
-Tampoco lo eres tú.  
-Sabes que eso no es verdad… -La voz de ella pareció titubear. Él le alzó la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos.  
-Entonces te haré libre para elegir el camino que quieras.  
-Es imposible Yandros…  
-Te lo prometo.

-Me aferré a esa promesa. –Le dijo Aryt a su reflejo. –Como si fuera un tronco en un naufragio.  
-Y ese tronco te llevó a tierra. –Contestó la diosa. –A veces tener esperanza es algo bueno. –Se quedó callada unos segundos y volvió a sonreír. –Deja de llorar, Aryt. No queremos que nuestros compañeros nos vean así. ¿Verdad?  
-Oh, cállate. –Dijo ella tapándose con las ropas por encima de la cabeza, ocultando sus lágrimas. –Eres una metomentodo, Lahr.  
-Mira quien habla, la santa. –Le contestó el espejo, pero ella lo escuchó como si hubiera estado a su lado. –Pronto estaremos los tres juntos de nuevo.  
-No se si quiero ser una marioneta de ese mocoso de Torom en vez que de Muctuc. –Suspiró ella sin destaparse.  
-No eres la marioneta de nadie. –Le contestó la diosa de la luz. –Eres quien eres. Tú decidiste seguir a Ryhn, y eres libre de actuar como quieras.

Salió de las cobijas y miró su reflejo, sonriéndole como en toda la conversación.

-Si… soy libre… -Se abrazó a si misma y sonrió, esta vez totalmente decidida. –Soy libre… y pienso seguir siéndolo.  
-No dejaremos que nos quiten esta libertad. –Secundó Lahr desde el espejo.  
-No, no lo dejaremos… Lucharemos… -Tomó el espejo con fuerza y sonrió a la diosa de la luz. –Y ganaremos. Lahr, quiero que me enseñes. Quiero patear culos al lado de Yandros.  
-Ese es el espíritu.

======================

-El quinto chakra, localizado en la garganta, es el chakra del sonido. –Siguió explicando Yandros a Torom después de masticar unas cuantas nueces. –Trata de la verdad, y está bloqueado por las mentiras. Las que contamos a los demás, y las que nos contamos a nosotros mismos.

Torom dejó las nueces en el suelo. Las estaba comiendo pues había tomado otra ración de esa asquerosa poción que le había dado el ninja, y al menos con eso se le quitaba el mal sabor de boca. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y empezó a pensar…

Él siempre había sido, desde que tenía memoria, algo soberbio. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que su soberbia solo servía para esconderse a sí mismo de su debilidad y de su miedo. Miedo a tantas cosas que debía esconderlas tras una fachada de orgullo y soberbia. Siempre había pensado que era el que tenía siempre razón… es más, a veces todavía lo creía, y le fastidiaba que la gente no pensara como él muchas veces. Su arrogancia siempre ha sido su peor rasgo, y sabía que esa arrogancia era por mentirse a sí mismo, diciendo que siempre había sido mejor que los demás para evitar ver sus propios defectos.

-No puedes negar tu propia existencia. –Escuchó una vez más la voz de su amigo. –Todos tenemos nuestra propia manera de ver el mundo, pero esa misma manera hace que a veces nos engañemos a nosotros mismos para poder protegernos. Debes aceptar la verdad que escondes tras tus mentiras, pues eso te hace ver como realmente eres. Eres Torom Derdim, igual que eres Ikah de la Dualidad.

Con cada palabra que llegaba a sus oídos, su espíritu iba rompiendo sus barreras. Sabía que esa forma de ser le acompañaría siempre, pero ahora sabía cuales eran sus debilidades, igual que ahora podía explicarlas sin miedo. La sensación al despertar el chakra le hizo dar un respingo esta vez.

-Muy bien Torom. –El chico abrió los ojos y miró a su compañero. –Has abierto el chakra de la verdad. –Mordió otra nuez y le miró a los ojos. –El sexto estanque de energía es el chakra de la luz, y está situado en el centro de la frente. –Se señaló el lugar con el dedo pulgar. –Trata del conocimiento interior, y está bloqueado por las falsas percepciones. La percepción más falsa de este mundo es la de la separación. Las cosas que uno cree que son diferentes y separadas, a veces son las mismas en realidad.  
-Como la Orden del Eclipse y la Orden del Crepúsculo. –Contestó el chico mirando el fuego.  
-Exacto. Vivimos con diferentes ideales, pero ante todo, todos nosotros vivimos en el mismo mundo.  
-Todo está conectado… -Continuó Torom como sabiendo algo muy importante. Lo miró con una sonrisa. –Todos estamos conectados… -Al asentir Yandros, el sentimiento ya familiar le invadió mucho más deprisa que lo acostumbrado. –Esto fue muy fácil… Apuesto a que Lyes también lo abrió rápidamente.  
-Lyes sabía perfectamente que, aunque no fuéramos de la misma sangre, seguíamos siendo hermanos. –Explicó el ninja con una sonrisa. –Sin relación pero conectados.  
-Conectados de alguna manera… Lo entiendo… Todos iguales…

El silencio se adueñó de los dos hasta que el ninja movió sus manos. Extrañado, Torom pudo ver como formó dos sellos con ellas y tocó el suelo con una. Los árboles que tenían encima de ellos mismos se abrieron a un cielo estrellado sin una sola protesta, como si la invitación del shinobi hubiera ido acompañada de una taza de té. Sin embargo, sus ojos mostraban una mueca de sorpresa. La luna estaba bien alta en el firmamento, podía verla por el claro que habían formado esos árboles… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían en ese pequeño bosque?

-Este es el último chakra… -Dijo convencido el dios de la dualidad para si mismo.  
-Así es. Una vez que domines este chakra, tu esencia de dios estará fluyendo por tu cuerpo sin problemas, y podrás hacer uso de sus poderes… e incluso podrás hablar con Lyes. –Yandros se levantó y con otros dos sellos extinguió el fuego de la hoguera. Ahora solo los iluminaba la pálida luna. –Y cuando estés usando este poder, te afirmarás más que nunca de tu destino como el dios de la dualidad.  
-Explícame como abrirlo.  
-El chakra del pensamiento esta situado en la parte superior de la cabeza. –Mientras explicaba, se colocaba detrás del sentado Torom, y colocó una de sus manos en dicho lugar. –Tiene que ver con la energía cósmica en el estado más puro, y está bloqueado por las cosas que nos atan a la tierra. –El chico cerró los ojos y escuchó suspirar a su compañero. –Piensa en qué te ata a ti a este mundo.

Poco a poco fue pensando en todo lo que le unía con aquella dimensión. Sus amigos. Su familia. Sus emociones… Pero se interpuso ante todo una cosa, o más bien, una persona: Tyra. Su esposa, su amor por ella, su sueño de crear una familia junto a esa pelirroja a la que tanto amaba.

-Ahora, déjalos ir, y que fluyan con la corriente hasta olvidarlos. –Las palabras de Yandros le hicieron abrir los ojos sorprendido, y se levantó como un resorte para encontrarse frente a frente con los ojos totalmente negros del Ala Oscura de Ikah.  
-¿Olvidarlos? No quiero que Tyra desaparezca de mi mente. Yo la amo.  
-Tienes que dejar que se vaya. –Explicó el dios de la oscuridad. –Solo entonces podrás entrar en contacto con la pura energía cósmica.  
-¿Y porqué iba a preferir a la energía cósmica antes que a Tyra? –Dijo el ex mercenario moviendo las manos. -¿Cómo puede ser malo sentir un lazo de unión con ella? Hace tres chakras era algo bueno. ¿Qué ha cambiado?  
-Tienes que aprender a dejar fluir las cosas. –Le explicó Yandros con una sonrisa confiada.  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo olvidarme de Tyra. –Contestó el moreno bajando los brazos.  
-Torom, para despertar tus poderes como Ikah, debes abrir todos tus chakras, abandonarte a la energía cósmica.

El chico suspiró de nuevo. Tenía razón, y debía hacerlo, era algo que tenía muy claro en su mente, pero no quería olvidar su amor ni su forma de ver a su esposa. ¿Qué pasaría si de repente olvidara quién es? Miró a los ojos negros como la noche de su compañero, y vio confianza en ellos.

-Lo intentaré…

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, y empezó a recordar otra vez todos esos sentimientos y personas. Pensó en todo lo que le ataba a ese mundo. Su madre, sus amigos, Zul sobretodo, la batalla que estaban a punto de librar, el mundo que esperaba ser salvado, Chaos, los dioses, los animales… pero sobretodo a Tyra. Los vio como si estuvieran junto a él, en el cielo estrellado, y poco a poco, cada una de las personas o seres, y cada uno de los motivos y pensamientos se iban convirtiendo en estrellas. Se fueron sus amigos, se fueron los dioses, los animales. Se fue Chaos, seguida de su madre y sus pensamientos. Y llegó el momento en el que Tyra brilló y se dirigió al firmamento junto a todas las demás estrellas. Al brillar ellas, juntas, empezaron a bajar con fuerza, mostrando a Torom un paisaje de cascadas de luces, mostrándole que él ya no estaba en ese bosque, si no en un puente echo de luz sobre el universo, lleno de luces y estrellas.

Miró hacia el frente, por el puente, y se sorprendió de lo que vio, pues delante de él había un hombre mirándole llevando a Osvívit y Árnyék a la espalda. Se sorprendió al ver los largos cabellos de color negro bailando al viento, y de las cicatrices que tan bien conocía, sobretodo la del ojo derecho. Se estaba mirando a sí mismo, tan solo con la diferencia de que su reflejo llevaba sus espadas y él no… Comenzó a caminar hacia él, y al estar a un solo paso, pudo ver que el ojo derecho era dorado como el sol, mientras que el ojo izquierdo era negro como la noche. Torom levantó su mano derecha, y pudo ver que su reflejo levantaba la izquierda al mismo tiempo. Levantó también la mano izquierda, y esa proyección suya inexpresiva hizo lo mismo con su mano derecha. Sonrió, como con gracia, y su reflejo hizo lo mismo, y tocaron sus palmas.

Al hacerlo, sintió calor en su piel, y con un destello plateado, la imagen se iluminó poco a poco hasta que lo cubrió completamente, y penetraba en el cuerpo de Torom.

De repente abrió los ojos. Ya no estaba en ese universo lleno de estrellas volantes, ni sobre el puente de luz. Volvía a estar en el bosque, pero todo era diferente. Todo había cambiado. Ahora podía sentir con su piel, con su espíritu, a todos aquellos que estaban en el bosque, ya fueran animales o personas. Miró curioso a su alrededor, como si fuera la primera vez que veía un bosque, y se encontró con Yandros.

Pudo ver entonces el aura divina que corría por su cuerpo. Pudo ver la extraña mezcla de poderes que habían convergido en ese ser que era su amigo. Vio el aura de Odla, pero también vio el aura de Sibel, al igual que vio la de Reivaj. El cómo sabía que eran sus auras no lo podía explicar, era algo que sabía a ciencia cierta. Sabía que su amigo no era un simple ninja. Sabía ahora que era como él, un dios, pues la energía oscura de color morado pero cálida a la vista se lo confirmó sin tener que hacer preguntas.

Yandros, todavía con sus ojos negros, miró a los ojos de distinto color del ahora Ikah despierto. Sintió un poderoso escalofrío, confirmando el poder del dios de la dualidad… un poder que no había sentido en más de mil vidas… no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír de corazón.

-Al final conseguiste abrir todos tus chakras… -Dijo Ryhn, el dios de la oscuridad. –Ahora vuelves a ser mitad dios, mitad humano.  
-Es una sensación extraña. –Dijo Torom, ahora Ikah, desde sus ojos de diferente color. –Sigo siendo yo, es decir… sigo siendo Torom, pero todo lo que veo, todo lo que siento… es algo totalmente distinto a lo que he vivido hasta ahora… Es como… no sabría explicarlo.  
-Es como si hubieras despertado de un largo sueño. –Concluyó el ninja. Ikah asintió.  
-Exacto…

Sintió el viento correr por los árboles, haciendo que las hojas se movieras al compás de esa brisa. Pero algo no le gustó a Ikah, y Ryhn lo sintió también. Algo venía en esa brisa, algo horrible, malvado… Algo caótico.

Tomaron sus espadas y miraron hacia el otro lado del conjunto de estanques, y pudieron ver como varios jirones de viento empezaban a converger y unirse lentamente, pero con fuerza. Ikah desenvainó sus dos espadas, Osvívit a la derecha y Árnyék a la izquierda, mientras que con movimientos inhumanamente rápidos Ryhn los envolvió a ambos en los ropajes típicos de los shinobi, con sendas cotas de malla iguales y de colores púrpura, y sacó su espada para estar en guardia.

Tuvieron tiempo suficiente, pues cuando terminó el pequeño tornado de arremolinarse sobre si mismo, pudieron ver la figura de un hombre de cabello castaño, de ojos azules inyectados en sangre, y delgado. Llevaba una túnica negra con bordes plateados… o lo que quedaba de ella, pues estaba echa jirones. Su rostro era bello, pero una belleza fría, malvada. Los miró con un desprecio absoluto.

-Tujokho… -Susurró Ikah bastante sorprendido.  
-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Dijo el caótico con un deje de desprecio en la voz. –Un niñito idiotizado por cuentos de viejas… ¿Te has lanzado algún conjuro modificado para esos ojitos, Derdim?  
-Sería mejor preguntar si tu sigues vivo viendo esa herida en tu pecho, lunático. –Contestó señalando con Osvívit el dios dual al pecho del crepusculiano. Este tan solo rió con desprecio.  
-¿Esto? Esto no es nada para nosotros. –Se golpeó en la gran herida que Aryt le hizo hace poco, aunque no pudo disimular del todo el dolor que aún le producía. –Tan solo espera niñato a que encuentre a la zorra de mierda que me ha hecho esto.  
-Tiene gracia. ¿Sabes? –Expresó el ninja poniéndose entre ambos. –Había escuchado que Tujokho era un gran hechicero y tal y cual… no esperaba ver que fuera un petardo al cual le vence una moribunda.  
-¿A quién llamas petardo, bastardo? –Preguntó con dureza el caótico mirando a Ryhn. -¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme a mí así, gusano inferior?

El dios de la oscuridad soltó un soplido y sacó de su zurrón su máscara de plata con forma de zorro para colocársela. Ikah tan solo rió por lo bajo.

-Que un ser inferior me llame a mi "ser inferior" es algo paradójico… ¿No crees Torom?  
-Totalmente, mi querido amigo Yandros.  
-¡¿Tú eres Yandros?! ¡¿El señor del Eclipse?! –Gritó como un vendaval Tujokho. El interpelado soltó una carcajada.  
-Si… y creo que tu vas a ser desterrado de aquí por unos seres muy superiores a ti.  
-¡Fue por tu culpa! –Gritó Tujokho haciendo que sus ojos empezaran a volverse del color del caos. -¡Te la quitaré y después le enseñaré tu cabeza ensartada en una pica!  
-¡Atrévete si puedes, despojo elemental! –Gritó Ikah al momento en que sentía como su poder lo invadía.

Tyra miró hacia la ventana. Habían echo cena para todos, pero no habían regresado ni su marido ni su maestro. Algo le inquietaba, y se daba cuenta de que los demás lo sabían. Zul le habló cuando casi se le cae por tercera vez el vaso lleno de agua.

-Tyra. ¿Estás bien? Llevas toda la cena como ausente.  
-¿Cómo…? No, no es nada… -Respondió ella apartando un poco el vaso algo colorada. –Solo estoy pensando en cómo está Aryt. Nada más.  
-Aryt lleva durmiendo todo el día, no creo que le pase nada… A ti te preocupa Torom. ¿Verdad? –Dijo el chico lobo mientras relamía la cuchara.  
-No puedo preocuparme por Torom, está con sensei. No podría tener alguien más fiable.  
-¿Tanta fe tienes en ese ninja? –Koru se rascó un momento la cabeza y miró a la kunoichi. –Vale, si, sabe muchas cosas y todo eso, pero no olvidemos que fue él quien te obligó a… -Dio un respingo cuando Sikoth le golpeó bajo la mesa con una fuerte patada. -¡Ay…!  
-Que poco tacto tienen algunos. –Soltó Orfeo mientras sorbía un poco de su vaso. –No me extraña que tenga tantos problemas para instruir a Zul si ha pasado tanto tiempo con estos especímenes.

Koru no la escuchó, y si lo hizo la ignoró centrando su atención al dolor de su pierna. Algunos rieron mientras seguían comiendo, hasta que la puerta de entrada se abrió y se pudo ver a una Aryt risueña y tapada con una de las mantas a modo de chal.

-Veo que aquí se respira algo de paz. –Dijo la rubia ante las miradas de los demás.  
-¡Aryt! ¡Estás despierta! –Gritó Jason levantándose, pero fue más rápida su hermana Lyra, que se abrazó a la recién llegada.  
-¡Aryt! ¡Tonta, me tenías muy… preocupada! –Gritó la morena llorando. Algunos, como Sikoth, se levantaron, pues no había llorado desde que había llegado la herida, la cual suspiró con una sonrisa y la abrazó.  
-Perdona, ya pasó. Oye. ¿Qué va a pensar tu futuro esposo si te ve llorando? –Aryt se sentó en uno de los bancos donde estaban algunos sin prestar mucha atención a los demás. Lyra seguía abrazada a ella cuando habló a Jason. –¿Serías tan amable de traerme algo de comer, querido?  
-Habrás estado al borde de la muerte, pero tu carácter no ha cambiado nada. –Contestó Pies de Fuego sonriente mientras iba a por un poco de sopa.

Parecía que el ambiente ahora era mucho más suave, mucho más distendido desde que había llegado Aryt. Lyra no se despegó de su hermana, a la vez que Tyra suspiraba algo más aliviada. Mientras la rubia hablaba con Sikoth y la morena, vieron como Zalakaín se levantaba sonriente y, tomando una cuchara y un vaso, empezó a dar pequeños golpecitos.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos casi todos, y que nos quedaremos unos días, he de proponer algo importante. –Cuando tuvo la atención de todos, sonrió todavía más. –Bien, como sabréis, cuando todo esto acabe…  
-Si es que acaba… -Dijo por lo bajo Koru, lo que le llevó a sentir otro puntapié de su hermano.  
-… tendremos aquí a una parejita que se habrá casado en sagrado martirmonio antes de la batalla. –Dijo señalando a unos colorados Sikoth y Lyra, pero Orfeo levantó la mano.  
-Querrá decir "matrimonio", señor Zalakaín.  
-Muchachita, se muy bien lo que he dicho. –Las carcajadas de algunos, incluyendo al semielfo, hicieron que Orfeo se sintiera confusa. –En fin, bromas a parte, he pensado que yo quiero hacerles ya el regalo de bodas.  
-¿Qué pasa, les vas a regalar el banquete antes de los votos? –Preguntó divertido Agustín. –Porque a mi me gustaría probar un banquete de boda.  
-No exactamente… -Se puso las manos en los costados y sonrió. –Sikoth, Lyra, os voy a regalar vuestra despedida a la soltería.

Lyra y Sikoth se pusieron aún más colorados, mientras que Koru empezaba a reír con fuerza y dando palmadas. Jason se levantó también haciendo silbidos y Zul alzó los brazos.

-Espera… ¿Cómo que despedida de soltería? –Dijo Sikoth una vez recuperó la voz y se pudo levantar. –No creo que sea el mejor momento para…  
-Es el mejor momento. –Respondió Zalakaín. –Tendremos unos días de descanso mientras Aryt se recupera y nuestro querido Torom aprende a ser un dios, así que el resto podemos tener algo de esparcimiento.  
-Pero…  
-No hay peros que valgan. –Cortó el juglar mirándole con decisión. –Tendréis una fiesta, y por todo lo alto. He hablado con unos amigos que están en el pueblo y si toco con ellos no nos cobrarán nada… salvo, claro está, la bebida y la comida que usemos. Eso corre de nuestra cuenta.  
-Sigo pensando que no es una buena idea… -Sikoth parecía que no iba a dejarse vencer. –No sería bueno para la condición física de Aryt tampoco.  
-Querido futuro cuñado. –La interpelada le tomó de la oreja y le hizo acercarse. –Has de entender que no eres tú quien decide una despedida de soltero, si no tus amigos, así que si ellos han decidido hacerla, solo tienes que sentarte, ponerte rojo y disfrutar.

En el momento en que el dios de la vida se puso colorado, todos estallaron en carcajadas, empezando a planear cosas sobre la fiesta. Koru y Agustín se vieron muy interesados sobre lo que iban a hacer, y cuando el semielfo explicó que habrían bailarinas, Koru se frotó las manos con una sonrisa mientras que Zul se mostraba algo inquieto.

Por su parte, Tyra tan solo suspiró, pensando que un poco de diversión antes de que todo empezara a desmoronarse sería bueno… solo esperaba que Torom no se sobrepasara, pero… ¿Qué podría pasar en una simple fiesta?

======================

Una ráfaga de viento cortante separó en dos una gran roca donde instantes antes Ikah estaba colocado. Rodando había conseguido evitar el ataque, y desde un árbol Ryhn lanzó varias llamas hacia Tujokho, el cual las deshizo en el aire con sus poderes. El dual se puso de nuevo en guardia.

-¡De mo jirojkamoj, tojwhusaute! ¡No me subestimes, desgraciado! –Gritó con su voz doble el bersérker. -¡Fiote sehkuh ki viowe jaomfho gio giaohu! ¡Puedo cortar tu fuego siempre que quiera!  
-Vamos a ver si puedes de verdad. –Dijo con voz profunda el dios de la oscuridad.

Saltó hacia él y creó nuevos sellos que consiguió crear llamas por donde pasaba. El caótico soltó una carcajada mientras movía su brazo para preparar otra ráfaga, y cuando el shinobi lanzó una larga lengua de fuego granate Tujokho movió su mano lanzando un vendaval.

Pero no contó con que luchaba contra dos enemigos, y el potente tajo de Árnyék hizo que perdiera la concentración, mirando hacia donde se movía con rapidez el recién despertado Ikah.

-¡Xaze to...! ¡Hijo de…! –Pero su voz se cortó cuando miró hacia arriba de nuevo, sorprendido.

La lengua de fuego lanzada por Ryhn había crecido hasta convertirse en una ola en llamas gracias al viento que él mismo había lanzado. Se tapó con los brazos justo cuando lo engulló el ninjitsu del dios de la oscuridad. El grito les llegó a ambos, los cuales estaban a una distancia algo prudencial.

-¿Cómo ha sido eso?  
-Simple, el oxígeno hizo que el fuego creciera. Hiciste bien al desconcentrarle.  
-Mi cuerpo se movió por si solo, como si ya supiera lo que había que hacer.

Yandros sonrió detrás de su máscara, pero de repente empujó a Torom con su mano antes de que una ráfaga nueva venida desde el fuego abriera tanto las llamas como todo lo que atravesó. Se escondieron detrás de sendos árboles gruesos mientras Tujokho, cubierto de llamas, surgía y se intentaba apagar al rodar por el suelo.

-Si seguimos así, el bosque se incendiará, y no habrá servido de nada que el pueblo se haya salvado. –Dijo el de ojos dispares. Su compañero lo sabía bien. -¿Qué hacemos?  
-Los elementales son susceptibles a ser sellados… Pero necesitamos algún recipiente…  
-¡Las botellas de la poción!  
-Pero están al otro lado.  
-Entonces tendremos que llegar hasta allí. –Torom se colocó con sus dos espadas en posición. –Cúbreme, iré por ellas.

El ninja asintió y cuando el ex mercenario salió corriendo, se encontró con un herido Tujokho extendiendo sus manos hacia él. Escuchó las voces de ambos.

-¡Mioho! ¡Muere!  
-Ryhnarón, Espejismo del Lago.

Torom vio como por delante de él corrieron otras dos figuras iguales a su persona, con idénticas espadas e idénticos movimientos. El desconcierto se vio reflejado en el rostro del caótico, haciendo que tardara más en atacar. Una de las imágenes pasó por delante del dios para cubrirle mientras corría hacia los estanques donde había estado antes, escuchando el fuerte vendaval que sin duda había sido provocado por su enemigo, y encontró lo que buscaba. En el suelo estaban las dos ampollas de cristal.

Se detuvo derrapando prácticamente por el suelo, dejando a Osvívit para usar libre su mano derecha y guardar en su bolsillo las dos botellas, y al mirar hacia arriba vio como Tujokho volaba hacia él con los ojos casi salidos de sus órbitas. Saltó, dejando su espada dorada en el sitio y cayendo en el agua antes de que el elemental lo cortara en dos. Evadió un nuevo golpe del caótico cuando este cayó también en el agua, y esquivó otros dos golpes que sintió como si fueran cuchillas en vez de brazos, para después lanzar un corte con su espada oscura que hendió en la carne de Tujokho haciéndole gritar. Aprovechó para salir del agua y corrió hacia su espada dorada, pero un nuevo vendaval hizo que saliera rodando lejos de su arma, y girándose tomó con ambas manos la espada negra.

-De ko fohmakaho gio ijoj kij uhmuj carhomodko. No te permitiré que uses tus armas libremente.  
-¿Tanto miedo tienes de mi habilidad? –Preguntó con una sonrisa el dios.  
-¡De mo jirojkamoj, faeze! ¡No me subestimes, piojo!

El viento hizo que su cuerpo se elevara de nuevo, esta vez haciendo que el agua surgiera como si fuera parte de un pequeño tornado rodeándole. Ikah dio dos pasos hacia un lado, acercándose más a la espada dorada. Se sentía un poco incómodo si no tenía a Osvívit en las manos, y parecía que su espada oscura le resultaba más pesada que la que siempre llevaba. Quería tener ambas en las manos para estar cómodo.

El caótico gritó, y fue directo hacia él volando acompañado de chorros de agua disparejos. El dios saltó hacia delante levantando la espada, y lanzó un fuerte corte que obligó al caótico a apartarse de su trayectoria y saltar lejos, posado en una rama. Lo miró extrañado desde ahí, con sus ojos transformados, y el propio Ikah miró su espada negra.

Árnyék despidió un ligero brillo morado cuando cortó el aire… un brillo que continuó en el aire durante unos instantes más frente a sus atónitos ojos. Algo en su interior supo que no necesitaba a Osvívit tanto como él pensaba, y se giró para encarar al bersérker.

-Jaomfho adkohfedaodtejo... jaomfho giohaodte joh mozeh gio ye... ¡Gio ye! ¡Id joh fohvoske! ¡Didsu johuj awiuc u ma! Siempre interponiéndose... siempre queriendo ser mejor que yo... ¡Que yo! ¡Un ser perfecto! ¡Nunca serás igual a mí! –Gritó Tujokho lanzándose de nuevo hacia Ikah en un vuelo en picado.

Pero este ya había sentido todo aquello. Conocía esa sensación, y algo dentro de sí le hizo saber qué hacer. Sus manos pusieron la espada negra detrás de su cabeza, sujetándola con fuerza, y cortó en el aire con velocidad, abriendo una nueva línea en el aire de color violeta. Sin embargo, su enemigo no se detuvo ni evadió el ataque esta vez, pues estaba muy lejos…

La sorpresa vino para el elemental cuando sintió como el haz de luz negruzca mordió su carne, empujándolo para atrás y haciéndole caer en una maraña de sangre y gritos de dolor.

Fue entonces cuando una lluvia de cuchillos cayó encima del herido vikingo, inmovilizándolo e hiriéndole aun más. Gritó y maldijo cuando Ryhn cayó al lado de Ikah.

-Ya tocaba que hicieras algo. –Dijo con una sonrisa cansada el dios dual. El de la oscuridad lo miró desde detrás de su máscara.  
-Te falta el aliento. ¿Todavía no te acostumbras?  
-Hice algo raro con Árnyék, nada de qué preocuparse.  
-Hará falta entrenamiento…

Ikah asintió y le dio uno de los viales, y Ryhn miró hacia el bersérker, el cual intentaba levantarse.

-Necesitaré tiempo para hacer el sello.  
-Yo lo mantendré ocupado.

Corrió hacia Tujokho tomándolo totalmente desprevenido y consiguió darle una fuerte patada que lo impulsó para atrás, pero este se quedó en el aire suspendido y mirándolo con furia.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy no vas a sacar huracanes ni demás tonterías? ¿O me vas a venir con que estás convaleciente por el hecho de que te haya derrotado una chica?

Los ojos de Tujokho se abrieron de par en par y gritó al cielo, haciéndolo oscurecer. Por su parte, Ikah corrió para apartarse más de Ryhn y siguió gritando.

-¡La señorita se nos enfada! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado que tienes una cara tan fea?! ¡¿Te dio calabazas tu novio?!

El viento movía el bosque entero, pero el tornado no conseguía formarse. Al final si que parecía que había sido debilitado, pensó el ex mercenario, y se giró haciendo que el monstruoso narcisista quedara de espaldas a Ryhn y, sonriendo, alzó de nuevo la espada oscura.

-¡Vamos! ¡Te voy a enseñar a maquillarte las cejas! –Y lanzó una nueva onda oscura desde su espada, directa al enemigo.

Este tan solo alzó el vuelo y con un movimiento rápido esquivó el corte, el cual arrancó parte de la madera de árbol de su espalda, y con una velocidad que dejó pasmado a Ikah se plantó delante de él y le golpeó en el estómago con un fuerte puñetazo. Pensó que estaba perdido, que le atravesaría, pero sintió que no había sido cortante, si no contundente. Parecía que no podía coordinar sus poderes muy bien su enemigo.

Echó la cabeza para atrás y lanzó un fuerte cabezazo a Tujokho en plena cara, escuchándose un fuerte crujido y un profuso sangrado surgía desde su nariz. El miembro del crepúsculo rugió de dolor y rabia, llevándose las dos manos al rostro, cosa que aprovechó el dios dual para darle un fuerte corte en el estómago… haciendo que su espada atravesara limpiamente el cuerpo vaporoso del caótico. Saltó un poco hacia atrás en guardia mientras veía que Tujokho hacía lo propio con pasos algo inseguros.

"Parece estar echo de humo o aire… -Pensó el dios de la dualidad. –Si le corto puede deshacerse, pero… Le he podido dar un golpe… Tiene que estar tocándome para que yo pueda tocarlo… Eso o usar mi poder, no solo menear la espada como si fuera un palo."

-Ki... tojwhusaute... ¡¿Seme ejuj mudsaccuh ma hejkhe?! Tu... desgraciado... ¡¿Cómo osas mancillar mi rostro?! –El grito de Tujokho resonó por todas partes en el bosque, y al mirarle, sus ojos parecían ser pozos de ira incontrolable.  
-Vamos, así estarás mejor. Un hombre sin cicatrices no es un hombre. ¿O acaso quieres ser sacerdotisa? Ya sabes, de esas que no se les puede tocar.  
-¡Tojwhusaute! ¡Desgraciado!

Se lanzó de nuevo hacia el de la cicatriz, pero este interpuso su espada de plano entre el puño del enemigo y él mismo. Se escuchó el sonido del viento golpeando el metal, y con el puño intentó golpear de nuevo la cara de Tujokho, pero sintió que la presión de su espada bajaba, y vio como su puño atravesaba la cabeza de aire y humo del bersérker. Saltó hacia el lado cuando la cabeza volvió a tener su forma original evadiendo una patada cuyo sonido parecía una hoja de espada. Concentró sus energías en ese golpe y dio un fuerte ataque. Impactó, pero no cortó, simplemente mandó a volar a su enemigo. Su espada brillaba con un suave tono morado.

-De fiotoj tuñuhmo sed kij majohurcoj uhmuj kud vúsacmodko. No puedes dañarme con tus miserables armas tan fácilmente. –Dijo soltando una fuerte carcajada el ente.  
-Puede ser que aún no sea todo lo bueno que debería ser. –Sonrió Ikah sin bajar la guardia. –Pero tú no eres todo lo poderoso que piensas que eres.

Y entonces, todo sonido se detuvo. El viento se paró, las hojas dejaron de moverse, los animales, si todavía los había, habían dejado de producir sonidos… Incluso el fuego creado antes había desaparecido. Tujokho miró hacia el cielo, viendo como su oscuridad se desvanecía. Cuando iba a gritar de nuevo, una luz morada surgió del suelo, y al mirar sorprendido pudo ver varios símbolos en la tierra brillando con luz propia. Se intentó girar, pero sus pies parecían pegados a dichos dibujos, y como si se estuviera contorsionando miró hacia atrás, donde estaba Ryhn señalándolo con ambas manos y con el vial abierto.

-Lathiarón, Sello del Espectro.

La voz oscura del ninja surgió como un trueno, y un brillo cegador envolvió al elemental. Este se cubrió el rostro con los brazos y gritó con su voz doble, mientras Ikah pudo observar como empezó a desaparecer formando largas lenguas de viento. Cuando todo el cuerpo de Tujokho se había convertido en una masa de aire alrededor de los símbolos, la luz encerró el viento de su cuerpo y saltó como una estrella fugaz hacia el interior del vial vacío. Rápidamente, Ryhn tomó el corcho, tapó la botellita y le colocó un gran papel escrito encima, pegándolo al cristal. Se quedaron callados durante unos segundos, y fue cuando el aire de los pulmones de Ikah surgió en un fuerte suspiro cuando se escuchó la espada del mismo caer al suelo.

-No me esperaba que esto fuera tan difícil…  
-Tienes que concentrar mejor tus poderes… tenemos un poco de camino todavía por delante. –Contestó Ryhn mirando con sus ojos negros la luz morada del interior del vial.

Como quejándose, Ikah tomó su espada negra de nuevo. La sentía pesada, aunque miró su filo. Ya no tenía los ojos de distinto color, ya tenía de nuevo aquel rostro que tan familiar le había sido.

-Supongo que para un humano normal tanto poder sería abrumador. –Preguntó mientras guardaba su espada y se dirigía a la dorada.  
-Un poder tan grande es abrumador para cualquiera… -Contestó el ninja mirándolo. Sus ojos volvían a su tono morado típico. –Sobretodo si no se está acostumbrado.  
-¿Llevas mucho tiempo usando tus poderes divinos? –Preguntó Torom sentándose delante de Yandros con Osvívit en el regazo.  
-No me gusta usar esos poderes. –Confesó el interpelado quitándose la máscara. Se le veía algo cansado. –Agotan a cualquiera. Siempre hemos usado más nuestros poderes humanos… Aunque en tu caso es más necesario y no te cansas tanto.  
-¿Estás destrozado ahora?  
-Por supuesto que no. –Le dio un golpecito con la máscara en la cabeza acompañado de una sonrisa. –Sabe más el diablo por viejo, que por diablo.  
-Es decir, que llevas más tiempo acumulando experiencias con ese poder. –Susurró para sí el ex mercenario.  
-Exactamente… Y ahora, quiero que hagas algo especial. –La voz de Yandros se hizo dura. –Vuelve con los demás. Lo más seguro es que Tyra se esté tirando de los pelos pensando en donde estás.  
-¿Cuánto llevamos en el bosque? –Preguntó curioso mientras se levantaba.  
-¿No has visto el cielo? Casi es media noche.  
-Entonces si será mejor que me vaya. –Comenzó a caminar hacia el lindar del bosque, pero se giró de nuevo. -¿Y tú? ¿No vas a venir? Aryt también se debe de estar tirando de los pelos.  
-Iré cuando este esté a buen recaudo. –Contestó moviendo la ampolla. Torom asintió.  
-Nos veremos luego.

Los pasos del chico se fueron escuchando cada vez más lejos, hasta que el sonido del bosque cubrió al ninja como un nuevo manto. Este suspiró y, con una mano, empezó a escarbar en la tierra donde estaba sentado. No se dio cuenta de que había alguien al lado hasta que este le habló.

-Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

Saltó en su sitio como si hubiera sido un latigazo, y sacando de nuevo su ninjato, miró al recién llegado… Y suspiró cansado.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte, por favor, que no hagas eso, Ethan?  
-Oh, vamos, siempre es divertido ver a un ninja asustarse. –Contestó el ermitaño sonriendo.  
-… Me gustaría que nos dejáramos de historias al menos por una vez. ¿Qué has venido a hacer? –Preguntó Yandros guardando su arma y acercándose de nuevo. –No creo que esto sea una simple reunión familiar.  
-Por favor, me ofendes hijo. –El viejo se sentó a su lado cuando el joven volvió a su quehacer. –Quería verte.  
-Permíteme dudarlo.  
-Siempre he estado atento a ti y tus progresos.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Eres mi hijo.  
-Físicamente si, pero en el otro ámbito…  
-En el otro ámbito también me hubiera gustado haberlo sido.

Suspiró, y volvió a rascar el suelo con sus manos. Ethan le ayudó, poco a poco, con sus propias y callosas manos. Yandros sonrió.

-Curioso que uses tus manos para esto.  
-Me encanta sentir el tacto de la tierra en ellas. –Contestó el viejo sonriente. –Es refrescante, encantador… lleno de vida y energía.  
-Pensé que no te gustaba esta vida… -Dijo el joven con un susurro.

Ambos se pusieron de rodillas cuando el hoyo les obligó a bajar más las manos. El ermitaño soltó una pequeña risita.

-Al principio fue algo que no tenía muy pensado. –Explicó sin dejar de cavar. –Era como un juego… y una adivinanza a la vez.  
-Siempre te gustaron las adivinanzas. –Contestó Yandros secándose el sudor con la mano, manchándose de barro. –Y me parece que los cazos se parecen a las ollas.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?  
-Yo suelo usar adivinanzas para poner a la gente a prueba… Igual a como me enseñaste.  
-¿Has usado los acertijos que te enseñé de pequeño?  
-En muchas ocasiones. –Sonrió por primera vez el ninja, y dejó de cavar. –Creo que es suficientemente profundo.  
-Si sigues darás la vuelta al mundo.  
-Ya no tengo cinco años, Ethan. –Contestó el shinobi contrariado, pero sonrió de nuevo. –Pero quiero estar seguro, eso es todo.  
-Como todo buen ninja.  
-No, como tu me enseñaste.

El viejo suspiró con una sonrisa, y vio como Yandros metía el vial dentro del agujero. Empezaron a llenarlo de tierra de nuevo.

-Has estado espléndido hoy. –Dijo de repente el anciano. –Me enorgullece haber tenido un hijo como tu.  
-Todo lo que soy ahora se lo debo a lo que me enseñaste en su momento. –Explicó el dios de la oscuridad. –Ni en todas las vidas en las que estuve fueron tan productivas como en esta.  
-No hables de tus vidas como si fueran una feria de ganado. –Le dijo empujándole con el hombro. –Aprendiste mucho, y todo lo que hiciste ha sido para el día de hoy.  
-Reencarnarme una y otra vez para hacer que la Orden del Eclipse pudiera seguir viva, estar dispuesto a liderarla de nuevo y proteger y servir a Ikah otra vez… -Suspiró cuando taparon todo el agujero. -¿Hice bien en no descansar? Esa es una pregunta que me he hecho muchas veces, en múltiples vidas…  
-Es una pregunta muy humana para un dios. –Contestó Ethan sentándose de nuevo y mirándole con esa sonrisa suya tan característica. –Y es una pregunta muy típica incluso para los que no saben que llevan viniendo a este mundo muchas vidas. Toma. –Le tendió un trozo de papel blanco. –Para hacer el sello.

Yandros tomó el papel, lo miró un segundo y sonrió.

-Esto me recuerda cuando me enseñaste los primeros sellos. –Hablaba mientras escribía algo en el papel, con diferentes símbolos usando la sangre que surgía de un dedo en su mano.  
-Yo no te enseñé a usar tu propia sangre. –Contestó dolido pero divertido el otro. –Eso lo imaginaste tú.  
-En medio de la batalla no puedo ponerme a buscar tinta y pincel. –Dijo el ninja riendo, y dejó el sello en el lugar que acababan de llenar de arena. –Es más rápido y más poderoso.

Juntó los dedos en un sello ninja, y del papel comenzó a brotar hierba y flores, camuflando el lugar junto al resto del bosque. Relajándose, miró al viejo.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, Odla?  
-¿Ahora me llamas por mi otro nombre, pequeño Ryhn?  
-Los dos sabemos que estás tramando algo. ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Estoy preocupado.  
-¿Por quién?  
-Por todos.  
-Eso es nuevo.  
-Lo se… Sin embargo, hijo mío, este es un mundo que me he acostumbrado a querer.  
-¿No estabas del lado de la Madre?  
-Tú lo has dicho, estaba.  
-¿Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión?  
-¿Acaso un padre no puede querer ver a sus hijos seguir vivos?  
-Por desgracia, solo soy hijo tuyo a medias…  
-Lo se, pero eso no es importante.  
-¿Alguna vez culpaste a Reivaj de ser el padre de Ryhn?  
-No, pero si hubieras querido, yo hubiera sido un padre para ti.  
-Sibel nunca perdonó a Reivaj de que saliera como salí.  
-¿Revoltoso y ardiente?  
-Exacto.  
-Pero ese es tu encanto.  
-Pues si vieras a tu hija Lahr…

Ambos rieron con gracia y se miraron fijamente.

-Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, Ryhn. He visto lo que has hecho hasta ahora. Has guiado a Ikah a su despertar, y también a Lahr. Estás protegiendo a las pequeñas para que no sucumban a la furia… Es admirable todo lo que estás haciendo.  
-Solo cumplo con mi obligación. –Dijo algo contrariado Yandros. –Pero igualmente… no quiero que Chaos destruya este mundo.  
-Yo tampoco.  
-¿Nos ayudarás?  
-Ah, esa es una gran pregunta. –El ermitaño sacó unos cuantos colgantes con un diamante en ellos y se los dio. –Esto es un si, pero no.  
-Ya estamos con las adivinanzas… -El ninja tomó los colgantes. Tenían una fuerte carga energética de Odla. -¿Nos das esto y nada más?  
-Exacto… -Se levantó de su sitio y miró al cielo. –Una vez me preguntaste porqué te enseñé todo lo que sabes… bueno, eso es porque yo no puedo luchar.  
-Y por lo tanto, nos enseñas a luchar a los demás. –Recitó el joven levantándose también. -¿Para esto son los diamantes? ¿Para enseñar a luchar?  
-Exactamente. –Tomó las manos de su hijo y las estrechó, con los colgantes dentro. –Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer para ayudaros, pero no intervendré en la guerra que está por venir.  
-Lo comprendo. –Yandros sintió la calidez de las manos de Odla en las suyas propias, y sintió un fuerte impulso de sonreírle. –Lo comprendo, padre.

Ethan sonrió ampliamente al escuchar por primera vez esa palabra de labios de Yandros, y le dio un fuerte abrazo. El ninja lo secundó, sintiendo como aquella energía tan poderosa fluía hasta él con la naturalidad que tenía un árbol al alzarse entre las hierbas.

Cuando se separaron, Yandros volvió a hablar.

-Es posible que uno de tus hijos acabe muerto…  
-Se que no podrás perdonar a Calik… es decir, a Athl. –Suspiró el dios de la tierra. –Pero intenta no matarlo.  
-No puedo prometer nada.  
-Lo se.  
-Pero te prometo que seguiré mi camino tal y como me enseñaste.  
-Confío en eso. –Yandros se alejó cuando el hombre se quedó callado, y comenzó a salir del bosque. –Dale recuerdos a las niñas, diles que las echo de menos.  
-Se lo diré de tu parte.

Dio un fuerte salto, y lo único que restó del ninja fue una suave brisa. Ethan, el ermitaño, miró hacia el cielo estrellado sonriente y se sentó en el suelo de nuevo.

-Hermanas y hermanos… al fin y al cabo… creo que no estoy listo para que todo vuelva a la nada… No después de ver a estas gentes crecer y ver cómo de importantes son las vidas que ellos han tenido.

======================

-¿Y esas ropas?

La primera pregunta que Tyra le hizo le pilló por sorpresa. A aquella hora tan solo estaban despiertos la kunoichi pelirroja, su hermana rubia y el bardo (El cual seguía intentando descubrir el truco del acertijo). Cuando vieron el atuendo de Torom se extrañaron de que fuera con las mismas ropas que Yandros.

-Oh… Esto… -Se rascó la cabeza y miró la cota de malla y la camisa ninja. –Bueno… tuvimos un pequeño problema y mi ropa tuvo que ser sustituida. Nada más.

Zalakaín no le dio más importancia, pero Tyra y Aryt lo miraron con una mirada exactamente igual. Sabían que ocultaba algo.

La pelirroja suspiró y se levantó.

-¿Has cenado algo?  
-Oh… cenar… No, no he cenado, no he tenido oportunidad.  
-Te prepararé un poco de caldo, todavía queda en el fuego.

La chica sonrió un poco mientras se iba a la pequeña parte donde estaba el fuego con la marmita, mientras el ex mercenario se sentaba delante de Aryt y miraba a Zalakaín inmerso en las piedras.

-¿Todavía no lo ha conseguido?  
-No, no lo ha hecho aún… Y se ha quedado sin vino élfico. –Sonriendo, la rubia apoyó uno de sus codos en la mesa para sujetar su rostro hacia el moreno. –Y tu… ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Torom?  
-¿Yo? Entrenar con Yandros. –El tono de voz de Aryt lo ponía nervioso. Parecía que sabía algo, pero a la vez le resultaba conocido. Ella sonrió de nuevo.  
-¿A que está asquerosa la poción?

Torom la miró extrañado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero al mirarla se sorprendió aún más cuando vio que sus ojos eran dorados y no verdes.

-¿Aryt…?  
-Parece mentira que me hayas olvidado, Ikah. –La voz de Aryt era un poco más aniñada, y su sonrisa era un poco diferente. –Pero es comprensible si has despertado tus poderes hace poco.  
-¿Quién eres?  
-Sabes quien soy.

Lo sabía. Si, sabía que era alguien cercano a él, pero no sabía exactamente quien. La sonrisa de Aryt le hacía remover los recuerdos de alguna parte de su memoria, pero no le llegaba la información.

-Todavía no he llegado a tal nivel. –Dijo al final con una sonrisa Torom. –Dame un tiempo más. ¿Vale?

Ella rió y se levantó, y salió por la puerta principal dejándolo estupefacto. Zalakaín lo miró a él.

-¿Acaso dije algo malo?  
-Las mujeres, amigo mío, son tan difíciles de comprender como el intrincado modo de entender cómo puede ser que las estrellas estén en el cielo y no se nos caigan en la cabeza. –Dijo riendo el semielfo mientras la puerta volvía a abrirse. –Oh… vaya…

Por la puerta entró Yandros acompañado de una sonriente Aryt apegada a su brazo. Sus ojos volvían a ser verdes. El ninja sonrió al ver la cara de Zalakaín y se acercó a él.

-Bueno, mi señor bardo… ¿Conseguiste saber el enigma?  
-Pues fíjate tu que este enigma es un poco difícil… y necesitaría un poco más de tiempo. –Contestó Zal desafiante, pero Yandros negó con la cabeza.  
-Hace tiempo que se puso el sol, has perdido la apuesta.

Disgustado, el bardo echó las piedras sobre la mesa y, con movimientos algo bruscos, sacó de su zurrón una hermosa botella de cristal pardo llena de licor rojizo, y lo dejó encima de la tabla donde estaban ambos.

-Acepto mi derrota, aunque con reticencia. ¿Cuál era el truco? –Preguntó enfurruñado Zalakaín.

Yandros soltó una pequeña risa y se sentó delante de él, mientras que Tyra volvía con un plato lleno de sopa para Torom (Que también se había sentado cerca para verlo todo). El ninja tomó las piedras y las colocó en forma de estrella, señalando las cuatro piedras en cada línea, formando cinco líneas.

-Y así es como se hace. –Dijo Aryt riendo mientras Zal miraba atónito la figura rascándose la cabeza bajo el sombrero.  
-Esto es… es tan sumamente simple… y a la vez tan difícil de pensar… -La voz de Zalakaín parecía salir sin mucha fuerza. -¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes? No lo entiendo…  
-Estarías pensando en la fiesta de despedida de soltería de Sikoth. –Contestó Tyra riendo, mientras Torom la miraba.  
-¿Despedida de soltería? ¿Cuándo?  
-Mañana. –Dijo el bardo suspirando. –Tengo unos amigos que nos han hecho un muy buen precio. Solo me faltaba convencerte a ti.  
-Bueno, no se si deberíamos… -Dijo Torom, pero suspiró. –Sin embargo, si todos habéis decidido que si…  
-Si, lo hemos decidido. –Zalakaín se cruzó de brazos. –Solo a Sikoth no le parece buena idea, pero nadie le va a preguntar al novio.

Las risas volvieron a sonar, y Yandros sacó de su zurrón una bolsa de cuero tintineante.

-Usad este dinero para preparar la fiesta.  
-¿Y este gesto tan galante? –Preguntó el juglar extrañado.  
-Ya te he ganado la botella de vino. Yo ya estoy tranquilo. –Contestó el dios de la oscuridad sonriendo mientras tomaba la botella.  
-Ah, mira tu que bonito.

Las risas se pudieron escuchar hasta un poco más avanzada la noche.

======================

Al día siguiente, cuando todos habían despertado, se repartieron las tareas una vez más. Sin embargo las tareas iban a ser para preparar la fiesta de esa noche. Zalakaín fue junto a Agustin y Koru, que querían ver cómo eran las bailarinas, a hablar con la troupe de Juglares. Mientras tanto, Torom había salido a entrenarse por su cuenta mientras Yandros se ocupaba de Aryt. Zul había salido con Orfeo para seguir sus estudios, frente a las quejas del chico lobo. Jason, Sikoth y las dos gemelas empezaban a preparar el lugar para que pudieran hacer el espectáculo. Los cuatro que se habían quedado en la casa llevaban varias tablas para hacerlas mesas y preparaban taburetes para la ocasión, y muchas de las cosas se estaban preparando fuera para el grupo más grande, el de los chicos, mientras que la fiesta femenina sería en el interior. Los caballetes para poner las tablas donde irían los alimentos y las bebidas se dispusieron para que pareciera que fueran a dejar espacio para el espectáculo, mientras que en el interior se cerraban las cortinas para que ninguno de los dos bandos pudiera ver la fiesta del otro grupo.

Tyra estaba llevando un par de caballetes cuando una sombra pasó por encima de la casa. Cuando miró al cielo, dejó caer las maderas al suelo al ver a un enorme dragón de escamas azules que estaba aterrizando relativamente cerca de la casa. Con una mano en su espada, pudo ver como dos figuras bajaban desde el lomo del dragón. Uno llevaba ropas extrañas, muy parecidas a las que llevaba Yandros en su momento, con el cabello rojo como el fuego tapándole un ojo y con una katana a la espalda, mientras que el otro era un caballero con una armadura completa azul semejante a la forma de un dragón. No se le veía el rostro detrás del yelmo con forma de testa dagoviana.

Sin embargo, antes de que la kunoichi se diera cuenta, el pelirrojo se había colocado delante de ella y tomaba su mano en actitud galante. Llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho bajo un gran flequillo de cabello rojo, y su sonrisa intentaba ser seductora a la par que parecía amenazadora.

-Con cien viajes en monta, sin perder rumbo ni memoria, en ningún otro sitio encontraría tu belleza carmesí ensoñadora.

La voz del hombre era fuerte, con un muy marcado acento extranjero, y las palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Tyra, la cual tragó saliva mientras el rostro se le volvía rojo como el fuego.

-¿Perdón…?  
-Oh, mis palabras hacen que te quedes sin aliento. –Dijo el recién llegado llevando una de sus manos a su frente sin dejar de mirarla con el ojo amarillo descubierto. –Pero no te preocupes hermosa, pues todo lo que tenemos que decir se lo puede llevar el viento.

La chica pestañeó con fuerza, confundida por la sonrisa elegante del pelirrojo. Había entendido perfectamente lo que le quería decir, pero no entendía porqué se lo tenía que decir a ella. Se soltó la mano para empezar a acicalarse el cabello y miraba para todas partes, buscando cualquier otra cosa que poder mirar que no fuera aquel lunático, pero la única persona que había cerca era Lyra y estaba algo alejada.

-Esto… ¿Sois un bardo…?  
-¿Bardo? No, solo soy un samurai, un guerrero del amor que busca la felicidad allí por donde vaya y… -La frase se quedó muerta por un fuerte golpe que recibió el que hablaba desde detrás, dado por una vaina de espada. Se giró enfadado. -¡¿Por qué haces eso?!

El que había golpeado había sido el caballero con la armadura en forma de dragón, el cual tenía en la mano una espada enfundada (La cual había sido el artífice del golpe al pelirrojo). El yelmo hacía que solo se pudiera ver los ojos esmeralda detrás del metal. Sin embargo no habló.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo. –Dijo el pelirrojo poniendo sus manos en la cintura. -¿Por qué siempre tienes que interponerte? –Se quedó callado unos segundos mientras el de la armadura guardaba en su cinto la espada. -¿Solo por eso?

La kunoichi alzó una ceja al ver como el sujeto de la armadura no hablaba. Su instinto le hizo rozar de nuevo su katana aunque por alguna razón intuía que no necesitaría utilizarla, pues el ambiente no era para nada agresivo. Fue entonces cuando Lyra llegó hasta ellos corriendo algo extrañada.

-Tyra… ¿Qué ocurre…? –Pero su voz se apagó cuando vio al gran dragón azul, el cual giraba su cabeza para poder verla mejor. Pudo ver como sus ojos verde esmeralda reflejaban la escena incluso desde la distancia.

Mientras tanto, el hombre de la armadura llevó sus manos al yelmo para quitárselo, dejando caer una cascada de cabellos blancos y mostrando su rostro, duro aunque joven, y sus ojos verde jade. Movió los labios mirando al pelirrojo, como si estuviera hablando, pero no surgió palabra alguna de su garganta.

-No, no estoy siendo ofensivo. –Dijo el pelirrojo entonces. El albino movió de nuevo los labios frunciendo un poco los ojos. –Tampoco la he invitado a ir al huerto. –Una vez más, el de ojos verdes movió los labios. -¿Qué te esperabas, que me pusiera falda y bailara el hula hula? –Y acompañando la frase, el pelirrojo levantó los brazos y movió sus caderas en círculos.

El silencio se instauró, hasta que las dos chicas estallaron en carcajadas al mismo tiempo. El pelirrojo las miró, todavía con los brazos en alto, mientras que el albino soltaba un suspiro.

-Lo siento. –La kunoichi pelirroja se quitó una lágrima que había surgido del ataque de risa y se relajó un poco. Lyra se sujetaba al brazo de ella para no perder el equilibrio. –Es que eres muy gracioso.  
-¡Ya lo creo que soy gracioso! –Dijo el samurai bajando uno de sus brazos mientras que el otro señalaba al sol. –Pero soy mucho mejor en la ca… -Un segundo golpe, esta vez producido por el yelmo en forma de dragón, hizo que volviera a callarse, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos y agachándose en cuclillas soltando gemiditos de dolor. El de cabellos blancos suspiró de nuevo y miró a las gemelas.  
Os pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi compañero. -Los labios del joven se movieron, pero las palabras se escucharon en la mente de ambas, lo que hizo que las dos lo miraran extrañadas. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que les había hablado por telepatía, aunque les resultó extraño que moviera sus labios al hacerlo.  
-No tiene que disculparse. –Se adelantó la pelirroja e hizo una inclinación al albino. –Ha sido muy divertido. –Luego miró hacia abajo, al pelirrojo, y le guiñó un ojo. –Sabía de qué hablabas, pero yo no puedo hacer ñiquiñiqui contigo.  
-¿Y qué es ñiquiñiqui, hermana…? –Inquirió Lyra curiosa.  
-Algún día lo sabrás… -Murmuró Tyra roja como una amapola. Se adelantó unos pasos, aún algo temerosa de la presencia del dragón tan cercano, y levantó una mano para estrecharla. –Soy Tyra Derdim, shinobi de Celes, un placer conocerles.  
-¿Derdim? –Preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo mirándola desde abajo. Se levantó y, con sus casi dos metros de altura, la miró con una mano en la barbilla, muy cerca del rostro. –¿Por casualidad no conocerás a un mocoso con una espada dorada llamado Tontón?  
Tontón no, Torom… -La voz telepática del albino parecía cansada.  
-¿Estás seguro? ¿Torom? ¿No era Tontón? –Dijo mirando a su compañero, y regresó su mirada a la pelirroja. –No tienes rasgos parecidos a los de ese crío…  
-¿Acaso conocen a Torom? –La chica se retiró un mechón de su cabello rojizo y se quedó pensativa. Intentó hacer memoria para recordar algo que su esposo le hubiera dicho de sus tiempos de mercenario, pero no pudo ubicarlos.  
-¡Eh! ¡¿Ahora intentas seducir a mi mujer con tus bailes sensuales, Onizuka?!

Todos se giraron hacia donde provenía la voz, y pudieron ver como Torom estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes no muy lejos de ahí. Se levantó con una sonrisa mientras que los dos recién llegados lo miraban también sonrientes. La cabeza del dragón azul estaba echada ahora en el suelo como si quisiera descansar.

Cuando estuvo casi al lado, la mano del pelirrojo pasó por debajo de los brazos de Tyra y, tomándola de la cintura, la acercó a él.

-¿Tu mujer? Esta mujer es mucho para ti, chaval, que todavía debes estar chupándote el dedo. –Dijo mientras no dejaba de reír. –Vamos, va, no sigas haciendo bromas, Tontón.

Tyra antepuso sus manos en el pecho del hombre para apartarlo de él y volteaba para poder salir de su rango, aunque parecía que no quería acercarse más. El ex mercenario frunció un poco el ceño y cuando estaba al lado de todos se puso los brazos en jarras.

-Si es mucho para mi, es muchísimo para ti, Tuerto. Es mucha mujer para alguien que perdió la virginidad con un pastel de chocolate.  
-¡Mira lo bravucón que nos ha salido el niño! –Dijo fuerte el llamado "tuerto" soltando a Tyra y tomando esta vez del cuello con un brazo a Torom. -¿Crees que deberíamos enseñarle modales? –Comentó mientras le despeinaba el cabello con su otra mano.  
Empezaste tu… -Pudieron escuchar la voz telepática de nuevo. – Así que no te esfuerces, te lo tienes merecido.  
-Tantos años sin sentir tus manos de pianista, Onizuka. –Soltó Torom medio mareado mientras se soltaba del abrazo del pelirrojo. –Deberías disculparte por tu boca sucia delante de las damas.  
-¿Años? ¿Ya hace tanto? –Rió el Tuerto llamado Onizuka. –Si hasta parece que seas un proyecto de hombre y todo.  
-¿Y esas disculpas? –Dijo Torom soltándose de la tortura del pelirrojo.  
No le hagas caso, Torom. Ya lo conoces. -El albino abrazó al ex mercenario con fuerza. – Si que has crecido, casi no te reconocí a primera vista.  
-Y tú, sin embargo, no has cambiado en absoluto. -Dijo separándose el moreno. -Solo el viejo tigre se ve algo más adulto físicamente, e igual de huele faldas.

En ese momento fue cuando todos vieron como la cabeza del dragón se levantaba un poco y miraba al grupo, como sin ganas. Torom pareció no estar sorprendido e inclinó la cabeza un poco.

-Mis respetos, señora. Veo que para usted los años tampoco son crueles.

El dragón lo miró con una sonrisa que mostró varias filas de dientes, y al abrir la boca las kunoichis tuvieron miedo de que se quedaran sin el chico.

-Los cachorros humanos cambiáis mucho en poco tiempo. -Surgió una poderosa voz femenina desde la garganta del dragón. -Pero hueles igual que entonces.  
-¡A ver si te bañas! -Gritó riendo el pelirrojo mientras que el albino también soltaba alguna sonrisa.  
-A ver si te voy a tener que lavar a ti la boca con jabón. -Le contestó Torom con una mueca de enfado, pero volvió su atención a las dos chicas. Se acercó a su esposa y la tomó de la mano. –Les presento a Tyra, como bien he dicho antes es mi esposa, y ella es mi cuñada, Lyra de Celes.

La morena saludó con una vocecilla algo asustadiza, dando una graciosa reverencia con las manos sobre su pecho a cada uno de los recién llegados. Cuando le tocó el turno al dragón, este sopló desde sus fosas nasales haciendo que el cabello de todos se moviera como si fuera un vendaval. Lyra se puso un poco pálida.

Encantado de conoceros. Soy Ankar Einor, caballero del dragón. -Estrechó con una sonrisa el telépata las manos de Tyra y después de Lyra. - Y el que no deja de decir tonterías es Onizuka Derakainu, mi compañero.  
-El gusto es nuestro. -Sonrió la pelirroja mientras la morena ofrecía su mano al samurai con cierto temblor.  
-¡Oe! ¡Torom! ¡¿Donde andas?! -La voz de Koru se escuchó a lo lejos, y se giraron todos para ver como el grupo que había ido a donde los juglares regresaba. -¿Dónde estás, so vago? Que seas el jefe no significa que puedas...

Pero la voz de Koru se murió en sus labios al ver al dragón, una expresión que Agustín imitó y que Zalakaín por poco no la iguala.

-¡Mecachis, un dragón grandototote!

El dragón soltó otro bufido desde su nariz que hizo que el sombrero del bardo cayera al suelo y que los cabellos de los tres recién llegados parecieran ramas al viento.

-¿Un dragón qué? –Preguntó con voz profunda el cerúleo ser.  
-¡Y encima habla!  
-Agustín... no seas maleducado... –Dijo Koru mientras, impresionado, miraba las escamas perfectas del color del cielo que tenía el dragón, destelleando con los rayos del sol. -¿Cuánto podría valer un puñado de esas escamas?  
-Koru, mejor no preguntes esas cosas... –La voz del semielfo pareció algo asustadiza. –Se de buena tinta que a los dragones no les gustan esas preguntas...  
-Le pido disculpas, señora... –Torom parecía ahora un poco asustado, pues pensaba que perfectamente podría el dragón comerse a Koru. –También en mi grupo hay alguien quien aparte de no tener pelos en la cara, no los tiene en la lengua.

El largo cuello del dragón se movió hacia el nuevo trío, hasta que se quedó justo delante de Agustín y de Koru, y abrió la boca como si estuviera sonriendo.

-Creo que debería tomarme un tentempié...  
Madre, no los asustes. -Riendo, Ankar se acercó al cuello de la dragona y lo acarició con su mano. - Ella es Angelus, la dragona azul.

La dragona volvió a soplar por sus orificios nasales para empujar al chico del búho y a Agustín, que se habían quedado pálidos como cirios. Con rapidez, el primero se levantó para hablar hacia la casa, donde Sikoth y Jason estaban mirando por la ventana boquiabiertos.

-¡Jason! ¡Sikoth! ¡Venid, corred! –Dijo agitando los brazos. -¡Un dragón que habla como mujer sexy y que nos quiere comer ha aparecido!

El nuevo soplido hizo que Koru cayera de boca en el suelo, pero al girarse se encontró con que la enorme bestia abría sus alas.

-Voy a ir a dar una vuelta. –Explicó la dragona mirando al albino. Este le acarició el morro con un rostro calmado y sonriente. –Quiero ver el terreno en el que estamos.

Dio unos fuertes bandazos con sus alas, haciendo que mucho aire los moviera mientras Agustín saltaba con los ojos iluminados y Koru intentaba buscar a Zul para ver aquello. Lyra se despedía con la mano de la dragona mientras esta alzaba el vuelo. Torom fue golpeado entonces por Onizuka.

-Eh, nos vas a invitar a un trago. ¿Verdad? Porque veo que estáis preparando una fiesta.  
-A ti no se te escapa nunca el aire de fiesta. ¿Verdad? –Dijo el ex mercenario mientras se acercaban Sikoth y Jason con utensilios para la hora de comer, aunque algo temblorosos.

Mientras Torom presentaba a los dos recién llegados, todos empezaron a preparar una de las mesas del jardín para comer ahí. Los dos invitados pusieron comida desde sus zurrones, pero fue Zalakaín el único que se percató de que las provisiones que traían ellos dos eran de viajeros o soldados de campaña.

-Recuerdo aquella vez que Torom bebió un chupito de una bebida llamada Grog y se emborrachó como una doncella. –Rió Onizuka mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda al susodicho. Este lo miró algo dolido.  
-Eh, que ahora podría beber tanto hasta emborracharte a ti. Además, no es culpa mía, me disteis eso a los catorce. Normal que me emborrachara.  
-Excusas, y por lo otro, mejor que sigas soñando Tontón.  
-Bueno, seguro que ahora si aguantaría, ahora que se convirtió en Ik… -Pero Koru se quedó callado cuando el codo de su hermano le hizo perder el aire. -… Hijo de tu real madre…  
-No insultes a las madres, Koru. Es de mala educación frente a invitados. –Rió Zalakaín, y se giró para ver como Agustín miraba la resplandeciente armadura del albino.  
-¡Vaya! ¡Como brilla! –La tocó con el dedo mientras podía, ahora que su hermana no estaba cerca y con una mirada de cachorrito. -¿De donde has sacado este espejo?  
No es un espejo, es una armadura… -Extrañado, el de cabellos blancos miró a Torom. – ¿No lleváis vosotros acaso? Te enseñamos a llevar siempre aunque fuera una cota de mallas, Torom.  
-Esto… Claro que llevo. –Dijo enseñando el interpelado la malla que ahora llevaba bajo la camisa shinobi. –No olvidaré nunca las enseñanzas de mis primeros maestros, así que no me regañes, papá Ankar.

Algunos rieron, pero fueron las gemelas las únicas que no lo hicieron abiertamente. Prepararon algo de comida para el momento mientras que la voz telepática del albino volvió a sonar de nuevo.

Me alegro de eso… al menos nos hemos podido ver antes de irnos.  
-¿Tan pronto os vais? Pero si acabáis de llegar al pueblo. –Contestó extrañada Tyra.  
-Se refiere a irnos del continente. –Contestó ahora el pelirrojo samurai. –En un par de días nos marcharemos a las tierras de donde venimos.  
-¿De donde sois? –Preguntó curioso Sikoth. -¿De qué zona de Mimir provenís? El acento que tenéis ambos… bueno, usted, señor Onizuka, es uno desconocido para mi.  
-No somos de Mimir. –Dijo el del parche. –Pero hemos estado unos años yendo y viniendo. Un auténtico coñazo, la verdad.  
-La primera vez que los vi, tenía yo catorce años. –Explicó Torom.  
-Si, por aquel entonces parecía que no sabía como sujetar una espada. –Rió el pelirrojo de nuevo y le dio un golpe en la espalda. –Tuve que explicarle que la parte que corta era la que hacía daño y no la que se debía sujetar a este piltrafilla.  
-Pero cuando ya supe como hacerlo, me dejasteis a mi aire. –Dijo el ex mercenario. –Sois muy escurridizos, solo he oído de vosotros de vez en cuando… aunque algunas cosas no muy buenas. ¿Qué ha traído al Tigre y al Dragón de vuelta a Mimir?  
-Simple inspección. –Contestó Onizuka con un movimiento de la mano para quitarle importancia.  
Nos mandaron a investigar qué estaba pasando por este continente. -El albino parecía el más centrado de los dos, también el más diplomático. – Los sabios están preocupados, predicen que va a haber una gran guerra aquí, y hemos venido a comprobarlo.  
-Y al saber que si la va a haber, es tiempo de poner pies en polvorosa. –Secundó el pelirrojo.  
-Al menos hay gente con inteligencia y no metida en líos. –Suspiró Jason pasando algo de la comida hacia los demás.  
-No te equivoques niño. –Dijo entonces el pelirrojo con una sonrisa algo siniestra. –Nos vamos porque somos demasiado bestias para estar aquí. Si llego a estar aquí, hasta los dioses me temerían.  
-Doy fe de ello. –Contestó Torom, y todos rieron por el doble sentido de las palabras.  
No nos permiten entrar en guerras que no nos pertenecen. -Contestó el albino después de las risas. – Aunque aquí trabajemos como mercenarios, tenemos nuestros propios reinos.  
-Que humildes sois, señor albino. –Contestó Zalakaín entonces. –Me encantaría poder visitar vuestras tierras alguna vez. ¿Están muy lejos, señor Einor?  
Lejos. Tan lejos que ni los barcos de Mimir podrían llevarte ahí. -El caballero le puso una mano en el hombro. – Nosotros podemos venir gracias al vuelo de dragón. Puede que en alguna otra vida aparezcas allí.  
-No me mate antes de tiempo, señor. Tengo ganas de vivir muchos años más.  
-Aún recuerdo la cara de Tontón la primera vez que entramos en batalla junto a Angelus. –Rió el pelirrojo.  
Fue culpa tuya. Te dije que le explicaras la misión, pero no, tu tuviste que decirle que era una sorpresa. -El albino lo miró serio. – Normal que después tuviera pesadillas cuando quemamos aquel templo lleno de asesinos.  
-Gracias por recordarme eso, Tuerto. –El golpe de Torom fue esta vez con algo de fuerza mientras desde la casa salía Yandros. –A ver si tienes valor a decirlo con mi amigo ese de ahí atrás.

Todos miraron como el shinobi se sentaba en un sitio libre, y a su lado se sentaba Aryt sonriendo a sus hermanas. El ninja los miró con los ojos bien abiertos y habló.

-Vaya… ¿Qué hacen aquí el Tigre Carmesí y el Dragón Zafiro?

Jason miró extrañado a los dos invitados. Había escuchado esos nombres en tabernas durante los viajes, y siempre envueltos en algún tipo de escaramuzas. Zalakaín también había escuchado sobre esos dos nombres. Mercenarios, y buenos, especializados en ataques relámpago, pero nunca se esperaría encontrárselos ahí. El silencio parecía volverse incómodo hasta que el pelirrojo soltó otra carcajada.

-Coño, si que somos famosos. –Tomó su vaso y lo llenó de un líquido de su botella personal. –No sabía que hasta aquí habían llegado nuestros apodos.  
-Tan famosos que hasta de escucharlos, me entran espasmos por todo el cuerpo. –Dijo sonriente Aryt desde el lado del dios de la oscuridad.  
-¿Ya puedes caminar bien Aryt? –Preguntó Jason llenando su vaso de agua. –Deberías reposar un poco más.  
-El caminar me hace bien para que no se me atrofien los músculos. Soy una kunoichi, y Yandros lo ha aprobado. –Le contestó la rubia atándose sus cabellos en una cola de caballo.  
-Yo conozco maneras de quitar la atrofia muscular, preciosa. –El samurai la miró con una sonrisa elegante. –Y además es tonificante.  
Onizuka, deja de flirtear. ¿No te has dado cuenta por lo que ha dicho el chico que está herida? -Regañó el caballero, mientras el regañado suspiraba y volvía a su posición para hablarle al oído a Torom.  
-Nunca me deja divertirme. Ya ves que no ha cambiado en todos estos años.  
-Y que lo digas. –Rió el ex mercenario. –Pero ya hace bien en atarte en corto.  
-¿Tu también te pones de su parte?

Mientras esos dos reían, Ankar se giró a Yandros.

Sabes quienes somos, pero nosotros no sabemos nada de ti. ¿Tienes nombre?  
-Como vosotros, también tengo un apodo. A mi me conocen como el Zorro Negro.

Era la primera vez que algunos escuchaban ese nombre, pero los dos recién llegados se quedaron callados al instante y mirándolo. Zalakaín hizo lo mismo. Había escuchado también sus historias sobre ese apodo y, además, muchas canciones de compañeros de oficio le habían dado una idea de cómo sería. "Menudas sorpresas, una detrás de otra…" pensó el semielfo. Algunos, extrañados, miraron para ambos lados.

Es un placer conocer a alguien de su calibre, Zorro Negro. -Dijo el albino con una inclinación de cabeza.  
-Lo mismo digo, Dragón Zafiro. Escuché mucho de vosotros. –Contestó el ninja.  
-Yo también. –Soltó Zalakaín con una sonrisa. –Se dice que no os importa tanto el dinero como la misión que hacéis.  
-Bah, paparruchas. –Rió el pelirrojo. –Donde haya buena bebida es donde estaré, y como este… -Señaló a Ankar. –No me deja solo para que no mate a nadie, pues también viene conmigo.  
-Entonces… ¿Qué os parece si venís a la fiesta de esta noche? –Preguntó Aryt con una sonrisa. Todos la miraron. –Es una despedida de soltería y habrá mujeres, vino y música.  
-¿Vino, mujeres y música? –La oreja de Onizuka se movió como la de un perro. –Esta noche nos quedamos aquí.  
Pero…  
-No hay peros que valgan, no podemos ser tan descorteses de rechazar esa oferta.  
Lo único que quieres es divertirte.  
-Eso es una burda y vulgar mentira. –Contestó el samurai ofendido. –También quiero meterla en caliente, cantar, bailar y reírme del Tontón.

Ante las palabras del samurai todos rieron, y el caballero asintió derrotado.

Pero deberás ayudar en la fiesta.

La comida fue frugal pero muy entretenida, hablando de los primeros pasos de Torom como mercenario y de algunas ocurrencias de sus compañeros y de Yandros. Aventuras, las llamaba el del parche. A media tarde, cuando ya casi todo estaba preparado, llegó la troupe de juglares al lugar. El bardo salió a recibirles mientras que algunos miraban interesados a los gitanos, pero las dos personas más apartadas se pusieron coloradas. Sikoth y Lyra parecía que no querían estar ahí en ese mismo instante, pero aún más cuando unas cuantas chicas se acercaron, tomaron a la morena de los brazos y se la llevaron al interior de la casa.

-Es costumbre el que los novios no se vean a partir de la tarde. –Contó el semielfo al extrañado novio. –Así que yo también te dejo.  
-¿No vas a estar en la fiesta?  
-Si, pero yo seré uno de los que toquen música dentro. –Le dio un codazo y le guiñó un ojo. –Así cuido de tu chica, que no haya ningún maromo que quiera quitártela.

Mientras Sikoth gritaba al bardo, todos los demás fueron preparando el lugar. Trajeron comidas y bebidas que habían podido comprar en el pueblo, mientras que los gitanos se preparaban con los instrumentos. Violines y tambores estaban siendo colocados entre las mesas y la entrada de la casa, mientras que varias mujeres iban y venían desde dentro de la edificación. Una gran carpa se montó en la parte externa, a la vez que varias pequeñas tiendas de campaña y algunas personas metían ropas de vivos colores. La sorpresa se pintó en los rostros de Zul y Orfeo al llegar al lugar y encontrarse todo aquel tinglado.

-¿Ha llegado un circo al pueblo y yo no me he enterado? –Preguntó Zul, pero se quedó callado cuando una de las gitanas con menos ropa se acercó a ellos y tomó de las manos a Orfeo.  
-Tú eres una niña muy mona, y no deberías de estar aquí, si no dentro, con las demás.  
-¿Cómo…? ¿Las demás…?

Pero antes de que dijera nada, la voz cantarina de la gitana soltó una risita y se la llevó hacia el interior de la casa, dejando a Zul pasmado ante el espectáculo. Fue Jason el que le dio un golpe en el hombro llevando una cesta de manzanas.

-¿Estás bien Zul?  
-Esto… No lo se… -Se rascó un poco la cabeza y miró a Jason. –No se qué debo de hacer en situaciones así, la verdad.  
-¿Situaciones como cuales? ¿Una despedida de soltería?  
-Si, exacto…  
-Bueno, tu solo disfruta de la fiesta. ¿Vale?  
-¿Y cómo se disfruta en una fiesta que está destinada a la decadencia y la perversidad humana?

Jason miró unos segundos extrañado a Zul, y después se rió.

-Orfeo te está metiendo cosas muy raras en la cabeza. ¿Eh?  
-¡No! Yo solo dije lo que me ha dicho ella.  
-Ay que niño… Toma, lleva esto con el resto de cestas. –Le dijo mientras le pasaba el cesto de manzanas.  
-Por cierto Jason. –Pies de Fuego se giró a Zul extrañado. -¿Qué es "decadencia"?

En el interior, Lyra pensaba que iba a vomitar de los nervios. La habían llevado hasta una de las habitaciones entre unas cuantas gitanas, y allí estaba ella, sentada en una silla viendo como sus dos hermanas reían al sacar ropas que parecían rituales de los trovadores. Las chicas que habían entrado con ellas, bailarinas también, habían dicho que iban a vestirla para la ocasión, pero toda la ropa que sacaban y ponían sobre la mesa era de colores tan vivos y estrafalarios que no podía creerse dentro de ellos. Solo pudieron mirar hacia otro lado cuando Orfeo entró en la habitación y se sentó al lado de Tyra, preguntándole qué estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando fue puesta al tanto, dos de las gitanas asintieron, levantaron a la kunoichi morena y con manos expertas la despojaron de sus ropas, dejándola desnuda frente a sus hermanas y la niña. El rostro de Orfeo era de pura curiosidad, mientras que Aryt se reía y Tyra daba gracias de que no fuera su despedida. Las chicas vistieron a Lyra con un pantalón bombacho de color verde luminoso, a juego con una camisa de mangas largas y anchas, que solo llegaba a taparle media espalda y el busto, dejando al aire el ombligo de la morena. Roja como un tomate se vio en el espejo, pero antes de decir nada las dos chicas ya le estaban desvistiendo de nuevo.

Vestidos y ropajes que nunca había visto fueron pasando por su cuerpo, vistiéndolo para instantes después desaparecer mientras las chicas reían. En una ocasión pidió que le dieran un respiro y, ataviada con una camisa de hombre nada más, se sentó con sus hermanas y la pequeña niña.

-Esto es tan vergonzoso… -Dijo mientras veía como las chicas seguían buscando ropas. Sus dos hermanas rieron.  
-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Aryt mirándola divertida. –Es tu fiesta de despedida, a partir de ahora solo tendrás ojos para el matrimonio y nada más. ¿Qué hay de malo en divertirte antes?  
-Tengo una visión diferente de qué es la diversión, Aryt… -Suspiró la morena. –Pero… ¿Por qué tengo que vestirme?  
-La tradición dice que la novia debe de estar bien vestida, por eso están haciendo eso, o eso nos han dicho. –Explicó Tyra. –Así que no te quejes, que te pondrán muy guapa.  
-Esa tradición no la entiendo para nada… Aunque he leído mucho sobre eso. –Puntualizó Orfeo mientras se rascaba la cabeza como si no pudiera entenderlo.

Antes de que replicara, las gitanas tomaron de nuevo a Lyra y le arrancaron literalmente la camisa de hombre para ponerle otro vestido. En esta ocasión eran unos pantalones bombachos de color morado y negro, y unas mangas cortas que tan solo escondían sus pechos. En esta ocasión, las juglares sonrieron y dieron el visto bueno, y sentaron a la kunoichi en una silla mientras empezaban a cepillarle el pelo.

-¿Esto le pasará también a Sikoth? –Preguntó Lyra mientras veía en un espejo como le hacían largas trenzas.  
-¿Sikoth es el novio? –Preguntó una de las gitanas. Cuando asintió, sonrió. –No, no exactamente. A él le espera otra sorpresita.

En el exterior, todo estaba preparado para que empezara la fiesta. El grupo de chicos se había sentado al lado de las mesas, mientras que Zalakaín hablaba con Bashir, el que parecía líder de aquel grupo nómada. Habían unas cuantas chicas que estaban caminando entre los chicos, lanzando miradas pícaras y haciendo sonrojar a más de uno, hasta que el semielfo se dirigió a la casa y se metió en ella.

Bashir se acercó al grupo.

-Buenas noches, caballeros, y gracias por dejar que nuestro espíritu guíe esta noche en esta hermosa celebración de despedida de soltería. –Juntó las manos con una sonrisa. –En estos tiempos tan aciagos nada me hace más feliz que ver a dos personas amarse tanto como para juntarse en sagrado matrimonio. Por eso os quiero preguntar… ¿Quién es el afortunado novio?

Algo temeroso, Sikoth, sentado al lado de Jason, se levantó colorado como un tomate. El gitano rió y se acercó a él.

-Bien, bien, mi querido amigo. ¿Tu nombre?  
-Sikoth…  
-Encantado de conocerte, Sikoth, y permíteme darte la enhorabuena por tu futura boda. –Mientras hablaba, caminaba con él hacia casi la puerta de la casa.  
-Muchas gracias.  
-¿Conoces nuestras costumbres?  
-La verdad es que no. Me asombró que no me dejaran ver a mi novia y se la llevaran, pero me dijeron que era eso, una tradición.  
-Exacto. Nosotros tenemos la tradición de que el novio solo puede ver a la novia en la noche de sus despedidas antes de empezar la fiesta, y solo en ese momento hasta el día siguiente. ¿Podrás cumplir ese trato?  
-Bueno…  
-¡Di que si coño! –Gritó alguien desde el grupo.  
-¡Vamos, queremos ver a las señoritas! –Gritó otra voz.  
-Creo que si… antes de que esos de ahí atrás me quieran matar. –Dijo riendo nervioso el novio. Bashir también rió.  
-Perfecto, mi buen amigo. Entonces… Te enseñaré a tu novia antes de la fiesta.

El gitano señaló hacia la puerta de la casa, y al abrirse se pudo ver a dos de las chicas que habían estado con Lyra danzando suavemente con una tercera en el centro. Cuando salieron, Sikoth perdió la respiración al ver a su prometida vestida con los suaves pantalones bombachos morados y negros, que a cada movimiento podían mostrar parte de sus piernas y nalgas, y la corta camisa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pues solo ocultaban los pechos y parte de los brazos en la misma fina tela violeta. Llevaba un chal encima para intentar tapar su cuerpo, pero lejos de hacerlo daba más énfasis a su figura. La guinda de la presentación de la chica era su cabello, peinado y trenzado en multitud de pequeñas trenzas y juntadas todas en una, haciendo una especie de bufanda para su cuello de cisne, y una tiara en su frente con algunos cascabeles.

Desde el grupo de los hombres se pudo escuchar un largo "Oooooh" de admiración, mientras que Sikoth parecía ser fuego de lo rojo que estaba. Habían maquillado a Lyra lo justo para realzar sus ojos verdes y afilarlos como si fueran de animal, mientras que las mejillas, detrás de algo de polvo maquillador, no dejaban ver el sonrojo que las orejas delataban.

-Estoy… ¿Guapa…? –Preguntó la morena sin casi poder mirarle a los ojos. Sikoth tragó saliva.  
-Estás deslumbrante.  
-Lo está. ¿Verdad? –Dijo la voz de Zalakaín desde detrás de la chica. –Pero por desgracia, aquí es donde los caminos se separan.

Dos de las chicas con menos ropa tomaron por cada brazo a Sikoth mientras que llevaban a Lyra hacia dentro de la casa.

-Te lo cuidaremos muy bien. –Cantarinas, las voces de las dos gitanas hicieron que Sikoth se pusiera aún más rojo.  
-Y nosotros cuidaremos de ella. –Dijo el bardo guiñándole un ojo mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente. –Disfrutad de la noche.

Y al cerrarse la puerta, las dos gitanas giraron a Sikoth para encontrarse con que había una silla solitaria alejada del resto de compañeros. Extrañado y lleno de nerviosismo, se dejó guiar hasta dicha silla y lo sentaron. Las dos chicas pasaron por detrás suyo, haciéndole sentir unos pañuelos de seda por su rostro, hasta que se perdieron de vista, obligándole a mirar hacia donde estaban los invitados. Pudo ver como las miradas de todos se posaban en algo (o alguien) que estaba desplazándose por detrás de él. A su derecha apareció Bashir apoyando la mano en el hombro del mago.

-Bueno, mi joven amigo. Ahora que has visto a tu princesa vestida como tal, viene ahora tu despedida a la soltería. A partir de ahora solo tendrás ojos para tu matrimonio, y esperemos que los tengas durante mucho tiempo más… -Abrió los brazos y señaló a los demás invitados. –Por lo que esta noche es, en teoría, tu última noche de libertad. ¡Disfrútala!

Los violines y laúdes empezaron a sonar, y Bashir se apartó un poco para dar espacio a una muchacha de ropajes rojos y negros, una larga falda y unas mangas muy anchas, con muchos cascabeles y moneditas doradas en la cintura de la falda y el final de las mangas. Dejaba muy a la vista su vientre, pues la parte de arriba solo le tapaba los pechos y las mangas, y la falda tan solo por encima de la pelvis. Cuando la música empezó a sonar con más consistencia, la chica empezó a bailar delante de Sikoth y de espaldas al resto de hombres. Los pasos eran gráciles pero sensuales, hasta que empezó a dar vueltas sobre si misma, mostrando sus piernas al abrirse completamente la falda. Por lo que parecía, únicamente llevaba ropa interior debajo. Sikoth, rojo como un tomate, tan solo podía mirar el vaivén de la chica, aunque pudo llegar a escuchar algunas frases.

-¿Tiene algo debajo? –La voz de Koru.  
-Tú eres más bajito. ¿Por qué no lo compruebas? –Esta vez, la voz del pelirrojo amigo de Torom.  
-Es más bajito Agustín, que lo mire él.  
-Yo no veo nada. –La voz de Agustín. -¿Qué tengo que ver? ¿Tostadas con mermelada o qué?  
-Pásame una copa de vino, Jason. –La voz de Torom esta vez.  
-¿Acaso quieres perder la vergüenza con las señoritas, Torom? –Preguntó la voz de Jason.  
-Lo que pasa es que si no bebe no va a dejar de ser un amargado. –Esta vez la voz de Zul.  
-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión que tienes cuando estás estudiando con Orfeo? –Preguntó Torom.  
-¿Qué… porqué? Pues… Toma, tu vaso de vino.  
-Ahora no cambies de conversación.  
-¡Que no se qué tengo que mirar!  
-¡Pues si hay pelusilla o tela!  
-¡Koru! ¡A ver qué le enseñas al niño!  
-¡No soy un niño!

Las risas no pudieron apartar los ojos de encima de la chica, la cual empezaba a mover el vientre muy cerca del rostro de Sikoth. El mago de gafas estaba tan colorado que no podía articular palabra. Se detuvo unos instantes la chica y, con una mano grácil, le hizo mirar hacia arriba.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor…? –La voz de ella era suave y sensual. El chico asintió varias veces muy rápidamente. –Podrías bajar las manos… por la falda… y desabrochar… los botones dorados para que baile mejor. ¿Verdad?

Con las manos temblorosas, el mago las llevó hasta la falda, y comenzó a buscar desde abajo los botones. La música empezó a sonar lentamente, conforme iba subiendo las manos, buscando las aperturas. El vientre de ella, peligrosamente cerca de la cabeza del chico, se movía al son de la música y de los vítores de sus compañeros. Cada vez que subía un palmo más de falda sin encontrar los botones, la garganta de Sikoth se secaba aún más, mientras la música subía de ritmo y los gritos también subían. A ritmo idéntico se movían cada vez más rápido el vientre de la chica. Al final encontró los botones… a la mitad de los muslos, cuando el ritmo era frenético y el calor de la chica ya parecía contagiar al propio Sikoth. Cuando desabrochó, la música dio un fuerte cambio, mientras que la falda caía dejando tan solo una minúscula porción de tela para tapar las vergüenzas de la gitana. Comenzó a girar de nuevo, dando golpes de cadera sin dejar de mirar a un alucinado futuro casado mientras podía escuchar como cascabeles pasaban por detrás de él.

Los gritos de los chicos fueron más altos cuando Sikoth, horrorizado y excitado al mismo tiempo, vio como cuatro chicas más, con idénticas ropas, se ponían mirando hacia los hombres, y la que estaba con él se giraba, dejando su trasero a escasos centímetros de su rostro. La música volvió a dar otro giro, y ahora las caderas de todas se movían al compás de los violines mucho más rápido en una sensual danza conjunta. Empezaron a bajar, hasta quedarse casi de rodillas, y de un movimiento rápido, la chica frente al mago tomó sus manos y las puso en los hombros de ella. El movimiento de las bailarinas empezó a hacer que subieran sensualmente junto a la música, mientras que las manos de Sikoth iban bajando lentamente, primero por los brazos, y cuando los apartó la chica y cambió de posición, le puso las manos en el torso, bajando lentamente por el vientre, después por las caderas y finalmente hasta las nalgas.

-¡Mira! ¡Sikoth no puede apartar la vista de la chica!  
-¿Tu eres tonto o tus padres eran hermanos? Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría de agarrar ese rico melocotón.  
-¿Dónde hay un melocotón? ¿No que esto era una fiesta con alcohol y no con frutas?  
-Mira, el melocotón es…  
-¡Que no le perviertas Onizuka!  
-No hace falta que me grites al oído al mismo tiempo que el mudo de Ankar me abre el cerebro telepáticamente, Tontón.  
-Oye, oye, pelirrojo, que vienen las chicas.  
-¿No me jodas? ¿Esperabas que vinieran pequineses?  
-¿Por qué se acercan?  
-Zul, esto es una fiesta erótica. ¿Nadie te lo había dicho?  
-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Erótica?! ¡¿Eso significa que…?!  
-Si, si, eso significa que se acercarán a nosotros, y más cosas…  
-¿Dónde vas orejas peludas?  
-¡Suéltame Torom!  
-No le vas a hacer un feo a Sikoth. ¿Verdad?  
-Pero…  
-No hay peros que valgan.

======================

En el interior de la casa, al empezar la fiesta, Zalakaín llevaba a Lyra de la mano como si fuera una doncella, y se acercó con lentitud hacia una silla también colocada en solitario, pasando al lado de las otras chicas. La morena estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué iba a pasarle a Sikoth con aquellas chicas, y mucho menos sabía qué le pasaría a ella. La habían vestido de una manera demasiado provocativa y se sentía extraña. Cuando se sentó, solo pudo escuchar la risita de Aryt mientras que el bardo caminó hacia donde estaban los demás juglares, tomando su violín. Una mujer algo mayor, que se identificó como Arellah, se colocó delante de Lyra con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida, hermosura. Te llamas Lyra. ¿Verdad? –Ante el asentimiento silencioso de la morena, la mujer sonrió más. –Te noto algo tensa. ¿Tienes miedo? –Un nuevo asentimiento. –Pues no temas… Esto es una despedida a tu soltería, solo debes pasarlo bien.  
-Pero… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
-Dejarte llevar. –Dijo desde detrás Aryt, junto a las risas de Tyra. Ambas llevaban un vaso de vino algo vacío. La pequeña Orfeo tenía un vaso con zumo.

La mujer asintió ante el comentario de la rubia, y se apartó un poco. Delante de Lyra había aparecido un hombre atractivo con el torso desnudo, pantalones bombachos claros y una especie de capa roja. Un silbido desde la parte de atrás de Lyra se hizo audible antes de que las flautas y los violines empezaran a tocar, con un ritmo suave pero sin pausa. El vientre del bailarín empezó a moverse de una manera suave y sensual, haciendo que Lyra quisiera mirar hacia otro lado. Sin embargo, cuando la música empezó a ser más fuerte, aparecieron a sus lados otros dos bailarines apuestos, con la misma indumentaria. Nerviosa a más no poder, Lyra no podía ver en ningún lugar donde no hubiera un hombre bailando. Cuando se acercaron mucho a ella, la capa resultó ser dos pañuelos que el trío usó para dar vueltas sensualmente alrededor de ella, moviendo las caderas con fuerza y sensualidad.

-Lyra entrará en shock. –Rió Aryt desde atrás.  
-No entiendo el porqué…  
-Orfeo, cuando seas un poco más mayor lo entenderás… Espera. ¿Qué haces mirando entre los dedos?  
-Yo no debería ver este espectáculo tan decadente…  
-¿Y porqué lo miras?  
-¡Yo no miro! ¡Soy una niña buena!

Las risas de las dos kunoichis se interrumpieron cuando vieron como los tres hombres dejaban sus pañuelos sobre Lyra y uno de ellos la tomaba de las manos y la levantaba de la silla. Empezó a bailar junto a ella un baile muy sensual acercándose mucho ambos cuerpos. La morena no sabía donde poner las manos, hasta que el bailarín las llevó hasta sus propias nalgas, sintiendo la chica el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del gitano. Los otros dos bailaron a su alrededor y acercándose a las otras chicas. Uno de ellos tomó de las manos a Orfeo y empezó a bailar con ella, de una manera algo más diferente, no tan provocativa ni descarada pero si igual de atrayente. El tercer chico bailó junto a Aryt, la cual siguió sin tapujos el ritmo de la música y se movió con elegancia felina. La única que no salió a bailar fue Tyra, la cual bebía un poco más de vino sin dejar de reír. Su rostro estaba algo colorado.

Nerviosa, la novia intentó soltarse, pero por algún movimiento que hizo el bailarín los bombachos se quedaron en las manos de ella, dejándole tan solo con un simple taparrabos naranja. Roja como un tomate, intentó devolverle el pantalón temblorosa, pero cuando se acercó se tropezó con la tela de los pañuelos que llevaba encima, y cayó encima del hombre. Él con maestría, la acompañó en la danza sin soltarla, cada vez más cerca de ella.

Las risas de Tyra cada vez se hacían más fuertes, mientras que Orfeo consiguió separarse de su pareja de baile, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Aryt había conseguido quitar también el bombacho del hombre, pero seguía descuidadamente la danza. Zalakaín, sin dejar de tocar, intentaba no romper a reír por el espectáculo, e intentaba recordar todo aquello para poder hablar al día siguiente con el novio… O no, quizás mejor no lo hacía.

======================

La noche pasaba, la fiesta seguía, y el vino corría por partes iguales entre los hombres y las mujeres. Las risas y los bailes hacían que algunas personas tuvieran la libido subida hasta niveles promiscuos. Algunos miembros del grupo de los varones habían desaparecido, como Agustín, el cual se fue cuando empezó a ver que aquello iba a ser algo demasiado adulto para él, o Torom, que se había escabullido por un lado para encontrarse con su esposa algo pasada de copas. El pelirrojo samurai había salido con dos chicas mientras que Yandros había ido a buscar a Aryt. Y otro que había decidido irse a divertirse un poco fue Koru.

El chico estaba caminando apresurado hacia una tienda de campaña, de espaldas, mientras que una de las gitanas no le daba tregua en cuestión de besos. Se había ido despojando de sus prendas con febril frenesí, con la respiración siendo cada vez más agitada. La chica era experta en estas artes, y cuando entraron en la tienda de campaña ya había despojado a Koru de prácticamente todas sus ropas, dejándolo en sus prendas íntimas y estaba estirado en un montón de pieles, con la chica tan solo con un sujetador y unas braguitas.

La excitación de Koru estaba por las nubes, y cuando ella se quitó el sujetado él pensó que aquella noche sería grandiosa.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan inmoral y poco serio? –Escuchó Koru. Giró sus ojos hacia detrás de la chica para encontrarse a Elia mirándole seriamente. –Tú te vienes a jugar aquí mientras que tu hermano está allí, rodeado de mujeres induciéndole al vicio y las tentaciones.  
-¿Y porqué te molestas tanto? Si total… tú no sientes nada por mí. –Pensó él mientras llevaba sus manos a los pechos de la chica.

La imagen de Elia se enfurruñó cuando el chico hizo girar a la gitana y se colocó encima de ella, deleitándose con sus senos y mirando hacia arriba. Casi se asusta cuando vio a la gitana con el rostro de la maga mirándole de nuevo.

-¿Y ahora?  
-¿Acaso no ves que soy tu subconsciente? –Preguntó la hechicera enfadada. –Idiota, tengo la forma de la mujer a la que querrías tirarte de verdad.

Y cuando miró de nuevo, se encontró con que la gitana estaba mirándole con rostro compasivo. Él no entendía nada, se restregó los ojos y miró de nuevo a la chica, pero esta tan solo lo abrazó.

-Parece que hayas visto un fantasma. –Dijo ella, pero Koru parecía estar mareándose.  
-Creo que no me encuentro bien…

Y acto seguido se desmayó encima de la gitana. Esta suspiró.

-¿Y yo ahora que hago…?

======================

En el aire, la gran dragona azul sobrevolaba el pueblo antes del amanecer. Descendió sin hacer el más mínimo ruido al lado de dos figuras abrigadas con capas gruesas. El albino se había colocado el yelmo, mientras que el pelirrojo tomaba tragos de una botella que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Marchamos ya?  
Si, antes de que salga el sol. Dijo mentalmente Ankar. No quiero ver caras largas.  
-Yo menos, después de la fiesta que tuvimos anoche. –Rió un poco el pelirrojo.  
-¿Ya se van?

La voz los tomó por sorpresa, y se giraron para ver como Zalakaín se acercaba con una sonrisa en los labios y una bolsa bajo el brazo.

-Vaya, y yo pensé que había dominado el arte de las hurtadillas. –Soltó el samurai con una sonrisa. El bardo rió un poco.  
-No sois malos, la verdad, pero yo llevo escapándome de dormitorios mucho más tiempo por lo que veo.

Todos rieron suavemente.

¿Has venido a despedirte?  
-Algo así. Os traigo algunas raciones de viaje, y espero que, si todo lo que vaya a pasar aquí pase bien, me podáis hacer un sitio en vuestro continente. Me encantaría verlo antes de morir. –Dijo Zalakaín mientras le daba la bolsa de viaje al albino.  
¿Ver nuestro continente? Es fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo. Contestó el caballero. Pero cuando estés allí, búscanos, nosotros estaremos encantados de enseñarte las tierras de donde venimos  
-Os tomo la palabra, ser caballero. –Extendió la mano y estrechó con el albino, y después con el pelirrojo. –Ha sido un placer conocerles.  
-Igualmente, chaval. –Contestó el samurai riendo y dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras el otro subía a lomos de la dragona.  
-Solo una pregunta más. –Dijo el semielfo mirando al pelirrojo. -¿Qué edad tenéis vos, que tratáis a todos de niños?  
-¿Yo? Más o menos una veintena de primaveras bien contadas. –Contestó riendo el samurai al ver la extrañada cara de Zal.

Cuando estuvieron ambos en su espalda, la dragona dio unos aleteos fuertes y subió en el aire como si simplemente se deslizara. El bardo los estuvo viendo, perdiéndose entre la noche.

-Espero poder contar las historias que esos dos me han dicho… Al menos, una vez… -Alicaído, el semielfo suspiró y volvió hacia dentro de la casa, al lugar donde él dormía.

======================

Era probable que ni al mediodía aquel piso del cuartel de la Liga sintiera ni el calor del astro sol, pero Elena no estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos. Así que esperó pacientemente hasta el atardecer, y cuando vio que todo el mundo se había retirado a sus casas (o casi todos... quedaban todavía el personal de guardia) bajó hasta el último subterráneo y se dirigió a la morgue del edificio.

El olor a formalina y la temperatura calaban hondo, haciéndola sentir un poco de miedo. Palakin ya estaba tras ella. ¿Se toparía con él? Lo había visto salir temprano ese día, y era improbable que volviera al edificio. Se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie más, y comenzó a revisar las repisas en busca de Renhart, sólo para notar que ninguna gaveta tenía nombres. No le quedó más que abrir una por una.

Comenzó por las más cercanas a la entrada, topándose con una mujer joven y un anciano que más parecían haber muerto por causas naturales que por envenenamiento (según lo que decía el parte médico). De repente le dio por mirar hacia detrás suyo y, extrañamente, encontró una especie de cuadro chueco; gran sorpresa se llevó al ver que detrás de ese lugar había una gaveta anexa. Sacó el cuadro, abrió la gaveta y…

… Ante sus ojos, el cabello canoso y labios carnosos de Renhart Millen se hacían presentes. Sus ojos yacían cerrados, y por debajo del cuello, un corte profundo de al menos diez centímetros había destrozado el esternón y reventado el corazón. Era obvio, ese corte había sido hecho con un hacha, hacha que no podía haber sido usada con tal precisión ni fuerza por Elia, sino que por alguien más, y evidentemente esa era la causa de muerte del anciano.

… "Por Lathia… Elia tenía razón" concluyó sorprendida.

Guardó el cuerpo rápidamente y dejó todo tal cual estaba, y mientras trataba de enfriar su cabeza las razones del ocultamiento parecían lógicas ahora. "Inculparon a los mocosos… ¡Desviaron nuestra atención todo este tiempo!" Se reclamó. "¿Pero para qué?…" Entonces una idea iluminó su conciencia: "La Orden… La Orden está…"

-¿Para dónde vas con tanta prisa, Elena? –Escuchó que le decía una voz.

Se volteó lentamente, preparando el bastón para atacar, y esperaba encontrarse con Palakin, el mísero que la detuvo la vez pasada, pero no era él…


	32. Capítulo 31 Ucamodke

Capítulo 31: Ucamodke

Aquel parado frente a Elena en la morgue del cuartel era nada menos que el sabio Brand. El hombre, sin haber conjurado nada todavía, despedía una energía tan hostil que llegaba a ser tenebrosa. Elena se preparó para lo peor.

- Te hice una pregunta, Rimm. ¿Para dónde vas con tanta prisa?  
- A mi casa- respondió ella de la forma más calmada posible- ¿Algún problema, sabio?  
- Creo que Palakin te dijo que te alejaras de la morgue...  
- ¿Desde cuándo está prohibido entrar a...  
- Sé lo que viste, Elena- la interrumpió él-, y no debiste hacerlo

Entonces Elena se indignó; ¿el viejo Brand la reprendía sabiendo que engañaba a toda la institución?

- ¿No es capaz de explicarme qué hace Millen en esa morgue? ¿Y por qué insiste en perseguir al grupo de la pluma? ¿Acaso no vio el hachazo que tiene en el pecho? Es golpe no pudo dárselo alguno de ellos…  
- ¿Desde cuándo te está permitido cuestionar la ética laboral de la Liga?- Brand se acercó un poco, de forma poco hostil- Te recuerdo que tú misma entregaste a Millen a la justicia militar para ser investigado. Él entregó información clasificada, y había que investigar hasta el fondo, por eso mandé a capturar al grupo de la pluma  
- Usted pretende inculpar a propósito al grupo de mocosos para no admitir su error, "señor", y eso no lo voy a tolerar

En eso Brand abanicó su brazo y cerró la puerta del fondo, que daba a la escalera de salida, con extrema fuerza. Dio un par de pasos hacia Elena y, amenazante, le habló:

- ¿Error? No... Nada es un error si va para beneficio de la Gran Madre- Elena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, retrocediendo de a poco mientras Brand le acorralaba contra la puerta- Y tú te quedarás callada, o de lo contrario tu hija Maura pagará las consecuencias

¿Había escuchado bien? Dijo "Maura"... ¿Acaso Brand sabía el paradero de su hija Maura? Qué estúpida se sintió, ¡La había tenido todo ese tiempo! Entonces él le había tendido aquella trampa unos meses atrás.

- Miente- le dijo ella  
- ¿Tú crees?- Brand entonces alzó el relicario de Maura con su fotografía, treinta años más joven. Elena no podía creerlo, y sentía cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- ¿Entendiste? Si dices una sola palabra, te juro, que pongo sobre tu escritorio su cabeza recién cortada, que, por cierto, sería un delicioso tributo a nuestra madre... ha sufrido mucho durante tu ausencia, debe estar llena de energía caótica en su interior  
- … Si me la entregas, juro que no diré palabra- La mujer se mostró lo más estoica posible para no mostrar su miedo y debilidad  
- Lo pensaré, Elena, si haces méritos...- El sabio avanzó hacia la puerta, pasó por el lado de Elena, y sin mirarla, abrió la puerta y habló por última vez- Ya sabes: hablas, y se muere, te juro que se muere

*********************

Luego de la apoteósica despedida de solteros de Lyra y Sikoth, el grupo se dirigió hacia el sur. Las noches se hacían cada vez más frías, lo que les incitaba a pasarlas de vez en cuando en tabernas para temperarse. Estaban en una de ellas, sentados en una mesa redonda, cuando escucharon una voz familiar:

- ¿Pueden hacerme un espacio?

Y de entre la gente, los ojos azules de Paulina brillaban como faros. El grupo se alegró de tenerla cerca y trataron de actualizarse desde que la dejaron en Melis Karl, si se había topado nuevamente con el Ejército Oscuro y si había logrado llegar a la ciudad a la que se dirigía, como había dicho ella.

Y mientras Lyra le estaba contando a la mujer las aventuras que habían vivido en su ausencia, Torom recordó que Jason no se había topado con ella en su ciudad natal y decidió presentarlos. Paulina supo entonces que Pies de Fuego no les contó que se habían conocido en Sirine, tal vez porque no fuera un detalle importante, y en vez de aclararlo decidió hacer como si no lo conociera y agradecer el gesto del ojiverde. Jason tampoco tuvo el valor de aclarar el asunto, y en vez de eso apreció que la muchacha no pusiera en evidencia su torpeza y le siguió la corriente.

Cuando la ojiazul les informó que venía viajando desde el sur, el grupo recordó de pronto a Elia, de quien habían recibido sólo una carta hace unos días, recordándoles la cita que tendrían en unos días más y la misión que se les venía. Preocupados, atiborraron a la chica en preguntas sobre si el Ejército había alcanzado algún pueblo de la región en especial Gren, y al escuchar la negativa se sintieron aliviados. "Tal vez estaba muy ocupada buscando aquella parte del documento sobre el ritual aquel, el Ucamodke, y por eso no nos ha dicho palabra". Koru en cambio vivía día y noche con una pregunta en mente:

"¿Estarás bien hoydía?"

Y el tenerla cerca en ese momento, sin que ella le avisara, le parecía más algo de cuidado que algo que celebrar.

Al recordar la palabra "Ucamodke", varias cabezas giraron hacia la ventana y al cielo oscuro, donde la luna a punto de desaparecer indicaba que el plazo para viajar a Cracia se estaba cumpliendo. Querían hablar del tema, pero la presencia de Paulina les aguaba los planes, aunque la chica había mostrado que era de fiar durante la huída en Melis Karl. Aún así Koru era el único que confiaba a ciegas en ella, pues sabía su verdadera identidad, pero el problema sería cómo convencer al resto. La respuesta surgió en su cabeza, extrañamente con más de razón que de corazón.

- Muchachos- sentenciaba-, creo que más que de preocuparnos en si nos fiamos de ella o no, deberíamos ponernos a trabajar y no perder tiempo- El resto lo miró con desconcierto, porque no sonaba como el Koru de siempre  
- ¿Qué te traes tú?- preguntó Torom suspicaz  
- Creo que tienes razón, hermano- Sikoth parecía apoyar la idea  
- Pero yo no- pero Yandros contradecía  
- La conocemos de antes- le explicó Lyra-, nos ayudó con todo el caos en Melis Karl  
- … Está bien- dijo finalmente el ninja- Pero no esperes que le tenga suma confianza a esta señorita  
- pues bien, al grano: el Ucamodke… - recordó Zal  
- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Paulina fingiendo curiosidad  
- Hasta ahora, sólo sabemos que es un ritual en el que sacrifican gente- respondió Tyra  
- Que tiene que ver con Chaos, y que debemos detenerlo- habló Jason con determinación  
- Aunque todavía no sabemos cómo- recordó decepcionada Lyra- Por eso tenemos que decidir  
- ¿Decidir qué?- preguntó Zul- Ya decidimos que iríamos, vamos a ir de todas formas. Sabemos que sacrifican gente para alimentar a…- Se dio cuenta de pronto que estaba alzando la voz y siguió hablando en susurros, bajando la cabeza- Sabemos que sacrifican gente para alimentar a la "cosa de la madre"…  
- "Boca de la Madre", Zul- le corrigió Sikoth- El punto es que tenemos que destruirla a como dé lugar, o al menos detener la ceremonia para que no la alimenten más  
- ¿Y qué ganan con eso?- preguntó la ojiazul  
- Dejar de darle energía a Chaos- respondió el de anteojos  
- Y así poder destruirle más fácilmente- agregó Torom  
- ¿Y ya han pensado en alguna forma para destruir esa cosa?- preguntó Yandros anticipando la respuesta negativa- Si esa cosa tiene poder caótico, entonces es como si estuvieran tratando de destruir al propio Chaos- Abrió la palma de la mano frente suyo e indicando detenerse finalizó- Perdónenme ustedes, pero para mí es a todas luces un suicidio asistido  
- Ya habíamos hablado de esto antes de ir al refugio de Muctut- recordó Jason

Aquello les trajo los ingratos recuerdos de esa jornada, y por un momento todos, incluyendo Elia, revivieron con amargura la desaparición de Cristina y Ludovico. Pero no les duró mucho, pues estaban aprendiendo a sobreponerse en la marcha y concentrarse en el presente.

- Y no llegamos a nada en esa ocasión- retomó Zalakaín  
- Pero las cosas han cambiado- debatió Koru en su típico tono optimista- Torom es Ikah, y Sikoth es Horth. Además, tenemos al menos los favores de Lathia y Elia  
- Pero nuestra Elia no está aquí- habló Tyra tristemente  
- Pero lo estará cuando lleguemos al lugar- respondió el ex ladrón- ¿Lo ven? Tenemos a cuatro dioses a nuestro favor. Vamos… ¿qué más optimista se puede ser?

En eso tenía razón el muchacho, pues aunque no tuvieran idea de cómo manejar sus poderes, al menos tenían el apoyo necesario para destruir aquel artefacto. Acordaron que por el momento, lo más sensato era no tratar de destruirlo sino sólo evitar la ceremonia, pero tenían problemas: recordando la carta de Elia, habían quedado de juntarse en el camino que unía a Cracia con Nas-Nas en dos días cuando la luna fuera completamente nueva. Si querían llegar a tiempo tendrían que correr como el viento, y con la amenaza de la Liga aún latente era mejor asumir un retraso. Concluyeron que lo mejor era irse a dormir de inmediato, y que saldrían antes del amanecer. Paulina por su parte se despidió y les deseó buena suerte a todos, pero al salir de la taberna la detuvo una mano sobre su hombro.

- Es gracioso- y al girarse encontró el rostro de Jason tras ella- Siempre apareces en los momentos importantes ¿Será coincidencia?- Paulina no vio hostilidad en su voz, por lo que amablemente respondió  
- Puede ser. Tal vez sea cosa del destino- y sonrió- ¿Quieres caminar un rato?

Jason se veía tentado, pero al escuchar las risas y chistes sintió que esa noche pertenecía más al grupo y negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo quería pedirte disculpas, ya sabes… por mi ataque de sinceridad esa noche en Sirine, tal vez te incomodé  
- No te preocupes. Me alegra que ese ataque haya sido en vano  
- ¿En vano?  
- Ya sabes, la gente suele confesarse sólo cuando está cerca del final. Me alegra que no haya sido el tuyo

Y con un "hasta luego" ambos se despidieron. El chico del lunar volvió con el grupo feliz, pero apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la hechicera. Antes de ponerse en marcha hizo memoria y se turbó al recordar lo que iba a hacer, y trataba de no escuchar a Caruman reclamarle que aquella no era la mejor idea cuando fue interrumpida por un sujeto que la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia un pasaje entre dos edificios. Trató de defenderse pero él agarró ambas muñecas con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda le tapó la boca, aunque ella no atacó porque se dio cuenta que los ojos oscuros de Koru estaban a centímetros de los suyos.

- ¿Qué fue eso ahí afuera de la taberna?- Elia no se esperaba esa reacción de él. Koru le liberó la boca y la dejó responder  
- A qué te refieres…  
- A Jason y tu, por supuesto- Había tomado algunas copas, pero aún borracho era bastante conciente de lo que decía- Hablaban con bastante confianza- La chica a modo de respuesta sonrió un poco  
- Nos habíamos visto en el santuario de Sirine, eso es todo  
- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó molesto  
- No creí que fuera importante  
- ¿Fue por eso que viniste hasta acá?  
- … No  
- ¿Querías verlo de nuevo?  
- Koru, cálmate  
- ¿Lo echabas de menos?  
- ¡No!  
- ¡¿Por eso viniste sin avisarme?!

Pero Koru paró el interrogatorio al ver los ojos llorosos de Elia. Podía ver culpa dentro de ellos, y temblor en sus manos, y eso lo hizo temer de sí mismo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no era así. Sin embargo sabía que aunque su reacción era extraña, sus instintos no lo engañaban: Elia le estaba ocultando algo, y no parecía tener intenciones de decírselo.

- Perdóname, Koru, pero no te puedo decir nada- y ella se encargó de confirmarle sus temores

Trato de disculparse pero no recibió respuesta. Koru desvió la mirada y como última palabra le dijo:

- ¡Eres una traicionera! Una estúpida incapaz de darse cuenta cuándo el resto la necesita ¡Ojalá y no vuelvas más!

La maga quiso contestarle pero para cuando decidió abrir la boca él ya se había ido. Estaba furioso, lo sabía, y tenía razón, y eso la hacía sentirse culpable. Había abandonado a su familia, les dio la espalda cuando necesitaban de su ayuda… y ahora… lo último que faltaba… No podía abortar su misión, ni tampoco sabía si podría ayudarles con lo que se venía, porque el plan tenía muchas probabilidades de fallar. Lo que iba a hacer era la única posibilidad de éxito, se lo repetía una y mil veces en su cabeza, a manera de justificar sus próximos actos. Si no la perdonaban ella lo entendería, pero debía velar por un bien mayor.

Cuando Koru llegó con el grupo a las afueras del pueblo, donde estaban acampando, no quiso hablar de nada y prefirió no ver a nadie más, pues la cara de risa de Jason le causaría nauseas. Miró sin embargo al resto; algunos sucumbieron por el frío y cayeron en un sueño profundo, nada raro. Pero Zul que estaba de guardia también caía, lo que ya no era normal. Sikoth advirtió en ese momento que cerca de ellos había una marca mágica, y alcanzó a indicarla antes de caer, seguido de Torom. Finalmente eran Koru y Jason tratando de no quedarse dormidos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La última imagen que ambos vieron antes de caer fue la de unas botas de cuero seguido de largas piernas y un corset negro, cuya dueña descendió a la altura de Pies de Fuego. El joven alzó la vista y observó con decepción unos ojos azules, aquellos ojos azules que lo habían turbado semanas atrás.

- Tú…- susurró el chico del lunar mientras Paulina se llevaba un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por completo

Jason no fue el único en notar quién era la chica. Koru no lo creía;

"Elia... Por qué hiciste esto..." se dijo con el corazón oprimido

La mujer se colocó la máscara y observó con cuidado el terreno mientras Palakin hijo, detrás de ella, le susurraba.

- Debo confesar que tu idea de dormirlos fue brillante, Paulina, aunque con tiempo yo habría llegado a la misma conclusión- dijo de manera altanera; ella sólo volteó un instante  
- No opondrán resistencia hasta cuando puedas interrogarlos  
- Eso espero, mujer- Palakin no trataba bien a nadie, ni siquiera cuando hacían bien su trabajo  
- Ahora cumple tu parte del trato- habló de forma neutral- ¿Qué hay de lo que me prometiste?  
- Con calma, cuando lleguemos a Keel… ¡Dremel!- llamó con potencia y se le acercó el híbrido de perro-, tú y todos ustedes, móntenlos en los wyverns ahora; quiero torturar a éstos cuanto antes...  
- Señor, ¿qué hacemos con éstos?- preguntó uno pescando de la solapa a Orfeo y a Agustín, sin reconocer a la primera- Y esos dos de ahí- Señaló a Aryt y a Yandros. El hombre rezongó y después de meditarlo sentenció  
- Móntalos también. Si han estado con el grupo pueden saber cosas que nos interesen. Mi papá estará demasiado feliz hoy

Los calabozos de la Liga de Oth parecían más húmedos y fríos que de costumbre. Jason les contó al grupo que ya había visto a Paulina en el santuario, deduciendo entonces que ella se había ganado la confianza de todos con la clara intención de traicionarles después; se sentía un tonto por haber caido en su juego. Koru, no obstante, sabía que había sido la mismísima Elia la que los traicionó delatándolos con la Liga de Oth, y probablemente ellos ya sabían las intenciones del grupo de viajar hacia Nas Nas. No quería revelar la identidad de la ojiazul todavía, quizás porque guardaba la esperanza de que todo aquello fuese sólo un mal entendido.

- Pues tenía que llegar el momento, ¿no?- ironizó Sikoth- Y todo esto por la muerte del maestro de Elia  
- ¡Pues somos inocentes!- habló Zul- ¡Exijo que nos saquen de aquí!  
- Como si nos fueran a escuchar, perro tonto- regaño Orfeo  
- Y todo por culpa de Calik- habló Torom- ¡Es él el que debería estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo!  
- Pues yo ni participé del embrollo y estoy metido aquí- aclaró Yandros- Y la verdad me tomó por sorpresa. El sello que usaron debió haber estado en el lugar preparado, y muy bien oculto, ni las aves se dieron cuenta incluyendo tu búho- le dijo a Koru, pero éste no hizo ademán de entender  
- Koru… ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Lyra, pero no recibió respuesta. Sentado en un rincón, se le veía apagado  
- ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Agustín esta vez- Ah, entiendo. Me di cuenta de las miradas que le diste a Pauli…  
- No hables de ella- susurró dolido mirando al suelo

El silencio incómodo que siguió hizo entender que el antiguo ladrón no quería hablar del tema; en vez de eso, tomaron el enfoque en salir del lugar.

- Damas, ¿alguna tiene algún broche u horquilla en el cabello que me pueda facilitar?- preguntó Zalakaín, justo cuando una sombra se asomó por entre los barrotes de la celda  
- No será necesario- habló una voz desconocida. Moviendo el manojo de llaves que los distanciaba de la libertad estaba Elena Rimm, con sus ojos posados en cada uno de los que yacían encarcelados y sin decir palabra, tomó una de las llaves y la introdujo en el cerrojo de la reja- En la cumbre de la torre principal hay un carruaje de luz. Tómenlo y vayan al lugar que Elia les indicó

Luego giró la llave y listo, estaban libres… pero nadie movió ni un solo dedo. Que Elena los hubiera dejado salir honestamente era tan inverosímil como creer que Calik se pondría una falda y les bailaría cancán.

- Qué pretende usted- habló Jasón  
- Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia- respondió molesta la maga- Váyanse ya, o cerraré de nuevo esta reja

Pero nadie quiso comprobar si era capaz de hacerlo y prefirieron salir de la celda, pero a Sikoth le llamó la atención que mencionara a la maga greniana y casi como un impulso dijo:

- No tendrán capturada a Elia en otra celda, ¿verdad?- El resto reaccionó con preocupación excepto Koru que miraba al suelo, pero sin que el resto lo notara  
- Ella está mejor que ustedes- respondió  
- Claro, esperándote a merendar mientras nosotros tenemos que vérnoslas aquí, ¿no?- dijo Koru con veneno en las palabras. El resto lo entendió sólo como un reproche inocente a su ausencia en el grupo  
- Pues yo no les debo explicaciones a ustedes… - y se marchó en dirección opuesta

Viendo la situación en la que se encontraban, no tenían otra opción que confiar en las palabras de Elena; mal que mal, ella los había liberado. ¿Por qué les mentiría? Obviaron el tema y se dedicaron a salir de ahí. Fueron a buscar sus armas y salieron de esa ala sin problemas, pero el verdadero desafío venía después: cien guardias de las tres ramas de la Liga de Oth se encontraban en el patio principal, esperando órdenes, y necesitaban cruzar el patio para llegar a la torre principal.

- Koru, Aryt, ¿tienen listas las bombas de luz?- preguntó Yandros; ambos asintieron  
- Muchachos, a la cuenta de tres cruzamos el patio- decía Torom- 1… 2…  
- ¡Esperen!- gritó Sikoth- ¡Atrás todos!

Y justo en ese momento un destello de luz inundó el patio central cegando a toda la tropa presente, excepto al grupo que alcanzó a cubrirse los ojos. Sikoth lo entendió de inmediato y aprovechando que los soldados estaban imposibilitados de ver sus ubicaciones, gritó que avanzaran y a más no poder comenzaron a correr por entremedio de los hombres formados, rezando porque el efecto no se acabara pronto.

Pero el efecto no duró más de unos segundos y apenas fueron vistos por el grupo de guardias, éstos salieron detrás de ellos y atacaron con todo lo que pudieron. El grupo trataba de mantenerse unido mientras recibían ataques de todo tipo: lanzas, flechas, rayos y bolas de fuego. Al llegar a la puerta de la torre central Tyra invocó tres columnas de tierra que erigidas pretendían evitar el paso de los soldados mientras el grupo subía las escaleras, pero una fue cortada por una espada gigante y las dos restantes echadas abajo por vórtices de agua a presión. La shinobi lo intentó una segunda y una tercera vez, dando escasos resultados, pero a la cuarta, mientras bajaba de una de las columnas, una bola de fuego impactó de lleno en su costado haciéndola caer malherida.

Torom la tomó y la llevó al hombro, mientras detrás de él los soldados comenzaban a entrar en la torre y a subir por la escalera de caracol. Jason le cubrió la espalda mientras Sikoth lanzaba bolas de fuego a distancia.

- Ustedes suban y vean cómo activar el carruaje- gritó Yandros que corrió hacia abajo por el barandal de la escalera para deshacerse de los atacantes  
- Zul- Torom le dio a Tyra y le pidió:- Llévate a los chicos y a Tyra arriba  
- Bien- respondió el híbrido- Pero que Sikoth venga conmigo, para que aturda de nuevo a algún soldado  
- De qué hablas- discrepaba Sikoth- Yo no sé hacer eso  
- ¿Entonces qué fue eso de allá afuera?- preguntó Koru, reaccionando de pronto mientras en su cabeza pensaba que la única respuesta probable fuera que Elia, allá afuera, escondida del resto, los estuviera ayudando todavía. Aquello le devolvió la energía necesaria como para agarrar el escudo con fuerza y comenzar a hacer rebotar los hechizos de fuego tanto de Sikoth como de sus enemigos

Mientras tanto, en la cima de la torre, Orfeo trataba de buscar las riendas de seis caballos dorados que descansaban amarrados a un carruaje de cristal con bordes y detalles dorados, cubierto por un techo de oro y puertas transparentes. Era la única del grupo que conocía un Carruaje de Luz y por tanto la única capaz de hacerlo funcionar. Gritando y manduqueando a los demás, volvía a sentirse superior.

- Apúrense que ya vienen- decía Sikoth desde la puerta- Los chicos no aguantarán más  
- ¿Dónde demonios están esas riendas?- bufaba Zul, Orfeo lo fulminó con la mirada y entendiendo que esa forma de hablar no era correcta para un futuro rey se retractó- Perdón… este… rienditas, rienditas, dónde están- El híbrido miró de reojo a la muchacha buscando aprobación, pero sólo consiguió que ésta meneara la cabeza y se llevara una mano a la cara  
- Por qué no les atamos cualquier cuerda y ya- preguntó Agustín  
- No digas sandeces, Agustín- espetó Orfeo, sacando un "mami" de su hermano- Esas cuerdas son las únicas que mueven a los caballos. Son una especie de "llave maestra"  
- ¿Y cómo son?- preguntó Tyra, acostada en el asiento del carruaje  
- Hermana, no hables…- le pidió Lyra  
- Son como cualquier cuerda de carruaje, pero doradas  
- ¿Cómo esas?- preguntó Zul, señalando un manojo de seis cuerdas doradas unidas en un extremo por una cuerda más gruesa, que yacía colgado en la parte trasera de la sala. Orfeo gritó un "Sí" como salido del alma, y el híbrido las colocó rápidamente mientras ella y Lyra entraban al carruaje.

Entraron justo a tiempo, porque el resto del grupo venía subiendo rápidamente las escaleras y al llegar a la cima de la torre y ver que Zul les indicaba que entraran al carruaje, saltaron todos adentro como pudieran caber dentro. Zal cerró la puerta por dentro, Zul pescó a Orfeo y la puso frente a las riendas como conductora y le gritó con voz autoritaria.

- Tú sabes cómo mover esta cosa, ¡hazla andar!

Y la muchacha no hizo comentario sobre aquello. En vez de eso preguntó escuetamente:

- Díganme adónde van  
- A Cracia- respondió Sikoth que había quedado atrás, debajo de Yandros y de Torom. Entonces la princesa tomó las riendas con fuerza y gritó moduladamente:  
- A las puertas de entrada al pueblo de Cracia

Y entre flechas ardientes, y literalmente a la velocidad de la luz, el grupo se fue del lugar a toda prisa dejando atrás la amenaza de la Liga. Mientras tanto, en el edificio de oficinas del cuartel general se habían cruzado Elena, que se iba yendo, y Paulina, que venía llegando. Ninguna dijo nada pero entendieron que tenían que decirse algo, así que apenas encontraron una oficina vacía se metieron y luego de conjurar el Silentia, Elena invitó a tomar asiento a Paulina en el sillón más cercano, y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro. Respiró profundo y miró, como siempre, los falsos ojos azulinos de la joven.

- Paulina...  
- Llámame Elia  
- Elia... No necesitas bajar; ya liberé a tus amigos- Elia abrió la boca de sorpresa  
- ¿Por eso todo ese alboroto allá abajo?- preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta a Elena asintiendo- ¿Y cómo le hicieron para llegar al carruaje?  
- Espera ¿Tú ya sabías del carruaje?  
- Claro, ese era el plan…- Elena era ahora la que abría la boca de sorpresa- El carruaje fue la única forma que encontré para que llegaran a Cracia a tiempo. El sendero hacia el sur está tomado por la Liga, no encontré una mejor opción

La mujer miró a su sobrina nieta diciéndose "Es una genio", y aquello le daba esperanzas para enfrentarse a las sospechas que tenía, y aquel miedo enorme que la hizo actuar de esa forma tan caritativa. Elena había lanzado la bomba de luz y ayudado al grupo a llegar al carruaje, y quiso explicarle a Elia por qué lo había hecho.

- ¿Cómo te fue a ti?- le preguntó Elia, pero fingió no escucharla  
- Escucha- Tomó aire para no llorar de desesperación- No ayudé a tus amigos sólo porque me lo pediste- siguió caminando de un lado al otro por el despacho, moviendo de vez en cuando su mano derecha- Tú tenías razón; ustedes eran inocentes- Y Elia se regocijó con la victoria  
- ¿Viste a Renhart?- Elena asintió  
- En los subterráneos, con el hachazo que me dijiste. Calik tenía razón, ustedes tenían razón- El rostro de angustia de Elena delataba no sólo culpa, y Elia lo notó  
- ¿Qué más pasa, Elena? ¿Alguien te vio entrar?- preguntó y Elena asintió con los ojos cerrados- ¿Fue Palakin? Ese maldito…  
- No, Elia… Brand  
- ¿Te reprendió? ¿Vas a perder tu trabajo?  
- No entiendes… Todo este tiempo era él, ¡Todo lo hizo él, Elia!- gritó con rabia- Debí haber sospechado antes. Por eso insistió tanto en buscarlos a ustedes en vez de evitar que formaran la pluma. ¡Ese imbécil es de la Orden del Crepúsculo!- Elia había sospechado de Palakin, la mano derecha de Brand, pero no del mismísimo Brand. ¿Acaso toda la Liga estaba intervenida?  
- ¿Y con qué te amenazó?  
- ... con matar a Maura

Los ojos de Elia se abrieron de la sorpresa. "No puede ser" pensó. Por eso había llegado aquella carta con esa ubicación al despacho de Mayerling; Brand sabía desde un principio de la hija desaparecida de Elena, porque la había tenido cautiva todo ese tiempo. ¿Entonces por qué había liberado al grupo si con eso no duraría viva más de un día, cuando se dieran cuenta que el grupo escapó gracias a ella?

- Tengo la sospecha de que Brand esconde a mi hija en ese lugar al que fuiste cuando te enfrentarse con Fohlohje, y yo no puedo entrar ahí sola, Elia- Elena bajó la cabeza- Necesito que tus amigos lleguen allí, necesito que la encuentren, o sino… o sino…- Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de la mujer, lágrimas de desesperación- Si dejamos pasar este día, Elia, si se va... Maura

Pero no pudo seguir, porque el pecho de Elia le impedía seguir hablando. No aguantó más y se largó a llorar a mares; poco le importaba que le estuviera consolando la sobrina nieta que tanto detestaba.

- Tranquila- le decía Elia acariciando su cabello- Tenemos que confiar en ellos, y tú tienes que confiar en mí también. Les dije que nos encontráramos mañana en la noche…  
- No- Pero Elena cambió su semblante de inmediato- No me sirve mañana en la noche- exclamó con espanto la mujer- Tenemos que entrar antes…  
- Pero Elena…  
- Iremos ahora mismo- Elena miró a la joven fijamente, y aquella decisión no pensaba cambiarla por ningún motivo- Voy a sacar a mi hija de allí, y tú me vas a ayudar...  
- Pero el grupo me espera…- Elia estaba a punto de discutir pero el rostro de Elena se lo impidió, y terminó por ceder-... Está bien, iré contigo

"Mayerling, aguanta un poco más" pensó la vieja Rimm, con un poco más de fe.

Sabiendo que la Liga Divina de Oth estaba contaminada, y sin saber hasta qué punto había sido intervenida, era mejor no confiar en nadie. No volverían, ninguna de las dos, pues era demasiado arriesgado ya. Elena agarró sus cosas y las guardó lo más disimuladamente, y bajó rápidamente. Elia haría lo mismo pero entonces la maga recordó la deuda que tenía Palakin hijo con ella. No esperaría que el sujeto le pagara así que corrió como el viento hacia su oficina. Estaba por entrar cuando un mandoble la detuvo, esquivando a tiempo la espada, pero recibiendo de lleno un gancho en el estómago.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas?- Los ojos fríos de Atria la observaban desde lo alto; todavía buscaba venganza por haber perdido su puesto y la confianza de sus superiores, cuando Elia, en realidad Paulina, robó la libreta de Renhart en aquel mismo fuerte varios meses atrás. El golpe la había dejado sin aire y no era capaz de ponerse en pie- Me costó un mundo dar contigo, pero finalmente te encontré- Avanzó a paso lento, tomó delicadamente la cabellera de la muchacha y la jaló firmemente hacia arriba  
- ¡Suéltame!- chillaba Paulina de dolor- ¡No sé de qué hablas!  
- ¡Tú sabes de lo que hablo!- Atria la tomó entonces por el cuello, estrangulándola. Sabía que el tipo no le daría tiempo para explicarle lo que había pasado; tenía una oportunidad: invocar a Caruman- No te hagas la desentendida... ¡Tú robaste la libreta de Millen, la que yo cuidaba de tipejas como tú!- Se concentró, y de pronto dejó de sentir el dolor del pelo jalado y la falta de aire, dijo las palabras mágicas- Por tu culpa me dieron de baja, no tengo dinero, y ya no puedo cuidar a mis hijos... ¡Vas pagarme por...

Y una explosión de energía estalló en pleno rostro de Atria. No tardó en aparecer Caruman, quien con espada en mano separaba al hombre de Paulina. Su rostro era de ira.

- ¿Lo mato?- le preguntaba a la maga- Te pregunto porque veo duda en tus ojos  
- ¡No!- gritaba ella tratando de recuperar la voz- No lo mates. Atria... créeme que de haber sabido lo que te iba a pasar yo no...  
- ¡Cállate!- Iba a tirarse encima de la chica, pero el vampiro lo detuvo y lo empujó al suelo. Atria se incorporó y desenvainó la espada, iniciando una batalla campal

Choques y rechinos entre espadas inundaban el pasillo, con Atria tratando de distraer al fantasma e ir tras Paulina, pero Caruman era demasiado rápido y lo agarraba de la solapa lanzándolo hacia atrás una y otra vez. La última vez el caballero no era capaz de incorporarse.

- ¡Ya me estoy cansando!- decía el vampiro- Este será tu fin...  
- ¡No!- pero Paulina se interpuso entre ambos, evitando una estocada mortal, pero Atria se repuso y atacó a la muchacha de espalda. Elia volteó y justo antes de que la cuchilla tocara su pecho lanzó un nuevo conjuro: un viento inmovilizador- Atria, escúchame por favor- El conjuro era demandante, así que esperaba que sus entrenamientos le dieran fuerza para mantener la situación; Atria había quedado inmovilizado a medio salto, ¿le escucharía?- Lo que hice lo hice por el bien de Mimir... La libreta de Millen tenía información que la Liga quiere ocultar, ¡Su propia muerte está llena de secretos!  
- ¡Cállate, no sabes lo que dices!

Pero un destello hizo que el hechizo de Elia dejara de surtir efecto, haciendo caer a Atria al suelo, y a ella retroceder un par de metros. El hombre iba a arremeter nuevamente, pero una voz autoritaria lo hizo detenerse.

- ¡Atria, basta!- El soldado volteo y vio a su superior detrás de él  
- Ge…General Dacost- Dacost avanzó hasta interponerse entre ambos para que dejasen de batallar- ¿Qué hace? ¡Ella es la traidora!  
- Te equivocas- le rectificó- Nuestros enemigos son el sabio Brand y Palakin padre. Ambos han estado jugando con la Liga desde hace un par de años

En ese momento llegó Elena con los ojos todavía llorosos. Miró a Elia tocarse el cuello adolorida y por segunda vez se apiadó de ella y fue a socorrerla.

- ¿Es de confianza?- preguntó la greniana en voz baja  
- Más de la que creerías- mientras con una mano examinaba su cuello, con la otra extrajo un papel de debajo de su túnica- Mira lo que me entregó hace unos minutos

Elia lo tomó en sus manos y examinándolo se sorprendió en demasía: era la segunda parte del documento que Renhart había escrito sobre el Ucamodke. En vez de leerlo en detalle, decidió explicar los últimos eventos a los dos hombres del lugar.

- Si Elena me dice que ustedes son de fiar, entonces lo creo también- Miró a Dacost de manera desafiante pero de todas formas respetuosa- Usted y su gente me han estado buscando todo este último año, señor. Yo soy Elia Luminen, parte del grupo al que la Liga culpa del asesinato de Renhart Millen  
- ¿Usted?- preguntaba el general descompuesto- No puede ser, ¿cómo pasó las pruebas de los examinadores para trabajar aquí sin ser detectada?  
- Con mi ayuda- respondió esta vez Elena poniéndose de pie también  
- Después de la muerte de Renhart y de que la Pluma de Oth fuese armada, me di cuenta que la Liga estaba buscándonos- siguió explicando Elia- Mi objetivo era distraerlos en un principio, para darle tiempo a mis amigos…  
- Tiempo para qué- preguntó el general interrumpiéndola  
- Tiempo para detener a la Orden del Crepúsculo  
- Hablas como si fueras inocente- habló Atria un poco más calmado- Y usted, señora- dijo refiriéndose a Elena-, le secunda todo, ¿está segura que esta… de que es inocente?  
- Lo supe hace unas horas…- La Dama de Hielo contestó soltando una lágrima- El cuerpo de Millen descansa escondido en la morgue de este edificio con un hachazo de gran magnitud. Ninguno de los del grupo sería capaz de realizar tal corte  
- Por eso la prohibición de acercarnos al lugar que decretaron hace poco- dedujo Dacost- Si hubiéramos visto el cuerpo, entonces nos habríamos dado cuenta de la incongruencia  
- Palakin mandó a su propio hijo a vigilarte, Dacost- agregó Elena- Elia, Dacost tenía como misión perseguirlos a ustedes y capturarlos  
- Pero el lamebotas se quedó con todo el trabajo- explicó el general-, y me hizo a un lado de la misión. Yo me decidí entonces por investigar las verdaderas razones por las que los buscaban  
- ¿Y qué encontró?- preguntó Elia  
- Nada- respondió a secas el hombre  
- ¿Nos explicas?- preguntó Atria a la chica que quería matar hace instantes atrás  
- La Liga nos busca porque somos los únicos capaces de detener la llegada de Chaos a Mimir- respondió la maga- Cuando supe de su existencia, creí que nos impedirían buscar las piezas de la pluma, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Mi única explicación lógica a eso fue que en realidad ustedes querían que nosotros encontrásemos las piezas  
- Eso fue lo que a mí me pareció también- apoyó Dacost- Cuando le pregunté aquello al sabio Brand, literalmente me mandó a freír monos. No quise meterme más en el asunto  
- Pero…  
- Cuando robaste la libreta de Millen sospeché que ese viejo zorro estaba metido en esto- siguió Dacost- Busqué alguna cosa que me diera pistas, y encontré ese documento en una carpeta de archivos clasificados de él. ¿Sabes de qué se trata?  
- Es un análisis sobre una ceremonia de los Hijos del Crepúsculo llamada "Ucamodke"- explicó ella- Sirve para reunir energía caótica, y empezará mañana a la medianoche- Miró el papel buscando información anexa, y leyó algo que le erizó los pelos. Subió la vista y helada declaró- Van a sacrificar a niños si no hacemos algo por evitarlo

Los cuatro se miraron impactados, tanto por las intenciones ocultas de Brand y Palakin, como por la ceremonia. Elia no necesitó buscar el apoyo de los otros tres en cuanto a detenerla.

- Debemos detenerla entonces- sentenció Dacost  
- Aunque habrá una guerra civil dentro de la Liga- aseguró Atria  
- No sabemos quiénes más están infiltrados- dijo Elena  
- Aunque es probable que los de más bajo rango no tengan idea de lo que está ocurriendo- dedujo Elia  
- Entonces me llevaré a mis hombres a ese lugar- dijo finalmente el general- Dame las coordenadas del lugar de la ceremonia y te aseguro que en un par de días estaremos arribando. Atria, ¿vienes conmigo?  
- Por supuesto, mi general- El hombre miró a Elia con vergüenza- Discúlpame…  
- No te preocupes. Cumplías con tu deber- respondió la maga y con ello Atria se sintió más aliviado  
- Es de esperar que ahora nuestro camino no sea el incorrecto- pidió Elena- ¿Nos vamos, Elia?  
- Por supuesto. No puedo dejar a mis amigos ir a la boca del lobo ellos solos- Elia acomodó sus cosas, pero luego recordó un detalle- Elena… ¿cómo nos iremos?  
- Mmm…- rezongó la mujer, sacando una bola llena de un líquido verde- Tú tienes tus trucos… yo tengo los míos- Tomó la mano de la muchacha y se despidió de los dos hombres que se fueron corriendo a las plantas bajas, y finalmente dijo con determinación:- kinesia

Y en unos segundos, estaban frente a la arboleda que conducía a la mansión Rimm. Elena había usado un transportador para moverse de cualquier lugar a su casa, efecto contrario al Carruaje de Luz, que permitía moverse a cualquier parte desde un único lugar. Elia sabía que aquel artefacto lo tenía Elena para casos de emergencia, y sospechaba que para el asalto al refugio de la Orden también lo ocuparían, quizás porque el lugar más seguro para Maura sería, en efecto, su antiguo y único hogar.

****************

En cosa de un pestañeo el carruaje tirado por caballos de oro había abandonado la torre y el ejército amenazante, para llegar a un lugar que ninguno reconocía. De inmediato le preguntaron a Orfeo si había una posibilidad de que se hubiera equivocado, pero la muchacha negó con la cabeza.

- Fui clara con la dirección. Estos carruajes nunca se equivocan

Entonces si nunca se equivocaban, ¿acaso ese páramo desierto era el antiguo pueblo de Cracia? Meses atrás lo habían visitado y aunque era pequeño estaba lleno de vida y de gente; ahora parecía un pueblo fantasma, muerto.

Recorrieron las calles buscando una explicación, aunque Jason sabía que ellos la conocían, mas no querían admitirla. Imposible de ser negada, la explicación irrefutable les llegó a los ojos en forma de una pluma negra con detalles rojos, que danzaba con el viento como si se estuviese burlando de ellos. Entonces no les quedó más que admitir la triste verdad: el Ejército Oscuro había llegado a ese lugar y una vez más se había encargado de aniquilarlo.

Aquella desolación les drenaba la esperanza, porque muchos pensaban que quizás de ahora en adelante aquel escenario sería más común. Caminaron un rato y ya estaba amaneciendo cuando los muchachos encontraron un lugar decente para descansar; algunas casas habían quedado con camas disponibles para dejar a Tyra e intentar curarla, y para que los más cansados reposasen. Al principio no procesaron nada, pero luego algunos ataron cabos sueltos e hicieron surgir un miedo terrible en sus cabezas.

- ¡Por los dioses!- exclamó Lyra pasmada- ¡¿Y si Elia estaba aquí cuando el ataque ocurrió?!  
- Mi niña, cálmate- le pidió Sikoth- No hay certeza de que el Ejército atacara este lugar anoche  
- Pero… pero pudo haber ocurrido- tartamudeó Tyra- Si Elia estaba aquí no… ella…  
- Cálmense todos- pidió Koru- Elia está bien- dijo con certeza, pero Jason le hizo surgir una duda razonable  
-¿Te consta? ¿Sabes qué es de ella el día de hoy?- Pies de fuego había entrado también en la tesis de que pudo haberle pasado algo a la hechicera  
- … No, no sé de ella hoydía pero…  
- Entonces no estás seguro de que ella está bien

Y comenzó a pensar en aquello que los demás habían observado primero, y que él pasó por alto: ¿y si a Elia le había pasado algo en el transcurso de ese tiempo? Tal vez ella le había pedido a Elena que los liberara. Si la descubrieron… la Liga sería capaz de matarla. Su corazón se llenó de miedo y angustia, pero no podía contar nada o sino pondría a la muchacha en aprietos. Su angustia se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte e insostenible, necesitaba respirar. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró para salir hecho una bala hacia el exterior, donde no tenía que dar explicaciones de nada.

- Oye Koru -gritó Zul corriendo detrás del antiguo ladrón. - ¿Adónde vas?

Pero Koru no lo quiso escuchar y caminó unos metros hasta la esquina de la derecha. Miró con detenimiento entonces lo que tenía al frente y estaba casi seguro de que aquel edificio era la posada en la que se quedaron la primera vez que llegaron a esa ciudad. En esa ocasión Elia ya lo había engañado, pero había sido sólo una broma. Ahora se sentía confundido, asustado por no tener el control de la situación.

Aquello le molestaba, y mucho.

Ya cuando la voz de Zul se había hecho molesta reaccionó para gusto del híbrido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? No me voy a mover de aquí  
- Oye... tranquilízate, viejo -El semi hibrido frunció las cejas -Entiendo que estés molesto y preocupado por Elia, yo también lo estoy, pero nuestra prioridad es otra ahora  
- No, tú no entiendes

El ex ladrón aguantaba el aire para no soltar de una buena vez lo que él sabía y el resto no. ¿Por qué todavía le interesaba guardar lealtad a la chica greniana? Entonces, para que el futuro rey lo dejara tranquilo, trató de darle un ejemplo sin que él se diera cuenta de quiénes hablaban.

- Pues... si no me dices nada desde luego que no te voy a entender

Zul se paró completamente derecho. Las alturas de ambos jóvenes ahora no eran tan drásticas como en el pasado, pues Zul había casi alcanzado su estatura adulta y era superado por Koru solo en 10 centímetros. Puso las manos en la cintura y dijo:

- Más vale que me expliques, Koru; harta mala espina me dio la cara que pusiste  
- A ver... imagínate que tienes al sujeto A y al sujeto B- decía abriendo las manos como si tuviera manzanas en ellas- El tipo A le dice al tipo B- Se aclaró la voz y comenzó a chillar- "Quiero que me guardes un secreto, porque confío en ti y eres súper duper guapo y macho". Y el tipo B le dice al tipo A- y ahora engrosó la voz- "Claro que puedo, porque soy súper duper confiable y muy macho"  
- O sea que Elia te pidió que guardaras un secreto…  
- ¡No, claro que no!- negó con la cabeza; Zul lo miraba con una ceja levantada  
- Seh, como sea- El chico no quiso seguir tratando de pillarlo, así que en vez de eso lo incitó a seguir explicando- Continua  
- Bien- Koru seguía con las manos al frente, pero ahora las empuñó conteniendo rabia- Si A le pidió a B que le guardara un secreto... se entiende que A confía plenamente en B, ¿cierto?  
- Sí, eso se entiende -dijo mirando al puño A  
- Bien...- y no pudo evitar gritar- ¡Entonces por qué carajos A no le dice a B toda la verdad! Como que A vio a su ex novio unas semanas atrás, o que va a mete sus amigos en una cárcel y le advierte que estarán en peligro. A menos que… a menos que A sea una... digo, un traidor, y haya querido a propósito abandona sus amigos a su suerte...  
- ¡Ah, Koru! ¡Cállate! -le gritó Zul tapándose los oídos. Su sentido de la audición mejor desarrollado era una maldición en momentos así - Mira, me vale un comino lo que te haya dicho Elia, lo que creas tú o lo que está haciendo ella, pero si algo sé es que las cosas nunca son derechas. ¡Nunca! ¡Y la jodida vida me lo ha enseñado!

Terminó de gritar, pero abrió los ojos y se soltó las orejas.

- Yo no sé, no sé qué carajos te dijo ella pero... si está metida en algo tan grave como tú dices -Y antes de continuar miró a Koru a los ojos, su mirada parecía la de un lobo apunto de atacar - Entonces de ella no dependerán muchas cosas, por mejor que quiera ser. Aunque luche con todas sus fuerzas siempre le será muy difícil. Te lo digo porque yo lo viví.  
- ¿Quieres decir que… es posible que ella haya hecho algo que no quería?  
- Es muy probable -y su mirada regresó a la habitual. - Ahora, ¿me dirás en que está metida?  
- ...No puedo... le prometí que no le diría a nadie- Zul bajó las orejas en señal de tristeza- Lo siento. Si Torom te pidiera que le guardaras un secreto, ¿lo harías aunque Tyra te pidiera que se lo dijeras?  
- Claro, pero... mucho dependería de si la vida de Torom corriera gran peligro

Aquellas palabras le hicieron dudar, porque sabía que Elia corría peligro en la Liga, y ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, lo que él más temía apareció detrás de la absurda excusa de la traición: Alguien debió haberla capturado, entre el momento en que Elena les dijo que ella estaba bien y esa tarde. ¿Sería la Liga? O tal vez había sido la Orden, o el Ejército Oscuro…

- Ahhh... ¡Elia, te odio!- gritó desesperado olvidándose por un momento que Zul estaba allí- ¡Por qué me haces esto!

Pero un certero puñetazo le vino justo en medio de las narices le recordó que no estaba solo. No fue lo suficientemente duro para partirle la cara, pero dolió bastante.

- ¡Qué te pasa, idiota! Me dolió...- Koru se sobó la nariz y comentó:- Buen golpe  
- Gracias, entrenar con Torom me ha ayudado mucho- dijo el chico híbrido alimentándose el ego- Ya va, ¿quieres entrar en razón por favor? –Se vio la mano con la que había golpeado a Koru y continuó -Si tanto te preocupa Elia, ¿Por qué no vas por ella?  
- Pues porque de partida no sé dónde está- respondió como si fuera lógica la respuesta- Además… ella me dijo que no la buscara y si llego donde está… tendría que explicarle que me importa mucho y si me pide más explicaciones yo... no soy capaz de decir esas dos palabras... ya sabes...

Zul abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Esas palabras, dices?- y sintiéndose algo identificado dijo -¿... "me gustas"?

Y en un susurro, Koru contesto:

- Pues si  
- Vaya... -dijo moviendo la cabeza como si hubiera quedado ciego un instante. Pero enseguida reaccionó y le dio un golpe a Koru en el hombre. - ¡Picarón de mierda! Te gustan las chicas de lindas piernas, ¿eh?

Ambos se largaron a reír un instante, y para cuando recobraron el aliento, Koru se sentía un poco más en confianza con el híbrido.

- ¿Cómo le hago para decírselo? Últimamente me lo he estado preguntando- Miró hacia la casa donde estaba el resto del grupo y se quedó mirando a Torom y a Tyra en la lejanía- Cómo el melenudo ese le confesó a Tyra lo que sentía sin el terror de que ella le dijera que no- Luego miró a Sikoth y a Lyra en el dintel de la puerta- Y Sikoth a Lyra- y finalmente sus ojos se posaron en el chico del lunar- Y ese papanatas esquelético de Jason ¿Cómo fue que le hizo?

Zul suspiró con fuerza. Inconscientemente miró a Orfeo y sonrió un poco. Pero entonces sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y se dirigió a Koru.

- ¡Pues no sé cómo le hicieron, pero nada ganarás si no se lo dices! Es que... debe ser muy bonito tener a alguien especial y no estar solo todo el tiempo -luego miró a Koru ladeando la cabeza. - ¿Que te preocupa más? ¿Que ella está bien o que te rechace? - y entonces, sin voltear la cabeza de su lugar, y solo con sus ojos miró a Orfeo con ternura- Yo en tu lugar... preferiría que ella estuviera sana y a salva, aunque eso me pudiera destrozar el corazón...  
- Yo también- contestó el otro  
- ¿Entonces qué esperas aquí parado, idiota? Si al menos sospechas dónde está, ¿por qué no vas a buscarla?

Sonaba como una locura, pero tenía un impulso demasiado difícil de frenar. Entonces miró su pecho y encontró el silbato que llamaba a Jer, el wyvern de Ludovico, y tenía equipados su espada y escudo. Entonces sólo dijo una última cosa a Zul:

- Denme esta tarde, y si no llego antes de la medianoche, partan sin mí

Luego hizo sonar el silbato haciendo que Sikoth y Lyra salieran a ver, y sin escuchar sus preguntas exigiendo explicaciones, se montó en el animal y partió de vuelta a Keel, donde seguramente tendrían capturada a la maga. Cuando la pareja llegó al lugar y le preguntaron a Zul qué era lo que había pasado, el chico sólo atinó a responder:

- Siguió su corazón. Esperemos que traiga a Elia con él

Y se quedaron mirando los tres hacia el horizonte, viendo cómo el antes ladrón se alejaba de ellos, sin notar que debajo de la zona de despegue yacía empolvada una carta, dirigida al grupo con una caligrafía conocida…

Horas atrás

Mientras Elena y Elia viajaban hacia el "refugio de Fohlohje", la segunda había leído varias veces la segunda parte del documento de Renhart. Lo que estaba leyendo le ponía los pelos de punta: no era cualquier ser humano el que sacrificaban…

Primero probaron en plantas y en animales, y si bien en algunos casos resultaba mediante el maltrato y la tortura constante, la energía del caos que se podía obtener de ellos era muy pequeña y era absorbida rápidamente. Fue entonces cuando decidieron probar la transformación energética en humanos.

Los primeros experimentos de transformación de la energía comenzaron en esclavos de la Orden, con resultados negativos: las torturas eran demasiadas y si los sujetos sobrevivían, preferían el suicidio. Luego lo intentaron con voluntarios de la organización, pero tampoco resultó, pues su lealtad a la institución no superaba los sentimientos de autoaniquilación y teminaban por acabar con sus vidas al igual que el primer grupo de estudio. Dentro del alto mando se discutió si pasar a otros métodos menos tortuosos, pero una idea, apoyada por algunos líderes poco ortodoxos, terminó ganando el apoyo de los fieles cuando se demostró que se podía realizar. Debían escoger a individuos capaces de ser sometidos a torturas para producir energía caótica, pero que a la vez se les pudiese infundar un miedo terrible que evitara el suicidio. De esa forma, se escogieron niños de entre 7 y 10 años, ya que la edad los hacía crear una buena cantidad de energía caótica, y eran suceptibles a amenazas que les impedían querer terminar con sus vidas. Pronto se hizo costumbre que los miembros de más alto rango ofrecieran personalmente a sus propios hijos para los sacrificios, que se llevaban a cabo una vez al año, con una cantidad de aproximadamente 10 niños, a los que se les sometía a preparación por casi un año, antes de ser entregados en la ceremonia del Ucamodke, en noches de luna nueva.

El documento también tenía ideas sobre cómo resistir la absorción de la energía caótica, dentro de las que destacaban realizar amuletos que evitaran la absorción de energía, o haber pasado por eventos traumáticos para aprender a construir barreras psicológicas que impidieran la transformación. Tenía pensado probar la primera estrategia, pues era evidente que la segunda no había dado efecto cuando llegó al bosque por primera vez.

Tenían pensado pasar a Tartra a comprar provisiones, para luego viajar a la guarida de la Boca de la Madre. Pensaron que era muy riesgoso ir a Cracia y ser vistas por el grupo; no debían ser reconocidas por ellos pues el plan no funcionaría.

- ¿Tienes tu amuleto preparado?- le preguntó Elena a Elia, y la chica asintió  
- Qué hay de ti?- preguntó de vuelta, pero Elena se hizo la desentendida- Entiendo, para ti es más fácil hacer uno  
- Por supuesto, ¿por qué crees que pertenezco al tercer nivel de la Liga?- preguntó con arrogancia

Pero el ánimo se acabó de golpe cuando el chofer del carruaje se detuvo por completo en plena ciudad, sin haber llegado a la tienda que tenían por destino. Elena le preguntó la razón de su parada, pero el hombre solo tartamudeaba vocablos ininteligibles, y entonces, cuando Elia se asomó por la ventana comprendió lo que estaba pasando, pues lo había visto con sus propios ojos unos meses atrás.

Tomó rápidamente la mano de la mujer y golpeó al chofer para que reaccionara, y los hizo correr hacia los límites de la ciudad, indicándoles que se encaminaran hacia la mansión Rimm con toda la rapidez que sus piernas les permitieran, y que no miraran atrás, porque lo que podían ver sería de las atrocidades más grandes de los últimos tiempos. Elena le pidió más explicaciones, pero Elia no se las quiso dar, y con un "Nos vemos al rato" se alejó mientras entraba en una nube de tierra y polvo, bajo la cual se escondía el Ejército Oscuro, que haría desaparecer la ciudad de Tartra con todos sus habitantes dentro si ella no se lo impedía. Pero antes de desaparecer por completo, escribió unas palabras, y se las dio a un fantasma señalándole que debía entregar el mensaje "al de siempre", con la esperanza de que aquellos consejos pudieran ayudarles en la batalla que se les avecinaba, si es que ella sobrevivía también.

Así como había amanecido en la extinta ciudad de Cracia, se les pasó la tarde sin complicaciones. No obstante, ya eran cerca de las 11 de la noche y no había rastros ni de Koru ni de Elia. Habían repasado todas las cartas que la maga de Gren les había enviado, incluso la última que encontraron en la zona de despegue de Koru, dándoles datos sobre la "Boca de la Madre" (aunque les dejaba con más preguntas que respuestas, como "¿Por qué no avisó dónde venía en la carta?" o "¿En realidad no podrá venir?"). Esa última carta, pensaron, debió habérsela mandado a Koru justo en el momento en que el joven se disponía a buscarla, lo que quería decir que estaba viva en ese instante; sin embargo Jason había mandado a Huggin para buscarla, pero el ave había vuelto sin noticias. El grupo estaba seguro que Koru también hizo lo mismo con Riwl, y tenían la esperanza de que él tuviese más suerte. ¿Dónde estaría entonces? ¿Qué le había pasado?

Ya tenían los planes listos. Los ninjas habían preparado una serie de amuletos bendecidos por la magia de Sikoth, los que fueron entregados a todos, a pesar de que Tyra se quedaría pues, con una quemadura que le impedía mover su cuerpo y brazo derecho, era imposible que pudiera defenderse, y ella estuvo de acuerdo. El quién la escoltaría fue una decisión más complicada, porque no podían darse el lujo de perder una unidad y todos eran valiosos.

- Lyra- habló Sikoth-, creo que tú también deberías quedarte  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la muchacha ofendida, pero unos segundos después comprendió la razón- Oh… ¿crees que podría…  
- Es una posibilidad- Respondió Yandros- A pesar de que te has entrenado bastante, es mucha la energía caótica encerrada y no podemos arriesgarnos a tener otro problema  
- Entiendo. Entonces me quedo, no deseo darles problemas  
- Ustedes también se quedarán- señaló Torom a Agustín y a Orfeo; a los gemelos tampoco les hacía mucha gracia la sugerencia  
- Yo puedo ir a ayudarlos- habló Agustín-, pero Orfeo debe quedarse, ella es mujer y corre peligro  
- Pues yo puedo defenderme sola, tengo dotes de magia avanzada- se defendía Orfeo- Tú, en cambio, eres un inútil con las manos  
- Oye… pero si soy buen peluquero…  
- ¡Basta!- gritó Zul tupidamente- Torom tiene razón, esto es… muy peligroso  
- Peligroso ni que nada…  
- ¡No insistas!- A Zul se le había olvidado todo ese trato diplomático con la princesa, y es que era tanto el pánico que tenía a que a la muchacha le pasara algo que poco le importó quedar en evidencia- No quiero que… digo, no queremos que les pase nada o sino Ludo no nos lo perdonará- Su voz se escuchaba triste- Si es que todavía tiene conciencia para exigirnos algo  
- Entonces- recapitulaba Jason- Iremos Zul, Torom, Sikoth, Zal, Aryt, Yandros y yo

Decidieron dejar entonces a Tyra en manos de su hermana y los gemelos, junto con (LA MASCOTA DE ZUL) y marcharon hacia Cracia, no muy lejos del misterioso bosque que los conduciría a la tundra de Nas Nas. Elia les había dicho que en ese lugar, oculto en el bosque, se encontraba la "Boca de la Madre", el artilugio que le otorgaría a la diosa madre la mayor parte de su energía. Debían, al menos, impedir que la alimentaran, para luego buscar una forma de destruirle.

Según la última carta que la hechicera les había entregado, la energía caótica parecía tener un punto débil: no podía entrar en la gente de mente tranquila, en paz consigo misma. Ese estado de gracia era alcanzado por quienes meditaban, y a Liga de Oth era experta en ello; no obstante, el grupo, inexperto, sería presa fácil de la Boca si se acercaban sin medidas de precaución. Por eso decidieron construir aquellos amuletos, que se activaban encerrando energía pura, dada por los recuerdos felices, o teniendo sentimientos optimistas. No obstante, no sabían el comportamiento de dichos amuletos, por lo cada uno de los movilizados llevaba más de un amuleto consigo, por si el que habían activado se desactivaba con rapidez. Cada uno llevaba también un pequeño frasco con sangre de Calik, aunque ninguno tenía intenciones de probarla y sólo la usarían de extrema urgencia.

Quedaban minutos para la medianoche, pero ninguno de los hombres se movía. Esperaban que llegara Elia, o Koru, pero nada de eso sucedía. Entonces uno de ellos sugirió;

- Vámonos- sugirió una voz-, o todo esto habrá sido en vano

Era Torom. No quería abandonar la esperanza de que aparecieran, pero tampoco podían desaprovechar cada segundo que pudieran tener. Así que tomaron sus armas firmemente y avanzaron en la espesura del bosque.

********************************

Había viajado a la velocidad de la luz (según sus términos, porque si ella lo escuchara, le corregiría de inmediato que era imposible hacerlo arriba de un wyvern), pero no iba ni a mitad de camino al cuartel general de la Liga de Oth, el mismo lugar del que había salido un día antes. Además, los caminos estaban tapados en soldados y no le era fácil avanzar. Sentía la premura de llegar, no obstante, bajo el vaivén de las alas de Jer, Koru tenía el presentimiento de que la hechicera no se encontraba en ese lugar; algo en su corazón le decía que en ese momento la muchacha estaba lejos de allí. ¿Había ido entonces a Cracia, y había sido destruida junto con el pueblo a manos del Ejército Oscuro? No, no podía ser. Si hubiera sido de esa forma, ¿no habría encontrado alguna forma de manifestarse? Le habría avisado…

… Entonces recordó que cuando llegó a su lado un par de noches atrás, antes de que los capturaran, tampoco les dijo nada. Una vez más se vio invadido por la rabia y el desconcierto. ¿De verdad les había traicionado? De pronto sus músculos sucumbieron al cansancio, dejando caer sus extremidades sobre el lomo de Jer, cosa que al parecer el animal notó en su jinete, por lo que descendió lentamente hasta pisar tierra. El joven observó detenidamente a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrado en enemigos, y que había logrado entrar a la zona sólo de milagro. Pensó entonces en lo difícil que sería haber pasado por ese lugar con todo el grupo y con Tyra malherida, y entonces recordó el carruaje de luz y lo rápido que se movieron hacia Cracia, sin problemas...

- No nos traicionó, lo tenía planeado, ¡Lo tenía planeado, Jer! ¿Me escuchaste?- exclamaba excitado mientras remecía al animal que poco o nada entendía de lo que le decían

Pero de pronto Jer se puso en posición de alerta ignorando completamente al muchacho, que se dio cuenta.

- Oye, qué te pa…

Y entonces fue interrumpido por una explosión descomunal; gritos de dolor y de furia comenzaron a salir de la oscuridad, llamando la atención de los guardias. Koru se echó hacia atrás y oculto comenzó a ver que lo que parecía en un principio sólo un experimento que salió mal, se transformaba en una revuelta. Más guardias llegaban desde la periferia del lugar, los que comenzaron a enfrentarse con gente que venía avanzando desde el norte. Entonces un grito los detuvo a todos.

- ¡Alto! ¡Deténganse todos!- El portador de aquella voz parecía tener autoridad suficiente como para detener la escaramuza- Se los ordena su general  
- Cállate, Dacost- pero alguien desde el sur parecía no querer seguir las órdenes- ¿Quién te crees tú para destinar gente a otros lugares e impedirles que cumplan con su deber? ¡Deberíamos estar buscando a esos niñatos…  
- ¡Cállate tú, perro faldero!- Entonces se asomó de entre la gente un hombre corpulento, con estampa de oficial, vestido en armaduras y que botó al suelo a un tipo de cabello corto y oscuro, y actitudes arrogantes… el mismo que les había atacado en Cracia- Ya me tienes harto de tus atrevimientos, de tus insultos, de tus insubordinaciones  
- ¡No sabes con quién te estás metiendo, Dacost!- gritaba encolerizado desde el suelo- ¡Dremel, ataca!

Pero el que recibía ese nombre parecía no tener intenciones de atacar. El tipo gritó una vez más su nombre, pero nadie apareció. Inspiró con fuerza y entonces sentenció.

- ¡Mi padre va a matarte cuando se entere de lo que has hecho con su hijo, mal nacido! ¡El poder de la Orden caerá sobre ti!

La frase pareció tomar por sorpresa a los demás soldados que comenzaron a mirarse entre sí. Dacost sólo sonrió.

- Creo que se te escapó algo, rata

Entonces el general tomó al hombre de la solapa y lo levantó más de 10 centímetros del suelo. Se escuchaba el aliento de varios de sus soldados, pero uno de ellos se acercó y con preocupación le dijo que lo bajara. El general no se volteó y sin quitar la vista del que lo había amenazado, le habló a su inferior.

- Atria, quiero que dejes a este pedazo de imbécil en el calabozo de la Liga en Keel- Atria se cuadró frente a su superior y con ayuda de otros soldados tomó preso al sujeto, pero antes de retirarlo el general dijo unas últimas palabras- Antes del amanecer, quiero que saquen todos los documentos que encuentren en la oficina de Miniej Tarvos, de Mikael Palakin, y del insecto asqueroso de su hijo- mirando con asco al tipo- Y me los traigan junto con éste a Tartra- Se dirigió a sus soldados- No le saquen la vista ni un solo segundo. De ahora en adelante ustedes seguirán mis órdenes y quedarán a cargo del capitán Atria. Consideren a Palakin y al sabio Brand unos traidores de la Liga, y si alguien intenta persuadirlos, por ahora síganles el juego. Vamos a acabar con esta intervención asquerosa con nuestras propias manos

Entonces tomó el rostro del tipo por las mejillas y, apretando con fuerza, le dijo:

- Ken… Créeme que si esta noche encuentro a tu padre o al sabio Brand escondidos en el cuartel de la Orden del Crepúsculo, puedes darlos por muertos. Pero a ti, te torturaré hasta que no te queden ganas de vivir, ¿me oíste?

Koru había visto toda la escena. Aquellos tipos eran de la Liga definitivamente, ¿entonces había infiltrados en ella? Eso explicaba el hermetismo de Elia los últimos meses, además del hecho de que no encontrara toda la información que necesitaba. De pronto le invadió el miedo… ¿Y si la Orden la había encontrado y la habían hecho desaparecer?

Sintió que en su hombro se había posado Riwl, su firia, devolviéndole a la realidad. De repente el ave se puso a juguetear con su bolso y Koru trataba de sosegarla, sin éxito, cuando sorpresivamente salió volando un papelito de éste. El muchacho lo agarró con premura para que nadie más lo notara, y lo miró con detalle, recordando la existencia de él.

"Vale por un deseo"

Lo había olvidado por completo; había ganado aquel papel en el juego del Mazo de las Variedades. "¿Será cierto?" se preguntó. Las ilusiones en las que habían sido envueltos eran bastante reales, y además Zul había ganado a (SU MASCOTA) a cambio, que todavía viajaba con ellos. Entonces… ese papel… ¿podría otorgarle lo que quisiera? Tuvo una serie de posibles deseos pasando por su cabeza, desde los más simples hasta los más alocados. "Podría tener una cena inolvidable… o mejor, una casa gigante donde tener esa cena, o ser rico, muy rico". Pero luego volvió a la realidad y a la gravedad de la situación, y sabía que ese papel era la única opción que tenía para encontrar a la hechicera.

Tenía dos opciones: traerla hasta donde estaba él, o ir al lugar donde se encontraba ella, y viendo que le sería imposible salir del lugar sin ser visto, ni tener que dar explicaciones, prefirió la segunda. Tomó a Jer y a Riwl, y con voz clara expresó:

- Deseo viajar al lugar donde se encuentra Elia Luminen en estos momentos

Cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo sintió por un segundo la misma sensación que había palpado un día atrás viajando hacia Cracia, para luego quedar pisando tierra firme con el wyvern bajo él, y Riwl en su hombro derecho. Abrió los ojos y, para su sorpresa, el lugar al que había llegado era bastante apacible. "Al menos aquí también es de noche" se dijo, descartando que la hechicera estuviese muerta. A su espalda se encontraba un bosque, y dispuesto a encontrarla, se sumergió en él.

Sin embargo al cabo de unos pasos un flashback le dio de lleno a su cabeza. Aquel recuerdo tenía el mismo aspecto que los que tenía en sus sueños, en las noches de verano en casa de Elia, sin embargo el olor del lugar lo hacía más real…

"Estaba acostado, tal vez porque ya era de noche. Su madre entró a la habitación, se sentó a la orilla de la cama, acarició el rostro de su hijo, y como hacía todas las noches, le cantó su canción de cuna.

"Come wander with me, love  
come wander with me  
away from this sad world  
come wander with me"

- Buenas noches, mamá  
- Buenas noches, Koru

Y entonces, una tercera voz, minúscula, inocente, se alzó apenas en la fría noche.

- Chau..."

"¿Qué fue eso?" Se preguntó el muchacho. Aquel recuerdo no lo había tenido antes, ni en su infancia con Sikoth, ni en su época de ladrón, ni en casa de Elia después. Era nuevo, completamente nuevo.

- Esa voz… ¿será de un hermano?... ¿mi verdadero hermano?

*******************************

Llevaban caminando unos minutos en la espesura del bosque, cuando se encontraron con un sendero oculto por arbustos, y un letrero de madera caído a un costado. Sikoth sabía muy bien lo que decía: "A Nas-Nas". Conocía también aquel camino que lo llevaba a su antiguo hogar, y no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto nostálgico; había sido muy feliz esos días, con sus padres y su hermana, sin preocupaciones y seguro de que nada malo podía pasar. Iluso como cualquier niño, la vida se encargó de endurecerlo y se dio de lleno con la realidad, y a pesar de que la vida lo estaba bendiciendo con una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, también tenía que recordar la deuda que le había impuesto a su hermano aquel día en que todo cambió.

"¡Tú me has quitado mi familia! ¿Cómo nos has hecho esto, por qué? - entre lágrimas, siguió pegando y gritando a Koru: - ¡Devuélveme a mi hermana! ¡Tráela de vuelta!"

Koru le había prometido devolverle a su hermana a cualquier costo, pero él ya estaba en paz con ella, y con él. No era necesario que lo hiciera, tenía a Lyra y sabía que si salían de esto sería muy feliz con ella… pero nunca se lo había dicho, y en aquellos momentos tan oscuros como el que estaban viviendo, acababa de recordar que tenía una charla pendiente con su hermano, para aclararle, para quitarle la culpa que había cargado por años, y pedirle perdón por haber sido tan egoísta y cruel en ese momento. Siempre supo de la culpa que cargaba Koru, pero ahora que las cosas habían cambiado temía que su hermano estuviera dispuesto a cumplir su promesa a como diera lugar. ¿Un miedo infundado? Tal vez, o quizás serían los efectos de la energía caótica haciendo estragos en sus pensamientos. No quiso seguir pensando en el tema y en vez de eso se enfocó en la morena de ojos verdes, y en el futuro que le esperaba con ella, no sin antes decidirse a que hablaría con Koru sobre "aquel tema" cuando volvieran a encontrarse.

El grupo sabía que debían reconocer bien el terreno, pues no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban; nadie había estudiado antes el lugar, ni mucho menos a sus enemigos excepto por la advertencia que les hizo llegar Elia en aquella carta. Había una paz falsa, extraña, como cuando la presa se siente en libertad y confianza, antes de caer en manos del cazador.

- Esto pinta para trampa- señaló Zal trepado en un árbol  
- Espero no hayamos activado alguna trampa mágica en el camino- pidió Torom  
- No, no hay presencia de magia en este lugar- aclaró Sikoth  
- Ni tampoco de alguna barrera en especial- secundó Aryt- Es extraño, es como si hubieran esperado la entrada de alguien. No he sentido la presencia de ningún guardia  
- Ni yo su olor- agregó Zul-; no anda nadie cerca  
- Entonces avancemos más rápido, que o sino no alcanzaremos a llegar- concluyó Jason  
- Pero antes...- Yandros sacó de su saco unas bolas amarillas y comenzó a enterrarlas en el camino, formando una barrera invisible con ellas- Vamos a preparar nuestra vía de escape- Las últimas las colocó en los árboles cercanos e incitó al grupo a seguir avanzando con precaución

Varios metros más allá se encontraron con un callejón sin salida: una gran roca les impedía continuar el paso. Mirando detenidamente ahora podían notar la presencia de dos guardias, que custodiaban dos grandes puertas de ébano, que extrañamente se mimetizaban con el fondo de la roca. Allí estaba la entrada al lugar que Elia les había indicado; podían notar además que los amuletos que cargaban vibraban con fuerza, al igual que la espada cantarina de Zalakaín.

- Aryt- indicó Yandros- A la cuenta de tres te cargas al de la derecha; yo voy por el de la izquierda  
- Yo los distraigo- dijo Sikoth preparado para conjurar un hechizo aturdidor  
- Ustedes- dijo la rubia al resto-, se quedan aquí por cualquier emergencia

Apenas el "tres" salió de la boca del shinobi, Sikoth lanzó una bola transparente que dio en la cabeza del sujeto de la derecha, haciendo que el de la izquierda se distrajera, y recibiendo de lleno un golpe en el cuello de parte de Aryt, mientras el aturdido era completamente dormido por Yandros. Una señal de su mano indicando que podían avanzar hizo que los demás se pusieran en movimiento, abriendo lentamente la puerta y entrando, uno a uno, hacia lo desconocido.

Lo que se encontraba dentro de la puerta era algo que ninguno se esperaba. Era una especie de aldea, con casas y carpas, con cocinillas y vegetación, dentro de una cueva a la que entraría la luz del sol apenas por algunos forados en el techo de piedra que la cubría, su fuese de día. Pero en aquel momento ni siquiera había luz de luna, y las nubes cubrían todas las estrellas, por lo que lo único que les iluminaba un poco el camino eran algunas antorchas adosadas a las paredes de roca. Todo era húmedo, y el agua escurría por las paredes y el suelo hacia un pequeño riachuelo que desembocaba cerca del lugar por el que habían entrado.

Exploraron la zona en busca de gente, y les llamó la atención el no encontrar a nadie.

- Quizás están preparándose para la ceremonia- señaló Jason  
- Hay que buscar dónde se va a hacer, y pronto- indicó Torom-; si no hay gente quiere decir que tal vez ya se está realizando  
- Tienes razón- dijo Sikoth- Tal vez debamos separarnos para cubrir más zonas  
- Si- secundó Zalakaín- Sabemos que estamos dentro de una cueva, pero no por eso deja de ser grande

Se separaron entonces en tres grupos: Yandros y Aryt en el primero, Torom, Zul y Zalakaín en el segundo, y Jason y Sikoth en el tercero. Los primeros fueron hacia lo más profundo de la cueva, descubriendo que al fondo había otro portón custodiado por otros dos guardias, los que fueron eliminados sin problemas. Los segundos fueron hacia la derecha, pero al no encontrar nada en especial, se dedicaron a explorar las casas de los habitantes.

- Oye, que ya no sois ladrones- les reprimió Torom a Zul y a Zal, pero el segundo, con un poco de razón, le dijo:  
- Encontramos cosas útiles en la bolsa de Calik, ¿verdad?- El muchacho urgaba en busca de armas, o de medicinas, pero no tenía suerte- Quizás hasta podamos encontrar algo que nos ayude en caso de que aparezca el Ejército Oscuro una próxima vez  
- O ahora mismo, para la batalla- agregó el chico híbrido  
- Pero qué les pasa a ustedes

En eso el ojiverde se topó con una pequeña caja que contenía unas pequeñas piedras. Por curiosidad tocó una, y de pronto se sintió lleno de energía, o más bien, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. "Así que con esto la gente de aquí puede vivir tranquila" se dijo, y retractándose de lo que había dicho antes, tomó la caja y salió con el par.

Mientras, el tercer grupo avanzó hacia la izquierda. También decidieron explorar las casas para ver qué había dentro de ellas, hasta que escucharon movimiento dentro de una. Ambos muchachos se agacharon quedando parapetados en la pared exterior de la morada, controlando sus respiraciones para no ser escuchados.

- Sikoth, quédate aquí. Yo veré cuántos son- susurró Jason

El híbrido de ciervo se asomó cuidadosamente por una ventana, esperando encontrar civiles comunes y corrientes, pero el asomo de una lanza lo previno: eran guardias armados. Esto no estaba bien, ¿les estarían esperando escondidos?

- Debemos avisarle al resto…- sugería Sikoth, cuando las pisadas de los sujetos saliendo de la casa le quitó la atención- Jason, arriba, debemos subir- El chico trepaba como podía una cerca y se ayudaba de las vigas exteriores para alcanzar el techo de la casa- ¡Rápido!  
- No, tú quédate ahí y yo le avisaré al resto- Jason echó una última mirada para ver si los enemigos habían notado su presencia- Deséame suerte

Y se echó a correr hacia el otro extremo de la cueva, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía su cuerpo cansado. Se volvió a parapetar a las afueras de una casa extrañado, "Si comimos bien antes de venir" se dijo; entonces miró su amuleto y notó que la tinta con la cual había sido escrito se estaba borrando por completo. "¡Maldición! Su efecto se está perdiendo". Avanzó una casa más lejos, metió su mano en su bolsillo derecho y extrajo un montón de papeles que le había pasado Lyra antes de salir.

- Veamos… si mal no recuerdo, debo pensar en algo positivo hasta que aparezcan las letras del pergamino graba…

Pero uno de los guardias lo había visto desde un costado de la muralla, obligándolo a correr hacia el otro lado, donde otro guardia apareció. Sacó su espada e hirió al sujeto en el brazo, despejando el paso y permitiéndole huir, confiándose en que sus piernas impedirían a los demás seguirle, mas ellas no respondieron como de costumbre, y varios sujetos lograron darle alcance. En la lejanía vio cómo Sikoth hizo un ademán de incorporarse desde el techo de la casa custodiada.

Quédate dónde estás, no permitiré que capturen a Horth, ¿entendiste?- le indicó telepáticamente

Primero eran cinco, que venció como pudo, pero esos cinco se hicieron diez en un santiamén, y luego en quince, y luego en veinte. Simplemente no podía seguirles el ritmo, estaba demasiado cansado. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando sintió una voz que por interno le decía:

¡Córrete hacia tu izquierda ahora!

A la que instintivamente le hizo caso, viendo cómo varios de los sujetos eran echados al suelo por una bola de pelos azulina.

- ¡Zul!- gritó Jason feliz, pero no parecía ser el mismo chico jovial de siempre. Miró su talismán y sus letras también habían sido borradas  
- ¿También se te consumió rápido?- le preguntó el de ojos grises- Mierda, nos van a hacer puré  
- ¿Dónde están los otros dos?- le preguntó por Torom y Zal  
- Les dije que se escondieran, y dejé a Zal protegiendo a Ikah- respondió, viendo que Jason esbozaba una sonrisa, antes de que ambos cayeran inconscientes y fueran arrastrados hacia la casa custodiada. Sikoth había visto todo el panorama y se apretaba los puños, impotente de no poder liberarlos

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que vio que Yandros y Aryt se acercaban saltando con cuidado por los techos de las casas. Sikoth todavía no se atrevía a ponerse de pie, así que se arrastró hacia la casa vecina en donde se encontraba el par; fue el ninja el que saltó hacia donde estaba él, lo tomó de la solapa, y se lo llevó con él hacia Aryt. Minutos después llegaron Torom y Zalakaín.

- ¿Y Jasón y Zul?- preguntaba el ojiverde- Zul salió disparado hacia ustedes…  
- … Los capturaron- respondió Sikoth en un susurro  
- ¡Pero qué…  
- Lo siento- se disculpaba el mago-, traté de ayudarlos pero Jason no me dejó. Dijo que debía protegerme, que no podía caer en manos enemigas  
- … Zul me dijo lo mismo- dijo Torom- ¿Crees que se pusieron de acuerdo en caso de que pasara algo?  
- Todos nos pusimos de acuerdo- contestó Zal  
- Y era lo más sensato- apoyó Yandros  
- Es menos riesgoso que ellos hayan caído a que ustedes- explicó Aryt- De ahora en adelante, todos debemos cooperar para que ustedes lleguen ilesos a cualquier batalla  
- Pero…  
- Nada de peros- interrumpió el bardo- La damisela tiene razón. En estos momentos nosotros somos prescindibles- Miró con determinación a ambos muchachos- Así que nada de hacerse los héroes esta vez, ¿entendido?

Y sin opción a réplica, comenzaron a pensar si debían liberar a sus amigos primero, o ver la forma de entrar a la sala de ceremonias, cuya puerta probablemente era la que habían encontrado los shinobis en su exploración del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Jasón y Zul despertaban apenas pudiendo caminar, siendo escoltados por tres tipejos. Hubiera sido fácil liberarse, si hubieran tenido la energía necesaria para hacerlo. Sin embargo no tenían siquiera para poder levantar un arma, las que por cierto tampoco portaban. Todo estaba a oscuras y apenas podían ver. Descendieron unas escaleras, llegando a un pasillo lleno de celdas, y miraron en algunas hacia adentro viendo a varios niños pequeños dentro de ellas. Ciertamente era imposible que todos esos niños vinieran de ese lugar, pues algunos ni siquiera tenían los rasgos de niños del sur de Mimir. "¿Habrán sido robados de pueblos cercanos?" pensaron ambos.

Pasaron las últimas celdas y al notar que no fueron abiertas se preguntaron dónde los dejarían, pero su pregunta fue respondida de inmediato: al final del pasillo se erguía una gran muralla de cristal azulino, y, pensando que iban a abrirla, trataron de descansar. Pero los carceleros los desesposaron y sin previo aviso los aventaron contra la muralla. Jasón trató de prepararse para el golpe y Zul prefirió cerrar los ojos, pero para sorpresa de ambos, traspasaron la muralla y cayeron dentro de un cuarto al que sólo le daba la luz de las antorchas del pasillo.

- No traten de cruzar de nuevo el cristal- les advirtió uno de los guardias- o quedarán incrustados en él para siempre- y riéndose se marchó con su compañero

Pies de fuego se sobó la mejilla, pues todavía le dolía el golpe que recibió, y mientras lo hacía trataba de ver el lugar con la poca luz que había. En ese momento se dio cuenta que Zul olfateaba el aire con afán.

- Qué haces- le susurró a modo de pregunta  
- Mmm… Siento un olor familiar- le respondió el híbrido que seguía oliscando  
- Deben haber molestado bastante a alguien como para encerrarlos en esta celda- habló una voz detrás de Zul, y al darse vuelta encontraron a Elena sentada en el suelo, con claras muestras de batalla. Su cabello peinado perfectamente estaba ahora desastroso y no traía sus lentes, que se habían quebrado- ¿Andaban de paseo por aquí?  
- ¿Usted?- Jason se quedó perplejo- ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?  
- Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti y al perro ése  
- ¿Cómo me dijo?- preguntó con rabia el aludido  
- Híbrido de lobo- susurraba por lo bajo otra voz-, no de perro- En un rincón de la celda, sentada en el suelo también, estaba Paulina afirmándose el brazo izquierdo. Si Elena lucía horrible, la joven parecía enferma; casi no tenía color en la piel  
- ¡¿Tú?!- exclamó el espadachín- ¿Qué haces aquí también? ¿Te cazaron espiando o quisiste robarte algo?  
- Algo así...- respondió ella alzando sólo los ojos  
- ¿O acaso también trabajabas con éstos y los traicionaste y te metieron aquí?- Jason estaba especialmente exaltado- No me extrañaría, con la compañía que traes...

La luz de una de las antorchas exteriores pasó por el cristal y se proyectó en el rostro de Paulina. No traía la máscara; sus ojos azules lucían cansados.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué quisiste decir? Que no se te olvide que yo fui la que te saqué de la celda en Keel- Elena era la que hablaba ahora  
- No me importa, es usted una traidora mal nacida al igual que esta tipa- despotricaba Pies de Fuego- que casi mata a una de mis amigas...

En eso Paulina dio un respingo

- ¿A quién le pasó algo?  
- A Tyra- respondió Zul, que parecía no tener resquemores con ella  
- Lo siento- susurró ella  
- ¡No mientas!- espetó Jasón más violento que de costumbre- A tí no te importa nadie, tú no tienes idea de lo que es la amistad, o la lealtad...  
- Dije que lo sentía- Paulina habló esta vez más fuerte  
- ... son cosas fuera de tu mundo...  
- ¡CÁLLATE!- Paulina gritaba con los ojos húmedos - No fue mi intención, tienes que creerme  
- ¿Creerte? ¿CREERTE? ¡Deja de hacerte la víctima!  
- ¡Hablo en serio!- Aquella frase pareció sacar de quicio a Jason que hizo un ademán de aproximarse a la muchacha levantando su brazo derecho  
- ¡Jason, espera!- exclamó Zul interponiéndose entre los dos  
- Quítate, Zul- le ordenó el muchacho, un poco arrepentido  
- No le hagas nada…  
- ¡Pero si por ella caímos aquí!- le reclamó enfadado- ¡Es una…  
- ¡Es Elia, Jason!- La mente de Pies de fuego hacía cortocircuito- Cómo no te das cuenta. ¡Mírala!  
- No es necesario que le mientas- se defendió ella- Deberías saber que no va a levantar una mano contra una mujer… supongo. La última vez que… agh- se quejó  
- ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó asustado Zul, que comenzó a sentir olor a sangre  
- Nada grave- respondió Paulina  
- Déjame ver…- EL chico se acercó y le levantó la manga dejando al descubierto una herida de varios centímetros a lo largo de su antebrazo  
- No- trataba de mover el brazo pero forcejeando con Zul pasó a llevar la herida- ¡Aaghh!

La manga tenía manchas por una hemorragia importante y Zul podía reconocer que la sangre que había salido era mucha. Entonces los dos notaron que la mujer madura también tenía una herida similar cerca de la muñeca.

- ¿Qué les hicieron?- preguntó Jason extrañado  
- Nos cortaron el brazo izquierdo- habló Elena tratando de incorporarse- Es una antigua técnica para evitar ataques de magos recluídos  
- Te sacan sangre... para debilitarte- agregó Paulina- Si te sacan la suficiente, no podrás... hacer ningún hechizo...- jadeaba de vez en cuando  
- O morirás- completó la mujer mayor- Paulina, ¿Por qué no haces algo útil alguna vez y te sacrificas por nosotros?- Aún en público a Elena le costaba dejar de mostrar ironía hacia la muchacha  
- ¿Y por qué no lo hace usted mejor?- preguntó Zul molesto- Seguro le ahorraría una sarta de problemas a la gente...  
- ¡Zul!- le reprendió Pies de fuego- Tú no te rebajes a su nivel  
- No sería mala idea, Elena- susurró Paulina- Tú no puedes perder más energías o...- La herida volvió a resentirse y no pudo aguantar el dolor  
- Elia, toma- decía Zul mientras buscaba de entre sus ropas  
- No soy Elia- dijo ella molesta  
- Tengo algo para que te pongas mejor...- El híbrido entonces hurgueteó alrededor de su entrepierna  
- Por Lathia, qué vas a sacar- Paulina hizo una mueca de asco. Pensó que estaba hablando en broma cuando el muchacho extrajo una botella  
- Toma, es… Es difícil de explicar… Se supone que es la sangre de Calik  
- ¡Cállate, Zul!- gritó Jasón. El rostro de Paulina se iluminó y se quedó mirando un momento con Elena, que creía estaba entendiendo perfectamente lo que la muchacha pensaba  
- ¿La sangre tiene un olor extraño?- preguntó ella, cuya voz neutral y fría parecía tomar tintes conocidos  
- Sí- contestó Zul contento, acercándole su mano con la botellita en ella  
- Alto, alto- Jason cortó el paso del brazo de Zul- No le vas a dar eso  
- Oh sí, me lo vas a dar- y el timbre de voz inquisidor de la hechicera regresó también- Es la única forma para que salgamos de aquí- Zul quitó el brazo de Jason y le entregó la sangre a Paulina- Gracias, Zul  
- ¡¿Qué hiciste, idiota?!  
- Jason- Paulina lo miró a los ojos con determinación- Créeme que si tuviéramos más tiempo podríamos charlar por horas explicándotelo todo- El muchacho sólo la miraba con desprecio, ella tragó saliva- Pero ciertamente en estos momentos me tiene sin cuidado que lo hagas o no  
- Espera... ¿qué?  
- Que es Elia, idiota- recalcó Zul

Elia abrió el frasco e iba a tragarse la sangre de Calik cuando Jasón la detuvo.

- ¿Cuál es mi raza?- preguntó. Estaba seguro que Paulina no sabría la respuesta. Nadie excepto el grupo sabía del amuleto que Quandú le había dado  
- Híbrido de ciervo- respondió ella con paciencia- Fui la primera en saberlo; me lo dijiste hace más de un año, poco después de que comenzaras a trabajar para la abadesa Mayerling

Silencio. No podía ser, si tiraba otra pregunta tal vez erraría.

- ¿Cómo se llama el padre de Zul?  
-¿Biológico o de verdad? Porque Zul sigue pensando en Ludovico como su único padre  
- Diablos...  
- Anda, si vas por este juego al menos tira una pregunta decente…  
- … No lo sé...  
- Puedo decirte la razón de tu prohibición de entrar al santuario de Sirine...

"Eso no se lo hubiera dicho a nadie más" pensó el keeliano, "¿Sería posible?". Elia se dio cuenta de su confusión, y trató de ayudarlo.

- Tiene su olor- agregó Zul-, y regaña de la misma forma que Elia

Por un momento Jasón quedó mirando los ojos azulinos de la hechicera, y recordó los de Medea. Ella nunca lo traicionó, siempre estuvo de su lado y sin darse cuenta lo ayudó en lo que pudo. "¿Está pasando lo mismo aquí?". Entonces cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir, y vio los ojos ámbar de la Elia que siempre conoció, mirándolo como solía hacerlo. Lo único que tendió a hacer fue a abrazarla, entonces parte de la culpa que Elia guardaba se esfumó.

- Vas a tener que explicarme después por qué hiciste esta locura- le hablaba a ella mientras ésta lloraba de alivio  
- Lo prometo- Elia lo soltó mientras se secaba una lágrima, miró a Zul- Les diré todo lo que quieran, pero cuando salgamos de esto  
- Me parece lo correcto- respondió el híbrido-, aunque yo también quiero un abracito  
- ¿Cortamos el drama?- habló enfadada Elena- Tenemos que salir de aquí  
- Es cierto- le respondió la greniana-, salgamos de aquí

La muchacha tomó la sangre de Calik sin asco ni dudas, y sintió cómo la energía llenaba sus músculos de nuevo; incluso su herida había cicatrizado por completo. Se puso de pie y comprobó que estaba tan fuerte como antes.

- Pónganse detrás de mí, rápido- Los tres se colocaron detrás de Elia, dos sin entender mucho  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Zul  
- Voy a romper la puerta- respondió  
- Tienes una sola oportunidad- advirtió Elena-, ni se te ocurra fallar  
- Lo sé- le dijo una Elia molesta- Jason- le llamó mientras se soltaba el pelo y se sacaba los anillos de sus dedos- ¿Recuerdas que cuando empezamos esto te dije que dejé mi báculo en casa?  
- Si- respondió él, viendo que la joven metía los anillos en el palillo que le sujetó el cabello; ella lo miró por encima del hombro  
- Mentí también con eso

La maga torció cada anillo en cada mano a través del palillo y un destello de luz hizo crecer los tres objetos, haciendo que apareciera ante los ojos de los tres el arma de elección de Elia: el Báculo de la Ciencia. Ésta lo tomó e inspiró profundamente.

- Elena, ayúdame con la barrera  
- ¡Escuda!- gritó la maga vieja, formando la conocida barrera multicolor  
- ¡Caruman, barrera!- Nadie lo notó pero el fantasma vampiro se extendió lo suficiente como para cubrir al grupo y protegerlo; se preparó y gritó entonces- ¡Igni fulmen!

Un rayo de fuego de al menos un metro de diámetro, mucho más poderoso que el que le conocieron a la maga la primera vez que la vieron, se disparó hacia la puerta mágica impactándola de lleno. La temperatura afuera debía ser altísima, pensaron los muchachos, porque el agua que impregnaba las paredes comenzaba a ebullir.

De pronto el rayo se detuvo y viendo que la pared de cristal ardía al rojo vivo, Elia conjuró un rayo de hielo que impactó nuevamente la muralla mágica, y al mínimo contacto ésta se resquebrajó e hizo añicos. Había desestabilizado la barrera hasta tal punto que perdió toda su magia, y se volvió un simple cristal, quebradizo frente a cambios bruscos de temperatura.

- Vamos- habló la hechicera

No tardaron en encontrar sus armas, ni siquiera habían guardias custodiándolas, "Deben estar en la ceremonia" dijo Elena. Encontraron también los amuletos que les habían pasado, los que no tardaron en activar (dos para prevenir lo que había pasado antes), y pasándoles uno a cada mujer.

- Ustedes dos vayan con los demás a detener la ceremonia- hablaba Elia- Nosotras dos tenemos que hacer otra cosa antes  
- No- se negó Jason-, no pueden ir las dos solas, podría aparece cualquier amenaza, sea donde sea que quieran ir...  
- Yo iré con el grupo- interrumpió Zul-, sé que eres más rápido que yo, Jason, pero puedo esquivar con mayor facilidad  
- Cierto, ve entonces- no le quedó más que decir y el híbrido se puso en marcha hacia los pisos superiores- ¿Dónde deben ir ustedes?  
- Esto puede tomar tiempo...- le respondió Elia  
- Vamos a buscar a mi hija- dijo Elena  
- ¿Hija? pero qué...  
- Larga historia, luego te cuento- habló la maga joven y se movieron hacia las celdas de toda el ala de prisioneros

Aparte de aquella casa custodiada, y aquella puerta misteriosa, no había otra zona peligrosa en la explanada. Era lógico pensar que la entrada al Salón de Ceremonias estaba tras la puerta esa, sin embargo todos llegaron a la conclusión de que era riesgoso abrirla y tratar de detener la ceremonia, pues podían poner en riesgo a los niños que serían sacrificados (y a los que, por cierto, intentaban salvar). Aryt había descubierto un ducto de ventilación en el techo del salón, por el cual había visto al menos cien personas dentro del lugar. Con esa cantidad de gente, les sería imposible hacer algo entre sólo cinco personas. Entonces fueron a buscar a Jason y Zul de inmediato.

Podían ver por la misma ventana por la que se había asomado Jason momentos atrás que habían unos cinco sujetos dentro de la casa. "¿Dónde están los demás?" se preguntaron, respondiéndose que quizás estaban en las piezas contiguas. Tenían todo listo: Yandros y Aryt entrarían por la ventana, y Torom, Sikoth y Zal lo harían por la puerta. Unos minutos más tarde habían dado caza a quince sujetos, controlando la situación de la casa, pero no encontraban al resto de los enemigos ni al par por ningún lado.

- ¿Los habrán sacado hacia otro lugar?- preguntó Aryt  
- No, yo estuve pendiente todo el tiempo y no salieron de aquí- contestó Sikoth  
- No me fío de tu vista en la oscuridad- reclamó la rubia  
- Ya, ya… nada de peleas- sugirió Yandros- Yo tampoco vi nada extraño, deben estar por aquí  
- Muchachos…- llamó Zal agachado con una de sus orejas puestas en el suelo- Escucho ruidos extraños que vienen del sótano  
- Pero si esta casa no tiene…- Entonces al grupo se le prendió el foco. Debía haber una trampilla por algún lugar de la casa.

Exploraron con cuidado, hasta dar con ella justo debajo de una mesa que servía de comedor. No querían abrirla hasta cerciorarse de que no hubiese nadie cerca de ella, pero no podían perder más tiempo, así que Zal la abrió mientras Sikoth y los shinobis preparaban hechizos para lanzar en caso de que apareciera alguien, pero nadie apareció. Entonces Torom tomó una antorcha.

- Vamos, adelante- habló haciendo un gesto con la mano en señal de avanzar  
- Aryt- la rubia se volvió hacia Yandros que le hablaba- Tú mejor quédate a vigilar, aunque no debiera aparecer nadie más  
- Entiendo… - Últimamente Yandros se estaba volviendo muy protector, acción que en un principio le molestaba, pero ahora comenzaba incluso a halagarla. Prefirió no hacer ningún comentario- Entonces les avisaré si hay cambios en el salón de ceremonias- , cruzó el dintel de la puerta principal y se devolvió una última vez, dedicándole una mirada de preocupación- Dense prisa, y cuídense- y marchó en dirección este

El grupo, por su parte, comenzó a descender hacia lo desconocido, con la esperanza de no tener más percances y llevar a cabo su misión de manera exitosa.

Por cada paso que daba, uno de sus escasos recuerdos de niñez se hacía más nítido. A pesar de que todo era completa oscuridad, podía predecir los accidentes geográficos con facilidad, las vueltas, las caídas, las trampas… Sin duda había vuelto a su lugar de origen. Su vista también le ayudaba, pues nunca tuvo problemas de vista en la oscuridad (cosa que Sikoth envidiaba en sus tiempos de ladrones), sin embargo incluso con los ojos cerrados podría haber recorrido aquel camino.

No tardó en llegar a aquellas puertas que una vez cruzó de la mano de su madre, quien le hizo jurar no volver a ver. Hoy estaba allí, frente a ellas, con dudas en su cabeza, con miedo. En un principio pensó que sólo eran por Elia, de quien no había sabido nada excepto la certeza de que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Pero ahora todo parecía más claro, aquella duda que lo tuvo en vela cada noche desde que pudo descansar tranquilamente en Gren, el origen del remordimiento, de la angustia que albergaba su corazón desde aquellos días, el miedo que la agitada vida en el pasado le impedía reconocer…

… ¿Qué fue de mi madre? ¿Estará viva aún?...

Koru se lo había preguntado todos los días desde hace más de un año. Lo más lógico era pensar que la habían hecho pagar por haber permitido la huída de su hijo, ¿pero cuál habría sido aquel castigo? ¿Lo habría pagado con su vida? ¿O tal vez con la vida de aquel hermano que acababa de recordar? ¿Pero cómo lo había borrado de su mente? ¿Acaso el shock había sido tan grande que le impidió recordarlo? Sikoth le había dicho que se había golpeado la cabeza, quizás aquel golpe había ayudado también. Sin embargo ahora tampoco podía perdonarse ese descuido.

¿Y si todavía estaba viva? ¿Y si la veía? ¿Le reconocería? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de calmarse un poco.

- Pero qué estás pensando, Koru. Viniste por Elia, para que fuéramos a…

Y entonces recordó a sus amigos, y a la misión que tenían. ¿Dónde estarán? "¿Y ahora cómo carajos voy a llegar adonde están ellos si no sé dónde debíamos juntarnos?" se preguntó "¡Estúpido Koru!... Te odio, Elia"

En ese mismo momento, Zul subía escaleras con cuidado de no ser escuchado, mirando cuidadosamente a cada vuelta, en cada esquina, previniendo de que no fuera seguido. Sabía que los demás estaban arriba, porque había sentido cómo bajaban cuando lo capturaron junto a Jason, pero no tenía la certeza de dónde saldría cuando llegara a la superficie. El piso superior era exactamente igual a la serie de pasillos del calabozo del que había salido con la maga, sin embargo todas las antorchas estaban apagadas. Su vista y, más que nada, su olfato, valían oro en ese instante.

De repente le vino un estremecimiento. No sólo hacía más frío en ese lugar, sino que una energía escalofriante recorría de aquí para allá por aquel pasillo, y a medida que avanzaba se hacía más fuerte aún. Tenía un poco de miedo a lo desconocido. Siguió avanzando apoyado en la pared, pasando una, dos, tres puertas cerradas, pero la cuarta estaba abierta y al verse sin soporte cayó de bruces al suelo, pegando un grito.

Se llevó las manos a la boca para no hablar nada más, pero era demasiado tarde. Podía escuchar pasos que iban hacia él, voces de varias personas hacerse más fuerte. El pánico se apoderó de él, se aferró a su espada con más fuerza que nunca, cerró los ojos y se preparó detrás de la puerta para cuando los guardias llegaran a revisar aquel cuarto. La luz de una antorcha comenzó a entrar a la celda, una luz que cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte, los pasos estaban más cerca, cada vez más cerca…

- Zul, ¿Eres…

Pero la voz de Torom fue cortada de súbito por un mandoble directo a la cabeza que debió esquivar, golpeando al oponente en el estómago por instinto. Cuando dirigió la antorcha hacia el enemigo descubrió que, en efecto, se trataba de Zul, revolcándose de dolor con las manos en el estomago, y con un grito ahogado en la garganta.

- ¡Perdóname, Zul!- El ojiverde le pasó la antorcha a Zal y se agachó a auxiliar a su amigo, que abrió los ojos y se abrazó al joven cual princesa acababa de ser rescatada  
- ¡Mi amor! Sabía que vendrías- El híbrido acababa de ser golpeado, sin embargo no perdía el sentido del humor- Pero no necesitabas golpearme tan fuerte para sentir que estabas aquí  
- Pero si tú trataste de golpearme primero…  
- Dios… las clases de modales están surtiendo efecto- señaló Zalakaín- Te estás volviendo toda una nenaza  
- Qué nenaza ni que nada- pero el híbrido soltó a su amigo y se incorporó rápidamente, sacándose el polvo y empuñando su espada nuevamente  
- ¿Por qué no nos sentiste venir?- preguntó Yandros un tanto preocupado- Es muy peligroso ir dando espadazos por ahí  
- Pues… digamos que el pánico me comió entero, y ni mi oído ni mi olfato respondieron bien…- respondía el futuro rey de Mimir- ¿A poco y no sienten esa presencia tenebrosa?  
- Un poco…- respondió Torom- Pero me alegra que estés bien  
- Oye, ¿y Jason?- preguntaba Sikoth- ¿Dónde está? ¿No lo bajaron contigo?  
- Pues… es complicado…  
- Explícate…  
- Está ayudando a Elia y a Elena a…  
- ¡¿Elia está aquí también?!  
- ¿Pero cómo llego?  
- ¡Ah, eso no es…

Entonces la concentración de Zul se desvió de la conversación hacia varias voces diminutas que parecían venir de otras celdas de ese mismo piso.

- Oigan, ¿no escuchan voces?- preguntó

Los demás se callaron aguzando el oído. En efecto, parecían ser voces en lo más profundo de ese piso. Debían ser más encarcelados por la Orden.

- No serán… espíritus, ¿verdad?- El miedo volvió a invadir al híbrido de lobo, que volvía a sentir ese escalofrío de un principio  
- Es posible- contestó Yandros de forma seria, haciendo que los demás le miraran con pánico. El shinobi les miró con extrañeza- Muchachos, miren esta sala

Zal levantó la antorcha y por primera vez el grupo observó con cuidado la celda en la que Zul había caído por accidente: se trataba a todas luces de una cámara de tortura. Tenían un aplastacabezas, un cepo y un potro adosado a la pared; incluso todavía había restos de sangre en el piso del cuarto. Ahora entendían a lo que el hombre quería llegar.

- No sabemos cuántas personas ha pasado por aquí, ni cuánto tiempo lleva este lugar en funcionamiento- Yandros se acercó al cepo y apoyó su mano en él- Muchas personas deben haber muerto en este cuarto- Miró a Zul, que se veía especialmente afectado- Esto te recuerda cosas que no quieres recordar, ¿verdad, Zul?  
El híbrido asintió con la cabeza, era imposible no asociarlo en su cabeza. Ese potro en la pared le recordaba la posición en la que había estado gran parte de su niñez, en aquel sótano de la casa de su madre, y visitado sólo por su hermana. El miedo se transformó en tristeza, y la tristeza en rabia, pero esta vez algo le impedía transformarse en Ojos Grises, a pesar de que aquella rabia era tan grande que sería incapaz de caber en aquel cuartucho. Entonces se dio cuenta que esos sentimientos no habían regresado antes sino que en ese momento exclusivamente, así como todas las cosas que había hecho en el pasado, todos sus arrepentimientos. Se dio cuenta de la razón por la que el miedo había sido tan fuerte antes como para no dejarlo pensar, y que era la misma razón por la cual su talismán se había consumido tan fácilmente…

Era Chaos… la diosa Chaos que lo llamaba…

… Pero así como tenía una fuerza llamándolo hacia la oscuridad, otra fuerza más fuerte lo regresaba a la luz…

- ¿Estás bien, Zul?- preguntó la voz de Torom

Zul miró su talismán y notó que éste se había vuelto a consumir, y antes de agotarse por completo activó un tercero. Levantó la mirada y con determinación dijo:

- Chaos está cerca. La boca de la madre está más cerca a este nivel que en la superficie

Todos lo quedaron mirando extraño, como si lo que hubiera dicho no hubiera podido salir de su boca. Zul había madurado bastante, y tan rápido que la mayoría no se había dado cuenta. Seguía siendo gracioso igual que antes, pero tal vez debían acostumbrarse a cuando hablara seriamente, para no quedar tan descolocados como en ese instante. Y sin ponerse de acuerdo una idea baló las mentes de todos los presentes:

"Zul será un buen rey"

- Tal vez haya una entrada escondida al Salón de Ceremonias en este piso- sugirió Sikoth  
- Tal vez tengas razón- apoyó Yandros- Vamos por ella entonces  
- ¡Esperen!- exclamó Zul- Debemos liberar a los prisioneros… no vamos a permitir que los torturen cuando nos vayamos, ¿verdad?- Una vez más todos lo quedaron mirando extrañados, pero sabían que tenía razón  
- Por supuesto- contestó Torom- Zal- el elfo miró al ojiverde esperando recibir órdenes- ¿Puedes encargarte de eso?  
- Claro que sí- dijo mientras mostraba su juego de ganzúas escondido en el cinto- Déjamelo a mí  
- Elia y Jason dijeron que se nos unirían apenas terminaran de hacer lo que están haciendo  
- Entendido- habló Sikoth- Entonces les esperaremos para dar el golpe

Mientras tanto, un piso más abajo, Jason, Elia y Elena corrían revisando calabozo tras calabozo. El recorrido parecía interminable, quedaban todavía tres pisos por revisar y la cantidad de celdas era ilimitada. Cada segundo que pasaban era más riesgoso, pues cualquier enemigo podía regresar al ala y encontrarlos.

- Esto se está tardando mucho- se quejó Jason- ¿Tiene que revisar cada celda?- le preguntó a Elia, y por la cara que puso entendió la respuesta- Ah, ya veo  
- Han pasado más de veinte años desde que no se ven- le contó la muchacha- Tal vez incluso esté...- se cortó y decidió decirlo en voz baja- Tal vez ni siquiera esté viva  
- ¡Te escuché!- gritó Elena desde el otro extremo del pasillo  
- Lo siento, Elena...- Elia se sintió culpable, pero la maga vieja trató de enmendar el grito  
- Mi corazón... mi corazón me dice que sigue viva- La mujer comenzaba a llorar- Tú no sabes lo que se siente, cuando sientes la energía de tu propia hija cerca

El par entendió mejor lo que sentía la mujer, ellos no eran nadie para pedirle que se apurara en su búsqueda.

- ¿No tienes alguna seña en especial con ella?- preguntó Elia de la forma más suave- ¿Algún apodo, un sonido?

Y de repente la cabeza de Elena se iluminó. Había algo, una canción, pero hace muchísimo que no la cantaba, hace tiempo que no cantaba nada... ¿Todavía se acordaría su Maura? Quizás no, pero no perdía nada con entonarla...

Caminó lentamente hacia la escalera, respiró profundamente, tomó todo el aire que su diafragma pudiera controlar... y musitó...

- She said... come wander with me, love...- se calló, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba- Come wander with me...- cantó esta vez más fuerte  
- Esa canción...- le decía Elia a Pies de fuego unos metros más atrás-... es la misma canción de cuna que cantaba Koru, la que su mamá le cantaba cuando niño  
- Ya veo- respondió él  
- Away from this sad world...- cantó Elena con todas sus fuerzas, no quería perder la fe...

Pero nadie respondió...

- Es inútil...- su voz se quebró  
- Come wander with me

Una vocecita, apenas audible, se escuchó desde el cuarto piso. Elena corrió desesperadamente hacia el lugar de origen, poco le importó la defensa o si había guardias, y llegó a estrellarse contra la reja que la separaba de un bulto acurrucado en un rincón de la celda, temblando quizás de frío o de miedo.

- ¡Maura!

Entre desesperación y alivio Elena agitó los barrotes con tanta fuerza que fue capaz de sacarlos de su centro. Pero no fue necesario que siguiera forzándolos, porque Elia apareció con el manojo de llaves. Abrió la celda y tan rápido como pudo se abalanzó hacia su hija, pero ella no parecía reaccionar; seguía en su posición, inerte, con las rodillas en el pecho.

- Elena… tal vez no es ella- le dijo Elia a la mujer-, quizás sólo se sabía la canción y la completó  
- Es imposible...- le contestó Elena con la otra mujer en brazos-... yo inventé esa canción

"Momento, pero esa canción la cantaba…". Los dos muchachos no tardaron en relacionar las cosas: la madre perdida, la guarida, el bosque y el pantano que conducía a Nas-Nas, y lo más importante… la canción… ¡era la misma canción! De pronto todo tenía sentido, todo encajaba perfectamente. Elena no lo sabía, su Maura tampoco… y mucho menos Koru; ninguno de los tres tenía idea de la verdad que acababa de presentarse ante los ojos de ambos muchachos…

.. Koru tenía madre, se llamaba Maura, y Elena era su abuela…

La conmoción fue tan grande para Elia que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer, pero la fuerza de sus piernas la abandonaba y terminó cayendo con la espalda pegada al muro, sentada en el piso. ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo de esa manera? Le dolía el pecho, le faltaba el aire… Tenía sentimientos encontrados, porque por una parte se sentía feliz de que Koru finalmente encontrara a su familia, pero por otro lado estaba triste, y se sentía culpable, porque eso no debería preocuparle, porque Koru era su amigo, y ella no estaba enamorada de él…

Jason se dio cuenta del estado de la maga y se agachó para socorrerla. Le tomó la cara y la miró a los ojos, pero parecía ida.

- Elia, Elia, reacciona- le dio unas palmadas suaves en el rostro, tratando de reanimarla- Es una buena noticia. Koru tiene una familia, y tú eres parte…  
- No entiendes…- musitó ella- Yo…- iba a decírselo, pero prefirió callar; no era ni el momento ni la persona adecuada para confesarle lo que sentía. Se tragó el dolor y la pena y volvió en sí- No importa- respiró profundo-, ya estoy bien- y se incorporó  
- Esto es... increíble. Elia- Jason miró a la muchacha, sabiendo que ella se contenía por algo-, si quieres que se lo diga yo...  
- No- susurró ella- Yo se lo diré, debo explicárselo yo  
- … ¿Y qué hay de Elena?- preguntó el joven  
- Se lo diremos cuando estén juntos, así entenderán juntos también

****************  
- Ahí fue donde vivimos en un principio, y nos cambiamos para allá

Koru había cruzado las grandes puertas del refugio y estaba recorriendo la explanada donde se hallaba la aldea. Apenas entró, el frío y la humedad del lugar le trajo más recuerdos de su niñez, que se armaban cual rompecabezas frente a sus ojos. Logró encontrar su primera casa, en la que seguramente vivían otras personas, pues la revisó y no encontró nada que gatillara algún sentimiento conocido. Luego se dirigió a la segunda, inhabitada igual que la primera, y obtuvo el mismo resultado negativo que en la primera.

- Quizás se movieron hacia otra parte- dijo hablando solo, y habiéndose escuchado se corrigió- Pero qué dices, Koru, quizás ella ni siquiera está aquí

De repente vio que se aproximaba alguien y en vez de esconderse se puso en posición de defensa. Pero al acercársele notó que sólo era un niño, y luego dos más, y luego diez, y todos surgían a borbotones de una casa hacia el norte desde donde estaba. Se relajó al notar que los niños no lo veían, pero volvió a tensarse cuando escuchó un grito.

- ¿Adónde creen que van? ¡Vengan todos aquí!

Pero esa era una voz conocida. "No puede ser" pensó, y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la fuente. Al llegar a ella le gritó con enojo.

- ¡Elena! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¡Deje a esos niños en paz!- Puso su espada lista para atacar si fuese necesario, pero la vieja no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño. Entonces notó que llevaba con ella a otra mujer, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Elena también sintió lo mismo al mirar al muchacho. Era primera vez que le veía solo, y sentía como si una extraña atmósfera les envolviera a los dos, o a los tres. Cualquier atisbo de hostilidad se apagó en ese instante. La segunda mujer lo miró y abrió la boca, pero no dijo palabra alguna.

- Cálmate, ¿quieres?- le pidió Elena, aunque Koru ya había bajado el arma- Los niños van conmigo, salimos del refugio y los llevo a resguardo  
- ¿Y a esa mujer también?- le preguntó mirándola más en detalle. Sus ropas estaban todas sucias, y se notaba que había sido dejada a su suerte, entre lo flaca y pestilente que estaba  
- Así es…- Un impulso la llevó a seguir hablando- Es mi hija, llevaba un buen tiempo prisionera aquí  
- Ya veo…- De pronto recordó a su madre y algo lo obligó a preguntar- ¿No queda nadie más allá abajo?  
- No hay más prisioneros- La frase comenzó a retumbar dolorosamente en su cabeza-, aunque tu grupo está todavía allá abajo, incluyendo a Elia

Al escuchar su nombre volvió en sí, y el alma le volvió al cuerpo. Esbozó una sonrisa y se echó a correr hacia la casa iluminada, pero se detuvo un momento.

- Elena… cuide a los niños, ¿sí?- La miró y por un momento olvidó el rencor heredado de la maga greniana- Me alegro que haya encontrado a su hija- Elena no dijo nada, pero las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos fueron respuesta suficiente. Luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su destino.

Llegó a la morada y la inspeccionó hasta encontrar la trampilla abierta, y se disponía a bajar cuando unos ruidos lo alertaron poniéndose nuevamente en guardia, sin embargo fue capaz de escuchar voces que lo llamaron.

- ¿Koru? Somos nosotros

Era la voz de Sikoth, que venía subiendo junto a Zul y Jason. El hermano menor le dio un gran abrazo mientras el mayor preguntaba impresionado.

- ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?  
- Aryt nos lo dijo- respondió Jason- Te vio entrar hace un rato, está al fondo de la cueva, esperando que entremos- Zul le echó una mirada al moreno y sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar prefirió contestarle antes  
- Elia está bien, allá abajo con Torom, Yandros y Zal  
- Entiendo- Koru no podía ocultar la felicidad, pero un golpe del mismo híbrido lo trajo de vuelta al mundo- Ya veo que tienen todo listo. ¿No queda nadie más abajo?  
- Nadie más- contestó Jason  
- Nos dividimos en tres grupos- decía Sikoth- El de abajo ya está listo  
- ¿Y entonces para qué soy bueno?- preguntó entusiasta  
- Creo que será mejor que vayas con nosotros a la puerta superior- respondía Jason-, mientras Sikoth asiste a Aryt en el techo  
- Muy bien, qué esperamos entonces

Momentos más tarde todos estaban esperando en sus posiciones, listos y dispuestos, con comunicación interna. Sujetaban sus armas firmemente, preparando el preludio de una batalla desconocida.

"La sala tiene estructura de ágora, pero hay un vacío de unos dos metros entre el público y el escenario"- Era Aryt dando las últimas indicaciones  
"¿Cuántas personas estimas que hay dentro?"- preguntó Yandros  
"Diría que unas doscientas personas"- respondió la rubia- "Treinta guardias, el resto todos civiles"  
"¿Cuál es el estatus de los civiles?"- preguntó Torom  
"Será mejor considerarlos neutrales a menos que nos ataquen; no sabemos si dentro de los niños hay de los suyos"- respondía Zal  
"Veo unos quince niños avanzar hacia el centro del salón"- esta vez era Sikoth- "Deben tener cuidado con la esfera morada que hay al centro, creo que la energía caótica proviene de allí"  
"Recuerden"- decía Elia- ", no podré detener al maestro de ceremonias con ninguna barrera, así que deben entretenerlo bien"  
"Tienen una sola oportunidad: distraer, tomar a los niños y echarse a correr por arriba"- advirtió la rubia. Los del piso inferior se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza- "Los de la puerta de arriba y nosotros les daremos tiempo y abriremos paso". Esta vez se miró el trío frente a la puerta de la explanada.

Sólo esperaban que la suerte estuviese de su favor. Entonces la rubia les dio la señal.

"A la cuenta de tres. Primero entra el grupo de la puerta superior, luego el de la inferior. Uno… dos… ¡Tres!"

Música ambiental 1

Momentos atrás, entre los espectadores, una mujer miraba desconsolada cómo su hijo entraba al ágora acompañado de otros 12 pequeños y se colocaban alrededor de la Boca de la Madre, conducido por Fohlohje, el jefe del recinto. Su marido había ofrecido al pequeño en sacrificio y aunque ella se oponía con todas sus fuerzas, no era capaz de revelarse a los mandatos de los superiores, ni a la misión que la diosa madre le había dado. Había rezado todas las noches de los últimos cuatro meses, rogando que algo salvara a su hijo, pero al verlo allí listo para entregarse sentía que todo estaba perdido.

Entonces, como última opción, juntó sus manos y sin que su esposo al lado se diera cuenta rezó, pidiendo que el resto de los dioses la escucharan, Si Chaos no había salvado a su hijo, entonces le pediría a los hijos rebeldes que lo hicieran. Miró al cielo buscando ayuda y entonces vio dos siluetas en el tragaluz del recinto dando un respingo. ¿Sería que los dioses le estaban escuchando? Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y pidió con todas sus fuerzas que pasara algo, que algo interviniera la ceremonia, que se acabara todo esto para que su hijo pudiera correr lo más rápido que pudiera, y las garras de Fohlohje no cayeran sobre él jamás.

Él mismo estaba recitando palabras en lenguaje caótico, cuando se vio interrumpido por una fuerte explosión que echó abajo la puerta de la entrada superior, desde donde el público había hecho entrada. Tres sombras se abrían paso para derrotar a los guardias apostados detrás de las puertas, pero sólo alcanzó a ver eso cuando otra fuerte explosión había echado abajo la puerta del nivel en el que él se encontraba. Dio un gran salto hacia atrás, pero el humo comenzó a inundarlo todo, y era incapaz de ver silueta alguna.

Para cuando el humo se había disipado veía a la gente gritar, pero no de miedo, sino de la rabia de los que se echaban encima de los tres intrusos, y sonrió. Pero un mandoble de espada lo puso en alerta nuevamente.

Torom comenzó a mover a Osvivit con maestría pero no bastaba para darle alcance a Fohlohje, que parecía de humo. Zal hacía su mejor intento pero ni entre ambos lo lograban. De pronto el tipo dejó de moverse y el par pensó que se había cansado, pero estaban sumamente equivocados. Una gran bola de fuego se dirigía a ellos y apenas pusieron esquivarla, golpeando una de las paredes de la fosa y haciendo que ladrillos salieran disparados hacia todos lados. Jasón logró zafarse de uno de los tipos que le atacaba y se acercó al borde de las gradas para lanzarse a ayudarles pero el grito de Elia lo detuvo:

- ¡No se acerquen!  
- Pero…  
- ¡He dicho que no se acerquen!

Mientras tanto la hechicera veía cómo Fohlohje le hacía frente a Torom y a Zalakaín sin problemas. Yandros aprovechó el momento para formar una barrera de rocas entre los otros tres y el grupo de niños que permanecían agachados y temerosos.

- ¡Tú encárgate de los niños!- le gritó a Elia lanzándose al ring que había formado, mientras la muchacha daba la vuelta para mover al grupo de pequeños hacia las gradas  
- Vengan, no teman- les dijo, pero ninguno reaccionó- ¡Vamos! Tenemos que salir de aquí- No había caso; el grupo de niños no le escuchaba- Están en estado catatónico- se dijo a sí misma

Entonces escuchó un murmullo en lengua caótica seguido de una explosión y vio cómo el trío de hombres salía despedido hacia las orillas del ágora mientras el oscuro se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella. Activó a Caruman y le ordenó atacar al hombre, manteniéndolo a raya.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, señorita- murmuró Fohlohje entreteniéndose con el espectro- Vamos a ver cuánto dura esta vez en pie  
- Esta vez no caeré en la misma trampa…- y antes de que el sujeto refutara lo que decía le lanzó una bola de fuego haciéndolo tropezar  
- Está más rápida  
- Y más fuerte  
- Pero ellos no- dijo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció y apareció justo frente a uno de los niños- ¿Cómo pretende protegerlos cuando ya obedecen a la Madre?- Acercó su boca hacia el oído de uno de ellos y susurrándole algo hizo que sus ojos se volvieran rojizos al igual que el resto, y correr hacia la hechicera dispuestos a atacarle

En ese momento Koru hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de su chica soñada y se lanzó hacia el fondo del ágora tomando su mano firmemente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- chilló la maga  
- Salvándote el pellejo, idiota

Y se echó a correr con ella de vuelta a los calabozos, con los niños asesinos tras ellos. El trío se reincorporaba mientras Fohlohje mostraba intenciones de perseguir al par, lo que les hizo reaccionar: Yandros corrió a darle un tacle por la espalda, mientras Torom hacía una bola de luz para cegarle, y Zal alcanzaba su brazo para arrebatarle el arma. Sabían que sería imposible defender a los niños si no le quitaban el corvo de las manos, pero ese primer intento fue desastroso: la bola de luz no le dio a los ojos y Zal fue herido en el hombro.

"Cambio de planes"- comunicó Torom  
"¿En serio? NO me había dado cuenta"- ironizó Aryt- "Vamos con Sikoth en camino a abrir una brecha para Elia y Koru, ¡Ustedes salgan de allí!

Estaban en eso cuando un bufido infernal llenó toda el ágora haciéndose ensordecedor, y luego una onda expansiva hizo avanzar un cúmulo de energía caótica que tiró al suelo a todo el grupo, incluyendo a los cilives, a excepción de Fohlolhje y Torom. El oscuro entonces se lanzó encima del ojiverde y el corvo y la espada comenzaron a rechinar varias veces; de pronto el muchacho sentía que algo había despertado dentro de él que le hacía moverse más ligeramente, como si pudiera interpretar todos los movimientos de su contrincante. Varias veces el adversario trató de cortarlo con reveses, pero los esquivaba perfectamente, sin embargo trataba de estocarlo con la espada y le parecía imposible. Se agarraban la ropa para tratar de cambiarle la trayectoria al otro pero no parecía surtir efecto.

Para el resto se le hacía difícil seguir los movimientos, y ninguno se atrevió a intervenir en aquella batalla; en vez de eso, se ocuparon de los guardias y los civiles que a punta de lanzas y palos les daban pelea. Cada uno enfrentados como a cinco sujetos, saltando y golpeando a diestra y sniestra. Aquel panorama era el de una batalla campal.

Una nueva interrupción: una vez más, la Boca de la Madre tomó energía hasta iluminarse con un color violáceo y estalló en una onda de energía caótica que cubrió toda el ágora, esta vez tirándolos a todos al suelo. Sin embargo Fohlohje se recuperó primero que todos y aprovechó la ventaja para adentrarse en los calabozos persiguiendo a los niños perdidos. Torom, Zal y Yandros se paraban con dificultad, mientras Jasón y Zul tenían problemas para sacarse a los civiles de encima.

- ¡Revisen sus talismanes!- sugirió Zal, mientras se cambiaba el que llevaba pues había sido consumido por completo. El resto lo imitó: tenían el mismo problema  
- Jasón, Zal- decía Yandros- Ustedes vengan conmigo por los calabozos  
- Nosotros iremos por arriba- dijo Zul mientras se sacaba a dos tipos de encima-, nos es más fácil atacar en planicie- Preparó su arco y confiando que su mano izquierda se haya recuperado salió junto con Torom, mientras el resto de la gente todavía trataba de ponerse en pie

Allá afuera les esperaba más gente seguidora de Chaos, esta vez armadas hasta los dientes. El par de amigos la tenían difícil, pero eso no les hizo dudar en lo que tenían que hacer. Agarraron sus armas firmemente y se echaron a correr cuidándose las espaldas y esperando llegar hasta la casa por donde, rogaban, pudieran salir Elia y Koru a salvo.

Mientras tanto, el otro par corrían tomados de la mano a través de los pasillos de los calabozos. La maga guardaba un poco de miedo pero veía a Koru tan tranquilo que dudaba si sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo.

- Koru, creo que es por allá- indicó hacia la derecha, pero el joven la tironeó hacia la izquierda- ¡Koru!  
- ¡Shhh!- la chitó, haciendo que el miedo se transformara en enojo  
- ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo? Nos vamos a perder  
- No nos vamos a perder- respondió en un susurro y la hizo avanzar nuevamente

Tenían una distancia considerable de los niños así que podían caminar y descansar de la huída. Elia había estado observando el comportamiento del muchacho todo el tiempo y le había llamado la atención que no le hubiera pedido la opinión para correr. Era como si conociera perfectamente aquel lugar. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- Koru… Tú saliste de aquí, ¿verdad?- preguntó entre jadeos; no estaba acostumbrada a correr tanto  
- Creo que sí- El antiguo ladrón le tomó la mano tratando de que se moviera, pero Elia no cedió  
- … Tú fuiste uno de esos niños, ¿verdad?- Koru la quedó mirando un instante como si dudara en contestar, pero no podía ocultarle nada pues ella se daría cuenta. Resignado, respondió  
- El día que escapé de este lugar, mi mamá me sacó de aquí, de estos calabozos- Comenzó la mirar las puertas, recordando los gritos de los demás niños en su estancia- Me habían encerrado hace unas semanas. Mi papá me había ofrecido, pero mi mamá no quiso entregarme- Hizo un ademán con la mano para que Elia volviera a avanzar y esta vez la chica le hizo caso, caminando y luego trotando- Ya había sufrido algunas torturas, y había sido horrible… entonces, unas semanas después de que entré… mi mamá me sacó a escondidas de este lugar- Viraron hacia la derecha nuevamente, donde según Elia pensó que habían entrado los guardias con ella y Elena cuando las capturaron unas horas atrás- Me dejó a las puertas del refugio, en el bosque, y me dijo que corriera lo más rápido que pudiera sin mirar atrás. Después me caí y vagué sin rumbo hasta llegar a Nas-Nas  
- Y encontraste a Sikoth y a su familia  
- Así es. No recordaba nada de eso hasta menos de un día… pero llegué aquí y ¡paf! Tenía recuerdos a cada momento  
- Por cierto, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? No venías con el grupo

Entonces la mirada de Koru cambió a una de enfado.

- Persiguiéndote, idiota. Estuvimos esperándote por horas a que aparecieras en Cracia y no pasó nada así que salí a buscarte, pero claaaaaro, la estúpida estaba jugando a la escondidas con su tía Elena  
- ¡Hey!- Elia se indignó- Ya me has insultado 3 veces este día, no necesito escuchar reprimendas de tu parte  
- … No sabes lo que me preocupé por ti. Pensé que habías llegado a Cracia y…  
- ¿Qué pasó en Cracia?  
- Desapareció. El Ejército Oscuro la arrasó- aquello hizo que Elia se llevara las manos a la boca  
- Por Lathia  
- ¡No me cambies el tema!- reclamó Koru- Más encima nos entregaste a la Liga y no me dijiste nada, ¡nada! ¿Qué crees que soy yo? ¿Un niño que te hace caso en todo?...  
- No podía decírtelo, no había tiempo…  
- Pensé que te habías pasado al otro lado  
- Eso nunca pasará, tú me conoces…  
- Tuve que darme cuenta por mis propios medios, hace tiempo que no uso tanto la cabeza, ¿sabes?

El comentario hizo reír un poco a la maga, le encantaba el sentido del humor del muchacho.

- Tú no eres tonto, Koru

"Yo no diría lo mismo" pensó él viendo su situación amorosa con ella

De repente comenzaron a sentir pasos, muchos pasos, acercándose. Eran los niños que les habían dado alcance. Estaban cerca de la salida según lo que sabía Koru, y por eso debían pensar en una forma para quitarles el hechizo que les había lanzado Fohlohje, pues no sabían qué pasaría con ellos si los sacaban en esas condiciones afuera del refugio.

- Rápido, piensa en algo  
- Debemos sacarles la energía caótica; es la que le permite a Fohlohje controlarlos- respondió ella- ¿Tienes todavía algunos talismanes?

Koru extrajo un solo papel, decepcionándola, pero luego sacó una piedra del otro bolsillo.

- Ésta me la dio Zul, dijo quela encontró en unas casas de aquí y que tenía los mismos efectos de los talismanes- La roca llamó la atención de Elia, dio un respingo, y se la quitó de las manos. Luego sonrió y se la devolvió a Koru  
-Ponme atención. Escóndete en uno de los calabozos y espera a que aparezcan los niños. Cuando te avise, lánzala al cielo justo sobre el grupo. Tenemos una sola oportunidad

Koru asintió y se preparó detrás de una de las puertas del pasillo. Unos segundos después aparecieron los niños, mientras Elia sostenía el báculo con fuerza. El grupo pasó la puerta donde se escondía Koru y entonces la maga gritó "¡Ahora!", Koru lanzó la piedra y ella conjuró un rayo de luz que dio de lleno sobre la piedra, bañando a los niños con la energía blanca.

Los niños se quedaron en pie, sin poder moverse hasta que sus ojos dejaron de brillar de color escarlata hasta volver a sus tonalidades normales. Algunos cayeron desmayados, pero la mayoría sólo cayó de rodillas, cansados como si estuvieran fatigados de tanto ejercicio. La mayoría preguntaba qué hacían en ese lugar.

- ¿Niños? Mi nombre es Elia, y éste es Koru- Koru salió del cuarto levantando la mano para presentarse- Y hemos venido a sacarlos de aquí para llevarlos con vuestros padres- Aquello desató la histeria entre los concientes, que preguntaban y chillaban por sus familias- ¡Calma! Necesito que estén tranquilos, que ayuden a los demás que están desmayados, y que me sigan  
- Ustedes no van a salir de este lugar, señorita- Pero una voz en la oscuridad hizo que el grupo de niños corriera detrás de la maga y el espadachín. Era Fohlohje que con el corvo hacia su derecha avanzaba con paso lento pero firme

El par avanzó hasta dejar a los niños inconscientes tras ellos y en un susurro le pidieron a los demás muchachos que se los llevaran hacia el final del pasillo, sin separarse. Empuñaron sus armas y esperaron a que el tipo hiciera un ademán de atacar, cosa que no tardó en aparecer. Fohlohje se movió con rapidez hacia Koru haciendo que éste reaccionara protegiéndose con el escudo, sin embargo lo saltó con maestría y esta vez iba tras Elia. La maga lanzó varios hechizos que el hombre esquivó, dando al final un salto hasta llegar al techo; ella puso su báculo a modo de protección pero no contaba con que el tipo usara el techo del pasillo para rebotar y pasarla, logrando dirigirse directamente hacia los niños. Estaba a solo unos metros, pero no contaba con que Koru le diera alcance y lo agarrara de la solapa jalándolo hacia atrás.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas tú?- El moreno volvió a arremeter en contra del oscuro y a pesar de que sus golpes no le daban, lo mantenían a raya de los niños

Elia por su parte corrió hacia el grupo y puso sus manos en el suelo invocando sendas rocas que los separaban de los adultos.

- Estarán bien, no teman- les dijo antes de hacerlos desaparecer tras la cortina de piedras, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Fohlohje- No pasarás por aquí, olvídate de eso  
- Se tomaron bien en serio ese tema, ¿no es así?  
- Cómo te atreves a tomar la vida de niños inocentes para tus viles planes- La maga avanzó a paso firme con el báculo sujeto a dos manos- ¡Sacrificar a tus propios hijos! ¡¿Qué clase de padres harían eso?!  
- ¡Unos fieles devotos de la diosa madre!  
- ¡Un ser así de repugnante no merece ser llamado diosa ni tampoco madre!

Era tanto el odio que sentía que la bola de fuego que había conjurado era casi del diámetro del pasillo, lanzándola a toda velocidad contra el sujeto. Koru apenas alcanzó a esconderse dentro de uno de los calabozos y ésta dio de lleno con el sujeto que terminó en la muralla de al fondo. Comenzó a incorporarse y lanzó varios rayos en contra de la muchacha, pero ella ya no caería en la trampa de nuevo: hizo girar su báculo a tal velocidad que los rayos rebotaron en todas direcciones. Fohlohje entonces corrió hacia ella con la intención de atacar con su corvo de plata, pero la muchacha se movía tan rápido como él y bloqueaba cada golpe que le daba. En un momento usó su arma para apoyarse en el suelo y de una patada lo lanzó hacia un muro lateral, pero se confió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tipo le dio un corte en el brazo izquierdo, haciendo que la herida de la tarde se abriera.

El alarido de dolor hizo que Koru reaccionara y volviera a la batalla, tratando de protegerla mientras se recuperaba. Fohlohje ya no le atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo, sino que a distancia, y se aprovechaba de su velocidad ante la cual el moreno no podía responder: varios ataques le rozaron los hombros y el escudo no daba abasto para proteger a dos personas. El oscuro entonces se cansó de tanto juego y como poseído abrió los brazos llamando a la energía que venía de la Boca de la Madre, y lanzó un rayo de energía caótica contra la pareja. Koru sólo cerró los ojos y Elia le abrazó por la espalda…

… Cuando el espadachín abrió los ojos, vio a Fohlohje tumbado en el sueño, inconsciente, y con el corvo unos metros lejos de su mano derecha. Miró para ver si Elia estaba bien, y luego observó su escudo, el que no había sufrido rasguño alguno. Era insólito: al parecer Fohlohje se había atacado a sí mismo y el tiro le había salido por la culata. La maga pensó en recoger el corvo y llevárselo pero él la detuvo.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Y qué vas a hacer si reacciona?  
- Pues… patearle la cara  
- No sé si sea muy efectivo  
- ¿Crees… que es mejor que lo dejemos ahí?  
- La verdad yo no me atrevo a revisarlo  
- Eres una nena, Koru  
- Una nena que te salvó el trasero, así que más respeto

Justo en ese momento la muralla de rocas explotó tras la cual aparecieron Aryt y Sikoth, y por el otro lado llegaba Jasón, Zal y Yandros. No se preocuparon por el oscuro, pues ya no era una amenaza, y en vez de eso sacaron a los niños de los calabozos hasta la superficie. Ya arriba el panorama no era de los mejores: Zul y Torom hacían lo posible para mantener a raya a los enemigos que parecían reproducirse como conejos.

- Tenemos que avanzar hasta la salida en círculo- dijo el ojiverde- Dejen a los niños adentro

Iban avanzando de a poco, al menos de mejor manera que con dos unidades solamente, hasta que llegaron a los portones de madera que dividían el recinto del exterior. Salieron uno por uno, y se dieron cuenta de que afuera había más problemas. ¿Cómo sacarían a los niños a salvo si tenían al menos a trescientos hombres esperándolos en el bosque?

Estaban preguntándose eso cuando un tercer bufido se sintió en la lejanía y nuevamente una onda expansiva hizo avanzar energía caótica hasta donde estaban. El grupo apretó los músculos para resistir, pero Koru pasó atrás del grupo y gritó con potencia:

- ¡Todos detrás de mí!

Se colocó de espalda a ellos y con los ojos cerrados afirmó el escudo con toda la fuerza que pudo reflejando la onda expansiva contra los oscuros, que cayeron de inmediato. El muchacho no se relajó hasta que le tocaron el hombro diciendo que ya había pasado el peligro, pero cuando comenzaron a avanzar hacia el bosque el piso comenzó a moverse, la tierra rugía y la cueva que albergaba el refugio de la Orden se remecía botando escombros y rocas desde sus paredes.

- ¡Quédense en el claro!- gritó Elia- Los terremotos pueden botar árboles viejos  
- ¿Te… terremoto?- Aquello le erizó los pelos a Zul- Nunca había pasado eso antes  
- Seguramente el poder de Chaos está moviendo la tierra- dedujo Yandros  
- ¡Es horrible!- gritó Jasón- No quiero ni pensar cómo sería si esta cosa llega a despertar

De pronto una roca salió rodando desde la muralla de la entrada hacia el grupo. Los muchachos podrían moverse, pero los niños estaban demasiado asustados.

- ¡Acerquense todos!- gritó la maga

E invocando un "escuda" destruyó esa roca y las demás que vinieron, con ayuda de Sikoth que destruía cualquier cosa que se acercara. De repente la tierra se abrió y una grieta enorme comenzó a abrirse en dirección hacia ellos. El resto del grupo movía a los niños lo más rápido posible, y alcanzaron a saltar hacia los lados sin embargo Elia no alcanzó a hacerlo y cayó por la grieta quedando sujeta al borde con las manos, y dejando caer el báculo en las profundidades de la tierra. Koru la ayudó a salir de ahí y estaban pensando cómo sacar su arma de allá abajo cuando una energía maligna los puso en alerta a todos. Aryt fue más rápida y atinó a gritarle a los niños:

- ¡Corran hacia el bosque!

, cuando desde las puertas del refugio se asomó la silueta de Fohlohje con el corvo en mano brillando lleno de energía caótica, la que lanzó hacia Sikoth y que recibió Jasón para protegerle. Apenas pudiendo moverse vio cómo Torom, Zal y Yandros se lanzaron hacia el oscuro con nulo efecto, y cómo respondía al ataque de Sikoth rebotándole su rayo de energía y de Aryt sujetándola del cabello y lanzándola lejos. Koru corrió a arremeter y Elia iba detrás de él pero la detuvo llamándola; la muchacha volteó mientras el moreno recibía un gancho en el estómago.

- Vete con los niños- le pidió Pies de Fuego- Alguien tiene que llevárselos de aquí  
- ¡No! No voy a dejarlos pelear solos- El grito de dolor de Koru la hizo mirar hacia el claro nuevamente  
- Creo que nos las habíamos arreglado bien sin ti antes- Aquel comentario entristeció a la muchacha, y dándose cuenta que había metido las patas, Jasón dio otro argumento- El resto ya se está poniendo de pie, y tú eres la única que puede proteger a los niños si alguien más aparece… Nos los vas a dejar solos, ¿verdad?

Aquello gatilló un sentimiento de deber en la muchacha, y asintiendo con la cabeza corrió hasta perderse mientras el resto del grupo sólo recibía golpes. Fohlohje se ensañaba particularmente con Koru a quien lo tenía en el suelo y no dejaba de darle golpes en el cuerpo.

- Quisiste atacarme con mi propio poder, mierda- Había perdido la compostura que le caracterizaba y maldecía a cada rato- y además te llevaste la mercancía que tenía por meses- Entonces lo levantó del suelo desde la solapa de su camisa y levitó a unos cinco metros de altura con él- ¿Crees que no me acuerdo de ti? Esos ojos negros son de tu madre, la perra que nos traicionó hace diez años- bajó una palma hacia el suelo y formó sendas estacas de hielo. El grupo sabía lo que tenía planeado hacer y saltó desde las copas de los árboles para acercársele, pero el tipo tenía una barrera a su alrededor y sólo rebotaban como contra una pared- Tu padre debió haberte enseñado mejor a comportarte, pero qué se podía esperar de una escoria como él. Pero no te preocupes, que yo te enseñaré tu camino, ¡El infierno!

Y lo lanzó hacia las púas. Koru estaba tan malherido que no sabía por qué no sentía el dolor punzante, pero el resto se dio cuenta cuando Elena destruyó el hielo y dejó caer al moreno en un colchón de aire. La anciana botaba humo por la cabeza y sostenía su bastón en alto.

- ¡Palakin! ¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi Maura!

Y en ese momento el bosque se llenó del galopar de cientos de caballos dirigidos por el general Dacost rodeando al grupo y al sujeto. En ese momento aprovecharon la distracción del oscuro y Yandros, Torom y Zal se lanzaron nuevamente hacia Fohlohje: el primero logró distraerlo mientras el segundo le lanzó una bola de luz hacia sus ojos cegándolo, para que el tercero se fuera directamente a su mano y le hiciera soltar el corvo de plata que llevaba. Luego del ataque, patearon su arma lejos, pero no fue suficiente para detener su fuerza: iba a atacar nuevamente cuando Dacost dio la orden de arremeter y se vio rodeado de sujetos de la Liga de Oth. En ese momento, Atria corrió hacia ellos.

- Llévense a los suyos y a los niños lejos de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto  
- ¿Estan seguros? Este tipo tiene una fuerza sobrehumana- advirtió Zalakaín  
- Somos la Liga Divina de Oth- argumentó el general-, sabemos cómo combatir a la Orden perfectamente

Y prefirieron no intervenir más: tomaron a Koru y a Jasón y fueron tras Elia que se encontraba con el grupo de niños y Maura. Torom advirtió que Tyra y el resto estaban todavía en Cracia y que debían reunirse con ellas, pero Elena tenía un mejor plan; Elia se iría con Torom y ella con el resto, y antes de que hubiera tiempo para explicaciones la vieja les ordenó que la tomaran de los hombros y que nadie se soltara, mientras el ojiverde y la maga se montaban en Jer a buscar a los demás.

Para cuando salió el sol completamente, los rayos de luz sólo dieron contra el grupo de la Liga de la Orden enfrentándose, comandados por Dacost y Fohlohje respectivamente. De los muchachos y los niños no había rastro.

****************

Koru y los demás abrieron los ojos y se encontraron con un panorama extraño y desconocido para todos excepto para la bruja Elena; habían vuelto a la arboleda que conducía a la mansión Rimm. La mayoría aguzó su oído para escuchar si los cascos de algún caballo resonaba en el aire, o si algún látigo quebraba la barrera del sonido, y dichosos fueron al darse cuenta que nadie venía tras sus pasos. Al parecer la Liga de Oth les había salvado el pellejo, irónico pues el mismo grupo que les había capturado 48 horas antes, les había ayudado a derrotar a aquel bastión escondido en el refugio.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa los recibió la criada, y en el rellano de la escala, sentado en una silla de ruedas, les miraba Octavio Rimm con cara de asco. No demoró ni un segundo más en poner el grito en el cielo.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué te has atrevido a traer a este grupo de ladrones, escoria de la sociedad, a mi casa?- Elena ya le había perdido el respeto completamente a ese hombre que años atrás le había quitado lo que acababa de recuperar: su hija, y el valor para enfrentarle  
- Esta es mi casa también, y traigo a quien se me pegue la gana- le contestó con una voz grave, pero llena de fuerza. El viejo parecía no tener muchas ganas de discutir tampoco, así que se retiró sin decir palabra alguna

Elena en cambio hizo pasar al grupo al recibidor para que se sentaran y descansaran, y les echó algunas advertencias.

- Les advierto que este lugar no les servirá como refugio por mucho tiempo. No tengo la certeza de que mi hermano pueda cerrar la boca- Echó una mirada hacia el vestíbulo, y continuó su sermón- Yo tampoco pretendo quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo, y hay que ver qué sucederá con estos niños- señaló al grupo que había sido rescatado- ¿Al menos lo pensaron antes?  
- Pues…- susurró Zul  
- La verdad no- respondió Jason, con lo que Elena se llevó una mano a la cara

En ese momento habían aterrizado Elia y los demás, que llegaron corriendo a reunirse con los de adentro de la casa. Tyra estaba mucho mejor de salud, pero no tenían sonrisa en sus labios con lo angustiadas que estaban al ver cómo habían quedado de malheridos.

- Les estaba preguntando si habían pensado dónde dejar a los niños- preguntó Elena dirigiéndose esta vez a los recién llegados  
- Podríamos dejaros en Tartra; está cerca de aquí- se le ocurrió a Torom  
- Tartra está destruida- Les comunicó Elia, que había perdido completamente los colores que llevaba su alter-ego. El grupo quedó perplejo con la noticia-; fue atacada por el Ejército Oscuro el día de ayer  
- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Koru  
- Porque estuve allí- contestó ella, y con pesar agregó:- No pude salvarlos a todos… llegué muy tarde

Ante lo dicho por la hechicera el grupo se sentía contrariado. Querían consolarla, pero cómo hacerlo sin que antes ella les explicara por qué había tomado aquella identidad. Sin embargo, tal vez fue el tono de voz, o las cosas que estaba diciendo, que hicieron que las gemelas cedieran primero.

- No te eches la culpa- Lyra fue la primera en hablar, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla- Sabemos… sabemos que diste lo mejor de ti  
- Lyra…- La morena no aguantó más y rodeó a la castaña con sus brazos, gesto que Elia correspondió- Perdóname por no decirte nada- Y miró al resto de la misma forma- Chicos… todos ustedes… les pido me perdonen

Tyra en cambio no dejaba de mirar a la muchacha con enfado.

- No...- murmuró sin atisbo de pena; a Elia se le rompía el corazón- No puedo entender que no nos tuvieras la confianza para decírnoslo  
- Tyra- Elia dejó a Lyra y se acercó a la pelirroja con ambas manos en su corazón-, era necesario. Debía quitarles a la Liga de encima, y lo hice- Miró a Elena- Demostré que eran inocentes… que éramos inocentes, ¿verdad Elena?- Elena asintió; Elia volvió la mirada a Tyra- Ahora al menos la mitad de la Liga de Oth está a nuestro favor  
- ¡Pero te arriesgaste demasiado!  
- Pues lo volvería a hacer por ustedes si fuera necesario- le respondió- Traten de entenderme, por favor...

Tyra la que soltaba unas lágrimas y susurrando "Tonta" abrazó por el otro lado a su amiga, que la recibió con los ojos húmedos. Menos mal que estaba Zul para cortar la tensión.

- ¿Puedo tirarme al abrazo colectivo?- preguntó  
- No, cariño- se escuchó la voz de Torom- ¿No ves que me pongo celosito?- y todos estallaron en carcajadas

En eso Elia miró a Koru, que se veía un tanto turbado, pero satisfecho por la decisión de quedarse. Las huellas de los golpes que había recibido de Fohlohje no se compararía con el dolor que estaría por provocarle, aunque tal vez no fuera tan doloroso, pero a lo menos sería impactante, y no quería quitarle la felicidad. Lo haría de la forma más suave posible.

Se acercó al grupo y amablemente susurró:

- Koru, ¿puedes venir, por favor? Elena, tu también

El muchacho accedió de inmediato, y Elena aunque reticente se acercó también. Abrió la puerta del comedor y los hizo entrar, junto a Maura a quien Elena no había dejado excepto cuando fue a ayudarles en el bosque. Ahí estaban los tres, unidos en sangre y sin conocimiento de aquello, Elia les habló.

- Koru...¿recuerdas la melodía que recordabas? ¿La que tu mamá cantaba?  
- Si...  
- Bueno... ¿Podrías cantarla?  
- Sí, claro- respondió él, y de una manera natural, como si la recordara desde siempre, cantó

Come wander with me, love  
come wander with me

Pero se detuvo, porque el rostro de Elena era de horror.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él  
- Imposible...  
- Claro que es posible- Elia se acercó a la mujer y le tomó el hombro- Él conoce la canción  
- ¿De qué hablan?- pero el muchacho no entendía nada- ¿Qué tiene de raro esta canción?  
- Koru- Elia volteó para verlo; no quería decírselo, pero era mejor que lo supiera- Esa canción la inventó Elena, y se la cantaba a su hija para dormir. Si tú la conoces...  
- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Elia?- la interrumpió, pero ésta sólo lo miraba con compasión- No, es imposible- Miró a la mujer- Ella no...  
- Koru...

Esa voz no era ni de Elia, ni de Elena, sino de Maura, que ahora repetía su nombre mientras lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos y se mecía de miedo. Koru abrió la boca, pero no le salían las palabras. ¿Podía ser el destino más cruel aún? ¿Acaso esa mujer fuera de sí, inconsciente de este mundo, era su madre, la que añoró durante largo tiempo? Recordó la canción y se le vino a la mente lo que acababa de decir la hechicera... No, no era posible, porque si fuera así entonces...

- Delka... Delka también conocía la canción- Koru estaba histérico- ¡Ella no es de mi familia! ¿Entiendes, Elia? Tu lógica no tiene sentido ¡Ella la conocía!  
- ¡Delka!- Pero Maura gritaba ahora ese nombre, con las manos a la cabeza, temblando en estado catatónico. De pronto comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, abrazándose a sí misma- Mis hijos…

Fue como si su corazón, cual copa de cristal, se cayera al suelo haciéndose añicos. Trataba de respirar, pero no podía; entonces estalló en llanto y se abalanzó a abrazar lo que quedaba de su madre. Al instante, ella se calmó, dejó de temblar, y se acurrucó en el hombro del joven.

- Tú… tú puedes curarla, ¿verdad Elia?  
- Koru…  
- Como lo hiciste con los niños, cuando les sacaste la energía caótica de sus cuerpos…  
- Las torturas que ha sufrido son irreparables- Trataba de explicarle la hechicera- La energía caótica que posee es demasiada y...  
- Cállate- pero Koru no quería escuchar más, no quería ser más consciente de la maldad en el mundo. Elena se acercó a Maura y trató de darle paz  
- Elia, déjanos solos- le pidió la mujer a la joven

Y no tuvo más opción que acceder.

Afuera de la habitación la maga empezó a sentir el pecho oprimido, lo que empeoró cuando el resto del grupo se le acercó a preguntar.

- ¿Qué pasó?  
- ¿Les pasó algo?  
- ¿Qué tenía que ver Koru con tu tía?  
- ¿Pasó algo con mi hermano?  
- ... Elia, estás llorando  
- ¿Qué te pasa?  
- Eh, déjenla respirar...

Hace un año atrás se hubiera enfadado, pero ahora sabía que ese grupo no preguntaba de metiches, sino por verdadera preocupación. Eran sus amigos, sus hermanos... Hace un año, hace meses, hace un día atrás, habría ocultado la información, pero ese día no. Desde ese día les diría a todos sus problemas, y dejaría que la ayudaran, para que juntos encontraran una solución.

- Calma...- Elia levantaba las manos para luego tallarse los ojos. Las gemelas fueron las primeras en reaccionar abrazándola  
- ... Les dijiste, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Jasón, el único en la sala que entendía lo que estaba pasando. Elia le asintió y luego miró al resto  
- Siéntense; se los explicaré

Y entonces les contó sobre el pasado de Koru, su huida desde el refugio que acababan de atacar, la mamá y la hermana que había abandonado, y cómo había llegado a Nas-Nas a duras penas, con un golpe en la cabeza y un shock post-traumático que le habían hecho olvidarse de muchos detalles. Les contó también que Koru iba a ser sacrificado, tal y como los niños que habían rescatado recién, y ofrecido por su propio padre, pero que su madre se negó y por tanto lo sacó de aquel lugar, con la esperanza de que viviera la vida que se le había negado desde que nació. Por último, les contó la historia de Elena, sobre cómo había perdido a su única hija y la razón por la cual se comportaba de la forma en la cual la conocían. Al saber sobre el parentesco de Koru con Elena la mayoría se llevó las manos a la boca, pero mayor fue la impresión, sobre todo de Torom, cuando supo que Delka era la hermana que había olvidado por completo, y con la cual había tenido una conexión apenas la conoció.

- Por eso esos dos se llevaban tan bien- dedujo la reencarnación de Ikah- Yo pensé que se estaban enamorando  
- Todos pensamos eso- aclaró Zul- Si no lo habíamos visto comportarse así desde que…- Entonces recordó la última conversación que había tenido con Koru y pensó que mencionar aquel punto estaba fuera de lugar en un momento como ese, por lo que maquilló el resto-… desde que cierta persona dejó el grupo  
- Grupo al que, por cierto, no volveré a dejar-, pero Elia entendía a quién hacía referencia el chico híbrido- Ya no tiene sentido que vuelva a espiar, porque no tengo más información que recolectar  
- Sobre eso…- Zalakaín era el que menos conocía a la maga en el grupo, por lo que no conocía mucho sus capacidades- ¿Cómo sabemos que usted no es una doble espía?

Ante tal declaración todo el resto, incluyéndola, se sintió ofendido y miró de mala manera al elfo, que entendió claramente el mensaje. No obstante, Yandros era el único que no reaccionó de la misma manera.

- No lo malentiendan, pero Zalakaín puede tener algo de razón- El shinobi se incorporó y se sentó justo al lado de la hechicera, buscó su mirada y le puso sus dedos medio y anular a un costado del cuello - ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacha?  
- E… Elia Luminen, señor- pero la chica se sentía más atacada sexualmente que con miedo de morir, y el resto excepto Aryt lo veía de manera similar. Yandros escuchaba sus murmullos tratando de defender su honra pero no les prestó mayor atención  
- Más fuerte  
- Elia Luminen, señor…  
- Tu edad  
- Die… Dieciocho, señor  
- ¿Le debes algo a la Liga de Oth?  
- No  
- ¿A Elena Rimm?  
- No  
- ¿A algún sujeto que no esté en esta sala?

Lo estaba pensando, cuando la puerta contigua se abrió y salió Koru, que se desfiguró al ver la escena y pegó el grito en el cielo.

- ¡Pero qué carajos pasa aquí!

E iba corriendo a darle un sendo patadón en plena cara a Yandros, pero el ninja lo atajó a medio camino y lo sujetó de los hombros, pidiéndole que se detuviera.

- Estaba examinándola- respondió  
- Examinándola ni que nada, tú no tienes derecho a tocarla- Koru estaba fuera de sí  
- Quería ver si tu chica mentía, idiota- le aclaró Aryt. Al ver que la rubia no estaba celosa ni mostraba hostilidad con el procedimiento se dio cuenta de que estaba exagerando y bajó los brazos relajándose  
- ¿Ahora si me dejas terminar con esto?- preguntó el shinobi levantando una ceja, haciendo que el moreno asintiera con la cabeza

De esta forma Elia les contó gran parte de lo que había pasado durante su estancia en la Liga, incluyendo aquel episodio cuando se enfrentó por primera vez a Fohlohje, un tipo de sumo cuidado al que ahora todos le guardaban respeto, pero sabían que a fin de cuentas tendrían que enfrentar y que por tanto debían entrenar para volverse más rápidos y fuertes, y sobre todo efectivos. Ya era hora de que Torom y Sikoth despertaran completamente sus poderes divinos y los usaran, pues gran ventaja les daría aquello.

Les explicó también sobre el documento sobre la Boca que había encontrado y la segunda parte que sólo alcanzó a comunicarles por escrito. Algunos no creían las atrocidades que hacía esta gente, pero lo que estuvieron en ese cuarto de torturas veían trágicamente plausible que hechos de tal atrocidad fuesen cometidos.

- Ustedes no vieron cómo era ese cuarto- habló Zalakaín- Estaba lleno de sangre por todos lados  
- Y se podía escuchar todavía a los niños gritando de dolor- agregó Zul, el más afectado con la visión  
- En un principio experimentaron con animales- explicaba Elia-, pero la energía caótica no duraba mucho tiempo en sus cuerpos y terminaban muriendo con facilidad- Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Zul- Supongo que fuiste el más afectado con ese cuarto no sólo por lo que pasaste en tu niñez  
- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué más?- preguntó el híbrido de lobo  
- Si a los animales les afecta más la energía caótica, supongo que con los híbridos debe haber un efecto similar- Aquello comenzó a hacer sentido a Jasón también: nunca había sentido tanta rabia como en el calabozo del refugio, y nunca hbaía estado tan enojado como para atrverse a golpear a una mujer- Por esos sus talismanes se consumieron más rápido que los del resto- contestó mirando a Pies de Fuego- y por eso tuvieron reacciones tan exacerbadas de agresividad o de angustia- ahora miraba a Zul- Por eso les pedí que no bajaran al fondo del ágora, para que no estuvieran tan cerca de la Boca  
- Tendrán que tener mas cuidado para la próxima vez- concluyó Tyra  
- Tendremos- corrigió su esposo-, nos dieron una paliza de las grandes, así que deberemos armar una mejor estrategia cuando vayamos a destruir esa cosa  
- ¿Piensas destruirla?- preguntó Agustín con miedo- Con suerte sobrevieron ,¿y ahora piensan en echarla abajo?  
- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo- respondió Sikoth- Pero lo que sí es seguro es que debemos hacerlo. Si lo logramos, y Chaos viene, no tendrá tanto poder como con la Boca intacta

Habiendo terminado la sesión, conversaron sobre cuál sería el mejor lugar para dejar a los pequeños. Sabiendo que la ciudad más cercana en pie era Gren, pensaron que sería lo mejor dejarlos ahí a cargo de Anabella, la vecina de Elia, por si algún padre arrepentido en la Orden decidiera ir a buscar a alguno de sus hijos, mientras el grupo pasaría la voz de que encontraron a unos niños desaparecidos, y pediría la ayuda de la abadesa Mayerling y a las hermanas para buscar la familia de los demás. Elena era la única que sabía del real estado de la otra mujer y sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, así que decidió ir a verla cuanto antes, junto a Maura, para darle la buena noticia. Koru también había decidido dejar a su madre en manos de su abuela, pidiéndole que se comunicaran con él periódicamente para saber cómo estaban, o por si Maura presentaba alguna mejora (milagrosa, pero no por ello imposible).

Antes de descansar, y mientras el grupo permanecía en el recibidor, el antiguo ladrón le pidió a Elia que salieran un momento afuera para hablar a solas. La joven supuso que le recriminaría por haberles traicionado una vez más, pero estaba equivocada: apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta principal Koru se tiró encima de ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

- Koru…  
- … Gracias, gracias por haberla encontrado

La apretó con más fuerza, a lo que ella respondió finalmente rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que el muchacho volvió a hablar.

- Gracias a los dioses que estás bien tú también  
- Y me lo dices a mí. Fohlohje te quiso hacer puré

- ¿Estás bien?  
- … Me conocía; dijo que me conocía el muy hijo de…  
- Entonces sabía todo lo que había pasado con tu mamá. Cómo puede haber tanta maldad…  
- No lo sé- Koru se despegó del hombro de la chica y la miró a los ojos, esos ojos ámbar que no había podido ver en tanto tiempo- Lo único que sé es que ahora tengo algo más que proteger- Aquella frase hizo sonreír a la muchacha  
- Tienes una familia, Koru  
- Sí… Y tú eres parte de ella también- Esas palabras tuvieron un extraño sabor agridulce para la maga, y no sabía por qué, o en realidad no era lo suficientemente valiente como para reconocerlo- Voy a tener que acostumbrarme… prima  
- Así es, primo  
- … Va a ser difícil para mí- confesó él fingiendo una sonrisa y volviendo a abrazarla. Entonces escuchó la respuesta de Elia  
- … Para mí también- Koru la miró para verificar si ella había hablado, pero Elia tenía la vista fija en el suelo y estaba seguro que si el sol no hubiera estado dándole la espalda en ese momento, habría visto rodar una lágrima por su mejilla. Todo aquello era incómodo, pero reconfortante al mismo tiempo, y sólo atinó a seguir abrazándola hasta que ella volviera a mirarle a la cara, o se cansara de que la tuviera sujeta, o finalmente dijera "volvamos adentro", cosa que no pasó sino media hora después. Era decir un "adiós" y un "hola" al mismo tiempo, y hasta que no se sintieran satisfechos con el saludo y sepultaran la despedida, no podían entrar a enfrentarse al resto de la gente; debían estar convencidos cuando dijeran que estaban contentos de ser familia consanguínea.

************************

- ¡No puedo creer que hayas perdido toda la cosecha de los próximos seis meses!  
- ¡Eres un incompetente, Fohlohje!  
- Debimos haber confiado esta misión a otra persona

El oscuro tenía al frente suyo a otros de su mismo rango, cuestionando lo que había ocurrido unos días atrás en el refugio. Sabía que era su culpa, pero había demostrado que era un hueso duro de roer a la hora de los ataques y aunque ahora sus compañeros estuvieran dudando de su competencia, sabía que no tenían a nadie más en quien confiar la misión de resguardar y alimentar a la Boca de la Madre, pues era el único que daba la talla.

- Supongo que al menos tienes controlada la situación en la Liga de Oth, ¿verdad?- preguntó el primero  
- Por supuesto  
- ¿Y nadie excepto Dacost ha sospechado algo?- preguntó el segundo  
- El resto de los generales siguen siendo leales a Brand, así que mientras lo tenga bajo mi control, todo estará en orden  
- Eres de lo más bajo, Fohlohje- dijo el tercero- Mira que enamorarlo para luego poder manipularlo a tu antojo  
- ¿Y la Boca? ¿Cómo está?- preguntó una cuarta voz conocida  
- Te manda saludos, Muctut- respondió ironizando- Está a punto de estar completamente llena  
- ¿Y cómo pretendes llenarla para cuando el plazo de cumpla, si su alimento se ha ido lejos?- volvió a preguntar  
-Podemos encontrar a los niños, señores- se defendió  
- Han perdido toda la energía caótica que les metimos a la fuerza, no vas a poder realizar la transformación en el plazo. Me temo que has fallado  
- Te equivocas- En ese momento el temple de Fohlohje volvió a ser arrogante- Tengo un plan  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué va?  
- Tengo la energía oscura necesaria en una sola persona. No necesito torturarla más; la ha llevado consigo durante años  
- ¿Y la tienes contigo?  
- No, pero pronto lo estará. En estos momentos debe estar viajando a Sirine acompañada, pero en cosa de unos días me haré de ella nuevamente y haré el sacrificio más fructífero que nunca antes se haya realizado. Ya verás, Muctut.


End file.
